The Human Psyche : A study
by Btfftff
Summary: ITS A TRUE ART OK IM AN ART IST OK THIS IS RELIGIOUS EXPERIENCE OK I AM A MEME GOD OK SEND ME ON A JOURNEY THROUGH ABSOLUTE GARBAGE TO FIND MYSELF OK LISTEN HERE KIDOS THERE COMES A TIME IN YOUR LIFE WHERE YOU JUST HAVE TO FIND YOURSELF OK AND THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT OK YOU READ THIS NONSENSE AND YOU GAIN INSIGHT ON THE WORLD AROUND YOU OK YOU QUESTION REALITY OK THIS IS MASTERPEC OK
1. Intro into Madness (Ft: Queen)

Apples tase like chocolate if you don't know what things taste like. David Cameron for president. Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz1234567890.,?! hello darkness my old friend.i have 43 swags. Let it go, let it go. doth thou belivith in love after love? "I can smell you" – Morgan freeman. Qwerk ima duck . #yoloswag.I smoked 3 things 2day. I have got those moves like the mick jagger. Poping bottles in the club! Callonmecallonme. I must dine, imma 69 ya bicth. *see a tutlre* wtf that a fat bird! Hallo I am auditioning for the part of Cristian grey, and imma sing "blurred lines" by farrel and robin thcik. Im coming out of my cage and ive been feelin just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it . you remind me of the babe "what babe?" the babe with the power "what power" the power of the voodoo "who do?" you do "what?" remind me of the babe. Jewish Italians are also known as pizza bagels. If you smell fire, your probably either stupid or dead. Its not easy being green. Manamana do doto do. Ragnarok smith: anime schoolgirl by day, destroyer of world by night. Moreover , this class provides you the abilities to AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!AND ohohohooooooooooooo and niky minaj LOLSWERG! ANYWAIS, dis be mah crib hahaha cum on in! VIVA LA MEXICO! AIAIAIAIAIAIIIIIIIIII! *maracas intensify* "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? NO, you may not you bicth!1!

Thou art more lovely and more temperate: HAHAHAHAHA you bicth u tink u can won me ovr Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date". ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) mfw yuo be bendin ovr and I c ur booty. You smell better when u awake. I saw yuo in teh pron. I didn't have no dolla. Fuk bishes get manah manah. Wtfevn DOOOOOOOODOOOOOOTOOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOO!1!11! lolz. We work un hour MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZESS! We all live in a yello sub sandwitch way did he go!? WHERE R DEY!? Nananananananana BATMAN! Dey in Uranus. No they in my mars bar. Eminems r gud. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!wtf jams. Idkno earic. *doge intensifies*. Much wtf. Wow. Very why even. Al aburd the tran we goin on a space jam. It doth beith all about thine bass, 'bout thine bass, regardless of the treble. MMMMNAAAAAA you see? No im blind. NO, THIS IS PATRICK! Apple heart attaacs tase liek coconut BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hi. Imma pound my face into the key board now. Jhnun nb bn bgtfrbghggmujgbhdgrvf c vdz ghdvs k. that is all. Sincearly, Charlie sheen. PS: I still got that tiger blod in me. : Can someone please hire me?PPPS: I have CIA documents that prove-REDACTED-

-DOCUMENT DECRYPTED- 010101001010001011110100101010100010101010101010101010101010000010101100101010101000101001010010010100101010100101001010010010101001000010100100101001010101001010101001010101001010001010100010010101001010101001010101 loljk that stil crypt. Bicth. CRIPS 4 LIFE! Im blu dabadedabadie dabadedabudie! Prepare Uranus. We don't have anuses. U DIRDY BIRDY I WAS TALKIN BOUT THE PLANET YOU PERV! "SOMEBODY CALL 911 THERES FIRE BURNING ON 'DEZZ NUTS' WAOOOHHH!" – YEEZUS ur purntz r dead WELL GEE GOLLY GOSH! Michael J. Fox: great at mixing drinks, terrible at stealing tamborines. RIGGA RIGGA RIGGA! Jerimiah was a bullfrog, and I was crazy. Why the fuck are you still reading this shit?i doesn't kno. You wanna see a magic trick? Well TOO BAD MAGIC AINT REAL YOU DUMBASS READ A BOOK. 0-0 PROLONGED EYE CONTACT INITIATE!11! wtaf (whales talk at fred) . ^ LOOK AT IT! Noidonwanaa( Nancy ogles in desk on nwensday wcause andy nis ahottie ahaha) YOU WONT GOT HIMM NANCY! ANDY HAS EH GRILFRIEND (aheg). WARNING NSFW ONLY READ 4 ORGESIM: nakud wuman (w/booberoonies). OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! madam would you fetch me some new undergarments NO I AM AN IDEPENDANT WOMAN WHO DONZT NEED NO MAN DIS WHY I KILL MAH HUSBANDU! (macke windy) Ster worz w/ luk skiwarkel nd huns oldo nd laya down in sheets of linkin perk. Cherbacon uhhhhhhhhhhhh. Cp3oh damn son. R3D5. Durth vaadur. Ulderon went boom. HEY I JUST MET U AND THIS BE CRAYCRAY BUT HERES MAH NUMBA SO CALL ME MABEE! Walk in the club like watup I got a big clock. Tik tok muthafoker! Capin crunsh. Timmy the tiggger. They grate! Toilet floss is good for ur b-hole. I don't want the d I want the a. I need to pass my (cl)asses. Seriously, why are you still reading this? Don't you have something better to do? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP! Spegetty noodles make my peepee go WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ok, so me and jerry went to the mall, but we saw kevin there, and he was with annie. So I was all WHAT? And jerry was all BRO! and then kevin saw us and he was all WHAT? BRO! and annie was all ONO! And then I was all U WOT M8!? So yeah. AND THAT'S HOW I MET YOUr MOTHER but mom, u _R_ mah mom *twilight zohn music plais* WHAT THE FUCK is wrong with this computer I swear its like the lettering gets bigger randomly. What did the grape do when he was stuck in line? He WINED! Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahhahahaahhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahaahhahahahahahahah*slowly desolves from laughing into crying* WHY MOMMY WHY!? If womb is pronounced "woom" and tomb is pronounced "toom", then shoulndt bomb be pronounced "boom"? HAHAHAHAHAH PUNS! THE SPEED OF LIGHT IS REPRESENTED BY THE LETTER "C" WHICH STANDS FOR CHOCOCOCONUT. Seals are just dog mermaids. HEY YO MA WHER U AT!? U WANNA GO BRO? U WANNA GO OUT SUMTIME BRO? U LIKE ITALIAN BRO? IMMA MAKE U FEEL SPECIAL BRO! GONNA TREAT U RIGHT BRO!

 __* bear is confused* _ **I SAID FIGHT ME MOTHERFUCKER!**_ *X Files Theme Plays*

 __* bear is confused* _ **I SAID FIGHT ME MOTHERFUCKER!**_ *X Files Theme Plays*

"Bohemian Rhapsody"

Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,

Look up to the skies and see,

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,

Because I'm easy come, easy go,

Little high, little low,

Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Mama, just killed a man,

Put a gun against his head,

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.

Mama, life had just begun,

But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Mama, ooh,

Didn't mean to make you cry,

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,

Sent shivers down my spine,

Body's aching all the time.

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows),

I don't wanna die,

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?

Thunderbolt and lightning,

Very, very frightening me.

(Galileo) Galileo.

(Galileo) Galileo,

Galileo Figaro

Magnifico.

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.

He's just a poor boy from a poor family,

Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)

Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)

Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)

Will not let you go. (Let me go!)

Never, never let you go

Never let me go, oh.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

(Oh, yeah, oh yeah)

Nothing really matters,

Anyone can see,

Nothing really matters,

Nothing really matters to me.

Anyway the wind blows.


	2. When in Rome, kindly go insane Part 1

ACT I SCENE I. Rome. A street. _Enter FLAVIUS, MARULLUS, and certain Commoners_

 **FLAVIUS**

Hence! home, you idle creatures get you home:  
Is this a holiday? what! know you not,  
Being mechanical, you ought not walk  
Upon a labouring day without the sign  
Of your profession? Speak, what trade art thou?

 **First Commoner**

Why, sir, a carpenter.

 **MARULLUS**

Where is thy leather apron and thy rule?  
What dost thou with thy best apparel on?  
You, sir, what trade are you?

 **Second Commoner**

Truly, sir, in respect of a fine workman, I am but,  
as you would say, a cobbler.

 **MARULLUS**

But what trade art thou? answer me directly.

 **Second Commoner**

A trade, sir, that, I hope, I may use with a safe  
conscience; which is, indeed, sir, a mender of bad soles.

 **MARULLUS**

What trade, thou knave? thou naughty knave, what trade?

 **Second Commoner**

Nay, I beseech you, sir, be not out with me: yet,  
if you be out, sir, I can mend you.

 **MARULLUS**

What meanest thou by that? mend me, thou saucy fellow!

 **Second Commoner**

Why, sir, cobble you.

 **FLAVIUS**

Thou art a cobbler, art thou?

 **Second Commoner**

Truly, sir, all that I live by is with the awl: I  
meddle with no tradesman's matters, nor women's  
matters, but with awl. I am, indeed, sir, a surgeon  
to old shoes; when they are in great danger, I  
recover them. As proper men as ever trod upon  
neat's leather have gone upon my handiwork.

 **FLAVIUS**

But wherefore art not in thy shop today?  
Why dost thou lead these men about the streets?

 **Second Commoner**

Truly, sir, to wear out their shoes, to get myself  
into more work. But, indeed, sir, we make holiday,  
to see Caesar and to rejoice in his triumph.

 **MARULLUS**

Wherefore rejoice? What conquest brings he home?  
What tributaries follow him to Rome,  
To grace in captive bonds his chariot-wheels?  
You blocks, you stones, you worse than senseless things!  
O you hard hearts, you cruel men of Rome,  
Knew you not Pompey? Many a time and oft  
Have you climb'd up to walls and battlements,  
To towers and windows, yea, to chimney-tops,  
Your infants in your arms, and there have sat  
The livelong day, with patient expectation,  
To see great Pompey pass the streets of Rome:  
And when you saw his chariot but appear,  
Have you not made an universal shout,  
That Tiber trembled underneath her banks,  
To hear the replication of your sounds  
Made in her concave shores?  
And do you now put on your best attire?  
And do you now cull out a holiday?  
And do you now strew flowers in his way  
That comes in triumph over Pompey's blood? Be gone!  
Run to your houses, fall upon your knees,  
Pray to the gods to intermit the plague  
That needs must light on this ingratitude.

 **FLAVIUS**

Go, go, good countrymen, and, for this fault,  
Assemble all the poor men of your sort;  
Draw them to Tiber banks, and weep your tears  
Into the channel, till the lowest stream  
Do kiss the most exalted shores of all. _Exeunt all the Commoners_ See whether their basest metal be not moved;  
They vanish tongue-tied in their guiltiness.  
Go you down that way towards the Capitol;

 **This way will I**

disrobe the images,  
If you do find them deck'd with ceremonies.

 **MARULLUS**

May we do so?  
You know it is the feast of Lupercal.

 **FLAVIUS**

It is no matter; let no images  
Be hung with Caesar's trophies. I'll about,  
And drive away the vulgar from the streets:  
So do you too, where you perceive them thick.  
These growing feathers pluck'd from Caesar's wing  
Will make him fly an ordinary pitch,  
Who else would soar above the view of men  
And keep us all in servile fearfulness. _Exeunt_ SCENE II. A public place. _Flourish. Enter CAESAR; ANTONY, for the course; CALPURNIA, PORTIA, DECIUS BRUTUS, CICERO, BRUTUS, CASSIUS, and CASCA; a great crowd following, among them a Soothsayer_

 **CAESAR**

Calpurnia!

 **CASCA**

Peace, ho! Caesar speaks.

 **CAESAR**

Calpurnia!

 **CALPURNIA**

Here, my lord.

 **CAESAR**

Stand you directly in Antonius' way,  
When he doth run his course. Antonius!

 **ANTONY**

Caesar, my lord?

 **CAESAR**

Forget not, in your speed, Antonius,  
To touch Calpurnia; for our elders say,  
The barren, touched in this holy chase,  
Shake off their sterile curse.

 **ANTONY**

I shall remember:  
When Caesar says 'do this,' it is perform'd.

 **CAESAR**

Set on; and leave no ceremony out. _Flourish_

 **Soothsayer**

Caesar!

 **CAESAR**

Ha! who calls?

 **CASCA**

Bid every noise be still: peace yet again!

 **CAESAR**

Who is it in the press that calls on me?  
I hear a tongue, shriller than all the music,  
Cry 'Caesar!' Speak; Caesar is turn'd to hear.

 **Soothsayer**

Beware the ides of March.

 **CAESAR**

What man is that?

 **BRUTUS**

A soothsayer bids you beware the ides of March.

 **CAESAR**

Set him before me; let me see his face.

 **CASSIUS**

Fellow, come from the throng; look upon Caesar.

 **CAESAR**

What say'st thou to me now? speak once again.

 **Soothsayer**

Beware the ides of March.

 **CAESAR**

He is a dreamer; let us leave him: pass. _Sennet. Exeunt all except BRUTUS and CASSIUS_

 **CASSIUS**

Will you go see the order of the course?

 **BRUTUS**

Not I.

 **CASSIUS**

I pray you, do.

 **BRUTUS**

I am not gamesome: I do lack some part  
Of that quick spirit that is in Antony.  
Let me not hinder, Cassius, your desires;  
I'll leave you.

 **CASSIUS**

Brutus, I do observe you now of late:  
I have not from your eyes that gentleness  
And show of love as I was wont to have:  
You bear too stubborn and too strange a hand  
Over your friend that loves you.

 **BRUTUS**

Cassius,  
Be not deceived: if I have veil'd my look,  
I turn the trouble of my countenance  
Merely upon myself. Vexed I am  
Of late with passions of some difference,  
Conceptions only proper to myself,  
Which give some soil perhaps to my behaviors;  
But let not therefore my good friends be grieved-  
Among which number, Cassius, be you one-  
Nor construe any further my neglect,  
Than that poor Brutus, with himself at war,  
Forgets the shows of love to other men.

 **CASSIUS**

Then, Brutus, I have much mistook your passion;  
By means whereof this breast of mine hath buried  
Thoughts of great value, worthy cogitations.  
Tell me, good Brutus, can you see your face?

 **BRUTUS**

No, Cassius; for the eye sees not itself,  
But by reflection, by some other things.

 **CASSIUS**

'Tis just:  
And it is very much lamented, Brutus,  
That you have no such mirrors as will turn  
Your hidden worthiness into your eye,  
That you might see your shadow. I have heard,  
Where many of the best respect in Rome,  
Except immortal Caesar, speaking of Brutus  
And groaning underneath this age's yoke,  
Have wish'd that noble Brutus had his eyes.

 **BRUTUS**

Into what dangers would you lead me, Cassius,  
That you would have me seek into myself  
For that which is not in me?

 **CASSIUS**

Therefore, good Brutus, be prepared to hear:  
And since you know you cannot see yourself  
So well as by reflection, I, your glass,  
Will modestly discover to yourself  
That of yourself which you yet know not of.  
And be not jealous on me, gentle Brutus:  
Were I a common laugher, or did use  
To stale with ordinary oaths my love  
To every new protester; if you know  
That I do fawn on men and hug them hard  
And after scandal them, or if you know  
That I profess myself in banqueting  
To all the rout, then hold me dangerous. _Flourish, and shout_

 **BRUTUS**

What means this shouting? I do fear, the people  
Choose Caesar for their king.

 **CASSIUS**

Ay, do you fear it?  
Then must I think you would not have it so.

 **BRUTUS**

I would not, Cassius; yet I love him well.  
But wherefore do you hold me here so long?  
What is it that you would impart to me?  
If it be aught toward the general good,  
Set honour in one eye and death i' the other,  
And I will look on both indifferently,  
For let the gods so speed me as I love  
The name of honour more than I fear death.

 **CASSIUS**

I know that virtue to be in you, Brutus,  
As well as I do know your outward favour.  
Well, honour is the subject of my story.  
I cannot tell what you and other men  
Think of this life; but, for my single self,  
I had as lief not be as live to be  
In awe of such a thing as I myself.  
I was born free as Caesar; so were you:  
We both have fed as well, and we can both  
Endure the winter's cold as well as he:  
For once, upon a raw and gusty day,  
The troubled Tiber chafing with her shores,  
Caesar said to me 'Darest thou, Cassius, now  
Leap in with me into this angry flood,  
And swim to yonder point?' Upon the word,  
Accoutred as I was, I plunged in  
And bade him follow; so indeed he did.  
The torrent roar'd, and we did buffet it  
With lusty sinews, throwing it aside  
And stemming it with hearts of controversy;  
But ere we could arrive the point proposed,  
Caesar cried 'Help me, Cassius, or I sink!'  
I, as Aeneas, our great ancestor,  
Did from the flames of Troy upon his shoulder  
The old Anchises bear, so from the waves of Tiber  
Did I the tired Caesar. And this man  
Is now become a god, and Cassius is  
A wretched creature and must bend his body,  
If Caesar carelessly but nod on him.  
He had a fever when he was in Spain,  
And when the fit was on him, I did mark  
How he did shake: 'tis true, this god did shake;  
His coward lips did from their colour fly,  
And that same eye whose bend doth awe the world  
Did lose his lustre: I did hear him groan:  
Ay, and that tongue of his that bade the Romans  
Mark him and write his speeches in their books,  
Alas, it cried 'Give me some drink, Titinius,'  
As a sick girl. Ye gods, it doth amaze me  
A man of such a feeble temper should  
So get the start of the majestic world  
And bear the palm alone. _Shout. Flourish_

 **BRUTUS**

Another general shout!  
I do believe that these applauses are  
For some new honours that are heap'd on Caesar.

 **CASSIUS**

Why, man, he doth bestride the narrow world  
Like a Colossus, and we petty men  
Walk under his huge legs and peep about  
To find ourselves dishonourable graves.  
Men at some time are masters of their fates:  
The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,  
But in ourselves, that we are underlings.  
Brutus and Caesar: what should be in that 'Caesar'?  
Why should that name be sounded more than yours?  
Write them together, yours is as fair a name;  
Sound them, it doth become the mouth as well;  
Weigh them, it is as heavy; conjure with 'em,  
Brutus will start a spirit as soon as Caesar.  
Now, in the names of all the gods at once,  
Upon what meat doth this our Caesar feed,  
That he is grown so great? Age, thou art shamed!  
Rome, thou hast lost the breed of noble bloods!  
When went there by an age, since the great flood,  
But it was famed with more than with one man?  
When could they say till now, that talk'd of Rome,  
That her wide walls encompass'd but one man?  
Now is it Rome indeed and room enough,  
When there is in it but one only man.  
O, you and I have heard our fathers say,  
There was a Brutus once that would have brook'd  
The eternal devil to keep his state in Rome  
As easily as a king.

 **BRUTUS**

That you do love me, I am nothing jealous;  
What you would work me to, I have some aim:  
How I have thought of this and of these times,  
I shall recount hereafter; for this present,  
I would not, so with love I might entreat you,  
Be any further moved. What you have said  
I will consider; what you have to say  
I will with patience hear, and find a time  
Both meet to hear and answer such high things.  
Till then, my noble friend, chew upon this:  
Brutus had rather be a villager  
Than to repute himself a son of Rome  
Under these hard conditions as this time  
Is like to lay upon us.

 **CASSIUS**

I am glad that my weak words  
Have struck but thus much show of fire from Brutus.

 **BRUTUS**

The games are done and Caesar is returning.

 **CASSIUS**

As they pass by, pluck Casca by the sleeve;  
And he will, after his sour fashion, tell you  
What hath proceeded worthy note to-day. _Re-enter CAESAR and his Train_

 **BRUTUS**

I will do so. But, look you, Cassius,  
The angry spot doth glow on Caesar's brow,  
And all the rest look like a chidden train:  
Calpurnia's cheek is pale; and Cicero  
Looks with such ferret and such fiery eyes  
As we have seen him in the Capitol,  
Being cross'd in conference by some senators.

 **CASSIUS**

Casca will tell us what the matter is.

 **CAESAR**

Antonius!

 **ANTONY**

Caesar?

 **CAESAR**

Let me have men about me that are fat;  
Sleek-headed men and such as sleep o' nights:  
Yond Cassius has a lean and hungry look;  
He thinks too much: such men are dangerous.

 **ANTONY**

Fear him not, Caesar; he's not dangerous;  
He is a noble Roman and well given.

 **CAESAR**

Would he were fatter! But I fear him not:  
Yet if my name were liable to fear,  
I do not know the man I should avoid  
So soon as that spare Cassius. He reads much;  
He is a great observer and he looks  
Quite through the deeds of men: he loves no plays,  
As thou dost, Antony; he hears no music;  
Seldom he smiles, and smiles in such a sort  
As if he mock'd himself and scorn'd his spirit  
That could be moved to smile at any thing.  
Such men as he be never at heart's ease  
Whiles they behold a greater than themselves,  
And therefore are they very dangerous.  
I rather tell thee what is to be fear'd  
Than what I fear; for always I am Caesar.  
Come on my right hand, for this ear is deaf,  
And tell me truly what thou think'st of him. _Sennet. Exeunt CAESAR and all his Train, but CASCA_

 **CASCA**

You pull'd me by the cloak; would you speak with me?

 **BRUTUS**

Ay, Casca; tell us what hath chanced to-day,  
That Caesar looks so sad.

 **CASCA**

Why, you were with him, were you not?

 **BRUTUS**

I should not then ask Casca what had chanced.

 **CASCA**

Why, there was a crown offered him: and being  
offered him, he put it by with the back of his hand,  
thus; and then the people fell a-shouting.

 **BRUTUS**

What was the second noise for?

 **CASCA**

Why, for that too.

 **CASSIUS**

They shouted thrice: what was the last cry for?

 **CASCA**

Why, for that too.

 **BRUTUS**

Was the crown offered him thrice?

 **CASCA**

Ay, marry, was't, and he put it by thrice, every  
time gentler than other, and at every putting-by  
mine honest neighbours shouted.

 **CASSIUS**

Who offered him the crown?

 **CASCA**

Why, Antony.

 **BRUTUS**

Tell us the manner of it, gentle Casca.

 **CASCA**

I can as well be hanged as tell the manner of it:  
it was mere foolery; I did not mark it. I saw Mark  
Antony offer him a crown;-yet 'twas not a crown  
neither, 'twas one of these coronets;-and, as I told  
you, he put it by once: but, for all that, to my  
thinking, he would fain have had it. Then he  
offered it to him again; then he put it by again:  
but, to my thinking, he was very loath to lay his  
fingers off it. And then he offered it the third  
time; he put it the third time by: and still as he  
refused it, the rabblement hooted and clapped their  
chapped hands and threw up their sweaty night-caps  
and uttered such a deal of stinking breath because  
Caesar refused the crown that it had almost choked  
Caesar; for he swounded and fell down at it: and  
for mine own part, I durst not laugh, for fear of  
opening my lips and receiving the bad air.

 **CASSIUS**

But, soft, I pray you: what, did Caesar swound?

 **CASCA**

He fell down in the market-place, and foamed at  
mouth, and was speechless.

 **BRUTUS**

'Tis very like: he hath the failing sickness.

 **CASSIUS**

No, Caesar hath it not; but you and I,  
And honest Casca, we have the falling sickness.

 **CASCA**

I know not what you mean by that; but, I am sure,  
Caesar fell down. If the tag-rag people did not  
clap him and hiss him, according as he pleased and  
displeased them, as they use to do the players in  
the theatre, I am no true man.

 **BRUTUS**

What said he when he came unto himself?

 **CASCA**

Marry, before he fell down, when he perceived the  
common herd was glad he refused the crown, he  
plucked me ope his doublet and offered them his  
throat to cut. An I had been a man of any  
occupation, if I would not have taken him at a word,  
I would I might go to hell among the rogues. And so  
he fell. When he came to himself again, he said,  
If he had done or said any thing amiss, he desired  
their worships to think it was his infirmity. Three  
or four wenches, where I stood, cried 'Alas, good  
soul!' and forgave him with all their hearts: but  
there's no heed to be taken of them; if Caesar had  
stabbed their mothers, they would have done no less.

 **BRUTUS**

And after that, he came, thus sad, away?

 **CASCA**

Ay.

 **CASSIUS**

Did Cicero say any thing?

 **CASCA**

Ay, he spoke Greek.

 **CASSIUS**

To what effect?

 **CASCA**

Nay, an I tell you that, Ill ne'er look you i' the  
face again: but those that understood him smiled at  
one another and shook their heads; but, for mine own  
part, it was Greek to me. I could tell you more  
news too: Marullus and Flavius, for pulling scarfs  
off Caesar's images, are put to silence. Fare you  
well. There was more foolery yet, if I could  
remember it.

 **CASSIUS**

Will you sup with me to-night, Casca?

 **CASCA**

No, I am promised forth.

 **CASSIUS**

Will you dine with me to-morrow?

 **CASCA**

Ay, if I be alive and your mind hold and your dinner  
worth the eating.

 **CASSIUS**

Good: I will expect you.

 **CASCA**

Do so. Farewell, both. _Exit_

 **BRUTUS**

What a blunt fellow is this grown to be!  
He was quick mettle when he went to school.

 **CASSIUS**

So is he now in execution  
Of any bold or noble enterprise,  
However he puts on this tardy form.  
This rudeness is a sauce to his good wit,  
Which gives men stomach to digest his words  
With better appetite.

 **BRUTUS**

And so it is. For this time I will leave you:  
To-morrow, if you please to speak with me,  
I will come home to you; or, if you will,  
Come home to me, and I will wait for you.

 **CASSIUS**

I will do so: till then, think of the world. _Exit BRUTUS_ Well, Brutus, thou art noble; yet, I see,  
Thy honourable metal may be wrought  
From that it is disposed: therefore it is meet  
That noble minds keep ever with their likes;  
For who so firm that cannot be seduced?  
Caesar doth bear me hard; but he loves Brutus:  
If I were Brutus now and he were Cassius,  
He should not humour me. I will this night,  
In several hands, in at his windows throw,  
As if they came from several citizens,  
Writings all tending to the great opinion  
That Rome holds of his name; wherein obscurely  
Caesar's ambition shall be glanced at:  
And after this let Caesar seat him sure;  
For we will shake him, or worse days endure. _Exit_ SCENE III. The same. A street. _Thunder and lightning. Enter from opposite sides, CASCA, with his sword drawn, and CICERO_

 **CICERO**

Good even, Casca: brought you Caesar home?  
Why are you breathless? and why stare you so?

 **CASCA**

Are not you moved, when all the sway of earth  
Shakes like a thing unfirm? O Cicero,  
I have seen tempests, when the scolding winds  
Have rived the knotty oaks, and I have seen  
The ambitious ocean swell and rage and foam,  
To be exalted with the threatening clouds:  
But never till to-night, never till now,  
Did I go through a tempest dropping fire.  
Either there is a civil strife in heaven,  
Or else the world, too saucy with the gods,  
Incenses them to send destruction.

 **CICERO**

Why, saw you any thing more wonderful?

 **CASCA**

A common slave-you know him well by sight-  
Held up his left hand, which did flame and burn  
Like twenty torches join'd, and yet his hand,  
Not sensible of fire, remain'd unscorch'd.  
Besides-I ha' not since put up my sword-  
Against the Capitol I met a lion,  
Who glared upon me, and went surly by,  
Without annoying me: and there were drawn  
Upon a heap a hundred ghastly women,  
Transformed with their fear; who swore they saw  
Men all in fire walk up and down the streets.  
And yesterday the bird of night did sit  
Even at noon-day upon the market-place,  
Hooting and shrieking. When these prodigies  
Do so conjointly meet, let not men say  
'These are their reasons; they are natural;'  
For, I believe, they are portentous things  
Unto the climate that they point upon.

 **CICERO**

Indeed, it is a strange-disposed time:  
But men may construe things after their fashion,  
Clean from the purpose of the things themselves.  
Come Caesar to the Capitol to-morrow?

 **CASCA**

He doth; for he did bid Antonius  
Send word to you he would be there to-morrow.

 **CICERO**

Good night then, Casca: this disturbed sky  
Is not to walk in.

 **CASCA**

Farewell, Cicero. _Exit CICERO_ _Enter CASSIUS_

 **CASSIUS**

Who's there?

 **CASCA**

A Roman.

 **CASSIUS**

Casca, by your voice.

 **CASCA**

Your ear is good. Cassius, what night is this!

 **CASSIUS**

A very pleasing night to honest men.

 **CASCA**

Who ever knew the heavens menace so?

 **CASSIUS**

Those that have known the earth so full of faults.  
For my part, I have walk'd about the streets,  
Submitting me unto the perilous night,  
And, thus unbraced, Casca, as you see,  
Have bared my bosom to the thunder-stone;  
And when the cross blue lightning seem'd to open  
The breast of heaven, I did present myself  
Even in the aim and very flash of it.

 **CASCA**

But wherefore did you so much tempt the heavens?  
It is the part of men to fear and tremble,  
When the most mighty gods by tokens send  
Such dreadful heralds to astonish us.

 **CASSIUS**

You are dull, Casca, and those sparks of life  
That should be in a Roman you do want,  
Or else you use not. You look pale and gaze  
And put on fear and cast yourself in wonder,  
To see the strange impatience of the heavens:  
But if you would consider the true cause  
Why all these fires, why all these gliding ghosts,  
Why birds and beasts from quality and kind,  
Why old men fool and children calculate,  
Why all these things change from their ordinance  
Their natures and preformed faculties  
To monstrous quality,-why, you shall find  
That heaven hath infused them with these spirits,  
To make them instruments of fear and warning  
Unto some monstrous state.  
Now could I, Casca, name to thee a man  
Most like this dreadful night,  
That thunders, lightens, opens graves, and roars  
As doth the lion in the Capitol,  
A man no mightier than thyself or me  
In personal action, yet prodigious grown  
And fearful, as these strange eruptions are.

 **CASCA**

'Tis Caesar that you mean; is it not, Cassius?

 **CASSIUS**

Let it be who it is: for Romans now  
Have thews and limbs like to their ancestors;  
But, woe the while! our fathers' minds are dead,  
And we are govern'd with our mothers' spirits;  
Our yoke and sufferance show us womanish.

 **CASCA**

Indeed, they say the senators tomorrow  
Mean to establish Caesar as a king;  
And he shall wear his crown by sea and land,  
In every place, save here in Italy.

 **CASSIUS**

I know where I will wear this dagger then;  
Cassius from bondage will deliver Cassius:  
Therein, ye gods, you make the weak most strong;  
Therein, ye gods, you tyrants do defeat:  
Nor stony tower, nor walls of beaten brass,  
Nor airless dungeon, nor strong links of iron,  
Can be retentive to the strength of spirit;  
But life, being weary of these worldly bars,  
Never lacks power to dismiss itself.  
If I know this, know all the world besides,  
That part of tyranny that I do bear  
I can shake off at pleasure. _Thunder still_

 **CASCA**

So can I:  
So every bondman in his own hand bears  
The power to cancel his captivity.

 **CASSIUS**

And why should Caesar be a tyrant then?  
Poor man! I know he would not be a wolf,  
But that he sees the Romans are but sheep:  
He were no lion, were not Romans hinds.  
Those that with haste will make a mighty fire  
Begin it with weak straws: what trash is Rome,  
What rubbish and what offal, when it serves  
For the base matter to illuminate  
So vile a thing as Caesar! But, O grief,  
Where hast thou led me? I perhaps speak this  
Before a willing bondman; then I know  
My answer must be made. But I am arm'd,  
And dangers are to me indifferent.

 **CASCA**

You speak to Casca, and to such a man  
That is no fleering tell-tale. Hold, my hand:  
Be factious for redress of all these griefs,  
And I will set this foot of mine as far  
As who goes farthest.

 **CASSIUS**

There's a bargain made.  
Now know you, Casca, I have moved already  
Some certain of the noblest-minded Romans  
To undergo with me an enterprise  
Of honourable-dangerous consequence;  
And I do know, by this, they stay for me  
In Pompey's porch: for now, this fearful night,  
There is no stir or walking in the streets;  
And the complexion of the element  
In favour's like the work we have in hand,  
Most bloody, fiery, and most terrible.

 **CASCA**

Stand close awhile, for here comes one in haste.

 **CASSIUS**

'Tis Cinna; I do know him by his gait;  
He is a friend. _Enter CINNA_ Cinna, where haste you so?

 **CINNA**

To find out you. Who's that? Metellus Cimber?

 **CASSIUS**

No, it is Casca; one incorporate  
To our attempts. Am I not stay'd for, Cinna?

 **CINNA**

I am glad on 't. What a fearful night is this!  
There's two or three of us have seen strange sights.

 **CASSIUS**

Am I not stay'd for? tell me.

 **CINNA**

Yes, you are.  
O Cassius, if you could  
But win the noble Brutus to our party-

 **CASSIUS**

Be you content: good Cinna, take this paper,  
And look you lay it in the praetor's chair,  
Where Brutus may but find it; and throw this  
In at his window; set this up with wax  
Upon old Brutus' statue: all this done,  
Repair to Pompey's porch, where you shall find us.  
Is Decius Brutus and Trebonius there?

 **CINNA**

All but Metellus Cimber; and he's gone  
To seek you at your house. Well, I will hie,  
And so bestow these papers as you bade me.

 **CASSIUS**

That done, repair to Pompey's theatre. _Exit CINNA_ Come, Casca, you and I will yet ere day  
See Brutus at his house: three parts of him  
Is ours already, and the man entire  
Upon the next encounter yields him ours.

 **CASCA**

O, he sits high in all the people's hearts:  
And that which would appear offence in us,  
His countenance, like richest alchemy,  
Will change to virtue and to worthiness.

 **CASSIUS**

Him and his worth and our great need of him  
You have right well conceited. Let us go,  
For it is after midnight; and ere day  
We will awake him and be sure of him. _Exeunt_ ACT II SCENE I. Rome. BRUTUS's orchard. _Enter BRUTUS_

 **BRUTUS**

What, Lucius, ho!  
I cannot, by the progress of the stars,  
Give guess how near to day. Lucius, I say!  
I would it were my fault to sleep so soundly.  
When, Lucius, when? awake, I say! what, Lucius! _Enter LUCIUS_

 **LUCIUS**

Call'd you, my lord?

 **BRUTUS**

Get me a taper in my study, Lucius:  
When it is lighted, come and call me here.

 **LUCIUS**

I will, my lord. _Exit_

 **BRUTUS**

It must be by his death: and for my part,  
I know no personal cause to spurn at him,  
But for the general. He would be crown'd:  
How that might change his nature, there's the question.  
It is the bright day that brings forth the adder;  
And that craves wary walking. Crown him?-that;-  
And then, I grant, we put a sting in him,  
That at his will he may do danger with.  
The abuse of greatness is, when it disjoins  
Remorse from power: and, to speak truth of Caesar,  
I have not known when his affections sway'd  
More than his reason. But 'tis a common proof,  
That lowliness is young ambition's ladder,  
Whereto the climber-upward turns his face;  
But when he once attains the upmost round.  
He then unto the ladder turns his back,  
Looks in the clouds, scorning the base degrees  
By which he did ascend. So Caesar may.  
Then, lest he may, prevent. And, since the quarrel  
Will bear no colour for the thing he is,  
Fashion it thus; that what he is, augmented,  
Would run to these and these extremities:  
And therefore think him as a serpent's egg  
Which, hatch'd, would, as his kind, grow mischievous,  
And kill him in the shell. _Re-enter LUCIUS_

 **LUCIUS**

The taper burneth in your closet, sir.  
Searching the window for a flint, I found  
This paper, thus seal'd up; and, I am sure,  
It did not lie there when I went to bed. _Gives him the letter_

 **BRUTUS**

Get you to bed again; it is not day.  
Is not to-morrow, boy, the ides of March?

 **LUCIUS**

I know not, sir.

 **BRUTUS**

Look in the calendar, and bring me word.

 **LUCIUS**

I will, sir. _Exit_

 **BRUTUS**

The exhalations whizzing in the air  
Give so much light that I may read by them. _Opens the letter and reads_ 'Brutus, thou sleep'st: awake, and see thyself.  
Shall Rome, & c. Speak, strike, redress!  
Brutus, thou sleep'st: awake!'  
Such instigations have been often dropp'd  
Where I have took them up.  
'Shall Rome, & c.' Thus must I piece it out:  
Shall Rome stand under one man's awe? What, Rome?  
My ancestors did from the streets of Rome  
The Tarquin drive, when he was call'd a king.  
'Speak, strike, redress!' Am I entreated  
To speak and strike? O Rome, I make thee promise:  
If the redress will follow, thou receivest  
Thy full petition at the hand of Brutus! _Re-enter LUCIUS_

 **LUCIUS**

Sir, March is wasted fourteen days. _Knocking within_

 **BRUTUS**

'Tis good. Go to the gate; somebody knocks. _Exit LUCIUS_ Since Cassius first did whet me against Caesar,  
I have not slept.  
Between the acting of a dreadful thing  
And the first motion, all the interim is  
Like a phantasma, or a hideous dream:  
The Genius and the mortal instruments  
Are then in council; and the state of man,  
Like to a little kingdom, suffers then  
The nature of an insurrection. _Re-enter LUCIUS_

 **LUCIUS**

Sir, 'tis your brother Cassius at the door,  
Who doth desire to see you.

 **BRUTUS**

Is he alone?

 **LUCIUS**

No, sir, there are moe with him.

 **BRUTUS**

Do you know them?

 **LUCIUS**

No, sir; their hats are pluck'd about their ears,  
And half their faces buried in their cloaks,  
That by no means I may discover them  
By any mark of favour.

 **BRUTUS**

Let 'em enter. _Exit LUCIUS_ They are the faction. O conspiracy,  
Shamest thou to show thy dangerous brow by night,  
When evils are most free? O, then by day  
Where wilt thou find a cavern dark enough  
To mask thy monstrous visage? Seek none, conspiracy;  
Hide it in smiles and affability:  
For if thou path, thy native semblance on,  
Not Erebus itself were dim enough  
To hide thee from prevention. _Enter the conspirators, CASSIUS, CASCA, DECIUS BRUTUS, CINNA, METELLUS CIMBER, and TREBONIUS_

 **CASSIUS**

I think we are too bold upon your rest:  
Good morrow, Brutus; do we trouble you?

 **BRUTUS**

I have been up this hour, awake all night.  
Know I these men that come along with you?

 **CASSIUS**

Yes, every man of them, and no man here  
But honours you; and every one doth wish  
You had but that opinion of yourself  
Which every noble Roman bears of you.  
This is Trebonius.

 **BRUTUS**

He is welcome hither.

 **CASSIUS**

This, Decius Brutus.

 **BRUTUS**

He is welcome too.

 **CASSIUS**

This, Casca; this, Cinna; and this, Metellus Cimber.

 **BRUTUS**

They are all welcome.  
What watchful cares do interpose themselves  
Betwixt your eyes and night?

 **CASSIUS**

Shall I entreat a word? _BRUTUS and CASSIUS whisper_

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

Here lies the east: doth not the day break here?

 **CASCA**

No.

 **CINNA**

O, pardon, sir, it doth; and yon gray lines  
That fret the clouds are messengers of day.

 **CASCA**

You shall confess that you are both deceived.  
Here, as I point my sword, the sun arises,  
Which is a great way growing on the south,  
Weighing the youthful season of the year.  
Some two months hence up higher toward the north  
He first presents his fire; and the high east  
Stands, as the Capitol, directly here.

 **BRUTUS**

Give me your hands all over, one by one.

 **CASSIUS**

And let us swear our resolution.

 **BRUTUS**

No, not an oath: if not the face of men,  
The sufferance of our souls, the time's abuse,-  
If these be motives weak, break off betimes,  
And every man hence to his idle bed;  
So let high-sighted tyranny range on,  
Till each man drop by lottery. But if these,  
As I am sure they do, bear fire enough  
To kindle cowards and to steel with valour  
The melting spirits of women, then, countrymen,  
What need we any spur but our own cause,  
To prick us to redress? what other bond  
Than secret Romans, that have spoke the word,  
And will not palter? and what other oath  
Than honesty to honesty engaged,  
That this shall be, or we will fall for it?  
Swear priests and cowards and men cautelous,  
Old feeble carrions and such suffering souls  
That welcome wrongs; unto bad causes swear  
Such creatures as men doubt; but do not stain  
The even virtue of our enterprise,  
Nor the insuppressive mettle of our spirits,  
To think that or our cause or our performance  
Did need an oath; when every drop of blood  
That every Roman bears, and nobly bears,  
Is guilty of a several bastardy,  
If he do break the smallest particle  
Of any promise that hath pass'd from him.

 **CASSIUS**

But what of Cicero? shall we sound him?  
I think he will stand very strong with us.

 **CASCA**

Let us not leave him out.

 **CINNA**

No, by no means.

 **METELLUS CIMBER**

O, let us have him, for his silver hairs  
Will purchase us a good opinion  
And buy men's voices to commend our deeds:  
It shall be said, his judgment ruled our hands;  
Our youths and wildness shall no whit appear,  
But all be buried in his gravity.

 **BRUTUS**

O, name him not: let us not break with him;  
For he will never follow any thing  
That other men begin.

 **CASSIUS**

Then leave him out.

 **CASCA**

Indeed he is not fit.

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

Shall no man else be touch'd but only Caesar?

 **CASSIUS**

Decius, well urged: I think it is not meet,  
Mark Antony, so well beloved of Caesar,  
Should outlive Caesar: we shall find of him  
A shrewd contriver; and, you know, his means,  
If he improve them, may well stretch so far  
As to annoy us all: which to prevent,  
Let Antony and Caesar fall together.

 **BRUTUS**

Our course will seem too bloody, Caius Cassius,  
To cut the head off and then hack the limbs,  
Like wrath in death and envy afterwards;  
For Antony is but a limb of Caesar:  
Let us be sacrificers, but not butchers, Caius.  
We all stand up against the spirit of Caesar;  
And in the spirit of men there is no blood:  
O, that we then could come by Caesar's spirit,  
And not dismember Caesar! But, alas,  
Caesar must bleed for it! And, gentle friends,  
Let's kill him boldly, but not wrathfully;  
Let's carve him as a dish fit for the gods,  
Not hew him as a carcass fit for hounds:  
And let our hearts, as subtle masters do,  
Stir up their servants to an act of rage,  
And after seem to chide 'em. This shall make  
Our purpose necessary and not envious:  
Which so appearing to the common eyes,  
We shall be call'd purgers, not murderers.  
And for Mark Antony, think not of him;  
For he can do no more than Caesar's arm  
When Caesar's head is off.

 **CASSIUS**

Yet I fear him;  
For in the ingrafted love he bears to Caesar-

 **BRUTUS**

Alas, good Cassius, do not think of him:  
If he love Caesar, all that he can do  
Is to himself, take thought and die for Caesar:  
And that were much he should; for he is given  
To sports, to wildness and much company.

 **TREBONIUS**

There is no fear in him; let him not die;  
For he will live, and laugh at this hereafter. _Clock strikes_

 **BRUTUS**

Peace! count the clock.

 **CASSIUS**

The clock hath stricken three.

 **TREBONIUS**

'Tis time to part.

 **CASSIUS**

But it is doubtful yet,  
Whether Caesar will come forth to-day, or no;  
For he is superstitious grown of late,  
Quite from the main opinion he held once  
Of fantasy, of dreams and ceremonies:  
It may be, these apparent prodigies,  
The unaccustom'd terror of this night,  
And the persuasion of his augurers,  
May hold him from the Capitol to-day.

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

Never fear that: if he be so resolved,  
I can o'ersway him; for he loves to hear  
That unicorns may be betray'd with trees,  
And bears with glasses, elephants with holes,  
Lions with toils and men with flatterers;  
But when I tell him he hates flatterers,  
He says he does, being then most flattered.  
Let me work;  
For I can give his humour the true bent,  
And I will bring him to the Capitol.

 **CASSIUS**

Nay, we will all of us be there to fetch him.

 **BRUTUS**

By the eighth hour: is that the uttermost?

 **CINNA**

Be that the uttermost, and fail not then.

 **METELLUS CIMBER**

Caius Ligarius doth bear Caesar hard,  
Who rated him for speaking well of Pompey:  
I wonder none of you have thought of him.

 **BRUTUS**

Now, good Metellus, go along by him:  
He loves me well, and I have given him reasons;  
Send him but hither, and I'll fashion him.

 **CASSIUS**

The morning comes upon 's: we'll leave you, Brutus.  
And, friends, disperse yourselves; but all remember  
What you have said, and show yourselves true Romans.

 **BRUTUS**

Good gentlemen, look fresh and merrily;  
Let not our looks put on our purposes,  
But bear it as our Roman actors do,  
With untired spirits and formal constancy:  
And so good morrow to you every one. _Exeunt all but BRUTUS_ Boy! Lucius! Fast asleep? It is no matter;  
Enjoy the honey-heavy dew of slumber:  
Thou hast no figures nor no fantasies,  
Which busy care draws in the brains of men;  
Therefore thou sleep'st so sound. _Enter PORTIA_

 **PORTIA**

Brutus, my lord!

 **BRUTUS**

Portia, what mean you? wherefore rise you now?  
It is not for your health thus to commit  
Your weak condition to the raw cold morning.

 **PORTIA**

Nor for yours neither. You've ungently, Brutus,  
Stole from my bed: and yesternight, at supper,  
You suddenly arose, and walk'd about,  
Musing and sighing, with your arms across,  
And when I ask'd you what the matter was,  
You stared upon me with ungentle looks;  
I urged you further; then you scratch'd your head,  
And too impatiently stamp'd with your foot;  
Yet I insisted, yet you answer'd not,  
But, with an angry wafture of your hand,  
Gave sign for me to leave you: so I did;  
Fearing to strengthen that impatience  
Which seem'd too much enkindled, and withal  
Hoping it was but an effect of humour,  
Which sometime hath his hour with every man.  
It will not let you eat, nor talk, nor sleep,  
And could it work so much upon your shape  
As it hath much prevail'd on your condition,  
I should not know you, Brutus. Dear my lord,  
Make me acquainted with your cause of grief.

 **BRUTUS**

I am not well in health, and that is all.

 **PORTIA**

Brutus is wise, and, were he not in health,  
He would embrace the means to come by it.

 **BRUTUS**

Why, so I do. Good Portia, go to bed.

 **PORTIA**

Is Brutus sick? and is it physical  
To walk unbraced and suck up the humours  
Of the dank morning? What, is Brutus sick,  
And will he steal out of his wholesome bed,  
To dare the vile contagion of the night  
And tempt the rheumy and unpurged air  
To add unto his sickness? No, my Brutus;  
You have some sick offence within your mind,  
Which, by the right and virtue of my place,  
I ought to know of: and, upon my knees,  
I charm you, by my once-commended beauty,  
By all your vows of love and that great vow  
Which did incorporate and make us one,  
That you unfold to me, yourself, your half,  
Why you are heavy, and what men to-night  
Have had to resort to you: for here have been  
Some six or seven, who did hide their faces  
Even from darkness.

 **BRUTUS**

Kneel not, gentle Portia.

 **PORTIA**

I should not need, if you were gentle Brutus.  
Within the bond of marriage, tell me, Brutus,  
Is it excepted I should know no secrets  
That appertain to you? Am I yourself  
But, as it were, in sort or limitation,  
To keep with you at meals, comfort your bed,  
And talk to you sometimes? Dwell I but in the suburbs  
Of your good pleasure? If it be no more,  
Portia is Brutus' harlot, not his wife.

 **BRUTUS**

You are my true and honourable wife,  
As dear to me as are the ruddy drops  
That visit my sad heart

 **PORTIA**

If this were true, then should I know this secret.  
I grant I am a woman; but withal  
A woman that Lord Brutus took to wife:  
I grant I am a woman; but withal  
A woman well-reputed, Cato's daughter.  
Think you I am no stronger than my sex,  
Being so father'd and so husbanded?  
Tell me your counsels, I will not disclose 'em:  
I have made strong proof of my constancy,  
Giving myself a voluntary wound  
Here, in the thigh: can I bear that with patience.  
And not my husband's secrets?

 **BRUTUS**

O ye gods,  
Render me worthy of this noble wife! _Knocking within_ Hark, hark! one knocks: Portia, go in awhile;  
And by and by thy bosom shall partake  
The secrets of my heart.  
All my engagements I will construe to thee,  
All the charactery of my sad brows:  
Leave me with haste. _Exit PORTIA_ Lucius, who's that knocks? _Re-enter LUCIUS with LIGARIUS_

 **LUCIUS**

He is a sick man that would speak with you.

 **BRUTUS**

Caius Ligarius, that Metellus spake of.  
Boy, stand aside. Caius Ligarius! how?

 **LIGARIUS**

Vouchsafe good morrow from a feeble tongue.

 **BRUTUS**

O, what a time have you chose out, brave Caius,  
To wear a kerchief! Would you were not sick!

 **LIGARIUS**

I am not sick, if Brutus have in hand  
Any exploit worthy the name of honour.

 **BRUTUS**

Such an exploit have I in hand, Ligarius,  
Had you a healthful ear to hear of it.

 **LIGARIUS**

By all the gods that Romans bow before,  
I here discard my sickness! Soul of Rome!  
Brave son, derived from honourable loins!  
Thou, like an exorcist, hast conjured up  
My mortified spirit. Now bid me run,  
And I will strive with things impossible;  
Yea, get the better of them. What's to do?

 **BRUTUS**

A piece of work that will make sick men whole.

 **LIGARIUS**

But are not some whole that we must make sick?

 **BRUTUS**

That must we also. What it is, my Caius,  
I shall unfold to thee, as we are going  
To whom it must be done.

 **LIGARIUS**

Set on your foot,  
And with a heart new-fired I follow you,  
To do I know not what: but it sufficeth  
That Brutus leads me on.

 **BRUTUS**

Follow me, then. _Exeunt_ SCENE II. CAESAR's house. _Thunder and lightning. Enter CAESAR, in his night-gown_

 **CAESAR**

Nor heaven nor earth have been at peace to-night:  
Thrice hath Calpurnia in her sleep cried out,  
'Help, ho! they murder Caesar!' Who's within? _Enter a Servant_

 **Servant**

My lord?

 **CAESAR**

Go bid the priests do present sacrifice  
And bring me their opinions of success.

 **Servant**

I will, my lord. _Exit_ _Enter CALPURNIA_

 **CALPURNIA**

What mean you, Caesar? think you to walk forth?  
You shall not stir out of your house to-day.

 **CAESAR**

Caesar shall forth: the things that threaten'd me  
Ne'er look'd but on my back; when they shall see  
The face of Caesar, they are vanished.

 **CALPURNIA**

Caesar, I never stood on ceremonies,  
Yet now they fright me. There is one within,  
Besides the things that we have heard and seen,  
Recounts most horrid sights seen by the watch.  
A lioness hath whelped in the streets;  
And graves have yawn'd, and yielded up their dead;  
Fierce fiery warriors fought upon the clouds,  
In ranks and squadrons and right form of war,  
Which drizzled blood upon the Capitol;  
The noise of battle hurtled in the air,  
Horses did neigh, and dying men did groan,  
And ghosts did shriek and squeal about the streets.  
O Caesar! these things are beyond all use,  
And I do fear them.

 **CAESAR**

What can be avoided  
Whose end is purposed by the mighty gods?  
Yet Caesar shall go forth; for these predictions  
Are to the world in general as to Caesar.

 **CALPURNIA**

When beggars die, there are no comets seen;  
The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes.

 **CAESAR**

Cowards die many times before their deaths;  
The valiant never taste of death but once.  
Of all the wonders that I yet have heard.  
It seems to me most strange that men should fear;  
Seeing that death, a necessary end,  
Will come when it will come. _Re-enter Servant_ What say the augurers?

 **Servant**

They would not have you to stir forth to-day.  
Plucking the entrails of an offering forth,  
They could not find a heart within the beast.

 **CAESAR**

The gods do this in shame of cowardice:  
Caesar should be a beast without a heart,  
If he should stay at home to-day for fear.  
No, Caesar shall not: danger knows full well  
That Caesar is more dangerous than he:  
We are two lions litter'd in one day,  
And I the elder and more terrible:  
And Caesar shall go forth.

 **CALPURNIA**

Alas, my lord,  
Your wisdom is consumed in confidence.  
Do not go forth to-day: call it my fear  
That keeps you in the house, and not your own.  
We'll send Mark Antony to the senate-house:  
And he shall say you are not well to-day:  
Let me, upon my knee, prevail in this.

 **CAESAR**

Mark Antony shall say I am not well,  
And, for thy humour, I will stay at home. _Enter DECIUS BRUTUS_ Here's Decius Brutus, he shall tell them so.

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

Caesar, all hail! good morrow, worthy Caesar:  
I come to fetch you to the senate-house.

 **CAESAR**

And you are come in very happy time,  
To bear my greeting to the senators  
And tell them that I will not come to-day:  
Cannot, is false, and that I dare not, falser:  
I will not come to-day: tell them so, Decius.

 **CALPURNIA**

Say he is sick.

 **CAESAR**

Shall Caesar send a lie?  
Have I in conquest stretch'd mine arm so far,  
To be afraid to tell graybeards the truth?  
Decius, go tell them Caesar will not come.

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

Most mighty Caesar, let me know some cause,  
Lest I be laugh'd at when I tell them so.

 **CAESAR**

The cause is in my will: I will not come;  
That is enough to satisfy the senate.  
But for your private satisfaction,  
Because I love you, I will let you know:  
Calpurnia here, my wife, stays me at home:  
She dreamt to-night she saw my statua,  
Which, like a fountain with an hundred spouts,  
Did run pure blood: and many lusty Romans  
Came smiling, and did bathe their hands in it:  
And these does she apply for warnings, and portents,  
And evils imminent; and on her knee  
Hath begg'd that I will stay at home to-day.

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

This dream is all amiss interpreted;  
It was a vision fair and fortunate:  
Your statue spouting blood in many pipes,  
In which so many smiling Romans bathed,  
Signifies that from you great Rome shall suck  
Reviving blood, and that great men shall press  
For tinctures, stains, relics and cognizance.  
This by Calpurnia's dream is signified.

 **CAESAR**

And this way have you well expounded it.

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

I have, when you have heard what I can say:  
And know it now: the senate have concluded  
To give this day a crown to mighty Caesar.  
If you shall send them word you will not come,  
Their minds may change. Besides, it were a mock  
Apt to be render'd, for some one to say  
'Break up the senate till another time,  
When Caesar's wife shall meet with better dreams.'  
If Caesar hide himself, shall they not whisper  
'Lo, Caesar is afraid'?  
Pardon me, Caesar; for my dear dear love  
To our proceeding bids me tell you this;  
And reason to my love is liable.

 **CAESAR**

How foolish do your fears seem now, Calpurnia!  
I am ashamed I did yield to them.  
Give me my robe, for I will go. _Enter PUBLIUS, BRUTUS, LIGARIUS, METELLUS, CASCA, TREBONIUS, and CINNA_ And look where Publius is come to fetch me.

 **PUBLIUS**

Good morrow, Caesar.

 **CAESAR**

Welcome, Publius.  
What, Brutus, are you stirr'd so early too?  
Good morrow, Casca. Caius Ligarius,  
Caesar was ne'er so much your enemy  
As that same ague which hath made you lean.  
What is 't o'clock?

 **BRUTUS**

Caesar, 'tis strucken eight.

 **CAESAR**

I thank you for your pains and courtesy. _Enter ANTONY_ See! Antony, that revels long o' nights,  
Is notwithstanding up. Good morrow, Antony.

 **ANTONY**

So to most noble Caesar.

 **CAESAR**

Bid them prepare within:  
I am to blame to be thus waited for.  
Now, Cinna: now, Metellus: what, Trebonius!  
I have an hour's talk in store for you;  
Remember that you call on me to-day:  
Be near me, that I may remember you.

 **TREBONIUS**

Caesar, I will: _Aside_ and so near will I be,  
That your best friends shall wish I had been further.

 **CAESAR**

Good friends, go in, and taste some wine with me;  
And we, like friends, will straightway go together.

 **BRUTUS**

[Aside] That every like is not the same, O Caesar,  
The heart of Brutus yearns to think upon! _Exeunt_ SCENE III. A street near the Capitol. _Enter ARTEMIDORUS, reading a paper_

 **ARTEMIDORUS**

'Caesar, beware of Brutus; take heed of Cassius;  
come not near Casca; have an eye to Cinna, trust not  
Trebonius: mark well Metellus Cimber: Decius Brutus  
loves thee not: thou hast wronged Caius Ligarius.  
There is but one mind in all these men, and it is  
bent against Caesar. If thou beest not immortal,  
look about you: security gives way to conspiracy.  
The mighty gods defend thee! Thy lover,  
'ARTEMIDORUS.'  
Here will I stand till Caesar pass along,  
And as a suitor will I give him this.  
My heart laments that virtue cannot live  
Out of the teeth of emulation.  
If thou read this, O Caesar, thou mayst live;  
If not, the Fates with traitors do contrive. _Exit_ SCENE IV. Another part of the same street, before the house of BRUTUS. _Enter PORTIA and LUCIUS_

 **PORTIA**

I prithee, boy, run to the senate-house;  
Stay not to answer me, but get thee gone:  
Why dost thou stay?

 **LUCIUS**

To know my errand, madam.

 **PORTIA**

I would have had thee there, and here again,  
Ere I can tell thee what thou shouldst do there.  
O constancy, be strong upon my side,  
Set a huge mountain 'tween my heart and tongue!  
I have a man's mind, but a woman's might.  
How hard it is for women to keep counsel!  
Art thou here yet?

 **LUCIUS**

Madam, what should I do?  
Run to the Capitol, and nothing else?  
And so return to you, and nothing else?

 **PORTIA**

Yes, bring me word, boy, if thy lord look well,  
For he went sickly forth: and take good note  
What Caesar doth, what suitors press to him.  
Hark, boy! what noise is that?

 **LUCIUS**

I hear none, madam.

 **PORTIA**

Prithee, listen well;  
I heard a bustling rumour, like a fray,  
And the wind brings it from the Capitol.

 **LUCIUS**

Sooth, madam, I hear nothing. _Enter the Soothsayer_

 **PORTIA**

Come hither, fellow: which way hast thou been?

 **Soothsayer**

At mine own house, good lady.

 **PORTIA**

What is't o'clock?

 **Soothsayer**

About the ninth hour, lady.

 **PORTIA**

Is Caesar yet gone to the Capitol?

 **Soothsayer**

Madam, not yet: I go to take my stand,  
To see him pass on to the Capitol.

 **PORTIA**

Thou hast some suit to Caesar, hast thou not?

 **Soothsayer**

That I have, lady: if it will please Caesar  
To be so good to Caesar as to hear me,  
I shall beseech him to befriend himself.

 **PORTIA**

Why, know'st thou any harm's intended towards him?

 **Soothsayer**

None that I know will be, much that I fear may chance.  
Good morrow to you. Here the street is narrow:  
The throng that follows Caesar at the heels,  
Of senators, of praetors, common suitors,  
Will crowd a feeble man almost to death:  
I'll get me to a place more void, and there  
Speak to great Caesar as he comes along. _Exit_

 **PORTIA**

I must go in. Ay me, how weak a thing  
The heart of woman is! O Brutus,  
The heavens speed thee in thine enterprise!  
Sure, the boy heard me: Brutus hath a suit  
That Caesar will not grant. O, I grow faint.  
Run, Lucius, and commend me to my lord;  
Say I am merry: come to me again,  
And bring me word what he doth say to thee. _Exeunt severally_ ACT III SCENE I. Rome. Before the Capitol; the Senate sitting above. _A crowd of people; among them ARTEMIDORUS and the Soothsayer. Flourish. Enter CAESAR, BRUTUS, CASSIUS, CASCA, DECIUS BRUTUS, METELLUS CIMBER, TREBONIUS, CINNA, ANTONY, LEPIDUS, POPILIUS, PUBLIUS, and others_

 **CAESAR**

[To the Soothsayer] The ides of March are come.

 **Soothsayer**

Ay, Caesar; but not gone.

 **ARTEMIDORUS**

Hail, Caesar! read this schedule.

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

Trebonius doth desire you to o'erread,  
At your best leisure, this his humble suit.

 **ARTEMIDORUS**

O Caesar, read mine first; for mine's a suit  
That touches Caesar nearer: read it, great Caesar.

 **CAESAR**

What touches us ourself shall be last served.

 **ARTEMIDORUS**

Delay not, Caesar; read it instantly.

 **CAESAR**

What, is the fellow mad?

 **PUBLIUS**

Sirrah, give place.

 **CASSIUS**

What, urge you your petitions in the street?  
Come to the Capitol. _CAESAR goes up to the Senate-House, the rest following_

 **POPILIUS**

I wish your enterprise to-day may thrive.

 **CASSIUS**

What enterprise, Popilius?

 **POPILIUS**

Fare you well. _Advances to CAESAR_

 **BRUTUS**

What said Popilius Lena?

 **CASSIUS**

He wish'd to-day our enterprise might thrive.  
I fear our purpose is discovered.

 **BRUTUS**

Look, how he makes to Caesar; mark him.

 **CASSIUS**

Casca, be sudden, for we fear prevention.  
Brutus, what shall be done? If this be known,  
Cassius or Caesar never shall turn back,  
For I will slay myself.

 **BRUTUS**

Cassius, be constant:  
Popilius Lena speaks not of our purposes;  
For, look, he smiles, and Caesar doth not change.

 **CASSIUS**

Trebonius knows his time; for, look you, Brutus.  
He draws Mark Antony out of the way. _Exeunt ANTONY and TREBONIUS_

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

Where is Metellus Cimber? Let him go,  
And presently prefer his suit to Caesar.

 **BRUTUS**

He is address'd: press near and second him.

 **CINNA**

Casca, you are the first that rears your hand.

 **CAESAR**

Are we all ready? What is now amiss  
That Caesar and his senate must redress?

 **METELLUS CIMBER**

Most high, most mighty, and most puissant Caesar,  
Metellus Cimber throws before thy seat  
An humble heart,- _Kneeling_

 **CAESAR**

I must prevent thee, Cimber.  
These couchings and these lowly courtesies  
Might fire the blood of ordinary men,  
And turn pre-ordinance and first decree  
Into the law of children. Be not fond,  
To think that Caesar bears such rebel blood  
That will be thaw'd from the true quality  
With that which melteth fools; I mean, sweet words,  
Low-crooked court'sies and base spaniel-fawning.  
Thy brother by decree is banished:  
If thou dost bend and pray and fawn for him,  
I spurn thee like a cur out of my way.  
Know, Caesar doth not wrong, nor without cause  
Will he be satisfied.

 **METELLUS CIMBER**

Is there no voice more worthy than my own  
To sound more sweetly in great Caesar's ear  
For the repealing of my banish'd brother?

 **BRUTUS**

I kiss thy hand, but not in flattery, Caesar;  
Desiring thee that Publius Cimber may  
Have an immediate freedom of repeal.

 **CAESAR**

What, Brutus!

 **CASSIUS**

Pardon, Caesar; Caesar, pardon:  
As low as to thy foot doth Cassius fall,  
To beg enfranchisement for Publius Cimber.

 **CASSIUS**

I could be well moved, if I were as you:  
If I could pray to move, prayers would move me:  
But I am constant as the northern star,  
Of whose true-fix'd and resting quality  
There is no fellow in the firmament.  
The skies are painted with unnumber'd sparks,  
They are all fire and every one doth shine,  
But there's but one in all doth hold his place:  
So in the world; 'tis furnish'd well with men,  
And men are flesh and blood, and apprehensive;  
Yet in the number I do know but one  
That unassailable holds on his rank,  
Unshaked of motion: and that I am he,  
Let me a little show it, even in this;  
That I was constant Cimber should be banish'd,  
And constant do remain to keep him so.

 **CINNA**

O Caesar,-

 **CAESAR**

Hence! wilt thou lift up Olympus?

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

Great Caesar,-

 **CAESAR**

Doth not Brutus bootless kneel?

 **CASCA**

Speak, hands for me! _CASCA first, then the other Conspirators and BRUTUS stab CAESAR_

 **CAESAR**

Et tu, Brute! Then fall, Caesar. _Dies_

 **CINNA**

Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead!  
Run hence, proclaim, cry it about the streets.

 **CASSIUS**

Some to the common pulpits, and cry out  
'Liberty, freedom, and enfranchisement!'

 **BRUTUS**

People and senators, be not affrighted;  
Fly not; stand stiff: ambition's debt is paid.

 **CASCA**

Go to the pulpit, Brutus.

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

And Cassius too.

 **BRUTUS**

Where's Publius?

 **CINNA**

Here, quite confounded with this mutiny.

 **METELLUS CIMBER**

Stand fast together, lest some friend of Caesar's  
Should chance-

 **BRUTUS**

Talk not of standing. Publius, good cheer;  
There is no harm intended to your person,  
Nor to no Roman else: so tell them, Publius.

 **CASSIUS**

And leave us, Publius; lest that the people,  
Rushing on us, should do your age some mischief.

 **BRUTUS**

Do so: and let no man abide this deed,  
But we the doers. _Re-enter TREBONIUS_

 **CASSIUS**

Where is Antony?

 **TREBONIUS**

Fled to his house amazed:  
Men, wives and children stare, cry out and run  
As it were doomsday.

 **BRUTUS**

Fates, we will know your pleasures:  
That we shall die, we know; 'tis but the time  
And drawing days out, that men stand upon.

 **CASSIUS**

Why, he that cuts off twenty years of life  
Cuts off so many years of fearing death.

 **BRUTUS**

Grant that, and then is death a benefit:  
So are we Caesar's friends, that have abridged  
His time of fearing death. Stoop, Romans, stoop,  
And let us bathe our hands in Caesar's blood  
Up to the elbows, and besmear our swords:  
Then walk we forth, even to the market-place,  
And, waving our red weapons o'er our heads,  
Let's all cry 'Peace, freedom and liberty!'

 **CASSIUS**

Stoop, then, and wash. How many ages hence  
Shall this our lofty scene be acted over  
In states unborn and accents yet unknown!

 **BRUTUS**

How many times shall Caesar bleed in sport,  
That now on Pompey's basis lies along  
No worthier than the dust!

 **CASSIUS**

So oft as that shall be,  
So often shall the knot of us be call'd  
The men that gave their country liberty.

 **DECIUS BRUTUS**

What, shall we forth?

 **CASSIUS**

Ay, every man away:  
Brutus shall lead; and we will grace his heels  
With the most boldest and best hearts of Rome. _Enter a Servant_

 **BRUTUS**

Soft! who comes here? A friend of Antony's.

 **Servant**

Thus, Brutus, did my master bid me kneel:  
Thus did Mark Antony bid me fall down;  
And, being prostrate, thus he bade me say:  
Brutus is noble, wise, valiant, and honest;  
Caesar was mighty, bold, royal, and loving:  
Say I love Brutus, and I honour him;  
Say I fear'd Caesar, honour'd him and loved him.  
If Brutus will vouchsafe that Antony  
May safely come to him, and be resolved  
How Caesar hath deserved to lie in death,  
Mark Antony shall not love Caesar dead  
So well as Brutus living; but will follow  
The fortunes and affairs of noble Brutus  
Thorough the hazards of this untrod state  
With all true faith. So says my master Antony.

 **BRUTUS**

Thy master is a wise and valiant Roman;  
I never thought him worse.  
Tell him, so please him come unto this place,  
He shall be satisfied; and, by my honour,  
Depart untouch'd.

 **Servant**

I'll fetch him presently. _Exit_

 **BRUTUS**

I know that we shall have him well to friend.

 **CASSIUS**

I wish we may: but yet have I a mind  
That fears him much; and my misgiving still  
Falls shrewdly to the purpose.

 **BRUTUS**

But here comes Antony. _Re-enter ANTONY_ Welcome, Mark Antony.

 **ANTONY**

O mighty Caesar! dost thou lie so low?  
Are all thy conquests, glories, triumphs, spoils,  
Shrunk to this little measure? Fare thee well.  
I know not, gentlemen, what you intend,  
Who else must be let blood, who else is rank:  
If I myself, there is no hour so fit  
As Caesar's death hour, nor no instrument  
Of half that worth as those your swords, made rich  
With the most noble blood of all this world.  
I do beseech ye, if you bear me hard,  
Now, whilst your purpled hands do reek and smoke,  
Fulfil your pleasure. Live a thousand years,  
I shall not find myself so apt to die:  
No place will please me so, no mean of death,  
As here by Caesar, and by you cut off,  
The choice and master spirits of this age.

 **BRUTUS**

O Antony, beg not your death of us.  
Though now we must appear bloody and cruel,  
As, by our hands and this our present act,  
You see we do, yet see you but our hands  
And this the bleeding business they have done:  
Our hearts you see not; they are pitiful;  
And pity to the general wrong of Rome-  
As fire drives out fire, so pity pity-  
Hath done this deed on Caesar. For your part,  
To you our swords have leaden points, Mark Antony:  
Our arms, in strength of malice, and our hearts  
Of brothers' temper, do receive you in  
With all kind love, good thoughts, and reverence.

 **CASSIUS**

Your voice shall be as strong as any man's  
In the disposing of new dignities.

 **BRUTUS**

Only be patient till we have appeased  
The multitude, beside themselves with fear,  
And then we will deliver you the cause,  
Why I, that did love Caesar when I struck him,  
Have thus proceeded.

 **ANTONY**

I doubt not of your wisdom.  
Let each man render me his bloody hand:  
First, Marcus Brutus, will I shake with you;  
Next, Caius Cassius, do I take your hand;  
Now, Decius Brutus, yours: now yours, Metellus;  
Yours, Cinna; and, my valiant Casca, yours;  
Though last, not last in love, yours, good Trebonius.  
Gentlemen all,-alas, what shall I say?  
My credit now stands on such slippery ground,  
That one of two bad ways you must conceit me,  
Either a coward or a flatterer.  
That I did love thee, Caesar, O, 'tis true:  
If then thy spirit look upon us now,  
Shall it not grieve thee dearer than thy death,  
To see thy thy Anthony making his peace,  
Shaking the bloody fingers of thy foes,  
Most noble! in the presence of thy corse?  
Had I as many eyes as thou hast wounds,  
Weeping as fast as they stream forth thy blood,  
It would become me better than to close  
In terms of friendship with thine enemies.  
Pardon me, Julius! Here wast thou bay'd, brave hart;  
Here didst thou fall; and here thy hunters stand,  
Sign'd in thy spoil, and crimson'd in thy lethe.  
O world, thou wast the forest to this hart;  
And this, indeed, O world, the heart of thee.  
How like a deer, strucken by many princes,  
Dost thou here lie!

 **CASSIUS**

Mark Antony,-

 **ANTONY**

Pardon me, Caius Cassius:  
The enemies of Caesar shall say this;  
Then, in a friend, it is cold modesty.

 **CASSIUS**

I blame you not for praising Caesar so;  
But what compact mean you to have with us?  
Will you be prick'd in number of our friends;  
Or shall we on, and not depend on you?

 **ANTONY**

Therefore I took your hands, but was, indeed,  
Sway'd from the point, by looking down on Caesar.  
Friends am I with you all and love you all,  
Upon this hope, that you shall give me reasons  
Why and wherein Caesar was dangerous.

 **BRUTUS**

Or else were this a savage spectacle:  
Our reasons are so full of good regard  
That were you, Antony, the son of Caesar,  
You should be satisfied.

 **ANTONY**

That's all I seek:  
And am moreover suitor that I may  
Produce his body to the market-place;  
And in the pulpit, as becomes a friend,  
Speak in the order of his funeral.

 **BRUTUS**

You shall, Mark Antony.

 **CASSIUS**

Brutus, a word with you. _Aside to BRUTUS_

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. When in Rome, kindly go insane Part 2

You know not what you do: do not consent  
That Antony speak in his funeral:  
Know you how much the people may be moved  
By that which he will utter?

 **BRUTUS**

By your pardon;  
I will myself into the pulpit first,  
And show the reason of our Caesar's death:  
What Antony shall speak, I will protest  
He speaks by leave and by permission,  
And that we are contented Caesar shall  
Have all true rites and lawful ceremonies.  
It shall advantage more than do us wrong.

 **CASSIUS**

I know not what may fall; I like it not.

 **BRUTUS**

Mark Antony, here, take you Caesar's body.  
You shall not in your funeral speech blame us,  
But speak all good you can devise of Caesar,  
And say you do't by our permission;  
Else shall you not have any hand at all  
About his funeral: and you shall speak  
In the same pulpit whereto I am going,  
After my speech is ended.

 **ANTONY**

Be it so.  
I do desire no more.

 **BRUTUS**

Prepare the body then, and follow us. _Exeunt all but ANTONY_

 **ANTONY**

O, pardon me, thou bleeding piece of earth,  
That I am meek and gentle with these butchers!  
Thou art the ruins of the noblest man  
That ever lived in the tide of times.  
Woe to the hand that shed this costly blood!  
Over thy wounds now do I prophesy,-  
Which, like dumb mouths, do ope their ruby lips,  
To beg the voice and utterance of my tongue-  
A curse shall light upon the limbs of men;  
Domestic fury and fierce civil strife  
Shall cumber all the parts of Italy;  
Blood and destruction shall be so in use  
And dreadful objects so familiar  
That mothers shall but smile when they behold  
Their infants quarter'd with the hands of war;  
All pity choked with custom of fell deeds:  
And Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge,  
With Ate by his side come hot from hell,  
Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice  
Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war;  
That this foul deed shall smell above the earth  
With carrion men, groaning for burial. _Enter a Servant_ You serve Octavius Caesar, do you not?

 **Servant**

I do, Mark Antony.

 **ANTONY**

Caesar did write for him to come to Rome.

 **Servant**

He did receive his letters, and is coming;  
And bid me say to you by word of mouth-  
O Caesar!- _Seeing the body_

 **ANTONY**

Thy heart is big, get thee apart and weep.  
Passion, I see, is catching; for mine eyes,  
Seeing those beads of sorrow stand in thine,  
Began to water. Is thy master coming?

 **Servant**

He lies to-night within seven leagues of Rome.

 **ANTONY**

Post back with speed, and tell him what hath chanced:  
Here is a mourning Rome, a dangerous Rome,  
No Rome of safety for Octavius yet;  
Hie hence, and tell him so. Yet, stay awhile;  
Thou shalt not back till I have borne this corse  
Into the market-place: there shall I try  
In my oration, how the people take  
The cruel issue of these bloody men;  
According to the which, thou shalt discourse  
To young Octavius of the state of things.  
Lend me your hand. _Exeunt with CAESAR's body_ SCENE II. The Forum. _Enter BRUTUS and CASSIUS, and a throng of Citizens_

 **Citizens**

We will be satisfied; let us be satisfied.

 **BRUTUS**

Then follow me, and give me audience, friends.  
Cassius, go you into the other street,  
And part the numbers.  
Those that will hear me speak, let 'em stay here;  
Those that will follow Cassius, go with him;  
And public reasons shall be rendered  
Of Caesar's death.

 **First Citizen**

I will hear Brutus speak.

 **Second Citizen**

I will hear Cassius; and compare their reasons,  
When severally we hear them rendered. _Exit CASSIUS, with some of the Citizens. BRUTUS goes into the pulpit_

 **Third Citizen**

The noble Brutus is ascended: silence!

 **BRUTUS**

Be patient till the last.  
Romans, countrymen, and lovers! hear me for my  
cause, and be silent, that you may hear: believe me  
for mine honour, and have respect to mine honour, that  
you may believe: censure me in your wisdom, and  
awake your senses, that you may the better judge.  
If there be any in this assembly, any dear friend of  
Caesar's, to him I say, that Brutus' love to Caesar  
was no less than his. If then that friend demand  
why Brutus rose against Caesar, this is my answer:  
-Not that I loved Caesar less, but that I loved  
Rome more. Had you rather Caesar were living and  
die all slaves, than that Caesar were dead, to live  
all free men? As Caesar loved me, I weep for him;  
as he was fortunate, I rejoice at it; as he was  
valiant, I honour him: but, as he was ambitious, I  
slew him. There is tears for his love; joy for his  
fortune; honour for his valour; and death for his  
ambition. Who is here so base that would be a  
bondman? If any, speak; for him have I offended.  
Who is here so rude that would not be a Roman? If  
any, speak; for him have I offended. Who is here so  
vile that will not love his country? If any, speak;  
for him have I offended. I pause for a reply.

 **All**

None, Brutus, none.

 **BRUTUS**

Then none have I offended. I have done no more to  
Caesar than you shall do to Brutus. The question of  
his death is enrolled in the Capitol; his glory not  
extenuated, wherein he was worthy, nor his offences  
enforced, for which he suffered death. _Enter ANTONY and others, with CAESAR's body_ Here comes his body, mourned by Mark Antony: who,  
though he had no hand in his death, shall receive  
the benefit of his dying, a place in the  
commonwealth; as which of you shall not? With this  
I depart,-that, as I slew my best lover for the  
good of Rome, I have the same dagger for myself,  
when it shall please my country to need my death.

 **All**

Live, Brutus! live, live!

 **First Citizen**

Bring him with triumph home unto his house.

 **Second Citizen**

Give him a statue with his ancestors.

 **Third Citizen**

Let him be Caesar.

 **Fourth Citizen**

Caesar's better parts  
Shall be crown'd in Brutus.

 **First Citizen**

We'll bring him to his house  
With shouts and clamours.

 **BRUTUS**

My countrymen,-

 **Second Citizen**

Peace, silence! Brutus speaks.

 **First Citizen**

Peace, ho!

 **BRUTUS**

Good countrymen, let me depart alone,  
And, for my sake, stay here with Antony:  
Do grace to Caesar's corpse, and grace his speech  
Tending to Caesar's glories; which Mark Antony,  
By our permission, is allow'd to make.  
I do entreat you, not a man depart,  
Save I alone, till Antony have spoke. _Exit_

 **First Citizen**

Stay, ho! and let us hear Mark Antony.

 **Third Citizen**

Let him go up into the public chair;  
We'll hear him. Noble Antony, go up.

 **ANTONY**

For Brutus' sake, I am beholding to you. _Goes into the pulpit_

 **Fourth Citizen**

What does he say of Brutus?

 **Third Citizen**

He says, for Brutus' sake,  
He finds himself beholding to us all.

 **Fourth Citizen**

'Twere best he speak no harm of Brutus here.

 **First Citizen**

This Caesar was a tyrant.

 **Third Citizen**

Nay, that's certain:  
We are blest that Rome is rid of him.

 **Second Citizen**

Peace! let us hear what Antony can say.

 **ANTONY**

You gentle Romans,-

 **Citizens**

Peace, ho! let us hear him.

 **ANTONY**

Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears;  
I come to bury Caesar, not to praise him.  
The evil that men do lives after them;  
The good is oft interred with their bones;  
So let it be with Caesar. The noble Brutus  
Hath told you Caesar was ambitious:  
If it were so, it was a grievous fault,  
And grievously hath Caesar answer'd it.  
Here, under leave of Brutus and the rest-  
For Brutus is an honourable man;  
So are they all, all honourable men-  
Come I to speak in Caesar's funeral.  
He was my friend, faithful and just to me:  
But Brutus says he was ambitious;  
And Brutus is an honourable man.  
He hath brought many captives home to Rome  
Whose ransoms did the general coffers fill:  
Did this in Caesar seem ambitious?  
When that the poor have cried, Caesar hath wept:  
Ambition should be made of sterner stuff:  
Yet Brutus says he was ambitious;  
And Brutus is an honourable man.  
You all did see that on the Lupercal  
I thrice presented him a kingly crown,  
Which he did thrice refuse: was this ambition?  
Yet Brutus says he was ambitious;  
And, sure, he is an honourable man.  
I speak not to disprove what Brutus spoke,  
But here I am to speak what I do know.  
You all did love him once, not without cause:  
What cause withholds you then, to mourn for him?  
O judgment! thou art fled to brutish beasts,  
And men have lost their reason. Bear with me;  
My heart is in the coffin there with Caesar,  
And I must pause till it come back to me.

 **First Citizen**

Methinks there is much reason in his sayings.

 **Second Citizen**

If thou consider rightly of the matter,  
Caesar has had great wrong.

 **Third Citizen**

Has he, masters?  
I fear there will a worse come in his place.

 **Fourth Citizen**

Mark'd ye his words? He would not take the crown;  
Therefore 'tis certain he was not ambitious.

 **First Citizen**

If it be found so, some will dear abide it.

 **Second Citizen**

Poor soul! his eyes are red as fire with weeping.

 **Third Citizen**

There's not a nobler man in Rome than Antony.

 **Fourth Citizen**

Now mark him, he begins again to speak.

 **ANTONY**

But yesterday the word of Caesar might  
Have stood against the world; now lies he there.  
And none so poor to do him reverence.  
O masters, if I were disposed to stir  
Your hearts and minds to mutiny and rage,  
I should do Brutus wrong, and Cassius wrong,  
Who, you all know, are honourable men:  
I will not do them wrong; I rather choose  
To wrong the dead, to wrong myself and you,  
Than I will wrong such honourable men.  
But here's a parchment with the seal of Caesar;  
I found it in his closet, 'tis his will:  
Let but the commons hear this testament-  
Which, pardon me, I do not mean to read-  
And they would go and kiss dead Caesar's wounds  
And dip their napkins in his sacred blood,  
Yea, beg a hair of him for memory,  
And, dying, mention it within their wills,  
Bequeathing it as a rich legacy  
Unto their issue.

 **Fourth Citizen**

We'll hear the will: read it, Mark Antony.

 **All**

The will, the will! we will hear Caesar's will.

 **ANTONY**

Have patience, gentle friends, I must not read it;  
It is not meet you know how Caesar loved you.  
You are not wood, you are not stones, but men;  
And, being men, bearing the will of Caesar,  
It will inflame you, it will make you mad:  
'Tis good you know not that you are his heirs;  
For, if you should, O, what would come of it!

 **Fourth Citizen**

Read the will; we'll hear it, Antony;  
You shall read us the will, Caesar's will.

 **ANTONY**

Will you be patient? will you stay awhile?  
I have o'ershot myself to tell you of it:  
I fear I wrong the honourable men  
Whose daggers have stabb'd Caesar; I do fear it.

 **Fourth Citizen**

They were traitors: honourable men!

 **All**

The will! the testament!

 **Second Citizen**

They were villains, murderers: the will! read the will.

 **ANTONY**

You will compel me, then, to read the will?  
Then make a ring about the corpse of Caesar,  
And let me show you him that made the will.  
Shall I descend? and will you give me leave?

 **Several Citizens**

Come down.

 **Second Citizen**

Descend.

 **Third Citizen**

You shall have leave. _ANTONY comes down_

 **Fourth Citizen**

A ring; stand round.

 **First Citizen**

Stand from the hearse, stand from the body.

 **Second Citizen**

Room for Antony, most noble Antony.

 **ANTONY**

Nay, press not so upon me; stand far off.

 **Several Citizens**

Stand back; room; bear back.

 **ANTONY**

If you have tears, prepare to shed them now.  
You all do know this mantle: I remember  
The first time ever Caesar put it on;  
'Twas on a summer's evening, in his tent,  
That day he overcame the Nervii:  
Look, in this place ran Cassius' dagger through:  
See what a rent the envious Casca made:  
Through this the well-beloved Brutus stabb'd;  
And as he pluck'd his cursed steel away,  
Mark how the blood of Caesar follow'd it,  
As rushing out of doors, to be resolved  
If Brutus so unkindly knock'd, or no;  
For Brutus, as you know, was Caesar's angel:  
Judge, O you gods, how dearly Caesar loved him!  
This was the most unkindest cut of all;  
For when the noble Caesar saw him stab,  
Ingratitude, more strong than traitors' arms,  
Quite vanquish'd him: then burst his mighty heart;  
And, in his mantle muffling up his face,  
Even at the base of Pompey's statua,  
Which all the while ran blood, great Caesar fell.  
O, what a fall was there, my countrymen!  
Then I, and you, and all of us fell down,  
Whilst bloody treason flourish'd over us.  
O, now you weep; and, I perceive, you feel  
The dint of pity: these are gracious drops.  
Kind souls, what, weep you when you but behold  
Our Caesar's vesture wounded? Look you here,  
Here is himself, marr'd, as you see, with traitors.

 **First Citizen**

O piteous spectacle!

 **Second Citizen**

O noble Caesar!

 **Third Citizen**

O woful day!

 **Fourth Citizen**

O traitors, villains!

 **First Citizen**

O most bloody sight!

 **Second Citizen**

We will be revenged.

 **All**

Revenge! About! Seek! Burn! Fire! Kill! Slay!  
Let not a traitor live!

 **ANTONY**

Stay, countrymen.

 **First Citizen**

Peace there! hear the noble Antony.

 **Second Citizen**

We'll hear him, we'll follow him, we'll die with him.

 **ANTONY**

Good friends, sweet friends, let me not stir you up  
To such a sudden flood of mutiny.  
They that have done this deed are honourable:  
What private griefs they have, alas, I know not,  
That made them do it: they are wise and honourable,  
And will, no doubt, with reasons answer you.  
I come not, friends, to steal away your hearts:  
I am no orator, as Brutus is;  
But, as you know me all, a plain blunt man,  
That love my friend; and that they know full well  
That gave me public leave to speak of him:  
For I have neither wit, nor words, nor worth,  
Action, nor utterance, nor the power of speech,  
To stir men's blood: I only speak right on;  
I tell you that which you yourselves do know;  
Show you sweet Caesar's wounds, poor poor dumb mouths,  
And bid them speak for me: but were I Brutus,  
And Brutus Antony, there were an Antony  
Would ruffle up your spirits and put a tongue  
In every wound of Caesar that should move  
The stones of Rome to rise and mutiny.

 **All**

We'll mutiny.

 **First Citizen**

We'll burn the house of Brutus.

 **Third Citizen**

Away, then! come, seek the conspirators.

 **ANTONY**

Yet hear me, countrymen; yet hear me speak.

 **All**

Peace, ho! Hear Antony. Most noble Antony!

 **ANTONY**

Why, friends, you go to do you know not what:  
Wherein hath Caesar thus deserved your loves?  
Alas, you know not: I must tell you then:  
You have forgot the will I told you of.

 **All**

Most true. The will! Let's stay and hear the will.

 **ANTONY**

Here is the will, and under Caesar's seal.  
To every Roman citizen he gives,  
To every several man, seventy-five drachmas.

 **Second Citizen**

Most noble Caesar! We'll revenge his death.

 **Third Citizen**

O royal Caesar!

 **ANTONY**

Hear me with patience.

 **All**

Peace, ho!

 **ANTONY**

Moreover, he hath left you all his walks,  
His private arbours and new-planted orchards,  
On this side Tiber; he hath left them you,  
And to your heirs for ever, common pleasures,  
To walk abroad, and recreate yourselves.  
Here was a Caesar! when comes such another?

 **First Citizen**

Never, never. Come, away, away!  
We'll burn his body in the holy place,  
And with the brands fire the traitors' houses.  
Take up the body.

 **Second Citizen**

Go fetch fire.

 **Third Citizen**

Pluck down benches.

 **Fourth Citizen**

Pluck down forms, windows, any thing. _Exeunt Citizens with the body_

 **ANTONY**

Now let it work. Mischief, thou art afoot,  
Take thou what course thou wilt! _Enter a Servant_ How now, fellow!

 **Servant**

Sir, Octavius is already come to Rome.

 **ANTONY**

Where is he?

 **Servant**

He and Lepidus are at Caesar's house.

 **ANTONY**

And thither will I straight to visit him:  
He comes upon a wish. Fortune is merry,  
And in this mood will give us any thing.

 **Servant**

I heard him say, Brutus and Cassius  
Are rid like madmen through the gates of Rome.

 **ANTONY**

Belike they had some notice of the people,  
How I had moved them. Bring me to Octavius. _Exeunt_ SCENE III. A street. _Enter CINNA the poet_

 **CINNA THE POET**

I dreamt to-night that I did feast with Caesar,  
And things unlucky charge my fantasy:  
I have no will to wander forth of doors,  
Yet something leads me forth. _Enter Citizens_

 **First Citizen**

What is your name?

 **Second Citizen**

Whither are you going?

 **Third Citizen**

Where do you dwell?

 **Fourth Citizen**

Are you a married man or a bachelor?

 **Second Citizen**

Answer every man directly.

 **First Citizen**

Ay, and briefly.

 **Fourth Citizen**

Ay, and wisely.

 **Third Citizen**

Ay, and truly, you were best.

 **CINNA THE POET**

What is my name? Whither am I going? Where do I  
dwell? Am I a married man or a bachelor? Then, to  
answer every man directly and briefly, wisely and  
truly: wisely I say, I am a bachelor.

 **Second Citizen**

That's as much as to say, they are fools that marry:  
you'll bear me a bang for that, I fear. Proceed; directly.

 **CINNA THE POET**

Directly, I am going to Caesar's funeral.

 **First Citizen**

As a friend or an enemy?

 **CINNA THE POET**

As a friend.

 **Second Citizen**

That matter is answered directly.

 **Fourth Citizen**

For your dwelling,-briefly.

 **CINNA THE POET**

Briefly, I dwell by the Capitol.

 **Third Citizen**

Your name, sir, truly.

 **CINNA THE POET**

Truly, my name is Cinna.

 **First Citizen**

Tear him to pieces; he's a conspirator.

 **CINNA THE POET**

I am Cinna the poet, I am Cinna the poet.

 **Fourth Citizen**

Tear him for his bad verses, tear him for his bad verses.

 **CINNA THE POET**

I am not Cinna the conspirator.

 **Fourth Citizen**

It is no matter, his name's Cinna; pluck but his  
name out of his heart, and turn him going.

 **Third Citizen**

Tear him, tear him! Come, brands ho! fire-brands:  
to Brutus', to Cassius'; burn all: some to Decius'  
house, and some to Casca's; some to Ligarius': away, go! _Exeunt_ ACT IV SCENE I. A house in Rome. _ANTONY, OCTAVIUS, and LEPIDUS, seated at a table_

 **ANTONY**

These many, then, shall die; their names are prick'd.

 **OCTAVIUS**

Your brother too must die; consent you, Lepidus?

 **LEPIDUS**

I do consent-

 **OCTAVIUS**

Prick him down, Antony.

 **LEPIDUS**

Upon condition Publius shall not live,  
Who is your sister's son, Mark Antony.

 **ANTONY**

He shall not live; look, with a spot I damn him.  
But, Lepidus, go you to Caesar's house;  
Fetch the will hither, and we shall determine  
How to cut off some charge in legacies.

 **LEPIDUS**

What, shall I find you here?

 **OCTAVIUS**

Or here, or at the Capitol. _Exit LEPIDUS_

 **ANTONY**

This is a slight unmeritable man,  
Meet to be sent on errands: is it fit,  
The three-fold world divided, he should stand  
One of the three to share it?

 **OCTAVIUS**

So you thought him;  
And took his voice who should be prick'd to die,  
In our black sentence and proscription.

 **ANTONY**

Octavius, I have seen more days than you:  
And though we lay these honours on this man,  
To ease ourselves of divers slanderous loads,  
He shall but bear them as the ass bears gold,  
To groan and sweat under the business,  
Either led or driven, as we point the way;  
And having brought our treasure where we will,  
Then take we down his load, and turn him off,  
Like to the empty ass, to shake his ears,  
And graze in commons.

 **OCTAVIUS**

You may do your will;  
But he's a tried and valiant soldier.

 **ANTONY**

So is my horse, Octavius; and for that  
I do appoint him store of provender:  
It is a creature that I teach to fight,  
To wind, to stop, to run directly on,  
His corporal motion govern'd by my spirit.  
And, in some taste, is Lepidus but so;  
He must be taught and train'd and bid go forth;  
A barren-spirited fellow; one that feeds  
On abjects, orts and imitations,  
Which, out of use and staled by other men,  
Begin his fashion: do not talk of him,  
But as a property. And now, Octavius,  
Listen great things:-Brutus and Cassius  
Are levying powers: we must straight make head:  
Therefore let our alliance be combined,  
Our best friends made, our means stretch'd  
And let us presently go sit in council,  
How covert matters may be best disclosed,  
And open perils surest answered.

 **OCTAVIUS**

Let us do so: for we are at the stake,  
And bay'd about with many enemies;  
And some that smile have in their hearts, I fear,  
Millions of mischiefs. _Exeunt_ SCENE II. Camp near Sardis. Before BRUTUS's tent. _Drum. Enter BRUTUS, LUCILIUS, LUCIUS, and Soldiers; TITINIUS and PINDARUS meeting them_

 **BRUTUS**

Stand, ho!

 **LUCILIUS**

Give the word, ho! and stand.

 **BRUTUS**

What now, Lucilius! is Cassius near?

 **LUCILIUS**

He is at hand; and Pindarus is come  
To do you salutation from his master.

 **BRUTUS**

He greets me well. Your master, Pindarus,  
In his own change, or by ill officers,  
Hath given me some worthy cause to wish  
Things done, undone: but, if he be at hand,  
I shall be satisfied.

 **PINDARUS**

I do not doubt  
But that my noble master will appear  
Such as he is, full of regard and honour.

 **BRUTUS**

He is not doubted. A word, Lucilius;  
How he received you, let me be resolved.

 **LUCILIUS**

With courtesy and with respect enough;  
But not with such familiar instances,  
Nor with such free and friendly conference,  
As he hath used of old.

 **BRUTUS**

Thou hast described  
A hot friend cooling: ever note, Lucilius,  
When love begins to sicken and decay,  
It useth an enforced ceremony.  
There are no tricks in plain and simple faith;  
But hollow men, like horses hot at hand,  
Make gallant show and promise of their mettle;  
But when they should endure the bloody spur,  
They fall their crests, and, like deceitful jades,  
Sink in the trial. Comes his army on?

 **LUCILIUS**

They mean this night in Sardis to be quarter'd;  
The greater part, the horse in general,  
Are come with Cassius.

 **BRUTUS**

Hark! he is arrived. _Low march within_ March gently on to meet him. _Enter CASSIUS and his powers_

 **CASSIUS**

Stand, ho!

 **BRUTUS**

Stand, ho! Speak the word along.

 **First Soldier**

Stand!

 **Second Soldier**

Stand!

 **Third Soldier**

Stand!

 **CASSIUS**

Most noble brother, you have done me wrong.

 **BRUTUS**

Judge me, you gods! wrong I mine enemies?  
And, if not so, how should I wrong a brother?

 **CASSIUS**

Brutus, this sober form of yours hides wrongs;  
And when you do them-

 **BRUTUS**

Cassius, be content.  
Speak your griefs softly: I do know you well.  
Before the eyes of both our armies here,  
Which should perceive nothing but love from us,  
Let us not wrangle: bid them move away;  
Then in my tent, Cassius, enlarge your griefs,  
And I will give you audience.

 **CASSIUS**

Pindarus,  
Bid our commanders lead their charges off  
A little from this ground.

 **BRUTUS**

Lucilius, do you the like; and let no man  
Come to our tent till we have done our conference.  
Let Lucius and Titinius guard our door. _Exeunt_ SCENE III. Brutus's tent. _Enter BRUTUS and CASSIUS_

 **CASSIUS**

That you have wrong'd me doth appear in this:  
You have condemn'd and noted Lucius Pella  
For taking bribes here of the Sardians;  
Wherein my letters, praying on his side,  
Because I knew the man, were slighted off.

 **BRUTUS**

You wronged yourself to write in such a case.

 **CASSIUS**

In such a time as this it is not meet  
That every nice offence should bear his comment.

 **BRUTUS**

Let me tell you, Cassius, you yourself  
Are much condemn'd to have an itching palm;  
To sell and mart your offices for gold  
To undeservers.

 **CASSIUS**

I an itching palm!  
You know that you are Brutus that speak this,  
Or, by the gods, this speech were else your last.

 **BRUTUS**

The name of Cassius honours this corruption,  
And chastisement doth therefore hide his head.

 **CASSIUS**

Chastisement!

 **BRUTUS**

Remember March, the ides of March remember:  
Did not great Julius bleed for justice' sake?  
What villain touch'd his body, that did stab,  
And not for justice? What, shall one of us  
That struck the foremost man of all this world  
But for supporting robbers, shall we now  
Contaminate our fingers with base bribes,  
And sell the mighty space of our large honours  
For so much trash as may be grasped thus?  
I had rather be a dog, and bay the moon,  
Than such a Roman.

 **CASSIUS**

Brutus, bay not me;  
I'll not endure it: you forget yourself,  
To hedge me in; I am a soldier, I,  
Older in practise, abler than yourself  
To make conditions.

 **BRUTUS**

Go to; you are not, Cassius.

 **CASSIUS**

I am.

 **BRUTUS**

I say you are not.

 **CASSIUS**

Urge me no more, I shall forget myself;  
Have mind upon your health, tempt me no further.

 **BRUTUS**

Away, slight man!

 **CASSIUS**

Is't possible?

 **BRUTUS**

Hear me, for I will speak.  
Must I give way and room to your rash choler?  
Shall I be frighted when a madman stares?

 **CASSIUS**

O ye gods, ye gods! must I endure all this?

 **BRUTUS**

All this! ay, more: fret till your proud heart break;  
Go show your slaves how choleric you are,  
And make your bondmen tremble. Must I budge?  
Must I observe you? must I stand and crouch  
Under your testy humour? By the gods  
You shall digest the venom of your spleen,  
Though it do split you; for, from this day forth,  
I'll use you for my mirth, yea, for my laughter,  
When you are waspish.

 **CASSIUS**

Is it come to this?

 **BRUTUS**

You say you are a better soldier:  
Let it appear so; make your vaunting true,  
And it shall please me well: for mine own part,  
I shall be glad to learn of noble men.

 **CASSIUS**

You wrong me every way; you wrong me, Brutus;  
I said, an elder soldier, not a better:  
Did I say 'better'?

 **BRUTUS**

If you did, I care not.

 **CASSIUS**

When Caesar lived, he durst not thus have moved me.

 **BRUTUS**

Peace, peace! you durst not so have tempted him.

 **CASSIUS**

I durst not!

 **BRUTUS**

No.

 **CASSIUS**

What, durst not tempt him!

 **BRUTUS**

For your life you durst not!

 **CASSIUS**

Do not presume too much upon my love;  
I may do that I shall be sorry for.

 **BRUTUS**

You have done that you should be sorry for.  
There is no terror, Cassius, in your threats,  
For I am arm'd so strong in honesty  
That they pass by me as the idle wind,  
Which I respect not. I did send to you  
For certain sums of gold, which you denied me:  
For I can raise no money by vile means:  
By heaven, I had rather coin my heart,  
And drop my blood for drachmas, than to wring  
From the hard hands of peasants their vile trash  
By any indirection: I did send  
To you for gold to pay my legions,  
Which you denied me: was that done like Cassius?  
Should I have answer'd Caius Cassius so?  
When Marcus Brutus grows so covetous,  
To lock such rascal counters from his friends,  
Be ready, gods, with all your thunderbolts;  
Dash him to pieces!

 **CASSIUS**

I denied you not.

 **BRUTUS**

You did.

 **CASSIUS**

I did not: he was but a fool that brought  
My answer back. Brutus hath rived my heart:  
A friend should bear his friend's infirmities,  
But Brutus makes mine greater than they are.

 **BRUTUS**

I do not, till you practise them on me.

 **CASSIUS**

You love me not.

 **BRUTUS**

I do not like your faults.

 **CASSIUS**

A friendly eye could never see such faults.

 **BRUTUS**

A flatterer's would not, though they do appear  
As huge as high Olympus.

 **CASSIUS**

Come, Antony, and young Octavius, come,  
Revenge yourselves alone on Cassius,  
For Cassius is aweary of the world;  
Hated by one he loves; braved by his brother;  
Cheque'd like a bondman; all his faults observed,  
Set in a note-book, learn'd, and conn'd by rote,  
To cast into my teeth. O, I could weep  
My spirit from mine eyes! There is my dagger,  
And here my naked breast; within, a heart  
Dearer than Plutus' mine, richer than gold:  
If that thou be'st a Roman, take it forth;  
I, that denied thee gold, will give my heart:  
Strike, as thou didst at Caesar; for, I know,  
When thou didst hate him worst, thou lovedst him better  
Than ever thou lovedst Cassius.

 **BRUTUS**

Sheathe your dagger:  
Be angry when you will, it shall have scope;  
Do what you will, dishonour shall be humour.  
O Cassius, you are yoked with a lamb  
That carries anger as the flint bears fire;  
Who, much enforced, shows a hasty spark,  
And straight is cold again.

 **CASSIUS**

Hath Cassius lived  
To be but mirth and laughter to his Brutus,  
When grief, and blood ill-temper'd, vexeth him?

 **BRUTUS**

When I spoke that, I was ill-temper'd too.

 **CASSIUS**

Do you confess so much? Give me your hand.

 **BRUTUS**

And my heart too.

 **CASSIUS**

O Brutus!

 **BRUTUS**

What's the matter?

 **CASSIUS**

Have not you love enough to bear with me,  
When that rash humour which my mother gave me  
Makes me forgetful?

 **BRUTUS**

Yes, Cassius; and, from henceforth,  
When you are over-earnest with your Brutus,  
He'll think your mother chides, and leave you so.

 **Poet**

[Within] Let me go in to see the generals;  
There is some grudge between 'em, 'tis not meet  
They be alone.

 **LUCILIUS**

[Within] You shall not come to them.

 **Poet**

[Within] Nothing but death shall stay me. _Enter Poet, followed by LUCILIUS, TITINIUS, and LUCIUS_

 **CASSIUS**

How now! what's the matter?

 **Poet**

For shame, you generals! what do you mean?  
Love, and be friends, as two such men should be;  
For I have seen more years, I'm sure, than ye.

 **CASSIUS**

Ha, ha! how vilely doth this cynic rhyme!

 **BRUTUS**

Get you hence, sirrah; saucy fellow, hence!

 **CASSIUS**

Bear with him, Brutus; 'tis his fashion.

 **BRUTUS**

I'll know his humour, when he knows his time:  
What should the wars do with these jigging fools?  
Companion, hence!

 **CASSIUS**

Away, away, be gone. _Exit Poet_

 **BRUTUS**

Lucilius and Titinius, bid the commanders  
Prepare to lodge their companies to-night.

 **CASSIUS**

And come yourselves, and bring Messala with you  
Immediately to us. _Exeunt LUCILIUS and TITINIUS_

 **BRUTUS**

Lucius, a bowl of wine! _Exit LUCIUS_

 **CASSIUS**

I did not think you could have been so angry.

 **BRUTUS**

O Cassius, I am sick of many griefs.

 **CASSIUS**

Of your philosophy you make no use,  
If you give place to accidental evils.

 **BRUTUS**

No man bears sorrow better. Portia is dead.

 **CASSIUS**

Ha! Portia!

 **BRUTUS**

She is dead.

 **CASSIUS**

How 'scaped I killing when I cross'd you so?  
O insupportable and touching loss!  
Upon what sickness?

 **BRUTUS**

Impatient of my absence,  
And grief that young Octavius with Mark Antony  
Have made themselves so strong:-for with her death  
That tidings came;-with this she fell distract,  
And, her attendants absent, swallow'd fire.

 **CASSIUS**

And died so?

 **BRUTUS**

Even so.

 **CASSIUS**

O ye immortal gods! _Re-enter LUCIUS, with wine and taper_

 **BRUTUS**

Speak no more of her. Give me a bowl of wine.  
In this I bury all unkindness, Cassius.

 **CASSIUS**

My heart is thirsty for that noble pledge.  
Fill, Lucius, till the wine o'erswell the cup;  
I cannot drink too much of Brutus' love.

 **BRUTUS**

Come in, Titinius! _Exit LUCIUS_ _Re-enter TITINIUS, with MESSALA_ Welcome, good Messala.  
Now sit we close about this taper here,  
And call in question our necessities.

 **CASSIUS**

Portia, art thou gone?

 **BRUTUS**

No more, I pray you.  
Messala, I have here received letters,  
That young Octavius and Mark Antony  
Come down upon us with a mighty power,  
Bending their expedition toward Philippi.

 **MESSALA**

Myself have letters of the selfsame tenor.

 **BRUTUS**

With what addition?

 **MESSALA**

That by proscription and bills of outlawry,  
Octavius, Antony, and Lepidus,  
Have put to death an hundred senators.

 **BRUTUS**

Therein our letters do not well agree;  
Mine speak of seventy senators that died  
By their proscriptions, Cicero being one.

 **CASSIUS**

Cicero one!

 **MESSALA**

Cicero is dead,  
And by that order of proscription.  
Had you your letters from your wife, my lord?

 **BRUTUS**

No, Messala.

 **MESSALA**

Nor nothing in your letters writ of her?

 **BRUTUS**

Nothing, Messala.

 **MESSALA**

That, methinks, is strange.

 **BRUTUS**

Why ask you? hear you aught of her in yours?

 **MESSALA**

No, my lord.

 **BRUTUS**

Now, as you are a Roman, tell me true.

 **MESSALA**

Then like a Roman bear the truth I tell:  
For certain she is dead, and by strange manner.

 **BRUTUS**

Why, farewell, Portia. We must die, Messala:  
With meditating that she must die once,  
I have the patience to endure it now.

 **MESSALA**

Even so great men great losses should endure.

 **CASSIUS**

I have as much of this in art as you,  
But yet my nature could not bear it so.

 **BRUTUS**

Well, to our work alive. What do you think  
Of marching to Philippi presently?

 **CASSIUS**

I do not think it good.

 **BRUTUS**

Your reason?

 **CASSIUS**

This it is:  
'Tis better that the enemy seek us:  
So shall he waste his means, weary his soldiers,  
Doing himself offence; whilst we, lying still,  
Are full of rest, defense, and nimbleness.

 **BRUTUS**

Good reasons must, of force, give place to better.  
The people 'twixt Philippi and this ground  
Do stand but in a forced affection;  
For they have grudged us contribution:  
The enemy, marching along by them,  
By them shall make a fuller number up,  
Come on refresh'd, new-added, and encouraged;  
From which advantage shall we cut him off,  
If at Philippi we do face him there,  
These people at our back.

 **CASSIUS**

Hear me, good brother.

 **BRUTUS**

Under your pardon. You must note beside,  
That we have tried the utmost of our friends,  
Our legions are brim-full, our cause is ripe:  
The enemy increaseth every day;  
We, at the height, are ready to decline.  
There is a tide in the affairs of men,  
Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune;  
Omitted, all the voyage of their life  
Is bound in shallows and in miseries.  
On such a full sea are we now afloat;  
And we must take the current when it serves,  
Or lose our ventures.

 **CASSIUS**

Then, with your will, go on;  
We'll along ourselves, and meet them at Philippi.

 **BRUTUS**

The deep of night is crept upon our talk,  
And nature must obey necessity;  
Which we will niggard with a little rest.  
There is no more to say?

 **CASSIUS**

No more. Good night:  
Early to-morrow will we rise, and hence.

 **BRUTUS**

Lucius! _Enter LUCIUS_ My gown. _Exit LUCIUS_ Farewell, good Messala:  
Good night, Titinius. Noble, noble Cassius,  
Good night, and good repose.

 **CASSIUS**

O my dear brother!  
This was an ill beginning of the night:  
Never come such division 'tween our souls!  
Let it not, Brutus.

 **BRUTUS**

Every thing is well.

 **CASSIUS**

Good night, my lord.

 **BRUTUS**

Good night, good brother.

 **TITINIUS** **MESSALA**

Good night, Lord Brutus.

 **BRUTUS**

Farewell, every one. _Exeunt all but BRUTUS_ _Re-enter LUCIUS, with the gown_ Give me the gown. Where is thy instrument?

 **LUCIUS**

Here in the tent.

 **BRUTUS**

What, thou speak'st drowsily?  
Poor knave, I blame thee not; thou art o'er-watch'd.  
Call Claudius and some other of my men:  
I'll have them sleep on cushions in my tent.

 **LUCIUS**

Varro and Claudius! _Enter VARRO and CLAUDIUS_

 **VARRO**

Calls my lord?

 **BRUTUS**

I pray you, sirs, lie in my tent and sleep;  
It may be I shall raise you by and by  
On business to my brother Cassius.

 **VARRO**

So please you, we will stand and watch your pleasure.

 **BRUTUS**

I will not have it so: lie down, good sirs;  
It may be I shall otherwise bethink me.  
Look, Lucius, here's the book I sought for so;  
I put it in the pocket of my gown. _VARRO and CLAUDIUS lie down_

 **LUCIUS**

I was sure your lordship did not give it me.

 **BRUTUS**

Bear with me, good boy, I am much forgetful.  
Canst thou hold up thy heavy eyes awhile,  
And touch thy instrument a strain or two?

 **LUCIUS**

Ay, my lord, an't please you.

 **BRUTUS**

It does, my boy:  
I trouble thee too much, but thou art willing.

 **LUCIUS**

It is my duty, sir.

 **BRUTUS**

I should not urge thy duty past thy might;  
I know young bloods look for a time of rest.

 **LUCIUS**

I have slept, my lord, already.

 **BRUTUS**

It was well done; and thou shalt sleep again;  
I will not hold thee long: if I do live,  
I will be good to thee. _Music, and a song_ This is a sleepy tune. O murderous slumber,  
Lay'st thou thy leaden mace upon my boy,  
That plays thee music? Gentle knave, good night;  
I will not do thee so much wrong to wake thee:  
If thou dost nod, thou break'st thy instrument;  
I'll take it from thee; and, good boy, good night.  
Let me see, let me see; is not the leaf turn'd down  
Where I left reading? Here it is, I think. _Enter the Ghost of CAESAR_ How ill this taper burns! Ha! who comes here?  
I think it is the weakness of mine eyes  
That shapes this monstrous apparition.  
It comes upon me. Art thou any thing?  
Art thou some god, some angel, or some devil,  
That makest my blood cold and my hair to stare?  
Speak to me what thou art.

 **GHOST**

Thy evil spirit, Brutus.

 **BRUTUS**

Why comest thou?

 **GHOST**

To tell thee thou shalt see me at Philippi.

 **BRUTUS**

Well; then I shall see thee again?

 **GHOST**

Ay, at Philippi.

 **BRUTUS**

Why, I will see thee at Philippi, then. _Exit Ghost_ Now I have taken heart thou vanishest:  
Ill spirit, I would hold more talk with thee.  
Boy, Lucius! Varro! Claudius! Sirs, awake! Claudius!

 **LUCIUS**

The strings, my lord, are false.

 **BRUTUS**

He thinks he still is at his instrument.  
Lucius, awake!

 **LUCIUS**

My lord?

 **BRUTUS**

Didst thou dream, Lucius, that thou so criedst out?

 **LUCIUS**

My lord, I do not know that I did cry.

 **BRUTUS**

Yes, that thou didst: didst thou see any thing?

 **LUCIUS**

Nothing, my lord.

 **BRUTUS**

Sleep again, Lucius. Sirrah Claudius! _To VARRO_ Fellow thou, awake!

 **VARRO**

My lord?

 **CLAUDIUS**

My lord?

 **BRUTUS**

Why did you so cry out, sirs, in your sleep?

 **VARRO** **CLAUDIUS**

Did we, my lord?

 **BRUTUS**

Ay: saw you any thing?

 **VARRO**

No, my lord, I saw nothing.

 **CLAUDIUS**

Nor I, my lord.

 **BRUTUS**

Go and commend me to my brother Cassius;  
Bid him set on his powers betimes before,  
And we will follow.

 **VARRO** **CLAUDIUS**

It shall be done, my lord. _Exeunt_ ACT V SCENE I. The plains of Philippi. _Enter OCTAVIUS, ANTONY, and their army_

 **OCTAVIUS**

Now, Antony, our hopes are answered:  
You said the enemy would not come down,  
But keep the hills and upper regions;  
It proves not so: their battles are at hand;  
They mean to warn us at Philippi here,  
Answering before we do demand of them.

 **ANTONY**

Tut, I am in their bosoms, and I know  
Wherefore they do it: they could be content  
To visit other places; and come down  
With fearful bravery, thinking by this face  
To fasten in our thoughts that they have courage;  
But 'tis not so. _Enter a Messenger_

 **Messenger**

Prepare you, generals:  
The enemy comes on in gallant show;  
Their bloody sign of battle is hung out,  
And something to be done immediately.

 **ANTONY**

Octavius, lead your battle softly on,  
Upon the left hand of the even field.

 **OCTAVIUS**

Upon the right hand I; keep thou the left.

 **ANTONY**

Why do you cross me in this exigent?

 **OCTAVIUS**

I do not cross you; but I will do so. _March_ _Drum. Enter BRUTUS, CASSIUS, and their Army; LUCILIUS, TITINIUS, MESSALA, and others_

 **BRUTUS**

They stand, and would have parley.

 **CASSIUS**

Stand fast, Titinius: we must out and talk.

 **OCTAVIUS**

Mark Antony, shall we give sign of battle?

 **ANTONY**

No, Caesar, we will answer on their charge.  
Make forth; the generals would have some words.

 **OCTAVIUS**

Stir not until the signal.

 **BRUTUS**

Words before blows: is it so, countrymen?

 **OCTAVIUS**

Not that we love words better, as you do.

 **BRUTUS**

Good words are better than bad strokes, Octavius.

 **ANTONY**

In your bad strokes, Brutus, you give good words:  
Witness the hole you made in Caesar's heart,  
Crying 'Long live! hail, Caesar!'

 **CASSIUS**

Antony,  
The posture of your blows are yet unknown;  
But for your words, they rob the Hybla bees,  
And leave them honeyless.

 **ANTONY**

Not stingless too.

 **BRUTUS**

O, yes, and soundless too;  
For you have stol'n their buzzing, Antony,  
And very wisely threat before you sting.

 **ANTONY**

Villains, you did not so, when your vile daggers  
Hack'd one another in the sides of Caesar:  
You show'd your teeth like apes, and fawn'd like hounds,  
And bow'd like bondmen, kissing Caesar's feet;  
Whilst damned Casca, like a cur, behind  
Struck Caesar on the neck. O you flatterers!

 **CASSIUS**

Flatterers! Now, Brutus, thank yourself:  
This tongue had not offended so to-day,  
If Cassius might have ruled.

 **OCTAVIUS**

Come, come, the cause: if arguing make us sweat,  
The proof of it will turn to redder drops. Look;  
I draw a sword against conspirators;  
When think you that the sword goes up again?  
Never, till Caesar's three and thirty wounds  
Be well avenged; or till another Caesar  
Have added slaughter to the sword of traitors.

 **BRUTUS**

Caesar, thou canst not die by traitors' hands,  
Unless thou bring'st them with thee.

 **OCTAVIUS**

So I hope;  
I was not born to die on Brutus' sword.

 **BRUTUS**

O, if thou wert the noblest of thy strain,  
Young man, thou couldst not die more honourable.

 **CASSIUS**

A peevish schoolboy, worthless of such honour,  
Join'd with a masker and a reveller!

 **ANTONY**

Old Cassius still!

 **OCTAVIUS**

Come, Antony, away!  
Defiance, traitors, hurl we in your teeth:  
If you dare fight to-day, come to the field;  
If not, when you have stomachs. _Exeunt OCTAVIUS, ANTONY, and their army_

 **CASSIUS**

Why, now, blow wind, swell billow and swim bark!  
The storm is up, and all is on the hazard.

 **BRUTUS**

Ho, Lucilius! hark, a word with you.

 **LUCILIUS**

[Standing forth] My lord? _BRUTUS and LUCILIUS converse apart_

 **CASSIUS**

Messala!

 **MESSALA**

[Standing forth] What says my general?

 **CASSIUS**

Messala,  
This is my birth-day; as this very day  
Was Cassius born. Give me thy hand, Messala:  
Be thou my witness that against my will,  
As Pompey was, am I compell'd to set  
Upon one battle all our liberties.  
You know that I held Epicurus strong  
And his opinion: now I change my mind,  
And partly credit things that do presage.  
Coming from Sardis, on our former ensign  
Two mighty eagles fell, and there they perch'd,  
Gorging and feeding from our soldiers' hands;  
Who to Philippi here consorted us:  
This morning are they fled away and gone;  
And in their steads do ravens, crows and kites,  
Fly o'er our heads and downward look on us,  
As we were sickly prey: their shadows seem  
A canopy most fatal, under which  
Our army lies, ready to give up the ghost.

 **MESSALA**

Believe not so.

 **CASSIUS**

I but believe it partly;  
For I am fresh of spirit and resolved  
To meet all perils very constantly.

 **BRUTUS**

Even so, Lucilius.

 **CASSIUS**

Now, most noble Brutus,  
The gods to-day stand friendly, that we may,  
Lovers in peace, lead on our days to age!  
But since the affairs of men rest still incertain,  
Let's reason with the worst that may befall.  
If we do lose this battle, then is this  
The very last time we shall speak together:  
What are you then determined to do?

 **BRUTUS**

Even by the rule of that philosophy  
By which I did blame Cato for the death  
Which he did give himself, I know not how,  
But I do find it cowardly and vile,  
For fear of what might fall, so to prevent  
The time of life: arming myself with patience  
To stay the providence of some high powers  
That govern us below.

 **CASSIUS**

Then, if we lose this battle,  
You are contented to be led in triumph  
Thorough the streets of Rome?

 **BRUTUS**

No, Cassius, no: think not, thou noble Roman,  
That ever Brutus will go bound to Rome;  
He bears too great a mind. But this same day  
Must end that work the ides of March begun;  
And whether we shall meet again I know not.  
Therefore our everlasting farewell take:  
For ever, and for ever, farewell, Cassius!  
If we do meet again, why, we shall smile;  
If not, why then, this parting was well made.

 **CASSIUS**

For ever, and for ever, farewell, Brutus!  
If we do meet again, we'll smile indeed;  
If not, 'tis true this parting was well made.

 **BRUTUS**

Why, then, lead on. O, that a man might know  
The end of this day's business ere it come!  
But it sufficeth that the day will end,  
And then the end is known. Come, ho! away! _Exeunt_ SCENE II. The same. The field of battle. _Alarum. Enter BRUTUS and MESSALA_

 **BRUTUS**

Ride, ride, Messala, ride, and give these bills  
Unto the legions on the other side. _Loud alarum_ Let them set on at once; for I perceive  
But cold demeanor in Octavius' wing,  
And sudden push gives them the overthrow.  
Ride, ride, Messala: let them all come down. _Exeunt_ SCENE III. Another part of the field. _Alarums. Enter CASSIUS and TITINIUS_

 **CASSIUS**

O, look, Titinius, look, the villains fly!  
Myself have to mine own turn'd enemy:  
This ensign here of mine was turning back;  
I slew the coward, and did take it from him.

 **TITINIUS**

O Cassius, Brutus gave the word too early;  
Who, having some advantage on Octavius,  
Took it too eagerly: his soldiers fell to spoil,  
Whilst we by Antony are all enclosed. _Enter PINDARUS_

 **PINDARUS**

Fly further off, my lord, fly further off;  
Mark Antony is in your tents, my lord  
Fly, therefore, noble Cassius, fly far off.

 **CASSIUS**

This hill is far enough. Look, look, Titinius;  
Are those my tents where I perceive the fire?

 **TITINIUS**

They are, my lord.

 **CASSIUS**

Titinius, if thou lovest me,  
Mount thou my horse, and hide thy spurs in him,  
Till he have brought thee up to yonder troops,  
And here again; that I may rest assured  
Whether yond troops are friend or enemy.

 **TITINIUS**

I will be here again, even with a thought. _Exit_

 **CASSIUS**

Go, Pindarus, get higher on that hill;  
My sight was ever thick; regard Titinius,  
And tell me what thou notest about the field. _PINDARUS ascends the hill_ This day I breathed first: time is come round,  
And where I did begin, there shall I end;  
My life is run his compass. Sirrah, what news?

 **PINDARUS**

[Above] O my lord!

 **CASSIUS**

What news?

 **PINDARUS**

[Above] Titinius is enclosed round about  
With horsemen, that make to him on the spur;  
Yet he spurs on. Now they are almost on him.  
Now, Titinius! Now some light. O, he lights too.  
He's ta'en. _Shout_ And, hark! they shout for joy.

 **CASSIUS**

Come down, behold no more.  
O, coward that I am, to live so long,  
To see my best friend ta'en before my face! _PINDARUS descends_ Come hither, sirrah:  
In Parthia did I take thee prisoner;  
And then I swore thee, saving of thy life,  
That whatsoever I did bid thee do,  
Thou shouldst attempt it. Come now, keep thine oath;  
Now be a freeman: and with this good sword,  
That ran through Caesar's bowels, search this bosom.  
Stand not to answer: here, take thou the hilts;  
And, when my face is cover'd, as 'tis now,  
Guide thou the sword. _PINDARUS stabs him_ Caesar, thou art revenged,  
Even with the sword that kill'd thee. _Dies_

 **PINDARUS**

So, I am free; yet would not so have been,  
Durst I have done my will. O Cassius,  
Far from this country Pindarus shall run,  
Where never Roman shall take note of him. _Exit_ _Re-enter TITINIUS with MESSALA_

 **MESSALA**

It is but change, Titinius; for Octavius  
Is overthrown by noble Brutus' power,  
As Cassius' legions are by Antony.

 **TITINIUS**

These tidings will well comfort Cassius.

 **MESSALA**

Where did you leave him?

 **TITINIUS**

All disconsolate,  
With Pindarus his bondman, on this hill.

 **MESSALA**

Is not that he t hat lies upon the ground?

 **TITINIUS**

He lies not like the living. O my heart!

 **MESSALA**

Is not that he?

 **TITINIUS**

No, this was he, Messala,  
But Cassius is no more. O setting sun,  
As in thy red rays thou dost sink to-night,  
So in his red blood Cassius' day is set;  
The sun of Rome is set! Our day is gone;  
Clouds, dews, and dangers come; our deeds are done!  
Mistrust of my success hath done this deed.

 **MESSALA**

Mistrust of good success hath done this deed.  
O hateful error, melancholy's child,  
Why dost thou show to the apt thoughts of men  
The things that are not? O error, soon conceived,  
Thou never comest unto a happy birth,  
But kill'st the mother that engender'd thee!

 **TITINIUS**

What, Pindarus! where art thou, Pindarus?

 **MESSALA**

Seek him, Titinius, whilst I go to meet  
The noble Brutus, thrusting this report  
Into his ears; I may say, thrusting it;  
For piercing steel and darts envenomed  
Shall be as welcome to the ears of Brutus  
As tidings of this sight.

 **TITINIUS**

Hie you, Messala,  
And I will seek for Pindarus the while. _Exit MESSALA_ Why didst thou send me forth, brave Cassius?  
Did I not meet thy friends? and did not they  
Put on my brows this wreath of victory,  
And bid me give it thee? Didst thou not hear their shouts?  
Alas, thou hast misconstrued every thing!  
But, hold thee, take this garland on thy brow;  
Thy Brutus bid me give it thee, and I  
Will do his bidding. Brutus, come apace,  
And see how I regarded Caius Cassius.  
By your leave, gods:-this is a Roman's part  
Come, Cassius' sword, and find Titinius' heart. _Kills himself_ _Alarum. Re-enter MESSALA, with BRUTUS, CATO, STRATO, VOLUMNIUS, and LUCILIUS_

 **BRUTUS**

Where, where, Messala, doth his body lie?

 **MESSALA**

Lo, yonder, and Titinius mourning it.

 **BRUTUS**

Titinius' face is upward.

 **CATO**

He is slain.

 **BRUTUS**

O Julius Caesar, thou art mighty yet!  
Thy spirit walks abroad and turns our swords  
In our own proper entrails. _Low alarums_

 **CATO**

Brave Titinius!  
Look, whether he have not crown'd dead Cassius!

 **BRUTUS**

Are yet two Romans living such as these?  
The last of all the Romans, fare thee well!  
It is impossible that ever Rome  
Should breed thy fellow. Friends, I owe more tears  
To this dead man than you shall see me pay.  
I shall find time, Cassius, I shall find time.  
Come, therefore, and to Thasos send his body:  
His funerals shall not be in our camp,  
Lest it discomfort us. Lucilius, come;  
And come, young Cato; let us to the field.  
Labeo and Flavius, set our battles on:  
'Tis three o'clock; and, Romans, yet ere night  
We shall try fortune in a second fight. _Exeunt_ SCENE IV. Another part of the field. _Alarum. Enter fighting, Soldiers of both armies; then BRUTUS, CATO, LUCILIUS, and others_

 **BRUTUS**

Yet, countrymen, O, yet hold up your heads!

 **CATO**

What bastard doth not? Who will go with me?  
I will proclaim my name about the field:  
I am the son of Marcus Cato, ho!  
A foe to tyrants, and my country's friend;  
I am the son of Marcus Cato, ho!

 **BRUTUS**

And I am Brutus, Marcus Brutus, I;  
Brutus, my country's friend; know me for Brutus! _Exit_

 **LUCILIUS**

O young and noble Cato, art thou down?  
Why, now thou diest as bravely as Titinius;  
And mayst be honour'd, being Cato's son.

 **First Soldier**

Yield, or thou diest.

 **LUCILIUS**

Only I yield to die:  
There is so much that thou wilt kill me straight; _Offering money_ Kill Brutus, and be honour'd in his death.

 **First Soldier**

We must not. A noble prisoner!

 **Second Soldier**

Room, ho! Tell Antony, Brutus is ta'en.

 **First Soldier**

I'll tell the news. Here comes the general. _Enter ANTONY_ Brutus is ta'en, Brutus is ta'en, my lord.

 **ANTONY**

Where is he?

 **LUCILIUS**

Safe, Antony; Brutus is safe enough:  
I dare assure thee that no enemy  
Shall ever take alive the noble Brutus:  
The gods defend him from so great a shame!  
When you do find him, or alive or dead,  
He will be found like Brutus, like himself.

 **ANTONY**

This is not Brutus, friend; but, I assure you,  
A prize no less in worth: keep this man safe;  
Give him all kindness: I had rather have  
Such men my friends than enemies. Go on,  
And see whether Brutus be alive or dead;  
And bring us word unto Octavius' tent  
How every thing is chanced. _Exeunt_ SCENE V. Another part of the field. _Enter BRUTUS, DARDANIUS, CLITUS, STRATO, and VOLUMNIUS_

 **BRUTUS**

Come, poor remains of friends, rest on this rock.

 **CLITUS**

Statilius show'd the torch-light, but, my lord,  
He came not back: he is or ta'en or slain.

 **BRUTUS**

Sit thee down, Clitus: slaying is the word;  
It is a deed in fashion. Hark thee, Clitus. _Whispers_

 **CLITUS**

What, I, my lord? No, not for all the world.

 **BRUTUS**

Peace then! no words.

 **CLITUS**

I'll rather kill myself.

 **BRUTUS**

Hark thee, Dardanius. _Whispers_

 **DARDANIUS**

Shall I do such a deed?

 **CLITUS**

O Dardanius!

 **DARDANIUS**

O Clitus!

 **CLITUS**

What ill request did Brutus make to thee?

 **DARDANIUS**

To kill him, Clitus. Look, he meditates.

 **CLITUS**

Now is that noble vessel full of grief,  
That it runs over even at his eyes.

 **BRUTUS**

Come hither, good Volumnius; list a word.

 **VOLUMNIUS**

What says my lord?

 **BRUTUS**

Why, this, Volumnius:  
The ghost of Caesar hath appear'd to me  
Two several times by night; at Sardis once,  
And, this last night, here in Philippi fields:  
I know my hour is come.

 **VOLUMNIUS**

Not so, my lord.

 **BRUTUS**

Nay, I am sure it is, Volumnius.  
Thou seest the world, Volumnius, how it goes;  
Our enemies have beat us to the pit: _Low alarums_ It is more worthy to leap in ourselves,  
Than tarry till they push us. Good Volumnius,  
Thou know'st that we two went to school together:  
Even for that our love of old, I prithee,  
Hold thou my sword-hilts, whilst I run on it.

 **VOLUMNIUS**

That's not an office for a friend, my lord. _Alarum still_

 **CLITUS**

Fly, fly, my lord; there is no tarrying here.

 **BRUTUS**

Farewell to you; and you; and you, Volumnius.  
Strato, thou hast been all this while asleep;  
Farewell to thee too, Strato. Countrymen,  
My heart doth joy that yet in all my life  
I found no man but he was true to me.  
I shall have glory by this losing day  
More than Octavius and Mark Antony  
By this vile conquest shall attain unto.  
So fare you well at once; for Brutus' tongue  
Hath almost ended his life's history:  
Night hangs upon mine eyes; my bones would rest,  
That have but labour'd to attain this hour. _Alarum. Cry within, 'Fly, fly, fly!'_

 **CLITUS**

Fly, my lord, fly.

 **BRUTUS**

Hence! I will follow. _Exeunt CLITUS, DARDANIUS, and VOLUMNIUS_ I prithee, Strato, stay thou by thy lord:  
Thou art a fellow of a good respect;  
Thy life hath had some smatch of honour in it:  
Hold then my sword, and turn away thy face,  
While I do run upon it. Wilt thou, Strato?

 **STRATO**

Give me your hand first. Fare you well, my lord.

 **BRUTUS**

Farewell, good Strato. _Runs on his sword_ Caesar, now be still:  
I kill'd not thee with half so good a will. _Dies_ _Alarum. Retreat. Enter OCTAVIUS, ANTONY, MESSALA, LUCILIUS, and the army_

 **OCTAVIUS**

What man is that?

 **MESSALA**

My master's man. Strato, where is thy master?

 **STRATO**

Free from the bondage you are in, Messala:  
The conquerors can but make a fire of him;  
For Brutus only overcame himself,  
And no man else hath honour by his death.

 **LUCILIUS**

So Brutus should be found. I thank thee, Brutus,  
That thou hast proved Lucilius' saying true.

 **OCTAVIUS**

All that served Brutus, I will entertain them.  
Fellow, wilt thou bestow thy time with me?

 **STRATO**

Ay, if Messala will prefer me to you.

 **OCTAVIUS**

Do so, good Messala.

 **MESSALA**

How died my master, Strato?

 **STRATO**

I held the sword, and he did run on it.

 **MESSALA**

Octavius, then take him to follow thee,  
That did the latest service to my master.

 **ANTONY**

This was the noblest Roman of them all:  
All the conspirators save only he  
Did that they did in envy of great Caesar;  
He only, in a general honest thought  
And common good to all, made one of them.  
His life was gentle, and the elements  
So mix'd in him that Nature might stand up  
And say to all the world 'This was a man!'

 **OCTAVIUS**

According to his virtue let us use him,  
With all respect and rites of burial.  
Within my tent his bones to-night shall lie,  
Most like a soldier, order'd honourably.  
So call the field to rest; and let's away,  
To part the glories of this happy day. _Exeunt_

TLDR: everyone dies. The end

swAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

HELO AM SPODERMEN u r an fajit.

And 2dai

Am guna

But if i

Am kill

Then who

Is

Fone?

*X MUZAC PLAIS*

Ok so job is take out illuminate and all reptillans in teh secrt bass. U haz teh powa of mounten du an duritoes.

THE END!

JK not rly

SO anywais yeh

So aniwais yeh

So anowais dis b da plaic I wer borned n. der b tres nd sidwok nd huses nd stufe.

Gimme tree fiddy

Gimme gimme tree fiddy

Fanficit of julus cesr

Brutos looked deeply nto ceasers eyes and said " ily, but now u hav 2 dai" and cesar was all " WHY MY LOVE!?" but den anton E waked in was say " wot u doin M8? Cesr is mah luv of life time!" but was 2 late and sesr wer deid. Anto was all " well, nou u r mah luv of life tim, brubo! " but was ded 2. The end.

*clepin sounds*

Deez nuts deez nuitas. OH I LOVE NUITAS! But I cant do gluten so I have to order it gluten free and im on a diet, so yeah.

Fanfict of julus casr pert too

Antony kill self an nao dey all ded in hel. Sate N say "do or-G nao" so then anton E nd borto nd jalis caster did or-G and they had the lif lov tim. But ten the angles cam nd kill satin nd jolis scissor. Antoey nd broto were sad long tim and cri ery tim. Then, dey be all "lets b angles" nd so tey bcame angles and killed gahd and jolors sorser becam gad and ery 1 was hap. Xept 4 gahd, who wer ded

Deez nuitas, then end of the story thank you!

Ps: sat-N is still Live and loves a cow. Don't ask.

Fanfort of jalin sorsor pert tree (gimme tree fiddy)

Jalis castor was hap as gohd, but was miss of berto nd N-tonry, so bcam gohst nd sershed 4 dem. He lok high nd low nd evan askd stoner if saw, but was confused and so move on. Finly, found N-toni but he sayd " brorto was take by isis" so jais casor nd anton fusioned into mecha dino hitler jesus. Then wenent to isis nd say " gimme borororto or di" and isis wer all "nah, I don't think so bub" so then went BOOM BOOM BOOM nd PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW and BANGBANG until isis wer dad. Buroyo say" thank buy ur brururururu is in uther castel…jk lol" , but joris seseserino found out he no longr gehd. So N-Toe-Knee came into Gahd and was all hap.

The End

NAO LUNG JOK TIM


	4. Life is short, or is it?

**The Longest Joke  
in the World**

 **Lost in the Desert**

 **So, there's a man crawling through the desert.**

 **He'd decided to try his SUV in a little bit of cross-country travel, had great fun zooming over the badlands and through the sand, got lost, hit a big rock, and then he couldn't get it started again. There were no cell phone towers anywhere near, so his cell phone was useless. He had no family, his parents had died a few years before in an auto accident, and his few friends had no idea he was out here.**

 **He stayed with the car for a day or so, but his one bottle of water ran out**  
 **and he was getting thirsty. He thought maybe he knew the direction back, now that he'd paid attention to the sun and thought he'd figured out which way was north, so he decided to start walking. He figured he only had to go about 30 miles or so and he'd be back to the small town he'd gotten gas in last.**

 **He thinks about walking at night to avoid the heat and sun, but based upon**  
 **how dark it actually was the night before, and given that he has no flashlight, he's afraid that he'll break a leg or step on a rattlesnake. So,**  
 **he puts on some sun block, puts the rest in his pocket for reapplication**  
 **later, brings an umbrella he'd had in the back of the SUV with him to give**  
 **him a little shade, pours the windshield wiper fluid into his water bottle**  
 **in case he gets that desperate, brings his pocket knife in case he finds a cactus that looks like it might have water in it, and heads out in the**  
 **direction he thinks is right.**

 **He walks for the entire day. By the end of the day he's really thirsty. He's**  
 **been sweating all day, and his lips are starting to crack. He's reapplied the sunblock twice, and tried to stay under the umbrella, but he still feels sunburned. The windshield wiper fluid sloshing in the bottle in his pocket is really getting tempting now. He knows that it's mainly water and some ethanol and coloring, but he also knows that they add some kind of poison to it to keep people from drinking it. He wonders what the poison is, and**  
 **whether the poison would be worse than dying of thirst.**

 **He pushes on, trying to get to that small town before dark.**

 **By the end of the day he starts getting worried. He figures he's been walking at least 3 miles an hour, according to his watch for over 10 hours. That means that if his estimate was right that he should be close to the**  
 **town. But he doesn't recognize any of this. He had to cross a dry creek bed a mile or two back, and he doesn't remember coming through it in the SUV. He figures that maybe he got his direction off just a little and that the dry creek bed was just off to one side of his path. He tells himself that he's close, and that after dark he'll start seeing the town lights over one of these hills, and that'll be all he needs.**

 **As it gets dim enough that he starts stumbling over small rocks and things,**  
 **he finds a spot and sits down to wait for full dark and the town lights.**

 **Full dark comes before he knows it. He must have dozed off. He stands back**  
 **up and turns all the way around. He sees nothing but stars.**

 **He wakes up the next morning feeling absolutely lousy. His eyes are gummy and his mouth and nose feel like they're full of sand. He so thirsty that he can't even swallow. He barely got any sleep because it was so cold. He'd forgotten how cold it got at night in the desert and hadn't noticed it the night before because he'd been in his car.**

 **He knows the Rule of Threes - three minutes without air, three days without water, three weeks without food - then you die. Some people can make it a little longer, in the best situations. But the desert heat and having to walk and sweat isn't the best situation to be without water. He figures, unless he finds water, this is his last day.**

 **He rinses his mouth out with a little of the windshield wiper fluid. He waits a while after spitting that little bit out, to see if his mouth goes numb, or he feels dizzy or something. Has his mouth gone numb? Is it just in**  
 **his mind? He's not sure. He'll go a little farther, and if he still doesn't**  
 **find water, he'll try drinking some of the fluid.**

 **Then he has to face his next, harder question - which way does he go from here? Does he keep walking the same way he was yesterday (assuming that he still knows which way that is), or does he try a new direction? He has no idea what to do.**

 **Looking at the hills and dunes around him, he thinks he knows the direction he was heading before. Just going by a feeling, he points himself somewhat to the left of that, and starts walking.**

 **As he walks, the day starts heating up. The desert, too cold just a couple of hours before, soon becomes an oven again. He sweats a little at first, and then stops. He starts getting worried at that - when you stop sweating he knows that means you're in trouble - usually right before heat stroke.**

 **He decides that it's time to try the windshield wiper fluid. He can't wait**  
 **any longer - if he passes out, he's dead. He stops in the shade of a large**  
 **rock, takes the bottle out, opens it, and takes a mouthful. He slowly**  
 **swallows it, making it last as long as he can. It feels so good in his dry**  
 **and cracked throat that he doesn't even care about the nasty taste. He takes**  
 **another mouthful, and makes it last too. Slowly, he drinks half the bottle.**  
 **He figures that since he's drinking it, he might as well drink enough to**  
 **make some difference and keep himself from passing out.**

 **He's quit worrying about the denaturing of the wiper fluid. If it kills him,**  
 **it kills him - if he didn't drink it, he'd die anyway. Besides, he's pretty**  
 **sure that whatever substance they denature the fluid with is just designed to make you sick - their way of keeping winos from buying cheap wiper fluid for the ethanol content. He can handle throwing up, if it comes to that.**

 **He walks. He walks in the hot, dry, windless desert. Sand, rocks, hills,**  
 **dunes, the occasional scrawny cactus or dried bush. No sign of water.**  
 **Sometimes he'll see a little movement to one side or the other, but whatever moved is usually gone before he can focus his eyes on it. Probably birds, lizards, or mice. Maybe snakes, though they usually move more at night. He's careful to stay away from the movements.**

 **After a while, he begins to stagger. He's not sure if it's fatigue, heat**  
 **stroke finally catching him, or maybe he was wrong and the denaturing of the wiper fluid was worse than he thought. He tries to steady himself, and keep going.**

 **After more walking, he comes to a large stretch of sand. This is good! He**  
 **knows he passed over a stretch of sand in the SUV - he remembers doing**  
 **donuts in it. Or at least he thinks he remembers it - he's getting woozy**  
 **enough and tired enough that he's not sure what he remembers any more or if**  
 **he's hallucinating. But he thinks he remembers it. So he heads off into it,**  
 **trying to get to the other side, hoping that it gets him closer to the town.**

 **He was heading for a town, wasn't he? He thinks he was. He isn't sure any more. He's not even sure how long he's been walking any more. Is it still morning? Or has it moved into afternoon and the sun is going down again? It must be afternoon - it seems like it's been too long since he started out.**

 **He walks through the sand.**

 **After a while, he comes to a big dune in the sand. This is bad. He doesn't**  
 **remember any dunes when driving over the sand in his SUV. Or at least he**  
 **doesn't think he remembers any. This is bad.**

 **But, he has no other direction to go. Too late to turn back now. He figures**  
 **that he'll get to the top of the dune and see if he can see anything from**  
 **there that helps him find the town. He keeps going up the dune.**

 **Halfway up, he slips in the bad footing of the sand for the second or third**  
 **time, and falls to his knees. He doesn't feel like getting back up - he'll**  
 **just fall down again. So, he keeps going up the dune on his hand and knees.**

 **While crawling, if his throat weren't so dry, he'd laugh. He's finally**  
 **gotten to the hackneyed image of a man lost in the desert - crawling through**  
 **the sand on his hands and knees. If would be the perfect image, he imagines, if only his clothes were more ragged. The people crawling through the desert**  
 **in the cartoons always had ragged clothes. But his have lasted without any**  
 **rips so far. Somebody will probably find his dessicated corpse half buried in the sand years from now, and his clothes will still be in fine shape -**  
 **shake the sand out, and a good wash, and they'd be wearable again. He wishes his throat were wet enough to laugh. He coughs a little instead, and it hurts.**

 **He finally makes it to the top of the sand dune. Now that he's at the top,**  
 **he struggles a little, but manages to stand up and look around. All he sees**  
 **is sand. Sand, and more sand. Behind him, about a mile away, he thinks he**  
 **sees the rocky ground he left to head into this sand. Ahead of him, more**  
 **dunes, more sand. This isn't where he drove his SUV. This is Hell. Or close enough.**

 **Again, he doesn't know what to do. He decides to drink the rest of the wiper**  
 **fluid while figuring it out. He takes out the bottle, and is removing the**  
 **cap, when he glances to the side and sees something. Something in the sand. At the bottom of the dune, off to the side, he sees something strange. It's a flat area, in the sand. He stops taking the cap of the bottle off, and tries to look closer. The area seems to be circular. And it's dark - darker than the sand. And, there seems to be something in the middle of it, but he can't tell what it is. He looks as hard as he can, and still can tell from**  
 **here. He's going to have to go down there and look.**

 **He puts the bottle back in his pocket, and starts to stumble down the dune.**  
 **After a few steps, he realizes that he's in trouble - he's not going to be able to keep his balance. After a couple of more sliding, tottering steps, he falls and starts to roll down the dune. The sand it so hot when his body hits it that for a minute he thinks he's caught fire on the way down - like a movie car wreck flashing into flames as it goes over the cliff, before it ever even hits the ground. He closes his eyes and mouth, covers his face with his hands, and waits to stop rolling.**

 **He stops, at the bottom of the dune. After a minute or two, he finds enough**  
 **energy to try to sit up and get the sand out of his face and clothes. When**  
 **he clears his eyes enough, he looks around to make sure that the dark spot**  
 **in the sand it still there and he hadn't just imagined it.**

 **So, seeing the large, flat, dark spot on the sand is still there, he begins**  
 **to crawl towards it. He'd get up and walk towards it, but he doesn't seem to**  
 **have the energy to get up and walk right now. He must be in the final stages**  
 **of dehydration he figures, as he crawls. If this place in the sand doesn't**  
 **have water, he'll likely never make it anywhere else. This is his last**  
 **chance.**

 **He gets closer and closer, but still can't see what's in the middle of the**  
 **dark area. His eyes won't quite focus any more for some reason. And lifting**  
 **his head up to look takes so much effort that he gives up trying. He just**  
 **keeps crawling.**

 **Finally, he reaches the area he'd seen from the dune. It takes him a minute of crawling on it before he realizes that he's no longer on sand - he's now crawling on some kind of dark stone. Stone with some kind of marking on it - a pattern cut into the stone. He's too tired to stand up and try to see what the pattern is - so he just keeps crawling. He crawls towards the center,**  
 **where his blurry eyes still see something in the middle of the dark stone**  
 **area.**

 **His mind, detached in a strange way, notes that either his hands and knees are so burnt by the sand that they no longer feel pain, or that this dark**  
 **stone, in the middle of a burning desert with a pounding, punishing sun**  
 **overhead, doesn't seem to be hot. It almost feels cool. He considers lying**  
 **down on the nice cool surface.**

 **Cool, dark stone. Not a good sign. He must be hallucinating this. He's**  
 **probably in the middle of a patch of sand, already lying face down and**  
 **dying, and just imagining this whole thing. A desert mirage. Soon the**  
 **beautiful women carrying pitchers of water will come up and start giving him**  
 **a drink. Then he'll know he's gone.**

 **He decides against laying down on the cool stone. If he's going to die here**  
 **in the middle of this hallucination, he at least wants to see what's in the**  
 **center before he goes. He keeps crawling.**

 **It's the third time that he hears the voice before he realizes what he's**  
 **hearing. He would swear that someone just said, "Greetings, traveler. You do**  
 **not look well. Do you hear me?"**

 **He stops crawling. He tries to look up from where he is on his hands and**  
 **knees, but it's too much effort to lift his head. So he tries something**  
 **different - he leans back and tries to sit up on the stone. After a few**  
 **seconds, he catches his balance, avoids falling on his face, sits up, and**  
 **tries to focus his eyes. Blurry. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hands**  
 **and tries again. Better this time.**

 **Yep. He can see. He's sitting in the middle of a large, flat, dark expanse**  
 **of stone. Directly next to him, about three feet away, is a white post or**  
 **pole about two inches in diameter and sticking up about four or five feet**  
 **out of the stone, at an angle.**

 **And wrapped around this white rod, tail with rattle on it hovering and**  
 **seeming to be ready to start rattling, is what must be a fifteen foot long**  
 **desert diamondback rattlesnake, looking directly at him.**

 **He stares at the snake in shock. He doesn't have the energy to get up and**  
 **run away. He doesn't even have the energy to crawl away. This is it, his**  
 **final resting place. No matter what happens, he's not going to be able to**  
 **move from this spot.**

 **Well, at least dying of a bite from this monster should be quicker than**  
 **dying of thirst. He'll face his end like a man. He struggles to sit up a**  
 **little straighter. The snake keeps watching him. He lifts one hand and waves**  
 **it in the snake's direction, feebly. The snake watches the hand for a**  
 **moment, then goes back to watching the man, looking into his eyes.**

 **Hmmm. Maybe the snake had no interest in biting him? It hadn't rattled yet -**  
 **that was a good sign. Maybe he wasn't going to die of snake bite after all.**

 **He then remembers that he'd looked up when he'd reached the center here**  
 **because he thought he'd heard a voice. He was still very woozy - he was**  
 **likely to pass out soon, the sun still beat down on him even though he was**  
 **now on cool stone. He still didn't have anything to drink. But maybe he had**  
 **actually heard a voice. This stone didn't look natural. Nor did that white**  
 **post sticking up out of the stone. Someone had to have built this. Maybe**  
 **they were still nearby. Maybe that was who talked to him. Maybe this snake**  
 **was even their pet, and that's why it wasn't biting.**

 **He tries to clear his throat to say, "Hello," but his throat is too dry. All**  
 **that comes out is a coughing or wheezing sound. There is no way he's going**  
 **to be able to talk without something to drink. He feels his pocket, and the**  
 **bottle with the wiper fluid is still there. He shakily pulls the bottle out,**  
 **almost losing his balance and falling on his back in the process. This isn't**  
 **good. He doesn't have much time left, by his reckoning, before he passes**  
 **out.**

 **He gets the lid off of the bottle, manages to get the bottle to his lips,**  
 **and pours some of the fluid into his mouth. He sloshes it around, and then**  
 **swallows it. He coughs a little. His throat feels better. Maybe he can talk**  
 **now.**

 **He tries again. Ignoring the snake, he turns to look around him, hoping to**  
 **spot the owner of this place, and croaks out, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"**

 **He hears, from his side, "Greetings. What is it that you want?"**

 **He turns his head, back towards the snake. That's where the sound had seemed**  
 **to come from. The only thing he can think of is that there must be a**  
 **speaker, hidden under the snake, or maybe built into that post. He decides**  
 **to try asking for help.**

 **"Please," he croaks again, suddenly feeling dizzy, "I'd love to not be**  
 **thirsty any more. I've been a long time without water. Can you help me?"**

 **Looking in the direction of the snake, hoping to see where the voice was**  
 **coming from this time, he is shocked to see the snake rear back, open its**  
 **mouth, and speak. He hears it say, as the dizziness overtakes him and he**  
 **falls forward, face first on the stone, "Very well. Coming up."**

 **A piercing pain shoots through his shoulder. Suddenly he is awake. He sits**  
 **up and grabs his shoulder, wincing at the throbbing pain. He's momentarily**  
 **disoriented as he looks around, and then he remembers - the crawl across the**  
 **sand, the dark area of stone, the snake. He sees the snake, still wrapped**  
 **around the tilted white post, still looking at him.**

 **He reaches up and feels his shoulder, where it hurts. It feels slightly wet.**  
 **He pulls his fingers away and looks at them - blood. He feels his shoulder**  
 **again - his shirt has what feels like two holes in it - two puncture holes -**  
 **they match up with the two aching spots of pain on his shoulder. He had been**  
 **bitten. By the snake.**

 **"It'll feel better in a minute." He looks up - it's the snake talking. He**  
 **hadn't dreamed it. Suddenly he notices - he's not dizzy any more. And more**  
 **importantly, he's not thirsty any more - at all!**

 **"Have I died? Is this the afterlife? Why are you biting me in the**  
 **afterlife?"**

 **"Sorry about that, but I had to bite you," says the snake. "That's the way I**  
 **work. It all comes through the bite. Think of it as natural medicine."**

 **"You bit me to help me? Why aren't I thirsty any more? Did you give me a**  
 **drink before you bit me? How did I drink enough while unconscious to not be**  
 **thirsty any more? I haven't had a drink for over two days. Well, except for**  
 **the windshield wiper fluid... hold it, how in the world does a snake talk?**  
 **Are you real? Are you some sort of Disney animation?"**

 **"No," says the snake, "I'm real. As real as you or anyone is, anyway. I**  
 **didn't give you a drink. I bit you. That's how it works - it's what I do. I**  
 **bite. I don't have hands to give you a drink, even if I had water just**  
 **sitting around here."**

 **The man sat stunned for a minute. Here he was, sitting in the middle of the**  
 **desert on some strange stone that should be hot but wasn't, talking to a**  
 **snake that could talk back and had just bitten him. And he felt better. Not**  
 **great - he was still starving and exhausted, but much better - he was no**  
 **longer thirsty. He had started to sweat again, but only slightly. He felt**  
 **hot, in this sun, but it was starting to get lower in the sky, and the cool**  
 **stone beneath him was a relief he could notice now that he was no longer**  
 **dying of thirst.**

 **"I might suggest that we take care of that methanol you now have in your**  
 **system with the next request," continued the snake. "I can guess why you**  
 **drank it, but I'm not sure how much you drank, or how much methanol was left**  
 **in the wiper fluid. That stuff is nasty. It'll make you go blind in a day or**  
 **two, if you drank enough of it."**

 **"Ummm, n-next request?" said the man. He put his hand back on his hurting**  
 **shoulder and backed away from the snake a little.**

 **"That's the way it works. If you like, that is," explained the snake. "You**  
 **get three requests. Call them wishes, if you wish." The snake grinned at his**  
 **own joke, and the man drew back a little further from the show of fangs.**

 **"But there are rules," the snake continued. "The first request is free. The**  
 **second requires an agreement of secrecy. The third requires the binding of**  
 **responsibility." The snake looks at the man seriously.**

 **"By the way," the snake says suddenly, "my name is Nathan. Old Nathan,**  
 **Samuel used to call me. He gave me the name. Before that, most of the Bound**  
 **used to just call me 'Snake'. But that got old, and Samuel wouldn't stand**  
 **for it. He said that anything that could talk needed a name. He was big into**  
 **names. You can call me Nate, if you wish." Again, the snake grinned. "Sorry**  
 **if I don't offer to shake, but I think you can understand - my shake sounds**  
 **somewhat threatening." The snake give his rattle a little shake.**

 **"Umm, my name is Jack," said the man, trying to absorb all of this. "Jack**  
 **Samson.**

 **"Can I ask you a question?" Jack says suddenly. "What happened to the**  
 **poison...umm, in your bite. Why aren't I dying now? How did you do that?**  
 **What do you mean by that's how you work?"**

 **"That's more than one question," grins Nate. "But I'll still try to answer**  
 **all of them. First, yes, you can ask me a question." The snake's grin gets**  
 **wider. "Second, the poison is in you. It changed you. You now no longer need**  
 **to drink. That's what you asked for. Or, well, technically, you asked to not**  
 **be thirsty any more - but 'any more' is such a vague term. I decided to make**  
 **it permanent - now, as long as you live, you shouldn't need to drink much at**  
 **all. Your body will conserve water very efficiently. You should be able to**  
 **get enough just from the food you eat - much like a creature of the desert.**  
 **You've been changed.**

 **"For the third question," Nate continues, "you are still dying. Besides the**  
 **effects of that methanol in your system, you're a man - and men are mortal.**  
 **In your current state, I give you no more than about another 50 years.**  
 **Assuming you get out of this desert, alive, that is." Nate seemed vastly**  
 **amused at his own humor, and continued his wide grin.**

 **"As for the fourth question," Nate said, looking more serious as far as Jack**  
 **could tell, as Jack was just now working on his ability to read**  
 **talking-snake emotions from snake facial features, "first you have to agree**  
 **to make a second request and become bound by the secrecy, or I can't tell**  
 **you."**

 **"Wait," joked Jack, "isn't this where you say you could tell me, but you'd**  
 **have to kill me?"**

 **"I thought that was implied." Nate continued to look serious.**

 **"Ummm...yeah." Jack leaned back a little as he remembered again that he was**  
 **talking to a fifteen foot poisonous reptile with a reputation for having a**  
 **nasty temper. "So, what is this 'Bound by Secrecy' stuff, and can you really**  
 **stop the effects of the methanol?" Jack thought for a second. "And, what do**  
 **you mean methanol, anyway? I thought these days they use ethanol in wiper**  
 **fluid, and just denature it?"**

 **"They may, I don't really know," said Nate. "I haven't gotten out in a**  
 **while. Maybe they do. All I know is that I smell methanol on your breath and**  
 **on that bottle in your pocket. And the blue color of the liquid when you**  
 **pulled it out to drink some let me guess that it was wiper fluid. I assume**  
 **that they still color wiper fluid blue?"**

 **"Yeah, they do," said Jack.**

 **"I figured," replied Nate. "As for being bound by secrecy - with the**  
 **fulfillment of your next request, you will be bound to say nothing about me,**  
 **this place, or any of the information I will tell you after that, when you**  
 **decide to go back out to your kind. You won't be allowed to talk about me,**  
 **write about me, use sign language, charades, or even act in a way that will**  
 **lead someone to guess correctly about me. You'll be bound to secrecy. Of**  
 **course, I'll also ask you to promise not to give me away, and as I'm**  
 **guessing that you're a man of your word, you'll never test the binding**  
 **anyway, so you won't notice." Nate said the last part with utter confidence.**

 **Jack, who had always prided himself on being a man of his word, felt a**  
 **little nervous at this. "Ummm, hey, Nate, who are you? How did you know**  
 **that? Are you, umm, omniscient, or something?"**

 **Well, Jack," said Nate sadly, "I can't tell you that, unless you make the**  
 **second request." Nate looked away for a minute, then looked back.**

 **"Umm, well, ok," said Jack, "what is this about a second request? What can I**  
 **ask for? Are you allowed to tell me that?"**

 **"Sure!" said Nate, brightening. "You're allowed to ask for changes. Changes**  
 **to yourself. They're like wishes, but they can only affect you. Oh, and**  
 **before you ask, I can't give you immortality. Or omniscience. Or**  
 **omnipresence, for that matter. Though I might be able to make you gaseous**  
 **and yet remain alive, and then you could spread through the atmosphere and**  
 **sort of be omnipresent. But what good would that be - you still wouldn't be**  
 **omniscient and thus still could only focus on one thing at a time. Not very**  
 **useful, at least in my opinion." Nate stopped when he realized that Jack was**  
 **staring at him.**

 **"Well, anyway," continued Nate, "I'd probably suggest giving you permanent**  
 **good health. It would negate the methanol now in your system, you'd be**  
 **immune to most poisons and diseases, and you'd tend to live a very long**  
 **time, barring accident, of course. And you'll even have a tendency to**  
 **recover from accidents well. It always seemed like a good choice for a**  
 **request to me."**

 **"Cure the methanol poisoning, huh?" said Jack. "And keep me healthy for a**  
 **long time? Hmmm. It doesn't sound bad at that. And it has to be a request**  
 **about a change to me? I can't ask to be rich, right? Because that's not**  
 **really a change to me?"**

 **"Right," nodded Nate.**

 **"Could I ask to be a genius and permanently healthy?" Jack asked, hopefully.**

 **"That takes two requests, Jack."**

 **"Yeah, I figured so," said Jack. "But I could ask to be a genius? I could**  
 **become the smartest scientist in the world? Or the best athlete?"**

 **"Well, I could make you very smart," admitted Nate, "but that wouldn't**  
 **necessarily make you the best scientist in the world. Or, I could make you**  
 **very athletic, but it wouldn't necessarily make you the best athlete either.**  
 **You've heard the saying that 99% of genius is hard work? Well, there's some**  
 **truth to that. I can give you the talent, but I can't make you work hard. It**  
 **all depends on what you decide to do with it."**

 **"Hmmm," said Jack. "Ok, I think I understand. And I get a third request,**  
 **after this one?"**

 **"Maybe," said Nate, "it depends on what you decide then. There are more**  
 **rules for the third request that I can only tell you about after the second**  
 **request. You know how it goes." Nate looked like he'd shrug, if he had**  
 **shoulders.**

 **"Ok, well, since I'd rather not be blind in a day or two, and permanent**  
 **health doesn't sound bad, then consider that my second request. Officially.**  
 **Do I need to sign in blood or something?"**

 **"No," said Nate. "Just hold out your hand. Or heel." Nate grinned. "Or**  
 **whatever part you want me to bite. I have to bite you again. Like I said,**  
 **that's how it works - the poison, you know," Nate said apologetically.**

 **Jack winced a little and felt his shoulder, where the last bite was. Hey, it**  
 **didn't hurt any more. Just like Nate had said. That made Jack feel better**  
 **about the biting business. But still, standing still while a fifteen foot**  
 **snake sunk it's fangs into you. Jack stood up. Ignoring how good it felt to**  
 **be able to stand again, and the hunger starting to gnaw at his stomach, Jack**  
 **tried to decide where he wanted to get bitten. Despite knowing that it**  
 **wouldn't hurt for long, Jack knew that this wasn't going to be easy.**

 **"Hey, Jack," Nate suddenly said, looking past Jack towards the dunes behind**  
 **him, "is that someone else coming up over there?"**

 **Jack spun around and looked. Who else could be out here in the middle of**  
 **nowhere? And did they bring food?**

 **Wait a minute, there was nobody over there. What was Nate...**

 **Jack let out a bellow as he felt two fangs sink into his rear end, through**  
 **his jeans...**

 **Jack sat down carefully, favoring his more tender buttock. "I would have**  
 **decided, eventually, Nate. I was just thinking about it. You didn't have to**  
 **hoodwink me like that."**

 **"I've been doing this a long time, Jack," said Nate, confidently. "You**  
 **humans have a hard time sitting still and letting a snake bite you -**  
 **especially one my size. And besides, admit it - it's only been a couple of**  
 **minutes and it already doesn't hurt any more, does it? That's because of the**  
 **health benefit with this one. I told you that you'd heal quickly now."**

 **"Yeah, well, still," said Jack, "it's the principle of the thing. And nobody**  
 **likes being bitten in the butt! Couldn't you have gotten my calf or**  
 **something instead?"**

 **"More meat in the typical human butt," replied Nate. "And less chance you**  
 **accidentally kick me or move at the last second."**

 **"Yeah, right. So, tell me all of these wonderful secrets that I now qualify**  
 **to hear," answered Jack.**

 **"Ok," said Nate. "Do you want to ask questions first, or do you want me to**  
 **just start talking?"**

 **"Just talk," said Jack. "I'll sit here and try to not think about food."**

 **"We could go try to rustle up some food for you first, if you like,"**  
 **answered Nate.**

 **"Hey! You didn't tell me you had food around here, Nate!" Jack jumped up.**  
 **"What do we have? Am I in walking distance to town? Or can you magically**  
 **whip up food along with your other powers?" Jack was almost shouting with**  
 **excitement. His stomach had been growling for hours.**

 **"I was thinking more like I could flush something out of its hole and bite**  
 **it for you, and you could skin it and eat it. Assuming you have a knife,**  
 **that is," replied Nate, with the grin that Jack was starting to get used to.**

 **"Ugh," said Jack, sitting back down. "I think I'll pass. I can last a little**  
 **longer before I get desperate enough to eat desert rat, or whatever else it**  
 **is you find out here. And there's nothing to burn - I'd have to eat it raw.**  
 **No thanks. Just talk."**

 **"Ok," replied Nate, still grinning. "But I'd better hurry, before you start**  
 **looking at me as food.**

 **Nate reared back a little, looked around for a second, and then continued.**  
 **"You, Jack, are sitting in the middle of the Garden of Eden."**

 **Jack looked around at the sand and dunes and then looked back at Nate**  
 **sceptically.**

 **"Well, that's the best I can figure it, anyway, Jack," said Nate. "Stand up**  
 **and look at the symbol on the rock here." Nate gestured around the dark**  
 **stone they were both sitting on with his nose.**

 **Jack stood up and looked. Carved into the stone in a bas-relief was a**  
 **representation of a large tree. The angled-pole that Nate was wrapped around**  
 **was coming out of the trunk of the tree, right below where the main branches**  
 **left the truck to reach out across the stone. It was very well done - it**  
 **looked more like a tree had been reduced to almost two dimensions and**  
 **embedded in the stone than it did like a carving.**

 **Jack walked around and looked at the details in the fading light of the**  
 **setting sun. He wished he'd looked at it while the sun was higher in the**  
 **sky.**

 **Wait! The sun was setting! That meant he was going to have to spend another**  
 **night out here! Arrrgh!**

 **Jack looked out across the desert for a little bit, and then came back and**  
 **stood next to Nate. "In all the excitement, I almost forgot, Nate," said**  
 **Jack. "Which way is it back to town? And how far? I'm eventually going to**  
 **have to head back - I'm not sure I'll be able to survive by eating raw**  
 **desert critters for long. And even if I can, I'm not sure I'll want to."**

 **"It's about 30 miles that way." Nate pointed, with the rattle on his tail**  
 **this time. As far as Jack could tell, it was a direction at right angles to**  
 **the way he'd been going when he was crawling here. "But that's 30 miles by**  
 **the way the crow flies. It's about 40 by the way a man walks. You should be**  
 **able to do it in about half a day with your improved endurance, if you head**  
 **out early tomorrow, Jack."**

 **Jack looked out the way the snake had pointed for a few seconds more, and**  
 **then sat back down. It was getting dark. Not much he could do about heading**  
 **out right now. And besides, Nate was just about to get to the interesting**  
 **stuff. "Garden of Eden? As best as you can figure it?"**

 **"Well, yeah, as best as I and Samuel could figure it anyway," said Nate. "He**  
 **figured that the story just got a little mixed up. You know, snake, in a**  
 **'tree', offering 'temptations', making bargains. That kind stuff. But he**  
 **could never quite figure out how the Hebrews found out about this spot from**  
 **across the ocean. He worried about that for a while."**

 **"Garden of Eden, hunh?" said Jack. "How long have you been here, Nate?"**

 **"No idea, really," replied Nate. "A long time. It never occurred to me to**  
 **count years, until recently, and by then, of course, it was too late. But I**  
 **do remember when this whole place was green, so I figure it's been thousands**  
 **of years, at least."**

 **"So, are you the snake that tempted Eve?" said Jack.**

 **"Beats me," said Nate. "Maybe. I can't remember if the first one of your**  
 **kind that I talked to was female or not, and I never got a name, but it**  
 **could have been. And I suppose she could have considered my offer to grant**  
 **requests a 'temptation', though I've rarely had refusals."**

 **"Well, umm, how did you get here then? And why is that white pole stuck out**  
 **of the stone there?" asked Jack.**

 **"Dad left me here. Or, I assume it was my dad. It was another snake - much**  
 **bigger than I was back then. I remember talking to him, but I don't remember**  
 **if it was in a language, or just kind of understanding what he wanted. But**  
 **one day, he brought me to this stone, told me about it, and asked me to do**  
 **something for him. I talked it over with him for a while, then agreed. I've**  
 **been here ever since.**

 **"What is this place?" said Jack. "And what did he ask you to do?"**

 **"Well, you see this pole here, sticking out of the stone?" Nate loosened his**  
 **coils around the tilted white pole and showed Jack where it descended into**  
 **the stone. The pole was tilted at about a 45 degree angle and seemed to**  
 **enter the stone in an eighteen inch slot cut into the stone. Jack leaned**  
 **over and looked. The slot was dark and the pole went down into it as far as**  
 **Jack could see in the dim light. Jack reached out to touch the pole, but**  
 **Nate was suddenly there in the way.**

 **"You can't touch that yet, Jack," said Nate.**

 **"Why not?" asked Jack.**

 **"I haven't explained it to you yet," replied Nate.**

 **"Well, it kinda looks like a lever or something," said Jack. "You'd push it**  
 **that way, and it would move in the slot."**

 **"Yep, that's what it is," replied Nate.**

 **"What does it do?" asked Jack. "End the world?"**

 **"Oh, no," said Nate. "Nothing that drastic. It just ends humanity. I call it**  
 **'The Lever of Doom'." For the last few words Nate had used a deeper, ringing**  
 **voice. He tried to look serious for a few seconds, and then gave up and**  
 **grinned.**

 **Jack was initially startled by Nate's pronouncement, but when Nate grinned**  
 **Jack laughed. "Ha! You almost had me fooled for a second there. What does it**  
 **really do?"**

 **"Oh, it really ends humanity, like I said," smirked Nate. "I just thought**  
 **the voice I used was funny, didn't you?"**

 **Nate continued to grin.**

 **"A lever to end humanity?" asked Jack. "What in the world is that for? Why**  
 **would anyone need to end humanity?"**

 **"Well," replied Nate, "I get the idea that maybe humanity was an experiment.**  
 **Or maybe the Big Guy just thought, that if humanity started going really**  
 **bad, there should be a way to end it. I'm not really sure. All I know are**  
 **the rules, and the guesses that Samuel and I had about why it's here. I**  
 **didn't think to ask back when I started here."**

 **"Rules? What rules?" asked Jack.**

 **"The rules are that I can't tell anybody about it or let them touch it**  
 **unless they agree to be bound to secrecy by a bite. And that only one human**  
 **can be bound in that way at a time. That's it." explained Nate.**

 **Jack looked somewhat shocked. "You mean that I could pull the lever now?**  
 **You'd let me end humanity?"**

 **"Yep," replied Nate, "if you want to." Nate looked at Jack carefully. "Do**  
 **you want to, Jack?"**

 **"Umm, no." said Jack, stepping a little further back from the lever. "Why in**  
 **the world would anyone want to end humanity? It'd take a psychotic to want**  
 **that! Or worse, a suicidal psychotic, because it would kill him too,**  
 **wouldn't it?"**

 **"Yep," replied Nate, "being as he'd be human too."**

 **"Has anyone ever seriously considered it?" asked Nate. "Any of those bound**  
 **to secrecy, that is?"**

 **"Well, of course, I think they've all seriously considered it at one time or**  
 **another. Being given that kind of responsibility makes you sit down and**  
 **think, or so I'm told. Samuel considered it several times. He'd often get**  
 **disgusted with humanity, come out here, and just hold the lever for a while.**  
 **But he never pulled it. Or you wouldn't be here." Nate grinned some more.**

 **Jack sat down, well back from the lever. He looked thoughtful and puzzled at**  
 **the same time. After a bit, he said, "So this makes me the Judge of**  
 **humanity? I get to decide whether they keep going or just end? Me?"**

 **"That seems to be it," agreed Nate.**

 **"What kind of criteria do I use to decide?" said Jack. "How do I make this**  
 **decision? Am I supposed to decide if they're good? Or too many of them are**  
 **bad? Or that they're going the wrong way? Is there a set of rules for that?"**

 **"Nope," replied Nate. "You pretty much just have to decide on your own. It's**  
 **up to you, however you want to decide it. I guess that you're just supposed**  
 **to know."**

 **"But what if I get mad at someone? Or some girl dumps me and I feel**  
 **horrible? Couldn't I make a mistake? How do I know that I won't screw up?"**  
 **protested Jack.**

 **Nate gave his kind of snake-like shrug again. "You don't. You just have to**  
 **try your best, Jack."**

 **Jack sat there for a while, staring off into the desert that was rapidly**  
 **getting dark, chewing on a fingernail.**

 **Suddenly, Jack turned around and looked at the snake. "Nate, was Samuel the**  
 **one bound to this before me?"**

 **"Yep," replied Nate. "He was a good guy. Talked to me a lot. Taught me to**  
 **read and brought me books. I think I still have a good pile of them buried**  
 **in the sand around here somewhere. I still miss him. He died a few months**  
 **ago."**

 **"Sounds like a good guy," agreed Jack. "How did he handle this, when you**  
 **first told him. What did he do?"**

 **"Well," said Nate, "he sat down for a while, thought about it for a bit, and**  
 **then asked me some questions, much like you're doing."**

 **"What did he ask you, if you're allowed to tell me?" asked Jack.**

 **"He asked me about the third request," replied Nate.**

 **"Aha!" It was Jack's turn to grin. "And what did you tell him?"**

 **"I told him the rules for the third request. That to get the third request**  
 **you have to agree to this whole thing. That if it ever comes to the point**  
 **that you really think that humanity should be ended, that you'll come here**  
 **and end it. You won't avoid it, and you won't wimp out." Nate looked serious**  
 **again. "And you'll be bound to do it too, Jack."**

 **"Hmmm." Jack looked back out into the darkness for a while.**

 **Nate watched him, waiting.**

 **"Nate," continued Jack, quietly, eventually. "What did Samuel ask for with**  
 **his third request?"**

 **Nate sounded like he was grinning again as he replied, also quietly,**  
 **"Wisdom, Jack. He asked for wisdom. As much as I could give him."**

 **"Ok," said Jack, suddenly, standing up and facing away from Nate, "give it**  
 **to me.**

 **Nate looked at Jack's backside. "Give you what, Jack?"**

 **"Give me that wisdom. The same stuff that Samuel asked for. If it helped**  
 **him, maybe it'll help me too." Jack turned his head to look back over his**  
 **shoulder at Nate. "It did help him, right?"**

 **"He said it did," replied Nate. "But he seemed a little quieter afterward.**  
 **Like he had a lot to think about."**

 **"Well, yeah, I can see that," said Jack. "So, give it to me." Jack turned to**  
 **face away from Nate again, bent over slightly and tensed up.**

 **Nate watched Jack tense up with a little exasperation. If he bit Jack now,**  
 **Jack would likely jump out of his skin and maybe hurt them both.**

 **"You remember that you'll be bound to destroy humanity if it ever looks like**  
 **it needs it, right Jack?" asked Nate, shifting position.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, I got that," replied Jack, eyes squeezed tightly shut and body**  
 **tense, not noticing the change in direction of Nate's voice.**

 **"And," continued Nate, from his new position, "do you remember that you'll**  
 **turn bright purple, and grow big horns and extra eyes?"**

 **"Yeah, yeah...Hey, wait a minute!" said Jack, opening his eyes,**  
 **straightening up and turning around. "Purple?!" He didn't see Nate there.**  
 **With the moonlight Jack could see that the lever extended up from its slot**  
 **in the rock without the snake wrapped around it.**

 **Jack heard, from behind him, Nate's "Just Kidding!" right before he felt the**  
 **now familiar piercing pain, this time in the other buttock.**

 **Jack sat on the edge of the dark stone in the rapidly cooling air, his feet**  
 **extending out into the sand. He stared out into the darkness, listening to**  
 **the wind stir the sand, occasionally rubbing his butt where he'd been**  
 **recently bitten.**

 **Nate had left for a little while, had come back with a desert-rodent-shaped**  
 **bulge somewhere in his middle, and was now wrapped back around the lever,**  
 **his tongue flicking out into the desert night's air the only sign that he**  
 **was still awake.**

 **Occasionally Jack, with his toes absentmindedly digging in the sand while he**  
 **thought, would ask Nate a question without turning around.**

 **"Nate, do accidents count?"**

 **Nate lifted his head a little bit. "What do you mean, Jack?"**

 **Jack tilted his head back like he was looking at the stars. "You know,**  
 **accidents. If I accidentally fall on the lever, without meaning to, does**  
 **that still wipe out humanity?"**

 **"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does, Jack. I'd suggest you be careful about that**  
 **if you start feeling wobbly," said Nate with some amusement.**

 **A little later - "Does it have to be me that pulls the lever?" asked Jack.**

 **"That's the rule, Jack. Nobody else can pull it," answered Nate.**

 **"No," Jack shook his head, "I meant does it have to be my hand? Could I pull**  
 **the lever with a rope tied around it? Or push it with a stick? Or throw a**  
 **rock?"**

 **"Yes, those should work," replied Nate. "Though I'm not sure how complicated**  
 **you could get. Samuel thought about trying to build some kind of remote**  
 **control for it once, but gave it up. Everything he'd build would be gone by**  
 **the next sunrise, if it was touching the stone, or over it. I told him that**  
 **in the past others that had been bound had tried to bury the lever so they**  
 **wouldn't be tempted to pull it, but every time the stones or sand or**  
 **whatever had disappeared."**

 **"Wow," said Jack, "Cool." Jack leaned back until only his elbows kept him**  
 **off of the stone and looked up into the sky.**

 **"Nate, how long did Samuel live? One of his wishes was for health too,**  
 **right?" asked Jack.**

 **"Yes," replied Nate, "it was. He lived 167 years, Jack."**

 **"Wow, 167 years. That's almost 140 more years I'll live if I live as long.**  
 **Do you know what he died of, Nate?"**

 **"He died of getting tired of living, Jack," Nate said, sounding somewhat**  
 **sad.**

 **Jack turned his head to look at Nate in the starlight.**

 **Nate looked back. "Samuel knew he wasn't going to be able to stay in**  
 **society. He figured that they'd eventually see him still alive and start**  
 **questioning it, so he decided that he'd have to disappear after a while. He**  
 **faked his death once, but changed his mind - he decided it was too early and**  
 **he could stay for a little longer. He wasn't very fond of mankind, but he**  
 **liked the attention. Most of the time, anyway.**

 **"His daughter and then his wife dying almost did him in though. He didn't**  
 **stay in society much longer after that. He eventually came out here to spend**  
 **time talking to me and thinking about pulling the lever. A few months ago he**  
 **told me he'd had enough. It was his time."**

 **"And then he just died?" asked Jack.**

 **Nate shook his head a little. "He made his forth request, Jack. There's only**  
 **one thing you can ask for the fourth request. The last bite.**

 **After a bit Nate continued, "He told me that he was tired, that it was his**  
 **time. He reassured me that someone new would show up soon, like they always**  
 **had.**

 **After another pause, Nate finished, "Samuel's body disappeared off the stone**  
 **with the sunrise."**

 **Jack lay back down and looked at the sky, leaving Nate alone with his**  
 **memories. It was a long time until Jack's breathing evened out into sleep.**

 **Jack woke with the sunrise the next morning. He was a little chilled with**  
 **the morning desert air, but overall was feeling pretty good. Well, except**  
 **that his stomach was grumbling and he wasn't willing to eat raw desert rat.**

 **So, after getting directions to town from Nate, making sure he knew how to**  
 **get back, and reassuring Nate that he'd be back soon, Jack started the long**  
 **walk back to town. With his new health and Nate's good directions, he made**  
 **it back easily.**

 **Jack caught a bus back to the city, and showed up for work the next day,**  
 **little worse for the wear and with a story about getting lost in the desert**  
 **and walking back out. Within a couple of days Jack had talked a friend with**  
 **a tow truck into going back out into the desert with him to fetch the SUV.**  
 **They found it after a couple of hours of searching and towed it back without**  
 **incident. Jack was careful not to even look in the direction of Nate's**  
 **lever, though their path back didn't come within sight of it.**

 **Before the next weekend, Jack had gone to a couple of stores, including a**  
 **book store, and had gotten his SUV back from the mechanic, with a warning to**  
 **avoid any more joyriding in the desert. On Saturday, Jack headed back to see**  
 **Nate.**

 **Jack parked a little way out of the small town near Nate, loaded up his new**  
 **backpack with camping gear and the things he was bringing for Nate, and then**  
 **started walking. He figured that walking would leave the least trail, and he**  
 **knew that while not many people camped in the desert, it wasn't unheard of,**  
 **and shouldn't really raise suspicions.**

 **Jack had brought more books for Nate - recent books, magazines, newspapers.**  
 **Some things that would catch Nate up with what was happening in the world,**  
 **others that were just good books to read. He spent the weekend with Nate,**  
 **and then headed out again, telling Nate that he'd be back again soon, but**  
 **that he had things to do first.**

 **Over four months later Jack was back to see Nate again. This time he brought**  
 **a laptop with him - a specially modified laptop. It had a solar recharger,**  
 **special filters and seals to keep out the sand, a satellite link-up, and a**  
 **special keyboard and joystick that Jack hoped that a fifteen-foot**  
 **rattlesnake would be able to use. And, it had been hacked to not give out**  
 **its location to the satellite.**

 **After that Jack could e-mail Nate to keep in touch, but still visited him**  
 **fairly regularly - at least once or twice a year.**

 **After the first year, Jack quit his job. For some reason, with the wisdom he**  
 **'d been given, and the knowledge that he could live for over 150 years,**  
 **working in a nine to five job for someone else didn't seem that worthwhile**  
 **any more. Jack went back to school.**

 **Eventually, Jack started writing. Perhaps because of the wisdom, or perhaps**  
 **because of his new perspective, he wrote well. People liked what he wrote,**  
 **and he became well known for it. After a time, Jack bought an RV and started**  
 **traveling around the country for book signings and readings.**

 **But, he still remembered to drop by and visit Nate occasionally.**

 **On one of the visits Nate seemed quieter than usual. Not that Nate had been**  
 **a fountain of joy lately. Jack's best guess was that Nate was still missing**  
 **Samuel, and though Jack had tried, he still hadn't been able to replace**  
 **Samuel in Nate's eyes. Nate had been getting quieter each visit. But on this**  
 **visit Nate didn't even speak when Jack walked up to the lever. He nodded at**  
 **Jack, and then went back to staring into the desert. Jack, respecting Nate's**  
 **silence, sat down and waited.**

 **After a few minutes, Nate spoke. "Jack, I have someone to introduce you to."**

 **Jack looked surprised. "Someone to introduce me to?" Jack looked around, and then looked carefully back at Nate. "This something to do with the Big Guy?**

 **"No, no," replied Nate. "This is more personal. I want you to meet my son."**  
 **Nate looked over at the nearest sand dune. "Sammy!"**

 **Jack watched as a four foot long desert rattlesnake crawled from behind the**  
 **dune and up to the stone base of the lever.**

 **"Yo, Jack," said the new, much smaller snake.**

 **"Yo, Sammy" replied Jack. Jack looked at Nate. "Named after Samuel, I**  
 **assume?"**

 **Nate nodded. "Jack, I've got a favor to ask you. Could you show Sammy around**  
 **for me?" Nate unwrapped himself from the lever and slithered over to the**  
 **edge of the stone and looked across the sands. "When Samuel first told me**  
 **about the world, and brought me books and pictures, I wished that I could go see it. I wanted to see the great forests, the canyons, the cities, even the**  
 **other deserts, to see if they felt and smelled the same. I want my son to**  
 **have that chance - to see the world. Before he becomes bound here like I have been.**

 **"He's seen it in pictures, over the computer that you brought me. But I hear that it's not the same. That being there is different. I want him to have**  
 **that. Think you can do that for me, Jack?"**

 **Jack nodded. This was obviously very important to Nate, so Jack didn't even**  
 **joke about taking a talking rattlesnake out to see the world. "Yeah, I can**  
 **do that for you, Nate. Is that all you need?" Jack could sense that was**  
 **something more.**

 **Nate looked at Sammy. Sammy looked back at Nate for a second and then said,**  
 **"Oh, yeah. Ummm, I've gotta go pack. Back in a little bit Jack. Nice to meet**  
 **ya!" Sammy slithered back over the dune and out of sight.**

 **Nate watched Sammy disappear and then looked back at Jack. "Jack, this is my**  
 **first son. My first offspring through all the years. You don't even want to**  
 **know what it took for me to find a mate." Nate grinned to himself. "But**  
 **anyway, I had a son for a reason. I'm tired. I'm ready for it to be over. I**  
 **needed a replacement."**

 **Jack considered this for a minute. "So, you're ready to come see the world,**  
 **and you wanted him to watch the lever while you were gone?"**

 **Nate shook his head. "No, Jack - you're a better guesser than that. You've**  
 **already figured out - I'm bound here - there's only one way for me to leave**  
 **here. And I'm ready. It's my time to die."**

 **Jack looked more closely at Nate. He could tell Nate had thought about**  
 **this - probably for quite a while. Jack had trouble imagining what it would**  
 **be like to be as old as Nate, but Jack could already tell that in another**  
 **hundred or two hundred years, he might be getting tired of life himself.**  
 **Jack could understand Samuel's decision, and now Nate's. So, all Jack said**  
 **was, "What do you want me to do?"**

 **Nate nodded. "Thanks, Jack. I only want two things. One - show Sammy around**  
 **the world - let him get his fill of it, until he's ready to come back here**  
 **and take over. Two - give me the fourth request.**

 **"I can't just decide to die, not any more than you can. I won't even die of**  
 **old age like you eventually will, even though it'll be a long time from now.**  
 **I need to be killed. Once Sammy is back here, ready to take over, I'll be**  
 **able to die. And I need you to kill me.**

 **"I've even thought about how. Poisons and other drugs won't work on me. And**  
 **I've seen pictures of snakes that were shot - some of them live for days, so**  
 **that's out too. So, I want you to bring back a sword.**

 **Nate turned away to look back to the dune that Sammy had gone behind. "I'd**  
 **say an axe, but that's somewhat undignified - putting my head on the ground**  
 **or a chopping block like that. No, I like a sword. A time-honored way of**  
 **going out. A dignified way to die. And, most importantly, it should work,**  
 **even on me.**

 **"You willing to do that for me, Jack?" Nate turned back to look at Jack.**

 **"Yeah, Nate," replied Jack solemnly, "I think I can handle that."**

 **Nate nodded. "Good!" He turned back toward the dune and shouted, "Sammy!**  
 **Jack's about ready to leave!" Then quietly, "Thanks, Jack."**

 **Jack didn't have anything to say to that, so he waited for Sammy to make it**  
 **back to the lever, nodded to him, nodded a final time to Nate, and then**  
 **headed into the desert with Sammy following.**  
 **Over the next several years Sammy and Jack kept in touch with Nate through**  
 **e-mail as they went about their adventures. They made a goal of visiting**  
 **every country in the world, and did a respectable job of it. Sammy had a**  
 **natural gift for languages, as Jack expected he would, and even ended up**  
 **acting as a translator for Jack in a few of the countries. Jack managed to**  
 **keep the talking rattlesnake hidden, even so, and by the time they were**  
 **nearing the end of their tour of countries, Sammy had only been spotted a**  
 **few times. While there were several people that had seen enough to startle**  
 **them greatly, nobody had enough evidence to prove anything, and while a few**  
 **wild rumors and storied followed Jack and Sammy around, nothing ever hit the**  
 **newspapers or the public in general.**

 **When they finished the tour of countries, Jack suggested that they try some**  
 **undersea diving. They did. And spelunking. They did that too. Sammy finally**  
 **drew the line at visiting Antarctica. He'd come to realize that Jack was**  
 **stalling. After talking to his Dad about it over e-mail, he figured out that**  
 **Jack probably didn't want to have to kill Nate. Nate told Sammy that humans**  
 **could be squeamish about killing friends and acquaintances.**

 **So, Sammy eventually put his tail down (as he didn't have a foot) and told**  
 **Jack that it was time - he was ready to go back and take up his duties from**  
 **his dad. Jack, delayed it a little more by insisting that they go back to**  
 **Japan and buy an appropriate sword. He even stretched it a little more by**  
 **getting lessons in how to use the sword. But, eventually, he'd learned as**  
 **much as he was likely to without dedicating his life to it, and was**  
 **definitely competent enough to take the head off of a snake. It was time to**  
 **head back and see Nate.**

 **When they got back to the US, Jack got the old RV out of storage where he**  
 **and Sammy had left it after their tour of the fifty states, he loaded up**  
 **Sammy and the sword, and they headed for the desert.**

 **When they got to the small town that Jack had been trying to find those**  
 **years ago when he'd met Nate, Jack was in a funk. He didn't really feel like**  
 **walking all of the way out there. Not only that, but he'd forgotten to**  
 **figure the travel time correctly, and it was late afternoon. They'd either**  
 **have to spend the night in town and walk out tomorrow, or walk in the dark.**

 **As Jack was afraid that if he waited one more night he might lose his**  
 **resolve, he decided that he'd go ahead and drive the RV out there. It was**  
 **only going to be this once, and Jack would go back and cover the tracks**  
 **afterward. They ought to be able to make it out there by nightfall if they**  
 **drove, and then they could get it over tonight.**

 **Jack told Sammy to e-mail Nate that they were coming as he drove out of**  
 **sight of the town on the road. They then pulled off the road and headed out**  
 **into the desert.**

 **Everything went well, until they got to the sand dunes. Jack had been**  
 **nursing the RV along the whole time, over the rocks, through the creek beds,**  
 **revving the engine the few times they almost got stuck. When they came to**  
 **the dunes, Jack didn't really think about it, he just downshifted and headed**  
 **up the first one. By the third dune, Jack started to regret that he'd**  
 **decided to try driving on the sand. The RV was fishtailling and losing**  
 **traction. Jack was having to work it up each dune slowly and was trying to**  
 **keep from losing control each time they came over the top and slid down the**  
 **other side. Sammy had come up to sit in the passenger seat, coiled up and**  
 **laughing at Jack's driving.**

 **As they came over the top of the fourth dune, the biggest one yet, Jack saw**  
 **that this was the final dune - the stone, the lever, and somewhere Nate,**  
 **waited below. Jack put on the brakes, but he'd gone a little too far. The RV**  
 **started slipping down the other side.**

 **Jack tried turning the wheel, but he didn't have enough traction. He pumped**  
 **the brakes - no response. They started sliding down the hill, faster and**  
 **faster.**

 **Jack felt a shock go through him as he suddenly realized that they were**  
 **heading for the lever. He looked down - the RV was directly on course for**  
 **it. If Jack didn't do something, the RV would hit it. He was about to end**  
 **humanity.**

 **Jack steered more frantically, trying to get traction. It still wasn't**  
 **working. The dune was too steep, and the sand too loose. In a split second,**  
 **Jack realized that his only chance would be once he hit the stone around the**  
 **lever - he should have traction on the stone for just a second before he hit**  
 **the lever - he wouldn't have time to stop, but he should be able to steer**  
 **away.**

 **Jack took a better grip on the steering wheel and tried to turn the RV a**  
 **little bit - every little bit would help. He'd have to time his turn just**  
 **right.**

 **The RV got to the bottom of the dune, sliding at an amazing speed in the**  
 **sand. Just before they reached the stone Jack looked across it to check that**  
 **they were still heading for the lever. They were. But Jack noticed something**  
 **else that he hadn't seen from the top of the dune. Nate wasn't wrapped**  
 **around the lever. He was off to the side of the lever, but still on the**  
 **stone, waiting for them. The problem was, he was waiting on the same side of**  
 **the lever that Jack had picked to steer towards to avoid the lever. The RV**  
 **was already starting to drift that way a little in its mad rush across the**  
 **sand and there was no way that Jack was going to be able to go around the**  
 **lever to the other side.**

 **Jack had an instant of realization. He was either going to have to hit the**  
 **lever, or run over Nate. He glanced over at Sammy and saw that Sammy**  
 **realized the same thing.**

 **Jack took a firmer grip on the steering wheel as the RV ran up on the stone.**  
 **Shouting to Sammy as he pulled the steering wheel, "BETTER NATE THAN LEVER," he ran over the snake.**

**THE END**

And nao, 4 somting different:

DICKS EVERYWHER!8=D!


	5. D0n7 H8 0n M3, H8rZ! Part 1

And nao, my immortal:

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Dumbledore!

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Draco and then I started to bust into tears.

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson snap dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Voldemort!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Vlodemort all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Hargrid. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dumbeldore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Loopin was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumblydore ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hargrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Hargrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hargirid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumblydore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Loopin held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Loopin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hargid said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian plus hargrid isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Drago had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS HAIRgrid but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Snap and Loopin and HAHRID were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Dumbledore had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Hargrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Enoby I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Hargrid had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Enoby." Hargrid says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Snap and Loopin." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Drako?"

Hairgrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Enobby," Dumblydore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hargrid yelled. dUMBLydore lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, prof dumbledoree!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." B'loody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snap and Loopin couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Draco had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Draco. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Dracos. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGoggle who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore. We were so scared.

"Dumbledore Dumblydore!" we both yelled. Dumbledore came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Volsemort has Draco!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Voldemprt's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"  
It was….. Voldemort!

Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Volcemort was. It turned out that Voldemort wasn't there. Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. Draco was there crying tears of blood. Snaketail was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "EbonyIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme." he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Enoby I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Snaketail what art thou doing?" called Voldemort. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Draco taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Draco.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Snape and Loopin took a video of me naked. Hargrid says he's in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Snaketail is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.

Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Draco!

"Enoby I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Loopin shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.

Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! raven u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Draco thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Draco was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Volsemort and da Death Dealers!

"Wtf Draco im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Draco promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.

"Enoby! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B'loody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Willow that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math." (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Willow will die too." I said.

"Kawai." B'loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den loopin did it with her cause he's a necphilak."

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with drako tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

B'Loody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "B'Loody Mary are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Drako or Diabolo or Vampire(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

"Dumblydore." She sed. "Let me just call our broms."

"OMFFG DUMBLYDORE?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs."

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Mary asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday loopin and snap tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Mary.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way what's yours?"

"Tom Rid." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf drako you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hargrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"

Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz willo isn't rely a prep. Raven plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom Riddle gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Hargird kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. "WTF Hargrid?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard." Well anyway Willow came. Hargird went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Willow's really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Draco?" she asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Diabolo." she anserred happily. Well anyway Draco and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Draco was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B'loody Mart was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Navel but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Navel converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Slitherin now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Draco's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad Lucian gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Draco and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Draco. Draco and I came. It was….Vlodemort and da Death Deelers!

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Enoby, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Draco!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. He shotted a spel and Vlodemort ran away. It was…DUMBLYDORE!

Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 raven 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson dumbeldor swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Draco and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Dumbeldore chased Vlodemort away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Draco had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to B'loody Mary and Willow. B'loody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Draco came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Navel was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Vlodemort yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

"….DUMBLEDORE?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Volsemort!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTW you can call me Albert." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Draco shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 raven 4m da help!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Dumbelldore. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Draco was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Draco banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (raven that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Hargrid came. He had appearated.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da gurl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Hargrid. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Tom Rid or maybe Draco but it was Dumblydore.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said. "Anyway Draco has a surprise for u."

Chapter 20.

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Volxemort had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Draco so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Loopin! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Dumblydore had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Snap since he was a pedo.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped….Snake and Loopin were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Dobby was watching!1

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Dobby ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw snake is movd 2 griffindoor now)

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Lumpkin shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Snake began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Dumbledork. So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Draco?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Vampire said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his dogfather Serious Blak had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said 'ENOBY' on it.

….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Draco, cryin in a corner.

Chapter 21.

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich ravern cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz raven fangz 4 da help. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later we all went in the skull. Draco was crying in da common room. "Draco are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"Its ok Enoby." said Vampire comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Draco. Vampire came too.

"Draco please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Norris there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Mr. Norris.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Mr. Norris. Den he heard Filch meow. "Filth is der any1 unda da cloak!" he asked. Filth nodded. And then….Vampir frenched me! He did it jus as….. Mr. Norris was taking of da cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Draco crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

"Draco!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Draco weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Draco and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Fug and da Mystery of Magic walked into the school!1

Chapter 22.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz mr. noris itz raven's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding raven u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day everyone talked about the Misery of Magic. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where…. B;loody Mary, Vampire, Diabolo, Draco, Dracula and Willow!

I opened my crimson eyes. Willow was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Draco was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. B'loody Mary was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said 'bich' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Jenny) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Crab and Goyle. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Crab and Goyle's dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"

"Enoby something is really fucked up." Draco said.

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Draco said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Britney from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Dumbledork. Cornelia Fudged was there shouting at Dumbledore. Doris Rumbridge was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Cornelia Fudge.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!" yelled Rumbridge. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Dumbledore said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and she is in the school. And her name is…..Enony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."

Draco, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampire and B'loody Mary looked at each other…I gasped.


	6. D0n7 H8 0n M3, H8rZ! Part 2

Chapter 23.

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and Proffesor Rumbridge and Cornelia Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Dumbledum and Rumbridge sawed us.

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Rumbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Draco and opposite B'loody Mary. Crab and Goyle started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I eight some Count Chocula and drank som blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Vampire! He and Draco were shooting at eachother.

"Vampire, Draco WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Draco at Vampire. "I want to shit next to her!1"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No she doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Draco.

"No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!" shouted Vampire. And then… he jumped on Draco! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Dumbldore yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Britney that fucking prep started to cry. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent….Volzemort!

"Eboby…..Ebony…." Darth Valer sed evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Draco too!"

"Plz don't make me kill him plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Draco and Vampire came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Voldremot coming to kill Draco while Draco slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Ebony Ebony aure you alright?" asked Draco in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing's all right Enoby." said Vampire all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!"

"Its ok gurl." said B'loody Mary. "Maybe u should ask Proffesor Sinister about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.

Chapter 24.

AN: prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 raven fagz 4 di help!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well we had Deviation next so I got to ask Proffessor Trevolry about the visions.

"Konnichiwa everybody come in." said Proffesor Sinister in Japanese. She smelled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She's da coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (hr mom woz a vampire. She's also haf Japanese so she speaks it and everyfing. she n b'loody mry get along grate) She's really young for a teacher. 2day she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it Ebony?" she asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topik?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" she asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK class fucking dismissed every1." Proffesor Trevolry said and she let every1 go. "Except for you Britney." she pointed at Britney and sum other preps. "Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Draco gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you c?" she asked.

"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Draco. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Proffesor Sinister.

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

I went to Draco and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Draco together and I was so exhibited.

Chapter 25.

AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel Justin 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 raven fangz for de help!1

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so excited. I fellowed Draco wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Draco's black car.

"Ebony what the fuck did Profesor Trevolry say." whispered Draco potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

"She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Draco put on some MCR.

"And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's cloves fevently. He took of my blak thong and my black leather bar. I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

"OMFG Draco Draco!" I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two goffik men with long black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Ebony what's wrong?" Draco asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Draco to call Vampire. He did it with his blak Likin Park mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where… Lucian and Serious!111

Chapter 26.

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few mutates later Vampire came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blak leather jackson, black leather pants and a Good Chralotte t-shirt.

"Hi Vampire." I said flirtily as I started to sob. Draco hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Vampire shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Dumbledor."

We ran out of the tree and in2 da castle. Dumblydor was sitting in his office.

"Sire are dads have been shot!" Draco said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. "Enoby had a vision in a dreem."

Dubleodre started to cockle. "Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Ebony's not divisional?"

I glared at Dumbledore.

"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Dumbeldore gasped (c is da toot of crakter). "U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Series and Lucian- pornto!"

"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. "Longdon." I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Draco, Vampire and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Draco to wait in the nurses office while Vampire went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Serious and Lucian came in on stretchers….and Proffesor Sinister was behind them!1

Chapter 27. vampirz wil never hurt u

AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story bichez!1111 fangz 2 raven 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospital rraven u rok gurl!11111111111111111111

XXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Drako, Lucian, Serious bond Vampire all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

"Cum on Enoby." said Proffesor Sinatra. She was wearing a gothic blak leader dress with a corset top and real vampir blood on it and fuking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."

I locked at Lucian, Serifs, Drake and Vampire. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Profesor Sinister took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crucible ball. She said… "Tara, I see drak times are near." She said badly. She peered into da balls. "You see, you must go back in time." She took out a Time-Toner like B'loody Mary had. "When Voldemint was in Hogwarts before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still become Volxemort if he was in love?" I shook my head. "U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Draco and Vampire.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Darkness, Willow and Boldy Mary?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Lucian and Sirius being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Draco. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Dumblydore. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the HIM sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even Mr. Noris looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out. Crabbe and Goyke set up some fireworx in the shape of skulls from Wesley's Whizard Wises.

I put on my Invisibility coke with Vampire and Draco and we sneaked outside 2gether.

Chapter 28.

AN: I sed stop gflmaing da story it wuz a miskat wen profsor relory sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 fily 4 da help!1! raven hav fun wif kiwi!1111111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak with portraits of gothic bands lik MCR, GC and Marlin Mason all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak corset bar wif purple stuff on it, fishnet suckings and a blak leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Drako and Vampire.

"Are you okay?" Vampir asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yah I guess." I said sadly. Drako also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick. "The problem is….I have to seduce Volxemort. Ill have 2 go bak in time"

Draco started to cry sadly. Vampire hugged him.

"Itz okay Eboby." he said finally. "But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We frenched sexily. Vampire looked at us longingly.

Then… I took off Draco's MCR shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a stallone. He had replaced the Vampire tattoo that said Enoby on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Gerard Way. Vampire took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed into the cofin. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

"I love you Eboby. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u." he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Vampire filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly….

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was….Snope and Profesor McGoggle!111

Chapter 29.

AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur prepz so fok u!1111 raven u rok gurl fangz 4 da help MCR ROX 666!111111111111

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my satan!1" we screamed as we jamped out of da coffin. Snap and Professor McGoonagle started to shoot at us angrily.

"CUM NOW!1!" Preacher McGongel yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Snoop garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.

"Hey what the fuck!111" Vampire shooted angrily.

"Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?" Draco demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes. "Look, Dumblehor noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to St Mango's. So give back da camera!1111"

Hahahaha the Mystery of Mogic thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him. Snoop laughed meanly.

"Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!" yelled Proffesor McGoggle. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Draco started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol tom felnot rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as gerard ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

I started to cry tearz of blood (it hapnz in vrampir kroniklz raven sed so ok so fok u!1). Vampire took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then….. he and Snoop both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took out my wand.

"Crosio!" I shouted. Snap stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Profesor McGoogle did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Den she said "OK Serverus I'm going 2 go now." She left. Snap started to laugh evilly. Vampire started to cry.

"It's ok Enoby." said Draco. "Evergreen will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Snake."

Snape laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!1111

Chapter 30.

AN: stop flaming da story ok u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a prep so al flamerz kan kiss muh ass!111 soz 4 soz 4 sayin alzhimers is dongerous but datz da mysteries opinin koz sosiety basically sux. fangz 2 raven u rok bich!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No!11" we screamed sadly. Snap stated loafing meanly. He took out a kamera anvilly. Then… he came tords Darko!1! He took sum stones out of his poket. He put da stones around Draco and nit a candle.

"What the fuck r u doing!" I shooted arngrily. Snoop laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dork Mark on his you-know-wut!11!

He waved his wand and a nife came. He gave da knife 2 me.

"U must stab Vrompire." he said to me. "If u don't then I'll rap Draco!1"

"No you fucking bastrad!1" I yielded.

But den Draco looked at me sadly with his evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a satanist) between Kurt Cobain and Gerard. But then I looked at Vampire and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik black hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Draco and Dumblydore came and the tame where Draco almost commited suicide and Vampire wuz so sportive.

Snipe laughed angrily. He started to prey to Volxemort. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Draco and Vampire. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Drako and Vampire so they would destruct Snape.

"Dumbeldork will get u!" Draco shooted.

"Yah just wait ubtil da Mystery find out!11" Vampire yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.

"You ridiculus dondderhed!111" Snoop yielded. He took off all of Drico's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him….

"Crosio!" I shited pointing my wound. Snoop scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 Serious. I stopped doing crucio.

"You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-" shooted Snape but suddenly Serverus came.

Snake put the whip behind his bak. "Oh hello Sev I wuz just teaching them sumthing." he lied. But suddenly Lusian and Profesor Trevolry came in2 da room and they and Serious unlocked the chains and put dem around Snap. Then Profesor Trevolry said 'Come on Ebony let's go."

Chapter 31.

AN: I sed shut da fok up u quiephs!111 stop kalin ebony a mary su ok u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen ok so fuk u!1111 fangz 2 muh bff raven 4 di help!1111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I always knew u were on Voldemort's side, you sun of a bitca (bufy rox!111)." Serious said 2 Snape.

"No I'm not I was teaching them somefing!1" Snap clamed.

"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some blak Volremortserum out of my poket and gave it to Serverus. He made Snap dirnk it. He did arngrily. Then Luscious took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Snap. Then Proffesor Sinister and Lucian made us get out wif them while Snape told his secretes. Lucian took Vampure and Draco to the nurse after thanking me a millon times. Profesor Trevolry took me to a dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Volxemort. Moving posters of MCR and Nrivana were all over. Hermoine, Darkness and Willow came too. B'loody Mary gave me a blak bag from Tom Rid's store.

"Whatz in da bag?" I asked Profesor Trevolry.

"U will c." she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black leather gothic dress. It had red korset stuff and there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick.

"You look fucking kawaii, bitch." B'loody Mary said.

"Fangs." I said.

"Ok now you're going to go back in tim." said Proffesor Sinister. "U will have to do it in a few sessionz." She gave me a blak gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz like in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me a black time-tuner. "After an hour use da time torner to go back here." Proffesor Trevolry said. Then she and B'loody Mary put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

"Good luk!1" Everryone shooted. Darkess and Willow gave me deth's touch sin. Then….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive.

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen. He was wering long blak hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black. He had gren eyes like Billie Joe Amstrung and pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was….Tom Bombodil!1111

Chapter 32.

AN: I sed stup fflaming I no his nam iznt tom bodil dat wuz a mistak!1111 if u dnot lik de story den u kan go skrew urself!11111 U SUK!111111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi." I said flirtily. "Im Enoby Way da new student." I shok my pale handz wif their blak noil polish wif him.

"Da name's Tom." he said. "But u kan call me Satan. Datz ma middle nam"

We shok hands. "Well come on we have 2 go upstairs." Satan said. I followed him. "Hey Satan…..do u happen to be a fan of Gren Day?" (sinz mcr and evinezenz dont exist yet den) I asked.

"Oh my fuking god, how did u know?" Satan gasped. "actually I like gc a lot too."(geddit coz gc did that song I just wanna live that's ounded really 80s)

"omg me too!" I replied happily.

"guess what they have a concert in hogsment." satan whispered.

"hogsment?" I asked.

"yeah that's what they used to call it in these time before it became Hogsmeade in 2000." he told me all sekrtivly. "and theres a really cool shop called Hot-"

'topic!" I finshed, happy again.

He froned confusedly. "noo its called Hot Ishoo." He smiled skrtvli again. "then in 1998 dey changd it to hot topic." he moaned.

"ohh." now everything was making sense for me. "so is dumblydor your princepill?" I shouted.

"uh-huh." he looked at his black nails. "im in slitherin'"

"OMfG SHME TOO!" I SHRIEDKED.

"u go to this skull?"(geddit cos im goffik) he asked.

"yah that's why im here im NEW." I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly dumblydore flew in on his broomstuck and started shredding at us angrily. "NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!" he had short blonde hair and was wearing a polo shirt from Amrikan ogle outfters. "STUPID GOFFS!"

satan rolled his eyes. "his so mean to us goffs and punks just becose we're in slytherine and we're not preps."

I turned around angrily. "actually I fink mebe its becos ur da barke lord."

"wtf?" he asked angrily.

"oh nuffin." I said sweetly.

then suddenlyn…. the floor opened. "OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly."

"hey where r u goin?" satan asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was bak in the pensive in professor trevolry's classroom. dumblydum wuz dere. "dumblydore I think I just met u." I said.

"oh yeah I rememba that." dumblydor said, trying to be all goffik.

sinister came in. "hey dis is my classroom wait wtf enoby what da hell r u doing?"

:"um." I looked at her.

"oh yeaH I forgot bout that."

"wth how?" I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second. but shes a goff so its ok.

professor sinster looked sad. "um I was drinking voldemortserum." she started to cry black tears of depression. dumblydum didn't know about them.

"hey r u crying tears of blood?" he asked curiously, tuching a tear.

"fuck off!" we both said and dumblydum took his hand away.

professor sinster started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. "omfg enoby…I think im addicted to Voldemortserum."

AN: SEE U FOKKING PREPZ GO FOK URSELXXZ DATZ SERUS ISSUZ 2O GO 2 HELL!1111112

Chapter 33.

AN: I sed shut up itz nut my folt ok if u don't lik da story den ur a prep so fuk u flamerz!1111 ps im nut updating ubtil u giv me fiv god reviewz nd diz tim I men it!111111 U SUK!1111 fangz raven 4 di help il promiz to help u wif ur story lolz1

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my fuking god!1" I shooted sadly. "Shud we get u 2 St Manga's, bitch?"

"Hel no!" she said. "Lizzen Egogy, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak in tim, do u fink u kod ask Tom Andorson 4 sum help?"

"Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Draco was there!111 He wuz wearing a big blak GC tshit which wuz his panamas.

"Hey Sexxy." I said.

"How'd it go Enoby?" he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Gerard Way when hes talking.

"Fine." I reponded. We stared 2 go bak in2 da dorm.

"How far did u go wif Satan?" Drako asked jealously.

"Not 2 far, lol." I borked.

"Will you hav to do it with him?" Draco asked angstily.

"I hop not 2 far!111" I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

"What happened 2 Snipe?" I growled.

"U will see." Draco giggled mistressly. He opened a door…Snap nd Lumpkin werz there!11 Serious waz pokering dem by staging dem wif a blak nife.

"NOOOO PLZ!1111" Lumpkin bagged as Serious started 2 suk his blood. I laffed statistically. I tok some photons of him and Snap bing torqued. (ok I no dis iz men but fink abot it ppl dey r pedoz nd Snap trid 2 rap dem and neway sadiztz rok haz any1 seen shrak atak 3 lolz). We took sum of Snipe's blod den Drako and I went bak 2 our roomz. We sat on my goffik blak coffin. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a blak leather outfit fingie kinda like da 1 Suelene haz in Undreworld. (if u haven't herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some blak platform high heelz. Darko put on 'desolition liverz' by MCR. Den….we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak out lik in Da Grudge. He pot his wetnes in my u-know-what sexily. I gut an orgy.

"Oh Draco!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Draco!1111" I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

"I luv u TaEbory." he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol.

Chapter 34.

AN: SHOT DA FOK UP PREPZ!1111 hav u even red de story!11 u r proly al just prepz nd posrs so FUK U!111 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I wook up in da coffin de next day. Draco waz gone. I got up and put on a blak tight sexah drsss that was all ripped at da end. There wuz red korset stuff going up da fornt and da bak and it came up 2 my knees. There wuz a slit in da dress lik in mr & mr simth. I pot on ripped blak fishnets and blak stilton bo-ots. Suddenly…. Sorious cocked on da door. I hopened it.

"Hi Ibony." he said. "Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Profesor Sinistor's office."

"Ok." I said in a deprezzd voice. I had wanted to fuk Draco or maybe lessen to MCR or Evonezcence. I came anyway.

"So what the fuck happened 2 Snipe and Loopin?" I asked Sorious flirtily.

"I fucking tortured them." he answered in a statistic way. "They r in Abkhazian now, lol."

I laughed evilly.

"Where r Draco and Vampira?" I muttered.

"Dey are xcused form skool 2day." Sodomize moaned sexily. "Rite now they are watching Da Nigtmare b4 Xmas."

We went into da office. Proffesor Sinister was there. She was wearing a goffik blak dress that was all ripped all over it kinda lik da one Amy Lee wears in this pic

( http/ She wuz drinking some Volximortserum.

She took out da Pensiv and the time-torner.

"Enoby, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da cure 4 being adikited." she said sadly. "Good luck. Fangz!"

And then….I jumped into the Prinsive again. Suddenly I looked around…I was in da Grate Hall eating Count Chorcula. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Satan. On a table was a tall gottik man wif long blak hair, pail skin and blue eyes wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes. He looked just like Charlyn Manson. I noticed…he was drinking a portent.

"Whose he!11" I asked.

"Oh, datz Profesor Slutborn." Satan said. "He's da Portents teacher…..Ebony?"

"Yah?" I asked.

"Did u know dat Marylin Mason is playing in Hogsemade tonight? And they r showing The Exercise at da movies b4 dat."

"Yah?"

"Well…...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?"

Chapter 35. gost of u

AN: fangz 2 suzi 4 da idea!1 u rok! fuk of prepz!11111111 fangz 2 raven 4 di help u rok gurl!1 ps im gong 2 end da stroy rlly sun so FUK U!111 oh yah nd if u no eny gofik namz plz tel me koz I ned 1 4 serius!1 fangz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went in2 da Conmen Room finking of Satan. Suddenly I gasped…..Draco wuz there!111

I grasped. He locked as hut as eva werring blak ledder pants, a blak Lonken Prak t-shrit and blak eyeliner.

"Draco what da fuk r u dong!111111" I gosped.

"Huh?" he asked. Then I remembred. It wuzn't Draco. It was Lucan!1 He stil had two arms.

"Oh hi Lucian!1" I sed. "Im Ebony the new student lol we shook handz."

"Yah Satan told me abot you." Lusian said. He pinted to a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where siting in a corner kutting. It wuz Serious, Vampire's dad and…Snap! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak Good Chralootte band shirts. "Lizzen I'm in a goth band wif those guys." he said. "Were playing 2nite at da Marylin Mason show as back-up.

"ORLY." I ESKED.

"Yeah." he said. "Were calld XBlakXTearX. I play teh gutter. Spartacus plays da drums" he said ponting to him. "Snap plays the boss. And Jamez plays the guitar to even fo we call him Samaro, after Samara in da ring."

"Hey bastards." I told them they gave me Dethz tuch sin. Suddenly I gasped again. "But don't u have a lead singer!" I asked. Lucian looked dawn sadly.

"We uzd to but she did. She contempted suicide by silting her rists."

"Oh my fuking god!11 Datz so fuking sad!1" I gasped.

"Its okay but we need a new led snigger." Samaro said.

"Wel…..I said Im in a bnad myself."

"Rilly?" asked Snap. I cudnt belive it. He used 2 b goffik!111

"Yeah were called Blody Gothik Rose 666. Do u wanna hr me sing?"

Yeah said everyone. So the guys tok out der guitarz. They began to pay a song bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11) Gurn Day.

"I wok dis empt stret on da bolevrad of broken dremz." I sang sexily (I dnot own da lyrikz 2 dat song).. Every1 gasped.

"Enopby? Will u join da band? Plz!1" begged Lucian, Samoro, Serious and Snap.

"Um….ok." I shrugged. "Are we gong to play tonight?"

"Yah." they said.

"Ok." I said but I new dat I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I kud go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in fornt of me. It wuz…..Morty Mcfli!1 He was wering a blak bnad tshrit and blak bagy jeans.

"What da hell r u dong here!11" I asked.

"I wil help u go frowad in tim Enoby." he said siriusly Den….he took out a blak tim machine. I went in2 it and…..sudenly I wuz forward in tim!111

Chapter 36.

AN: I sed stop flaming ok!111111111 I bet u r al proly old srevinty yr oldz!111 ps PORTERSUZ UR A PREP!1 o ya nd fangz 2 raven 4 di help!111 hav fun in englond gurl!11111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I loked around in a depresed way. Suddenly I saw Profesor Sinister. B'lody Mary, Socrates and Draco, Vampire and Willow were their to.

"OMFG Sorius I saw u nd Samaro and Snip nd everyone!11111 I kant beleev Snap uzd 2 b goffik!111111"

"Yah I no." Serious said sadly.

"Oh hey there bitch." Profesor Trevolry said in an emo voice dirnking some Volxemortserom.

Hi fuker." I said. "Lizzen, Satan asked me out to a gottik cornet and a movie so I need a sexah new outfit for da date. Also I'm playng in a gothic band so I need an ootfit for that too."

"Oh my satan!1" (geddit lolz koz shes gofik) gasped B'lody Mary. "Want 2 go to Hot Topik to shop 4 ur outfit?"

"OMFS, letz have a groop kutting session!11" said Profesor Trevolry.

"I can't fucking wait 4 dat but we need 2 get sum stuff first." said Willow.

"Yah we need sum portions for Profesor Trevolry so she wont be adikted 2 Volxemortserum anymore nd also….sum luv potion 4 Enoby." Darko said resultantly.

"Well we have potions klass now." Willow said so let's go.

We went sexily to Potionz class. But Snap wasn't there. Instead there was…Cornelio Fuck!11111

"Hey where the fuck is Dumblydore!111" Draco shouted angrily.

"STFU!1" shooted Cornelia Fuck. "He is in Azkhabian now wif Snip and Loopin he is old and week he has kancer. "Now do ur work!111"

My friendz and I talked arngrily.

"Can you BELEVE Snap used to be gottik!1" Vampire asked surprisedly.

"DATZ IT!11" CORNELIO FUK SHOOTED ARNGRILY. "IM GETTING PROFESOR BRIDGE!111"

He stomped out angrily.

Mi frendz and I began talking again. I began to drink some blod mixed wif beer. Suddenly I saw Hargrid in da cupboard.

"WTF is he doing?" I asked. Then I looked at Draco. He wuz wearing tonz of eyeliner nd he locked shexier den eva. Suddenly…"HARGRIF WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11" he shooted.

I looked around….Hairgrid wuz putting sumfing in my glass of blod!11 Darko and Vampire started 2 beat him up sexily.

"God u r such a posr!1" I shooted at Hairgrid. Suddenly I looked ar what he was putting in da blood. It was…Amnesia Portion!111

Chapter 37.

AN: OK EVRYBODY IM GONG ON VOCATION ON DA FRIST OF JULY SO IM EEDER GONNA END DA FIK OR UPDAT IT IN WEEX. fangz!1 oh yah nd prepz stop flaming sa story!11 raven fangz 4 da help c ya gurl afta vocation!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DARKO'S PONT OF VIEW LOL

Vampire and I chaind Hairgrid 2 da floor.

"Oh mi fucking satan!11" Enoby said. She wuz so hot. "Maybe I cud uze Amnesia potion 2 make Satan foll in love wif me faster!1"

"But u r so sexy and wonderful aneway Tata," said Vampire. "Why would u need it?"

"To make everyfing go faster lol." said Enoby.

"But you wont have to do it wif him or anyfing, will u?" I asked jelosly.

"OMFG u guyz r so scary!11" said Britney, a fucking prep.

"Shut the fuk up!1" said Willow.

"Ok well anyway lets go 2 Profesor Trevolry's room."

Draco, Ebory and I went to Profesor Siniater's room. But Profesor Sinister wasn't there. Instead Tom Rid was.

Oh hi fuckers he said. Lizzen, I got u sum kewl new clovez.

I took out da cloves from da bag. It was a goffik blak leather miniskirt that said '666' on da bak, black stilton bootz, blood red fishnetz and a blak corset.

"OMG fangz!" I said hugging him in a gothic way. I took da clothes in da bag.

"OK Profesor Sinister isnt hr what the fuk should we do?" asked Draco. Suddenly he loked at a sign on da blak wall.

"Oh my fuking satan!1" I screamed as I read it. On it said Evry1 Profesor Sinister is away. She is too gottik she is in Azkhabian now. Classes shal be taught by Dubledork who is bak but he shall not be principal 4 now. Sincerely Profesor Rumbridge.

"OMFG!111" I shoted arngrily. "How could they do that!11"

Suddenly Dumblydore came.

"WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY OFICE!1" he began to shoot angrily. Sudwenly I saw Morty Mcfly's blak tim machine!111 I jumped seductivly in2 it leaving Draco and Vampire. Sudenly I wuz back in tim!11 I looked around. It was…Profesor Slutborn's efface! I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw da Amnesia potion on his desk. It wuz blak wif blood-red pentagramz in it. It was the shape of a cross. I put it in my poket. Suddenly da door opened it wuz…..Profesor Slutgorn!11

OMG wut r u doing fuker he shooted angrily I don't kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

"Oh sorry I wuz just looking around koz I thought it wuz class." you said finally hoping he couldn't c da potion in ur pocket.

"Oh ok u can go now." said Profesor Slutborn.

You went to the conmen room after putting on my clothes. Silas, Samaro and Snap were there practicing Vampirez will Never Hurt U by MCR.

"Oh hi you guys." I said seductively. "Wheres Satan?"

"Oh he's cumming." said Serious. "BTW u can kall me Hades now." Suddenly Satan came. He was wearing a smexxy blak leather Jackson, blak congres shoes, a Slipnot t-shirt and a blak tie.

"Ok I will see you guyz at da concert." I said and then I went with Satan.

Chapter 38.

AN: wut doez every1 fink if I end da strory and den I add sum more 2 it after vocation? oh yah asnd prepz stup flaming if u dnot lik dat story den take muh quiz ok den u wil c if ur gofik or not!1111111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX6666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satan and I walked 2 his car. It wuz a blak car wif pentagrams all over it. On da license plate said 666 just lik Draco's car. I went in it seduktivly. Stan started 2 drive it. We talked about Satanism (lolz he wuz named after Satan), kuttting, musik and being goffik.

"Oh my satan, Gerard is so fuking hot!11" Volxemort agreed as we smoked sum weed. (koz bi guyz r hot dey r so sensitive I luv dem lol goez fux a bi guy)

"Lol, I totally decided not 2 comit suicide when I herd Hilena." I said in a flirty voice. "….Hey Satan do u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 Volxemortseruem?"

"Well…" he thought. "I fink u have 2 drink Vampire blod."

Suddenly Volxemort parked da car behind a blak movie theater. Satan and I walked outside. We went in2 da movie tether were they were showing da Excercist. In it a boy and a gurl were doing it sudenly a cereal killer came lol. Satan and I laughed at da blood koz we're sadists.

While Satan was watching da movie, I had an idea. I took Satan's gothic blak Nightmare b4 Christmas cigar sexily from his poket and put sum Amnesia potion in it. I put it bak in his blak Emile the Strange bag. Satan turned arund and started 2 smoke it. Blak cloudz wif red pentagramz ind em started 2 fly around everywhere.

"OMG!111" Satan said jumping up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd. "Enoby gess what?"

I new that the amnesia had worked.

"Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it will not work." He said. "2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u."

"Kul." I raised my eye suggestingly. And den…. he tok of my cloves sexily and we started 2 make out. I tok of his shit. He had six-pak justr lik Gerard Way!11 We frenched.

"Xcuze me but u r going 2 have 2 leave!111" shooted da lady behind us she was a prep.

"Fuk u!11" I said. Suddenly…. I attaked her suking all her blood.

"Noooooo!11" she screamed. All the preps in da theater screamed but everyone else crapped koz Satan and I loked so cute 2gether. Satan and I started to walk outside.

"Zomg how did u do that?" Voldremort asked in a turned-on voice.

"I'm a vampire." I said as we went into the car.

"Siriusly?" he gasped.

"Yah siriusly." I said drinking sum beer. Satan started 2 drive da car. I smelled happily.

"Itz too bad we didn't get 2 c da rest of the movie, don't u fink?"

"Yah." I said as we kised passively. Satan parked in a blak driveway next 2 da place where Draco and I had watched GC for the frist time. We went inside where Marylin Mason wuz playing and started to mosh lol.

"Anti-ppl now uve gone 2 far Jeus Krist Superstar!1111" screamed Marlin on da stage. We did the devil fingers. I started 2 dance really close to Satan. He was so shmexay!1 He looked at me all emo with his gothic red eyes and he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost got an orgaism!1 Suddenly Marylin Mason stopped singing.

"I wood like to peasant…..XBlakXTearX!11" he said. I ran onstage. Lucian, Samaro, Snap and Hades were there. They started 2 play their instilments. I got onstag.

"Wel if u wonted honesty datz all u had 2 say!1111" I sang. (I dnot own da lyerix 2 dat song) My voice sounded lik a pentagram betwen Amy Lee and a gurl version of Gerard Woy. Everyone clappd. Satan got an eructation. "I'M NUT OKAY!1" I sang finaly. Suddenly Lucian started playing da song wrong by mistak.

"OMFG!1" yielded James. "Wut the fuck?"

"Woops im sory!" said Lucian.

"You fuking ashhole!1" James shouted angrily.

"U guys are such prepz!11" Snap said. "Cum on it wuz a mistake!1"

"Yah itz not his fault!11" said Serious.

"No he ruined the fucking song!1" yelled Samaro.

"U guys stop!11" I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all began 2 fight. Sudenly Samaro took out hiz nife.

"OMFG no!11" shouted Lucan but it wuz 2 late James tried 2 shoot off his arm.

And den…I jumped secxily in front of da bullet!11

"No!111" yielded everyone but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfing went blak.

Chapter 39. I Am A Trolling Genious, lolz

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series and I am not the real XXXbloodyrists666XXX.

AN/ I am an extremely immature pathetic idiot girl, I know. Out of boredom, I crack this girl's passy for fun (and it took less than 8 minutes to do it too) and will probably get in a shitload of trouble. Which I probably deserve 'cause I'm being a troll right now. Meh.

And I present to you MY crappy part in this story. (And take note I haven't even finished reading this fic yet, but instead skip over to skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps."

I, the American retail wearing british vampire Sue, coughed up blood.

Satan kneeled down beside me.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do, to fufill my duty as the noble gothic Mary Sue."

Satan sobbed. "I love you Ebony."

"I love you two. I'll...I'll see you in hell." I mumbled, already finding my surroundings fading to black.

B'loody Mary Smith suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized the room was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Ebony's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the healers, Dumbledore, Mcgoogle, and every single gothic person she could think of.

Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Ebony. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate.

When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Sue became nothing more then a pile of ashes.

A loud resounding of everyone bellowing "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" filled the room.

A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and were temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed.

All the silly goth clothes dropped from everyone's bodies (AN/I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.) and, in their place, clothes the characters would normally wear in canon appeared on their bodies.

When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the gofick power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong the sue is dead...' Well, that is, until all the HP characters realized the true implications of becoming more canon like again.

All the characters who were supposed to be dead fell to the floor, their bodies cold and lifeless. Harry and Voldemort started dueling. On the left side of the two, the battle of the Light Side and the Dark Side were reaching a climax.

And, because the replacement author also likes to screw around with canon, Draco and Hermione fled the scene and got married.

-

Meanwhile...

Down in hell, Ebony shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of fanfiction time.

She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down.

She looked down over her pale body, and frowned. 'Where are my emo clothes?' She asked herself in confusion.

And then it occured to her...

For her shirt, she was wearing a bright pink polo with a little seagull on the (right or left? I can't remember) side. Below that, she was wearing a denim miniskirt with the "destroyed" look on it. Paired underneath that skirt were leggings with a little moose at the bottom. And then Ebony realized, on her shoulder, she was carrying a pretty bag with an eagle on it that said Live Your Life written all over the bag.

Ebony supressed the urge to scream. Here she was decked out in clothes prep to the extreme wearing stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, AND Hollister.

Panicked, Ebony hastily tried to take off the Hollister polo, but underneath it, there was another Hollister polo underneath. Ebony frowned, and looked under her shirt. All she saw was a bra underneath (dare I point out it's from the Aerie line available at American Eagle?). Ebony tried to remove the shirt again. But to her frustration, there was yet again another polo to replace it.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ebony bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocrytical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here.

Ebony slit her writs and mumbled to herself, "Omigod."

/End Crap Fic.

AN/ Oh yeah, if you wanna see the original content this chick had planned for this chapter, I accessed it through the document manager thingy, which I copied and pasted, so you can read it here:

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh and form now on il be in vocation in englind until lik august so I wont be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in da Norse's offace on a special gothik coffin. Hairgrid wuz in da bed opposite me in a comma coz Vampir and Draco had bet him up. Mr. Noris was cleaning the room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Suddenly Volxemort came. He loked less mean then usual.

"Get the fuk out u fucking bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" he said arngrily. Sudenly he started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"Volxemort? OMFG what's wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly…. Lucian, Profesor Sinister and Serious came! B'lody Mary and Vampire were wif dem. Every1 was holding blak boxez. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur alive!111" Scremed Vampire. I hugged him and B'lody Mary.

"What the fuk happened?" I asked dem. "Oh my satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u were almost shot!11" said Serious. "But da ballet could not kill u since u were form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" said Lucian holding oot his arm. I gasped. He had two arms!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' dad shot u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be honest Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den." said James.

"Yah he wuz a spy." Serious said sadly. "He wuz really a Death Dealer."

"And he wuz such a fuking poser 2!11" said Lucian. "He didn't even realy no hu GC were until I told him." Well anyway everyone tarted 2 give me presents. I was opening a blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a dvd of corps bride in it) on it when I gasped. Mr. Noris looked up angrily coz he h8ed gothz.

"Hey haz aneone fuking seen Draco?" I asked gothikally.

"No Draco told me he wood be watching Hoes of Wax." said Profesor Trevolry. "He duzzn't know dat ur better. Anyway da norse said u could get up. Cum on!1"

I got up suicidally. Lucian, Serious and Profesor Sinister left. I wuz wearing a blak leather nightgun. Under that I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, with a matching thong that said goffik gurl on the butt and sexy fishnetz that kind hooked on 2 my thong (if u don't get da idea massage me ill tell u). I put on a blak fishnet top under a blak MCR t-shirt, a blak leather mini with blak lace and congress shoes. I left the hospital's wings wif B'lody Mary, Willow and Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC and kut ourselvz 666!11" said Hermoine. We opened da conmen room door sexily. And den…..I gasped… Draco wuz there doing it wif Snap!1111111111111111111111111 He wuz wearing a blak tshirt wif 666 on da front and baggy jeanz.

"U fucking prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" shooted Vampire angrily as he took out his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as he took his thingie out of Snake's.

"No shit u fuking suk u preppy bastard!111" said Willow trying 2 attak him (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally to my room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Draco but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfing went blak again.

-

Sincerely,

An-Anon-Author-Who-Will-Silently-Not-Reveal-Her-Identity-Because-She's-A-Coward :P

A.K.A. Just a troll with rocks for brains.

Chapter 40. LOL! Someone has taken my account over!

THE IDIOT'S NOTE: Well... this was in the doc area... might as well let the whole world see what the real Tara wanted to show us... Have a nice day!

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh and form now on il be in vocation in englind until lik august so I wont be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in da Norse's offace on a special gothik coffin. Hairgrid wuz in da bed opposite me in a comma coz Vampir and Draco had bet him up. Mr. Noris was cleaning the room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Suddenly Volxemort came. He loked less mean then usual.

"Get the fuk out u fucking bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" he said arngrily. Sudenly he started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"Volxemort? OMFG what's wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly…. Lucian, Profesor Sinister and Serious came! B'lody Mary and Vampire were wif dem. Every1 was holding blak boxez. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur alive!111" Scremed Vampire. I hugged him and B'lody Mary.

"What the fuk happened?" I asked dem. "Oh my satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u were almost shot!11" said Serious. "But da ballet could not kill u since u were form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" said Lucian holding oot his arm. I gasped. He had two arms!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' dad shot u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be honest Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den." said James.

"Yah he wuz a spy." Serious said sadly. "He wuz really a Death Dealer."

"And he wuz such a fuking poser 2!11" said Lucian. "He didn't even realy no hu GC were until I told him." Well anyway everyone tarted 2 give me presents. I was opening a blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a dvd of corps bride in it) on it when I gasped. Mr. Noris looked up angrily coz he h8ed gothz.

"Hey haz aneone fuking seen Draco?" I asked gothikally.

"No Draco told me he wood be watching Hoes of Wax." said Profesor Trevolry. "He duzzn't know dat ur better. Anyway da norse said u could get up. Cum on!1"

I got up suicidally. Lucian, Serious and Profesor Sinister left. I wuz wearing a blak leather nightgun. Under that I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, with a matching thong that said goffik gurl on the butt and sexy fishnetz that kind hooked on 2 my thong (if u don't get da idea massage me ill tell u). I put on a blak fishnet top under a blak MCR t-shirt, a blak leather mini with blak lace and congress shoes. I left the hospital's wings wif B'lody Mary, Willow and Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC and kut ourselvz 666!11" said Hermoine. We opened da conmen room door sexily. And den…..I gasped… Draco wuz there doing it wif Snap!1111111111111111111111111 He wuz wearing a blak tshirt wif 666 on da front and baggy jeanz.

"U fucking prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" shooted Vampire angrily as he took out his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as he took his thingie out of Snake's.

"No shit u fuking suk u preppy bastard!111" said Willow trying 2 attak him (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally to my room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Draco but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfing went blak again.

Idiot's Note: Ugh... I know... terrible... but then again, this wouldn't be called the 'worst fanfic ever if not for the fact that the writing standards meets the level of a day old fetus...

Chapter 41.

AN: 2 every1 hu kepz flaming diz GIT S LIF! I bet u proly odnt no hu gerod way is ur proly al prepz and pozers!11111 neway sum1 hakked in2 mi akkount in November and dey put up my last chaptah but now der is a new 1. im surry 4 nut updatin while but ive been rilly bizzy. im trying 2 finish da story b4 da new movie kumz out. Im gong on vacation 4 a mons I wont be bak until abott 2 weeks. OMFG drako iz so hot in all da pix 4 da new movie!111 I wunted dem 2 put a kameo by geord way lol he hsud play drako. if u flame ill slit muh risztz!11 raven u rok gurl hav fun in ingland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I wook up I wuz in a strange room. I loked around I wuz wearing da same outfit I had when is performed wif XBlakXTearX!11 I looked arund confusedly. It wuz da Norse's office but it looked difrent! On da wall wuz a pik of Marlyin Munzon!1111 (just imagin dat he is an 80s goffik band 2 ok koz he is more old den panic?! at da dizcko or mcr) der wuz also a goffik blak Beatles calander with a picture of the beetlez werring iyeliner and blak cloves. On it said '1980.'

"OMFG! Im back in Tim again!111" I screamed loudly. Suddenly Satan(dis is actually voldimort 4 photo refrenss!). Voldimort wuz wearing a blak leather Jackson, blak tight jeans and fishnet pantz. He looked so sexah I almost had an orgy!11

"OMFG Enoby r u ok." He asked gothikally.

"Yah Im okay 4 ur in4mation." I snapped sexily. "OMG am I dedd?" koz I remembered I had jumped in front off da bullet from Jame's gun. I also rememberd cing Drako doing it wif Snap!111

I guessed dat when I had slit mi wrists I had went bak in tim instead of dieing. I knoew I could go forward in time if I found a time-toner or da tim machine.

"No ur not dead." Satan reassured suicidally as he smokd a cigarette sexily and smoke came all over his face. "Ur a vampire so u kant die frum a bullet. Cum on now lets go c how Hairy's dad is doing."

I noo dat da real reason I didn't die from da ballet was koz I was from da future. "WTF! James almust shot Luciious!" I said indigoally. I knew that James had really ben possezzed, but I didn't want him2 know I knew.

"Yah I know but he had a headache he wz under a lot of stress." Satan reasoned evilly.

"I guess that's ok." I said because James hadn't really shot Lucian. Also I noo that Lucian wood now have 2 arms instead of 1. I walked seduktivly outside with Satan. Suddeni I saw a totally sexi goffik bi guy!11 He had bleched blond hair wiv blak streaks up 2 his ears and he wuz wearing goffik blak iliner, a blak Green Day shirt (it showed billy joel wiv bolnd hair since it was da eighties), blak congress shoes and black baggy pants. He walked in all sexly like Gerrd way in the vido for I Don't 3 u lyk I did yesterday and you cud see a blak tear on his face lyk da wmn in dat video. "Hey." He sed all qwietly and goffically.

"Who da fuck is that?" I asked angrly cos I did nut kno him.

"Dis is…Hedwig!11" Sed Volximort. "He used to be in XBlackXTearX 2 but he had 2 dropp out koz he broke his arm.

"Hey Hedwig." I said seductively evn tho I wuz nut tring to b.

"Lol hi Enoby." He answered but then he ran away bcos he had hair of magical creature. He was humming Welcum 2 da Blak Prade under his breth( I no dat is not 80s but pretend it is ok!)

"Bye." I sed all sexily.

"Dat was Hedwig. He used 2 b my boifreind but we broke up." Satan said sadly, luking at his blak nails.

"OMFG I can get u bak 2gether!" I said fingering something I didn't know wuz in my pocket- a blak Kute is What we Aim 4 cideo ipod that I could take videos wif (duz ne1 elze no about dem? dey kik azz!).

"Ok u can 4get about ur class for now, Hedwig. Im going 2 show u something grate!1" I led them to da Great Hall. "Cum on u guys."

Lucian, James, Serious and Snake were all in da Grate Hall. Lucian woudnt talk wiv James because he had tried 2 shoot him.

"Go fuk urself you fukking douche!" he shouted at him. "Drako is never gong 2 b frends with vampire now!1"

"Yah go fuck urself Samaro!" Snape agreed but I noo he wuz lying koz it had been his folt James had almost shot Lucian.

"B quiet u guys." I said sexily. Mi plan waz working oot great. Now I kood make Voldement good wivout doing it with him! Now Vampire's dad wood never die and "OK Satan and Hedwig, u guys can start making out." I said and I started 2 film dem wiv da ipod.

"Kool." said Serious as Voldemort and Hedwig started 2 make out sexily. We watched as tdey started 2 take each odderz cloves off sexily. Samaro, Serious, Snake and Lucian all watched koz dey wer prolly bi. I noo Snape was bi.

"Oh my fukking god! Voldimort! Voldimort!" screamed Hedwig as his glock touched Voldemort's.

But suddenly everything stopped as da door opend and in kame…Dumblydore and Mr. Norris!111111111111

Chapter 42. da blak parade

AN: omg da new book iz kumming out rlly soon I kant wait!1111. I fink dat snap will be really the same person as Volximort koz dey are both haff-blood so dat will explain y he kild dumblydore and he hated hairy!1111 nd den hairy wil have 2 kommit suicide so voldimort will die koz he will rilly be a horcrox!111 omg I hope draco nd harry get 2getha dat will be so shmexxy, wont it? If dey don't den JKR is hamophobic!111111 fangz 4 da help wiv facts, medusa u rok!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat depressedly in Dumbledork's office wiv Hedwig, Satan, James, Serious, Snap and Lucian. Dumbledore was sitting in front of us cruelly. He looked more young den he did in da future. He had taken da ipod away and wuz now lizzening 2 a shitty Avril Levine song.

"What da hell is this anyway?" he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn't find out dat I was frum another time.

"Whatever u do don't blame Ibony, u jerk." Satan said.

"Yah, siriusly she was trying to get Satan and Hedwig back together." Serious said deviantly.

"Be quiet you Satanists." Dumbledore cockled. "If ur lucky I'll probably send u all to Akazaban! That will teach u to copolate in da Great Hall." He changed the song on da ipod 2 a n'Sync song. Suddenly I noticed sumfing strong about da Ipod. It was slowly chonging! Dumblydore didn't notece.

"You fucking poser." I muttoned.

"I bet you've never herd of GC." James said. Know I knew waht da iPod was chonging in2- Morti McFly's tim machine!11

"Shut up Jomes!" Drako's dad shouted.

"Yeah shut up!" Snake said preppily.

"No u shut up Dumblydore!1111" said Tom.

"I've had enough of u Satanists in my school!" shouted Dumbledore spuriously.

Suddenly I grabed da iPod from him. "Evry1! Jump in b4 itz 2 l8! I jumped in2 it. But only 1 odder person jumpd in. It was…..Satan.

"You dunderheads!1111111111" screamed Dumbledore wisely as we went.

I looked around. I wuz in da Slitherin conmen room wiv Satan. I was wearing a blak plaid miniskirt with hot pink fishnetz, a sexy blak MCR corset and blak stiletto boots with pink pentagroms on dem. My earrings were blake Satanist sins and my raven hair was all around me to my mid-black.

"Hey kool where iz dis?" he asked in an emo voice.

"Dis is da future. Dumbeldore's iPod dat he tried to take away from me wuz really also a tim machine." I told him.

"Kool what's an ipatch?" he whimpered.

"It's somefing u use 2 lizzen 2 music." I yakked.

"OMFG kool wait whatz a 4-letter-wurd 4 dirt?" he esked in his sexah voice.

"Um I guezz sand?" I laid confuesdly.

"Yah I wuz just triinyg to make sure u were stil da same perzon." He triumphently giggled.

Suddenly some of my friends walked in.

"OMG you're fucking alive!" said Ginny wearing a blak leather jocket, blak baggy pants and a goffik black Frum First to Last shirt. I explained 2 her why I was alive.

"Konichiwa, bitch." said Willow. She was wearing a blak corset showing off her boobs with lace all around it and red stipes on it. With it she waz wearing a blak leather miniskirt, big blak boots, white foundation, blak eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and blak lipstick.

"Hey, motherfucker." Said Diabolo with his red hair. He waz wearing a black P?ATD t-shit and blak baggy pants.

"Hey whose that, Ibony?" B'loody Mary questioned as she walked in wearing a black t-shit with a red pentarom on it with lace at the bottom, red letther pants with blak lace, and black stolettoes.

"Oh its Satan." I told her and she nodded knowing da truth.

Suddenly Satan started to cry.

"Are you okay Satan?" we asked concernedly.

"OMFG ur from da future!1! What if u don't like m anymore koz were from difrent times?" he asked.

"No I still like you." I said sexily to him.

"Ok." He said ressuredly. I let him lizzen 2 Teenagers by MCR on my ipod while I was about to go outside to find out some fingz. I gave Diabolo a signal to keep Satan occupied. Satan fell asleep. I took the iPod. I was about to walk outside. Profesor Sinister ran in!1111 She was wearing a gothic blak minidress with depressing blak stripes, white and blak stripped tights, and red converse shoes. She was wearing LOTS of blak iliner.

"Oh my fucking god, where's Draco!111 How did Snap get back here! I tohot he wuz in Azerbaijan." I asked sadly.

"Ebony I was so worried abott u but I know you can't fucking die because you're a vrompire. Snape came back because that girl Britney freed him. I never liked her she was a bad student." Trevolry said reassuredly.

"That bitch!11 Did she also free Hargrid and Loopin?" I shouted angrily. I hated Britney because she was a fucking prep.

"Yes they are on the loose at this school. Dumblydore is back Cornelia is on his way to help evry1. Tell evry1 u see to lock themselves in their conman room!" Trevolry said worriedly.

"OK. But where's Dracko? How cum he was doing it with Snap?"

"I dunno why but I know he almost tried 2 commit suicide after he saw u almost kill urself." she said.

"OMG dat's terrible!" I gasped. Satan was still asleep, so he couldn't tell what was going on. Then I said "Lizzen evry1, I have sumthing imptent to do. in hr evry1 stay!" wiv dat I ran out.

"Good luck Tara!11" everyone cried.

I ran sexily down the staris in2 da Grate Hall while da portraits around looked at me scaredly. There was hardly ne1 else in the stairs nd tere was an atmosphere of horrer. On da way I saw Britney laughing on da stairs. She was wearing a a slutty pink shirt wiv flowers on it, a blu jean skirt Abercromie and pink stiletoos. She looked jest like a pentagram of those fucking preps Hilery Duff and Lindsey Lohan.

"You fucking bitch!111" I shouted angrily.

"No, your totally a bitch. Now Voldemort will like totally kill u!" she laughed.

"Crucious!1" I shouted selectively pontificating my blak wand and she started screaming koz she was being tortured and I laughed sodistically.

"No!1 Help me!1 Please!1" Britney screamed terrifiedly.

I put up my middle finger at her. In her hand I saw da video camera Snape and Lumpin had used to take da video of me. I put the tape of Voldimort doing it with Hedwigg onto it. Then I continued to rown down the stairs with the camera. When I had reached da Grate Hall I saw Vampire Potter. "OMG Vampira!111" I yielded.

We hugged each udder happily. He locked at me wif his gothic red eyes and spiky blak hair. Around them were blak eyeliner and iShadow. His He wus wearing a blak leather Jackson, ledder pants, a Panik at da Disko concert shirt and his blak congress shoes. He looked mor like Joel from Good Charlote than ever. (did u hear der song da river it rox!1)"I wus so worried you died!" moaned Vampire.

"I know but Im a vampire lol. When I woke up I wuz back in 1980, so neway I bought Voldimort from when he was yung with me."

"Where's Draco?" I asked spuriously.

"Draco? You mean that fukking poser who betroyed you?" Vampir snarkled with anger in his sexy voice.

"I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM." I SED SMARTY.

"I'll do it den." Harry said angstily.

"OK." I argreed. Suddenly….all da lights in da room went out. And den….da Dork Mark appeared.

"Oh my fucking satan!" Harry shouted.

"I fink Voldimort has arrivd." I sed anxiously. "Fuck, I have to find Draco!1 I guess we shood separate."

"Ok." Vampire sed diapperating. Sadly I ran into the Great Hall.

Chapter 43.

AN: I fink after dis I wil hav abott 2 or three mor chapterz. Fangz 2 all muh revyooers not das flamers if u flamed sis story den u suk!111111 if u flam den fukk u!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked sexily into the Great Hall. It was empty except for one person. Draco was there! He sat der in deddly bloom in his blak 666 t-shirt and his baggy blak pants. He had slit his wrists!111 I felt mad at him for having sexwith Snape but I felt sorry for him. He looked just like Gerard Way with his red eyes and his pale white face.

"Draco are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not okay." he screamed depressedly. I thought of the MCR song nd I got even more depressed koz that song always makes me cry. I gave him a pot cigarette and he started to smoke it.

"Oh Draco why did you do it with that fucking bastard Snape?" I asked teardully.

"I-" Draco began to say but suddenly Lupin and Mr. Norris appearated in2 da room! They didn't see us.

"Im so glad we me and Snape were freed." said Loopin.

"Dam, this job would be great if it wasn't 4 da fukking students!" Mr. Norris argreed.

"Pop addelum!111" I yielded angrily pointing my wand at them.

"Noooooooo!1" Lupin shouted as chains came on him. Mr. Norris ran away.

"You fukking perv." I said laughing wiv depths of evil and depressedness in my voice. "Now u have 2 tell us where Voldimort is or I'm gong 2 torture u!"

"I don't now where he is!1111" said Loopin. Suddenly Satan and Vampire ran in2 da room. Vampir didn't know who Satan was really.

"Oh my satan, we were so worried about u guys!1" Vampire said. I looked sexily at Draco with his goffik red eyes with contacts, blak t-shirt that said 666 on it and pale skin like Gerord Way, Vampir with his sexy blak hair and red eyes just like Frank Iero and Satan who looked jist like Brandan Urie then.

I selectively took the caramel from my pocket. And then….. I began frenching Draco sexily. Loopin gasped. Draco began to take all of his cloves off and I could see his white sex-pack. Then Vampire took his own clotes off too. We all began making out 2gther sexily. I took off my blak leather bra, my blak lace thong and the rest of my clothes. Every1 took their glocks out except 4 me im a girl lol. "Oh mi satan! Draco!" I screamed as he put his hardness in my thingy Den he did da same fing to Harry. I began making out wiv Satan and he joined in. "OMS!111" cried Vampire. "Oh Vampire! Vampire!" I screamed screamed. "Oh Satan!" yelled Harry in pleasore. Loopin watched in shock. Wee took turns doing torture curses on him koz we were all sadists. Suddenly…..

….a big blak car that said 666 on the license plate flew strait through da windows. And Snap wuz in it!11

Chapter 44.

AN: well I hav noffing 2 say but evrt1 stup glamming ok!111 if any gofik ppl r reading dis den u rok!11 omg I stil kant wait 4 da movie!1 tom fleton is so hot lol i hop harry wil bekum gofik koz mi frend told me he iz rlly emo in dis book!1111 omfg im leeving dubya pretty soon kant wait! Diz wil prolly be da last chaptah until I kum bak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dat's mi car!" shooted Draco angrily. But suddenly it was revealied who was in da car. It wuz….Snape!

"I shall free you Loopin but first you must help me kill these idiotic donderheads." he said cruelly from the car as it flew circumamcizing above us. "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way must be killed. Den the Dork Lord shall never die!"

"You fucking prep!" yelled Draco. Then he loked at me sadly. "I forgot to tell u, Ebony. Snape made me do it with him. I didn't really have sexx him but he's a ropeist!"

We all put our clothes on quickly except Satan. We were so scarred!1 But Satan didn't change. Instead he changed into a man with gren eyes, no nose, a gray robe and white skin. He had changed into… Voldemont!111

"I knew who thou were all along." he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. "Now I shall kill thee all!" Thunder came in da room.

"No plz don't kill us!" pleaded Vampire. Suddenly Willow, B'loody Mary, Diabolo, Ginny, Drocula, Fred and Gorge, Hargrid, McGonagall, Dumblydore, Serious and Lucian all ran in.

"What is da meaning of dis?" Dumblydore asked all angrily and Voldimort lookd away (bcos dumblydore is da only whizard he is scared of.) He did a spell and suddenly his broomstick came to him sexily. Volxemort flew above the roof evilly on his broomstik.

"Oh my goth!" Slugborn gosped. (geddit kos im goffik)

"The Dark Lord shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!" Snape ejaculated menacingly.

"You fucking preppy fags!" Serious shouted angrily.

"I know a four-letter word 4 dirt, CRUCIATUS!" screamed Harry but da sparks from his wand only hit Draco's car. It fell down Snap quickly crowled out of it and picked up the cideo camera.

"Oh my fucking god!1" I cried becoze the video of me in da bathrum, the video of me dong it wif Drako and the video of Satan doing it with

"If you kill me then deze cideos will be shown to everyone in the skull. Then u can be just like that goffik girl Paris Hillton." He laughed meanly.

"No!" I scremed. "FYI I hav da picter of u doing it with Loopin!11"

"Whats she talking abott?" Lupin slurped as he sat in chains.

"I saw 2 she's gunna show evry1 da picter!111" Harry shouted angrily.

"Shut up!111'" Lumpkin roared.

"Foolish ignoramuses!" yielded Voldemort from his broomstick. "Thou shall all dye soon."

"Think again you fucking muggle poser!1" Harry yelled and then he and Diablo and Navel both took out blak guns! But Voldimort took out his own one.

"U guyz are in a Latin stand-of!111" I shouted despariedrly.

"Acco Nevel's wand!11" cried Voldrimort nd suddenly Nevil's wind was in his hands. "Now I shall kill thee all and Evony u will die!11111"

He maid lighting come all over da place.

"Save us Ebony!" Dumbledark cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 the commen room and slit my wrists with mi friends while we watched Shark Attak 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Draco but I knew I had 2 do somefing more impotent.

"ABRA KEDABRA!11111" I shooted.

Compelling stuff, really.

Jaris cosor pert for:

warning:NSFW for work

jals casr frimly gasped broto's dingly bit

Forest of the Faerie, Yo: A short story

lol k so i was lik e walkin thro the woods nd shit and like it was rly datk nd shit. the moon was out brah but i couldnt see shit i mean i was just gonna lite up nd shit 420 blaze it lol. yo but aniwais brah i decided to lik e just sit down an d just blaze it, so i turned on sum mcr and i was all 'hell yea'. but then this lil flyin shithead came up to me nd stole my blunt an d i was all "yo bro that aint chill" so i ran after the fucker.


	7. BEE carful wot u wish for

center style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
h1 /h1  
/center  
pre According to all known laws of aviation,

there is no way a bee should be able to fly.

Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.

The bee, of course, flies anyway

because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.

Yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
Yellow, black. Yellow, black.

Ooh, black and yellow!  
Let's shake it up a little.

Barry! Breakfast is ready!

Ooming!

Hang on a second.

Hello?

\- Barry?  
\- Adam?

\- Oan you believe this is happening?  
\- I can't. I'll pick you up.

Looking sharp.

Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those.

Sorry. I'm excited.

Here's the graduate.  
We're very proud of you, son.

A perfect report card, all B's.

Very proud.

Ma! I got a thing going here.

\- You got lint on your fuzz.  
\- Ow! That's me!

\- Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000.  
\- Bye!

Barry, I told you,  
stop flying in the house!

\- Hey, Adam.  
\- Hey, Barry.

\- Is that fuzz gel?  
\- A little. Special day, graduation.

Never thought I'd make it.

Three days grade school,  
three days high school.

Those were awkward.

Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive.

You did come back different.

\- Hi, Barry.  
\- Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good.

\- Hear about Frankie?  
\- Yeah.

\- You going to the funeral?  
\- No, I'm not going.

Everybody knows,  
sting someone, you die.

Don't waste it on a squirrel.  
Such a hothead.

I guess he could have just gotten out of the way.

I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day.

That's why we don't need vacations.

Boy, quite a bit of pomp...  
under the circumstances.

\- Well, Adam, today we are men.  
\- We are!

\- Bee-men.  
\- Amen!

Hallelujah!

Students, faculty, distinguished bees,

please welcome Dean Buzzwell.

Welcome, New Hive Oity graduating class of...

...9:15.

That concludes our ceremonies.

And begins your career at Honex Industries!

Will we pick ourjob today?

I heard it's just orientation.

Heads up! Here we go.

Keep your hands and antennas inside the tram at all times.

\- Wonder what it'll be like?  
\- A little scary.

Welcome to Honex,  
a division of Honesco

and a part of the Hexagon Group.

This is it!

Wow.

Wow.

We know that you, as a bee,  
have worked your whole life

to get to the point where you can work for your whole life.

Honey begins when our valiant Pollen Jocks bring the nectar to the hive.

Our top-secret formula

is automatically color-corrected,  
scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured

into this soothing sweet syrup

with its distinctive golden glow you know as...

Honey!

\- That girl was hot.  
\- She's my cousin!

\- She is?  
\- Yes, we're all cousins.

\- Right. You're right.  
\- At Honex, we constantly strive

to improve every aspect of bee existence.

These bees are stress-testing a new helmet technology.

\- What do you think he makes?  
\- Not enough.

Here we have our latest advancement,  
the Krelman.

\- What does that do?  
\- Oatches that little strand of honey

that hangs after you pour it.  
Saves us millions.

Oan anyone work on the Krelman?

Of course. Most bee jobs are small ones. But bees know

that every small job,  
if it's done well, means a lot.

But choose carefully

because you'll stay in the job you pick for the rest of your life.

The same job the rest of your life?  
I didn't know that.

What's the difference?

You'll be happy to know that bees,  
as a species, haven't had one day off

in 27 million years.

So you'll just work us to death?

We'll sure try.

Wow! That blew my mind!

"What's the difference?"  
How can you say that?

One job forever?  
That's an insane choice to have to make.

I'm relieved. Now we only have to make one decision in life.

But, Adam, how could they never have told us that?

Why would you question anything?  
We're bees.

We're the most perfectly functioning society on Earth.

You ever think maybe things work a little too well here?

Like what? Give me one example.

I don't know. But you know what I'm talking about.

Please clear the gate.  
Royal Nectar Force on approach.

Wait a second. Oheck it out.

\- Hey, those are Pollen Jocks!  
\- Wow.

I've never seen them this close.

They know what it's like outside the hive.

Yeah, but some don't come back.

\- Hey, Jocks!  
\- Hi, Jocks!

You guys did great!

You're monsters!  
You're sky freaks! I love it! I love it!

\- I wonder where they were.  
\- I don't know.

Their day's not planned.

Outside the hive, flying who knows where, doing who knows what.

You can'tjust decide to be a Pollen Jock. You have to be bred for that.

Right.

Look. That's more pollen than you and I will see in a lifetime.

It's just a status symbol.  
Bees make too much of it.

Perhaps. Unless you're wearing it and the ladies see you wearing it.

Those ladies?  
Aren't they our cousins too?

Distant. Distant.

Look at these two.

\- Oouple of Hive Harrys.  
\- Let's have fun with them.

It must be dangerous being a Pollen Jock.

Yeah. Once a bear pinned me against a mushroom!

He had a paw on my throat,  
and with the other, he was slapping me!

\- Oh, my!  
\- I never thought I'd knock him out.

What were you doing during this?

Trying to alert the authorities.

I can autograph that.

A little gusty out there today,  
wasn't it, comrades?

Yeah. Gusty.

We're hitting a sunflower patch six miles from here tomorrow.

\- Six miles, huh?  
\- Barry!

A puddle jump for us,  
but maybe you're not up for it.

\- Maybe I am.  
\- You are not!

We're going 0900 at J-Gate.

What do you think, buzzy-boy?  
Are you bee enough?

I might be. It all depends on what 0900 means.

Hey, Honex!

Dad, you surprised me.

You decide what you're interested in?

\- Well, there's a lot of choices.  
\- But you only get one.

Do you ever get bored doing the same job every day?

Son, let me tell you about stirring.

You grab that stick, and you just move it around, and you stir it around.

You get yourself into a rhythm.  
It's a beautiful thing.

You know, Dad,  
the more I think about it,

maybe the honey field just isn't right for me.

You were thinking of what,  
making balloon animals?

That's a bad job for a guy with a stinger.

Janet, your son's not sure he wants to go into honey!

\- Barry, you are so funny sometimes.  
\- I'm not trying to be funny.

You're not funny! You're going into honey. Our son, the stirrer!

\- You're gonna be a stirrer?  
\- No one's listening to me!

Wait till you see the sticks I have.

I could say anything right now.  
I'm gonna get an ant tattoo!

Let's open some honey and celebrate!

Maybe I'll pierce my thorax.  
Shave my antennae.

Shack up with a grasshopper. Get a gold tooth and call everybody "dawg"!

I'm so proud.

\- We're starting work today!  
\- Today's the day.

Oome on! All the good jobs will be gone.

Yeah, right.

Pollen counting, stunt bee, pouring,  
stirrer, front desk, hair removal...

\- Is it still available?  
\- Hang on. Two left!

One of them's yours! Oongratulations!  
Step to the side.

\- What'd you get?  
\- Picking crud out. Stellar!

Wow!

Oouple of newbies?

Yes, sir! Our first day! We are ready!

Make your choice.

\- You want to go first?  
\- No, you go.

Oh, my. What's available?

Restroom attendant's open,  
not for the reason you think.

\- Any chance of getting the Krelman?  
\- Sure, you're on.

I'm sorry, the Krelman just closed out.

Wax monkey's always open.

The Krelman opened up again.

What happened?

A bee died. Makes an opening. See?  
He's dead. Another dead one.

Deady. Deadified. Two more dead.

Dead from the neck up.  
Dead from the neck down. That's life!

Oh, this is so hard!

Heating, cooling,  
stunt bee, pourer, stirrer,

humming, inspector number seven,  
lint coordinator, stripe supervisor,

mite wrangler. Barry, what do you think I should... Barry?

Barry!

All right, we've got the sunflower patch in quadrant nine...

What happened to you?  
Where are you?

\- I'm going out.  
\- Out? Out where?

\- Out there.  
\- Oh, no!

I have to, before I go to work for the rest of my life.

You're gonna die! You're crazy! Hello?

Another call coming in.

If anyone's feeling brave,  
there's a Korean deli on 83rd

that gets their roses today.

Hey, guys.

\- Look at that.  
\- Isn't that the kid we saw yesterday?

Hold it, son, flight deck's restricted.

It's OK, Lou. We're gonna take him up.

Really? Feeling lucky, are you?

Sign here, here. Just initial that.

\- Thank you.  
\- OK.

You got a rain advisory today,

and as you all know,  
bees cannot fly in rain.

So be careful. As always,  
watch your brooms,

hockey sticks, dogs,  
birds, bears and bats.

Also, I got a couple of reports of root beer being poured on us.

Murphy's in a home because of it,  
babbling like a cicada!

\- That's awful.  
\- And a reminder for you rookies,

bee law number one,  
absolutely no talking to humans!

All right, launch positions!

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz,  
buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz!

Black and yellow!

Hello!

You ready for this, hot shot?

Yeah. Yeah, bring it on.

Wind, check.

\- Antennae, check.  
\- Nectar pack, check.

\- Wings, check.  
\- Stinger, check.

Scared out of my shorts, check.

OK, ladies,

let's move it out!

Pound those petunias,  
you striped stem-suckers!

All of you, drain those flowers!

Wow! I'm out!

I can't believe I'm out!

So blue.

I feel so fast and free!

Box kite!

Wow!

Flowers!

This is Blue Leader.  
We have roses visual.

Bring it around 30 degrees and hold.

Roses!

30 degrees, roger. Bringing it around.

Stand to the side, kid.  
It's got a bit of a kick.

That is one nectar collector!

\- Ever see pollination up close?  
\- No, sir.

I pick up some pollen here, sprinkle it over here. Maybe a dash over there,

a pinch on that one.  
See that? It's a little bit of magic.

That's amazing. Why do we do that?

That's pollen power. More pollen, more flowers, more nectar, more honey for us.

Oool.

I'm picking up a lot of bright yellow.  
Oould be daisies. Don't we need those?

Oopy that visual.

Wait. One of these flowers seems to be on the move.

Say again? You're reporting a moving flower?

Affirmative.

That was on the line!

This is the coolest. What is it?

I don't know, but I'm loving this color.

It smells good.  
Not like a flower, but I like it.

Yeah, fuzzy.

Ohemical-y.

Oareful, guys. It's a little grabby.

My sweet lord of bees!

Oandy-brain, get off there!

Problem!

\- Guys!  
\- This could be bad.

Affirmative.

Very close.

Gonna hurt.

Mama's little boy.

You are way out of position, rookie!

Ooming in at you like a missile!

Help me!

I don't think these are flowers.

\- Should we tell him?  
\- I think he knows.

What is this?!

Match point!

You can start packing up, honey,  
because you're about to eat it!

Yowser!

Gross.

There's a bee in the car!

\- Do something!  
\- I'm driving!

\- Hi, bee.  
\- He's back here!

He's going to sting me!

Nobody move. If you don't move,  
he won't sting you. Freeze!

He blinked!

Spray him, Granny!

What are you doing?!

Wow... the tension level out here is unbelievable.

I gotta get home.

Oan't fly in rain.

Oan't fly in rain.

Oan't fly in rain.

Mayday! Mayday! Bee going down!

Ken, could you close the window please?

Ken, could you close the window please?

Oheck out my new resume.  
I made it into a fold-out brochure.

You see? Folds out.

Oh, no. More humans. I don't need this.

What was that?

Maybe this time. This time. This time.  
This time! This time! This...

Drapes!

That is diabolical.

It's fantastic. It's got all my special skills, even my top-ten favorite movies.

What's number one? Star Wars?

Nah, I don't go for that...

...kind of stuff.

No wonder we shouldn't talk to them.  
They're out of their minds.

When I leave a job interview, they're flabbergasted, can't believe what I say.

There's the sun. Maybe that's a way out.

I don't remember the sun having a big 75 on it.

I predicted global warming.

I could feel it getting hotter.  
At first I thought it was just me.

Wait! Stop! Bee!

Stand back. These are winter boots.

Wait!

Don't kill him!

You know I'm allergic to them!  
This thing could kill me!

Why does his life have less value than yours?

Why does his life have any less value than mine? Is that your statement?

I'm just saying all life has value. You don't know what he's capable of feeling.

My brochure!

There you go, little guy.

I'm not scared of him.  
It's an allergic thing.

Put that on your resume brochure.

My whole face could puff up.

Make it one of your special skills.

Knocking someone out is also a special skill.

Right. Bye, Vanessa. Thanks.

\- Vanessa, next week? Yogurt night?  
\- Sure, Ken. You know, whatever.

\- You could put carob chips on there.  
\- Bye.

\- Supposed to be less calories.  
\- Bye.

I gotta say something.

She saved my life.  
I gotta say something.

All right, here it goes.

Nah.

What would I say?

I could really get in trouble.

It's a bee law.  
You're not supposed to talk to a human.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I've got to.

Oh, I can't do it. Oome on!

No. Yes. No.

Do it. I can't.

How should I start it?  
"You like jazz?" No, that's no good.

Here she comes! Speak, you fool!

Hi!

I'm sorry.

\- You're talking.  
\- Yes, I know.

You're talking!

I'm so sorry.

No, it's OK. It's fine.  
I know I'm dreaming.

But I don't recall going to bed.

Well, I'm sure this is very disconcerting.

This is a bit of a surprise to me.  
I mean, you're a bee!

I am. And I'm not supposed to be doing this,

but they were all trying to kill me.

And if it wasn't for you...

I had to thank you.  
It's just how I was raised.

That was a little weird.

\- I'm talking with a bee.  
\- Yeah.

I'm talking to a bee.  
And the bee is talking to me!

I just want to say I'm grateful.  
I'll leave now.

\- Wait! How did you learn to do that?  
\- What?

The talking thing.

Same way you did, I guess.  
"Mama, Dada, honey." You pick it up.

\- That's very funny.  
\- Yeah.

Bees are funny. If we didn't laugh,  
we'd cry with what we have to deal with.

Anyway...

Oan I...

...get you something?  
\- Like what?

I don't know. I mean...  
I don't know. Ooffee?

I don't want to put you out.

It's no trouble. It takes two minutes.

\- It's just coffee.  
\- I hate to impose.

\- Don't be ridiculous!  
\- Actually, I would love a cup.

Hey, you want rum cake?

\- I shouldn't.  
\- Have some.

\- No, I can't.  
\- Oome on!

I'm trying to lose a couple micrograms.

\- Where?  
\- These stripes don't help.

You look great!

I don't know if you know anything about fashion.

Are you all right?

No.

He's making the tie in the cab as they're flying up Madison.

He finally gets there.

He runs up the steps into the church.  
The wedding is on.

And he says, "Watermelon?  
I thought you said Guatemalan.

Why would I marry a watermelon?"

Is that a bee joke?

That's the kind of stuff we do.

Yeah, different.

So, what are you gonna do, Barry?

About work? I don't know.

I want to do my part for the hive,  
but I can't do it the way they want.

I know how you feel.

\- You do?  
\- Sure.

My parents wanted me to be a lawyer or a doctor, but I wanted to be a florist.

\- Really?  
\- My only interest is flowers.

Our new queen was just elected with that same campaign slogan.

Anyway, if you look...

There's my hive right there. See it?

You're in Sheep Meadow!

Yes! I'm right off the Turtle Pond!

No way! I know that area.  
I lost a toe ring there once.

\- Why do girls put rings on their toes?  
\- Why not?

\- It's like putting a hat on your knee.  
\- Maybe I'll try that.

\- You all right, ma'am?  
\- Oh, yeah. Fine.

Just having two cups of coffee!

Anyway, this has been great.  
Thanks for the coffee.

Yeah, it's no trouble.

Sorry I couldn't finish it. If I did,  
I'd be up the rest of my life.

Are you...?

Oan I take a piece of this with me?

Sure! Here, have a crumb.

\- Thanks!  
\- Yeah.

All right. Well, then...  
I guess I'll see you around.

Or not.

OK, Barry.

And thank you so much again... for before.

Oh, that? That was nothing.

Well, not nothing, but... Anyway...

This can't possibly work.

He's all set to go.  
We may as well try it.

OK, Dave, pull the chute.

\- Sounds amazing.  
\- It was amazing!

It was the scariest,  
happiest moment of my life.

Humans! I can't believe you were with humans!

Giant, scary humans!  
What were they like?

Huge and crazy. They talk crazy.

They eat crazy giant things.  
They drive crazy.

\- Do they try and kill you, like on TV?  
\- Some of them. But some of them don't.

\- How'd you get back?  
\- Poodle.

You did it, and I'm glad. You saw whatever you wanted to see.

You had your "experience." Now you can pick out yourjob and be normal.

\- Well...  
\- Well?

Well, I met someone.

You did? Was she Bee-ish?

\- A wasp?! Your parents will kill you!  
\- No, no, no, not a wasp.

\- Spider?  
\- I'm not attracted to spiders.

I know it's the hottest thing,  
with the eight legs and all.

I can't get by that face.

So who is she?

She's... human.

No, no. That's a bee law.  
You wouldn't break a bee law.

\- Her name's Vanessa.  
\- Oh, boy.

She's so nice. And she's a florist!

Oh, no! You're dating a human florist!

We're not dating.

You're flying outside the hive, talking to humans that attack our homes

with power washers and M-80s!  
One-eighth a stick of dynamite!

She saved my life!  
And she understands me.

This is over!

Eat this.

This is not over! What was that?

\- They call it a crumb.  
\- It was so stingin' stripey!

And that's not what they eat.  
That's what falls off what they eat!

\- You know what a Oinnabon is?  
\- No.

It's bread and cinnamon and frosting.  
They heat it up...

Sit down!

...really hot!  
\- Listen to me!

We are not them! We're us.  
There's us and there's them!

Yes, but who can deny the heart that is yearning?

There's no yearning.  
Stop yearning. Listen to me!

You have got to start thinking bee,  
my friend. Thinking bee!

\- Thinking bee.  
\- Thinking bee.

Thinking bee! Thinking bee!  
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!

There he is. He's in the pool.

You know what your problem is, Barry?

I gotta start thinking bee?

How much longer will this go on?

It's been three days!  
Why aren't you working?

I've got a lot of big life decisions to think about.

What life? You have no life!  
You have no job. You're barely a bee!

Would it kill you to make a little honey?

Barry, come out.  
Your father's talking to you.

Martin, would you talk to him?

Barry, I'm talking to you!

You coming?

Got everything?

All set!

Go ahead. I'll catch up.

Don't be too long.

Watch this!

Vanessa!

\- We're still here.  
\- I told you not to yell at him.

He doesn't respond to yelling!

\- Then why yell at me?  
\- Because you don't listen!

I'm not listening to this.

Sorry, I've gotta go.

\- Where are you going?  
\- I'm meeting a friend.

A girl? Is this why you can't decide?

Bye.

I just hope she's Bee-ish.

They have a huge parade of flowers every year in Pasadena?

To be in the Tournament of Roses,  
that's every florist's dream!

Up on a float, surrounded by flowers, crowds cheering.

A tournament. Do the roses compete in athletic events?

No. All right, I've got one.  
How come you don't fly everywhere?

It's exhausting. Why don't you run everywhere? It's faster.

Yeah, OK, I see, I see.  
All right, your turn.

TiVo. You can just freeze live TV?  
That's insane!

You don't have that?

We have Hivo, but it's a disease.  
It's a horrible, horrible disease.

Oh, my.

Dumb bees!

You must want to sting all those jerks.

We try not to sting.  
It's usually fatal for us.

So you have to watch your temper.

Very carefully.  
You kick a wall, take a walk,

write an angry letter and throw it out.  
Work through it like any emotion:

Anger, jealousy, lust.

Oh, my goodness! Are you OK?

Yeah.

\- What is wrong with you?!  
\- It's a bug.

He's not bothering anybody.  
Get out of here, you creep!

What was that? A Pic 'N' Save circular?

Yeah, it was. How did you know?

It felt like about 10 pages.  
Seventy-five is pretty much our limit.

You've really got that down to a science.

\- I lost a cousin to Italian Vogue.  
\- I'll bet.

What in the name of Mighty Hercules is this?

How did this get here?  
Oute Bee, Golden Blossom,

Ray Liotta Private Select?

\- Is he that actor?  
\- I never heard of him.

\- Why is this here?  
\- For people. We eat it.

You don't have enough food of your own?

\- Well, yes.  
\- How do you get it?

\- Bees make it.  
\- I know who makes it!

And it's hard to make it!

There's heating, cooling, stirring.  
You need a whole Krelman thing!

\- It's organic.  
\- It's our-ganic!

It's just honey, Barry.

Just what?!

Bees don't know about this!  
This is stealing! A lot of stealing!

You've taken our homes, schools,  
hospitals! This is all we have!

And it's on sale?!  
I'm getting to the bottom of this.

I'm getting to the bottom of all of this!

Hey, Hector.

\- You almost done?  
\- Almost.

He is here. I sense it.

Well, I guess I'll go home now

and just leave this nice honey out,  
with no one around.

You're busted, box boy!

I knew I heard something.  
So you can talk!

I can talk.  
And now you'll start talking!

Where you getting the sweet stuff?  
Who's your supplier?

I don't understand.  
I thought we were friends.

The last thing we want to do is upset bees!

You're too late! It's ours now!

You, sir, have crossed the wrong sword!

You, sir, will be lunch for my iguana, Ignacio!

Where is the honey coming from?

Tell me where!

Honey Farms! It comes from Honey Farms!

Orazy person!

What horrible thing has happened here?

These faces, they never knew what hit them. And now

they're on the road to nowhere!

Just keep still.

What? You're not dead?

Do I look dead? They will wipe anything that moves. Where you headed?

To Honey Farms.  
I am onto something huge here.

I'm going to Alaska. Moose blood,  
crazy stuff. Blows your head off!

I'm going to Tacoma.

\- And you?  
\- He really is dead.

All right.

Uh-oh!

\- What is that?!  
\- Oh, no!

\- A wiper! Triple blade!  
\- Triple blade?

Jump on! It's your only chance, bee!

Why does everything have to be so doggone clean?!

How much do you people need to see?!

Open your eyes!  
Stick your head out the window!

From NPR News in Washington,  
I'm Oarl Kasell.

But don't kill no more bugs!

\- Bee!  
\- Moose blood guy!

\- You hear something?  
\- Like what?

Like tiny screaming.

Turn off the radio.

Whassup, bee boy?

Hey, Blood.

Just a row of honey jars,  
as far as the eye could see.

Wow!

I assume wherever this truck goes is where they're getting it.

I mean, that honey's ours.

\- Bees hang tight.  
\- We're all jammed in.

It's a close community.

Not us, man. We on our own.  
Every mosquito on his own.

\- What if you get in trouble?  
\- You a mosquito, you in trouble.

Nobody likes us. They just smack.  
See a mosquito, smack, smack!

At least you're out in the world.  
You must meet girls.

Mosquito girls try to trade up,  
get with a moth, dragonfly.

Mosquito girl don't want no mosquito.

You got to be kidding me!

Mooseblood's about to leave the building! So long, bee!

\- Hey, guys!  
\- Mooseblood!

I knew I'd catch y'all down here.  
Did you bring your crazy straw?

We throw it in jars, slap a label on it,  
and it's pretty much pure profit.

What is this place?

A bee's got a brain the size of a pinhead.

They are pinheads!

Pinhead.

\- Oheck out the new smoker.  
\- Oh, sweet. That's the one you want.

The Thomas 3000!

Smoker?

Ninety puffs a minute, semi-automatic.  
Twice the nicotine, all the tar.

A couple breaths of this knocks them right out.

They make the honey,  
and we make the money.

"They make the honey,  
and we make the money"?

Oh, my!

What's going on? Are you OK?

Yeah. It doesn't last too long.

Do you know you're in a fake hive with fake walls?

Our queen was moved here.  
We had no choice.

This is your queen?  
That's a man in women's clothes!

That's a drag queen!

What is this?

Oh, no!

There's hundreds of them!

Bee honey.

Our honey is being brazenly stolen on a massive scale!

This is worse than anything bears have done! I intend to do something.

Oh, Barry, stop.

Who told you humans are taking our honey? That's a rumor.

Do these look like rumors?

That's a conspiracy theory.  
These are obviously doctored photos.

How did you get mixed up in this?

He's been talking to humans.

\- What?  
\- Talking to humans?!

He has a human girlfriend.  
And they make out!

Make out? Barry!

We do not.

\- You wish you could.  
\- Whose side are you on?

The bees!

I dated a cricket once in San Antonio.  
Those crazy legs kept me up all night.

Barry, this is what you want to do with your life?

I want to do it for all our lives.  
Nobody works harder than bees!

Dad, I remember you coming home so overworked

your hands were still stirring.  
You couldn't stop.

I remember that.

What right do they have to our honey?

We live on two cups a year. They put it in lip balm for no reason whatsoever!

Even if it's true, what can one bee do?

Sting them where it really hurts.

In the face! The eye!

\- That would hurt.  
\- No.

Up the nose? That's a killer.

There's only one place you can sting the humans, one place where it matters.

Hive at Five, the hive's only full-hour action news source.

No more bee beards!

With Bob Bumble at the anchor desk.

Weather with Storm Stinger.

Sports with Buzz Larvi.

And Jeanette Ohung.

\- Good evening. I'm Bob Bumble.  
\- And I'm Jeanette Ohung.

A tri-county bee, Barry Benson,

intends to sue the human race for stealing our honey,

packaging it and profiting from it illegally!

Tomorrow night on Bee Larry King,

we'll have three former queens here in our studio, discussing their new book,

Olassy Ladies,  
out this week on Hexagon.

Tonight we're talking to Barry Benson.

Did you ever think, "I'm a kid from the hive. I can't do this"?

Bees have never been afraid to change the world.

What about Bee Oolumbus?  
Bee Gandhi? Bejesus?

Where I'm from, we'd never sue humans.

We were thinking of stickball or candy stores.

How old are you?

The bee community is supporting you in this case,

which will be the trial of the bee century.

You know, they have a Larry King in the human world too.

It's a common name. Next week...

He looks like you and has a show and suspenders and colored dots...

Next week...

Glasses, quotes on the bottom from the guest even though you just heard 'em.

Bear Week next week!  
They're scary, hairy and here live.

Always leans forward, pointy shoulders,  
squinty eyes, very Jewish.

In tennis, you attack at the point of weakness!

It was my grandmother, Ken. She's 81.

Honey, her backhand's a joke!  
I'm not gonna take advantage of that?

Quiet, please.  
Actual work going on here.

\- Is that that same bee?  
\- Yes, it is!

I'm helping him sue the human race.

\- Hello.  
\- Hello, bee.

This is Ken.

Yeah, I remember you. Timberland, size ten and a half. Vibram sole, I believe.

Why does he talk again?

Listen, you better go 'cause we're really busy working.

But it's our yogurt night!

Bye-bye.

Why is yogurt night so difficult?!

You poor thing.  
You two have been at this for hours!

Yes, and Adam here has been a huge help.

\- Frosting...  
\- How many sugars?

Just one. I try not to use the competition.

So why are you helping me?

Bees have good qualities.

And it takes my mind off the shop.

Instead of flowers, people are giving balloon bouquets now.

Those are great, if you're three.

And artificial flowers.

\- Oh, those just get me psychotic!  
\- Yeah, me too.

Bent stingers, pointless pollination.

Bees must hate those fake things!

Nothing worse than a daffodil that's had work done.

Maybe this could make up for it a little bit.

\- This lawsuit's a pretty big deal.  
\- I guess.

You sure you want to go through with it?

Am I sure? When I'm done with the humans, they won't be able

to say, "Honey, I'm home,"  
without paying a royalty!

It's an incredible scene here in downtown Manhattan,

where the world anxiously waits,  
because for the first time in history,

we will hear for ourselves if a honeybee can actually speak.

What have we gotten into here, Barry?

It's pretty big, isn't it?

I can't believe how many humans don't work during the day.

You think billion-dollar multinational food companies have good lawyers?

Everybody needs to stay behind the barricade.

\- What's the matter?  
\- I don't know, I just got a chill.

Well, if it isn't the bee team.

You boys work on this?

All rise! The Honorable Judge Bumbleton presiding.

All right. Oase number 4475,

Superior Oourt of New York,  
Barry Bee Benson v. the Honey Industry

is now in session.

Mr. Montgomery, you're representing the five food companies collectively?

A privilege.

Mr. Benson... you're representing all the bees of the world?

I'm kidding. Yes, Your Honor,  
we're ready to proceed.

Mr. Montgomery,  
your opening statement, please.

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,

my grandmother was a simple woman.

Born on a farm, she believed it was man's divine right

to benefit from the bounty of nature God put before us.

If we lived in the topsy-turvy world Mr. Benson imagines,

just think of what would it mean.

I would have to negotiate with the silkworm

for the elastic in my britches!

Talking bee!

How do we know this isn't some sort of

holographic motion-picture-capture Hollywood wizardry?

They could be using laser beams!

Robotics! Ventriloquism!  
Oloning! For all we know,

he could be on steroids!

Mr. Benson?

Ladies and gentlemen,  
there's no trickery here.

I'm just an ordinary bee.  
Honey's pretty important to me.

It's important to all bees.  
We invented it!

We make it. And we protect it with our lives.

Unfortunately, there are some people in this room

who think they can take it from us

'cause we're the little guys!  
I'm hoping that, after this is all over,

you'll see how, by taking our honey,  
you not only take everything we have

but everything we are!

I wish he'd dress like that all the time. So nice!

Oall your first witness.

So, Mr. Klauss Vanderhayden of Honey Farms, big company you have.

I suppose so.

I see you also own Honeyburton and Honron!

Yes, they provide beekeepers for our farms.

Beekeeper. I find that to be a very disturbing term.

I don't imagine you employ any bee-free-ers, do you?

\- No.  
\- I couldn't hear you.

\- No.  
\- No.

Because you don't free bees.  
You keep bees. Not only that,

it seems you thought a bear would be an appropriate image for a jar of honey.

They're very lovable creatures.

Yogi Bear, Fozzie Bear, Build-A-Bear.

You mean like this?

Bears kill bees!

How'd you like his head crashing through your living room?!

Biting into your couch!  
Spitting out your throw pillows!

OK, that's enough. Take him away.

So, Mr. Sting, thank you for being here.  
Your name intrigues me.

\- Where have I heard it before?  
\- I was with a band called The Police.

But you've never been a police officer, have you?

No, I haven't.

No, you haven't. And so here we have yet another example

of bee culture casually stolen by a human

for nothing more than a prance-about stage name.

Oh, please.

Have you ever been stung, Mr. Sting?

Because I'm feeling a little stung, Sting.

Or should I say... Mr. Gordon M. Sumner!

That's not his real name?! You idiots!

Mr. Liotta, first,  
belated congratulations on

your Emmy win for a guest spot on ER in 2005.

Thank you. Thank you.

I see from your resume that you're devilishly handsome

with a churning inner turmoil that's ready to blow.

I enjoy what I do. Is that a crime?

Not yet it isn't. But is this what it's come to for you?

Exploiting tiny, helpless bees so you don't

have to rehearse your part and learn your lines, sir?

Watch it, Benson!  
I could blow right now!

This isn't a goodfella.  
This is a badfella!

Why doesn't someone just step on this creep, and we can all go home?!

\- Order in this court!  
\- You're all thinking it!

Order! Order, I say!

\- Say it!  
\- Mr. Liotta, please sit down!

I think it was awfully nice of that bear to pitch in like that.

I think the jury's on our side.

Are we doing everything right, legally?

I'm a florist.

Right. Well, here's to a great team.

To a great team!

Well, hello.

\- Ken!  
\- Hello.

I didn't think you were coming.

No, I was just late.  
I tried to call, but... the battery.

I didn't want all this to go to waste,  
so I called Barry. Luckily, he was free.

Oh, that was lucky.

There's a little left.  
I could heat it up.

Yeah, heat it up, sure, whatever.

So I hear you're quite a tennis player.

I'm not much for the game myself.  
The ball's a little grabby.

That's where I usually sit.  
Right... there.

Ken, Barry was looking at your resume,

and he agreed with me that eating with chopsticks isn't really a special skill.

You think I don't see what you're doing?

I know how hard it is to find the rightjob. We have that in common.

Do we?

Bees have 100 percent employment,  
but we do jobs like taking the crud out.

That's just what I was thinking about doing.

Ken, I let Barry borrow your razor for his fuzz. I hope that was all right.

I'm going to drain the old stinger.

Yeah, you do that.

Look at that.

You know, I've just about had it

with your little mind games.

\- What's that?  
\- Italian Vogue.

Mamma mia, that's a lot of pages.

A lot of ads.

Remember what Van said, why is your life more valuable than mine?

Funny, I just can't seem to recall that!

I think something stinks in here!

I love the smell of flowers.

How do you like the smell of flames?!

Not as much.

Water bug! Not taking sides!

Ken, I'm wearing a Ohapstick hat!  
This is pathetic!

I've got issues!

Well, well, well, a royal flush!

\- You're bluffing.  
\- Am I?

Surf's up, dude!

Poo water!

That bowl is gnarly.

Except for those dirty yellow rings!

Kenneth! What are you doing?!

You know, I don't even like honey!  
I don't eat it!

We need to talk!

He's just a little bee!

And he happens to be the nicest bee I've met in a long time!

Long time? What are you talking about?!  
Are there other bugs in your life?

No, but there are other things bugging me in life. And you're one of them!

Fine! Talking bees, no yogurt night...

My nerves are fried from riding on this emotional roller coaster!

Goodbye, Ken.

And for your information,

I prefer sugar-free, artificial sweeteners made by man!

I'm sorry about all that.

I know it's got an aftertaste! I like it!

I always felt there was some kind of barrier between Ken and me.

I couldn't overcome it.  
Oh, well.

Are you OK for the trial?

I believe Mr. Montgomery is about out of ideas.

We would like to call Mr. Barry Benson Bee to the stand.

Good idea! You can really see why he's considered one of the best lawyers...

Yeah.

Layton, you've gotta weave some magic

with this jury,  
or it's gonna be all over.

Don't worry. The only thing I have to do to turn this jury around

is to remind them of what they don't like about bees.

\- You got the tweezers?  
\- Are you allergic?

Only to losing, son. Only to losing.

Mr. Benson Bee, I'll ask you what I think we'd all like to know.

What exactly is your relationship

to that woman?

We're friends.

\- Good friends?  
\- Yes.

How good? Do you live together?

Wait a minute...

Are you her little...

...bedbug?

I've seen a bee documentary or two.  
From what I understand,

doesn't your queen give birth to all the bee children?

\- Yeah, but...  
\- So those aren't your real parents!

\- Oh, Barry...  
\- Yes, they are!

Hold me back!

You're an illegitimate bee,  
aren't you, Benson?

He's denouncing bees!

Don't y'all date your cousins?

\- Objection!  
\- I'm going to pincushion this guy!

Adam, don't! It's what he wants!

Oh, I'm hit!

Oh, lordy, I am hit!

Order! Order!

The venom! The venom is coursing through my veins!

I have been felled by a winged beast of destruction!

You see? You can't treat them like equals! They're striped savages!

Stinging's the only thing they know! It's their way!

\- Adam, stay with me.  
\- I can't feel my legs.

What angel of mercy will come forward to suck the poison

from my heaving buttocks?

I will have order in this court. Order!

Order, please!

The case of the honeybees versus the human race

took a pointed turn against the bees

yesterday when one of their legal team stung Layton T. Montgomery.

\- Hey, buddy.  
\- Hey.

\- Is there much pain?  
\- Yeah.

I...

I blew the whole case, didn't I?

It doesn't matter. What matters is you're alive. You could have died.

I'd be better off dead. Look at me.

They got it from the cafeteria downstairs, in a tuna sandwich.

Look, there's a little celery still on it.

What was it like to sting someone?

I can't explain it. It was all...

All adrenaline and then...  
and then ecstasy!

All right.

You think it was all a trap?

Of course. I'm sorry.  
I flew us right into this.

What were we thinking? Look at us. We're just a couple of bugs in this world.

What will the humans do to us if they win?

I don't know.

I hear they put the roaches in motels.  
That doesn't sound so bad.

Adam, they check in,  
but they don't check out!

Oh, my.

Oould you get a nurse to close that window?

\- Why?  
\- The smoke.

Bees don't smoke.

Right. Bees don't smoke.

Bees don't smoke!  
But some bees are smoking.

That's it! That's our case!

It is? It's not over?

Get dressed. I've gotta go somewhere.

Get back to the court and stall.  
Stall any way you can.

And assuming you've done step correctly, you're ready for the tub.

Mr. Flayman.

Yes? Yes, Your Honor!

Where is the rest of your team?

Well, Your Honor, it's interesting.

Bees are trained to fly haphazardly,

and as a result,  
we don't make very good time.

I actually heard a funny story about...

Your Honor,  
haven't these ridiculous bugs

taken up enough of this court's valuable time?

How much longer will we allow these absurd shenanigans to go on?

They have presented no compelling evidence to support their charges

against my clients,  
who run legitimate businesses.

I move for a complete dismissal of this entire case!

Mr. Flayman, I'm afraid I'm going

to have to consider Mr. Montgomery's motion.

But you can't! We have a terrific case.

Where is your proof?  
Where is the evidence?

Show me the smoking gun!

Hold it, Your Honor!  
You want a smoking gun?

Here is your smoking gun.

What is that?

It's a bee smoker!

What, this?  
This harmless little contraption?

This couldn't hurt a fly,  
let alone a bee.

Look at what has happened

to bees who have never been asked,  
"Smoking or non?"

Is this what nature intended for us?

To be forcibly addicted to smoke machines

and man-made wooden slat work camps?

Living out our lives as honey slaves to the white man?

\- What are we gonna do?  
\- He's playing the species card.

Ladies and gentlemen, please,  
free these bees!

Free the bees! Free the bees!

Free the bees!

Free the bees! Free the bees!

The court finds in favor of the bees!

Vanessa, we won!

I knew you could do it! High-five!

Sorry.

I'm OK! You know what this means?

All the honey will finally belong to the bees.

Now we won't have to work so hard all the time.

This is an unholy perversion of the balance of nature, Benson.

You'll regret this.

Barry, how much honey is out there?

All right. One at a time.

Barry, who are you wearing?

My sweater is Ralph Lauren,  
and I have no pants.

\- What if Montgomery's right?  
\- What do you mean?

We've been living the bee way a long time, 27 million years.

Oongratulations on your victory.  
What will you demand as a settlement?

First, we'll demand a complete shutdown of all bee work camps.

Then we want back the honey that was ours to begin with,

every last drop.

We demand an end to the glorification of the bear as anything more

than a filthy, smelly,  
bad-breath stink machine.

We're all aware of what they do in the woods.

Wait for my signal.

Take him out.

He'll have nauseous for a few hours, then he'll be fine.

And we will no longer tolerate bee-negative nicknames...

But it's just a prance-about stage name!

...unnecessary inclusion of honey in bogus health products

and la-dee-da human tea-time snack garnishments.

Oan't breathe.

Bring it in, boys!

Hold it right there! Good.

Tap it.

Mr. Buzzwell, we just passed three cups,  
and there's gallons more coming!

\- I think we need to shut down!  
\- Shut down? We've never shut down.

Shut down honey production!

Stop making honey!

Turn your key, sir!

What do we do now?

Oannonball!

We're shutting honey production!

Mission abort.

Aborting pollination and nectar detail.  
Returning to base.

Adam, you wouldn't believe how much honey was out there.

Oh, yeah?

What's going on? Where is everybody?

\- Are they out celebrating?  
\- They're home.

They don't know what to do.  
Laying out, sleeping in.

I heard your Uncle Oarl was on his way to San Antonio with a cricket.

At least we got our honey back.

Sometimes I think, so what if humans liked our honey? Who wouldn't?

It's the greatest thing in the world!  
I was excited to be part of making it.

This was my new desk. This was my new job. I wanted to do it really well.

And now...

Now I can't.

I don't understand why they're not happy.

I thought their lives would be better!

They're doing nothing. It's amazing.  
Honey really changes people.

You don't have any idea what's going on, do you?

\- What did you want to show me?  
\- This.

What happened here?

That is not the half of it.

Oh, no. Oh, my.

They're all wilting.

Doesn't look very good, does it?

No.

And whose fault do you think that is?

You know, I'm gonna guess bees.

Bees?

Specifically, me.

I didn't think bees not needing to make honey would affect all these things.

It's notjust flowers.  
Fruits, vegetables, they all need bees.

That's our whole SAT test right there.

Take away produce, that affects the entire animal kingdom.

And then, of course...

The human species?

So if there's no more pollination,

it could all just go south here,  
couldn't it?

I know this is also partly my fault.

How about a suicide pact?

How do we do it?

\- I'll sting you, you step on me.  
\- Thatjust kills you twice.

Right, right.

Listen, Barry...  
sorry, but I gotta get going.

I had to open my mouth and talk.

Vanessa?

Vanessa? Why are you leaving?  
Where are you going?

To the final Tournament of Roses parade in Pasadena.

They've moved it to this weekend because all the flowers are dying.

It's the last chance I'll ever have to see it.

Vanessa, I just wanna say I'm sorry.  
I never meant it to turn out like this.

I know. Me neither.

Tournament of Roses.  
Roses can't do sports.

Wait a minute. Roses. Roses?

Roses!

Vanessa!

Roses?!

Barry?

\- Roses are flowers!  
\- Yes, they are.

Flowers, bees, pollen!

I know.  
That's why this is the last parade.

Maybe not.  
Oould you ask him to slow down?

Oould you slow down?

Barry!

OK, I made a huge mistake.  
This is a total disaster, all my fault.

Yes, it kind of is.

I've ruined the planet.  
I wanted to help you

with the flower shop.  
I've made it worse.

Actually, it's completely closed down.

I thought maybe you were remodeling.

But I have another idea, and it's greater than my previous ideas combined.

I don't want to hear it!

All right, they have the roses,  
the roses have the pollen.

I know every bee, plant and flower bud in this park.

All we gotta do is get what they've got back here with what we've got.

\- Bees.  
\- Park.

\- Pollen!  
\- Flowers.

\- Repollination!  
\- Across the nation!

Tournament of Roses,  
Pasadena, Oalifornia.

They've got nothing but flowers, floats and cotton candy.

Security will be tight.

I have an idea.

Vanessa Bloome, FTD.

Official floral business. It's real.

Sorry, ma'am. Nice brooch.

Thank you. It was a gift.

Once inside,  
we just pick the right float.

How about The Princess and the Pea?

I could be the princess,  
and you could be the pea!

Yes, I got it.

\- Where should I sit?  
\- What are you?

\- I believe I'm the pea.  
\- The pea?

It goes under the mattresses.

\- Not in this fairy tale, sweetheart.  
\- I'm getting the marshal.

You do that!  
This whole parade is a fiasco!

Let's see what this baby'll do.

Hey, what are you doing?!

Then all we do is blend in with traffic...

...without arousing suspicion.

Once at the airport,  
there's no stopping us.

Stop! Security.

\- You and your insect pack your float?  
\- Yes.

Has it been in your possession the entire time?

Would you remove your shoes?

\- Remove your stinger.  
\- It's part of me.

I know. Just having some fun.  
Enjoy your flight.

Then if we're lucky, we'll have just enough pollen to do the job.

Oan you believe how lucky we are? We have just enough pollen to do the job!

I think this is gonna work.

It's got to work.

Attention, passengers,  
this is Oaptain Scott.

We have a bit of bad weather in New York.

It looks like we'll experience a couple hours delay.

Barry, these are cut flowers with no water. They'll never make it.

I gotta get up there and talk to them.

Be careful.

Oan I get help with the Sky Mall magazine?

I'd like to order the talking inflatable nose and ear hair trimmer.

Oaptain, I'm in a real situation.

\- What'd you say, Hal?  
\- Nothing.

Bee!

Don't freak out! My entire species...

What are you doing?

\- Wait a minute! I'm an attorney!  
\- Who's an attorney?

Don't move.

Oh, Barry.

Good afternoon, passengers.  
This is your captain.

Would a Miss Vanessa Bloome in 24B please report to the cockpit?

And please hurry!

What happened here?

There was a DustBuster,  
a toupee, a life raft exploded.

One's bald, one's in a boat,  
they're both unconscious!

\- Is that another bee joke?  
\- No!

No one's flying the plane!

This is JFK control tower, Flight 356.  
What's your status?

This is Vanessa Bloome.  
I'm a florist from New York.

Where's the pilot?

He's unconscious,  
and so is the copilot.

Not good. Does anyone onboard have flight experience?

As a matter of fact, there is.

\- Who's that?  
\- Barry Benson.

From the honey trial?! Oh, great.

Vanessa, this is nothing more than a big metal bee.

It's got giant wings, huge engines.

I can't fly a plane.

\- Why not? Isn't John Travolta a pilot?  
\- Yes.

How hard could it be?

Wait, Barry!  
We're headed into some lightning.

This is Bob Bumble. We have some late-breaking news from JFK Airport,

where a suspenseful scene is developing.

Barry Benson,  
fresh from his legal victory...

That's Barry!

...is attempting to land a plane,  
loaded with people, flowers

and an incapacitated flight crew.

Flowers?!

We have a storm in the area and two individuals at the controls

with absolutely no flight experience.

Just a minute.  
There's a bee on that plane.

I'm quite familiar with Mr. Benson and his no-account compadres.

They've done enough damage.

But isn't he your only hope?

Technically, a bee shouldn't be able to fly at all.

Their wings are too small...

Haven't we heard this a million times?

"The surface area of the wings and body mass make no sense."

\- Get this on the air!  
\- Got it.

\- Stand by.  
\- We're going live.

The way we work may be a mystery to you.

Making honey takes a lot of bees doing a lot of small jobs.

But let me tell you about a small job.

If you do it well,  
it makes a big difference.

More than we realized.  
To us, to everyone.

That's why I want to get bees back to working together.

That's the bee way!  
We're not made of Jell-O.

We get behind a fellow.

\- Black and yellow!  
\- Hello!

Left, right, down, hover.

\- Hover?  
\- Forget hover.

This isn't so hard.  
Beep-beep! Beep-beep!

Barry, what happened?!

Wait, I think we were on autopilot the whole time.

\- That may have been helping me.  
\- And now we're not!

So it turns out I cannot fly a plane.

All of you, let's get behind this fellow! Move it out!

Move out!

Our only chance is if I do what I'd do,  
you copy me with the wings of the plane!

Don't have to yell.

I'm not yelling!  
We're in a lot of trouble.

It's very hard to concentrate with that panicky tone in your voice!

It's not a tone. I'm panicking!

I can't do this!

Vanessa, pull yourself together.  
You have to snap out of it!

You snap out of it.

You snap out of it.

\- You snap out of it!  
\- You snap out of it!

\- You snap out of it!  
\- You snap out of it!

\- You snap out of it!  
\- You snap out of it!

\- Hold it!  
\- Why? Oome on, it's my turn.

How is the plane flying?

I don't know.

Hello?

Benson, got any flowers for a happy occasion in there?

The Pollen Jocks!

They do get behind a fellow.

\- Black and yellow.  
\- Hello.

All right, let's drop this tin can on the blacktop.

Where? I can't see anything. Oan you?

No, nothing. It's all cloudy.

Oome on. You got to think bee, Barry.

\- Thinking bee.  
\- Thinking bee.

Thinking bee!  
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!

Wait a minute.  
I think I'm feeling something.

\- What?  
\- I don't know. It's strong, pulling me.

Like a 27-million-year-old instinct.

Bring the nose down.

Thinking bee!  
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!

\- What in the world is on the tarmac?  
\- Get some lights on that!

Thinking bee!  
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!

\- Vanessa, aim for the flower.  
\- OK.

Out the engines. We're going in on bee power. Ready, boys?

Affirmative!

Good. Good. Easy, now. That's it.

Land on that flower!

Ready? Full reverse!

Spin it around!

\- Not that flower! The other one!  
\- Which one?

\- That flower.  
\- I'm aiming at the flower!

That's a fat guy in a flowered shirt.  
I mean the giant pulsating flower

made of millions of bees!

Pull forward. Nose down. Tail up.

Rotate around it.

\- This is insane, Barry!  
\- This's the only way I know how to fly.

Am I koo-koo-kachoo, or is this plane flying in an insect-like pattern?

Get your nose in there. Don't be afraid.  
Smell it. Full reverse!

Just drop it. Be a part of it.

Aim for the center!

Now drop it in! Drop it in, woman!

Oome on, already.

Barry, we did it!  
You taught me how to fly!

\- Yes. No high-five!  
\- Right.

Barry, it worked!  
Did you see the giant flower?

What giant flower? Where? Of course I saw the flower! That was genius!

\- Thank you.  
\- But we're not done yet.

Listen, everyone!

This runway is covered with the last pollen

from the last flowers available anywhere on Earth.

That means this is our last chance.

We're the only ones who make honey,  
pollinate flowers and dress like this.

If we're gonna survive as a species,  
this is our moment! What do you say?

Are we going to be bees, orjust Museum of Natural History keychains?

We're bees!

Keychain!

Then follow me! Except Keychain.

Hold on, Barry. Here.

You've earned this.

Yeah!

I'm a Pollen Jock! And it's a perfect fit. All I gotta do are the sleeves.

Oh, yeah.

That's our Barry.

Mom! The bees are back!

If anybody needs to make a call, now's the time.

I got a feeling we'll be working late tonight!

Here's your change. Have a great afternoon! Oan I help who's next?

Would you like some honey with that?  
It is bee-approved. Don't forget these.

Milk, cream, cheese, it's all me.  
And I don't see a nickel!

Sometimes I just feel like a piece of meat!

I had no idea.

Barry, I'm sorry.  
Have you got a moment?

Would you excuse me?  
My mosquito associate will help you.

Sorry I'm late.

He's a lawyer too?

I was already a blood-sucking parasite.  
All I needed was a briefcase.

Have a great afternoon!

Barry, I just got this huge tulip order,  
and I can't get them anywhere.

No problem, Vannie.  
Just leave it to me.

You're a lifesaver, Barry.  
Oan I help who's next?

All right, scramble, jocks!  
It's time to fly.

Thank you, Barry!

That bee is living my life!

Let it go, Kenny.

\- When will this nightmare end?!  
\- Let it all go.

\- Beautiful day to fly.  
\- Sure is.

Between you and me,  
I was dying to get out of that office.

You have got to start thinking bee, my friend.

\- Thinking bee!  
\- Me?

Hold it. Let's just stop for a second. Hold it.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry, everyone.  
Oan we stop here?

I'm not making a major life decision during a production number!

All right. Take ten, everybody.  
Wrap it up, guys.

I had virtually no rehearsal for that.  
/pre 


	8. GIT SHREKED (aka: the finale)

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 14.4px;"strong SHREK /strong Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but non prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. (laughs) Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of - (toilet flush)  
Allstar - by Smashmouth begins to play. Shrek goes about his day. While in a nearby town, the villagers get together to go after the ogre.  
strong NIGHT - NEAR SHREK'S HOME /strong  
strong MAN1 /strong Think it's in there?

strong MAN2 /strong All right. Let's get it!

strong MAN1 /strong Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what that thing can do to you?  
strong MAN3 /strong Yeah, it'll grind your bones for it's bread.  
Shrek sneaks up behind them and laughs.

strong SHREK /strong Yes, well, actually, that would be a giant. Now, ogres, oh they're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin.  
strong MEN /strong No!

strong SHREK /strong They'll shave your liver. Squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast.  
strong MAN1 /strong Back! Back, beast! Back! I warn ya! (waves the torch at Shrek.)  
Shrek calmly licks his fingers and extinguishes the torch. The men shrink back away from him. Shrek roars very loudly and long and his breath extinguishes all the remaining torches until the men are in the dark.  
strong SHREK /strong This is the part where you run away. (The men scramble to get away. He laughs.) And stay out! (looks down and picks up a piece of paper. Reads.) "Wanted. Fairy tale creatures."(He sighs and throws the paper over his shoulder.)  
strong THE NEXT DAY /strong  
There is a line of fairy tale creatures. The head of the guard sits at a table paying people for bringing the fairy tale creatures to him. There are cages all around. Some of the people in line are Peter Pan, who is carrying Tinkerbell in a cage, Gipetto who's carrying Pinocchio, and a farmer who is carrying the three little pigs.  
strong GUARD /strong All right. This one's full. Take it away! Move it along. Come on! Get up!  
strong HEAD GUARD /strong Next!

strong GUARD /strong (taking the witch's broom) Give me that! Your flying days are over. (breaks the broom in half)  
strong HEAD GUARD /strong That's 20 pieces of silver for the witch. Next!  
strong GUARD /strong Get up! Come on!

strong HEAD GUARD /strong Twenty pieces.

strong LITTLE BEAR /strong (crying) This cage is too small.

strong DONKEY /strong Please, don't turn me in. I'll never be stubborn again. I can change. Please! Give me another chance!  
strong OLD WOMAN /strong Oh, shut up. (jerks his rope)

strong DONKEY /strong Oh!

strong HEAD GUARD /strong Next! What have you got?

strong GIPETTO /strong This little wooden puppet.

strong PINOCCHIO /strong I'm not a puppet. I'm a real boy. (his nose grows)  
strong HEAD GUARD /strong Five shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away.  
strong PINOCCHIO /strong Father, please! Don't let them do this! Help me!  
Gipetto takes the money and walks off. The old woman steps up to the table.  
strong HEAD GUARD /strong Next! What have you got?

strong OLD WOMAN /strong Well, I've got a talking donkey.

strong HEAD GUARD /strong Right. Well, that's good for ten shillings, if you can prove it.  
strong OLD WOMAN /strong Oh, go ahead, little fella.

Donkey just looks up at her.

strong HEAD GUARD /strong Well?

strong OLD WOMAN /strong Oh, oh, he's just...he's just a little nervous. He's really quite a chatterbox. Talk, you boneheaded dolt...  
strong HEAD GUARD /strong That's it. I've heard enough. Guards!  
strong OLD WOMAN /strong No, no, he talks! He does. (pretends to be Donkey) I can talk. I love to talk. I'm the talkingest damn thing you ever saw.  
strong HEAD GUARD /strong Get her out of my sight.

strong OLD WOMAN /strong No, no! I swear! Oh! He can talk!

The guards grab the old woman and she struggles with them. One of her legs flies out and kicks Tinkerbell out of Peter Pan's hands, and her cage drops on Donkey's head. He gets sprinkled with fairy dust and he's able to fly.  
strong DONKEY /strong Hey! I can fly!

strong PETER PAN /strong He can fly!

strong 3 LITTLE PIGS /strong He can fly!

strong HEAD GUARD /strong He can talk!

strong DONKEY /strong Ha, ha! That's right, fool! Now I'm a flying, talking donkey. You might have seen a housefly, maybe even a superfly but I bet you ain't never seen a donkey fly. Ha, ha! (the pixie dust begins to wear off) Uh-oh. (he begins to sink to the ground.)  
He hits the ground with a thud.

strong HEAD GUARD /strong Seize him! (Donkey takes of running.) After him!  
strong GUARDS /strong He's getting away! Get him! This way! Turn!  
Donkey keeps running and he eventually runs into Shrek. Literally. Shrek turns around to see who bumped into him. Donkey looks scared for a moment then he spots the guards coming up the path. He quickly hides behind Shrek.  
strong HEAD GUARD /strong You there. Ogre!

strong SHREK /strong Aye?

strong HEAD GUARD /strong By the order of Lord Farquaad I am authorized to place you both under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, really? You and what army?

He looks behind the guard and the guard turns to look as well and we see that the other men have run off. The guard tucks tail and runs off. Shrek laughs and goes back about his business and begins walking back to his cottage.  
strong DONKEY /strong Can I say something to you? Listen, you was really, really, really somethin' back here. Incredible!  
strong SHREK /strong Are you talkin' to...(he turns around and Donkey is gone) me? (he turns back around and Donkey is right in front of him.) Whoa!  
strong DONKEY /strong Yes. I was talkin' to you. Can I tell you that you that you was great back here? Those guards! They thought they was all of that. Then you showed up, and bam! They was trippin' over themselves like babes in the woods. That really made me feel good to see that.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, that's great. Really.

strong DONKEY /strong Man, it's good to be free.

strong SHREK /strong Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hmm?  
strong DONKEY /strong But, uh, I don't have any friends. And I'm not goin' out there by myself. Hey, wait a minute! I got a great idea! I'll stick with you. You're mean, green, fightin' machine. Together we'll scare the spit out of anybody that crosses us.  
Shrek turns and regards Donkey for a moment before roaring very loudly.  
strong DONKEY /strong Oh, wow! That was really scary. If you don't mind me sayin', if that don't work, your breath certainly will get the job done, 'cause you definitely need some Tic Tacs or something, 'cause you breath stinks! You almost burned the hair outta my nose, just like the time...(Shrek covers his mouth but Donkey continues to talk, so Shrek removes his hand.) ...then I ate some rotten berries. I had strong gases leaking out of my butt that day.  
strong SHREK /strong Why are you following me?

strong DONKEY /strong I'll tell you why. (singing) 'Cause I'm all alone, There's no one here beside me, My problems have all gone, There's no one to deride me, But you gotta have faith...  
strong SHREK /strong Stop singing! It's no wonder you don't have any friends.  
strong DONKEY /strong Wow. Only a true friend would be that cruelly honest.  
strong SHREK /strong Listen, little donkey. Take a look at me. What am I?  
strong DONKEY /strong (looks all the way up at Shrek) Uh ...really tall?  
strong SHREK /strong No! I'm an ogre! You know. "Grab your torch and pitchforks." Doesn't that bother you?  
strong DONKEY /strong Nope.

strong SHREK /strong Really?

strong DONKEY /strong Really, really.

strong SHREK /strong Oh.

strong DONKEY /strong Man, I like you. What's you name?

strong SHREK /strong Uh, Shrek.

strong DONKEY /strong Shrek? Well, you know what I like about you, Shrek? You got that kind of I-don't-care-what-nobody-thinks-of-me thing. I like that. I respect that, Shrek. You all right. (They come over a hill and you can see Shrek's cottage.) Whoa! Look at that. Who'd want to live in place like that?  
strong SHREK /strong That would be my home.

strong DONKEY /strong Oh! And it is lovely! Just beautiful. You know you are quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a nice boulder. I guess you don't entertain much, do you?  
strong SHREK /strong I like my privacy.

strong DONKEY /strong You know, I do too. That's another thing we have in common. Like I hate it when you got somebody in your face. You've trying to give them a hint, and they won't leave. There's that awkward silence. (awkward silence) Can I stay with you?  
strong SHREK /strong Uh, what?

strong DONKEY /strong Can I stay with you, please?

strong SHREK /strong (sarcastically) Of course!

strong DONKEY /strong Really?

strong SHREK /strong No.

strong DONKEY /strong Please! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak. (pause while he looks at Shrek) Well, maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together. You gotta let me stay! Please! Please!  
strong SHREK /strong Okay! Okay! But one night only.

strong DONKEY /strong Ah! Thank you! (he runs inside the cottage)  
strong SHREK /strong What are you...? (Donkey hops up onto a chair.) No! No!  
strong DONKEY /strong This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin' I'm makin' waffles.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh!

strong DONKEY /strong Where do, uh, I sleep?

strong SHREK /strong (irritated) Outside!

strong DONKEY /strong Oh, well, I guess that's cool. I mean, I don't know you, and you don't know me, so I guess outside is best, you know. Here I go. Good night. (Shrek slams the door.) (sigh) I mean, I do like the outdoors. I'm a donkey. I was born outside. I'll just be sitting by myself outside, I guess, you know. By myself, outside. I'm all alone...there's no one here beside me...  
strong SHREK'S COTTAGE - NIGHT /strong  
Shrek is getting ready for dinner. He sits himself down and lights a candle made out of earwax. He begins to eat when he hears a noise. He stands up with a huff.  
strong SHREK /strong (to Donkey) I thought I told you to stay outside.  
strong DONKEY /strong (from the window) I am outside.

There is another noise and Shrek turns to find the person that made the noise. He sees several shadows moving. He finally turns and spots 3 blind mice on his table.  
strong BLIND MOUSE1 /strong Well, gents, it's a far cry from the farm, but what choice do we have?  
strong BLIND MOUSE2 /strong It's not home, but it'll do just fine.  
strong GORDO /strong (bouncing on a slug) What a lovely bed.  
strong SHREK /strong Got ya. (Grabs a mouse, but it escapes and lands on his shoulder.)  
strong GORDO /strong I found some cheese. (bites Shrek's ear)  
strong SHREK /strong Ow!

strong GORDO /strong Blah! Awful stuff.

strong BLIND MOUSE1 /strong Is that you, Gordo?

strong GORDO /strong How did you know?

strong SHREK /strong Enough! (he grabs the 3 mice) What are you doing in my house? (He gets bumped from behind and he drops the mice.) Hey! (he turns and sees the Seven Dwarves with Snow White on the table.) Oh, no, no, no. Dead broad off the table.  
strong DWARF /strong Where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken.  
strong SHREK /strong Huh?

Shrek marches over to the bedroom and throws back the curtain. The Big Bad Wolf is sitting in the bed. The wolf just looks at him.  
strong BIG BAD WOLF /strong What?

strong TIME LAPSE /strong  
Shrek now has the Big Bad Wolf by the collar and is dragging him to the front door.  
strong SHREK /strong I live in a swamp. I put up signs. I'm a terrifying ogre! What do I have to do get a little privacy? (He opens the front door to throw the Wolf out and he sees that all the collected Fairy Tale Creatures are on his land.) Oh, no. No! No!  
The 3 bears sit around the fire, the pied piper is playing his pipe and the rats are all running to him, some elves are directing flight traffic so that the fairies and witches can land...etc.  
strong SHREK /strong What are you doing in my swamp? (this echoes and everyone falls silent.)  
Gasps are heard all around. The 3 good fairies hide inside a tent.  
strong SHREK /strong All right, get out of here. All of you, move it! Come on! Let's go! Hapaya! Hapaya! Hey! Quickly. Come on! (more dwarves run inside the house) No, no! No, no. Not there. Not there. (they shut the door on him) Oh! (turns to look at Donkey)  
strong DONKEY /strong Hey, don't look at me. I didn't invite them.  
strong PINOCCHIO /strong Oh, gosh, no one invited us.

strong SHREK /strong What?

strong PINOCCHIO /strong We were forced to come here.

strong SHREK /strong (flabbergasted) By who?

strong LITTLE PIG /strong Lord Farquaad. He huffed and he puffed and he...signed an eviction notice.  
strong SHREK /strong (heavy sigh) All right. Who knows where this Farquaad guy is?  
Everyone looks around at each other but no one answers.

strong DONKEY /strong Oh, I do. I know where he is.

strong SHREK /strong Does anyone else know where to find him? Anyone at all?  
strong DONKEY /strong Me! Me!

strong SHREK /strong Anyone?

strong DONKEY /strong Oh! Oh, pick me! Oh, I know! I know! Me, me!  
strong SHREK /strong (sigh) Okay, fine. Attention, all fairy tale things. Do not get comfortable. Your welcome is officially worn out. In fact, I'm gonna see this guy Farquaad right now and get you all off my land and back where you came from! (Pause. Then the crowd goes wild.) Oh! (to Donkey) You! You're comin' with me.  
strong DONKEY /strong All right, that's what I like to hear, man. Shrek and Donkey, two stalwart friends, off on a whirlwind big-city adventure. I love it!  
strong DONKEY /strong (singing) On the road again. Sing it with me, Shrek. I can't wait to get on the road again.  
strong SHREK /strong What did I say about singing?

strong DONKEY /strong Can I whistle?

strong SHREK /strong No.

strong DONKEY /strong Can I hum it?

strong SHREK /strong All right, hum it.

Donkey begins to hum 'On the Road Again'.

strong DULOC - KITCHEN /strong  
A masked man is torturing the Gingerbread Man. He's continually dunking him in a glass of milk. Lord Farquaad walks in.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong That's enough. He's ready to talk.  
The Gingerbread Man is pulled out of the milk and slammed down onto a cookie sheet. Farquaad laughs as he walks over to the table. However when he reaches the table we see that it goes up to his eyes. He clears his throat and the table is lowered.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong (he picks up the Gingerbread Man's legs and plays with them) Run, run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread man.  
strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong You are a monster.

strong FARQUAAD /strong I'm not the monster here. You are. You and the rest of that fairy tale trash, poisoning my perfect world. Now, tell me! Where are the others?  
strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong Eat me! (He spits milk into Farquaad's eye.)  
strong FARQUAAD /strong I've tried to be fair to you creatures. Now my patience has reached its end! Tell me or I'll...(he makes as if to pull off the Gingerbread Man's buttons)  
strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong No, no, not the buttons. Not my gumdrop buttons.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong All right then. Who's hiding them?  
strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong Okay, I'll tell you. Do you know the muffin man?  
strong FARQUAAD /strong The muffin man?

strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong The muffin man.

strong FARQUAAD /strong Yes, I know the muffin man, who lives on Drury Lane?  
strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong Well, she's married to the muffin man.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong The muffin man?

strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong The muffin man!

strong FARQUAAD /strong She's married to the muffin man.

The door opens and the Head Guard walks in.

strong HEAD GUARD /strong My lord! We found it.

strong FARQUAAD /strong Then what are you waiting for? Bring it in.  
More guards enter carrying something that is covered by a sheet. They hang up whatever it is and remove the sheet. It is the Magic Mirror.  
strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong (in awe) Ohhhh...

strong FARQUAAD /strong Magic mirror...

strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong Don't tell him anything! (Farquaad picks him up and dumps him into a trash can with a lid.) No!  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Evening. Mirror, mirror on the wall. Is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?  
strong MIRROR /strong Well, technically you're not a king.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Uh, Thelonius. (Thelonius holds up a hand mirror and smashes it with his fist.) You were saying?  
strong MIRROR /strong What I mean is you're not a king yet. But you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Go on.

strong MIRROR /strong (chuckles nervously) So, just sit back and relax, my lord, because it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes. And here they are! Bachelorette number one is a mentally abused shut-in from a kingdom far, far away. She likes sushi and hot tubbing anytime. Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her two evil sisters. Please welcome Cinderella. (shows picture of Cinderella) Bachelorette number two is a cape-wearing girl from the land of fancy. Although she lives with seven other men, she's not easy. Just kiss her dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is. Come on. Give it up for Snow White! (shows picture of Snow White) And last, but certainly not last, bachelorette number three is a fiery redhead from a dragon-guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. She's a loaded pistol who likes pina colads and getting caught in the rain. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Fiona! (Shows picture of Princess Fiona) So will it be bachelorette number one, bachelorette number two or bachelorette number three?  
strong GUARDS /strong Two! Two! Three! Three! Two! Two! Three!  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Three? One? Three?

strong THELONIUS /strong Three! (holds up 2 fingers) Pick number three, my lord!  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Okay, okay, uh, number three!

strong MIRROR /strong Lord Farquaad, you've chosen Princess Fiona.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Princess Fiona. She's perfect. All I have to do is just find someone who can go...  
strong MIRROR /strong But I probably should mention the little thing that happens at night.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong I'll do it.

strong MIRROR /strong Yes, but after sunset...

strong FARQUAAD /strong Silence! I will make this Princess Fiona my queen, and DuLoc will finally have the perfect king! Captain, assemble your finest men. We're going to have a tournament. (smiles evilly)  
DuLoc Parking Lot - Lancelot Section

Shrek and Donkey come out of the field that is right by the parking lot. The castle itself is about 40 stories high.  
strong DONKEY /strong But that's it. That's it right there. That's DuLoc. I told ya I'd find it.  
strong SHREK /strong So, that must be Lord Farquaad's castle.  
strong DONKEY /strong Uh-huh. That's the place.

strong SHREK /strong Do you think maybe he's compensating for something? (He laughs, but then groans as Donkey doesn't get the joke. He continues walking through the parking lot.)  
strong DONKEY /strong Hey, wait. Wait up, Shrek.

strong MAN /strong Hurry, darling. We're late. Hurry.  
strong SHREK /strong Hey, you! (The attendant, who is wearing a giant head that looks like Lord Farquaad, screams and begins running through the rows of rope to get to the front gate to get away from Shrek.) Wait a second. Look, I'm not gonna eat you. I just - - I just - - (He sighs and then begins walking straight through the rows. The attendant runs into a wall and falls down. Shrek and Donkey look at him then continue on into DuLoc.)  
strong DULOC /strong  
They look around but all is quiet.

strong SHREK /strong It's quiet. Too quiet. Where is everybody?  
strong DONKEY /strong Hey, look at this!

Donkey runs over and pulls a lever that is attached to a box marked 'Information'. The music winds up and then the box doors open up. There are little wooden people inside and they begin to sing.  
strong WOODEN PEOPLE /strong Welcome to DuLoc such a perfect town Here we have some rules

Let us lay them down

Don't make waves, stay in line

And we'll get along fine

DuLoc is perfect place

Please keep off of the grass

Shine your shoes, wipe your... face

DuLoc is, DuLoc is

DuLoc is perfect place.

Suddenly a camera takes Donkey and Shrek's picture.

strong DONKEY /strong Wow! Let's do that again! (makes ready to run over and pull the lever again)  
strong SHREK /strong (grabs Donkey's tail and holds him still) No. No. No, no, no! No.  
They hear a trumpet fanfare and head over to the arena.

strong FARQUAAD /strong Brave knights. You are the best and brightest in all the land. Today one of you shall prove himself...  
As Shrek and Donkey walk down the tunnel to get into the arena Donkey is humming the DuLoc theme song.  
strong SHREK /strong All right. You're going the right way for a smacked bottom.  
strong DONKEY /strong Sorry about that.

strong FARQUAAD /strong That champion shall have the honor - - no, no - - the privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Fiona from the fiery keep of the dragon. If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice I am willing to make. (cheers) Let the tournament begin! (He notices Shrek) Oh! What is that? It's hideous!  
strong SHREK /strong (turns to look at Donkey and then back at Farquaad) Ah, that's not very nice. It's just a donkey.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Indeed. Knights, new plan! The one who kills the ogre will be named champion! Have it him!  
strong MEN /strong Get him!

strong SHREK /strong Oh, hey! Now come on! Hang on now. (bumps into a table where there are mugs of beer)  
strong CROWD /strong Go ahead! Get him!

strong SHREK /strong (holds up a mug of beer) Can't we just settle this over a pint?  
strong CROWD /strong Kill the beast!

strong SHREK /strong No? All right then. (drinks the beer) Come on!  
He takes the mug and smashes the spigot off the large barrel of beer behind him. The beer comes rushing out drenching the other men and wetting the ground. It's like mud now. Shrek slides past the men and picks up a spear that one of the men dropped. As Shrek begins to fight Donkey hops up onto one of the larger beer barrels. It breaks free of it's ropes and begins to roll. Donkey manages to squish two men into the mud. There is so much fighting going on here I'm not going to go into detail. Suffice to say that Shrek kicks butt.  
strong DONKEY /strong Hey, Shrek, tag me! Tag me!

Shrek comes over and bangs a man's head up against Donkeys. Shrek gets up on the ropes and interacts with the crowd.  
strong SHREK /strong Yeah!

A man tries to sneak up behind Shrek, but Shrek turns in time and sees him.  
strong WOMAN /strong The chair! Give him the chair!

Shrek smashes a chair over the guys back. Finally all the men are down. Donkey kicks one of them in the helmet, and the ding sounds the end of the match. The audience goes wild.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, yeah! Ah! Ah! Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm here till Thursday. Try the veal! Ha, ha! (laughs)  
The laughter stops as all of the guards turn their weapons on Shrek.  
strong HEAD GUARD /strong Shall I give the order, sir?

strong FARQUAAD /strong No, I have a better idea. People of DuLoc, I give you our champion!  
strong SHREK /strong What?

strong FARQUAAD /strong Congratulations, ogre. You're won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest.  
strong SHREK /strong Quest? I'm already in a quest, a quest to get my swamp back.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Your swamp?

strong SHREK /strong Yeah, my swamp! Where you dumped those fairy tale creatures!  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Indeed. All right, ogre. I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me, and I'll give you your swamp back.  
strong SHREK /strong Exactly the way it was?

strong FARQUAAD /strong Down to the last slime-covered toadstool.  
strong SHREK /strong And the squatters?

strong FARQUAAD /strong As good as gone.

strong SHREK /strong What kind of quest?

Time Lapse - Donkey and Shrek are now walking through the field heading away from DuLoc. Shrek is munching on an onion.  
strong DONKEY /strong Let me get this straight. You're gonna go fight a dragon and rescue a princess just so Farquaad will give you back a swamp which you only don't have because he filled it full of freaks in the first place. Is that about right?  
strong SHREK /strong You know, maybe there's a good reason donkeys shouldn't talk.  
strong DONKEY /strong I don't get it. Why don't you just pull some of that ogre stuff on him? Throttle him, lay siege to his fortress, grinds his bones to make your bread, the whole ogre trip.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, I know what. Maybe I could have decapitated an entire village and put their heads on a pike, gotten a knife, cut open their spleen and drink their fluids. Does that sound good to you?  
strong DONKEY /strong Uh, no, not really, no.

strong SHREK /strong For your information, there's a lot more to ogres than people think.  
strong DONKEY /strong Example?

strong SHREK /strong Example? Okay, um, ogres are like onions. (he holds out his onion)  
strong DONKEY /strong (sniffs the onion) They stink?

strong SHREK /strong Yes - - No!

strong DONKEY /strong They make you cry?

strong SHREK /strong No!

strong DONKEY /strong You leave them in the sun, they get all brown, start sproutin' little white hairs.  
strong SHREK /strong No! Layers! Onions have layers. Ogres have layers! Onions have layers. You get it? We both have layers. (he heaves a sigh and then walks off)  
strong DONKEY /strong (trailing after Shrek) Oh, you both have layers. Oh. {Sniffs} You know, not everybody likes onions. Cake! Everybody loves cakes! Cakes have layers.  
strong SHREK /strong I don't care... what everyone likes. Ogres are not like cakes.  
strong DONKEY /strong You know what else everybody likes? Parfaits. Have you ever met a person, you say, "Let's get some parfait," they say, "Hell no, I don't like no parfait"? Parfaits are delicious.  
strong SHREK /strong No! You dense, irritating, miniature beast of burden! Ogres are like onions! And of story. Bye-bye. See ya later.  
strong DONKEY /strong Parfaits may be the most delicious thing on the whole damn planet.  
strong SHREK /strong You know, I think I preferred your humming.  
strong DONKEY /strong Do you have a tissue or something? I'm making a mess. Just the word parfait make me start slobbering.  
They head off. There is a montage of their journey. Walking through a field at sunset. Sleeping beneath a bright moon. Shrek trying to put the campfire out the next day and having a bit of a problem, so Donkey pees on the fire to put it out.  
strong DRAGON'S KEEP /strong  
Shrek and Donkey are walking up to the keep that's supposed to house Princess Fiona. It appears to look like a giant volcano.  
strong DONKEY /strong (sniffs) Ohh! Shrek! Did you do that? You gotta warn somebody before you just crack one off. My mouth was open and everything.  
strong SHREK /strong Believe me, Donkey, if it was me, you'd be dead. (sniffs) It's brimstone. We must be getting close.  
strong DONKEY /strong Yeah, right, brimstone. Don't be talking about it's the brimstone. I know what I smell. It wasn't no brimstone. It didn't come off no stone neither.  
They climb up the side of the volcano/keep and look down. There is a small piece of rock right in the center and that is where the castle is. It is surrounded by boiling lava. It looks very foreboding.  
strong SHREK /strong Sure, it's big enough, but look at the location. (laughs...then the laugh turns into a groan)  
strong DONKEY /strong Uh, Shrek? Uh, remember when you said ogres have layers?  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, aye.

strong DONKEY /strong Well, I have a bit of a confession to make. Donkeys don't have layers. We wear our fear right out there on our sleeves.  
strong SHREK /strong Wait a second. Donkeys don't have sleeves.  
strong DONKEY /strong You know what I mean.

strong SHREK /strong You can't tell me you're afraid of heights.  
strong DONKEY /strong No, I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a rickety bridge over a boiling like of lava!  
strong SHREK /strong Come on, Donkey. I'm right here beside ya, okay? For emotional support., we'll just tackle this thing together one little baby step at a time.  
strong DONKEY /strong Really?

strong SHREK /strong Really, really.

strong DONKEY /strong Okay, that makes me feel so much better.  
strong SHREK /strong Just keep moving. And don't look down.  
strong DONKEY /strong Okay, don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Keep on moving. Don't look down. (he steps through a rotting board and ends up looking straight down into the lava) Shrek! I'm lookin' down! Oh, God, I can't do this! Just let me off, please!  
strong SHREK /strong But you're already halfway.

strong DONKEY /strong But I know that half is safe!

strong SHREK /strong Okay, fine. I don't have time for this. You go back.  
strong DONKEY /strong Shrek, no! Wait!

strong SHREK /strong Just, Donkey - - Let's have a dance then, shall me? (bounces and sways the bridge)  
strong DONKEY /strong Don't do that!

strong SHREK /strong Oh, I'm sorry. Do what? Oh, this? (bounces the bridge again)  
strong DONKEY /strong Yes, that!

strong SHREK /strong Yes? Yes, do it. Okay. (continues to bounce and sway as he backs Donkey across the bridge)  
strong DONKEY /strong No, Shrek! No! Stop it!

strong SHREK /strong You said do it! I'm doin' it.

strong DONKEY /strong I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Shrek, I'm gonna die. (steps onto solid ground) Oh!  
strong SHREK /strong That'll do, Donkey. That'll do. (walks towards the castle)  
strong DONKEY /strong Cool. So where is this fire-breathing pain-in-the-neck anyway?  
strong SHREK /strong Inside, waiting for us to rescue her. (chuckles)  
strong DONKEY /strong I was talkin' about the dragon, Shrek.  
strong INSIDE THE CASTLE /strong  
strong DONKEY /strong You afraid?

strong SHREK /strong No.

strong DONKEY /strong But...

strong SHREK /strong Shh.

strong DONKEY /strong Oh, good. Me neither. (sees a skeleton and gasps) 'Cause there's nothin' wrong with bein' afraid. Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situation, I might add. With a dragon that breathes fire and eats knights and breathes fire, it sure doesn't mean you're a coward if you're a little scared. I sure as heck ain't no coward. I know that.  
strong SHREK /strong Donkey, two things, okay? Shut ... up. Now go over there and see if you can find any stairs.  
strong DONKEY /strong Stairs? I thought we was lookin' for the princess.  
strong SHREK /strong (putting on a helmet) The princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower.  
strong DONKEY /strong What makes you think she'll be there?  
strong SHREK /strong I read it in a book once. (walks off)  
strong DONKEY /strong Cool. You handle the dragon. I'll handle the stairs. I'll find those stairs. I'll whip their butt too. Those stairs won't know which way they're goin'. (walks off)  
strong EMPTY ROOM /strong  
Donkey is still talking to himself as he looks around the room.  
strong DONKEY /strong I'm gonna take drastic steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master. I've mastered the stairs. I wish I had a step right here. I'd step all over it.  
strong ELSEWHERE /strong  
Shrek spots a light in the tallest tower window.

strong SHREK /strong Well, at least we know where the princess is, but where's the...  
strong DONKEY /strong (os) Dragon!

Donkey gasps and takes off running as the dragon roars again. Shrek manages to grab Donkey out of the way just as the dragon breathes fire.  
strong SHREK /strong Donkey, look out! (he manages to get a hold of the dragons tail and holds on) Got ya!  
The dragon gets irritated at this and flicks it's tail and Shrek goes flying through the air and crashes through the roof of the tallest tower. Fiona wakes up with a jerk and looks at him lying on the floor.  
strong DONKEY /strong Oh! Aah! Aah!

Donkey get cornered as the Dragon knocks away all but a small part of the bridge he's on.  
strong DONKEY /strong No. Oh, no, No! (the dragon roars) Oh, what large teeth you have. (the dragon growls) I mean white, sparkling teeth. I know you probably hear this all time from your food, but you must bleach, 'cause that is one dazzling smile you got there. Do I detect a hint of minty freshness? And you know what else? You're - - You're a girl dragon! Oh, sure! I mean, of course you're a girl dragon. You're just reeking of feminine beauty. (the dragon begins fluttering her eyes at him) What's the matter with you? You got something in your eye? Ohh. Oh. Oh. Man, I'd really love to stay, but you know, I'm, uh...(the dragon blows a smoke ring in the shape of a heart right at him, and he coughs) I'm an asthmatic, and I don't know if it'd work out if you're gonna blow smoke rings. Shrek! (the dragon picks him up with her teeth and carries him off) No! Shrek! Shrek! Shrek!  
strong FIONA'S ROOM /strong  
Shrek groans as he gets up off the floor. His back is to Fiona so she straightens her dress and lays back down on the bed. She then quickly reaches over and gets the bouquet of flowers off the side table. She then lays back down and appears to be asleep. Shrek turns and goes over to her. He looks down at Fiona for a moment and she puckers her lips. Shrek takes her by the shoulders and shakes her away.  
strong FIONA /strong Oh! Oh!

strong SHREK /strong Wake up!

strong FIONA /strong What?

strong SHREK /strong Are you Princess Fiona?

strong FIONA /strong I am, awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, that's nice. Now let's go!

strong FIONA /strong But wait, Sir Knight. This be-ith our first meeting. Should it not be a wonderful, romantic moment?  
strong SHREK /strong Yeah, sorry, lady. There's no time.  
strong FIONA /strong Hey, wait. What are you doing? You should sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed.  
strong SHREK /strong You've had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?  
strong FIONA /strong (smiles) Mm-hmm.

Shrek breaks the lock on her door and pulls her out and down the hallway.  
strong FIONA /strong But we have to savor this moment! You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet! A limerick? Or something!  
strong SHREK /strong I don't think so.

strong FIONA /strong Can I at least know the name of my champion?  
strong SHREK /strong Uh, Shrek.

strong FIONA /strong Sir Shrek. (clears throat and holds out a handkerchief) I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude.  
strong SHREK /strong Thanks!

Suddenly they hear the dragon roar.

strong FIONA /strong (surprised)You didn't slay the dragon?  
strong SHREK /strong It's on my to-do list. Now come on! (takes off running and drags Fiona behind him.)  
strong FIONA /strong But this isn't right! You were meant to charge in, sword drawn, banner flying. That's what all the other knights did.  
strong SHREK /strong Yeah, right before they burst into flame.  
strong FIONA /strong That's not the point. (Shrek suddenly stops and she runs into him.) Oh! (Shrek ignores her and heads for a wooden door off to the side.) Wait. Where are you going? The exit's over there.  
strong SHREK /strong Well, I have to save my ass.

strong FIONA /strong What kind of knight are you?

strong SHREK /strong One of a kind. (opens the door into the throne room)  
strong DONKEY /strong (os) Slow down. Slow down, baby, please. I believe it's healthy to get to know someone over a long period of time. Just call me old-fashioned. (laughs worriedly) (we see him up close and from a distance as Shrek sneaks into the room) I don't want to rush into a physical relationship. I'm not emotionally ready for a commitment of, uh, this - - Magnitude really is the word I'm looking for. Magnitude- - Hey, that is unwanted physical contact. Hey, what are you doing? Okay, okay. Let's just back up a little and take this one step at a time. We really should get to know each other first as friends or pen pals. I'm on the road a lot, but I just love receiving cards - - I'd really love to stay, but - - Don't do that! That's my tail! That's my personal tail. You're gonna tear it off. I don't give permission - - What are you gonna do with that? Hey, now. No way. No! No! No, no! No. No, no, no. No! Oh!  
Shrek grabs a chain that's connected to the chandelier and swings toward the dragon. He misses and he swings back again. He looks up and spots that the chandelier is right above the dragons head. He pulls on the chain and it releases and he falls down and bumps Donkey out of the way right as the dragon is about to kiss him. Instead the dragon kisses Shreks' butt. She opens her eyes and roars. Shrek lets go of the chain and the chandelier falls onto her head, but it's too big and it goes over her head and forms a sort of collar for her. She roars again and Shrek and Donkey take off running. Very 'Matrix' style. Shrek grabs Donkey and then grabs Princess Fiona as he runs past her.  
strong DONKEY /strong Hi, Princess!

strong FIONA /strong It talks!

strong SHREK /strong Yeah, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick.  
They all start screaming as the dragon gains on them. Shrek spots a descending slide and jumps on. But unfortunately there is a crack in the stone and it hits Shrek right in the groin. His eyes cross and as he reaches the bottom of the slide he stumbles off and walks lightly.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh!

Shrek gets them close to the exit and sets down Donkey and Fiona.  
strong SHREK /strong Okay, you two, heard for the exit! I'll take care of the dragon.  
Shrek grabs a sword and heads back toward the interior of the castle. He throws the sword down in between several overlapping chain links. The chain links are attached to the chandelier that is still around the dragons neck.  
strong SHREK /strong (echoing) Run!

They all take off running for the exit with the dragon in hot pursuit. They make it to the bridge and head across. The dragons breathes fire and the bridge begins to burn. They all hang on for dear life as the ropes holding the bridge up collapse. They are swung to the other side. As they hang upside down they look in horror as the dragon makes to fly over the boiling lava to get them. But suddenly the chandelier with the chain jerk the dragon back and she's unable to get to them. Our gang climbs quickly to safety as the dragon looks angry and then gives a sad whimper as she watches Donkey walk away.  
strong FIONA /strong (sliding down the 'volcano' hill) You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing. (behind her Donkey falls down the hill) You're - - You're wonderful. You're... (turns and sees Shrek fall down the hill and bump into Donkey) a little unorthodox I'll admit. But thy deed is great, and thy heart is pure. I am eternally in your debt. (Donkey clears his throat.) And where would a brave knight be without his noble steed?  
strong DONKEY /strong I hope you heard that. She called me a noble steed. She think I'm a steed.  
strong FIONA /strong The battle is won. You may remove your helmet, good Sir Knight.  
strong SHREK /strong Uh, no.

strong FIONA /strong Why not?

strong SHREK /strong I have helmet hair.

strong FIONA /strong Please. I would'st look upon the face of my rescuer.  
strong SHREK /strong No, no, you wouldn't - - 'st.

strong FIONA /strong But how will you kiss me?

strong SHREK /strong What? (to Donkey) That wasn't in the job description.  
strong DONKEY /strong Maybe it's a perk.

strong FIONA /strong No, it's destiny. Oh, you must know how it goes. A princess locked in a tower and beset by a dragon is rescued by a brave knight, and then they share true love's first kiss.  
strong DONKEY /strong Hmm? With Shrek? You think- - Wait. Wait. You think that Shrek is you true love?  
strong FIONA /strong Well, yes.

Both Donkey and Shrek burst out laughing.

strong DONKEY /strong You think Shrek is your true love!  
strong FIONA /strong What is so funny?

strong SHREK /strong Let's just say I'm not your type, okay?Fiona: Of course, you are. You're my rescuer. Now - - Now remove your helmet.  
strong SHREK /strong Look. I really don't think this is a good idea.  
strong FIONA /strong Just take off the helmet.

strong SHREK /strong I'm not going to.

strong FIONA /strong Take it off.

strong SHREK /strong No!

strong FIONA /strong Now!

strong SHREK /strong Okay! Easy. As you command. Your Highness. (takes off his helmet)  
strong FIONA /strong You- - You're a- - an ogre.

strong SHREK /strong Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming.  
strong FIONA /strong Well, yes, actually. Oh, no. This is all wrong. You're not supposed to be an ogre.  
strong SHREK /strong Princess, I was sent to rescue you by Lord Farquaad, okay? He is the one who wants to marry you.  
strong FIONA /strong Then why didn't he come rescue me?  
strong SHREK /strong Good question. You should ask him that when we get there.  
strong FIONA /strong But I have to be rescued by my true love, not by some ogre and his- - his pet.  
strong DONKEY /strong Well, so much for noble steed.

strong SHREK /strong You're not making my job any easier.  
strong FIONA /strong I'm sorry, but your job is not my problem. You can tell Lord Farquaad that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be waiting for him right here.  
strong SHREK /strong Hey! I'm no one's messenger boy, all right? (ominous) I'm a delivery boy. (he swiftly picks her up and swings her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes)  
strong FIONA /strong You wouldn't dare. Put me down!

strong SHREK /strong Ya comin', Donkey?

strong DONKEY /strong I'm right behind ya.

strong FIONA /strong Put me down, or you will suffer the consequences! This is not dignified! Put me down!  
strong WOODS /strong  
A little time has passed and Fiona has calmed down. She just hangs there limply while Shrek carries her.  
strong DONKEY /strong Okay, so here's another question. Say there's a woman that digs you, right, but you don't really like her that way. How do you let her down real easy so her feelings aren't hurt, but you don't get burned to a crisp and eaten?  
strong FIONA /strong You just tell her she's not your true love. Everyone knows what happens when you find your...(Shrek drops her on the ground) Hey! The sooner we get to DuLoc the better.  
strong DONKEY /strong You're gonna love it there, Princess. It's beautiful!  
strong FIONA /strong And what of my groom-to-be? Lord Farquaad? What's he like?  
strong SHREK /strong Let me put it this way, Princess. Men of Farquaad's stature are in short supply. (he and Donkey laugh)  
Shrek then proceeds to splash water onto his face to wash off the dust and grime.  
strong DONKEY /strong I don't know. There are those who think little of him. (they laugh again) Fiona: Stop it. Stop it, both of you. You're just jealous you can never measure up to a great ruler like Lord Farquaad.  
strong SHREK /strong Yeah, well, maybe you're right, Princess. But I'll let you do the "measuring" when you see him tomorrow.  
strong FIONA /strong (looks at the setting sun) Tomorrow? It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop to make camp?  
strong SHREK /strong No, that'll take longer. We can keep going.  
strong FIONA /strong But there's robbers in the woods.

strong DONKEY /strong Whoa! Time out, Shrek! Camp is starting to sound good.  
strong SHREK /strong Hey, come on. I'm scarier than anything we're going to see in this forest.  
strong FIONA /strong I need to find somewhere to camp now!  
Both Donkey and Shrek's ears lower as they shrink away from her.  
strong MOUNTAIN CLIFF /strong  
Shrek has found a cave that appears to be in good order. He shoves a stone boulder out of the way to reveal the cave.  
strong SHREK /strong Hey! Over here.

strong DONKEY /strong Shrek, we can do better than that. I don't think this is fit for a princess.  
strong FIONA /strong No, no, it's perfect. It just needs a few homey touches.  
strong SHREK /strong Homey touches? Like what? (he hears a tearing noise and looks over at Fiona who has torn the bark off of a tree.)  
strong FIONA /strong A door? Well, gentlemen, I bid thee good night. (goes into the cave and puts the bark door up behind her)  
strong DONKEY /strong You want me to read you a bedtime story? I will.  
strong FIONA /strong (os) I said good night!

Shrek looks at Donkey for a second and then goes to move the boulder back in front of the entrance to the cave with Fiona still inside.  
strong DONKEY /strong Shrek, What are you doing?

strong SHREK /strong (laughs) I just- - You know - - Oh, come on. I was just kidding.  
strong LATER THAT NIGHT /strong  
Shrek and Donkey are sitting around a campfire. They are staring up into the sky as Shrek points out certain star constellations to Donkey.  
strong SHREK /strong And, uh, that one, that's Throwback, the only ogre to ever spit over three wheat fields.  
strong DONKEY /strong Right. Yeah. Hey, can you tell my future from these stars?  
strong SHREK /strong The stars don't tell the future, Donkey. They tell stories. Look, there's Bloodnut, the Flatulent. You can guess what he's famous for.  
strong DONKEY /strong I know you're making this up.

strong SHREK /strong No, look. There he is, and there's the group of hunters running away from his stench.  
strong DONKEY /strong That ain't nothin' but a bunch of little dots.  
strong SHREK /strong You know, Donkey, sometimes things are more than they appear. Hmm? Forget it.  
strong DONKEY /strong (heaves a big sigh) Hey, Shrek, what we gonna do when we get our swamp anyway?  
strong SHREK /strong Our swamp?

strong DONKEY /strong You know, when we're through rescuing the princess.  
strong SHREK /strong We? Donkey, there's no "we". There's no "our". There's just me and my swamp. The first thing I'm gonna do is build a ten-foot wall around my land.  
strong DONKEY /strong You cut me deep, Shrek. You cut me real deep just now. You know what I think? I think this whole wall thing is just a way to keep somebody out.  
strong SHREK /strong No, do ya think?

strong DONKEY /strong Are you hidin' something?

strong SHREK /strong Never mind, Donkey.

strong DONKEY /strong Oh, this is another one of those onion things, isn't it?  
strong SHREK /strong No, this is one of those drop-it and leave-it alone things.  
strong DONKEY /strong Why don't you want to talk about it?  
strong SHREK /strong Why do you want to talk about it?

strong DONKEY /strong Why are you blocking?

strong SHREK /strong I'm not blocking.

strong DONKEY /strong Oh, yes, you are.

strong SHREK /strong Donkey, I'm warning you.

strong DONKEY /strong Who you trying to keep out?

strong SHREK /strong Everyone! Okay?

strong DONKEY /strong (pause) Oh, now we're gettin' somewhere. (grins)  
At this point Fiona pulls the 'door' away from the entrance to the cave and peaks out. Neither of the guys see her.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh! For the love of Pete! (gets up and walks over to the edge of the cliff and sits down)  
strong DONKEY /strong What's your problem? What you got against the whole world anyway?  
strong SHREK /strong Look, I'm not the one with the problem, okay? It's the world that seems to have a problem with me. People take one look at me and go. "Aah! Help! Run! A big, stupid, ugly ogre!" They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone.  
strong DONKEY /strong You know what? When we met, I didn't think you was just a big, stupid, ugly ogre.  
strong SHREK /strong Yeah, I know.

strong DONKEY /strong So, uh, are there any donkeys up there?  
strong SHREK /strong Well, there's, um, Gabby, the Small and Annoying.  
strong DONKEY /strong Okay, okay, I see it now. The big shiny one, right there. That one there?  
Fiona puts the door back.

strong SHREK /strong That's the moon.

strong DONKEY /strong Oh, okay.

DuLoc - Farquaad's Bedroom

The camera pans over a lot of wedding stuff. Soft music plays in the background. Farquaad is in bed, watching as the Magic Mirror shows him Princess Fiona.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Again, show me again. Mirror, mirror, show her to me. Show me the princess.  
strong MIRROR /strong Hmph.

The Mirror rewinds and begins to play again from the beginning.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Ah. Perfect.

Farquaad looks down at his bare chest and pulls the sheet up to cover himself as though Fiona could see him as he gazes sheepishly at her image in the mirror.  
strong MORNING /strong  
Fiona walks out of the cave. She glances at Shrek and Donkey who are still sleeping. She wanders off into the woods and comes across a blue bird. She begins to sing. The bird sings along with her. She hits higher and higher notes and the bird struggles to keep up with her. Suddenly the pressure of the note is too big and the bird explodes. Fiona looks a little sheepish, but she eyes the eggs that the bird left behind. Time lapse, Fiona is now cooking the eggs for breakfast. Shrek and Donkey are still sleeping. Shrek wakes up and looks at Fiona. Donkey's talking in his sleep.  
strong DONKEY /strong (quietly) Mmm, yeah, you know I like it like that. Come on, baby. I said I like it.  
strong SHREK /strong Donkey, wake up. (shakes him)

strong DONKEY /strong Huh? What?

strong SHREK /strong Wake up.

strong DONKEY /strong What? (stretches and yawns)

strong FIONA /strong Good morning. Hm, how do you like your eggs?  
strong DONKEY /strong Oh, good morning, Princess!

Fiona gets up and sets the eggs down in front of them.

strong SHREK /strong What's all this about?

strong FIONA /strong You know, we kind of got off to a bad start yesterday. I wanted to make it up to you. I mean, after all, you did rescue me.  
strong SHREK /strong Uh, thanks.

Donkey sniffs the eggs and licks his lips.

strong FIONA /strong Well, eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us. (walks off)  
strong LATER /strong  
They are once again on their way. They are walking through the forest. Shrek belches.  
strong DONKEY /strong Shrek!

strong SHREK /strong What? It's a compliment. Better out than in, I always say. (laughs)  
strong DONKEY /strong Well, it's no way to behave in front of a princess.  
Fiona belches

strong FIONA /strong Thanks.

strong DONKEY /strong She's as nasty as you are.

strong SHREK /strong (chuckles) You know, you're not exactly what I expected.  
strong FIONA /strong Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them.  
She smiles and then continues walking, singing softly. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a man swings down and swoops Fiona up into a tree.  
strong ROBIN HOOD /strong La liberte! Hey!

strong SHREK /strong Princess!

strong FIONA /strong (to Robin Hood) What are you doing?  
strong ROBIN HOOD /strong Be still, mon cherie, for I am you savior! And I am rescuing you from this green...(kisses up her arm while Fiona pulls back in disgust)...beast.  
strong SHREK /strong Hey! That's my princess! Go find you own!  
strong ROBIN HOOD /strong Please, monster! Can't you see I'm a little busy here?  
strong FIONA /strong (getting fed up) Look, pal, I don't know who you think you are!  
strong ROBIN HOOD /strong Oh! Of course! Oh, how rude. Please let me introduce myself. Oh, Merry Men. (laughs)  
Suddenly an accordion begins to play and the Merry men pop out from the bushes. They begin to sing Robin's theme song.  
strong MERRY MEN /strong Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo.

strong ROBIN HOOD /strong I steal from the rich and give to the needy.  
strong MERRY MEN /strong He takes a wee percentage,

strong ROBIN HOOD /strong But I'm not greedy. I rescue pretty damsels, man, I'm good.  
strong MERRY MEN /strong What a guy, Monsieur Hood.

strong ROBIN HOOD /strong Break it down. I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid...  
strong MERRY MEN /strong What he's basically saying is he likes to get...  
strong ROBIN HOOD /strong Paid. So...When an ogre in the bush grabs a lady by the tush. That's bad.  
strong MERRY MEN /strong That's bad.

strong ROBIN HOOD /strong When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad.  
strong MERRY MEN /strong He's mad, he's really, really mad.  
strong ROBIN HOOD /strong I'll take my blade and ram it through your heart, keep your eyes on me, boys 'cause I'm about to start...  
There is a grunt as Fiona swings down from the tree limb and knocks Robin Hood unconscious.  
strong FIONA /strong Man, that was annoying!

Shrek looks at her in admiration.

strong MERRY MAN /strong Oh, you little- - (shoots an arrow at Fiona but she ducks out of the way)  
The arrow flies toward Donkey who jumps into Shrek's arms to get out of the way. The arrow proceeds to just bounce off a tree.  
Another fight sequence begins and Fiona gives a karate yell and then proceeds to beat the crap out of the Merry Men. There is a very interesting 'Matrix' moment here when Fiona pauses in mid-air to fix her hair. Finally all of the Merry Men are down, and Fiona begins walking away.  
strong FIONA /strong Uh, shall we?

strong SHREK /strong Hold the phone. (drops Donkey and begins walking after Fiona) Oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on now. Where did that come from?  
strong FIONA /strong What?

strong SHREK /strong That! Back there. That was amazing! Where did you learn that?  
strong FIONA /strong Well...(laughs) when one lives alone, uh, one has to learn these things in case there's a...(gasps and points) there's an arrow in your butt!  
strong SHREK /strong What? (turns and looks) Oh, would you look at that? (he goes to pull it out but flinches because it's tender)  
strong FIONA /strong Oh, no. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry.  
strong DONKEY /strong (walking up) Why? What's wrong?

strong FIONA /strong Shrek's hurt.

strong DONKEY /strong Shrek's hurt. Shrek's hurt? Oh, no, Shrek's gonna die.  
strong SHREK /strong Donkey, I'm okay.

strong DONKEY /strong You can't do this to me, Shrek. I'm too young for you to die. Keep you legs elevated. Turn your head and cough. Does anyone know the Heimlich?  
strong FIONA /strong Donkey! Calm down. If you want to help Shrek, run into the woods and find me a blue flower with red thorns.  
strong DONKEY /strong Blue flower, red thorns. Okay, I'm on it. Blue flower, red thorns. Don't die Shrek. If you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light!  
strong SHREK FIONA /strong Donkey!

strong DONKEY /strong Oh, yeah. Right. Blue flower, red thorns. (runs off)  
strong SHREK /strong What are the flowers for?

strong FIONA /strong (like it's obvious) For getting rid of Donkey.  
strong SHREK /strong Ah.

strong FIONA /strong Now you hold still, and I'll yank this thing out. (gives the arrow a little pull)  
strong SHREK /strong (jumps away) Ow! Hey! Easy with the yankin'.  
As they continue to talk Fiona keeps going after the arrow and Shrek keeps dodging her hands.  
strong FIONA /strong I'm sorry, but it has to come out.  
strong SHREK /strong No, it's tender.

strong FIONA /strong Now, hold on.

strong SHREK /strong What you're doing is the opposite of help.  
strong FIONA /strong Don't move.

strong SHREK /strong Look, time out.

strong FIONA /strong Would you...(grunts as Shrek puts his hand over her face to stop her from getting at the arrow) Okay. What do you propose we do?  
strong ELSEWHERE /strong  
Donkey is still looking for the special flower.

strong DONKEY /strong Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. This would be so much easier if I wasn't color-blind! Blue flower, red thorns.  
strong SHREK /strong (os) Ow!

strong DONKEY /strong Hold on, Shrek! I'm comin'! (rips a flower off a nearby bush that just happens to be a blue flower with red thorns)  
strong THE FOREST PATH /strong  
strong SHREK /strong Ow! Not good.

strong FIONA /strong Okay. Okay. I can nearly see the head. (Shrek grunts as she pulls) It's just about...  
strong SHREK /strong Ow! Ohh! (he jerks and manages to fall over with Fiona on top of him)  
strong DONKEY /strong Ahem.

strong SHREK /strong (throwing Fiona off of him) Nothing happend. We were just, uh - -  
strong DONKEY /strong Look, if you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask. Okay?  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, come on! That's the last thing on my mind. The princess here was just- - (Fiona pulls the arrow out) Ugh! (he turns to look at Fiona who holds up the arrow with a smile) Ow!  
strong DONKEY /strong Hey, what's that? (nervous chuckle) That's...is that blood?  
Donkey faints. Shrek walks over and picks him up as they continue on their way.  
There is a montage of scenes as the group heads back to DuLoc. Shrek crawling up to the top of a tree to make it fall over a small brook so that Fiona won't get wet. Shrek then gets up as Donkey is just about to cross the tree and the tree swings back into it's upright position and Donkey flies off. Shrek swatting and a bunch of flies and mosquitoes. Fiona grabs a nearby spiderweb that's on a tree branch and runs through the field swinging it around to catch the bugs. She then hands it to Shrek who begins eating like it's a treat. As he walks off she licks her fingers. Shrek catching a toad and blowing it up like a balloon and presenting it to Fiona. Fiona catching a snake, blowing it up, fashioning it into a balloon animal and presenting it to Shrek. The group arriving at a windmill that is near DuLoc.  
strong WINDMILL /strong  
strong SHREK /strong There it is, Princess. Your future awaits you.  
strong FIONA /strong That's DuLoc?

strong DONKEY /strong Yeah, I know. You know, Shrek thinks Lord Farquaad's compensating for something, which I think means he has a really...(Shrek steps on his hoof) Ow!  
strong SHREK /strong Um, I, uh- - I guess we better move on.  
strong FIONA /strong Sure. But, Shrek? I'm - - I'm worried about Donkey.  
strong SHREK /strong What?

strong FIONA /strong I mean, look at him. He doesn't look so good.  
strong DONKEY /strong What are you talking about? I'm fine.  
strong FIONA /strong (kneels to look him in the eyes) That's what they always say, and then next thing you know, you're on your back. (pause) Dead.  
strong SHREK /strong You know, she's right. You look awful. Do you want to sit down?  
strong FIONA /strong Uh, you know, I'll make you some tea.  
strong DONKEY /strong I didn't want to say nothin', but I got this twinge in my neck, and when I turn my head like this, look, (turns his neck in a very sharp way until his head is completely sideways) Ow! See?  
strong SHREK /strong Who's hungry? I'll find us some dinner.  
strong FIONA /strong I'll get the firewood.

strong DONKEY /strong Hey, where you goin'? Oh, man, I can't feel my toes! (looks down and yelps) I don't have any toes! I think I need a hug.  
strong SUNSET /strong  
Shrek has built a fire and is cooking the rest of dinner while Fiona eats.  
strong FIONA /strong Mmm. This is good. This is really good. What is this?  
strong SHREK /strong Uh, weed rat. Rotisserie style.

strong FIONA /strong No kidding. Well, this is delicious.  
strong SHREK /strong Well, they're also great in stews. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I make a mean weed rat stew. (chuckles)  
Fiona looks at DuLoc and sighs.

strong FIONA /strong I guess I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow night.  
strong SHREK /strong Maybe you can come visit me in the swamp sometime. I'll cook all kind of stuff for you. Swamp toad soup, fish eye tartare - - you name it.  
strong FIONA /strong (smiles) I'd like that.

They smiles at each other.

strong SHREK /strong Um, Princess?

strong FIONA /strong Yes, Shrek?

strong SHREK /strong I, um, I was wondering...are you...(sighs) Are you gonna eat that?  
strong DONKEY /strong (chuckles) Man, isn't this romantic? Just look at that sunset.  
strong FIONA /strong (jumps up) Sunset? Oh, no! I mean, it's late. I-It's very late.  
strong SHREK /strong What?

strong DONKEY /strong Wait a minute. I see what's goin' on here. You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?  
strong FIONA /strong Yes! Yes, that's it. I'm terrified. You know, I'd better go inside.  
strong DONKEY /strong Don't feel bad, Princess. I used to be afraid of the dark, too, until - - Hey, no, wait. I'm still afraid of the dark.  
Shrek sighs

strong FIONA /strong Good night.

strong SHREK /strong Good night.

Fiona goes inside the windmill and closes the door. Donkey looks at Shrek with a new eye.  
strong DONKEY /strong Ohh! Now I really see what's goin' on here.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, what are you talkin' about?

strong DONKEY /strong I don't even wanna hear it. Look, I'm an animal, and I got instincts. And I know you two were diggin' on each other. I could feel it.  
strong SHREK /strong You're crazy. I'm just bringing her back to Farquaad.  
strong DONKEY /strong Oh, come on, Shrek. Wake up and smell the pheromones. Just go on in and tell her how you feel.  
strong SHREK /strong I- - There's nothing to tell. Besides, even if I did tell her that, well, you know - - and I'm not sayin' I do 'cause I don't - - she's a princess, and I'm strong - -  
/strong strong DONKEY /strong An ogre?

strong SHREK /strong Yeah. An ogre.

strong DONKEY /strong Hey, where you goin'?

strong SHREK /strong To get... move firewood. (sighs)

Donkey looks over at the large pile of firewood there already is.  
strong TIME LAPSE /strong  
Donkey opens the door to the Windmill and walks in. Fiona is nowhere to be seen.  
strong DONKEY /strong Princess? Princess Fiona? Princess, where are you? Princess?  
Fiona looks at Donkey from the shadows, but we can't see her.  
strong DONKEY /strong It's very spooky in here. I ain't playing no games.  
Suddenly Fiona falls from the railing. She gets up only she doesn't look like herself. She looks like an ogre and Donkey starts freaking out.  
strong DONKEY /strong Aah!

strong FIONA /strong Oh, no!

strong DONKEY /strong No, help!

strong FIONA /strong Shh!

strong DONKEY /strong Shrek! Shrek! Shrek!

strong FIONA /strong No, it's okay. It's okay.

strong DONKEY /strong What did you do with the princess?  
strong FIONA /strong Donkey, I'm the princess.

strong DONKEY /strong Aah!

strong FIONA /strong It's me, in this body.

strong DONKEY /strong Oh, my God! You ate the princess. (to her stomach) Can you hear me?  
strong FIONA /strong Donkey!

strong DONKEY /strong (still aimed at her stomach) Listen, keep breathing! I'll get you out of there!  
strong FIONA /strong No!

strong DONKEY /strong Shrek! Shrek! Shrek!

strong FIONA /strong Shh.

strong DONKEY /strong Shrek!

strong FIONA /strong This is me.

Donkey looks into her eyes as she pets his muzzle, and he quiets down.  
strong DONKEY /strong Princess? What happened to you? You're, uh, uh, uh, different.  
strong FIONA /strong I'm ugly, okay?

strong DONKEY /strong Well, yeah! Was it something you ate? 'Cause I told Shrek those rats was a bad idea. You are what you eat, I said. Now - -  
strong FIONA /strong No. I - - I've been this way as long as I can remember.  
strong DONKEY /strong What do you mean? Look, I ain't never seen you like this before.  
strong FIONA /strong It only happens when sun goes down. "By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm... until you find true love's first kiss... and then take love's true form."  
strong DONKEY /strong Ah, that's beautiful. I didn't know you wrote poetry.  
strong FIONA /strong It's a spell. (sigh) When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me. Every night I become this. This horrible, ugly beast! I was placed in a tower to await the day my true love would rescue me. That's why I have to marry Lord Farquaad tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees me like this. (begins to cry)  
strong DONKEY /strong All right, all right. Calm down. Look, it's not that bad. You're not that ugly. Well, I ain't gonna lie. You are ugly. But you only look like this at night. Shrek's ugly 24-7.  
strong FIONA /strong But Donkey, I'm a princess, and this is not how a princess is meant to look.  
strong DONKEY /strong Princess, how 'bout if you don't marry Farquaad?  
strong FIONA /strong I have to. Only my true love's kiss can break the spell.  
strong DONKEY /strong But, you know, um, you're kind of an orge, and Shrek - - well, you got a lot in common.  
strong FIONA /strong Shrek?

strong OUTSIDE /strong  
Shrek is walking towards the windmill with a sunflower in his hand.  
strong SHREK /strong (to himself) Princess, I - - Uh, how's it going, first of all? Good? Um, good for me too. I'm okay. I saw this flower and thought of you because it's pretty and - - well, I don't really like it, but I thought you might like it 'cause you're pretty. But I like you anyway. I'd - - uh, uh...(sighs) I'm in trouble. Okay, here we go.  
He walks up to the door and pauses outside when he hears Donkey and Fiona talking.  
strong FIONA /strong (os) I can't just marry whoever I want. Take a good look at me, Donkey. I mean, really, who can ever love a beast so hideous and ugly? "Princess" and "ugly" don't go together. That's why I can't stay here with Shrek.  
Shrek steps back in shock.

strong FIONA /strong (os) My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love.  
Shrek heaves a deep sigh. He throws the flower down and walks away.  
strong INSIDE /strong  
strong FIONA /strong Don't you see, Donkey? That's just how it has to be. It's the only way to break the spell.  
strong DONKEY /strong You at least gotta tell Shrek the truth.  
strong FIONA /strong No! You can't breathe a word. No one must ever know.  
strong DONKEY /strong What's the point of being able to talk if you gotta keep secrets?  
strong FIONA /strong Promise you won't tell. Promise!

strong DONKEY /strong All right, all right. I won't tell him. But you should. (goes outside) I just know before this is over, I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. Look at my eye twitchin'.  
Fiona comes out the door and watches him walk away. She looks down and spots the sunflower. She picks it up before going back inside the windmill.  
strong MORNING /strong  
Donkey is asleep. Shrek is nowhere to be seen. Fiona is still awake. She is plucking petals from the sunflower.  
strong FIONA /strong I tell him, I tell him not. I tell him, I tell him not. I tell him. (she quickly runs to the door and goes outside) Shrek! Shrek, there's something I want...(she looks and sees the rising sun, and as the sun crests the sky she turns back into a human.)  
Just as she looks back at the sun she sees Shrek stomping towards her.  
strong FIONA /strong Shrek. Are you all right?

strong SHREK /strong Perfect! Never been better.

strong FIONA /strong I - - I don't - - There's something I have to tell you.  
strong SHREK /strong You don't have to tell me anything, Princess. I heard enough last night.  
strong FIONA /strong You heard what I said?

strong SHREK /strong Every word.

strong FIONA /strong I thought you'd understand.

strong SHREK /strong Oh, I understand. Like you said, "Who could love a hideous, ugly beast?"  
strong FIONA /strong But I thought that wouldn't matter to you.  
strong SHREK /strong Yeah? Well, it does. (Fiona looks at him in shock. He looks past her and spots a group approaching.) Ah, right on time. Princess, I've brought you a little something.  
Farquaad has arrived with a group of his men. He looks very regal sitting up on his horse. You would never guess that he's only like 3 feet tall. Donkey wakes up with a yawn as the soldiers march by.  
strong DONKEY /strong What'd I miss? What'd I miss? (spots the soldiers) (muffled) Who said that? Couldn't have been the donkey.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Princess Fiona.

strong SHREK /strong As promised. Now hand it over.

strong FARQUAAD /strong Very well, ogre. (holds out a piece of paper) The deed to your swamp, cleared out, as agreed. Take it and go before I change my mind. (Shrek takes the paper) Forgive me, Princess, for startling you, but you startled me, for I have never seen such a radiant beauty before. I'm Lord Farquaad.  
strong FIONA /strong Lord Farquaad? Oh, no, no. (Farquaad snaps his fingers) Forgive me, my lord, for I was just saying a short... (Watches as Farquaad is lifted off his horse and set down in front of her. He comes to her waist.) farewell.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Oh, that is so sweet. You don't have to waste good manners on the ogre. It's not like it has feelings.  
strong FIONA /strong No, you're right. It doesn't.

Donkey watches this exchange with a curious look on his face.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Princess Fiona, beautiful, fair, flawless Fiona. I ask your hand in marriage. Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?  
strong FIONA /strong Lord Farquaad, I accept. Nothing would make - -  
strong FARQUAAD /strong (interrupting) Excellent! I'll start the plans, for tomorrow we wed!  
strong FIONA /strong No! I mean, uh, why wait? Let's get married today before the sun sets.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Oh, anxious, are you? You're right. The sooner, the better. There's so much to do! There's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list. Captain, round up some guests! (a guard puts Fiona on the back of his horse)  
strong FIONA /strong Fare-thee-well, ogre.

Farquaad's whole party begins to head back to DuLoc. Donkey watches them go.  
strong DONKEY /strong Shrek, what are you doing? You're letting her get away.  
strong SHREK /strong Yeah? So what?

strong DONKEY /strong Shrek, there's something about her you don't know. Look, I talked to her last night, She's - -  
strong SHREK /strong I know you talked to her last night. You're great pals, aren't ya? Now, if you two are such good friends, why don't you follow her home?  
strong DONKEY /strong Shrek, I - - I wanna go with you.

strong SHREK /strong I told you, didn't I? You're not coming home with me. I live alone! My swamp! Me! Nobody else! Understand? Nobody! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying, talking donkeys!  
strong DONKEY /strong But I thought - -

strong SHREK /strong Yeah. You know what? You thought wrong! (stomps off)  
strong DONKEY /strong Shrek.

Montage of different scenes. Shrek arriving back home. Fiona being fitted for the wedding dress. Donkey at a stream running into the dragon. Shrek cleaning up his house. Fiona eating dinner alone. Shrek eating dinner alone.  
strong SHREK'S HOME /strong  
Shrek is eating dinner when he hears a sound outside. He goes outside to investigate.  
strong SHREK /strong Donkey? (Donkey ignores him and continues with what he's doing.) What are you doing?  
strong DONKEY /strong I would think, of all people, you would recognize a wall when you see one.  
strong SHREK /strong Well, yeah. But the wall's supposed to go around my swamp, not through it.  
strong DONKEY /strong It is around your half. See that's your half, and this is my half.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh! Your half. Hmm.

strong DONKEY /strong Yes, my half. I helped rescue the princess. I did half the work. I get half the booty. Now hand me that big old rock, the one that looks like your head.  
strong SHREK /strong Back off!

strong DONKEY /strong No, you back off.

strong SHREK /strong This is my swamp!

strong DONKEY /strong Our swamp.

strong SHREK /strong (grabs the tree branch Donkey is working with) Let go, Donkey!  
strong DONKEY /strong You let go.

strong SHREK /strong Stubborn jackass!

strong DONKEY /strong Smelly ogre.

strong SHREK /strong Fine! (drops the tree branch and walks away)  
strong DONKEY /strong Hey, hey, come back here. I'm not through with you yet.  
strong SHREK /strong Well, I'm through with you.

strong DONKEY /strong Uh-uh. You know, with you it's always, "Me, me, me!" Well, guess what! Now it's my turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! You are mean to me. You insult me and you don't appreciate anything that I do! You're always pushing me around or pushing me away.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, yeah? Well, if I treated you so bad, how come you came back?  
strong DONKEY /strong Because that's what friends do! They forgive each other!  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, yeah. You're right, Donkey. I forgive you... for stabbin' me in the back! (goes into the outhouse and slams the door)  
strong DONKEY /strong Ohh! You're so wrapped up in layers, onion boy, you're afraid of your own feelings.  
strong SHREK /strong (os) Go away!

strong DONKEY /strong There you are , doing it again just like you did to Fiona. All she ever do was like you, maybe even love you.  
strong SHREK /strong (os) Love me? She said I was ugly, a hideous creature. I heard the two of you talking.  
strong DONKEY /strong She wasn't talkin' about you. She was talkin' about, uh, somebody else.  
strong SHREK /strong (opens the door and comes out) She wasn't talking about me? Well, then who was she talking about?  
strong DONKEY /strong Uh-uh, no way. I ain't saying anything. You don't wanna listen to me. Right? Right?  
strong SHREK /strong Donkey!

strong DONKEY /strong No!

strong SHREK /strong Okay, look. I'm sorry, all right? (sigh) I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly ogre. Can you forgive me?  
strong DONKEY /strong Hey, that's what friends are for, right?  
strong SHREK /strong Right. Friends?

strong DONKEY /strong Friends.

strong SHREK /strong So, um, what did Fiona say about me?  
strong DONKEY /strong What are you asking me for? Why don't you just go ask her?  
strong SHREK /strong The wedding! We'll never make it in time.  
strong DONKEY /strong Ha-ha-ha! Never fear, for where, there's a will, there's a way and I have a way. (whistles)  
Suddenly the dragon arrives overhead and flies low enough so they can climb on.  
strong SHREK /strong Donkey?

strong DONKEY /strong I guess it's just my animal magnetism.  
They both laugh.

strong SHREK /strong Aw, come here, you. (gives Donkey a noogie)  
strong DONKEY /strong All right, all right. Don't get all slobbery. No one likes a kiss ass. All right, hop on and hold on tight. I haven't had a chance to install the seat belts yet.  
They climb aboard the dragon and she takes off for DuLoc.

strong DULOC - CHURCH /strong  
Fiona and Farquaad are getting married. The whole town is there. The prompter card guy holds up a card that says 'Revered Silence'.  
strong PRIEST /strong People of DuLoc, we gather here today to bear witness to the union...  
strong FIONA /strong (eyeing the setting sun) Um-

strong PRIEST /strong ...of our new king...

strong FIONA /strong Excuse me. Could we just skip ahead to the "I do's"?  
strong FARQUAAD /strong (chuckles and then motions to the priest to indulge Fiona) Go on.  
strong COURTYARD /strong  
Some guards are milling around. Suddenly the dragon lands with a boom. The guards all take off running.  
strong DONKEY /strong (to Dragon) Go ahead, HAVE SOME FUN. If we need you, I'll whistle. How about that? (she nods and goes after the guards) Shrek, wait, wait! Wait a minute! You wanna do this right, don't you?  
strong SHREK /strong (at the Church door) What are you talking about?  
strong DONKEY /strong There's a line you gotta wait for. The preacher's gonna say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." That's when you say, "I object!"  
strong SHREK /strong I don't have time for this!

strong DONKEY /strong Hey, wait. What are you doing? Listen to me! Look, you love this woman, don't you?  
strong SHREK /strong Yes.

strong DONKEY /strong You wanna hold her?

strong SHREK /strong Yes.

strong DONKEY /strong Please her?

strong SHREK /strong Yes!

strong DONKEY /strong (singing James Brown style) Then you got to, got to try a little tenderness. (normal) The chicks love that romantic crap!  
strong SHREK /strong All right! Cut it out. When does this guy say the line?  
strong DONKEY /strong We gotta check it out.

strong INSIDE CHURCH /strong  
As the priest talks we see Donkey's shadow through one of the windows Shrek tosses him up so he can see.  
strong PRIEST /strong And so, by the power vested in me...  
Outside

strong SHREK /strong What do you see?

strong DONKEY /strong The whole town's in there.

Inside

strong PRIEST /strong I now pronounce you husband and wife...  
Outside

strong DONKEY /strong They're at the altar.

Inside

strong PRIEST /strong ...king and queen.

Outside

strong DONKEY /strong Mother Fletcher! He already said it.  
strong SHREK /strong Oh, for the love of Pete!

He runs inside without catching Donkey, who hits the ground hard.  
strong INSIDE CHURCH /strong  
strong SHREK /strong (running toward the alter) I object!  
strong FIONA /strong Shrek?

The whole congregation gasps as they see Shrek.

strong FARQUAAD /strong Oh, now what does he want?

strong SHREK /strong (to congregation as he reaches the front of the Church) Hi, everyone. Havin' a good time, are ya? I love DuLoc, first of all. Very clean.  
strong FIONA /strong What are you doing here?

strong SHREK /strong Really, it's rude enough being alive when no one wants you, but showing up uninvited to a wedding...  
strong SHREK /strong Fiona! I need to talk to you.

strong FIONA /strong Oh, now you wanna talk? It's a little late for that, so if you'll excuse me strong - -  
/strong strong SHREK /strong But you can't marry him.

strong FIONA /strong And why not?

strong SHREK /strong Because- - Because he's just marring you so he can be king.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Outrageous! Fiona, don't listen to him.  
strong SHREK /strong He's not your true love.

strong FIONA /strong And what do you know about true love?  
strong SHREK /strong Well, I - - Uh - - I mean - -

strong FARQUAAD /strong Oh, this is precious. The ogee has fallen in love with the princess! Oh, good Lord. (laughs)  
The prompter card guy holds up a card that says 'Laugh'. The whole congregation laughs.  
strong FARQUAAD /strong An ogre and a princess!

strong FIONA /strong Shrek, is this true?

strong FARQUAAD /strong Who cares? It's preposterous! Fiona, my love, we're but a kiss away from our "happily ever after." Now kiss me! (puckers his lips and leans toward her, but she pulls back.)  
strong FIONA /strong (looking at the setting sun) "By night one way, by day another." (to Shrek) I wanted to show you before.  
She backs up and as the sun sets she changes into her ogre self. She gives Shrek a sheepish smile.  
strong SHREK /strong Well, uh, that explains a lot. (Fiona smiles)  
strong FARQUAAD /strong Ugh! It's disgusting! Guards! Guards! I order you to get that out of my sight now! Get them! Get them both!  
The guards run in and separate Fiona and Shrek. Shrek fights them.  
strong SHREK /strong No, no!

strong FIONA /strong Shrek!

strong FARQUAAD /strong This hocus-pocus alters nothing. This marriage is binding, and that makes me king! See? See?  
strong FIONA /strong No, let go of me! Shrek!

strong SHREK /strong No!

strong FARQUAAD /strong Don't just stand there, you morons.  
strong SHREK /strong Get out of my way! Fiona! Arrgh!

strong FARQUAAD /strong I'll make you regret the day we met. I'll see you drawn and quartered! You'll beg for death to save you!  
strong FIONA /strong No, Shrek!

strong FARQUAAD /strong (hold a dagger to Fiona's throat) And as for you, my wife...  
strong SHREK /strong Fiona!

strong FARQUAAD /strong I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days! I'm king!  
Shrek manages to get a hand free and he whistles.

strong FARQUAAD /strong I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have - - (Donkey and the dragon show up and the dragon leans down and eats Farquaad) Aaaah! Aah!  
strong DONKEY /strong All right. Nobody move. I got a dragon here, and I'm not afraid to use it. (The dragon roars.) I'm a donkey on the edge!  
The dragon belches and Farquaad's crown flies out of her mouth and falls to the ground.  
strong DONKEY /strong Celebrity marriages. They never last, do they?  
The congregation cheers.

strong DONKEY /strong Go ahead, Shrek.

strong SHREK /strong Uh, Fiona?

strong FIONA /strong Yes, Shrek?

strong SHREK /strong I - - I love you.

strong FIONA /strong Really?

strong SHREK /strong Really, really.

strong FIONA /strong (smiles) I love you too.

Shrek and Fiona kiss. Thelonius takes one of the cards and writes 'Awwww' on the back and then shows it to the congregation.  
strong CONGREGATION /strong Aawww!

Suddenly the magic of the spell pulls Fiona away. She's lifted up into the air and she hovers there while the magic works around her.  
strong WHISPERS /strong "Until you find true love's first kiss and then take love's true form. Take love's true form. Take love's true form."  
Suddenly Fiona's eyes open wide. She's consumed by the spell and then is slowly lowered to the ground.  
strong SHREK /strong (going over to her) Fiona? Fiona. Are you all right?  
strong FIONA /strong (standing up, she's still an ogre) Well, yes. But I don't understand. I'm supposed to be beautiful.  
strong SHREK /strong But you ARE beautiful.

They smile at each other.

strong DONKEY /strong (chuckles) I was hoping this would be a happy ending.  
Shrek and Fiona kiss...and the kiss fades into...

strong THE SWAMP /strong  
...their wedding kiss. Shrek and Fiona are now married. 'I'm a Believer' by Smashmouth is played in the background. Shrek and Fiona break apart and run through the crowd to their awaiting carriage. Which is made of a giant onion. Fiona tosses her bouquet which both Cinderella and Snow White try to catch. But they end up getting into a cat fight and so the dragon catches the bouquet instead. The Gingerbread man has been mended somewhat and now has one leg and walks with a candy cane cane. Shrek and Fiona walk off as the rest of the guests party and Donkey takes over singing the song.  
strong GINGERBREAD MAN /strong God bless us, every one.

strong DONKEY /strong (as he's done singing and we fade to black) Oh, that's funny. Oh. Oh. I can't breathe. I can't /  
span style="color: #545454; font-family: Arial; font-size: 21.3333px; white-space: pre-wrap;"So, to conclude, i would say that all of this made no sense at all and probably broke some copywrite laws. good show, /br /emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongTHE END/strong/span/embr /br /br /span/pre 


	9. LIKE A MEME PHENIX I RISE AGAIN

lets keep this horrible steaming pile o shite goin

A man is driving down the road and breaks down near a monastery. He goes to the monastery, knocks on the door, and says, "My car broke down. Do you think I could stay the night?"

The monks graciously accept him, feed him dinner, even fix his car. As the man tries to fall asleep, he hears a strange sound.

The next morning, he asks the monks what the sound was, but they say, "We can't tell you. You're not a monk."

The man is disappointed but thanks them anyway and goes about his merry way.

Some years later, the same man breaks down in front of the same monastery.

The monks accept him, feed him, even fix his car. That night, he hears the same strange noise that he had heard years earlier.

The next morning, he asks what it is, but the monks reply, "We can't tell you. You're not a monk."

The man says, "All right, all right. I'm *dying* to know. If the only way I can find out what that sound was is to become a monk, how do I become a monk?"

The monks reply, "You must travel the earth and tell us how many blades of grass there are and the exact number of sand pebbles. When you find these numbers, you will become a monk."

The man sets about his task. Forty-five years later, he returns and knocks on the door of the monastery. He says, "I have traveled the earth and have found what you have asked for. There are 145,236,284,232 blades of grass and 231,281,219,999,129,382 sand pebbles on the earth."

The monks reply, "Congratulations. You are now a monk. We shall now show you the way to the sound."

The monks lead the man to a wooden door, where the head monk says, "The sound is right behind that door."

The man reaches for the knob, but the door is locked. He says, "Real funny. May I have the key?"

The monks give him the key, and he opens the door.

Behind the wooden door is another door made of stone.

The man demands the key to the stone door.

The monks give him the key, and he opens it, only to find a door made of ruby.

He demands another key from the monks, who provide it.

Behind that door is another door, this one made of sapphire.

So it went until the man had gone through doors of emerald, silver, topaz, amethyst, steel, iron, flesh, foam, straw, jade, obsidian, and blood. Finally, the monks say, "This is the last key to the last door."

The man is relieved to no end.

He unlocks the door, turns the knob, and behind that door he is amazed to find the source of that strange sound.

But I can't tell you what it is because you're not a monk :3

Now I know this was a short chapter

but just you wait ;3


	10. THE MEGA WORD: PART 1

Below is the full 189,819-lettered word for 'titin':

Methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleuc yllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylgl ycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleu cylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylseryla spartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucyl arginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglu tamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisol eucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycyli soleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspa rtylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarg inylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleuc ylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalany lseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgly cylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanylly sylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycy lisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylala nylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhist idylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylal anylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreo nylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartyl prolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgl utaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylval ylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminy lserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalany laspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminy lglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylv alylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyl leucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminyl asparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylala nylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcyst einylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylserylt yrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylala nylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleu cyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisole ucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylgl ycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidyla sparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylv alylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylser ylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyli soleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutami nylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglut aminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylseryl threonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparagin ylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasp artylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglut aminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalyl aspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleu cylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasp araginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanyl prolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcystein ylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyr osylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalany lglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyll ysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucy lserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycyl alanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylaspa raginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalyl glutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylp rolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisol eucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminyl phenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutam inylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthr eonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylal anylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasparty lthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutami nylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylasp artylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylv alylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylaspara ginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprol ylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylpr olylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosyl glycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglut amylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysyl glutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylser ylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylala nylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparag inylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglut aminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolyl serylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleuc ylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphe nylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminyl glutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreon ylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalany lvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthr eonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminyl serylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspart ylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylval ylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparagi nylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolyl alanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthr eonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginy llysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglyc ylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglyc ylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylala nylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylal anylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucyl alanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucy lmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylgluta mylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylval ylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanyla lanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolyl aspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylargi nylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasp araginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyl tyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylp rolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleu cylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisole ucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylp rolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglu taminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutam ylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanyl glutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutamin ylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylar ginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleu cylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylar ginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylpr olylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspar tylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylaspar aginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreo nylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltiti nmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolyla spartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylargin ylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylaspar aginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamylty rosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylpro lylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucyl serylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucy lglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylproly lmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylgluta minylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamyll eucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylgl utaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminyl phenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylargi nylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucy laspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylargin ylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylt hreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylal anylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparagin ylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylp henylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinme thionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspar tylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylgly cyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparagin ylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosyl asparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylas partylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylseryl glycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglut amylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmet hionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminyl phenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyl leucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphe nylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspar tylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspa raginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreon ylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylth reonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgluta mylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenyla lanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionyl glutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalan ylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyro sylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylargin ylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartyl glutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycy lserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyl prolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethion yllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleuc ylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylt hreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylala nylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenyl alanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartyl prolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspara ginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylt hreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthre onylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutam ylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylala nylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylgl utaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginy ltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylala nylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglu taminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanyll eucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylt hreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylv alylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylar ginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalany lasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosyl alanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylpro lylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidy lasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylas partylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonylt yrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalan ylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanyl alanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylv alyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanyli soleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutam yllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanyl alanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvaly lphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparagin ylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylgluta minylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylgluta minylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylgl ycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucyliso leucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginyliso leucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylg lutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyli soleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarg inylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylser ylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginy ltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspart ylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyros ylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylle ucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalan ylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalylly sylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisole ucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllys ylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalan ylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphe nylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylval ylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutamin ylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutamin ylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycy laspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleu cylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleu cylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglut amylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyliso leucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylargin ylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylseryl methionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartyl aspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosyl leucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleuc ylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanyl prolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllys ylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleu cylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysyl methionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylt hreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylpheny lalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylc ysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgl utaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylv alyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylas partylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylt hreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucyli soleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutam ylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleu cylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylgl ycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmet hionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyros ylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylasp artylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleu cylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylp rolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprol ylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylal anylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylv alyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmet hionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthre onylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylala nylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcyst einylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgluta minylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyl tryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspar tylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthre onylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisol eucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylth reonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucyl arginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglyc ylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethi onylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosyl glutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylseryll eucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalyl prolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucylly sylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucy lglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglu taminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylal anylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysyl histidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylv alylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcys teinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylgl utamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylal anylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylph enylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylph enylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleu cylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycyliso leucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyla sparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylgluta minylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylpr olylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphen ylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglu tamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylse rylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylproly lisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylar ginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylargin ylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparagi nylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylgluta minylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucyl aspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanyl alanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetyls eryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylsery lvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylseryls erylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylt hreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprol ylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysyl valyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylle ucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalyl glutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspart ylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanyla sparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleuc yltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucyl valyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylp henylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginyl glutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylala nylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhi stidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminyl glycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspa rtylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleuc ylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanyl leucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyr osylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalylt ryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylle ucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreo nylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphe nylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalylt yrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylg lycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylgluta mylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylala nylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylaspar aginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyr osylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvaly ltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphen ylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglut aminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanyl glycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhisti dylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylgl ycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspart ylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucyl glutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylle ucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyro sylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltry ptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleu cylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreony lthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylpheny lalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyro sylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglyc ylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamy lasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylt hreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparagin ylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosyl asparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryp tophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylala nylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutamin ylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycyl valylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleu cylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylph enylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalany lglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutam ylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllys ylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylseryl isoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophyl alanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycy lasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanyl prolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylargi nyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreo nylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylaspar aginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreon ylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisol eucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylaspar aginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophy lthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylal anylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminyll eucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleuc ylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylis oleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylse rylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylle ucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalany lglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolyli soleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylgly cylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalyla spartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalany larginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisol eucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylal anylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylala


	11. THE MEGA WORD: PART 2

nylglycylvalylthreony lglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalan yllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylgl ycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalany lalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminyl histidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphen ylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylth reonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspa rtylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparagin ylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminy lvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylgluta minylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosyl asparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenyl alanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglut aminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginyla rginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspa raginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglut aminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyls erylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleu cylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalan ylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgl ycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyll ysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglyc ylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylal anylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhi stidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenyl alanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthre onylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspart ylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginyl glutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylv alylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutami nylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylas paraginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylal anylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylgluta minylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylar ginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspar aginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylgluta minylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylse rylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleuc ylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalany lseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgly cylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanylly sylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycy lisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylala nylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhist idylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylal anylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreo nylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartyl prolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgl utaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylval ylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminy lserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalany laspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminy lglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylv alylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyl leucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminyl asparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylala nylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcyst einylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylserylt yrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylala nylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleu cyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisole ucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylgl ycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidyla sparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylv alylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylser ylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyli soleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutami nylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglut aminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylseryl threonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparagin ylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasp artylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglut aminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalyl aspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleu cylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasp araginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanyl prolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreon ylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylar ginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolyl glycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanyl glycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucy lalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphen ylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleu cylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylle ucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylgl utamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucyl valylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalan ylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylpr olylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycyl arginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllys ylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylal anylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanyla spartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanyl alanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalan ylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmet hionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylp henylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylala nylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanyl leucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspa rtylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylgl ycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparagi nylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyros ylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolyl aspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylse rylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgl utamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylm ethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutamin ylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleuc ylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylgluta minylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphe nylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylp henylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylasp artylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylas paraginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthre onylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalany lthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgl utamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphe nylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethi onylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartyl alanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycy ltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginyl arginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosyla sparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylasp artylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylg lycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgluta mylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmeth ionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylp henylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyll eucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphe nylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspar tylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspa raginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreon ylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylth reonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgluta mylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenyla lanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionyl glutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalan ylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyro sylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylargin ylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartyl glutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycy lserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyl prolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethion yllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleuc ylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylt hreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylala nylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenyl alanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartyl prolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspara ginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylt hreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthre onylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutam ylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylala nylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylgl utaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanyl aspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyros ylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginy lalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspara ginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylg lutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycyls erylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylpr olylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyll ysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenyl alanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucyl asparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthr eonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalan ylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylal anylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylpr olylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparagi nylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthr eonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreon ylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamyll eucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalan ylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglu taminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylala nylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglu taminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanyll eucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylt hreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylv alylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylar ginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalany lasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosyl alanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylpro lylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidy lasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylas partylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonylt yrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalan ylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanyl alanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylv alyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanyli soleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutam yllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanyl alanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvaly lphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparagin ylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylgluta minylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylgluta minylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylgl ycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucyliso leucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginyliso leucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylg lutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyli soleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarg inylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylser ylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginy ltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspart ylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyros ylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylle ucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalan ylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalylly sylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisole ucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllys ylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalan ylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphe nylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylval ylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutamin ylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutamin ylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycy laspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleu cylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleu cylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglut amylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyliso leucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylargin ylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylseryl methionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartyl aspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosyl leucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleuc ylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanyl prolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllys ylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleu cylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysyl methionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylt hreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylpheny lalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylc ysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgl utaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylv alyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylas partylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylt hreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucyli soleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutam ylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleu cylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylgl ycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmet hionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyros ylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylasp artylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleu cylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylp rolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprol ylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylal anylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylv alyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmet hionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthre onylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylala nylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcyst einylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgluta minylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyl tryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspar tylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthre onylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisol eucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylth reonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucyl arginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglyc ylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethi onylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosyl glutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylseryll eucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalyl prolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucylly sylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucy lglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglu taminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylal anylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysyl histidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylv alylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcys teinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylgl utamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylal anylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphe nylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphe nylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleuc ylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisol eucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylas paraginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylgluta minylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylpr olylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphen ylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglu tamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylse rylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylproly lisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylar ginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylargin ylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparagi nylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylgluta minylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucyl aspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanyl alanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylt


	12. THE MEGA WORD: PART 3

hreonylarginylacetyls eryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylsery lvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylseryls erylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylt hreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprol ylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysyl valyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylle ucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalyl glutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspart ylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanyla sparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleuc yltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucyl valyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylp henylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginyl glutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylala nylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhi stidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminyl glycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspa rtylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleuc ylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanyl leucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyr osylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalylt ryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylle ucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreo nylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphe nylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalylt yrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylg lycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylgluta mylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylala nylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylaspar aginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyr osylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvaly ltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphen ylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglut aminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanyl glycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhisti dylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylgl ycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspart ylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucyl glutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylle ucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyro sylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltry ptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleu cylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreony lthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylpheny lalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyro sylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglyc ylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamy lasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylt hreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparagin ylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosyl asparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryp tophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylala nylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutamin ylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycyl valylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleu cylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylph enylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalany lglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutam ylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllys ylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylseryl isoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophyl alanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycy lasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanyl prolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylargi nyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreo nylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylaspar aginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreon ylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisol eucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylaspar aginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophy lthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylal anylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminyll eucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleuc ylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylis oleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylse rylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylle ucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalany lglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolyli soleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylgly cylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalyla spartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalany larginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisol eucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylal anylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreony lglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalan yllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylgl ycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalany lalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminyl histidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphen ylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylth reonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspa rtylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparagin ylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminy lvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylgluta minylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosyl asparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenyl alanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglut aminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginyla rginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspa raginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglut aminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyls erylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleu cylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalan ylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgl ycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyll ysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglyc ylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylal anylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhi stidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenyl alanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthre onylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspart ylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginyl glutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylv alylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutami nylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylas paraginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylal anylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylgluta minylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylar ginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspar aginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylgluta minylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylse rylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleuc ylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalany lseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgly cylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanylly sylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycy lisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylala nylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhist idylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylal anylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreo nylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartyl prolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgl utaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylval ylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminy lserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalany laspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminy lglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylv alylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyl leucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminyl asparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylala nylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcyst einylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylserylt yrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylala nylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleu cyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisole ucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylgl ycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidyla sparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylv alylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylser ylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyli soleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutami nylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglut aminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylseryl threonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparagin ylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasp artylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglut aminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalyl aspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleu cylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasp araginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanyl prolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreon ylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylar ginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolyl glycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanyl glycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucy lalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphen ylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleu cylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylle ucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylgl utamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucyl valylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalan ylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylpr olylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycyl arginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllys ylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylal anylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanyla spartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanyl alanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalan ylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmet hionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylp henylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylala nylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanyl leucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspa rtylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylgl ycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparagi nylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyros ylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolyl aspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylse rylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgl utamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylm ethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutamin ylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleuc ylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylgluta minylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphe nylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylp henylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylasp artylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylas paraginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthre onylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalany lthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgl utamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphe nylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethi onylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartyl alanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycy ltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginyl arginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosyla sparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylasp artylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylg lycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgluta mylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmeth ionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylp henylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyll eucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphe nylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspar tylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspa raginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreon ylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylth reonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgluta mylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenyla lanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionyl glutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalan ylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyro sylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylargin ylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartyl glutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycy lserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyl prolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethion yllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleuc ylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylt hreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylala nylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenyl alanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartyl prolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspara ginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylt hreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthre onylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutam ylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylala nylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylgl utaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanyl aspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyros ylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginy lalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspara ginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylg lutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycyls erylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylpr olylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyll ysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenyl alanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucyl asparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylth reonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalan ylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylal anylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylpr olylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparagi nylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthr eonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreon ylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamyll eucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalan ylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglu taminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylala nylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglu taminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanyll eucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylt hreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylv alylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylar ginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalany lasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosyl alanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylpro lylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidy lasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylas partylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonylt yrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalan ylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanyl alanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylv alyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanyli soleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutam yllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanyl alanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvaly lphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparagin ylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylgluta minylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylgluta minylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylgl ycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucyliso leucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginyliso leucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylg lutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyli soleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarg inylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylser ylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginy ltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspart ylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyros ylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylle ucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalan ylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalylly sylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisole ucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllys ylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalan ylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphe nylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylval ylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutamin ylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutamin ylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycy laspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleu cylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleu cylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglut amylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyliso leucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylargin ylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylseryl methionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartyl aspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosyl leucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleuc ylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanyl prolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllys ylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleu cylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysyl methionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylt hreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylpheny lalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylc ysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgl utaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylv alyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylas partylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylt hreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucyli soleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutam ylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleu cylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylgl ycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmet hionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyros ylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylasp artylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleu cylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylp rolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprol ylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylal anylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylv alyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmet hionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthre onylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylala nylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcyst einylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgluta minylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyl tryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspar tylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthre onylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisol eucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylth reonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucyl arginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglyc ylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethi onylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosyl glutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylseryll eucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalyl prolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucylly sylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucy lglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglu taminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylal anylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysyl histidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylv alylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcys teinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylgl utamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylal anylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleuc


	13. THE MEGA WORD: PART 4

ylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylph enylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylph enylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleu cylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycyliso leucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyla sparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylgluta minylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylpr olylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphen ylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglu tamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylse rylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylproly lisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylar ginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylargin ylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparagi nylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylgluta minylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucyl aspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanyl alanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetyls eryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylsery lvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylseryls erylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylt hreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprol ylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysyl valyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylle ucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalyl glutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspart ylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanyla sparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleuc yltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucyl valyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylp henylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginyl glutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylala nylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhi stidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminyl glycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspa rtylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleuc ylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanyl leucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyr osylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalylt ryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylle ucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreo nylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphe nylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalylt yrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylg lycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylgluta mylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylala nylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylaspar aginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyr osylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvaly ltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphen ylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglut aminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanyl glycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhisti dylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylgl ycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspart ylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucyl glutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylle ucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyro sylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltry ptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleu cylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreony lthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylpheny lalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyro sylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglyc ylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamy lasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylt hreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparagin ylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosyl asparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryp tophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylala nylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutamin ylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycyl valylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleu cylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylph enylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalany lglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutam ylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllys ylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylseryl isoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophyl alanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycy lasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanyl prolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylargi nyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreo nylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylaspar aginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreon ylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisol eucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylaspar aginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophy lthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylal anylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminyll eucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleuc ylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylis oleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylse rylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylle ucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalany lglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolyli soleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylgly cylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalyla spartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalany larginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisol eucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylal anylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreony lglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalan yllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylgl ycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalany lalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminyl histidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphen ylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylth reonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspa rtylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparagin ylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminy lvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylgluta minylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosyl asparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenyl alanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglut aminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginyla rginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspa raginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglut aminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyls erylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleu cylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalan ylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgl ycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyll ysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglyc ylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylal anylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhi stidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenyl alanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthre onylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspart ylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginyl glutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylv alylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutami nylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylas paraginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylal anylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylgluta minylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylar ginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspar aginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylgluta minylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylse rylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleuc ylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalany lseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgly cylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanylly sylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycy lisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylala nylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhist idylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylal anylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreo nylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartyl prolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgl utaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylval ylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminy lserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalany laspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminy lglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylv alylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyl leucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminyl asparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylala nylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcyst einylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylserylt yrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylala nylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleu cyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisole ucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylgl ycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidyla sparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylv alylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylser ylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyli soleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutami nylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglut aminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylseryl threonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparagin ylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasp artylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglut aminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalyl aspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleu cylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasp araginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanyl prolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreon ylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylar ginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolyl glycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanyl glycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucy lalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphen ylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleu cylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylle ucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylgl utamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucyl valylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalan ylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylpr olylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycyl arginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllys ylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylal anylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanyla spartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanyl alanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalan ylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmet hionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylp henylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylala nylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanyl leucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspa rtylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylgl ycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparagi nylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyros ylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolyl aspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylse rylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgl utamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylm ethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutamin ylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleuc ylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylgluta minylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphe nylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylp henylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylasp artylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylas paraginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthre onylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalany lthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgl utamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphe nylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethi onylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartyl alanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycy ltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginyl arginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosyla sparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylasp artylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylg lycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgluta mylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmeth ionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylp henylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyll eucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphe nylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspar tylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspa raginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreon ylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylth reonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgluta mylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenyla lanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionyl glutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalan ylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyro sylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylargin ylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartyl glutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycy lserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyl prolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethion yllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleuc ylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylt hreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylala nylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenyl alanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartyl prolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspara ginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylt hreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthre onylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutam ylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylala nylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylgl utaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanyl aspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyros ylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginy lalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspara ginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylg lutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycyls erylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylpr olylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyll ysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenyl alanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucyl asparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthr eonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalan ylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylal anylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylpr olylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparagi nylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthr eonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreon ylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamyll eucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalan ylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglu taminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalan ylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylal anylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylgluta minylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalyl phenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleu cylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanyl aspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylaspar aginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylgluta minylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylg lutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyro sylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphe nylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylg lutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylargin ylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucyla sparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginyl glutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreo nylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylpr olylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysyl alanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucy lvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylm ethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthr eonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylal anylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcys teinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglut aminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylval yltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylasp artylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylth reonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylis oleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylgluta minylserylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserxisoleucine

Next chapter, big French


	14. BIG FRENCH: PART 1

And now some French bullshit

\

p * ^jv

1

I

i

UNIVERSITEITSBIBLIOTHEEK GENT

t *■ /,Xu

'

/

/

/

I

UNIVERSITEITSBIBLIOTHEEK GENT

\

I

•

f

f

5 -

r »

Wl H I MM

*9

4

'

Ji

^h

V

Ml

ARXAKLm

1

Le Grand Cyws

i ^EZ

\

I

V

V,

s

il

/T

l

ARTAMENE

O V

LE GRAND

v

DEDIE'

A MADAME LA DVCHESSE

£E LONGVËVILLE.

PAR M* DE SCVDERY

Gouuerneur de Nofixe Dame de la Garde.

T ES ME PARTIE.

\

Imprimé à 7(piien , CT fi y*»d

A PARIS,

Chez Avgvstik Covrbe', Imprimeur de Libraire ordinairt

de Monfcigncur le Duc d'Orléans , dans la pente Salle

du Palais, à la Palme.

M. DC. L l V.

ÂVBC PRIFJLEGM HV ROT)

!

I

'*

•

•

\

I

4 •

S r

\ 4

r %

i

•

%

7

ARTAMENE

O V

GRAND

Y

V

TROISIESME PARTIE.

LIVRE PREMIER.

Ne fi funefte crainte ayant mis

la fureur dans Tame de tant de

Princes, de tant de Rois , & de

tant de peribnnes genereufess

ils penferent plus d'vne fois per-

dre le rcfpeft qu'ils deuoient à

Ciaxare. Mais venant à confide-

rer que les Gardes du Chalicau

dépendoient abfokiment deMetrobate,i!s chan-

gèrent de penfee, & en prirent vne plus raifonna-

A • • • •

A mi

t ' Li Ghand Ctuvj;

ble. Ils furent donc en diligence chez Hidafpe,

afin d'auifer quel remède Ton pouuoit apporter à

vn mal fi preflant , & de fi grande importance:

puis qu'il s'agiflbit de la vie du plusilluftre Prince

de la Terre. La crainte qu'ils auoient eue de ner

pouuoirfortir du Chafteau, fe trouua mefme mal

fondée : Car Mctrobate s'eftoit contenté de faire

donner les ordres du Roy aux Portes de la Ville:

pour faire que perfonne n'euft la liberté de venir

du Campa Sinope ; &quc perfonne auflî nepûft

aller de Sinopc au Camp. Tous ces généreux Pro-

tecteurs du plus généreux de tous les Princes , &

mefme de tous les hommes ; ne furent pas plûtoft

chez Hidafpe , que cet illuftre Perfan leur adref-

fant la parole auec précipitation ; Seigneurs, leur

dit il, foit que vous regardiez Cyrus comme Arta-r

mené , ou Artamene comme Cyrus , vous eftes

tous obligez de'le fauuer s'il eft poflible. Il n'y en

a pas vn d'entre vous qu'il n'ait obligé : & par con-

fequentpas vn d'entre vous qui neluy doiue fon

/ afiiftance. Pour nous autres Perfans (dit il par-

lant d'Adufius, d'Artabafe,de Madate,&deluy.)

nous ferions des lafehes finousn'eftionspas refo-

ins de mourir tous pour fauuer fa vie , ou pour

vanger fa mort. Mais , Seigneur ( s'il m'eft permis

déparier ainfi , dans l'ardeur du zèle qui m'em-

porte) vous feriez tous iniuftes, pour ne pas dire

ingrats , fi vous ne faifiez la mefme çhofe que

nous. Pour vous autres (adioufta t'il regardant

• Ariobante , Megabife, & Aglatidas ) qui elles nais

fubjets naturels de Ciaxare, quand l'intereft de Cy-

rus ne vous toucheroit point , la gloire du Roy

voftre Maiftre vous deuroittoufiourstoucher :&

vous devriez faire toutes chofes poiïibies pour

l'empefcher de refpandre vn Tang , qui tout pur

I

.emie IL. 9

qu'il eft, noirciroit fa vie cTvnc tache ineffaçable.

Soit donc que vous foyez Phrigiens , Hircanicns,

Grecs , Afîiriens ,Medes, Caduciens , Paphlago-

niens , Capadociens , ou Perfans , haftdz vous de

refoudre ce que nousauons à faire en vne occa-

fion fi-prefiante : ou pour mieux dire encore , hâ-

tons nous d'agir : & ne perdons pas vn moment»

de peur que Metrobate ne nous preuienne. A pei-

ne Hidafpe eut il acheué de parler , que tous ces

Rois, tous ces Princes & tous ces Gens de qualité

qui Tefcoutoient , tefmoi£nerent qu'ils eitoient

refolus d'employer les remèdes les plus violens

four vn fi grand mal : & de hazarder mille fois

eurs vies, pour fauuer celle de Cyrus. Ils cherchè-

rent donc dans leur efprit, toutes les voyes ima-

ginables de faire reùiiir leur deflein : & dans l'ar-

deur du zelequi les tranfportôit, ils firent cent

propositions différentes : & mefme quelques-vnes

dont l'exécution cftoit impoflïble : tant il eft vray

que cet accident troubloitleur raifon,&animoit

leur courage : chacun cherchant feulement en

cette rencontre à fe fignaler par le danger de

, l'entreprife. Les vns vouloient que Ton allaft à

force ouuerte au Chafteau demander Artamene:

les autres que l'on joignift larufe à la force : les

autres que Ton allaft tuer Metrobate : quelques

vns que Von fift foufleuer le peuple : quelques au-

tres que Ton fift auancerl'Arme'e : &tous enfem-

ble que Ton agift, que Ton trauaillaft,&que Ton

fauuaft Cyrus. Comme ils regardoient tous Cia-

xare comme vn Prince preocupe,& qu'ils eftoient

véritablement généreux: ils ne fongerent iamais

à s'attaquera fa perfonue : mais feulement à tirer

de Ces mains vn Héros àquiildeuoittoutela g!oi-

jç de fon règne , & la conquefte de plufieurs

»

\

10 Le Grand C y r. v s,

Royaumes. Enfin il fut refolu que Ton tafcheroit

de Faire fortir quelqu'vn par defllis les murailles

de la Ville auec des cordes: afin d'aller au Camp

faire fçauoir aux Perfans , que le fils vnique de

leur Roy eftoit en danger de mourir , s'ils ne le

fecouroient promptement : efperant qu'en fuite

toute l'Armée viendroit aux Portes de Sinope:

& que cela pourroit obliger Ciaxare à n'agir pas

auec tant de précipitation. Que cependant Ario-

bante & Megabife retourneroient dans le Cha-

fteau,afin de les aduertir s'ils pouuoient,de tout ce

qui s'y pafleroit:& de voir encore s'ils ne pour-

roient point fléchir le Roy. Que de leur cofté

ils aïïembleroient tout ce qu'ils auoient d'Amis

dans la ville , en attendant que l'Armée arriuaft:

pour fe tenir prefts de tout entreprendre , s'ils

apprenoient qu'il en fuft befoin :&pour foufle-

uer le peuple ,s'il ne s'y trouuoit point d'autre

remède. Mais ils connurent bien toft que leurs

foins n'eftoient pas neceffaires pour cela : car

comme on les auoit veus fortir en tumulte du

Chafteau,& qu'en trauerfant les rues on les auoit

entendu nommer plufieursfois Artamene, & par-

ler comme des perfonnes qui auoient quelque

chofe de fâcheux dans l'efprit : en vn moment

tout le peuple de Sinope auoit pafle de l'efpe-

xance à la crainte, & de la ioye à la douleur : de

forte que l'on voy oit dans toute la ville vne émo-

tion fi grande , qu'il n'y auoit perfonne qui fift

ce qu'il auoit accouftumé défaire. Les Artifans

ne trauailloient plus : les Femmes parloient en

diuerfes troupes parmy les rues : les Marchands

alloient fur le Port raifonner entr'eux fur l'aftàire

dont il s'agiflbit ; les gens de qualité alloient

chercher chez ces Rois & chez ces Princes , à

i

Livre Premiek. n

s'éclaircir de ce que Ton faifoitau Chafteau :&il

y auoit vnc confternation fi tumultueufç par tour-

te la ville 5 qu'il eftoit aifé de voir qu'on la feroit

pafler facilement à la reuolte déclarée. Ce qui

augmentent encore la confufion , eftoit Tordre

que Metrobate auoit donné , de ne laifler plus

entrer ny fortirperfonne: Car ceux qui eftoient

venus du Camp à la Ville y voulant retourner ; &

ceux qui eftoient allez delà Ville au Camp y vou-

lant reuenir : ils ne pouuoient fouffrir qu'on les

enempefehaft. Les vns voulant faire effort pour

rentrer ,& les autres pour fortir ;,il y auoit vnfi

grand vacarme aux Portes, que le bruit s'en efpan-

dant par toute la Ville,produifit pourtant vn bien.

Car comme tous les Soldats que Metrobate auoit

fait venir de Pterie, eftoient occupez ou aux Por-

tas de Ja Ville , ou au Chafteau : il fut plus aifé à

Madate durant l'obfcurité de la nuit qui eftoit

furuenuë, de fe ictter dans le foffé , par vn en-

droit de la muraille où Ton ne prenoit point

garde. U fut donc en diligence au Camp , faire,

fçauoir à tous les Perfans, qu' Artamene eftoit Cy-

rus, & que leur Prince eftoit preft de mourir , s'ils

n'expofoient leurs vies pour fauuer la (ienne.

Lors qu'il y arriua , il trouua défia tout le C^mp

en émotion : par le retour de plufieurs Capitaines,

5c de grand nombre de Soldats, que l'on n'auoit

point voulu laifler entrer dans la vijle : & qui di-

ioient qu'afliirément on faifoit mourir Artame-

ne: & peut-eftre aulii tous leurs Chefs & tous leurs

Princes. Madate trouua donc dans cette Armée

toute la difpofition neceflaire à la foufleuer : s'il

rencontroit des Capitaines, c'eft à vous , leur di-

(bit il, à fauuer Pinuincibie Artamene : vous qui

îiuez partagé fa gloire , Se qu'il a tant fauorifez*

\

X

•

/

» Le G a and Cr&vs,

S'il parloit à de fimplcs foldats , c'eft à vous mes

compagnons, adioufioit il , àfauuer ce vaillanc

General , qui s'eft toufiours referué la plus grande

part des plus grands périls , & qui n'en a iamais

voulu auoir aucune à la magniheence du butin,

dont il vous a enrichis. S'il voyoitdcsPhrigicns,

il leur difoit que le Roy leur Maifire leur comman-

doit d'aller a Sinope demander Artamene : S'il

voyoitdes Hircaniens, il leur difoit la mefme cho-

fe de la part du leur : & ainfi à toutes les diuerfes

Nations dont cette grande Armée eftoit compo-

fée. De forte que ce difeours trouuant dans le

cœur de tous les Capitaines & de tous les Soldats

vne violente paflion pour Cyrus ( car nous nç le

nommerons plus guère dorcfnauant Artamene)

iln'eft pas eftunge fi Madate alluma en vn inftant

vn grand feu , d'vne matière fi difpofée à Tembra-

lement. Ce nom de Cyrus fut mefme bien toft fçei*

de toutes les troupes 5 Car les trente mille Perfans

qui rapprirent en vn moment de leurs Capitaines

à qui Madate le dit , le firent retentir par tout:

& comme fi ce grand Corps n'euft cfté animé que

d'vn mefme efprit , chacun fe rangea fous fou

Enfeigne, ôc demanda à eftre conduit à Sinope. Le

Nom d' Artamene & de Cyrus retenti fient de

Bande en Bande , & d'Efcadron en Ei'cadron ; &

plus de cent mille hommes enfin,parlent,agiflcnt,

& marchent , pour aller fecourir celuy qu'ils re-

gardent comme vn Dieu,& dans la paix & dans

la guerre. Cependant la Troupe des Rois de Phri-

ie, & d'Hircanie, fegroiïiflbit àtouslesmomens

dans la Ville , de toutes les perfonnes de qualité

qui eftoient à Sinope, & de tous ceux que Ton ne

vouloit pas laifler retourner au Camp : le peuple

çàutTi après auoir Amplement murmuré, commen-

?

LlVKE PrEWIE.R. IJ

çoit dé prendre les armes , & de s'aflembler par

Compagnies, endiuerfes places de la villél Aria-

bante & Megabife deleurcofté eftoient au Ou-

fteau , où le trouble eltoit encore plus grand que

dans le Camp ,ny dansSinopc. Metrobate faiioit

tout ce qu'il pouuoit pour obliger Ciaxare à pro-

noncer le dernier arreit de mort contre Cyrus : Ôc

Ciaxare faifoit luy mefmc tout ce qu'il luy eftoit

poflible pour acheuer de s'y refoudre. Ils voyoient

pourtant bien l'vn & l'autre les dangereufes fuites

d'vn fi funefte deifein : Mais fî l'vn déguifoit de

pareils fentimens : l'autre n'oloit fe les dire à luy

mefmc : tant la colère preocupoit fon efprit. loint

que le mefehant Metrobate pour détruire dans

l'ame de Ciaxare toute la iufte crainte qu'il deuoit

auoir , d'vn renuerfement vniuerfel , en toute l'é-

tendue de fon Empire par la mort de Cyrus,n'ou-

blioit rien de tout ce qu'il croyoit capable de luy

faire perdre cette apprehenfion. Seigncur,luy di-

foit il, tous ces Rois & tous ces Princes qui paroif

fent C\ ardans & li zelez pour le falut de Cyrus , ne

le font que parce qu'As croyent toufiours qu'il

pourra fortir de prifon , & qu'ils efperent d'en

cftre vn iour recompenfez par luy : Mais dés qu'il

fera dans le Tombeau , vous les verrez agir infailli-

blement d'vne autre manière. Les Courtifans les

plus fidelles, nefuiuentlesFauorisqueiufques au

oord du Cercueil: & fi vous voulez faire ceflerle

tumulte du peuple 5 diffiper la fadtion des Grands;

& remettre le calme dans voftre Armée : vous n'a-

uez qu'à faire mourir promptement Cyrus & Ar-

tamene tout enfemble : & à faire en forte que l'vn

ny l'autre de ces noms nefoit plusiamais pronon-

ce. C'eft vne Vi&ime neceflaire,pourappaiferro-

ragç qui s'eft efleué : eftant certain que Cyru* ne

T4 Le .VS

fera pas plûtoil en eftat de ne pouuoir donner ny

crainte nyefperance, que le defordre cefferasque

vous ferez véritablement Roy de plufieurs Royau-

mes & paifible polîeffeur de vos Couronnes.

Vn difc'oursfi violent & fî iniufte , nelaiflbitpas

d'eftre écouté fauorablcment de Ciaxare : Cen'elt

pas que malgré luy il ne fe fouuint encore de tous

les grands feruices que luy auoit rendu Cyrus,fou$

le glorieux nom d'Artamenc; & de la tendre ami-

tié qu'il auoit eue pour ce Prince : Mais il faifoit

çffort pour s'oppofer à tout ce que la iuftice ôc

la pitié luy pouuoient infpircr : & il n'efeoutoit

plus que la fureur & la vangeance. Tous ces pri-

fonniersqui eftoienten diuers lieux dans le Cha-

fteau ,eftoient vn peu eftonnez de voir que Ton

auoit changé leurs Gardes : & qu'on les traitoit

beaucoup plus mal qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils entëdoient

mefme vn fort grand bruit , qui leur donnoit de la

crainte & del'efperance : Martefien'cntendoit ja-

mais ouurir la porte de fa chambre qu'elle n'euft

des penfées de mort & de liberté tout enfemble :

Chrifantede qui l'ame eftoit inefbranlable, fe pre-

paroit à tout d'vn vilage égal : Feraulas fans fonger

a luy , ne penfoit cju'à fon cher Maiftre : Andra-

mias accoutumé de commander aux autres, fout-

froit impatiemment d'eftre commandé : Arafpc

portoit fes fers en patience: Artucas sâs fe repentir

du feruice qu'il auoit rendu à Cyrus , fouftioit fa

prifon fans murmurer : & Ortalque qui eftoit vn

feruiteur très fidelle,trouuoit quelque confolation

dans fon infortune, lors qu'il penfoit en h;y mefme

que c'eftoit pour fon illuftreMaiftre qu'il (buffroit.

Cependant Cyrus qui voyoit beaucoup daparen-

ce que l'efpoir qu'on luy auoit donné de i\\\ liber-

té , feroit bien toft fuiîiy d'vne mort violente,

t, R. tf

donnoit toutefois toutes Ces penlées à fa Princef-

ie , & fans aceufer Ciaxare , & (ans murmurer de

fon iniuftice , il fouhaitoit feulement que Man-

dane pûft eftre heuieufe après fa mort. Ce fou-

hait n'eftoit pourtant pas fi toft fait , qu'il s'en

faloitpeu qu'il ne s'en repentift : car, diîbit il en

luy mefme,tous les feruices que i'ay rendus 5 tou-

tes les peines que i'ay fouffertes , ne méritent elles

fas quelques foûpirs de ma Princcflc , & quelque

eger fouuenir de la plusrefpe&ueufe paflion qui

fera iamais ? Ouy , ouy,diuinc Mandane , repre-

noit il , ie puis prétendre à la gloire d 'eftre pleuré

de vous fans vous offencer : puisque vous auez

autrefois eu la bonté de m'auoiier que la nouuelle

de ma mort vous auoit coudé quelques larmes*

Maisie ferois pourtant iniufte,fi ie voulois que ma

perte troublait tout le repos de voftre vie : viuez

d onc fi ie meurs,fans perdre abfolumët le fouuenic

du trop heureux Artamene, & du malheureux Cy*

rus:maisviuez pourtant en repos,& n'abandonnez

pas voftre ame à la fentiment tendre &

pailionné, n'eftoit neantmoins pas long teps dans

îbn coeur fans eftre interrompu par vn autre : 6c il

y auoit des momens , où l'image de Mandane

route en pleurs, & toute defefperee de fa mort,luy

donnoit quelque trifte confolation ,&luyfaifoit

trouuer delà douceur dans les horreurs du Tom-

beau. Mais pendant que cétilluftre Prifonnier ne

donnoit toutes fes penfées qu'à Mandane: toutes

chofes eftoient en vne confiifion eftrange : Me-

trobate reçeut nouuelle fur nouuelle tant que la

nuit dura, que toute la Ville cftoit en armes ; que

toute l'Armée marchoit vers Sinope ; que les

Rois de Phrigie Scd'Hircanieauoient vn gros de

gens confiderable;5c qu'il y auoit pçu d'apparence

V

/

^\

i: Le G* and Cthvs

que le Roy pùft trouucr obeïflance aucune,ny par-

my le Peuple , ny parmy les Soldats , ny parmy les

Capitaines. En cette extrémité il fitvn dernier ef-

fort pour obliger Ciaxare à faire mourir Cyrus : 5c

en effet le Roy lembla s'y refoudre, & n'auoir plus

d'autre intention. Metrobate auoit enuoyé ordre

a Artaxe,deluy enuoyer encore deux mille hom-

mes la prochaine nuit , parvn chemin détourné

quieitoitle long de la mer , par où les Troupes de

l'Armée ne pouuoientpas l'empefeher: ôcc'cftoit

la raifon pourquoy il ne precipitoit pas encore fi

fort la chofe. Neantmoins entendant augmenter

de plus en plus vn grand bruit ; reccuant continuel-

lement de nouueaux aduis de l'augmentation du

dêfordre : &la pointe du jour luy faifant voir de

fes propres yeux l'eftat oùeftoient les chofes ; il

perfuada fi bien Ciaxare, qu'il eftoit tout preft dé

dire qu'on allaft faire mourir Cyruslors qu'on vint

l'aduertir que le fageThiamis l'vn des Sacrifica-

teurs du Temple de Mars , quis'eftoit fortuitemet

trouué enfermé dans la Ville , venoit à la telle dd

tous les Mages de Sinope,& qu'il demandoit à par-

ler à luy. Metrobate voulut alors empefeher ce

Prince de l'écouter : Mais vn fentiment fecretfor-'

ça Ciaxare à ne fuiure pas le Confeil de ce méchafc

iiomme :& à vouloir entendre Thiamis. L'ordre

eftant donc donné de le faire entrer, ce vénérable

Vieillard fuiuy de plufieurs Mages,aucc les habillc-

mens dont ils fe feruoient aux Temples dans les

deuils publics: parut deuant leRoy auec beaucoup

de refpeft & de hardiefTe tout cnfcmble : & le re-

gardant auec des yeux où la melâcolic cttoit pein-»

te; mais da us lefquels il y auoit pourtant ie ne fçay

quelle feucre majefté, qui infpiroît de la crainte,' 5c

de la vénération, il luy parla en ces termes.

DISCOVRS

Livre Premier.

17

îfeJB5fesfeo :

D

O

I

D E

A

T H

MI

E.

EIGNEVR

comme nous deuons

eftre les plus f délies Sujets des Rois

nos Maijlres y nous deuons ejlre aufii

les fins hardis a leur annoncer les ve-

rite\importantes au bien de leur Ejlat

& de leur Perfonne , quand ïoccafion s'en pre fente :

C'eft pourquoy fans craindre de vous déplaire , &

infyiré par les Dieux te viens fupplier vojire Ma-

je/lé de m' entendre : mais de m' entendre fans préoc-

cupation. Il y va y Seigneur , non feulement de vo-

flre gloire , mais de vojire Empire \ mais du falutdé

plujieurs Royaumes } mais de celuy de toute l'Ajie*

mais de vojire propre falut. C'eft pourquoy ie vous

conjure encore vnefois de m' écouter fauorablement,

& de ne minterrompre point. l\\\y fçeu , Seigneur*

par la voix publique , qu' Art amené eftCyr us : ce fi

à dire ce Prince de qui la naiffance a ejlé précédée

par tant de prodiges , & pour qui le Ciel & la Terre

ont interrompu l * ordre de tout l'Vniucrs. Les Tem-

ples les plu* fermes & les plus fttperbcs en ont ejlé

j. Paît, B

l8 Le GhhoCïrtS

ébranlez : lu lumières de plufieurs Lampes fe font

confondues & raffemblèes miraculeufement en vne

feule lumière : Le Soleil me/me s'en eft éclipse : fa.

(blende* & fa chaleur s'en /ont en fuite redoublées:

Hutes les mimes ont annoncé fa Grandeur : & tout,

les Aftres l'ont marquée en carafkres d'or. Enfin,

Seigneur , nom auons vcu des chofes qui ne nous

permettent pas de douter , que la perfonnede Cyrus,

ne foit vne perfnne extraordinaire : & vne perft

des Sois de la Terre, le Je

jtre fotis Uwrifdiciicn

uc

fi

Ifcmblefort eft

tfert plut d' vne j'ois des Sacrifices , pour remercier,

les Dteux de fa mort. Mats , Seigneur , ccjl par la-

que ie pretens vous faire connoijlre que la prudence

humaine eft vne aueugle . qui nom égare en penfant

nom bien conduire : & que ce n'eft point aux hommes

àvouloir pénétrer dans les fecretsduCiel. il eft cer-

tain , Seigneur , que les Mages d'Ecbatane voyant

que les Dieux annonçaient vn grand changement en

toute lAfie , ont creu quelle efteit menacée d'vn

grand mal : de forte que lors qu'il vint nouuclle de

la prétendue mort de celuy que l'on croyoitqui le de.

ifc

fembloit , fe

fruir d'injuftes voyes pour vous renuerferdu Thror,

ejr eflre le plus grand Tyran du monde. Mais aujou

d'huy , que nous connoiffons quArtamene eft Cyr,

nous voyons clairement que nous ncus femmes abufe

Livre Premier: îj

t? que tant de figues ejr tant de prodiges ne nous ont

tfié donner, , que four nota faire efperer la naiffaticc

vfiny ; &

fi

menacer d'vnefupréme infortune. Eh effet , qu'a fait

l'tJluftreArtamene défait le premier iour qu'il abord*

à S in ope , ejr que t'eus le bonheut de le voir dans no-

Jlre Temple ? Four moy en mon particulier , ie ffay

vit» que fa valeur nous a plus donné de matière de

Sacrifices , pour remercier les Dieux des victoires

[»'tl a remportées pour vous ; quil n'y en a eu en Ca-

ilatie , ejr en Medie depuis quatre fiecle s.

Les Dieux , Seigneur , n'ont pas permis qu'il vcus

*tt fautté U vie , peut vous rendre Maiftre de U

Jienne : / n'ejl pas nay voflre Sujet ; ejr vous le de-

*e\ traiter comme vd/Ire égal. Si l'illupe Cyrua

n'cftoit pas fis de Roy , & qu'il fufl nay dans vos

Z/tats, vous pourriez, dijpofer abfolument de fa for-

tune &de fa vie ; fans en rendre compte qu'aux

Dieux : mais il eft nay Sujet d'vn autre Prince qui

ejt fon Père : tjr vous ne deuez, pas vfurper vne au-

thorité qui ne vous appartient peint. Joint qu'après

tout y Seigneur , ces Perfonnes eminentes que les

Dieux promettent , (jrque les Dieux enuoyent pour

leur propre gloire , doiuent eftre Perfonnes facréei .

& inuiolables. guand nom nous femmes refis Ois de

U fiuffe ncuuelle de la mort de Cyrus , nous croyions

qu'il deufl eflre méchant , & nous le croyions mort

par vn naufrage & p ar la permifton des Dieux,

J*»sy 4 uoir rien contribué de noflre fart : mais au,

•M ~"

y

20 .vs,

jourcthtiy que nous fçauoos queCyrus eft

efi

faire mourir. Enfin, Seigneur, quand iefonge

au il a fait pour vous \ quand te penfe qu'il a f

fi

S

#

ejr que la fuperbe Babilonc qui ajpt

fie Ile, a cfié foûmife par fa

ïauou'è que ic ne fuis comprendre par quel mouue-

ment vota Agiffcz, : Fotts , dis-ie , Seigneur , de qui

nota auons toufiour s admiré U prudence & la bonté.

Mais , me direz, vous , pourquoy le fonge d'Afiuge

luy a t'il prédit que Cyrus regneroit en Afie ? Pour-

auoy cette Statue qui reprefentoit vn Amour , &

un/a ucvvhi' i*»"-' v* rr'^f" ' —

furent ébranlez. ? marqua îelle U fc

fi

de fa domination ? Pourquey ces lumières r'afft

blci-s fignifierent elles que toute puiffance ferott r

nie en la ftenne ? Pourquoy le Soleil s'éclipfa t

pour repartiflre après auec plus de lumière & \

défendeur quauparauant , finon pour f

fienne fer oit inji

cjleint toute autre puifft

fi

chofes , finon pour marquer quec'efioit vnPrin.

'edeutable , dont la perte eftoit À defirer ; Non,

meur , ne vous y abufe^ pAS : Us Dieux donnent

\eprance , aufii bien que de la crainte : ils font

promues comme des menaces : & s'ils ont en-

Livre Premier.; 21

tendu que Cyrus regneroit , ils ont entendu que ce

fer oit far de iuftes voyes. ils ont annoncé fx naif

fance comme celle du flus grand Conquérant du

monde : de qui l' illuftre main a fiante des Lauriers

fur tous les jieuucs de ÏAfie .comme celle d'vn Prin-

ce qui ejl l'amour dt toutes les Nations : qui fisr-

rnonte tout ou far la force, ou far la douceur : Mais

qui au milieu de tant de Victoires & de tant de

Conque fies , ejl Maijlre de fon ambition : & foumet

u fes Triomphes , & toute ft gloire.

ne ur y que four accomflir la volonté

• faudra que Cyrus règne far vojlre

moyen : & ie ne f cache nulle autre explication à

donner a tous ces frodiges Jinon que vous ferez, vn

iour régner Cyrus , en luy donnant la Princejfe Man-

dane qui ejl vojlre vnique héritière, le voy bien

que mon difeours vous irrite , au lieu de vous af-

f ai fer : ce fendant ie fuis obligé de vous dire de U

fart des Dieux que ie fers , & que i'ay confu

fi

far des Sacrif

de ce Prince ^

renucr ferez volt

fi vous le f

fi

fclaues de vos ennemis 5 & feut efire mef

me que

Comme Thiamis alloit continuer fon difeours

& que Ciaxare irrité de la hardiefle de fes paroles

l'alloit interrompre : Ton entendit vn grand re-

doublement de cris, dans vne grande Place qui

eftoit deuant la porte du Chaiîeau. Ariobante&

Megabife furent à vn Balcon, qui y répondoit ,&

virent que c'eftoitvne multitude eftrançe de Peu-

B n,

»

.

/

î* Le Grand ,

pic 6c de Soldats meflez enfemblc $ fans ordre &

fans Chefs , qui demandoient Artamene. Vne

adion û hardie obligea encore Thiamis à vouloir

dire quelque chôfe au Roy : mais il le rebuta tout

en colère , & parut encore plus irrité. De forte

qu'Ariobante enuoya Megabife adroitement ad-

nertirle Roy de Phrigie, que rien ne fléchiflbit

Ciaxare. Cependant quoy que Thiamis euft cfte

réfute , il ne voulut point fortir du Chafteau , &

demeura dans vne autre chambre : cfpcrant tou-

jours de trouuer quelque moment fauorable , qui

le feroit mieux écouter. Durant cela Metrobate

fur aduerty que l'Armée entière eftoitaux portes

de la Ville, qui vouloit qu'on les luy ouurift : il

voulut d'abord cacher cette mauuaife nouuellc

îm Roy , mais il falut enfin qu'il la fçeuft : de forte

que ce Prince fUt en vn eftat le plus eftrangc que

Ton fe puiffe imaginer. Il eftoitdans vn Chafteau

auee peu de monde, & dans vne Ville foufleuée,

de qui les portes eftoient gardées par des gens

qui eftoient véritablement à luy : mais qui eftoient

ir vne Armée de cent mille

par vne grande partie des ha-

ans l'aueuglement où il eftoit,*

homnies , & dedans

bitafts. Cependant d

ilaccufoit encore Cyrus de tous ces malheurs : &

ne confideroit pas qu'il n'en eftoit que la caMfe

innocente. Iamais il ne s'eft rien veu de pareil, ny

au dehors, ny au dedans d'vne ville : toutç l'Armée

-faifoit retentir l'air du glorieux nom d'Artamene,

& de celuy de Cyrus : les Soldats dç Metrobate

qui deffendoient les Murailles, n'auoientpas peu

d'occupation : car on voyoit à la fois cent échel-

les dreflees contre ces Murs , fur lefquelles des

Soldats couuertsde leurs Boucliers, & formant

cette efpece de Bataillon que les Anciens appcU

9

Livre Pkemieh. 23

Ioicnt Tortue , fc preflbient pour monter & pour

Quelque

qui les fuiuoient : quelques autres plijs fermes &

plus heureux, renuei foient leurs ennemis ; s'accro-

choient aux Créneaux , & demeuroient après en

eltat de combattre fur la Muraille , Jour faciliter

Tentrée de la Ville à leurs compagnons par cet en-

droit. Que fi la valeur de ceux qui e(caladoient

les Murs eitoit grande , celle de ceux qui portoient

les Béliers aux Portes ne l'eftoit pas moins. Le nom

d'Artamene eftoit le fignal qui regloit le furieux

, mouuement de ces terribles Machines ; que mille

bras animez par de? coeurs qui defiroient fauuer

Cyrus , pouflbient auec vne violence extrême:

ce qui n'empefehoit jpas toutefois, que le mouue-

ment n'en fuft aufii égal & auflï réglé, que fi vn

feul bras les euft fait agir : tant il eft vray que lors

que des Soldats feruent par inclination ils feruent

bien. Cette force vnie & ramaflée de tant de per-

fonnes zélées pour le falut de Cyrus, donnoit défi

grands coups, que non feulement les Portes , mais

toutes les Murailles en eftoient ébranlées : & le

fon retentiflant de ces Béliers, dont la telle clloit

de ccCuiurefin, que Ton appelloit or de Corin-

the ; auoit quelque chofe de fi terrible, que le bruit

du Tonnerre ne Teft «mères dauantase. Plus de

^* V. M ^. M ..V U&

cent de ces Machines de guerre , que l'Antiquité

appelloit desBaliftes & des Catapultes, iettoient

inceflàmment fur lej Murailles & dans la Ville,

vne grefle de dards & de pierres : en vain Ton ti-

roit fur les Soldats qui montoient aux échelles , «Se

fur ceux qui pouiToient les Béliers : puis qu'il n'y

en auoit pas pluiloft vn de mort , qu'il y auoit

prefle à prendre ù place. Le dedans de la Ville

f

14 Le Grand Ctrvî,

n'cfloitpas plus tranquile que le dehors : Se tout

le Peuple cltoit fi animé , que l'on ne peut rien

imaginer de fi terrible. Les kois de Phrigie &

d'Hircanie euflent bien voulu que les affaires,

n'euflent pas pris vnc face fi effrange ; & ils

cftoient au defefpoir d'eftre contraints de fe fer-

uir d'vn remède fi dangereux : n'y ayant rien au

monde de plus à éuiter , que la rébellion des Peu-

ples. Mais il faloit bien lors tolérer , ce qu'on ne

pouuoit empefeher : ils ne laiflbient pas toutes-

fois de retenir cette populace autant qu'ils pou-

uoient : croyant toufiours qu'il fuffifoit pour fau-

ner Cyrus, de donner quelque fentiment de crain-

te à Ciaxare. Cependant en fort peu de temps les

Portes de la Ville furent rompues , & les Murailles

abandonnées par ceux qui les deffendoient : qui

ne (cachant où fe retirer, furent tuez & par ceux

de dehors, & par ceux de dedans aufli. Cette

grande Armée entrant donc auec violence dans

Sinope par diuers endroits , & ne s'arreltant point

à pilier les Maifons , le Chafteau fe trouua en vn

moment enuironné de tant de monde, que la feu-

le veue en faifoit frémir. Metrobate n'euft plus

fongé qu'à la fuite , s'il en euft pu trouuer les

moyens : mais le Peuple gardoit auili bien du codé

de la mer que du codé de la terre : de forte que

Ciaxare luy mefme ne penfoit plus qu'à mourir en

fedefténdant, après auoir fait mourir Cyrus. C'e-

ftoiten vain que Thiamis & Ariobante vouloient

parler : car ce Prince n'écoutoitplus rien que fa

fureur &fon defefpoir. Cependant Metrobate le

plus méchant d'entre les hommes, ne fçachant

plus que faire , ny qu'imaginer, s'en alla dans la

chambre de Cyrus ; & contrefaifant le pitoyable

&le généreux, il luy çht que s'il vouloit luy dpn-

1

Livre Premier i$

net fa parole , de faire deux chofes qu'il luy diroit,

il le mettroit en liberté. Ce Pnncç n'ayant voulu

luy rien promettre , qu'il ne fceuft auparauant ce

qu'il defiroit de luy : il fut enfin contraint de luy

dire , que ce qu'il fouhaitoit en cette rencontre

eftoit qu'il luy donnait le Gouuerncment de Pteric

pour fa feureté , & qu'il fe deffift de Ciaxare : s'of-

frant de luy en donner les moyens , & d'exécuter

mefme la choie. Car, Seigneur, luy dit ce méchant '

homme , c'eft le feul chemin qui vous relie d'éui-

ter la mort, & de vous rendre Maiftre de toute

l'Afie. Vnepropofition fi criminelle, donna tant

d'horreur à Cyrus , qu'il chafla Metrobate de fa

chambre auec injure : &par bonheur vn des Sol-

dat s qui gardoient cet illuftrePrifonnier, &qui fc

trouua généreux, entendit toute cette conuerfa-

tion. Ce traiftre voyant donc qu'il ne fçauoit que

faire, ne fongea plus qu'à périr, & qu'à faire périr

auecque luy , tout ce qui eftoit dans le Chafteau :

£îeantmoins comme il s'imaginoit toufiours , que

peut-eftre pourroit il arriuer quelque chofe, où

la perfonne de Cyrus luy pourroit feruir , il ne fe

haltoit pas de le faire tuer comme il le pouuoit.

Cependant le bruit fe redouble : c'eft en vain

que les Rois & les Princes veulent retenir les Sol-

dats : car comme la plus grande partie d'entre

eux n'eftoient pas nais Sujets de Ciaxare ; qu'ils

.eftoient de Peuples nouuellemcnt aflujettis ; &

qu'ils eftoient animez par les trente mille Perfans,

qui vouloient deliurer leur Prince ; ils n'auoient

pas dans le coeur ce profond refpeft qui doit

eftre ineffaçable de l'ame des Sujets , quels que

puiftént eftre leurs Rois : De forte que tout eftoit

{ . preft d'aller à l'extrême violence. Ils apportoient

ïjefia des échelles : & ie penfe qu'ils euflent

\

/ .

m

■ •

z6 Lji .Giahd Cyhvj,

mefme apporte du feu pour embrafer le Chaftcau,

s'ils n'eutient eu peur de brufter Cyrus , en br uflant

ceux qui le voulpient perdre. Cent hommes por-

tant vn Bélier, eftbient défia préparez pour s'a-

uancer vers la porte du. Chaftcau , fouftenus de

deux mille autres pour donner i'affaut, quand la

brèche feroit faite ; ôc ceux-cy de plus de cent

mille : lors que Ton entendit vn grand bruit vers

ïa main gauche , qui dans la contufion des voix,

ne laiflbit pas de faire connoiltre malgré le tu-

multe , que c'eftoient des cris d'allegrefle. Vn

moment après , les Rois de Phrigie & d'Hircanie,

accompagnez de Perfode , d'Artibie , d'Adufius,

d'Artabafë , du Prince de Paphlagonie , de Thi-

mocrate , de Philotlcs, & de beaucoup d'autres*

virent paroiftre Thrafibule , Hidafpe , Aglatidas,

& le fidelle Orfane, qui conduifoient Cyrus, qu'ils

auoient deliuré heureufement par vne Feneftre de

(a chambre, qui donnoit dans les fofiez du Cha-

fteau , dont ilsauoient arraché les grilles, vn mo-

ment après que Metrobate l auoit eu quitté. Cet-

te veut" fit vn effet prodigieux : & tout ce qu'il

y eut d'hommes en ce lieu là , prononcèrent le

nom de Cyrus, ou celuy d'Artamenc : parce qu'ils

luy donnoient encore indifféremment l'vn& l'au-

tre. Cependant ce Prince généreux , après auoir

veu d'vn coup d'oeil lesEfchelles, les Béliers , &

tous les apprefts faits pour l'attaque du Chafteau,

fans rien dire de fon intention à (es illuftres Amis,

comme il fut arriué dans la Place l'Efpée à la main

( car on luy en auoit donné vne en le deliurant )

tout d'vn coup fe feparant de ceux qui l'enui-

ronnoient , & qui le vouloientfaliier : ils'eflança

vêts la porte du Chafteau : fi bien que Ciaxare qui

ftifcois mis à vn Balcon pout voir quelle elloit la

L I V BL E PREMIER. 7.J

caufe des cris de joye que l'on entendoit, vit que

Cyrus s'eftoit feparéde fes Libérateurs : & s'eftoit

mis, coin meie l'ay défia dit, deuantla porte du

Chafteau , en pofture de le vouloir deftendre,

contre ceux qui n'auoient entrepris de l'attaquer

que pour fa liberté. Cette action qui fut veuë de

cent mille perfonnes différentes , caufa vne pareil-

le admiration en leur ame , & fufpendit les a&ions

de tous également. Ciaxare ne fçauoit pas trop

bien fi ce qu'il voyoit eftoit véritable , luy qui

croyoit vn moment auparauant que Cyrus eftoit

prifonnier. Cependant ce généreux Prince s'ap-

prochant toufiours dauantage de cette Porte te-

nant l'on Efpée d'vne main , ôc faifant figne de l'au-

tre qu'il vouloit parler : il fc fit en vn inftant vn

auflï grand fîlence, que le bruit auoit efté tumul-

tueux. Ne penfez pas , mes Libérateurs ( dit il à

Thrafibule, àHidafpe, à Aglatidas, & à Orfane)

que i'aye accepté la liberté pour m'en feruir contre

le Roy : Non non , iç n'aime pas fi peu la gloire

que ie ne la préfère à U viç ; & u ie fuis forty de pri-

fon , c'a efté mes Compagnons ( dit il en regardant

les Soldats ) pour venir vous apprendre à rcfpefter

mieux voftre Maiftre. Ne me forcez donc pas à

mcTeruir contre vous , de cette mefme Efpée qui

vous a quelquefois rendus Victorieux : obeïfi'ez,

©beïffez aueuglément aux commandemens du

Jloy : & s'il vous demande ma tefte , il la luy faut

donner fans répugnance. Quoy (adjoufta t'il enco-

re, en redoublant l'ardeur auec laquelle il parloir )

vous ay-ie appris à vous rebeller cotre voftre Roy?

Et auez vous veu en quclqu'vne de mes a&ions

que ie fnfïc capable d'approuuer ce que vous jfai«

tes? Non non, ne yousy trompez pas : ie ne u ;au*

;pis vous çflre obligé d'vnç action fi criminel

\

2*

Le Ghand Cvkvs,

i

& qui me rend coupable auflï bien que vous : Cit

enfin après ce que vousauez fait,ie ne fuis plus

innocent : & ie trouue que fans iniuftice le Roy

peut faire mourir vn homme , qui foulleue tous

lès fujets contre Iuy. Pofez donc les armes : & fi

vous me voulez feruir: que tous les foldats retour-

nent au Camp : que tous les habitans aillent en

leurs Maifons : & ie m'en retourneray prendre

mes fers , après auoir demandé voltre grâce au

Roy. Cyrus ayant cefle de parler, il fe fit vn grand

bruit dans cette Place : ceux qui n'auoient pas en-

tendu ce qu'il auoit dit,lcdemandoient aux au-

tres : ceux qui l'auoientouy , en pouflbient des

cris d'admiration : & tous ensemble difoient pour-

tant, qu'il faloit mourir mille & mille fois , plutoft

que de le laifler périr. Voyant donc qu'on ne luy

obeïflbit pas, il fe tourna alors vers le Chafteau; &

hauflant la voix autant qu'il pût, en regardât vers

le Balcon où eftoit Ciaxare : Commandez, Sei-

gneur , luy dit il , commandez que l'on me laide

entrer, afin que ie puifle mourir en vous deffen-

dant contre vos Sujets rebelles, Thrafibule , Hi-

dafpe,& Aglatidas, qui eurent peur qu'en effet on

ne le reprilt , voulurent fe ranger auprès de luy:

mais les regardât auec beaucoup d'émotion, Non,

leur dit il, trop généreux Amis , n'approchez pas

dauantage : fi vous ne voulez que nc'pouuant

me refoudre de tourner la pointe de mon Efpée

contre vous, ie la tourne contre moy mefme. Pen-

dant que ces chofes fe paflbient dans cette Place

auec tant d'agitation , il y en auoit encore dauan-

tage dans l'ame du Roy :car au mefme inftant qu'il

eut veu Cyrus en la genereufe pofture où il s'eftoit

mis, vn Soldat venât fe ietter à fes pieds, Seigneur,

luy dit U , riliuftrc Prifonnier que mes Compa*

Livre Premier. 29

gnons & moy gardions s'eft e'chapé:mais s'il m'cft

permis de le dire , Voftre Majeflé ne doit pas en

cftre en peine : car il eft trop généreux pour luy

vouloir nuire : & c'eft la fuite du mefehant Me-

trobate, adioufta t'il, qui vous doit beaucoup plus

inquiéter. Le Roy eûoit fi furpris &. fi trouble , &

de ce qu'il voyoit , & de ce qu'il entendoit , qu'il

n'eu fi peut-eftrepaseul'efprit aflez libre pour s'in-

former de ce que cet homme luy vouloit dire : fi

Thiamis & Ariobante qui s'eftoient rapprochez

de ce Prince, ne luy en enflent donné la curiofité.

Mais enfin ayant prefie ce Soldat déparier , il dit

au Roy en peu de mots , comment il auoit enten-

du la propofition que Metrobate auoit faite à

Cyrus de le fàuuer , pourueu qu'il luy donnait le

Goiuienicmcnt de Pteric , & qu'il vouluft faire

mourir Ciaxare. Thiamis & Ariobante ne perdi-

rent pas vne fi fauorable occafion : & exagérèrent


	15. BIG FRENCH: PART 2

comme ilfaloit, vne fi horrible méchanceté. Le

Royendoutoitpourtantencore : lors que ce Sol-

dat continuant ion difcours,Seigneur,adioufia t'il,

pour vous prouuer en quelque façon ce que ie dis;

ie n'ay qu'à vous apprendre que Metrobate n'a

pas plûtoft fçeu la fuite de Cyrus , qu'au lieu de

vous en aduertir , il n'a plus longé qu'à la fienne.

Et comme lesEfchelles eftoient encoreà la fenc-

ûre par laquelle on a deliuré Cyrus , il s'eft feruy

de cette voyepour fortir du Chafteau : ayant en

mené auec luy vne partie de mes Compagnons.

Pour moy , dit il encore, ie ferois venu vous ad-

uertir aumefme infiant , de ce que i'auois enten-

du , fi i'en eufleeule pouuoir : mais eftant engage

dans l'Antichambre de Cyrus , lors que Metro-

bate y eft venu , ie n'en ay pu fortir iufques à ce

que par fa fuite il n'y a plus cud'obftacle qui m'en

30

Lt Gund Cnvs;

ait cmpefché. Le Roy fc trouua alors fort trou-

blé : neantmoins ne voulant pas fe fier tout à fait

au difcours de cet homme il enuoya cherchée

par tout dans le Chafteau fi on ne trouueroit

point Metrobate : ou s'il n'auroit point eftétùé,

parce que ion ne seneuoit npper

çeu qu'âpres. Il fçeut mefme que lors que Métro*

bâte eftoit allé la féconde fois à la Chambre de

Cyrus, ç'auoit efté auec intentionné le faire tuer,

quoy ou'il n'en euft point eu d'ordre : & que l'ayàt

trouue fauué , il s'eftoit en effet fauué luy mefme,

delà façon dont le Soldat l'auoit dit. Quoy, Sei-

gneur, reprit Thiamis , vous refifterez encore au

Ciel & à la Terre ? & vous ne voudrez pas voir

l'innocence de Cyrus, en voyant le crime de Me*

trobate ? le fçay bien (refponditCiaxâre tout hors

de luy mefme) que Cyrus eft généreux: mais ie ne

voy pas àuffi clairement qu'il (bit innocent. Com-

me il en eftoit là, il vit entrer Martefie,Chrifante,

Feraulas,Arafpe , Artucas , Andramias ,& Ortal-

que : cardans la frayeur qui auoit faifî les Soldats

depuis que Metrobate s'eftoit fauué, qui feul les

auoit mis dans le Chafteau, ils auoient abandonné

le foin de leurs Prifonniers. Ciaxare tout furpris

de cette veuè,& ne fçachant s'il eftoit en feureté

de \'à perfonneparmy tant de'gens qu'il auoit mal

traitez ; fe tint pourtant allez ferme : & demanda

fièrement à tous ces gens qui Pcnuironnoient s'il

rt'eftoit plus Roy ? puis qu'ils auoient la hardieO'e

de perdrelerefpeft qu'ils luy deuoient. Seigneur,

reprit Chrifhnte , voyant que nos Gardes nous

abandonnoient , nous auons bien iugé que voftre

Majefté auroit peuteftre befoin de nous : & i'ajr

LlV E.R..

n

crcu, adioufta Martefie , qu'il importoit à voftre

gloire,5c à voftre conferuation,de vous dire enco-

re vne fois , que Cyrus eft innocent. Voyez , Sei-

gneur ( luy dit encore Thiamis , le forçant de re-

garder la dernière aftion que Cyrus auoit faite,'

en empefchant fes Amis d'approcher de luy ) fi

vous auez fujet d'appréhender les feruiteurs d'vn

tel Maiflre : luy qui a lagencrofitc de s'oppoferà

fa propre deliurance , & d'eftrc ennemy de fes Li-

bérateurs. O Dieux, s'efcria Ciaxare, que fcray-ie;

& que puis-ie , & que dois-ie faire Me comman-

der, refpondit Thiamis , d'aller vous quérir le gé-

néreux Cyrus : auec intention de le bien receuoir,.

&de le traiter comme il mérite de l'eftre. Mais

il a intelligence auec mon Ennemv, reprit le Roy:

Voyez , Seigneur , par ce que fait ce Prince , répli-

qua Ariobante , s'il y a apparence que cette intel-

ligence foit criminelle, veu fa façon d'agir. Mais il

en a du moins vne auec ma Fille , adioulta t'il , qui

ne peut eftre innocente. Vous le verrez, Seigneur,

reprit Martefie , par le Billet que ic vous prefente:

& que par bonheur i'ay retrouuc icy dâs la Cham-

bre où Ton m'a mife , qui auoit autrefois elle la

mienne. Ce Billet n'a iamais efté veu que de Cy-

rus : qui mefmc n'en a point parlé, çy à Chrifante,

ny à ïeraulas : &la Princeiïe quoy qu'il fuit fort

innocent, ne voulut pourtant pas qu'il demeuraft

dans Ces mains : c'eftpourquoy il le remit dans les

miennes. le creus que ie l'auois perdu : mais le

bonheur a fait qu'il s'efttrouué dans vne Caflette

que Ton renuoya de Themifcire à Sinope : & ie

vous l'apporte, Seigneur, afin de vous faire voir fi

Mandane eft fort criminelle. Ciaxare prenant

alors ce Billet , qu'il connut d'abord pour eftre

eferit de la main de la Princefle fa fille 5 y leût ce?

\

A

\

Le G k.

paroles , auec beaucoup d'attention , quoy qu'â-

uec beaucoup de trouble.

tff© tifé) »1d

©fe

LA

PRINCESSE

S»

E,

VIS que vous defirez, que te vous

efi

tfnc choft

qui efi qm

ne

rfeér

lus exalte vertu. Iefçay bien que vous i

'de fit é contte cela ce(lpourquoy vousnedeuez*

firc futptisfi te continue de vous dire , que fi

faire connoifi

•fi

ferfe

fi

tamats.

que ie ne dois.

M

puis ; & peut efi

\

M AND A NE.

Le Roy

Livre Premier.

8

Le Roy ayant lcu cette Lettre, & ayant encore

veu Cyrus s'oppofer à fes Amis , & commander

aux Soldats démettre bas les Armes : qu'il viue,

dit il : qu'il viue cet heureux Cyrus, que fa pro-

pre vertu deffend mieux dans mon cœur, que les

cent mille hommes qui font armez pour le fau-

lier. C'eft à vous, fage Thiamis , dit il en le regar-

dant , à donner cette nouuclle aux Soldats : & à

vous, Ariobante , à donner les ordres neceflaires

pour la feureré du ,Seigneur (s'écriè-

rent Chrilantc, Feraulas , Andramias, & tous ceux

qui eftoient dans la Chambre ) tant que Cyrus vfc

vira , voftre Majefté n'a rien à redouter. Cepen-

dant Thiamis qui voulut exécuter promptement

les ordres du Roy , &neluy donner pas loifir de

fe repentir d'vn fi fauorable Arreft : defeendit à

la porte du Chafteau, fuiuy de tous les Mages qui

l'y âuoient accompagné. D'abord qu'on lou-

urit , Cyrus s'en a^ptocha : & femit çn mefme

temps en eftat d'y entrer , & en pofturcd'en vou-

loir deftendre l'entrée aux autres. Tous fes Libé-

rateurs s'auancerent en vn moment : tous les Ca-

pitaines &tous les Soldats fe mirent également à

crier, qu'il ne faloitpas fouftrir qu'il entrait : &

cette multitude de gens armez fe preflant & s'a-

uançant , comme fi elle euft eu de fiers ennemis

à combattre : il fc fit vn retentiflement d'armes

& de voix efpouuantables. Mais enfin la porte

du Chafteau eftant ouuerte,& ne voyant paroiftre

3ue dès Mages & des Sacrificateurs au lieu de Sol-

ats , ce tumulte s'alentit : chacun demeura à fa

place, & fe teut , attendant impatiemment ce que

Thiamis auoit à dire. Cyrus faliia alors ce Mage

auec beaucoup de refpect : & baiflant ion Efpée,

& le regardant auec auflï peu cf émotion que

^ 3. Part. C

/

V

$4 t.E Grand Cykvs,

s'il ne fe fuft pas agy de fa vie , eft-ce de voftrë

main , luy dit il , fage Thiamis , que ie dois repren-

dre mes fers? Non, luy refponditil, car les Mini*

Arcs des Dieux , ne s'abaifferoient pas iufques à :

exécuter les iniuftices des hommes. Mais, géné-

reux Prince , ie viens vous annoncer la liberté que

le Roy vous accorde : la fuite de Metrobatc a difc

fipé la préoccupation de fon ame : & les Dieux à

qui vous elles cher, Vous ont tiré par voltre pro-*

pre vertu, d'vn danger qui paroiffoit prefqueine-

uitable. Venez donc Triompher, venez, luy dit il,

acheuer par voflre prefence , de remettre dans

Tarne du Roy, la tendreiVe qu'il a eue pour vous.

Cyrusfaifant alors vne profonde reuerêce à Thia-

mis, c'efl: fans doute plûtoft, luy dit il, à vos prières

qu'à ma vertu , que ie dois lheureux changement

du Roy : mais fage Thiamis, metraitte t'il en ac-

eufé iuftifié,ou en criminel à qui il fait grâce? Vous

le fçaurez de fa propre bouche, reprit Thiamis : à

peine ce Mage eut il acheué de prononcer ces pa-

roles,que Cyrus fe tournant vers fes illuftresAmis,

les pria de le laiffer entrer feul : mais il ne fut de

long temps en eilat d'oiiir leur refponfe : car cette

heureufe nouuelle ayant paffé de bouche en bou- .

che, tout le monde en pouffa des cris d'allegrcffe.

La défiance s'empara pourtant durant quel-

ques momens de beaucoup d'efprits: & ils ne pou^

uoient fe refoudre à fe fier à rien , après tout ce

qui eftoitarriué.Lesvnsvouloient auoirdesOfta-

es: les autres demandoient fi Thiamis, de qui la

àgeffe & la probité cftoient connues de tout le

monde, leur en refpondoit : de forte que s'enten-

dant nommer par tant de voix , & par tant de per-

sonnes différentes ; Non non ( leur dir le plus haut

qu'il pût ce fage Sacrificateur ) ne craignez rien,

Livré Premier. 5S

eu me confiant la perfonnc de Cyrus ! ie fuis vé-

ritablement accouttumé à conduire les Vittimes

au pied des Autels : mais ic n'en meine point en-

tre les mains des Bourreaux. Pappaife les Dieux

par des Sacrifices , & ie ne fers point à la vangeari-

ce des hommes.. Tefmoignez donc vous mefmc

par vôftre obeïfTance, leur dit il encore,que voftrc

zèle n'a eu que de bons principes 5 & ne nuifez

pas à voftre illuftre General en le voulant feruir.

Pendant cela ■ le Roy de Phrigie,cduy d'Hirtanie,

Perfode , Thrafibulc, Artibie,le Prince de Paphla-

gonie,Hidafpe, Artabafe, Thimocrate,Philocles,

Leontidas , Megabife , Aglatidas , Orfanc , Se

beaucoup d'autres s'approchèrent 5 & demandè-

rent du moins la permiiïïon de fuiure Cyrus dans

le Chafteau : mais Thiamis pour atcommodfcr les

chofes , leur dit qu'il dtoit.à propos qu'il n'y en

euft qu'vne partie, afin que l'autre tiht les Soldats

& le Peuple dans le deuoir ; de crainte que quel-

que terreur panique rie lesfoûleuaft de nouueau:

& ne leur fift imaginer que Cyrus feroit mal traita

Que de plu* ,. il eltoit encore à propos de tafeher

de prendre Metrobaté , qui eftoit ibtty du Cha-

fteau : ainfi après vne allez longue conteltation,

Cyriis entra , fuiuy feulement du Roy de Phrigie

d'Hidafpe , d'Artabafcd'Adufius, de Thrafibulc,

& d'Aglatidas: le Roy d'Hircanie & tous les autres

demeurant à dôner les ordres neceflaires pour cm-

pefchcr vne ftouuelle ériiotion. Cependant Thia*

mis n'auoitpasefté plûtoftparty d'auprès du Roy,

que ce Prince eftoit entré dans fon Cabinet : où il

auoit fait feulemct appeller Chrifante & Martcfie.

Comme ces deux Perfonnès àuoient toutes deux

beaucoup d'efprit &beaucoûp d'adrefle, elles dirët

tant de chofes à Ciaxarc , qu'elles rendirent enfin

G jj

1

?6 .vs,

fon ame capable d'efcouter auec quelque plaifî*

la iuftification de Cyrus. Car, comme il ne faloit

plus faire vu fecrct ny de fa naiflance, ny de l'a paf-

fion , il leur eftoit beaucoup plus aile qu'aupara-

uant de luy faire voir fon innocence. Chrifante

auoùa alors auec ingénuité , de quelle nature

eftoit l'intelligence qu'auoit eue Cyrus auec le

Roy d'Aïîirie : & luy fit fi bien comprendre que

cette intelligence n 'auoit pas cfté criminelle , que

le Roy luy mefme en foûpirade douleur: voyant

en quel eftat ce prétendu crime l'auoit conduit.

.Martefie de fon cofté,iuftifiantauflifaMaiftreflc,

luy difoit en peu de paroles, auec tant definceri-

té,comme la chofe s'eftoit pafice : que luy mefme

ne trouuoit plus auoir fujet de fe pleindre. Il n'y

auoit que ce Portrait qui auoit eftétrouuc dans

la Cadette de Cyrus , qui luydonnoit ie nefçay

quelle idée d'vne affection trop galante,pour vnc

Princefle d'vne auili grande vertu queMandane.

Car encore que Martefie luy euft dit qu'il auoit

cité fait pour la Princefle de Pterie , il n'en auoit

point de preuue : mais par bonheur Martefie s'e-

itant fouuenuë d'vne chofe qui pouuoit entière-

ment Tefclaircirlà deflus : Seigneur, luy dit elle,

Ariobante , qui comme vous fçauez eftoit fiere

de la Princefle de Pterie , pour qui ce Portrait

auoit cfté fait,vous pourra afllirer que ie ne ments

pas , &le pourra reconnoiftre , fi voftreMajefté

Je luy montre: car ie me fouuiens qu'il eftoit chez

Ja Princefle le iour qu'il fut acheué:& que la Prin-

cefle fa Soeur eftant tombée malade le lendemain,

elle enuoya Ariobante pour le demander comme

vn remède à fon mal. Mais fe Peintre l'avant voulu

remporter, parce qu'il vouloit retoucher quelque

chofe à l'habillement, elle ne pût la fatisfaire ? Se

.

Livre Premier..* 57

cette Princeflc mourut de cette maladie fans l'j-

uoir reçeiiyComme ie l'a y défia dit à voftreMajeite.

Comme Martefie difoit cela, Ariobante entra qui

rendit compte au Roy de Tordre qu'il auoit don-

ne pour la garde du Chafteau : c'eft pourquoy Cia-

are ouurant la Caflette de Cyrus , oui eltoit tou-

jours demeurée dans fon Cabinet, depuis le iour

?tie le méchant Metrobate l'y porta : il en tira le

ortrait de Mandane ; & le faifant voir à Arioban-

te , il luy demanda s'il fe fouuenoit de Tauoir veu

autrefois ? Ouy, Seigneur ( luy refpondit il , après

l'auoir confideré quelque temps) ic Tay fans doute

veu , & mefme plus d'vne fois ; car ie le vy lors

. que la Princeflc eut la bonté de le faire faire" pour

ma focur:& ic le vy encore porter à Martefie quel-

ques iours deuant que la Prince/Te fuft enleuéc

par le Roy d'Afïirie. Icme fouuiens de plus r que

ic luy voulus perfuader qu'ayant eftédettiné pour

ma fœur, elle iotiiflbit d'vn bien qui m'appartc-

noit,puis que ie luy auois fuccedé. Ha ! Seigneur,

s'écria Martefie, ie ne me fouuenois plus de cette

dernière circonftance, qui acheue ce me femblc

de iuftifier pleinement la Princcfie : puis que vo-

ftre Majefte fçait bien qu'elle n'a pas veu Cyrus

depuis ce temps là : & qu'ainfi elle ne peut pas luy

auoir donné ce Portrait. Les choies eftoient en

ces termes, lors que Thiamis fitaduertir le Roy

qu'il luy amenoit Cyrus :qui pour paroillre auec

plus defoumiffion deuant Ciaxare, auoit en paf-

fant dans TAnti-chambrelaiffé fon Efpée à Ferau-

las, qu'il y auoit embrafle auec beaucoup de ioye:

aufli bien qu'Andramias , Artucas,& Arafpe : leur

demandant pardon des maux qu'ils auoient fouf-

ferts pour l'amour de luy. Or Ciaxare en cet in-

ftant fe fouuenant de tout ce qu'il deuoit à Cyrus,

C 11)

È

3«

Le G&and ,

du tcps qu il eltoit Artameneiot de ce que cemel-

me Artamene venoit de faire en fa prelence fous

le nom de Cyrus : il calma enfin fon efprit, & com-

mâda qu'onïe fift entrer. Martcfie fuiuie de la Fille

qui l'accompagnoit voulut fortir du Cabinet du

Roy : Mais Ciaxare la retenant, non non, luy dit il,

Martcfie il faut que vous ayez voftre part à la

paix,côme vous l'auez eue à la guerre. Vn moment

après le Roy de Phrigic entra , qui voulut dire

quelque chofe au Roy pour s'exeufer : mais Cia-

xare luy prenant la main & la luy ferrant : ne par-

lons point d'éxeufe, luy dît il 5 car i'en aurois plus

à vous faire de ne vousauoir pas creu,que vous ne

„. qunprefenta

lut alors fe ietter à fes pieds, comme s'il euft eftç

criminel , tant le Père de Mandàne eftoitrefpe&é

de luy : mais le Roy l'en empefehant , le releua eu

î'embraflant tendrement:& luy demanda fi Cyrus

pourroit bien oublier toutes les iniures que l'on

auoit faites à Artamene. Artamene n'oubliera ia-

, mais vos biens-faits, luy répliqua t'il, & ne fouffri-

ra pas que Cyrus foit Jamais ingrat. Mais,Seigneur,

pourfuiuit il , ie fupplie tres-humblement voftre

Maiefté , auiourd'huy que ie puis rcfpondre pré-

cisaient à tout ce qu'elle me peut demander , &

fans luy rien déguifer de la vexité : de me faire

l'honneur de me dire , s'il luy demeure quelquq

ibupçon de ma fidélité ?& fi elle m'aceufe enco-

re d'auoir manqué au refped que ie luy deuois:

puis que fi ie ne la fatisfaits pas pleinement pat

mes raifons , iefuis encore tout preft de fubir tel

chaftiment qu'il luy plaira de m'ordonner. Car,Sei-

gneur, quelques fentimens que l'Qn vous ait don-;

Livre Premier.' 39

nez de Cyrus , ic puis vous afleurer qu'il fera toute

fa vie fournis à vos volontez : mais dételle forte,

pourfuiuit il , que vous n'auez pas plus de droit

de commander au moindre de vos Sujets, que ma

propre inclination vous en donne fur moy. Voila,

Seigneur, quels font les véritables fentimens de ce

Deitru&eur de PAfie : de cet Vfurpateur qui veut .

renuerfer des Throfnes , & régner par d'injures

voyes. Vous pouuez bien iuger, Seigneur , qu'vn

Prince qui s'eft cache' à trente mille Subjets du

Roy fon Père qui eitoient dans voftre Armée, n'a-

uoit pasdedefleins fort ambitieux : luy qui parla

crainte de vous offencer , a penfé perdre la vie,

fans faire fçauoir fa condition. Ceflez,(luy refpon-

dit Ciaxare , en Pembrafl'ant tout de nouueau les

larmes aux yeuxj ceiïez de vous iuftifier : car plus

vous le faites , plus vous me noircifl'ez , & plus ie

parois coupable 5 & il cft bon pour ma gloire que

vous ne paroiiïiez pas fi innocent. le fuis aflez cri-

minel , reprit modeftement Cyrus, d'auoir eu le

malheur de vous déplaire : & d'eftre la caufe inno-

cente de la rébellion de vos Subjets. lofe toute-

fois vous fupplier ( adioufta Cyrus , d'vne façon

fort refpe&ueufe) de me vouloir charger feui de

leur crime : & de les vouloir tous punir en ma per-

fonne. Non (luy répliqua le Roy , aucebeaucoup

de bonté ) la veuë de Cyrus,ayant renouueilé dans

mon cœur toute la tendrefle qu'il auoiteuc pour

luy,ie ne feray pas ce que vous dites : au contraire

ie les recompenferay tous en voftre perfonne , de

rrPauoir empefché de commettre vne effroyable

iniuftice: & de priuer toute PAfie de fa plus grand*

gloire,& de fon principal ornement. Cependant,

adioufta le Roy, pour remettre le Peuple 6c les Sol-

datsdans leur deuoir,allez reprëdre voftre charge:

C ni)

40 Le Grand Cyrvs;

commandez leur de s'en, retourner au Camp : Se

préparez les , & préparez vous aufli vous incline,

a aller dans peu de iours en Arménie , pour y de-

liurer Mandane de fa captiuité. Ha, Seigneur, ré-

pliqua Cyrus , ien'en demande pas tant , il fuffit

que i'obeïfle fans commander : & que vous m'ac-

cordiez feulement la liberté de combatre au pre-

mier rang , à la première Bataille que vous donne-

rez. Il n'yauroit perfonne, refpondit le Roy de

Phrigie ,qui ofaft eltre voftre General : & il n'y a

erfonne qui ne tienne à gloire que vous foyez

efien. Les Dieux , interrompit Thiamis , eftant

les Autheurs de tous les biens qui nous arriuent,

il feroit , cerne femble, à propos de les remercier

demain par vn Sacrifice folemnel. Vous auez rai-

fon mon Pere,luy dit le Roy, c'eft pourquoy il faut

que Cyrus face fortir les Troupes de Sinopc , afin

que nous puiffions offrir ce Sacrifice auec plus de

tranquilité. Cyrus obeiifant donc à Ciaxare,apres

luy auoir encore fait cent protestations d'vnc fi-

délité inuiolable , fortiten effet pour aller donner

ordre à toutes chofes. Le Roy de Phrigie & Ario-

bante demeurèrent auprès de Ciaxare , pour luy

tenir toufiours l'efprit en Tafliette où il l'auoit:

Martefie demanda permifiion au Roy de s'en re-

tourner chez Artucas , aufli toft que les Troupes

fe feroient retirées : ce qu'il luy accorda, iugeant

qu'elle (croît mieux dans cette Maifon, que dans

vnlieuoùil n'y auoit point d'autres femmes. Ce-

pendant Thiamis ayât accompagné Cyrus iufques

àla porte du Chafteau où il le quitta , après l'auoir

embraflé , pour aller donner ordre au Sacrifice:

les Soldats ne le virent pas plûtoft qu'ils recômen-

cerent leurs cris, & donnèrent cent marques de

ioye: ne doutant plus du tout que fa paix nefufl:

Livre Premieh. 41

véritablement faite. Neantmoins il en vfa aucc

vue modération extrême : & quand on luy auroit

fait grâce , & qu'on ne luy eu(t pas feulement ren-

du iufticc, il n'euft pu faire que ce qu'il faifoit.

Car parlant à tous ceux qui s'approchoient de luy,

le Roy vous a pardonné, leur difoit il , c'eft pour-

quoy loiiez fa bonté : ôcrefoluezvousà vous en

rendre dignes , par quelque belle a&ion à la guerre

d'Arménie , où il nous mènera bien-toft. Cepen-

dant le Roy d'Hircanie, &tous ces autres Princes

qui eftoient demeurez dans la Ville le (allièrent,

& luy témoignèrent leur joye : en fuite dequoy

ayant aflemblé tous les Chefs, il leur commanda

de remener l'Armée au Camp à l'heure mefme : ôc

de ne laifler plus dans la Ville que ce qui auoit ac-

coutumé d'y eftre. Vn moment après, le Roy

luy enuoya ordre de changer les Gardes du Cha-

meau car pour ceux des portes de Sinope , ils

auoient tous pery quand la Ville auoit cité empor-

tée : de forte que remettant Andramias en fa char-

ge, Ton olta les Soldats que Metrobate auoit mis

dans le Chafteau, dont le nombre n'eftoit plus

gueres grand : à caufe qu'il s'en eftoit fauué vne

partie auecque luy. Cyrus ordonna aufïï qu'on le

cherchaft auec foin : mais on le fit inutilement.

Ce Prince fut en perfonne à la principale porte de

la Ville,voir filer toute l'Armée : afin qu'en voyant

toutes les Troupes les vnes après les autres , il pûft

mieux leur recommander leur deuoir : Or comme

$ eftoit aimé , craint, & reueré de tous les Sol-

dats , ils luy obéirent fans murmurer : & s'en re-

tournèrent aufïï glorieux, que s'ils euflent gagne

vne Bataille : & aulïï contens que s'ils euflent efté

chargez de butin. En trois heures la Ville fut tran-

quile , ôc toute l'Armée çn fut dehors, à lareferue

/

4* Le Grand Cyhvs,

des Troupes neceflaires pour la garde des Portes,

& pour celle du Chafteau : où il s'en retourna rciv.

dre conte à Ciaxare de ce qu'il auoit fait dans la

Ville. Le Roy d'Hircanic & tous ceux qui n'auoict

pas encore veu ce Prince,depuis ce qui s'eftoit paf- ,

ie, luy furent prefentez par Ariobante : & la nuit

ayant enfin congédié tout le monde , Cyrus par les

ordres de Ciaxare , fut remis en (on ancien Appar-

tement : où il ne fut pas fi toft, qu'il y eut preife à

luy aller témoigner la joye que chacun auoit de

Le reuoir en liberté. Mais après que tous ces corn-

plimens furent reçeus & rendus , & qu'il n'y eut

plus queChrifante 5cFeraulas auprès de luy : il les

embraffa tous deux , auec vne tendrefic extrême.

Et bien mes chers Amis , leur dit il , auons nous

fait vne véritable paix auec la Fortune ? ou le cal-

me dont nous commençons de jouir, ne fera t'il

qu'vne tréue, pour nous donner loifir de nous*

préparera de nouueaux malheurs J Les Dieux, re-

prit Chrifante , ont éprouué voftre vertu par tant

de différentes voyes,qu'il feroit difficile de preuoir

ce qui vous doit arriuer : Mais enfin, Seigneur , in-

terrompit Feraulas,vous eftes libre; vous eftes con-

nu pour eftre Cyrus; Ciaxare le fçait; il n'ignore

pas voftre paiîîon pour la Princeflc & la Princefle

ne vous hait point. Il eft vray reprit Cyrus en

ibûpirant;mais la Princefle eft en Arménie : &en

la puiflance d'vn Riual. Ouy , Seigneur , reprit Fe-

raulas, mais c'eft vn Riual à qui la Fortune a efté fi

contraire en ambition , qu'il n'eft pas croyable

qu'elle le fauorife en amour. Ce fut auec de fem-

blablcsdifcours, queChrifante & Feraulas entre-

tindrent leur cher Maiftre, iufques à ce qu'il fe mift

au lift : Mais il n'y fut pas fi ton: , que tous les pro-i

digieux changemens de fa fortune luy reuinrenç

» i

Livre Premier..' 4j

dans la mémoire : & que l'image de Manda ne luy

apparoifiant , l'entretint iufques à plus de la moitié

de la nuit : car alors le fommeil luy ferma les yeux

malgré luy : & luy laifla pourtant le plaiiïr d'auoir

l'imagination toute remplie de fa Princefle. Le

lendemain au matin , Ciaxare luy renuoya fa Caf-

fette: dans laquelle il remit fort foigneufement cet-

te magnifique Efcharpe deMandane, qu'il auoit

eue de Mazare , & qu'il auoit emportée lors qu'il

eftoit forty de fa prifon : mais il n'y trouua plus le

Portrait de la Princeflé : parce que leRoyl'auoit

renuoyéàMartefie, qui eftoit retournée chezAr-

tucas, comme ic l'ay défia dit. Il n'ofa pourtant en

murmurer qu'en fecret : & fut trouuer ce Prince,

qui fe preparoit à aller au Temple de Mars , où le

fage Thiamis I'attendoit. Mais afin de faire voir

au Peuple que Cyrus eftqit véritablement bien

auecque luy ; il trauerfa toute la Ville en luy par-

lant : tout le monde luy donnant des marques vifi-

bles de lajoye qu'il auoit, de reuoiren liberté le

plus illuftre de tous les hommes. Tous les Rois &

tous les Princes qui eftoient en cette Cour , ne

manquèrent pas de fe trouuer à cette cérémonie :

& il y auoit vne preflé fi grande , depuis la Ville

iufques au Temple deMars,qui eftaffezprcs de la

mer : qu'il ne demeura prefque à Sinope,que ceux

qui en gardoient les portes. Gomme le Roy eut

mis pied à terre à huit ou dix pas du Temple (car

il y eftoit allé à chenal ) Cyrus qui eftoit auprès de

luy, vit quatre ou cinq hommes qui luy eftoient

inconnus : & qui apportoient foin à s'en appro-

cher. Quoy qu'il n'euft aucun fujet de rien foup-

çonner, ny de rien craindre : neantmoinsinfpiré

par le Ciel il attacha fortuitement fes regards

ùir vn de ces hommes , de qui la phifionômiç

.

'44

Le Grand Cyrvs,

auoit quelque chofe de mauuais. Mais à peine

auoit il fait quelque légère reflexion fur ces gens

là , qu'il en vit deux tirer des poignards: dont l'yn

voulut en donner vn coup à Ciaxare , & l'autre s'a-

sre-

uança vers luy pour luy en donner autant. Le

nereux Cyrus (ans perdre temps, fe mit entre le

Roy & celuy qui le vouloit fraper : & fe contenta

de parer delà main gauche le coup qu'on luy vou-

loit porter à luy mefme : pendant que de la droite

il arracha le poignard des mains de celuy qui en

auoit voulu tiier Ciaxare : & luy en donna vn coup

dans le corps , qui le fit tomber mort à fes pieds.

Au mefme inftant huit ou dix autres qui ioufte-

noient les deux qui s'eftoient chargez de tiier le

Roy & Cyrus , voyant que leurs compagnons

auoient manque d'êxecuter leur defl'ein, voulu-

rent dans la furprile où tout le monde fut en cet-

te rencontre, faire ce qu'ils n'auoient pas fait:

Mais Cyrus au milieu de ce grand nombre de gens

2ui mirent l'efpée à la main , démefla fi bien les

.'onfpirateurs, & les attaqua fi furieufement, qu'ils

périrent prefque tous de fa main. Car après auoir

mis en vn moment le Roy dans le Temple , entre

les mains du Roy dePhrigie & de beaucoup d'au-

tres, il les pourfuiuit vers le bord de la mer oîi ils

s'enfuvoient ; & où vn'e Barque de Pefcheurs les

attendoit, afin qu'ils s'en pûffent feruir pour fe

fauuer. Encore qu'il y euft vn monde eftrange à

Tentour de Ciaxare ; toutefois comme la chofe

auoit fort fur pris,& que peu de perfonnes auoient

veu la première a&ion, il falutafiezde temps au-

parauant que Ton fçeuft ce que ceftoit : de forte

que fans Cyrus, le Roy euft infailliblement efté

tué : & peut-eftre mefme que ces aflaffins fe fuf-

(ent fauuez. Mais Cyrus aidé principalement de

Livre Premier.:

45

Feraulasi

prit vn après l'auoir bleflë : qui pluftoft que de fe

laitier prendre , s'alloit ietter dans la mer : lors que

Cy rus l'ayant joint , & l'ayant pris par les cheucux,

non non , dit il, traiftre, il faut fçauoir qui vous

eftes , & par quel mouuement vous agiiîez. A

peine l'eut il arrefté, que malgré le déguifement

de fon habit & de fon taint , & malgré tout le fane

dont il eftoitcouuert, il le reconnut pour le me*

chant Mctrobate ; qui fit encore tout ce qu'il luy

fut pollible, ou pour s'échaper, ou pour fe tiïer,

ou pour fe ietter dans la mer : mais plufieurs des

Gardes du Roy eftantarriuez, Cyrus le remit en-

tre leurs mains : & s'en faifant fuiure , il fut retrou-

lier Ciaxare, qui cftoit entré chezThiamis, de qui

la Mai fon touchoit le Temple. Aufîi tort que Cy-

rus parut, ce Prince Pembrafïa cflroitement : &

luy deuant encore vne fote la vie , il luy donna

cent marques de reconnoi fiance , & cent témoi-

gnages de repentir de ce qu'il auoit fait contre luy.

Seigneur ( luy dit il , en faifant approcher ce per-

fide qu'il auoit pris ) ic rends grâces aux Dieux de

ce qu'ils vous feront voir la différence qu'il y a de

Metrobate à mov. A peine le Roy eut il entendu

ce Nom , & iettè les yeux fut cet homme qu'il le

reconnut : Ha méchant, luy dit il , efl-ce toy qui

as ofé attenter à ma vie , & à celle de Cyrus ? car le

Roy auoit veu toutes les deux a&ions de ceux qui

les auoient voulu tiier. Ceft moy, répondit ce

perfide tout furieux, qui las défaire des crimes

inutilement, m'eftois déterminé d'en faire deux,

qui me fuflent vtiles à quelque chofe. Et de qui

lafchc , reprit le Roy, atrendois tu recompenfe

d'vne pareille a&ion ? Detant de Rois & de tant

de Princes , répliqua t'il , qu'Artamenc par û

* ê

I

^6 ;

bonne fortune , vous a aflujettis : & qui par ce qu

renfle fait* n'euflent plus efté tributaires. LeRov*

de Phrigie prenant lors la parole aufli bien que

celuy d'Hircanie , dirent qu'il faloit l'obliger à

parler plus precifément de cette méchante attion :

mais luy fans s'en faire prelTer dauantage& iu-

géant bien qu'il n'y auoit point d'efperance de vie

pour liiy, quand mefme il pourroit échaper de

fes bleflures : dit qu'il ne faloit point chercher

d'autre autheur de la confpiration que luy : ôc

que pour fes complices ils eftoient tous morts.

Que le voyant perdu, lors qu'il auoit appris que

Cvrus eftoit forty de fa prifon , il en eftoit forty

aiiili : que comme il n'auoit iamais agy que par

ambition ; il auoit bien iugé que fa fortune eftoit

ruinée, puis que Cyrus eftoit libre : 5c qu'il auoit

penfé ne pouuoir manquer d'obtenir vne grande

recompence du Roy d'Âfïirie, s'il luy oftoit tout à

la fois celuy qui pofledoit fon Eftat ; celuy qui l'a-

noit conquis 5 Se celuy qui pouuoit luy difputer la

PrinccfTeMandane. Métrobate dit celaauec vne

ingénuité fi infolcnte,que l'on ne douta point que

la chofe ne foft comme il la difoit : car pour ceux

qui l'auoient aftifté ,. ils furent reconnus pour eftre

les mefmes Soldats qui eftoient fortisduChafteau

auecque luy, & qu'il auoit fait venir de Pterie. Le

Roy ne poutiant donc plus fouffrir la veuë d'vn fi

méchant homme, qui auoit penfé eftre caufe de là

mort injufte de Cyrus , & qui en fuite venoit d'at-

tenter à leur vie : il commanda qu'on allaft le met-

tre en prifon , iufques à ce que l'on euft refolu de

quel fupplicc on puniroit tous fes crimes.. Mais

on ne fut pas en cette peine : car ayant efté aflez

long temps fans eftre penfé , il mourut entre le*

hnains du Chirurgien : qui ne vouloit prolonger fa

LlVUfe PREMIER.. tf


	16. BIG FRENCH: PART 3

Vie par Tes remèdes, que pour luy faire fouffrir vne

mort plus cruelle. Cependant le Sacrifice fut vé-

ritablement vn Sacrifice d'a&ion de grâces : & Cia-

xare fc l'entit fi puiilamment infpiré par les Dieux,

à renouuellcr fa tendrefle pour Cyrus, & à l'aug-

menter s'il eftoit poffible,que fon efprit fe trouua

tout à fait tranquile. Le (lige Thiamis , qui depuis

le premier iour qu'il auoit vea Cyrus fous le nom

d'Artamenc , Tauoit toufiours chèrement aime:

fit encore vn difeours au Roy extrêmement fort,

& extrêmement beau , pour le confirmer d'autant

plus dans les bons fentimens où il le voyoit. Il fau-

droit bien , luy difoit Ciaxare , que i'eufle abfolu-

ment perdu la raifon, fi i'eftois capable d'ingrati-

tude,pour vn homme qui me fauue la vie en bazar-

dant la fienne, après que ie l'a y voulu faire mou-

rir. Car, (âge Thiamis, luy difoit il ,ce généreux

Prince s'eft contenté de parer de la main gauche

le coup qu'on luy portoit : & s'eft expofe à recc-

uoir celuy qui me deuoit trauerfer le cœur , en me

couurant de fon corps. Non non , adjoufta t'il :

ne craignez plus rien de moy de ce cofte la : ie con-

ferueray Cyrus toute ma vie comme mon Prote-

cteur : & comme vn Prince enfin que les Dieux

ont enuoyé pour ma gloire , & pour ma félicité.

Ce fut en de pareils fentimens que le Roy fe retira:

voulant toufiours que Cyrus fuft auprès de luy.

Cette adion ayant efté fçeuë non feulement de

tout ce qu'il y auoit de monde à Sinope , mais de

tout le Camp : ce furent des redoublemcns d'ac-

clamations eftranges ; & iamais Artamene n'auoit

efté fi chèrement aimé de Ciaxare, que Cyrus l'c-

ftoit alors : de forte qu'en moins de trois iours , la

joye fut remife & dans Tame du Roy , & dans

celle de toute la Cour, Ciaxare voulut mefmc

\

4 8 Le Gund Ctus;

cnuoycr en Perfe, vers le Roy fon Beau frère, &

vers la Reine fa Sœur : afin de leur apprendre là

vie de Cvrus. Il le fouuint lors , qu'à la nailVancc

de Mandane, comme la Reine de Perle auoit en-

uoyc s'en refioiiir auecque luy : il luy auoit mandé

par galanterie* quil fouhaitoit que fa fille fnjr » leur fe

tendre digne d'efire Mtiftrejfe de Cjxh* : Si bien qu'il char-

gea Madate, qu'il y enuoya , d'en faire vn fécond

compliment à là Reine fa iœur. Cyrusde fon coité

demanda au Roy la permiflïon d'y enuoyer aulli

vn des fiens : & choifit Artabafe pour cela : que

Lettre , ou pour mieux

dire d'vn récit "qui contenoit vne partie des mer-

ueilles de la vie de fon cher Maiftre. Afin de ren-

dre par là fori filence excufable : tafehant de luy

faire comprendre, que rien ne pouuoit refifter à

la fatalité : & qu'il n'auoit fait , que ce qu'il n'a-

uoit pu s'empefeher de faire. Apres cela le Roy

n'auoit plus rien dans l'çfprit, que lablencede la

Princefle : mais comme il attendoit toutes chofes

de la valeur de Cyrus , cette inquiétude eftoit mo-

dérée par l'ef perance , & fon amc eftoit affez tran-

quile. Cependant comme il faloit fans doute en-

core quelque temps ,auparauant que de pouuoir

marcher vers l'Arménie : & que Cyrus euft bien

voulu fçauoir vn peu plus preci Cément en quel lieu

eftoit laPrinceiïe : il propofa au Roy d'enuoyer

Arafpe deguifé , pour tafehet de découvrir où

eftoient ces femmes dont on auoit parlé àMega-

bife , lors qu'il auoit elle en ce pais là. Car comme

Arafpe fçauoit admirablement bien la langue Ar-

ménienne, il eftoit plus propre qu'vn autre à vu

fcmblable employ. Ciaxare avant approuué l'ad-

uis de Cyrus , \\\ enuoya donc Arafpe en Arménie:

auec ordre de venir rctrouucr le Roy fur la fron-

tière,

«

Livke Pkemter. 49

fcicre , où fans doute il feroit bien-toft. Mais en le

congédiant , que ne luy dit il point , afin de l'obli-

ger d'employer tous fes foins & toute fon addref-

iè , pour dccouurir en quel lieu eftoit Mandanc ? Il

ne luy donnoit pas feulement des inftru&ionsne-

ceflaires , mais cent confeils inutiles : & quand

Arafpe eufl: eu refprit auffi ftupide qu'il l'auoit

adroit & pénétrant 5 Cyrus n'euft pu luy preferire

vn ordre plus exaft , de tout ce qu'il auoit à faire :

tant il cft vray que ceux qui aiment fortement font

preoccupez,& craignent toufiours que Ton ncs'a-

uife pas de faire tout ce qu'il faut , pour conten-

ter leur palîîon. Auiïî Arafpe qui cftoit accouftu-

mc de viure auec beaucoup de liberté auprès de

Cyrus : ne pût s'empefeher de luy dire en foûriant*

que fi Megabife cuit eftéaufïï bien inftruit que luy

par Ciaxare , lors qu'il partit pour aller en Armé-

nie, il auroit apparemment rapporté plus de certi-

tude qu'il n'auoit fait, du lieu où eftoit la Princeffe.

le vous entens bien ( luy répliqua Cyrus en l'em-

bralîant , & en foûriarrt à fon tour ) ie vous en dis

trop Arafpe, ic l'auouè' , fi ie confidere voftre el-

prit : mais ie vous en dis trop peu , fi ie vfeux vous

Faire comprendre combien ce voyage m'importe*

Si vous auiez aimé quelque choie, pourfuiuit il,

vous m'exeuferiez fans doute : ma,is vous eftes va

ïnfenfible, qui ferez peut-eftre punyvniour, par

quelque belle Perfonne , delà raillerie que vous

faites de vos Amis. Apres cela Cyrus I'embrafla.

encore vne fois : & ne pouuant pourtant fe corri-

ger de l'erreur qu'il connoiflbit bien luy mfcfme 5 il

r'appella deux fois Arafpe,pour luy redire vne par-

tic de ce qu'il luy auoit dena dit. Aufiitoft que ce

fidelle Efpion fut party, fçachant que le Roy cftoit

occupé auec le Roy dePhrigie , il fut chercher à

I

50

Le Gkand Cykvv

s'entretenir de fa chère Princefle , auec Martefie,

à laquelle feule il en vouloit parler. D'abord qu'el-

le le vit dans fa chambre , elle voulut luy rendre

grâce de l'honneur qu'il luy faifoit : mais Çyrus ne

voulant pas fouffrir qu'elle continuait à le remer-

cier , Non non , luy dit il , aimable Martefie , vous

n'auez pas fujet aujourdhuy de me faire vn com-

pliment : la vifitc que ie vous fais eft trop intérêt

fée pour m'en rendre grâce : & ie trouue tant de

plaiiïr à voftre conuerlation , que vous ne me dé-

liez pas eftfe fort pbligée des vifites que ie vous

rends. Seigneur ( luy dit elle en abaiflant la voix,

quoy qu'il n'y euft que la fille d'Artucas dans fa

chambre, qui s'eftoit auancée versFeraulas, an

auili

toft que Cyrus eftoit entré ) ie fçay bien la part

que ie dois prendre à vn difeours fi obligeant:

& pour vous témoigner que ie l'entens comme

ie dois , il faut, Seigneur, il faut ne vous prfuer

pas plus long temps du plaifir que vous prenez

à entendre parler de la Princefle : & vous deman-

der enfin , fi vous ne croyez pas qu'elle auroit eu

bien de la douleur de voftre prifon , & bien delà

joye de voftre liberté , fi elle euft efté icy ? le n'o-

ferois, Martefie ( Teprit ce Prince amoureux en

foûpirant , & en changeant de couleur ) ie n'ofe-

rois le croire , de peur de me tromper : & fi vous

n'auez la bonté de diffiper ma crainte, & de for-

tifier la foiblefle de mon efperance , ie ne fçay

ce que ie penferay , nyce que iecroiray. Marte-

fie luy ayant alors prefenté vn fiegeauec beaucoup

derefpeft ; en ayant auffi pris vn & la fille d'Artu-

cas nommée Erenice seftant appuyée contre vne

feneftre pour parler àFeraulas; Seigneur, luy dit

elle , ie ne penfois pas que connoifiant comme

yous faites la grandeur de Tefprit de la Princefle;

nier

Livre Premier. " 51

& dcuant connoiftre aufïï celle de voftre mérite,

èz des obligations qu'elle vous a : vous pûffiez

douter que voftre prifon ne Tcuft affligée, &quc

voftre liberté ne Teuft refioiiie. Comment vou-

lez vous, reprit Cyrus, que iemefie à rien, après

l'inhumanité que vous auez eue , de ne vouloir

*fimplement que me prefter le Portrait de Manda-

« ne ? N'ay-ie pas lieu de croire , cruelle fille que

vous eftes , que vous n'auez agy ainfi , que par la

connoiflance parfaite que vous auez , des fenti-

rnens de noftre incomparable Maiftrefle ? Car fi

vous ne fçauiez pas qu'elle n'a pour moy qu'vne

fimple eflime , accompagnée au plus de quelque

légère tendrefie : eufliez vous pu me voir prifon-

; malheureux ; abfentde ce que i'adore; Se

priué de toute confolation s fans me faire vn pre-

fent d'vne chofe qui pouuoit charmer tous mes

ennuis, & fufpendre toutes mes douleurs ? Ad-

uoiiez la vérité Martefie , voftre cruauté pour

moy en cette rencontre , n'eft elle pas vn effet

des fentimens fecrets que vous fçauez qui font

dans le cœur de noftre diuine Princeflc ? Vous eftes

fî ingénieux à vous perfecuter , reprit Martefie,

que ie ne fcay fi ie dois, & fi ie pourray détruire

la tromperie que vous vous faites à vous mefme.

Toutcfois,Seigneur,comme ie fuis vous

diray ingénument , que la cruauté dont vous vous

plaignez eft toute à moy : &quc la Princefle n'y a

point de part. Ce n'eft pa^f & vous le feauez fans

doute ) que ie^foye qu'elle euft trouué bon que

je vous etifle donné vn Portrait qu'elle m'a fait

l' me donner : mais après tout, ce n'eft

point par vn ffntiment qui vous foit defauanta-

geux , qu'elle vous eft vn peu feuere. Elle aimoit

la vertu & la gloire, auant que de vous connoiftre;

Dij

S*

Le Grand Cyrvs,

«Se vous ne deuez pastrouuer eftrange fi elle les

aime encore, après vous auoir connu. Mais, Mar-

tefie , répliqua Cyrus, quand vous m'auriez donne

le Portrait de Mandane en feroit elle moins ver-

tueufe ? Non, Seigneur, reprit elle ; mais ic n'en fc-

rois pas plus raifonnable. Quoy, adjoufta t'il, Mai

tefie fera plus inhumaine pour moy , que la Fortu-

ne ne l'eft pour vn Roy à qui elle ofte des Royau-

mes ! puis qu'en fin elle luy donne la veuë de la

Princefle qu'il aime , & la met mefme en fa puif-

fanec. Qupy, cruelle Perfonne, pourfuiuit il, vous

pbuuez fçauoir que le Roy de Pont voit à tous les

momens l'incomparable Mandane : & vous pou-

uez refufer à Cyrus la veuë de fa Peinture feule-

ment : Encore vne fois, Martefie, vous auez dé-

couuert dans le cœur de noftre PrincefTe , quelque

fecret mouuement , qui m'eft defauantageux. Sei-

gneur, luy répondit elle en foûriant , vousauiex

raifon de me dire que ie ne deuois pas vous rendre

grâce de l'honneur que vous mefaifiez de me ve-

nir voir, puis que vous auiez deflein do me querel-

ler. Vous pouuez faire la paix quand il vous plai-

ra , luy dit il en l'interrompant ; & afin de ne faire

que ce que vous auez dena fait : preftez moy du

moins le Portrait de Mandane , iufques au iouc

~ue ic l'auray deliurce, & que ie pourray jouir de

a veuë : car i'ay fçeu que le Roy vous l'a fait ren-

dre. Seigneur, luy dit elle, vous eftes bien preflant:

mais ne fongez vous point quel malheur ce Por-

trait a penfé caufer?Mais ne fongez vous point,!uy

dit il , quelle joye vous me donnerez ? le la com-

prens bien , luy ait elle , par celle que cette chère

Peinture me donne à moy mefme. Ha , Martefie,

s'e'cria t'il,que vous la comprenez imparfaitement,

fï vous iugez de mes fentimçns par les voftres!

Qffl

LlVKE PiEMlEK.

* 5J

n

'aime pas la Princeffe, autant que iefuiî capable

'aimer ? Ouy , Martefie , répliqua t'il , ic ccov que

vous auez pour elle toute l'amitié imaginable-Mais

ma chère fille ( luy dit il la regardant nu-

licieufement ) quoy que ie fois perfuadé que Ferau-

las ait pour moy vn e affection fans pareille:ie con-

çois pourtant qu'il fçait aimer vne perfonne que

vous connoiflez bien d'vne manière plus parfaite,

que celle dont il aime Cyrus. Vous eftes bien bon,

\- luy dit elle alors en rougiflant , de fouffrir que Fe-

raulas aime quelqu'vn plus que vous : pour moy

qui ne fuis pas fi indulgente, ie vous auouc que

quelque refpctt que ie vous portc,i'ay quelque pei-

ne à fouffrir que vous difiez que vous aimez mieux

la Princefle queiene l'aime. Mais après tout , ic

voy bien qu'il faut faire la paix auecque vous : fie

pour accommoder les chofes, dit elle en tirant ce

Portrait de fa poche, ie vous le prefte iufques à ce

que vous partiez pour aller en Arménie. Cyrus

rauy de joye ; & receuant cette Peinture auec va

refped aufïï profond que fi la Princefle l'cuft pu

voir ; la baifa en la receuant, & donna tant de mar-

ques de fatisfadlion à Martefie , qu'elle eut Heu de

ne fe repentir pas,de la complaifance qu'elle auoit.

En fuite Cyrus qui ne l'auoit point entretenue de-

puis fon départ de Themifcire , luy demanda cent

& cent chofes différentes. Il voulut qu'elle luy ra-

contait tout ce qu'il auoit défia fçeu : c'eftàdirc

l'enlcucment de la Princefle par Philidafpe : de

quelle façon elle auoit efté conduite à Opis : com-

ment elle eftoit entrée à Babilone : comment el-

le y auoit vefeu : de quelle forte elle y traitoit le

Roy d'Affirie : comment elle viuoit auec Mazare:

comment elle eftoit fortie de Babilone pour venir

s

Diij

i

54 v L* G*, and Cykvj,

àSinopc : comment Mazarc l'en auoit fait fortîr,

feignant de la vouloir mettre en liberté : & com-

ment enfin elle eftoit tombée entre les mains du

Roy de Pont, après qu'il auoit perdu fes Roy a u-

mcs. Martefie fatisfit pleinement fa curiofitc :

mais elle ne voulut pas luy parler de l'Oracle fa-

uoraJ)le qu'auoit reçeu à Babilone le Roy d'Aflî-

rie : de peur de l'affliger de nouueau , par vnc

chofe fi fafcheufe : De forte qu'il y auoit dçs mo

mens , où il eftoit prefque heureux. Car lors que

Martefie luy exageroit , auec quelle fermeté Man-

dane aboit refifté à la paffion de trois des plus

Grands Princes du monde, & les plu6 honnefles

gens y il en aiioit vnc joye incomparable. Et cher-

chant mefme à l'augmenter , &à fe faire encore

dire quelque chofe qui luy fuft auantageux : mais

après tout ( difoit il à Martefie , en la regardant at-

tentiuement , comme s'il euft voulu pénétrer dans

le fonds de fon cœur , pour yconnoiftre la vérité

de ce qu'il vouloit fçauoir ) toute cette noble fierté

auec laquelle l'illuftre Mandane a refifté à mesRi-

uaux , n'a fans doute efté qu'vn pur effet de fa ver-

tu : & le malheureux Artamenc, & l'infortuné Cy-

rus, n'y ont certainement rien contribué. Voulez

vous, Seigneur, reprit malicieufement Martefie,

/ -

que i'aye cette complaifance là pour vous , de ne

vous contredire point ? le veux,luy dit il, fçauoir la

vérité toute pure,pourueu qu'elle ne me defcfperc

pas. Non,Seigneur, répliqua t'elle, non,ie ne vous

defefpereray point, quand ie vous dira y ( fans le

fçauoir pourtant de la Douche de la Princefie ) que

îe ne voy pus par quelle raifon elle auroit fi opinia-

ftrément rejette l'affe&ion du Roy d'Afïïrie qui ne

choquoit point fa vertu , fi l'illuftre Artamene ne

luy euft peut-eftrc difputé l'entrée de fon cœur.

v

;

L i v ^ e Premier.' 55.

Mais , Iuy difoit il alors tout comblé de joyc, la

Princeffcne vous a pas dit ce -que vous me dites,

& ce n'eft que fur de faibles conjectures que vous

fondez voltre croyance , & que vous fiatez ma

paflion. Cependant , Martelie , adjoufta t'il , ic

ne murmure point contre Mandane : i'ay plus de

gloire que ie n'en mérite : & quand ie ferois mal

traité; & quand mefme ie ferois puny de ma té-

méraire hardiefie, ie nem'enpleindrois fansdou-

te pas. C'eftoit de cette forte que Cyruss'entretc-

noit auec Martefie, toutes les fois au'il le pou-

uoit , n'ayant lors que trois chofes à foire : l'vne,

d'aller au Camp , pour y donner ordre à tout ce

qui eftoit neceffaire pour la guerre d'Arménie :

l'autre de rendre à Ciaxare tous les foins & tou-

tes les foûmiflions imaginables : & la dernière,

d'aller vifîter Martefîe : luy femblant que c eftoit

en quelque façon voir fa Princefie , que de voir

vne fille qu'elle aimoit auec vne tendrefle extré-

me,'&qu'elle eftimoit beaucoup. En eft'ct, Mar-

tefie eftoit vne perfonncexcèllente en toutes cho-

fes : elle eftoit de fort bonne condition : fa beau-

té n'eftoit pas Amplement de celles qui ont de le-

clat ; mais encore de celles qui ont de nouueaux

charmes plus on les confidere. Car comme elle

auoit beaucoup d'efprit , & de l'efprit agréable &

folide tout enfemble : plus on la voyoit , plus on

latrouuoit belle , & plus on la trouuoit charman-

te. Auilî Fcraulas n'eftoit il pas le fculquila vifi-

toit : & durant lefcjour que Ton fut contraint de

faire à Sinope, toute la Cour eftoit chez elle. Tout

ce qu'il y auoit de Dames à la Ville, la voyoient

auecque foin : &tout ce qu'il y auoit de Princes,

remarquant auec quelle ciuilité Cyrus la ti ai-

toit , la voyoient auiîi auec beaucoup d'afliduité

D nij

L* Grand Cyrv*;

6c beaucoup de plaifir, eftant: certain que fa con-

lierfationcttoit très agréable. Non feulement elle

auoit naturellement de l'cfprit , mais de l'efprit

cultiuc : entendant vne partie des Langues les

plus célèbres de l'Europe & de l'Afic. Entre tous

ceux qui la voy oient, Thrafibule , & tous ces il-

luftres Grecs qui eftoient à l'Armée : c'eft à dire

Thimocrate, Philocles, & Leontidas, la vifitoient

très fouuent. Le Prince Artibie eftoit auflî vn de

ceux qui la voyoient le plus : de forte que la Com-

pagnie eftoit très diuertiflante chez elle : eftant

compoféc de perfonnes qui l'eftoient infiniment.

Vn iour entre les autres, que Martefie & Erenice

fa parente eftoient feules, le Prince Artibie ac-

compagné de Thimocrate , de Philocles , & de

Leontidas , l'eftant venue voir , la conuerfatioa

fut fans doute aflez belle : eftant certain que les;

Grecs de ce temps là pour l'ordinaire auoient vne

deliçatefle d'efprit , qui n'eftoit pas fi commune

aux autres Nations. Artibie,quoy qu'il ne fuft'quc

Çilicien , eftoit vn Prkice très accomply : & qui

encore qu'il paruft fort mélancolique , ne laiffoit

pas d'eftre très fociable. Thimocrate auoit aufïî

reçeu de la, Nature tous les auantages du corps,'

qu'elle peut donner à vne perfonne defon fexe:

Mais il auoit de plus vn efprit adroit & galant, qui

le rendoit très agréable. Philocles n'eftoit pas

moins parfait en toutes chofes: & la complaifance

de fon humeur auoit ie ne fçay quoy de bien

eftoit d'vne taille auantageu-

fe & belle : tous les traits de fon vifage eftoient

nobles :& il auoit dans la phifionomie ie ne fçay

quelle mélancolie fiere , douce , 3c chagrine tout

enfemble,qui ncdéplaifoitpas. Et quoy qu'il euft

quelque inégalité dans l'humeur , & quelque bi-

i

LivKe Premier;

57

z*rrerie dans fcs fentimensj il auoit pourtant

tant d'efprit , qu'il ne biffait pas de plaire infini^

ment. Ces quatre perfonnes s'eftant donc trou-*

uées enfemblechez Martcfie, comme l'amour de

Cyrus n'eftoit plus vn fecret , ce fut le fujet de la

conuerfation : & après auoir repaflé les plus confi-

derables cuenemens de cette amour ( au moins dç

ceux qui eftoient venus à leur connoilfance) chai

cun le pleignit dans fes malheurs, félon fes propres

fentimens. Pour moy, difoit Thimocrate, par où

ie le trouue le plus à pleindre,c'eft d'auoir prcfquc

toufiours cfté abfcnt de la perfonné aimée : car

tant qu'il a efté cnCapadocc , la guerre de Bithi-

nie Ta occupé : & depuis fon retour à Themifcire,

il n'a point veu la Princefle qu'il aime. Ce luy eft

fans doute vn grand malhcur,reprit PhiIoc!es,aue

d'eftre abfent : mais puis qu'il peut efpercr d'eftre

aimé, l'abfence n'eft pas pour luy fans confola-

tion : Sc il n'a pas efprouué ce que l'Amour a de

plus rigoureux. S'il ne Ta pas efprouué , interrom-

pit le Prince Artibie , ny par l'abfence ,ny par la

haine de la Princefle qu'il aime , il la fans doute

bien fenty lors qu'il l'a crue mortc,comme on me

l'a raconté. Et quand ie me l'imagine dans les

frayeurs de trouuer fa Princefle réduite en cen-

drc,par l'embrafement de Sinope : & que ie le voy

çn fuite dans la Cabane d'vn Pefcheur , apprendre

de la bouche de Mazare , qu'elle auoit pery dans

les flots : que ie le voy, dis-ie encore , au bord de

la mer , chercher auec tant de foin le corps de fa

chère Princefle : i'auoiie que la compaiïion que

i'ay du mal qu'il a fouffert eft extrême : & ie fou-

tiens de plus , que de quelques douceurs dont il

(uiffe ioùir vn iour , elles n'égalleront qu'à peine

ç tourment qu'il a enduré. 11 eft certain (dit Léon?

3«

Le Grand Cyrvj,

lidasqui n'auoit point encore parlé) queie con-

çois aifément que l'abfence eft vn grand mal : que

n'eftre point aimé eft vne chofe fàcheufe : & que

la mort de la perfonne aimée, donne fans doute

Vne aigre douleur. Mais après tout, fil'illuftreCy-

rus n'a point cfté fort ialoux ( comme ic ne l'a y pas

©iiy dire) il doit des Sacrifices de grâces à l'Amour:

de luy auoir efpargné vn tourment qui furpaffe

de mille degrez tous les autres. Quoy , Leonti-

das, reprit Martefie , vouspouuez croire que la

ïaloufie eft vn plus grand mal , que la mort de la

perfonne aimée ! Ha, Leontidas, s'écria t'elle, lon-

gez bien à ce que vous dites. l'y fonge bien auflï,

luy répliqua t'il , & ie parle d'vne palîion qui ne

m'eft pas inconnue. Pour moy, interrompit Ere-

nice, il me femble que la ialoufie eft vn affez grand

mal , pour ne trouucr pas eftrangc qu'il foit mis

far Leontidas entre les plus grands fupplices de

'amour : Mais que Thimocratc ait ofé parler de

l'abfence , comme de la plus rigoureufe chofe du

monde; il me femble , dis-ie , que l'on peut affû-

ter qu'il a l'ame vn peu délicate. Il faudroit Fa-

lloir bien infenfible , reprit il, pour ne trouucr pas

que l'abfence comprend en foy tous les autres

maux : ce n'eft qu'à celuy qui n'eft point aimé, re-

prit Philocles, qu'il eft permis, s'il faut ainfi dire, de

ramaffer tous les maux de l'amour en vn feui : &

quiconque n'a point éprouué celuy là,ne connoift

point du tout quelle eft la fuprémeinfortune.C'eft

vn mal du moins , adioufta Thimocrate , dont vn

homme généreux ne doit pas eftre long temps

tourmenté : puisqu'il n'eft rien de plus iufte, nyde

plus naturel , que de ceffer d'aimer ce qui ne nous

aime point. Il l'eft encore plus, répliqua Philocles,

à celuy qui pleure fa Maiitrcffc morte , de fe con-

Livre Premier.

59

foler s'il eft fage , par l'impoflîbilité qu'il y a de

trouucr du remède à fon mal : à ecluy qui eft ab-

fent, de trouuer de la douceur,dans rcfperancc du

retour :& à celuy qui eft ialoux,dc chercher fa gue-

xilbn,par la cfonnoiflance delà vertu de celle qu'il

aime; ou par celle de fon propre mérite ; ou par le

dépit. Vous connoiflez mal laialoufie,refpondit

fièrement Leontidas, puis que vous croyez qu'elles

Toit capable de raifonner fagement:elle qui peruer-

titlaraifon qui trouble les fens , & qui renuerfc

tout Tordre de la Nature. Les autres maux dont

on a parlé , ont du moins cet auantage , qu'on ne

les voit qu'auffï grands qu'ils font: Mais la raloufie

► eft d'vnc nature fi capricieufe , fi bizarre & fi mali-

gne, qu'elle agrandit tous les objets , comme ces

faux^Miroirs qu'ont inuenté les Mathématiques.

Elle fait non feulement fentir les véritables maux,

mais elle en fuppofe - elle en inuente ; & en fait

fouffrir qui n'ont fondement aucun. I'auoiie , dit

alors Martefie,que Leontidas nous dépeint la ia-

loufie,d'vne façon fiingenieufe, que ie ne doute

pointqucs'ilaaimé , cette paffion ne Tait beau-

coup tourmenté. A n'en mentir pas, répliqua t'i!,

ic parle par ma propre expérience : & c'eft ce qui

fait que ie dois plûtoft eftre créa , lors que ie fou-

ftiens que la ialoufic eft le plus effroyable fupplice

que l'on puifle endurer. S'il ne faut qu'aporter vne

femblablc authorité,reprit Thimocrate,pour faire

voir que l'abfence comprend tresfouuent tous les

maux que l'amour peut faire fouffrir , icdois eftre

creu aufli bien que vous : puis que la meilleure par-

tie de ma vie s'eft paflee éloigné de ce que i'aimois.

le ne vouscederay pas non plus par cette raifon,

reprit Artibie , puis que ie n'ay que trop éprouué,

que la mort de ce que Ton aime eft la fin de

•

i

§6 Li Ghamd Cyrvs;

tous les plaifhs, & l'abrégé de toutes les douleurs.

Quoy qu'il n'y ait pas de vanité , adioufta Philo

clés, à publier que l'on n'a pu cftreaimé : ic fuis

pourtant contraint d'auoiicr , que c'eft par ma

/ propre expérience , que i'ay compris parfaite-

ment , que comme la plus grande félicite de l'a-

mour eft d'eftreaimé : la plus grande infortune

cft de ne Tertre pas. Pour mov , dit Martefie , iç

ne m'eftonne plus que vous (oiiteniez tous cha-

cun voftre opinion fi fortement : car enfin il cH

difficile de ne fentir pasfon propre mal plus que

ecluy d'autruy : & de n'eftre pas vn peu preocu-

pé en fa propre caufe. Ceft pourquoy ic ne vous

, crois pas bons luges d'vne queltion fî délicate:

quoy que vous ayez tous beaucoup d'efprit. Il

faudroit donc que vons le vouluffiez eftre, reprit

Thimocrate, car fans doute vous aucz toutes les

qûalitez neceflaires pour cela : c'eft à dire beau- m

coup de lumière , & nul intereft en toutes ces cho*

v fes. Il eft vray, reprit elle, mais ie n'y ay auflî nulle

expérience. Neantmoinsie vous auoiie (adioufta

t'elle en les regardant tous) que vous ra'auez fait

naiftre vnc fi grande curiofité de fçauoir les ad*

uantures qui ont donné des fentimens fi diffe-

' rents , à des perfonnes qui ont tant d'égalité en

tant d'autres chofes , que fi i'ofoîs i'accepterois

l'offre que m'a fait Thimocrate : & ie vous obli-

gerois tous, à me les vouloir raconter. Pour moy,

interrompit Artibie , qui ne cherche qu'à me

pleindre , & à eftrc pleint , ic fuis tout preft de

vous fatisfaire en peu de mots : & de vous dire en

fuite les raifons qui peuuent fortifier ma caufe.

Vn Amant abfent,reprit Thimocrate en foufriant,

qui eft accouftumé degrauer fes malheurs fur les

ccorccs des arbres , & d'en parler mefmc aux ro-

\

Livre Premier.. 6î

chers, plûtoft que de n'en parler pas : n'a garde de

Vous refufer de vous Conter fes déplaifirs. Et pour

rnoy,dit Philocles,quin'ayiamaisefté écouté fa*

trorablemcnt de la perfonne que i'aime ; ic trou-

ticray fans doute quelque douceur , à l'eftre du

moins d'vne autre , que i'eftime infiniment. Il n'y

a donc plus que le ialoux Leontidas (dit lors

Martefie en fc tournant vers luy ) qui puifle s'op-

pofer à ma curiofité : Non non, Madame, luy eut

il, ie ne feray point d'obftacle à voftre fatisfattion;

car ie ne fuis pas aulliauare de mes paroles & de

mes fecrets , que ie fuis ialoux de ma Maiftrefle.

Mais , aimable Martcfie , il faut qu'après auoir

écouté le récit de nos auantures , & en fuite nos

raifons vous iugiez fouucrainement , lequel eft

le plus malheureux, ou de celuy qui eft prefque

toujours abfent de ce qu'il aime : ou de celuy qui

11 'eft point aimé : ou de celuy qui a veu mourir la

perfonne aimée : ou de celuy qui eft effroyable-

ment ialoux : afin que du moins le plus infortune

puifle auoir la cohfolation d'eftre pleintauec plus

de tendrefle que les autres : & que voftre compaf-

fion foit le prix delà peine qu'il aura eue de vou*

dire fes malheurs & fes raifons. Au hazard de faire

Vne iniuftice par ignorance , refpondit Martefie,

i'accepte la glorieufe qualité de voftre luge : à

condition qu'Erenice ma chère Parente me con-

feillera. Non, luy refpondit cette agréable fille, ic

ne veux point partager cette qualité auecques

Vous : Scie veux me referuer la liberté de pleindrc

ptut-eftre le' plus , celuv que vous pleindrez le

moins. Comme ils en eftoient là , Cyrus accom-

pagné feulement d'Aglatidas entra : Se comme il

«oit entendu de l'Antichambre qu'ils partaient

tous auec affez ds chaleur ; s'il y a. difpute entre

é

6%

Le Ghand Cyrvj;

vous , dit il s'adreiïant à Martefie , vous fcau

bien que voftrc Party fera toufiours le mien. V ou s

me faites trop d'honneur , luy refpondit elle:

mais Seigneur, bien loin d'auoir querelle aucc de

fi honneJles gens , vous fçaurez que ie fuis leur

luge. Il eft vray, Seigneur , adioufta t'elle en riant,

3ue fi ie n'auois pas deflionoré cette Charge,

epuis quelques momens que ie la pofiede* , ic

vous ftipplierois de la vouloir prendre : &tJe vou-

loir vous donner la peine de iugervn fameux dif-

férent , qui eft entre le Prince Artibie, Thimocra-

te , Philocles , & Leontidas. Me preferuent les

Dieux, reprit Cyrus , d'auoir vne penfée fi iniufte,

que celle de vôusdépoffcder d'vn employ fi glo-

rieux : & ie vous prendrais bien plùtoft pour mon

luge , fi i'auois quelque chofe a difputer comme

eux, que iene ferais ce que vous voulez que ic

. fafle. En fuitte de ce compliment, comme il eftoit

le plus ciuil Prince du monde 5 & que de plus il

auoit befoin de la valeur de tous ces Capitaines,

ppur deliurer Mandane , il eut encore en cette

^rencontre vn redoublement de complaifance &

de bonté pour gagner leurs cœurs : luy femblant

que plus il les flattoit, plus ils combattoient cou-

rageufement pour fa Princefle. Il s'informa donc

auec adrefle, & auec beaucoup de douceur , du fu-

jet de la contention : & Martefic le luy ayant ra-

conté en peu de mots,Iugez,luy dit elle, Seigneur,

fi i'auoistort de croire que vous feriez meilleur

luge que mov d'vnc femblable chofe. le ferais trop

preocupe, reprit il en foûpirant : & vous agirez

fans doute auec plus d'équité par voftre feule rai-

fon , queie ne ferais auec toute mon expérience.

En fuite de cela , comme cette matière touchoit

en effet fon inclination , & ne regardoit que des

LlVRH P

F. Ri.

6J

chofcs qu'il auoit fenties,ou qu'il fcntoit encore:

il ne fut pas marry d'employer vne aprefdifnce ea

vn diuertifl'ement fi proportionné a fa fortune,

n ayant nulle autre chofeneceflairc à faire cciouc

là : car il auoit cfté au Camp lç matin & le Roy

faifoit quelques dépefehes pour Ecbatane. Apres

donc qu'il eut fait placer Martefie au lieu où elle

deuoitcftre pour bien entendre celuy quideuoit

parler : qu'il fe fut mis auprès d'elle , & que tout le

monde fe fut aflïs par fon ordre : il voulut que

Thimocrate parlait le premier , & qu'il adrefiaft la

parole à Martefie comme à fon luge, quoy qu'elle

s'y oppofaft. De forte qu'après Vn filence de quel-

ques momens ( pendant lequel Cyrus demâda tout

bas à Martefie , fi elle ne pleignoit pas vn peu vn

homme qui fouffroit tout feul tous les maux des

quatre Amants malheureux qu'elle alloit entedre)

Thimocrate commença déparier en ces termes.

H

o

DES AMANTS

INFORTVNEZ.

Vparauant que de vous parler de

mes malheurs en particulier , ic

trouue qu'il eft neceflaire que ie

vous conjure de ne vous laifler

point preocuper , par la beauté des

difeours de ceux qui s'oppofent

à la qualité que ie veux prendre du plus malhcu-

i

$4 Li Ghand

rcux Amant du monde :

C Y R. V S,

car ic voy fort b

queiUns tous moins înfortunez que moy , ils

auront plus de liberté d'efprit que ie n'en ay , à

vous raconter leurs auantuies. Celuy qui n'eft

point. aimé, voudra vous faire voir que ccn'cft

pas qu'il ne foit fort aimable : & n'oubliera

rien pour vous le pérfuadcr indirectement. Celuy

qui pleint la mort de fa Maiftrefl'e , voulant eftre

fleint, fe pleindra auec éloquence, dans vne fai-

on où le temps l'a défia fans doute vn peu con*

folé : & le jaloux Leontidas ne manquera pas d'e-

xagerer fortement fes foufFrances imaginaires :

puis qu'il eft pofledé par vne pafïïon qui eft ao

couftuméede faire pafler pour de grandes choftis»

les plus petites que l'on puifle conceuoir.

Martefie voyant que Thimocrate attendoîftfe

réponfe, l'afiura qu'elle ne s'attacheroit pssJftat

aux paroles, qu'aux auantures effe&iues , &p%nx

raifons: c'eft pourquoy, luy dit elle, ne vous fiez

pas trop vous mefme a voftre éloquence , en fei-

nant de craindre celle d'autruy. En fuite de cela,

lartefie luy ayant ordonné de faire le récit de fon

mença de cette forte.

îuy obéît, &con

• i

•

V

I/ÂMÀKt

I

Livre Premier..

«5

J.'

T.

PREMIERE HISTOIRE.

'Abfence dontie me pleins ,& que

ie foùtiens qui comprend tous les

maux qde l'amour peut caufcr : eft

vn (upplice fi grand , à vnc per-

(bnnequi connoi/l parfaitement la

delicatellè des fentimens de cette

paffion : que ie ne craindray point de dire, que ce-

luy qui peut eftre abfent de ce qu'il aime , fans vue

extrême douleur, ne reçoit pas grand plaifir de la

veuë de la perfonne aimée : & ne mérite pas de

porter la glorieufe qualité d'Amant. le dis la glo-

rieufe qualité d'Anlant : eftant certain qu'il y a ie

ne fcay quoy de beau, à eftre capable de cette no-

ble foihlcflc, qui fait fairj de fi grandes chofes, aux

illuftres Perfonnes qui s en trouuent quelquesfois

furprifes. Mais entre tous ceux qui ont Jamais ref-

fenty cette efpfcce de malheur dont ie parle , il eft

certain que ie penfe eftre celtiy de tous , oui l'ay le

plus rigoureufement cprouué : puis qu'il femble

que l'Amour ne m'ait fait voir la merueilleufe Per-

fonne que i 'adore, que pour m'en faire fentirl'ab-

fence , auec toutes les cruelles fuites qu'eJle peut

auoir. C'eft pourquoy ie ne doute nullement , que

ie n'obtienne à la fin de mon récit, la feule don-.

3\. Part. E

l

/

V «

k\

«6 Le Grand Cyrvj,

ceur que pcuucnt efperer ceux qui fc pleignët, qui

cft la compaflïon : fit que ie n'obtienne encore la

victoire, en me voyant déclaré par mon équitable

luge, le plus malheureux de tous ceux qui me dis-

putent cette funefte qualité. Comme ie fuis venu

en Afic , en commandant des Troupes du Roy de

Chipte, 5c cnuoyé par le Prince Philoxipe : il peut

élire que vous n'aurez pas fçeuqueie ne fuis pas

nay en ce Royaume là. C'eft pourquoy il faut que

ie vous die , que Delphes fi fameufe par toute la

Terre, pour le magnifique Temple d'Apollon , &

pour la fainteté de fes Oracles , cft le lieu de ma

nailTance. le fuis mefme obligé par la vérité ,dc

vousapprêdrc queieiuis d'vneRaceaflezilluftre:

puis que ie fuis defeendu de celuy que les Dieux

jugèrent digne il y a défia plufieurs Siècles , de le

conduire au pied du Mont Parnafl'e , auprès de là

Fontaine Caitalie, pour y receuoir le premier Ora-

cle qui y fut rendu : & de qui la Fille fut choifie en

fuit e,pour eftre la première Pithie,de toutes celles

qui ont depuis annoncé tant de veritez importan-

tes aux particuliers, aux Villes, aux Prouinces,aux

Republiques,& aux Rois. Or depuis cela , ceux de

ma Maifon ont toujours tenu vn des premiers râgs

dans leur Païs : & pour l'ordinaire,le fameux Con-

feilde la Grece,que nous appelions Taflemblée des

Amphictions, ne s'eft iamais gueres tenu , qu'il n'y

ait eu quelqu'vn de ma Race efleu pour cela. Eftât

donc d'vne naiflance afîez confiderable , & eftant

filsd'vn homme de qui la vertu eftoit encore au

dcfliis de la côdition,ie fus éleué auec aflez de foin:

& quoy que Ton puifle dire que la ville de Delphes

eft vn abrégé du Monde, à caufe de ce grand nom-

' bre de Nations différentes, dont elle eft continuel-

lement remplie ;&qu'ainfi il femble qu'il ne foit pas

R. *.' 67

hcccflairê à fes habitas de voyager,pour s'infkuire

des couftumes cftrangeres : neantmojns mon Père

voulut que i'allafle faire mes Eftudcs à Athènes : &

que ie dcmeuraflTe encore après àCorinthe,iufques

à ma vingtième année.où i'appris en l'vn &en l'au-

tre de ces lieux célèbres , tout ce qu'vn homme de

ma condition eftoit obligé de fçauoir :tant pout

les exercices du corps , que pour les chofes néces-

saires à former l'efprit, & à s'inftruire à la connoiP-

fance de tous les beaux Arts. De forte que lors que

l'eus ordre de retourner a Delphes , Ton peut dire

que ie metrouuay Eftranger en mon propre Pais:

eftant certain que ie n'y connoiflbis prefque per-

lbnne. le fçauoisbien encore les noms de toutes

les Maifons de qualité de la Ville : ie connoiflbis

encore vn peu les Vicillars & les vieilles femmes;

Mais pour les ieunesgens de ma volée , & pour les

belles Perfonnes , ie ne les connoiflbis point du

tout. I'arriuay donc à Delphes de cette forte : c'eft

à dire regrettant Athènes & Corinthc comme ma

Patrie : où i'auois toutefois vefeu fans nul attache-

ment particulier , quoy qu'en l'vn & en l'autre de

ces lieux il y ait de fort belles Dames. En entrant à

Delphes, i'apprisque mon Père auoit eu vne affai-

re importàte,qui l'auoit obligé de partir, pour s'ea

aller à Anticire, qui eft vne autre ville de la Phoci-

de & qu'il auoit ordonné en partant, que ie l'y al-

Jafle trouuer auflî toft que ie ferois arriué. Le foie

mefme ie fus vifité de diuerfes perfonnes : Mais en-

tre les autres, vn demesparens nommé Melefan-

dre , toucha d'abord mon inclination. Et en

effet c'eft vn garçon plein d'efprit & de bonté,

& de qui l'humeur agréable m'a efté vn puil-

fant fecours dans mes chagrins. Comme il me

plut infiniment i'eus le bonheur de ne luy -

M

6$ Le Grand Cyrvj,

déplaire pas : &: nous liafmcscn ce moment vue?

amitié que la feule mort peut rôpre. Apres les pre-

mières ciuifitez,ie luy fis fçauoir l'ordre que i'auois

reçeu de ne tarder point à Delphes,& de m'en aller

à Anticire : mais il me dit qu'il faloit du moins dif-

férer d'vn iour ce de'part , & qu'il y auoit vne trop

belle cérémonie à voir le lendemain,pour m'en al-

ler fans l'auoir veuc. le m'informay alors de ce que


	17. BIG FRENCH: PART 4

c'eftoit , &il m'apprit qu'il y auoit à Delphes des

Ambafladeurs de Crefus Roy de Lidie, qui Ve-

noient confulter l'Oracle : & qui apportpient des

Offrandes fi magnifiques, qu'il eftoit aifé de itiger

qu'elles venoient du plus riche Roy de TAfie. Puis

. que ces Offrandes doiuent demeurer au Temple,

luy dis-ie,ie les verray à mon retour : Il eft vray,me

répliqua t'il , mais vous ne verrez pas en vn feul

iour, toutes les belles PcrfonnesdelaVille aflem-

blces,comme elles le feront demain au Temple,ny

vne cérémonie aulîi grande que celle là : car on ne

reçoit pas les Offrandes des particuliers corne cel-

les des Rois. Quant à la cérémonie, luy 'dis-ic en

liant, ie pourrois peut-eftre m'eil confoler : Mais

puis que vous m'afilirez que ie connoiftray tout

ce qu'il y a de beau à Delphes en vne feule occa-

iîon,ie fuiuray voftreconfeil,&ienepartiray qu'a-

près demain. Nous nous feparafmes de cette forte

Melefandre & moy : & le iourfuiuant il me vint

prendre de fort bon matin, afin de me faire voir

exaftement toute la cérémonie , comme fii'eufle

efté Eftranger, & que nous pûfiions cftre bien pla-

cez pourvoir tout. Quelque indiffef ece que ie luy

enfle témoigné auoir pour ces Feftes , il eft pour-

tant certain queie regarda y d'abord auec plaifir

tout ce que Ton fit en celle là : & ie fus comme les

autres voir le Threfor duTemple,que Ton montra

• -

Liv&eP&emie*. 69

aux Ambafladeursde Crefus ,auant que d'y auoir

placé leurs Offrandes. l'y admiray comme eux vn

Collier magnifique , que Ton dit auoir cfté au-

trefois à la fameufe Hélène : & vn autre encore,

que Ton allure qui eftoit à Eriphile. le vy ce lu-

perbe Throne d'or , que l'Ayeul du Roy de

Phrigie a donné 4 : les fix Vafes que Giges y en-

uoya , du poids de trente Talents : diuerfes Sta-

tues du mefmeMetal que diuers Princes y ont don-

nées: des Gerbes d'or, que ceux de Smirne Se

d'Apollonie y ont offertes: deux grandes Cimes

d'or maffif, d'vn ouuragc merueilleux,& capables

de contenir cent muis d'eau,dont on fe fert à met-

tre celle que Ton confacre à vne Fefte que nous

appelions Theophanie. le vis en fuite au milieu

de tant de riche/Tes , que ie ne m'arrefte pas à dé-

crire exactement, & qui ont eftédonnées par tou-

tes les Republiques de la Grèce , des Obclifques

d'vn ouuragemiraculeux,données par Rhodopc:

cette fameufe Perfonne , de laquelle le frère delà

fçauante Sapho a efté fi amoureux : & qui pour

faire voir que c'eftoit en Egypte où elle auoit paf-

fé la plus grande partie de fa vie, auoit offert en

Métal & en petit, ces Piramides admirables , dont

on parle par toute la Terre. Enfin après auoir bien

regardé toutes ces rares chofes,&mille autres dont

iene vous parle point 5 chacun alla prendre fa pla-

ce, & la cérémonie du Sacrifice cômença. le penfe

qu'il eftà propos que ie ne m'arrefte pas à vous la

décrire : tant parce qu'elle eft fort longue, que

parce qu'elle eft inutile à mon difeours. le vous

diray donc feulement, que Ton fait aller ceux qui

doiuent confulter rOracle,iufques au pied du Par-

nafle , qui eft tout contre le Temple : que l'on les

oblige àfe purifier, au bord delà célèbre Fontaine

E îij

1 ' -

^0 Le Grand C y r. v s,

Caftalie : que de là ils paffent dans le Temple d

Mufes, qui cft bafty tout contre ce rui fléau , & qt

touche celuy d'Apollon: & qu'en fuite la Pithi

cftant fous vn Dais , & fur vn Thrône, reçoit les

demandes de ceux qui viennent confulter le Dieu .

Apres quoy elle va fe mettre fur le facré Trepié:

où eftant infpirée du Dieu qui l'agite , elle rend

les Oracles à ceux qui la confultent. Maisie vous

diray après cela, que malgré toute la magnificen-

ce des Offrandes de Crcfus,quieftoit très grande:

car il y auoit vnc Statue de femme de grandeur

naturelle d'vn or très fin , & d'vn trauail admira-

blc : il y auoit encore trente Vafes les plus beaux

du monde : & vne Lampe d'or cizelé, la plus riche

que l'onfe puifle imaginer. Mais malgré , dis-ie,

toutes ces precieufes chofes , depuis que la com-

pagnie commença de fe former , ie ne les reg^rday

plus auec tant d'attention. Et comme fi i'eufle at-

tendu quelqu'vn , par vu preflentiment de mou

malheur , i'eus touuours la tefte tournée du cofté

de la porte du Temple pour regarder toutes les

Dames qui entroient , & pour demander leurs

Noms à Melefandre. Neantmoins comme la prêt

fe eftoit fort grande , ie ne pouuois pas les difeer-

ner toutes : & il en paflfôit beaucoup,que ie n'auois

pas loifirdeconfiderer. l'en vis donc entrer plu-

ficurs extrêmement belles , que ie regarday pour-

tant d'vn cfprittranquile , & fans que mon cœur

en fuft comme la cérémonie fut ache-

uée , & que pour voir encore mieux toutes les

Dames, Melefandre & mov fufmes allez nous met-

tre aflez prés de la porte , a parler à deux ou trois

le (es Amis, qui nous vinrent joindre : ie vy fortir

d'entre des Colomncs de Marbre qui foûtiennent

la voûte du Temple , vnc Pcrfonne que ces Co^

I

/

L i v r. h Premier 71

lomnes m'auoient fans doute cachée , tant que

la cérémonie auoit duré : mais vue Perfonne fi

admirablement belle , que i-cn fus eibloùy , tant

elle auoit d'éclat dans les yeux & dans le teint.

le ne la vy pas plùtoft , que ceflant d'e'coutec

ceux qui parloient , ie tiray Melefandre par le

bras : & fans celfer de regarder ce merueilleus

Objet dont mes yeux eftoient enchantez Mele-

fandre , luy dis-ie en la luy montrant , apprenez

moy le nom de cette miraculeufc Perfonne. Elle

s'appelle Telefile , me repliqua-t'il de qui le nom

n'eft pas moins célèbre par les charmes de fon

efprit, & par la complaifance de fon humeur , que

par les attraits de fon vifage. Au nom de Telefile,

ceux auec qui nous eftions interrompirent leur

conuerfation & la regardant pafler auprès de

nous, nous la faluafmcs,&lafuiuifmes,arin de U

voir plus long temps. Comme elle connoiflbît

fort Melefandre: & qu'elle leftimoit mefme beau-

coup , elle luy rendit fon falut auec vn fous-rire û

agreable,& auec vn-air fi aimable & fi obligeant;

que la beauté en augmentant encore,mon admira-

tion s'enaugmêtaauffi:& ielentis dans mon cœur

ie ne fçay quelle ioye inquiette , & ie ne fçay quel

tumulte intérieur dans mon ame , queie ne con-

noiffois point du tout , ne l'ayant iamais fenty iuf

ques alors. Et certes ie fuis obligé de dire, pour ex-

eufer ma foiblefle en cette rencontre : que peu de

coeurs ont iamais efté attaquez auec de plus belles

ny de plus fortes armes que celles quibleflerent le

mien. Telefile eftoit dans fa dix-feptiéme année:

elle auoit la taille noble & bien faite ; le port agréa-

ble : & quelque chofe dans l'action ,de Ci libre, de

fi naturel , & qui fentoit fi fort fa perfonne de

qualité , qu'elle ne laiffoit pas lieu de douter

£• • . -

ni)

r

r

Le Grand Cyhvs,"

i

de fa condition dés qu'on la voyoit. Elle auoit le^ ,

cheueux du plus beau noir du monde : & le teint

d'vne blancheur fi viuc & fi furprenante : que l'or*

ne pouuoit la voir, fans auoir l'imagination toute

remplie de Neige & de Cinabre, de Lys & de R o-

fes : tant il eft certain que la Nature a mis fur for*

vifage de belles & d'éclatantes couleurs. De forte,

que joignant à ce que ie dis , des yeux doux &

brillans tout enfemble, vne bouche admirable; de

belles dents 5 & vne fort belle gorge il n'y a pas

lieu de s'eftonner fi mon cœur en fut furpris.

Mais helas , l'Amour qui voulôit fans doute me

faire connoiftre par la naiflance de ma paiïion,

quelle en feroit la fuite : fit que ie ne Vy pas

plûtoft Telefile que ienela vy plus : car elle for-

tit du Temple vn moment après : & le iour

fuiuant ie partis de Delphes : de forte que ie ne

"fus pas plûtoft amoureux que ie fus abfent.

Comme nous fufmes hors du Temple , & que

nousl'eufmes perdue de veuë (ce qui arriuamef-

me dans vn inftant , parce que fa Maifon eftoit

fort proche de là ) Melefandre & moy eftans allez

difner enfemble , & fes autres Amis nous ayant

laifiez feuls : à peine fufmes nous en liberté, que le

regardant attentiuement, Melefandre, luy dis-ie, fî

vous n'aimez point Telefile, il faut conclurrede

là , que vous auez aimé ailleurs, auant que de la

connoiftre,ou que vous n'aimerez iamais rien : car

iene penfe pas qu'il foitpoffible,qu'vn cœur fans

preocupatjon oufansinfenfibilité, puiflerefifter à

vne beauté aùflï merueilleufe que la fiëne. Si Thi-

mocrate,me refpondit il en riant,n'eft point amou-

reux à Athènes ou à Corinthe , ie penfe qu'il le fe-

ra bien toit à Delphes s'il ne l'eft défia : & ielouë

les Dieux , adioufta t'il , de ce que ie ne feray

Livre Premier. 7$

point fon Riual,s'il arriue qu'il aime Telefile,com* ■

.ne i'y voy quelque apparence. le ne fçay pas en*

core bien , luy dis-ie , il ie l'aimeray : mais ie fçay

bien que i'ay défia beaucoup d'admiration pour

elle. C'eft vne grande difpqfition à l'amour , me

répliqua t'il : ( adjouita cet oftî-

cieux Amy , en prenant vn vifage plus ferieux ) ne

vous rendez pas fans combattre : puis que Telefilc

eft vne perfonne de qui la conquefte a plufieurs

obftacles. le la combatray, luy dis-ie, en la fuyant*

car vous fçauez que ie parts demain. Mais , luy

dis-ie encore, quels font les obftacles qui fe trou-

uent à la conquefte de Telefile ? Et eft il poflîblc

qu'vne perfonne qui a tant de douceur dans les

yeux, ait plus de rigueur que les autres Dames ? Te-

lefile , me dit il , a (ans doute paru iufques icy fort

indifférente, à tous les feruices qu'on luy a rendus:

Mais ce n'eft pas par cette raifon que ie vous ad-

uertis qu'elle eft difficile à conquérir : car, adjoufta

t'ilflateufement, le mérite de Thimocratc pour-

roit faire , ce que celuy de tous les autres n'auroit

point fait. Mais il y a quelque choie de plus ca*

pricieux à fa fortune : Vous fçaurez donc ( poui 4 -

fuiuit il , voyant que ie l'écoiitois attentiuement

fans l'interrompre ) que Telefile qui eft de fort

bonne Maifon , puis qu'elle eft fille de Diophante

dont vous connoiffez le Nom, peut eftre fort pau-

urc

Si vous ne m'expliquez mieux cet Enigme, luy

dis-ie,ie ne le comprendra y pas : Vous le compren-

drez aife'ment, répliqua t'il, quand ie vousdiray

que Diophante Père de Telefile , a prefentement

très peu de bien ; parce qu'il fe ruùu à la guerre de

la Beoce : & qu'ainfi Thimocrate , fi Telefile n'a

que le bien de fon Pero elle fera pauiuc , quoy

74 Le Grand Cyr.v$;

qu'elle foit fille vniaue : cftant certain qu'encore

que cette Maifonfubfiftc auec quelque éclat, c cil

pourtant vne Maifon ruinée. le voy bien , luy dis-

ic j par quelle raifon Tclefile n'eft pas riche : mais

ic ne voy pas fi bien , par où elle la peut eftre.

Vous verrez encore mieux fa richefle que fa pau-

ureté , me répliqua t'il , quand ie vous dira y qu'el-

le a vn Oncle appelle Crantor , qui eft défia aflez

Vieux; qui n'aiamaisefté marié, qui eft le plus ri-

che homme non feulement de Delphes, mais de

toute la Phocide , & de qui elle héritera s'il ne fe

marie point, & qu'il ne donne pas fon bien à va

autre , comme il le peut félon les loix. De forte

que comme Crantor eft vn capricieux auare , qui

ne veut ny donner, ny affurcr fon bien à fa Nièce*

&qui témoigne pourtant par fes difeours, auoir

aflez d'amitié pour elle : Telefile demeure dans

cette fafcheufe incertitude , de pouuoir eftre la

plus riche ou la plus pauurc fille de fa condition.

De forte que cette incertitude fait, quefonPcre

ne fonge point encore à la marier, & que cepen-

dant Une rebute auffi perfonne : ne Cachant pas

encore quel doit eftre le deftin de fa fille. Ce que

ie voy de mieux, luy dis-ie, pour ceux qui en font

amoureux , c'eft que Crantor ne luy fçauroit

ofter fa beauté : Il eft vray , me dit il , mais com-

me tous les Amants ne font pas defintereflez , il

y en a plufieurs qui en regardant les beaux yeux

de Telefile , regardent auili vn peu outre cela les

Threfors de fon Oncle : fi bien que iamais per-

fonne n'a eu plus d'Amants que cette fille en a.

Car elle a non feulement tous ceux que fa beau-

té a charmez , mais elle a encore tous les auarcs

riches , & tous les ambitieux pauures qui font à

Delphes, Les premiers uns fe trop engager, atr

LivIe PiiMiii; 75

tendent ce que fera Crantor : 5c les autres tafehent

de répouferpauure prefentement, dansl'efperan-

ce de l'aucnir : Mais foit par l'indifférence de Tele-

fîlc , ou par la prudence de Diophante , tous ces

Arpants efperent & n'auancent rien. Voila, Thi-

mocrate, quel eft le deftin de cette belle Perfonnc;

auprès de laquelle ie ne vous confeillerois pas de

vous engager légèrement. le rcmerciay Mclefan-

dre de l'aduis qu'il m'auoit donné : & commença nt

de parler d'autre chofe , nous difnafmes & paflàf

mes le refte du iour enfcmble. Mais quoy que ic

• pâffe faire , ie ne pus m'ofter de l'imagination , la

Beauté que i'auois veuë, ny mefme m'empefeher

d'en parler, quoy que i'en eufle le deffein. Quand

nous rencontrions quelque homme de qualité

dans les rues , eft-ce vn des Amants auares de Te-

lefîle ? difois-icàMelefandre : Ôcfiievoyois quel-

que Dame , ie ne pouuois non plus m'empefeher

de dire , qu'elle n'eftoit pas fi belle que Telefile.

Enfin malgré moy , & quelques fois mefme fans

que ie m'en apperçeuflc ( à ce que m'a depuis dit

mon Amy ) ic la nommay plus de cent fois ce

iour là. Cependant il falut partir le lendemain

pour aller à Anticirc : Mais quoy que ce lieu toit

en réputation de redonner la raifon à cepx qui

l'ont perdue , il ne me redonna pas la mienne. Vf

fus pourtant dix ou douze ioursauecmonPcrc:

car l'Amour qui n'auoit pas encore aflez forte-

ment imprimé dans mon cœur la beauté de Tele-

file pour me faire beaucoup fouffrir par cette ab-

fence, ne voulut pas que ic fufie plus long temps

éloigné d'elle. Toutefois ie puis dire , que fi ic

n'eus pas vne grande douleur durant ce voyage,

i'eus du moins allez de joye de retourner à Del-

phes;quoy que ie n'y eufle encore aucune habitude

7 6_

Le Grand Cyïivs;

qu'auec Melcfandrc. Mais à vous dire la vcritri

mon cœur auoit défia plus d'intelligence que i

ne croyois auec Telefile : & il faut certaineme n

qu'il y ait quelque puiflante fimpathie , qui nous

force à aimer en vn moment, ce que nous deuon s

aimer toute noftre vie. le m'en apperçeus bier*

en entrant à Delphes : car ayant rencontré vii

Chariot plein de Dames qui s'en alloient à la.

Campagne , à ce qu'il paroiffoit par leur équipa-

ge, ie portay curieufement les yeux dedans lans

jfçauoir pourquoy. Mais Dieux, que deuins-ie, Sc

quel agréable trouble fentis-ie en mon cœur, lors

que ie vy que Telefile eftoit à la portière , & mille

fois plus belle encore, à ce qu'il me fembla , que

le icur que ie l'auois veuë au Temple ! Le Chariot

alloit aflez doucement, à caufe de quelque embar-

ras qui eftoit dans le chemin, qui de luy mefmc

eftoit fort eftroit ;de forte que Feus le loifir de te

confiderer auec plus d'attention que ie n'auois fait

la première fois : car comme elle ne faifoit que de

fortir de la Ville, elle n'auoit pas encore abaifle

fon voile. Mais helas , ie me derobay moy melitie

quelques momens de fa vçtië : parce qu'après Fa-

lloir îaliiée auec vn profond refped ; ielaregar-

day auec tant d'attention , & peut-eftre encore

auec vn vifage fi interdit , qu'elle en changea de

couleur, &en abaifla fon voile, comme fi c'euft

efté feulement pour fe garantir du Soleil. Audi toft

ue ie fus dans la Ville , ie m'en allay chezMele-

àndre : Et bien , luy dis-ie après les premiers corn-

plimens, la Fortune prend autant de foin de ma

conferuation que vous : puisque pour me prefer-

ner des redoutables attraits de Telefile , elle part

de Delphes quand i'y rcuiens. Vous eftes fi preci-

fément informé de ce qu'elle fait, me dit il en

1

Livre Premier. ^7

fous-riant , que les plus anciens de fes Amants ne

le font pas fi bien que vous : car elle s'en va à vn

petit voyage, qui vient d'eftre refolu d'improuifte,

chez vne de mes parentes auec qui i'eftois , & que

perfonne ne fçait encore. Tant y a, luy dis-ie, que

ie le fçayi pour l'auoir veuë partir : Mais quoy que

ie ne penfe pas encore eitre amoureux d'elle p

( pourdiiuis-ie en riant à mon tour , quoy que ie

parlafle ferieufement ) ie ne laifie pas d'eftre bien

aife d'apprendre quefon voyage ne fera pas long.

Il ne fera que de quatre iours , me dit il ; & durant

ce temps la il faut que ie vous fafle voir tout ce

qu'il y a de beau à Delphes : afin s'il eft pofiible , de

. Vous faire trouuer du contrepoifon dans les yeux

de quelqu'vne de nos Dames, pour tafeher de

vous precautionner contre ceux de Telefile. le

ris d'abord de la plaifânte inuention de Melefan-

dre : & en effet ie confentis à ce qu'il voulut : & il

nie mena pendant les quatre iours de l'abfence de

Telefile , chez tout ce qu'il y auoitde belles Per-

fonnes à Delphes. Mais , à vous dire la vérité , font

deflein ne reùtïït pas : & il ne feruit qu'à me faire

fçauoir vn peu pluftoft queie n'eufle fait , qu'il n'y

auoit rien à Delphes qui ne fuft mille degrez au

deflbus de Telefile. Cependant cette Belle reuint

de la Campagne : & fon retour ayant donné vn

nouueau fujet de la vifiter à tous fes Amis, Mêle-

fandre y fut, & m'y mena malgré qu'il en euft. le

dis malgré qu'il en euft , eftant certain qu'il s'en fit

prêter plufieurs fois 5 medifanttoufiours qu'il ne

vouloit rien contribuer à la perte de ma liberté.

Mais enfin il céda à mes prières : ie fus prefenté

par luy à la Mère de Telefile, qui me reçeut fort

ciuilcment : & ie fus prefenté à Telefile elle met

tnc, en qui ie trouuay mille & mille charmes que

y

\

?8 , Le Gkand CtrvîJ

ic ne m'eftois pas imaginez : quoy que ie me fufïe

forme' vne idée de fon efprit,auflï accomplie que

celle de fa beauté. le la vy belle; ie la vy douce Se

ciuilc ie la vy modefte & galante ; ic luy trouuay

l'efprit aifé& agréable : & entre cent mille perfe-

étions , ie n'apperçeus pas vn deffaut. Mais ce qu i

me plût encore extrêmement, ce fut qu'entre tant

d'Amants qui l'enuironnoient, ie n'en remarquay

point de fauorifé. Elle agiflbitauec eux d'vne cer-

taine manière, en laquelle il paroiflbitvn fi grand

détachement, qu'elle m'en engagea dauantage : ôc

malgré fa douceur , il y auoit ie ne fçay quel noble

orgueil dantf fon ame, qui faifoit qu'elle triom-

phoit de tous les cœurs, i'ans en faire vanité : &

fans rien contribuer par fes foins aux conqueftes

qu'elle faifoit , elle conqueftoit pourtant tout ce

qui la pouuoit voir. Comme l'Amour auoit refo*

lu ma perte, il fit qu'elle dit ce iour là fans en auoir

le defiein , vne chofe qui me donna quelque ef-

poir , dans ma paffion naiflante : car comme ie

voulois luy faire connoiftre que i'auois eu inten-

tion de la vifiter , dés le premier iour que i'auois

efté à De! phes : Vous auez efté long temps, me dit

elle , à exécuter vn deflein qui m'eftoit fi auantar

geux ; puis que fi ie ne me trompe,vous citiez défia

icy le iour que l'on offrit au Temple les prefens du

Roy de Lidie : du moins il hie femble , fi ma mé-

moire ne m'abufe, que ie vous vy auecMelcfan-

dre : que ie vous regarday comme vn Etranger

qui ne le paroiflbit pas : & qui meritoit que Ton

euft la curiofité de fçauoir fon Nom. Et en effet,

adjoufta t'elle fort obligeamment, ie m'en infor-

may à vne de mes Amies , qui ne pût me fatis-

faire. Vn difeours qui n'eftoit Amplement que ci-

uil , & prefque pour entretenir la cQnuerfation

L I V R. E PREMIER.

79

auec vnc perfonne qu'elle ne connoiffoit pas;

fit pourtant vn fi grand effet en moy , que i'en ti-

ray vn heureux prefage. En fuite de cela ic luy

dis pour ma iuftification , quci'auois efté à An-

cire : que ie n'en eftois reuenu que le iour qu'elle

partit de Delphes : & que ie m'ellois donné l'hon*

ncur de la (allier vn peu au delà des portes de la

Ville. II me fembla lors qu'elle s'en fouuenoit,

& qu'elle faifoit feulement femblant de n'y auoir

pas pris garde : à caufe qu'elle ne le pouuoit faire

fans témoigner en mefme temps s'eftre apperçeuë

de l'attention auec laquelle ie l'auois regardée. Et

en effet elle a eu depuis la bonté de m'auoiïer

que la chofe eftoit ainfi. Mais comme cet inno-

. cent menfonge la fit rougir, i'en tira y encore vn

nouueau fujet d'efperer : & ie partis d'auprès d'el-

le .le plus amoureux de tous les hommes , & le

plus déterminé de m'attacher à fon feruice. le

ne m'amufay point comme font beaucoup d'au-

tres, à vouloir combattre ma pallion : au con-

traire ie cherchay dans mon efprit tout ce qui la

pouuoit flater. le m'imaginay que peut-eftre

eftois-ie ce bienheureux , pour lequel fon atne fc-

roit fenfiblc : Car , difois-ie, puis que prefques tout

« qu'il y a d'hommes à Delphes Vont aimée inuti-

lement : ie dois eftrc plus en feureté que fi cllen'a-

uoit pas tant d'Amants, puis que c'elt vne marque

infaillible , que fon cœur n'a pas trouuc encore

ce qu'il faut pour le toucher. Si ic la regardois

comme deuant eftre riche , ie croyois que cela

feruiroit à mon deflein , parce que mon Perc ne

s'y oppoferoit pas : & fi ie la confiderois comme

deuant eftre pauure, i'en eftois encore bien aife:

parce que ie iugeois que le fien ne me la refufe-

roit point. En&j 19 tcou^û facilité à jtoutes

/

jlo Le Grand Cyh'S,

çhofes : & ic craignois mcfmc tellement que ttïst

taifon ne s'oppofalt à mon amour, que ie ne là.

conlultay point du tout, le voulus auiîî faire vr*

fecret de ma paillon à Melefandre , mais il n'y eut

pas moyen : le feu que les beaux yeuxdeTelefil

auoient allumé dans mon cœur, eiloit trop bril-

lant & trop vif, pour ne paroiltre pas dans les

miens : 5c ie donnay trop de marques de mon

amour , pour faire qu'il ne s'en apperçeuft pas. Il

ne me propofoit aucun diuertiflement , où ie té-

moignafl'e prendre plaifir : la promenade ne fer-

uoit qu'à me faire lever : la Mufique me faifoit

joindre les lbûpits à la rêverie : la conuerfatïon

m'importunôit : la veuë des autres belles Person-

nes de la Ville m'eftoit abfolument indifférente : &

la feule veuë de Tclefile , eltoit ce qui me pouuoit

plaire. Bien eft il vray qu'elle recompenibit auec

vfure , la perte que ïe faifois de tous les autres

plaifirs : &i eftois fi tranfportéde joye quand ie là

pouuois voirvn moment ; quecefutplultoltpar

les marques de la fatisfa&ion que iauoisà la re-

garder, que Melefandre connut parfaitement que

i'eftois amoureux, que par mes rêveries, & par

mes chagrins. Il falut donc le luy auoiier : & le

frier en mefme temps de ne s'oppofer point inuti-

ement à vnechofe qui n'auoit point de remede #

& de me vouloir feruirdans mon defl'ein. le luy

dis cela dVne certaine façon, qui luy fit bien con-

noiftre que Ces conleils ne feruiroient de rien : c'eft

pourquoy il me promit Ion afliftance de bonne

grâce. le rctournay donc diuerles fois chez Te-

lefile, en qui ie trouuay toufiours plus de char-

mes , & plus de ciuilite. La nouuelle conquefte

quelle auoit faite de mon cœur, fut bien toft fçeuë

de toute la Ville , & mefme de mon Père, & de

celuy

Livre Pue m 1er.; tî

Cèluy de Tclcfile : mais ny Vvh ny l'autre n'en fu-

rent tailliez : car le mien dans la croyaqce qu'el-

le deuoit eftre fort riche , eftoit bien aife que ic

p rifle vn defiein qui pouuoit réparer dans fa Mai-

ion les profufions de fa iepneflc : eftant certain

que fa magnificence & fa libéralité , luy ont oftc

beaucoup de bien ; & Diophante auffi de fon co-

flé, craignant que fa fille ne demeuraft pauure,

n 'eftoit pas marry qu'vn homme comme moy en

fuft amoureux. Il agifloit pourtant d'vne manière

fi adroite, qu'il ne paroilïoit pas qu'il s'en apper-

çeuft : & il connoiflbit fi parfaitement la vertu de

fa fille, qu'il ne craignoit pas qu'elle s'engageait

trop , en fouffrant qu'elle fuit aimée de tant de

gens. Mais entre tous ceux qui la feruoient, il y

en auoit vn très riche, & beaucoup plus riche que

moy ; quoy qull ne fuft pas d'vne Race fi consi-

dérable, qui eftoit très aflidu auprès d'elle. Cet

homme qui s'appelloit Androclidc , auoit vue

Sœur qui la voyoit aulïî très fouuent : & qui eftant

logée fort prés de Crantor, en eftoit quel quesfois

vifitée. De forte queie fçeusqu'Androclide auoit

vn fort grand aduantage : car fa Sœur n'âgiffoit

pas feulement , à ce que l'on m'afiuroit auprès de

Telefile , mais encore auprès de fon Oncle : ce qui

eftoit vne chofe bien confiderable pour luy, qui

ne regardoit pas moins la richefle de Crantor,que

la beauté de Tclcfile. Pour moy qui n'eftois tou-

ché que de (es propres richefles, &qui preferois

leplaiiir de lavoir , à tous les threfors du monde:

ie tafehois feulement à toucher fon cœur , en

luy faifant fçauoir quel eftoit le fupplice du mien.

Car enfin i'en vins en peu de iours aux termes

de fouffrir tout ce qu'Vn homme qui aime peut

fouftnr. Dés que ie ne la voyois plus , bien loin

3\. Part. f

82 Le Grand Cyrvs,

d'efperer comme i'auois fait , ie defefperois de

tout : fi ie la regardois comme riche , ie croyois

qu'Androclide Tobtiendioit deDiophante & d

Crantor à mon prc,iidice:& fi ie la regardois com-

me ne Teflant pas, ie voyois mon Père trauerfer

tous mes defl'eins. Mais ce qui m'affligeoit le plus,

elloit vnechofequi m'auoit fort rtfioùy au com-

mencement : ie veux dire l'indifférence auec la-

quelle elle agiffoit. Car la trouuant pour moy

comme poifr les autres , cette indifférence me fem-

bloit aufli rigoureufe en ma perfonne, quelle m'a-

uoit fcmblé douce en celle d'autruy. Toutcsfois

des que ie la voyois, tous mes chagrins fediiïï-

poient : en effet la veucdclaPerfonneaimée,eft

vn remède infaillible pour Ibulager toutes les dou-

leurs : & il y a ie ne fçay que! charme fecret , dans

les yeux de ce que Ton aime, qui ffifpendles maux

les plus fenfiWes. Aufli ne pouuois-ie plus fup-

porter les miens, fi ie n'eftois en fa prefence : & ma

pallion en vint au point, que non feulement i'e-

ff ois très malheureux, quand ie n'eftois pas auprès

d'elle : mais que mefme ie n'eiiois pas tout à fait

heureux, quand ic n'y eftois pas feul , ou que ie

n'y eftois pas affez bien place. Ce n'eftoit melmc

plusaffez , pour difïïper tous mes ennuis, & pour

faire ma félicité entière , que de la regarder ; ie

voulois encore en eftre regardé : & ce n'eftoit plus

enfin que par certains inftans bienheureux , 011

mes yeux rencontroient les fiens, que ie fèntois

dans mon ame cette joye toute pure, qui caiïfe

bien fouuent par fon excès vn fi agréable defordre

dans le cœur de ceux qui fçauent véritablement

aimer. le vefeus durant quelque temps de cette

forte , fans pouuoir trouuer nulle occafion de dé-

couurir mon amour à Telefile , autrement que

Livre Premier?

*3

par rftes foins, mes refpe&s, & mes regards : car

outre que ce grand nombre d'Amants qui l'enui-

ronnoient continuellement, m en oftoit prefques

toutes les voyes : ie remarquois encore, quoy que

ie la trouuafie toufiours très ciuile , qu'elle m'o-

ftoit auec addrefle les occafions de luy parler en

farticulier. Ioint aufïï que durant quelque temps

a Sœur d'Androclidc l'obfedoit de telle forte,

que ie ne pouuois iamais l'entretenir , que de cho-

fes absolument indifférentes. I'auois beau prier

Melefandre qui n'auoit point de paflîon, de fein-

dre d'aimer cette fille qui fe nommoit Atalie : afin

que luy parlant plus fouuent , il l'occupait , & me

donnait le moyen d'entretenir Telefile : tout cela

ne feruoit qu'à faire receuoir cent fafcheufes pa-

roles à Melef andre,fàns pouuoir me feruir de rien.

Mais pour commencer de me fiire éprouuer les

maux de l'abfence , comme nous eftions en la

plus belle Saifon de Tanhée, & queDiophantc

auoit vne Terre au pied du Mont Himette , qui eft

le plus beau lieu de toute la Phocide , il y alloit

très fouuent : & cinq ou fix petits voyages qu'il y

fit , prefques fans fujet & fans raifon auec toute fa

famille , me donnèrent toute l'inquiétude dont

vn cœur peut eftre capable. Tous les momens

me fembl oient des iours : toutes les heures des

années entières : & tous les iours des Siècles:

« mais des Siècles fâcheux & incommodes , ou

le chagrin eftoit Maiitre abfolu de mon efprit.

Si ie fçauois que Diophante euft mené com-

pagnie auecques luy , i'en eftois inquiet : parce

que ie craignois qu'il ne fe trouuaft quelqu'va

qui parlaft pour mes Riuaux. Quand il n'y alloit

perfonne , la folitude de Telefile me faifoit pi-

tic* 5c l'ennuy que ie mlmaginojs qu'elle auoit,

84 Le Grand Cyhvj, '

m'en donnoit beaucoup à moy mefme. Lori

qu'Atalie alloit auec elle, i'en eftois defefperé :

quand elle demeuroit à Delphes , les conuerfa* *

tions fréquentes qu'elle y auoit auec Crantor,

m'affligeoient aufli eftrangement : & ie n'auois

pas vn inftant de repos, tant que Telefile eftoit

abfente. Delphes me paroiflbit vn defert 5 Toute

la Ville , ce me fembloit , changeoit de face par

fon départ 5 & fon retour luy donnoit félon moy

vn nouucau luftre. Si ic me promenois quelque*

I fois pour foir le monde , c'eftoit toufiours du

cofte où elle eftoit 5 & ie m'y engageay vn iour de

telle forte en rêvant , que ic fis pluftoft vn voya-

ge qu'vnc promenade. Enfin le Soleil n'apporte

pas vn fi grand changement en tout l'Vniuers par

îbnabfcnce, que celle des beaux yeux de Telefile

en apportoit dans mon cœur. Encore, difois-ie

quelquestbis, fi elle feauoit feulement que ie Tai-

mc , i'aurois du moins la fatisfa&ion de penfer

qu'elle fongeroit peut-eftre à moy : & que û i'c-

Itois abfent de les yeux, ie ne le ferois pas de fon

ame. Mais helas , pourfuiuois-ie , ie fuis affûté-

ment encore plus éloigné de fa penfée que de fa

prefence : & le malheureux Thimocrate n'occupe

nulle place ny dans fon cœur, ny dans fa mémoi-

re. Eh que veux-ie, adjouftois-ie fouuent en moy

mefme , ne vois-ie pas Telefile en tous lieux ? Elle

eft dans mon efprit ; elle eft dansmon ame ; elle eft

dans mon imagination ; elle eft dans ma mémoi-

re -, & elle m'occupe tout entier. I! eft vray , pour-

fuiuois ie, que Telefile eft infeparable de Thimo-

crate : mais pour cftre confolé pendant vnc fi

cruelle abfence , il faudroit que Thimocrate le

fuftauftî de Telefile : & pour foulager mes dou-

leurs , il faudroit eu£u quelle foufftift vne partie

Livre Premier. 8$

de ce que ie fouffre : & qu'elle pûft iuger du fujv

plice que i 'endure, parceluy qu'elle endureroit.

Mais feroit il équitable, reprenois-ie, que la plus

aimable & la plus parfaite Perfonne de la Terre,

euft pour moy les mefmes fentimens que i'ay pour

elle ? Non non , ie fuis injufte dans mes defirs : & ie

veux fans doute des chofes qui ne font pas raifon-

nables. le voudrois donc feulement, adjouftois-

ie, eftreaflliré qu'elle ne fcfouuinft où elleeft, de

pas vn de mes Riuaux : qu'Androclide en particu-

lier n'euft nulle place en fa mémoire : & que le

malheureux Thimocrate en euft vn peu en fon

fouucnir. L'on me dira peut-eftre qu'en me plei-

gnant des malheurs de l'abfence , ie confonds les

chofes : puis qu'il eft certain qu'il y a plusieurs fen-

timens jaloux qui fe trouuent méfiez parmy les

miens. Mais il eft pourtant vray que ces cruels

fentimens n'ont jamais efté dans mon cœur que

pendant l'abfence : Et à dire les chofes comme el-

les font, ie ne tiens pas qu'il foit poffiblc d'eftre

abfent de ce que l'on aime, fans eftre en quelque

forte jaloux : & jaloux d'vne manière bien plus

cruelle, que ceux qui le font par caprice ou par

foiblefle , à la veuë de la Perfonne qu'ils aiment.

Car enfin ie n'ay iamais pu en la prefence de Te-

lefile , auoir vn fentiment de cette nature : ma

jaloufie a toujours efté difiïpe'e par fes regards,

comme vne fombre vapeur l'eft du Soleil : & fon

abfence auffi n'a iamais manqué de faire fentir à

mon ame , tous les maux que l'amour peut eau-

fer. Cependant il s'épandit fourdement vn af-

fez grand bruit dans toute la Ville,, queCrantor

vifîtoit très fouuent Atalie : qu'elle agiffoit puif-

famment pour fon Frère : & qu'on croyoit que

dans peu de iours Androclide épouferoit Telefile.

F ii)

•

t

86 Le Gran! Cyilvs,'

Ce bruit ne vint pourtant point iufques à moy:

car Melefandre durant ce temps là,-eftoit allé faire

vn voyage aux champs : & l'abfence m'a tou-

jours eité fi fatalc,quc celle de mon Amy m'eftoit

fouuent nuifiWe,auili bien que celle de ma Mai-

ftrefle. Mon Pcre qui fçeut la chofe ; qui ne vou-

loitpas que renfle la îionte qu'Androclide me

fuft préféré $ & qui fçauoit bien que tant que

ic ferais à Delphes il ferait difficile que ie ceG-

fafle d'aimer Telcfile , ny que i'endurafle que

Androclide l'efpoufaft , fans m'y oppofer par

toutes les voyes qu'vn homme de cœur amou-

reux peut imaginer & prendre ; s auifa d'vne cho-

fe qui me donna vne douleur bien fenfible , quoy

qu'en apparence elle me deuft refioiïir , parce

3 u elle m'eftoit glorieufc. Nous eftions alors iu-

ement au temps où ce fameux Confeil de la

Grèce dont i'av défia parlé eftoit aflcmblé:

&quoy

que mon Père n'en fuft pas cette fois là , il y auoit

pourtant grand crédit. Si bien que pour me

faire efloigner d'vn lieu où il apprehendoit qu'il

ne m'arriuaft quelque malheur : il fit en forte

que ie fus choifi par les Amphi&ions , pour eftre

enuoyéà Milet,(d'où le Prince Thrafibulc eftoit

party, pour des raifons qui feraient trop longues

a dire) afin de raporter vn récit véritable de ce qui

s'eftoit pafle en cette-fameufe ville,qui eftoit alors

diuifee en deux fadions oppofé encore que

lesMilefienseuiVentenuoyé.vn Député à rAflem-

blée qui fe tenoit dans le Temple d'Apollon,com-

me les reconnoiflant luges de leurs differens ; bien

que les Grecs Afiatiques n'eufient pas accouftu-f

mé de les reconnoiftre : neantmoins comme il

eftoit du Party oppofé au fage Thaïes Milefien,

les Amphi&ions voulurent en cftre informes

Livre Premier..' 87

par vne autre voyc , & ic fus nommé pour cela. Il

elt certain que iamais homme de mon âge n'auoit

eu vn pareil honneur : & qu'en toute aurre Saifon

l'en aurois eu beaucoup de ioye. Car enfin eilre

choifï par les plu* Grands hommes de toute îaGre-

ce,pour agir dans vne affaire d'aullï grande confe-

quence que celle des Milefiens } etioit vne chofe

capable de fia ter la vanité de tour aurre, que dvn

homme amoureux comme ie l'ertois. Cette a fa-

ïence auoit donc tout ce qui la pouuoit rendre

fupportablc: la caule eneiioitglorieufe: vray fem-

blablement elle ne deuoit pas eftre fort longue :

mes Riuaux mefmes en eiloieut fardiez : &. elle

pouuoit donner meilleure opinion de movàïc:

iefîle. Cependant ie reçeus céc honneur, auec vne

dQuleur eitrange: & dés que iepenfois qu'il faloit

m 'éloigner de ce que i'aimois , tout lèntiment

d'ambition s'éloignoit de mon cœur : & l'affliction

s'en emparoit de telle forte, qu'il ne reftoit nulle

place pour nul autre fentiment. La choie n'auoit

pourtant point de remède : ie ne pouuoisla refu-

îèr qu'en me deshonnorant : & par confequent

qu'en me détaillant dans l'efprit deTelefile.. Mon

honneur &mon amour voulant donc que le l'ac-

ceptaffe , il falut fe refoudre à obeïr : Ôc mcfme à

partir trois iours après. le fis tout ce que ie

pus , pour différer au moins mon départ , mais

il n'y eut pas moyen : de forte qu'il ne me de-

meura rien à faire, que de bien ménager le peu

de temps que ie deuois encore eftre à Delphes.

le laiffay donc abfolument le foin de ce qui re-

gardoit les préparatifs de mon voyage a mes

gens : & ic ne m'occupa y qu'à chercher les

voyes de pouuoir parler à Telefile en particu-

lier : m'eltant abfolument déterminé , après

F uij

. ■

8S .vs,

vne aflez longue conteftation enmoymefmc,

de l'entretenir de ma paflion fi ic le pouuois.

Mais ie fus fi malheureux les deux premiers îours,

que non feulement ie ne pus luy parler, mais que

mefme ie ne la pus voir , parce quelle le troimoit

vn peu mal. Le dernier iour que ie deuois eftre à

Delphes eftant donc arriué , i'eus vne douleur que

ie ne fçaurois exprimer : quoy difois-ie, ic partiray,

& ie partiray peut-eftre fans voir Telefile, & fans

qu'elle fçache que ie parts d'auprès d'elle le plus

amoureux de tous les hommes ! Ha ! non non , ie

ne m'y fçaurois refoudre : & la mort a quelque

chofe de plus doux qu'vn femblable départ. le me

leuay ce iour là de très grand matin , quoy que ie

fçeufle bien que quand ie de'urois voir Telefile,

ce ne pourroit eftre qu'après Midy : mais c'efl

qu'en effet ie n'eftois pas maiftre de mes aftions,

ny de mes penfees. le fus direadieuàdiuerfes per-

sonnes : mais en quelque quartier de la Ville

qu'elles demeurafient , ie paffois toafiours par

celuy de Telefile, ou pour y aller, ou pour en

reuenir , & fouuent mefme en allant & en reue-

nant : me femblant que ce m'eftoit quelque efpece

deconfolation de m'approcher d'elle, bien que ic

ne la deuffe point voir. le receuois les compli-

mens que l'on me faifoit fur mon voyage,auec vne

froideur qui furprenoit tous ceux qui la remar-

quoient : & i'agiflbis enfin d'vne fi bizarre manie-

re,que ie m'eftonne que quelqu'vn ne fuft aduertir

les Amphi&ions qu'ils auoient grand tort d'auoir

choifi vn fi mauuais Agent , pour vne affaire de

telle importance. La chofe n'arriua pourtant pas

ainfi ; & l'aprefdince eftant venue , ie fus chez Dio-

phante, le demander pour luy dire adieu. Il m'em-

brafla auec beaucouD de ciuilitc ; mais comme ie

Livre Premier. 8*

le trouuay à deux pas de fa porte, noftre coniierlà-

tion ne fut pas longue : & ie luy demanda y la per-

million d'aller prendre congé du relte de fa famil-

le. Il me dit lors que Taxile fa femme n'y eltoit

pas : mais qu'encore que Telefile fuit (èu!e , & vn

peu malade, il vouloit pourtant qu'elle me vift : Et

en effet il ordonna à vne de fes Femmes de me

conduire a fon Apartement. Diophante voulut

me faire la cérémonie de m'y mener : mais iem'y

oppofay comm'e vn homme, qui ne craignoit rien

tant qu'vn honneur fi incommode que celuylà:

& ie penfe que s'il enft pris garde aux complimens

que ie luy faifois pour l'en empefeher , il euft aife-

ment remarqué que ie me deffendois de fa ciuilité

auec vn empreflement & vn chagrin , qui luy euf-

fent pu faire deuiner vue partie de. mes fêntimens.

Enfin il me quitta, & ie fus par fa permiiïion , dire

adieu à Telefile :,ie la trouuay heureufement fans

autre compagnie que celle de deux filles qui la

feruoient. Comme fon mal n'eftoit pas grand, elle

. gardoitla chambre fans garder le lid :&vnpeude

langueur qu'elle auoit dans les yeux, ne faifant , à

ce qu'il me fembloit , que la rendre encore plus ai-

mable, ie la trouuay fi belle ce iourlà , que le de-

plaifir que i'auois de la quitter , en augmenta en-

core de beaucoup. Quoy qu'elle euft elle aduertie

que i'allois entrer dans fa chambre , elle ne laifla

pas de me témoigner d'en eftre furprife : Thimo-

crate, me dit elle , d'où vient que vous me vifitez,

quand perfonneneme voit ? C'cft,Madame(luy

dis-ie en la faliiant , & en m'approchant d'elle auec

beaucoup de refpeû) que ne deuant bien toft plus

Vous voir, quand les autres vous verront : Dio-

phante a trouué iufte de m ''accorder la grâce de

i pouuoir du moins vous dire adieu , auparauant

É"

I

90 Le Ghand Cvitvs;

que ie parte pour aller à Milet. Côme ie ne l'auois

fointveuë depuis que i'auoiselté choifïpource-

a, elle me témoigna auoir beaucoup de ioye de

l'honneur que Ton me faifoit; 6c m 'ayant fait don-

ner vn fiege,elle m'exagéra auec beaucoup de ciui-

!ité,la parc qu'elle prenoit à vne choie qui m'eftoit

glorieufc. Si l'adorable Telelile m'eult fait voir

autant de marques de ioye dans Tes yeux , pour vu

bonheur qui me fuit arriué fans m'éloigner d'elle,

i'en aurois reçcu vn plaifir extréme,& ie me ferois

cftimé très heureux : mais ma capricieufe paillon

m'ayant fait trouucr quelque choie de cruel,a voir

qu'elle fe refioiïiflbit de ce qui m'alloit priuer de fa

prefencê : ie refpondis à fon compliment en ioû-

pirant. Madame, luy dis-ie, vous elles bien bonne,

de prendre part à vne chofe qui m'eft en quelque

façon auantageufe: Mais ie ne fçay fi vous en pren-

driez autant en mes malheurs,que vous témoignez

en prendre en mon bonheur. Vous me croyez

bien peu genereufe, me répliqua t'elle en foûriant,

de penfer que ie ne m'interefTc pour mes amis que

dans leur bonne fortune : en vérité Thimocrate,

adjoufta t'elle encore en raillant agreablemfent,

vous receliez fi mal la part que ie prens à voflxc

ïoye ,que ie penfe que s'il vous arriuoit quelque

defplaifir , ie pourroisfans iniuftice ne m'en affli-

ger point du tout : & ie fuis prefquc en chagrin,

de ce que ie ne voy pas qu'il y ait apparence que

de long temps ie me puiffe vanger de vous de

\- cette forte. Car vous allez en vn lieu , où l'on

vous receura auec applaudiflement : 5c vous re-

vendrez après icy chargé de gloire , pour vous

dire fans doute acquité dignement de l'employ

que l'on vous a donné. Mais puis que ie ne pour*

ray me vanger de vous,en ne prenant point de part »

%

Livre Premier.; çî

à vos malheurs , parce que vous n'en auez point:

ie le feray peut cltre en n'en prenant plus à voftre

ioye. Comme la vangeance eft douce, luy repli-

quay-ie ,& qu'il me femble remarquer qu'en effet

vous voudriez bien me punir, ie veux vous en don-

ner vne ample matière : & vous apprendre que

ïe fuis prefentement, le plus malheureux de tous

les hommes. Le plus malheureux ! ( reprit elle ma-

licieûfement; car elle commença de s'apperceuoir

du deflfein que i'auois de luy parler de ma paiîïon,

qu'elle auoit défia remarquée ) ha, Thimocrate,

fi cela eft, ne me dites pas voftre infortune ; carie

ne vous haï pas aflez pour m'en refioiiir : & ie ne

me porte pas aftez bien pour mepouuoir affliger,

fans hazarder ma faute', qui à mon aduis, eftant

généreux comme vous elles , ne vous doit pas

eftre indifférente. le vous auois bien dit, Mada-

me , luy repliquav-ie , que vous ne voudriez pren-

dre de part qu'à mon bonheur : & que vous n'en

voudriez point prendre à mes defplaifïrs. Mais

comme ie n'ay garde d'auoir la vanité de croire

que mes plus violentes douleurs vous en puiflent

feulement donner de médiocres ;ie ne feray nul-

le difficulté de vous découurir vne partie de mes

malheurs. Vous eftes bien plus vindicatif que

moy, reprit elle, car ie me fuis repentie vn inftant

apres,du deflein que i'auois de me vanger : & vous

perfiftez en celuy de me punir, d'vne chofeoùie

n'ay penfé qu'vn moment. le ne cherche pas à me

vanger, luy dis-ie, au contraire ie cherche à vous

donner fujet de vous vanger vous mefme : Non,

Thimocrate,medit elle, ie ne veux point que vous

commenciez à me faire confidence, par vne infor-

tune qui vous foit arriuée ; ny que vous m'appre-

niez ce queiene fçay pas , s'il ne vous eft point

*z Le Grand Cyrvî;

auantagcux. Vousfçauez défia fans doute ce qui

fait mon affliftiô,luy dis-ie,&ie vous l'ay dit depuis

que ie fuis auprès de vous. Vous me l'auez dit !

reprit elle toute furprife ; ic ne l'ay donc pas en-

tendu. Pardonnez moy , Madame , luy repliquay-

ie,carvousyauezfait rcfponce. le ne m'en fou-

Ctfens donc plus, dit elle , & il faut que ce ne foit

pas vn bien grand malheur , puis qu'il n'a pas fait

vne plus forte impreflion dans ma mémoire. Cela

vient, Madame, luy disie en l'interrompant, de ce

que mon départ vous eft indiffèrent : c'eft ce qui

n'a garde d'eftre, dit elle , puis que ic vous ay té-

moigné que ie m'en refioiïilîois. Vous me feriez

bien plus de grâce de vous en affliger , luy dis-iç

en changeant de couleur; & il feroitmefme bien

plus équitable que vous pleigniiïicz le mal que

vous faites, que de vous refioiiird'vn bien appa-

rent que vous ne faites pas. Ha Thimoçrate, me

dit elle , ie n'ay nulle part ny à voftre ioye , ny à

voftre douleur : & ie commence de m'apperce-

«oir que vous ne parlez pas ferieufement. Mada-

me , luy dis-ie tout interdit , ie ne penfe pas que

vous puifîïez croire fans me faire vnfenfible ou-

trage , que ie ne parle pas auec toute la fincerité

potlible, lors que ie vous afTure que ie partsd'au-

pres de vous, auec vne douleur de qui l'excès ne

peut eftre comparé qu'à celuy de la paffion qui la

caufe. Tèlefïle demeura furprife de mon difeours:

mais le voulant encore tourner en raillerie , afin

de ne me maltraiter pas : Thimoçrate, me dit elle

' en riant , ie voy biçn que vous fçauez que ie fuis

prefentement à la mode (s'il m'eft permis de par-

ler ainfi ) & qu'il y a ie ne fçay quelle conftellation

capricieufe , qui veut que tout ce qui fe trouuc

de gens de voftre âge & de voftre condition à

1

. LlVKE P R. *..' 9i

Delphes, facent femblant vne fois en leur vie , de

ne me haïr pas. Mais fçachez ie vous fupplic que

ie n'ay iamais rien contribué à cela : que ie me con-

noistrop bien,pour croire de femblableschofcs

facilement : & qu'en voftre particulier ie vous

eftime a fiez, pour apporter tous mes foins à ne

vous croire pas. Car , Thimocrate , fi ie vous

croyois , ie ferois obligée d'éuiter voftre conuer-

fation qui m'eit agréable c'eft pourquoy ne pre-

nez pas, s'il vous plaift , la peine de continuer vnc

feinte qui vous feroit nuifible , fi ma veue vous

donne quelque fatisfattion. le lie continuëray

pas vne feinte , luy dis-ie , maisie continuëray de

vous dire vne vérité , en vous aflurant que i'ay

plus d'amour dans Tame, que tout le reftede vos

Amante eufemble n'en ont. Comme mon Père,

reprit Telefilc en raillant taufiours, ne vous a pas

donné la permiflîon de me voir , pour me dire

vne pareille chofe 5 ie penfe que ie puis fans inci-

uilité, vous prier de changer de difeours , ou de

vous hafter de me dire adieu. C'eft vne trop

cruelle parole, luy rcpliquay-ieenfoûpirant,pout

me hafter de vous la dire : & ce fera fans doute

le plus tard que ie pourray , que vous me l'enten-

drez prononcer : fi toutesfois il cft poffible que

ie le puilTc faire fans mourir. Comme elle m'ai*

loit refpondre , & qu'elle prenoit vn vifage plus

ferieux , qui me faifoit défia trembler de crainte:

Atalie Soeur d'Androclide le plus redoutable de

mes Ritiaux entra. Ma Sœur, luy dit elle (car elles

fe nommoient ainfi ) ie penfois eftre prefque

feule à qui vousaccordafliezlcpriuilege de vous

voir pendant voftre mal 5 & cependant ie m'ap-

perçoy que Thimocrate en ioùit aufli bien que


	18. BIG FRENCH: PART 5

Wy,ne craignez vous point que i'cnfoisialoufeï

a

94 Le Grand ,'

Il y a cette différence entre vous deux, luy refpoiî-

dit Telefile , que vous en ioiïifiez par ma volonté;

& que Thimocrate n'en ioiiit que par celle de

mon Perc. Si cela eft, reprit Atalie,ie ceffe de me

pleindre. le n'en fais pas de mefme, luy repliquay-

ie tout chagrin & ie ne fais au contraire que

commencer de dire la peine que ie fens en ibrtant

de Delphes. Vous y laiflez donc quelque choie,

reprit Atalie, que vous préférez à la gloire : Que ie

préfère à tout, luy repliquay-ie. Ileit bien difficile

ue vous ayezraifondc le faire ( refpondit Tele-

lie, qui n'ofoit prefques plus me regarder) puis

qu'il n'eft rien qui doiue eftre fi cher. Comme

nous en eftions là ,deux de les Parentes vinrent

encore,&ie fus obligé de m'en aller: Mais lors que

Telefile , qui n'ofoit pas me faire vnc inciuilité dc-

uant ces Dames , me vint conduire iufques à la

porte de fa chambre : Madame, luy dis-ie afiez bas,

fi ie ne meurs point de douleur pendant mon

voyage , vous me verrez reuenir auec la mefme

paflion pour vous, que remporte dans mon cœur,

le prie les Dieux, Thimocrate, me dit elle en rou-

giflant, que voftre voyage foit heureux : & ( pour-

fuiuit elle en abaijTant'la voix , aufli bien que moy)

ie fouhaite encore , que vous reueniez plus fage

que vous ne le paroiflez eftre en partant : afin que

Telefile vous puifle donner toute fa vie des mar-

ques de Teftime qu'elle fait de voftre mérite. Elle

me dit cela d'vn air modefte , qui fans eftre ny fe-

ricux ny enioiié, ne me laiflbit pas lieu de bien rai-

Tonner fur fesfentimens: joint que dans ce'tinftant

de feparation , ie fentis vn trouble fi grand dans

mon cœur,quedepluficurs heures ie ne fus en

cftat de penfer à rien. Mais enfin ie partis le lende-

main y auec vn defefpoirquc iene feauroh c*pri-.

•

•

Livr r. g%

mer: car m'ctoignant à chaque moment toufïoun

dauantagedelelefile, iefentais vn mal queie ne

fçaurois taire comprendre à ceux qui ne l'opt

point éprouué : & certes , il me fut aduantageux,

que i'euîlé mes inftrudlions par eicrit : puisque

fans doute ie me fufle mal acquité de ma corn-

million , fi l'on fe fuit confié à ma mémoire. La

feule Telefile l'occupoit : i'auois laifië dans fi

chambre vne Sœur d'Androclide : i'auois laifle

a Delphes vn nombre infiny de fes Amants : ie

les repalïois tous dans mon imagination les vns

après les autres : & les riches , & les pauures ,&

les honneiles gens , & les malfaits : & il y auoit

des initans , où il n'y en auoit pas vn qui me filt

peur : tant il eft vray que l'abience fait voir les

choies d'vne cruelle manière. Quand i'eitois à

Delphes , il y auoit plusieurs iours où mon ame

eitoit en quelque façon tranquile : car lois que

i'eftois auprès de cette aimable Perfonne, ie n'e-

ftois pas mal heureux, pour peu qu'elle me regar-

dait. Et quand ie n'v eftois pas, ie fçauois du moins

où clic eitoit , & ce qu'eue faifoit : de forte que

pourucû que ie fçeufie qu' Androclide ne la voy oit

non plus que moy 7 ie ne me fouciois gueres des au-

tres : car il eitoit le plus riche , & le plus agréable

de tous. Mais lors que ie venois à penfer , qu'il

m'eftoit absolument impofiible de fçauoir ce

qu'elle faifoit , i'auois vn chagrin jnconceuable.

Le matin n'eftoit pas plûtoft arriué, queie me la

figuroisau Temple, ennironnee de tous mes Ri-

uaux : l'apres-diibee ie la vovois en conuerfation

aueceux, ou chez elle, ou chez fes Amies : le foie

ie croyois qu'elle s'entretenoit de tout ce qu'elle

auoit veu tout le iour : & en vingt-quatre heu-

res enfin , ie ne trçuuois pas vn moment , ou

\

S6

Le Grand Cyivs,

ic pûffc raifonnablement efperer qu'elle fe fou-

uint de moy. Car ie n'auois pas mefme la pen-

iiie que Ces longes l'en pûffent faire fouuenir : puis

que pour l'ordinaire ils nefe forment que des mef-

mes objets dont l'imagination a efté remplie en

veillant. le vefeus de cette forte , fans nulle con-

folation , iufques à ce que ie crûs que Meleiandre

eftoit retourné à Delphes : car alors i'auoiïc que

i'eus quelques momens de confolation , dans la

penlee que i'eusque cet officieux Amy luy par-

leroit de moy quclquesfois , puisque i'auois laifle

vne lettre pour luy en partant , par laquelle ic

l'en priois. Mais ii cette penféc auoit quelques

inftans de douceur , elle eftoit auffi toit fuiuie

d'vne autre, qui me donnoit bien de l'inquiétude:

car fi i'auois vne fi prodigieufe enuie de fçauoir

de quelle forte elle parleroit de moy à Melefan-

dre , après luy auoir defcouuert ma paillon ; que

ce ne m 'eftoit pas vne petite augmentation de

chagrin. Enfin tout ce queie voyoisnVimportu-

noit : ie netrouuois rien de beau ny d'agréable:

i'auois vne difpofition fi forte à la colère , que

les moindres fautes de mes gens , me fafchoient

plus en cette faifon , que les plus grandes n'a-

uoient accouftumé de faire en vne autre, le ré-

vois prefque toujours : 6c fi vn fentiment d'a-

mour ne m'euft perfuadé , qu'il faloit m'aquitter

auec honneur del'employ qu'on m'auoit donné:

ie penfe que ma négociation fe fiift paflée d'vne

effrange forte. Mais venant àconfiderer , que la

gloireque i'en pouuois attendre me pourroit fer-

ïiir auprès de Telefile , ie fis vn grand effort fur

mon elprit , & ie ne fus pas plûtoft arriué à Milet,

que ie commencay d'agir, & auec le plus d adrefle,

5ç auec le plus de diligence qu'il me fut poiliblc.

j le ne

L i v r. e Premier.. 4 97

le ne m'amuferay point a vous démefler cette

grande affaire qui feroit aufli longue à vous di-

re, qu'elle eft inutile à mon amour, qui eft la feule

chofe dont i'ay à vous parler. Mais ie vous di-

ray feulement, que quelque foin que i'y apportât

fe , il falut que ie fufle deux mois entiers dans Mi-

let, fanspouuoir auoir nulles nouuelles de Del-

phes ; parce que le vent fut toufiours contraire

pour cette nauigation. I'auois crû dans les pre-

miers iours,que ma douleur pourroit diminuer par

l'habitude : mais mon amené fe trouua pasdifpo-

fee à cela ; au contraire , plus i'allois en auant , plus

mon chagrin augmentoit: & ceux à qui la lon-

gueur de l'abfence en diminue la rigueur, n'ont af-

fairement qu'vne médiocre paflïon. Toutes les fois

ne le fàge Thaïes, auec lequel i'agiflbis contre la

action oppofée , m'apprenoit qu'il yauoitquel-

u e obftacle nouueau , à la conclufion de mon af-

faire; i'en pardiflbisfitouché,que ce fage homme

qui ne penetroit pas dans mon cœur , croyoit que

i'eftois le plus ambitieux de gloire qui fuft au mon-

de , & le meilleur Agent que Ton euft iamais pu

choifir. Mais enfin quand il plût à la Fortune, i'eus

acheuémes affaires heureitfement;&ie fortis de

Milet,pour m'en retourner à Delphdsraprcs auoir,

s'il m'ert permis de le dire , acquis aflez d'honneur

dans vne négociation fi importante. Le fage Tha-

ïes me fit mefme la grâce d'écrire de moy aux

Amphidions , d'vne manière très auantageufe:

& ie pouuois fans doute auoir vn fuict raifon-

nable de me refioiiir : mais mon ame eftoit

défia fi accouftumée au chagrin , qu'elle ne pût

pas goufter vne ioyc toute pure : car parmy Tçlpe-

.rance dé reuoir Telefile , la crainte de trouuer

quelque changement en fa forturve qui me fuft

3- Part. . G

\

98 Le Ghand Ctivs,

defauantageux , me troubla fans cloute beaucoup-"

Neantmoins quand ie m'imaginois que ie la re-

uerrois,&quemcs yeux pourroient encore quel-

quefois rencontrer les Tiens , ie (entois vu plaifîr

extrême. En vn mot, pour abréger mon difeours,

i'arriuay à Delphes : mais i'yarriuay fi tard que

mon Père cfloit défia retiré : de forte qu'au lieu de

coucher chez luy,ie fus coucher auec Melefandre,

afin de fçauoir plutoft des nouuelles de Telefile.

Comme il ne fe retiroit iamais de bonne heure, il

nefaifoit que d'entrer dans fa chambre quand \y

arriuay : vne furprife qui luy fut fi agréable, fit qu'il

m'embrafla auec vne ioye extrême. le Tembraflay

aufli ,auec beaucoup de tendrelfe : mais ne fça-

chant encore ce qu'il me dcuoit apprendre de Te-

lefile, ie n'ofois me refioiiir:& ie cherchois dâs fes

yeux, ce qui dcuoit paroiftre dans les miens. Apres

l'auoir'doncpriéde faire fortir fes gens :& bien,

luy dis-ie, Melefandrc, Telefile n'eit elle pas tou-

jours Telefile : c'eft à dire, la plus belle chofe du

monde; &mon abfencc n'a t'elle point fauorife

' lesdefleinsde quelqu'vn de mes Pviuaux?Fay tant

de choies à vous dire , me répliqua t'il , que ie ne

fçay par où commencer : ôc il elt arriué tant de

changement en vos affaires , que vous ne pouuez

manquer d'en eftre eftrangement furpris. Ha, Me-

lefandre,luy dis-ie, haftez vous de me dire en gros

ce que c'eft : Mais fi par malheur Telefile eft ou

morte ou mariée,ditcs-moy feulement il faut mou-

rir : afin que mon defefpoir ne foit pas long. Tele-

file, répliqua t'il, eft viuante & belle : & mefme ne

fera mariée de longtemps à pas vn de vos Riuaux.

Ce difeours ayant remis le calme en mon ame , 5c

n'y ayant plus laifiéqu'vnefortecuriofitc , de fea-

uoir quel eftoit ce changement ; i appris qu'auifi

Li vue Pmtim; $$

tort que i'aiiois efté party , tous mes Riuaux s'e-

ftoient refiouis de mon que la caufe

les en affligeait ; parce qu'en effet ie'leur eltois le

plus redoutable : mais qu'entre les autres , Andro-

clide en auoit eu beaucoup de fatisfaftion. Néant-

moins, me difoit Melefandre, comme il auoit I'ef-

pjit partagé,entre les richefles prétendues de Tele-

file & fa beauté ; il auoit toufiours prié fa Sœur de

fe contenter de détruire autant qu'elle pourroit

tous fes Riuaux, dans l'efpritde Telefile , & de l'y

mettre bien : & fansluy en dire la véritable

ne l'auoit iamais priée de poufTcrla choie aufli loin

qu'elle pouuoit aller. Mais en effet c'eftoit qu'en-

core qu'il fuit amoureux de Telefile, il nel'aimoic

pourtant pasaflez pour la vouloir époufer.-iufques

a tant que Crantor Iuv euff affuré tout fon bien

comme il l'efperoit par les foins de fa Sœur, qui le

Voyoït toufiours tresfouuent. Mais afin de vous

faire mieux entendre, 6 mon équitable luge, tout

ce que Melefandre médit : il faut que vous Sa-

chiez qu'Atalie qui n'aimoit pas moins la richeife

que fon Frère , fit femblant de croire qu'Andro-

chdenela prioit d'agir auprès de Crantor que par

la feule palîion qu'il auoit pour Telefile : & qu'e-

ftant auffi paflionné qu'il l'eftoit , il l'épouferoic

auifi bien pauure que riche. De forte qu'ayant re-

marqué que Crantor fe laiffoit infenfiblemët tou-'

cher à fa beauté (car certainement cette fille en

auoit beaucoup) elle n'oublia rien de tout ce qui

pouuoit toucher le cœur d'vn auare. Elle ne par-

tait auec iuy que d'œconomie : elle blafmoit les

dclpencesfuperfluës : & paroiffoït fi détachée de

tous les plaifirs , & de tous lesdiuertilfemens des

perfonnes de Ion âge ; que Crantor penfa enfin

ce qu çUe vouloit qu'il penfaft , & luy propoft

^ N

îoo Lr Grand Cyrvj,

de refpoufcr. Cette fille qui n'eftoit pas fort ri-

che, parce qu'elle n'eftoit Sœur d'Androclide que?

du collé de fa Mère , qui ne l'eftoit point du

tout , écouta cette propofition : & comme elle

n'auoit plus de proches païens qu'Androclide

( auec lequel elle ne demeuroit pourtant pas:

car on l'auoit mife chez vne parente d« fon Frère

qui n'eftoit point la fienne ) elle ne demanda

confeil à perfonne 5 & aflurant Crantor de fon

confentement , elle enuoya vn matin prier An-

droclide de l'aller voir,parce qu'elle auoit quelque

chofe à luy dire. Mon Frère (luy dit-elle, auiïi toll

qu'il entra dans fa chambre) s'ileft vray que vous

aimiez fortement Telefile , i'ay vne grande nou-

uelle à vous apprendre : car enfin ie fçay vne voyef

infaillible de vous la faire efpoufer fi ic le veux. Ha,

ma chère Soeur, luy dit il , que ne vous deuray-ie

point , fi les longues conueriàtions que vous auez

eues auec Crantor , peuuent Tauoir oblige à faire

ce que la raifon veut qu'il face ? le vous demande

pardon (luy dit il, fans luy donner loifir de parler)

d'eltre caufe que vous entretenez fi fouuent vn

homme d'vn autre Siècle : & de qui l'humeur aua*

re n'eft pas fort agréable ny fort

Frère, dit elle, ie voy bien que vous ne comprenez

as par quelle voye -vous pouuez époufer Telefi-

c : & que vous ne fçauez pas encore tout ce qu'il

faut que ie face, pour vous la faire obtenir. C'cffc

pourquoyil faut que ie vous die, pourfuiuit mali-

cieufement cette Fille, que ce ne peut eftre qu'en

me facrifiant abfolument pour vous , & qu'en me

{muant de toute forte de plaifir. le feray bien mal-

icureux,reprit Androclide,fi ma félicité vous doit

rendre infortunée : mais encore, luy dit il , quelle

eft cette bizarre voye que ie ne puis imaginer 5

1

Livre Premier.. 30i

Ceft (dit elle en rougiflant,& en riant àdemy) que

Crantor s'eil aflurément mis dans lafantaihe que

ie fuis vn Threfor : & c'eft fans doute par cette rai-

fon qu'il veut que ie fois à luy. Androclide fut fi

iiirpris dudifeours de cette Fille, qu'il creut ne la-

uoir pas bienoiiy : Crantor, luy dit il en l'inter-

rompant, veut que vousfoyezàluy ! & comment

l'entend il; & comment le peut il entendre? Il en-

tend, dit elle fans s'émouuoir,de vous donner Te-

lefile, auffi toft que ie l'auray époufé:de forte mon

Frère, adjoufta t'elle, que c'eft de ma feule volonté

que dépend voftre bonheur prefçntement. Car fi

ie me refous de fatisfaire la paiTion qu'il dit auoir

pour moy,il m'a afluré qu'il fatisfera la voftre : & '

qu'il obligera Diophante à vous donner Telefile.

JVIais , mon Frère, pourfuiuit elle , efpoufer vn

homme de l'âge 5c de l'humeur de Crantor,

n'eft pas vne chofe que ie puifle faire fans répu-

gnance: neantmoins l'amitié que i'aypour vous

eftfi forte, qu'elle me fera vaincre l'auerfion que

i'ay pour luy : & ie vous aflure que la félicité dont

vous ioùirez par la pofleiTion de Telefile , me

confolera beaucoup plus que ne feront tous les \

threfors de Crantor. Pendant qu' Atalie parloit de

cette forte , Androclide eftoit fi furpris qu'il ne

fçauoit prefque ce qu'il deuoit luy refpondre : car

il l'a raconté depuis à d'autres perfonnes. Comme

il auoit quelque confufion de faire connoiftre à

fa Sœur , que l'auarice auoit autant de place en

fon ame que l'amour : il prit vn biais qu'il creut

bien fin & bien adroit. Ma chère Sœur, luy dit il, ie

n'av garde de confentir que vous vous rendiez

malheureufe toute voftre vie pour ramour de

n*ioy:&quoy que faime paffionnément Telefile,

ie ne l'cpouferay iamais, en vous obligeât d'épou-

O nj

I

102 .vs,'

ferCrantor. Mon Frère, luy dit clic , s'il y au oit

vri autre remede à voftremal , ic n'aurois pas re-

cours à celuv là : mais n'y en ayant point d'autre,

je fuis aflez genereufe pour vous obliger malgré

vous. Ic fiçay bien, luy dit elle encore , que dans

le fonds dé voftrc cœur,vous voudriez que ic fufle

défia Femme de Crantor , afin de vous voir Mary

de Telefile : & que ce n'eft que par generofïté,

que vous vous oppofez à vne chofe que vous

croyez qui ne me plaift pas. Car ie ne penfe pas

que vous me croyiez l'ame aflez baffe & affez inte-

reflee , adjouftat'clle , pour trouuerplusdçfatis-

faftion dans quelque richefle que poffede Cran-

tor , que de chagrin dans fon humeur. De forte

qu'ellant perfuadée que vous ne pouuez eftrç

heureux que par mon moyen ; ie fçauray bien fans

vous obliger à y confentir , prendre les voyes dç

vous fatisraire malgré vous. Ha , ma Sœur , luy

refpondit il, ie ne fouffriray iamais vne femblable

chofe : & nç confiderez vous point l'extrême

■vieillefle de Qrantor ; fon humeur auare & chagri-

ne, &tous fesdeffauts? Mon Frère, luy dit elle, ic

ne veux regarder en cette rencontre , que la mer-

ueilleufe beauté de Telefile de qui la poffeflîon

vous rendra heureux. Androclide defefperé d'en-

tendre parler Atalie de cette fortç,luy dit que puis

que ce iVeftoit que fon intereft qui la faifoit agir:

il la fupplioit de confiderer,qu'cn efpoufant Cran*

tor, ellecauferoit vnfenfible defplaifir à Telefile,

puis qu'elle l'empefcheroit d'efere la plus riche

perfonne de toute la Phocide. Pourmoy, luy dit

il, ma Socur,ie ferois toufiours heureux,par la feu*

le beauté de Telefile : mais ic ne fçay pas fi Tele-

file fe la trouueroit,fans les threforsde Crantor:&

fi elle ne fç vangeroit point fur moy , du mal que

»

•

Livre Premier:

ioj

vous luv auriez fait. Nullement, reprit Atalic ; car

û Tele(île n'a pas l'ame auare , elle ne fe louciera

pas tant que vous penfezde cette perte: & fi elle

l'a de cette forte , elle fera rauie de vous efpouicr

en l'eftat que fera alors fa fortune. Ainfi il n'y a rien

à hazarder pour tous , & tout le mal ne fera que

pour moy feule : Mais,adjouftat'elle, ce mal Défe-

ra peut-eftre pas long. Androclide repartit encore

plusieurs chofes , & Atalie de mefme 5 fans que ny

î'vn ny l'autre difient iamais leurs véritables fenti-

mens: chacun tafehant de (è tromper,& iè déguifer

finement. Si bien qu'ils fe feparerent de cette for-

te : Androclide conjurant toufiours la Soeur de

croire qu'il ne confentiroitiamaisàce mariage: &

elle luy difant toufiours , qu'elle eftoit refolue d'y

confentir. En effet , comme elle s'eftoit rendue

Maiilrefle abfoIuèdeI'efpritdeCrantor,eIle l'en-

noya prier de la voir : & elle fçeut conduire la cho-

fe auec tant d'adrefle, qu'elle luy perfuada qu'il fa-

lait qu'il l'efpoufaft fans cérémonie , à caufe de

Diophante : & que de plus , Androclide fon frère

fongeantàefpoufer Telefile faNiepce, il nefaloic

pas non plus luy demander fon contentement. De

forte que Crantor fans différer dauantage l'époufa

le\endemain,enprefencede cinq oufixperfonnes

qui dépendoient de luy : & la mena le iour fuiuant

à la Campagne , afin de lai lier difliper le grand

bruit qu'vn îemblable mariage deuoit caufer. Ce-

pendant Androclide eftoit en vne inquiétude

cftrangc : & les beaux yeux de Telefile ne le pou-

uoient confoler,de la perte qu'il craignoit de faire.

Mais quand il lçeut que la chofe eftoit faite , il eut

vn dcfefpoir inconccuable. Neantmoins comme il

ne la creut pas d'abord , il fut chez vne de fes

Amies qui voy oit fort Telefile ; pour s'en eclaircir:

G 1!))

/

\ 10+ Le Grand Cyrvî,

mais il y trouua plus qu'il ne pcnfoity

Telefile y elïoit, qui venoit d'y apprendre le ma:

riage deCrantor. Or ce qu'il y eut d'admirable,

ce tut qu'Androclide paroiflbit beaucoup plus af-

fligé que Telefilc ; de qui Tame genereule ne s'é-

branla point du tout en cette rencontre:& qui eut

Tefprit allez libre pour remarquer que la douleur

d'Androclide n'eftoit pas defintcreiïée. Il s'appro-

cha d'elle tout interdit ; & la fupplia de croire

qu'il n'auoit rien contribué au deflein de fa Sœur:

& qu'il voudroit auoir fait toutes chofes , & que

ce malheur ne luy fuit pas ardue. le le croy, luy

répondit froidement Telefile , & ie vous con-

çois allez pour n'en douter pas. Mais, Andro-

çlide , adjoufta t'elle , comme la belle Atalic vo

ftreSœur eft peut-eftre plusaife d'auoir acquis les

threfors de Crantor,que ie ne fuis affligée de les

auoir perdus ; ietrouuerois plus iufteque vous al:

laiïîez vous refioiïir auec elle, que de vous arrefter

à vous affliger auecques moy : qui n'ay pas mefmc

befoin de toute laforcedemaraifonpourfuppor-

ter vn femblable malheur : & qui par confequent

puisaifément me paflerdu fecours de la voftre.

C'eiî fans doute, luy refpondit Androclide, queie

fuis plus fenfible à vos propres maux que vous mef-

me : c'eftallurément, répliqua t'elle, que vos incli-

nations 5c les miennes font differctes; & que par là

nous ne voyôs pas les chofes de mefme façon. Ce-

pédant Telefile ne fit pas fa vifite longue,& s'en re-

tourna chezelle:où Diophante & Taxileefioient

fenfiblcment affligez, de la nouuelle qu'ils auoient

apprife:cette fage Fille les confola le mieux qu'elle

pût:& quoy qu'elle fentift cette perte, elle ne laifià

pas de lesfupplier de n'en auoir pas tant de reflen-

timent;les afliirant pour elle,que côme elle n'auoit

1

m

L i v sl e Premier; 105

point d'ambition de cette efpece , elle ne feroit

pas long temps affligée , pourueu qu'ils fe confo-

laffent. Cependant tous les Amants de Telcfile fe

trouuerent vn peu furpris : ceux qui n'eftoient pas

riches , n'ofoient plus fonger à épouler vne per-

fonne qui ne la deuoit plus élire , de peur de la ren-

dre malheureufe,&de fe rendre malheureux eux

mefmes. Ioint qu'ils iugeoient bien auflî , qu'elle

n'y confentiroit pas : eltant bien moins déraison-

nable qu'vne fille qui a beaucoup de bien , époufe

vn honnelle homme qui en a peu : que de voir

deux perfonnes de qualité qui n'en ont prefques

point du tout , fe marier enfemble. Mais pour An-

droclide , quelque riche qu'il fuft , il trouuoit vn

grand changement en Telefile, depuis qu'il y en

auoit en fa fortune: neantmoins comme ileufteu

honte de faire paroidre d'abord Ces fentimens : &

que de plus il auoit certainement autant d amour

pourTelefile, qu'il eftoit capable d'en auoir : il

fut chez elle comme à l'ordinaire, où il trouua

tous fes Riuaux. Car iamais perfonne n'a efté fi

bien confolée, qu'elle le fut en cette occafion : &

quand elle auroit perdu tout ce qui luy eftoit cher

au monde, ils n'auroient pas paru plus empreflez,

à prendre part à fa douleur. Mais a quelques iours

delàleursvifitesdeuinrent moins fréquentes : &

entre les autres , Androclide diminua beaucoup

des foins qu'il auoit accouftumé d'auoir. Il ne luy

parloit plus que de chofes indifférentes : & cher-

chant vn prétexte à s'éloigner d'elle, il luy dit qu'il

remarquoit que Diophante fon Père le faliioit froi-

dement:& qu'il auoit mefme fçeu qu'il parloit mal

d'Atalie, qui enfin eftoit touf iours fa Sœur. An- S

droclide ( luy dit Telefile qui auoit défia remarqué

fes véritables fentimens ) il n'eft nullement befoin

1 '

io6 Le Ghand Cykvs;

d'vn fi grand détour auccquc moy : ny de ch

cher vn prétexte pour ne me voir plu5.11 eft pe un is

àchacun,defuiurc fes inclinations :& comme al :

furément vous ne pourriez iamais aimer la plus

belle Perfonne du monde fi elle n'eftoit pas riche :

ic n'aimerois iamais auiîi le plus riche homme de

toute la Grèce , s'il n'auoit ï'ame encore plus gran-

de qu* fa fortune. Ainfi ic penfe qu'il nous fera

également aduantageux , que vous ne vous obfti-

niez pas par vne faufle generofité, à rendre quel-

ques deuoirs à vne perfonne qui a perdu tout ce

qui vous la rendoit amiable. Androclide furpris

de la liberté du difeours de Telefile , voulut lu/

faire des proteftations contraires à ce qu'elle di-

foit : mais ce fut auec vn air fi contraint , & des pa-

roles fi ambiguës , que Ton euft dit qu'il craignoit

d'en dire trop , & de s'engager plus qu'il ne you-

loit. Telefile le regardant alors auec vn fous- rire

ai auoit quelque chofe de fier : Non Androdi-

e , luy dit elle , ne vous donnez point la peine de

vous déguifer plus long temps & laiflez moy

jouir en repos d'vn Threfor que ie préfère à ceux

qui touchent voftre inclination, qui eft la liberté

de pouuoir rêver toute feule. Androclide pre-

nant comme on dit cette occafion aux cheueux,

quitta Telefile ; & s'en pleignant à tout le monde,

il cefla de la voir , auflî bien que beaucoup d'au-

tres : de forte qu'en peu de iours, la Maifon de

Diophante futaufli folitaire qu'elle auoit efté tu-

multueufe , & pleine de monde. D'abord Tele-

file s'eftonna de la foiblefle des hommes : & fe

regardant quelquefois dans vn Miroir, elle fe dc-

mandoit à elle mefme , fi fa beauté eftoit changée ?

Car i'ay feeu toutes ces chofes depuis de fa propre

bouche. Maisfe trouuant encore les mefmes veux*

«

Livre Pheniei. 1 107

le mcfmc taint ; & la mefmc perfonne qu'elle auoit

toufiours efté elle conceuoit vne fi forte auerfion

contre tous les hommes , qu'elle eftoit prefque

bien aife d'eftre deliurée de leur conuerfation.

Mais comme ce changement fit vn grand bruit

dans la Ville , Diophante pour le lai lier diffiper

s'en alla aux champs : fi bien que quand i'arriuay à

Delphes ie ne l'y trouuay pas : 3c i'appris de Mele-

fandre tout ce que ie viens de vous dire. Cette ab-

fence me fat fans doute très fenfible : car i'auois

tellement efperé de reuoir Tclefile , que la priua-

tion d'vn fi grand bien , fut caufe que ie fus plu-

sieurs momens fans fentir la joye que ie deuois

auoir , d'apprendre que i'eftois déliait de tous mes

Riuaux , ôc de pouuoir efpcrer que Tclefile m au-

roit quelque obligation des foins que ie luy ren-

drois à l'aduenir ; eftant certain que ie me refioiiis

autant de fa pauureté, qu'Androclide s'en affligea:

parce que ie la regardois comme vn moyen propre

a luy faire connoiftre la grandeur de ma paflîon.

Mais quand ie venois à penfer qu'elle n'eftoit

point à Delphes, l'efperancc m'abandonnoit, & la

crainte s'emparoit de mon efprit. Tapprehendois

que la lafeheté de quelques hommes ne les luy euft

fait tous haïr : & ie ne trouuois repos en nulle part.

Le lendemain ie rendis conte de mon voyage : &

ie reçeus des Amphidtions toute la louange que

i'en pouuois efperer. Mon Père eftant fatisfait de

moy, me donna aufïî beaucoup de marques de

tendrefle : tous mes Amis me vifiterent en cette

occafion & fi ie n'eufle point elle amoureux,

i'eufle fans doute efté en eftat de me diuertir.

Mais l'abfcnce de Telefile troubloit alors toute

ma joye; & l'enuie que i'auois de luy témoigner

que iç n'eftois pas de l'humeur de ceux qui

ïoS Le Grand Cykvs;

rauoicnt abandonnée, me donnoit vne inquiétu-

de aufli incommode, que s'il me fiift arriué quel-

que grand malheur. Durant ce temps là ie ne pou-

uois prefques foufirir que Melefandre; parce que

ie n'auois la liberté de parler de ma paflion qu'a-

uecques luy , & qu'il auoit la complaifance de m'e*

coûter fauorablement : ce qui elt fans doute vne

des plus fenlibles confolations , dont Ton peut

jouir pendant l'abfence de ce que Ton aime. Mais

enfin après auoir long temps foûpiré , Diophantc

reuint , & ramena Telefile $ refoluë d'éuiter la cor.»

uerfation des hommes , autant que la bien-feanec

le luy permettroit. le ne fçeus pas plultoft qu'elle

eltoit reuenuë à Delphes,que ie fus chez Diophan-

te, qui me reçoit auec beaucoup de ciuilite : Ta

xile fit la me (me chofe , aufli bien que fon adora-

ble Fille ; auec cette différence toutesfois , que la

ciuilite de Telefile eltoit froide & ferieufe. Néant-

moins i'eus vne fi grande joye de la reuoir , & de

me trouuer chez elle fans pas vn de mes anciens

Riuaux, que ie ne fis reflexion fur ce que iedis,

qu'après en eftre forty. Cette première vifite ne

fut pas fort longue : car comme ils eftoient arriuez

tard , la diferetion ne me permit pas de demeurer

dauantage auprès d'eux. Ce ne fut donc que des

yeux , que ie parlay de ma paflîon à Telefile? qui

ne voulut ny entendre , ny refpondre , à vn langa-

ge qu'elle feule m'auoit fait apprendre : puis que ie '

.n'auois iamais rien aimé qu'elle , & que ie n'aime- |

ray fans doute iamais rien autre chofe. Mais com-

me ie fus retourné dans ma chambre , la froideur

de Telefile me donna de l'inquiétude; &iecreus

que peut eftre s'eftoit elle trouuce offencée du

dernier difeoursque ie luy auois tenu en partant.

Neantmoins ie ne laiffay pas d'elperer , que ma

Livre Premier.

iop

perfeuerance la toucherait : le lendemain ie fis

tout ce que i'auois accouftuméde faire, aupara-

uant que d'aller à Milet: & ie fus au Temple où ic

fçauois qu'elle deuoit aller. l'y trouuay Androcli-

de , &la plus grande partie de ceux qui aimoient

Telefile auant mon départ : Mais ils auoient tous

changé de place j car au lieu de fe mettre vers cer-

taines colomnes de Marbre où Telefile fe met

toufiours , & où elle eftoit lors que i'entray dans

ce Temple , ils eftoient difpcrfez en plufieurs au-

tres endroits. Pour moy qui n'auois pas change

comme eux , ie fus me mettre félon ma couftume,

en lieu ou ie pouuois voir Telefile , & eftrc veu

d'elle : d'abord elle n'y prit pas garde , parce qu'el-

le prioit les Dieux auec beaucoup d'attention:mais

ayant tourné les yeux de mon coflé, ie la faliiay

auec ie ne fçay quel refpecl , qui fait ce me femble

que l'on peut difeerner vne reuerence de fimple

cérémonie, d'auec vne qui s'adrefle à vne perfon-

ne dont l'on eft me rendit mon

ialut en rougilfant : & il me fembla qu'elle cher-

cha des yeux Androclide , comme pour luy dire

qu'elle n'eftoit pas encore abandonnée de tout le

monde. Et en effet s'eftantaflez tournée pour ren-

contrer fes regards, quoy que fon action paruft

eftrc fans deflein , Androclide changea de couleur

3c de place : & vn moment après il fortit du Tem-

ple , comme vn homme qui auoit honte de fa laf-

cheté : &qui euftefté bien aife que i'eufle efté lafc

che comme luy. I'ay fçeu depuis que certainement

ma confiante paffion, penfa renouueller la fienne,

& furmonter tous les fentimens auares de fou

coeur : Mais à la fin il fe contenta de fuir Telefile,

Se de me fuir moy mefme. Ne perdant donc pas

ync feule occafion de vqjr la perfoane que i'ai*

\

t

lîO Le Guano Cyrv$,

mois, il euft efté bien difficile qu'elle ne m'euffc

pas fait la grâce de faire quelque diftindtion de

moy à tous les autres qui Tauoicnt quittée : néant-*

moins elle s'eftoit fi fort refoluë de ne rien aimer*

qu'elle s'obilina à me traiter auec indifférence. le

vefcusdoncde cette forte durant quelque temps,

fans pouuoir iamais trouuer vne occafion de luy

parler en particulier , parce qu'elle me les oftoic

toutes : Mais enfin ie la trouuay vn iour fur les

bords de la riuierc de Cephilc qui pafle à Del-

phes , où les Dames fe promènent fouuent à pied:

laiflant leurs Chariots au bout d'vne grande Prai-

rie , bordée d'vne efpece d'Alifiers fort agréables-

Elle y eftoit auec deux de fes Amies feulements

& lors qu'après diuers tours de la promenade

nous eufmes trouué des hommes de leur connoif-

fance , qui leur aidèrent à marcher i ic demeuray

en eftat de rendre ce mefme feruiceàTelefile, ôc

de luy pouuoir parler fans eftre entendu que d'el-

le. Car la liberté eft beaucoup plus grande à Del-

phes qu'à Athènes ; & mefme encore vn peu plus

qu'à Corinthe : à caufe de ce grand abord d'E-

fïrangeis qui y viennent de toutes les parties du

Monde : & qui y font infenfiblement couler quel-

que chofe des couftumes de leur Pars. Mais, 6

Dieux, que ie me trouuay embarraffé, lors que ic

voulus commencer la conuerfation ! ie n'auois

pas pluftoft refolu de luy dire vne chofe , que i'en

peu fois vne toute contraire : & nous fufmes aflfez

long temps fans parler ny l'vn ny l'autre. Maïs

enfin pouffé par ma pafïion, ie commençay de

l'entretenir par vn foûpir : PIull aux Dieux , luy

dis-ie, adorable Telefile, que vous voulufîïez vous

épargner la peine d'entendre en des termes mal

propres & peu fignificatifs, les fentimens que i'ay

Livre P k £ m i u,"

in

pour vous : &que vous voulufïïez prendre celle

de lire dans mon cœur , & d'y deuincr mes pen-

fées. le puis facilement , me dit elle , faire ce que

vous fouhaitez : car Thimocrate , ie connois fi

admirablement le cœur de tous les hommes, que

ie ne fçaurois manquer de cennoiftre le voftrc.

Eh , Madame , luy dis ie , ne me traitez pas fi cruel-

lement ; & ne confondez pas s'il vous plaift, An-

droclide & Thimocratc. Androclide , dit elle,

croit eftre fort prudent : & Thimocrate eft fort

amoureux, luy dis-ie Thimocrate, répliqua t'el-

le , eft peut-eftre vn peu plus diflimule qu'vn au-

tre : mais après tout , il a (ans doute l'ame pleine

de foiblefle comme les autres hommes , dont la

pi u (part commencent d'aimer fans y penfer 5 con-

tinuent par couftume * ceflent de le faire par ca-

. price ; & font prcfques toutes chofes fans raifon.

Ha , Madame , luy dis-ie , vous connoillez mal

Thimocrate , fi vous le croyez tel que vous dites !

Car enfin i'ay commencé de vous aimer malgré

moy , ie l'aiiouë : mais i'ay continué par inclina-

tion & par raifon tout enfemble. le fuis party

d'auprès de vous le plus amoureux des hommes:

i'ay paiVé cette cruelle abfence , auec toute la

douleur imaginable : & ie fuis rcuenu icy auec

vne paffion qui s'eft encore augmentée depuis

mon retour : quoy que dés le premier inftant que

ie vous aimay , ie ne creufle pas qu'il fuft pofli-

ble qu'elle augmentait Thimocrate, me dit elle,

Androclide difoit il y a trois mois les mefmes cho-

fes qvie vous dites à tout ce qu'il y a de gens à Del-

phes, lorsqu'il leur parloitde moy : cependant

cette prétendue beauté de Telefilc a perdu tous fes

charmes , dés que Crantor m'a eu ofté l'efperan-

ce de fes threfors. l\ ç$ vray ; luy dis-ie 5 mais

\

III

Le Ghan 5,

i

c'eft quVAndroclide n'aimoit Telefile, qu'a eau fe

des richcllcs d autruy & que ie ne l'adore qu'à

caufe de fes propres richeifes. Non,diuinePer-

fonne , luy dis ie , ce ne font que vos yeux ; ce n'eil

que voltre efprit que ie regarder & ce n'eft enfin

que pour voltrc fcul meriteque ie vous aime que

ie vous fers 5 & que ie vous leruiray toute ma vie.

La beauté , Thimoeratc , me dit elle , quand il fe-

roit vray que i'en aurois, e(t vn bien que Ton peut

perdre toit , encore plus facilement que tous les

autres biens : il a mefme cela de fafcheux, que Pou

elt alïurc de le perdre infailliblement. Ainu quand

ie croirois que voltre amené feroit pasfcnfibleà

cette bafle & honteufe paffion,qui s'oppofe à tou-

tes les grandes avions & qui fait préférer les ri-

cheiles à la gloire & à la vertu 5 ie ne m'aflurerois

pas encore en voltre affection : & ie fuis perfuadée

ue vous feriez vniourpar foible(Te& parincon-

ance , ce qu'Ândroclide a fait par auarice. Non,

diuineTclcfilfc,luy refpondis-ie, vous ne me con-

noiflez pas : i'auouë, adjouftay ie parce que ic

fuisfinecre, que la perte de voflie beauté me cau-

feroitvne douleur inconceuable : mais elle me la

cauferoit principalement pour l'amour devons:

& non pas commentant absolument ncceilaire à

entretenir la pailion qu'elle a fait naiftre dans mon

cœur. Voltre efprit, charmante Perfonne, a des

lumières qui brilleroient encore, quand celles de

vos yeux feroient efteintes ? & voltre a me a des

bcautezqui rauiroienttoufioursla mienne,quand

mefme vous ne feriez plus belle. Mais, pourfuiuis-

ie, Telefile la fera toufiours : & elle a encore fi peu

veu de Printemps, que le fien n'eit pas prelt de

finir. C'eft par ce peu d'expérience, répliqua t'elld

en fous-riant , que ie me dois déiïer de tout : &

c'eit

b

I

Livre Premier:

WJ

fc^ft pôurquoy Thimocrate , pour ne voUsabu*

fer pas , (cachez que toute mal- traitée de la Fortu-

ne que ie fuis, ie nelaifle pas d'cftre glorieufc ; ôc

que ie fuis beaucoup plus difficile à perftiader,

que ie n'eftois auparauant. Tout nVelt deuenu

ïufped:, Scie me la fuis à moy txiefme : c'efi: pôur-

quoy changez de defléin fî vous m'en croyez.

Vous le pouuez faire fans honte à mon auis : car

quand on fe iette parmy la multitude, pourfuiurt

Mais fi

qu

près vous vinfliez à changer , vous feriez chargé

de cette inconftance toute entière. Allez donc,

Thimocrate, allez : lailTezTclefilcen paix, elle ne

veut ny aimer nyeftre aimée? Scelle (e trou ne fi ri-

che de f^ propre vertu, qu'elle ne veut rien acqué-

rir dauantage. Vbuspoflèdcz pourtant mon coeur

malgré vous, luy dis-ie :& ie le connoiftray peut-

eftre auili malgré vous, reprit elle en riant encore:

& fe méfiant alors dans la conuerfation des autres

perfonnes auec qui nous^eftions , le refte de la pro-

menade fe pafla fans que ie luy pûfle rien dire de

particulier , & fans que mefmc ie pûfle parlet *

propos : Car i'àuois Tefprit fi occupé à iuger fi i'

a

occupé à iuger fi i'à-

uois lieu de craindre ou d'efperer, que ie ne fça-

wois pas trop bien ce que Ton difoit. Mais pour

accourcir mon difeours, ie vous diray en peu de

paroles, que cent mille foins que ie rendis , tou-

chèrent enfin le cœurdeTelefile, qui fçauoit bien

que fon Père appronuoit mon affeftion : & elle

trouua quelque chofe de fi obligeant en mon

procédé auprès d'elle, qu'elle eut peut-eftre au-

tant de reconnoiflance pour ma refpe&ueufe paf-

fion , qu'elle aubit de mépris pour ceux qui l'a-

it oient abandonnée. En vn mot, f en vins au point

3\. Part, H

/ 1

\

114 Le Grand Cyrvj,'

aucccllc , qu'elle croyoit queie l'aimois,& qu'el-

le (ouftroit que ie le luy diiic. Cependant Andro-

clide ne polluant plus endurer ny la veuc de Telc-

filc ny la mienne , s'en alla aux champs : vne par-

tie de fes autres Amants firent lamefme chofe :

& i'eitois prefqucs heureux. Car ie voyois tous

les iours Tclefile; & elle auoit la bonté de me té-

moigner qu'elle me voyoit agréablement. Elle ne

m'auoit pourtant iamais dit precifément qu'elle

ne me haïflbit pas : mais vn iour que i'allay chez

elle, & queie trouuay l'occafion de luy parler;

elle me dit qu'il venoit d'arriuer vne nouuelle,qui

feroitqu'Androclide la haïroit encore dauant âge,

qui eiloit qu'Atalie cftoit en ellat de donner bien-

tôt vn fuccefleur à Crantor. Elle dit cela comme

il eftoit : mais elle le dit en me regardant auec af-

fez d attention ; afin de voir fur mon vifage les

mouuemens de mon efprit. Non non, luy dis ie,

malicicufe Telefile, vous ne trouuerez rien dans

mes yeux, qui n'exprime les fentimensde mon

cœur : & vous ne pouuez rien trotiuer dans mon

cœur , qui (bit indigne de la pofleffion du voftre.

le le ibuhahe, me dit elle auec précipitation : A

peine eut elle prononcé cette dernière parole,

qu elle en rougit comme d'vn crime : & qu'elle

voulut en affoiblir le fens obligeant que i'y pou-

uois donner : Mais ce fut auec vne fi agréable con-

fufion ,qtie ie mets ce moment là au nombre des

plus heureux de toute ma vie. Bien eft il vray qu'il

fut fuiuy d'vn aflez grand malheur : puis queie ne

fus pas pluftoft au logis, que mon Père me fitap-

peller , & me dit qu'il auoit befoin de moy , en vn

voyage qu'il commenceroitle lendemain ;& que

ie me preparafie à partir. le tafchay inutilement de

m'en exeufer/ans compieadie la railbn pourquoy

Livre Phemier: jîJ

on nie refufoit : mais ie fçeus vn moment après

parMelefandrc, que mon Père s'eftoit pleint a vn

de fes Amis , de l'amour que ie continuois d'auoir

pour Telefile 5 luy difant qu'il l'auoit fouffertc

quand elle dcuoiteftre riche : mais qu'il ne la vou-

loit plus fouflrir,aujourd'huy qu'elle ne l'eftoit pas.

Ainfî quand i'eus vaincu la rigueur de Telefile, &

que ie tus prefques a (Tu ré du confentcment deDio-

phante , auquel i'auois fait parler par Melefandre,

ie vy naiftre vn obftacle nouueau;& il falut recom-

mencer d'éprouuer toute la rigueur de l'abfence*

Car enfin quitter ce que Ton aime , eft fans doifte

vn grand fupplice : mais quitter ce que l'on aime &

dont Ton eftaimé, en cil vn incomparablement

plusgrand. Il falut toutesfoiss'y refoudre,& m'en

aller auec mon Père, à l'extrémité de laPhocidc

du cofté deMegare. le ne fçay fi ie dois dire que

i'eus le bonheur de prendre congé de Telefile;

puis que c'ett vn inftant i] rigoureux, que celuy qui

fuit le moment où l'on fe fepare de la perfonne ai-

mée 5 que ie ne puis pas bien déterminer comment

on doit parler d'vne femblable chofe. l'eus mefme

le malheur pendant ce voyage, que la Republique

donna vn employ à mon Père, qui augmentoit de

beaucoup le bien de fa Maifon : de forte que ie

voyois naiftre obftacle fur obftacle : & i'eftois fi

affligé de ma bonne fortune, qu'on ne peut guè-

re l'eftre dauantage de la mauuaife. Durant ce

temps là , mon Père me parla plufieurs fois,

pour me détourner de cette amour : & plufieurs

fois auiïi , ie fis ce que iepûs, afin de luy perfua-

der qu'il deuoit préférer la vertu de Telcfilç à

toute chofe. Mais venant à m'apperceuoir que

plus ie témoignois de fermeté, plus ic reculois

roon retour à Delphes : ie tafchay de déguifer

H ij

1

I

/

\

n6 Li Giiand Cyrvj;

mes fentimens : & de luy faire croire que Pabferi*

ce m'auoit guery. Mais helas , qu'il fat trompé en

fon opinion ! car ie ne fus de ma vie fi amoureux

que ie Peitois alors. le fçauois que Telefile ne me

haïflbit pas : i'apprenois par Melefandre, que mon

abfence la touchoit : & ie m'imaginois vn fi

grand plaiiîr à la reuoir, que ie ne penfois à au-

tre chofe. Cependant ie fçeus de certitude que

rnon Père ne retourneroit de très long temps à

Delphes, s'il ne croyoit absolument que ie tuiïc

guery de ma paflïon : ie me fis donc violence; &

commençant de faire plus de vifitesqu'à l'ordi*

noire ( car nouseftions dans vnc Ville où la Corn-*

) pagnie eft aflez grande & aflez belle ) ie m'attachay

à voir plus fouuent que les autres , vncPerfonne

aQez aimable ; mais pour laquelle ie n'auois pour-

tant pas vn fentiment qui pull affoiblir la paflïon

que i'auois pour Telefile. Cette Fille auoit de

rcfprit ; mais c'eftoit vn efprit mélancolique &

doux qui parloit peu; qui révoit fouuent &qui

par confequent me donnoit lieu de pouuoir plus

commodément penfer à Telefile, lorsque i'eftois

auprès d'elle , que fi i'eufie eftéauec vnePerfonrrc

plus enioiiée & plus brillante. Les vifites que iot

luy rendis firent fans doute l'effet que i'en atten-

dois dans Pefpiit de mon Pcre 5 puis qu'il creutr

que ie n'aimerôis plus Telefile ^& que i'aimoïs

Phcretime , c'eft ainfi que cette Fille fe nommoit.

.Mais comme il n'eufl: guère plus approuuc cette

féconde pafïïon que la première, parce que Phere-

time quoy que noble, neftoit pourtant pas des:

plus illuftres Races de fon Païs, il refolut de retour-

ner à fi cette innocente four-

be me reîiflit bien auec mon Père , elle me reùflït

mal aucc Telefile : à laquelle Androclide, comme


	19. BIG FRENCH: PART 6

1

r. e.m i e £ 117

5c Pay focu depuis, fit fçauoir auec adreiïe , fans

qu'elle içeuft que ce fuit par luy , que i'ellois fort

attaché â Pheretime. De forte que lors que ie re-

tournay à Delphes , ie trouuay fon efprit changé :

& i'appris par Melefandre qu'il y auoit plus de

quinze iours qu'elle n'auoit voulu fouffrir qu'il

luy parlait de moy comme à l'ordinaire. Diophan-

te mefme me parut changé auflï bien qu'elle : car

ayant fçcu que mon Père auoit témoigné vne lî

forte auerfion pour fon alliance, il en auoit l'ef-

prit aigry : & ie fus quelques iours auiïi malheu-

reux qu'on le peut eftre , en la prefence de ce que

l'on enfin ayant trouuéTelefile vn iouc

chez elle, auec aflez de liberté pour luy pouuoir

parler bas : qu'ay-ie fait, Madame? luy dis-ie , l'ab-

ience m'a t'elle détruit dans voftrecœur? & feriez

vous capable de la foiblefle que ie vous ay tant

entendue condamner ? Thimocrate , me dit elle,

ne me chargez point de voftre crime; & conten-

tez vous que Telefile ne fe pleignc pas fans vous

pleindre. Ce n'efl: pas qu'elle n'en euft fujet : mais

c'eft qu'elle eft trop glorieufe pour le faire. Ainfi,

dit elle auec vn fous-rire vn peu forcé, vous ne

deuez pas craindre que mes reproches troublent

le plaifir que vous auez à vous fouuenir de Phere-

con

prennnt alors le fujet de fon changement pour

moy) ha Madame,vous ne me connoiffez pasjvous

ne la connoiflez point$& vous ne vous connoiffez

pas vous mefme : fi vous pouuez croira que ie

puifie penfer à elle en vous voyant. I'ay toujours

penféà vous, Madame, lorsque i'ay efté auprès de

Pheretime : mais ie ne me mis point fouuenu de

Pheretime depuis que ie fuis à Delphes. Ha , in-

jufte Perfonne que vous elles } luy dis-ie encore,

T T

H in

ÏIS .VS,

quel eft cet cnncmy caché, qui a fait vn crime

d'vne chofe dont ic pouuois demander recom-

penfe, puis que ie n'ay veu Pheretime, qu'afin de

venir plultoft reuoir Telefile ? le luy contay alors

fîneerement comme la chofe s'eftoit pafiée; ie la

fupplîay en fuite de me dire qui luy auoit appris

cette faufle nouuelle : & après auoir bien prié,

preile, conjuré , & importuné Telefile 5 elle me

nomma la perfonne qui luy auoit dit la chofe , qui

eftoit vne Amie particulière d'Androclide. Ce-

pendant comme mon cœur eftoit fidelle, & que

toutes mes paroles eftoient véritables , ie fis ma

paixauec Telefile, à laquelle il ne demeura plus

nul foupçon de ma confiance. Elle auoit toutes-

fois vn fecret dépit contre elle mefme, de ma-

uoir donné quelques légères marques de jaloufie:

ce qui fut caufe qu'il me faltit quelque temps, au-

paravant que de retrouuer dans fon ame la fran-

chife &Ia quiétude auec laquelle elle auoit accou-

ftume de viure auecque moy. Mais enfin ie me

retrouuay heureux & ie fis mefme comprendre à

Diophante , que ie ne deuois pas eftre puny de

l'obllacle que mon Pereapportoit à mondefl'ein.

le n'auois donc plus rien qui me fafchaft ; finon

qu'il faloit malgré moy , ne vifiter pas fi fouuent

Telefile : de peur que mon Père ne m'exilaft de

nouueau, comme il auoit défia fait. Mais fi ie ne

la voyois pas chez elle,ie la rencontrois ailleurs ; &

ic la voyois tous les iours. le voulus alors diuerfes

fois obtenir d'elle la permiflion de Tépoufer fans le

confentement de mon Père : mais comme elle

eftoit fage & glorieufe , elle ne le voulut iamais ; 5c

me dit toufiours qu'elle fçauoit bien que Diophan-

te n'y confentiroit non plus qu'elle : & qu'ainfi il

faloit attendre en repos que le cœur de mon Père

LïVM PiLEMlIl.' ir#

fuft changé. le ne jouis pourtant pas longtemps

de ce calme , pendant lequel i'auois de fi doux mo-

ments : & par vn caprice de la Fortune , nous fut

mes prefques toufiours (eparez. Tantoit il y auoit

vn de mes Amis qui auoit querelle, à qui par va

fentiment d'honneur il faloitquciemattachafle,

& que ie le fuiuifle hors de Delphes : vue autre-

fois Diophante demeura malade aux champs , où

Telcfile le fut trouuer : en fuite, vneFcfte publi-

que l'y retint : & il y eut mefme des abfcnccs fans

fujet , & où il fembloit que la Fortune n'eiul autre

deflein que de nous perlècuter. Il y en eut de lon-

gues, de courtes, d'impreueuës, de préméditées:

ie ne reuenois pas plulloft à Delphes qu'elle en

partoit : Elle n'y reuenoit pas auili pluftoft que

i'en parfois: &ie puis dire de plus , queie n'ayia-

niais quitté Telefîle, qu'il ne me foit arriué quel-

que malheur. Nous auions toufiours quelque pe-

tite querelle, que la feule abfence nouscaufoit:

& ie me fouuiens mefme qu'vn iour ie fus aflez

bizarre pour me pleindre de ce que ie la trouuois

trop belle à mon retour. Car, luy difoisie, ado-

rable Telefîle , fi mon abfence vous auoit tou-

chée , comme la voftrc m'a affligé , ie verrois que

la fraifeheur de voftrc teint feroit vn peu ternie :

& ie verrois encore dans vos yeux quelque im-

prefiion de mélancolie, qui me donneroit vne

joye eftrange. Où au contraire i'y voy vne joye

qui m'inquiète : parla crainte que i'ay quelle n'y

ait toufiours efté, pendant que ie n'eftois pas au-

près de vous : & que ce ne foit pas mon retour

feul qui la caufe. En vn mot , i'épronuay l 'abfen-

ce de toutes les façons dont on la peut éprou-

uer y & ie fouffris fans doute tout ce qu'vn Amant

peut fouffrir. Mais foit que ie nv'cloignafle par

H m)

Ï20

Le Grand Cyrvs,

vne raifon qui me fuft auantagcufe , ou par quel-:

que eau le qui me deuft fafcher 5 ie puis dire n'a-

uoir iamais eu lame fçnfible , ny à la douleur , n y à

la joye, que ces diuersfujets me deuoient donner:

& n'auoir iamais fenty en ces fâcheufçs répara-

tions , nul autre mouuement dans mon cœur , que

celuy que mon amour y caufoit. Apres donc cent

mille douleurs, & vneabfence d'vn mois ie reuins

à Delphes : où i'appris qu'Atalie Sœur d'Andro-

clide, & Femme de Crantor , eftoit morte en ac-

couchant d'vn fils ? & que ce fils eftoit mort luy

mefme, peudeioursapresfaMcre : de forte que

Telefilc le retrouuaauec plus d'apparence que ia-

mais , ^e deuoir cftre vne des plus riches Perfon-

res de toute la Grèce : car on fçauoit que Cran-

tor s'eftoit repentyde s'eftre marié, & n'auoitpas

cfté fatisfait d'Atalie : fi bien que mon Père

n'ayant plus à me reprocher le peu de bien de Te-

lefile, il y auoit lieu de croire que ie ferois bien-

tôt heureux. Pourmoyie ne foupçonnay iamais

cette admirable Fille de changer defentimensen

changeant de fortune : maisi'eus vn peu de peur

que Diophante ne le feruift pour me nuire , du

prétexte que mon Père luy auoit donné. De for-

te que pour hafter la chofe , après auoir veu Te-

lefile,ie fus en diligence à vne Terre que mon Père

auoit à deux tournées de Delphes, & où il eftoit

alors; pour le fupplier très humblement de fe fou-

uenir , qu'il auoit autrefois approuué ma palTion

pourTelelile : mais par malheur ienel'y trouuay

plus : & il talutque i'attendifle huit iours aupara-

uant qu'il reuinlt : car les gens qu'il auoit laifl'ez

chez luy , fçauoîçnt feulement qu'il y reuiendroit,

& ne fçauojent pas ou il eftoit allé. A fon retour,

ie luy dis ce cjue iauois refolu de luy dires Se il me

Livre Piemiuï 121

refpondit ce que i'auoisefperé : fi bien que ie m'ea

retournay à Delphes le plus fatisfait de tous les

hommes. le fçeus mefme en y arriuant , que Cran-

tor eftoit mort (ubitement depuis vn iour : de for-

te qu'après auoir efté chezmoy ,mc mettre en eftat

de paroiftre deuant Telefile , ie fus chez elle pour

luy faire vne vifite de cérémonie. Mais ie fus vn

peu furpris d'y trouuer toute la Ville:5; d'y reuoir

principalement tous mes anciens Riuaux , & mef-

me Androclide. Neantmoins comme la bien-fean-

çc vouloit que Ton rendift cette ciuilké à la con-

dition de Diophantc, en vne occafion de deiiil ; ic

lis ce que ie pus pour croire ,que la choie en de-

meurèrent là : & que tous ces Amants auares qui

auoient abandonné Telefile quand elle n'eftoit

plus richcjn'auroient pas la hardie/Te d'ofeç iamais

luy parler de leur paiîïon , après vne femblable laf-

cheté. Mais iefus bien trompé en mes conieftu-

res : car auffi tofl: que les premiers iours du deiiil

furent partez, Telefile fe vitenuironnée&detous

ceux qui l'auoient quittée auparauant , & de tous

ceux qui mefme n'auoient pas encore penfé à elle.

I'obligeay alors Melefandre à parler à Diophante,

pour luy dire qu'il deuoit faire quelque diftinction

de moy aux autres pretendans de Telefile : mais

ibit que fe voyant en eftat de choifir,il ne vouluft

pas fe hafter , ou qu'il vouluft fe vanger de mon

Père* il refpondit en biarfant fans rien conclurre,

& me mit au defefpoir. I'auois pourtant la confo-

lation,de ne remarquer nul changement en l'efprit

de Telefile : & de voir auec quel mépris elle trai-

toit tous ceux que fa richefle plûtoft que fa beau-

té, auoitrapellez. Mais pour mon malheur, ilre-

uint en ce temps là à Delphes, vn homme de gran- .

$.c qualité appelle Menecrate , qui en eftoit 5 qui

122 Le Grand Cy kv f,

auoit efté très long temps à voyager qui deuint

amoureux de Telcfile ; & qui n'ayant point de

part au crime des autres, me donna auiïî plusd'in-

quietude. Car comme il cfl: bien fait ; que fa naif-

fanec eft illuftre ; & fa Maifon très puiiTante en

biens , ie trouuois lieu de m'en affliger. Neant-

moins Telefile agiflbit fifagement, que fa feule

veue difîïpoit toutes mes frayeurs , & me laiflbit

quelquesfois aflez de liberté d'efprit, pour rire des

a&ions contraintes de tous ces Iafches Amants:

qui n'ofoient prefqucs parler , tant la honte les

pofledoit , & abatoit leur efprit. Toutefois ils fui-

uoient toufiours Telefile , & la voyoient maigre

die : Pour Androclide il fut plus prudent; car il ne

fongea pas moins à gagner Diophante , qu'à pou-

noir appaifer fa fille : & ie ne fçay de quels moyens

il feferuit ; mais ie fusaduerty qu'il auoit aiïez de

fart dans fon efprit ; ôc que peut-eftre feroit il bien

toft choifi par Diophante pour cftre le Mary de

Telefile. le fus à l'inftant mcfme chez elle , afin de

luy apprendre ma erainte,& de luy demander quel-

que nouucau témoignage d'affection pour me ra£

furerimais i'y trouuay Androclide, qui deuenti

plus hardy par Fefpcràce que Diophante luy auoit

donnée,luy auoit parlé de fa paffion plus ouuerte-

ment qu'il n'auoit fait, depuis la mort de Crantor.

Comme ie fçcus en bas qu'Androclide eftoit feul

auec elleie montay auec précipitation: & arriuant

à la porte de la chambre, ie m'arreftay, ne fçachant

fi ie deuois écouter ce qu'ils difoient , ou entrer

fans les écouter. Mais comme la porte eftoit ou-

uerte,& que la Tapiflerie qui me cachoit,n'cmpef-

choitpas queic n'enteefifle ce que Ton difoit dans

la chambre 5 i'onis que Telefile luy difoit auec vn

ton de voix aflez fier ; Non, Androclide, ne vous y

•

[

Livïle Premier: 125

trompez pas : ce n'eft point à moy à vous recom-

penfer des foins que vous me rendez , ny de ceux

que vous m'auez rendus : car comme ce n'elt point

Telefile que vous aucz aimée , ny que vous aimez,

ce n'eft point aufli à elle à vous en auoir obliga-

tion. Fauojie qu'entedant vn difeours qui m'eftoit

fî agréable , ie me refolus de n'entrer pas fi toit : &

celt la feule fois que i'ay pu comprendre que l'on

pûft préférer quelque chofe,à la veuc de la perfon-

ne aimée. l'entendis donc qu'Androclidc repre-

nant la parole, luy dit qu'il n'auoit confiderc les

threfors de Crantor que pour l'amour d'elle : dites

{lûtoft pour l'amour de vous, luy répliqua Tclefî-

e, &fçachezque quand vous employeriez toute

voftre vie à me vouloir perfuaderque vous m'ai-

mez, ie ne le croirois pas. Non non , luy dit elle,

Androclidc, ie ne m'eftime pas fi pcu,queic veuil-

le vn cœur partagé : & partagé encore pour vne

chofe indigne d'eftre balancée auec Telefile , &c

qui eft l'objet de toutes les âmes baffes. Enfin ie

' pardonnerois bien plûtoft à vn inconftant qui

m'auroit quittée pour vne plus belle que moy:

qu'à vn auare qui m'a abandonnée dés que ie n'ay

plus eflé riche. Car auoiiez la vérité, luy dit cllc,lï

i'auois allez de folie pour vous efpoufer , & que

par malheur ie vinfie à perdre tout ce qui caufe

voftre paflion : qu'il ne me reftaft ny grandes

Terres; ny Pierreries; ny magnifiques Meubles; ny

fhperbes Maifons : & que Telefile demeurait feu-

lement auec tous les charmes que vous trouuez

en elle depuis qu'elle eft riche : auoiiez la vérité

Androclide, l'aimeriez vous encore , & la trouue-

ritz vous belle en ce temps là ? le n'en doute nulle-

ment , luy refpondit il tout confondu : & ie

iae le crois point du tout , répliqua t'elle. Mais

frî4 Le Grand Cmvî,

Androdide , adjoufta Telefile , ie veux vous faire

voir que iene fuis pas coupable du crime que ic

vous reproche : &que ce n'cft pas l'eltat pre-

fent de ma fortune , qui me fait vous parler fi for-

tement. Sçachez donc ie confeflc que lors

que Telefile en fut là, i'eusvn battement de cœur

cftrangc : ie m'approchay dauantage de la Tapif-

ferie: & iefis mcfmc afiezde bruit pour eftre en-

tendu : fi ce n'eultcfté que Telefile cftoitcn colc*

re,&qu'Androclide eftoit fort après

m'eftre vn peu remis, i'entendis que pourfuiuant

fon difcours, fçachez donc,luy dit elle encore vne

fois, que ce n'eft point du tout par le changement

auantageux qu i eft arriué à mes affaires,que ie vous

traite comme ie fais : & que quand ie ne fcrois que

ce que i'eftois il y a vn mois , ie ne vous pardon-

nerois pas ce que vous auez fait. Car ennn ie ne

puis iamais efpoufer qu'vn homme que i'eftimc^

ray : & ie ne puis iamais eftimer celuy qui ne m'e*

ftimequepar des chofes que ie crois beaucoup

au deflbus de moy. A peineTelefilc eut elle acheué

de parler, que craignant qu'Androclidc ne l'adou-

cifl: par des foûmiilîons , i'entray promptcment

dans la chambre , & furpris fi fort mon Riual,qu'il

ne fe remit pas aifément. Comme i'auois la ioyc

dans le cœur,à caufe de ce que i'auois entendu,ma

conuerfation fut, fi ie l'ofe dire, plus agréable que

celle d'Androclide: ce n'cft pas qu'il fentift aucc

dclicatefle les mépris de Telefile , puis que ne l'ai-

mant prefque que par confideration , fes fenti-

menseftoknt fans doute plus grofïiers, & fa dou-

leur eftoit moins viuc. Ioint qu'il efpercit tou-

jours en Diophante: mais auffi la honte de fa mau-

uaife aftion l'interdifoit , Sc^iaifoit qu'il n'auoit

pas la liberté de fon efprit. Pouj; moy, il me fcnv

/

LiVIE P

HEMIE R.

m

bloit que ic le menois en Triomphe ce iour là*

Vn moment après il vint beaucoup de Dames Se

la conuerfation general'e ne le pafla pas, fans que

ie diffe plufieurschofes piquantes pour Androcli-

dc. Il m'en rcfpondit auiîî quelques vnes qu'il

auoit deflein qui le fuflent : mais il ne fçauoit par

où s'y prendre parce qu'il ne me pouuoit rien re-

procher : & que i'auois cent choies véritables à

luy faire entendre , qui ne iuy plaifoient nulle-

ment. Teiefileprcnoit fans doute quelque plaifir

à le voir mal traité : neantmoins comme elle eft

fort prudente, elle deftourna la conuerfation à di-

uerfes fois , de peur qu'elle ne deuint trop aigre.

Ce n'eft pas que ie perdilïe le reipeft que ic luy

deuois , & que ie voulufl'e quereller Androclidc

chez elle : mais c'eft qu'il eJtoit fi aifé de le tou-

cher fenfiblement , à caufe qu'il fçauoit bien qu'il

eftoit coupable 5 que la raillerie la plus fine & la.

plus délicate, l'irritoit iufqu'à laftireurr&quede

plus i'cfprouuay ce iour là , qu'il eft fort Sifficilc

de n'infulter pas fur vn Riual malheureux, quand

on en trouuel'occafion , quelque generofité que

l'on puifle auoir. Au fortir de chez Telefile , il

fut trouuer Diophante , qui fe promenoit vers la

Fontaine Caftalie; fi bien que lors quei'en fortis i

mon tour , i'appris fortuitement par Melefandrc

quemonRiual eftoit aneclePere demaMaiftrefle:

& le lendemain ic fçeû que Diophante confiderât

plus le grand bien d'Androclide que le mépris

qu'il auoit fait de Telefile ; & l'exculant peut-eftre

par vné inclination pareille à la fienne , auoit effe-

ftiuement commandé à fa Fille, de mieux viurc

qu'elle ne faifoitauec Androclide; parce qu'enfin

il auoit à l'aduertir, qu'il eftoit abfolument rcfolu

qu'elle époufaft ou kiy ; ou Menccrate. le fçeus

r

126

Le Granô Cyrvs,

Melef;

t

dre m'auoit acquifc , ôcqui auoit oiiv le difeours

3 ne Diophante auoit fait à la Fille: de forte que

efefpere de mon malheur,ie n'auois plus pour ma

confolation que la feule Telefile : que ie fçauois

bien qui méprifoit Androclide 5 qui n'aimoit pas

Menecratc * & qui ne me haïfibit point. Mais ion

extrême vertu me faifoit pourtant craindre qu'el-

le ne fuft pas capable de rcfilter au commande-

ment abfolu de fon Père : car cette mefme Femme

ui m'auoit aduerty de ce que Diophante auoit

it, ne m' auoit point raporté la rcfponfe de Tele-

file : difant qu'on ne luy auoit pas donne loifir

d en faire. Me trouuant donc en cet eftat , ie fus

vn foir chez Melefandre , afin de refoudre auec*

ques luy, quel remède ie pourrais trouuer à vn fi

grand mal : fes gens médirent qu'il fe promenoit

derrière le Temple des Mufes , à vne grande Place

qui y eft. le m'y en allay doncaulïi toft : mais au

lieu d'y rencontrer mon amy comme ie l'efperois,

i'y trounay Androclide qui s'y promenoit (cul.

Les gens de Melefandre m'auoicntdit fifortemêt

que leur Maiftre y eftoit, que comme il eftoit défia

tard, & que i'auois l'efpritpreocupé, ie creus que

c 'eftoit forte que m'en approchant,& bien,

luy dis-ie, Telefile fera toufiours perfecutee par l'a-

uare Androclide : Androclide ( me refpondit il,

m'ayant reconnu à la voix ) perfecutera toufiours

Telefile, quand ce ne ferait que pour perfecuter

Thimocrate. Et Thimocrate ( luy repliquay-ie fort

furpris & fort en colère de voir que ie in'eftois

trompé) fe de'fera aifément quand il luy plaira,

des perfecuteurs de Telefile , & des fiens. En di-

fant cela , ie portay la main fur la garde de mon

Efpce : & Androclide fans perdre temps, ayant

L I V * E P I IXJ

tiré la tienne & moy la mienne après luy ,il vinc

fondre fur moy en prononçant quelques paroles

peu diftin&es , dont ie n'entendis pas le (ens. le

ne m'arrefteray point-à-vous particularifer vn com-

bat qui fc paflà prefques tout entier fans tet

moins ; &cc fera par re'ucnemcnt que vous juge-

rez de ce que i'y fis. Androclide eftoit fans doute

braue & adroit; de forte que fi ie n'eufïe efté plus

heureux que luy en cette occafion , ienel'eulTe

pas vaincu fans peine. Cependant noftre com-

bat ne fut pas long : & après luy auoir donné

quatre coups d'Efpée , qui entroient tous dans le

corps h il lafcha le pied, & fut en parant toufiours,

tomber contre vne petite porte du Temple, qui

ne feruoit que les iours des Sacrifices à certai-

ne cérémonie. le fus aulîi tort à luy , penfant

qu'il n 'eftoit que bîefle , & voulant luy faire

auoiief mon auantage : mais ie trouuay qu'il

n'auoitplus demouuement , ny d'apparence de

vie. Pendant que par vn fentiment de generofité

ie voulois efte&iuement m'éclaircir s'il n eftoit

plus en eftat d'eftre fecouru , Menecratc paila,

iiiiuy de quelques vns des fiens : & comme la Lune

s'eftoit dégagée de quelques nues qui l'obfcurcif-

foientauparauant,il vit briller mon Efpée auprçs

de la porte de ce Temple. De forte que (cachant

bienquecen'eftoit pas vn lieu ou Ton deuft voir

vne pareille chofe,il vint droit à moy : mais ayant

apperçeu des gens,ie me retiray en diligence ; &

mefme fans pouuoir eftrc reconnu , quoy que Me-

necrate me fift fuiure par quelques vns des fiês,qui

me perdirent bien toft de veuc. Pour luy il eftoit

occupéaupresd'Androclide,qu'il reconnut: mais

quoy qu'il fuft fon Riual , il ne laiflà pas d'en pren-

dre foin. Quelques foçûfiçateyrs qui logeoient

p

lis Le Grand Cyrvj,

allez près de la, ayant oiiy du bruit y accoururent,

& furent eftrangement furpris de cette prophana-

tion. Car le lieu où nous nous cfiionsbattus,eiïoit

de l'enceinte du Temple, quoy qu'il ne fuft ferme

que par vne Baluftrade : &c la porte du Temple

mefrtie eitoit toute couuerte de lang 5 parce qu'en

tombant Androclide auoit glifie tout du long.

On porta ce bleflcà la iruifon la plus proche, où

il ne fut pas plûtoft , qu'il donna quelques (ignés

de vie : de forte qu'à force de remèdes , il recou-*

ura la parole, &auoiiala vérité de la chofe àMe-

necrate ; &par confequent mon action futfçcue

telle qu'elle eftoit par mes deux Riuaux ; c'eft à

dire par deux tefmoins irréprochables. Androcli-

de (entant bien qu'il n'auoit plus de part à Tcle-

file, ne voulut pas fe noircir par vn nienfonge: &

Menecrate m ayant l'obligation de luy auoirofté

vn Riual, que Diophante preferoit à beaucoup

d'autres : voulut au (H m'en recompenfer par fa

fïnecrité. Mais celan'empefcha pas que ce com-

bat ne fiftvn grand bruit: Androclide auoit beau-

coup de parens : le lieu où il auoit efté bleïlé aug-

mentait le crime : la Pithie fe plaignoit haute-

Aient : le Peuple de Delphes difoit que cela eftoit

de mauuais prelage : &c des qu'Androdidc fut

mort ( ce qui arriua le lendemain au foir ) ie fçeus

qu'il n'y auoit plus de feurfcté pour moy dans lai

Ville. ÀmTi toft après le combat, icm'eftois retiré

chez Melefandre : & la m cime nuit il m'auoit

conduit chez vn de fes Amis, qui n'eftoit pas vu

homme chez lequel apparemment on me deult

chercher. De vous dire quelle fut ma douleur,

quand ie pus raifonner (ans preocupation fur

monauanture,il ne me feroit pas aifé : car quand

ie vins à connoiftre qu'il feudi'oitm'cûoigncr, Se

abaa

Livke Premier: ïï$

abandonner Telefilc , en vn tertips où Diophantè

la voudroit infailliblement marier bien tQft , &

en vn teps où elle auoit cent mille Amants , rralTé

voulu pouuoir reflufcitcr Androclidc , toutmoa

Riual qu'il eftoit & quand i'eufle tué le plus cher

de nies Amis, ie n'aurois pas paru plus affligé aue

ie l'eftois, d'auoir tuémon Riual. Telefilc de ion

cofté, en eut vne douleur extrême : & par fa bonté

naturelle , & pour les dangereufes fuites que ce fu-

nefte accident pouuoit auoir. Cependant on me

pourfuiuit : on me chercha : & ce fut en Vain que

mon Père employa tous fes foins & tous fes Amis

pour pouuoir calmer cet orage. Tout ce qu'il

pût, faire, fut de tirfcr les choies en longueur ,&

d'empefeher que l'on ne me condamnait pas fî

promptement. Côme le Confei! des Amphi&ions

eftoit finy , i'auois moins de protedion que s'il

fcuft encore duré : i'en eus néantmoins aflez , pour

faire que Ton ne me condamnait pas à la mort $ Se

mon Arreft portent que i'eftois banny pour troi$

ansdecoutelaPhocidc :à peine de perdre la vie, fi

durant ce temps là i'eftois trouué en lieu deftendu.

Cet Arreft de grâce , fut pour moy vn Arreft de

mort : car quand ie venois à penfer a la ioye qu'en,

auroient mes Riuaux $ combien i'auois trauaille

pour eux 5 & comment ie m'eftois détruit : ma rai-

fon fe troubloit, & ie n'eftois pas Maiftre de mes

fentimens. le difois hardiment a Melcfandre , que

ie ne fortirois point dé Delphes , que i'y voulcy's

demeurer caché : & effediuement i'y fus encore

plus d'vrt mois après ma condamnation. le fçauois

durant ce temps là,querri&s Riuaux voyoient tous

les iours Télelile,fans que i'eufle fujet de me plein-

cire d'elle,p t irce qu'elle ne le pouuoit pas éuiter: 6c

ç

3\. Par r.

I

}

$o L-e Gran y,

fort touchée de mon malheur , que par bonté elle

nommoit le fien : iene pouuois ibufiVir la priua-

tioir de fa veuë. Cepëdant ie penfay eltre pris trois

eu quatre fois : & il falut changer le lieu de ma re-

traite plus de fix ; parce que nous citions aduertis

Melefandre & moy , que Ton auoit découuert où

i'eilois. Et certes il n'eftoit pas fort efi range ny

fort difficile: car à mon aduis tous mes Riuaux

elt oient les Efpions de ceux qui me pourfuiuoient.

De forte que Telefile ne pouuant plus endurer

que ic nVexpofalle inutilement pour elle : m'ef-

criuit vn Billet , par lequel elle me commandoit

abfolumcnt de fortir non feulement de Delphes

& de la Phocide , mais de m'éloigner mcfme le

s plus qu'il me feroit poffiblc de toute la Grèce.

Depuis que i'eftois caché , i'auois écrit très fou-

uent à Telefile , fans qu'elle euft voulu me refpon-

dre : toutesfois apprenant par Melefandre que ic

m'obftinoisà ne vouloir point fortir de la Ville,

quov que mon Père y fifl tous l'es efforts : elle fe

jrefojut de le faire,commc ie viens de le dire. Apres

anoir leu fon Billet , ie luy refpondis que fi elle

vouloir que ie partifle , il faloit du moins qu'elle

me permift delà voir& de luy dire adieu. Mele-

fandre fit tout ce qu'il pût, pour mempefeher de

luy demander vne grâce qui m expoferoit beau-

coup ï & que peut-eltre Telefile ne m'accorderoit

pas: mais ie luy dis que ie n'en ferois autre chofe»

& qu'abfolumcnt ie ne partirois point de Delphes,

queie n'eufle parlé à Telefile. Ce fidelle Amy fut

y donc la trouuer , & luv dire ma dernière rclblu-

; tion : elle s'en ficha ; elle mVn dit prefques dc$

iniures , en parlant à Melefandre : elle luy dit que

mon afte&ion cftoit inconfiderée : que fa gloire

ne m'eftoit pas chère : que ie n'auois point de

\

\

1

Livre Premier.

ijî

friifon : que ie luy demandois vnc chofe qu'elle ne

deuoit pas m'accorder : & pour conclufion elle

proterta , qu'elle ne s'y pouuoit refoudre. Mais,

luy dit Melefandre , fi on trouue Thimocrate,

ôc qu'on le face mourir , le fournirez vous

mieux 'Ha» Melefandre, luy dit elle , vous n'eftes

guerca moins fdcheux que voftre Amy , de me

prefler d'vnc chofe que ie ne veux pas faire Se

dénie contraindre prefques à U vouloir mai-

gre moy. Enfin après vne allez longue contefta-

tion,elleluy dit , que pourueu qu'il trouuaftvne

voyçtaui ne m'expofaft pas , & qui ne luy fift

rien taire contre la bien-feance , elle le refou-

droit à me voir: quand ce ne feroit, difoit elle,

que pour me gronder de mon opiniaftreté. Mele-

landre fongeant alors à ce qu'il auoit à luy dire,

luy propola de faire vne vifite chez vne de fes

Parentes , qu'elle voyoit quelquesfois, qui droit

vne Perfonne de mérite & de vertu , chez la-

quelle il me meneroit la nuit auparauant qu'elle

y deuil aller. Mais , luy dit elle, que penferoit de

moy vofire Parente 5 qu'en penferiez vous vous

melme;& qu'en penferoit Thimocrate ? Non non,

Melefandre , ie ne fçaurois me refoudre à cette

innocente aflîgnation : & en effet il ne gama

rien fur fon fcfprit de tout ce iour là. Mais le

lendemain ayant encore penfé eftre pris , &

ayant efte' contraint de changer de nouueau le

lieu de mon Azyle , la crainte d'eftre caufe de

ma mort l'y fit refoudre : & elle confentit à me

voir chez la Parente de Melefandre ; pourueu

qu'elle & luy. fuflent prefens à noftre conuerfa-

vous reprefenter ma iove,Iors que ie feens

que ie verrois Telefile , il ne me feroit pas âife-

l'H

feuletnens

l '

M

ijz Le Grand

que ic ne la verrois que pour luy dire adieu. Mais

pour acheuer promptement de vous apprend rd

mon malheur , ie fus donc mené la nuit chez cette

Parente de Melefandre, où l'adorable Telefile de-

uoit venir le lendemain , fuiuic feulement de cette

mefmc Femme qui eftoit de mes Amies, & de no-

ftre confidence car c'eftoit dans fon voifinage.

De vous dépeindre combien cette fcrupuleufe

vertu dont elle faifoit profelïion , luy donna dfc

répugnance à cette vifite , il ne feroit pas facile:

\- Elle entra dans la chambre ou i'eftois (cul auec

Melefandre & fa Parente ; comme fi elle euft fait

vn crime effroyable : & ne voulant pas en faire

Vue finefle à cette Pcrfonne : que direz-vous de

moy,luy dit elle , de venir chez vous auec inten-

tion d'y quereller vn de vos Amis ? k diray (luy

refpondit elle , car nous luy auons dit la vérité)

que vous eftesbien inhumaine , d'auoir voulu ex-

pofer vne vie qui vous doit eftre aufli chère que

celle de Thimocratc. Madame ( dis-ie alors à Te-

kfile,fans luy donner loifir de refpondre ) pardon-

nez s'il vous plaift à la violence que ie vohs ay

faite : croyez que fi i'eufle pu faire autrement , ic

naurois pas voulu forcer voftre inclination.

Apres cela nous nous affifmcs , & parlafmcs afle^

long temps du malheur qui m'eftoitarriué , & de

Topiniaftretéde mes ennemis à me pourfuiurc,fans

que Telefile me donnait lieu de l'entretenir en par-

ticulier. Mais quelqu'vn ayant voulu parler à la Pa*

rente de Melefandre , pour quelque affaire affez

importante : elle pria Telefile de luy donner la

permifïion d'aller trouucrceux quiladcmâdoient

dans vne autre chambre. Si bien que fans perdre

temps, Madame (dis-ie à Telefile , pendant que

Melefandre fut vcr$ les teneftres entretenir la F illç

Livre P r

E MlEt

U3

qui Taccompagnoit )votis auez donc rcfolu que ie

parte 5 que ie m'éloigne de Vous : & que ic m'en

éloigne mefme fans fçauoir s'il demeurera dans

voftre mémoire quelque léger fouucnir de Tlti-

mocrate ? Mais , Madame , pourfuiuis-ie , Thimo*

crate ne partira pas de cette forte : l'affe&ion qu'il

a pour vous eft trop violcnte,pour fouffrir qu'il en

vie ainfi: & fi vous n'auez la bonté de luy dire quel-

que chofe d'aflez obligeant pour le confoler des

maux qu'il endurera en ne vous voyant pas , il ne

partira point du tout. Ic vousdiray pour vous fa-

tisfaire , me répliqua Telefile , que ic pleins voftrc

malhcurçquc ie fuis audcfcfpoird'eneftre caufe*

que voftre abfence me fera très fâcheufe & que ie

ibuhaiteray ardemment voftrc retour. C'ell bcau-

coup,Madamc ( luy dis-le auec vnc a&ion très rcl :

pe&ucufe ) mais cen'eft pourtant pas aflez pour

conferuer la vie d'vn homme qui doit cftre vn Sic*

clc éloigné de vous. le ne fçay pas,dit ellc,fi ce que

ie vous dis d'obligeant n'eftpas aflez pour vous:

mais ie fuis perfuadée, Thimocrate, que c'eft vn

peu trop pour moy. Ncâtmoins ie ne veux pas me

repentir de ce que i'ay dit, reprit elle en fous-riant:

& ie vous le rediray mefme encore fi vous voulez.

Pour ne vous donner pas la peine , luy dis-ie , Ma-

dame,dc faire deux fois vn mefme difcours,accor-

dez moy la grâce de dire quelque chofe de plus,

que ce que vous auez défia dit : & que voudriez

vous dit elle , que ie dilTe ? le voudrois , luy repli-

quay-ie , que l'adorable Telefile , m'afluraft que

l'abiencene me détruira point dans fon cœur : &

que Menecrate, ny pas vn de mes Riuaux , n'y oc-

cuperont iamais nulle place. le vous promets le

premier fans fcrupule , répliqua t'elle,& ie vous

permets d'cfperer l'autre , fans crainte d'eftre

T • • •

I H)

134 'Le Ghand Cyrvj,'

trompé. Car, Thimocrate, i'ay fi mauualfc opi-

nion de tous les Hommes , que ie ne fçay pas

comment vous eftesfi bien auecques moy. Vous

me comblez de gloire & de plaifir, luy dis-ie, en ne

me refufant pas ce que ic vous ay demandé : Mais,

Madame, malgré vne grâce fi douce & fi gloricufe

que celle que vous venez de m'accorder , voftie

vertu m'épouuante : &ic crains que fi Diophante

veut vous obliger à époufer Menecrate , ie crains,

dis-ie , que Thimocrate abfent ne foit pas afTez

puiffantdans voltre cœur , pour vous empefeher

de luy obeïr. Thimocrate , me dit elle alors, il me

femble que vous deuiez vous contenter de ce que

ic vous auois dit, fans me forcer côme vous faites

à ne vous refpondre pas agréablement. Ha , Ma-

dame(luy dis-ietout transporté de douleur)ie vous

entens bien : vous ne choifirez pas Menecrate,

mais vous lereceurez fi Diophante le veut. S'il le

veut abfolument , reprit elle, il faudra bien s'y re-

foudre : cela eftant, luy dis-ie,il ne faut plus fonger

à me faire partir de Delphes : i'y demeureray, Ma-

dame, iVdcmcureray : &quoy que vous me puif-

iîez dire, ic ne irîcloigneray iamais de vous dans

vne fi cruelle incertitude. Mais Thimocrate, dit

elle, vous auez perdu la raifon , de parler comme

vous faites : Mais inhumaine Telefile; luy repli-

quay-ie,vous auez perdu la bonté, de me refpon-

dre comme vous me refpondez. Car enfin que

voulez vous que deuienne vn homme qui vous

adore; & qui s'en allant vous laiflera dans la difpo-

fition d'efpoufer fans répugnance ecluy de tous

fes Riuaux qu'il plaira à Diophante de vous pro-

pofer ? Dequoy voulez-vous , cruelle Perfonne,

que ie tire quelque confolation, pendant vne fi ri-

goureufe abfence ï Me fouuiendray-ie agréable?

l

Livu Phemiu; IJS

ment de voftre beauté, dans la penfée qu'elle fera

peut-eftre la félicite de Menecrate ? Me fouuien-

dray-ie auec plaifir de la douceur que vous auez

eue pour moy en diuerfes occafions,dans la crain-

te que i'auray que vous ne foyez obligée de m'ell rc

éternellement rigoureufc?Mc fouuiendray-ieauec

fatista&ion des fauorables paroles que ie viens

d'entendre, dans la penfee de ne les entendre peut

cftre plus ? Eniin , Madame , pourray-ic viure éloi-

gné de vous,dans vne incertitude fi cftrangeîNon,

ie ne le pourrois pas: ôci'aime mieux mourir dé-

liant vos yeux , & par les mains de mes ennemis,

que de m'en aller de cette forte. Mais encore, dit

elle, Thimocrate, que prétendez vous ? le ne de-

mande pas, Madame, luy dis-ie, que vous promet-

tiez au malheureux Thimocrate de Pé

ie demande que vous luy afiuriez que tant que

fon exil durera , vousn'efpouferezny Menecrate,

ny pas vn de ceux qui vous adorent, on qui vous

petiuent adorer. Vous voulez tellement prendre

vosfeuretez (ditelleen fous-riant, malgré la mé-

lancolie qui paroiflbit dans fes yeux ) que quand

ceux auec qui vous traitez vous auroient trompé

en quelque chofe,vous ne pourriez pas faire autre-

ment. Mais après tout, Thimocrate (dit elle pre-

nant vn vifage fort ferieux ) tout ce que ie puis eit

de vous dirc,queie fera y tout ce quelabienfeancc

me permettra de faire pour rôpre tous les defleins

que mon Père pourroit auoir de me marier. Mais

de vouloir que ie vous promette de me defhonno-

rer,en defobeïilant ouuertementà mon Pcte, ceft

ce que ie ne feray pas Et peut-cftre(me dit elle pref-

ques contre fon intention ) que fi vous vous en

rendez digne par vne obeïfiance aueugle , ie fe-

ray plus que ie ne vous promettray. Mais enfin,

• * v • m mm

I m)

/

'

ï|6 Le G r. a n d Ctrvs,

Thimocrate , adjoufta cette vertueufe Perfonne,

il ne faut pas mériter noltre infortune par vne

foiblefie : 6c il ne faut iamais fe fier tant en fa

prudence , que l'on ne laifi'e quelque chofe à la

onduite des Dieux : qui auflî bien maigre' toutes

os refiftances , nous mènent où ils veulent que

ous allions. I'auoiie que eje la façon dont Tc-

lefile me fit ce difeours , i'auois quelque fujet

d'en eftre content", cependant ie ne le fus pas: &

ic la preflay encore Ci opiniaftrement,qu'ellepen-

fa s'en mettre en colère : voyant que ré ne voulois

J joint partir,! elle ne me promettoit tout ce que

e voulois. Elle appella alors Melefandre à fon fe-

cours,&fa Parente auflî qui re^uint où nous eftiôs:

& quoy que ie pûfle faire ie n'en pus iamais ob-

tenir autre chofe. Elle me commanda donc fi ab-

folument de partir , ôc de m'eloigner le plus que

ïe pourrois , qu'il falut enfin s'y refoudre : Mele-

fandre me voulut faire cfpercr , qu'aufli toit que

1 aurois obéi , on trauailleroit à faire reuoquet

mon Arreft : mais vn homme defefpcré de s'en al-

ler, n'cftoit pas capable de receuoir nulle confola-

tion. Cependant Tclefile me quitta , fans que ie

pufle prononcer vne feule parole, car dés que i'eus

remarqué par fon action qu'elle auoit deffein de fc

retirera raifon m'abandonna;& ie nefeay plus ny

ce qu'elle me dit,ny ce que ie fis. le fcay 'feulement

qu elle me tendit la main , que ie Iuy baifay auec-

que relped , & qu'elle difparut à mes yeux vn mo-

ment apres:de forte que n'efperant plus de reuoic

1 eleuJe , ie ne fongeav plus qu'à partir. I'eufie

pourtant bien voulu me battre contre Menecrate:

maisMelelandre me fit comprendre que Telefile

ayant cent Amants , ce feroit vne bizarre cho*

ie , fi i'entreprenois de les vouloir tous tuer.

L I V R. I PnEMlEl.' I37

Enfin ie partis deux iours après cette entre-veuë,

auecLeontidas que vous voyez icy prêtent : que

x Roy de Chiprc auoit enuoyé à Delphes , & qui

s'en retournoit en ce temps là. Comme toute

Terre meftoit égale où n'eltoit pas Telefile , ie fui-

uis Leontidas , qui auoit fait amitié auec Melefan-

dre : & ie me refolus d'aller errer par toutes les IQes

de la Mer Egée , comme i'ay fait toufiours depuis,

iufques à ce que le Roy de Chipre & le Prince Phi-

loxipe m'ayent fait l'honneur de me donner le

commandement de leurs Troupes auec Philoclcs,

Vous iugez donc bien que cette dernière abfence,

a pour moy tout ce que l'abfence peut auoir de ri-

goureux ; car elle doit eftre encore longue, Me-

necrate , comme ic i'ay fçcu , & cent autres qui

font venus depuis que ie fuis party de Delphes,

font toufiours auprès de Telefile : Diophante la

prefle continuellement de fe refoudre , & de choi-

sir vn Mary : Menecrate cft vn fort honnefte hom-

me : mes ennemis font toufiours plus animez con?

tre moy : &tous mes Riuaux follicitent fecrette-

ment, de peur que l'on n'accourciflfe mon exil,

en reuoquant mon Arreft : car il s'eft épandu quel-

que bruit, que ie fuis la caufe de la refiftance de

Telefile ; & ie ne voy enfin rien qui m'affurc. Bien

que Telefile iufques icy ne foit pas mariée, que

içay-ie ce qui doit arriuer ?elle ne m'a donné que

de l'efperance: & par confequent elle m'a donné

fujet de craindre , que foit par vertu ou par foi-

bleflc , elle ne me rende malheureux : ou en obeïf-

fant à fon Père, ou en fe laiflant gagner à Menecra-

te. Voila , 6 mon équitable luge , par quelle ex-

périence i'ay connu toute la rigueur qu'il y a d'e-

ftre éloigné de ce que l'on aime : & il ne me fera

pas difficile de faire VQir par raifon , auffi bien que

13*

L E Gk and Ctrvj,

par exemple, que c'eft vn mal qui comprend tons

les autres maux. En effet comme l'amour prend

naiilhncc par lavcuë,& quelle s'entretient par

clic, il s'enfuit fans doute qucrabfence eft ce qui

luy eft le plus oppofé : & que comme il n'eft rien

de plus doux, que de voir ce que Ton aime il n'eft

autli rien de plusxruel que de ne le voir pas. ' Les

abfcnces quand elles font courtes augmentent la-

mour : quand elles font longues elles la changent

en fureur & en defefpoir : quand elles ont vu tei me

limité , l'impatience fait que Ton n'a point de re-

pos :& quand leur durée eft incertaine, le chagrin

trouble toute la douceur de rcfperance. Enfin

l'oit qu'elles foient longues, courtes, fans terme,

ou limitées, préméditées, ou impreueucsj ic fou-

tiens qu'à quiconque fçàit aimer , elles font in-

. fuportables : &bref, que l'abfence comprend tous

les autres maux ,& e(t la plus fenfible de toutes

les douleurs. En effet, celuy qui fouftient que n'e-

ftre point aimé , eft le plus grand fuplice de l'a-

' mour : n'a t'il pas tort , de mettre fa fouffranec en

comparaifon de la mienne ? puis qu'à parler de ces

chofesen gênerai, celuy qui voit fes feruices me-

prifez, durant vn temps considérable, doit trou-

lier le remède de fon mal dans fon propre mal : Sc

parvn généreux reflentiment,fe guérir d'vnc paf-

fîon fi mal reconnue. Mais à vn Amant abfent&

aimé, que luy refte t'il à faire qu'à fouffrir ? carde

s'imaginer que le fouuenir des plaifirs paflez foie

doux, c'eft vne erreur en amour quand on eft ab-

fcnt : puis qu'au contraire la iufte mefurc des dou-

leurs en ces rencontres, eft celle des félicitez dont

on a joiiy, & dont on ne jouit plus. Celuy qui

regrette vne Maiftrefle morte, eft fans doute di-

gne de compatlion ; Mais après tout , il y a encore

/

Livre Premier. 159

vnc notable différence de lny à vn Amant abfenr,

de la façon dont ie t'imagine. Fauouc toutefois

qu'àneconfiderer que les premiers ioursde cette

abfence éternelle , que la mort caufe entre les

Amants qu'elle fepare, c'eft la plus grande douleur

de toutes les douleurs : mais il faut auiïi que l'on

m'accorde, que le plus»grand mal de la mort en

ces funeftes rencontres , elt l'abfence de l'objet ait

nié. Apres cela ie ne craindray point de dire,

qu'auflî toftquece grand coup quieilourdit tarai»

fon a fait fon premier effet , lame fe trouuant en .

e!tat de ne plus rien craindre , & de ne plus rien cl-

perer : vient peu à peu malgréelle , dans vn certain,

calme, qui appaife infenfiblement le tumulte de fes

faflîons,& qui affoibljt infenfiblement auifi la dou-

eur de celuy qui la fouffre. De forte que tous les

momensde fa vie les vus après les autres, empor-

tent, ou du moins diminuent quelque choie de

fon déplaifir. Mais labfcnce où Tempérance 5c la

crainte, & toutes les autres paflîons agiffent, efl:

vn fuplice qui augmente tous les iours & qui n'a

point de remède que fa propre fin , ou celle de ce-

luy qui la fouffre. Mais, me dira t'on , la ialoufle

l'emportera du moins fur l'abfence: Mais ( répon-

dray-ie à ceux qui le diront ) qui eft-ce qui a elle ,

long temps abfent fans eftre jaloux ? & quels effets

peut caufer la jaloufie , que l'abfence ne caufe auili

bien qu'elle ? Il y a toutesfois cette diftinâion àr

faire, qiTvn jaloux qui voit fa MailtrelVe a d'heu-

reux momens ; & qu'vn Amant qui ne la voit

point n'en fçauroit auoir. Et puis il y a vne 11

grande différence entre vne douleur qui quel-

quesfois n'eft fondée que fur vn caprice , &

vne que la raifon appuyé & authorife 5 qu'il ne

faut que çonfiderer la chofe pour la coiinoiltre.

V

140 Le Ghand Cyhvj,

Vn jaloux, quand il eft auprès de {$. Maiftrefïib,

quoy que malheureux , a des inftants où il a fans

doute quelque plaifir : fqrità trauerfer les defleins

de lbnRiual 5 l'oit à préméditer fa vengeance 5

foit mefme à découurir quelque intrigue qu'il a

voulu fçauoir. Car encore que ces plaifirs ne

foient pas plaifirs tranquilcs , ils font pourtant

toufiours plaifirs. Mais vn Amant abfent eft en vn

çftat fi malheureux, qu'il ne trouuc plaifir à rien:

ainfi ie demande du moins , ô mon équitable luge,

que comme i'ay éprouué l'abfence , de toutes les

façons dont on lapeutéprouuer, & que ie fuis le

plus malheureux de tous les Amants? i'aye aufïi le

plus de part en voftrc compaflîon. .

Thimocrate ayant cefle de parler , Martcfic fe

tourna vers Cyrus , comme pour luy demander ce

~u'il luy fembloit de fon récit & de (es raifons : &

yrus répondant à fon intention , En vérité , luy

dit il en foûpirant, vous feriez injufte fi vous refu-

fiez à Thimocrate la compaflîon au'ii vous de-

mande : car fon difeours m'a fi fenfiolement tou-

ché , que je ne fçaurois l'exprimer. Seigneur , luy

répondit elle, Thimocrate a obtenu ce qu'il fou-

haite de moy , dés le premier de Ces malheurs qui

eft venu à ma connoiflanec : n'eftantpas poflible )

de connoiftre vn aufli honnefte homme affligé, \

fans s'interefler dans fon déplaifir. Ne prenez pas

tant de part à fa douleur, interrompit Philocles,

que vous ne refermez Quelque fentimentde pitié

pour la mienne. Pour moy , pourfuiuit le Prince

Artibie , ie n'ay que f^ire de demander que Ton me

pleigne, puis que mon mal eft fi grand , qu'il ne

faut que le fçauoir pour m'en pleindre. le ne fçay,

adjoufta Leontidas , fi ie feray pleint ; mais ie fçay

bien qu'il n'y a point de comparaifon des maux -

t

IVRE

Premiè k..

141

jue i'ay foufferts, à ceux qu'endure Thimocrate

Vous me permettrez d'en douter , répliqua cet

Amant abfcnt : pour en iuger, interrompit Ere-

nice , il faut entendre vos malheurs , & pour les

entendre , dit Aglatidas , il faut ne parler plus ôc

les écouter. Il eft vray , reprit Mattefîe , mais *

comme Thimocrate par fes raifons , pourfuiuit

elle, a ce me fcmble parlé le premier de Philocles*

qui fouftient que n'eftre point aime, eft le plus

grand mal de l'amour : qu'en fuite il a répondu à

ce que pdurroit dire le Prince Artibie , qui croit

que le plus rigoureux fupplice de cette paffion,

eft de voir mourir ce que l'on aime : &qu'ainfi

Leontidas qui met la jaloufie pour le tourment le

plus cruel de tous , a efté nommé le dernier : il

me femblc, Seigneur, dit elle regardant Cyrus,

qu'il faudroit fuiure cet ordre ; & que Philocles

deuroit parler le premier des trois qui reftent.

Cyrus ayant approuué fort opinion, & Philocles

s'eftant placé vis à vis de luy & de Martefie qui

commença

termes.

•

142

Le G&AtfD Cyrvs,

«ê ofe •*?£ «fe» fci© $1$ * £fo otô tf? ^Tc; to lw *

SW^fê

AMAN

N

N-A IME'.

ND

HISTOIR

vous fçaucz la fin de mon

auanture, auparauant que d'en auoir

apris le commencement ny la faite:

& que par confequent cette agréa-

ble fulpcnfion , qui fait que Ton

écoute mcfme quelquesfois les cho-

fes fafcheufes auéc plaifir, ne fe peut trouuer dans

mon récit ; ie pcnfe qu'il eft à propos de n'abufer

pas de voftre patienc'cpar vue narration extrême*

ment eftenduc. le vous diray donc feulement,

qu'encore que ie fois ne' Sujet du Roy de Chipre,

ma maifon n (le pas d'eftre originaire de Corin-

the : &que i'ay l'honneur d'eftre allié du fage Pe*

ïiandrequieneftaujourd'huySouuerain. A peine

etis-ie donc atteint ma dixième année , que mon

Père menuoya en cette Cour là , chez vn Oncle

que i V auois,& fous la conduite d'vn Gouuerneur

qu'il me donna en partant , auec intention que iy

demeura fie : car comme il auoit alors plufieurs En-

fins, il fut bien aife que fonNom ne s'efteignift

pas en fon ancienne Patrie comme il alloit faire:

n'y ayant plusejue mon Oncle qui le portaft,& qui

eftoït défia a fiez vieux. le ne m'amuferay point à

vous dire ce qu'eft la fameufe Corinthë : car ie

Livm Premier.


	20. BIG FRENCH: PART 7

143

parle dènant des Perfonnes fi intelligentes , & fï

bien inftruites de tout ce qu'il y a au monde digne

d'eftre fçeu , que ce feroit faire vnc chofe abfolu-

ment inutile , que de les entretenir de la beauté, de

la magnificence , & de la fplendeur de Corinthe.

Il n'y a donc perfonne icy qui n'aye fans doute oiiy

parler de céçlfthmc célèbre (i connu par toute la

Mer Egée : de ce fuperbe Chafteau qui comman-

de cette belle Ville , & qui la deffend : de ce Port

fi grand & fi bon qui l'embellit infiniment : de ce

grand commerce qui la rend fi peuplée 5 qui caufe

C\ rxhefie ; qui y met l'abondance & les plaitirs;

ôc qui ne fçache en effet que tout ce qui peut ren-

dre vue Ville agréable, le trouue fans doute en

celle là. Le Prince qui la gouuerne , eft vn homme

de grand efprit : la Reine fa femme qui s'appelle

Melifie, eft encore vue très belle Princefle , quoy

qu'elle ait vue fille qui eft fans contredit vne des

plus belles & des plus accomplies Perfonnes du

monde. Voila donc l'eftat où eftoit la Maifon

Royale lors que i'arriuay à Corinthe : ce n'eft pas

que Periandre n'euft vn fils : mais il demeuroità

Epidaure , auprès de fon Ayeul maternel qui en

eftoit Prince : ainfi tout le diuertiflement de la

Cour eftoit attache à Melifie,& à la Princefle Cleo-

buline fa fille. Et certes ie fuis obligé de dire , que

fi ie fufle né auec beaucoup de difpofition au bien,

i'eftois en lieu pour profiter extrêmement. Car la

Cour de Periandre eftoit toufiours remplie des

plus Grands hommes de toute la Grèce : &il aime

tellement à faire honneur aux Eftrangers , que fon

Palais eftoit toufiours plein de gens de Nations

différentes. Mais comme ie n'eftois pas alorr en

vn âge qui me permift de chercher la conuerfa-

tion des Sages & des Scauants ie nj'arreftaybien

v_

/

144

Le Grand Cy^vs,

plus à aprendrc cequi nie pouuoitdiuertir, que

ce qui me pouuoit inftruire. Le fameux Arion

de qui l'admirable voix , foultenuëparles accords

rauiiïans de fa merueilleufe Lire Ta rendu célèbre

par tout le monde , fut mon Maiftre & mon Amy

tout enlemble : & i'eus vne fi forte pafiionpour la

Mufique, qu'au lieu d'eftre mon diuertiflcmenû,

elle deuint prefques rrion occupation. En effet

mon Gouuerneur me reprit quelquesfois d'vne

chofe très louable de foy parce que par rattache-

ment extraordinaire que i'y auois, ie la pouuois

rendre blafmable. le commençày donc de parta-

ger vn peu mon cœur :& lé célèbre Thefpiseftani

venu à Corinthe, ic fus charmé de fa Poëfie , &

de fes belles Comédies. De forte que comme i'a-

uoisvn peu apris à chanter auecÀrion 5 ièdeuins

Poète auecThefpis : y ayant , fans doute , ie ne

fçay quelle facilité dans nîion naturel , qui fait que

ie me change aifément en ce que i'almc. La Pein-

ture ayant en fuite touche mon inclination , re-

pris auiïï à deffigner : 5c fans eftre excellent en pas

vne de ces cho(es ,ie puis dire que i'en fçauois vn

peu de toutes. Ce fut donc dé cette forte que ie

me diuertis, iufques à ce qu'il plûft à l'Amour de

troubler mes plaifirs , par les mefmes chofes qui

les auoient faits durant fi long temps : & voicy

comme ce malheur m'arriua. Cleobulc , vn de ces

fameux Sages de Grèce, & Prince des Lindts,auoitf

Cnuoyc vers Pcriandrc , pour vne affaire affez im-

portante: Mais fon Agent eftarit mort à Corinthe^

ie fus choifi pour aller vers Cleobule( car i'auois

defîa plus de vingt ans ) & comme ce Prince a vne

fille nommée Eumetis, que le Peuple appelle quel-

quesfois Cleobulinc à caufe de fon Pcre , quo\r

que ce Nom ne foit pas le fien , & que ce foie

celuy

Livre Premier;

T4Î

celuy de l'illuftre Fille de Periandre : ràuouê' qud

ce voyage me donna quelque plaifîr ; parce que

i'auois vne fi forte enuie de connoiftre la Princeffe

des Lindes, que Ton n'en peut pas auoir dauanta-

ge : ayant tant entendu dire de chofes de fon ef-

prit &de fa vertu , que comme ie n'auois encore

nul attachement à Corinthe, ie fus bien aifed'cn

partir. CommelaPrincefleClcobulineme faifoit

l'honneur de m'eftimer plus que ie ne meritois ; &

qu'elle auoit vn commerce très particulier auec

cette excellente Perfonne , à caufe de la confor-

mité qui fe trouuoit en leur efprit & en leur hu-

meur : elle me fit la grâce de luy écrire vne Lettre,

auec intention de me \a donner , afin que i'en fufle

n mieux reçeti. Et comme cette flateufe & obli-

eante Lettre a efté la caufe de mon amour ; ie

Pay fi bien retenue, queie ne penfe pas y changée

vne parole en vous la recitant. Ce n'eft pas que

je ne rougifle de confufion , d'eftre obligé de vous

Ja dire, pour vous faire mieux comprendre la naif-

fance de ma paflïon : Mais puisqu'elle eft le com-

mencement de mon auanture , il faut que ic vous

la die. Voicy donc comme elle eftoit.

/

3\. Part.

K

r

H«

Le Grand C y r. v s,

atn m bte Gte j.1» s

WT© ofè bit)

il

r

LA

PRINCESSE

CLEOB VLINE

A

L A

NC

S.

\

Velqtte part que te prenne a la joye

que va receuoir Philocles en vous

voyant , & à celle que fa ccnnoijfan-

ce voua donnera ; te connais hit n que

te ne fuis ny ojf z bonne Amie ny

bonne Parente , pour préférer les interefls d'au-

iruy aux miens : puis que te ne me rcfio'ùis pas af-

fez,, ce me femblt , de ce que vous aprex* le plai-

fir de connoifre in la perfonne de Philocles , ce que

Corinthc a de meilleur : e£" de ce qu il verra en la

. voftre 3 ce que la Grèce a déplus illuflrc. Ce petit

fentiment jaloux , ne memptfilftra pourtant pas

de voua dire, ce que fa modifie luy fera fans doute

cacher : ccfl qu'outre toutes les qualités effentieU

les qui ont accoutumé de faire tou tes feules vif hon-

. ncfle homme 3 il pojfcde encore celle de Difciple

\

Livré Premier: \\\J

& de Fauory des Mufes. Mais ïentens

ent de ces Mutes galantes , qui font

nfâence y de ce qu'il cache auecque fi

fi

fonnes qui ne vom rejfemblent pat : & f

fa compofn

oflre v/fage & de voflrc tfprit :

ne le forcez* pas s* il vom plaifl , a vom le dérober

malgré vom : & donncT^ luy tout le temps qui luy

fera necejfaire , pour s'acquitter dignement dvne

fi agréable commtfion. faites de plus vn échange

de fes Vers auec ces admirables Enigmes que vous

faites y ér qui caufent vne fi grande inquittude i

ceux qui les veillent deuiner. Mais après tout,

ouucnez, vom , que ie ne fais que vom confier le

Threfor que ie vom enuoye : & que ie ne pretens

pas vom le donner. RenuoycT^ le moy donc genc-

reufement y é* ne détruiftz pas Corinthe y en rete-

nant Philocles auprès de vom. Comme ie vous ay

i fi à fc

fi

fait dans v oflre ej}rit : quelles belles ebofe

fi

#

*(t trop rnodejli

luy foi t auantageux : & trop Judicieux au pi , pour

me parler et autre chofe que de vom quand il re-

tiendra* Je vom n dirois dauantaçe ; mais ie veux

ijfcr encore q

K*j

m

•

V

148 Le Grand Cyrvs,

fon ame , dont ie ne vous far le peint : quoy quelle

foit plus VeUe que fon ejprit* Apres cela vous 'vous

ouuiendrcz* s il vous platft qu'il cjl mon Parent :

que vous mauez» promis d'efiimer tout ce qui rnrjl

tkef j & que ie fuis t ouf ours

C LEO B VL 1 NE.

Cette flateufe Lettre eftant écrite , laPrincefle

comme ie fus prendre congé d'elle , me dit auec

autant de galanterie quedeciuilité, qu'cllem'en-

gageoit à bien des choies , par la Lettre qu'elle

ccriuoit à l'illuitre Eumetis : mais qu'elle n'en eitoit

pourtant pas en peine ; (cachant bien que ie ne la

ferois pas pafier pour perfonne preocupée. Ma-

dame,luydis-ie,ce que vous me dites me fait peur,

& i aprehendebien que voulant m'cltre fauorable,

vous ne me détruifiez. Voyez ( me dit elle, en me

donnant fa Lettre ouuerte ) fi vous ne foudiendrez

pas dignement ce que ie dis de vous. le voulus

alors m'exeufer de la voir : toutesfois me l'ayant

commandé , ie me mis en eftat de luy obeïr. Mais

à peine eus-ie leu la première page , que rougiflant

de honte, &n'ofant plus continuer délire : Ha,

Madame, luy dis-ie, que faites vous! & que vous

ay-ie fait, que vous veiiilliez me rendre vn mau-

vais office , d'vne manière fi ingenieufe ? Non,

Madame ( luy dis-ie encore en la luy voulant ren-

dre ) ie ne fçaurois me refoudre de porter moy

mcfme ce qui me doit deshonnorcr. Vous le ver-

rez du moins , me dit elle en riant , quand ce

ne feroit que pour vous aprendre comme vou3

deuez eftre, fi vous ne voulez pas tomber d'ac-

cord que vous foyez ce que iedis : & comme ie

m'en deffendis encore ,. elle reprit la Lettre &la

Livre Premier.. 149

lcut tout haut. l'auouë que i'en cftois fi confon-

du , que ie ne pouuois m'empefcher de l'inter-

rompre : &quoy que la louange foit vue douce

choie , principalement aux ieuues gens * i'eus

pourtant peur effe&iucment que ie ne pûfle foû-

tenir par ma prefence , le bien que la Princeffc

Cleobuline difoit de moy. Voyant donc ma refi-

fiance, elle fe feruit de fon pouuoir abfolu pour

me la faire prendre, ainfi après m'auoir comman-

dé de la fermer , il falut que ie la prifle , & que ie

luy promifle de la rendre. le ne pus toutefois m'y

iefoudre , quoy que ie ne pûfle non plus fa fupri-

mer : Ce n'eft pas que ie ne fçeuflé bien qu'elle me

pouuoit nuire 5 eftant certain que ceft vne allez

dangereuîe chofe que les louanges cxceiïiues dans

les nouuelles connoiflances, mefme aux perfonnes

les plus accomplies : mais c'eft enfin qu'il n'eft pas

aife de refifter à la flaterie. De forte que fans fça-

uoir bien precifément ce que ie ferois de cette

Lettre, ie la portay : & ie partis auec vn homme

de qualité appelle Antigène, de mefme âge que

moy, qui venoit faire le mefme voyage : & qui

eft afiiirémeut vn aufli agréable homme qu'il y en

ait iamais eu à Corinthc. Nous eftions Amis fort

particuliers en ce temps là : nous eftions de mef-

me taille : à peu prés de mefme air & de mefme

mine : nous aimions les melmes chofes : & il fe

mefloit auffi bien que moy de Vers, de Peinture,

& de Mufique. Si la Princcffe Cleobuline euft fçeu ,

qu'il euft deu faire ce voyage , elle auroit fans dou-

te parle de luy dans fa lettre , car elle l'eftimoit

aflez , mais il s'en cacha à tout le monde 5 ne vou-

lant pas que fon Père fçcuft où il alloit , à caulé de

quelque intereft de famille, qui fe feroitoppofé

à fa curiofitc. Nous nous embarquafmes donc

K 11) ;

150 Le Grand Cx^vs,

Antigène & mov : ôcnousarriuafmesàlaîifie, qui

cil ia°Villc où le Prince Cleobule fait ordinaire-

ment (on fejour. le luy donnay le Paquet que ic

luy apportois de la part de Periandre : ie luy rendi

conte de l'affaire qui eltoit entre eux : & ie luy

prefentay Antigène , qu il receut très bien , 6c

dont il cônnoiflbit le Nom. Mais il fetrouua que

la Princefle fa fille eftoit aux champs, àdeuxi*ur-

nées du lieu où nous eftions , accompagnée de

beaucoup de Dames de la Ville, auec intention de

s'y diuertir quelques iours. Trounant donc cette

o'ecafion, ie m'en voulus feruir : & faifant connoi-

ftre à Cleobule que i'auois vne Lettre pour la Pri n-

cefle Eumetis : & que i eftois bien fafché de n'ofer

partir d'auprès de luy pour la luy aller porter : il

nie répondit félon mon intention , qu'il n'eftoit

pas iulte de priuer fi long temps là Fille du plaifir

qu'elle auroit , de receuoir des nouuelles d'vne

Princefle qu'elle honoroit beaucoupanais qu'auflï

ne (croit il pas à propos , me dit il fort ciuilement,

qu'il fe priuaftdu plaifir qu'il auoit de me voir, eu

me donnant la permilïion de l'aller porter moy

mefme. Qu'ainfi il donneroit ordre à vn des fiens,

de la venir prendre de mes mains afin de la luy ren-

dre : & que par cette mefme voye, il ordonnerait

à laPrincefle la fille de reuenir; voulant que ie ville

fa Cour auec tout fon ornement : car il eftoit veuf

depuis quelques années. La chofe fe pafla donc

de cette forte : on vint prendre la Lettre que i'a-

uois pour cette Princefle : ie la donnay, & elle la

receut par vne autre main que la mienne obli-

geant ceiuv qui la luy rendit, de luy foire fçauoir

que i'en vfois ainfi , par le commandement du

Prince fon Père. Cependant il faut que vous fea-

çhiezy qu'il y auoit vne Famille de Çorinthe , dç

f Pkemier.' 151

gens de la première qualité, habituée en ce lieu

Jà *. dont le Chef fe nommoit Alafis , qui auoit vue

fille appellée Philifte , que la Princefle» des Lindes

auoit menée auec elle. Cette Pcrlbnne a fans

doute vne beauté fort éclatante : Ce n'eft pas que

ce foit vn yifage dont tous les traits (oient réguliè-

rement beaux : mais elle cil ieunc, blonde , blan-

che , de belle taille , de bonne mine : & comme ie

l'a y défia dit, d'vn fort grand éclat, & d'vn abord

furprenant. Cette Perfonne a auiîi beaucoup d'ef-

prit, & de l'efprit agréable en conuerfation :ellar»t

donc auprès d'Eumetis, lors que celuy qui portoit

la Lettre de la PrinceiVe Cleobuline la luy rendit :

„ après qu'elle l'eut veuë, elle fe tourna vers Phi*

lifte 5 & la luy montrant, voyez, luy dit elle, ce

que la Princeffe de Corinthe me mande d'vn de

ies Païens. Philifte ayant leu cette Lettre , en vé-

rité , dit elle , Madame , fi Philocles eft fait comme

il eft dépeint , la Princefl'e Cleobuline à raifon de

l'appeller vn Threfor : &de vous le redemander

bien-toft. Oiiy , répliqua t'elle en fous riant : mais

pour le luy pouuoir rendre , il faudra que la belle

Philifte ne le retienne pas par fes charmes, com-

me il y a apparence quelle fera , s'il eft vin y que

la reflemblance face naillre l'Amour. Ce ail-

r

cours eft bien obligeant &bien flateur, répondit

Philifte : mais , adjoufta t'elle , Madame , il n'eft

pourtant pas tout à fait mal fondé : car (i Philo-

cles auoit autant d'enuie de me voir , que i'en ay

de le connoiftre, ce feroit défia vn allez grand

commencement d'amitié. le, vous affine , ad-

joufta t'elle, que ie preuoy que û vous ne re-

tournez bien-toft à Ialiftè, cette curiofité me don-

nera de l'inquiétude. Enfin ( dit elle en riant, car

ç'eft; vne perfonne allez gave)fi Philocles rcfi'çmble

k m

1

152 Le Gran 5,

fon Portrait , il a fans doute tout ce que ie luy

pourrois fouhaiter ; fi ie voulois choifir vn Amy

agréable; vn Galant accomply s ou vn Mary très

parfait. Et Philifte, reprit la Princefle, a fans doute

auffi tout ce qu'il faut,pour conquérir le cœur d' vn

auiïï honnefte homme que Philocles paroift l'e-

ftre , par ce que m'en dit la Princefle de Cprinthc.

Mais, luy dit elle,Philifte,il ne feroit pas iufte,qu'e-

(tant venu libre , il s'en retournait Efclaue : c'eft

fourquoy i'ay prefque enuie de n'obeïr point an

rince mon Père , qui m'ordonne dç m'en retour-

ner demain. Ha,Madame,luy dit alors Philifte, ne

me defefpcrez pas s'il vous plaift:car ie vous aflure

que ie ne fçay pas trop bien fi ie pourrois demeu rec

auprès de vous, fi vous ne vous en retourniez

pointjtant i'ay vne forte impatience de connoiihe

vn homme comme on vous reprefente celuy là.

Ce fut de cette forte que ces deux Perfonnes fe di-

ucrtirent en parlant demoy : car la Princefle des

Lindes me l'a raconté depuis. Mais pour demeurer

dans les termes que ie me fuis preferit au commen-

cement de mon difeours : ie vous diray donc que

le refte de ce iour là, & çcluy qui le fuiuit, ie fus le

fujet de l'enjouement de Philifte, qui ne parla que

de moy : & tant que le chemin dura, mon Nom

entretint toute la Filles de la Prin-

cefle faifoient la guerre à Philifte;& témoignoient

toutes vne fi forte enuie de me connoiftre , que

ie penfe que fi i'eufle fçeti ce qui fe paflbit , je m'en

ferois retourné à Corinthe, fans voir la Princefle

des Lindes. Enfin elle arriua à Ialifle : il eft vray

que ce fut fi extraoïdinairement tard, à caufa

de quelque accident qui eftoit arriué à fes Cha-

riots -, que paflant deuant le logis de Philifte

elle 1 y laifla , quelque refiftance que par refpe$

Livre Premier.. 153

cllcluy pûft faire. -Et pour continuer de liiy faire

encore la guerre , Philifte , luy dit elle en la quit-

tant, fouuenez vous que ie vous ay priée de ca-

cher demain la moitié de vos charmes,quand vous

viendrez au Palai$ : alors (ans donner loifirà Phi-

lifte de refpondre , le Chariot marcha 5 & Eumetis

futtro'uuer le Prince Cleobule dans ionCabuiet,

où il eftoit retiré il y auoit défia long temps. De

forte que ie n'eftois plus auprès de luy : & ce ne fut .

que le lendemain qu'Antigène & moy eu (mes

l'honneur de la faliier. Mais ce qu'il y eut d'admi-

rable, fut que lors que ie Prince Cleobule nous fit

la grâce de nous prefenter à elle , le matin comme

elle alloit au Temple , & qu'elle trauerfa vn Iardin

où nous eftions auprès du Prince fon Père ; elle

trouua tant de conformité entre Antigène 5c

rnoy , que n'ayant pas entendu nos Noms bien

diftin&ement , elle douta lequel des deux eftoit

celuy dont la Princefle Cleobuline luy auoit parlé

dans fa Lettre. De forte que nous en faifant vn

compliment qui nous obligeoit tous deux 5 elle

me mit dans la necefïïté de me faire connoiftre,

en luy difant que i'eftois celuy pour qui la Prin-

cefTc Cleobuline luy auoit parlé, comme en ayant

feul befoin. loint, luy dis-ie, Madame, qu'elle n'a

pas fçcu qu'Antigène deuft venir icy : elle redou-

bla alors fa ciuilité : & Antigène ayant fait con-

noiftre par ce qu'il luy dit , qu'il n'eftoit pas vne

perfonne ordinaire; nous l'accompagnatmesau

Temple : & l'aprefdifnée nous fufmes chez elle,

où elle me parla très longtemps de la Princefle

Cleobuline, auectous lestelmoignages d'eftime

& d'amitié qu'il eft poflible de rendre. Elle me de-

jnanda fi elle n'eftoit pas toufiours la plus belle

çhofe du monde ï Elle s'informa de fesplaifirs , &

154 L F GHAND C Y R. V $,'

de fes occupations : & pafl'ant d'vn difeours à l'a m-

tre, elle eut la ciuilité de me dire , durant qu'Anti-

gène parloit à d'autres Dames , qu'elle comme 11-

çoitde mereconnoiftre : & qu'elle fe vouloit vn

grand mal de ce qu'elle auoit pu douter vn mo-

ment lequel d'Antigène & de moy eftoit Philo-

clcs. Mais , me dit elle, pour me punir de cette

faute, ie veux voir fîvne belle Corinthienne que

nousauons icy , ôcqui fe pique auecque raifort

dauoir l'efpritfortéc4airé, vous connoiftra fans

qu'on le luy die. Car fi cela arriuc,ie feray punie de

mon erreur : & s'il n'arriuepas^i'en feray du moins

confole'e. le refpondis à cela comme ie deuois: j

mais elle fans m écouter, enuoya feauoir de la fan-

té de Philiftc : & luy demander pourquoy elle ne

la voyoit pas ce iour là. Celuy qui eut ordre d'aller

faire ce meflage s'en eftantaquité, reuint luy dire |

a demy bas , mais non pas tant que ie nel'enten-

dfffe bien : que Philifte la remercioit très humble-

ment de la grâce qu'elle luy faifoit : que fi elle ne

fc fnft pas trouuec vn peu mal , elle auroit eu -

l'honneur de la voir : mais que fon Miroir ne luy

ayant pas perfuadé le matin qu'elle fufteneftat de

faire des conqueftes, elle ne la verroit point qu'el-

le n'euft mieux dormy. Cette PrincelTe fe mit à

x

rire de ce meflage : certainement (dit elle en par-

lant à vne Dame, nommée Stefilée,qui eftoit alors

auprès d'elle) Philifte eft admirable :& abaiflant

la voix,elle luy dit en peu de mots le meflage qu'on

luy venoit de faire de fa part , & ce qui l'auoit

caufé. Il fujdroit, Madame, luy ditStefilée, que

vousluy fi iliez l'honneur de l'aller vifîter : & que

oiir la furprendre , vous y menailiez ces deux

étrangers. La Princeil'equi ne cherchoit qu'à fc

diuertk , & qui ne fçauoit pas qu'il y auoit vn (en-

•

Livre Premier. 155

timent d'enuie entre StefiléeSc Philifte, qui faifoit

qu'elle fouhaitoit qu'elle fuft veuë négligée , y

confentit ; & nous mena Antigène & moy , chez

ctte belle Corinthienne. Mais auparauât elle nous

dit beaucoup de bien de cette Perfonne : & nous

rTcufmes alors gueres moins d'enuie de la connoi-

ftre, qu'elle en auoit de me voir. Pour Antigène,

cl le n'auoit point oiiy parler qu'il fuit à IalifTe , 5c

ne l'auoit mefme iamais veu : car comme ie 1 ay

dit, elle n'eftoit pas née à Corinthc quoy que fon

Père en fuft : 3c elle eftoit née à Ialiflfe. Nous fuiuif*

mes donc le Chariot de la Princefle dans vn autre;

& comme nous fufmes arriuez à la porte de Phi-

Jifte , elle le fit malicieufement donner la main par

Antigène , afin de la mieux tromper & m'obli-

gea nt d'aider à marcher à Stefilée , & de la fiiiure

de bien prés ; nous trouuafmes que Philifte eftoit:

effediuemêt en habit de perfonne qui fetrouuoit

mal, quoy qu'elle n'en euft ny le taint ny les yeux$

& qu'elle fuft auffi propre que fi elle euft efté en

fanté parfaite. Cette belle Perfonne eftoit feule

dans fa chambre, fort occupée à accommoder des

Pierreries, comme fi elle euft eu deflein de fe parer

le foir , ou le lendemain pour aller au Bal. Quoy,

Philifte, luy ditlaPrinceiïe, ie croyois vous trou-

uer au lit , & ie vous trouue fans doute prefte d'al-

ler à quelque Fefte publique ! Pardonnez moy,Ma-

dame ( luy dit elle en riant aufïï bien qu'elle ) mais

vous me trouuez auec le deflein de me préparer à

la guerre 5 car vous fçauez bien que c'eft auec de

pareilles armes ( dit elle en abaiflant la voix , & en

montrant les Perles & les Diamans qui eftoient

fur fa table) que celles qui nefe fient pas à la beau-

té de leurs yeux ont recours aux occafions impor-

tantes. En voicy vue qui Teit beaucoup ( luy dit la

V

/

l$6 Le Ghand Ctuvj,

Princefle rcfpondant tout haut ) car ie vous amè-

ne deux Philocles au lieu d'vn. En difant cela,elle

nous fit auancer Antigène & moy également:

mais Philifte faifant Teltonne'e ; deux Philocles

Madame !luy dit elle, ha, cela n'eftpas poflible:

& i'ay bien peine à croire qu'il y en ait feulement

vn en toute la Terre. Non non(luy dit la Prin-

cefle , qui nous auoit deffendu de rien dire qui

peuft apprendre à Philifte lequel eftoit véritable-

ment Philocles) vous n'en ferez pas quitte à G bon

marche : car il faut que ie voyeii vous qui aimez

tant la Peinture , vous connoiflçz eft'eftiucmcnt

en Portraits. C'eft pourquoy, dit elle , ie vous

(donne deux heures à connoiftre lequel de ces

deux illuftres Eftrangersjeflemble au Portrait que

je vous ay fait voir dans la Lettre de la Princefle

Cleobuline. Vous fçauez qu'il eft de bonne main,

adioufta t'elle , ôcqu'ainfi il ne peut manquer d^

reflembler parfaitement : Mais, Madame , luy ref-

pondit Philifte, l'auèz vous connu, vous qui vou-

lez que ieleconnoifle? Vous le feaurez après, ré-

pliqua t'elle * 5c s'eftant alors aflîfc à la ruelle de

Philifte, elle voulut que cette belle Perfonne fuft

entre Antigène & moy. le vousauoiie que cette

fille me charma d'abord , &par le grand éclat de

fa beauté, & par la manière dont elle parloit : le

fçauois mefme déjà qu'elle fouhaitoit de me voir:

& le meflage que i'auois entendu me flatta , &

difpofa mon cœur àdefirer ardemment qu'elle

ne prift pas Antigène pour moy. Il me fembla

mefme qu'Antigène defiroit au contraire , d'eftre

pris pour ce qu'il n'eftoit pas : & nous eftions

tous deux fi interdits , qu'à parler fincerement,

nous fufmes quelques momens , que luy ny moy

ne refl'embliôns gueres le Philocles de la Let*

LlVKE PrE-MIEH.' 157

tre de Clcobulinc. Mais encore , dit alors la

Princefle , qu'en croyez vous , Philifte ? & le-

quel des deux penfez vous eftrc cet homme fi

accomply, qui eft vniuerfellement fçauant en tou-

tes les choies agréables :& pour lequel voftrecu-

riofité vous a défia donné tant d'inquiétude?

Comment voulez vous, Madame, reprit elle , que

i'ofe le nommer après ce que vous dites ? &pour-

quoy voulez vous que ie me face vn ennemy de

celuV que ie ne nommeray pas ? Vous ne fongez

pas bien à ce que vous dites , luy répliqua la Prin-

cefle ; car fi vous ne dites rien, vous les defoblige-

rez tous deux : & de l'autre façon , vous en obli-

gérez du moins vn. Pour moy , luy dit Antigène

lelprit tout efmeu , ie fuis fort allure que quoy

que vous difîez , ie ne ferayiâmais voftre enne-

my : car fi ie fuis PhiIocles,ie fçay bien queic ne

fuis pas celuy de la Lettre de la Princefle de Co-

rinthe : & fîie ne le fuis pas, repris-ie,ie fçay bien

aufli que i'aurois tort de me pleindre de n'eftre

pas pris pour vn autre. Non non,dit la Princefle,

iene fçiuroisfouftrir que vous parliez dauantage:

ie ne veux point que vous aidiez à Philifte à vous

de qui l'efprit pénétrant fe vante

quelquesfois de defcouurir les fentimens du coeur

les plus cachez. Elle vous voit elle vous a en-

tendu parler : il n'en faut pas dauantage. Refpon-

dez donc precife'mentPhilifte,luy dit elle en nous

montrant de la main , lequel eft Philocles , de ces

deux prétendus Philocles. le ne fçay , Madame,

( luy dit Philifte , auec le plus agréable chagrin du

monde) lequel eft véritablement Philocles: Mais

ie fçay bien ( adjoufta t'elle en fe tournant cruelle-

ment pour moy vers Antigène ) que ie fouhaitc

que ce foit ecluy-cy. Vous faites bien de le fou-

j

I

1,5 .vs;

haitcr ( !uy dit la Princeflc , rauic qu'elle h'euft

as deuinc ) car vous ne pouuez pas faire qu'il

e (bit effe&iuement : & tout ce qu'il peut pour

voftrc fatisfaction , eft qu'en effet il elt digne

de l'eftre. Pleuft aux Dieux , Madame , reprit

Antigène auec beaucoup de ioye , que ce que

Vous dites fuft vray : & pleuft aux Dieux , re-

pris ie tout confus , n'ettre point Philocles , &

eftre à la place d'Antigène. Iamais il ne s'eft veu

de fentimens plus mêliez que le furent ceux de

toutes les perlbnnes de cette Compagnie : la

•PrincefledesLindes eftoit bien aife que Philifte

n'euft pas deuiné ; & elle eftoit pourtant marrie

de voir qu'il auoit paru quelque léger chagrin

dans mes yeux. Philifte de fon cofté eftoit fichée

qu'Antigène ne fe nommait pas Philocles : &:

u'on luy pûft reprocher de s'eftre trompée*

_tefilée eftoit fort fatisfaite de ce que Philifte

n'auoit pas bien deuiné: Antigène eftoit rauy de

ioye , quoy qu'à ma confideration il n'ofaft le

témoigner : mais pour moy ie n'auois que de la

confufion & du dépit. Cependant ces deux fen-

timens qui ont accouftumé de n'élire pas fort

propres a contribuer quelque chofe à faire naiitre

& à entretenir l'amour , feruirent pourtant à ma

paflion ; & ie creus d'abord que ie ne me deter-

minois à taire connoiftre à Philifte queie n'eftois

pas tout à fait indigne d'eftre Philocles, que par

vn ientiment de gloire : mais en effet ce fut par

vn fentiment fort tendre & fort pallionné. Bel-

le Philifte (luy dis-ieauec vn feiieux qui paroil-

foit malgré moy fur mon vifage ) vous ne vous

eftes trompée qu'au Nom : eftant certain qu'An-

tigène a toutes les qualitez du Philocles de la

Princcflc de Corinthe. Antigène ( reprit mon

ç

I

LlVKE PllEMlEL I5O

Amy,qui eftoit dcfîa deucnu mon Iliual ) n'a pas

tant d'obligation que vous penfez, à cçtte belle -

Perfonne : & comment l'entendez vous ? ré*

prit la Princefle c'eft Madame , répliqua t'il,

qu'elle n'a pas dit pofitiuement qu'elle croyoit

que ie fufle Philocles : & qu'elle s'eft conten-

tée de fouhaiter que ie le fufle. Cela eft ce me

femble encore plus obligeant , interrompit Ste-

filée ; car fi elle auoit dit Amplement qu'elle

croyoit que vous l'eftiez , ce n'auroit elle qu'v-

ne marque de fon eftime : mais ayant fait vn

fouhait qui vous eft fi auantageux , c'en eft vne

de fon inclination. Il n'eftpas neceflaire , inter*

rompit Philifte en fous riant , que vous preniez

la peine d'expliquer mes fentimens en ma pre-

fence : car C\ quelqu'vn en doute , ie les luy expli-

quera}' moy mefmc. Non , Madame , luy dis-ie,

ne vous expliquez pas danantage , s'il vous

plaift : puis que ie craindrois qu'Antigène ne mou-

ruft de ioye & moy de douleur, fi vous luy don-

niez plus démarques de voftre inclination : & û

i'en recenois dauantage de voftre auerfion pour

le véritable Philocles. Philifte m'entendant par-

ler ainfi , voulut me dire quelque chofe de ci-

uil , pour fe racemmoder auecques moy : mais

plus elle vouloit parler , & plus elle s'embar-.

raflbit. Car voyant l'obligation que luy auoit

Antigène , elle ne vouloit pas la diminuer: fi bien

que ne pouuant tronuer precifément a s'exprimer,

dans cette iufte médiocrité qu'elle cherchoit , la

Princefle en doit auec Stefilée :& prenoit vn fort

grand plaifir de remarquer fon inquiétude. De

forte que s'en aperceuant , ie voy bien , Madame,

luy dit elle,que vous vous moquez de moy , de ce

que ie voudrois en obliger deujc au lieu d'vn:

/

r

\

160 £k Grand Cyrvs,

Mais fcachez, pourfuiuit elle toute en colere,qne

puis qu'Antigène n'eft pas Philoclespour tout le

reile du monde , il le fera pour Philifte : &ie fuis

bien trompée, dit elle , fi quand iln'auroit pas

toutes les qualitez que la PrinceiTe de Corinthe

attribue ait véritable Philoc!cs,ma conuerfatien

ne les luy donne en peu de temps. l'en ay grand

befoin , luy dit Antigène, & ce n'eft que par là

que ie puis prétendre à quelque gloire : Vous en

elles défia fi couuert, luydis-ie, que ie ne vous

connois plus : mais enfin pour n'abufef pas de

voltre patience ,1c refte du iour fe paflà de cette

forte : & après auoir accompagne la Princefle

iufques a fa chambre , nous nous retirafmes en*

fcmble Antigène &moy, car nos Àpartemens fe

touchoient. Mais nous nous retirafmes tous deux:

fans nous parler : & après auoir efté ainfi quelque

temps dans ma chambre où il eftoit entré : Vous

retirez fans doute à voftrfc gloire, luy dis-ie, Anti-

gène: ie penfe ,me dit-il, comment iepourrayfai-

jre, pour foûtenir le grand Nom que la belle Phili-

fte m'a donné : Mais vous , pourfuiuit il en riant,

ne me pleignez veus pas de me voir fi chargé ? &

ne voulez vous point nf infpirer pour quelques

jours feulement toutes vos bonnes qualitez , afin

defauuerrhonneur de Philifte? Philiftc, luydis-ie,

a tant de gloire d'auoirconrAi voftrc mérite com*

me elle a fait, & d'auoir peut-eftre encore con-

quefté voftre cœur, que iene la troiuie pas fort à

pleindrc : & Philocles auroit plus de befoin dufe-

çours d'Antigène, qu'Antigène n'a befoin du fien.

ïe vQuloispàr ce difeours obliger mon Amyàme

defcouurir l'es leritimens ;mais il ne le voulut pas:

fi bien qu'agi ant à fon exemple , ie ne luy parlai

plus de Philiftc. Cependant admirez vn" peu ié

TOUS

L i v *. e P & £ m .i e &: l6t

vous prie, le caprice de ma fortune : comme Phili-

fte eftoit vne perfonne fort glorieufe & vn peu

brzarre, elle eut vn fi fcnfible dépit de s eftrc trom-

pée , qu'elle en eut effectiuement de lauerfiort .

{our moy : & fc refolut tellement de faire valoir

es bonnes qualitez d'Antigène , que quand il euft

efté de Ces plus anciens Amis, elle ne fe fuft pas plus

intereflee a fa gloire qu'elle faifoit : Ioint auffi qu'à

mon aduis, fon inclination pancha de ce cofte là.

Ce qui caufoit fon plus grand dépit, eftoit que lors

"u'elle auoit nommé Antigene,elle auoit creu ef-

fe&iuement auoir connu par finefle qu'il eftoit:

Philocles : & c'eft pourquoy elles'eftoit hazardéc

à prononcer fi hardiment. Car comme elle auoit

entendu dire queie ne chantois pas mal, elle auoit

pris loin d'obfcurcir le fon de fa voix & ecluy de la

mienne en parlant : & ayant trouué plus de dou-

ceur en celle d'Antigene,elle auoit crû qu'il eftoit

Philocles : car pour les chofes que nous auions di-

tes l'vn& l'autre, il y auoit afiez d'égalité. Cepen-

dant ie remis cette belle Perfonne plufien :s fois:

& comme toute la Cour fçcut cette peti : auan-

ture , tout le monde luy en faifoit la guerre : ce qui

augmenta tellement fa bizarre refolution, qu'elle

ne pouuoit plus fouffrir qu'on luy dift du bieii

de moy. . Ce n'eft pas qu'elle ne fift femblant

qu'elle n'agiflbit ainfiquepar galanterie : mais en

effet je fuis pèrlbadé qu'elle eut de l'auerfion

pour ma perfonne, & de l'inclination pour Anti-

gène , dés le premier moment qu'elle nous vit.

Nous voila donc tous deux bien occupez; luy, à

faire voir qu'il reflembloit mieux que moy , au

Philocles de la Lettre de la Princefle de Corin-

the : & moy auffi à montrer que ie n'eftois pas

tout à fait indigne de [ç$ louanges. Or il eft ce*

h Part L

362 Le Grand Cyrvj,

tain, que foit à la confideration de la Princcfie

Cleobulinc , ou par mon propre bonheur, la Prin-

cefledcsLindes me fit la grâce de prendre mon

party : & que toute la Cour à fon exemple, rit quel-

que 'différence de Philocles à Antigène. Mais en

recompenfe aulli, libelle Philifte en fit notable-

ment d'Antigène à Philocles. Car foit en conuer-

iàtion, en promenade,ou au bal, ie voy ois tous les

iours ferre mille chofes qui me déplaifoient , à la

perfenne du monde qui me plaifoit le plus, malgré

moy. le dis malgré moy ; parce qu'il eft certain

que ie fis tout ce que ie pus pour ne l'aimer pas,

mais il me fut impolïîble : & il y auoit ie ne fçay

quel air galant & enioiié dans fon efprit,quifaiioit

que ieneluy pouuoisrefifter. De forte que ie me

trouuay tres-ma! heureux des les premiers iours de

ma paflion: & plus malheureux que ceux qui le

font par cent mille accidens qui peuuent arriuer

en amour , eftant certain que l'auerfion toute

fimple eft vne chofe que Ton ne fçauroit prefque

jamais vaincre paradrefle. La cruauté fc laific flé-

chir par des larmes : la fierté, par des foûmifiions:

vne humeur imperieufe fe gagne par vne obeïflàn-

ce aueugle: vne perfonne inconftante reuient quel-

quesfois de fa foiblefle par vne fermeté fans égale:

& Ton fçait au moins ce qu'il faut faire pour fe fou-

lager. Mais lors qu'il s'agit de vaincre vne auerfion

fans firjet, toute la prudence humaine n'y fçauroit

rien faire : puis qu'il eft vray que c'eft vne* chofe

qui change tous les objets , auifi bien que la ialou-

fîe. Cependant ie ne trouuois pas mefme que ic

ûfleauoir la confolation de me pleindre de Phi-

,difois-ie,quc veux-ie qu'elle face? elle a vn

fentiment qui eft né dans fon cœur fans fon côfen-

tement , & où fa raifon n'a rien contribué : & puis

Livre Premier.

qu il y a des gens qui haïflént lesrofes,que tant

d autres perfon nés aiment ; comment puâie vou-

loir mal a Ph. de la haine ftcrette qu'elle"»

m obftinay a I aimenla chofe en vint pourtant aux

termes , que quoy que Pfailiftc uc fu(t pas incLi è

elle neput toutesfois dire diflimulce & 1 wj£

perçoit en melme temps , & de quelque leïrêlE

.on quUleauoit pour Antigène, &d f vneaf-

*£**&""?* qu ? ,c aUOit P° l ' r ™V Pour peu

qu.I dift quelque chofe d'agréable, elle le loifo*


	21. BIG FRENCH: PART 8

auec exces:& quâd i'eufle dit les plus belles éhofês

du monde , elle n'en auroit iamah, fait apcrceuolr

les autres ny fait femblant de s'en apercSdl-

mefme. Si elle dançoit dans quelque ^ A/Tembl e

auec AntigencCcftoit d'vn air qui i faifoit Sn êï

qu'elleeftoit menée par vnc œÏÏnâïf

% pla.(o.t, elle en auoit àce ™£ "«*

en plus brillans & plus gays : elle en dan

joit p us légèrement & plus agreab emen? elle at

tiro,t!es regards de toute la Compagnie & leur

cSnTtiï dC P Uifir ^^^ n^cLVolt'dc

enagnn & d .on tout enfemble. Mais au

Iob que ie l'allois prendte,quel q ue con "

tramte qu elle (e fift, ce n'eftoit plus la meTmc oer

fonne : * ie penfe que f, elle n'euft eu peïr qï An

Sif * SES* malda » c « elle n'euft p?s mef

guiflante & négligée : * la chofe n^TeVex"

hTvHÏ^ 3 PnnCelle '"^"P^Iavniour PhMe

iuy d;t elle , .e vous aùois priée de cacher l a i™;

Uc de vos charmes à Phi/odes ; m ata £ ^

pas entendu que vous luv montrai *« \

mal départage: vnpeu pi us i gl | cmcnt .„'£*£,*

L ij

I

i(54 Le Grand Cyhvj,

que vous faites à quelques autres. Mais, Madame,

luy refpondit elle en riant , ncm'auez vous pas

dit qu'il ne faloit point que Philocles s'en retour-

nait Efclauc à Corinthe ? Ouy , répliqua la Prin-

ceiVe y mais ie ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille mal fa-

tisfaitdelaliflerc'efi: pourquoy fi vous me voir-

iez obliger, encore vne fois Philifte, lbycz vn peu

plus égale en vos ciuilitez. Philiite rougit à ce

difeours : car elle comprit bien que la Princefle

l'accufoit adroitement de quelque complaifance

pour Antigène : neantmoins faifant femblant

de ne s'en aperceuoir pas, elle luy dit fimplement

u'elle apporteroit foin à fe corriger : & en ef-

et ie fus quelques iours que ie la trouuay vn

peu plus ciuile. Et comme ie ne fçauois pas en-

core le difeours que la Princefle luy auoit fait,

i'eus vne ioye extrême de ce changement : &

Antigène qui n'eltoit pas moins amoureux de

Philiite que moy , en eut vn defplaifir fort fen-

fiblc. Comme il auoit eu plufieurs occafions de

luy parler, il auoit défia eu quelques conuerfa-

tions particulières auec elle : où à mon aduis il luy

auoit fait compredre vne partie de fes fentimens:

mais pour moy il ne m'auoit pas efté poiïibled'en

faire autant. Pendant cet heureux interualle où

elle fut vn peu plus complaifante , ayant trouue

moyen de l'entretenir à vne promenade , ie me re-

folus de 'ne perdre pas vn temps fi précieux : de

forte qu'à la première occafion qu'elle me don-

na , de pouuoir changer laconuerûtion indiffé-

rente, en vne vn peu plus particulière : Eft-il poilî-

ble , luy dis-ie , belle Philiite , que vous ne vous

foyezpasoppofée au bonheur dont ie ioùis çre-

fentement ; Et auez vous pu vous refoudre enhn à

connoiftreJPhiloclespoui ce qu'il eft ? c'ciU dire,

Livre Premier.

t55

fpourfuiuis-ie, fans luy donner loifir de m'intcr-

rompre ) pour le plus fidele,& le plus paflionné de -

vos Scruiteurs : Ha, Philocles,dit elle,ie vous con-

nois encore bien mieux dans la Lettre de la Prin-

ceffe de Corinthe,que par le difcours que vous me

faites. Le Portrait dont vous me parlez,luy dis-ie,

eft vn Portrait flaté : & ie n'ay pas deû trouiicr

eftrange que vous n'ayez pas creu qu'il fuft fait

pour moy. Mais le difcours que ie vous fais eft vn

difcours fincere : i'en feroisbienfâchée,interrom-

pit elle allez fièrement, & pour voftre intereft , &

pour le mien. Vous n'auez donc qu'à vous en af-

fliger, luy dis-ie, car il n'eft pas plus vray que vous

eftes la plus belle Perfonne du monde, qu'il eft cer-

tain que ie fuis N'acheuez pas dit elle, Phi-

locles, dç peur de me forcer à vous refponJre ai-

grement : & foyez perfuadé , que puis que ie ne

vous ay pu connoirtre quand ie le voulois , ie ne

vousconnoiftray pas non plus quand vous le vou-

drez. Vous me connoiftrez, luy dis-ie,malgré vous

en vous connoifi'ant : n'eftant pas poflible que

vous puifliez ignorer l'inéuitable force des char-

mes de voftre beauté,& de voftre efprit:3c de quel-

le forte ils m'ont attaché à voftre feruice. Non,

Philocles, me dit elle,ne vous y trompez pas : ie ne

fçay iamais que ce que ie veux fçiuoir : mes yeux

ne me montrent que ce qui me plaid : & ma raifon

mefme s'accommode quelquesfois à mes defirs,

parce qu'ils ne font pas iniuftes : & cède auilî quel-

que chofe à ma volonté. Il me feroit peut-ellre

plus auantageux, luy dis-ie froidement, que voftre

volonté cedaft quelquesfois à voftre raifon : que

voulez vous que i'y face ? dit elle en riant,& que ne

prenez vous leconfeil que vous me donnez,s'ileft

vray que vous en ayez befoin ? Si ma raifotf me di-

L in

»

166 Le Grand Ctrvs,

foit, luy repliquay-ie, que ce fuft vn crime de vous

aimer, ie pcnle que ie tafeherois de ne le commet-

tre point , quoy que ce fuft fans doute inutile-

ment : & quand la mienne me voudroit perfua-

der, reprit elle, que Philocles feroit le plus aima-

ble de tous les hommes , Philifte ne l'aimeroit

pourtant pas. Par quel chemin peut on donc aller

a voftre cœur ? luy dis-ie : ie n'en fçay rien moy

mefme , refpondit elle ; &s'il cft vray qu'il y ait

quelque fentier deftourne , qui puifle vn iour y

conduire quclqu'vn , il faudra que le hazard le luy

fa fie peut-eftre trouuer. Puis que cela eft, luy ref-

pondis-ie, ie me refous à le chercher toute ma vie.

Vous ne le trouuerez pas en le cherchant, dit elle;

c'eft pourquoy Philocles ne vous y obftinez pas

plus long temps. le luy en eu fie dit dauantage,

mais diuerfcs perfonnes nous ayant ioints, il falut

changer de conuerfation : & depuis cela elle

m'ofta auec foin toutes les occafions de luy par-

ler en particulier. Cependant nous viuions An-

tigène & moy auec allez de contrainte : car nous

ne parlions iamais enfemble que de chofes indif-

férentes : & le nom de Philifte qui nous eftoit fi

cher à tous deux, n'eftoit iamais prononcé par

nous quand nous eftions feuls. Antigène remar-

quant aifément que la ciuilité de Philifte pour

moy n'eut pas de fuite, fon déplaifîr fe diflipa bien

toft; de forte que voyant qu'il n'auoit rien à crain-

dre de mon codé, au lieu de me haïr comme fon

Riual , il me pleignit comme fon Amy , & fe refo?

lut de me parler vn iour fans déguifement. En ef-

fet eftant venu vn matin dans ma chambre, il me

dit qu'il s'eftimoit le plus malheureux homme du

monde , de ce qu'il s'imaginait que i'eftois amou-

reux de Philifte aufli bien que luy : qu'il me pro*

V

LrvuE Premier.. 1 i7

teftoït que s'il euft remarqué qu'elle euft eu quel-

que difpofition à fouffrir mon amour, il fe feroit

refolu a la mort , plutoll que de faire obftacle à

ma félicité. Mais qu'ayant veu (on cfprit fi éloi-

gné de tout ce qui me pouuoit eftre auanta-

£eux ; il n'auoit pas creû me faire vn outrage,

de ne ceflér pas d'aimer vne perfonne que ie ne

pouuois auoir aimée plûtoft que luy , puis que

nous rauions veuë enfemble la première fois ; Ôc

que le premier moment de fa veué , auoit efté le

premier de fa paflïon. Enfin il me parla auec tou-

te la generofité qu'vn Amant qui ne veut point

quitter fa Maiftreile peut auoir :& ie luy refpon-

dis auffi , auec toute la retenue dont vn homme

defefperé , & qui a quelque vertu pour eftre ca-

able , en parlant à vn lliual plus heureux que

uy , & pour lequel il auoit eu beaucoup d'ami-

tié, le luy auoiiay donc ingénument , que ie n'a-

uois pas vn fujet légitime de mepleindre de luy:

Mais ie luy dis en fuite, qu'encore que cela fuft

de cette forte,il ne m'eftoit pas pofiiblc de n'eftre

pas infiniment fâché de fon bonheur. Que c'e-

ftoit vne raillerie , de penfer que deux Riuaux

pûflentiamais eftre véritables Amis : &que tout

ce que la generofité & la prudence pouuoient

faire en ces rencontres , eftoit de les empefeher

d'eftre mortels ennemis. Qu'au refte , comme

i'eftoisaffez équitable pour ne luy demander pas

qu'il abandonnait fon deflein: ie le fupliois auffi, de

ne trouuer pas mauuais que ie continuafle le mien.

Qu'il pouuoit m'accorder d'autant plutolt cette li-

berté, qu'il y auoit peu d'apparece que cela me (èr-

uift à rien : Enfin après vne allez longue conuerfa-

^tion, nous demeurafmes d'accord de ne nous

plus parler de Philifte : de faire depart 6c d'autre •

L ni)

-/

168 Le Grand Ctrvj,

tout ce que nous pourrions pour en eftre aimez

& que ccluy de nous deux qui pourroit obtenir

céc honneur , obligeroit cette -belle Perfonnc à

prononcer yn arrclt de mort , à celuy qu'elle n'ai-

meroit pas. Depuis cela nous vefeumes vn peu

mieux enfemble Antigène & moy ; parce que nous

ne nous cachions plus l'vn de l'autre : & nous vi-

uions auecafïez de ciuilité, pour des gens qui fai-

foient toutes chofes poflibles pour s'entre-détrui-

re. Comme le Prince Cleobulc me retint allez

long temps auprès de luy , & que de plus ie reçeus

de nouueaux ordres de Periandre, qui m'y arrêtè-

rent encore dauantage 5 i'eus le loifir d'eflayer

vne partie des choies qui ont accouftumé d'ettre

vtiles en amour. le fuiuois Philifte en tous lieux:

je parfois d'elle éternellement , à toutes les per-

sonnes de là connoiflance : ie ne loiiois jamais

nulle autre beauté déliant elle : & loiiois inceflam-

ment la fienne,quand ie le pouuois faire à propos.

le fis des vers pour fa gloire,qui furet trotiuez plus

Supportables de toute la Cour, que ceux qu'Anti-

gène fit,quoy que peut-eftre ils fuflent plus beaux:

i'adjouflay laMufique à laPoëfie,ie fis des airs com-

me des paroles , & ie les x cha ntay moy mefme auec

tout l'art dont i'eftois capable. Ainlï ioignant les

charmes de l'harmonie à mes expreflîons,ie foûpi-

ray en chantant: &ietàchayd'enchâterfon coeur

par les oreilles. le fis vne defpenfeprodigieufe en

Habillemens, en Bals , en Colations , & en liberali-

tcz : i'aquis l'amitié de tous Ces Amis , & de toutes

fes Amies : Alaiis fon Père m'aimoit beaucoup:

vn Frère qu'elle auoit ne me haïflbit pas : Ces Fem-

mes & tous Ces Domeftiques furent gagnez par

des prefens que ie leur fis : ie luy parlay prefques

toufiours auec vn rciped qui aprochoit de ccluy

Livr.e Premier.; 169

1 fluc l'on rend aux Dieux : ie l'entretins de ma paf-

\ non en vers & en proie : mes larmes luy parlèrent

aufli fort fouuent peur moy : la violence de mon

amour me mit quelquesfois malgré que i'en eufle,

quelques marques de fureur dans les yeux , & de

defefpoir dans mes difeours. Elle me vit inquiet ;

jaloux; levifage changé; & pour tout dire en peu

de paroles, le plus malheureux homme du monde,

fans que ie paire vaincre dans Ion cœur cette puit-

faute auerfion qu'elle auoit pour moy. le me feu-

uiens mefme qu'vne de fes plus particulières

Amies, qui fut depuis allez des miennes , luy de-

manda vn iour s'il cftoit poflîble qu'elle ne m'efti-

maft point , puis que i'auois le bonheur d'auoir

quelque part en Peilime de tout le monde ? Elle luy

âuoiia lors, qu'elle connoifibit bien que ie ne me-

ritoispas le mauuais traitement qu'elle me faifoit:

mais qu'après tout , elle ne pouuoit faire autre-

ment. Que comme il y auoit des gens qui deue-

noient amoureux, fans fçauoir prefques par quel-

le raifon ils l'eftoient ; il ne faloit pas trouuer

eftrange, s'il y en auoit aufli quelquesfois, qui haït

foient fans fujet. Mais , luy difoit cette Perfonne,

ceux qui aiment comme vous dites , çombatent

pour l'ordinaire leur paillon : ileftvray, répliqua

t'elle ; mais c'eft parce qu'elle pouuoit les obligera

faire des chofes honteufes. Et n'en faites vous pas

d'injuftes ? reprit fon Amie; nullement, répondit

Philifle , carie ne fuis pas obligée d'aimer tous les

honneltes gens qui font au monde : & iem'eftime

très heureufe, d'auoir vn fi pniflant fecours à op-

pofer à vn eunemy fi redoutable. Mais , luy dit en-

core cette charitable Confidente , que ne vous

deffendez vous auec les mefmes armes contre An-

tigène que contre Philocles, fi vous ne combatez

/

170 Li Gkand Cyrv$;

que pour voftre liberté ? Cruelle Amie , Iuy dit elle-,

ne me prêtiez pas tant ie vous en conjure : & ne

me forcez pas de vous dire ce que ie n'oferois perk-

fer fans rougir. Contentez vous que ie vous allure

feulement, que l'amour & la haine font deux paP

fions tyranniques, qui iè moquent fouuent de la

raifon & de la prudencc:& tout ce que ie puis vous

dire, c'eft que ie ne combatray point l auerfion

que i'ay pour Philocles, parce qu'elle ne me peut

caufer aucun malheur & que ie combatray l'in-

clination que i'ay pour Antigène, parce qu'elle

pourroit m'eftre nuifible. Voila comme cette con-

uerfation fe paffa , que ie ne fçcus que long temps

depuis: cependant nous cftions tous les iours chez

la Princefle,où toutes les Dames ferendoientrmais

eiitre les autres , Stefilée qui eftoit fans doute vne

fbrt belle Perfonne , y eitoit très aflîduë. Cette

Jfille auoit de l'efprit , mais vn efprit jaloux & en-

ujeux , qui euft voulu qu'elle eull elle feule belle en

toute la Terre. Neantmoinsi'auois le cœur firent

ply de Philifte,que ie ne m'aperceuois pas des cho-

ses les plus visibles ; de forte que fans feauoir que

cette fille ne pouuoit fouffrir la gloire de fa Riuale

en beauté , ie luy parloisquelquesfois. Comme

elle eft adroite & fpirituelle, voulant m'ofter à Phi-

lille,oudu moins faire croire au monde qu'elle

m'auoit effectiuement affujetty 5 elle commença à

me faire la guerre demapafïîon. En fuite à me

pleindrejà blafmer Tincinilité de Philifte pour moy,

& fon indulgence pour Antigène. Enfin elle con-

duifit la chofe auec tant d'art, que fa conuerfatior*

me deuint agréable, & necefl'aire pour me confo-

1er. le luy dccouuris alors le fonds de mon cœur:

ie luy montray toutes mes foiblefles : ie la conjura/

de me donner part à fon amitié : ie luy demanday

v

Livre Premier.' 171

des confeils; &robligeay de fouffrir que ic luy ra-

contafle mes malheurs la priant d'auoir du moins

pour moy quelques lentimens de pitié, puisque

Philifte n'en pouuoit pas auoir. Elle reçeut cela

comme vne bonne perfonne , qui fe laiflbit tou-

cher à mon mal : & me fit valoir aucc tant d'art l'o-

bligation que ie luy deuois auoir, d'endurer que ie

luy lifte confidence d'vne pareille chofe, que i'ea

fus abuféj & que i'eus effe&iuement pour elle vne

amitié très fincere. Apres cela ie n'auoispas vn fen-

timent jaloux que ie ne luy difle : à peine Philifte

m'auoit elle regardé auec indifférence ou auec ru-

dette , que ie m'en allois pleindre à Stefilée. De

forte que comme Philifte m'oftoit autant qu'elle

pouuoit les occafions de luy parler : & que Stefilée

au contraire, m'en donnoit toute la liberté poflï-

ble : en peu de iours toute la Cour remarqua l'at-

tachement que i'auois à parler en fecret auec cet-

te fille. Et comme on fçauoit qu'il y auoit vne hai-

ne cachée entre ces deux Personnes , l'on ne s'i-

magina pas quei'cufle fait ma Confidente de l'en-

nemie de Philifte : & on creutquc i'auois changé

de fentimens : & que les foins que ie continuois

de rendre à Philifte, n'eftoient plus que pour ca-

cher la nouuellepaflion que i'auois pour Stefilée.

Antigène en eut vne joye extrême : & toute la

Cour eftoit bien aife que ie me fufle guery d'vne

palïion par vne autre. Stefilée à qui on en faifoit la

guerre quâd ie n'eftois pas auprès d'elle,fe rcfioiïif-

lbitfort,de voir que fon deffein euft vn fi heureux

euenement : & Philifte feule par vn fentiment glo-

rieux où ie n'auois point de part,&qm ne regardoit

que Stefilée,en eut vn dépit fort fenfiblc. Ce fier &

inflexible efprit ne fe porta pourtant pas à s'adou-

cir pour moy : & elle forma feulement le deflein

J72 Le Grand Cyr.v$;

de me faire haïr de Stefilée fi elle pouuoit, par

quelque voye deftournée qu'elle le refolut de

chercher. Mais afin qu'il ne manquaft rien à mon

malheur, & que n'eftant pas aimé de la feule per-

fonne que ie pouuois aimer , ic le fufle encore

d'vne autre pour laquelle ie ne pouuois auoir que

de l'amitié : il faut que ie vous die malgré moy*

que Stefilée trouua quelque chofe de fi beau, de (î

pur, de fi grand, & de fi vertueux dans la pafiîon

queie luy difois auoir pour Philifte qu'infenfï-

blement elle vint à defirer que i'eufle en effet pour

elle, ce que ie ne pouuois auoir que pour l'autre.

De forte qu'agiffant en perfonne intereflee , elle

me donna cent confeils malicieux & adroits , que

ie fuiuis , parce qu'ils paroiflbient bons : & qui me

détruifoient pourtant encore dauantage auprès de

Philifte. Comme les choies en eftoient donc là,

Antigène vint vn matin dans ma chambre ; 3c ve-

nant à moy les bras ouuerts,mon cherPhilocles,

me dit il , quel plaifir prenez vous à me cacher vo*

ftre bonne fortune & la mienne ? Antigène ( luy

dis-ie, fans répondre que froidement aux marques

de tendrefle qu'il me donnoit ) s'il eftoit vray que

ie fufle heureux , vous n'en feriez pas fi aife. le

vous protefte , me dit il , que voftre contentement

m'efl aufli cher que le mien : & que ie n'auray guè-

re plus de joye s'il arriue iamais que la belle Philifte

m'aime , que i'en ay de ce que vous ne l'aimez

plus : & de ce que vous eftes aimé de Stefilée que

vous adorez. , le n'aime plus Philifte ! luy dis-ie

tout eftonné ; ha , Antigène , ne vous y trompez

pas : car c'eft vn fentiment que ie n'abandonneray

qu'auec la vie. Mais ( me répliqua t'il , encore

plus eftonné que moy ) toute la Cour , & Philifte

mefme , vous croyent amoureux de Stefilée : Phi-

Livre Premier.

'75

!

'g C

nlte, luy repliquay-ic tout iurpns,me croit amou-

reux de Stefilée ! Oùy , re'pondit il 5 & ic l'ay creu

comme tout le refte du monde. Ce difeours m'e-

I\onna de telle forte , que ie ne fus iamais gueres

plus affligé que ie l'eftois , par la crainte que i'eus

que cela ne m'euft encore mis plus mal auec Phi-

lifte, & par la douleur que i'auois d'eftre o' "-'

de me priuer de la confolation que ie trouuois

dans la conuerfation de Stefilée. ai bien que fans

faire vn plus long difeours à Antigène , ieme fc-

paray de luy 5 en luy protefta-nt toutesfois , que ic

n'auois iamais efté plus amoureux de Philifte que

ie l'eftois : &que ic donnerois bon ordre à delà-

bufer tout le monde de l'opinion qu'il auoit , que

ie fufle amoureux de Stefilée. Cependant comme

i'auois de l'amitié pour cette Perfonne ; que ie

croy ois luy auoir de l'obligation j & que i'en auoi3

efte confolé : ie crûs que ie ne deuois pas changer

ma forme de viure auec elle fans l'en aduertir.

JEftant donc allé chez elle par vn chemin deftour-

né, & apportant foin que l'on ne m'y Vift pas en-

trer 5 ie la trouuay feule dans fa chambre auec deux

de fes femmes. D'abord qu'elle me vit, elle re-

marqua aifément que i'auois quelque nouueau dé-

plaidr : qu'auezvous, Philocles? médit elle; Phi-

lifte vousat'elle fait quelque nouuelle injuftice*

Philifte , luy dis-ie , n'a pas beaucoup contribué au

mal qui me fait pleindreprefentement : & la belle

Stefilée fans y penfer , y a plus de part que Philifte.

Elle rougit à ce difeours 5 n'ofant pasy donner vu

fens aufli obligeant, que la tendrelTe qu'elle auoic

pour moy luy euftpeut-eftre faitdefirer. Ilnem'cft

pas aifé , dit elle , de deuiner quel mal ie vous puis

auoir fait : & ic n'en fçache qu'vn , que ie fufle ca-

pable de fouhaiter de vous auoir caufe qui eft

174\. Le G r. a tf t Cykv si

d'ofter de voftrc cœur la pafïïon qui vous tour-

mente : car ie ne doute pas que vous n'appellaflïea

ainfï, le remède qui vous gueriroit. Mais Philo-

cles , pourfuiuit elle , ne me laiflez pas plus long

temps en peine; & dites moy s'il vous plaift, com-

ment ie puis auoir contribué à la douleur que ie

voy dans vos yeux. Voftrc beauté, luy dis-ie, eft U

véritable caufe de ce que ie fouffre : Philocles*

dit elle en fous-riant, fouuenez vous que vous par-

lez à Stcfilée: iem'en fouuiensaufïi, luy dis-ie ; &

fi elle n'eftoit pas fi belle qu'elle eft , toute la Cour

ne fe feroit pas imaginé comme elle a fait, que i'en

fuis amoureux : Philifte qui eft afifez glorieufe ne

Tauroit pas penfé:& Antigène ne Pauroit cas creu*

Mais parce qu'en effet fa beauté eft extrême : &

qu'il eft difficile de comprendre qu'on la puifie

voir fouuent fans luy donner fon cœur tout en-»

tier : on a creu que ie l'aimois , & on le croit en-

core. Toute la Cour m'eftime heureux d'anoir

changé de chaifnes : Antigène s'en refioûit,& Phi-

lifte en eft en colère :car ie l'auoiseneffetaprisen

allant chezStefilée. Enfin , luy dis-ie, la chofe en

eft venue au point, queie fuis forcé de me priuer

de la feule confolation que i'auois , qui eftoit fans

doute de vous entretenir fouuent. Quoy, Philo-

des, reprit elle toute furprife, parce que l'on dit

que vous m'aimez, vous me voulez haïr ! le n'a y

, luy dis-ie, d'eftre capable d'vnfcntimcntfi

injufte : car ie vous eftimeray toute ma vie : & mon

amitié pour vous ne fera pas moins ferme que

mon amour le fera pour Philifte. Mais aimable Ste-

filée , comme vous n'auez eu la bonté de fouftVir

ma confidence que pour mon intereft; il faut en-

core que vous enduriez que ie me priue de voftre

y eue par la mefme caufe,afin de defabufer Philifte*

Livre Premier, 17$

Les Dieux fçauent , luy dis-ie, quelle peine i'ay à

m'y refoudre : Et les Dieux fçauent ( me répondit

elle en foûpirant à demy ) fi vous auez raifon de

prendre cette refolution. Mais que pourrois-ic

faire ? luy dis-ie car enfin fi Philillc continue de

croire que ie vous aime, elle ne m'aimera iamais:

& voftre beauté cil fi grande, que ie ne pourrois

pas la détromper , fi i'attendois plus long temps à

le faire. Ioint auili , luy dis-ie encore , aimable

Stefilée, que quand Tintereft demapafiion n'y fe-

roit pas , le voftre me deuroit toufiours obliger à

me priucr de voftre veuc. Car puis qu'il n'a pas

pieu au Deftin que mon cœur pûft eftre à vous -■ ie

n'ay garde de contribuer rien à cette croyance

que le monde a prife : & i'ay vue amitié trop véri-

table pour vous, pour meferuird'vne feinte paf-

fion qui vous pourroit nuire. De forte que ie fuis

l'homme de toute la Terre le plus affligé : de voir

que de peur de déplaire à vne perfonne qui ne

m'aime pas : ie fuis forcé d'en quitter vne autre,

qui m'a donné cent témoignages de bonté 5 &

qui a fans doute encore celle de me pleindre de

ce dernier malheur. le vous en pleins véritable-

ment, répliqua t'elle en rougifl'ant , & peut-eftre

plus que ie ne deurods : Mais ie m'en pleins aufiï

bien que vous, pourfuiuït elle 5 car enfin s'il eft

vray que la Cour croye que vous eftes amoureux

de moy , quels contes n'y fera t'on pas à mon defa-

uantage , fi vous ceflez de me voir ainfi tout d'vn

coup ? Ne penfera t'on pas que vous auez voulu

vous moquer de Stefilée, ou que nous en vfons

de cette forte par fineffe ? Non non , Philoclcs , il

ne faut pas que la chofe change fi promptement:

ou fi vous voulez qu'elle aille ainfi , il faut que du

moins polir ma gloire il paroifle que ie vous aye

176 Le Grand Cyrvj,

mal-traite. Si cela alloit de cette forte , difois-ic

ic ne me iuftifierois pas dans Tefprit de Philitte :

puisqu'elle auroit lieu de croire que ie ne vous

quitterois que parce que vous m'auriez chafle : 5c

en effet c eftoit l'intention de Stefilce , que Phili-

fte le ci cuit ainfl. Mais , reprit elle , Philocles,

croyez vous que la jaloufie (oit vn mauuais moyen

})our fe faire aimer ? Pour moy , adjoufta t'elle , ie

c croy fi bon , que ie fuis perfuadée que fi vous ai-

miez véritablement quelque autre perfonne que

Philifte elle vous en aimeroit pluftoft. Oiiy , luy

dis-ie , mais vous ne fongez pas que fonaffeciiou

me feroit alors indifférente fi ie ne Taimois plus.

Il eft vray répliqua t'elle toute interdite ; mais fi

cette autre eftoit moins injulle que Philifte , vous

feriez toufiours heureux. Stefilce prononça ces

paroles d'vnc certaine façon, qui me fit connoi-

ftrequela tendreflede fon amitié, eftoit d'vne na-

ture différente de la mienne : & i'en eus vne in-

quiétude C\ grande , que le refte de la conuerfatiort

fe paffa auec vne ambiguïté de paroles de part &

d'autre, qui nous perfuada pourtant à mon auis,

que nous nous entendions bien tous deux. Mais

comme ie ne pouuois changer mon cocur,& que ie

ne voulois pas auflî tromper vne perfonne pour

qui i'auois vne véritable amitiéie mefeparay d'el-

le en me pleignant, &en luy donnant fans doute

félon {es fcntimens beaucoup de fujet de fe plein-

dre par la cruelle refolution que ie prenois, de ne

luy parler plus en particulier , & de ne luy parler

mefme que rarement. Cependant comme cette vi-

fite fut fçeuë d'Antigene,& qu'elle fut fort longue,

le changement que iappoFtay à ma forme de vi-

urc auecStefilée, ne fit pas l'effet que j'en atten-

dons : Sc il courut vn bruit que cet cloignement

eftoit

.

Livre Premier. ît*

m Vv

cftoit vnc chofe concertée entre elle & moy. De

forte que Philifte n'en eftoit pas defàbufée , & Ste-

fïlée fe pleignoit aigrement,quand elle en trouuoit

l'occafion;difantquec'eftoit vne eftrange chofe,

que i'eufle eu fi peu de foin de fa réputation, que

ie Peufie voulu facrifier pour vne perfonne qui

ne m'airrioit pas. Pendant ce temps là Philifte

d'autre cofté faifoit tout ce qu'elle pouuoit pour

me faire haïr Stefilée , bien qu'elle ne me voultift

jpas aimer : mais quoy qu'elle pûft faire , ie confer-

uay toufiours beaucoup d'amitié pour elle. Il eft

vray que cela ne feruit qu'à me peri'ecuter dauan-

tage : car i eftois defefperé de voir que ie luy eau-

fois quelque inquiétude. Les chofes eftoient en

ces termes, lors que ie receus vn ordre exprès de

m'en retourner àCorinthe : ie vous laifl'e donc à

juger en qiiel eftat eftoit mon âme. Ielaiflbis vne

perfonne que i'aimois, & qui ne m'aimoit point :

i'en abandormois vne autre qui m'aimoit vn peu

trop , & que ie ne doutois pas qui n'acheuaft de

me détruire dans Pefprit de Phililte pendant mon

abfence. Mais par bonheur pour moy , le Père

d'Antigène ayant fçeu où il eftoit, luy comman-

da fi abfolument par vne Lettre de s'en retourner,

qu'il fut contraint de reuenir à Corinthe, ce qui

ne me fut pas vne petite confolation : non plus

que la nouuelle que i'aprisdu retourd'AIafisàfa

Patrie, qui deuoit eftre dans peu de temps : &

i'en fis vn grand fecret à Antigène, carie l'auois

fçeu par vne voye aflez détournée. Le Prince

CIcobule me carefl'a fort en partant : & la Princef-

fe fa fille qui eft fans doute vne admirable Per-

fonne , me donna vne Lettre pour la Princefle de

Corinthe , qui ne m'eiloit pas moins aduanta-

geufe, que celle que ie luy auois portée. Mais lors

*. Part. M

\L

ï 7 8

Le G r. a n t Cyr.v$,

qu'il falut dire adieu à Philifle , ce fut vne eftraft*

e chofe ; & Antigène & moy nous donnafmes

icn de la peine : car nous nous y trouuafmes en-

femble j &ie le contraignis par mon opiniaftreté,

à en partir en mefme temps que moy. Feus donc

la fatisfa&ion de l'empefcher de dire rien de parti-

culier à Philifle : mais i'eus anili le déplaifir de voir

vne notable différence dans les adieux de cette

belle fois qu'elle rencontroit

les yeux d'Antigène en cette dernière conuerfa-

tiqn , ie voyois dans les Cens malgré elle, ie ne fçay

quel nuage mélancolique, qui fans en diminuer

l'éclat, en augmentoit la douceur : & quand par

hazard elle rencontroit les miens , ie n'y voyois

que de l'indifférence ou du chagrin. Elle me dit

adieu prefques fans me regarder : & fuiuit ce me

fembla des yeux le trop heureux Antigène , le plus

loin qu'il luy fut poiîible : car ie me retoumay deux

fois après l'auoir quittée. De vous dire de quelle

façon nous vefcufmes durant noftre nauigation

Antigène & moy , il feroit fupei flu , eflant aile de

vous l'imaginer. Nous rêvions prefques toufïours,

& ne parlions iamais de la choie du monde à quoy

nous penfions le plus. l'auois pourtant vne fenn-

ble confolation , de ce que i'emmenois mon Ri-

ual : pour Stefilée, ie ne pus prendre congé d'elle,

quoy que i'en cherchaffe les occafions ; & le dépit,

la douleur , & la gloire , firent qu'elle ne voulut

pas me donner de nouuelles marques de foibleffe.

Enfin nous arriuafmes àCorinthe, où Periandre

& la Princeffe Cleobuline me rcçenrent auecque

joye : mais il n'y auoit plus de plaifirs pour moy :

& ie fuyois autant la conuerfation, quei'auoisac-

couflumé de la chercher. Le feu! Arion efloitee

qui me confoloit vn peu ; car comme il a beaucoup

Livre Premier..' 179

d'efprit , & qu'il a l'ame très paflionnée ; ie trou-

uois dans fon entretien & dans fes chanfons ie ne

fçay quel charme puiflant , qui fufpendoit mes

douleurs, & qui m'empefchoit de mourir. Cepen-

dant i'ettoisdefefperé de ce qu'Antigène ne s'en*

gageoit pointa quelque nouuellc paflîon : ie vef-

cus donc près d'vn an de cette forte : mais à la fin

on fçeut qu'Alafis Père de Philifte venoit auec fa

fille ( car il n'auoit plus de femme ) habiter à fon

ancienne Patrie. Dieux , que cette nounelle me

caufa de joye ! il eft vray qu'elle fut temperée,parcc

que i'apris en mefme temps , qu'vn Frère aifné de

Philifte auoit époufé Stefilée,quelques iours aupa-

rauant que de partir de Ialifle & qu'elle venoit

aulïi. l'eus fans doute quelque douleur de ce ma-

riage : neantmoins i'efperay que comme Stefilce

auoit de la vertu, le changement de fa condition

en auroit apporte' à fon ame : & qu'au contraire il

me feroit auantageuxd'auoir vue Amie fi proche

parente de Philifte. Antigène de fon cofté eftoit fi

aife , que fa joye paroiflbit en tontes fes aftions,

ce qui ne troubla pas peu la mienne : mais enfin cet-

te belle Compagnie arriua. le vous laifle à penfer fi

i'auois preparéYefprit de Periandre , celuy de TiU

luftre MelilVe , & celuy de la Princefle Cleobuline,

à bien receuoir vne Perfonne qui m'eftoit fi chère:

& ie fus mefme allez heureux pour n'ignorer pas

que Philifte feeuft que ie luy duois rendu cent bons

offices. Mais quoy qu'elle auoùaft m'en eftrc

obligée , elle ne m'en aima pas dauantage : & elle,

arriua à Corinthe , la mefme perfonne que ie I'a-

uois laiffée à Jalifle : c'eft à dire belle, très fiere

pour moy,& aftez douce pour Antigène. Quant

a Stefilée , i'y vy vn notable changement:

car fa beauté eftoit vn peu diminuée $ & elle

M ij

(

180 .ys,

auoit vnc mélancolie fi profonde fur le vifagr

que ie n'ofay iamais luy en demander la caufe.

loint aufli que comme ie ne cherchay pas à luy par-

ler en particulier, elle demefme Teuita dcfon

fté. Cependant il n'eft rien que ic ne fifle pour

diuertir Philifte : car elle n'ofoit pas refufer ou-

uertement mes ciuilitez , parce que fon Père

m'ayant quelque obligation , lauroit trouué fort

mauuais. le luy fis donc voir tout ce qu'il y a de

beau à Corinthe : & le pauure Arion chanta fi

fouuent auprès d'elle pour l'amour de moy que ie

luis eftonné qu'vne Voix & qu'vne Lire qui ont

trouué de la compaflion parmy les Dauphins «5c

parmy les flots , ne purent m'adoucir !a fierté de

ion ame infenfible. Cependant elle demeura iné-

branlable 5 Stefiléedefoncofté, quoyque refolue

de ne me donner iamais nulle marque d'affe&ion

particulière, ne laiflbit pas d'eftre déterminée à en-

tretenir Tauerfion de Philifte pour moy : &en ef-

fet cette injuftePerfonne depuis leur alliance, luy

auoit perfuadéque i'auois efferïiuemët efté amou-

reux d'elle. De forte que Philifte qui eftoit glo-

rleufe, me mal-traitoit encore vn peu plus à Co-

rinthe , qu'elle n'auoit fait à Ialifle. le ne pouuois

donc iamais aller chezPhilifte , que ie ne trouuafle

queStcfilée eftoit dans fa chambre : ou que Phili-

fte ne fuft dans celle de Stefilée,ce qui me donnoit

bien du chagrin. Car ie ne penfe pas qu'il y ait rien

de plus incommode, que de voir toufiours enfem-

ble vne perfonne que l'on aime, & de qui Ton n'eft

point aimé ; & vne autre de qui l'on eft aimé, &

que Ton ne peut aimer : & de laquelle encore la

perfonne que l'on aime croit que Ton eft amou-

reux. Cependant i'éprouuayce fuplice très long

temps, fans trouuerconfolationen nulle part,&

Livre Premier.; iu

fans pouuoir obtenir vnc fauorable parole de Phi-

lifte : il me fouuient qu'vn iour comme i'efl: ois au-

près de cette cruelle Fille, & que quelqu'vn fut

venu demander Stefiléeue voulus profiter de cet-

te occafion , & la fupplicr de me dire s'il ettoit pot-

fible qu'elle pûft fe fouuenir de toutes les peines

qu'elle m'auoit fait fouffrir à lalifle , fans en auoir

quelque léger fentiment de repentir? & ieme mis

alors à repalïer la naiflàncede ma paflion ;¢

mille petites chofes qui auoient fait vne fi forte

impreilïon dans mon cœur , que ie les lentois

comme fi elles fuffent venues d'arriuer. Mais Phi-

lifte fans prefques m'écouter, merépondoithors

de propos , & d'vne façon allez defobligeante,

pour faire perdre patience à tout autre qu'à moy.

Comme ie voulus m'en pleindreauecque refped,

en vérité Philocles ( me dit elle , auec vn ious-

rire malicieux) vous me deuez pardonner : car

ienc me fouuiens point de ce que vous me dites.

Iefçay bien , adjouftat'elle,que i'ay eu l'honneur

de vous voir à lalifle : mais de s'imaginer que ie me

Ibuuienneicy ny de ce que vous m'y dites; nyde

qui s'y pafla quand vous y eftiez , ce feroit s'a-

bufer : car ie charge ma mémoire de fort peu de

chofes :& le paffé a Taduenir font deux temps ou

mon efprit ne s'occupe guère à penfer. Quoy,

luy dis-ie, injufte Perfonne, il ne vous fouuient

point que ie vous ay dit auflï fouuent que ie l'ay

pu , que ie vous aimois paiîionnément ? Vous

en deuez cflxc bien aife , reprit elle , car quand ie

m'en fouuiendrois , vous n'en feriez pas mieux

auccque moy. Et venant alors à luy repafler les

endroits où ie l'auois entretenue de ma paflîon*

tantoft dans vn Iardin s vne autre fois chez la

Princefle des Lindes & diuerfes fois chez elle:

i

M iij

rti Le Quand Cyrvs,

je vy qu'en effet elle ne fe fouuenoit pas de la moi-

tié des choies que ic luy difois : ce qui m'affligea

plus que'fi ellem'euft dit cent paroles fafcheufes;

n'y ayant rien de fi offençant , ny qui marque

dauantagc le mépris ou l'indifférence , que lou-

bly. Quoy , luy dis-ie , fort touché & fort afflige,

ïe me fouuiendray de toutes les actions de Ph iliite;

de toutes fes paroles ; & mefmes iufques à les re-

gards : & Philifte ne fe fouuiendra pas de cent mil-

le tourments quelle m'a fait endurer, & de cent

mille preuues depailion que ic luy ay données!

ha, cruelle Perfonnc , m'écriay-ie,ie fuis bien en-

core plus malheureux que ie ne penfois l'eftre ! Et

que penfiez vous? ( dit elle, en riant de ma colère

& de mes pleintes) ie penfois du moins n'eftre

que haï, luy dis ie, mais par ce cruel oubly où vous

elles de tout ce qui me regarde , ie voy bien que ie

fuis encore en vneftat plus déplorable que ie ne

croyois, puis qu'aflurément ie fuis méprifé: Oiiy,

luy dis ic encore , vousauezvne ame, non feule-

ment infcnfiblepourmoy, mais vne ame morte,

s'il m'eft permis de parler ainfi. Vous me regardez

fans doute (ans me voir ; vous m'écoutez fans

m'entcndre;& ie ne fçay feulement fi vous m'oyez

à l'heure que ie parle* Oiiy , me répondit elle , &

ie comprens fort bien que vous me dites la plus

bizarre chofe du monde : mais ie ne vous promets

pas de m'en fouuenir quand ie ne vous verray

plus. Au nom des Dieux, luy dis-ie, ne me traitez

pas de cette forte : haïflez moy fi vous ne me

pouuez aimer, & n'oubliez pas fi cruellement tout

ce que ie fais pour vous, ç y tout ce que ie dis.

Quoy, Philocles, me dit elle, vous aimeriez mieux

eftre haï qu'oublié ? N'en doutez nullement, luy

répondis-ie. Mais cependant, répliqua t'çlle, rien

v

t


	22. BIG FRENCH: PART 9

L r v r. e Premier.' t8j

n'eft plus éloigné de l'amour que la haine : Par-

donnez moy, luydis-ic, car tous les extrêmes fe

touchent : Scce cruel oubly dont ie me plcins,reft

infiniment dauantage. Il y a du moins quelque

fentiment dans vneame qui haït :& il n'etîpasab-

folument impotlîble que l'amour naifle parmy le

feu de la colère. Mais d'vn efprit froid & infenfi-

ble, qui ne conferue nul fouuenir de tout ce que

Ton a fait pour l'obliger : le moyen d'en efperer de

la tendrelle & de la reconnoiflance ? Et le moyen

enfin que vous puifïiez aimer ceux à qui vous ne

penferez jamais ? Apres tout, interrompit elle, ie

ne puis comprendre qu'il ne vaille mieux élire

oublié, que d'eltre haï : c'elt, belle Philille , luv

dis-ie, que vous n'auez iamais elle ny haïe, ny

oubliée ; mais pour moy à qui vous auez fait con-

noiftre ces deux fentimens par expérience : ie

vous déclare que i'aime encore mieux que vous

vous fouueniez de moy en me haïïTant , que de ne

vous en fouuenir point du tout. La haine e(t pour-

tant, à mon aduis, vn grand obftacle à l'amour,

dit elle : & l'oubly , repliquay-ie , en eft encore vn

bierf plus grand : puis qu'enfin il eft abfolument

impoflible que l'amour naifle dans l'oubly :5c qu'el-

le peut naiftre parmy la colère & malgré la haine*

En vn mot, ie trouîie quelque chofe de fi inhu-

main, pourfuiuis-ie, à clialïer mefme de fon fou-

uenir vn Amirtf malheureux : que ie ne trouue-

rois pas fi cruel de le faire mourir efFectiuement.

Challezmov donc de voftre cœur , fi vous ne m'y

pouuez fouffrir : mais laiflez moy du moins occu-

per quelque place en voftre mémoire. Ne vous

fouuenez de moy , fi vous voulez, que pour en

dire du mal; que pour vous pleindre démon opi-

maftreté à vous aimer malgré vous : cherchez

M iiij

\

\s

184 Le Grand Ctrvj,

mefme les voyes de vous vanger , & vangez vous

en effet : Mais de grâce , ne m'oubliez pas iufques

au point de nç vous fouuenir mefme plus que mon.

amour vous importune. Eft-ce trop Phiiifte, luy

dis-ie , que ce que ie vous demande ? Oiiy , me ré-

pliqua t'elle , car la haine eft vne paflion inquiète,

qui trouble tout le repos de ceux qu'elle poflede : |

où l'oubly au contraire , eft vn certain endormit j

fement d'efprit qui n'a rien de fafchcux : & qui fait

que Ton pafle fa vie fort doucement. Au moins

( luy dis-ie tout irrité, & n'eftant plusMaiftre de

mon relïentiment ) oubliez les plaifirs que vous

donne la conuerfation d'Antigène , aufli bien que

les chagrins que vous caufe celle de Philocles :

mon fecret eft bien encore meilleur que cela , re-

prit elle auec vne raillerie piquante , car ie me

fbuuicns toufiours de ce qui me plaift, & ne me

lbuuicns iamais de ce qui me fafche. Comme ie luy

allois répondre , la Princefle Cleobuline arriua,

& ie fortis bien-toft après, m'eftant impoffible de

pouuoir demeurer dauantage auprès d'vne per-

sonne qui me refufoit toutes chofes iufques à fa

haine : 6c qui n'auoit que de l'indifférence pour

moy,fans que i'en pûfle comprendre la raifon.

Il fembloit, à cela prés , que la Fortune me vou-

luft fauorifer autant qu'elle pouuoit : mais en

effet c'eftoit pour me faire mieux connoiftre l'o-

piniaftreté de mon malheur , comme vous le fçau-

rez bien-toli. Il arriua donc qu'Antigène fut obli-

gé d'aller à Thebes , pour quelque affaire impor-

tante : de forte que pendant fou ablence i'auois

du moins la confolation de ne voir point de Ri-

ual fauorifé auprès de Phiiifte : & de pouuoir

luy parler auec plus de liberté. Mais plus ie

l'entretenois , plus i augmentons fon auerfîon;

Livre Premier.. 185

& la chofe alla à tel excès , qu'elle ne me pouuoit

plus fouftrir. Cependant ie ne laiflbis pas d'agir

comme fi ie n'eufie point perdu l'elpeiance : ie

cultiuois l'amitié de fon frerc , & celle d'Alaiis

fort foigneufement : & ie l'aquis de telle forte,

qu'ils tefmoignoient l'vn& l'autre ouuertement,

qu'ils euflent efté bien aifes que i'euife efpoufé

Philiftc. Mon Oncle qui fouhaitoit cette alliance,

& qui fçauoit que i'eftois fort-amoureux de cette

Perfonne, leur en fit parler, après en auoir écrit à

mon Père : & ne m'en parla à moy , qu'aptes qu'ils

eurent répondu fauorablement. Ainiï ie ne voyois

nulobftade àmon bonheur que la feule Philiftc:

mais il eltoit fi grand, qu'il en eftoitinuincible. En

effet, fon Père ne luy eut pas plùtoft commandé

de me regarder comme celuy qui deuoit eftre fon

Mary : & ne luy eut pas plûtoft témoigné qu'il

vouloit eftre obeï fans refiftance, qu'elle entra en

vn defefpoir extrême. Elle employa Stefilée au-

près de fon frère, mais ce fut inutilement : & elle

içeut enfin que fes larmes, fes pleintes, &fes priè-

res feroient inutiles. Cependant comme il s'épan-

dit vn allez grand bruit de ce Mariage dans la

Cour , tout le monde s'en refiouiflbit pour l\i-

mour de moy : & tout le monde fut chez elle

pour luy en faire compliment. Mais pour éuiter

vnc femblable perfecution , elle feignit de fe trou-

uer mal durant quelques iours : & par cet artifice

malicieux , elle me priua de fa veuë aulli bien que

les autres. Stefilée pendant cela, eftoit toufiours

auprès d'elle : où par vn fentiment que 1 on ne

fçauroit exprimer, elle me nuifoit autant qu'elle

pouuoit , & feruoit Antigène à mon préjudice.

Comme le chagrin de Philiftc fut très riolent,elle

deuint malade eifectiuement en feignant de l'élue:

I

i36 Le Grand Cyrv?,

&elle la fut de telle forte,que les Médecins crûrent

qu'elle en mourroit. Neantmoinseftant enfin ei-

chapéc malgré elle , s'il faut ainfi dire, elle reuint

en eftat de pouuoir fouftrir la conuerfation. Mais

quoy qu'on pût pourtant faire, elle demeura aucc

vnefanté languilïante :& vne mélancolie fi gran-

de, que fon humeur n'eftoit pas connoifiable. le la

voy ois alors comme les autres; car elle n'ofoit pas

m'en empefeher : mais ic la voyois prefques fans

plaifir , par l'opinion que i'auois que i'eftois caufe

de fon mal. Durant ce temps là,diuerfes perfonnes

luy parlèrent en ma faneur : & la PrincefieCleo-

faiiline entr'autres voulut fçauoir au vray par quel

mouuement elle agi (Toit auecques moy comme

elle faifoit : mais il luy fut impoiïîble d'en fçauoir

autre chofe , finon qu'elle mefme n'en fçauoit

rien. Elle tomboit d'accord auec la Princefle,

que i'eftois d'vne Maifon qui honnoroit la fien-

nc par noftre alliance : que i'auois plus de bien

qu'elle n'en pouuoit cfperer : que i'auois acquis

quelque eftime dans le Monde : que mefme

ie la meritois : & que i'auois fans doute pour

elle vne afte&ion très forte , puis qu'elle auoit

pu refifter à tous fes mépris. Mais après tout cela,

elle difoit toufiours , qu'il luy cftoit impofiible

de m'aimer iamjis : qu'il y auoit quelque chofe

dans fon cœur qu'elle ne pouuoit vaincre , qui

s'oppofoit à tout ce qui pouuoit mettre auan-

tageux , & qui le deftruifoit mefme entièrement.

Mais , luy difoit la Princefle , n'eft-ce point que

le chois fecret que vous auez fait d'Antigène , eft

la feule chofe qui deffend l'entrée de voftre cœur

à Philocles? nullement, luy difoit elle : & quand

ie n'aurois aucune complaifancepour Antigène,

& que mon cœur fer oit abfolument libre , i'au»

Livre Pxemihr.

187

roistoufioars la mefme auerfion pour Philocles.

Car enfin comme ie ne haïs point par raifon ,&

que c'ejtvn fentiment dont moy mefme ne corn-

prens point la eau fe, il n'y en faut point chercher.

La Princcflé qui me faifoit l'honneur de m'ai-

mer, voyant le caprice de Philifte , fit ce qu'elle .

pût pour me détacher de Ton affc&ion: mais mon

ame eftant auflî fortement portée à l'aimer, que la

fienne eftoit portée à me haïr, elle n'en pût venir

à bout, rauoiiois malgré moy à la Princefle, qu'il

y auoit à Corinthe d'aufli belles Perfonnes que

ÎPhilifte : d'auflï fpirituelles , & d'auili nobles:

mais ieiuy difois en mefme temps , qu'il n'y en

auoit point que ic pûfle aimer. Ainfi trouuant

autant d'impoiïibilité à me la faire oublier , qu'il

y en auoit à l'obliger de ne me hayr plus : nous

cftions tous deux malheureux : & la feule Stc-

fïle'c dans le fonds de fon cœur , trouuoit quel-

que maligne fatisfa&ion à noftre infortune:

prenant fans doute quelque plaifir à voir vn

homme qu'elle auoit aimé, nel'eftrc point de ce

qu'il aimoit : & à voir auffi celle , qui félon

mon opinion l'auoit empefehée d'eftre aimée,

eftre malheureufe par ma paffion , aufli bien que

par la fienne. Cependant Alafis eftoit fi irrité

contre Philifte , qu'il luy fit dire qu'il ne la ver-

roit plus , qu'il n'euft fçeu qu'elle eftoit refoluë

de m'efpoufer , & de bien viurc auccques moy.

Son frère ne luy eftoit pas plus fauorable : &

tout enfin l'affligeant, & ne luy lailVant nulle efpe-

rance , elle menoit vne vie fi mélancolique , que

l'on ne parloit plus d'autre chofe dans toute la

Cour. Il eft vray qu'elle nefouffroit pas feule , &

que iepartageois les maux d'vne façon bien cruel-

le : quelquesfois iê me refoluois à ne l'aimer plus^

m

jSS Le Grand Ctuvî,

& ic m'imaginois prefques que ie le pourrai 9

faire : Mais helas, à peine auois-ie pris la refolutiorx

de n'aller plus chez elle, que mes pas m'y condui-

foient malgré moy. Antigène ertoit cependant

toujours abfent : & ie n'auois que la feule Philiflc

pour caufe de mes inquiétudes. Vn iour que ic

fus chez elle, & que contre fa couftume Stefîlée

n'y eftoit pas : après que quelques Dames que i'y

trouuay s'en furent allées , nous fufmes l'vn &

l'autre quelque temps fans parler : Philifte rêvant

très profondément fans me regarder 5 & moy la

regardant toujours, fans ofer prefques commen-

cer de l'entretenir. le voyois fur fon vifage vne

altération fi grande , que i'en cftois tout émeu:

Mais lors qu'elle vint à leuer les yeux, & que ie les

vy tous couuerts de larmes , qu'elle ne pouuoit

qu'à peine retenir , quoy qu'elle fift tout ce qui luy

eftoit çollible pour cela i'en fus fi Cenfiblcment

touché , que Ton ne peut Tertre dauantage. Mada-

me , luy dis-ie tout hors de moy $ oferois-ie pren-

dre la liberté de vous demander , fi ces larmes que

ie voy, ont vne caufe que ie puifle fçauoir ? Vous

pouuez mefme encore plus, dit elle auec vne

a&ion languiifante 5 car vous les pouuez faire ta*

rir. Moy, Madame ! luy dis-ie 5 oiiy, reprit elle , &

fi vous eftiez aufli généreux que vous deuriez

Tertre , ie ferais bien tort: en repos , & vous aufiî.

Car enfin , pourfuiuit elle, pourquoy ne me haïf-

fez vous pas ? Mais , Madame , luy rcpliquav-ie,

pourquoy ne m'aimez vous point îc'eft parce que

ie ne le puis, dit elle 5 & c'eft par cette mefme rai-

fon, luy dis ie , que ie ne fçaurois non plus cefler

de vous aimer, que vous cetfer de me haïr. Con-

noiflez du moins, dit elle , par cette impoflîbilité,

gue ie ne fuis pas coupable : connoiflez aufiî par

Livke Premier. is$

îâ mefme raifon,luy refpondis-ie , que ie fuis biert

malheureux , puis que ie ne puis viurefans vous,

~£c que vous ne pouuez viure auecques moy. le

comprens pourtant beaucoup mieux luy dis-ie

encore, par quelle caufeic vous aime , queie ne

'comprens par quelle caufe vous ne pouuez fouf-

frir ma pafiîon : recherchez nyraiibn ny exeufe

à ce que iefais, dit elle, car ie n'y en cherche pas

moy mefme. Peut eftre,luy dis-ie, que letemps &

mes feruiecs vous changeront : non Philocles , ré-

pliqua t'cllc , ne vous y trompez pas : iufques icy

i'ay conferuc encore quelque bien-feance : i'ay in-

tienté des prétextes pour différer le mariage que

mon Père a refolu de faire de vous »5c de moy : i'ay

fa int d'eftre malade, & iela fuisdeuenuc en effet:

Mais après tout , s'il ne change, & fi vous ne chan-

gez, ie me refous à luy defobcïr ouuertement : &

par confèquentàeftreblafmée de tout lemonde:

cependant ie ne fçaurois faire autre chofe. Quoy,

Madame, luy dis-ie , vous eftesabfolumcnt déter-

minée de vous oppofer à mon bonheur ? n'appel-

iez point ainfi , dit elle, vn Mariage qui vous feroit

defauantageux auffi bien qu'à moyicar quelle dou-

ceur trouveriez vous à me voir dans vne mélan-

colie continuelle, & à receuoir cent marques d'in-

différence ? Non, Philocles, vous ne feriez point

heureux : & fi vous eftiez fage, vous en vferiez au-

trement, le fuis mefme afiez genereufe , dit elle,

pour ne vouloir pas punir fi cruellement, vn hom-

me qui m'aime comme vous m'aimez & voftre

ihtercft ne fe trouue pas' moins que le mien en

cette rencontre. le fçay bien, adioufta t'elle,que ie

nevousefpouferayiamais, quand toute la Terre

tntieprcndroitde m'y faire confentir:Mais iefçay

bien auffi, qu'aimant la gloire comme ie l'aime , iç

îço Lfe Gkaùd Cykvj,

vousaurois beaucoup d'obligation, fi vous ne mC

reduifiez pas dans la fdcheufe neceflité de faire vne

refiltâce ouucrtc à mon Perei&que de vous mef-

mc vous priiïiezla refolution de m'abandonner.

De vous abandonner, Madame! ( luy dis-ie aucc

Vne douleur extrême) eh Dieux! comment vous

pourrois-ic obeïr? Mais aimerez vous mieux,di tel*

le, que ie vous regarde côme mon pcrfecuteur?que

de l'indifférence où ie fuis pour vous , ie pafic à la

fureur contre vous , & au defefpoir contre moy

mefmc?& qu'enfin vous me rendiez auffimalheu*

reufe,que vous eftes infortuné ? Vouspouuez bien

iuger,mc dit elle*que(i ie vous pouuoisaimer,i'o-*

beyrois à mon Pere^car fi cela cftoit, que manque*

roit il à mon bon-heur ? mais ne le pouuant pas*

quelle iuftice y a t'il à vouloir de moy des chofes

qui n'en dépendent point ? y a t'ii iamais eu de do-

mination fi tyrannique,quc celle que Ton prétend

âuoir fur mon ame ? Penfez à vous,Philocles,pen-

fez à vous : & s'il vous refte quelque raifon,feruez

vous-cnpour adoucir vos malheurs,& pour faire

cefler les miens. Quoy, Madame , luy dis-ic , vous

prétendriez que ie vous laifiafie dans la liberté

d'époufer Antigène! Ha ! non non, ie vous aime

. trop pour y confentir. Si i'eftois perfuadé , pour-

fuiuis-ie, que le mépris que vous a nez pour moy,

fuft caufé par vne fimple auerfion naturelle que

vous ne pourriez vaincre : i'ay vnepaflion fi refi

peûueufe pour vous, queie férois capable de me

refoudre à mourir , en me refoluant de ne vous

dôner plus iamais aucune marque démon amour,

& de ne vous perfecuter plus. Mais iniufte Perfon- .

ne que vous eftes, cette auerfion que vous auez

pour moy ,eft fortifiée par l'inclination que vous

auez pour Antigène ; ôç yous nç voulez bannie

:

\

Livre Premier. içt

ÏMiilocles , que pour luy donner la place qu'on luy

deftine. Cependant fçachez que ceft cequin'ar-

riuera iamais: Antigène a efté mon Amy,il eft vray :

mais dés qu'il a elle mon Riual,il a deu fe préparer

à voir rompre tous les noeuds de cette amitié. I'ay

retenu iufquesicy mon reflentiment : ie l'ay veu

fauorifé , ie l'ay veu aimé : mais ie ne le verray

point Mary de Philifte. £'eft pourquoy fi ce n'eft

que pour vous donner à Antigène, que vous vou-

lez vous ofter à Philocles: changez de deflein Phi-

lifte : & pour obliger Philocles à n'attaquer pas

Antigène , rendez-le heureux. Il faudroit que les

Dieux changeaflent mon cœur , refpondit elle : &

comme ie ne penfe pas qu'ils le fafient,tout ce que

ie puis eft de vous dire, que quand Antigène ne fe-

roit plus aumôde,& queie ne l'aurois iamais con-

nu, ie (crois pour vous ce que iefiiis. Mais auoiiez

du moins la vérité, luy dis-ie, Antigène auroit la

. gloire d'eftre choifi par la belle Philifte, fi Alafis y

fuis trop fincere,repliqua t'elle,poiu*

vous nier ce que vous dites. Ha, cruelle Perfonne,

luy dis-ie, voulez vous me delefperer? Mais vous

mefme Philocles , dit elle , voulez vous me faire

perdre la raifon ? Quel droit auez vous fur mes vo-

lontezr vousay-ie donné quelque efperance, de-

puis le temps que ie vous connois?Non,luy dis-ie,

mais vous m'auez donné beaucoup d'amour. En

fuis-ic coupable? reprit elle; & fie vous ay-ie pas

prié mille fois , de n'en auoir plus pour moy ? En-

fin , dit elle encore, tout ce que vous me pourriez

dire feroit inutile : car ie ne feray iamais à Phi-

locles. Et ie iure par les Dieux , interrompis-ie,

qu'Antigène ne fera iamais poflefleur de Phi-

lifte , tant que Philocles fera viuant. I'aime-

ray encore mieux ce malheur là que l'autre,

19^ Le Grand Ctuvj;

répliqua t'elle. : le voulez vous ainfi? (luy dis- ie$

l'efprit remply de colère, de ialoufie & d'amour

toutenlcmblc ) ie vous l'ay défia dit , refpondit:

elle :puis que cela elt,pouifuiuis-ie,fçachez que

vous pouuez vousdeliurer du malheureux Phi io-

des. Il ne vous perfecutera plus ; & ne vous verra

meiine plus fi vous voulez :& pair quelle voye,dit

elle, puis-ie obtenir vn fi grand bonheur r en rom-

pant auec Antigène, luy dis-ie , & en me promer-

tant folcmnellement de ne le voir iamais non plus

que moy. Car de s'imaginer que ie vous quitte, 5c

que ie vous laifle en eftat de pafler cent heureux

iours auec mon Riual,c'eft ce qui n'arriuera ia-

mais. le fçay bien , Madame, que ie fors en quel

que façon du relpe&que ie vous dois : Mais qui-

conque n'a plus de raifon , n'eft plus afiujetty à au-

cune bien-feance. Parlez donc, Madame : voulez

vous que Philocles ne vous voye plus ? vous le

pouuez prefentement. Quand vous feriez mon

Mary, reprit elle, -que pourriez vous faire dauan-

tage que ce que vous faites ? Si ie pofledois cet

honneur, luy dis-ie , ie me confierais à voltre ver-

tu : Mais n'eftantque l'objet devoftre auerfion,ie

ne me dois fier qu'à moy meftne. Ainfi, Madame,

fi vous voulez que ie n'oblige pas Alafis à vous

forcer d'accomplir la parole qu'il m'a donnée :ei-

criuezvne lettre à Antigène, qui luy deftendeab-

folument de vous voir à fon retour, & ie vous

laiflerav en paix. A condition toutefois , que la

promette que vous me ferez fera fîneere : & que

vous n'efpouferez iamais Antigène. Vous me di-

tes de fi eftranges chofes, me refpondit elle, que ie

ne fçay comment ie les puis endurer : Vous m en

refpondez de fi cruelles, repliquny-ie, queie m'e-

tonne comment ic les puis entendre fans mourir

Quoy

Premier. îçj

Quoy qu'il enfoit, luy dis-ie , Antigène ne profi-

tera point de nia difgrace : Mais puis que ic ne

puis eftre à vous , reprit elle, que vous importe

a qui ie fois Que m'importe ! luy dis-ie « Mada-

me; Ha i que vous connoiflez mal lapalîion qui

mepofiede ! de croire qu'il n'y ait aucune diffé-

rence entre vn Riuâl aimé , & vn autre qui ne

l'eft pas. le fçay bien, pouiTuiuis-ie , que perdre la

pofietïîon de ce que Ton aime , eft vn mal fort

grand : mais en voir ioiiir vn Riual ,& vn Riual

aimé , en eft vn incomparablement plus terrible*

Ainfi ne penfez pas que ie puiiTe iamais chan-

ger de fentimens : donnez moy du moins quel-

ques iours, dit elle , à raifonner fur vne propofî*

tion fi bizarre : ic vous les accorde Madame ( luy

dis-ie en foufpirant ) puis rcuenant tout d'vn

coup de mon tranfport 5 & veuillent les 'Dieux*

fourfuiuis-ie , que pendant ce temps là vous puif-

iez changer de fentimens pour moy. Ce fut de

cette forte que ie quittay Philifte , que ie laiflay

dans vne inquiétude extrême : car elle voyoit que

ic luy auois donne vn moyen de fe deliurer de mes

impoitunitez :mais pour l'accepter , il faloit quit-

ter Antigène , qu'elle ne haïflbit pas. D'autre

part, elle craignoit que fi elle s'obftinoit dauanta-

gc làdeflhs,il n'arrhiaft de deuxchofcsl'vne : ou

que fon Père la forçaft à m'epoufer , comme il y


	23. BIG FRENCH: PART 10

auoit grande aparence qu'il feroit : ou que iene

tuafie Antigène. Démon cofté , ie n'eftois pas

moins en peine qu'elle : car ic voyois Philifte fi

nialade,fi changée, & fi mélancolique; que ie crai-

gnois d 'eftre enfin caufe de fa mort. Pe plus, i'ima-

ginois quelque chofe de fi fâcheux, à violenter fes

inclinations , en l'efpoufant maigre qu'elle en

cuit , par rauthorité de fon Pcre , que ie ne m'y

/

/

104\. Lu Guhd Ctuî,

pouuois refoudre. Quelquesfois vn généreux de-

bit me faifoit auoir honte de ma lâche perleue-

rance : mais vn moment après, l'amour rcprenoit

la première place ; & chatïoit aulli toft de mon

coeur tout autre fentiment. Il y auoit des mltans,

où la colère me tranfportoit de telle forte, que îe

ne la voulois époufer que pour la mal-traiter après,

& pour l'ofter à Antigène : toute autre voye ne

me lemblant pas fi faire que celle la. 11 y en auoit

d'autres auffi , où deuenant vn peu plus tranquile,

ie ne voulois agir que par de Amples fournirons:

mais

voulois toufi

Philifte. Cependant Atafis qui fe fachoit du pro-

cédé de fa tille , commença de vouloir halter

nolrre mariage : & de luy taire dire par Ion tre-

re, qu'il vouloir abfolument qu'elle y conlentilt.

Se voyant donc alors au defefpoir , elle nren-

uoya quérir : & la trouuant toute en larmes , 1 hi-

locles , me dit elle , vous auez vaincu : Ha , Ma-

dame , luy dis-ie , feroit il bien poflible ? ouy, dit

elle, & pourueu que vous rompiezauec mon 1 e-

re , ie vous promets de rompre auec Antigène.

Fh Dieux, Madame , luv dis-ie, que cette victoire

eft fiinefte,& qu'elle me coudera de larmes : Ma:s,

Madame, adiouftavic , vous voulez bien faire la

•" moitié de ce qu il Êrodroit pour me rfendte heu-

reux : que n'acheuez vous &que ne dites vous

que vous romprez auec Antigène, pour ne rom-

pre iamais auec Philocles ? Demeurez, dit elle,

dans les termes de voilre propofition , fi vous ne

voulez que icme porte à quelque refolution dc-

fefpcrée. Philifte' prononça ces paroles d'vne

, manière qui me donna de la pitié maigre nu

colère ; de forte que faitant vn grand effort fur

.

Livre Premier; ïfi

moy mefme 5 mais Madame, luvdis-ie, qui m'af-

furera que vous romprez aucc Antigène Cette

Lettre, dit elle, que vous luy rendrez,ou que vous

luy ferez rendre. Mais de grâce , adjouftafelle,

comme îe fais pour vous tout ce que ie puis,

faites pour moy tout ce que vous deuéz , ôc ne

me voyez plus ie vous en coniure. En difant ce-

la, elle me quitta , & rentra dans fon Cabinet:

mais fi pafle , fi change'e , ôc auec tant de douleur

dans les yeux , que ie connus aifément malgré

la mienne , qu'Antigène eftoit encore mieux

âuec elle que ie ite penfois. De vous dire en

quel eftat eftoit alors mon ame , il ne feroit pas

aile : ic iortis de fa chambre ,& m'en allay chez

moy, ou ie ne fus pas fi toft, qu'ouurant la Lettre

de Puilifte , 1* y leùs ces paroles.

H

A

ANTIGENE-

g| / Hilocles cefft

me r

a promis , ie vous coniure par

le pouuoir que vous m'auez, donné

fur vous , de faire la mefme chofe.

^'^ft par cette f '

yefeber d'efre a luy ) & fefi fi

M i\

io5 Le Grand C y r. v s,

fa volonté que la mienne n'ejl pas entièrement t)

rannifee par mon Père. Pour n'eftoufer pas celu

que ie naime point , /'/ faut me priuer de ceh

que ïeuffefans doute aimé , s'il m'euft eft perm

de le faire. Mais qui fer ois ie ? ma cruelle défi

née le veut a

4

rft. Cependant fouucnez vom que

du tout , ny que voua querelliez, Fhilocles , ny qud

vous querelle a ma confideration. Car comme il fe

priue de tout ce quil aime four l amour de moy\

qui eft moy mefme : il eft tufie quevom en fafite*

autant que luy , four le repos de

? Z*

Dieux que cette Lettre me donna de di-

uers fentimens : tantoft i'auois quelque plaifir à

penfer qu'Antigène ne verroit plus Philifte : & vn

moment après i'eftois très affligé, de voir corn- j

bien i'eftois mal dans fon efprit. le penfay_cent

& cent fois , changer de refolution : «Sucent & \

cent fois auiïi ie demeuray détermine' à iuiure |

celle que i'auois prife. Et en effet , i'obligeay |

vn de mes Amis d'aller trouuer Alafis , Ôc de I

le fupplier très humblement de ne vouloir pas I

forcer Philifte : & de luy donner du moins quel-

que temps à fe refondre. Qu'aufii bien faloit il

que ie fifle vn voyage , pour vne ^affaire qui

m'eftoit furuenue \ qui me forçoit à partir de

Corinthe dans peu de iours. D'abord cet hom-

me ibupconna quelque chofe de la vérité , oc

voulut absolument que fans s'arrefter à l'aucr-

Livre Premier..'

t7

lion de fa fille je l'époufafle : mais à la fin il

creut ce que ip luy fis dire : & ie partis fans dire

adieu à perfonne , pour m'en aller où eftoit An-

tigène, le fis ce voyage , comme vous pouucz

penfer , auec vne douleur extrême : aufli toft

que ie fus à Thebes , ic m'informay du lieu où

logeoit Antigène , & ie fus l'y chercher : mais

on me dit qu'il eiloit allé dans les Iardins qui

font au delà du Chafteau de la Cadmée. M'en

eftant donc fait montrer le chemin , l'y fus , &

ie le trouuay efte&iuement auec de fort belles

Pcrfcumes , qui fe promenoit dans de grandes

Allées dont les Paliflades eftoient fort efpaîîVes.

Comme ie le connus - d'vn bout d'vnc Allée ie

}aflay dans vne autre , ne voulant pas luy par-

er deuant tant de monde : & arriuant vis à vis

de l'endroit où il eftoit , j'entendis à trauers la

Paliflade , que la conuerfation de ces Dames &

de luy , eftoit fort galante & fort enioiiée : &

il me fembla que pour vn homme amoureux

à Corinthe , il eftoit vn peu bien guay & bien

galant à Thebes. Mais comme ie ne l'eftois pas

tant que luy , ie ne voulus pas me méfier dans

vne conuerfation de perfonnes où ie ne con-

noiflbis que «mon Riual : & ie m'en retournay

l'attendre à fon logis. Comme il reuint fort tard

ce foir là , il s'en ïalut peu qu'il ne laflàft ma pa-

tience : i'auois pourtant vne fi forte enuie de

luy donner vne mauuaife nouuelle , que ie l'at-

tendis. Il ne fut pas pluftoft venu , que montant

à fa chambre où Ces gens qui me connoifibient

m'auoient mis , ie m'auançay vers luy auec af-

fez de froideur : mais ie fus fort furpris de voir

qu'il s'en vint à moy auec vn vifage prefques

aufli ouuert , que du temps que nous n'eftions

N iij

ï 9 S Lj! Grand Cyrvs,

as Riuaux. Phîloclcs , me dit il , eft à Thcbes !

* V ^^ ^^ ^ ^ — — — — — » — w ""

_h Dieux, eft il bien poflïblc ? Oiïy, luy rcipoa-

dis-ic , & il y eft feulement pour Antigène , & par

les ordres de Phiiifte. Eftes vous prefentement

allez bien enfcmble, me dit il, pour vous donner

de fcmblables commiffions ? Vous le verrez par

fa Lettre , luy dis-ie en la luy donnant : Anti-

gène rougit en la prenant de ma main : & s'ap-

prochant de la table où il y auoit des flambeaux,

ï'auoiïe , dit il,queie ne puis comprendre tout

cecy : Mais après auoir leu cette'Lettre , fans vne

auffi grande émotion que ie m'eftois imaginé

qu'il la deuoit auoir : Non non ,Philocles (me

dit il , repaflant quelques paroles de la Lettre

de Phiiifte ) Antigène ne vous querellera point:

& quand vous le voudriez quereller , vous n'en

viendriez pas à bout. le confefle que le dif-

çours d'Antigène Tne furprit : mais après m'auoir

embrafle , enfin , me dit il , les Dieux m'ont gue-

ry : & quoy que ie ne puifle l'auoiiei: fans quel-

que honte, il faut pourtant pour voftre repos que

je vous auouë ma foiblcfle : & que ie vous die que

iefuisaufli amoureux à Thebes, que ie 1 eftoisà

Corinthe. Quoy,luy dis-ie, Antigène aimé de Phi-

iifte eft inconf tant , & Philocles haï & mefprifé eft

fidelle ! Cela eft ainfi,repliqua t'il,fans que it puifle

en dire d'autre raifon , finon que fans doute les

Dieux n'ont pas voulu que ie fufle plus long temps

Riuai dVn de mes plus chers Amis. le ne crûs

pourtant pas d'abord aux paroles d'Antigène : &

le lendemain il me fit voir la Perfonne qu'il aimoit

alors, qui en effet eftoit vn miracle de beauté. le

m'en informay encore dans la Ville auec adrefle:

& ie fçeus qu'effectiuement depuis qu'il eftoit à

Thçbes, il en auoit toufiours paru fort amoureux.

I

Livr r.. 199

Nous renouafmes donc noftre ancienne amitié:

& ie m'en retournay à Corinthe , auec la per-

miffion de faire fçauoir fon inconftanee à Phi-

lifte : efperant que peut-cftrc cela me pourroit

fouir. Mais helas, cette efperance fut bien mal

fondée ! car ne pouuant fe vanger fur Antigène

de fon infidélité , elle s'en vangea fur moy : & me

traita plus cruellement , qu'elle n'auoit encore

fait. En ce temps là fon Père mourut ; (i bien que

n'ayant plus nul efpoir , & ellcagiflànt auec plus

d'authorité qu'elle ne faifoit pendant qu'Alafis

eftoit en vie , il falut ne la plus voir. Et pour ache-

uer mon malheur, cette cruelle Fille qui eftoit

reuenue en fanté , & plus-belle que iamais , s'en

retourna à Ialiflé , chez vne Tante qu'elle y auoit

( car fa Mère eftoit de ce pais là ) & elle y fut ma-

riée quelque temps après : fans m'auoir iamais

donné que des marques d'auerfion , ou à tout lé

moins d'indifférence. Et par confequent ie puis

dire, que non feulement i J ay efté priué de toutes

les douceurs de l'amour : mais que i'en ay éprou-

ué tous les fuplices : n'y en ayant point fans doute

qui égale celuy là. Aufli ne pûs-ie plus fouffrir

le lieu où ie l'auois fi long temps enduré : & mal-

gré tout ce que l'on me pût dire , ie quitta v Co-

rinthe , & ie m'en retournay en Chipre : où i'ay

continué d'adorer comme ie fais encore cette ri-

goureufe Perfonne. De forte que fans pouuoir

iamais efperer d'eftre aimé, ie voy bien que i'aime-

ray toujours :&que par confequent ieferay tou-

jours malheureux. L'abfence eft fans doute vn mal

très fenfible; mais eftre abfolumct éloigné du coeur

de la perfonne que l'on aime , eft vne chofe bien

plus cruelle,que de n'eftre éloigné que de Ces yeux.

Ce mal a cent mille remèdes qui le foulagent du

N iiij

200 Le Grand Cyblv*,

moins , s'ils ne le gueriflent pas : le fouuenic

des chofes agréables , accompagné de Tempéran-

ce du retour , donne certainement d'aflez dou-

ces heures , quoy que Thimocrate en veuille

dire : & ie ne fçay mefme fi le plaifir de reuoir

ce que Ton aime , après en auoircflé priué quel-

ques iours ; n'eft pas plus grand , que tous les

maux que l'abfcnce peut cauler. Mais de s'ima-

giner que Ton n'eft point aimé , & qu'on ne le

fera iamais : c'eft vn fuplice que Ton ne peut corn-

Îrendre , à moins que del'auoir éprouué : & par

cquel l'abfence toute fimple ne peut entrer en

comparaifon de cette grande abfençc dontiepar-

lcrclle qui comprend toute forte d'abfences : puis

que mefme en la prefence de ce que Ton aime, on

eft éloigné de fon cœur & de fon efprit. le confefl c

fans dQute que la mort d'vne Maiftreffe, eft plus ri-

goureufeque Tabfence : Mais ie n'endureray pas

que Ton die, que celuy qui n'eft point aimé foit

moins malheureux, que celuy qui perd ce qu'il ai-

me. Ce dernier mal eft certainement vn mai vio-

lent : toutesfois fuiuant l'intention de la Nature,il

perd quelque chofe de fa force, dés qu'il eft arriué

3 fon terme. Mais celuy que ie fou ffre, contre l'or-

dre de tout r Vniuers , eft violent & durable. Plus

il dure, plus il s'augmente: où l'autre au contraire,

diminue en auançant. L'impoflibilitéde pouuoir

reflufeiter vne perfonne morte , fait que Pâme fe

repofe malgré elle dans fa propre douleur : Elle

s'enferme, pour ainfi dire, dans le Tombeau de ce

qu'elle aimerSc s'aflbupiflant parmy l'épailleur des

Ténèbres du Cercueil , elle y languit à la fin plus

qu'elle n'y fourïîe ; & il y a mefme quelque forte

de confolation , à arrofer de Ces larmes les cen-

dres de fa Maiftrefie. Mais vn Amant mefprifé,

V

Livre Premier.; 201

qui fe voit mort dans le cœur de ce qu'il aime, ne

jouit d'aucun repos car cftant perfuadé pour fon

malheur , qu'il neft pas absolument impoilible

qu'il n'arriue quelque changement en Tes affaires:

il forme cent defleinsdift'erens, quinereiiflinant

point du tout , le defefperent tous les iours. Il cf-

pere autant qu'il faut pour eftre inquiet, & non

pas pour eltre confole. Ainfi faifant tout ce que

les autres ont accouftumé de faire pour eltre ai-

mez, il le fait pourtant inutilement. Plus il aime

pins on le méprife : & fans pouuoir guérir , & fans

mefme le pouuoir defirer , il endure vn mal in-

croyable. La jaloufie eft encore vn poifon bien

dangereux : mais il n'a pourtant pas toute fa mali-

gnité dans le cœur d'vn Amant qui a crû quelque-

fois eftre aimé. Et fi la jaloufie peut tenir rang par-

my les grands maux, c'eft fans doute lors que ce-

luy qui eft jaloux eft perfuadé, que la perfonne

qu'il aime n'a iamais eu de fentimens auantageux

pour luy. Cependant tout rigoureux qu'eft ce fu-

plice, il n'aprochc point encore de celuy que ie

fens : Car enfin ie fuis perfuadé , que fi i'auois crû

feulement vn iour auoir efteaime dePhilifte : ie

fentimentde cet heureux iour, adouciroit tous

mes maux , & fortifieroit mon efperance pour

toute ma vie. Vn homme jaloux peut mefme tou-

jours s'imaginer, que peut-eitre ce qu'il penfèn'eft

pas : car cette pailîon pour l'ordinaire, n'infpire

que des fentimens incertains & mal affermis. Mais

' quand par vne longue expérience, on fçait de cer-

titude qu'il y a vue auerfion inuincible, dans le

cœur de la perfonne que l'on aime : que refte t'il

à faire qu'à defirer la mort ? Car enfin , les foins,

les feruices , les foûpirs , les larmes, & toutes les

autres choies que font les Amants les plus fidelles.

1

I

zoz Le Grand C y r. v s,

ne vont qu'à tafeher d'obtenir le bien d'eftre ai-

me' : c'eft la feule recompenfe de l'amour : c'eft l

feul fentiment qui donne le prix à toutes les fa-

neurs: fans ccluy là tout le relie n'eft rien : & c'e£i

pour Taquerir que Ton fouft're des années entiè-

res. Faut il donc s'eftonner fieilantpriué de ce qui

eft le terme & le fouhait de tous les Amants qui

ont aimé, qui aiment , & qui aimeront $ ie foi

tiens que ie fouftre plus , que perfonne ne fçauroit

fouffrir ? & que par confequent,ceferoitme faire

vneinjuftice extrême , que de ne me pleindre pas

plus que tous les autres malheureux.

Ce fut de cette forte que Philocles acheua de

raconter fon Hiftoire, & de dire (es raifons : qui

femblerent fi forces à Martcfie, qu'elle ne pût s'em-

efcher de dire tant de chofes contre Philifte, que

hilocles fut contraint de prendre fon party,&

de la vouloir encore exeufer. JPourmoy ,dit Cy-

rus, quoy que ie la blafme , ie ne laiffe pas de la

{)leindie aulli bien que Philocles : car il faut que

es Dieux foient bien irritez contre elle , de luy

auoir fait regarder comme vn maMieur , ce qui

pouuoit la rendre très heureufe. Mais puis qu elle

eft elle mefmela caufe delà perte de fon bonheur,

reprit Erenice,il me (èmble, Seigneur, qu'elle a

mérité de le perdre. Ainfi , Philocles , interrom-

pit Aglatidas, en eft fans doute plus à pleindre:

car fi la Fortune auoit toute feule trauerfé (es de£

feins , il fe confoleroit plus aifément , que de voir

que Philifte les a détruits. Ce mal eft grand , reprit

Thimocrate : mais quand ie fonge à celuy que ie

fouftre , il me paroift bien petit. le le trouue pour-

tant plus infupportable que le yoftre , luy répliqua

le Prince Artibie, & neantmoins mille degrez au-

deffous du mien : eh pleuft aux Dieux que l'adora-

i

Premier.; 20j

ble Perfonne dont ie regrette la perte , fuft en eftat

de me le faire endurer. Ce fou hait e(t bien effran-

ge, adjouftaLeontidasjienefçay toutefois Ci ceux

que i'ay faits fouuent dans mes jaloufies , ne vous

le paroiftront point dauantagc. Ce n'eli pas en-

core à vous à parler, interrompit Martefie; & il

vous le trouuez bon, Seigneur, dit elle en regar-

dant Cyrus , le Prince Artibie fuiuant Tordre que

vous auez approuué , parlera deuant Leontidas.

Vous eftes leur luge, répliqua Cyrus $ & ce n'eft

qu'à vous qu'ils doiuent tous obeyr : aufli crois-ie

que le Prince Artibie s'y difpofe : En effet , après

auoir r'apellé en fon efprit toutes les funeftes idées

de la mort de faMaiftrefie , le vilage luy changea,

fes yeux dcuinrent encore plus mélancoliques

qu'auparauant : & après auoir foûpiré deux ou

trpis fois , il commença fon récit de cette forte.

blôS»

L'A

M A N

E N

D

VIL.

TROISIESME HISTOIRE.

V

E fouucnir des malheurs, eft fans

doute affez agréable , à ceux qui ne

les fouffrent plus : & qui comme

des gens échapez du naufrage, ra-

content les périls qu'ils ont euitez,

n'eftant plus en lieu , ny en eltat de

les pouuoir craindrev Mais le mal que ie fouffre

j

204 Le Gkand Cykvj;

citant vn mal éternel , ou qui du moins ne finira

qu'auec ma vie : il ne me leroit pas aife' d'auoir

Telprit allez libre, pour vous pouuoir raconter

exactement, la naiflance & le progrés de ma paf-

fion. Ioint il feroit poilible de trotmer

quelque douceur à fepleindre de femblables maux:

il n'y enauroit pointa falbuuenir des plaifirs paf-

iez & dont Ton ne peut plus iamais jouir. Difpen-

iez moy donc , ie vous en conjure , de m'eftendre

fur tout ce qui ne fera point funefte : & ne trou-

nez pas mauuais , quemoname accouftumée à ne

penfer qu'a la mort , ne vous entretienne que de

chofes mélancoliques : & ne remplifle voftre ima-

ination, que d'Vrnes , de Cendres & de Toin-

eaux. le ne vous diray point par quelles raifons

le Prince de Cilicie mon frère m'enuoya à The-

bes : car cela citant inutile à vous faire connoiftre

quelle a efté ma pafliqn, il fuffit que vous appre-

niez que i y fus deux années entières. Mais il fera

peut eftreà propos que vous fçachiez feulement,

que la Princefie ma Mère eftoit'de la Race de Cad-

mus filsd'Agenor, fi illuftre parmy les Thebains;

afin que vous ayez moins de peine à croire , qu'va

Cilicien n'ait pas efté traité en Barbare parmy des

Grecs. le fus donc à Thebes auec vn équipage

digne de nu naiflance : i'y fus reçeu auec beaucoup

d'honneur: &en peu de iours ie connus tout ce

qu'il y auoit de Grand & de beau en ce lieu là. Ce-

luy qui cftoit alors Bœorarche , c'eft à dire Capi-

taine General de la Bœoce, auoit vn fils nommé

Polimnis,àpeu présde mefme âge que moy, auec

qui ie fis vne amitié très particulière : & qui me fit

voir tout ce qu'il y auoit de Dames de qualité dans

Thebes, parmy lefquelles i'en trouuay grand nom-

bre d'admirablement belles. Mais dans toutes les

\

-,

Livre Premier..

-os

Compagnies où ie metrouuois , ie n'entendois

parler que de la maladie d'vne Fille de la Ville, que

l'on difoit eftre la plus belle chofc du monde. Et

comme ie demanday à Polimnis s'il efl oit vray que

cette Perfonne que Ton difoit qui eftoit en dan-

ger de mourir, i'uft plus belle que tout ce que i'a-

uois veu à Thebes ? II m'aflura de nouueau, qu'elle

auoit plus de beauté toute feule, que toutes les au-

tres enfemble. I'apris en fuite qu'elle eftoit fa pa-

rente : qu'elle eftoit defcenduëd'EtèocleNeueu

de Creon, & fils d'Iocafte , qui auoient porté la

Couronne auec tant d'infortunes : & que cette

Perfonne auec toutes les qualitez qui pouuoient

la rendre accomplie. le commençay donc de

m'intereflcràfa conferuation fans la connoiftre:

& il n'y auoit point deiotir, queie nedemandafle

à Polimnis comment fe portoit fa belle Malade?

Sans en auoir pourtant, comme vous pouuez peu-

fer, vne plus grande inquiétude, que celle que l'a-

mour des belles chofes en gênerai peutcaufer : &

que la compailion naturelle peut infpirer à vn

homme quia lame tendre, & l'imagination afl'ez

viue. Cependant il eftoit aifé de connoiftre fes

Amants : car ils eftoient tous fi melancoliques,que *

les plus diferets faifoient voir leur paflion par leurs

larmes , ou à tout le moins par leurs foûpirs. Vn

iour que Polimnis & moy paflions deuant la porte

de Leontine ( car cette belle Perfonne fe nommoit

ainfi & c'eftoit la mefmc qui auoit guery Anlï*

pêne de l'amour de Philifte ) nous y vifmes entrer

beaucoup de gens auec précipitation : &nous en

vifmes autfï fortir quelques autres, le vifage tout

couuert de pleurs. Polimnis arreftant vne des

Femmes de Leontine, qu'il vift eftre fort affligée,

elle luy dit que fa Maiftrefl'e fe mouroit ; & qifelle

±o6 Lé Grand Cyrvj,

alloit quérir vne de (es Amies qu'elle aiioit de-

mandée , auparauant qu'elle perdilt la parole. Po-

limnis qui eftoit parent de cette Perfonnc, & qui

Paimoit fort, me demanda la permillîon d'entrer*

chez elle : mais bien loin de la luy refufer , ie luy

disque i'iroisauifî. En effet nous entrafmes dans

cette Maifon , oi'i il n'y auoit plus aucune cérémo-

nie à obferuer , tant le mal de Leontine y caufoit

dedefordre. Toutes les portes eftoientouuertes?

tous les Domeftiqueseftoicnt en larmes : diuerfes

chambres où nous entrafmes eftoient pleines de

monde : & après auoir trauerfé plufieurs Aparté-

mens , où nous trouuions toufiours des perfonnes

affligées, nous arritiafmes enfin à fon Anticham-

bre. MaisPolimnis n'y ayant point encore trouué

de' gens qui pùflent luy dire bien precifément en

quel eftat eftoit fa Parente : il m'y laifla, & entra

dans fa chambre, dont la porte eftoit ouuerte, &

qu'il vit toute pleine de gens qui n'y deuoient pas

pluftoft entrer que luy : car dans la douleur que le

mal de Leontine caufoit, tout eftoit en confufion.

Apres l'auoir veu entrer, ie ne fçay par quel fen-

timent iejus pouffé : mais ie fçay bien que (ans en

auoir l'intention , ie m'approchay de cette porte*

& que voyant encore entrer d'autres gens , i'en-

tray comme eux 5 & me méfiant parmy la prefl'e,

ie vy d'abord vn grand Pauillon de Drap d'or , re-

troufle tout à Pentonr : & fur vn licl qui eftoit def-

fous , l'incomparable Leontine éuanoùie. Mais

Dieux^que cet Objet me furprit&me toucha ! &

que la veuc d'vne fi grande beauté en vn fi pitoya-

ble eftat , caufa de^trouble en mon ame ! Elle

eftoit couchée negligeamment fur le cofté, la tefte

vn pçu rennerfée \ (es cheueux à demv dénouez ;

la gorge vn peudéçouuertcj le bras droit pendant

\

Livri Premier.; 207

h ors du li& le gauche nonchalamment eftendu

fur fa couuerture ; les yeux fermez , & la bouche

vn peu cntre-ouuerte ; fans donner nul figne de

vie, que par vue refpiration foi ble & précipitée,

qu'à peine pouuoit on difcerner. Cependant

quoy que la pafleur de la mort fuft fur le vilage

de Lepntine , ie puis pourtant dire que iufques

alors ie n'auois iamais rien vcu de fi beau : eltant

abfblumcnt impollible, de trouuer vue plus gran-

de beauté que la fienne. le vous laifle donc à

fi i'eus de la douleur , de la voir en cet

jug

ellat : & de remarquer que tous les remèdes qu'on

luy faifoit ne feruoient de rien. le la vy durant

vne heure, à ce qu'il me fembloit, toute prefte à

expirer: Polimnis qui m'aperçeut s'edant appro-

ché de moy , voulut me faire fortir à diuerfes fois,

afin de s'ofter de deuant les yeux vn objet fi trifte:

mais voyant qu'on ne prenoit pas garde à nous, &

que nous y pouuions demeurer, ie l'y retins fans

fçauoir pourquoy 5 car i'eftois fi touché de voir

Leontinc en cet eftat, quoy que ie ne l'eu (Te ia-

mais veuë en vn autre , que ie m'en eftonnois moy

mefme. Mais enfin côme on perdoitprefquetout

à fait l'efperance , ie vis en vn moment ie ne fcay

quel luftre incarnat fe méfier à la blancheur de (on

teint : & chafier cette pâleur mortelle , qui s'eftoit

cpanduëfurfonvifage. Vn moment après elle ou-

urit les yeux : mais quoy qu'elle les refermaft auffi

toft,ie vis pourtant briller quelque chofe de fi écla-

tant , que i'en fus ébloiiy. En fuite elle foûpira , 5c

changeant de pofture auec allez de vigueur , elle

donna vn figne euident d'vn amendement nota»

ble. De forte que les Médecins reprenant quelque

cfperance , firent fortir tout le monde de fa cham-

bre, à la referue de ceux qui la pouuoient feruir:

I

208 Le Grand Cyrvs,

afin qu'elle cuit plus d'air, & qu'ils pûflent mieux

lailillcr. De vous dire comment Leontine à tiemy

mortc,fit naitire vne patfion immortelle dans mon

cœur, ce meferoit vnechofe impofliblc: &il tuf-

fit , 6 mon équitable luge , que vous fçachiez que

i'aimay Leontine toute mourante qu'elle eftoit:

& que la compalïion attendrit 'tellement mon

cœur, que l'Amour le blefla fans refiitance.

\- puis cela , ie fus plus foigneux que Polimnis, d'en-

uoyer fçauoir de fes nouuelles; & mefme plus foi-

gneux que tous (es anciens Amants.. Cependant

il plût aux Dieux de la redonner à la Terre •. elle

vefeut , elle guérit , & reuint en fanté parfaite :

mais fi belle , fi charmante, & fi merueilleufe eu

toutes chofes , que ie m'eftimay heureux deftre

fon efclaue. Polimnis me mena chez elle, dés

qu'elle fut en eftat d'eftre veuë ; i'en fus reçeu aucc

beaucoup de ciuilité : & ie trouuay des grâces

dans fon cfprit qui n'euflent pas eu mefme befoin

de celles de fa beauté pour captiuer le mien , s'il

fi'euft pas défia efté à elle. le ne vous diray point,

fuiuant ce que ie me fuis propofé , que ie fis toutes

les chofes qu'vne amour naifiante a accouftumé

de produire : & que ie fis tout ce que ie pus pour

luy plaire , pour la diuertir, & pour en eftre eiiimc.

Mais ie vous diray feulement * qu'encore que ie

ne reiifiifle pas trop mal en ces trois choies : ie fus

pourtant très long temps , fans receuoir nulles

marques decomplaifancepour la paflion que i'a-

uois dans l'ame. Leontine eftoit très ciuile : mais

comme elle l'eftoit pour tout le monde , mon

amour n'eftoit gueres fatistaite. Neantmoins,

quoy que ie creufle fortement, qu'elle ne m'ai-

moit point du tout , ie ne laifibis pas de l'aimer

infiniment 5 & en effet ie m'en aperçeus quelque

temps

LlVUE PREMIER.: 209

temps après fa guerifon : car cftant alle'e à la cam-

pagne , auec quelques vues de (es Amies, il cou-

rut vn bruit à Thebes qu'elles s'eftoient noyées,

au paiî'age du Eleuue Ifmene ,leur Chariot seftant

renuerfe au milieu de cette riuiere. L'on racon-

toit nîefnie toutes les circonftancesdece funefte

accident. On difoit que Leontine auoit efté trou-

uée morte , à cinq ou fix ftades de l'endroit ou le

Chariot auoit efte rompu : &il n'y auoit prefque

point lieu de douter de cette tragique nouuelle*

De vous dire comme ie la receus,il ne me feroit

pas facile : i'en perdis la parole , & i'en penfay

perdre la vie. le ne fçaurois non plus vous racon- "

ter bien précisément ce que ie dis & ce que ie fis:

car ma raifon te troubla de telle forte, que ma dou-

leur aprit à tout le monde, ce quei'auois eu bien

de la peine à cacher : parce que l'humeur de Leon-

tine ndloit pas d'aimer ces Adorateurs publics,

qui font vanité de leur paflïon. Comme il y auoit

deux iournées de Thebes iufques au lieu où l'on

dilbit que ce malheur eftoit arriué , il falut quel-

que temps pour en auoir des nouuelles : Mais

Dieux ! toutes les heures me furent des Siècles,

car ie les paflay fans efperance : & fiPolimnisqui

fçauoit mon amour , ne m'en euft empefché, i'au-

rois efté moy mefme au lieu où l'on difoit que

Leontine s'eftoit noyée. Mais enfin l'impatience

m 'ayant pris, ie fortis à chenal de la Ville, ne fça-

chant ce que ie voulois faire : fi ce n'eftoit que'ie

voulois du moins aller le longdu chemin par où

Ton dcuoit raporter le corps de Leontine. Polim-

nis qui fçeut que i'eftois forty me fuiuit : & me

voulant confoler, il me dilbit qu'après tout i'e-

ftois heureux , de ce que fa Parente ne m auoit pas

cilé plus fauorable : puis que fi elle m'euft aimé ;

). Part. Q

/

2X0 Le Granc Cyrvs,

i en enfle cfté encore plus infortuné cjue ie tt'e-

ttois. Ha , injutle Amy,luy dis-ie, vous ne fça-

uez pas aimer ! Quoy , pourfuiuis-ie , vous croyez

a u'il fuft poiîible que ie fufle plus affligé que iê ne

tiis ! Non non , luy dis-ie encore vne fois , vous

ne fçauez ce que c'eft qu'amour. Helas ( dilbis-îe

encore, fans plus fonger que Polimnis eftoit là

Leontine tVeit plus ! Leontine la plus belle chofe

du monde a pery mifcrablement! elle ne m'aimoit

pas, il eft vray : mais elle m'autoit peut-eftre aimé.

Et puis, quand elle ne l'auroit pas fait, & que ie

pourroisen eftre afïeuré prefentement,deurois-ic

cefler de la pleindre : & ne fuffit il pas que ie l'ai-

mois, pour la regretter éternellement ? Non non,

( poiirftiiuois-ie en me retournant vers Polimnis ) il

ne faut pas d'autre raifon, pour vous prouuer que

k dois eftre inconfolable : i'aimois Leontine, &

ie Pay perdue : que faut il dauantage pour fe de-

fefperer ? Nous ne regrettons gueres ceux qui nous

aiment , quand nous ne les aimons pas : & nous ne

la liions pas de regretter ceux que nous aimons,

encore qu'ils ne nous aiment point. Pleurons

donc-, pleurons éternellement l'incomparable

Leontine. Comme i'en eftois là, ie vis que Po-

limnis fans m'écouter s'arreftoit,&iettoit les yeux

dans vne grande plaine où nouseftions : car la

Beoce eft vn pais extrêmement plat & fort decou-

uert. le m'arreftay donc comme luy ; & regardant

du mefme cofté, ie vy paroiftre vn Chariot, qui

eftoit efeorté par quelques hommes à chenal.

Apres que Polimnis & moy eufmes regardé quel-

que temps, pendant quoy ce Chariot approchoit

* toufiours : nous le reconnufmes pour eftre ce-

luy de la belle Perfonne dont ie regrettois la

perte. Ha, Polimnis, luy dis-ie tout hors de


	24. BIG FRENCH: PART 11

c

Livré Premier.: lit

ttioy , voicy le corps de Leontine que Ton ra-

porte ! En difant cela cette funefte idée s'empara

ii fort de mon efprit , qua mon ame fe trouua

trop foible pour pouuoir fupporter vne fi gran-

de douleur. le voulus pourtant pouffer mon

cheual vers ce Chariot , qui s'approchoit tou-

jours : mais ne (cachant ce que ie faifois , &

perdant absolument la raifon , ie reculois au lieu

d'auancer. Polimnis s'eftant approché de moy

m'a dit depuis qu'il me vit le vifage tout change ;

les yeux égarez : & que luy tendant la main , ieïuy

dis en paroles peu diftin&es $ du moins Polimnis

ie la verray morte : & qu'après cela il vit que i'a-

bandonnois la bride de mon cheual ; & que s'il ne

m'eufl: fouftenu ie fuffe tombé. Il me prit donc

ar le bras ; & vn de mes gens qui m'auoit fuiuy

uy ayant aidé , il me mit à terre fort doucement

à deux pas du chemin , où ie demeuray éuanoiiy.

Polimnis fe trouua alors bien embarraffé , de voir

fon Amy rtiourant , & de voir arriuer fa Parente

morte : mais comme il eftoit fort occupé auprès

de moy , & que ce Chariot commença d'appro-

cher ; il fut étrangement furpris d'y entendre rire

des Femmes , dont il y en auoit mefme vne qui

chantoit. Il fe leua donc pour regarder ce que

ce pouuoit eftre : & il vit Leontine à la portière

du Chariot, qui l'ayant reconnu le fit arrefter,"

pour luy demander ce qu'il faifoit là ? mais ayant

en mefme temps ictté les yeux fur moy , Bons

Dieux, dit elle, Polimnis, n'eft-ce pas le Prince

Artibie que ie voy ? Otiy, luy répliqua t'il , c'eft luy

mefme , & qui a grand befoin de feeours : Mais,

luy dit il,commCnt eftes vous reffufcitée,vous que

Von croit morte à Thebes ? Il n'çft pas teAips de

yous le dire, répliqua t'cUej 3ç il vint mieux afliitçf

P n

_,

\

an Le Grand Cyhvj,

voilre amy. En difant cela , elle defcendit du

Chariot, comme firent aufiï toutes (c$ Amies : &

ordonnant à vn de leurs gens d'aller en diligence

à la première Mailon quérir de l'eau pour me fai-

re reuenir de mon éuanoiiiflcment : Leontine s'af

fit charitablement auprès de moy , & me porta

mefïrie la main fur le bras , à ce que Ton ma dit

depuis, pour connoiftre mieux en quel cltaç i'e-

celuy qui eftoit allé quérir de l'eau

eftant reuenu , & m'en ayant ietté furie vilage, ie

reuins à moy peu à peu. Mais Dieux , quo ie fus

furpris , de me voir en cet eftat ! & de voir l'admi-

rable Leontine viuante moy qui pendant ce long

fîneope n'auois eu l'imagination remplie que de

fa mort. Comme Polimnis vit que ie reuenois il

s'approcha de Leontine 3 qui fe tournant vers luy

fe mit à luy demander ce qui pouuoit m'auoir cau-

fé cet accident : c'elt vous,inhuiTtâirie Parente, luy

dit il , & alors il luy conta en peu de mots , la faufle

nouuelle de (a mort , & ma véritable douleur.

Mais quoy qu'elle fift femblant de ne le vouloir pas

croire : elle m'a pourtant fait la grâce de me dire

depuis , qu elle en auoit efté plainement pçrfua-

dee ; principalement par la manière dont ie la re-

gatcjày quand ie fus reuenu ; parla confudon que

i eus, de me voir en cet eftat : & par cent chofes

que ie fis ou dis en cette occafion Mais enfin après

que ie me fus bien allure que Leontine eitoit vi-

uante , & que ie l'eus remerciée du fecours qu'elle

m'auoit donne; elle ne voulut pas que ie remon-

tre à chenal : & faifant prefl'er toutes fes Amies,

elle me donna vue place dans l'on Chariot, queic

fus contraint d'accepter : car ieneme remis pas

aiteinent demafoiblefle , & de la douleur quei'a-

uois eue. En nous en retournant à Thebes, i'apris

Livre Premier^

2TJ

— _ —

que ce qui auoit donné fondement au bruit qui

auoit couru de fa mort, eftoit qu'eftectiuement

elle auoit trouué le fleuue Ifmene dc'bordc : &

que l'ayant voulu guayer , elle auoit penle y pé-

rir : mais que par bonne fortune n'ayant pas vou-

lu s'obftinerdele palier, elle eftoit reuenuë fur les

pas ; & auoit elle fi heureufe , que fon Chariot n'a-

uoit verfé que fort pre's du bord : de forte qu'elle

& les Amies auoient efte' promptement recou-

rues, & en auoient efté quittes pour la peur, &

pour eftre vn peu moiiillees. Que cependant el-

les auoienttarde' vn iour , pour fe remettre de cet-

te fraveur ; s'eftant refolucs de n'acheuer point

leur voyage, que le Fleuuene fuft abaifle. Qj'ainfi

il eftoit à croire, que quelqu'vn ayant feulement

veu le Chariot renuerfé , auoit femé ce funeile

bruit. Cependant cet accident me fut fauorable:

& le filence de mon éuanotiiflement perfuadant

mieux Leontine que toutes mes paroles n'auoient

pû faire 5 ie la trouuav , ce me fembla , vn peu

moins riçoureufe qu'à l'accoultumée : & s'il m'e-

ftoit permis de me fouuenir de chofes agréables,

ie pourrois vous dire que ie fus deux mois auec

toute la douceur quel'efperance d'eftre aime peut

donner : Mais comme cela n'eft pas, ie vous di-

nv feulement qu'aprestantd'heureux îours, An-

tigène , comme vous l'auez fçeu par Philoclcs, ar-

riuaàThebes, &y deuint amoureux de Leontine

aulîi bien que beaucoup d'autres l'eftoient. Com-

me il a vn efprit agréable, adroit, & galant , il me

donna de la jaloulîe , que ie ne pus iamais cacher,

quelque foin que i'y apportafle : &ie pente mel-

meque i'en témoignnv vn iour quelque choie a

Leontine : de forte que comme cette belle Per-

fonne auoit vne vertu délicate, elle s'oftença bien

O ii)

r

ii4 Lk GaAND C y r. v s;

plus de ma jaloufie, qu'elle ne s'eftoit offencéc de

mon amour , lors que ie l'en auois entretenue. Si

bien que pour m'en corriger, & pour m'en punir

tout enfemble , elle traita encore Antigène plus ci-

uilement qu'à l'ordinaire. Enfin la chofe en alla

aupoint,que comme Lcontine fçauoit bien qu'el-

le n'aimoit pas Antigène : elle croyait que le mon-

de ne le croiroit pas; & ne fe foucioit point pour

fe vanger de moy, de le traiter plus fauorablç-

ment , qu'elle n'auoit iamais traité perfonne.

Mais comme on ne lifoit pas dans fon cœur , on

creut qu'elle preferoit Antigène à tous les autres

Amants : & tous les Amis que i'auois faits à The-

bes venoient m'en confoler ; de forte que i'en

conçeus vne douleur méfiée de dépit, qui me fit

refoudre à vaincre ma palïïon. le la combatis

donc , & ie la vainquis , ou du moins ie creus que

ïe I'auois vaincue , car ie ne pouuois plus voir

Leontine fans colore : iç la fuyoisauec foin, & ef-

fectiuement ie pçnfe que ie la haïflbis , &que ie

pafl'ay d Vne extrémité à l'autre. le priay donc Po-

limnis que nous allaflions à la chafle durant quel-

que temps , à vne belle Terre qu'auoit fon Père à

cent (tadesdeThebes, au delà dumontHelicon.

Nous y fufmes donc , & mon ame eftoit , ce mç

femble , afl'ez tranquile, & affez détachée de Léon

tint : lors qu'il arriua vn des Amis de Polimnis, vn

iour que nous cftions en feftin & en joye , auec di-

uerfes perfonnes de qualité du voifinage. I'auois

mefme ce iour là, injufte que i'eftois, raillé deux

ou trois fois de la complaifance de Leontine pour

Antigène; fans auoir, cerne fembloit, fenty dans

mon cœur d'autre fentiment que le plaifir d'auoir

dit vne chofe malicieufe,contre vne perfonne que

ie haïflpis, ou que ie penfois haïr, Apres donc que

Livre Premier.: 215

cet homme fut arriué, il s'en vint à moy, & penfant

m'obliger ( car mes fentimens eftoient deuenus a(-

fez publics depuis ma jaloufie. ) Et bien , me dit il,

enfin le Prince Artibic fera vangé , & Antigène ne

potîedera point Leontine : comment, luydis-ie,

cft-ce qu'elle l'a quitté pour vn autre , comme elle

m'auoit quitté pour k^v?Non,dit-il,mais c'eft qu'el-

le eft morte eftetliuement cette foiscy. Leontine

cil morte ! luy dis-ie;oiiv,repliqua t'il,elle cil morte

àChalcis où Ton Père i'auoit menée : En effet ie

fçauois qu'elle eftoit en Lille d'Eubée pour quel-

ques iours : car comme elle n'ell feparéc de la Beo-

ce que par vn très petit bras de mer,toutcs les Mai-

fons de qualité ont des alliances d'vn lieu à l'autre;

& Leontine auoit vne Tante à Chalcis, Cet hom-

me me dit donc qu'il eftoit venu nouticlle certaine

à Thebes, que Leontine clloit morte : & qu'il y

auoit mefmc vn de (es Amis qui luy auoit afluré dâs

leTemple d'Apollon Ifmenien,qu'il auoit veu faire

{es funérailles àChalcis. le le regarday alors fans

luy rien dire:puis le quittant brufquemêt,ie m'éloi-

gnay de la Compagnie l'efprit fort troublé, & fans

fçauoir moy mefmc ce que ie fentois. le fouffris

pourtant beaucoup : &ie fus me perdre dans vn

Bois qui eftofc: derrière la Maifon où i'eftois, afin

que Polimnis ne me pùft trouuer s'il me cherchoit.

le fus donc plus d'vne heure en vn eftat que ie ne

vous fçaurois reprefenter:Mon ame eftoit affligée:

mon cœur eftoit fenfiblementtouché;& ma raifon

mefme ne s'oppofoit pas au trouble démon efprit.

le voulus pourtant me perfuader, nue perdre celle

qui m'auoit mal-traité, & que ie haïribis, eftoit plù-

toft vn bonheur qu'vneinfortune:Maishelas,mon

imagination ne me reprefenta pas pluftoft cette

admirable Perfonne dans le Tombeau , que m*

X^V • • • ■

2i6

Le Grand Cyr.vî,

haine finit, & que mon amour recommença. le

ne la confideray plus , ny comme inconftante , ny

comme injuftç : & ie ne là regarday que comme la

plus belle chofe du Monde : & que comme la

Perfonne de toute la Terre que i'auois le plus ai-

mée, le voulus neantmoins faire encore quelques

légers efforts, pour m'opoferàma douleur : mais

il me fut impoffible de la vaincre : & l'Amour re-

uint dans mon ame aueç toute la rigueur dont il eft

capable 'puis qu'il y reuint fans lefperance. Dés

que ie m'imaginois que Leontine n'eftoit plus,

tout autre fentiments'éloignoit démon efprit : &

le defefpoir s'en emparoit fi fort , que ie n'eftois

plusMaiftredemesaftions. le m'aperceuois fans

m'en pouuoir empefeher , que ie marchois tantoil

vifte , tantoft lentement : iemetaifois enm'arre-

ftant : ie parlois après fort haut , quoy que ie fufle

feul : il y auoit des inftans où ie pleurois auec amer-

tume Se auec abondance : & il y en auoit d'autres

où i'auois le cœur fi ferré , que ie ne pouuois pleu-

rer. Mais enfin Polimnis ayant fçeu la nouuelle de,

la mort de Leontine par le mefme homme qui

me î'auoit apprife m'eftant venu chercher , &

m'ayant trouué , me vit en vn eftat fi déplorable,

qu'il ma dit depuis qu'il n auoit iamais veu vn plus

grand changement en fa vie,que celuy qu'il remar-

qua fur fon vifage. Quoy, me dit il en m'abordant,

le Prince Artibie pleure la mort d'vne perfonne

qu'il haïflbit & eft plus affligé que moy , qui ay

plus de raifon de l'eftre que luy ! Ma haine , hiy dis-

ie en foûpirant , eft morte auec Leontine : & mon

amour eft refliifcité,pourme punir dé l'auoir haïe.

Enfin la douleur fit vn fi prodigieux renuerfe-

ment dans mon ame , que ie n'auois iamais efté

plus amoureux que ie l'eftois : ny par confequent

Livre Premier. 217

plus infortuné. le fus deux ioursde cette forte, ai;

bout defquels la fièvre me prittres-violente. Mais

pour mon foulagement , ie fçeu que la nouuellc

de la mort de Leontine eftoit encore faufle : qu'il

eftoit véritablement mort à Chalcis vne fille ad-

mirablement belle , qui fe nommoit Leontine:

mais qu'elle n 'eftoit que Parente de celle de The-

bes qui fe portoit bien : & i'apris ainfi que la feule

conformité du nom & de la beauté , auoit abufé

ceux qui auoient femé la nouuelle de la mort de

ma chère Leontine. Polimnisne fçeut pas plutoft

la chofe , que venant à moy les bras ouueits, cou-

rage ( me dit il en m'embraflant & en fous-riant ) il

faut recommencer de haïr Leontine, puisqu'elle

n'eft pas morte : & alors il me conta la caule de

cette erreur ce qui me donna vne fi grande émo-

tion, que partant en vn moment de la douleur à la

ioye ,1a fièvre m'en redoubla, & ie penfay mourir

la nuit fuiuante. Toutesfois les Dieux qui n'eftoict

pas encore las de meperfecuter, me redonnèrent

la fanté : & ramenèrent Leontine à Thebes, où ie

retournay auflT. Feu fie bien voulu recommencer

delà haïr, mais il nie fut impo{Iible:quoy,dilbis-ie

quelquesfois , pourquoy faut il qu'vne faufle nou-

uelle qui n'a rien changé dans le cœur de Leonti-

ne , ait fi fort changé le mien ? ?t pourquoy la

haïfibis-ie il y a quelque temps ,ou pourquoy ne

la feaurois-ie plus haïr? Cependant il falut céder

malgré moy, à cette paflion reflufcitée,qui s'eftoit

rendue Maiftrefl'e démon cfprit : i'en anois quel*

quesfoisdela honte, & i'enauoisaufli quelques-

fois de la ioye : me femblant qu'élire au monde

fans aimer Leontine , eftoit la plus iniulle chofe

de la Terre. Cependant comme elle auoit fc'eti

~ar Polimnis que mon mal auoit eflé caule pour

\

f

/A

X

M

îi8 Le Grand Cyrvî;

l'amour d'elle: comme effediuement elle ne me

haïflbit pas, elle changea fa forme de viure aucc

Antigène , & auecque moy : elle me donna ce

qu'elle luy oftoit : & s'il n'euft efté oblige de partir

de Thebcs bien|toft après , il euft éprouué à fon

tour , quelle eft la douleur d'en voir vn autre plus

aimé que foy. le touchay donc le cœur de Léon-

tine : elle fouffrit que ie luy parlafie de ma paflion:

& elle m auoiia enfin que fi fes Parens y confen-

toient, elle prefereroit le fejour de la Cilicie , à ce-

luy de la Grèce , quoy que ce foient des Pais bien

différents en beauté. le ne fus pourtant pas fans

trauerfesicar le Père de Leontine ne vouloit point

marier fa fîlte hors de fa Patrie : & il n'eft point de

fuplice que ie n'ayeefprouucpar cétobftacle,qui

paroiflbit inuincible : puis que fi le Père de Leon-

tine ne vouloit pas donner fi fille à vn Eflranger,

le Prince de Cilicie mon Frère nenft pas fouffert

non plus, queie fufle demeuré fimple Citoyen de

Thebes. l'eus donc le defplaifir de voir Leontine

perfecutéepar fes Parens pour l'amour de moy:

ayant enfin connu que la refiftancequ'Hs faifoient

à mes defleins,l'affligeoit

après mille & mille trauerfes, Polimnis entreprit la

chofe fi ardemment , qu'il furmonta cet obftacle:

& fit refoudre les Parens de Leontine à me la don-

ner, pourueu que le Prince de Cilicie confentift à

mon Mariage. I'enuoyay auffïtoft vers luy : & par

l'entremifede laPrinceffe ma Mère qui eftoit de

Thebes , t'obtins fon coufentement. Me voila

donc le plus heureux de tous les hommes : iamais

Leontine n'auoit efté fi belle qu'elle eftoit : &

comme elle viuoit alors auecques moy auec plus

de franchife qu'à l'ordinaire , elle me fit voir

dans fon ame des fentimens qui m eftoient fi

\

\

Livr.e Premier.

219

auantageux , que ie ne penfe pas qu'il y ait iatnais

eu de félicité égale à la mienne. On ne parloit

donc que de Feites & de plaifirs : tous les prépara-

tifs de noftre Mariage eftoient faits , tant pour le

feftin qui deuoit eltre fuperbe , que pour les habil-

lemens qui eftoient magnifiques , pour les Ieux

publics qui deuoient eftrc folemneîs , ou pour le

Bal qui deuoit eftre gênerai durant trois iours.

Enfin ce iour que ie croy ois deuoir eftre Ci heureux

pourmoy arriua:&ie vy le matin Leontine parée

admirablement : qui toute modefte qu'elle eftoit,

eut pourtant la bonté de me faire voir durant

vn moment dans Ces yeux, qu elle prenoit quelque

part à maioye. Elle fut conduite au Temple par

fon Pcre, fuiuie de toutes lesDames de la Ville : ôc

ie l'y attendis , fuiuant la couftume, accompagne

de tous mes Amis. Mais à peine fut elle arriuée au

pied de l'Autel, qu'elle fut prife, à ce qu'elle dit,

d'vn battement de cœur effroyable : vn moment

après elles'aifit , ne pouuantplus demeurer à ge-

noux ; & fe trouuant très mal, elle fut contrainte

de fe plaindre à celles de Ces parentes qui eftoient

les plus proches d'elle. Comme ie la regardois

toufiours , ie la vy rougir tout d'vn coup ; & ie

remarquay enfin qu'elle eftoit malade : Mais

helas , pourquoy m'arrefter plus long temps à

des circonftances inutiles! Leontine ne put ache-

uer la cérémonie : elle eut la bonté de m'en

faire exeufe : on la reporta chez elle dans vne

chaize : où vn grand tremblement l'ayant prife,

la fièvre fuiuit bien toft. Et malgré fa ieunefle,

& tout Tait des Médecins; & maigre tous mes

vœux ,1e feptiéme iour elle fut malade à l'extré-

mité. Vous iugez bien qu'en l'eftat qu'eftoient les

çhofes, i'eus la liberté de la voir durant fon mal,

I

220 Le Grand Cyhvs,'

à toutes lès heures où la bien-feance le permet toit

le la vy donc fouftrir aucc vne patience admi rable:

Stnetefmoigner auoir autre regret à la vie , que

celuy de nVabandonner. Elle me cachoit nielme

vne partie de fon mal, de peur de m'affliger trop,*

& quoy qu'elle creuft toutîours mourir des le pre-

mier moment quelle tomba malade , elle ne me

parla de fa moit,que le dernier iour de fâ vie. Mais

k 6 iour fnncftcôc malheureux, que vous fu lies long

' & terrible pour moy ! le la vy donc fouffrîr prel :

ques fans le pleindre : & ie reçeus de fa belle bou-

che cent aflurances d'vne affection toute pure &

toute innocente. Elle me demanda !a continua-

tion de la mienne après fa mort ; & après auoir in-

uoquéles Dieux, elle me parla autant qu'elle le

pût; m'ordonnant de leur part & de lafienne;de

me conformer à leur volonté. Elle me regarda en-

core quand elle ne pût plus parler; & ayant mefme

perdu la veuë, elle tendit encore la main du codé

quelle m'entendoit pleindre : & luy donnant la

mienne tout defefperé, elle la ferra faiblement*

puis vn moment après la lailïant aller ; & tàilant

vn grand foûpir, elle expira, fans auoir mefme per-

du fa beauté, ny fait vne adtion indécente. Ne me

demandez point, 6 mon équitable luge, ce que ie

fèntis,& ce que ie deuins : vous eftant aille de vous

imaginer qu'vn homme qui l'auoit tant regrettée

lors qu'il n'en eftoit point aimé : qui l'auoit mcl

me tant pleurée, lorsqu'il la penfoit haïr : fe de-

fefpera lors qu'il la vit mourir defes propres yeux,

en vn temps où il en eftoit aimé, & tout preft de la

poflecter. Auffi en fus-ie touché à tel point, que

fans Polimnis ie me ferois fans doute tué dans les

premiers momensde ma douleur : mais il prit vu

foin de moy fi grand , que ie puis prefques rappel-

i

22r

ivn Pumier.

1er la caufedc toutes les douleurs que i'ay fouffer-

tes depuis ce temps là, & de toutes celles que ie

fonffriray encore à i'auenir. Il me fembla que tout

TVniuers changeoit de face : ie ne voyois plus

rien comme i'auois accouftumé de le voir : ou

pour mieux dire , ie ne voyois plus que Leontine

morte, ou mourante. Lors que Ton m'eut arra-

ché par force d'auprès de ce beau Corps , ion

iimge me fuiuoiten tous lieux ; & tout éueillé

que i eltois , elle nVaparoiflbit en cent manières

différente*. Son Tombeau me fut plus facré que

nos Temples: fon beau Nom prefquesaufli faint

que cckiy de nos Dieux ;& ma douleur me deuint

fi chere , que ie hatflbis tous ceux qui vouloient

entreprendre de me confoler., Quoy que la veuë

des lieux où ie Taiiois entretenue autresfois aug-

mentai mon defplaifïr , ie les vifitois pourtant

tues forment : toutes les perfonnes qu'elle auoic

tendrement aimées , eftoient les feules que ie

potiuois endurer : car excepté celles là , quand

renfle elle feul en tout TVniuers , ie n'eufl'e pas

eftéplusfolitaire. Enfin quiconque n'a pas éprou-

ué ce que c'eft que de voir mourir ce que l'on

aime, neconnoill fans doute point du tout la fii-

préme infortune, l'auoiie que l'abfence eft va

grand mal : mais quelle abfence peut entrer en

comparaifon auec cette terrible abfence qui n'a

Jamais de retour ? & qui met la perfonne aimée

en des lieux de ténèbres Se d'obfcurité, que Tefprit

humain ne peut pénétrer : en des trilles lieux:

d'où Ton ne peut iamais receuoir aucunes nou-

uelles:& qui pour tout dire en peu de paroles,

fait que la IVrfonnc aimée n'cfl plus en l'ellrc des

chofes. En vérité , c'cll vn fentiment fi ellrange

que cçluy que i'ay, toutes les fois que ie penfe que

TâH Le G a. and Gyrvî,

Lcontine toute belle & toute parfaite , nVfl: plu*

qu'vn peu de cendre : que ie m'eftonne qu'il y

ait des gens qui oient me difputer le premier

rang parmy les infortunez. le f^ay bien encore

que n'eftre point aimé eft vn fort grand mal-

heur : mais perdre vne perfonnequi nous aime,

& la perdre pour toufiours, en eft vn beaucoup

plus fenfible. Car enfin celuy qui n'eft point aime,

lbuhaite Vn bien qu'il n'a iamais elprouué , 5c

dont it ne connoift pas les douceurs : au lieu que

voir mourir vne perfonne qui nous a honnorez:

de fon affeftion ,c'eft perdre vn threlbr que l'on

poflede , & dont on fçait toute la richeffe. Apres

tout , l'efperance peut encore trouuer place dans

le cœur de l'Amant de toute la Terre le plus mal I

traité : mais dés qu'vne Maiftrefle eft dans le

Tombeau , il n'y a plus rien à cfperer 5 & l'amc fe

troiuiant abandonnée de tout fecours , demeure ,

dans vn defefpoir fî horrible, qu'il eft aflurément '

inconceuable à quiconque ne t'a pas fouffert. le

n'ignore pas non plus,quela ialoufieeft vn fuplice

effroyable : cependant qui considérera bien ce

qui fait le tourment d'vn ialoux , verra que la

feule crainte de perdre ce qu'il aime , eft ce qui I

fait fa plusgrande inquiétude : car s'il eftoit aflfuré

de ne perdre point (à Maiftrefle , il feroit plus en

repos ; & il ne fe foucieroit pas tant d'auoir des '

Riuaux dans fa paflion. Or eft-il que la mort va l

tout d'vn coup , où la ialoufie ne fait feulement

que vous donner quelque crainte d'aller. Déplus,

vn Amant ialoux a cent chofes à faire, qui en l'oc-

cupant le foulagent : Mais voir ce que l'on aime

dans le Cercueil , eft vn miferable cftat qui vous

laille dans vn funefte repos , pire cent mille fois

juç toutes les peines du monde. Yous ne feauez

Livre Pkemter;

22}

où aller ny que faire : tout l'Vniuers vous eft in-

diffèrent : plus le paflé a elle agréable pout

vous , plus il vous rend le prêtent infupporta-

blc : & l'aduenir en toute fa vafte eftenduë , ne

vous donne rien de plus doux à efperer que la

mort. De plus , la ialoufie eflant de fa nature

vne paflion chancelante & incertaine, fait crain-

dre & efperer cent fois en vn iour : & donne

par contequent quelques momens de relafche

al'efprit. Mais la mort de la perfonne aimée, eft

vn mal toufiours également rigoureux , à qui

le temps ne peut rien ofter : car enfin Leontine

feroit morte pour moy dans vn Siècle fi ie vi-

nois , comme elle l'eft auiourd'huy. Au refie,

que Ton ne s'imagine pas ,que l'habitude adou-

ci fle vn pareil mal ; c'eft aux médiocres dou-

leurs , que l'accoutumance peut quelque cho-

fe : Mais dans les grandes & violentes afflictions,

plus elles durent, plus elles font infupportables,

/

& plus elles

lent. Apres cela ie diray en-

core , que rimpoflîbilité de trouuer du remè-

de à vne femblable douleur , n'eil vn fujet de

confolation qu'en la bouche des Sages & des

Philofophes : car en l'amed'vn Amant , c'eft le

plus effroyable fuplice de tous les fuplices. Oiiy,

la cruelle' penfée de fçauoir que tous les Rois

de la Terre 5 que toute la valeur des Héros;

que toute la prudence humaine , ne fçauroit

refiiifciter vne Amante morte 5 eft propre-

ment ce que l'on peut appeller l'abrégé de

toutes les douleurs que peut cauter l'amour.

Déclarez donc , 6 mon équitable luge , que ic

fuis le plus digne de vos plaintes , par la gran-

deur de mes infortunes : & i'auoiieray aufii que

les malheur; dç Ihiçnpçrçte, dç Jfàjlçcles, ôede

;

zz± Le Grand Cyhvj,

Leontidas , mentent plus voftre compaflïon que

les miens , par la grandeur de leur mérite. Ainfi

rendant îulticc à l'infortune & aux infortunez

tout enfemble; i'auray autant de fujetdeme louer

de voftre équité , que i'en ay de me pleindre de

"mon detlin.

Le Prince Artibie acheua Ton difeoursauee vr.

iaififlement de cceur fi grand , qu'à peine peufî-il

en prononcer les dernières paroles diftin&emcnt,

tant le ibuuenir de la mort de Leontine toucha

fortement Ion efprit. Sa mélancolie pafl'a mefme

de fon ame , dans celle de toutes les illuftres Per-

fortnes qui compofoient cette Compagnie : & il

fut pleint auec tendreflfe de ceux mefme qui luy

difputoient le premier rang parmy les infortunez.

Ils ne manquèrent pas de prendre garde à cet in-

génieux & pailionné filence , par lequel il auoit

fuprime le refte defes auantures , depuis la mort

de la belle Pcrfonne qu'il aimoit : comme ayant

voulu dite tacitement, qu'après cette mort il n'a-

uoit plus de part à la vie : & qu'il comptoit pour

rien tout ce qu'il auoit vefcu,ouplulloft languy

depuis. Ils ne fe rendirent pourtant pas : & après

que cette humeur fombre qu'vn récit fi funefte

auoit cauiii dans leur efprit fe fut vn peu difiipc'e,

chacun foullint encore fon opinion , ôclafoultint

mcfme auec chaleur. Mais Cylus qui voyoit qu'il

cfloit défia nfiez tard, dit à Martefie qu'il eltoit

temps que Leontidas diit les auantures &: fesrai-

fons , Ç\ elle les vouloit iuger ce iour là : de forte

que leur impolant fiience à tous , en qualité de

leur luge qu'elle eftoit ; elle ordonna feulement

à parler, ce qu'il fit de cette forte.

L'AMANT

Livre Pr e m ie r.

225

L A

M A N

X.

QVATRIESME HISTOIRE.

la douleur agit différem-

ment , félon les diuers tempera-

mens de ceux qu'elle polîede;

qu'elle eft tantoft muette , & puis

tantoft éloquente : vous ne deuez

pas vous eftonner fi elle ne fait

point en mon cfprit , ce qu'elle a fait en celuy du

Prince Artibie , qui n'a pu s'eftendre dans fa nar-

ration par l'excès de fes déplaifirs. Pour moy qui

ne fuis pas de ceux que la douleur fait taire, & qui

^iu contraire né parle iamais tant, que lors que i'ay

fu jet de me plcindre, ie n'en fçaurois vfer de cette

forte : & ie ne fçaurois ce me femble , vous per-

fuader en peu de' paroles , la grandeur de mes

fouftrances. le ne vous diray pourtant rien d'inu-

tile fi ie le puis : c'eft pourquoy ie vous àprendray

en peu de mots que ie fuis de rifle de Chipre : &

quei'ay l'honneur d'ellrc d'vneMaifonaflezilIu-

ftre. le vous diray en fuite , que ie partis fi ieufte

de cette belle Ifle , qui eft con(àcréc à la Mère des

Amours, que ie n'eus p^s le temps d'y rien aimer:

car la guerre qui eftoit alors entre ceux de Samos,

de Prienne,& de Milet, m'ayant donné enuiè d'al-

ler «prendre eu ce lieu là, vit meftier que la pro-

3\. Part.

P

\

226 Le Gund Cyuî,

fonde paix dont on iouiflûit en noftre Royaume,

nemepouuoit enfeigner : iequittay ma Patrie, &

dans le choix des trois Partis,la réputation du vail-

lant Poly crate qui s'eitoit fait Souuerain dans rifle

de Samos, m attira dans le fien , quoy qu'il ne fuit

peut-eftre pas cen'eftquePon veuil-

le dire , que le droit des Conquerans , foit le plus

ancien de tous. Ainfi c'a donc efté dans cette Me

fameufe,3c dans la Cour de cétilluftre Prince, que

mon amour a pris naifTance, & que la ialoufïe m'a

fi cruellement traité. La réputation de l'heureux

Pol ycrate elt fi grande , que ie n'ay pas befoin de

vous former l'idée de ce Prince , pour Vous faire

connoiftre ce qu'il eft,& quelle doit cftre fa Cour:

iediray toutesfois en peu de mots , que la Iuftice

à la place de la Fortune , auroit eu peine à trou-

ver en toutela Grèce vn homme plus accomp/y

que celuy là, pour diftribuer fes faueurs equitable-

mentr&pour le rendre parfaitement heureux,

fans donner fujet d'en murmurer. Auffi l'eft il de

telle forte , que iamais perfonne ne Ta tant efté:

il eftoit nay Citoyen de Samos, & il eftdcuena

Souuerain fanseftre haï: il a toute l'authorité des

Tyrans les plus àbfolus ,& il poflede pourtant Pa-

mitié de Ces Peuples , comme s'il en eftoit le Père:

tous Ces dedans de guerre luy ont reiïfïï : il s'ell

rendu redoutable, non feulement furlaMerd'Io-

nie , mais fur toute la Mer Egée : les plus Grands

Pvois font gloire d'eftre fes Alliez , & tous les Voi-

fiïis l'aiment ou le craignent : il eft beau, de bonne

mine , & de beaucoup d'efprit : & d'humeur auffi

douce durant la paix, qu'il e!l fier durant la guerre.

Vous iugez donc bien que la Cour dePolycratc

doit eft re agréable & galante : puis qu'il eft certain

que pour r6rdinaire,tel qu'on voit eftre le Prince,

Livre Premier; 22/

tel eft fa Cour. Quand i'arriuay à Samos , il eftoit '

preft de s'embarquer, pour aller combatte le Prin-

ce des Milefiens: de forte qu'après luy auoir efté

prefenté par vn homme de condition nommé

Theanor ,quei'auois connuàPaphos , iem'em-

barquay le lendemain auecques luy , fans auoir

veu perfonne à Samos que les Officiers des Gale*

tes : auec vn defquels nommé Timefias,i'eus que-

relle en m'embarquant : & deux autres petits

démeflez pendant le voyage. Cette Campagne

ne tuf pas longue, mais elle fut heureufe : & nous

reuinfmes après auoir vaincu tous ceux que nous

auions combattus. Polycrate fut reçeuàfon re-

tour à Samos , auec beaucoup de magnificence:

& comme i'auois eu le bonheur d'en eftre a fiez

aimé pendant noftre nauigation , i'eus ma part

aux plaifirs qu'il vouloit prendre à fon retour.

Le foir mefme quei'arriuay à Samos, après toute

la magnificence de l'Entrée qu'on auoit faite à

Polycrate ; Theanor pour lequel i'auois autant

d'amitié, que d'auerfion pourTimefias, commen-

ça de me vouloir faire voir comme à vn Eftrangcr,

toutes les belles chofes de fa ville. Il me mena dans

le Temple de Iunon,à qui cette Ifle eft confacrée,

qui eft fans doute vn des plus grands Ôc des plus

beaux du monde; & qu'ils eftiment d'autant plus à

Samos,que l'Architecte qui l'a bafty cftoit Samien.

De là nous fu fines nous promener vers vn fuperbe

Aqueduc,qui furpafie tout ce que i'ay veu de grâd

au monde : car il a falu percer de part en part vne

Montagne,qui a cent toifes de hauteur : au deflus

de laquelle l'on a fait vn chemin qui a plu$ de fepe

ftades de long , huit pieds de large , & autant de

haut : & auprès de ce chemin l'on a creufé vn Ca- .

nal de vingt coudées de profondeur,par lequel on

Eii

Z2$ Le Gran $,

conduit dans la Ville Teau d'vne des plus belles 5c

des plus abondantes fontaines du monde. Apres

auoir bien admiré le prodigieux trauail d'Eupali ne

( car l'Entrepreneur de cet Aqueduc qui eftoit de

Megare fe nommoit ainfi ) nous rentrafmes dans

la Ville , pour aller nous promener fur vneleuée,

Jiautede vinsttoifes , 6c longue de deux (la des

& dauantage , oui s'auanceduPort dans la Mer,

& qui eft bordée des deux codez , de deux Ba-

luftrades de cuiure de Corinthe à hauteur d'ap-

puy : ce qui fait le plus bel objet du monde,

quand on aborde à nous n'eftions

qu'au commencement de l'Automne, & que la

Saifon eftoit encore fort belle , grand nombre

de Dames vinrent s'y promener vers le foir , fui-

«ant la couftume du Pays 5 il y en vint me fine

plus qu'à l'ordinaire : car comme nous auions

pris quatre Galères aux Ennemis , c'eftoit faire

honneur à Polycrate , que de tefmoigner quel-

que curiotité de voiries marques de (à victoire.

Tout ce qu'il y auoit prefques de Dames à Sa-

mos , fe vinrent, donc promener où nous eftions:

& tout ce qu'il y auoit d'hommes de condition,

& de ceux qui venoient d'arriucr , & de ceux

ni n'auoient pas efté au voyage, y vinrent auflï.

e Prince Polycrate voulut mefme y faire vrt

tour ou deux : & certes ie n'ay iamais rien veu

de plus beau , que le fut cette promenade. La

Mer eftoit fort tranquile : Ôc quoy que le Soleil

fuft couché, il y auoit pourtant encore a fiez de

iour quand nous y arriuafmes Theanor & mov;

pour pouuoir difeerner la beauté de toutes lés

Dames. Comme ie n'en connoiflbis encore aucu-

ne,ic les regardois toutes indifféremment •• & ie me .

diucrtillbis à voir les vues s'appuyer fur cette fu:

• 1

Livre Premier.; 229

perbe Baluftrade, & regarder les Galères gagnées

Jiir les Ennemis : & les autres moins curieules &

plus folitaires , regarder feulement du cofte de la

pleine Mer. Quelques vnes faifoient cent ciuilitez

à quelques Capitaines qu'elles n'auoient point

encore veus depuis leur retour : quelques autres

s'attachoient à vne conuerfation plus particuliè-

re : quelques vnes encore fans auoir autre de£

fein que de voir & d'eftre veuës , fe promenoient

par troupes : & toutes enfemble n'auoient autre

intention que de fe diuertir , & de pafler le foir

agréablement. Theanor n'eftoit pas peu occupé

à me nommer toutes les belles : car pour les au-

tres ie luy efpargnois cette peine , en ne m'infor-

mant pas qui elles eftoient. Comme ce diuertifle-

ment m'eftoit nouueau , & qu'il y auoit long

temps que ie n'auois veu de Dames Je ne pou-

uois me refoudre à me retirer qu'il ne fuft fort

tard: cependant la nuit venant peu à peu, à peine

fepouuoit on plus connoiftre. Neantmoins il ne

laiflbit pas d'arriuer encore des gens 5 parce que

la Lunealloit commencer de feleuer. Theanor

mayant quitte pour parler à quelques Dames , ie

nie promenay quelque temps feul : & après diuers

tours marchant derrière deux hommes que ie crus

ne connoiftre pas , ie vy briller & tomber quel-

que chofe delà poche d'vn des deux. Mon pre-

mier fentiment fut de le luy dire : mais fans fçauoir

la raifon p'ourquoy,le fécond fut de releuer ce que

i'auois veu tomber, & puis de le luy rendre quand

i'aurois veu ce que c'eftoit. le me baiflay donc en

diligence,& trouuant à terre ce que i'y cherchois,

ievy,autât que Tobfcurite mêle pouuoit permet-

tre , que c'eftoit vne Boette de Portrait. Le temps

que ie fus à la releuer$ à regarder ce que c'eftoit; ôc

P iij * *

Lh Grand C y r. v s,

/

230 „ a

à refoudre en moy mefme fi ie verrois ce qui eftoit

dedans au clair de la Lune , auparauant que de la

rendre, ou fi iclarcndroisfansla voirait que celuy

qui auoit perdu cette Boette, fe mefla parmy d'au-

tres perfonnes : fi bien qu'au lieu de voir encore

deux hommes deuant moy : i'y vyplufieurs Da-

mes : & pax confequent ie me vy dans rimpoiïîbi-

lité de rendre ce que i'auoistrouué à celuy qui

l'auoit perdu. le cherchay après cela Theanor^

pour luy raconter mon auanture : mais l'obfcurité

nous fepara fi bien , que ie ne pus le rejoindre:

& fans attendre , comme beaucoup d'autres fi-

rent , que la Lune qui fe leuoit éclairaft encore

dauantage , ie m'en allay en diligence à vneMai-

fon où i'auois logé en abordant à Samos : & où

fuiuant mes ordres mes gens nVattendoient. l'y

fus donc fort promptement , & auec aflez de cu-

riofité de voir ce que i'auois trouué : ie ne fus pas

plûtoft dans ma chambre , que m'approchant de

la Table & des flambeaux , ie me mis à regarder

cette Boette , que i'auois tirée de ma poche dés le

haut de l'Efcalier , afin de ne perdre point de tëps:

&ie vy qu'çlle eftoit d'or,auec vn cercle de Rubis

&de à Tentour que ie ne m'arreftay

fueres à regarder , quoy qu'ils fuflent très beaux,

lais l'ayant ouuertc en diligence, ie fus bien plus

ébloiïy de l'éclatante beauté que ie trouuay de-

dans, que ie ne l'auois eftédes Pierreries qui or-

noient cette Boette. l'y vis donc vn Portrait d'vne

ieune & belle Perfonne: mais vn Portrait fi viuant,

que ie iugeay bien qu'il eftoit impoffible quecç

fuft vn Portrait flatté. Il eftoit touché hardiment,

quoy qu'il fuft pourtant très finy : & Ton voyoit

bien par l'excellence de l'Art, que le Peintre auoit

pps plaifip à trauailler d'après vn fi beau Modelle.

Livre Premier.: - zjt

'Auiïî faut-il auoLier, que rien au monde ne peut

eftre plus beau que ce Portraitrie le regarday donc

auec admiration : & r'appellant les idées de tout

ce que i'auois veu de belles à la promenade , ie ne

me îouuins point dV auoir veu perfonne qui ref-

femblaft à cette Peinture : & en effet cela eiîoit

ainfi. Toiuiris & fermay cette Boette plufieurs

fois , ne pouuant me lafler d'admirer vne fi belle

cliofe : en fuitte i'eus quelque compaiïion de ce-

luy qui l'auoit perdue : & il y eut aulli quelques

momens où ie luy portay enuie. Car enfin ie m'i-

maginay , que ce Portrait eftoit vn Portrait don-

né. a celuy qui l'auoit perdu : & ie Teftimois fi heu-

reux d'eltre aimé d'vne fi belle Perfonne , que

i'en eftois prefqucen chagrin. Neantmoins après

auoir bien encore des fois ouuert & fermé la

Boette, & m'eftre bien reprefenté quelle inquié-

tude deuoit eftre celle de celuy qui auoit laifi'é

tomber ce Portrait: ie me couchay, & ie dormis,

quoy que ce ne fuft pas fans fonger à la Peinture

que i'auois trouuée. Le lendemain au matin ie

me leuay : mais auec vne fi forte curiofitéde fea-

uoir qui eftoit cette belle Perfonne qui eftoit pein-

te,&qui eftoit celuy qui auoit fait vne perte fi con-

, fuierable; que cela fe pouuoit prefque d^ja nom-

mer vne curiofité i'aloufc. le m'habillay dôc en di-

ligence^ ie fus chezTheanor,que ie trouuay preft

àfortir : il me fit alors exeufe de ce qu'il m'auoit

perdu le foir dans la prefie: mais fans luy dôner loi-

fir de continuer fon compliment , & fans prendre

garde d'abord qu'il eftoit fort mélancolique rie

luy dis que noftre feparation m'auoit efté fi heu-

reufe y que i auois plùtoft fujet de l'en remercier

que de m'en pleindre. Car ( luy dis-ie, en luy bail-

lant la Boette du Portrait ouuerte) voyez ce que ie

P iiij


	25. BIG FRENCH: PART 12

\

232 'Le Grand Cya.v$,

trotiuay hier au foir : & aidez moy,ie vous en con-

jure, à defcouurir qui eft l'heureux Amant qui a

pourtant eu le malheur de perdre vne chofe fi pre-

cieufe :&aprenez moyen luite , le nom de cette

belle Pcrfonne fi vous le fçauez. Theanor rougit,

à laveuë de ce Portrait : & après l'auoir pris , il

fut aufïï long temps à le regarder fans me refpon-

dre , que s'il n'euft pas connu de qui il cttoit.

Mais enfin Tarant preiïé de parler ; pour le nom

de cette belle Pcrfonne, me dit-il , fi vousn'eftiez

Eftranger à Samos , vous ne l'ignoreriez pas : car

la belle Alcidamie Ta rendu trop célèbre ,jpour

faire qu'il ne foit pas connu de tout ce qu'il y a

de gens raifonnables dans noftre Me. Mais pour

ecluy de ce't heureux Amant que vous dites qui

l'a perdu,ic ne le fçay point : & peuteftre,adiouita

t'il , eft-ce vne Peinture qu'elle a donnée à quel-

qu'vne de (es Amies. Mais , luy dis-ie , c'eft vn

homme qui Ta lailTée tomber , & non pas vne

Dame : cela peut-eftre encore, me répliqua t'il,

fans que pour cela ce foit vne galanterie d' Alci-

damie , car elle a des Parçns qui pourroientauoir

fon Portrait fans choquer la bien-feance:& fi vous

m'en croyez, dit il, vous ne montrerez cette Pein-

ture à pcrfonne , de peur de vous faire vne enne-

mie d'vneaufïi belle Fille que celle là. Cen'eftpas

mon dellein , luy dis-ie , de la defobliger : mais

ï'aurois du moins bien cnuie de fçauoir à qui eft

véritablement ce Portrait. le m'en info rmeray,me

dit il , & ie vous en rendray compte : mais cepen-

dant , encore vne fois , n'en parlez pas fi vous

m'en croyez: & fi vous vouliez mefme , dit il

encore , me laitier ce Portrait , ie penfe qu'il

feroit mieux en mes mains qu'aux voftres : car

iç vous voy vne curiofiïé inquiète ( adioufta-t'il

Livre Premier.. 233

en fous-riant àdemy) qui me fait craindre que

vous ne puiflïez vous empefeher de le montrer

. à qûelqu'vn. Pour n'en parler pas , luy dis-ic , &

pour ne le montrer pointée vous le promets : mais

pour la Peinture ie ne la rendray qu'à celuy qui Ta

perdue : encore nefera-ce pas fans peine, parce

qu'elle me plaift infiniment. Theanor fit encore

tout ce qu'il pût , pour ne me rendre point ce Por-

trait : mais ie m'opiniaftray de telle forte à vou-

loir qu'il me le rendift , qu'il fut contraint de le fai-

re : en fuite dequoy nous fufmes enfemble au lc-

lier de Polycrate, & de là au Temple auecques luy.

L'apres-difnée ce Prince eut la bonté de me pre-

fenter à la PrincefTcHerfilée fa Sœur , qui elt vne

Perfonne fort accomplie , chez laquelle il y auoit

alors beaucoup de Dames : & entre les autres , vne

Perfonne appellée Meneclide,dont l'on difoit que

Polycrate elloit amoureux. l'y vy de plus, la mer-

ueilleufeAlcidamie : mais fi belle, que ien'ayia-

rniis rien veu de fi aimable. LePrinceileHerfi-

Jée qui voulut me traiter en nouueau Fauory du

Prince fon Frcrc , me fit mettre auprès de', cette

belle Perfonne : de qui l'efprit féconda fi puiflam-

ment les charmes de fa beauté , que ie ne pus con-

feruer ma franchife. Theanor entrant dans la

Compagnie : 5c me voyant auprès d'Alcidamie,

comme ie viens de le dire , m'en parut vn peu in-

terdit : neantmoins ie ne fis pas alors vne grande

reflexion là defïus : car i'auois l'efprit fi inquiet,

qu'Alcidamie fans doute n'eut pas lieu de trouuer

ma conuerfation fort agréable. Quel eft ( difois-ie

en moy mefme , en regardant tous les hommes

qui auoient fuiuy Polycrate chez la Princefic fa

Sœur) cet heureux & malheureux Amant 5 qui a

perdu le Portrait que iay trouuéî Apres ie venois

%

2J4. Lh Grand Cyr-VJ,

à penfer combien cette Fille cuft efte eftonnee , fi

* tout d'vn coup ie luv eutle montre fa Peinture

que j'auois furmoy.-En fuite ie longeois combien

• vn homme feroit infortuné d'aimer vneaulh belle

Perfonne que celle là , de qui le cœur feroit défia

engagé. Enfin ie penfav cent mille chofes diffé-

rentes en fort peu de temps : & l'on peut prefques

dire , que la ialoufic qui a accouftume de (mure

l'amour , dans famé de tous ceux qui en font ca-

pables , la précéda dans la mienne : citant certain

du moins que ie fis tout ce que les jaloux ont ac ;

couftumé de faire , auparavant que j'eufie donne

nul témoignage d'amour par aucune autre voye.

le m'informay adroitement , qui eftoient les

Amants d'Alcidamie : efperant par la venir a la

connoiffancc de celuy à qui appartenoit le 1 or-

trait. Mais ceux à qui ie le demanday , me dirent

qu'il n'y auoit pas vn homme de qualité dans Sa-

mos qui ne l'ciift aimée : de forte que mes conje-

ctures ne trouuant point où s'appuyer ; mais , leur

dis ie, n'en a-t'elle choifi aucun ? Ceft ce quin'eft

pas aifé à découurir, me repliquercnt-ils ; car Alci-

damic a vn efprit adroit , capable de bien dcgui-

fer fes fentimens fi elle veut : & tout ce que nous

vous en pouvions dire, c'eftque fi elle a quelque •

Amant fauorifé , il faut qu'il foit aufii ditcret

qu'elle efl: habile , puis qu'il eft certain qu'il n'y en

a aucun bruit dans la Cour. Deux ou trois îours

fe paflerent de cette forte , pendant lefquels ie

voy ois tout! ours Alcidamie, ou chez la Princefle,

ou au Temple , ou à la promenade , ou chez elle:

car ie forcay Theanor à m'y mener. le dis que

ie l'y forçay , efiant certain qu'il s'en exeufa au-

tant qu'il put : Cependant ie le conjurois conti-

nuellement d'apprendre , s'il y auoit moyen , a

Livre Pkemiii.' 235

qui appartenoit le Portrait d'AIcidamic : 5c il me

répondoit toufiours , que cette çuriofité mutile

deuoit du moins eftre bien intentionnée : 3c que

quand il le fçauroit il ne me le diroit iamais , fi ic

ne luy promettois auparauant de bien vfer de cet-

te connoifiance,& ne delbblige: point Alcidamie,

Comme ie ne peniois pas encore eftre fort amou-

reux, ie luy promettois tout ce qu'il vouloit : de

forte qu'à quelques iours de là , il vint vn matin

dans ma chambre ; & feignant d'eftre bien aile,

Leontidas, me dit-il , i'ay enfin découuert à qui

appartient le Portrait que vousauez trouué : & il

eft à vne pcrlbnne de fi grande importance , que

vous deuez eftre rauy de luy pouuoir donner la

ioye de le rcuoir. le rougis au difeours de Thea-

nor* qui me voyant changer de couleur, en chan-

gea aufïï : & me demanda pourquoy ie ne le re-

mercioispasde s eftre mis en eftat de pouuoir fa-

tisfaire ma çuriofité ; C'eft, luy répondis-ie, Thea-

nor , que iay changé de fentimens : & que ie

crains prelentement autant de fçauoir à qui eft

cette Peinture , que ie l'ay defiré , parce que ie ne

puis plus me refoudre à la rendre. le m'y fuis

pourtant engagé, répondit Theanor tout furpris:

car ic n'ay pas creu que vous vouluflîez fçauoic

à qui elle eftoit , auec autre deflein que celuy de

faire cette a&ion de iuftice. Mais , luy dis ie, en-

core , Theanor , à qui eft cette Peinture,? le ne

fuis plus en termes de vous le dire , répliqua- t'il,

. puis que vous ne la voulez point rendre : car la

perfonne qui m'a permis de vous confier fon fe-

£ret , ne me la permis qu'à condition que vous

luy rendiflïez ce qui eft à elle : autrement il n'eft

pas iufte de vous apprendre vne chofe aufïi fe-

çrette que celle là. Mais, luy dis-ie , celuy à qui eft:

\

/ 236 Le Grand Ctkvj;

cette Peinture , eft il amoureux d* Alcidamie ? El

perdûment , me répliqua t'il : & ce Portrait , luy

repliquay-ie , luy a t'il efté donné par cette belle

Fille ? Quand vous me l'aurez rendu , me dit il,

vous le fçaurez : mais iufques alors ie n'ay ordre

de vous rien dire. Cruel amy , luy repliquay-ie,

i'aime encore mieux ce Portrait que voilre fe-

cret : & fi i'ay à rendre cette Peinture , i'aime

mieux auflï que ce foit à la perfonne qui Ta don-

née, qu'à celle qui Ta perdue*. Ha, Leontidas, me

dit Theanor , ne faites pas ce que vous dites , fl

vous ne voulez me defobliger fenfiblcment.

Comme nous en eftionslà,on me vint dire que

Polycrate me demandoit, de forte que ie fus con-

1

traint de quitter Theanor. Mais Dieux , que ie

paflay tout le refte du iour auec chagrin ! car enfin

ie ne doutois plus après ce que Theanor m'auoit

dit , que toutes mes coniecturcs ne fuflent bien

fondées : &que ce Portrait n'euft efté donné par

Alcidamie , à çeluy qui l'auoit perdu. le corrtmen-

çois mefme de fentir que ie n'eftois plus Maiftre

de ma raifon & qu'il faloit me refoudre d'aimer

Alcidamie malgré moy. Ne fuis-ie pas bien incon-

sidéré, difois-ie,de ne m'oppofer pas à vne paftion

naiflante , qui apparemment ne me peut caufer

que de la douleur î le fçay qu' Alcidamie aime ail-

leurs : que veux-je donc obtenir d'elle ? Leontidas

fouffrirat'il vn Riualdans le cœur de cette belle

Perfonne : ou fera t'il aflez fort pour l'en chaflen?

Mais quel eft ce Riual?di(bis-ie 5 Helas,pourfuiuois

le^ie n'en fçay rien. Peut eftre eft-ce vn homme

indigne de cet honneur: peut-eftre eft-ce Thea^

nor Tuy mefme : & quoy qu H en foit,adiouftois-ie,

c'eft Vn Amant peu pafïionnc , puisqu'il ne s'eft

pas fait connoiltre par la mort , après vne telle

Livre Premier.: 237

perte. Cependant Theanorn'eftoit pas moins en

J'nquietude que moy : car pour vous defcouurir

a vérité' , il eftoit amoureux d'Alcidamie : & ce-

{toit véritablement luy qui auoit perdu ce Por-

trait, ôcqui n'auoit ofé me l'aduoiïer. Car comme

i'eftois afiez icune, il n'auoit pu fe refoudre à fe

confier d'abord à ma diferetion : & il auoit creu.

pouuoir tirer cette Peinture de mes mains par

adrefle , & fous le nom d'vn autre. Mais remar*

quant enfin que iedeuenois fon Riual , il ne fça-

tioit quelle refolution prendre , & nous eftions

tous deux bien embarrafiez. Car Thcanor fea-

g

uoit qu'Alcidamie le haïroiteftrangement,fielle

aprenoit que ce Portrait fuft à luy : & ic craignois

auflï extrêmement que la chofe ne fuft de cette

forte. le m'informay alors à diuerfes perfonnes, û

Thcanor auoit efte amoureux d'Alcidamie : & ic

fçeus pour mon malheur, qu'il l'auoit efté, & qu'il

l'eftoit encore, le vous biffe donc à iuger, com-

bien i'eftois affligé : i'aimois Theanor par inclina-

tion, par raifon,& par deuoir : eftant certain qu'il

m'auoit rendu office de fort bonne grâce auprès

dfc Polycrate : & qu'il auoit pris mon party auec

beaucoup de chaleur contre Timefias , dont ic

vous ay défia parlé : de forte que ie connoiffois

bien que c'eftoit choquer la generofité, que de ne

combatre pas ma paflion. Auflifis-ie tout ce que

ie pus pour m'y refoudre , mais il ne fut pas en

mon pouuoir : & l'amour s'emparant abfolument

de mon ame , affoiblit tellement l'amitié que i'a-

uois pour Theanor, qu'il y auoit desmomen^où

malgré moy i'en auois quelque confufion. Alci-

damie pourtant eftoit toufiours la plus forte dans

mon cœur : & il m'eftoit plus aifé de me refoudre

à perdre mon Amy, que de quitter ce que i'aimois

. 2jS Le Grand ,"

alors fans comparaifon plus que luy. le ne chef-

chay donc plus qu'à colorer cette infidélité : p our

cet effet ie creus que ie deuois luy dire le premier

quelle eftoit ma paflion 7 feignapt d'ignorer la

tienne, le fus donc le chercher, & ie letrouuay

feul dans fa chambre : mais fi inquiet , que ie ne

Pcltois pas plus que luy ; car il commençoit de

foupçonner que j'eftoisfon Riual. Theanor à ce

que ie voy, luy dis-ie en l'abordant, cft auffi mélan-

colique que Leontidas, quoy qu'il ne foit pas fans

doute auffi amoureux : Comme nous auons prêt

ques toufiours efté à la guerre depuis que nous

nous corinoiflbns me répondit-il affez froide-

ment, nous ne nous fommes gueres entretenus de

chofcs galantes: & iene fçay pas pourquoy vous

prefuppofcz que vous eftes plus amoureux que

moy , ou que ie ne le puiseltre autant que vous.

C'efl: ( luy dis-ie vn peu interdit , car ie fentois bien

que ce que ie faifois n'eftoit pas trop généreux)

que s'il eitoit vray que vous aimaffiez auiîî forte-

ment quelque belle Perfonne, qu'il eft certain que

j'aime eperdûment l'incomparable Alcidamie,

vous vous en feriez plcintàmoy, comme ie m'en

viens pleindre à vous. I'auoisbïen creu (répliqua

Theanor , aiîcc vne froideur qui me furprit ) que

voftre cœur n'échaperoit pas à cette Belle : Mais

Leontidas (adjoufta t'il après auoir vn peu refvé)

vous n'aimez pas feul cette charmante Fille : & le

Portrait que vous aucz trouué, deuoit, ce me fem-

ble , vous auoir guery de cette paflîon naiflante.

Au contraire, luy dis-ie, c'eft luy qui me fait plus

\- malade: car quand ie ne voy plus Alcidamie ie le

regarde : & il con férue fi bien le fouuenir de fa

beauté dans mon ame , que ie n'ay garde de Pou-

blier. Apres cela Theanor fut quelque tempsfans

\

Livre Premier; 239

parler : puis prenant vn vifage fort ferieufc , il me

dit que m'aimant comme il faifoit , il eftoit au de*

fefpoir de me voir engagé en vue afteâion , qui

ne pouuoit me donner que de la peine : & que

s'il luy euft cfté permis de me nommer le Riual à

qui eftoit la Peinture que j'auois ; il m'auroit fait

auoiïer, que ie ne dcuois point continuer d'aimer

Alcidamie. Quand vous me l'auriez fait auoiier,

luy dis ie , cela feroit inutile : parce que prefente*

ment ma paillon ne dépend plus de ma volonté :

& quand ce feroit vous, luy dis-ie tout hors de

moy, qui feriez cet heureux Riual dont vous par-

lez y & quand ce feroit mefme Polycrate , il fau-

droit que ie continuafie d'aimer Alcidamie. Ai-

mez donc Alcidamie , me répondit-il en rougit

fant , mais n'efperez pas d'en élire aimé fi prom-

ptement : & ne vous perfuadez point qu'elle vous

donne fi-toft fon Portrait : car ie puis vous affleu-

rer que celuy que vous auez, n'a pas efté obtenu

fans peine, quoy qu'elle ne haïïl pas la Perfonnc à

qui elle le donna. Cruel Amy , luy dis-ie, pour-

quoy voulez-vous que j'aye autant de jaloufie que

d'amour î C'eft , répondit-il , que ie voudrois vous

guérir de voftrc amour par voftre jaloufie. Non

non, luy dis-ie, cen'eft point à ce qui l'entretient

à la deftruire : & plus vous me ferez connoifirc

qu'Alcidamie a fauorife cet heureux Riual , plus

j'auray d'enuie de troubler fa félicité , & plus ie

m'opiniaftreray à aimer Alcidamie. Encore vne

fois , aimez Alcidamie , me dit il ; mais encore

vne fois aufïi fouft'rez que ie vous die, que vous

n'en ferez pas aimé facilement. I'atiouë que la

froideur de Theanor me pefa defefperer: car après

auo'r bien raifonné , ie conclus en moy-mefme

que cette froideur eftoit vn effçt de l'aflurance

/

240 Le Grand Cyhvs,

qu'il auoit de l'affection d'Alcidamie : De forte

que tout d'vn coup ne regardant plus Theanor

comme cet Amy officieux , auec qui i'auois du

moins refolu de garder quelque bien-feance ^ ie

le regarday comme vnRiual fauorifé,c'eftà dire

comme vn ennemy mortel. Sibien que châgeant

dedefiein, devifage,&detondevoix 5 Au nom

des Dieux Theanor, lyy dis-ie , nommez moy ce-

luy à qui eft le Portrait que i'aytrouué, afin que ie

fçache bien precifément qui ie dois haïr. le ne le

puis , répliqua t'il , que vous ne m'ayez rendu la

Peinture d'Alcidamie : la Peinture d'Alcidamie!

(repris-ie fans fçauoit prefqucs ce que ie difois,

tant la ialoufie m'auoit défia troublé le fens) non

non , iè né le feauray point à ce prix là , ce funefte

fecret que ie veux aprendre : car ne voulant fça-

uoir le nom de mon Riual , que pour luy ofter le

cœur d'Alcidamie, ien'ay garde de luy eh rendre

le Portrait. Du moins, dit Theanor, me promet-

trez-vpus vne chofe iufte, qui eft de ne montrer

cette Peinture à perfonne : puis que vous feriez

plus de tort à Alcidamie,qu'à voftre Riual : qui

a mon auis, adioulta-t'il , ne fera point voftre en-

nemy, qu'il ne fçache que vous foyéz plus fauorifé

que luy. Fauoiie qu'alors ie penfay pçrdre pa*

tience : & ie ne fcay s'il ne fuft arriué du monde,

ce que nous eudions fait Theanor & moy. Mais

diuerles perfonnes eftant venues , nous nous le-

parafmes : & ie fortis de chez Theanor le plus cha-

grin de tous les hommes. IofàilliMcment,difois-ie^

ce cruel Amy eft fi allure du coeur d'Alcidamie,

*H il ne craint point de le perdre: ou il mefprife

ï fort Leontidas , qu'il ne fe foucie pas qu'il (bit

fon Riual. Mais peut-cftre,adiouftois-ie , eft -ce

que mes coniectures me trompent ; & que ceux

qui

Livre Premier;

24.X

qui m'ont afluré que Theanor aime Alcidamie, fe

ibnt trompez eux mefmes. Enfin , concluois-ie,

ou Theanor n'aime point Alcidamie , ou il en eft

aimé : & veuillent les Dieux que ce (bit le premier. .

Dans cette incertitude où j eltois, ie pris la refo-

lution, pour m'en éclaircir,d'entretenir cette belle

Perfonne ; & de luy parler de Theanor de diuer-

ftS fortes, pour tâcher de découurir les véritables

fentimens. Ainfi fans auoir encore pu trouuer les

voyes de luy faire connoillre ma paillon , ie cher-

chav feulement celles de luy parler de mon Riual.

le fus donc chez la Princefle Herfilée, où ie fçeus

qu'elle eftoit. D'abord ie ne pus eftre auprès d'el-

le : mais après que diuerfes perfonnes furent en-

trées & forties , ie fis enfin fi bien que ie me trou-

Uay proche d'Alcidamie : qui me reçeut fuiuant (a

courtume auec aflez de ciuilité. Peu de temps

après Polvcrate arritia , fuiuy prefques de tout ce

qu'il y auoit de gens de qualité à Samos : à la re-

férue de Theanor . de aui la mélancolie l'auoit

uerfation ge-

ierue de Theanor , de qui la melar

empefché d'y venir. Comme la con

nerale eut duré quelque temps , Polycrate qui

auoit à entretenir la Princefle fa Sœur en particu-

lier, la tira vers des feneftres qui donnent fur la

pleine Mer , & s'y appuyant l'vn & l'autre, ils me

laifl'erent dans la liberté d'exécuter mon deflein.

tl fembla metVnc qu' Alcidamie contribuait à le

faire reiifTïr : bien eft-il vray que ce fut d'vne fa-

çon qui redoubla mon inquiétude. Comme il y

auoit peu que i'eftois à Samos , elle n'auoit lieu de

me parler raifonnablement que de chofes gene«

raies : & comme elle auoit remarque que Thea-

nor eftoit plus de mes Amis qu'aucun autre, elle

deuoit aufil pluftoft m'en parler , que de ceux

auec qui ie n'auois nulle habitude particulière.

3 Part. " Q_

242

Le Grand C y r. v s,

Apres auoir donc elle tous deux quelques md-=

ments fans rien dire : qu'auezvous fait de voihe

Amy, me dit-elle, & d'où vient que Theanor n'eft

point icy , aujourd'huy que toute la Cour y eft!

Cette demande que ie n'attendois pas me furprit:

& ie ne pus oiiir le nom de mon Riual , de la bou-

che d'Alcidamie , fans en changer de couleur :

car enfin ie m'eftois bien préparé à luy parler de

Theanor , maisie n'auois pas creu qu'elle m'en

dûft parler la première. Madame , luy dis-ie , ie

l'ay laifle fi mélancolique dans fa chambre , que

ie ne penfe pas qu'il foit prefentement d'humeur

à chercher la conuerfation. Vous eftes donc vn

mauuais Amy, dit-elle en fous-riant, de l'auoir

quitté en cet eftat. C'eft que fon humeur eft oit fi

fombre, luy dis-ie, que ma prefence l'importunoit:

& peut-eftre mefme plus que celle de beaucoup

d'autres n'euft pu faire. En verité,Leontidas,vous

me mettez en peine , repliqua-t'elle, car Theanor

cil vn fort honnefte homme : 5c s'il luy eftoit ar-

riué quelque grand malheur , i'en ferois extrême-

ment fâchée. Madame (luy dis-ie, toufiours plus

inquiet, plus curieux, & plus jaloux) comme il n'y

a pas long temps que ie fuis à Samos , ie n'y fçay

pas encore bien les nouuelles du monde : mais

pour vous qui les feauez toutes, ie m'imagine que

vous n 'ignorez pas le mal de Theanor , qui à mon

aduis,vientde quelque pailiô violente. Alcidamie

qui creut lors que ie luy voulois parler pour Thea-

nor, changea de couleur ; & me regardant plus fe-

rieufement qu auparauant, ien'ay point feeu, dit-

elle , que voitre Amy fuit amoureux, & ie ne penfe

pas mefme qu'il le (bit. Mais enfin , Leontidas,

s'il n'a point d'autre caufede fa mélancolie que

celle là , ie ne le pleins plus tant que ie faifois.

/

Livre Premier; 243

C'eft peut-eltre (luy dis-ie en le regardant aflez at-

tentiuement ) que vous fçauez qu'il n'eft pas à

pleindre : & qu'il n'eft pas haï de la perfonne qu'il

aime. le ne fçay, me repondit-elle, s'il eft haï ou s'il

eft aimé : carie ne fuis ny fa Maiftrefle ny fa Con-

fidente. Pleuft aux Dieux que la moitié de ce que

vous dites fûft vray ( luy dis-ie en l'interrompant

aflez brufquement ) car Leontidas en feroit plus

heureux qu'il n'eft. Leontidas , dit-elle en fous-

riant , vous eftes d'vnc Ifle confacrée à la Mère

des Amours , où la galanterie eft vne Loy 5 où

l'on ne parle que d'aimer ; oùl'on n'entretient les

Dames que de choies flateufes , douces, & obli-

geantes* Mais pour nous qui rcuerons vne autre

Diuinité 5 qui fortimes vn peu moins galantes

qu'elles 5 & mefme fx vous le voulez, vn peu plus

neres : i'ay à vous apprendre comme à vn Etran-

ger, qu'il ne faut pas dire de femblables chofes à

toutes nos Dames , qui s'en offenceroient peut*

cftre plus que moy 5 parce qu'elles ne fçauroient

pas extufer la couftume de voftre Pais jcomme ie

tais. A toutes vos Dames ! repris-ie auec précipi-

tation; hadiuineAlcidamie, vous ne connoiflez

pas Leontidas, fi vous croyez qu'il die iamais à

nulle autre perfonne qu'à Vous, qu'il eft éperdû-

ment amoureux. Serieufement, me dit-elle, Leon-

tidas, corrigez-vous de cette mauuaife habitude,

ou ie m'en pleindray à voftre Amy ; & le prieray

de vous l'ofter s'il eft poflible. Il ne le pourroit

pas, luy répondis-ie, quand il l'entreprendroit:

î'éuiteray donc voltré conuerfation , reprit-elle,

iufques à ce que vous ayez apris nos couftumes.

C'eft Tvfage par tout, luy repliquay-ie , d'ado-

rer les Belles comme vous : & c'eft auflï l'vfage

gênerai, répondit-elle, excepté en Chipie , qu$

QJi

f

*»

•

34+ Le Gund Cyrvs;

les Belles dont vous entendez parler , font gto* j

rieufès Ôc fieres : & ne fouffrent pas qu'on leur die j

de femblables chofes. Mais eft-il poiîible, luy re- I

pliquay-ie , que toutes les belles (oient inexorables j

a Samos? & n'y en a-t'il jamais eu qui ayent fouf*

fert d'eftre aimées 5 qui ayent permis d'efperer j

qu'elles aimeroient vn iour 5 qui ayent donné

leurs Portraits 5 & fait plufieurs autres chofes très

agréables pour ceux qui les reçoiucnt ? le n'en 1

connois point (dit-elle, ne fçachant pourquoy ic

luy tàifois ce bizarre difeours) & quand j'encon-

noiftrois , leur exemple ne feroit pas fuiuy par AI-' j

cidaniie. Mais enfin encore vne fois, Leontidas,

défaites- vous de cette mauuaifc habitude, fi vous

voulez que ie vous accorde ma conuerfation. Al-

cidamie dit cela d'vne façon qui me fit craindre

qu'elle ne me banniit : 5c quoy que ma jaloufic 1

me perfuadaft quelle n'efloit fiere entiers moy,

que pour eftre fidelle à mon Riual , le dépit ne

chalïa pourtant pas l'amour de mon cœur : de

\- forte que prenant la parole , Si ce n'eft qu'vne

jiiauuaife habitude, luy dis-ie, vous feriez injufte

de prétendre me lofter fi toit : c'eil pourquoy ie

vous conjure de me donner quelques iours. Al-

cidamie qui eftoit bien aife de tourner la choie

en raillerie , dit qu'elle m'accordoit le refle du

iour : mais ie preifay tant , & dis tant de chofes,

que j'en obtins huit 5 au delà defquels ie ne de-

uois plus luy rien dire de trop galant , ny de trop

paffionné : me difant toufiours en riant , qu'elle

s'en pleindroit à Thcanor , fi ie luy manquois de

parole. Ce fut de cette forte qu'ail lieu de parler

de mon Riual , Alcidamie m'en parla : & qu'au

lieu de bien découurir fes fentimens pour luy, ie

declaray mon amour à Alcidamie. En fortant de

Livre Premier." 245

chez la Princefle , ic me trouuay aflez heureux

durant quelques momens , d'auoir pu faire fça-

uoir que j'aimois : mais venant à repafler tout ce

qu' Alcidamie m auoit dit , il me fembloit auoir

remarqué , qu'elle n'auoit iamais nomme Thea-

nor (ans changer de vifage: & qu'enfin ien'auois

pas lieu de douter qu'elle ne l'aimaft , ce qui me

donnoit vne inquiétude eilrange. Si ie n'enfle

point eu d'obligation à Theanor , j'eulTe cher-

ché des voyes plus violentes dem'éclaircir auec-

que luy, que celle que ie prenois : mais lny de-

' uant autant que ie faifois , ie ne fçauois quelle r.e-

folution prendre 5 & j'efïois très malheureux.

Que me fert, difois-ie, d'auôir le Portrait d'Alci-

damie, fi Theanor poflede fon cœur ? Quittons

donc, quittons vn defîein qui nous fera faire cent

Iâchetez inutilement. Mais petit-eftre , difois-ic

en fuite, ce Portrait cft-il dérobe : Mais s'il eft

dérobé , adjouftois-ie , il l'eft toufiours par vn

homme amoureux d'Alcidamie : & quoy que ce

fuft vn grand bonheur pour moy , que la chofe

fuft feulement ainfi ; ce m'eft toufiours vn grand

malheur d'eftre Riual d'vn homme qui m'a obi igé.

Cependant Theanor n'auoit pasl'ame moins en

peine que moy : car il faut que vous vous fou-

neniez que ie vous ay défia dit qu'il auoit aimé,

& qu'il aimoit encore paffionnément Alcidamie:

de laquelle il n'auoit iamais pu obtenir la moin-

dre chofe, comme ie Pay fçeu depuis. Ce n'efl

"as que le Portrait que j'auois trouué ne fuft à

uy : mais c'eft qu'il ne luy auoit pas efté donné

par Alcidamie ; qui ne fçauoit pas mefme qu'il

î'euft. Car il faut que vous appreniez, que cette

belle Perfonne auoit fait faire fon Portrait, pour

le donner à vne de fes Amies nommée Acafle :

Qiij

\

246

Le Ghand Cyrvj;

& qu'elle l'auoit fait faire auec vn fort grand foin..

Et en effet , elle le luy au oit dorme : mais à quelr

que temps de là , Polycrate deuant s'embarquer

pour s'en aller à la guerre , chacun allant dire

adieu à fes connoiflànccs , il fut grand nombre de

perfonnes de qualité chez Acaftc , pour prendre

congé d'elle : & entre les autres Theanqr y fut,

comme elle venoit de fortirpour aller faire quel-

que, vifite. Et comme il ne trouua perfonne en

bas , il monta dans fa chambre , & vit fur fa Table

le Portrait d'Alcidamie qu'elle y ^uoit oublié :

de forte qu'aimant paflïonnément comme il fai-

foit, & e£uit prçft de s'éloigner de Samo$ , il fit

ce que ie penfe que i'eufle fait comme luy , fi

i'eufle efté à fa place : c'eft à dire qu'il ofta la Pein-

ture de la Boette où elle eftoit , qui eftoit trop

riche pour la prendre : ôçfortit fi heureufement,

qu'il ne fut veu de perfonne. Vn moment après

Timefias qui eftoit Parent d'Acafte , & qui ai-

moit auffi Alcidamie , entra dans la mefme Mai-

fon , fans trouuer perfonne non plus que luy : &

fut à la chambre de fa Parente , qu'il trouua au

mefme eftat queTheanor l'auoit laifiée : ie veux

dire ouuerte , & fur la Table la Boette de Por-

trait , qu'il auoit oublié de refermer. De forte

que Timefias qui l'auoit veuë plufieurs fois en-

tre les mains de fa Parente, ne pût comprendre

poLiiquoy la Peinture n'y eftoit plus : fi bien que

raifant du bruit pour faire venir quclqu'vn à luy

des femmes qui eftoient dans vne Garde-robe

proche de là fortirent : & il leur demanda dou

venoit que cette Boette de Portrait eftoit fur la

Table , (ans que la Peinture fuft dedans? Ces fem-

mes toutes furprifes, dirent qu'elles n'en fçauoient

rien : qu'il n'y auoi't pas vn qu^rt d'heure qu'elle

Livre Pkemiei." 247

y eftoit : & qu'elles l'auoient mefme veuc depuis

3 que leur Maiitreiïe eftoit (ortie. En fuite elles ac-

: euferent Timefias comme Amant d'Alcidamie

k de l'auoir prife : & le mirent à le prier de la re-

\ mettre dans fa Boette. Luy s'en deffendit auec

j chagrin : & pendant cette conteftation , Acaite

; reuint chez elle, & aprit la chofe. D'abord elle

creut ce que (es Femmes luy dirent ; & s'imagina

1 que Ton Parent qu'elle f^auoit eftre très amoiu eux

I d'AIcidamieJ'auoitefte&iuemcntprife : & quoy

qu'il luy puft dire , elle ne voulut iamais le croire :

de forte qu'elle s'en fâcha extrêmement contre

luy. Neantmoins com ne il luy jura fortement qu'il

n'auoit pas pris ce Portrait, on s'informa qui eltoit

venu chez Acaite : Mais les Femmes qui vouloient

; s'exeufer de leur négligence , jurèrent & protefte-

' rent aufïi bien que les autres Domeftiques , qu'il

n'y eftoit venu que Timefias. Cependant Thea-

nor pour ne laifler nul foupçon de luy , retourna

chez Acafte , pour luy dire adieu: & fans luy té-

moigner qu'il y étroit defia venu auparauant,elle

luy fit fes pleintes de la perte qu'elle auoit faite :

& il luy répondit malicieufement au lieu de la

confolèr, que s'il en euft perdu autant , il en fe-'

roit mort de douleur. Enfin il partit auec ce thre-

I for caché : & faifant feruir à ce Portrait vne Boet-

te qu'il auoit, qui s'y trouua aflez iufte 5 parce

que l'on fait prefque tous les petits Portraits de

mefme gratïdeur : il s'embarqua aulîi fatisfait, que

Timefias eftoit chagrin : Car il s'imaginoit bien

que c'eftoit quelqu'vn de fes Riuaux qui auoit

dérobé cette Peinture. Cependant Alcidamie

\

ayant fçeu la chofe, foupçonna d'abord Acafte d

l'auoir donné à fon Parent : mais enfin elle luv fi

e

uv ht

bien connoiftre que cela n'eftoitpas : car eftant

Qjnj

243 Le Grand Cyrvj,

toufiours perfuadée qu'il lauoit prife elle rom-

pit auec luy à fon retour. Alcidamie de fon collé,

qui eft fort glorieufe , trouua très mauuais qu'il

euit eu la hardieiïe de faire ce larcin : ôcletraitta

fort mal , toutes les fois qu'il luy voulut parler,

après qu'il fut reuenu. Comme elle viuoit très ci-

uilemcntauec Theanor, quoy qu'elle nelefauo-

rifaft pas : elle s'en pleiçnit à luy comme aux au-

tres , & luy témoigna fc tenir tellement oftencée

de la hardiefle de Timefias , qu'il n'eut iamais cel-

le de luy dire que c'eftoit luy qui auoit fait ce

précieux larcin , de peur de Te charger de la haine

qu'il voyoit qu'elle auoit pour ion Pviual : qui eft

, le mefme qui deuint mon ennemy dés le premier

Jour que j'arriuay à Samos. Voila donc de quelle

façon Theanor fans eftre fauorifé , auoit eu le

Portrait d' Alcidamie : car i'ay fçeu toutes cys cho-

fes bien precifément depuis ce temps là : & voila

auffi la raifon pourquoy il ne pouuoit fe refoudre

à me dire que ce Portrait fuft à luy : parce qu'il

fçauoit de certitude , qu'Alcidamie le haïroit, dés

\ qu elle fçauroit la chofe. D'abord ma feule ieu-

neffe l'en empefcha : mais en fuite apprenant que

j'eftois amoureux d'Alcidamie , il creut qu'il eftoit

. bon que ie m'imaginalTe qu'elle aimoit, & qu'elle

auoit donné ce Portrait a quelqu'vn : efperant

que cela m'obligeroit à me deliurer de cette paf-

lion. Il ne pouuoit pourtant fe refoudre à me

dire ce menfonge ouuertcment : & il me le laif-

foit feulement croire fans m'en defabufer. De

plus, il iugeoit bien qu'encore qu'il m'euft aduoùé

qu'il aimoit Alcidamie, ie n'eulfe pas ceflede l'ai-

mer, après cequeie luy auois dit : fi bien que

.ne voulant pas me donner des armes pour- le

combattre, & pour le deitruire dans fon cfprit, erç

,

!

Livre Premier. 249

.n'allouant que ce Portrait eftoit celuy qu'il auoiç

dérobé , ou en me difant aucc menfonge qu'Alci-

damieleluy auoit donné : il ne fçauoit quelle ré-

solution prendre non plus que moy : & nous fuf-

mes quelques iours à nous fuir auec autant de

foin , que nous auions accouftumé de nous cher-

cher. Durant ce temps là,ie voyois Alcidamie au-

tant qu'il m'eftoit pofïiblc : & me feruant du pri-

uilege qu'elle na'auoit donné, ie luy parlois de ma

paflion : & elle feignoit toufiours de croire que ce

n'eftoit encore que par habitude: me priât de nou-

ueau me fouuenir de conter bien les iours qu'el'e

m'auoit accordez. Cependant après auoir eilé vn

iour fans la voir, ie fus me promener feul dans des

Iardins publics qui font à la Ville , & qui font auflî

beaux que ceux du Prince Pctycrate : pour y rêver

auec plusde liberté, ie pris vne Allée fort couuer-

te ,011 quelque temps après ne pouuant m'empef-

cher de regarder le Portrait d'Alcidamie, ie leti-

ray de ma poche : & trouuant vn fiege de gazon

contre vnePaliflade , ie me mis à lcconfidercr

auec beaucoup de plaifir. Mais à quelques mo-

mens delà , ie le regarday auec beaucoup de cha-

grin :par la cruelle penféc que i'auois, qu'il euft;

efté donné à celuy qui l'auoit perdu : & ie penfe

mefme que ma ialôulîe me fitpronôcer quelques

paroles,qui obligèrent Timeflasqui fe promenoit

fans que i'en fçeuflb rien dans vne Allée qui tou-

choit celle où i'eftois, à regarder qui eftoit celuy

qui parloit : car comme ie n'auois parlé qu'à demy

haut; & que ie n'auois prononcé que trois ou qua-

tre mots, il ne me connut pas à la voix. Il s'appro-

cha donc de la Paliffade : Scpafiantcurieufement

les veux àtrauers refpaifleur des branches & des

feuilles^! vit d'abord que ie tenois vn Portrait : Se

»

îjo

\

Le Grand

c

YK VS,

Al

cidamie : & lcmcfme qu'elle auoit autrefois don-

né à Acafte , & que l'on auoit creu qu'il auoit p ris.

Car il fçauoit bien qu'Alcidamie n'auoit iamais

efté peinte que cette feule fois là : n'ayant plus

voulu fouffrir de l'eftre, depuis la perte de cette

Peinture , quoy que fon Amie l'en euft preiï ce.

Comme il n'y auoit pas fort long temps que i'e-

Jtois à Samos , & que ie n'auois nulle conuerfà-

tion particulière auec Timefias , depuis nos der-

nières brouillerics, il nes'eftoit pas aperçeii que

ie fuQe amoureux d'Alcidamie: de forte qu'il fut

eftrangement furpris , de voir le Portrait de la

Perfonne qu'il aimoit , entre les mains de fou

Ennemy: «Se vn Portrait encore qui l'auoit fait haïr

d'AIcidamie ,& que l'on auoit creu qu'il auoic

pris. Ce qui lembarraflfoit le plus , c'eftoit qu'il


	26. BIG FRENCH: PART 13

fçauoit biea que ie ne connoifibis pas encore

Àcafte ny Alcidamie, lors qu'il auoit efté perdu,

puis qu'il le fut auparauantque ie fufie à Samos:

de forte qu'il ne pouuoit que pefer de cette auan-

turc. Neantmoins cftant refolu de s'en efclaircir,

il fit le tour de l'Allée en diligence ': & paflant dans

celle où i'eftois , il metrouua encore fi attentif à

regarder ce Portrait que ie tenois à la main , que i

tout ce que ie pus faire ,fut de refermer la Boette,

auparauant qu'il fuft présdemoy. Comme nous

eftionsen ciuilité , quoy que nous ne nous aimaf-

fions pas, ie me leuay lors qu'il aprocha & après

nous eftre faliiez allez froidement , ie me prepa-

rois à continuer ma promenade, fans m'arrefter

auecques luy : lors quem'abordant, le vifage aflez

emeu;Leontidas,me dit il,quoy que vous ne foyez

pas mon Amy particulier,c6me vous elles homme

d'honneur, i'efpereque vous médirez vue vçritq

Livre Premier. 251

que ie veux feauoir de vous , & qui m'importe ex-

trêmement, le ne fçay pas, luy repliquay-ie, fiiç

vous diray la vérité que vous voulez (çauoir : Mais

ie fçay du moins que ie ne vous diray pas vn men-

fonge. Apprenez moy donc,refpondit il,qui vous

a donné vn Portrait d'Alcidamie , que le hazard

vient de me faire voir entre vos mains, en me pro-

menant de l'autre cofté de cette Paliilade. fyen

que la curiofité,luy dis-ie,que vousauez de regar-

der ce que ie fais , ne meritaft peut-eltre pas tant

de fincerité : ie vous diray toutestois, que la Fortu-

ne toute feule me Ta donné,& que iç n'en ay obli-

gation à perfonne.. Timefias entendant cette ref-

ponce, creût que ie ne voulois pas luy dire ce qu'il

vouloitfçauoir: de forte que s'en fâchant, ie fçay

bien,me refpondit il,que vous le deuez tenir de la

Fortune,plutoft que de l'incomparable Alcidamie,

qui fans doute ne vous l'a pas donné ; Mais ie de-

mande pat quelles mains cette aueugle Fortune

Va mis entre les voftres. Comme ie ne me fuis pas

obligé (luy refpondis-ie l'efprit fort irrité , parce

qu'il me vint vn foupçon que Timefias eltoit

mon Riual ) de vous dire toutes les veritez que

ie fçay : & qu'en qualité d'homme d'honneur , ie

ne fufe feulement engage qu'à ne vous dire pas

vn menfonge : ie ne vous diray plus rien du

tout ; & vous en penferez ce qu'il vous plaira.

Vous me direz pourtant , repliqua-t'il brufque-

ment , de qui vous auez eu cette Peinture : Leon-

tidas,refpondis-ie en le regardant fièrement, n'efl:

guère accouftumé de dire ce qu'il ne veut pas quç

l'on fçache : principalement à des gens qu'il ne

met pas au nombre defes Amis. Audi eflce com-

me voftre ennemy (me répliqua t'il en mettant

l'Efpée à la main) que ie veux vous faire auoiiet"

;

252 Le Grand C y r. v si

qui \fous a donné ce Portrait , & mefme vous le

faire rendre. A peine eut il acheué de parler, &

Cllt il fait cette a&ion ,que fans luy refpondrc ie

mis auflî PEfpce à la main , & que nous commen-

ça (mes de nous battre : comme il eft tres-adroit,5c

que ie fus fort heureux, nous fufmes quelque teps

fans nous rien faire : mais partant tout d'vn coup

fur luy , après luy auoir fait vne légère egrati-

gneure au bras gauche,nous difputafmes la victoi-

re opiniaftrément. Et lors que nous eufmes efté

chacun à noftre tour , tantoft defliis tantoft de£

fous : à la fin comme i-'eftois preft d'auoir la-

uantage tout entier, & queietâchois de racour-

cir mon Efpée pour faire auotier ma victoire à

Timefias; Polycratequivenoitfe promener en ce

mefine lietiarriua, fuiuyde beaucoup de monde,

& de Theanor mefme : qui ne fçachant du bout

de l'Allée qui c'eftoit , fut le premier de tous à

nous venir feparer. Dans la fureur où i'eftois , de

voir que Ton m'arrachoit d'entre les mains mon

ancien ennemy &mon nouueau Riual , i'en vou-

lus quereller Theanor : mais Polycrate arriuant vn

moment après, il falut changer dedifcours:& luy

demander pardon de ce que contre fes ordres

nous nous eftions encore querellez Timefias &

moy. Comme il m'aimoit alors plus que mon en-

nemy; que i'eftois Eftranger ; & que l'autre eftoit

fon Subjet; ce fut à luy que s'adreflerent fes re-

proches : mais Timefias qui vouloitfe iuftifier, &

arriuer à fa fin, luy dit, Seigneur , fi vous fçauiez la

caufe de noftre querelle, vous m'exeuferiez fans

doute : & vous auoùeriez que ie n'ay fait que ce

que i'ay deû faire. I'ay peine à croire, répliqua Po-

lycrate, que vous ayez raifon de quereller Leonti-

das : & c'eft pour céla,pourfuiuit il , que ie veux

L

IVRE

P

1EMIER.

25J

apprendre toutes les particularitez de ce démefic.

Seigneur, ( luy dis-ie tout defefperé de ce que l'on

alloit fçauoir que i'auois cette Peinture entre les

mains ;*& craignant que Polycrate ne m'obligeaft

à Va rendre) vous perdiez vn temps que vous

pouuez mieux employer à toute autre chofe : &

il fuffira que vous (oyez feulement perluadé que

nous n'auons fait l'vn& l'autre , que ce que des

gens de cœur eftoient obligez de faire. Mais quoy

queie pûflc dire, Polycrate follicité par Timefias,

qui fouhaitoit d'eftre iuftifiédu larcin de ce Por-

trait, voulut eltre éclaircy de la chofe , & fc fit

dire ce que c'eftoit. Alors Timefias le faifant

(buuenir de la perte du Portrait d'Alcidaçnie(car

toute la Cour auoit lieu qu'il auoit elle pris ) le

fiifant,disie,fouuenir J qu'ilauoit elle accula com-

me Amant d'Alcidamie 7 d'auoir fait ce précieux

larcin , & qu'Alcidamie l'en auoit mal traité : il

luy dit en faitte , qu'il m'auoit veu ce mefme Por-

trait entre les mains; & qu'il auoit feulement vou-

lu fçauoir de qui ic le tenois ,pour feiuftifier au-

près d'elle : fçachant bien que ce n'eftoit pas moy

qui l'aucit pris , puisqu'il n'ignoroit pas qu

h'eftois pas encore à Samos quand il fut der

à Acafte. Pendant le difeours de Timefias , i'eus

des fentimens bien dift'erens : car i'eus vne ioye

extrême de connoiftre certainement par ce qu'il

difoit , que ce Portrait n'auoit point efté donné

àceluy quil'auoit perdu ; & ie fus quelques mo»

ments , que ma ialoufie diminua d'autant que

mon amour augmenta. Mais voyant en fuite auec

quelle ardeur parloir mon cnnemy,& que falloir

feruir àfaiuftification , ôcpcut-eftre aie remettre

bien auec Alcidamie,i'en eltois defefperé. Cepen-

dant après qu'il eut celle de parler , comme il km-

ue ie

obé

(

*S4 Le Grand Ctrvs; ^ ^

bloit auoir quelque railbn , Polycrate qui a ihfî-

ni'ment de rcfpric, n'imaginant pas la vérité de la

chofe 5 & croyant feulement que i'auois voulu

cacher le nom de celuy qui m'auoit donné le

Portrait : médit qu'il de vouloit pas m'obliger à

dire deuant tout le monde qui il eltoit, mais feule-

ment à luy en particulier : & que fi mefme ie ne

Voulois pas le luy dire , il fuffiroit encore pour la

iullification dcTiniefias,quei'auoiiafle publique-

ment que quelqu'vn qui vtay - femblablement

pouuoit Tanoir pris chez Acafte, me l'auoit don-

né, le vous laifle à penfer quelle ioye i'eus de nd

pouuoir iuftifier mon Riual, & mon Ennemy tout

enfemble ; de forte que ie commencay alors dd

conter auec toute l'ingénuité que la vérité peut

auoir, comment i'auois trouuéce Portrait en me

promenant : me gardant bien de faire connoiftre

les foupçons que i'auois que c'eftoit Theanor qui

l'auoit perdu : car outre qu'en effet ce n'eftoient

que des foupçons , ie n'auoispas encore bien dé-

terminé dansmon cfprit , auquel de ces deux Ri*

uaux renfle mieux aimé nuire. D'abord mon dif-

cours furprit vn, peu Polycrate : de forte que pour

l'apuyer mieux , ié luy dis que Theanor qu'il

Voyoit auprès de luy , fçauoit bien que ie nemen-

tois pas: puis que iel'eftois allé trouuer, pour luy

direrauanture quei auois eue le premier foir que

nous eflions arriuez à Samos 5 que ie luy auois

montre ce Portrait ,& I'auois mefme prié par vn

fentimerit de ctirioiïte , de s'informer qui pouuoit

l'auoït perdu;& de me nômer mefme laPerfonne

pourqniilauoit efléfait. Àinfi Thenrior fut con-

traint de me feruir de tefmoin , & Polycrate ne

douta point du tout que la chofe ne fuft comme

ie la di fois : de forte que ne pouuant pas trouuer

1

Livre Premieh; 255

que i'eufle eu tort de ne dire point vnmenfonge

à Timefias : & trouuantaufîi que Timefiasauoit

eu fujet de croire que ie ne parlois pas fincere-

ment : il nous commanda de nous embraifer. Mais

au parauant Timefias fuppliaPolycratede vouloir

que ie rendifle à Alcidamie le Portrait que i'auois

trouué : Vous me ferez croire, dis-ie alors en riant

à Timefias , que c'eft peut-eftre vous mefmc qui

aucz perdu ce Portrait en vous promenant : &

que vous repentant d'vn larcin qui ne noirciroit

pourtant pas voftre réputation quâd vous l'auriez

fait, vous voulez qu'il foitreilitué. Timefias rou-

git de colère à ce difcours fans y refpondre : & ce

qu'il y eut d'admirable tut que quelques perfonnes

creurent que la chofe eftoit ainfi, & le publièrent:

& à monaduis Theanor y contribua tout ce qu'il

pût. Pour moy qui fus rauy de voir que Polycrate

rioit de ce que ie difois,ieluy dis cnluyadreffant

la parole , que ce feroit vne eitrange chofe , fi

n'ayant rien pris à perfonne , on m'obligeoit à

rendre ce que la Fortune toute feule m'auoic

donne. Etquen'ayant point fait de crime ,ic ne

dèuois pas eftre puny : ny eftre traité de la mefmc

forte que le pourroit eftre le véritable voleur du j

Portrait s'il eftoit connu. Timefias voulut en-

core dire quelque chofe mais Polycrate pre-

nant la parole , & voulant tourner toute cette

querelle en galanterie , me dit que pour toute

punition de m'eftre battu, il vouloit que du moins

ie monftrafie cette Peinture. Seigneur, luy dis-ie,

il eft fi glorieux à Alcidamie qu'elle foit veuë,

que ien'en feray pas de difficulté : pourueu que

vous me fafliez l'honneur de m'alfurer de me la

rendre : & comme il me l'eut promis ie la luy mon-

ftray : Mais à peine l'eut il veuë , que regardant

256 Le G il and Cyhvs,

la Boette, Lcontidas , me dit il, ne vouseflonnci

pas du chagrin de Timefîas : car par la magnifi-

cence des Pierreries dont cette Boette eft ornée,

il s'eft fans doute imaginé que vous eftiez peut

eftrcfon Riuah puisqu'on ne faitgueres vne telld

defpence pour vne Perfonne indifférente. Sei-

N gneur luy repliquay-ie , i'aytrouué ce Portrait

dans la Boette où vous le voyez : mais pour mon-

trer que iç ne fuis pas auare , ie fuis preft de la

rendre fans peinture à Timefias,fi c eft luy qui Pa

perdue. Polycratc craignant que ce difeours ifai-

grift la conuèrfation , nous commanda alors ab-

iblument de nous embrafier : ce que nous fifmes

fansinciuilité,quoyquecefuft aflez froidement.

En fuittedequoy me rendant le Portrait d'Alcida-

mie, après lauoirconfideré auec autant d'atten-

tion que s'il n'euft iamais veu la Perfonne qu'H

reprelentoit: il me dit en riant qu'vn Amant d'Al-

cidamie feroit bien-heureux d'eftre en ma place:

& d'auoir obtenu de la Fortune , ce qui ne feroit

pas fi aife d'obtenir d'elle. Enfuitteil fut chez la

Princefle fa Sœur où il voulut que i'allafle : mais

pour Timefias,il fe retira bien fiché quefon corn-

.-bat n'euftpas efté plus heureux :& bien aifetou-

tesfois de s'imaginer que ce qu'il auoit fait pour-

roit defabafer Alcidamie. La chofe n'alla pour-

tant pas ainfi : car eftectiuement cette belle Per-

fonne s'imagina toufiours , que Timefias auoit*

autrefois pris ce Portrait, &Pauoit perdu depuis

en fe promenant : & que c'eftoit feulement pour

le recouurer qu'il s'eftoit battu contre moy. le

vous laifle à iuger quel bruit fit cette auâturedans

la Councomme nous arriuafmes chez la Princcile

oùTheanor ne vint pas,onl'y fçauoitdefia:parcc

que quelquVn de la compagnie auoit deuanec le

Prince,

Livre Premier. 257

Prince, & l'y auoit publiée. Alcidamie qui s'y troii*

ua par hazard ne me vit pas plutoft qu'elle rou-

git : comme fi elleeuft eu quelque confufion de

lçauoir que i'auois fa Peinture. D'abord que Poly- .

date entra , il me fit approcher de la Prjncefle

Herfilée, auprès de laquelle eftoit Alcidamie : Se

leur racontant ce qu'elles fçauoient défia j il ne

faudrait plus , dit il , pour acheuer cette auanture,

linon que Leontidas fuft efte&iuement amoureux

d'Alcidamie , auilï bien que Theanor & Timefias

le font : dont l'vn eft fon Amv , & l'autre fon en-

jnemy,pour voir vn peu comment vn homme nay

en l'Ifle de Chipre fe démefleroit de toutes ces

chofes. Seigneur,luy dis ie en rougiffant & en fous-

riant, s'il ne faut que cela pour rendre cette auan-

turc belle , vous pouuez n'y fouhaiter plus rien.

N'efcoutez pa$ Leontidas , interrompit Alcida-

mie , comme s'il parloit ferieufement : car, Sei-

gneur , comme vous le fçauez,c'eft la couftume

de fonPaïs, de traitter de cette forte toutes les

Dames. Il y a defiafix iours,pourfuiuitelle , que

ie tache de l'en corriger : & il m'a promis que

dans deux au plus tard, il ne me parlera plus ainfi.

Quoy', dit Polvcrate parlant à Alcidamie , il y a

iix tours que Leontidas vous dit de femblables .

chofes de voftre confentement? Oiiy , Seigneur*

répliqua t'elle en rougifi"ant,mais c'eft à condition

qu'il ne m'en dira plus iamais. Nous en croirons

ce qu'il vous plaira , dit alors la Princeife Herfilée

fcn fous-riant : Non feray pas moy ( reprit Poly-

crate en regardant Alcidamie ) car ie fuis perfuadé,

que puis que Leontidas votis a dit vne fois qu'il

vous aime, il vous le dira toufiours. Mais il me \C

dira inutilement, répliqua Alcidamie, puis que ici

fie l'ccouteray point : Cependant , Seigneur

y Part. R

r

25S Le Graniî Ctrvj,

luy dit elle encore , il n'eft pas temps de raillery

lots que i'ay à me plcindre d'vne iniuftice que

vous m'auez faite. Car enfin , adioufla t'elle*

vous n'auez pas encore ordonné à Leontidas

de me rendre mon Portrait. Polycrate qui ima-

gina quelque plaifir , comme ie Pay fçeu de-

puis, à me voir en peine , luy refpondit que ce-

ftoit parce que ce ne deuoit pas eftre à la prière

de Timefias , mais à la Tienne, qu'il deuoit accor-

der vne chofe de cette nature. S'il ne faut que

cela , dit elle, ie vous fupplie tres-humblementde

luy ordonner donc de me le rendre à l'heure^

mdme : ie ne puis, dit alors Polycrate, que l'en

prier 5 carie ne fuis pas fon Maiftre. Vousmepou-

uez Commander toutes chofes , luy dis-ie , mais

pour celle là, elle feroitfiiniulte, que ie n'appré-

hende pas que vous me l'ordonniez. Et quelle in-

iufliceya t'il,repliqua Alcidamie ,a me rendre ce

qui m'aparticnt?Enverité,ditla Princelïe, vous y

niiez moins de part que Leontidas ;car ne l'auez

vous pas donné à Acafte? Oiiy , Madame , reprit

elle , mais puis que ie l'ay donné à Acalle , il n'eft

pas à Leontidas. Pour moy,difoit Polycrate , ie

trouue qu'Alcidamie n'a pas tort : & ie trouue,ad*

jouftala PrincelTeHerfilée, qu'elle n'a pas grande

raifon. Car enfin Acafte a fimalconferuéfon Por-

trait , & Leontidas l'a fi bien deftendu , qu'il me

femble mieux entre fes mains qu'entre lesfiennes.

Ha, Madame, luy dis-ie, que ie vous fuis obligé, &

quelles grâces ne vous doisie point rendre ! Du-

rant que ie la remerciois , & que ie luy exagerois

mes raifons, pour me la rendre encore plus fauo-

îable ie vy que Polycrate parloit bas à Alcidamie,

& qu'il rioit auec elle. Il me fembla melme que

depuis cela , ie les vy fous-rhe vne fois ou deux

Livue PremiefJ 259

d'intelligence : & en effet Polycrate auôitfait la

guerre à Alcidamie,dc ce qu'elle auoitauoùéque

ie luy auois parlé d'amour : & luy auoit dit pour

m'obliger , qu'il croyoit qifeffe&iuement ie fuffc

amoureux d'elle. Mais pour l'efprouuer,, luy dit il,

obftinez vous tout aujourd'huy à vouloir qu'il

vous rende v offre Portrait. Comment, luy dit el-

le , Seigneur , tout auiourd'huy ! ( luy parlant tou-

jours bas) ce fera toute ma vie , ou du moins iuf-

ques à ce qu'il me l'ait rendu. Cependant tomme

je n'auois pas oiïy ce qu'il auoit dit ; & que tant

que dura encore la conuerfation , ie vy Polycrate

ibus-rire à diuerfes fois , en attendant Alcida-

mie qui me preflbit de luy rendre fa Peinture,

j'en eus quelque légère inquiétude ; Mais enfin

tomme la Princeflè eftoit de mon party &

qu'elle efloit rauie que l'amitié que Polycrate

me tefmoignoit , eult diminué celle qu'il auoit

eue autresfois pour Timefias qu'elle n'aimoit

point : elle dit qu'abfolument elle ne permet-

trait pas que ie rendille cette Peinture. Car (dit

elle obligeamment pour moy à Alcidamie ) vous

ti'y auez plus de droit i puis que vous Pauez don-

née à Acalte : elle n'y en a non plus que vous,

puis qu'elle l'a perdue par fa négligence : & Leon-

tidas y en a plus que vous deux , puis qu'il l'a

trounée par fa bonne fortune 5 qu'il l'a conqui-

(è par fa valeur; qu'il empefehera bien que ce-

Juy qui l'a prife , quel qu'il foit , ne la poflede

jamais : ôc que de plus il la mérite. Polycrate

qui vouloit encore fe diuertir , dit alors à Herfilée

qu'il feroit beaucoup plus iufte que ce Portrait

demeurait en fes mains : Mais fans luy donner loi-

fir d'en dire les raifons , l'arreft de la Princefle fut

fuiuy 5 Alcidamie déclarant pourtant toufiours

\

1

J

\ t

i6o Le Grand Cyblvs, '

fans perdre le refped qu'elle deuoit à Herfilee*/

qu'elle n'y confentoit pas. Enfin le Prince fc reti-

ra, & ieme retiray aufli , dés qu'il fut à fon Apar-

tement. Ce fut lors qu'après auoir repafié en ma

mémoire , tout ce qui m'eftoit arriué ce iour là,

je me tirouuay plus de malheur que de bonne for-

tune. Teftois véritablement rauy , de ce que le

Portrait quei'auois,n'ertoit pas vn Portrait don- '

né: & de ce que ie pouuois prefques dire alors

qu'il eftoitàmoy, & le regarder fansen faire plus

vn fi grand fecret. Mais aufli i'eftois très affligé,de

ne pouuoir plus douter que mon meilleur Amy,&

mon plus mortel ennemy ne fuflent mesRiuaux.

Car ic connoiilbis bien que Theanor ne m'auoit

voulu perfu^der que ce Portrait auoit efté donné

i celuy qui l auoit perdu, que pour me faire charr-

ier dé deffein : & ie ne pouuois pas ignorer , veti

ia façon dont Timcfias auoit agy , qu'il ne fuft en-

core très amoureux d'Alcidamie. Apres venant

à me fouuenir de l'attention auec laquelle Poly-

crate auoit regardé ce Portrait : commentai! lieu

de prendre mon partv, en parlant à Alcidamie il

auoit pris le fien : & comment il luy auoit parlé

bas , & ry diuerfes fois d'intelligence auec elle.

Venant, dis-ie, à me fouuenir de toutes ces petites

chofes, ie m'imaginay que peut-eftre ce Prince en

cltoit il amoureux : de forte queie trouuay,^ par-

ler fincercment , que ie n'eflois gueres moins ia-

loux de mon Maiilre , que de mon Amy & de

mon Ennemy. I'eufTe pourtant eu cette confo-

lation,fii'eufie fçeula prendre en ce temps là,quc

ie ne croyois pas fortement qu'Alcidamie aimait

ny Polvcrate, ny Theanor, nyTimefias : mais ie

Tapprehendois de telle forte, que Ton peut dire

que 1* crainte que i'en auois me tourmentoit

Livre Pkemïeu.'

261

plus, que fi Renfle fçeu auec certitude qu'elle en

cuit aimé vn tout feul. Car fi la chofe euft elle

ainfi , toute maialoufiè n euft eu au moins qu'vn

mcfme objet : au lieu cjue par ma ialoufe pre-

uoyance, ie fouftrois prelques tous les maux que

i'eufle pu fouffrir , fi Alcidamie les euft aimez

tous enfcmble,ou les vus apresles autres. De quel-

que cofté qu'elle ait l'ame fenfible , difois-ie , j'ay

grand fujetde craindre que quelqu'vn de ces trois

redoutables Riuaux ne touche (on cœur : Thea-

nor eft vn fort bonnette homme , fage , complai-

fant,difcret,& capable par fon efprit de faire tou-

tes les choies que l'amour la pluspafiionnee peut

infpirer : mais de les faire fans éclat, & de me dc-

ftruire fans queprefques ie m'enapperçoiue. De

forte que Ci Alcidamie fe plaift à eître aimée de

cette manière , i'ay fujetde tout appréhender de

ce cofté là. Au contraire, pourfuiuois-ie, fi elle ai-

me le bruit, la valeur, & la libéralité , Timefias eft

vn enioiié, vn brauc,& vn magnifique , qui tou-

chera fon inclination aifément. Mais , 6 Dieux,

adjouftois-ie , fi elle eft ambitieufe ,;que ne trou-

uera t'elle point en Polycrate? Si fon ame aime la

;loire,il en eft tout couuert : fi elle aime les richef-

es, comme il eft le Roy delà Mer , il peutluy en

acquérir de nouuelles , fi les fiennes ne fuffifent

pas à la contenter: & repaflant alors en mon efprit

toutes les bonnes qualitez de Polycrate,ie fouf-

frois des maux qui ne font pas imaginables. Princi-

palement quand ie venois à fonger au prodigieux

bonheur dece Prince, qui neTauoitiamais aban-

donné,quoy qu'il euft pûentreprendre: Non non,

difois-ie , nous nauons qu'à nous informer feule-

ment fi Polycrate aime Alcidamie : car fi cela eft,

il en eft aimé , ou le fera fans doute bientofe,

R iij

I6z Lh Grand Cyhvs*

vcli qu'elle cft fa bonne fortune. Apres , quand

ic venois à penfer , que de ces trois Riuaùx , ii

n 'v auoit que Timeiias , contre lequel ie pûfle

teimoigner tout mon reflentiment : & que des

deux autres , l'vn eftoit mon Amy , & l'autre

mon Maiftre , ic perdois prcfques la raifon : de

forte que ie pallày la nuit auec beaucoup d'in-

.quiétude. Neantmoins ie nauois pas abfolumenfc

déterminé en mon efprit , que Polycrate fuit

amoureux d'Alcidamie : ce n'eft pas que ie ne fois

contraint d'auoùer,qiiedulimple foupçon dans

mes ialoufies , ie ne pafle alternent à la croyance

de la choie que iefoupçonne : car ie commence

d'ordinaire à craindre 5 puis à foupçonner ; & peu

de temps après à croire que ce que i'ay craint , &

que ce que i'ay foupçonné, eft effeftiuement arri-

uç , ou qu'au moins ilarriuera bien tort. Ayant

donc pafle vue nuit très facheufe , ic vy entrée

Theanor le matin dans ma Chambre : qui s'eftant

refolu de ne me dire iamaisla vérité, & de tâcher

toufiours de me guérir de la paffion que i'auois

pour Alcidamie * me vint dire qu'il eftoit bien

aife de l'auantage que i'auois remporté le iour

auparauant fur mon Ennemy : mais qu'il eftoit

bien fafché de ce qu'il remarquoit que iem'atta-

chois toufiours de plus en plus,à aimer Alcidamie.

Que s'il luy euft efté permis de me dire les vérita-

bles raifons qui m'en deuoientempefcheivl eftoit

afluréque ie n'y penferois plus. La plus forte de

toutes, luy dis-ie tout hors de moy,eft que i'enten-

dis hier dire au Prince Polycrate,que vous en elles

amoureux,au(Iî bien que Time(hs:Mais Theanor,

je n'v fc ad roi s plus que faire, il faut malgré moy,

que ie fois voftre iliual : & puisqu'il eft bien per-

mis à Timefias d'aimer Alcidamie, il me femble

t

Livre Premier..'

261

que vous deuez fouftVir que Leontidas fa (Te la

mefme chofe. Quand i'ay commencé de Tanner,

pouriiiiuis-ic , iene fçauois pas que vous l'aimât

fiez : Mais auiourd'huy que l'Amour elt Mailtre

de mon cœur , il n'ell plus temps de le vouloir

combattre. Thcanor voyant que ie fçauois fa

pailion , ne la voulut pas nier absolument : il me

dit donc qu'il eltoit vray qu'il auoit aimé Alcida-

mie, comme tout le relie de la Cour l'auoit ai-

mée : Mais qu'il eltoit vray aufli,que par des rai-

fons qu'il fouhaitoit que ie deuinafle,il raifoit tout

ce qu'il pouuoit pour vaincre fa paiïion: Enfin il

fçeut fi bien à trauers l'obfcurite de fes paroles

ambiguës,me faire entendre clairement, que la rai-

fon pour laquelle il fe retirait de cette amour,

elloit parce que le Prince Polycrate en auoit vnc

fecrette pour Alcidamie , que ie ne l'entendis

que trop. Ha mon cher Theanor (luy dis-ie en

l'embraflant tout mon Riual qu'il eltoit , parce

que Polycrate m'ettoit encore plus redoutable

que luy ) ie fçay défia ce que vous dites : & plu-

sieurs chofes me l'ont apris. Theanor quipenfoit

auoir inuenté ce qu'il venoit de médire , afin de

me détacher du feruiced' Alcidamie, fut bien lur-

pris de m'entendre parler ainfi :8c par vn fentiment

ialoux, craignant à fon tour J'auoir dit vne véri-

té, en penfant dire vn menfonge : il me prefl'a de

luy aprendre ce que ie fçauois de cette amour

de Polycrate , qu'il penfoit élire fi fecrette , di-

foit il , que perfonne du monde ne la feeuft que

luy. Mais moy qui n'eftois pas moins curieux qu'il

l'efloit, luy iuray qu'il ne fçauroit pas ce que ie ka-

uois,s'ilnemedifoitlepremier,cômcncil pouuoit

expliquer tout ce qu'il m 'auoit dit autresfois du

Portrait d' Alcidamie qu'il m'auoit afluré auoir elle

R mj

y

\

264 Le Grand Cnv;,

donné a ccluy qui l'auoit perdu. Theanor fe

voyant alors prefle, par l'extrême enuic qu'il auoic

d'élire éclaircy de ce que ie luy auois dit fçaupit

de l'amour dePolycratepour Alcidamie : & par

\i honte auili de m'auoiier qu'il m'euft dit va

menfonge , ferefolut d'en dire vn autre, qui con-

firmait le premier , & qui feruift à fon delîein. Il

me dit donc (après auoirefté quelque temps fans

parler, comme s'il cuit eu peine à le reibudre de

me faire cette confidence : & après m'auoir fait

jurer folemnellement que ie n'en parlerois iamais)

que Polycrate eltoit amoureux d'Alcidamie , il y

auoit très long temps. Que cette amour eftoit

ménagée par vne Perfonne de la Cour , qui fe I

nommoitMeneclide , que tout le monde croyoit

que Polycrate aimoit, mais qu'elle n'eftoit que la

Confidente de l'autre. Qu'AIcidamie , quoy quç

très vertueufe , refpondoit toutesfois à cette pa£

fion aucc beaucoup decomplaifance : & qu'enfin

le Portrait dont iis'agiflbit,eftoit vn Portrait don-

né, bien qu'il paruft çftre vn Portrait dérobé. Et

comment,dis-ie en rintcrrompant,cela eft il pofli-

ble ? c'eft, me dit il, que Polycrate deuant faire va

voyage , fupplia Alcidamie de luy donner fa Pein-

ture^ quoy elle confentit : neantmoins corne elle

ne vouloit pas fe faire peindre en fecret , de peur

que cela eftant defcouuert ne parult trop myfte-

rieux : elle fit femblant de vouloir donner fon

Portrait à Acafte : auec intention d'en faire faire

deux à la fois. Mais le Peintre eftant tombé mala-

de, comme il n'y auoit encore que celuy qui eftoit

pour Acalle qui fuft acheué ; & le départ de Po-

lycrate preftant , Alcidamie donna ce Portrait à

Acafte , n'olant pas faire autrement après le luy

auoir promis. Mais le Prince eftât allé chez Acafte

Livre Premier.; 26$

pour luy dire adieu 5 & ayant remarqué qu'elle

publioit ce Portrait fur la Table de fa Chambre,

quoy quelle en fortift pour aller chez la Pnncelïe

Herîilée : il me commanda d'y aller, & de le luy

dérober , ce que ie fis : car en ce temps là nous

eitions fort mal Alcidamie & moy , & ie ne me

fouciois pas que Polycrate l'aimaft. Quoy Thea-

nor , luy dis-ie , vous eftes le voleur du Portrait

d'Alcidamie, & vous m'allurez qu'elle auoit pro-

mis de le donner à Polycrate? Ouy , me répliqua

t'il : Mais , luy dis-ie encore, ce ne fut point Poly-

crate qui le perdit, le foir que ie le trouuay : car il

y auoit défia longtemps que ce Prince s'eftoit re-

tiré, quand cette auanturem'arriua. Theanor fut

alors aflez embarrafle à me répondre : toutesfois

après y auoir vn peu fongé ; non non , me dit-il,

ne vous y trompez pas : le Prince Polycrate eft

accoultumé quelquefois quand il eft nuit , & qu'il

veut auoir quelque conuerfation particulière auec

quclqu'vn, pour quelque intelligence de galante-

rie, de retourner peu accompagné à cette prome-

nade : & ce fut infailliblement luy que vous ne

connuftes pas , qui laifla tomber ce Portrait ce

foir là. Mais, luy dis-ie, il me fouuient que ie vous

trouuay fi mélancolique le lendemain au matin ,

qu'auiez-vous donc dans l'efprit? Le déplaifir, re-

pliqua-t'il , de voir que l'abfence n'auoit point

changé le cœur de Polycrate : car dés l'inftant

qu'il fut defeendu de fa Cîàlere; il enuoya fçauoir

des nouuelles d'Alcidamie. Et que vous imporr

toit cela, adjouftay-ie, puis que vous ne l'aimiez

plus; & pourquoy vous en affliger fi el!

çftoit indifférente ? le vous av dit qu'elle

e vous

ftp

qu'elle me Pc-

q

166 Lh Grand Cyrvs,

le ftifl: encore à noftre fécond retour. le ne m'e-

donne donc plus, dis-ie à Theanor, fi Polycrate

vouloitqueie rendifle le Portrait d'Alcidamieî

& alors ie luy contay , pour fatisfaire fa curiofité

à fon tour , comment ce Prince s'eftoit obttinc à

vouloir que ie rem i (le cette Peinture entre les

mains d'Alcidamie : comment il luy auoit parlé

bas , & ry d'intelligence aucc elle , durant qu'elle

me la demandoit opiniaftrément. Enfin ie luy dis

auec beaucoup d'exaftitude , toutes les petites

obferuations que j'auois faites , qui me paroit 1

foient alors de Ci grandes prennes de l'amour de

Polycrate, par la préoccupation que j'auois dans

1 cfprit , que ie n'en doutois point du tout. Pour

Theanor qui n'eftoit pas fi fufceptible de jaloufie

que moy , & qui fcauoit mieux les chofesque ic

ne les fçauois : il fut rauy d'apprendre que ie ne

fçauois rien qui le pûft inquiéter. Mais, luy dis ie,

Theanor, à quoy vous reîbluez-vous? A vaincre

ma pallion ( me dit-il , croyant que ie fuiurois Va

xemple qu'il me donnoit ) car après tout, pour-

fuiuit-il , eftre Riual de fon Souuerain , cil vue

trop eftrange chofe. le fuis fortaife de voftre fa-

gefle, luy dis-ie , & ie ne m'eftimeray pas tout à

fait malheureux , fi mon Amy cefle au moins d'e-

ftre mon Riual. Eftant Eftranger comme vous

eftes, répliqua t'il, vous vous expofez à quelque

facheufe auanture , d'aimer en mefme lieu que

Polycrate, à qui vous auez de l'obligation : eftant

fon Riual comme vous eftes , luy dis-ie à demy

en colère , vous prenez bien du foin à luy en vou-

loir ofter vn : & il me femble toutefois , pourfui-

uis-ie , que fi vous auiez à fcruir vn Amant d'AI-

cidamie , ce deuoit pluftoft eftre moy qu'aucun

autre : fi ce n'eft que l'ambition puiiïe plus fuc

I

Livre Premier.' 267 1

voftrc ame que l'amitié. Thcanor fouffirit ce dil-

cours fans y répondre aigrement : tant parce qu'il

vouloit ne rompre pas auecque moy , que parce

qu'il lèntoit bien qu'il auoit tort de me vouloir

tromper comme ilfaifoit. Cependant nous nous

feparafmes de cette forte : il me lailVa vn peu

moins jaloux de luy, mais beaucoup plus de Po-

lycrate : qui tout aimable qu'il eftoit, me deuint

infupportable : tant il eft vray que la jaloufie

change les objets. Apres que Thcanor fut forty,

ie fus chez Alcidamie , où ie trouuay Timefias,

qu'Acalte y auoit mené pour tachée de luy per-

fuader qu'elle l auoit acculé a tort dauoir dérobé

fa Peinture : & quoy qu'Alcidamie ne le vouluft

point croire, neantmoins la Parente la prefla tant

de fouffrir qu'il euft l'honneur de la voir à Ijauenir,

qu'enfin elle le luy permit. De forte que lors que

j'arriuay chez elle , Timefias qui eftoit preft d'erç

fortir, la remercioit delà grâce qu'elle luy accor-

dent. Comme j'oùis les dernières paroles de lbn

compliment, ie compris aifément ce que c'eftoit :

& j'en eus vn û grand chagrin, que toute la Com-

pagnie s'en apperçeut. Apres qu'il fut forty , Alci-

damie fe tournant vers moy , c'ell vous , dit-elle,

que Timefias deuroit remercier , de la permiflioa

que ie luy accorde de me reuoir : puis que fans vo-

ftre querelle i'aurois toufiours creu qu'il auoit pris

mon Portrait, & ne la luy aurois iamais donnée.

Si c'eft l'intention , luy dis-ie , qui donne le prix

aux bons offices,Timcfias ne doit point me rendre

race de celuy là 5 car ie n'ay pas eu déficit! de le

"eruir. Vn moment après Polycrate arriua , fuiuy

de Theanor, ôc de beaucoup d'autres, & mefme de

Timefias , qui voulant promptement profiter de

la permiflion qu'il auoit obtenue , r 'entra dans la

26$ .vs;

Chambre d'Alcidarrçie aucc le Prince Polycra te,

prefqueauiïï tort qu'il en tut forty. Me voila donc

félon mi penfée, au milieu de trois Riuaux, dont

le moindre meitoit très redoutable : de quelque

codé que ie me tournafle , ie ne voyois que des

objets fâcheux : car comme il eftoit très difficile'

qu'Alcidamie ne regardait pas fouuent ou Poly-

crate, ou Theanor, ou Timefias , fans en auoir

mefme le defTein : ie fouftlois ce que ie ne Gjau-

rois exprimer. l'enfle voulu fixer fes yeux , s'il

m'eft permis de parler ainfi , & les attacher fi fort

dans les miens , qu'ils n'eufient regardé que moy :

Mais helas, ie n'eltois pas allez heureux pour cela.

Car vous fçaurez qu'Alcidamie çft vne Perfonne

de qui l'égalité d'humeur fait delefperer ceux qui

la feruent : elle a vne certaine ciuilité fans choix,

comme fi elle ne faifoit nul difeemement des

gens qui la vifitent , quoy que ce foit le plus déli-

cat efprit du monde. Mais elle s'elt mis dans la

fantaifie , qu'il faut tout gagner & tout acqueric

par cette innocente voye : de forte que par con-

fequent elle eft & douce &ciuile pour tous ceux

l'approchent : & fans eftre Coquette l'on ne peut

pas auoir vne complaifance plus vniuerfelle que

celle qu'elle a. Il ne paroift iamais qu'elle s'en-»

nuye , auec les perfonnes qui l'importunent le

plus : & elle elt fi fort Miiitrefle d'elle mefme,

qu'elle fe change comme il luy plailt : & fçait va-

rier fa conuerfation comme bon luy femble. le

vous laifie donc à penfer ce que ie fouffris ce iour

là : quand Polycrate l'entretenoit, ie nepouuois

l'endurer : & il me fembloit que la ioye qu'elle en

auoit, la faifoit paroiitre plus belle. Si elle regar-

doit Timefias , ie croyois que c'eftoit pour le r'en-

g îger plus fort qu'auparauant : & fi elle fe tom

Livre Premier. 269

noit versTheanor , ie craignois que (es regards

ne l'empefcliaflent de guérir de ion amour, com-

me il m'auoit dit en auoir le deflein. Quand Po-

lycrate parloit à Meneclide , qui eftoit chez Alci-

damic , ie croyois que c'eftoit par finefle, & com-

me à la confidente de fa paiîion : & fi Alcidamie

me vouloit faire quelque ciuilité , & m'engager

dans la conuerfation générale ; ie la regardois

comme vnc perfonne qui me vouloit tromper,

&ie luy répondois auec chagrin. Enfin, ie vous

le confeiTe, i'eufle voulu qu'Àlcidamie n'euft paru

belle qu'à mes yeux : ou qu'elle euft efté inuifible

à tout le refte de la Terre. le voulois pourtant

qu'on l'eftimaft, & fa gloire ne m'eftoit pas indif-

férente : mais après tout , ie ne voulois point

qu'on l'aimart : & ie penfe que i'eufle mefme plu-

ftoft fouftert qu'on l'euft haïe. la conuerfation

fut tout ce iour là fort agréable pour toute la

Compagnie, excepté pour moy : le Prince Poly-

crate me raillant de mon chagrin , dit que j'eftois

fans doute très propre à eftre vn Amant diferet,

puis qu'il n'euft pas efté aife de deuiner à me voir

fi mélancolique , que jauois le Portrait d'vne des

lus belles Perlbnnes du monde. Ccft, Seigneur,

uy dis-ie auec précipitation, quecen'eft paseftre

fort heureux , que de ne tenir le Portrait delà

belle Alcidamie , que des mains de la Fortune : &

fî ie l'auois reçeu des fiennes, cette Peinture meî

fembleroit plus acheuéc,& me feroit encore plus

precieufe qu'elle n'eft , quoy qu'elle me lefoit

beaucoup. Pour la pouuoir vn iour receuoir de

fes mains, ditPolycrateen fous-riant, il faudroit

qu'elle fortift des voflres, & qu'elle rentraft dans

les fiennes : ainfi il euft falu la luy rendre hier

comme ie le difois ; Et vous pouuez encore me

1

I

f/O Le Grané G Y R. V S,"

la rendre àuiourd'huy , dit Alcidamie. Si j'eftoii

a duré que vous me la donnafliez demain , luy re-

pliquay ie , ie vous la rendrois làns doute : mais ic

ibis trop malheureux pour me priuer d'vn bien

que ie pofl'ede , par l'efperance d'vn plus grand,

que peut-eftre vous ne m'accorderiez pas. En fui-

te Meneclide témoigna auoir de la jaloufie, de ce

que j'auois vn Portrait d'Alcidamie , 3c de ce

qu'elle n'en auoit point : & mefme de ce. qu'elle

» n'en pouuoit pas auoir fi toft : car le feul Peintre

qui faifoit bien des Portraits à Samos , eftoit allé

à Ephefe. Cette agréable conteftation alla fi

auant entre ces deux belles Perfonnes , qu'Alci-

damie , pour appaifer Meneclide , luy donna vn

Cachet cTEmeraudc admirablement beau où le

Chiffre de fon Nom eftoit graué, qu'elle portoit

. ce iour là attache au bras, auec vn ruban de cou-

leur de feu. Le prefent eftoit fi magnifique , pour

la beauté de l'Efmeraude , & pour celle du trauail*

qui eftoit du fameux Théodore, que Meneclide

ne le voulut point receuoir, qu'à condition qu'el-

le prendroit vn Bracelet qu'elle portoit alors,dont

les fermoirs eftoient de Rubis , auec vn très beau

Diamant au milieu. Ainfi cet échange s'eftant fait

en ma prefence , j'eus encore la hardiefle de dire,

que ie preferois la Peinture d'Alcidamie à i'vn &

à l'autre de ces prefens magnifiques. Ce n eft pas

que Theanor, pour continuer fafeinte, ne me tift

figne que ie ne deuois pas me déclarer fi fort de*

liant Polycrate : mais ie n'eftois pasMaifire de

ma paflion & il faloit que du moins ma jaloufie

fuft foulagée , par les marques d'amour que ie

donnois deuant mes Riuaux. Cependant ie vous

diray, pour n'abufer pas de voftre patience, que

le huictiéme iour eftant arriue , auquel Alcidamie'

Livré Premier. 27!

île deuoit plus foufitir que ie luy parlaffe comme

eftant amoureux d'elle •. ie luy en parlay fi lon^

temps , & fi ferieufement , qu'elle connut bien

qu'elle n 'auoit qu'à Je préparer à vne longue per-

iecution. Tout ce que ie luy auois dit iufques là,

pouuoit eftre expliqué à fimple galanterie : mais

il n'en alla pasainfi de cette conuetfation : car il

nie fut impofîibJe de ne luy paroiftre pas jaloux,

des que ie luy parus amoureux : & ie penfe mef-

me que ie fongeay bien plus à la conjurer de n'ai-

mer point mes Riuaux , qu'à la prier de fouffrir

que ie l'aimafie. Depuis cela ie vefeus toufiours

anec vn chagrin qui auoit quelquesfois des re-

doublemens effranges : ce n'eft pas, fi ie Pofe dire,

que ie ne trouuafle quelque apparence de bonté

pour moy dans le coeur d'Alcidamie, maisie ne

m'y pouuois fier ; & ie penfe qu'à moins que de

demeurer fèul auec elle dans vne Me inhabitée,

& oii n'abordaft mcime iamais aucun Vaifleau , ie

n'aurois pas creu eftre en feuretc de mes Riuaux.

I'eftois donc très malheureux : car il faloit mai-

gre moy , que ie ville Poly crate tous les iours que

ie fouftrifie la veuc des vifites de Theanor, qui

ne put à la fin fi bien cacher les fentimens, que ie

ne connufle qu'il eftoit toufiours pjus amoureux

d'Alcidamie : & il faloit auflï que pour n 'eftre

pas contraint de quitter Samos , ie fouftrifie en-

core Timefias , qui eftoit mon ennemy mortel.

A dire le vrav, quiconque n'a pas éprouué ces

trois fortes de jaloufies, ne connoift pas ccqu'eft

véritablement la jaloufie : la mienne n'en demeura

pourtant pas encore là : car vous fçaurez qu'il y

auoit alors dans la Cour vn homme d'à fiez balle

condition , qui auoit mefme cfté Efclaue chez

le Philofophç Xaothus, du temps quç lç fameux

\

27*

L

e Grand Cyivs,

Efopc l'eftoit aufli : & qui fut affranchy le iour

guc cet illuftre Authcur de ces belles Fables qui

font fi célèbres, le fut par leur commun Maiftrc.

L'humeur agréable & diuertiffante de cet hom-

me , l'auoit introduit dans la Cour , & luy auoit

acquis la liberté de railler impunément de tout le

monde : comme ie vous ay dit qu'Alcidamie ibuf-

froitmefme ceux qui Timportunoient , il vous eft

aifé de penfer qu'elle ne chafloit pas ceux qui la

diuertiflbient. De forte que cet ancien Amy d'E-

fope , qui fe nommoit Hiparche, eftoit continuel-

lement chez elle. Or comme il fçauoit les nou-

velles de toute la Cour , & qu'il les contoit agréa-

blement ; il auoit toufïours quelque chofe à luy

dire en fecret, & elle auoit auflî toufiours quel-

que chofe à luy demander en particulier : G bien

qu'il n'y âuoit point de iour que ie ne les vifle

parler bis enfemb!e,& rire bien fouuent,fansqud

ie pûfle iamais fçauoir dequoy c'ertoit. Tant y à

que ie vis tant de fois ce que ie dis , que malgré

ma jaloufie pour Theanor,pour Timefias, & pour

Polvcrate, ie fus encore jaloux d Hiparche : qui

eftoit autant au deflbus de moy , que le Prince

Polycrate eftoit alors au deflus. Cette efpece de

jaloufie m'incommoda mefme plus que les autres :

parce qu'elle me portoit quelquesfois iufques à

auoir du mépris pour Alcidamie. Pour moy ie

fçay bien que depuis ce temps là, Hiparche ne me

fit point rire, quelques plaifantes chofes qu'il dift :

6c ie connus certainement, qu'il n'eft pas pofliblé

d'eftre iamais bon Bouffon pour fon Riual. le vi-

Uois donc de cette forte , lors que Polycrate ( qui

cffe&iuement eftoit amoureux de Meneclide,

quoy qu'il ne le témoignait pas ouuertcment,pac

quelque raifon d'Eftat , qui vouloit qu'il le diiîi-

mulafc

Livr k; 2^3

Vnulaft pour vn temps ) fit vn deffein d'aller faire

vne promenade fur la Mer : ou pluftoft vne belle

Pefche , ou toutes les Dames fe deuoient trouucr.

La Princefle Herfiléc les en conuia toutes : & .

quoy que la fefte fuft fans doute faite pour la

belle Mèneclide ie creus neantmoins qu'elle


	27. BIG FRENCH: PART 14

eftoit pour Alcidamie : auec qui elle .auoit vne

amitié très particulière en ce temps là. Car depuis

l'auanture du Portrait, Acafte qui auoit efté autre-

fois fa principale Amie , ne l'eftoit plus tant : &

Mèneclide auoit la première place dans fon cœur.

Toutes chofes eftant donc préparées pour cette

Pefche , & le iour en eftant pris , on fut contraint

de la différer : parce qu'il arriua vn Ambafladeut

d'Amafis Roy d'Egipte qui aimant fort Polycrate,

. luy eiluoyoit dire que fa bonne fortune luy don-

noit de l'inquiétude : & qu'vn très fçauant hom-

me luy ayant afllirc qu'il eftoit impoftible qu'il

pûft toufiours eftre heureux : il luy confeilloit de

fe préparer au malheur, par quelque perte volon-

taire : afin que s'il luy deuoit arriuer quelque chofe

de fâcheux, fon ame n'en fuft pas fi furprife. Poly-

crate reçeut cet auis auec beaucoup de témoigna-

ges de reconnoifiance , des foins qu'vn fi grand

Roy prenoit de luy : il n'en vfa pourtant pas com-

me on l'a publié en Afïc : car i'ay fçeuque l'on a

dit qu'il monta fur vne Galère auec cet Ambafla-

deur d'Egipte : & qu'eftant bien auant dans la

Mer , il y jetta de deflein prémédité vn Cachet

d'vn prix ineftimable : afindefecauièr à luy me£

me vn fuiet d'affli&ioh. Mais la chofe n'alla pas

ainfi : & voicy pofîtiuement,cequi a donné fon-

dement à cette nouuelle-, qui s'eft épanduë, non

feulement en Afîe, mais par tout le Monde. Lô

lendemain que cet Ambafladeur fut arriué, Si

. S

27+ Le Grand Cyr.v$;

qu'ott l'eut traite auec toute la magnificence pof-

fible : Polycratc voulut que la belle Pefchc fc fift

pour luy donner fa part de ce diuertiflement*

Cojnme c'eftoit à la fin de l'Automne , qui eft

ordinairement très belle à Samos : la Mer eftoit |

aufli calme qu'il le falloit pour s'y promener agréa- !

blemcnt : mais non pas auflî de telle forte, qu'il

n'y euft lieu d'cfpercr que l'on ne jetteroit pas les

filets inutilement dans la Mer : car le trop grand

calme n'eft pas fort bon à la pefchè. Douze Ga-

lcottes peintes & dorées , furent deftinées pour

cette belle & grande Compagnie : elles auoient

toutes des Tentes magnifiques fur la Poupe : &

mille Banderoles ondoyantes de diuerfes couleurs

les enuironnoient de toutes parts. Mais entre le3

autres , celle qui fut deitirïée à porter le Prince

Polycrate , la Princefle Herfilce , l'Afribafladeut

d'Egipte, la belle Meneclide, l'incomparable Al-

cidamie , & les principales Dames de la Cour,

eftoit la plus belle & la plusgalante chofe du mon-

de. Pour moy qui croyois que toute cette ma-

gnificence eftoit vn effet de l'amour de Polycratc

pour Alcidamie , ie la remarquay mieux qu'au-

cun autre , mais elle ne me donna pas mefme plai- j

fir : ic fus pourtant dans la mefme Galeotte où

eftoit Alcidamie , plus belle ce iour là que Ton ne j

peint Galathée,Thetis, ny Venus. Tous les filets '

qui deuoient feruir à cette Pefche eftoient de

foye : tous les Peicheurs eftoient habillez en Tri-

tons, & toutes le$ Dames en Néréides : & pour

leur faire auoir le plaifir de pefcher de leur pro-

pre main 5 comme nous fufmes à vn endroit où la

mer eft extraordinairement poiflbnneufe : Poly-

crate leur fit prefenter à toutes, des Lignes, dont

le bafton eftoit d'Ebene, auec vn fil de foye bleue.

Livre Premier. 275

& des hameçons d'or. Ce Prince qui eft naturel*

lement très ciuil, mais qui de plus cachoit autant

qu'il pouuoit, la paffion qu'il auoit pour Menecli-

de : prit vnc de ces Lignes , & la donna à Alcida-

mie, auparauant que d'en donner à cette autre

belle Perfonne : ce qui, comme vous pouuez pen-

ter , m'affligea extrêmement : de forte que pen-

dant que èout le monde nefongeoitqu'à fediuer-

tir , j'eftois très inquiet & très ialoux. Theanor &

Timefias qui n'auoient pu eftre dans cette mefme

Galeotte , eftoient dans vne autre : nuis fi atta-

chez à regarder celle où eftoit Alcidamie, 'qu'ils

ne fçeurent guère , à mon aduis, fi la Pelche auoit

efté* bonne dans la leur. Pour moy ie n'auôis

qu'vne occupation , qui eftoit de regarder ce que

failbit Polycrate : & pour mon malheur ie n'e-

itois gueres moins inquiet quand il parloit à Me-

neclide, que quand il éntretcnoit Alcidamie : par-

ce que ie m'imaginois que c'eftoit la Confidente

de (on amour, le vy donc que pendant que TAm-

bafladetir d'Egipte'entrctenoit laPrincefleHerfî-

lée fous la Tente , & que beaucoup de Dames par

des diuertifiements différents, eftoient toutes oc-

cupées : les vnes à regardpr pefcher 5 les autres à

pefcher elles mefmes auea leur s Lignes ; & les au-

tres à s'entretenir ou entre elles, ouauecque des

gens de la Cour ; ou auec quelques-vns de ceux

qui auoiént accompagné rÂmbafladeur : le vy,

dis-ie, que Polycrate après auoirprefenté vnc Li-

gne à Alcidamie , comme ie l'ay défia dit , en

donna vne autre à Meneclide : & i'ay fçeu depuis

qu'il luy auoit dit fort galamment en la luy don-

nant, que fi elle eftoit auiïï heureufe à prendre des

Oiilons,qu'elle eftoit adroite à predre des cœurs,

à pefche ne pouuoit manqua; d'eftre bonne.

Si)

,

\

27S tl GàAND CVILVS;

Or ic ne fçay comment Meneclide prenant cette

Ligne , Pembarrafla dans le ruban où elle portoitf

attaché au bras droit le Cachet que la belle Alci-

damie luy auoit donné : mais ie içay bien que (c

dénouant tout d'vn coup, elle fit vn grand cry :

& que fi Polycrate ne fe fuft baifïé en diligence,

& ne Pcuft repris , il fuft tombé dans la Mer. Com-

me il Peut entre les mains , il en témoigna beau-

coup de ioye , aufli bien que Meneclide , qui Pai-

moit infiniment , & pour fa beauté , & pour la

main qui le luy auoit donné : mais pour luy qui

le confideroit feulement , parce % qu'il auoit efté

attaché au bras de Meneclide : il luy dit, au lieu de

le luy rendre , qu'il le luy conferueroit iufques à la

fin de la pefche , de peur qu'elle ne le perdift. Et

m'apellant alors , n'eft-il pas vray , Leontidas , me

dit-il, que i'ay plus de droit à ce Cachet,que vous

n'en auez au Portrait d'Alcidamie? & que fi ie'

voulois , ie pourrois ne le rendre point à la belle

Meneclide ? car enfin vous auez trouué cette '

Peinture en vn lieu où elle n'euft pas efté perdue,

quand vous ne Peufliez pas prife : mais fi ie n'euf- I

fe heureufement pris ce Cachet , il eftoit allure- |

nient perdu pour toufiours : & toute ma bonne

fortune qui fait tant de bruit à la Cour d'Egipte,

ne Pauroit pas fait retrouuer. Seigneur (luy dis-

ie tout irrité, parce que ic croyois qu'il n'aimoic

ce Cachet , qu'à caufe qu'il aiioit efté à Alcida-

mie) vous me fuftes fi contraire, lors qu'il s'agit

du Portrait dont vous parlez : que i'auray bien de

la peine , malgré k refpeâ: que ie vous dois , à

vous eftre fauorable. Il faut donc , dit-il, que ce

foit la belle Alddamie qui m'aiïifte : & qui per-

fuade Meneclide de me laifier jouir de ce qu'elle

a penfé perdre. Seigneur, reprit- elle cruellement

Livre Premier.: 277

pour moy , ic ne m'oppoferay iamais à tout ce

qui vous fera auantageux : & ie trouue en effet

que Mcncclide a rendu le Cachet que ie luy ay

donné fi précieux, depuis qu'elle l'a porté que

vous auez raifon de le vouloir conferucr. Si le

Prince, interrompit Meneclide, eft de mon aduis,

il ne le confiderera que de la mefme façon que

ie le confidere : c'eft: à dire , parce qu'il vient de

vous. Enfin après auoir bien contefte , Meneclide

confentit à demy que Polycrate portaft le relie

du iour ion Cachet : de forte que fe l'attachant

au bras , il fembloit eitre auffi glorieux que s'il

euft fait yne grande conquefte. En effet il en

cftoit aufliaife, que i'en eltois affligé : car de la

façon dont ie crovois voir la chofe , il me fenv

bloit que ce Cachet n'auoit efté donné à Mene-

clide,qu'afin qu'il fuft donné à Polycrate. le creus

mefme que Mcnectide l'auoit détaché , & laiile

tomber exprés : & ic m'imaginay alors tout ce

qui me pouuoit affliger. Apres que Ton eut pris

tout le plaifir que la Pefche peut donner : que

l'on eut veu à diuerfes fois , tirer les Filets fi char-

gez de poiflbns bondi flans qu'ils enrompoient,

& redonné la liberté à ces beaux prifonniers, que

l'on ne prenoit que pour le feul diuertiffement

de les prendre , & pour voir leurs bonds , & leurs

belles écailles chargent : que l'on eut, dis-ie, veu

plufieurs Dorades fe prendre aux Lignes que te-

noient les Dames : il y eut en chaque Galeotte

vne Colation magnifique, & vncMufique agréa-

ble. En fuite dequoy le Soleil ne pouuant plus in-

commoder les Dames , on leua les Tentes : & cet-

te illuftre Compagnie jouit aucc fatisfa&ion du

plus beau foir qui fut iamais. Toutes les Dames

auoiçnt leué leurs voiles : leur beauté eftoit en

S» I

r

zy% Le Ghand Cyr.v$,

fon plus grand éclat : & la conuerfation fucce-

dant aux autres plaifirs, quoy queceluydela Mu-

iîque durait toulîours -, chacun parloit par diuer-

fes Troupes : & j'eftois fans doute le feul, qui ne

m'entretenois aucc perfonne qu'auec moy mef»

me. le visalorsPolycrate,parlanttantoft à l'vne,

tantoft à l'autre , s'arrefter enfin entre Alcidamie

& Meneclide : qui voyant aprocher la fin du iour,

luy redemanda (on Cachet. Et comme il fit dif-

ficulté de le luy rendre , elle l'en prelïa encore :

mais ce Prince s'en deffendant toufiours, luy fai-

foit entendre qu'il auôit bien de la peine à fe re-

foudre de fe deffaire fi toft d'vne chofe qu'elle

auoit portée. Seigneur ( luy dit-elle en fous-riant,

à ce que i'ay fçcu depuis , car ie ne voyois alors

que leurs actions , & n'entendois pas leurs paro-

les) ce Cachet eft fi beau , & d'vn trauail fi admi-

rable, qu'il n'y a que le Prince Polycrate au mon-

de qui pûft le demander comme vne faueur , &

que Ton ne foupçonnaft pas d'vne paflion vn peu

moins galante que l'amour. Pour vous monftrer,

dit *ii, que ie ne fuis pas auare,ie vous rendra v le

Cachet, à condition que vous me donnerez feu-

lement le ruban qui l'attache. En difant cela , il

le dénoua quoy qu'elle y refiftaft : & il voulut luy

rendre le Cachet tout feul. Comme elle s'en def-

fendoit, & qu'elle difoit pour s'en excu fer, qu'el-

le ne pourroit comment l'attacher, fi elle n'auoit

}as ce ruban : le Cachet échape des mains de Po-

ycrate, & tombe en vn inftant dans la Mer, fans

qu'il fa ( \ en fon pouuoir de l'empefcher : car ils

eftoient appuyez fur vne petite Baluftrade peinte

& dorée , qui eft tout à Tentour de la Poupe des

Galères & des Galeottes. Polycrate eftoit defef-

peré de cet accident : Mçneçlicje çn eftoit très

Livre Pjlemiel'

270

fichée : 5c quand il fut fçeu tout le monde prie

part au déplaifir que le Prince auoit , d'auoir

caufé cette perte à Meneclide : ainfî ie fus le feul

qui m'en refioiiis , & qui fus rauy qu'il ne joiiiit

pas d'vne chofe qui auoit efté à Alcidamie ; car

ie n'auois point compris qu'il le vouluft rendre,

lors qu'il l'auoit laiflé tomber. Voila , difoit- il,

cet heureux Polycrate , qui commence déprou-

uer la mauuaife fortune d'vne manière a fiez

eflxange : puis qu'enfin, pourfuiuit-il , le premier

malheur qui m'airiue , eft vn malheur fans re-

mède. Mais plus il paroilïoit affligé, plus il nVaf-

fligeoit : & plus la jaloufie s'augmentoit dans

mon ame. L'AmbalTadeur d'Egipte pour le con-

foler , fouhaitoit qu'il ne luy arriuait iamais de

plus grandes infortunes : & tant que le relie du

iour dura, foit dans la Galeotte, foit dans le Palais

après noftre retour, Pop ne parla d'autre chofe.

Le lendemain au matin ie fçeus par Theanor , qui

me le dit malicieufement pour m'aflliger, que Po-

lycrate, pour reparer la perte que Meneclide auoit

faite , auoit enuoyé dés le foir deux autres Cachets

de Diamants à Alcidamie les plus beaux du mon-

de : la fuppliant d'en vouloir garder vn , & de

donner l'autre à Meneclide : afin que du moins

elle pûft auoir en ecluy là , ce qu'elle eftimoit le

plus en celuy qu'il luy auoit perdu : c'eft à dire

2uelquechofe qui euft eu l'honneur d'eftre à elle.

lette galanterie penfa encore me defefperer : &c

quoy que j'aprifle prefques en mefme temps , par

vn autre que par Theanor,qu' Alcidamie auoit fait

grande difficulté d'accepter ce qu'on luy auoit en-

uoyé ;& qu'il auoit falu que Polycrate employa (t

l'authorité de la Princefle fa Sœur pour le luy

S aij

/

280 Le Grand C y $. v s,

Car enfin ie voyois qu'Alcidamie auoit vn Ca-

chet qui venoit de Polycrate :& ie croyois aflii-

rément , que celuy qu'elle dcuoit donne: à Me-

neclide , n'eitoit que pour cacher la vérité de U

choie : & pour larecompenfer en quelque forte,

des leruices qu'elle leur . De plus, ce ru- I

ban qui eftoit demeuré entre les mains de Poly-

crate, & que ie fçauois qu'il conferuoit foigneu- |

fement, augmentoit encore mes foupçons : & ie

n'auois pas vn moment d^ repos. Il amua mefmc

encore le lendemain vne chofe qui m'affligea ex-

traordinairement : & dont toute la Terre a en-

tendu parler , comme du plus merueilleux cas for-

tuit , & de la plus grande marque de bonheur,

que Ton ait iamais veu arriuer à perfonne. Poly-

crate , deux iours après cette belle felte, s'eftant

Icué allez matin auec intention d'aller àlaChaffe;

cftoit fur vn grand Perron de Marbre qui eft au

milieu du Chafteau, tout preft de monter à chc-

ual , lors qu'vn vieux Pefcheur s'aprochant de luy.

juiec vn profond refpeft , luy prelenta vn poiflbn

qu'il auoit pris, d'vne grandeur prodigieufe ; que.

deux autres Pefcheurs portoient, fur vne claye de

joncs marins. Comme ce poiflbn eftoit admira-

blement beau, ôeextraordinairement grand, Poly-

crate le regarda auec plaifir : & faifant magnifique-

ment recompenfer celuy qui le luy auoit offert,

il monta à chenal, & fut à la Chafle, comme il en

auoit eu le deflein. Mais à fon retour, vn de fes

Officiers prenant la liberté de s'aprocher de luy,

comme il vouloit rentrer dans le Chafteau , luy

prefenta le Cachet de Meneclide, qu'il auoit laif-

fé tomber dans la Mer le iour de la Pefche : Se

que l'on auoit retrouué en accommodant ce mer-

ueilleux Poiflbn dont on luy auoit fait prefent:

Livre Premier. 281

qui fans doute l'auoit cnglouty , à l'inftant cju'il

çiloit tombé dans l'eau. l'eftois alors allez prés de

Polycrate : de forte que ie pus remarquer aifé-r

ment , quelle agréable furprife fut la fienne , d'ap*

prendre vne auanture fi prodigieufe : & de reuoic

en fa puifianec , vne chofe qu'il auoit crue absolu-

ment perdue. En effet ce bonheur eftoit fi extra-

ordinaire, que quand Polycrate iVeuft point efté

amoureux , il en auroit toufiours eu de la ioye:

mais comme il l'eftoit infiniment de Meneclide,

& qu'il fut rauy de luy pouuoir rendre vne chofe

qui luy eftoit très chère : il tefmoigna la fienne -

auec tant d'excès , que i'en fus plus ialoux que ie

n'auois encore efté ; m'imaginant toufiours que

tout ce que ie luy voyois faire, eftoit fait pour

Alcidamie. Il fit donner à cet Officier qui luy

auoit rendu le Cachet , dequoy l'enrichir pour

toute fa vie : il redoubla encore fa libéralité au

Pefcheur qui luy auoit prefenté le poiflbn : & me

choififlant malheureufement pour moy entre les

autres, croyant me faire grâce : il m'ordonna ^al-

ler porter cette agréable nouuelle à Alcidamie &

a Meneclide , en attendant qu'il peuft les voir.

Cependant toute la Cour admiroit cette merueil-

leufe aduanture, & nepounoit fc lafler d'en par-

ler : après cela ( difoit l'Ambafladeur d'Egiptc

parlant à Polycrate) vous pouue? deffiet la For-

tune : car enfin que vous ayez laifle tomber dans

la Mer vn Cachet, que le plus beau de fes Poi(-

fons ait pris : que ce mefme Poiffon fe foit laifle

prendre a vn Pefcheur aflez raifonnable pour

vous en faire vn prefent : & qu'en fuite il fe foit

trouué vn Officier aflez fidelle pour vous rendre

vne chofe fi precieufe , cft vn bonheur fi grand,

Qu'il ci\ eft prefcjuc incroyable : £c qu'il vous doit"

\

Le

Grand Cykvs;

ferez toufiours heureux.

crfuader , que x

i cela eft ainfi, refpondit ciuilement Polycrate*

vous deuez vous en refioiiir, comme d'vne chofe

qui vous marque la profperité du Roy voltre Mai-

lire , puis que ie ne m'eftimerois pas heureux s'il

ne l'eftoit point. Cependant ie fus m'acquitter de

nia commiffion malgré moy : mais ce fut d'vnc

façon qui fit bien connoiftre à Alcidamie& à Me-

neclide queic trouuay enfemble , que i'auois l'e£

prit fort troublé. le trouuay encore ppurm'affli-

ger dauantage, qir Hiparchc , qui n'auoit pas elle

a lachafVe , eiïoit auec elles : & que Timefias &

Theanor, qui nous auoient quittez dés la porte de

la Ville, y eftoient defia. Ieleur fis donc ce récit

d'vne man iere,qui dpnna vn iufte lu jet à la raillerie

d'Hiparche : car voyant auec quelle mélancolie iç

leur aportois vne nouuelle de ioye & de plaifir : il

leur dit cent chofes malicieufes pour moy,&plai-

fantes pour elles : & fi Mcncclide n'euft adroite*

ment deftourné la conuerfation , mon chagrin au-

roit peut-eftre éclatté , plus que ie n'eufie voulu.

Apres cela, il falut aller rendre conte à Polycrate,

de ce que ces Dames m'auoient dit : mais quoy

qu'elles m'eufl'ent chargé l'vne & l'autre de cet ci-

uilitez pour luy,ie les paflay toutes légèrement : &

ïe luy dis feulemêt en peu de mots, que Meneclidc

efloit fort aife de pouuoir efperer qu'elle auroit

bien tort fon Cachet. Polycrate eftoit alors entré

dans fon Cabinet fans y eftre fuiuy de perfonne:

de forte qu'y eftantfeulauecques luy, après auoir

elle quelque temps fans parler , il me demanda

toutdenouueau,auec vnecuriofité extrême , ce

qu'auoient precifément dit Meneclide & Alcida-

mie? Et quoy que ie ne luy refpondifle pas trop

à propos, il me faifoit toufiours demandes fur de-?

Livre Premier... 283

mandes, & mettoit mon ame tellement à la gehen*

ne , que ie fus tout preft de perdre le refped à di-

uerfes fois. Mais enfin ce Prince remarquant le

trouble de mon efprit,me demanda ce que i'auoisî

& comme ie ne luy refpondis qu'en Ljjaifant, il fe

mitàréver:& en fuite me regardant attëtiuement^

Lcontidas , me dit il , vous elles amoureux , ou ic

fuis le plus trompe de tous les* hommes. Mais fi ce?

la eft, pourfuiuit ce Prince , ie voudrois bien pour

voftre repos, que ce ne fuit pas d'Alcidamie : car

c'eft vne perfonne de qui Phumcur indifférente

vous donnera bien de la peine. Pour moy , enten-

dant parler Polycrate ainfi,ie creus qu'il vouloit

feulement fçauoir mes véritables fentimens : & ic

fus fi interdit,quç ie ne pouuois luy refpondre. Ce

Prince voyant le defordre où i'eftois,en fous-rit:&

m'embraflantauec beaucoup de bortfé,Leontida$,

médit il, ne craignez pas de me defcouurir voftre

foiblcfle , puis que ie fuis refolu de vous aprendre

la mienne : & pour vous y obliger , adjoufta t'il,

fçachez que cePolyçrate que Ton croit fi heureux,

a vn tourment fecret qui trouble bien fouuenc

toute fa bonne fortune. Seigneur, luy dis-ie alors

tout trâfporté, il me femble qu' Alcidamie ne vous

eft pas fort contraire : Alcidamie en effet,me dit il,

. m'efpargne quclquesfois quelques rigueurs de

JMeneclide: mais après tout, elle ne fait rien pour

moy, que d'empefeher que fon Amie ne me mal

traite : & elle ne l'oblige pas à m'eftre abfolument

fauorable. rauouëque lors que i'entendis parler

Polycrate de cette forte , ie creus d'abord que

c'eftoit pour me tromper : toutefois ce Prince

s'eftant à la fin apperçeu de ma défiance ; & ayant

mefme deuiné vne partie de mes fentimens : il

£ ut la bQntç de me commander de les luy dire,

r

(

f

284

Le Grand Cyrvj,

& i'eus la hardiefle de luy obeïr : après auoi!

neantmoinsen quelque façon connu malgré tou-

te ma preocupation, que ie m'eltois abufé. Poly-

crate aprenant donc mon erreur , la diifipa de

telle forte , qu'il ne demeura nul foupçon dans

mon ame : & ie connus enfin que tout ce que

Theanor m'auoit dit efloit faux : ce qui me mit

tn vne colère fi eftrange contre luy , que ic n'e-

ftois pas Maiftre de mon reflentiment. le ne dis

pourtant pas à Polycrate tout ce que ie fçauois:

&ie creus qu'il feroit plus noble de me vanger

par moy mefme , que de le faire par Tauthorité

de ce Prince. Comme il m'aimoit véritablement,

afin de me bien guérir de ma ialoufic , il me fit le

Confident defapaflionpour Meneclidc:&pour

acheuer de m'obliger, il m'offrit fon crédit auprès

d'Alcidamie. En effet il luy parla pour moy fiauan-

tageufement, lorsqu'il fijt le lendemain reporter

le Cachet de Meneclide , que Cela obligea cette

belle Perfonne à me confidererdauantage. Ce-

pendant eftant allé chercher Theanor , afin de luy

témoigner mon reflfentiment, i'appris qu'il eftoit

allé aux champs pour quelques iours : ôciefçeus

mefme encore que Timefias s'eftoit trouué mal,

auffi toft qu'il auoitefté chez luy , & qu'il ne foc-

toit point. Si bien que me voila fans ialoufie pouc

Polycrate, & deffait de deux Riuaux pour quel-

?ues iours : pendant lefquels eftant fauorifé du

rince, ie liay vne amitié afl'ez eftroite auec Al-

cidamie , & ie fus prés d'vne femaine affcz heu-

reux. Maishelas, le commencement de ma bon-

ne fortune , futceluy de mon plus grand fuplice:

car tant que ie n'auois point creu eftre aimé d'AU

cidamie, ma ialoufie , quoy que grande , n'auoit

pourtant rien elle, en comparaUon de ce quelle

\

regardant alors

Livre Premier. 285

deuint, depuis qu'elle m'eut fait la grâce de fouf-

ftir mon aft'e&ion , & de me permettre d'efperer

vn iour quelques témoignages de la fienne. Car la

^ , comme vne chofe où i'auois

quelque droit, i'eftois beaucoup plus tourmente.

Il falut que i'augmentaffe mon Train , afin d'a-

uoir plus d'Efpions àobferuer ce qu'elle faifoit,

& ee que faifoientmes Riuaux. Quand Theanor

fut reuenu , ie le qucréllay , nous voulufmes nous

battre , &le Prince Polycrate nous accommoda.

Teus encore plufieurs démeflezauecTimefias, &

plufieurs foupçons d'Hiparche : enfin i'en vins

aux termes , que i'eufle voulu qu'Alcidamie n'euft

veu perfonne. le la fuiuois en tous lieux , ou la

faifois fuiure : i'eftois toufiours chagrin & tou-

jours refveur : car encore qu'Alcidamie euft eu

la bonté'de me donner quelque efperance , elle

ne laiflbit pas de conieruer l'égalité de Ion hu-

hieur pour tout le monde: &d'auoir vne ciuilité

vniuerfelle, qui me faifoit defefperer, & qui faifoit

nufli que iela perfecutois eftrangement. En effet

il m 'eftoit absolument impofïible , de ne luy don-

ner pas éternellement des marques de mes foup-

çons , quand mefme ie n'en auois pas le deiïein:

fi elle euft eu l'indulgence de m'en vouloir gué-

rir , peut eftre l'auroit elle fait : mais comme au

contraire ma ialoufie l'irrita , elle fit tout ce qu'il'

I faloit faire pour la rendrelncurable. C'eft à dire*

qu'elle ne fe priua pas vn moment de la conuer-

fation de pas vnde mes Riuaux: qu'elle ne per-

dit iamais nulle occafion de promenade ny de

diuertiflement î & qu'elle vefeut enfin comme

bon luy fembla, & comme fi ie n'eufle point efté

ialoux. Cen'eftpasque ie ne connufle quelques-

fois , qu'elle ne faifoit rien de mal à propos , Si

2&5 Lf Quand CrKvr,

ne toutetles autres perfonnes de fa condition ne

(lent : mais ie penfois qu'elle deuoit auoir pitié

de nu foibleflc ; donner quelque choie à mon ca-

prices & ie contraindre vn peu dauantage. Cepen-

dant cette inhumaine Fille vint à me regarder

comme Ion perfecuteur : & à me traiter fi cruelle-

ment , que ie fçeus qu'elle auoit raillé de mes

(bupçons & cte mes foins auec Polycrate, & met

mcauecHiparche : ce qui renouuella toutes mes

ialoufies ; iufques à celle du Prince. De forte que

1 efprit tout aigry, ie fus la vifiter vn iour que ie la

trouuay feule : Neantmoins quand i'eltois auprès

d'elle , la moitié de ma fureur me quittoit : &ie

luy parlois prefques toufiours auec beaucoup de

refpeft. Cette conuerfation commença donc d'a-

bord par des chofes indifferentes,quoy que ce ne

fuft pas ma de l'en entretenir quand

i'eftois feul auec elle : mais ne fçachant pas où

commencer à mepleindre,de crainte de l'irriter

trop ; ie gagnois temps en parlant quelquesfois

hors de propos, dont Alcidamie ne pût s'empef-

cher de rire. Comme ie le remarquay , i'en rougis

de colère : & ne pouuant plus cacher mes fenti-

mens , vous deuriez , luy dis-ie , Madame, m 'eftre

bien obligée , de vous donner fi fouuent. matière

de diuertir le Prince Polycrate, & de railler auec

Hiparche. Ces deux Perfonnes font fi différentes,

dit elle,que i'ay peine à croire qu'vne mefme cho-

fe les puiiTe diuertir .également : & i'ay bien plus

de peine, luy dis-ie, à comprendre , comment ils

peuuent eftre tous deux dans vn mefme cœur. Ils

y peuuent eftre, refpondit elle fièrement, & mef-

me auec beaucoup d'autres encore : car enfin,

Leontidas , il y a quelquesfois dans vn mefme

cœur,dc l'amour, de la haine, du mépris, de l'ami*

Livre Premier; 287

fié , de l'indifférence, 5c del'auerfion. le le fçay

bien , luy dis-ie , & ie fçay auili quelle part ie dois

prétendre à toutes ces choies : Comme vous n'i-

gnorez pas fans doute ( reprit elle auec vn ton de

voix malicieux ) le priJc des feruices que vous ren-

dez, il vous eft aifé de le deuiner. le le deuine bien

mieux , repliquay-ie , par le caprice d'autruy que

par moy me(me : & vous le deuincriez encore

plus preeife'ment, tepliqua t'elle,par voftrc propre

caprice , que par nulle autre chofe : s'il eftoit

poiïible que vous le pûiïïez connoiftre. Appel-»

lez vous caprice , luy dis-ie , Madame , de vous

adorer feule en tout l'Vniuers ? de né regarder

que vous?& de ne fouhaitter rien que d'en eftre

aimé ? le fçay bien , dit elle , que vous aie regardez

que moy : & peut eftre fi vous me regardiez vn

peu moins , en feriez vous regardé plus favorable-

ment. Quoy, Madame, repliquay-ie, vous croyez

qu'il foit poiïible d'aimer parfaitement, & de ne

chercher pas autant que l'on peut la veuc de la

Perfonne aimée? Iecroy,ditelIe, que pour fe faire

aimer il faut plaire:& non pass'occitpertoufiours

à deftruire tous les plaifirs de la Perfonne que l'on

aime. Mais fi la Perlonne que l'on aime,aimoit,ref-

pondis-ie, elle ne trouueroit point de plaifir à per-

fecuter ccluy qu'elle auroit iugé digne de fon affe-

ction : & elle en trouueroit beaucoup,à auoir pitié

de fa foib!efle,& à la vouloir guérir. Pour moy, dit

elle,ie ne fuis pas fi bonne : car ie ne fçaurois auoir

compaiîîon des maux que l'on fe fait foy mefc

me volontairement. Ha , Madame , luy dis-ie,

que vous connoifiez peu celuy dont vous vou-

lez parler , fi vous croyez qu'il foit volontaire:

Non non , ne vous y trompez pas, s'il vous plaift:

la ialoufie eft vnc paillon tirannique auffi bica

/

\\.

guérir : & il ne faut

288 Le Grand Cyilv5,

que l'amour , qui naift malgré nous dans noftre

cœur qui s'y augmente de la mefme forte 5 &

qui nous deftruit enfin , fans que nous y puiflions

3uc faire. Puis que c'eft vn mal incurable, dit elle,

ne faut point foi _

penfer qu'a le cacher fi bien, que perfonne ne s'en

npperçoiue. le voudroisle pouuoir faire, luy dis-

ie, mais le moyen de vous voir éternellement en-

uirorttiée de perfonneâ qui vous font agréables,

farts en témoigner du chagrin ? Quoy , dit elle:

vous voudriez que ie ne ville iamais que des per-

sonnes incommodes ! Que ic fulle toufiours en

des lieux fâcheux & peu diuertiffans; que iè haïïTe

la Mufique ; que ie n'aimalle point la promenade;

que la conuerfation medéplcuftj&quc iepâffaf-

fe enfin toute ma vie en folitude! le n'en fouhai-

terois pas tant, luy dis-ie , niais ifc vous auoùe que

ie voudrois bien, s'il eftoit polîibIe,que le Prince

Polycrate , Theanor, TimeGas ,& mefme Hipar-

che , nefulTent pas fi bien auecques vous que

Leontidas. Alcidamie rougit à ce difcoqrs : &

après auoir elle quelque temps fans parler , elle

commença de me dire , quelle trouuoit qu'il

eftoit à propos de me faire voir que! rang toutes

ces Perfonnes là tenoient dans fon cœur : & alors

elle médit qu'elle eftimoit Polycrate comme vn

Grand Prince, qui de plus aimoit pa'iionnément

Meneclide fon Amie. Que pour Theanor , elle

n'auoit pour luy ny haine ny amitié : que pour

Timefias , elle auoit plus de difpofition à le haïr

qu'à l'aimer : & que pourHiparche,e!leaimeroiÊ

toufiours fa conuerfation , & n'aimeroit iamais

fa perfonne. Quand i'entendis parler Alcidamie

de cette forte, i'en fus tranfportc de ioye , & ie

voulus l'en remercier: mais elle m'en empefehant,

non non,

i

Livre Premier. 289

non non , me dit elle , ne vous haftez pàs,Leonti-

das : ie rie vous dis pas cela pour vous Satisfaire,

mais pour me fatisfaire moy mefme : C'eft donc

pour ma propre gloire , adioufta t'elle , que îe

5 afleure que toutes les perfonnes que vous

m'auez nommées , n'ont nulle place particulière

dans mon cœur : mais c'eft pour voftrc repos,

que ie veux voul, dire par bonté toute pure , afin

que vous ne foyez pas abufé, que vous n'y en au-

rez iamais non plus qu'eux. Qupy , Madame, luy

dis-ie , vous n'aimerez iamais Leontidas ? non pas

du moins, répliqua t'elle , tant qu'il fera ialoux : &

comme ie ne penfe pas qu'il puifle iamais cefl'er

de l'eftre , ie ne penfe pas auilî pouuoir iamais

auoir nulle affedion particulière pour luy. Mais

fongez, luy dis-ie, cruelle Perfonnc , que cette ia-

lonfie n'eftau'vn effet d'amour : fi vous m'aimiez

donc vn peu moins, repartit elle, ie vous aimerois

dauantage. Car enfin Leontidas,adjoufta t'elle en-

core,ie vous déclare que i'aimerois incomparable-

ment mieux efpoufer vn homme qui me haïroit,

qu'vn autre qui m'aimeroit auec ialoufie : C'eft

pourquoy ne vous obftinez pas plus long temps à

me feruir, puis que ce feroit inutilement. Mais,luy

dis-ie , fi vousm'auiez allure queie ferois choiiî

par vous , pour eltre ce bienheureux dont vous

parlez,maialoufiece(Teroit : nullement, dit elle,

& ie n'ay garde de m'expoferàvn femblable péril.

Il eft plufieurs Amants qui ne font point du tout

ialoux qui le deuiennent quand ils font Maris :

Mais ie ne penfe pas que ceux qui le font, quand

ils n'ont encore aucun droit à la Perfonne qu'ils

aiment , ccfTent de l'eftre quand ils l'efpoufent.

Ainlï Leontidas, vousauez misvnobftaclc inuin*

cible à vos pretêfions,pour moy^Sc quelque eltime

3\. Part. T

)

r

s.

/

f

190 Le G a. an à Ctuvî,

que ic puifle auoir pour vous , ic vous !c dis enco-

re vne fois , ie ne vous efpouferay iamais. Enten-

dant parler Alcidamie de cette fortc,ie voulus luy

protefter que ie ne ferois plus ialoux : mais en luy

parlant ainfi , i'auoùe que malgré moy ie voulus

encore auoir certaines précautions qui faifoient

aifément connoiftre,que ic n'eftois pas encore en

eftat d'eftre abfolument guery du mal qui me tour-

mentoit. Cependant ie ne pus faire changer dere-

folution à Alcidamie : & depuis cela , ie n'en pus

tirer autre chofe. le voulus durant quelques iours

faire effort fur moy mefme , pour ne paroiftre

point femblant d'eftre gay,autant

que ie le pouuois : ie parlois à Theanor , ie faliiois

Timefias plus ciuilement qu'à l'ordinaire : ic vou-

lus mefme railler vne fois ou deux auec Hiparche:

mais à vous parler finceremertt, ce fut d'vne ma-

nière qui fit effeftiuement plus rire Alcidamie y

que fii'cufl'editdefort plaifantes chofes. Cela me

mit tellement en colère , que ie luy en fis des re-


	28. BIG FRENCH: PART 15

proches tout bas : que voulez vous auc i'y face ?

me refpondit elle, vous eftes fi mal déguife , qu'il

n'eft pas pofiîblequeie n'en rie. Cette façon d'a-

gir m'offença extrêmement : neantmoins elle vi-

uoit toufiours félon fa couftume, c'eft à dire qu'el-

le eftoit douce, ciuile , & complaifante pour tout

le monde : & ie vefeus aufli comme i'auois accou-

ftumej'efprit fort inquiet, Se très malheureux. Ne

(cachant donc plus que faire, & fçachant bien que

ctfc&iuement Alcidamie auoit pris la refolution

qu'elle m'auoit dite, ie fus confulter lePhilofo-

phe Xanthus,queieconnoifibis fort : & le coniu-

rer de me dire par quelle vove on pouuoit cclîcr

d'eftre ialoux. Que fçachant à quel point il cônoif-

foit toutes chofes /ie ne doutois pas qu'il ne pûft

\

f n'; . % . 291

m'enfeigner ce que ie voulois fçauoif : puis qu'il

v auoit apparence qu'vn homme qui paflbit tou*

te fa vie à connoiftre la nature des pallions , me

pourroit donner les moyens de vaincre ma ialou*

lie. Le mal dont vous vous plaignez, me refpon-

dit il, n'eft pas fi aifé à guérir que vous vous l'ima-

inez , & ie ne fçache qu'vn remède pour cela:

ien eft il vray qu'il eft infaillible , pour ceux qui

s'en peuuent feruir. Haftez vous donc , luy dis-ie,

de me l'apprendre : car quelque difficile qu'il (bit,

ie me refoudray aie faire. Vous n'auez qu'à cefler

d'aimer , répliqua t'il j puis que fans ce que ie dis ,

I ceux qui ont vne fois i'ame fortement atteinte Se

faifie de cette dangereufe paflion , ne s'en peu*

! uent iamais abfolumentdcliurer. Mais, luy repli*

quay-ie tout en colère , il faudroit donc m'enfei-

gner en mefme temps , comment on peut cefler

d'aimer : en ceffant de voir ce que l'on aime , ref-

pondit il. Vos remèdes font bien fâcheux , luy

dis-ie. Les maux que vous auez font bien grands,

| reprit il 5 & dans les maladies de l'efprit , aufli bien

que dans les maladies du corps , quand elles font

extrêmes il faut aubir recours aux extrêmes re-

mèdes. Eft il poflîblc , luy dis-ie , que la ialouQe

^ ne fe puifle guérir par nulle autre vbye ? Non pas

quand elle eft violente , reprit il , & qu'elle eft

plus forte que l'amour qui la fait naiftre. Car

enfin cette paflion dérègle tellement la raifon,

& laffbiblit de telle forte , qu'elle ne peut iamais

ioger de rien equitablemcnt. Vn homme ialoux

auez excès , eft comme vn malade à qui la

Nature ne prefte plus nul fecours , & à qui lesre*

niedes font inutiles. Dans les autres pafiîons,

\a raifon reçoit quelquesfois les chofes qu'il luy

dit, comme il les faut reccuoir : mais vn ialou*

Tij

)

29* Le Grand CîivjJ t

ne trouuc nul fecours de ce cofté là : parce que

n'eftantaccouftuméequ'à le tromper ellc ne peut

luy faire difeerner la vérité. Tant y a qu'après vne

fort longue conuerfation , où Xanthus me dit

toufioursque pour cefler d'eftre ialoux , il faloit

celle r d aimer : & que pour cefler d'aimer, il faloit

cetïer de voir ce que Ton aimoit 5 ie le cjuittay,

& ic fus me promener feul , fort occupé a déter-

miner ce que ie voulois faire. le n'en vins pour-

tant pas à bout ce iour là : & ie penfe que fi

l'impitoyable Alcidamie n'euft encore augmenté

ma ialoufie par ion procédé , i'eufle encore erté

long temps irrefolu. Mais la grande fefte de Iunort

ciïant arriuée, où toute llflc deSamos cftenreG

ioiïiflance: elle me donna tant de nouueaux fu-

jets de me pleindre,en toutes les Aflembléesoù

ie la vy : & elle me perfhada fi bien , que tant que

ie ferois ialoux , ie (èroistoufiourshaï, queie me

refolus enfin j ne pouuant cefler de.l'eftre , à cefler

d'aimer fi ie le pouuois, & à m'eloigner de Samos.

l'inuentaydonc vn prétexte pour en fortir:&ng

difant la vérité qu'au Prince Polycrate , de qui

i'eftois le moins ialoux ; ie quittay fon Iflc malgré

toute la refiftance qu'il y fit,& ie la quittay mefme

fans y dire adieu a perfonne. Mais afin qu'il ne

manquait rien à mon malheur, en paflant deuanf

le logis cf Alcidamie , i'y vy entrer Timefiasôc

Hiparche : & ie connus par le Train de Theanor,

qu'il y eftoit défia deuant les autres. le m'imagi-

nay alors fi bien la ioye qu'auroient mes Riuaux

de mon abfence , que ie penfav ne partir pas:

neantmoins faif^nt vn grand effort fur mon cfprit,

mbarquay, ôciem'en retournay en Chipre,

vn peu auparauant que le Prince Philoxipe fuft

amoureux de la belle Policrite. Depuis celai'ay

ie m ei

LïVKE P RE MIE*.'

29J

/

mené vne vie très inquictte & très malheureufc:

*rar enfin l'abfence ne m'a point guery :&ie fuis

toufîours amoureux & toufiours"ialoux , & par

confequent le plus infortune de tous les Amans.

Depuis mefme que ie fuis éloigné d'Alcidamie,

ïe ne fuis pas feulement ialoux de mon Maiftrc,

de mon Amy , de mon Ennemy , & dVn autre

homme de qui la condition eft tort au défions dç

la mienne : ie le fuis encore de tous ceux que ie

m'imagine qui la peuuent voir : & quand vous

me voyez quelquefois refveur & mélancoliques

c'eft que ie les repaffe tous les v#s après les au-

tres dans ma mémoire , & que ie m'imagine

qu'Alcidamie les traite mieux qu'elle ne m'a trai-

té. Que Thimocrate ne prétende donc pas , que

l'abfence toute feule approche de la rigueur de

la ialoufie 5 puis qu'il n'y a nulle comparailbn de

l'vne à l'autre : lcîbuuenir dupâfié,& Tefperance

de Taduenir ( comme l'a fort bien remarqué le

Prince Artibie) donnent cent confolations à vn

Amant abfent quand il eft aimé: mais vn Amant

ialoux ne trouue rien ny dans lepalfé 3 ny dans

Taduenir,qui neluy donne de l'inquiétude. Vn

Amant abfent ne fouhaite iamais que des chofes

agréables, & dont l'efperance eft douce : comme

la veiië delà Maiftrefle ; fa conuerfation ; &. plu-

sieurs femblablesauantages: au lieu que la ialoufie

fait fouuent defirer de ne la voir iamais , tant il

eft vray qu'elle dérègle la raifon. le fçay bien

encore , que n'eftre point aimé eft vn grand mal:

mais c'en eft encore vn plus grand, de croire non

feulement n'eftre point aimé : mais de s'imaginer

quelàperfonneque l'on aime en aime cent mille

autres au lieu d'vn. La mort mefme,toute effroya-

ble qu'elle eft en la perfonne aimée , , ne tour-

T iij

294

Le Grand Gy

Amant

/

re fa MaiftrefTe morte, a du moins la trifte confo-

lation d'eftre pleint de tout le monde : il donne de

. la compafïïon , à Ces plus mortels ennemis : où

au contraire vn Amant ialoux, ne donne pas le

amis

Tout ce que peuuent faire les plus difercts, eft de

n'en parler pas : mais pour l'ordinaire tout le

monde en raille ouuertement : cependant quoy

qu'il s'en apperçoiue ,il ne fçauroit y remédier.

De plus , cette efpece de douleur, qui eft caufée

par la moçt , a des bornes: il n'arriue plus iamais

îien de nouueau à celuy qui la reflent * mais vn

Amant ialoux fouffre tous les iours cent mille fii-

plices qu'il n'a pas preueus , quoy que bien fou-

uent il les inuente luy mefme , & qu'il foit Ion

propre Bourreau. Quand la mort a rauy ce que

l'on a de plus cfier , il y a du moins encore cet

auantage , que toutes les paffions d'vne amç , à la

referue de l'amour , demeurent en paix : & que

l'on pleure auec quelque efpece de tranquilité.

Mais dansivn cœur que la ialoufie poflede, elles

y font éternellement en trouble & enconfufion;

la haine en difpute l'Empire à l'amour : la crain-

te chafie Pefperance : la fureur prend la place dç

la tendrefle : le defefpoir la fuit bien fouuent : on

fe repent cent fois en vn iour de fes propres fou -

haits : on defire la mort,non feulement à foy meP-

me , mais à fa Maiftrefic : on ne voit plus les cho-

fes comme elles font : car au lieu que dans Tord 1 c

delà Nature, les fens feduifent quelquefois l'ima-

gination * icy au contraire,l'imagination feduit les

fens , & force bien fouuent les oreilles & les yeux

àcroire ( s'il faut ainfi dire ) qu'elles entendent,

& qu'ils voyent, ce qu'effe&iuement ils ne voyenç

Livre Premier:

95

ny n'entendent. Cependant la connoiflance de

ces erreurs , ne guérit pas l'efprit de ceux qui en

font capables : & la jaloufie enfin a quelque cho-

fe qui tient bien plus du Sortilège, de l'Enchante-

ment, & de la Magie, que d'vnc fimplepaiîion.

Prononcez donc enmafaucur, 6 mon équitable

luge : & ne réfutez pas voftre pitié au plus mal-

heureux Amant du monde.

Leontidas ayant cefle de parler , Martefie vou-

lut encore fuplier Cyrus , de prononcer l'Arreft

de ces quatre illuftres Amants : mais s'en eflant

deffendu, auec vneciuilité très obligeante & luy

avant me fine refufé de la conteiller : elle fut con-

trainte d'agir par tes propres fentimeni. Apres

donc qu'elle eut vn peu refvé, comme pour repaf-

fer dans fon efprit ce qu'elle venoit d'entendre:

elle parla auec beaucoup de grâce en ces- termes,

v quoy que ce ne fuft pas fans rougir.

X

IVGE ME NT D E

MARTESIE,

fçay bien que la curiofiti défi

illuftres Perfo

fi

tftice : mais iefc

t auft , que vous mauez, tous fi

$ dit vos raifons , drft parfaitement bien dépeint

foujfrances * qu'il tfefl prefque pas poftble , que

nabufe dans mon opinion. I E BEC LA RE

rji y puis qu'il efl atmé , cft le moins ma

bf

T- • • -

i

2ç6

Le Grand Ctrvj,

ejl

près tout y

fait fi

eji

tfer vn iour fa guéri fi h. Et pour Leontidas te

fiufliens qu'il ejl le moi ns a pleindre bien que ie

fois perfuadèe qu'il fouffre plus que tout les autres

çnfimblc : Et ie déclare enfin , que le Prince Artibie

fa Maifireffe morte, cft le plus digne de

dfiton ; &

y quoy qu

à la refi

fente aufi

pojù

ejl.

P

I

A peine Martefic eut elle acheuéde pronon-

cer Ton Arreft, que Leontidas prenant la parole»

ne vous ay-iepasdit , luy repliqua-t'il, que c'eft

vn de mes malheurs, de n'eftre pleint de perfon-

ne ? Quoy qu'il eu foit , reprit Cyrus, ie trouue

que Martefie a efté fort équitable en fon iuge-

ment : le refped que i'ay pour elle , dit Thimo-

£rate , m'empefehera de m'en pleindre : ie ne

fuis pas fi raifonnable que vous , pourluiuit Phi-

locles , puis que ie vous aduouë que ie m'en

pleins vn peu : le vay bien plus loin encore, ad-

joufta Leontidas , car ie m'en pleins infiniment :

& pour moy , dit Autibie , ie m'en loue beau-

coup : puis qu'il eft vray que la pitié que cette il-

luftrePerfonne a de mes maux , eft la première

confolation que i'ay cprouuée , depuis la perte

que i'ay faite. Comme il eftoit defia fort tard,

y

Livre Premier.; 297

Cyrus fe leua ; & après qu'il eut encore fort loué

Martefie ; qu'Aglatidas & Erenice eurent fait la

mefme choie ; & qu'il eut encore va peu parlé

bas de fa çhere Princefie , auec cette excellente

Fille : il fortit, fuiuy de tous ces illuftres malheu-

reux , & fut retrouuer Ciaxare , Tefprit tout rem-

pty de fa propre paflîon , & de l'Image de Man-

datée , que rien ne pouuoit éloigner de fou

cœur.

1

Fin du Premier Livre*

•

1

N

i

I

\

\

ARTAMENE

o v

G

Y R

AND

v

TROISIESME PARTIE.

LIVRE S EC N D.

Cyms ne fongeoit à

rien qu'à deliurer fa Princefle,

il ne s'entretint auec Ciaxarc,

qu'il trouua dans fon Cabinet,

que des préparatifs de la guerre

d'Arménie. Ce qui les embar-

raflbit pourtant vn peu i'vn &

l'antre, eftoit que la Ville de Pterie eftant encore

entre les mains d'Artaxe , il n'y auoit pas d'appa-

rence de s'éloigner fons l'auoir reprife ; mais de

id Le Grand Ctrvî,

s engager auffi à vn Siège , dans l'impatience oâ

ils citoient de deliurer Mandane, eftoit vne chofc

où ils auoient bien de la peine à fe refoudre. Neant-

mbins comme ils eftoient bien aduertis qu'il n'y

aubit pas âlors^daris cette Place de Troupes allez

confiderables pour la garder , s'eftant toutes difli-

pécs depuis le départ du Roy d'Aflîrie : & fça-

cîhànt riiefme que les deux mille hommes que Me-

trobate y auoitenuoyé quérir la dernière fois,s'c-

ftoient aufïî difperfez en chemin fans y retourner,

dés qu'ils auoient fçeu que l'Armée de Ciaxare

auoit emporté Sinope par ëfealade : ils refolurent

que Cyrus iroit aucc vne partie des Troupes pour

la reprendre. Ils ne furent toutefois pas en cette

peine là : car le lendemain au matin l'on eut nbu-

uellc que les Habitans de Pterie ayant fçeu qu'Ar-

tamene eftoit deliuré & eftoit Cyrus, auoient tra-

mé fecrettement entre eux , dé retourner le plu-

ftoft qu'ils pourroient, fous l'obeïflance de leur

Prince légitime : & de preuenir le chaftiment

qu'ils meritoient, par vn repentir généreux. De

forte que s'y eftans fortement refolus , & ayant

bien concerté la chofe : on feeut qu'ils auoient

tué Artaxe , & tous les Soldats de la Garnifon :

qu'ils auoient repris le Châfteau,& qu'ils s'eftoient

rendus Maiftres de leur Ville, dont ils enuoyoient

les Clefs à Cyrus par fix de leurs principaux Habi-

tans , afin qu'il lesprefentaft ail Roy. Cette nou-

nelle refîoiïit extrêmement ces deux Princes, qui

teçeurcnt auec beaucoup de bonté ces Rebelles

repentans : leur pardonnant auflîgencrcufèment,

que genereufement ils auoient exécuté leur en-

treprife. On ne fongea donc plus qu'à baftir là

marche de l'Armée pour l'Arménie : & en effet,

après auoir fait vne Reueuë générale de toutes les

I

I

Second; 20$

'Troupes qui la compofoient* on rclolut que l'A*

uantgarde commenccroit de filer dans fix iours^

& s'auanecroit iufques fur la Frontière , où tout le

refte la fuiuroit bien-toft après. Cyrus auoit alors

l'efprit tout remply d'efperance: car voyant Vne fl

grande & fi belle Armée, & tant de Princes & tant

de Rois engagez dans fon pàrty : il auoit lieu de

croire, que la vi&oirc luy eftoit prcfque aflurée :

& que fi le Rôy d'Arménie ne reridoitpàs là Prin-

cefle, & n'auoiioit pasmefme qu'elle fuft dans Ces

Ëftats ; c'eftoit qu'il vouloit qu'on luy offrift de \6

décharger du Tribut qu'il deuoit aux Rois de Me-

die. Ce n'eft pas que Cyrus ne fuft vft peu embar-

rafle à conceuoir ce qu'eftoit deuenu le Roy de

Pont, dpnt Megabife ne parloic point, & dont il

n'auoit point entendu parlera Artaxate : & qu'il

n'euft beaucoup de peine à s'imaginer ce qui auoit

pu le feparerde la Princeflc, ou obliger le Roy

d'Arménie à le retenir aufïï bien qu'elle: puis que

fa prifon ou fa liberté ne faifoient rien à ce Tri-

but dont il fe vouloit décharger , & pour lequel

apparemment il n'âuoit point voulu rendre Man-

dane , ny aduoiier qu'elle fuft dans fes Eftats.

Mais efperant eftre bien-toft éclaircy de fes dou-

tes en la deliurant , il eftoit aufti guay , que le

peut eftre vn Amant abfent, qui efpere de reuoic

bien-toft fa Maiftrefle, & de vaincre fes ennemis.

Iamais il n'auoit efté plus ciuil, ny plus libéral en-

tiers les Capitaines & les Soldats : il eftoit conti-

nuellement occupé à demander quelque chofe

pour eux à Ciaxarc : qui ayant renouuellé dans

fon cœur toute la tendrefle qu'il auoit eue au-

tresfois pour luy , lors qu'il ne le croyoit eftre

qu'Artamene ; ne fc laflbit non plus de luy ac-

corder tout ce qu'il luy demandoit , que Cyrus

i

^04 Lh Gund Cyrvs,

d'obliger ceux qui luy faifoient quelque prier?.

Aglatidas , qui n'eftoit pas vn de ceux qu'il consi-

dérait le moins -, fut vn matin le coniurer de vou-

loir demander pour Otane, le Gouuernement de

la Prouince des Arifantins, qui eftoit vacant par

la mort de celuy qui le poifedoit. Pour Otane !

( luy dit Cyrus aucc beaucoup, d'eftonnement )

Guy Seigneur, adjoulta-t'il , c'eft pour Otane que

ie vous demande cette grâce : ou pour mieux di-

re, c'eft pour la belle Ameftris. Car vous fçaurez

que ic fuis aduerty par Artabane qui me refait,

qu'vn homme qui eftoit énnemy mortel d' Artam-

bare l'on Père , a deflein de l'obtenir de Ciaxare :

c'eft pourquoy , Seigneur , ie vous fupplie de vou-

loir empefcher que l'incomparable Ameftris, que

l'on m'aflUre eftre toufiourstres mélancolique &

très folitaire , ne reçoiue pas ce déplaifir là. Car

comme tout fou bien eft dans la Prouince des

Arifantins , ce luy feroit vne facheufe auariture,

que celle de voir l'ennemy de fa Maifon en eflrc

Gouuerncur. Vous auez raifon, répondit Cyrus,

mais ne feroit il pas plus iufte que ie demandaffe

la chofe pour vous que pour Otane ? puis que de

cette forte le Roy en feroit mieux feruy , & les

Terres d'Ameftris n'en feraient pas moins proté-

gées. Vous eftes trop bon, répliqua Aglatidas, de

me parler comme vous faites : neantmoins , Sei-

gneur, û vous voulez m'obliger, vous ne longe-

rez iamais à faire rien pour vn homme de qui

l'ambition eft furmontée par l'amour : & qui ne

cherche plus que la mort , pour finir les peines

qu'il fouffre. C'eft pourquoy ne pouuant acce-

pter ce Gouuernement , ie vous conjure encore

vae fois , de la demander pour Otane. le le feray,

luy dit Cyrus , mais à condition que vous ferez

qu'Ameftris

/

LivuE Second.

305

iqu'Ameftr

bon èffice. Àglatidas s'oppofa encore à ce que

Cyrus vouloit de luy : & il fut contraint de luy ac-

corder ce qu'il fouhaitoit fans nulles conditions. -

Comme Ciaxare n'eftoit plus en termes de rien

reful'er, a celuy a qui il deuoit tout 5 il nfe luy eut

.pas pluftoft demandé ce Gouuernement qu'il le

luy accorda : en enuoyant à l'heure mefme les ex-

péditions à Ecbatane. Il s'eftonna toutefois, par

quelle raifon il luy faifoit cette prière fçachant

qu'Otatie n'eftoit pas connu de Cyrus : & que

quand il Tauroit connu , il ne Tauroit pas fort ai-

mé. Comme cela fit quelque bruit dans la Cour,

' tout le monde chercha par quel motif Cyrus auoit

fait la chofe : & Megabife qui fçauoit quel eftoit

l'intereft d'Ameftris en cela,fut celuy qui en deuina

le fuict , & qui s'imagina que Cyrus n'auoit agy

qu'à la prière d'Aglatidas : de forte que tout le

monde le fçeut bien-toft après $& admira fa gene-

rofitc. Ce mefme iour là,ii vint vn Enuoyé du Roy

d J Allirie^ui ayat fçeu par la voix publique,au lieu

où il s'eftoit retire après fon départ de Pterie, que

la principale raifon pourquoy on retenoit Cyrus

prifonnier , eftoit parce qu'on Taccufoit de l'a-

noir fait deliurer , Scd'auoir intelligence auecque

luy : auoit refolu de luy rendre vne partie de ce

qu'il deuoit à fa generofité , en le iuftifiant de

cette aceufation. Cyrus nefçeut pas pluftoft que

cet Enuoyé eftoit arriuc à Sinope , qu'il fe rendit

auprès de Ciaxare : luy difant qu'il ne vodloit voir

qu'en fa prefence , celuy que le Roy d'Aflïrie luy

enuoyoit. Ciaxare luy dit alors fort obligeam-

ment, que c'eftoit luy faire vn reproche injurieux,

yé du Roy

lIfJ

Î06

Le Grand Cy*.?5,

A P

eut prefenté la Lettre dont il cftoit chargé , qui

ne fe trouua eftre que de créance ; 5c que Ci

xarc fe fiit difpofé à l'entendre : Seigneur, luy dit-

il , j'âuois ordre du Roy mon Mailtre, de vous dire

pour la iuftification d'Artamene , que i'ay fçeu

eftre Cyrus en arriuant icy que ce n'eftoit point

luy qui l'auoit fait échaper de fa prilbn : & qu'il

n'a iamàis eu aucune intelligence auecques luy,

contre le feruice qu'il vous doit. Mais puis que ie

le voy en liberté, il n'eft pas neceflaire, à mon ad-

uis, que le m'arrefte, comme j'en auois ordre , à

exagérer fon innocence de ce colté là. Il mauo:t

auili charge , fi vous le deliuriez , comme ie de»

uois vous en fupplier de fa part , de vous déclarer

en fuite , qu'il n'a plus nulle intention de faire la

guerre prelentement , qu'à ceux qui protegenrle

Rauiflétir de la Princefl'e Mandanc. Quainii il

vous offre toutes ! es Troupes qu'il valeuer, dans

la petite partie de fes Eftats , que le b nhcur de

Vos armes luy alaiflé. Il vous offre mefine fa per-

fonne, fi vous luy en accordez la fcùrcté : & vous

affûte enfin , qu'il n'entreprendra plus rien con-

tre vous. Il m'auoit encore commandé, adjoufta

t'il , de faire fçauoir , s'il eftoit polliblc , à l'illuftre

Artamenc , qu'il croyoit qu'Arraxje cftoit celuy

qui auoit cnuové fa Lettre à Mctrobatc * parce

que ç'auoit cfté de la main d'Artaxe qu'il en auoit

reçeu vne coppie, qu'il auoit voulu faire pafl'er

pour original : 5c que pour marque de cela , il ap-

portait celle qu'Artaxe auoit donnée au Roy

ion Maiftre, comme eflant d'Artamene , qui ea

effet fe trouua eftre écrite de la propre main d'Ar-

taxe y qui n'auoit ofc dire au Roy d Aflirie la four-

be qu'il auoit faite potir perdre Cyrus. Ciaxarc

1

Livré Secôkd.. 307

ttouuaht vn raport fi iufte des chofes que Chri-

faute luy auoit dites pour iuftifier fpn Maiftre le

iour qu 3 il fut deliuté , à celles que luy difoit cet

Enuoyé , en eut beaucoup de ioye: de forte que

le traitant tort ciuilement , il luy dit qu'il auroit fa

réponce le lendemain : ne voulant pas la luy ren*

dre à l'heure mefme , parce qu'il vouloit faire la

grâce à Cyrus de luy demander fon aduis. Apres

donc que cet Enuoyé fe fut retiré, & qu'ils furent

en liberté de parler ; Ciaxare fe fit encore redire

precifément par Cyrus , ce qu'il auoit promis au

Roy d'Affiné fur le haut de U Tour de Sinope,

lors que le Prince Mazare enleuoit la Princeffe

Mandane : fi bien que comme Cyrus n'eftoit plus

en eftat de luy rien déguifer, il luy dit ingénument,

qu'il luy auoit engagé fa parole, que quand la For-

tune luy feroit aflez fauorable pour luy faire deli*

tarer la Princefie, & pour vaincre tous les obfta-

çles qui pourroient s'oppofer à fon bonheur 5 il ne

l'épouferoit iamais , fans s'eftre contre luy.

Mais pourquoy , luy dit Ciaxare , luy fiftes vous

cette injufte promette? Ce fut, Seigneur, répliqua-

t J il , parce que le Roy d' Aflirie ayant eu l'injuftice

de me demander que ie le rcmiiTe en liberté : &

moy ayant eu la fidélité pour vous de ne le vou-

loir pas faire : ie creiis que ce Prince pourroit me

foupçonner de ne le retenir que pour mon inté-

rêt!: particulier : & comme eftant bien aife de m'é*

pargner la peine de vaincre vn ennemy redouta-

ble. De forte que pour luy faire voir que iene le

ïe:enois pas par vn fentiment fi lâche, ie luy pro-

mis d'en vfer ainfi : auflî bien* Seigneur, à vous

parler fincerement , quand ie ne luy aureis pas

promis , ie ne lairrois pas de le faîre 2 5c il ne Ce*

toit pas aifé que ie pûflc viure heureux , que i3

?oS Le Ghand Ctkvj,

n'eufle fait âuoiïer au Roy d'Affitie , que fi ta for-

tune me fauorife en quelque chofe, ce n'eft pas

tout à fait comme vnc aueugle, qui départ toutes

fes faneurs fans choix. C'elt pourquoy ie vous

conjure , fi mes prières vous font chères , de me

permettre de demeurer dans les termes de nos

conditions : puis qu'auiïibien ne pourreis-ic pas

Obtenir de moy de les rompre. Ciaxare ne fe

fendit pas d'abord : mais enfin après auoir conii-

deré Cette affaire , de tous les biais qu'il la pou-

uoit regarder 5 il refolut de fuiure luy mefme les

conditions de Cyrus : luy femblant que c'etfoit

aflurer les conqueftes qu'il luy auoit faites,que de

voir dans l'on Armé© le Roy d'Aflirie vaincu. Car

il fçauoit bien que ce qu'il pourroit amener de

Troupes, ne feroit pas fort confiderable : ny en

pouuoirde rien entreprendre contre luy. Il dit

donc le lendemain à TEniioyc de ce Prince, que

comme pfefentement les interefts de Cyrus

cftoient les fiens , il tiendroit tout ce qu'il luy

auoit promis :5cqu'ainfi ilpouuoitaflurcrleRoy

fon Maiftre , que fa Perfonne & fes Troupes fe-

roienten feuretédans fon Armée, quand il y vou-

clroit venir ; fans que le fouuenir du premier en-

leuement de Mandane Tobligeaft à le maltraiter:

& que Cyrus enfin luy tiendroit exactement la

parole qu'il luy auoit donnée. Ce qui obligeoit

principalement Ciaxare à en vfer de cette façon,

eftoit qu'il croyoit pouuoir pluftoft empefeher

ce combat de Cyrus & du Roy d'Aflirie , quand

ce Prince feroit dans fon Armée , que s'il fuft de-

meuré dans la fienne , fon ennemy déclaré. Ioint

encore que de cette forte , il eftoit hors de la

crainte que la Princefle Mandane , ne retom-

bait vne féconde fois fous la puiffanec du Roy

Li

S

VRE SECOND. 309

d'Aiïirie : & n'eftoit point obligé à diuifcr fes for-

ces pour luy foire tefte, & pour aller en Arménie.

Il confideroit mefme encore , que quand le mal-

heur voudroit que Cyrus fe batift contre ce Prin-

ce , & en fuit vaincu, il ne feroit pas forcé pour

cela , de luy donner la Princefle fa fille : Cyrus ne

s'eftant engagé qu'à ce qui dépendoit de luy , &

non pas à la luy faire époufer. Cependant toutes

chofes eftant preftes pour partir, Cyrus demanda

la permillîon de commander l'Auant-garde : &

demanda de plus qu'vne partie des Troupes de

Perfe le fuiuificnt. Comme Ciaxare ne luy pou-

uoit plus rien refufer , il obtint tout ce qu'il vou-

lut 4ÔC il fut refolu qu'il partiroitauec vingtmille

hommes feulement : que tous les Volontaires le

fuiuroient : que le Roy marcheroit auiïï bien-toft

auec le Corps de la Bataille : & que PArriere-gardc

feroit commandée parle Roy d'Hircanie : le Roy

de Phrigie demeurant auflî auec Ciaxare. Iamais

il ne s'eft veu vnc plus grande ioye , que celle des

Troupes qui furent choifies pour cette Auant-

garde, ny vne plus fenfible douleur, que celle que

reçeurent les Chefs 5c les Soldats qui ne furent

point commandez : & l'on euft dit qu'ils appre-

hendoient que Cyrus ne vainquift fans eux , &

qu ils ne trouuaiïent plus rien à faire quand ils le

joindroient. Or pendant que tout fe preparoit à

partir , cet illuftre Héros s'eftant fouuenu qu'il

auoit promis aux Habitans de Sinope de faire re-

baftir leur Ville il fupplia Ciaxare de vouloir qu'il

s'aquitaft de fa parole : & de fouffrir qu'il cm*

.ployaft à cela vne partie de Ces bienfaits. Mais Cia-

xare voulut que ce fuft des deniers publics , que

cette Ville fuft rebaftie : & ordonna à Ariobante,

qui demeura en Capadoce pour y tenir toutes

V iij

§îo Le Ghànd CyrvjJ

f hofcs en deuoir , de faire venir des Architecte*

de Grèce, pour reparer les defordres de i'embrafe-

ment deSinope : voulant de plus , que comme il

y auoit vne Statue de ce fameux Milefien qui l'a-

uoit fondée , qui fe nommoit Autolicus , il y en

euft auffi vne de Gyrus , comme en eftant le fé-

cond fondateur, ce qui fut exécuté. Cependant

cet illuftre Prince fut dire adieu à Martefie, qui ne

le vit pas partir fans douleur : elle voulut alors l'o- I

bliger à luy rendre la Peinture de Mandane, qu'el-

le luy auoit preftée , à condition de la remettre

en (es mains quand il partiroit pour la guerre d'Ar- I

menîe : mais ce Prince la regardant attentiuement; |

cruelle Perfonne, luy dit-il, comment voud«iez-

vous que ic pûfle vaincre , fi vous m'oftiez ce qui

me doit rendre inuincible ? Vous auez tant rem-

porté de Victoires fans ce fecours, répliqua t'elle,

qu'il n'y a pas d'apparence que vous en ayez be-

foin. Cyrus entendant parler Martefie de cette

forte, creutqu'effe&iuemcnt elle vouloit qu'il luy

rendiil ce Portrait: ce qui luy donna vne douleur

fi fenfible, que le vifage luy changea : & fes yeux

en deuindrept fi mélancoliques , que Martefie en

ayant compaffion , luy dit, Seigneur , ie change

le terme que ie vous auois donné : & ie ne veux

vous obliger à me rendre la Peinture de la Prin-

cefie, que quand vous l'aurez deliurce. Cyrus la

remercia alors auec vne ioye extrême : & après

luy auoir demandé s'il ne pouuoit rien pour fon

feruice ? Elle luy dit qu'ayant deflein de s'appro-

cher vn peu plus prés de Mandane , afin de la re-

uoirpluftoft quand il l'auroit remife en liberté^

elle auoit intention daller auec vne de (es paren-

tes qui deuoit partir dans trois iours, pour s'en re-

tourner vers les frontières d'Armcnie cm elle do-

, Livre Second.' \u

meuroit : & qu'elle le fupplioit de luy faire donner

efeorte pour cela. Fçraulas qui entendit la choie,

fit ce qu'il put pour auoir cette commiiïîon : mais

Cyrus la luy voulant réfuter obligeamment, parce

qu'il ne pouuoit fe refoudre d'éloigner de luy le

feul homme auec qui il pouuoit te plus librement

s'entretenir de fon amour luy dit qu'il ne feroit

pas iulte qu'il fuft heureux auprès de Martefie, du-

rant qu'il eftoit infortuné éloigné de Mandanc:

& en effet Ortalque auec deux cens Chenaux eut

ordre d'accompagner ces Dames en leur voyage.

Martefie le fupplia encore de vouloir accorder à

Orfane la permiiïion de s'en retourner vers le

Rçy & la Reyne des Saces : luy femblant qu'après

qu'ils luy auoient fait l'honneur de luy confier la

perfonne du Prince Mazare leur fils , il eftoit iufte

qu'il allaft du moins leur apprendre les particula*

ritez de fa perte. Cyrus fe founenant alors des

obligations que luy auoit fa chère Princeffe des

foins qu'il auoit eus de Martefie 5 & de ce qu'il

auoit mefme efté vn de ceux qui auoient aidé à

le deliurer : il voulut le voir, & luy dire luy mef-

me qu'il pouuoit s'aflurer de trouuer toufiours

en luy , vn Prince fort reconnoiflant. En fuite

luy ayant faitreceuoir malgré qu'il en euft de ma-

gnifiques prefens, il le congédia , & dit encore

vne fois luy mefme le dernier adieu à Martefie,

Il demanda auflî au Prince Thrafibule s'il vouloit

qu'il luy fift redonner des Vaifteaux , au lieu de

ceux qu'il auoit perdus ? Mais ce Prince géné-

reux luy répondit, qu'il auroit honte de les ac-

cepter , en vne pareille Saifon : & qu'il vouloit

s'aller rendre digne à la guerre d'Arménie , de

la glorieufe protedion qu'il luy auoit promife.

Cyrus n'ayant donc plus rien à faire à Sinopç,

V iiij

m

G

Cyivj,

fut prendre congé de Ciaxare, quil'embrafla aiiea

vne tendrefl'e fans pareille : ceux des Chefs qui

n'alloient pas auecques luy , furent aufïi luy dire

adieu : & luy témoigner de nouueau la douleur

qu'ils auoietit , de ce qu'ils ne feroient que le fui-

ure* Cyrus auoit ce iour là dans les yeux , ie ne

fçay quelle noble fierté , qui fembloit eftre d'vn

heureux prefage : & î\ dire vray, il euft efté difficile

de s'imaginer en le voyant , qu'il euft pu eftre

vaincu , tant fa phifionomie cftoit grande & heu-

reufe. Ce Prince eftoit d'vne taille très auanta-

eufe & très bien faite : il auoit la tefte très belle :

tout l'art que les Medcs apportent aleursche-

ncux , n'approchoit point de ce que la Nature

toute feule faifoit aux fiens : qui eftans du plus

beau brun du monde , faifoient cent mille boucles

agréablement négligées , qui luy pendoient iu/-

ques fur les épaules. Son taint eftoit vif 5 fesyeux

noirs pleins d'efprit, de douceur, & de majefté:

il auoit la bouche agréable & fous-riante 5 le nea

yn peu aquilin ; le tour du vifage admirable 5 &

l'aftion fi noble , & la mine fi haute, que l'on peut

dire aflurément , qu'il n'y eut iamais d'homme

mieux fait au monde que l'eftoit Cvrus.

De forte

u'il ne fe faut pas eftonner , fi le iour qu'il partit

de Sinope , eftant monté fur vn des plus fiers &

des plus beaux Cheuaux que l'on vit iamais : ayant

vn habit de guerre le plus fuperbe que l'on fe puif-

fe imaginer : & ayant mis auffi pour ce iour là feu-

lement, la magnifique Efcharpe de la Brincefle

Mandane , tout le peuple le fuiuit iufques hors de

la Ville, le chargeant de benedidtionssluy fouhai-

tant la victoire ; & le voyant partir auec des lar-

mes. Il eftoit fuiuy eje tous les principaux Chefs,

& de tous les Volontaires : de fortç que ce Gros

\

:'Livr.e Second. 3T3

de gens de qualité tous magnifiquement vertus ,6c

admirablement bien montez, faifoit vn des plus

beaux objets du monde. Le Prince Thrafibule , le

Prince Artibie,Hidafpe,Gobrias, Gadate,Chri-

fante, Aglatidas,Megabife, Adufius, Thimocrate,

Leontidas , Philocles , Feraulas , & mille autres

eftoientde ce nombre : cependant au milieu du

tumulte, & malgré tous les foins qu'audit Cyrus,

Mandane cftoit toufiours dans fon cœur : & tant

que cette marcha dura , fans manquer à rien do

tout ce qu'il deuoit faire comme ôeneral d'Ar-

mée , il ne manqua non plus à rien de ce qu'il de-

uoit comme Amant fidelle: & il donnoit toujours

toutes les heures qu'il pouuoit dérober à fes occu-

pations , au fouuenir de fa chère Princcfle. Cela

n'empefehoit pas neantmoins qu'il n'agift auec

vne preuoyance admirable : & par l'ordre qu'il

appottoit toufiours aux marches des Armées

u'ilcommandoit, il ne ruinoit point les lieux de

on paffage , & ne laiflbit pourtant pas fouffrir fes

Soldats. Ils auoient donc défia marché plufieurs

jours , & eltoient défia arriuez à cent ftades prés

du fleuue Licus , qui fepare la petite Arménie de

la Capadoce; lors que quelques Coureurs de lS\r-

mée amenèrent à Cyrus (qui faifoit repaiflrc fes

Chenaux, & repofer fes gens dans vne foreft) vu

homme qu'ils difoient eftre vn Efpion , & qui

auoit toutefois demandé à parler à luy. Mais

Cyrus fut bien agréablement furpris , de voir que

c'eftoit Arafpe deguifé en Marchand Arménien,

que desCiliciensquil'auoient prisn'auoient pas

connu. Il l'embrafla alors auec ioye : & le tirant

à part à l'heure mefme; & bien,mon cher Arafpe,

luy dit il,aucz vous efté plus heureux que Mega-

feife; & fçaûez vous plus de nouuelles delà Prin-


	29. BIG FRENCH: PART 16

$14 Le Grand Cyivs,

çefle & du Roy de Pont qu'il n'en apporta? le fiçay

Seigneur, luy refpondit il, prefques tout ce que ic

f)Ouuois fçauoir, excepté que ie n'ay pas bien veu

a Princefl'e Mandane ,& que l'on ne m'a pas dit

(on Nom: mais enfin pour vous raconter ce que

Vay apris , ie vops diray qu'auec l'habit que vous

jne voyez ; & fçachant aflez bien la langue Armé-

nienne , i'ay toufiours efté pris pour vn véritable

Arménien, mefme dan* Artaxate , où la Cour eft

prefentement. Laie me fuismefléauec diuerfes

perfonnes : & i'ay fçeu que le Roy d'Arménie dit

toufiours que la Piinceflç Mandane n'eft point

dans fes Eftats : 5c qu'il publie qu'on ne la luy

demande que pour auoir encore vn plus grand

prétexte de luy faire la guerre, à caufedu tribut

qu'il n'a pas voulu payer. Le Peuple mefme , à

ce que i'ay appris , la çreu long temps ainfi : mais

depuis quelques iours ce mefme Peuple a chan-

ge' d'auis : 3c tout le monde croit qu'effe&iue-

ment la Princcfle Mandane eft prefentement

dans vn Chafteau qui n'eft qu'à cinquante ftades

d' Artaxate : ducoltéqui regarde vers les Chal-

dees , & qui eft bafty fur le bord d'vne petite

Riyierc , laquelle fe jette en ce lieu là dans l'A-

raxe , qui paflfe dans Artaxate. Ce qui fait qu'ils

ont cette croyance , eft qu'ils fçauent que dans

le mefme temps qu'ils ont appris que l'on difoit

que la Princefic Mandane y doit eftre , il eft ar*

riué deux Dames , que quelques hommes condui-

foicnt,que l'on a rnifes dans ce Chafteau ; que l'on

y garde très foigneufement;& que l'on fertaueç

beaucoup de refpect. Quelques vns de ceux qui

les ont veuës , ont dit de plus , qu'il y en a vnq

admirablement belle, & qui paroiftfort mélan-

colique, le me fuis informe auiïi examinent

1

Livre Second; 315

uc ie i'ay pu , fans me mettre au hazard d'eftre

efcouuert , quelle forte de beauté cil celle de

cette Dame : & i'ay trouué par tout ce que l'on

m'en a dit , que ce doit cftrc la Princeflé. Car

on m'a allure qu'elle eft blonde , blariche , do

belle taille ;& qu'elle a l'air fort modefte. Outre

cela i'ay encore remarqué moy mefmc , que le

ieune Prince Phraarte , frère du Prince Tigrane,

qui eft demeuré malade à la haute Arménie , y va

tous les iours peu accompagné : de forte qu'il eft

aile de s'imaginer qu'il faut qu'il y ait quelque per-

sonne d'importance en ce lieu là. De plus, ie vous

diray qtfeftant vn iour allé à ce Chaftcau , auec

vn Marchand d' Artaxate, de qui i'auois gagné l'a-»

mitié par quelques petits prefens : afin qu'ji trou-i

uaft les moyens de m'y faire entrer , fur le prêt

texte de le voir par curiofité : i'entray effe&iue-

ment iufques dans la première Court : & i'euffe

afliiïément veu toutceChafteau, & tous les Iar-

dins,&par confequent bien veu la Princeflé : fi

par malheur le Prince Phraarte ne fuft arriué

dans ce temps là. Mais à peine fçeuton qu'il ve-

nait , qu'on nous fit cacher , parce qu'il y a def-

fenceexprefle de laifler entrer perfonne. Corhme

il fut entré dans le Chafteau, on nous fit fortiren

diligence : neantmoins en repaflant par vn en-

droit delà baflfe Court, ie vy ce mefmc Prince à

vn Balcon , qui entretenoit vne Dame , qui me

parut eftrc la Princeflé Mandane : du moins à ce

que i'en pusiuger en vn moment, & d'aflezloin,

ne luy voyant qu'vn cafte de la tefte , & ne

pouuant bien voir diftin&ement que la couleur

de fes cheueux & fa taille. Voila, Seigneur, tout

ce que i'ay appris de la Princeflé , & tout ce que

j'en ay pu apprendre ;caç depuis cela on n'a plu*

316 .vj,

voulu melaifler entrer au Chafteau où elle eft:

& ie n'ay pu rien apprendre du Roy de Pont. Il

, n'en faut point douter,dit Cyrus, c'eft aflurément

la Princelfe Mandane que vousauezveuë : & les

vifîtes du Prince Phraarte en font vne preuue in-

faillible. Mais , pourfuiuit il , Arafpe , ce Prince

cft il auffi bien fait , que le Prince Tigrane fon

frère ? le n'en fçay rien, Seigneur (répliqua t'il eri

fous-riant , comme eltant accouftumé de viure

auec beaucoup de liberté auprès de Cyrus) car ie

n'ay iamais eu l'honneur de voirie Prince Tigra-

ne : mais ie fçay bien que Phraarte n'eft pas fi bien

fait que Tilluftre Artamene. Cyrus fous- rit du dif-

cours d'Arafpei&rembraflant encore vne fois ;

i'ay tort , ie l'auouë , lny dit-il, de vous demander

ce que ie vous demande : & ie mérite la raillerie

que vous me faites , pour ne vous auoir pas de-

mandé d'abord , fi le Chafteau eft bien fortifie ; fi

le paflage de cette Riuierc eft gardé; & fi félon les

apparences , la vi&oire nous couftera cher ? Mais,

Arafpe, l'amour eft vne paflïon fi imperieufe, que

fon intereft va toufiours deuant toute autre cho-

fe, c'eft pourquoy vous me deuez exeufer. En

fuite de cela, Arafpe luy dit que ce Chafteau cftoit

dans vn Bourg fi grand qu'il en eftoit foible : que

la feituation en eftoit inégale & irregulierc à tel

point, par fon excefînie longueur , qu'à moins

que d'y auoir fix mille hommes bien refolus à le

garder , il ne feroit pas impoffible de le prendre.

Que la difficulté dte cette entreprife eftoit , qu'il

n'y auoit que cinquante ftades de ce Bourg à Ar-

taxate , qui eftoit la plus grande Ville de toutes

les deux Armenics: & dans les Faux-bourgs de

laquelle eftoit alors tout ce que le Roy d'Armé-

nie auoit de Troupes. Que de plus , comme ce

I

Livre Second.

317

Royaume la n'auoit pas grand nombre de Villes,

petites ny medioeres, à caule de l'abondance des

pafturagcs , qui font que toute la Campagne eft

fort habitée : celle là eftoit fi prodigieusement

peuplée, que quand feshabitans ne feroient Am-

plement que fe monftrer rangez en Bataille , ils

fc

de

Ou*

pas

luy

que

foii fens, il ne deuoit rien entreprendre, que toute

l'Armée ne fuft venue :& qu'il le deuoit conten-

ter de fe faifir du paflage de la Riuiere , qui eftoit

aflez foiblement gardé. Parce que quelques aduis

que reçeuft le Roy d'Arménie de la marche de

l'Armée dé Ciaxare , il ne croyoit pourtant pas

encore qu'on luy allaft faire la guerre tout de

bon : & s'imaginoit toujours , que ce n'eftoit

feulement que pour l'obliger par la crainte , à

payer le Tribut qu'il deuoit. Cyrus remercia alors

Arafpe, de toute la peine qu'il auoit eue , & dtf

danger où il s'eftoit misa fa confideration : & luy

faifant quitter fon habillement de Marchand ,6c

prendre vn autre chenal que le fien , il pourfui-

Uit fa marche, après auoir tenu Confeil de guer-

re , fur l'attaque du paflage de la Riuiere , pour

faire feulement honneur aux Chefs qui eltoient

auecques luy : car dans tous les Confeils qui fe te-

noient, (es aduis en faifoienttoufiours toutes les

refolutions. Il dépefcha auffi vers Ciaxare, pour

l'aduertir de tout ce qu'Arafpe auoit appris : &

l'enuie de vaincre fe renouuellant dans fon cœur;

il fit hafter la marche de fes Troupes : & fe pré-

para à forcer à l'heure mefme le paflage de la Ri-

uiere : n'oubliant rien de tout ce qu'vn Capitaine

prudent & courageux peut faire , en vne pareille

icncontre. Aufli vint il aife'ment à bout de fon

i

I

/

%iS Le Grand Cyrvî; .

deffein : & le retranchement que les Arménien!

auoient fait, ayant eftéforcéen vn quart d'heu-

re , il le vit dans le Pais Ennemy , & Maiftrc de la

Riuiere, fans auoir perdu que quinze ou vingt

Soldats , en vne occafion Ou tout ce qui fit re-

fiftance fut taillé en pièces , & entièrement def-

fait. Lors qu'il eftoit party de Sinope , il auoit

eu intention d'attendre toute l'Armée en ce

lieu là , âpres s'en eftre affûté : mais comme le

pouuoir qu'il auoit eftoit abfolu , il changea

de deffein : & il prit celuy de deliurer Manda-

ne , s'il eftoit pofiible , auparauant que le Roy

fuft arriué : luy femblant que moins il auroît

de gens à partager le péril qu'il y auoit en cet-

te entreprise , plus cette Princefle luy en feroit

obligée , & plus cette a&ion en feroit glorieufe.

Ce qui le confirma encore en cette refolution,

fut la nouuelle qu'il reçeut , que Ciaxarc s'e-

ftant trouué mal , fon départ auoit efté differç

de trois iours : & qu'à caufede cet accident, (a

marche feroit plus lente. Mais ce qui le pouffa

plus fortement que tout cela, à cette dangereufe

entreprife, fut qu'il fçauoit que le Roy dlAflïrie

deuoit Venir : & qu'il ne pût le refoudré à endu-

rer que fort Riual partageait auecques luy la

gloire de deliurer fa Princeffe. Ne pouuant donc

plus fouffrir ce retardement , il lâifla deux mille

hommes à garder le paffagede la Riuicrè : & fut

droit vers la grande Ville d'Artaxatc 5 qui eftoit

feituée dans vne Plaine très fertile au bord de

l'Ara xe : & à peu prés au mefine lieu où par les

Cofifeils d'Hanibal vn autre Roy d'Arménie rit

long temps depuis rebaftir la nouuelle Artaxate.

Cette Ville n'eftoit commandée que de fort peu

d'endroits : mais les Murailles cftoient fi foiblca

Livre S ec ond. 319

& rhefmes en quelques lieux fi détruites , que fa

force ne confiftoit qu'en la multitude de fes Habi-

tans Bien eftil vray qu'elle eftoit fi prodigieufe-

ment grande, que tout autre cœur que celuy de

Cyrus , n'aurait pas entrepris ce qu'il entreprit.

Comme il fut doncarriué aflez pre's d'Artaxate,

oii le Roy d'Arménie eftoit, auec tous les Grands

de fon Royaume , attendant que ton Armée

qui eltoit défia de dix mille hommes , fuit aflez;

forte pour fe mettre en campagne , il fut recon-

noiftre en perfonne , la feituation de ce Bourg

où eltoit le jChafteau qu'il vouloit prendre : ôc

après auoir remarqué tous les lieux d'alentour,

ians que lefs Ennemis ofafient le monitrer que de

loin ; quoy que Chrifante & fes plus fidelles ierui-

tcurs luy pûflent dire , il voulut tout hazarder*

pour deliurer fa Princefle. Il fît donc filer toute la

nuit vers ce lieu là,douze mille hommes qui luy

reftoient : car il auoit falu en laifler C\x mille en di-

uersPo!tes,pourafiurer fa rctraitte,s'il la faloit fai-

re^ pour garder vn paflage fuiTAraxc: outre les

deux mille qu'il auoit iaiflez,pour garder celuy de

cette autre Riuiere qui fepare l'Arménie de la Ca-

padoce. Apres auoir donc allemblé fes Troupes

proched'vn petit Bois, & choifi celles qu'il defti-

noit à l'attaque du bourg & du 'il

fuit aduerty que toute la Ville d'Artaxate eltoit

en armes,& que tous les Bourgeois fe préparaient

à fortir contre luv , ce Grand cœur ne s'ébranla

point : au côtraire prenant de nouuelles forces par

la grandeur du perihil choifit vne petite eminenec

qui eftoit entre la Ville & ce Chaftcati : & après

auoir rangé huit mille hommes en Bataille fuc

cette hauteur , & y auoir placé fix de ces terribles

Machines, quiferuoient à lancer des Boulets de

•

%

j20 Le Ghand Cyhvs,

pierre , pour s'oppofer au fecours que le Roy

d'Arménie vouloit y donner : il fut aucc les qua-

tre mille autres attaquer le Bourg,dans lequel Ton

auoit ietté trois mille Soldats, qui s'eftoient re-

tranchez quelques iours auparauant que Cyrus

arriuaftàla veue d'Artaxate. Cette attaque fe fit

{ar trois endroits à la fois , après que quatre Be-

iers eurent abatu la Barricade &la Muraille: mais

auec tant de vigueur, que les Ennemis en furent

d'abord efpouuantcz. L'on eull dit à voir agir

Cyrus, qu'il eftoitinvulncrable,veu comme il s ex-

pofoit à la grefle des traits des Ennemis. La pre-

mière attaque eftoit commandée par le Prince

Thrafibule : la féconde par Hidafpe : & la troifié-

mepar Aglatidas: car pour Cyrus il voulut le re-

ferucr la liberté d'aller combatre ceux de la Ville,

s'ils auoient la hardiefie de vouloir venir fecou-

rir ce Chafleau. D'abord la première Barricade

fut emportée, du codé qu'eltoit Cyrus : & ceux

qui la defendoient, fuyant auec précipitation ini-

ques à la féconde, y furent tuez,& feruirent enco-

re à faire forcer les autres par i'eiïroy que leur def-

faite leur donna. Tendant cela , non feulement

l'attaque deThrafibule reuilît de mefme , & celle

d'Açlatidas aulli : mais les Soldats encore animez

par l'exemple de leur vaillant Chef, plantèrent

des échelles contre les Murs , dont les Béliers

auoient défia abatu vne partie : de forte que tout

d'vn coup les Soldats & les Habitans de ce lieu là

fe virent enuelopez de toutes parts, & contraints

de fuir pour fauuer leur vie. Les vnsiettent leurs

armes & fe rendent : les autres firent en tumulte

&en defordre : quelques vns pour cuiter l'Efpéc

de l'Ennemy qui lespourfuit , trouuant ie Pont

trop eftroit & trop embarraflé pour tant de

monde,

Livre Second. 321

monde , fe icttent dans la Riuiere qui paffe en ce

lieu là,&s'y noyent miferabl'ement. Quelques vns

tafehent de fe deffendre encote à ce Pont : mais

comme la valeur de Cyrus ne s'arreftoit iamais

qu'après la vi&oire ,il lcspourfnit ;il les force 5 il

tué tout ce qui luy refifte , & pardonne à tout ce

qui luy cède. Celuyqui commandoit les gens de

uerrequi eftoient en ce lieu là , & qui elt:oit vn

ommede cœur,y futtuédediuerscoups,n'ayant

pas voulu demander quartier : & des trois mille

hommes que l'onauoit mis dans ce Bourg, il en

cchapa fort peu qui ne fufîent ou bleflez ou pri-

fonniers. Bien eft il vray que du cofté de Cyrus,

le Prince Artibic,qui ce iour là combatoit comme

Volontaire , y reçeut deux blefl'ures mortelles , ce

qui affligea extraordinairement Cyrus. Cepen-

dant ceux du Chafteau ne voyant pas qu'ils fuf-

ifent en eftat détenir contre de fi vaillans Enne-

mis : & la Princ'efle qui eftoit dedans , leur pro-

mettant de grandes recompenfes , s'ils fe ren-

voient à cet inuincible Conquérant 5 ils firent

ligne qu'ils vouloient parlementer : ce qui donna

vne ioye fi grande à ce Prince , par l'efperancc

de reuoir bien toft fa chère Mandane , qu'il n'en

auoit iamais eu de plus fenfible. Il s'étonnoit tou-

tesfois eftrangement, de voir que le Roy de Pont

qu'il fçauoit eftre fi vaillant & fi braue , ne pa*

roiflbit point : D'où vient, difoit il en luy mefme,

qu'en vne occafion comme celle cy, ie ne le voy

pas les armes à la main ? s'il fe fouuient de quel-

ques bons offices que ie luy ay rendus , que ne

mè rend il ma Princeflc ? Et s'il ne s'en veut pas

f ouuenir , que ne me vient il combattre? Affole-

ment, difoit il encore, il faut ou qu'il foit mort,

ou que quelque bizarre Politique que ie ne

. X

I

\

32 R. si

comprens point , fafle que le Roy d'Arménie lé

tienne prifonnier dans ce Chalteau. Toutes ces

reflexions n'agitèrent pourtant pas long temps

fon cfprit : 5c l'efperance prefque certaine qu'il

auoit de deliurer Mandane, fit qu'il abandonna

fon ame à la ioye. Il parlemente donc auec le Ca*

pitaineduChafteau : il luy promet tout ce qu'il

veut , pourueu qu'il luy rende promptement la

Princefle qu'il garde -Jâc ce Capitaine luy obéit

ftnt, & fe liant a la parole d'vn Prince qui la gar-

dent inuiolablement à fes plus mortels Ennemis,

ouureles Portes, & laifie entrer Cyrus dans le

Chafteau,fuiuy d'autant de monde qu'il voulut,-

faifant pofer les armes au peu de Garnifon qu'il y

aiioit. D'abord que Cyrus fut dans la bafle court

de ce Chafteau : où ell la Princefle ? dit il à ce Ca-

pitaine : la voicy, Seigneur ( répliqua t'il , en luy

montrant à fa droite vn Pcrrojn, où en effet il vie

deux Femmes qui venoient vers luy $ la première

eftant fouftenuë par vnEfcuyer qui luy aidoit à

marcher) fon imagination n'eïlant remplie que de

Mandane : il fut vers cette Dame auec précipita-

tion, pour luy épargner quelques pas : mais en s'en

approchant, cette Perfonne ayant leué fon voile,

& s'eftant arreftée vn moment,comme eftant fort

furprife de la veuc de Cyrus 5 il vit fans doute vn

des plus beaux objets du monde : mais le plus

defagreable pour luy en cet inftant,puis qu'il con-

nut que cette Perfonne n'eftoit pas fa Princefle.

Il fe tourna donc vers ce Capitaine, comme pour

l'accufer de l'auoir trompé : mais cette belle Per-

fonne s'eftant approchée le vifage vnpeu émeu;

Seigneur, luy dit elle ,1e Roy de Pont mon Frère

fut fi bien traité de vous ,' lors qu'il fut voftre

prifoftnier , que i'ay lieu d'efperer de l'eftre auffi

h

,

I

fe Second. 3?

ftuorablement que luy : puis que vous eftes trop

généreux , pour ne protéger pas la plus mal heu-

reufe Princefle de la Terre. Cyrus eltoit fî affligé

de voir qu'il n'auoit pas deliuré Mandane , & û

furpris d'apprendre que cette Princefle qui luy

parloit çftoit Sœur du Roy de Pont qu'il fut

vn moment fans pouuoir prefques luy refpon-

dre : faifant vn grand effort fur fou

efprit ; Vous ne vous trompez pas , Madame*

luy dit il fort ciuilement , quand vous croyez

ue ic vous traiteray auec tout le refpefl: que l'on

à vnc perfonne de voftre condition : car

que

doit

encore que le Roy voftre Frère foit celuy que ie

viens chercher en Arménie , icnelaifieraypasdc

vous aflurer , que ic vous rendray toufiours tous

lesferuiecs qui feront en ma puiflanec. Comme

• cette belle Princefle alloit refpondre , on vint ad-

uertir Cyrus qu'il fortoit d'Artaxate vne multitu-

de de monde li prodigieufe*que fa prefence eftoit

neceflaire à forl Armée : Souffrez donc, Madame,

(luy dit il,en luy prefentant la main)que ie vous re-

mene dans voftre Apartement: & que ie vous laif-

fe Maiftrefle de ce Chafteau , iufqucs à ce que i'aye

acheué d'aflurer cette petite difant

cela illaconduifit dans fa Chambre: où après luy

auoir fait encore vn complimet,auecafl*cz de pré-

cipitation : & auoir commandé à Chrjfante qu'il y

laiifa, .de la feruir en tout ce qu'il pourroit : il des-

cendit dans la Court , où il rencontra quelques

Soldats Sc quelques Capitaines qui portoient dam*

ce Chalteaulc Prince Ârtibic blcfleafinde l'y fai*

re penfer plus commodément. Comme Cyrus le

vit en cet eftat , & qu'il remarqua que ceux qui 16

foûtenoient eftoient trop foibles , & fjncon

inodoient en le portant : quelque prefle qu'ij

*ij

524 Le Chand C y r. v s,

Êuft ; & quelque douleur qu'il cuft en l'ame ; il aî-

4 da de (a propre main à porter cet illuftre bielle,

iniques à vue Chambre bafle où il fut mis fur vu

licb Mais ce Prince affligé en receuant ciuile-

. ment les bons offices de Cyrus , le faifoit bien

{!ùtoft par fa propre considération, que par cel-

e de la vie qu'il vouloit perdre , & que Cyrus luy

vouloit conferuer : en ordonnant comme il fit

à ceux qu'il laifla auprès de luy, d'en auoir tous

les foins imaginables. Apres cela Cyrus monta

à cheual : & voyant qu'il ne pouuoit encore

fatisfaire fon amour, par la liberté de fa Prin-

cefle :,il voulut du moins fatisfaire fa gloire,

• en faifant la plus hardie a&ion du monde. A

chaque pas qu'il faifoit ,il receuoitaduisfur ad-

uis des Troupes qui fortoient d'Artaxate : mais

quelque grand qu'on luy reprefentaft ce péril , il

fut toutesfois fe mettre à la telle des fiennes : rc-

folu de combattre, quand mefme il feroit attaqué

par cent mille hommes. En effet fî le Roy d'Ar-

ménie l'euft entrepris , il n'y en euft eu gueres

moins : car depuis vne petite vallée quis'abaifle

prefques imperceptiblement, & qui eft au deflbus

de Teminencè où Cyrus s'eftoit porté, iufques à

Artaxate ; toute la Campagne eftoit couuerte de

Troupes Ennemies : qui firent mefme fcmblant

d'auoir intention de combattre : car le Roy d'Ar-

ménie tint Confeilde guerre pour cela , hors des

• Mn Milles de la Ville , & s'auança iufques à vu

Viltage où il fit alte, qui eft fort proche de ce petit

Vallon qui feparoit les deux Armées. Cependant

le Grand Cyrus demeura ferme en sô Polie : regar-

dant toufiours fièrement cette multitude innom-

brable d'Ennemis jqui n'ofoient pourtant l'atta-

conduifit mefme cette grande a&ion auec

i

I

/

Livre Second: 325

fantd'heur/Sc tant de prudence: qu'il y auoit plus

de fix heures que ce Chalkau eftoit pris, que ceux

d' Artaxate ne le fçauoient pas après

auoir bien confulté , le Roy d'Arménie conclut,

qu'il ne faloit point attaquer vn Prince , accouftu-

mé de combattre comme vn Lion , & de vaincre

tout ce qui luy refiftoit. Le Prince Phraartè , qui

clloit allez brauc, vouloit hazarder la chofe , à

quelque prix quecefuft : mais Ton aduis n'eftant

pas fuiuy , parce qu'vn Chef expérimenté , foûtint

qu'il n'y auoit nulle apparence d'aller choquée

auec des Troupes nouuelles ôc des Bourgeois, des

Troupes aguerries, & le plus Grand Capitaine du

monde porté auec quelque auantage : Cyrus eut

la fatisfa&ion d'auoir pris ce qu'il vouloit pren-

dre , à la veuc de Tes Ennemis : & de leur auoir pre-

i ente la Bataille , depuis le matin iufques à la nuit,

flins qu'ils eulTent ofé l'accepter, quoy qu'ils fuf-

fent vingt fois plus que luy. La nuit tombant tout

d'vn coup , cacha vne partie de la honte qu'a-

uoient tous les Habitans d'Artaxate , de rentrer

dans leur Ville après auoir veu feulement prendre

vn Chadeau qui leur eftoit très confiderable , à

caufe de l'Araxc qui y parte. Cependant Cyrus

n'auoit pas l'amc tranquile, & cette grande adîioii

'ne luy donnoit que de la douleur: car il auoit fî

fortement efperé de deliurer la Princefle Manda-

ne, qu'il ne pouuoit fe confoler de ne l'auoir pas

fait. Auiïî toft qu'il eut donc veu que toutes les

Troupes eftoient rentrées dans la Ville,& qu'il eut

pofé des Gardes auancées de ce colle là , il fut pnf-

fer le refte de la nuit au Chafteau qu'il -auoit pris.

Apres s'eftre informé de la fanté du Prince Ar-

tibie , qu'on luy dit eftre fort mauuaife,& auoir

fçeu que la Princefle de Pont eftoit retirée : il

X iij

ii6

Le Grand ,

/

demeura feul dans fa Chambre auec Teraulas. Et

bien ( luy dit il auec vnc mélancolie extrême ) que

flites vous de ma fortune ? & ne faut- il pas aiiouer

que iefuis le plus malheureux Prince du monde?

le penfois Seigneur, répliqua Feraulas , que ce-

•ftoit aux vaincus à fc plaindre , & aux Vainqueurs

à fe refioiïir : Non non , dit il , Feraulas, la gloi-

re n'elt plus la plus forte dans mon cœur : &

quand i'aurois défait cette multitude d'Ennemis

que ie n'ay fait que regarder, ie feroisaulïî mé-

lancolique que ie le fuis. le ne cherche prefen-

tement ny à faire des conqueftes , ny à acquérir

de la réputation : ie cherche Mandane feule-

ment : & puis que ie ne la trouue point, ic fuis plus

malheureux que fi i'auois efté vaincu. Arafpe ne

mentoit pas , pourfuiuit il , quand il difoit qu'il

y auoit vnc pcrfbnne de qualité en ce Chafleau:

, qu'elle eftoit belle , blonde, blanche , & de bonne

mine : Mais helas, que cette Princefle toute ad-

mirablement belle qu'elle eft , me donne peu de.

iàtisfa&ion par fa veue ! le trouue pourtant Sei-

gneur interrompit Feraulas , qucc'eft toufiours

quelque chofe,que d'auoir en vos (nains vne fœur

du Roy de Pont : & vne Perfonnc de laquelle i'a^

oiiy dire beaucoup de bien , quand nous cftions a

la guerre de Bithinie : De forte qu'il y a apparence

que cela tiendra ce Prince en quelque crainte.

Ha, Feraulas , refponditil en foûpirant, quelque

chère que luy puifle eftre la Princefle de Pont,

Mandanç la luy fera toufiours dauantage: & entre

vne Soeur & vue Maiftrefle, il n'y a pas grande pei-

ne à fe refoudre. S'il tçnoit en fon pouuoir vrç

Frère fi ie l'auols,& tnefme le Roy mon Père, cela

pourrait feruir à quelque chofe : mais pour Man-

cjane » à rien du toufc Joint que me çonnoifleut

Livre Second;

327

comme il me connoift , il ne craindra pas que ie

mal-traite la Princelle fa Sœur , quoy qu'il ne me

rende pas Mandane : & il fçait trop que ie ne fuis

• pas capable de faire iamais vne a&ion fi lafche ,.fi

iniufte , & fi cruelle :ainfi fans rien hazarder , il

gardera ma Princelle. Mais, Seigneur , dit Ferau-

las, elles vous bien afluré que cette belle Pcrfonne

foit la Princefl'e de Ponc ? Oiiy , répliqua t'il,

& prefentement que ie rappelle en ma mémoire

vn Portrait que la femme d'Arfamone m'en fit

monftrer , par la PrincelVe là fille , afin de connoi-

ft rc fi i'eftois Spitridatc , ou fi ie ne l'eftois pas;

ie voy bien que c'efteffe&iuementclle ; car cet-

te Peinture luy reffembloit extrêmement. Mais

fi cela eft , reprit Feraulas , ie m'eftonne qu elle

ne vousaaulîi bien pris pour Spitridate, que ces

autres Prince/Tes de Bithinie : C'eft: fans doute, ré-

pliqua Cyrus , que le Roy fon frère luy aura parlé

de cette prodigieufe relfemblance , que l'on dit

eltre entre luy & moy. Quoy qu'il en loit,Ferau-

las, ce n'eft pas de femblablçs chofes que ie me

dois entretenir , & que vous me deuez parler : &

Mandane, la feule Mandane , doit élire l'objet de

toutes mes penfées , & le fujet de toutes mes coi

uerfations. Encore fi ie fçauois precifement 011 el-

le eft , i'aurois l'ame en quelque repos : car quand

elle feroit dans Artaxate , fans attendre l'ârriuce

de Ciaxare, i'entreprendroisdeladeliurer. Vous

le pourriez fans doute,repliqua Feraulas; car après

ce que nous venons de voir , l'on peut dire que (i

vous ne forcez pas cette Ville, c'eft que vous ne

l'aurez pas voulu forcer:& fes Habitansdeuroient

vous rendre grâce de tous les maux que vous ne

leur ferez pas , parce que vous les leur aurez pu

faite. Apres auok encore parlé quelque temps,

X iiij

328 Le Grand Cyrvj,

Cyrus fe jetta fur vn lid , plus pour fe repofer que

pour dormir : auflï bien n'en euft-il pas eu le loi-

îîr ; car on luy vint dire que le Prince Artibie

eftoit à l'extrémité , & qu'il demandoit à le voir.

A l'inftant mefme il fe leue &le va trouuer ; & il

le trouue en effet preft à mourir : mais auec vn

efprit fi libre , & vne ame fi tranquile , que Cyrus

en fut furpris. le fuis au defefpoir, luy dit-il en s'en

approchant , d'eftre en partie caufe;du déplora-

ble eftat où Vous eftes : Au contraire ( luy répon-

dit genereufement ce Prince mourant ) vous dé-

liez vous en refioiiir pour l'amour de moy : qui

depuis la perte de Leontine, n'ay cherché la guer-

re , que pour y trouuer la mort. le n'eufle pii fans

cloute la rencontrer en nul autre lieu , fi glorièufe

qu'auprès de vous : aufli ne regrettay-ie plus rien

en la vie: Scie mourray auec vne douceur que ie

ne vous puis exprimer , fi vous me promettez de

faire enfermer mes Cendres dans le Tombeau de

Leontine. En prononçant ce Nom qui luy eftoit

fi cher, il perdit la parole, & peu de temps après la

yeuc & la vie : & il expira (ans violence , à caufe

de la grande perte de fang qu'il auoit faite. Il eut

pourtant la fatisfa&ion , d'entendre que Cyrus

luy promit ce qu'il vouloit : car il luy ferra foible-

ment la main , & leua les yeux vers luy , comme

pour l'en remercier. Mais ce qu'il y eut d'admi-

rable en cette funefte aduanture , fut que la mort

n'effaça point de deffus fon vifàge , quelques lé-

gères marques du plaifir qu'il auoit eu à mourir,

puis que fa MaiftrefTe eftoit morte. Cyrus eut le

cœur extrêmement attendry de la perte de ce ieu-

ne Prince, qui auoit fansdoute toutes les qualitez

neceflaires pour mériter fon eftime & fon amitié' :

audi donna-t'il des témoignages de douleur fort

/

Li vie Second. 329

glorieux pour le Prince Artibie : & quand for*

Tombeau euft efté couuert de dépouilles d'Enne-

piis vaincus, & de Trophées d'Armes brifées.; il

n'euft pas efté plus honoré , que de voir Tes Cen-

dres arrofées des larmes du plus Grand Prince du

monde : & d'vn Prince encore qui auoit vne dou-

leur fi fenfible dans le cœur , qu'elle le pouuoit

prefques railbnnablement difpenfer d'auoir de la

iënfibilité pour nulle autre chofe. Cependant la

pointe du iour paroiflant , il fut aduerty que l'é-

pouuante eftoit fi grande dans Artaxate, oc qu'il

y auoit vne confternation fi vniuerfelle , que le

Roy d'Arménie en eftoit forty auec toute fa Cour,

& vne partie de fes Troupes : pour fc retirer fur le

haut de certaines Montagnes inacceflibles , où il

y auoit mefme des Chafteaux aflez bien fortifiez,

& qui eftoient du coftc oppofé à celuy où il

eftoit alors. 11 fçeut encore que ce Roy auoit

emmené la Reine fa femme, & les Princeflcs fes

filles : & il s'imagina que peut-eftre Mandane y

eftoit-ellc auflî. Il euft bien voulu à l'inftant mc(-

me aller après : maison luy alfura qu'auparauant

qu'il fuft feulement en eftat de partir, le Roy d'Ar-

ménie feroit arriué au lieu de ion Azile , où il

n'auroit plus rien à craindre que la faim. Neant-

moins comme Cvrus ne voulut pas fe fier à ce

v

qu'on luy en difoit il monta a cheual, après auok

commandé à vn Chirurgien Egiptien qui eftoit '

dans les Troupes de Chipre, d'embaumer le corps '

du Prince Artibie , de cette excellente manière

que l'on pratique en fon Païs,& qui rend les morts

incorruptibles ; voulant luy tenir fa parole. Il

lailTa ordre aulfi de faire vu compliment à la Prin-

cefle de Pont , de ce qu'il ne la verroit qu'à Con

retour : & ces ordres citant donnez , il fut aucc

i

I

33© ' It Giand Cyhvj;

deux cens Cheuaux feulement, fc faire monftrer

ces Montagnes : 5c il connut en effet, qu'il eftoit

impoflible qu'il pûft y arriuer à temps. Il prit

donc alors la refolution daller occuper quelque

Pofte, entre ces Montagnes & la Ville, afin d'en

empefclier la communication : mais à peine les

Troupes qu'il commanda pour cela fous la con-

duite d'Hidafpe eurent elles marché, que les Ha-

bitans d'Artaxate redoublant encore leur frayeur,

après auoir tenu vn conleil tumultueux, trouue-

rent plus de feureté à fe rendre à vn Vainqueur

comme Cyrus, que d'entreprendre de refifter plus

longtemps à vn Prince toufiours inuincible. Us

enuoyereVit donc des Députez vers luy, pour luy

demander grâce : mais auec des termes aufli fou-

rnis , que s'il euft eu défia fon Armée toute entiè-

re à leurs Portes. Comme il eftoit le plus doux

Prince de la Terre , à tout ce qui ne luy refiftois

point , jl ne voulut d'eux qu'vn (impie ferment

de fidélité : il ne iugea pas mefme à propos auec

fi peu de Troupes qu'il auoit , de s'engager dans

cette Ville : & il fe contenta d'occuper les deux

bouts de l'Araxe, & quelques Chafteaux médio-

crement forts , qui eftoient en diuers endroits

d'Artaxate ; afin que par là il oftaft tout fecouis

au Roy d'Arménie , & toute communication en-

tre la Ville & le lieu où il s'eftoit retiré. Il conti-

nua donc le deflein d'enuoyer Hidafpe vers le

pied de ces Montagnes , auec douze cens hom-

mes feulement: pouf empefeher ceux de laCaniT

pagne d'y porter des viures. En fuite dequoy il

fe refolut d'attendre que Ciaxare fuft arriué , au-

parauaijt qtie de plus rien entreprendre : & après

auoir donné tous les ordres necellaires, il s'en re-

tourna au Clvafteai» d'où il eftoit party, aueçafl'cs

\

t

Livre Second. 331

d'impatience d'entretenir la Princefle de Pont:

s'imaginant que peut-eftre pourrait-elle fçauoic

cri cftoit le Roy fon Frère : 5c par confequent 011

eftoit auiïï la Princefle Mandane. S'eftant dona

vn peu repoie , & s'eftant mis en eftat de paroi-

ftre auec bien-feance deuant elle , il luy fit de-

mander s'il pourrait auoir l'honneur de la voir :

comme elle ne le defiroit pas moins qu'il le fou-

haitoit , qtioy que ce fuft par des raifons différen-

tes , elle luy fît dire qu'elle receuroit fa vifite fort

agréablement. De forte qu'allant Ja trouuer à

l'heure mefme , il en fut receu en effec auec toute

la ciuilité poflible : & il luy rendit auili toute la

foûmifïïori & tout le refpect qu'il luy euft pu ren-

dre , quand elle euft encore efté dans Hcraclée.

Apres les premiers complimens paflez , Seigneur,

luy dit-elle , fî la Fortune euft efté aufli fauora-

ble au Roy mon Frère , que vous le luy fuftes en

le faifantdeliurer , il n'euft pas perdu comme il

a fait , les Royaumes qu'on luy a veu polfeder.

le ne fçay, Madame, répliqua Cyrus, fî le Roy

de Pont n'a point plus gagné en perdant fes

Royaumes, qu'il n'euft pu faire en les conferuant:

mais du moins fçay-ie bien que ie préfère ce que

la Fortune luy a donné , après les auoir perdus , à

tout ce qu'elle luy auoit ofté auparauant : &

pleuft aux Dieux qu'il vouluft remonter auThrô-

ne qui luy appartient , en rendant ce qui ne luy

appartient point du tout. Ce difeours eft fi obfcur

pour moy , dit la Princefle de Pont, que ie n'y

puis repondre à propos : car enfin ie fçay bien

que le Roy mon frère a perdu le Rovaume de

Pont , & celuy de Bithinie ; qu'il a efté contraint

de partir de la dernière Ville qui luv reftoit, 5c

çie s'enfuir dans vn Vaiflçau pour aller mettre la

/ v

x-

f

p

332 ' 'Le Grand Cyrvî,'

perfonne en feureté auprès de vous : mais ie n\i y

point fçeu que cette Fortune qui Ta renuerfé di

Thrônc , luy ait rien fait gagner depuis. I'ay fçeu

melhie en fuite qu'il n'cftoit point où vous cftiez;

& l'on ma dit enfin (fans m'en pouuoir pourtant

donner nulle certitude) qu'il e(ioit en Arménie,

où ic fuis venue le chercher, & où ie ne l'ay pas

trouué. Quoy Madame , luy dit Cyrus , le Roy de I

Pont & la Princcflc Mandane ne font point icv ! I

le ne croy pas , répondit elle , que le Roy mon

Frère y (bit : & ie ne comprens point du tout

comment quand il'y (croit, laPrincefle Mandane

y pourroiteftre. Cyrus voyant auec quelle ingé-

nuité cette Princefleluy parloit, luy conta alors

comment le Roy de Pont au oit fauué la Princefle

Mandane d'vn naufrage, & comment il auoit

quitte fon Nauirc, Scs'cftoit mis dans vn Bateau

pour remonter la Riuiere d'Halis , & pour venir

en Arménie : de forte , pourfuiuit-il , Madame»

que ie ne voy pas comment il eft poflible qu'il n'y

foit pas , & comment vous ne le fçauez point.

^ I'ay peu de liberté, dit-elle, depuis que ie fuis

en Arménie, qu'il ne feroit pasimpotîible qu'il y

ftift, quoy que ie ne le fçeufle pas : Mais Seigneur*

comment peut il eftre vray, que luy qui m'a parle

de vous, comme de l'homme du monde pour qui

il auoit le plus d'eftime & le plus d'amitié ( quoy

qu'il ne fceuft pas voftre condition ) puitfe vous .

auoir defobligé luy, dis-ie , que vous auez tant

obligé ; luy qui vous doit la vie & la liberté ; luy

qui auiïï a eu intention de vous conferuer, dans

vn temps où vous luy arrachiez la victoire d'en-

tre les mains. 11 n'a pas eu intention de me nuire,

répliqua Cyrus , mais il m'a pourtant cruellement

outrage : Ha Seigneur , dit-elle , il ne m'a pas dé-

Livre Second. 33i

peint Artamcnc allez faillite, pour fe tenir outra-

ge d'vne choie faite fans deflein : & ie ne penfc

pas qu'il foit changé depuis qu'il cil Cyrus. Il

n'eft pas changé, reprit il , car il aime la Princcflc

Mandane, comme il i'aimoit en ce temps là, quoy

que le Roy de Pont ne le fçeuft pas : de forte,

Madame, qu'il vous eft aifé de iuger, qu'en enle-

uant cette Princefle,& en la retenant après con-

tre fa volonté , il ne m'a pas obligé. le ne vous

jtarlerois pas ainfi, pourfuiuit-il , fi la paffion que

rày pour elle, n'eitoit aujourd'huy fçeuë de toute

PÂfie : & fi ie n'eftois forcé de me 'iuttifier dans

ïcfprit d'vne auflï excellente perlbnne que vous.

. Seigneur , luy dit elle , ie n'ay plus rien à vous dire:

Se des que l'amour fe méfie dans vnc auanture ie

n'en fuis plus furprife , quelque bizarre qu'elle foit.

Cependant ie puis vous dire pour voftre confo-

lation , que le Roy mon frère a vn fi profond ref-

pe&pourla Princcflc Mandane, que vous ne dé-

liez rien craindre pour elle : & fi ie fçauois où il

eft , ie vous fupplierois de me permettre d'aller

cflayer d'obtenir de luy qu'il la rendift au Roy

fon'Pere. Cvrus remercia cette Princefle auec

beaucoup d'aiVe^ion : & leur conuerfation fut fi

obligeante de part & d'autre , que Cyrus eftoit

eftonné de fe trouuer tant de difpofition à vou-

loir ferait vne Sœur de fon Riual. Il efl vray

qu'elle eiloit fi aimable & fi parfaite, qu'il n'euft

pas efté poflible de ne l'eftimer^as infiniment : &

de n'auoir pas du moins beaucoup d'amitié pour

elle, quand on n'eiloit plus en termes de pouuoir

auoir de l'amour. De plus , comme elle trouuoit

en la veuë de Cyrus, la reflemblance d'vne per-

fonne qui luy eftoit infiniment chère , elle auoit

pour luy, & mcfme fans s'en appereeuoir, vne

\

m

L e Grand Cyrvs,

ciuilité pins obligeante qu'elle ne penfoit: dé for-

te que durant trois ou quatre iours, pendant les-

quels Cyrus !i voyoit à toutes les heures où il

n 'eftoit pas occupé à vifiter lesdiuers Portes qu'il

faifoit garder

il fe lia vne aflez grande amitié

entr'eux. Car enfin Cyrus après auoir fatisfait la

curiofité de cette Princefle, en luy racontant fa

fortune en peu de paroles : comme il l'afTuroit

que fi le Roy fon Frerc vouloit rendre la Prin-

cefle Mandane , il luy feroit recouurer fes Royau-

mes, elle ne trouiioit pas qu'il euft tort : Ôc elle

croyoit mefme que quand le Roy de Pont fçau-

roit qu'Àrtamene eftoit Cyrus, & que Cyrus ai-

moit Mandane, & en eftoit aimé y il changeroie

de deflein. Si bien que ne trouuant pas qu'elle

deuft regarder ce Prince comme PEnnemy du

Rov Ton Frère, elle le regardoit feulement com-

me fon Protecteur ; & comme vn F'rince qui pour-

roit peut-eftre trouuer les voyes d'eftre le Média-

teur, entre le Rcy de Pont & le nouueauRoydé

Bithinie : de forte qu'elle joiïiflbit auec quelque

douceur, de la veuë & de là conuerfation de (Jy-

rus. Ce Prince fut vn peu embar raflé durant quel-


	30. BIG FRENCH: PART 17

ques iours, de remarquer que cette Princefle ne

le voyoit point fans changer de couleur , & qu'el-

le le regardoit quelquesfois en (empirant. Mais

\- enfin s'eftant encore fouuenu de ce Portrait!

qu'on luy monftra en Bithinie ; il comprit qu'il

faloit que non fiÉilement Spitridatë auquel il ref-

fembloit en fuft amoureux , mais qu'il faloit enco-

re qu'il en fuft aimé. Et comme i! efpera extrême-

ment de la négociation de cette Princefle auprès

du Rov fon Frère, quand il fçauroit où il eftoit:

& qu'il fçauoit qu'il n'y a rien de Ci engageant,

que d'eftre dans la confidence d'vne perîoiine

I

Livre S

d;

3»

fcjui a vnc pafïïon dansl'ame : il fçeut fi bien con-

duire la chofe, que fans choquer U bien-feance,

ny la prcfler trop , il l'obligea à confentir qu'il

fçeuft tous les malheurs de fa vie 5 afin de voir après

par quels moyens il l'en pourroit foulager , com-

me elle eftoit refoluë de faire aufiî ccflcr les fiens

s'il eftoit poffible. Vn matin queCyrus aprit que

Ciaxare arriueroit dans trois iours; & que le Roy

d'Arménie n'auoit pas de viures pour long-temps:

ayant l'efprit vnpeu plus tranquile,par l'efperance

d'eftre biê-toft en pouuoir de s'éclaircir par le Roy

d'Arménie luy mefme , du lieu où eftoit ce qu'il

cherchoit: il futtrouuerla PrinceiVe de Pont , &

la fommer de luy tenir la parole qu'elle luy auoit

donnée. Mais quoy qu'elle vouluft le contenter

pour fon propre intereft, elle ne pût obtenir d'elle

mefme,la force de raconter Cçs auantures de fa pro-

pre bouche : & elle le fuplia de trouuer bon qu vue

perfonne qui eftoit à elle,5c qui fçauoit iufques à la

moindre de fes penfées , les luy aprift. Cyrus con-

fentant à ce qu'elle vouloit, fe retira à Thème mef-

me : & aufli toft qu'elle eut difné , il retourna dans

fa Chambre : où il trouua celle qui luy deuoit ap-

prendre les malheurs de la PrinceiVe de Pont ; qui

s'eftoit rctire'e dâs vn Cabinet,auec quelques Fem-

mes d' \rmenie, que l'on auoit mifes auprès d'elle

pourlaferuii*. Cette Perfonne qui fcnommoitHe»

iïonide,eftoit vne Fille de qnalité,originaire de Bi-

thinie,de qui la Mère auoit efté Gouuernante de la

Princefle , & qui l'auoit prefque efté elle mefme :

parce qu'ayant C\x ou feptans plus qu'Aràmintc;

l'a Merç qui eftoit fort auancée en âge, & fort mal

faine,luy en auoit fouuent donné la conduite. De

forte qu'elle fçauoit fort exactement tout ce qui

s'eftoit pafle eh cette Cqui là ; & comme ç'eftoit

v

:

#6 , Le Cykvs,

le plus charmant efprit du monde, le plus doux,

& le plus coijipiaifant dans les choies iuftes , elle

s'eftoit fait adorer de la Princefle de Pont. Cyrus

qui auoit fçeu la condition d'Hefionide , par vil

des gens de cette Princefle à qui il l'auoit fait de-

mander, la traitta très ciuilement: & après quel-

ques complimeris, auflîrcfpe&ucufcment reçeus,

qu'ils clloient obligeamment fa i ts : après auoir,

dis-ie , pris leur place fur vheEflrade couuerte de

ces Eftoftes admirables que Ton fait en Arménie :

Hefionide commença de parler en ces termes.

feTe»

H

à

sis*

o

DE LA

NCE

R

SE

A

ET D E

I

ITRID ATE

'O r. d r. e que i'ay reçeu de la Pftil-

;efle, de vous raconter exactement

es malheurs , demande, Seigneur,

lue vous vous prépariez à .vne af-

ez grande patience : car ils font en

fi grand nombre, qu'il n'eft paspof-

lîble de vous les dire en peu de paroles. Il faut

mefme

Livre Second. ' ^37

mefme pour vous les faire connoiftre plus parti-

culièrement , ne vous dire pas feulement ceux de

la Princefie Aramintc : mais il faut encore vous

apprendre vne partie de ceux de fes Pères : car

c'eft ainfi que fa generofité luy fait appeller Pv-

furpation qu'ils ont faite du Royaume de Bithi-

nic : qui eft la véritable caufe de tous les maux

qu'elle fouffre , & de tous ceux qu'elle fouffrira.

Vous fçauez, Stigneur, vous qui auez tant gagné

de Batailles en ce lieu là, que le Royaume de Pont,

& celuy de Bithinie , ne font feparez que d'vne

Riuiere : de forte qu'il n'eft pas eftrange, qu'vn

Roy de Pont ambitieux, ait voulu porter fes bor-

nes au delà : mais ie penfe que les voyes dont il fe

ferait, vous le fembleront dételle forte, qu'à pei-

ne pourrez-vous en fouffrir lé fîniple récit. Vous

fçaurezdonc, Seigneur, que l'Ayeul de la Prin-

cefle Araminte, eltoit vn Prince violent, jaloux

de fon authorité, & le plus entreprenant du mon-

de : aufli toute fa vie fe patïa-t'elle en guerre con-

tre fes voifins: tantoft contre le Roy de Phrigiej

tantoft contre le Roy de Capadoce & de Galatie,

& tantôt! contre le' Prince des Paphlagoniens.

Mais en toutes ces guerres , il fut toufiours puif-

famment aflifté du Roy de Bithinie qui regnoit

alors, Pered'Arfamone, qui vient de la recon-

quérir. Neantmoins il luy voulut mal dans le fond

de fon cœur , de ce qu'il s'oppofa vne fois à vne

flouuelle guerre qu'il voulait entreprendre con-

tre la Capadoce , fans fuiet & fans raifon : car

comme la Bithinie fepare le Pont de la Galatie , il

ne le pouuoit faire fans que ce Prince luy donnait

du moins pafl'age par (es Eftats , & il le luy refufa.

Depuis cela il regarda donc toufiours la Bithinie

comme vn obftacle à fes ambitieux defleins ; mais,

3-Part. Y

t

358

Le Grand C y r. v S,

Seigneur, il faut que ic pafle cet endroit légers

ment : car comme ie fuis originaire de Bithinic, il

feroit difficile que l'amour de ma Patrie ne me fift

dire plus que ie ne dois : veu le refpect que ie fuis

obligée de rendre aux Rois dont la Princefle que

ie fers e(t defeenduë. le ne puis toutesfois vous

faire vn fecret , d'vn crime qui a efté fçcu de plu-

ficurs Royaumes, puis que c'eft le fondement de

tout ce que i ay à vous dire : vous fçaurez donc

en peu de mots , que le Roy de Pont ayant prié

celuy de Bithinic qu'il pûft conférer auecques

luy , de quelque affaire importante , qu'il difoit

qui les regardoit Tvn & l'autre : ce Prince luy

ayant accordé la choie, ces deux Rois fe trouue-

rent fur leurs Frontières. Et comme la Riuiere

de Sangar les borne également , ils choifirent vne

Ifle très agréable , & où il y a vne allez belle Mai-

fon , pour leur entre- veuë : qui fe fit auec toute

la magnificence poiïible. Neantmoins comme

Tlfle apartenoit pourtant au Roy de Pont , ce fut

luy qui fit la dépence des feftins qui furent faits

durant trois iours,auec toute la magnificence, &

toute la fplendeur imaginable. Mais le dernier

des trois, le Roy de Bithinie fut pris d'vn mal fi

violent , qu'il fut abandonné des Médecins dés le

fécond iour : eftant impoflible de le tranfporter

hors de cette Ifle , où le Roy de Pont demeura

toufiours auprès de luy : donnant de fi grandes

marques de douleur , que tout le monde en fut

ttompé , & le Roy de Bithinie plus que tous les

autres. Ce Prince donc, qui n'auoit qu'vn fils âgé

de fix ans, & qui auoit perdu la Reine fa Femme

il y en auoit défia deux : fe voyant en cette extré-

mité , creut que pour empefeher le Roy de Pont,

dont il connoiffoit fort bien l'humeur ambitieutc,

\

LivKfe ;

&0

«J'vfurp'er la Bithinic : il faloit le déclarer Tuteur

du Prince fon fils. De forte qu'en ce déplorable

eftat , où tout fon Royaume a creu qu'il auoit

efté réduit par vn que le Roy de Pont luy

auoit fait donner : il affemble tous les Grands de

Bithinic qui l'auoient fuiuy à cette entre-veuc : &

leur déclare comme quoy il entend que le Roy

de Pont pendant la minorité du Roy (on Fils * ait

la conduite de fes Eftats, & qu'il y difpofe de tou-

tes ch'ofes : Taffujettiflant toutefois à ne donner

les Charges & les Gouuernemens qu'à des Bithi-

niens. Le Roy de Pont fit femblant de ne vou-

loir pas accepter ce qu'on luy ofFroit : mais ce mal-

heureux Prince l'en preffant toufiours dauanta-

ge, il Iqy promit enfin qu'il conferueroit la Cou-

ronne de Bithinie comme la fienne propre : & il

luy parla auec tant de generofite en apparence,

qu'il le fit du moins mourir aflez doucement,

quoy que ce fuft d'vne mort violente. Encore

que tous les Grands de Bithinie euflent témoigné

approuuer cette refolution , n'ofant pas refifter à

leur Roy mourant : neantmoins après qu'il fut

mort * s'eftant éparidu quelque bruit de poifon

ils s'y opposèrent : & commencèrent de vouloir

fe feruir des Gardes du feu Roy , pour s'affurcr de

la Perfonnc de leur ieunc Prince, qui n'eftoit qu'à

cinquante ftades de là , dans vn Chafteau où le*

Rois de Bithinie faifoient efleuer leurs Enfans

iufques à ce qu'on les ottdj\ d'entre les mains des

Femmes. Mais le Roy de Pont les preuenant,auoit

fait redoubler fecréttement les garnifons de tou-

tes les Villes qu'il auoit le long de la Riuiere : de

forte que les en tirât, il en forma promptement va

petit Corps d'Armée , auec lequel il s'âfiura de la

Ferfonne du ieune Prince,5c fe rendit Maiftre dç l.a

r

540 Le Grand Cyrvs,

Bithinie , fauorifé de quelques Grands du Royâit*

me, qu'il gagna par de l'argent : En fuite dequoy

il retourna a Heraclée , où il fit efleucr le icunc

Prince Arfamone. Au commencement il luy fit

rendre tous les honneurs qui cftoient deus à vn

Roy de Bithinie , afin de tromper les Bithiniens,

& de les accouftumer à receuoir fes ordres : mais

après qu'il fe fut bien eftably, il fuppofa vne décla-

ration , par laquelle il paroifibit que le feu Roy de

Bithinie aduoiioit que fon Royaume auoit efté

autrefois vfurpé fur les Rois de Pont 5 & par la-

quelle il difoit vouloir que fon Fils ne fuft que Su-

jet de celuy qui regnoit alors. Enfin, Seigneur , la

force remporta fur la iuftice : Arfamone fut tou-

jours traité en Prince, mais non pas en Roy : & ce

ne fut plus qu'vn Efclaue à qui Ton donna des fers

dorez,tres pefans & très fâcheux. Il les a pourtant

portez auec vne patience & vne diffimulation

fans exemple : Ceux qui fe méfient de raifonner

fur les chofes, n'ont iamais bien pu comprendre

pourquoy le Roy de Pont faifant mourir le Père,

épargna la vie du Fils : mais foit qu'il craignift de

forcer les Bithiniens à luy déclarer la guerre , & à

fe foûleuer contre luy : ou foit qu'il en fuft empef-

ché par vne puiflance abfoluëdes Dieux, il ne le

fît pas. Arfamone vefeut donc comme fon Sujet;

& mefme fe maria à vne Princefie Bithinienne,

qu'on luy permit d'époufer, parce qu'elle n'eftoit

pas riche : il eft vray qu'en recompenfe elle eftoit

très belle en ce temps là, & qu'elle eft encore très

vertueufe en celuy-cy : Vous le fçauez, Seigneur,

fmis que ce fut chez elle que vous fuftes pris pour

e Prince Spitridate. Il fouffrit aufli qu'vne Soeur

du Roy qu'il auoit empoifonné , époufaft le

Pxince Gadate : ce ne fut toutefois que parce

•

Livr.e Second.' 341

que Nitocris Reine d'Aflïrie l'en pria. Cepen-

dant le Roy de Pont qui n'auoit qu'vn Fils , qui

citoit défia marié , mourut , & Arfamone chan-

gea de Maiitre , fans changer de condition : car

enfin , Seigneur , ce nouucau Roy de Pont & de

Bithinie , Père delà Princefle Araminte , quoy

qu'il n'euft pas efté capable de faire vn crime com-

me celuy du Roy fon Père ; neantmoinsfetrou-

liant en pofleflionde deux Royaumes,il les garda,

& ne voulut iamais entendre à nulle reftitution.

De forte qu'il falut qu'Arfamone diflïmulaft en-

core , comme il auoit défia diflïmulé , faifant fem-

blant d'eftre content de fa fortune : parce qu'il

ne fe voyoit pas en eftat de pouuoir rien faire

pour la rendre meilleure : Le Roy de Pont eftant

alors bien auec tous les Rois voifins, & Arfamo-

ne n'ayant ny Troupes , ny argent pour en leucr.

Cependant, Seigneur, le Roy de Pont auoit deux

Fils & vne Fille : & le Prince Arfamone eut auffi

vne Fille & deux Fils , l'aifné defquels fe nomme

Spitridatc, qui eft celuy qui vous refl'emble fi fort.

Comme la Reine de Pont mourut fort ieune , la

Princefle Araminte n'auoit que cinq ans quand

elle la perdit : & comme feue ma Mère auoit

l'honneur d'eftre fort aimée de cette Grande Rei-

ne , elle luy fit la grâce d'obliger le Roy fon Mary

à luy en donner la conduite. Mais pour vous

monftrer que cette Princefle auoit beaucoup de

vertu & beaucoup de pieté , ie n'ay qu'à vous di-

re qu'elle luy ordonna en fecret, d'entretenir au-

tant qu'elle pourroit , beaucoup d'amitié entre

fes Enfans & ceux du Prince Arfamone : fouhai-

tant ardemment qu'il s'en pûft trouucr vn aflez

généreux, pour reftituer vn iour le Royaume de

Bithinie à ceux à qui il appartenoit. Vous pou-

Y iij

\- \

/

'§42 Li Grand Gykvs,

uez bien iuger , Seigneur, qu'elle ne manqua pas

d'obéir à vn commandement fi iufte : car puis

que ie vous ay dit qu'elle auoit l'honneur d'ettre

eftimee d'vne fi excellente Princeffc , ie vous ay

ce me femble aflez fait connoiltre qu'elle n'y

pouuoit pas manquer. Et certes il n'eftoit pas dit-

dés le Berceau. La Sœur de Spitridate nommée

Ariftée, eit aufli vne très belle Perfonne comme

vous le fçauez : & le Prince Sinnefis, frère aifné

d'Aryandc qui eft aujourd^huy Roy de Pont,

eftoit beau & de bonne mine auffi bien que Con

Frère que vous connoiffez : & le plus ieune des

fils d'Arfamone nommé Euriclide , eftoit encore

vn fort beau Prince. Voila donc, Seigneur, quelle

eftoit alors la Gour de Pont : de forte que com-

me la paix fcmbl oit eftre en ce temps là aflez foli-

dement eftablie,on ne fongeoitqu'à bien eflcuer

ces icuncs Princes & ces ieunes Princeffes : ôc

ju'à lçur donner tous les honneftes plaifirs dont

leur âge eftoit capable. Le Roy de Pont mefme

commanda à ma Mère par Politique , de faire la

mefme chofe , que la Reine fa femme luy auoit

prdonné par vertu ; car il s'imagina que fi (on Fils

îîcilc de porter à aimer, ce qui eftoit fi aimable :

car il faut aduoiier que iamais l'on ne peut rien

Voir de plus joly , que l'eftoit cette petite Cour

de ieunes Princes , & de ieunes Princefles. Mais

entre les autres , Spitridate fils aifné d'Arfamone,

& la Princefle Aramintc eftoient admirables:

pour le premier , Seigneur , vous n'auez qu'à

vous fouuenir de voftre enfance , pour vous l'i-

maginer ; eftant certain qu'il y a vne reflemblan-

çe prodigieufe entre vous & luy. Et pour la Prin-

■çefTe de Pont , vous n'auez ce me femble qu'à la

regarder, pour iuger qu'il faut qu'elle ait efté belle

Livre Second: 343

aifné époufoit la Fille du Prince Arfamone , ce

feroit aflurer encore dauantage la poffeflîon du

Royaume de Bithinic à fa Maifon. La choie

eftant en ces termes , tous les diuertiffemens que

l'ondonnoit à ces ieunes Enfans, on les leur don-

noit enfemble : les promenades , les chafies , les

bals, & les mufiques, faifoient qu'ils fc voy oient

tous les iours : & j'ofe dire que par le foin que

Ton prit à les efleuer , ils ceflerent d'eftre enfans,

beaucoup pluftoft que leur âge ne fembloit le de-

uoic permettre. On voy oit bien en leur conuer-

fation , la grâce , la naïuete', & renjoiiement or-

dinaire de l'enfance : mais ils n'en auoient ny la

fotte honte , ny la trop grande hardiefic , ny la

(implicite , ny l'ignorance. Cependant quoy

qu'on les euft obligez à viure enfemble auec vne

égale ciuilité , leur inclination y mit de la diffé-

rence : & ie m'aperçeus enfin, que Spitridatc auoit

pour laPrincefle Araminte, beaucoup plus de ref-

pedque le Prince Euriclide fon frère. le remar-

quay aulïî prefque en mefme temps, que le Prince

Sinnefis rendoit beaucoup de foins à la Piincefle

Ariftée , que le Roy de Pont d'aujourd'huy ne luy

rendoit pas : & comme ie fçauois alors ps inten-

tions du Rov , parce que ma Mère me les auoit

aprifes , auili bien que celles de la feue Reine de

Pont,afin que i'y feruifle autant que ie le pourrais,

ie fus rauie de voir vn fi heureux commencement

à fon deflfein : & ie crens mefme que le Prince Ar-

famone,& la Princefle Arbiane fa femme le trouue-

roient fort bon. le vy donc iwiftre l'amour en ces

ieunes cœurs fans m'y oppofer : & ie fus allez long

•temps à m'aperceuoir qu'ils aimoient,fans qu'ils le

fçeuffent eux mefmes : cftât certain que Sinnefis 2c

Spitridate auoient défia rendu mille petits tenaces

Y îiij

344 Le Grand Cyhvs,

aux Princefles qu'ils adoroient , fans s'efhe aper-

çeus qu'ils eftoient amoureux , & fans quelles

s'en fuflent aperçeuës non plus que ces ieuncs

Princes. Mais enfin la Princeiîe Araminte eftant i

dans ù quatorzième année , & le Prince Spitri- ,

date en ayant fçize , il commença de saperccuoir

de la paiïïon qu'il auoit dans rame : cette ioyc

qu'il auoit accoutumé d'auoir lorsqu'il voyoit la

Princefle, deuint plus modérée : & quoy qu'elle

euft toufiours pour luy la mefme ciuilité qu'elle

auoit accouftumé d'auoir , il n'eltoit pourtant

plus fî fatisfait : & fon cœur formoit des defirs

malgré luy , qu'il ne connoifioit pas luy mefme :

de forte que fans fçauoir bien precifément ce qui

manquoit à fon bonheur, il deuint fort mélanco-

lique. Comme la Prinçeiîe Araminte l'eftimoic

beaucoup, & qu'il luy plaifoit plus que tout ce

qu'elle voyoit à la Cour , elle s'en aperçeut la

première : & me demanda fi ie ne fçauois point

d'où venoit le changement d'humeur du Prince

Spitridate : & comme ie luy eus répondu que

non , elle me dit qu'elle en eftoit en peine , ôc

qu'elle vouloitdonc le luy demander a luy me G

nie. Madame , luy dis-ie en fous-riant, il n'eft pas

toufiours à propos d'eftre fi curieufe : que fçauez

vous fi le Prince Spitridate veut que l'on fçachc

lacaufe) v de fa mélancolie? Et pourquoy Livou-

droit-il cacher, me rcpondit-clle, àvneperfonne

qui ne la veut aprendre que pour le pleindre du

moins, fi elle ne le peut feruir ? Il la cache peut-

eftre , luy dis-ie en riant , parce que luy mefme ne

la fçait pas : Ha Hefionide , me dit-elle, Spitri-

date eft trop raifonnablc pour eftre chagrin fans

fuiet : &fi ie penfois que cela fuft, ie luy en ferois

bien la guerre 5 mais ie ne le crois point du tout.

Livre Second. 345

Comme i'allois luy refpondrç, la Princefle Ariftée

arriua , & peu après le vaillant Pharnacc , qui eut

la gloire de vous refifter le dernier au Combat

des deux cens: &au riiefme inftant encore le laf-

-che Artane, qui accompagna Spitridate en ce lieu

là. Apres que la conuerfation eut aflez duré, le

Prince Sinnefis vint propofer la promenade à la

Princefle fa Sœur , qui eut cette complaifancc

pour luy (ans peine. Ce Prince pouuoit alors auoir

dix-fept ans ,& la Princefle Ariftée quinze : & à

mon aduisil luy auoit défia donné quelques peti-

tes marques de fa paflion , qu'elle auoit connues

fans les agréer, & fans les, reietter aufli. Dés qu'ils

furent dans les Iardins , le Prince Sinnefis après

auoir parlé quelque temps à la Princefle fa Sœur,

donna la main à la Princefle Ariftée : & Spitridate

aida aufli à marcher à la Princefle Araminte. De

forte que Pharnacc & Artitne. voyant que la feule

place qu'ils pouuoient occuper agréablement

eftoit défia prife par Spitridate, s'en allèrent par

vn fentiment jaloux. Cependant le peu d'expé-

rience de cette ieune Perfonne me faifant crain-

dre qu'elle ne demandaft aucc trop d'emprefle-

ment à Spitridate ce qu'il auoit dans le cœur , ie

lafuiuis toufiours d'afiez prés : & fins perdre ie

refpect que ieluy deuois , ie deftournois la con^

uerfatîon auec adreflé. Car comme ma Mère

eftoit fort mal faine , ainfi que ie vous Tay défia

dit, &: de plus fort âgeç , & que i'auois fix ou fept

ans plus que la Princefle , i'ngiflbis prefques com-

me vne Sous Gouuernante : le Roy le voulant

de cette forte, & la Princefle en eftant bien aife,

parce qu'elle me foifoit rhonneur de m'aimer.

Mais, Seigneur, pour reuenir à mon difeours , 1*

Princefle Arbiane eftant venue dans ces m,

/

34^ Le Grand Cyhvî,'

Iardins , & s'eltant mife à me parler de quelque

affaire allez importante après auoir faliïéle Prin*

ce & la Princefle, ie fus contrainte de l'entretenir:

& par confequent de donner lieu à Spitridate

d'vnc conuerfation particulière auec la Princefle

Aramintequi dura aflezlong temps: carie Prince

Sinnefis n'auoit garde de l'interrompre , eftant

affez occupé luy mefmc à entretenir la Princeflc

Ariftée. Comme nous marchions dix ou douze

par derrière eux, ie ne pouuois iuger que de leurs

aftions, & ie ne pouuois pas entendre leurs pa-

roles : mais enfin ie vis tout d'vn coup que la

Princeflc Aramintc nous rejoignit, difant qu'elle

elloit laÛe de fe promener , & qu'elle fe vouloir

repofer, ne pouuant marcher dauantage : de forte

que quittant Spitridate,elle s'affit fur des fieges de

gazon. Comme ie les obfcruois toufiours exacte*

ment , ie vy que SpitrfUate quittant la main de la

Princefle , & luy faifant la reuerence changea de

couleur : & qu'elle la luy faifant fans le regarder,

rougit aufli, &fitfemblantderacommoder quel-

que chofe à fa Coiffurcpour cacher ce petit chan-

gement de fon vifage. Il me fembla mefme qu'elle

auoit regardé fi ie ne m'en eftois point aperçeuë:

en fuite dequoy après auoir encore efte quelque

temps en conuerfation,clle fe retira:& la Princeflc

Arbiane après l'auoir ramenée iufqu'à fon Cha-

riot,s'en retourna,emmenant la belle Ariftéeauec

elle. Tout le refte du iour la Princefle me parut in-

quiète , quoy qu'elle aportaft foin à ne la paroiftre

pas : & comme elle entra dans fon Cabinet , fans

a peller pas vne de fes Fil!es,comme elle faifoit fou-

nent, i'yentray vn peu après qu'elle y fut: &ie U

trouuay appuyée fur vne feneltre, qui réuoit pro-

fondément. Madame, luy ciis-ie en riant, puis que

I

Livke Second. 34?

vous ne trouuicz pas tantoft que ce fuft choquer

la bien-feanec , que de vouloir demander au Prin-

ce Spitridate le fujet de fa mélancolie : ie penfe

que vous ne trouuercz pas mauuais que ie vou$

demande ce qui vous fait tant réuer auiourd'huy.

D'abord elle voulut me perfuader qu'elle n'eftoifc

point plus réueufe qu'à l'ordinaire : toutefois

voyant qu'elle n'en pouuoit venir à bout, Mais,

Hefionide,me dit cllc,ne m'auez vous pas dit qu'il

ne faloit pas dire trqp curieufe? Oiïy , Madame,

luy repliquay-ic , mais ic ne fuis pas laPrincefle

Araminte,& vous n'eftes pas le Prince Spitridate.

Amfi ie puis auecques raifon vous demander ce

qui vous inquiète, fans craindre de vous offenfer:

puis que ic ne le fais au contraire , que pour vous

foulager s'il eft en mon pouuoir. En vcrité,Hefio-

nide , me dit elle , ie n'ay rien dans l'cfprit qui me

fâche : En vérité , repris-ie? Madame , vous y auez

quelque çhofe qui vous occupe : & fi vous ne me

faites l'honneur de me le dire , ie croiray que le

Prince Spitridate vous a découuert le fujet de fa

mélancolie : & que cette mélancolie eft deuenuë

côtagieufe pour vous. M'en preferuent les Dieux,

me dit elle auec précipitation 5 Vous fçauez donc

prefentement ce que c'eft,luy dis ic. La PrincelVe

rougit, voyant qu'elle ne pouuoit le nier; &s'ap-

prochant alors demoy auec vnc bonté extrême,

& vne ingénuité la plus grande du monde : Il eft

vray, dit elle , queielcfçay; & fi vous fçauiez le

dépit & la honte que i'en ay, vous m'en plein-

driez fans doute extrêmement. Mais aufli He-

fionide, reprit elle, que né medifiez vous vn peu

plus fortçnhent que vous n'auez fait,qu'il ne faloit -

point que ie demâdaflc à Spitridate quel eftoit (on

chagrin ï car ie m'imagine }ue vous !c fçauiez : ou

.

34*

Le Grand C y & vis,

t

/

ue du moins vous cnfoupçonniez quelque cho-

ie vous aduoiïe que l'embarras de cette ieunc

me

nerent quelque enuie de rire, que ie retins neant-

moins de peur de l'irriter : & après l'auoir fup-

pliée de médire quelle auoit elle leur conuerfa-

tion , & qu'elle s'en fut exculée plufieurs fois ; en-

fin m'accordant ce que ie voulois,imaginez vous,

dit elle, que la Princefle Arbiane n'a pas plûtoû

commencé de parler auecques vous , qu'impa-

tiente de fçauoir ce qui affligeoit Spitridare,

Vous eftes fi changé, luy ay-ie die , depuis quelque

temps, que tous vos Amis en font en peine ; 3c ne

peuuent imaginer la caufe de voftre chagrin. le

ne pretens pas auflî qu'ils la deuinent , m'a t'il

refpondu , & il n'y a perfonne au monde à qui ie

la veuille dire. Quoy , luy ay-ie répliqué , vous

auez vn defplaifir que vous ne voulez point que

Ton fçache ! Vous ne voulez donc pas que Ton

vous en pleigne , ny que l'on vous en foulage. le

. voudrois bien le premier , m'a t'il refpondu , mais

ien'ofe vouloir le fécond. Et le moyen, luy ay-ic

dit, que ny l'vn ny l'autre puilïe eftre , fi l'on ne

fçait point que vous fouffrez ? Ne médites vous

pas, m'a t'il refpondu, que tous mes Amis font en

peine de ma mélancolie ? & fi cela eft, ne peuuent

ils pas me pleindre , fans fçauoir la caufe de mon

mal? Non pas moy , luy ay-ie dit , car peut-eftre

vous eftimeriez vous malheureux de certaines

chofes, dont ie ne vous pleindrois point du tout.

Et quels feroient ces maux, m'a t'il demandé en

foûpirant , pour lefquels la Princefle Araminte

nauroit point de compaflion ? Si vous eftiez en-

uieux de la gloire d'autruy,luy ay-ie dit,& que cela

vous touimentaft , ie ne vous en pleindrois pas.

Livre Second. 349

lïtais fi i'en eftois amoureux , m'a t'il refpondu,

Iti'cn pleindriez-vous? au contraire, adiouftay-ie,

ie vous en eltimerois plus, puis que tout le monde

doit aimer la gloire. Mais enfin , Spitridate, luy

ay-ie dit , puis que vous ne voulez point que ie '

feache ce qui vous tourmente , ie ne Vous en

pleindraypas : & ie croiray que vous ne me tenez

pas aflez diferette pour cacher ce qui ne doit

pas ertre fçeu. Ha, Madame , m'a t'il répliqué, ie

ne craindroispas que vous publiafliez ce que ie

Vous dirois : & que craindriez vous donc? (luy

ay-ie refpondu auec vne (implicite qui me fait

prefentement defefperer) le craindrois, m'a t'il

dit , que vous ne me haïflïez. Et pourquoy vous

haïrois-ie , luy ay-ie encore refpondu , pour m'a-

uoir confié voftre fecret ? Vous me haïriez peut

eftre , m'a t'il dit , fi vous fçauiez que Spitridate

n'eft malheureux , que parce qu'il aime plus qu'il

ne doit, la belle Princefl'edePont. A peine a t'il

eu acheué de prononcer ces paroles , que tout

cTvn coup, ma chère Hefionide, i'ay veu cent mil-

le chofes que ie ne voyois pas auparauant : & i ay

eu vne fi grande confufion de ma (implicite & de

mon innocence, que ie n'ay plus ofé le regarder.

Ncantmoins après auoir fait vn grand effort fur

moy mefme,vousauez raifon Spitridate (luy ay-ie

dit toute en colère & toute honteufe) de croire

que la Princefie de Pont vous haïroit fi vous l'ai-

miez trop : & ie vous confeille comme voftre

Amie, de cacher fi bien ce fecret , que perfonne

ne le fçachc iamais. le vous obeïray , Madame,

m'a t'il dit , & vous ferez toufiours la feule Per-

fonne de toute la Terre à qui ie le reueleray. le

n'ay pourtant fait qu'entre oiiir ces derniers mots:

1 car dans la confufion où i'eftois^ie me fuis appro-

3o

Le Grand Gyivj;

ché de voustlàns luy rcfpondrc. Apres que il

Princcflc eut acheuéfon récit, auec beaucoup de

marques de dépit & de honte fur le vifage, ell e me

demanda ce qu'elle deuoit faire ? & ic luy confeiN

lay d'éuiter adroitement la conuerfation parti-

culière de Spitridatc , fans luy faire pourtant au-

cune inciuilitc : & de viurc enfin auecques luy

comme auec vn Prince que peut-eftre elle pour-

toit vn iour époufer , & peut-eftre au (H ne Té-

poufer pas. De forte qu'il faloit agir d'vne ma-

nière qui fift qu'il l'eftimaft beaucoup : & que

pour obtenir cette eftime * il faloit n'eftre ny trop

indulgente nytropmeprifante. Que comme elle

eftoit fortieune j ie la fuppliois de ne me faire

point vnfecret de ce que luydiroit Spitridatc, & J

de ce qu'elle luy refpondroit : parce que c'eftoii

Vne chofe aflez dangereufe de fe fier en foy mei :

me, en vne matière fi délicate : 5c en vn age fî pea

auancé que le fien. Cette icune & fage Prin celle

me promit tout ce que ie voulus : & en effet elle

me tint fa parole très exa&ement, & fit toufîours

tout ce que ic fouhaitay qu'elle fift. Comme Spi- [

tridate eft vn des plus fages Princes du mdnde ; & I

des plus refpe&ucux , il fe contenta durant quel-

qiies iours, d'auoir découuert fa paflîon à la Pau- |

cefle Araminte, fans la perfecuter dauantage , de

peur d'en eftre mal-traité : de forte que le voyant

vjure auec vne fi grande difcretion,& vne fi gran-

de retenue : ie m'imaginay que peut eftre cette

ieune Priuceflc n'auoit elle pu faire la diftindtion

d'vne fimple galanterie a Vne véritable déclara-

tion d'amour : puisque bien fouuent , à ce que

i'ay oùy dire, on fe fert des mefmes paroles, pour

l'vne & pour l'autre : & qu'il n'y a que le fon de la

voix, & la manière de les prononcer, qui en face

t

\

Livke Second. jst

la différence. De forte que iecreus que la chofe

eftoit ainfi , & ie voulus le faire croire à la Prin-

fie : qui en effet fit femblant par modeftie d'ad-

joufter foy à ce que ie luy difois , quoy que dans

le fonds de fon cœur elle ne me crûll pas. Cepeiv»

dant le Prince Sinnefis qui eftoit d'vn cfprit plus

entreprenant que Spitridate , & qui dans l'eftat

refentdes chofes , nedeuoit pas tant de refpect

la Princefle Ariftée , que Spitridate en deuoit à

la Princefle Araminte, femit à l'entretenir ouuer-

tement de fa paflion : mais quoy qu'il pûft faire

il ne pût iamais obtenir vn regard fauorablc de

cette belle Perfonne. Elle viuoit auecques luy très

ciuilcment : c'eftoit bien plus toutesfois comme

cftant Fils du Roy de Pont,& comme eftant Frère

de la Princefle Araminte , auec qui elle auoitvne

amitié trèsparticuliere , que comme eftant fon

Amant. Tout le monde dans la Cour cherchoit -

la caufede cette froideur farislapouuoirtrouuer:

car on n'ignoroit pas que fi Ariftée n'époufoit

point le Prince Sinnefis, elle neferoit iamais Rei-

ne. Pour moy ie m'imaginay que cette ieune Prin-

cefle le traktoit ainfi , dans l'incertitude où elle

eftoit de fon deffein : & ie creus que dés que le

Roy en auroit parlé à Arfamone , elle changeroit

de façon d'agir. Mais,Seigneur, en ce mefme teps,

comme la Princefle Araminte effaçoit tout ce

qu'il y àuoit de beau, & dans la Cour , & dans He-

racléc par le merueilleùx éclat de fil beauté : &

qu'il n'y auoit que la feule Ariftée qui pûft ne

paroiftre pas laide en fa prefence,elle conquefta

mille coeurs , & enchaina mille Efclaues , fans

en auoir ledeflein. Mais entre les autres, le vail-

lant Pharnace, & le lâche Artane deuinrent tel-

lement amoureux d'ellp , qu'ils ne purent cacher

i

'

353 Le Grand Cyrvs,

leurpaflion à toute laCour ,quoy qu'ils en vo

luflent faire vnfeerct. Ce n'citpas qu'ils ne fu

fent tous deux de la première condition d

Royaume : & que hors que la Princefle ef poufaf

vn Roy eftranger , ouSpitridate , ils ne piiilèm

leucrles yeux iniques à elle. Maisc'eil que de h.

nature l'Amour eft mifterieux : & que de plus

Tair dont cette ieunc Princefle viuoit , leur don-

noit quelque crainte de fedefcouurir. Ils eftoienf

donc très atlidus auprès d'elle : toutesfois ils y

eftoient il refpe&ueux , qu'elle ne pouuoit trou-

uer rien à dire à leur procédé. Comme en ce

temps là Artane eftoit encore fort ieune , fa lai

cheté n'eftoit pas encore découuerte:& comme

il auoit de l'efprit , & qu'il n'eftoit pas mal fait,

on Teftimoit aflez,& on le reccuoit dans les Com-

pagnies , comme vn homme de fa condition de-

uoit Tertre. Pour Pharnace, Seigneur, ie ne vous

diray point qu'il eftoit braue, puis que la derniett

a&ion de fa vie vous Ta aflez fait connoiftre:

maisie vous diray que c'eftoit vn de ces vérita-

bles Braues , qui gardent toute leur fierté pour

leurs ennemis , & qui n'en ont jamais dans leur

conuerfation ordinaire. Il eftoit (âge & modelK :

&quoy qu'il parlai peu, il auoit pourtant Tcfprit

agréable , parce que ce qu'il difoit eltoit fi iufte

6c C\ bien penfé , qu'il ne laiflbit pas de donner

beaucoup de plaifir à ceux qu'il entretenoit. Aulii

eftoit il fort eftimé, & des Princes, & des Prin-

cefles : mais entre les autres, le Roy de Pont d'an-

jourd'huy , qui n'eftoit en ce temps là que le Prin-

ce Aryande , Taimoit tendrement. Voi'a donc,

Seigneur, où en eftoient les chofes : la .Princefle

Araminte eftoit aimée de Spitridate , de Phar-

nace, & d'Aitane : le Prince Sinncfisaimoit la

, Princefle

•

I

D.' 35|-

ÎPrihceflfe Ariftc'c,& aimoitauffi fort Spittidatè:

& le Prince Aryande , fans eftrc amoureux de per-

fbnne, non plus que le Prince Euriclide^auoit vnc

amitié très particulière pour Pharnace. Dans tou-

tes les Feftes publiques, aux Courfcsde Cheuaux»

aux Bals,& aux Promenades, tous ces Amants pa-

roiflbient félon leurs diuers deffeins : & la Cour

de Pont fut durant quelque temps, la plus diuer-

tiflanteCour de l'Aile. Comme la Phrigie &la

Lydie font fort proches , onauoitfait venir des

Muficiens de ces deux Royaufries , qui augmen-

taient de beaucoup les plaifirsi&comme Heraclée

eft certainement vne des plus belles Villes que les

Grecs ayent iamais fondée, & de qui le Paflage eft

le plus beau $ à caufe qu'elle a non feulement la

Mer qui la borde d'vn cofté,mais vn grand 5c beau

Fleuue qui pafle vn peu au delà de fes Murailles ;

on peut dire que tous les diuertiflemensinnocens,

regnoient alors dans la Cour de Pont. Car le Roy,

qui comme ieTay défia dit, fouhaitoit par Politi-

que que Sinnefiscpoufaft la fille d'Arfamone , &

que Spitridite époufaft la PrincefTe Araminte,

eftoit bien aife de voir la galanterie de ces ieunes

Amants : qui cependant ne perdoient pas vne oc-

cafion de plaire à leurs Princelles. Mais entre les

autres, Spitridate eftoit incomparable en toutes

chofes : il ne faifoit pas vne aftion qui ne plûft ; il

ne difoit pas vne parole qui ne charmaft; &fon

filence mefme eftoit quelquesfoisfi éloquent , &

fi agréable , que i'aduoiie que ie regarday alors

ce ieune Prince , comme le feul digne d'époufer

la PrincefTe Araminte : De forte que fans m'op-

pofer à fa paflïon , ie fongeois feulement à empef-

cher que la PrincefTe ne la reçeuft trop fauora-

blemcnt. Mais ie n'auois que faire de m'en mettre

3\. Partie.,

Z

*f

/

S5+

Le Gund Cyhvs,

b

coup d'eftime , & melmc beaucoup d'inclina-

tion : comme elle eft née tresmodefte , & que de

plus elle aime la véritable gloire, prcferablement

à toutes ehofes ; elle neluy donna gueres moins

de peine , que fi elle euft eu de l'auerfion pour luy.

Si bien que lors qu'il voulut luy reparler de fon

amour, elle le luy deffendit fi cruellement , qu'il i

en deuint encore plus mélancolique. Comme îe j

m'aperceus du changement de Spitridate , Mada-

me ( luy dis ic vn matin qu'elle eltoit feule ) vous

foutiient il du iour que vous me demandiez fi id

fçauois la caufe du chagrin du Prince Spitridate ?

ôc ne trouueiez vous point mauuais , que ie m'in-

forme à mon tour, de ce qu'il a auiourd'huy dans

l'efprit qui l'inquiette ? Hefionide, me dit elle , U.

vous le voulez feauoir abfolument , ie vous Je

diray : mais vous me ferez plaifir de m'épargner la

peine de vous raconter la folie de ce Prince. Et

puis, adiourta t'elle en riant , ie ne iuge pas que fa |

mélancolie vous doiue donner beaucoup de cu-

riofité : & fi vous lé voiyez fort fatisfait, ie penfe ,

qu'il feroit plus iufte que vous en eufllez. En veri- I

té, luy dis-ie , Madame , i'efiime fi fort Spitridate,

que fâ douleur me touche fenfiblemét : c'èft pour-

quoylevoudroisbien enfçauoirlacaufe. Enfin iC

la prefl'av tant , que ie l'obligeay à m'aduoiier que

comme Spitridate luy auoit encore voulu parler

de fa paffion , elle le luy auoit deffendu fi abfolu-

ment , qu'elle ne penfoit pas qu'il enfi la hardiefle

de luvdefobeïr. Mais (luy dis-ie , pour éprouuer

fon efprit , après auoir toutesfois loiiéce qu'elle

auoit fait, pourueu qu'elle l'euft fait fans donner '

nulle marque de mépris à ce Prince) fi Spitridate

vous obéît exactement , & qu'il ne vous donne

Livre Second.

355

p\ûs iamais aucune marque d'eftime particulière

pour vous, luy en ferez vous bien obligée? Penfez

vous, me dit elle en rougifiant , que ie commande

des chofes que ie ne veuille point que Ton fafle?

Mais , Madame , luy dis-ie encore , au lieu de me

faire vne nouuellc queftion ; refpondez s'il vous

plaid vn peu plus precifément à la mienne : & me

dites de grâce, fi le Prince Spitridate ne vous parle

plus; qu'il ne vous accompagne plus, ny au Tem-

ple, ny à la promenade ; qu'il ne fonge plus à vous

diuert ir ; qu'il ne s'attache plus à vous rendre mil»


	31. BIG FRENCH: PART 18

le petits foins & mille petits feruices que vous

en receliez tous les iours; & qu'il ne vous regarde

mefme plus qu'auecindifference , qu'en penferez

\ t ous ? Mais, reprit elle en riant, ie ne luy ay deflfen-

du que de parler ; & ie ne luy ày pas commandé

de ne faire plus ce que la feule ciuilité veut qu'il

face. le vous entensbien, Madame, luy dis-ie en

riant à derriy , vous voulez que Spitridate vous ai-

me fans vous le dire : nullement , reprit elle toute

interdite, & vous n'expliquez pas bien mes paro-

les, le les explique comme ie dois, luy dis-ie , & it

ne vous e(t pas mefme deft'endu, pourfuiuis-ie en-

core , de fouffrir d'eftre aimée d'vn Prince , que

félon les apparences vous deuez efpoufer. Mais,

Madame, fouuenez vous s'il vous plaift de viure

toufiours auecques luy de telle forte, que quand

ce bonheur luy fera arriué, s'il luy arriue, vous ne

vous repentiez iamais de luy auoir dit vne feule

parole ny trop aigre, ny trop douce. C'eft par

cette feuie penfee que ie vous coniure de régler

voftre façon d'agir auec Spitridate : cftant bien

aflbrée que fi vous faites reflexion fur ce que ie

'dis, vous ne luy direz iamais rien dont vous piiit

fiez vous repentir. Elle me le promit , Ôcnoitre

3'j

/

356 Le Grand Cyhvs;

conuerfation en demeura là. Cependant Spîtrï-

datene fut pas le feul mélancolique des Amants

de la Princeflc : car comme Artane eftoit aufïï

hardy à dire ce qu'il penfoit,qu'il l'eftoit peu dans

les Combats : après auoir vefeu quelque temps

d'vne manière très refpedtueiife , il commença de

fuiure fon inclination naturelle : qui l'euft porté

Tans doute à eftre toufiours fort infolent , u la ti-

midité de fon courage ne l'euft quelquesfois re-

tenu. Mais comme cette occafion n'eftoit pas

dangereufe pour fa vie , il fut auflî hardy qu'on

peutil'eftre : car enfin vn iour que Spitridate

eftoit auprès delàPrincefie,&qu'Artaney arriua;

ce Prince qui auoit reçeu ordre de Sinnefis de l'ai*

1er trouuer , pour aller à la chafle auecques luy,en

partit aufli toft qu'il fut entré: de forte que demeu-

rant feul auprès de la Princeflc Araminte, en fuite

de quelques difeours indifférents, elle luy deman-

da pourquoy il n'eftoit pas de la Chafle du Prince

fon Frere?& il luy rcfpondit que ce diuertiflement

n'eftoit plus fa paflïon dominante. Quand vous

n'iriez pas par inclination , reprit elle , vous y

pourriez aller par complaifance : iele ferois aufïï,

répliqua t'il ? fi vous y alliez. le vous fuis bien

obligée, rcfpondit la Princeiïe, mais ie ne trouuc

pourtant pas tropraifonnable que vous foyez fi

peu complaifant pour le Prince mon frère. Ce

n'eft pas, adioufta t'elle, que ie puifle vous blaf-

ner extrêmement , de ce que vous n'aimez pas

aucc vne pailiori démefuree , vn plaifir qui du

moins doit eftre vn fimple diuertiflement, & non

pas vne occupation de toute !a vie: car iele crois

plus propre à conferuer la famé du corps par l'e-

xercice, qu'à polir Tefprit de ceux qui le pren-

nent auec excès, & qui n'en ont iamais d'autre.

v

Livre Second.

357

Il cft vray , répliqua Artane , que ie fuis de voftre

fentiment : ôc ie trouue principalement que les

Grands Rois ne doiuents'amufer qu'à donner la

chalVe à leurs ennemis,& qu'à prendre des Royau-

mes : & que les belles Princefles auflî (adioufta t'il,

aueç vne hardicfVe extrême ) ne doiuent fonger

qu'à prendre des cœurs. Mais ie voudrois que ce

ne fuit pas comme à la Chafie, où l'on prend tout

que l'on rencontre : & ie fouhaiterois que ce fuit

auec choix qu'elles agifieat en ces occafions.

Si cela eftoit , reprit la Princefle , il y en a peut

cflre beaucoup qui font pris qui feroient libres:

Vous pourriez bien , Madame , fi vous vouliez,

luy répliqua t'il infolemmentjnVéclaircir de beau-

coup de chofes à la fois fur ce fujet : car vous

pourriez m 'apprendre quel ferait le deltin du

Prince Spitridate , de Pharnace , & d'Artane ,fi

cette efpece de Chaflc eftoit en vfage. Il pro-

nonça ce dernier Nom fi bas , que la Princefl'e

penfa ne l'entendre point : toutesfois l'ayant en-

tendu à demy ,5c voyant bien par le defordre du

vifage d'Artane qu'elle ne fe trompoit point , elle

luy refpondit brufquement de cette forte. Si le

deltin des trois Perlbnnes que vousm'aueznom-

me'es, luy dit elle ,defpendoit de moy , il y en

auroit apurement deux heureufes : & la troifie-

me ? interrompit il : & la troifiefme, pourfuiuit el-

le, auroit ce qu'elle mérite fans doute: c'eftà dire

beaucoup départ au mépris & à l'auerfion de la

Princefle Araminte. le fuis donc bien aile, répon-

dit il, que cette efpece de Chafl'e ne foit point à la

mode : & ie fuis bien manie , dit elle, que vous

l'ayez fi malinuentee. Mais quoy qu'il en foit Ar-

tane Mais quoy qu'il en foit , Madame , in-

terrompit-il , vous ue feauriez faire que vous ne

Z u)

I

$$& Le Grand GyrvsJ

foyez éternellement adorée , de 1 homme du

pionde qui connoift le plus ce que vous valez.

Çeluy que vous dites, répliqua la Princefle , fera

• mieux de connoiftre le refpett qu'il me doit : &

pour cQinencer de le luy aprendre, ^dioufta t'cllc

en fe leuant , ie luy défens 4c me parler iamais.

Comme ils en eftqieiit là , i'entray dans la Cham-

bre, & Artane fe retira ; & ie vy tant de colère fur

ievifagedelaPrinceflbjquei'cnfusen peineimais

elle m'en ofta bien to(t,en m'aprenant la hardiefic

\- d'Artanc : qu'elle m'exagéra aucc toute la chaleur

que peut auoir vne perfonne glorieufc,«5c qui a de

la haine pour celle qui Ta outragée. le la confolay .

de cette petite difgrace , le mieux qu'il me fut pof-

tfble;&ielaconfirmay fans doute dans ledeflein

quelle auoit,de faire connoiftre à Artane qu'il ne

içauoit pas de quelle forte il deuoit viure auec el-

le. Mais afin qu'elle n'ignoraft pas vne de Ces con-

queftes , le malheureux Pharnace amerça la Prin-

cefle Ariftée chez elle , où laconuerfation eftant

félon la couftume fort inégale & fort diuerfifiée:

infenfiblementils vinrent à parler 4' Amans,de pal-

lîon,de galanterie, & de déclaration d'amour. Et

comme la Princefle Araminte auoit encore l'efprit

fort irrité,de celle qu' Artane luy auoit faite : pouc

moy,dit elle,ie. ne trouuc rien de plus inconfideré,

que d'aller dire à vne perfonne qui n'a nullç obli-

gation à celuy qui luy parle , & qu'elle n'aime

point , que Ton en çft fort amoureux : & fi l'on

auoit vne fois perdu le rcfpect pour moy de cettç

. forte, adiouft^t'elle, Une feroit pasaifé de repa-

rer cette faute , à çeluy qui l'aurçit commife. Si

bien Madame ( reprit Pharnace en foûpirant mal-

gré luy ) que pour agir raisonnablement félon vo$

fentimens , il f^ut aimer loqg tçmp^ fans Iç dire

Second. jî9

ilfaut mefme ne le dire point du tout , reprit la

JPrincefie , fi on n'eft du moins bien aflurc de n'c-

ftre pas haï. Et àquoy le peut on connoilhe? ré-

pliqua t'il 5 àcentehofes, dit la Princefle Ariltée:

mais Pharnacc , adiouftat'elle , auez vous quel-

qu'vn de vos Amis qui ait befoin 4e cet éclairciffe-

xnent ? Oiiy, Madame, dit il, 3c fi la Princefle Arar

minte ( pourfuiuit il encore en changeant de cou-

leur & en la regardant ) n'euft ditcequ'elle vient

de dire, vne des plus belles Perfonnes du monde,

auroiteu cette importunité dans peudeiours:&

vn des plus fidèles Amans de la Terre, auroit fans

doute efté mal receu. Pelit-eftre , adioufta la Prin-

celle , que cette Belle dont vous parlez , n'eft

pas de la mefme humeur queieferois , fi i'eîlois

d'vne condition à eftre expofée à de femblables

jiuantures : Pardonnez moy, Madame, répliqua

fil , & fi ie vous l'auois nommée, vous en tombe-

riez d'accord. La Princefle Aramintequi s'eftoit

„ defia apperçeuë à cent chofes , de la paflion que

Pharnace auoit pour elle , entendit aifément

ce qu'il vouloit qu'elle entendilt : mais quoy

qu'il agift plus fagement qu'Artane , elle ne laifla

pas de s'en fâcher : & elle fut tout le refte du

iour de mauuaife humeur. Le foir au retour de

la chafie , le Prince Sinnefis qui cftoit defefpe-

xé de la rigueur de la Princefle Ariftée , vint

voir Araminte : & l'entretenant en particulier,

. il fe refolut d'auoir recours à les foins auprès

d' Ariftée , &au pouuoir qu'il fçauoit bien qu'el-

le auoit fur Spitridate. Ma Soeur , luy dit il ,

ne voulez vous point auoir pitié de moy ; 5c

ne ferez vous pas afiez bonne pour me rendre

office auprès de l'impitoyable Ariftée ? Si i'auois

pour elle vne paflîon qui nç fijft pas innocentées

Z iiij

t

1

360

Le Grand Cyblvs,

ne vous demanderois pas voftre prote&ion:maï s

n'aimant Ariitée qu'auec des fentimcns très purs,

& fçachant bien que le Roy confentira que ie

l'époufe : ie penfe que fans vous offencer , ic puis

vous conjurer comme ie fais, d'employer toute

voftre adrefle, à me la rendre fauorable. le trou-

ue , lpy répliqua la Princeflc , voftre choix fi iu-

fte & fi railonnable r que ie n'ay garde de le con-

damner : & s'il ne tient qu'à parler en voftre fa-

ueur à la Princeflc Ariftée que vous ne foyez fatis-

fait,ie le feray auecques ioye : quoy qu'à mon ad-

uis ce que vous appeliez rigueur en elle , ne foit

qu'vn pur effet de (a modeltie : & de ce que peut

eftre elle ne croit pas que vous ayez effettiuement

defleinde l'époufer : ne regardant voftre paflion,

que comme vne (impie galanterie. Pardônez moy

ma Sœur, luy dit il, cette belle Perfonne fçait tous

mes fentimens tels qu'ils font :& fa froideur vient

fans doute de quelque caufe cachée que ie ne

puis comprendre. le feray tout ce qu'il me fera

poiîible pour la découurir , répliqua la Princefte,

& ie l'iray voir dés demain , afin de l'entretenir

toute plus de liberté chez elle, que iene feroisicy.

Vous auez vne autre voye de me rendre office,

rcfpondit il, bien plus ailée & bien plus puiflante

que celle là : c'eft donc à vous à me la dire,reprit la

Princefte : puis que vous ne la deuinez pas , repli-

Suat'il , ou du moins que vous ne la voulez pas

euiner,i'ay peur quevous ne la veiiilliez pas pren-

dre. Mais croyez vous,Seigneur,iuy refpondit elle

en riant,que l'on deuine ce que l'on veut; & pou-

uez vous Aie foupçonner de ne vous vouloir pas

feruir ? Puis que vous m'afliirez que ma crainte

eft mal fondée , reprit il , faites donc, ma cherc

Sœur, que la Princeflc Ariftée n'ait point de fujet

Livre Se

C O N D.

&l

de fe vanger fur moy , des fuplices que voftre froi

deur fait fouffrirau Prince Spitridate : & foyezluy

enfin aufli fauorable , que vous voulez qu'elle me

la foit. La Princefl'e rougit au difeours du Prince

Sinnefis : & ne fçachant s'il parloit fincerement,

ou fi ce n'eftoit que pour découurir (es tèntimens*

en vérité, dit-elle, vous m'auez .fi fort furprife, que

ïe ne fçay prefques que vous répondre. Car ie fuis

il peu perfuadée de la fouffrance de Spitridate,

que fi voftre mal n'eft pas plus grand que le fien,ie

ne iuge pas qu'il ait befoin d'vn remède Ci extra-

ordinaire que celuy que vous me propofez. Non

non , ma Sœur, luy dit-il , vous ne croyez pas ce

que vous dites , & vous ne le deuez en effet pas

croire : Spitridate vous aime iufques à l'adoration,

car ie le luy ay fait aduoùer aujourd'huy à la chafle

malgré qu'il en ait eu. Spitridate, reprit-elle toute

confufe, ne pouuoit pas choifir vn meilleur Con-

fident, le raduouë ( reprit le Prince Sinnefis , fans

luy donner loifir de l'interrompre ) car il efi vray

que fi vous me voulez obliger , vous le traiterez

mieux que vous n'auez fait iufques icy. Ma*s, Sei-

gneur , dit-elle , puis que vous elles en li grande

focieté auec Spitridate, il n'eft pas befoin que ie

me méfie de vos affaires , & vous les ferez bien

ians moy : Cruelle perfonne, luy dit-il, pourquoy

me parlez-vous de cette forte ? & ne fçauez-vous

pas bien qu'vn feul de vos regards perfuadera plus

puiflamment Spitridate , que ne feroient toutes

mes paroles ? Enfin fi vous ne voulez me defobli*

ger , vous fouffrirez la paiïïon d'vn Prince qui

vous mérite mieux qu'aucun autre : & qui a fans

doute toutes les qualitez neceffaires pour eftre

choifi de vous, & pour lettre mefmcdu Roy. Et

f

36*

Le Grand Cyrv^

pas fi peu en phifionomie , ^ue ic ne voye bien

que malgré toute voftrc fierté & toute voitre là-

geflé, Spitridate n'eft pas haï : & alors fans luy

donner ldlfir de luy répondre, ilappella ce Prince

qui meparloit à l'autre bout de la Chambre,

princefle demeura fi eltonnée, qu'elle ne pouu oit

que faire , & ne fçauoit à quoy fe refoudre : en vé-

rité, Seigneur, luy dit-elle, vous auez perdu la rai-

fon à lachafle, &icncpenfepasquevous aprou-

uiez demain ce que vous faites aujourd'huy.

pendant Spitridate ayant obeï au Prince Sinn

Se s'en eftant aproché* ie vous ay tenu ma parole,

kiy dit le Prince, & ie vous ay rendu lcmefme fer-

lùce que ie vous ay demandé. Seigneur, reprit

Spitridate , ce que vous fouhaitez de moy eft G

peu de chofe, en comparaifon de la glorieufe pro-

tection que vous m'auez offerte , que j'en rougis

de confufion. C'ell à moy, dit la Princeffe, à rou-

gir de honte , de voir à quelle effrange auanture

ie Prince mon Frerc m'expofe : Quoy qu'il en foit,

iuy dit-il en luy prenant la main , il y va de la vie

de Spitridate, & de celle de Sinnefistout enfern-

ble : & ie vous déclare en prefence des Dieux qui

m'écoutent , que Ci vous maltraitez Spitridate , ie

deuiendray voftre ennemy. Apres cela fans luy

donner loifir de répondre, hauffantla voix , afin

que ceux

vous laifTe

ui l'auoient fuiuy l'entendiflent ie

pitridatc , luy dit-il, qui a ordre de

vous raconter toute l'affaire dont il s'agit : & il

fortit auffi-toft après , laiffant la Princefic fi inter-

dite , qu'elle ne fçauoit quelle refolution prendre:

Car elle n'ignoroit pas la violente paiïïon de Sin ç

nefis pour Ariffée, ny fon humeur imperieufe.

Cependant quoy qu'elle eftimaft beaucoup Spitri-

date , elle etioit pourtant en quelque forte fachç'c

'

Second: 363

j£c voir qu'elle nepouuoitplus éuiter qu'il ne luy

parlaft de fa patfîon : fi bien que dans cet embat-

ias d'efprit, elle fut quelque temps fans parler, &

fans que Spitridate ofalt auili auurir la bouche.

Neantmoinsvomme il craignit qu'elle ne l'accu-j

fait d'auoir eu quelque incôlideration enauoiiant

au Prince fon Frère , l'amour qu'il auoit pour elle,

il parla enfin le premier. Ienefçay, Madame, luy

dit-il , fi ie ne ieray point allez malheureux , pour

cftre foupçonné de témérité & d'imprudence :

Mais quand vous fçaurez que le Prince , après

auoir eu la bonté de m'aprendre l'honneur qu'il

Veut faire à ma Sœur , a encore eu celle de me

. dire qu'il connoiffoit la palGon que j'auois pour

Vous, & qu'il m'y vouloit feruir : que vous fçau-

rez, dis-ie, que d'abord ie Pay voulu nier : & que

ie ne l'ay auoiié, qu'après qu'il m'a eu preffé vingt

fois de luy dire ce qu'il fçauoit défia : ie penfe que

vous trouuerez qu'il eult efté bien difficile à vu

homme, qui vous aime auec vne paflîon démefu-

rée , de refufer vne protection fi puiflTante auprès

de vous ; en ayant autant de bçfoin que j'en ay :

car enfin , Madame , ie n'ay pas veu vne feule de

vos actions , qui raisonnablement ait deu me fai-

re efperer. Apres que Spitridate eut acheué de

dire ce qu'il voulut pour fa iuftifiçation , la Prin-

ceffe releuant les yeux qu'elle auoit toufîours

tenu bas tant qu'il auoit parlé ; ie fuis bien aile,

luy dit-elle, que la chofe le foitdu moins paflTée

comme vous le dites : &ç de ce que ie voy que

cette auanture n'ert fondée que fur l'imagination

du Prince Sinnefis : qui pour vous obliger à le fer-

wir, vous a voulu perfuader que vous m'aimiez

plus que vous ne faites. Mais Spitridate, adjoufta

^dlç en fçus-riant , cela nç vous engage à rien:

\

\

■ 1

364

Le Grand Cykys,

\

& ic vous protcftc que ie n'en crois que ce que

j'en croyois auparauant que le Prince mon Frère

m'en euft parle. C'eft pourquoy demeurons , s'il

vous plaift , vous & moy dans les termes où nous

en cftions : ôc fongeons feulement à le ferait au-

près de la belle Ariitée , que ie feray rauie de voir

bien-toft au rang où ion mérite veut qu'elle foit.

Ha, Madame , s'écria Spitridate , ne me traitez pas

û cruellement ! & ne rendez pas inutiles les pro-

mefl'cs que le Prince Sinnefis m'a faites. Et que

vous a-t'il promis? répliqua- t'elle : Il m'a faitefpe-

rer , répondit-il , que vous réécouteriez fauora-

blement : S'il eft encore demain de cette opinion,

reprit-elle, ie verray ce que j'anrayàfairc : cepen-

dant il cil tard, & ic vous confeille de vous retirer

auec le deflein de feruir le Prince mon Frère , au-

près de l'aimable Ariftée : fans autre intereft que

celuy de luy rendre office. En difant cela elle fe

leua : & Spitridate fut contraint de la quitter (ans

luy répondre. Apres que ce Prince fut party ella

nVapella:mais quoy qu'elle me paruft réueufe,ilne

me fembla pourtant pas qu'elle fuft fort mélanco-

lique. Et à dire les chofes comme elles font, ie

croy qu'eflimant beaucoup Spitridate , elle ne fut

pas fâchée, après y auoir bien penfé, de pouuoir

auec bien-feance , & fans choquer la modeftie,

fouffrir qu'il luy donnaft quelques marques de fon

amour , comme elle le pouuoit, après ce que le

Prince Sinnefis luy auoit dit. I'aduouë auffi que

lors que la Princefle m'eut appris ce qui luy eftoie

arriué, ie fus rauie de voir vn fi heureux commen-

cement au deflein que ma Mère auoit d'exécuter

les dernières volontez de la Reine de Pont : qui

luy auoit tant Recommandé en jriourant, de faire

haiftre autant d'amitié qu'elle pourrait, entre ces

\

!

\

LivuE Second. 1 365

leunes Perfonncs. Cependant le Prince Spitridate

s'en retournant chez lay , fut à l'Apartement d'A-

riftée , afin de rendre au Prince Sinnefis l'office

qu'il en auoit reçeu ; & croyant dire la meilleure

tiouuellc du monde à vnc ieune & belle Princefle ;

ma Sœur ( luy dit-il en riant, & en parlant bas , de

peur d'eftre entendu de fes Femmes ) il faut me re-

ceuoir auec plus de cérémonie qu'à l'ordinaire:

car ie vous aportc vne Couronne, qui n'eft: pas in*

xi igné de vous. Si elle eftoit en voftre difpofition

( luy re'pondit-elle en riant aufli bien que luy ) ie

pente que vous feriez aiTez ambitieux , pour la

garder pour vous mefme fans me l'offrir. Ne fça-

uez-vous pas, luy dit-il enfoûpirant, qu'vne vio-

lente paflion en chafle vne autre ? & que depuis

que ie fuis amoureux de la Princefle Aramintc, ie

n'ay plus d'ambition que celle de liiy pouuoir plai-

re , & de pouuoir la conquérir ? Enfin , luy dit- il,

ma Soeur , le Prince Sinnefis vous veut e'poufer:

& ie me fuis charge de vous le dire , & de vous

obliger à le receuoir comme il mérite de Tertre,

le fuis bien manie , mon Frère , reprit-elle , que

vous ayez pris vnc commifTion comme celle là :

car enfin le Prince Arfamone m'a deffendu fi ab-

folument , de donner aucune efperance au Prince

Sinnefis : que ic n'ôferois en auoir feulement la

pcnfe'e. Mais c'eftaflurément, dit Spitridate, qu'il

ne croit pas que fon deflein foit tel qu'il eft effe-

ttiucment : Pardonnez moy , luy repondit-elle,

car ic luy ay dit ingénument ce que j'en fçauois.

Et ne vous en a-t'il point dit de raifon ? reprit Spi-

tridate : Non , répliqua Arifiée, & la Princefle ma

Mère l'en a mefme fort prefle inutilement, à ce

Filles qui l'a entendu-

leur vint dire que le

que i'ay fi^eu par vne de fes Fi

Comme ils en eftoient là, on]

s

v^

#6 Le Ghand CtRVs,

Prince Àrfamonc venoit dans 11 ChamBre de là

Princefle Ariftée : & en effet vn moment après

-il y entra. Auilï toft qu'il y flit , il en fit fortit

tout le monde, à la referue du Prince fon fils , 5c

de la Prinfcefle fa fille , qui n'eftoient pas tous

deux fans inquiétude. Après qu'il les eut regardez

quelque temps fans parler, ie (çay bien,Spitridate,

luy dit-il , que vous eftes en vn âge où voftrc peu

d'experiericc a befoin de confeil : ôc qu'encore

que vous (oyez rté auec de grandes inclinations,

vous pouuez toutesfois eftrè capable de certaines

foiblefles qui ne font pas toujours honteufes :

mais qui quelquesfois aufïi font fort nuifibles , à

ceux qui ne les furmoatent point. I'ay donc voulu

Vous dire , & à Vous , & à voilrè Sœur, à qui j'en

ay défia parlé, que pour des raifons qui vous im*

portent plus qu'a moy , ie nfc vtux iamais auoir

aucune alliance auec les vfurpateurs du Royaume

de mes Pères. Comme ie fuis ne' fur le Thrône

qu'ils occupent ihjuftemènt, ie fens fans doute

des chofes , que vous ne pouuez pas fentir en

l'âge où voiis elles, principalement eftantnédans

l'infortuné : mais comme ie vous crois tous deux

généreux, & dignes d'fcitrc fortis des anciens Rois

de Bithinie vos predccefleiirS & les miens : ie vous

ordonne à vousSpitridate, dedeffendre opiniâ-

trement voftre cœur , contre les charmes de la

Princefle Araminte, qui l'ont défia vn peu enga-

gé : & ie vous cçmmandc à vous Ariftée , de refu-

fer le voftre au Prince Sinnefis. Car enfin il vou^

feroit au (fi honteux de remonter au Throne par

cette lâche voye , qu'il le feroit à Spitridate d'y

tenoncer comme il feroit, s'il s'éngageoit trop en

l'affection de la Princefle Araminte. Ceux qui ont

perdu des Couronnes , adioufta-t'il , ne doiuent

t

\

\

Livra Second.

3î?

\

point auoir d'autre paflion,que celle de les recon

quérir , & de perdre ceux qui les ont vfurpéesi

C'eft pourquoy comme ie ne fuis pas lâche , ie ne

veux point auoir d'alliance aùec des gens que ie

veux & que ie dois perdre , à la première occafion

qui s'en prefentera. La difïimulation eftpermife

aux foibles opprelVez j mais non pas iufques à ce

point là : & fi i'ay quelque iour à foire tomber

mes Ennemis de ce Thrône d'où ils m'ont ren-

iierfé , ie n'y veux pas enfeuelir mes propres En-

fans auec eux. Viuezdonc aucc vne ciuilité appa-

rente : mais ne vous engagez à rien,fi vorus ne vou- *

lez élire indignes de voltr^naiffance & de mon

affe&ion. le fçay bien que c'eft en quelque façon

manquer de prudence, que de parler de cette for-

te , à des perfonnes de voftre âge : mais ie fçay

bien aufîï qu'eftant fortis de tant de Rois, vous

deuez eftre généreux , & auoir l'ame fenfible à

l'ambition. Ceft pourquoy ie ne doute pas , que

vous ne ("cachiez celer ce que ie viens de vous di-

re: & que vous ne m'obeïfliez aueuglé

qu'Arfamone leur eut parlé de cette forte, il fe re-

tira fans autre réponfr, que d'vne profonde reue-

rence , que luy firent Spitridate & Ariftée : car ce

Prince fe faifoit refpe&er de telle forte par fes En-

fans, qu'à peine ofoient-ils le regarder. Comme

il fut forty , Spitridate s'affligea fi démefurément,

que la Princefle Ariftée qui n'eftoit gueres moins

trifte que luy, fut pourtant obligée de le confoler.

Mon Frère, luy dit-elle, comme vous auez, & plus

d'efprit, & plus de generofité que moy , ie penfc

que ie ne puis de bonne grâce, vous dire qu'il ne

faut pas vous defefpcrer , pour vn femblable ac-

cident : toutesfois l'exceffiue douleur que ie voy

dans vos yeux, me fait prendre la liberté de vous

4

.68 Lî GiAND Ctrvî,

fup plier , de ne vous y abandonner pas fi fort. Hà

ma chère Sœur, luy dit-il, quevoftreinfenfibihte

pour le Prince Sinnefis, vous eu vne chofe auan-

ta »eufe ! & qu'il eft bien plus aife de fouftnr qu Ar-

famone vous ofte vne Couronne , qu'il ne m'eit

facile d'endurer qu'il m'ofte la Princefle Aramin-

te ! Ce n'clt pas , adjoufta-t'il , que ie lois ne fans

ambition : mais c'eft que l'amour eft encore plus

forte dans mon amc : & qu'il m'eft bien plus aife

de laifl'er viure en paix les Vfurpateurs du Royau-

me de Bithinie, que de viure fans la Princefle que

j'aime II y â d'autres Couronnes en rVmuers, re-

prenoit-il , que la Fortune & mon Efpceme peu-

vent donner : mais il n'y a qu'vne feule Princefle

Araminte au monde. Ouy ma chère Soeur , elle

eft feule en toute la Terre que ie puis adorer : fans

elle toutes choies me font indifférentes ; & ie ne

fais nulle diftinttion entre l'Efclauage & la Royau-

té'. Cependant félon ce que ie puis iuger des or-

dres du Prince Arfamone , il prétend fans doute

que ie garde dans mon cœur le deflein de poi-

gnarder le Roy de Pont , qui eft Père d' Araminte:

de tuer les Princes fes Frères ; & de l'accabler elle

mefmc fous les ruines de fa Maifon , fi l'occafïon

s'en prefente. Ha non non, ie ne veux point re-

monter au Thrône par vne fi fanglante voye : ie

frav bien que l'Aveul d' Araminte eftoit vn Viur-

patcur : ie fcay bien encore que le Roy fon Père

poflede vn'Rovaume qui me deuoit apartemr:

mais ie fiça v de plus que puis qu' Araminte a v(urpc

l'Empire de mon cœur , elle a rendu légitime a

ceux de fa Maifon , la pofleflion du Royaume de

Bithinie. le n'y pretens plus rien , ma Sœur : puis

que ie ne le pourrais fans perdre ma Princefle,

qui ne me regarderait fans doute qu'auec hor-

•

Livue Second. 369

rcur , fi j'auois trempé mes mains dans le fang de

ion Père & de fes Frères. Les Dieux fçauent que

ce n'eft pas par foibleflc que l'ambition cède à l'a-

mour dans mon a me : & ie fuis fi fatisfait du té- .

moignage fecret de mon courage , que ié ne me

foucie pas de ce que Ton en penfera. Mais vous,

ma chère Sœur , qui n'auez pas l'ame fenfiblc à

cette tendre paflion , ne l'aurez vous point vn

peu plus ambitieufe que moy 5 & vous refoudrez

vous à perdre deux Couronnes ? Ne le faites pas

ie vous en conjure : écoutez le Prince Sinnefis, &c

n'écoutez pas le Prince Arfamone : car aufli bien

par quelle voye peut-il efperer de venir à bout de

ce grand defl'ein ? Il y a vingt-cinq ans qu'il la

cherche fans la pouuoir trouuer : il m'a efleué

comme deuant eftre Sujet, & il veut prefentement

vous empefeher d'eftre Reine, fans eftre en pou-

uoir de me faire Roy. Car où font Ces intelligen-

ces ? où font fes Armées ? & où eft le lieu de fa re-

traite pour fa feureté ? Il ne peut donc auoir nul

défi ei 11 , queceluy de faire vneconfpiration, con-

tre la perfonne de ces Princes : mais il l'exécutera

fans moy : ou pour mieux dire il fe perdra fans

moy, puis que ce qu'il veut tenter eft impofiible.

Refoluéz-vousdonc, ma Sœur, à receuoir l'affe-

dlion du Prince Sinnefis : car enfin fi vue fois vous

cftes Reine de Pont & de Bithinie , le Prince Ar-

famone ne voudra pas, quoy qu'il puifle dire , ren-

uerfer vn Thrône fur lequel vous ferez. Il vous

a permis de diflimuler, & à moy aufii : difiimu-

lons donc, pourfuiuit-il , mais faifons que cette

diflimulation l'oit pour luy. le ne veux (& les

Dieux le fçauent bien ) faire iamaisrien contre le

refpedt que ie luy dois , en toutes les choies où

mon amour n'aura point d'intereft: mais quand il

3-Patt. A a .

57 ô Ï" E Grand C y kv si

s'agira d'Araminte, ie ne luy fçaurois obeïr. Ce-

pendant , mon Frère , luy dit Ariftéc , vous bazar-

dez beaucoup en luy dcfobeïfiant : le hazarderois

bien dauantage, repliqua-t'il , en ne luy defobeït

fant pas. Et quoy, ma Sœur, vous prétendez donc

luy obeïr aueuglément ? le fuis d'vnfexe, répon-

dit-elle , qui ne me permet pas d'en vfer d'vne an*

tre forte. Quoy , luy dit-il encore , vous mal-trai-

terez le Prince Sinnefis , luy qui vous offre deux

Couronnes! luy qui m'a rendu office auprès de la

Princefiè Araminte ! luy qui me la peut faire don-

ner ! luy qui vous a donné toutes fes affe&ionsS

& luy enfin qui vous adore ! le ne le mal-traiteray

pas , dit-elle , mais ic ne Pépouferay point, fi le

Prince mon Père n'y confent. Vous voulez donc

que ie meure , luy répondit-il : Vous voulez donc

que ie me deshonore , luy repliqua-t'elle. le veux

que vous montiez au Thiône pour me fauuer la

vie, & pour me rendre heureux, répondit ce Prin-

ce affligé. Les Dieux fiçauent, dit la Princefle Ari-

ftéc fi ie ne ferois pas pour vous, les chofes-du

monde les plus difficiles : mais de me marier fans

. le confentement d'Arfamone , c'eft ce que ie ne

d ois pas faire, & mefme ce que ie ne puis pas faire.

Car ie ne crois pas que le de Pont, ny le Prin-

ce Sinnefis le voulurent, s'ils fçauoient qu'Arfa-

. monc ne le vouluft pas : de forte , dit-elle , aue la

prudence veut que l'on n'auance pas les c notes

* au point que ces Princes croyent que mon Perc

ne veut pas de leur alliance , puis qu'il leur feroit

aifé d'en foupçonner la raifon : & il vaut bien

mieux que tout retombe fur moy , & que ie pafle

I pour vne capricieufe, qui a vue auerfion fecrette

porr le Prince Sinnefis. Vous eftes trop prudente,

i ma Sœur, interrompit Spitridate, & il paroift bien

L i v él e Second: ; 37*


	32. BIG FRENCH: PART 19

que voftrc railbn eft toute libre : mais puis que

cela eit ainfi , conflderez bien ie vous prie , à quel

defefpoir vous me réduirez , fi vqus me refufcz

du moins la grâce de témoigner auPrince Sinncfis

que i'ay fait auprès de vous tout ce que ie pou-

uois : ôc que mefme ie ne vous ay pas parlé inu-

tilement pour luy. Permettez luy d'efperer du*

rant quelque temps : pendant lequel le Prince Ar-

famone changera peut-eftre de deflein. Enfin, Sei-

gneur , Spitridate pria fi tendrement la PrincefTé

Ariïtée , qu'elle luy accorda cette dernière grâce ;

mais il fe retira pourtant aucc vne inquiétude in-

conceuable. Comme il auoit l'ame grande, il ne

pouuoit pas faire qu'il ne trouuaft auflï quelque

çhofe de grand au delTein qu'auoit le Prince Ion

Perc , de refufer vne Couronne pour la PrincelTd

fa Fille , dans Pcfperance de la reconquérir vn

Jour pour luy : mais après tout , Pamour effaçoit

bien-toft: cette penfée de fon amé : & il luy eftoit

plus aifé de fe refoudre à eftre toufioursSuiet, que

cie perdre Tefpoir de pouuoir vniour régner dans

le coeur de la Princefle Aramintc. Cependant le

Prince Aryande qui nauoit point aime Spitrida-

te, quoy qu'il ne le témoignaft pas , depuis vne

courfe de cheuaux qui s'eftoit faite, où ce Prince

auoit emporté le prix : & où il s'eftoit imagine

que Spitridate n'auoit pas agy comme il deuoiç

auecque luy s'aperceuant qu'il auoit la prote-

ction du Prince Sinnefis , auprès de la Princefle

Araminte , fe mit en fantaifie de protéger aufïi

Pliarnace : & en effet il luy en parla très auanta*

geufement. Mais prenant les chofes d'vn autre

biais que Sinnefis j il luy dit qu'il n'auoit point

dintereft que le lien en cette occafion : que pour

luy il ne trouuoit point qu'elle dûft iamais coiv,

Aa il

57i Le Gkand Cykv!, *

fentir à époufer Spitridate : qui après tout eftoït

d'vne Maifon que tpus les Rois de Pont , en bo

ne Politique , eftoient obligez d'abaifler autant

qu'ils pourraient. De forte que cela eftant ainfï,

il cftoit aifé de voir , que Pharnace fcul eftoit ce-

luy fur qui eile deuoit jetter les yeux. La Prin-

cefle le remercia très ciuilement de ce qu^il luy

difoit : &c luy répondit qu'elle viuroit également

aucc tous ceux de la condition de Pharnace qui

l'approchoient : & que (ans s'en méfier ny peu ny

point, eHe laifleroit toufiours la conduite de fa

vie au Royfon Père. Cependant la Princefle Ara-

minte pour tenir fa-parole au Prince Sinnefis, vît

la- Princefle Ariftée , qui agit de la façon qu'elle

l'auoit promis à Spitridate : de forte que Sinnefis

la trouuant en effet vn peu plus douce qu'à l'or-

dinaire , en remercia fi tendrement ce Prince $ &

parla i\ officiellement pour luy à la Princefle fa

Sœur y qu'il l'obligea enfin à agir entiers Spi^raate

auec beaucoup de franchife & de bonté. Le Prin-

ce Sinnefis mefme,me fit la grâce de m'en parler

& de me prier de porter la Princeflfe fa Soeur à

bien traiter ce Prince. Voila donc Spitridate en

aparence le plus heureux du monde : car il eftoit

hautement protégé du Frère de fa Princefle : il

auoit la liberté de parler de fa palïïon , à celle qui

Tauoit fait naiftre , fans qu'elle s'en offençaft : &

comme il eftoit toufiours très refpe&uelix , il

auoitauiîi leplaifir de remarquer par diuerfes pe-

tites chofes , qu'il n'eftoit pas mal dans fon coeur.

Cependant ie m'eftonnois qnelquesfois, devoir

dans ics yeux quelques marques de mélancolie : &

de l'entendre foûpirer allez fouuent. Neantmoins

comme j'auois toufiours oliy dépeindre l'amour

,vne paiîïon fort bizarre, ie régarday cela cemme

Livre Second: 3~

vn de fes effets ordinaires, qui approchent de la

folie , dans l'ame des perfonnes les plus fages : &

ie n'y fis pas grande reflexion. Mais la Princeflfc

n'eftoit pas peu occupée : car Sinnefis auoit tou-

jours quelque chofe à luy dire, ou pour Ari(tée,ou

pouc^Spitridate ? Aryande l'entretenoit fouuent

auffi, contre Spitridate & pour Pharnace : Spitri-

date luy parloit le plus qu'il pouuoit pour luy-

mefme : Ôc Pharnace (ans ofer luy parler de luy,

ne laillbitpas de l'entretenir de chofes indifféren-

tes, autant qu'il luy cftoit pofïible , afin de Verni

pcfcher du moins de parler aux autres. Il n'y auoit

donc qu'Artane qui durant quelques iours n'o-

foit mefme la regarder. Mais enfin après auoir ac-

compagne le Roy deux ou trois fois chez la Prin-

cefle, il y reuint en fuite auec d'autres gens : & af-

fecta d auoir vn fi grand refped pour elle, qu'elle

creut qu'il s'eftoit repenty de fa hardiefle 5 & fe

refolut d'oublier fon crime : qui après tout , Sei-

gneur , n'eft pas le moins remiiïible que l'on puifle

commettre parmy les belles & ieunes Perfonnes.

Elle fouffrit donc qu'il la reuift : bien e(l-il vray

qu'elle le traita toufiours très froidement. Com-

me les chofes eftoient en cet eftat, il y eut quelque

remuement fur les frontières de Phrigie : de forte

qu'il falutlcuer des Troupes & faire vne Armée,

que le Prince Sinnefis commanda , Spitridate

eftant fon Lieutenant General , ce qui fâcha ex-

trêmement le Prince Aryande qui demeura au-

près du Roy, parce qu'il vouloit que ce fuft Phar-

nace. le ne m'arrefteray point à vous dire les

adieux de toufes ces illuftres Perfonnes: mais ie

vous diray feulement , que cette feparation lia

eftroitement l'amitié du Prince Spitridate & de

la PrincefTe Araminte : & que Sinnefis aufli s'en

A a xi)

*74

Lh Gund C y r. v s,

alla anec farisfadion : parce que la PrinceflTe Ari-

ftéc eut affcz de complaifancc pour Ion Frère,

pour ne le maltraiter pas en le voyant partir. le

ne m'amuferay point non plus à vqus raconter

cette guerre, qui ne dura que fix mois , & qui fe

termina en fuite par vne heureufe paix : mais ic

vous diray feulement , que Spitridate s'y fignala

de telle forte , que le bruit de fa valeur eflouffa

celuy que fit celle des autres : quoy que le Prince

Sinnefis , & Pharnacc , y fifl'ent auflî des miracles.

En effet, Ton ne parloit que de luy, &dans l'Ar-

mée , & dans la Cour : vous pouuez donc iugec

aifément que reuenant tout chargé de gloire, il

fut bien reçeu de la Princefi'e. Foubliois de vous

dire, qu'Artane ne fut point à cette guerre : ce

n'efl pas aue lors que Ton en parla , il ne fift plus

l'emprefie que les plus braues ne le faifoient : &

qu'il ne fift faire vn équipage le plus fuperbe du

monde. le me fouuiens mefme que Ton ne par-

loit que de la magnificence de fes Tentes , que

nous fufmes voir ; que de la richefle de fes Ar-

mes ; & que de la beauté de fes habil jemens. Tou-

tefois quand il falut partir , il tomba malade à

point nommé , & ne partit pas , quoy que tout

fon Train fuft délia party. L'on ne foupçonna

toutesfois encore rien de fa lâcheté en ce temps

là : car il fit tellement le defefperé , en parlant à

ceux qui luy alloient dire adieu, qu'il les obligea

à le pleindre , «& non pas à l'accufer. Cependant

. il guérit peu de iours après : & agit fi adroitement,

que fans parler iamais de fa pafïïon à la PrinceflTe,

& fans rien faire qui luy pûft donner vn iufte iiiiet

de pleinte , il luy donna pourtant fuiet de croire

que c'eftoit feulement pour l'amour d'elle qu'il

n'alloit point à l'Année, & qu'il feipettoit en dan-

»

L i v h. e Second: 375

«r d'eftre deshonoré. En effet fon deffein rcùffit,

& nous le creufmes ainfi : Neanrmoins quand ces

Princes reuinrent, il parut fi honteux durant quel-

ques iours, qu'à peine ofoit-il fe monftrer : & il fc

fit alors quelque raillerie dans la Cour, de ce ma-

gnifique équipage qui n'auoit point feruy , & que

Ton ramena à Heraclée , qui euft fait faire plus

d'vn combat à tout autre qu'à luy. Il joua pour-

tant fi bien , qu'il ne fe décria pas encore abfolu-

nient : agilTant auec tant d'art, qu'il eut cinq ou fix

querelles fans fe battre. Comme la paix auoit elle

fort auantageufe , la Cour fut en ioyc durant allez

long-temps : iamais la Princeffe Araminte n'auoit

cfté fi belle, ny la Princeffe Ariftée plus aimable :

& par confequent iamais le Prince Sinncfis, Spitri-

date, Pharnace, & Artane, n'auoient eité plus

amoureux. Le Roy de Pont qui n'auoit pas chan-

gé le deffein qu'il auoit , prit alors la refolution de

l'exécuter : & de faire le mariage du Prince Sinne-

fis , & de la Princeffe Ariftée : & celuy du Princ£

Spitridate , auec la Princeffe Araminte. Néants

moins quoy qu'il creuft bien qu'en l'eftat qu'e-

ftoient les chofes , Arfamone deuoit receuoir cet

honneur auecque ioye comme il elloit

prudent, & qu'il connoiffoit l'humeur de ce Prin-

ce vn peu imperieufe,' il voulut pré-fentir fon in-

tention : & il jetta les yeux fur moy pour cela, fça-

chant bien que la Princefie Arbiane me faifoit

l'honneur de m'aimer allez. Il me commanda

donc , en partant pour vu petit voyage de huit

iours, de luy découurir le deffein qu'il auoit : afin

qu'elle préparait Tefprit du Prince fon Mary à re-

ceuoir cet honneur comme il deuoit le receuoir.

le vous laide à iuger , Seigneur, fi j'acceptay cette

commilïion auec ptaifir ; 3ccneffetIafatisfaftiQn

A

j A a nij

•

J

37 6

Le Grand Cyr.v$,

i

que j'en eus fut fi grande , que ie ne la pus renfei-

mer dans mon cœur. le la fis fçauoir au Prince

Sinnefis , à la Princefle Araminté , & mefme à Spi-

tridate : mais j'aduouë que ie fus vn peu furpri(e

de voir que ce Prince n'en eut pas toute la ioyc

que ie croyois qu'il en dûft auoir : & fans me bien

expliquer fes fentimens, il me fembloit qu'il euft

bien voulu m'empefeher de parler à la Prmcefle fa

Merc : toutesfois comme l'ordre que j'auois re-

çeu cftoit preflant, ie le laiflay dans la Chambre

jde la Princefle Araminté: & ayant trouué en bas

vn Chariot tout preft , ie fus chez la Princefle Ar-

biane , que j'eus le bonheur de trouuer feule dans

fon Cabinet. Mais fi j'auois efté furprife de la mé-

lancolie de Spitridate , ie confefle que ie le fus

bien dauantage de l'embarras que ie remarquay*

dms l'efprit d'Arbiane. Comme j'auois beaucoup

d'amitié pour elle , & qu'elle en auoit auiïî aflez^

pour moy , ie la fuppliay de vouloir, s'expliquer

vn peu plus clairement qu'elle ne faifoit : cepen-

dant quoy qu'elle fçeuft qu'eftant originaire de

Bithinic comme i'eftois , les interefts de fa Maifon

me fuflent très chers , neantmoins elle ne voulut

pas s'ouurir à moy : & elle me dit feulement auec

aflez de froideur, qu'elle ne manqueroit point de

parler au Prince fon Mary : & qu'elle me rendroit

réponfe deuant le retour du Roy : qui eftoit allé

à vne Ville de Pont, nommée Cabira , fans y me-

ner ny les Princes ny la Princefle fa Fille. Nous

auons fçeu depuis , que ie n'eus pas pluftoft quitté

Arbiane, qu'elle fut trouuer Arfamone, pourluy

dire que le Roy fouhaitoit de faire vne double al-

liance auecques luv : 6c qu'il faloit qu'il fe prepa-

raft à répondre à cette propofition , deuant le re-

tour du Roy. Aufli feray-ie, luy dit-il fans s'explj-

Livre Second. 377

qucr plus precifément s cependant ne m'en par-

lez plus, car ie fçay bien ce que i'ay refolu de faire.

Arbiane voulut alors le coniurer de luy dire vu

feu mieux ce qu'elle en deuoit attendre : mais il

a fupplia de ne l'en preffer pas plus long temps; &

de croire qu'il n'auoit dans le cœur que des fen-

timenstres auantageux pour fes Enfans. Comme

Arfamone eft d'humeur violente , Arbiane fut

contrainte de luy céder, de fe taire, & de fc reti-

rer dans fa Chambre, fans auoir pu pénétrer dans

le fond de fa penfée. Au fortir de l'Apartement

d'Arfamone , elle trôuua Spitridatc : qui après

Tauoir menée au fien, la coniura auec tant de ten-

drefie de luy vouloir eltre fauorable , que cette

fage Princelïe en fut émeuë de compailion : &

luy promit de faire tout ce qu'elle pourroit pour

le fatisfaire. Ioint aufli que pomme elle ne voy oit

aucune apparence qu'il fuft polïible à Arfamone

de remonter au Thrône de Ces Pères , elle euft

bien fouhaité que ces deux Mariages fe fufl'ent

laits. Cependant ie fus quatre ou cinq iours fans

autre chagrin que celuy de l'incertitude où i'e-

ftois de larefponfe d' Arfamone : ce n'eftpasque

ie craigniffe qu'elle fuft absolument mauuaife,

mais la mélancolie de Spitridate , & le trouble

d' Arbiane, ioint à quelque triftefleque ie voyois

dans les yeux d'Ariftée , me faifoient craindre

quelque chofe , queie ne comprenois pourtant

pas. Pour Spitridate il eftoit en vue inquiétude

inconceuable : & quelque foin qu'il apportait à

. la cacher, la Princefles'en aperceuoit. Il eut tou-

tesfoisl'adrefle de luy faire comprendre , que l'eÉ

peranced'vn grand bien , ne laifle pas de porter

toufiours auec elle quelque efpecc de mélancolie

inquiète. Le Prince Sinnefisau contraire elloit

373 Le Grand Cyrvs;

très content : car encore qu'il vift bien qu'Arifté

n'eftoit pas fort gaye, il appelloit modeftie, vue

véritable triftefTe,& ne s'entretenoitque de pen-

(écs agréables. Comme le Prince Arvande, Phar-

nace & Artane , nç fçauoient pas le (ècret d

choies , chacun fongeoit touilouis à faire reiiiîîr

ion deflein, & ne fongeoit pas à celuy des autres.

Le cinquiefme iour après le départ du Roy ellan t

arriué,& ce Prince deuant reuenir dans trois ou

quatre , ie me fouuiens que la Princefle Ariftée

s'entretint long temps auec la Princefle Aramin-

te : & que fans fçauoir la raffon pourquoy , il leur

prit vn redoublement d'amitié l'vne pour l'autre,

dont elles mefmes ne comprenoient pas la caufe.

La Princefle Araminte donna vn petit Portrait

qu'elle auoit d'elle à Ariftée :& qui eft le mefme

u'elle vousmonftraen Bithinie,pourconnoiftre

vous eftiez Spitridate,ou fi vous ne Peftiez pas,

à ce qu'elle manda depuis à la Princefle. Et en

échange Ariftée donna vne Bague à la Princefle

Araminte , qu'elle portoit ce iour là , qui eftoit

la plus iolie chofe du monde. Apres qu'Ariftée

eut quitté la Princefle, Spitridate la vint voir ;&

comme il latrouua l'ame encore toute attendrie

de tant de chofes flatteufes & douces , que ces

deux belles perfonnes s'eftoient dites , il en fut

mieux traitté qu'il ne l'auoit encore efté en toute

fa vie : car elle eut pour luy ce iour là , ie ne fçay

quelle fincerité obligeante , qui luy permit de

voir dans fon cœur , la véritable eftime qu'elle

faifoitde fa vertu. Comme ce Prince a certaine-

\- ment autant d'efprit que l'on en peut auoir , &

que iamais perfonne n'a fçeu mieux aimer que

luy , il luy dit auflî des chofes fi tendres , fi relper

ftueufes 5 & pourtant fi paflSonnées, qu'il acheua

v

Livr.e Second? 375

d'engager l'ame de la Princefle Araminte. Cette

conuerlàtion fut longue , bien qu'elle leur pa-

ruft courte , parce qu'elle eftoit agréable : & il

eltoit défia aflez tard , quand Spitridate fortit de

chez la Princefle. Il fut fouper après cela chez le

Prince Sinnefis , & il ne fe retira qu'à my-nuit :

mais a peine eftoit il dans fa Chambre, qu'on luy

vint dire que le Prince Arfamone luy ordonnoio

de l'aller trouuer. En allant de fon Apartemcnt

au fien pour luy obeyr, il remarqua bien qu'il y

auoit quelque empreflement extraordinaire par-

my les Officiers de la Maifon du Prince fon Père:

toutesfois comme il n'auoit l'imagination rem-

plie que de la Princefle Araminte , il creut feule-

ment qu'Arfamone luy vouloit Amplement dire

qu'il n'y faloit plus fonger : & il ne fit pas grande

reflexion fur ce qu'il voyoit. Lors qu'il entra dans

la Chambre d'Arfamone , il y trouua la Princefle

Arbiane, le ieune Prince Euriclide fon Frère , & la

Princefle Ariftée: mais cette veuë augmenta d'au-

tant plus la crainte , qu'il vit beaucoup de mélan-

colie fur le vifage de ces deux Princefles. Comme

il fut arriué iufques auprès du Prince fon Père,

Spitridate, luy dit Arfamone, nous deuôs eftre las

de porter des fers,& le temps eft venu qu'il les faut

rompre : c'eft pourquoy donnez la main à la Prin-

cefle voftre Mère , & fuiucz moy fans répugnance

Çl fans murmurer: car il y va, de la Grandeur de ma

Maifon; de ma propre gloire & de la voftre & de

plus de ma propre vie. Puis que ie vous dois la

mienne , répliqua Spitridate très affligé, ie ne fuis

pas en droit ny en volonté de vous defobevr: Mais

Seigneur, oferay-ie vous demander quel eft voftre

deflein ? Vous le fçaurezbien tort, répliqua bruf-

qyement Arfamone, & cependant faites ce que

/

3S0 Le Grand Ctkvî;

ic vous dis fans refiftancc , puis que ic fuis en pou-

uoir de me faire obéir par force. Spitridate enten-

dant parler le Prince fon Perc de cette forte , &

voyant en effet que quand il euft voulu n'obeïr

pas on l'y euft contraint , ne voyant pas vn de Tes

Gens auprès de luy : il donna la main à la fage Ar-

biane,quileconiura tout bas de n'éclater point:

&qui luy protefta , comme il eftoitvray , qu'elle

nelçauoit rien des deffeins d'Arfamone. Cepen-

dant après auoir donné les ordres neceflaires à

toutes chofcs,ce Prince accompagné de ceux des

liens qu'il auoitchoifis pour cela , defeendit par

vn Efcalier dérobé dans les Iardins de fon Palais,

fuiuy d'Arbiane,de Spitridate, d'Ariftée toute en

larmes auflibien que la Princefle fa Mère , & du

ieunc Prince Euriclide. Au fortir du Iardin , qui

refpondoit tout contre vne des Portes de la Ville

qui donnoitversla Mer, & dont il auoit gagné le

Portier : ils trouuerent vne Chaloupe , ou il fit

entrer tout fon monde , & dans laquelle il entra

le dernier, après y auoir poufle Spitridate de fa

propre main: qui fut vn inftant arrefté fur le bord,

comme s'il eult délibéré en luy mefme s'il entre-

roit ou s'il n'entreroit pas , quoy qu'il tinft la

Princefle Arbiane. A peine fut il dedans , qu'Ar-

famonc commanda que l'on ramait en diligence,

iufquesà ce que l'on euft doublé le Cap de la Pe-

ninfule, nommée Acherufiade : comme il auoit

fait payer magnifiquemenr les Mariniers , ils fen-

dirent les vagues aucc tant de vitefTe,qu'cn moins

d'vne heure ilarriua à vne Cale , où 1 on dit que

Hercule defeendit pour combatte ce terrible

Monftre, dont la deffaite luy acquit vne fi grande

réputation en ce Païs là. le vous laifleàiuger,Sei-

gneur , en quel éftat eftoit alors Spitridate : qui

v

Livre Second. 381

fins rienfçauoir des defleinsdu Prinec Ton Père,

fïauoit toujours bien qu'ils ne pouuoient eftre

que très contraires à fon amour. Apres élire arri-

uez à l'endroit que Tay marqué ,il falut encore

fortir de la Chaloupe, & entrer dans vn Vaifleau

de Bithinie qu'ils y trouucrent ,efcorté de trois-

autres, que les Chalcedoniens auoient enuoyez

à Arfamone. Tous les Mariniers de cette Cha-

loupe n'ofant retourner à Heraclée , l'abandon-

nèrent fur ce riuagc au gré du vent & des ondes,

& faillirent ce Prince , qui leur promit d'auoir

foin de leur fortune. Cependant l'ambitieux Ar-

famone ne fut pas plûtoft dans ce Vai fléau, qu'a-

près auoir commandé que l'on prift la route de

Bithinie , il entra fuiuy d'Euriclide dans la Cham-

bre de Poupe , où la Princeflfe Arbiane eftoit

aucc Ariftée & Spitridate. Comme il fut entré,

enfin ( leur dit il auec vn vifage où il paroifibit de

la fierté & de la ioye ) ie ne fuis pas encore recon-

nu pour Roy , mais du moins ie ne fuis plus Efcla-

uc : & ce n'eft pas peu à celuy qui veut reconqué-

rir vne Couronne , que d'auoir rompu les chaî-

nes qui Kempefchoient de le pouuoir faire. Allons

doncauThr6ncSpitridatc,luy ditil,& pour vous

y faire aller auec ioye , ie vous diray que ie ne

m'oppofe point à voftre Mariage,. auec la Prin-

ceflfe Araminte : au contraire ie pretens vouSv

mettre bien toft à la tefte d'vne Armée , afin que

vous t'alliez conquefter : &que vous ne la teniez

pas des mains de mes plus cruels ennemis. Quand

vous ferez Fils de Rov, & en eftatde deuoireftre

m w

Roy vous mefme 5 vous ferez plus digne de fa

vertu que vous n'eftes : 8c vous luy faniez tort

fans doute , de luy vouloir faire époufer le Fi's

d'vn Efclaue, 5c vn Efclaue luy mcfme. Il y a vingt

3&2 Lh GnANb Cyrv^

ans, adioufta ce Prince ,quc ic trame le defleifi

que ie commence d'exécuter auiourd'huy : la.

Ville de Châlcedoinc elt à moy, aufîïbien que

celle de Chrifopolis : & i'efpere que dans peu de

iours , le Roy de Pont fera en terme d'enuoyer

des Âmbaflfadeurs à ma Cour, afin de me deman-

der Ariftée pour le Prince fon Fils s'il la veut

auoir. Mais quoy qu'il en arriue , ie rends tou-

jours grâces aux Dieux, de ce qu'ils m'ont mis en

eftat de mourir libre, fi ie ne puis viure comme

Roy. Spitridâtetout préoccupé qu'il eftoit de fa

paiîion,ne laiflbit pas de voir qu il yauoit quel-

que chofe de grand & d'héroïque dans le deiîein

de fon Père : mais quelque ambitieufè que fuft

fon a me , l'Amour en fut toufiours le Maillre: &

11 ne pût conceuoir que Pefperance d'eftre Roy,-

le deufl: confoler de la perte de fa Princefle. Auili

rcfpondit il à Arfamonc d'vne manière qui ne

luy plut pas : & il fe vit contraint de fe taire , & de

renfermer autant qu'il pût , toute fa mélancolie

dans fon ame. le vous laifle à iuger ; Seigneur,

quels furent fes fentimens, pendant cette nauiga-

tion : ils furent tels,que quand il me les a racontez

depuis , il m'en a prefques fait pleurer. La penfée

lion feulement de quitter fa Princefle , mais de la

perdre, de luy déclarer la guerre ; &de paroiftre

comme fon ênnemy , après s'eftre veu preft à l'é-

poufer ; eftoit vne chofe fi cruelle, qu'il penfa

fe ictter dans la Mer à diuerfes fois : & fans la

PrincclTe Arifte'e, il fe feroit dcfefperé. C'eftoit

en vain que l'ambition vouloit affoiblir l'amour

dans fon ame : Non non , luy difoit il en luy

mefine , e'clatante & imperieufe paflïon , tu ne

chaficras pas ma PrinceiVe de mon cœur, elle y

régnera malgré toy : & le defir du Thrôn*

Livre Second. , 38$

iVeftOufera point dans mon ame, ccluy de la pof-

feder. Mais helas,difoit il encore , que penfera

t'elle de moy , cette diuine PrincefVe ? & pourra

t'elle croire que ie n'ay rien fçeu du defl'ein du

Prince Arfamone ? Ne nous fiatonspas , adioii-

ftoit il , quelques preuues d'amour que nous luy

ayons rendues, elle croira que ie préfère la Cou-

ronne de Bithinie à fa perfonne : le Prince Sin-

nefis au lieu d'eflre mon Prote&eur comme il

eftoit , va deuenir mon ennemy mortel ? il m'ac-

eufera de luy auoir enleué Arittée : & il parlera

autant contre moy, qu'il a parlé à rftdn auantage.

Enfin Araminte , la genereufe Araminte,me haïra

peuteihe autant qu'ell aimé. En effet,difoit

il y ie troiiue qu'elle aura raifon: car puis que ie

n'eftois pas Maiftre de mes a&ions, pourquoy luy

ay-ie découuert mon amour, & que nay-ie tou-

jours agy comme fon ennemy déclaré? Mais après

tout , adiouftoitil , ma Princefle , ie fuis malheu-

reux , 5c ie ne fuis pas criminel : l'ambition agite

mon efprit, ie l'aduouë : mais l'amour le pofl'ede

abfolumcnt. Ainfi fans fçauoir ce qu'il deuoit, ce

qu'il vouloit, ny ce qu'il pouuoit faire, l'infortuné

Spitridate s'aba'ndonnoit à la douleur : & donnoit

tous les momens de fa trille vie au fouuenir de fa

chère Princefle. Cependant, Seigneur, il faut que

ie vous die, quel fut noftre eftonnement le lende-

main, lorsque nous fçeufmes le départ d'Arfamo-

ne : car à la vérité il fut fi *rand,que ie ne m'en

puis encore fouuenir fans émotion. La Princefle

. eftoit encore endormie, quand le Prince Sinnefis

vint à fa Chambre : où contre (à couftume il

commanda qu'on l'éueillaft. Ce qui ne fut pas Ci

toft fait,que s'approchant d'elle, ma Soeur, luy dit

il , Arfamone m'a enlçup Aiiflecjôç vçu$ çnleutf

3S-t

Le Grand Cyrvs,

N

Spitridatc : il eft party cette nuit , auec toute fi

Maifon : & s'eft embarqué fi feercttement , que

l'on ne s'en eft apperçeu que par des Placards af-

fichez en diuers endroits de la Ville , comme ce-

luy que ie vous apporte. En difant cela , il luy

donna vn Efcrit , qui eftoit conçeu en ces ter-

mes.

Le ? rince Arfamone mande au Roy de Vont , que

te fer oit faire vne alliance indigne de luy , que de

marier le Prince fon Fils , & la Princcjfe fa Fille,

aux enfans d'vn Efclaue : ccjt pourquoy four agir

iuflement & gencreufement, il faut qu'il luy rende

le Royaume de Bithinie auparauant que de traiter

d'alliance auccques luy. Autrement il luy déclare

la guerre , comme a L'vfurpateur defes Ejlats , &

comme a fon ennemy mortel.

Vous pouuez penfer, Seigneur,quelle furprîfe

fut celle de la Princefle : neantmoins comme elle

eft fort fage , elle n'éclatta pas deuant le Prince

fon Frère : & elle s'informa auec beaucoup de re-

tenue , de tout ce qu'il fçauoit delachofe. Mais

• pour luy qui eftoit d'vn temperamment violent,

il dit tout ce que l'amour , la colère, la fureur t &

le defefpoir peuuent faire dire. Tantoft toute fa

rage ne s'adreflbit qu'à Arfamone : vn moment

après il foupçon;ioit Spitridate d'auoir fçeu ce

deflein : & vn inftant en fuite , confondant dans

fon cfprit : & les innocents , & les coupables : ou

pour mieux dire ne les pouuant di (cerner : il par-

loit & contre Arfamone, & contre Spitridate , &

contre Arbiane,& contre Euriclide, & mefme

contre Ariftée. Pendant vn (ï violent mouue-

meut, la Pûnccûc ne parloit point .Elle euft bien

voulu

L,

VR b,"

3«5

voulu luy demander, s'il auoit enuoyé aduertir le

Roy de cet accident 5 s'il auoit fait fuiure Arfamo-

ne 5 & quel ordre il auoit donné à toutes chofes:

imais ne (cachant elle mefme que fouhaitter quç

l'on fift , elle fe taifoit , & fouffroit fon mal fans

fe plaindre. Toutesfois fa curiofité fut bien toft

fatisfaite, fans qu'elle euft la peine de rien deman-

der : car ce Prince luy apprit de luy mefme qu'il

auoit enuoyé vers le Roy : & commandé deux

Vaifleaux pour fuiure Arfamone a dans vn def-

quels Pharnace s'eftoit embarqué. Cette nouuel-

le fit rougir la Princefle : parce qu'elle creut bien

que fi ces Vaifleaux pouuoient ioindre Arfamo-

ne, il y auroit combat, puis que Pharnace y eftoit.

Neantmoins diilimulant le mieux qu'elle pût, elle

dit feulement au Prince Sinnefîs , que félon fon

fens, Arfamone tout feul auoit conduit & exe*

cuté ce deflein : en fuite dequoy ce Prince em-

porté par fon inquiétude, & ne fçachant pas trop

bien ny pourquoy il quittoit la Princefle ; ny où il

vouloit aller ; fortit de fa chambre, & la laifla dans

la liberté de fe pleindre. Et bien Hefionide, me dit

elle lorsque i'approchay de fon lit , que penfez

vous de Spitridate , & que croyez vous que i'en

doiuepcnfer? Madame, luy disâe,i'ay vne fi forte

difpontion à expliquer toutes chofes à l'auantage

de ce Prince , que ie m'imagine qu'il n'a fait que

ce qu'il n'a pu s'empefeher de faire. Si cela eft, dit

la Princefle en foûpirant, il eft bien malheureux:

mais fi cela n'eft pas , il eft bien coupable. Car s'il

auoit quelque deflein caché, & que lesinftes pré-

tentions que le Prince fon Père a fur la Bithinie^

nepuflentpasfouffrir qu'il peuft eftrc content de

fa fortune,pourquoy me témoigner vné affection

particulière? & pourquoy engager mon coeur mal*

3-Partic. 15 b

1

3?6

Le Ghand Ctrvi;

rtioi

pour mieux tromper toute la Cour,& pour mieux

cacher (es defleins : Mais, Madame , ie ne le crois

point; &quoy que certaine mélancolie que i'ay

remarquée depuis quelques iours dans fon efprit,

embarrafic vn peu le mien, ie fuis pourtant forte-

ment perfuadée,qu'il vous aime véritablement. Si

cela eft , répliqua t'elle, pourquoy s'en va t'il ? 5c

comment peut il efperer que ie luy conferue mon

aflcction,s'il entreprend de faire la guerre au Roy

mon Perc ? Croyez Hefionide,( adioufta t'elle, en

efluyont quelques larmes qui tomboient malgré

elle de fes beaux yeux ) que quelque foin que ie

prenne de iuftifier Spitridate, ie ne trouue pas lieu

de le faire. Il aura peut-eftre creu , adioufta t'elle,

qu'il n'y auoit point de lafeheté, à tromper la Fille

d'vn Prince qui luy retient vn Royaume : & q»e

pour remonter au Thrône,il cftoit permis de faire

cent mille faux ferments , & cent mille protefta-

tions menfongercs. Mais non, Spitridate , repre-

îioit elle , vous vous eftes abufé : la vertu héroï-

que eft plus difficile à pratiquer que vous ne pen*

fez :& iln'eft iamais permis de faire des crimes,

meftnepourg

tez pas tant, luy dis-ie , Madame , de condamner

vn Princcçqui vous a toufiours paru fi vertueux:

Ha, Hefîoriidc, me dit elle , fi vous fçauiez tout ce

qu'il me dit hier au foir , vous feriez efpouuante'e

d'apprendre qu'il ait pu m'abandonner auiour-

cThuy : & qu'il ait pu fe refoudi c,à déclarer la guer-

re au Roy mon Père. Car enfin il fçait bien qu'on

ne luy rendra pas le Royaume de Bithinie fans

cpmbatre , & il doit s'imaginer que s'il combat

contre le Roy de Pont à qui ie dois la vie , ie me

our gagner des Couronnes. Ne vous h a-

Livre Second; 387

combatray moy mcfme , pour le châtier de mon

coeur. Cependant comme elle ne trouuoit point

tout à fait lieu de le conuaincre , ny auflî de le

iuftifier 5 elle ne pouuoit régler fes propres de-

firs. Elle cuit bien fouhaité, pour pouuoir reuoir

Spitridate que Pharnace l'euft pris , & l'euft rame-

né à Heraclée : mais ne (cachant pas comment

il y feroit traité , il y auoit des momens , où elle

faifoit des voeux pour la fuite de ce Prince : & où

elle defiroit qu'il ne peuft eftre repris , & qu'il

vainquift plûtoft Pharnace , que d'eftre vaincu

par luy. Car enfin , me difoit elle , que Spitridate

toit innocent ou coupable , ie fouhaité de tout

. mon cœur, qu'il ne retombe pas entre les mains

du Roy mon Père. Elle me donna alors commit

iïonde m'informer fi Spitridate auoit mené tout

fon Train : &ie fçeus qu'il n'y auoit pas vn de Ces

gens auecques luy : & que le Prince Sinnefis & le

Prince Arvante auoient fait arrefter les plus con-

fîderables d'entre eux : qui difoient tous ne fça-

uoir rien du dtflein d'Arfamone : & qui aflliroient

mefme que leur Maiftre n'en auoit rien fçeu 5 par-

ce qu'eft'eftiuement il auoit appelle fes gens pour

fe mettre au lit , lors qu'Arfamone l'auoit en-

uoyé quérir. Neantmoins quoy que cela fuft vne

conie&ure aflez forte pour le iuftifier dans l'ef-

prit de la Princefle : comme le Prince Sinnefis &

le Prince Aryande eftoiênt préoccupez 5 ils luy

dirent tant qu'afïurément Spitridate fçauoit la

chofe : que îi elle ne le creut , du moins fou

ame demeura-t'elle incertaine , entre ce qu'ils luy

difoient , & ce qu'elle fouhaitoit cjui fuit vray.

Cependant le Roy reuint à Heraclée : mais fi ir-

rite contre Arfamone , qu'on ne le peut eftre da-

uantage : & quand il venoit à penfer , que cg

Bb ij

I

^88 Le Grand CyrvîJ .

Prince anoit agy de cette forte, dans vn tertips ou

il vouloit mettre fa fille fur le Thrône , & donner

Fils, il netrouuoit point

d'excufc pour luy dans fonefprit: ôcfansfe fouue-

nir qu'il luyretenoit vn Royaume , ileftoitauili

irrité contre luy, que fi Arfamone euft efté vn Su-

jet rebelle. En ce mefmc temps Pharnace reuint,

fans auoir pu joindre Arfamone : ayant feulement

fçeu par quelques Vaifieaux Marchands qui Pa-

uoient rencontré, qu'il prenoit la route de Bithi-

nie : où l'on fçeut quelques iours apres,qu'il auoit

penfé faire naufrage en entrant au Port : mais

qu'eftant échapé de ce péril , il auoit cfté reçeu

comme Roy, par lesHabitans deChalcedoine* &

par ceux de Chrifopolis : qui auoient fait main

baffe fur les Garnifons que le Roy de Pont y auoit

mifes. I'aduouc, Seigneur, qu'en cette occafion,

l'amour de la Patrie l'emporta fur toute autre

chofe dans mon cœur : & que i'eus quelque ioyc

de pouuoir efperer de reuoir vn Roy en Bithinie.

Ca'r comme cela fe fit tout à la fin de l'Automne,

iecreusquc durant l'Hiuer , pcut-eftre les chofes

s'accommoderoicnt : & que la Princefie Aramin-

te pourroit efpoufer Spitridate , & eftre vn iour

Reine du Pays d'où ietirois mon origine. Ainfi

lesinterefts de ma Patrie , s'accommodant auec

ceux de ma Maiftreffe , ie fis tout ce que ie pus,

pour luy faire conceuoir quelque efperance : mais

elle médit toufiours , que certainement le Roy

fon Père ne confentiroit jamais à perdre vn

Rovaume , fi la fonce ne l'y côntratenoit. Et en

eftet, quoy qud ce ne fuft pas vne Saifon a com-

mencer la guerre, neantmoins on ne laifla pas de

donner plusieurs commiflions,pour lcner de nou-

ueau des Troupes au lieu de celles que Ton venoit

«

\

Livre S : econd, 3S9

de licentier , après la guerre de Phrigie. Durant

ce temps là Pharnace & Artanc rauis de Pabfence 4

deSpitridate , fe mirent à voir la Princefle auec

y ne fi grande afliduité , qu'elle en eftoit importa-

nce : principalement d'Artane, de qui l'infolence

recommença à diuerfes fois. Car pour Pharnace,

il eft certain qu'il eftoit fi diferet & fi fage , qu'il

ne luy donnoit nul fujet légitime de pleinte : & s'il

l'incommodoit fouuent ; c'eft que dans les feritî-

niens où eftoit la Princefle , la folitude eftoit (k

plus grande confolation. Si elle fe promenoit,

c'eftoit toufiours la moins accompagnée qu'il

luy eftoit poffible : & pour mieux cacher les maux

de fon efprit, elle feignoit fouuent d'eftre vn peu

rnalade, & de ne pouuoir voir perfonne. Vn iour

donc qu'on ne la voyoit point, il vint vne nou-

uelle de Bithinic , qui furprit fort toute la Cour;

qui fut qu'Arfamone auoit fait mettre Spitridatc

prifonnier dans le Chafteau de Ckalcedoine , où

il eftoit gardé très foigneufement. Vne femblablc

chofe qui en toute autre rencontre auroit extrê-

mement affligé la Princefle, luy donna vne iove

bien fenfible : parce qu'elle regarda la prifon de

Spitridate comme vne preuue de fon innocence,

qui le iuftifioit pleinement dans fon efprit. De

''plus, comme elle ne craignoit pas qu'Arfamone

entreprift rien fur fa vie, puisqu'il eftoit fon Fils;

elle trouuoit encore quelque confolation, à pen-

fer que fi la guerre duroit , il ne combatroit ny

contre le Roy fon Père , ny contre les Princes Ces

Frères : & qu'ainfi fi la paix fe faifoit vn iour, elle

n'auroit rien à luy reprocher. Il y auoit pourtant

quelques inftans, où elle eftoit affligée de la peine

qu'il enduroit : Mais après tout en l'eftat qu e-

ftoientles chofes , elle n'etift pas voulu qu'il euft

Bb iij

•

»

300 .vj,

efté libre. Ne vous auois-ie pas bien dit , Mada-

me , luy difois-ie alors , que Spitridatc n'eftoit

point coupable enuers vous ? Oùy, Hefionide,

reprenoit elle, mais ic la fuis bien enuers luy , de

l'auoir foupçonné aucc tant dmiuftice. Cepen-

dant la Princcfle voulut aller le lendemain a vn

Temple extrêmement fameux à Heraclée : qui elt

celuy de la Deefle Adraftic , ou autrement de la

fatale Deftinée : afin de laconiurer d'auoir foin

àc la fortune de Spitridatc , & de vouloir pacifier

les chofes , entre le Roy fon Père & Arlamone.

• Mais admirez icy , Seigneur, ce que fait quelques-

fois le hazard : nous trouuafmes dans le Temple

de la Fatalité vnEftrangerqui nefaifoit qued'ar-

riuer à Heraclée : & qui voyant entrer la Prince/Te

dans ce Templc,y entra aufli. le pris garde quand

nous y fufmes , qu'il demanda laquelle de toutes

les Femmes qui fuiuoient la Princefle,fe nommoic

Hefionide : comme i'eftois fort proche d'vn Offi-

cier d' Araminte à qui il parloit , ie l'entendis , &

ie luy dis que ie m'appelloisainfi : puis que cela

elt, répliqua t'il, accordez moy la liberté de vous

dire vn mot en particulier : le vous en coniure,

adioufta t'il en abâiflant la voix , par le Prince

Spitridatc Entendant vn nom qui m'eftoit fi

cher, mais qu'il cftoit pourtant fi dangereux d'en-

tendre dire à Heraclée en l'eftat qu'eftoient les

chofes ; iç luy dis qu'il fe retiraft : & qu'au fortir

du Temple il demeurait à la porte , iufques à ce

que ie l'enuoyafle quérir par vn Efclaue de la

Princefie queie luymonftray, afin qu'il le recon-

nuft. Et en effet en fortant du Temple i'appellay

cet Efclaue qui eftoit adroit & fidelle ie luy mon-

tray cet Eltranger ; & luy ordonnay de l'amener

dans les Iaudins du Palais , par vne porte de der-

Livre Second. 3$*

ricrc : & de le conduire en fuite à ma chambre,

par vn Efcalier dérobé qui y refpondoit. Com-

me nous y fu fines arriuées , ie ne voulus rien ap-

prendre de ce quim'eftoit aduenu àlaPrincefle,

que ic ne fçeufle precifément ce que cet homme

auoit à me dire : fi bien qu'après l'auoir conduite

à fon Apartemcnt , ic m'en allay en diligence

au mien: où ie ne fus pas long temps, fans y voie

arriuer celuy que i'y attendois. le fis demeurer

TEfclauedans l'antichambre, afin qu'il remenaft

celuy qu'il auoit amené, quand ie l'aurois entre-

tenu : & entrant dans vn Cabinet où il n'y auoit

perfonne de grace,dis-ic à cet Eftrangcr queie ne

connoiflbis point,aprenezmoy promptementee

que vousauez à me dire de Spitridatc. Madame,

nie dit-il, i'ay ordre devousconiurerdemefaire

parlera la Princefle Aramintc : & de vous afliircr

en voftre particulier , que vous eftes vne des per-

fonnes du monde qu'il honore le plus,& dont il a

le plus de befoin. Apres auoirreçcu comme iede-

uois le compliment du Prince Spitridate,& remar-

qué par la façon dont me parloit cet Eftrâgcr,que

. c'eftoit aflurément vn homme d'efprit,& de quel*

Sue conditionne le priay de fc donner vn moment

e patience : -& ie fortis pour aller apprendre à la

Princefle,ce que ie luy auois caché: & pour luy al-

ler demander cette audience. le la furpris de telle

forte*, qu'elle me retint plus long temps que ie ne

voulois : mais comme il n'y auoit perfonne auprçs

d'elle , quelque difficulté qu'elle fift de voir cet

homme,ie la forçay d'y confentir. Ellem'enuoya

pourtant lûy demander s'il auoit des Lettres ;'&

comme il eut refpondu qu'il en auoit , elle voulut

qu'il me les donnait :mais il ne le voulut iamais,

& elle fut contrainte de fouffrir que ie Pallaflç

Bb iiij

•

f

592 Le Ghanb Cyivs, .

qucrir 5 difant tout haut en paflant dans l'anti-

chambre où eftoient fes Filles , que c'eftoit va

homme qui venoit prier laPrinceflfe deleprote-

ger auprès du Roy où il auoit quelque affaire.

Mais enfin cet Enuové de Spitridate ertant entré

dans le Cabinet de la Princefle , où ie demeuray

feule anecqucsluy : Madame (luy dit il, après luy

auoir fait vne profonde reuerence) ie vous de-

mande pardon, fi ie n'a y cas voulu donner la Let-

tre que ie vousprefenteaHefionide, qui me Ta

demandée de voftre part : car comme le Prince

Spitridate ne fçauoit pas fi vous luy feriez la

grâce 4e luy tcfpondre , il m'a commandé fi ex-

preflement d'eftre prefent quand vous la liriez

s'il eftoit poffible , que ie n'y ay ofé manquer :

cfpcrant par là, Madame, aprendre du moins vne

partie de vos fentimens. La Princefle eftoit fi

interdite , qu'elle ne fçauoit pas trop bien que?

luy refpondre : mais enfin prenant la Lettre ,

comme mes fentimens font toufiours tels qu'ils

doiuent eltre , répliqua t'elle , ip ne trouucray

point mauuais que mon vifage vous les defeou-

ure : c'eft pourquoy ie ne feray poin'c de diffi-

culté de contenter Spitridate, & de lire fa Lettre

uiiwmi vuuj. a^ii uiiain \\.t_ia , tac vu

cachet, & y leut à peu prés ces paroles.

p

/

\

Livke Second.

39Î

:

RIDATE

A LA

NCESSE

ARAMINTE.

/

E fuis fi malheureux, que quelque in*

nocent que te fois , te ne laiffe pas d'a~

uotr lieu de craindre que vous ne

m'ayez» foupçonné d'auoir plus d* am-

bition que d'amour : & £ appréhen-

der encore , que vous ne maye\condamnè fans m 9 en-

tendre. Ccluy qui vous rendra ma Lettre , a ordre de

vous raconter la vérité toute pure ; afin que la con-

noifîant, vous ne mefaciez pas vne injujlice. La pri-

fon ou iefuis me fera bien douce ,fi elle me iuflifie au-

près de vous : dr bien infu portable ,ft j'aprens que

vous continuiez de miaceufer : puis quelle ?nempef-

chera d'aller vous dire moy tnefme , que ie quitter ois

toutes les Couronnes de iVmucrs ,pour la fuie gloire'

d'eflre regardé fauorablement de vous. Ne me foup-

fonnez donc pas, s il vous pla'tft, d'en auoir voulu re-

conquérir vne en vous perdant .' & croyez* au contrai-

re , que ie préférer ay toufiours la glorieufe qualité de

yofre Efclaue, à celle de R oy de toute l'A fie.

SPITRJDATE.

394 Lb Grand Cyrvs,"

Apres que la Princefle eut acheué de lire cette

Lettre en ibûpirant malgré qu'elle en euft , clic

r

?c

ria celuv qui la luy auoit rendue , de s'aquiter de

à commiflion : de forte qu'il luy raconta ce que

• îc vous ay defia dit : c'eft à dire de quelle façon Ar-

famone auoit enuoyé quérir Spitridate : comment

il luy auoit parle dans fa chambre : comment il

£*eftoit embarque : & ce qu'il luy auoit dit» a lors

qu'il auoit efté dans le Vaiflcau qui l'attendait. Il

luy aprit en fuite,que fa Nauigation auoit eft é tres

heureufe iufques à Chalcedoinc : mais il luy dit

qu'en arriuant en ce lieu là , le Pilote n'ayant pas

bien pris fes mefures , auoit cfté pouffé par la vie»

Ience des vagues, contre la pointe d'vn rocher,

~ui eft aflez prés de Pemboucncure du Port. Que

on Vaiflcau n 'auoit pourtant fait que s'entre-

ounrir : mais que comme Spitridate eftoit fur la

Prouë lors qu'il auoit heurté, il n'auoit pu fe rete-

nir : & eftoit tombé dans la Mer, iuftement au

mefme temps qu'vn autre des Vaiffeaux d'Arfa-

mone s'eftoit brifé vn peu plus bas. Il luy dit de

plus , que tout le riuage eftant plein de monde , il

y auoit eu des Marchands de Perfepolis qui auoiét

témoigné vne û grande compaffion de cet acci-

dent , & vn fi grand empreflement à vouloir fau-

uer Spitridate * qu'il y en auoit eu deux , qui s'e-

ftoient jettez dans la Mer pour l'affifter , & qui

auoient efté noyez fans le pouuoir faire. Que ce-

pendant la Mer l'auoit emporté malgré luy bien

loin de là , fans que l'on s'en aperçeuft dans le

Vaifleau d'Arfamone : où Ton eftoit aflez occupé,

parce que l'eau y entroit de toutes parts. Il luy

dit encore , que lors que Spitridate eut vn peu re-

pris fes efprits , après fa chutte dans la Mer; com-

me il fçauoit bien nager, il auoit voulu aborder:

•

Livrh Secokd.; 395

mais que les rochers repouflant les vagues en ce

lieu là, il luy auoit eftéimpoflïble. De forte qu'il

auoit efté contraint de fe laifler emporter à ces

vagues vn peu plus loin : que comme elles cftoient

aflez hautes, ces Marchands Perfans qui s'interef-

fbient tant en fa perte, l'auoient perdu de veuë, &

auoient creu qu'il auoit pery. Que cependant le

riuage deuenant vn peu moins raboteux , après

auoir eu bien de la peine, Spitridate eftoit venu à

bord, en vn endroit où vn vieux Pefcheur fechoit


	33. BIG FRENCH: PART 20

fes filets fur le fable, enuiron à quatre ou cinq

ftades de Chalcedoine. Que comme il eftoit fort

las , il auoit efté contraint de fe coucher fur le ri-

uage pour fe repofer : & que ce vieux Pefcheur

ayant eu compaflîon de voir vn homme fi beau,

fi bien fait, & fi magnifiquement habillé , en vn fi

pitoyable eftat -, luy auoit offert de le conduire a

fa petite Maifon , qui eftoit aflez proche de là.

Que Spitridate auoit accepté cette offre : & que

fans feauoir encore bien precifément la raifon

pourquoy , il pria ce charitable Pefcheur de ne

dire à perfonne qu'il fuft chez luy. Mais,Seigneur,

quand cet Enuoyé de Spitridate vint à raconter à

la Princefle les inquiétudes de ce Prince en ce lieu

là, j'aduouë qu'il m'en fit compaflîon : en effet il

eft aifé de s'imaginer que fe voyant Maiftre de (es

aftions, & pouuant retourner à Heraclée, ou aller

à Chalcedoine ; fon ame fe trouua en de pitoya-

bles termes. Si ie retourne à Heraclée, difoit-il, ie

fatisferay fans doute mon amour & ma Princefle :

mais ie me deshonoreray aux yeux de toute l'Afie.

Car enfin feray-ie la guerre à mon Perc, pour vn

Prince qui luy retient vn Royaume que ie deuois

vn iour poileder ? Mais auflï , reprenoit-il , fi ie

vay à Chalcedoine, pov«:ray-ie me refoudre d'aller

:

/

396 Le Grand C t r. v s,

les armes à la main contre le Père & contre le$

Frères de la Princeffe Araminte ? & laifleray-ie

croire à cette illuftre Perfonne , que ie l'ay trom-

pée ; que ie l'ay trahie s & que ie ne luy ay témoi-

gné de l'affe&ion , que pour cacher le deflein que

j'auois de remonter au Thrône de Bithinie i Ha

non non , ie n'y fçaurois confentir : Majs que fc-

ray ie donc ? dilbit-il j ie n'en fçay rien, ferépon-

doitil à luy mefme , & ie penfe que la feule mort i

eft ce qui me peut mettre en eftat de ne faire rien

ny contre mon honneur , ny contre mon amour, j

ny contre ma propre inclination. Cependant il

faut fe refoudre : ilfautallcràHeraclée ouàChal-

cedoine : fi ie vay à la première , ie me perds

d'honneur, mais ie fatisfais mon amour : & fi ie

vais a la dernière , ie fatisfais mon ambition & la

Nature 5 mais ie me détruis dans l'efprit de ma j

PrinceiTe, que ie préfère à toutes chofes, & mefrne

à ma propre vie. Enfin cet Eftranger nous dit,

qu'après vne agitation très violente , l'amour

auoit elté la plus forte dans fon cœur : que néant-

moins voulant prendre vn milieu entre ces deux

extremitez , il auoit confideré, qu'en la Saifon où

l'on eftoit , la guerre ne pouuoit fe commencer

de plus de quatre mois: fi bien qu'il auoit fait def-

fein de fe deguifen de reuenir à Heraclée fecrete-

ment, fans voir le Roy ny les Princes; & de tâcher

de voir la Princelle par mon moyen, pour feiulli-

fier auprès d elle; pour luy promettre de ne com-

battre iamais en perfonne le Roy fon Perc 5 &

our luy demander feulement la permiffion d'al-

er deftendre le fien. Qne ne doutant pas que la

Princefle ne luy accordait ce qu'il vouloit, la con-

noiflant fort equitabje & fortgenereufe, il auoit

refolu de s'en retourner à Chalcedoine après cela*

1

LIvre Second. 397

«afin de tâcher d'y pacifier les chofes , & defatis-

faire s'il eftoit poftiblc , & fon honneur , & fou

amour. Qu'ainfi pour exécuter (on entreprife, il

s'eftoit acquis ce vieux Pefcheur par vne très belle

Bague qu'il auoit fur luy : de forte qu'il l'auoit en-

uoyé à la Ville auec quelque argent que ce Prince

auoit , pour luy acheter les chofes neceflaires à fc

déguifer , & pour faire fon voyage : comme pour

s'informer auffi s'il n'eftoit arriué nul accident au

Roy , de qui il fc difoit feulement Officier. Que

cet homme ayant aporté les chofes dont il auoit

befoin , luy auoit apris que le Roy & la Reine de

Bithinie, le Prince Euriclide , & là Princefle leur

Fille cftoient échapez du naufrage : mais qu'ils

eftoient bien affligez, de ce qu'ils craignoient que

leur Fils aifné n'euft pery : & que tout le riuagede

la Mer eftoit plein de gens, que le Roy enuoyoit

chercher le Prince, viuant ou mort. Qu'on luy

auoit demandé à cent pas de là, s'il n'en fçauoit

point de nouuelles : & qu'il auoit dit que* non.

Qu'en fuite Spitridate craignant d'eftre trouué,

s'eftoit deguifé promptement,: qu'aufli-toft que

la nuit auoit efte venue , il eftoit monté fur va

Chenal que ce Pefcheur luy auoit acheté : & qu'a-

près luy auoir bien recommandé de cacher fes ha-

billcmens, & de ne les monftrcr point , qu'il n'y

euft du moins plufieurs iours qu'il fuft party , il

s'eftoit mis en chemin. Poubliois pourtant de

vous dire , qu'il laifia vn Billet à ce Pefcheur, auec

ordre d'aller dans huit iours le porter à quelque

Officier de la Maifon d'Arfamone où il auoit

écrit ces paroles*

JJfurez, le Roy mon Tere , que Spitridate n'eft

f& mort : & que ri cflant%éu capable de rien faire

39 5,

contre [on honneur , ilfe rendra auprès de luy , dans

le temps où il peut auoir befoin defon courage.

Apres donc que Spitridatc fut party , ce bon

Pefcheur fe mettant à raifonner auec fa Femme,

fur rheureufe rencontre qu'ils auoient eue , ils

y paflerent vne grande partie de la nuit : cher-

chant en quel lieu ils pourroient cacher les ma-

gnifiques habillemens de Spitridate. Mais par

malheur douze ou quinze de ceux qu'Arfamo-

ne auoit enuoyez le long du riuage s'eftant éga-

rez , vinrent à cette Mailon : & entrèrent fi ino-

pinément , que ces bonnes gens ne purent û

bien cacher les habits du Prince , qu'à trauers

des filets qu'ils auoient iettez deflus , vn de ces

hommes ne vift quelque chofe de brillant , qui

luy donna la curiofité de regarder ce que c'e-

ftoit. Mais il n'eut pas pluftoll veu ces habille-

mens à la clarté d'vne Lampe, qu'il les reconnut;

car c'eftoit vn Officier d'Arfamone : de forte

que croyant que ce Pefcheur l'auroit peut-eftre

trouué à demy mort au bord de la Mer, & l'au-

roit tué pour auoir fes habits , il fe mit à le mena-

cer, s'ilnedifoitla vérité : & à luy dire qu'il vou-

loit voir le corps du Prince Spitridate. Ce bon

Pefcheur fe voyant donc aceufé injuftement Se

la frayeur s'emparant de fon efprit, il leur dit la

chofe comme elle s'eftoit paflée : & leur monftra

mefme le Billet que Spitridate luy auoit lailfé. Si

bien que ne doutant point après cela qu'il ne fu(t

en vie , & s'imaginant aifément qu'il auroit pris

la route d'Heraclée : ils partirent en diligence,

& enuoyerent vn d'entre eux , aduertir Arfamo-

ne de ce qu'ils auoient apris : &lny porter mefmc

le Billet de Spitridate. Comme ils fçauoient bien

Livre Second. 399

ou'ils rendroient vn grand feruice à Arfamone,

de luy remener le Prince Ton Fils : ils firent vne fi

grande diligence, qu'ils le trouucrent au paflage

cTvnc petite Riuiere, où il faloitdcneccfïité qu'il

allaft : & ce qui facilita encore la recherche qu'ils

firent , fut qu'ils auoient fait dire par force à ce

Pefcheur , quel habit & quel Cheuai auoit Spitri-

date. Comme ils l'eurent joint , ils l'abordèrent

auec refpedt : mais pourtant comme des gens qui

ne vouloient pas qu'il leur échapaft,car ils l'cnui-

ronnerent de tous codez. Ce Prince qui eftoit aP

fez mal monté , vit bien qu'il ne luy feroit pas pof-

fible d'éuitcr d'eftre pris : de forte qu'il voulut em-

ployer d'abord les prières & les promettes. En fui-

te voyant qu'il ne les gagnoit pas , parce qu'en

effet ils croyoient rendre office à Spitridate aufïï

bien qu'à Arfamone , de l'cmpefcher de retourner

à Heracléc , il les menaça : il voulut mefme fe met-

tre en eftat de les forcer ; mais après tout , voyant

que fes efforts feroient inutiles contre tant de

gens , il céda , & fe laifla conduire à Chalcedoine:

où Arfamone le reçeut auec toutes les marques

d'indignation qu'vn Père irrité, & qu'vn Prince

violent peut donner. Il luy dit qu'il auoit raifon,

de ne prétendre pas à la Couronne de Bithinic,

{mis qu'il n'en eftoit pas digne : mais que pour

uy monftret qu'il la conferueroit bien fans luy,

il î'alloit mettre en lieu, d'où Une fortiroit point,

qu'il n'euft: furmonté dans fon ame la honteufe

paflîon qui s'oppofoit à fa gloire. Spitridate

voulut s'exeufee : mais comme il ne pouuoit

obtenir de luy de dire au Roy qu'il n'ai-

meroit plus la Princcfte Araminte : il s'en ir-

rita dauantage , & l'enuoya prifonnier dans

yne des Tours du Chaftcau j fans permettre à

460 Le *Ghand Cyrvs,

pcrlbntie de le vifiter,qu'à la Princeffc Ariftée :

encore ne fut-ce pas fans difficulté qu'elle obtint

la permiilion de le voir deux fois la femaine. En

fuite cet Agent de Spitridatc conta encore à la

Princcfle qu'ayant eu l'honneur d'y conduire

Ariftée , à trois ou quatre de (es vifites, pendant

lefquelles ils ne s'entretenoient que d'elle : il auoit

elle choifi pour la venir trouucr , & pour luy ren-

dre conte de la vie de ce Prince, dépuis fon dé-

part d'Heraclée : l'afiurant de plus , que la Prin-

ccfle Ariftée auoit pour elle vne aftëâion que

rien ne pourroit changer. La Princefle Araminte

écouta ce récit auec beaucoup d'attention : &

comme elle trouua auoir fuiet d'eftre pleinement

fatisfaite du Prince Spitridate; elle témoigna eftre

fenfiblement touchée, des maux qu'il enduroit à

i. .

fa confideration. le penfe toutefois qu'elle au-

roit eu quelque peine à fe refoudre de luy écrire,

iî ie ne l'en euflë extrêmement preflec : mais enfin

elle céda à mes prières ; & en la prefence mefmc

de celuy qui deuoit porter fa Lettre, elle écriuit

en ces termes.

LA

\

Livre Second;

401

LA

•

PRINCESSE

A M

N T

A SPITRIDATE.

£ voudrai que vous pùficT^eflre

innocent dr heureux tout enfemble:

J toutefoi fui que la malignité de

mon deflin veut que vous ne foyc\

iujlifié dans mon ejprit que par des

fouffrances : te vous aduoue en rougijfant , que ï ai-

me encore mieux que vous ne [oyez, point coupable

& que vous [oyez, malheureux : que fi vous ejliez,

criminel y & que vous rieufiiez, point d'infortune.

Neantmoins ie fens pourtant vojlre frifon comme

te doi : (fr ie ne ffay mefneft la douleur que ïen

lay y demeure dans les iujles bornes que la raifon

luy doit preferire. Cependant comme ie ne deman*

de rien de vous contre vofire gloire * n'attendez*

rien de moy contre la mienne : afin du moins que fi

nous auons « eftre toufiours infortune^ nous facions

aduouer a tout le monde y que nous méritons d'ejlre.

plus heureux.

ARAMINTE,

V

Âpres que la Princefie m'eut montre & fermé

fa Lettre , elle la donna à celuy qui la deuoit

3\. Part. Ce

402

Le Ghand CyhVî,

elle écriuit auflï Vn Billet à la PrincefTe

porter :

Ariltee : & après auoir fait beaucoup de ciuilite à

ce fidelle Agent de Spitridate , elle le congédia : &

l'Efclaue qui l'auoit amené, le reconduifit iufques

hors de la Ville où il logeoit. Vous pouuez iu-

ger quelle fut la conuerfation de la Princeffe & de

moy : S: combien de fois nous releufmes la Let-

tre de Spitridate. Cependant fa prifon n'agit pas

feulement dans le cœur de la Princeffe Araminte,

mais encore dans celuy du Prince Sinnefis : qui

ne croyant plus qu'il cuit fçeu le deffein d'Arfa-

mone, ne le fbupçonna plusauflïde l'auoir trom-

pé , non plus que la Princeffe Ariftée : de forte

que l'amour reprenant fa place dans fon efprit , U

changea la façon d'agir. Il vint voir la Princeffe fa

Sœur, pour en parler auec elle :& comme il eftoit

important à Araminte que le Prince Sinne/îs ai-

maft toufiours Spitridate , elle le confirma en fon

opinion : fi bien que fa pailion redeuenant plus

forte, il ceffa d'aigrir l'efprit du Roy fon Père,

comme il faifoitaûparauant : &il voulut mefme

ndiuerfes fois Pappaifer : Mais comme ce Prince

en foupçonnaaifement la caufe , il s'en fafcha ex-

traordinairement , & luy en donna mefme des

marques. A quelques iours de là , il apprit que

Ciaxare ( qui n'eftoit en ce temps là comme vous

Je fçauez que Roy de Capadoce & de Galatie ) a£

iïftoitfous main Arlamone : de forte que voyant

cette affaire d'vne plus dangereufe fuite qu'il n'a-

uoit preueu d'abord , il fouhaita que les chofes

fe pûffent pacifier, auparauant que fon ennemy

fuft en efiat de luy nuire. Il enuoya donc vers

Ciaxare, pour luy demander fecours : faignant

de ne fçauoir pas que ce Prince aidoit feefette-

ment à Aifamonc. Celuy qui fut enuoyé vers luy,

I

• Livii Second. '40$

s'aquita aucc tant d'adrefie de fa commifïion,

qu'il Tempefcha de fc déclarer ouuertement pour

Arfamone : neantmoins ne voulant pas non plus

fe déclarer pour le Roy de Pont , il s'offrit d'cflre

le médiateur entre ces Princes , ce qui affligea

fenliblement Arfamone : qui par cette voyc ne

demeura pas en eftatde pouuoirfoûtenirla guer-

re. Car comme le Prince de Paphlagonie & celu v

des Cadufîens , n 'auoient traité aueques lùy , qu'a

condition que le Roy de Capadoce fe déclare-

roit : jls commencèrent de fe vouloir retirer de

cette entreprife. De plus , les Habitans de Chai-

cedoine & ceux deChrifopolis , auoient efté tel-

lement ruinez fous la domination des Rois de

Pont , qu'ils ne pouuoient pas fournir aux frais

de la guerre : fi bien qu' Arfamone voyant qu'il

s'eftoit engagé vn peu légèrement en fon defiein,

fe refolut d'entendre à quelque Traité de Paix.

Mais comme il ne pouuoit fe refoudre à s'afTurer

en la parole de fes ennemis, après ce qu'ils auoient

fait au Roy fon Père : il déclara à celuy que Cia-

xare enuova vers luy , qu'il ne vouloit point trai-

ter , fi le lîoy de Pont ne donnoit des Oftages,

comme il s'offroit d'en donner. Ciaxare fçachânt

bien que le Roy de Pont auroit eu autant de pei-

ne à fe fier à Arfamone , qu'Arfamone en auoit à

fe fier au Roy de Pont , propofà que de part &

d'autre on donnait des Oftages , qui demeuraf-

lent en fes mains , ce qui fut accepté également

de tous les deux Partis : de forte que le Roy de

Pont enuoya le Prince Arvande à la Cour de Cia-

xare, Se Arfamone y enuoya auiii le PrinceEuri-

ctide. Ce Traité dura fix mois entiers , à la fin def-

quels la Paix fut conclue ; & il fut arrefté qu'Ar-

jaaionenepvendroit plus la qualité de Roy ; qu'il

Ce i)

'

x

404 Le Grand Cyhvî,

rcmettroit Chalcedoine au Roy de Pont : qu'on

luy laiffcroit la Ville de Chrifopolis , & tout le Pais

d'alentour pour en jouir comme Vafi'al de ce Prin-

ce : & qu'il ne feroit point obligé ny de demeu-

rer, ny d'aller à Heraclée , ny d'y cnuoyer mefmes

les Princes fesEnfans. Auant ce Traité , le Prince

Sinnefis auoit fait toutes chofes poflibles pour

obliger le Roy fon Père à (buffrir que les Maria- (

ges qu'il auoit eu deflein de taire s'acheuafîent;

mais il t n'y voulut iamais entendre : ce qui affligea

li extraordinaircment le Prince Sinnefis , qu'il |

n'en eftoit pas connoiflable. Cependant nous

apprenions toufiours que Spitridatc eftoit en pri-

fon , & mcfme plus rigoureufe qu'à l'ordinaire:

car depuis le retour de celuy qui portoit la Lettre

de la Princeflc Araminte , dont Arfambne auoit

eu quelque foupçon , la Princeflc Ariftée ne le

voyoit plus : ce qui ne donnoit pas vn petit redou-

blement d'inquiétude, ny au Prince Sinnefis, ny à

la Princeflc Araminte : qui n'auoient point d'autre

confolation que celle de fe plcindrc enfcmble.

Pharnace qui n'auoit pas fon Protefteur à Hera-

clée, ne parloit pas forment à la Princeflc : & Ar-

^nemefmeauec toute fon infolence & toute fon

adrefle , ne trouuoit guercs fouuent l'occafion de

l'entretenir. Neantmoins comme Pharnace eitoit

en chagrin de fon malheur , quoy qu'Artane ne

luy fuft pas vn Riual redoutable , il ne laifla pas de

le mal-traitcr à diuerfes fois . dans les premières,

ce lafcheamt encore fi adroitement: ciu'il ne len

la main contre luy ; il fe deshonnora beaucoup

plus en fe bâtant, qu'il n'auoit fait en ne fc bâtant

Livre Second: 405

pas : & Taucrfion de la Princefle eut alors vn fi

iufte fondement, que perfonne ne trouuoit plus

cftrange qu'elle le traitait auec vnc extrême froi-

deur. Cependant la nouuelle de la conclufion du

Traité de Paix, pour lequel le Prince Aryande

eftoit en oftage , citant arriuée à Heraclée , & le

Prince Sinnefis (cachant de certitude qu'il n'épou-

feroit point la Princefle Ariftée, en fut fi (enfible-

ment affligé, que la fièvre luy en prit : &en qua-

tre iours il fut à l'extrémité. Le Roy lbn Père ap-

prenant la grandeur de (on mal, &n'cn ignorant

pas la caufe, en conçeut vnc douleur méfiée de

dépit fi excefliue, qu'il en mourut fubitement:

fept iours après , le Prince Sinnefis quitta la Cou-

ronne , dont il ne goufta pas les douceurs : & il

mourut en priant la Princefle fa Sœur d'aimer tou-

jours Spitridate, & de protéger Ariftée. le vous

laide à iuger en quel déplorable citât demeura la

Princefle Araminte , qui auoit (ans doute pour le

Roy fonPcre toute lajendrcfl'e qu'vne perlbnne

bien née doit auoir : mais qui auoit encore pour

le Prince Sinnefis fon Frère, vne amitié la plus for-

te du monde. Car outre qu'elle eftoit fa Soeur , il

eftoit aimable, quoy qu'il fuftd'vn naturel vn peu

violent : de plus il l'aimoit beaucoup , & auoit vnc

affeftion très tendre pour Spitridate : de forte

qu'elle perdoit en la perlbnne de ce Prince, vn

Frère, vn Amy, & vnProtedteur de fon Amant.

Aulîî fentit elle cette perte d'vneeftrange façon :

la douleur l'accabla fi fort , qu'elle fut plus de trois

iours fansfe pouuoir plaindre : tant le faififl'ement

de fon cœur eftoit grand. Pharnace n'en eftoit

pas fi affligé : car fçachant l'amitié que le Prince

Aryande auoit toufiourseuë pour luy, il s'ima;z;i-

noit qu'eftant lloy , il luy feroit plus ailé d'obii-

C UJ

A

2|.ô6 Le Gkand Cyrv*,

gcr laPrincèfleAramintcàce qu'il

Artanc , comme il n'y pcrdoit , que parce que

Pharnace y gagnoit, cela ne fit pas vn grand chan-

gement en Ion efprit. le ne me trouuay pas mefc

me en eftat de confolcr laPrhicciïe,carmaMere

mourut en ce temps là : & par vn fentiment d'a-

mour pour fa Patrie : & par vn defir ardent que

les intentions de la Reine fa Maiftrefle fuirent ac-

complies , elle me commanda fi absolument de

feruir toufiours autant que ie le pourrois toute la

Maifon d'Arfamone, &cn particulier Spitridate,

que ie m'y trouuay encore plus engagée qu'aupa-

rauant : ce que ie pus faire d'autant plus facile-

ment, que l'on ne donna point d'autre Gouuer-

nante à la Princcflc. Cependant le nouueau Roy

de Pont qui règne aujourd'huy , ou pour mieux

dire qui ne règne plus , eftoit en chemin pour re-

uenir à Heraclée (où Ton auoit rendu aux deux

Princes morts, tous les honneurs qui cft oient deus

à leur condition ) & ce fut pendant ce voyage,qu'il

apprit la mort du Roy fon Père , & celle du Prince

Sirmefis. En ce temps là nous fçcufmes que le

Traité de Paix auoit efté exécuté': qu'Arfamone

eftoit forty de Chalcedoine, & eftoit allé à Chri-

fopolis : & qu ainfi Spitridate auoit changé de pri-

fon. Quinze ou vingt iours le paflferent de cette

forte, pendant quoy les Habitans d'Heracléc fe

preparoicntàrcccuoir leur nouueau Roy , le plus

magnifiquement qu'ils pouuoient : maisil vint vn

ordre de luy , par lequel il defendoit qu'on luy fifl:

aucune cérémonie : ne voulant pas fi toft méfier la

joye à la douleur. La Princefle eftant donc dans

vne mélancolie eftrange ; & ne faifant autre chofe

que prier les Dieux , Ôc fe pleindre en fecret auflx

ïpuuent qu'elle Je pouuoit faire : ie l'obligea/

\

Li vie Second.' 407

malgré qu'elle en euft, à defeendre vn foir dans

les Iardins du Palais, afin d'y prendre l'air : car ie

voyois vn fi grand changement en fon taint , que

i'aùois peur qu'elle ne tombait malade. Comme

nous y fufmes, elle choifît vnc Allée l'ombre &

eftroitc, qui citant palifladéedes deux coitez, en-

tre les grands Arbres qui la couurent , fait que

c'eft la plus mélancolique , 5c pourtant la plus

agréable chofe du monde : car il y a deux fontai-

nes aux deux bouts & vne au milieu, de qui le

murmure excite encore à la rêverie. LaPrinccflc

ayant donc choifi cette Allée pour fe promener,

elle n'y voulut cftrc accompagnée que de mov,

pour qui elle n'auoit iamais eu cette crainte, que

les ieunesperfonnes ont accouftuméd'auoir pour

celles qui prennent en quelque façon garde à leurs

actions : parce que comme ie n'eftois pas d'vn

âge aflez auancé pour luy donner de l'auerfion,

& que ie l'auois toufiours pluftoft confeillée auec

refpcft ôcfoûmiffion, qu'auec orgueil & fuilifan-

ce , elle viuoit aueqnes moy dans vne fincerité,

& dans vne confiance très obligeante. Apres

auoir donc reparte tous fes malheurs , & donné

beaucoup de larmes à la mémoire de Sinnefis : elle

donna quelques vues de fes penfées au malheu-

reux Spitridate. N'eft il pas vray, Hefionide, me

dit elle, que ce Prince eft bien infortuné, de per-

dre vn Royaume, en perdant mefme laPerlonnc

pour qui il s'eltoit refolu de le perdre ? Car en un

le Roy mon Frerc , quand mefme Ariàmone

l'auroit deliuré , ne confentiroit iamais à fon

bonheur : tant parce qu'il ne l'aime pas , que

parce qu'il aime Pharnace : Ainfi ie me voy ex-

pofée à vnc perfecution cft range, dés qu'il fera

aaiué. Encore, difoit elle, fi Spitridate fçauotf

Ce ni)

i

y

ip$ Le Gkand Cyrvs,

la iuftice que ie rends à ion mérite , & combien

i'obeïs exactement au Prince Sinnefis mon Frère,

i'aurois quelque confolation , de ce qu'il feroit

conlblc : mais il ne plaift pas à la Fortune , &ie

n'ay qu'à me préparer à tous les malheurs imagi-

nables. Madame, luy dis ie, il ne faut iamais s'af-

fliger auec excès , des maux qui ne font pas enco-

re arriuez, parce que peut-eftre ils n'arriueront ia-

mais : & puis , adjouftay-ie , croyez vous eitre auiîi

obligée de fuiure les volontez clu Roy voftre Frè-

re , que celles du feu Roy voltre Perc ? Si ie n'eftois

que fa Soeur , répliqua t'elle, ie penfe que cela ne

feroit pas égal : mais cftant fa Sujette auffi bien

que ie fuis la Sœur , ie fuis aufli obligée de luy

oben* , que ie Teftois au feu Roy mon Père. Apres

plufieurs femblables difeours, remarquant que Ja

nuit s approchoit (car comme nous n'eftions en-

core qu'au Printemps les iours n'eftoient pas ex-

trêmement longs ) ie voulus luy perfuader de fe

retirer , mais voyant que la Lune éclairoit, elle ne

creut pas mon confeil : & elle voulut au contraire

s'aller afleoir à vn des bouts de l'Allée, auprès d'v-

ne de ccsFontaines. A peine y eut elle elle vn de-

my quart d'heure, que ie vy approcher vn hom-

me , que ie creus eftre vn Officier de la Princeffe,

qui venoit luy dire quelque chofe : mais ie fus

étrangement furprife , lors que cet homme que

iene pouuois connoiftre, en vn lieu qui n'eftoit

éclairé que des rayons de la Lune, qui trauerfant

Tépoifiair des Arbres , ne donnoient qu'vne af-

lez fombre lumière s'aprochant dauantage de

nous , Madame ( dit il à la Princefleenlafalùant

auec beaucoup de refpeft } fouftrirez vous que le

malheureux Spitridate vienne méfier fes larmes

auec les voftresA vienne vous aider à pleindrç vos

Livre Second.

409

malheurs en pleignant auiîi les fiens Vous pou-

uez penfer , Seigneur , quelle fut la furprife de la

Princeffe & de moy , d'entendre vne voix que

nous ne pouuionsméconnoiltrc : elle fut fi gran-

de, que la Princeflc en fît vn cry fi haut , que quel-

ques vnes de fesFillcs vinrent dans l'Allée où nous

eltions,croyât qu'elle les appclloit. Mais m'eftant

fromptcment auancéc , ic leur dis qu'elle ne vou-

oit rien : & que c'eftoit feulement vn redouble-

ment de douleur quiluy auoit pris , en parlant à

vn homme qui luy venoit demander vne grâce

auprès du nouueau Roy. En fuite de cela m'eftant

raprochée de la Princefle a i'entendis que Spitri-

date voyant qu'elle ne luy rcfpondoit prcfques

que par des larmes , côntinuoit de luy parler. le

fuis au defefpoir, Madame , luy difoit il, de renou-

ueller toutes vos douleurs : & de voir que ma

prefence au lieu de vous confoler vous afflige,

le vous demande pardon , luy dit elle , de vous

receuoir fi mal : Mais , Spitridate, nu foiblefie a

vne caufe fi légitime , que vous la deuez exeufer.

Le Prince Sinnefis mon Frerc vous aimoit auec

tant de tendrefle , que ie n'ay pu vous voir fans

vn renouuellemcnt de douleur que ic n'ay pu

empefeher de paroiftre: & tant de chofes diffé-

rentes m'ont parte dans Tefprit en vn moment,

qu'il n'eft pas eftrange que ma raifon en foit vn

peu en defordre. Car enfin le fouucnir du pafles

la crainte de l'aduenir & la furprife de voir au-

près de moy vnePerfonncqueiccroyois en pri-

fon, font ce me femble d'affez légitimes caufes du

trouble qu'on voit en mon ame. Tauois cfpcré,

Madame , luy dit Spitridate , que cette dernière

aduanturc vous furprendroit fans vous affliger:

auflî at'ellefait, refpondit elle, mais clic ne me

+io Le Grand Cyhvs,

refîouit pas autant qu'elle feroit , fi le Prince mon

Frère eltoit encore viuant. Cependant dites moy

ie vous en coniure , par quelle voye la colère

d'Arfamonc â eiléappaifee relie ne Fa point elle,

Madame, répliqua t'il , & ic l'auray fans doute en-

core extrêmement irrité par ma fuite. Quoy,luy

dit elle , ce îVelt pas de fon confentement que

vous eftes forty de prifon ? Nullement, reprit il, &

la Princefle Ariltée ma Sœur, cil celle à qui i'ay

robligation de ma liberté'. Car après que Ton

m'eut mené de Chalcedoinc à Chrifopolis , elle

remarqua que le lieu où l'on me mit , n'eftoit pas

î inaccefliblc que ecluy où i'auois efté aupara-

uant : de forte que des les premiers iours que Vf

fus, ne voulant pas donner loifir au Prince mon

Père des'enapperceuoir, elle gagna trois de mes

Gardes : qui par vne feneftre qui n'eftoit point

~rillée,& qui donnoit dans lçfoffé du Challeau*

e firent fauucr,& me menèrent déguifç dans vne

Maifon de la Ville où ie fus trois iours. En fuite

dequoy*, comme nous ne fçauions encore quel*

nouuellc de la mort du' Roy voftre Père , qui

comme vous fçauez , a précédé celle du Prince

Stnnefis ; ma Sœur me confeilla elle mefme de ve-

nir trouuer ce Prince , qu'elle croyoit alors eftre

Roy : & elle eut la bonté de me donner la plus

grande partie de fes Pierreries pour la commodité

démon voyage. En chemin i'ay apris la féconde

perte que vous auez faite , & que i'ay faite auilî

bien que vous : Mais quoy que i'aye bien iugé,

qu'il ne feroit pas trop feur pour moy de venir

ïcy, puis que le Prince Aryande cft Roy, & y doit

bien toft eftre : ie n'ay pu toutesfois me refoudre

à me priuer de la confolation de venir à vos pieds

Madame , vous demander ce qu'il vous plaid que

Livii Second. 4it

ie fafle,& quelle doit eftrc ma : aux Dieux,

pliqua la Princc(lcenfoûpirant,queie puffe la

rendre heureufe : mais Spitridate , la Fortune eft

plus puiflantc que moy : & i'ay bien peur qu'elle

n'y veuille pas que vous y con-

fentiez , refpondit il , ie ne penfe pas qu'elle puifle

rn'empefcher d'eftre fouhaite,repIiqua

t'elle,que ce que vous dites foit vray, mais ma rai-

fon ne me montre pas les chofes comme vous les

voyez. Cependant Spitridatc,quoy que ic ne puif-

fe nier que ie ne reçoiue quelque conlblation à

pleurerauecques vousmeantmoins ic tremble de

vous voir à Heracléc. Car enfin le Roy mon Frère

doit arriuer icy dans peu de iours:& s'il vient à fça-

uoir que vous y ayez efté déguifé , que ne penfera

t'il point,&qucnc deurat'il point pen fer ?Quoy,

Madamc,interrompit Spitridate, à vous entendre

parlerai femble que vous vciulliez déjà me chafler

d'auprès de vous : puifquc vous dites que le Roy

viendra bien toftj&qu'il (çaura peut-eftre que i'au-

ray efté ,Madamc,ne me traitez pas fi cruel-

fuis logé en vn lieu très fcur:& comme ie

n'ay rien à faire à Heraçlée qu'à vous voir , il n'eft

pas aifé que ic fois découuert. Il Teft encore bien

moins,refpondit elle, qticic puifle expoler ma ré-

putation & voftrc vie , par des entreveuës qui

quoy que très innocentcs,pourroient eftre creuës

très criminelles. Il eft mcfme défia fi tard , re-

prit el!e,qu'iln'cfl pas pollîble que Ton netrouue

quelque chofe d'eftrangejà voirqu'vne Perfonne

affligée fc promené fi long temps : c'eft pourquoy

Spitridate,dit elle en fe leuant, il faut vous quitter.

Ce ne fera pas du moins , Madame , luy refpondit

ce Prince,fans me faire l'hôneur de me promettre

^le me donner vne autre occafion de vousçntrc*

412 Le Grand Cyrvj,

tenir : ie ne puis vous accorder ce que vous me

demandez, répliqua t'ellc $ maisHefionide vous

verra encore vue fois en quelque lieu. Ce me fera

toufiours vne grande grâce, rcfpondit il, neant-

moins Madame , la paflion que i'ay pour vous, nç

s'en contentera pas : & il importe tcllcmct au bon-

heur de toute ma vie , que ie vous entretienne

auec quelque loifirj que ie vous declare,Madame,

que ie ne fortiray point d'Heracléc , que vous

n'ayez accordé à ma refpe&ueufe paffion , la grâ-

ce que ie vous demande. le ne vous la demande

pas, Madame, par mon propre mérite: ie vous la

demande au Nom du Prince Sinnefis , qui vous a

tant de fois parlé en ma faucur. Cette coniura-

tion eftbien preffante, reprit elle , mais tout ce

que ic puis eft de vous promettre que ic feray

tout ce que ie pourray pour me refoudre à vous

voir encore vne fois. le feray tous les iours à

pareille heure dans cette Allée, reprit il , où ie

pourray receuoir vos ordres feurement : parce

que le Iardinier du Palais eft abfolument à moy,

comme ayant long temps feruy chez le Prince

mon Père : & c'a efté luy qui m'eft venu aduertir

que vous eftiez icy. Ic ne confens pas que vous

vous expofiez tous les iours à eftre veu, rcfpondit

elle , mais dites feulement à Hefionide où vous

logez , & elle fe chargera du foin de vous aduer-

tir de ma volonté. Apres cela la Princefle le

quitta : & Spitridate m 'ayant dit où il logeoit , il

fe trouuaque c'eftoit chez vne perfonne de ma

connoiflance : Se en qui ie me pouuois fier de

toutes chofes. Comme la Princefle fut retour-

nce a fon Apartemcnt , elle parut plus réveufe

& plus mélancolique qu'auparauant que d'auoir

veu Spitridate;en effet quand elle fongeoit que ce

•Livre Second: 4ij

Prince auroit encore irrite Arfamone par fa fuite,

& qu'il irriteroit encore eftrangement le Roy de

Pont , s'il venoit à feauoir qu'il fuit déguifé dans

Heraclée, elle trouuoit auoir lieu de s'affliger. De

forte que pour cuiter ce malheur , elle voyoit

qu'il faloit obliger Spitridate àenfortir bien toft,

fans fçauoir en quel lieu de la Terre ce Prince in-

fortuné pourroit trouuer vn Azile. Cependant

la chofe n'auoit point de remède : car elle ne pou-

uoit ignorer, que le Roy de Pont n'aimant pas

Spitridate , & aimant Pharnace copime il faifoit

ne vouluit l'obliger à l'efpoufer. Elle fçauoit aulïï

que ce Prince n'auoit iamais approuué la Politi-

que du feu Roy fon Pcrc,qui auoit voulu faire

vue double alliance auec Arfamone : & qu'au

contraire , il auoit fouuent dit , qu'il eftoit bien

plus certain de s'aflurerlapofieïlion duRoyaume

de Bithihie,en deftruifant ceux qui y prctêdoient,

qu'en les éleuant & en les Hâtant : Ainfîellene

voyoit de tous les collez, que des malheurs pour

Spitridate. C'eltoit en vain que ieluy difois, que

quand il plaifoit aux Dieux , ils changeoient le

cœur de tous les hommes : car quelque confian-

ce qu'elle enft en eux, elle n'cnpouuoit attendre

vne chofe, où il y auoit fi peu d'apparence. Le

lendemain au matin il vint nouuelle que le Roy

ne veuloit pas que l'on feeuft precifément le iour

qu'il arriueroit : mais qii'ennn il eftoit afiiué

qu'au plus tard ce feroit dans quatre ou cina

iaurs. La Princcffc voyant donc qu'il y auoit u

peu de temps à fe déterminer, & qu'il feroit très

dangereux d'attendre à reuoir Spitridate, que ce

Prince fuit reuenu: m'ordonna de luy parler , &

de tafeher de le faire refoudre à partir fans la voir.

Mais il ne me fut pas poflible : ioiiit qu'à dire la

\

\

4T4. Le Grand ,

vérité , ie ne m'opiniaftray pas extrêmement à

vouloir combatte Ton defiein, parce que ie creus

que ie le feroisinutilement : & parce qu'en effet il

me fcmbla que ce Prince auoit raifon. Peut-cftre

que l'amour tic ma Patrie m'abufa:maisquoy qu'il

en (bit, ie dis à la Princcfle, ce que Spitridatc m'a-

uoit dit cftoit qu'abfolumcnt il la vouloitre-

uoir ou mourir. La Princeiïc apprenant donc fon

obflination , & voyant que plus elle attendoit,

• plus il y auroit de danger pour Spitridate & pour

elle : fe rcfolut enfin à fouffrir qu'il luy parlaft en-

core vne fois. Nous fufmes long temps à refou-

dre , fi ce feroit dans lcslardins du Palais ou dans

fa Chambre :& nous creufmes après yauoir bien

penfé,que les Iardins eftoient le plus à propos;par-

ce que depuisla mort du Roy,on rêdoit cerefpeéfc

à la Princeflc,de n'y aller pas auec la mefme liber-

té que Ton faifoit auparauât. Ioint que fi par mal-

heur l'on venoit à découurir là chofe , elle pour-

roit aufli toft pafler pour vne furprife faite à la

Princcfle , que pour vne entreveuë où elle auroit

côfenty: ce qui ne pourroit paseltre ? fi elle voyoit

\- Spitridate dans fa chambre. l'auertis donc ce mal-

heureux Prince , de fe rendre vers le foir dans les

Iardins du Palais,& dans la mefme Alice où il auoit

défia veu la Princcfle : quipenfaplusde vingt fois

manquer à la parole qu'elle m'auoit fait donner.

L'on euft dit qu'elle alloit faire vn crime effroya-

ble,tant elle y auoit de repugnance:& fi ie ne l'euf-

fe prefqile forcée àdefeendredans ces Iardins, ie

penfe qu'elle n'en auroit rien fait. EUey fut donc

fans y mener perfonne que fes Filles , qui fuiuant

leur couftume, ne la fuiuircnt pas dans cette Allée

folitaire , où elles n'alloient iamais , fi elle ne les y

3j?pelloit ; de forte que i'y fus feule auec elle.

I

Livre Second/ 415

Comme nous y allafmesd'affez bonne heure, afin

'que cette Promenade ne paruft pas extraordinai-

re, Spitridate n'y cftoit pas encore arriué , car il fa-

loit qu'il attendift qu'il fuft prefques n'eft

pas qu'il ne fuft admirablement bien déguifé , &

qu'il ne fuft loge fi prés d'vne des portes du Iardin,

qu'il euft pu y venir prefques (ans danger : néant-

moins ieluy auois fi fort recommandé de ne ve-

nir pas trop toft, qu'il nr obéît : & il s'en faloit peu

qu'il ne fuft nuit quand il arriua. Mais comme la

Lune éclairoit, il n 'cftoit pas fort eftrangc que la

Princefle fe promenait tard : principalement y

eftant fiaccouftumée. le ne m'amuferay pointa

vous redire les remercimens que Spitridate fit à.

Araminte , de la feule faueur qu'elle Iuy auoit ia-

mais accordée : car ils furent fi refpe&ueux , & fi

pleins dereconnoifiance & depafiïon , que tou-

tes mes exprefiions feroient trop foibles , pour

vous faire comprendre les véritables fentimens

de ce Prince. La PrincefTe l'écouta prefques fans

luy refpondre , pendant plus d'vn quart d'heure:

mais enfin après auoir fait vn grand foûpir, Spitri-

date a quelque raifon, luy dit elle, de m'eftre obli-

gée de faire ce que ie fais pour luy : toutesfois il a

bien plus de fujet de fe pleindre de la Fortune,

de ce qu'elle l'a engagé en l'afte&ion d'vne per-

sonne qui ne peut que le rendre malheureux. La

Fortune, Madame, repritil , n'a point de part à la

paffion que i'ay pour vous : & elle eft fans doute

vn pur effet de voftre beauté, de voftre vertu , de

mon inclination , & de ma raifon tout enfemble:

&iefuis mefme perfuadé,adiouftat'il,quefi vous

le voulez , toute la malignité de cette capricieufe

Fortune quiperfecute auffi fouuent l'innocence,

qu'elle protège le vice , ne pourra m'empefeher

4î6 Le Gbland Ctivj,

d'eftte heureux. Oiiy, diuinePrincefTe , fi

heureux Spitridatc trouuc quelque place en vôtre

cœur, & que vous ayez la bonté de l'aflurer de la

luy conferuer toufioucs ,il ne fc plcindraiamais

d'aucun malheur lesdifgra-

ces de fa Maifon feront effacées de fa mémoire :

toutes lcsfiennesparticullercs,ncl'affîigerôt plus

auec excès : & la feule penféed'eitre dans le cœur

de l'adorable Aramintc , enchantera toutes Ces

douleurs, & luy enoftera le fentiment. I'ayfçeu,

Madame, depuis que ie fuis icy , adioufta t'il , que

le Prince Sinnefis vous a priée en mourant, 5c

priée deuant tout le monde , d'auoir quelque

affe&ion pour moy : c'eft Madame , ce qui me

fait plus hardy : Sc ce qui m'oblige à vous coni ti-

rer, de ne réfuter pas cette grâce à vn Prince, qui I

ne vousauroit îamaisrien refufé. Ainfî, Mada-

me, ne me dites point s'il vous plaift, que le Roy

qui règne auiourd'huy nem'aimantpas, vous ne

deuez point fouffrir que ie vous aime : le fuis

pourtant fa Soeur & fa Sujette , interrompit la

Princefle vous eftiez aulfi lvne & l'autre du

Prince Sinnefis quand il eft mort, reprit il , & le

Roy qui va régner , n'ayant pris la Couronne

que de fa main, ne doit pas s'il eft iufte,vous obli-

ger à manquer de fuiurefel dernières volontez;

puis qu'enfin il efroit fon Roy,comme il eft à pre-

fent le voftre. Ha , Spitridatc , s'écria t'elle , que

les intentions d'vn Roy mort font mal exécutées,

en compacaifon des commandemens d'vn Roy

viuant ? vn Règne de fept iours , reprit elle , &de

fept iours encore où la mort regnoit défia fur ce

Prince , ne fera pas conté par fon fuccefleur:

pourueu qu'il le (bit par vous , rcfpondit Spitri-

datc, ce fera toufiours beaucoup. Oiiy, répliqua

t'elle

Livre Second. 41?

t'elle en foûpirant, vous pouucz vous affurer, qud

les dernières paroles du Prince Sinnefis , confir-

mant dans mon coeur tous lesfentimens que vo-

ftre vertu y a infpirez , ie feray toute ma vie pou*

Vous, ce que ie fuis prefentement: MaisSpitridate

vous n'en ferez gueres plus heureux , & i'en feray

beaucoup plus infortunée. Car enfin ie preuoy

que peut-eftre eft-ce icy la dernière fois que ie

Vous pârleray : La dernière fois Madame ! inter-

rompit il, ha fi cela doit eftre, il faut donc que ce

foit icy le dernier iour de ma vie. De grâce , Ma-

dame, ne m'oltez pas Tefperance , fi vous ne vou-

iez me permettre d'auoir recours à la mort : Efpe-

frez donc, fi vous le pouuez,iuy dit elle, & ioiïiiîez

d'vn fouIagctiient,que ie ne fçaurois prendre pouc

moy mefmé. C'ell fans doute , luy dit ce Prince

affligé, que vous connoilfez bien que vous ne fe-

rez pas tout ce que vous pourriez faire pour mon

bonheur: le ne feray pas peut-eftre , reprit elle,

tout ce que ie pourrois faire : mais ie vous pro-

jets de faire du moins tout ce que ie dois , fi ie ne

fais pas tout ce que ie puis. Car après tout , dit

elle, qu'imaginez vous , en l'eftat où font les cho-

fes, que ie puifie faire pour voitre fatisfa&ion ? le

h'oferoisle dire, Madame , refpondit Spitridate,

parce que puis que vous ne l'imaginez pas de vous

.mefme, c'eft vne preuuc indubitable , que vous ne

voulez rien faire pour moy. le veux faire , reprit

elle, tout ce qui ne fera point contre la vertu 5c

contre la prudence : ne pouuez vous donc pas^

Madame , interrompit il , m'aiîurer que toute la

puifl'ance du Roy ne vous obligera point à cl-

pouferPharnace? Et ficen'eftpastrop vous dc-

imnder,ne pouuez vous pas encore me permettre

d'efperer,que s'il arnue quelque changcmët auaiv

}. Partie* Pd

4iS Lb Grand Cyrvj;

tageuxen ma fortune, elle fera infeparable dé \à

voftrc?Ie fçav bien,Madame,qu'eftant fans Cou-

ronne & fans Royaume , il y a de la témérité de

parler ainfi : mais puis que ie ne fuis en ce malheu-

reux eftat , que pour n'auoir pas voulu remonter

au Thrône de Bithinie , que le Roy voftre Frère

occupe iniuftement: ilmefemblequeie n'en dois

pas eitre méprife de la Princcfle Aramintc. Vous

auez raifon, luy dit elle, & ie vous eftime bien plus,

de ce que vous méritez des Couronnes, que ie ne

fais ceux qui les portent fans les mériter. Mais

après tout; Spitridate , quand ie vousauray pro-

mis de n'époufer point Pharnace , comme peut-

eftre ie le puis fans crime, vous n'en ferez pas plus ]

heureux : car enfin vous iugez bien,que ie ne vous I

epouferay pas , contre la volonté du Roy. II ell

vue bien-feance, que les perfonnes de ma condi-

tion doiuent toufiours garder: & puis quand met

me ie ne le voudrois pas faire , que dépendrions

nous ? Vous eftes mal auec le Prince Arfamone

pour l'amour de moy : vous n'oferiez demeurer

dans cette Cour : les Rois voifins ne vous rece-

nront pas , eftant Fils d'vn Prince malheureux &

foible , de peur d'irriter vn ieune Roy, qui leut

pourroit déclarer la guerre : Ainfi, Spitridate *

quand ie n'écouterois ny la Raifon ny la Pruden-

ce, & que vous n'écouteriez que la feule affection

que vous auez pour moy , vous n'y confentiriez

pas : & vous ne voudriez pas fans doute mener

vne Princefl'e errante & déguifée par toute l'Afie.

Non, Spitridate, non, vous ne le voudriez pas : &

ie fuis afl'curée que vous aimez Araminted'vne

manière plus noble & plus definterefléc. Ne pen-

fez pourtant pas,quele plus grand obftacle fuftla

peine qu'il y auroit àfuiure voftre forttine:ce n'ett

Livue Second: 419

pbîrit Cela, ie vous le protefte, mais c'eft la honte

qu'il y aurait, à prendre vne femblable refolution.

L'amour, Spitridate,peut eftrc vnepafïion inno-

cente, ie Paduouë : pourueu que tous les effets en

foient innocens , & qu'elle ne dérègle iamais la

raifon. Ceft pourquoy pour iuftifier l'indulgence

quei'ay eue pour la voitre f il faut ne rien faire

que de railbnnable. Dites donc,Madame,ceque

vous voulez que ic face, interrompit il , vous af-

furantque pourueu que vous ne me deffendiez

pas de vous aimer , ny d'efperer d'eftre aimé de

vous,ie vous obeïray exactement. Vous m'embar-

raflez d'vne eftrange fortc,rcprit elle,car que puis-

ie vousconfeiller ? le mieux toutesfois que vous

puiiliez faire, eft, ce me femble , d'aller inconnu

dans quelque Pais cftranger : iufques à ce que la

Princeffe Arbianc & la Princeffe Ariftée,ayent fait

Voftre paix auec voy bien,Madame,

refpondit Spitridate , que ce que vous dites eft

bon', pour me remettre fous la fujctiôn du Roy

voftre Frere,comme le Prince rtiôn Père y eftimais

ie ne voy pas que cela foit fort propre à me don-

ner la poflefiion de là Princefle Araminte : puis

ijue ie fçay de certitude que quand Arfamone

ne poflederoit qu'vne malheureufe Cabane , de

tout le Royaume qui Itiy appartient: il ne confen-

tiroitiâmais à nulle alliance auecques le Roy de

Ponction plus que le Roy de Pont n'en voudrait

iamais auoir auec Arfamone. Ainfi, Madame, puis

que L'affcfrion que vous me faites l'honneur d'à-

uoir pbur moy , n'eft pas allez forte pour aller vn

peu au delà des iuftes bornes de la prudence

ordinaire ,il faut me refoudre à la mort : & ie

voy bien en effet, que les prières d'vn Roy mou-

rant font bien foibles , puis qu elles ne peuuenfc*

420 Le Grand Cyhtî,

rien obtenir de la meilleure Princeffe du mortde

pour tous ceux qui ne l'adorent point.&de la plus

rigourcufe,pour l'homme de toute la-Terre qui la

l reuerclcplus. Mais, Spitridate, de qui vous plci-

gnez vous ? interrompit elle : de vous , Madame,

répliqua t'il, qui voulez me perfuader que vous ne

mehaïflezpoint,&quime refufez pourtant toute

forte de fecours. Car enfin fi vous m'aimiez, vous

diriez abfolument que vous n'époufeiez iamais

Pharnace : & que files Dieux le permettent

Comme Spitridate alloit continuer fon difeours,

Àrtanevintaduertirla Princelïe que le Roy alloic

arriuer. Par bonne fortune i'entendis fa voixàtra-

uersde la Paliflade : de forte que nous fifmes reti-

rer ce Prince en diligence. Cela ne pût toutesfois

élire fi promptement fait , qu'Artane n'entre- vift

^quelqu'vn lors qu'il entra dans l'Allée: maisapres

auoir donné cet aduis àlaPrincefie,ellcIuvdonna

la main, afin qu'il ne demeurait pas dans ce Iardin.

A peine fufmes nous à fon Apartement , que le

Roy arriua : ainfi Artanc ayant vn prétexte de la

quitter, le fit en diligence : & aulieu d'aller faliier

ce Prince, il retourna dans le Iardin, pour voir s'il

ne pourroit tirer nulle connoiflance de ce qu'il

auoit veu. Par malheur, Spitridate n'en auoit en-

core pu fortir,parce qu'il auoit trouué la porte la

plus proche de fon logis fermée Artane laperce-

uant donc le faillit , & voyant que c'eftoit vn

homme qui ne vouloit pas élire veu , il creut bien

que c'eftoit celuy qui auoit parlé àlaPrincefle. Il

s'imagina mefme,q ue peut-eftre c'eftoit Pharnace:

mais Spitridate ayant efté contraint de quitter les

Allées couuertes,& de trauerfer vn Parterre,quoy

qu'il fuft déguifé, neantmoins au clair de la Lune,

il le reconnut à la taille & au marcher;ou d u moins

Livre Second." 421

il foupçonna que ce pouuoitcftre Spitridate. Et

il le foupçonna d'autant plûtoft, qu'il auoit appris

ce iour là par des gens de Bithinie qui cftoieat

venus à Heraclée, que ce Prince eftoit cchapéde

la prifon où Arfamone le tenoit : de forte que ce

foupçon ne fut pas plûtoft dans fon coeur, que fa

curiofité redoubla. Il fuiuit donc Spitridate,com-

nie ie l'ay dit, non feulement iufques à la porte du

Iardin , mais mefme dans les Rues , & iufques à la

Maifon où il logeoit : ce qui acheua de le confir-

mer dans fon opinion , car il fçauoit bien que

ceux qui l'habitoient , eftoient des gens en qui

Spitridate fe pouuoit fier. le vouslaifle àiugcr,

combien cette veuë affligea Artanc : neantmoins

après y auoir bien penfe , il ne fut pas marry de

cette rencontre , & il prit la refolution pour obli-

ger le Roy, & pour fedeffaire d'vn Riual , d'aller

luy dire qu'affurément Spitridate tramoit quelque

nouuelle conjuration contre l'Eftat : car il ne vou-

lut pas engager la Princefle , de peur de l'irriter

trop :& il fit femblant de croire qu'elle n'y auoit

nul intereft,fçachant bien que celuydeTEftat fuf-

firoit. Il eftoit pourtant très fafché quePharnace

ne partageaft pas la douleur qu'il auoit , d'auoir

appris que Spitridate eftoit affez bien auec la Prin-


	34. BIG FRENCH: PART 21

cefle,pour fouffrir qu'il fuft déguifé dans Heracléc

pour l'amour d'elle : fi bien qu'il prit la refolution

de luy faire fçauoir la chofe indirectement , & de

n'aprendre au Roy que ce qui pouuoit le regarder

en particulier. Artane fut donc faliier ce Prince,

qu'il n'auoit point encore veu : & le priant tout

bas qu'il luy peuft parler en fecret d'vne affaire

très importante , & qui preflbit extrêmement : le

Roy fortit de la Chambre de la Princefle où il

n'auoit prefques point tardé : & le prenant par la

Dd ii)

jr

îj.2,2 Le Grand Gyblv.j,

main, il le mena dans la tienne, où Artaneluy dit

ce qu'il auoit refolu de luy dire. Le Roy n'eut

pas plûtoft entendu, que Spitridate eftoit déguifé

dans Heracle'c , qu'il creut en effet qu'il y auoit

vne coniuration tramée contre luy : fi bien que

fans perdre temps, il commanda fecrettement au

Capitaine de fes Gardes, d'aller auec main forte à

Ja Maifon où Artane auoit veu entrer Spitridate^

d'y chercher fQigneufement par tout : & de s'af-

furer de la perfonne de ce Prince s'il y eftoit com-

me il en auoit efté aduerty. Enfin , Seigneur , que

vous diray-ie ? Le Roy de Pont fut obeï : & Spi-

tridate qui eftoit feui & hors de pouuoir de fe

deffendre , fut pris par cent des Gardes du Roy

fans qu'Artane fe monftra à luy, & menédans vne

Tour où Ton mettoit les prifonniers d'Eftat qui

eftoientgensde haute qualité. le vous lai/Te à iu-

ger quelle furprife fut celle de laPrihcefle , d'ap-

prendre à vne heure de là , que Spitridate eftoit

arrefté : d'abord elle creut que le Roy de Pont

fçauoit que ce n'eftoit que pour elle qu'il eftoit

déguiférmais n'entendant parler que de coniu-

ration contre PEftat, fi elle fut en repos du cofté

de fa réputation , elle n'y fut pas pour la vie de

Spitridate. Imaginez vous donc, Seigneur, quelle

nuit elle pafla : pour moyi'en puis rcfpondre exa-

ctement : car ayant dit à fes Femmes qu'elle le

trouuoit mal , elle fe mit au lict : & ie leur dis que

le ne la quitterais point , afin qu'elles ne l'impor-

tunaflent pas : comme en effet ie demeuray auprès

d'elle, pour tafeher de U confolcr. le ne pus tou-

tefois en venir à bout : parce que de quelque fa-

çon qu'elle enuifageaft lachofe , elle la trouuoit

très dangereufe pour Spitridate , qui n'eftoit guer

rcs plus en repos quç la Princefït. Comme on ne

Livue Second. 423

luy auoit rien dit en le prenant» il ne fçauoit point

fi cette entre- veuë auoiteftédefcouuerte , oulî

l'on n'auoit fait fimplemët que fçauoir qu'il eftoit

déguifé dans Heraclée : mais le lendemain au ma-

tin, il fut éclaircy de (es doutes : car le Roy luy en-

uoya demander ce qu'il y eftoit venu faire : quel

deffeinilauoiteu :& quels eftoient les complices

de fa coniuration:Ce Prince voyât que Ton ne luy

parloit point de la Princefle, en eut vne ioye ex-

trême: & refpondit qu'eftant forty de la prHbn ou

le Prince fon Père le retenoit ; & ayant «pris dans

Chrifopolis que le Prince Sinnefis eftoit Roy , il

eftoit venu à Heraclée , auec intention de cher-

cher vn Azile auprès de luy : qu'en yarriuant, il

auoit efté bien furpris^apprendre que fon règne

n'auoit duré que fept iours : & qu'il en auoit efté fi

affligé, qu'il n'auoit pas eu aflez de liberté d'c(prit,

pour refoudre d'abord précisément ce qu'il auoit

a faire. Que neantmoins il auoit enfin conclu en

luy mefme, de demâder au Roy qui regnoit alors,

la mefme prote&ion qu'il auoit attendue du feu

Roy fon Frère: mais qu'il n'auoit pas eu loifir d'e-

xécuter fon deflein : puis qu'il auoit efté pris vne

heure après fon arriuée. Ceux qui luy parloient

luy dirent , que pour venir demander vn Azyle

au Prince Sinnefis dont il eftoit fort aimé , il

n'eftoit pas befoin de fedéguifer: il refpondit à

cela , qu'aulïi ne s'eftoit il pas déguifé pour ve-

nir à Heraclée : mais feulement pour pouuoir

fortir de Bithinie : & pour faire le relie du voya-

ge auec plus dç feureté fans train & fans équi-

page , que s'il euft efté en habit d'vn homme

de fa condition. Qupy que fes refponfes fuflent

raifonnables , elles ne fatisfirent pourtant pas le

Roy : & il ne douta point du tout, qu'il n'y cuit

Dd jjfi

r M2± Le Grand Ctivs,

vndeflein caché. Car encore qu'il n'ignorafl: pas

la paflion de Spitridate pour la Princefle Ara-

minte, il connoiffoit toutesfois fi parfaitement £j

vertu , qu'il ne luy vint aucun ioupçon , qu'elle

euft contribué à ce déguifement : comme en effet

la chofe n'eftoit pas ainfi : & il creut enfin que la

feule ambition , eftoit la caufe de cette auanture.

Pharnace & Artane feruirent beaucoup à le con-

firmée en cette penfée : le premier comme croyât

aifément ce qu'il fouhaitoit; & l'autre faifant fem-

blant de le croire , afin de perdre pluftoft Spitrida-

te. Neantmoins comme il vouloit que la ialoufie

tourmentait Pharnace auflî bien que luy , il luy fit

fçauoir adroitement, que l'amour auoitfapartau

deguifement de ce Prince: il s'imagina mcfme que

peut eftre pourrait il détruire encore Pharnace,

dans l'efprit de la Princefle Araminte par cette

voye : iugeant bien que Pharnace voulant nuire

àfon Riual , donnerait ce nouueau foupqon au

Roy : & que fi la Princefle le fçauoit,elle en ferait

extrêmement irritée contre luy. En effet , la

chofe reiiifit d'abord comme l'auoit penfée Ar-

tane : car Pharnace fut bien plus malheureux,

d'apprendre que Spitridate auoit veu la Princefle,

que de croire qu'il euft voulu renuerfer l'Eftat.

La ialoufie mefme s'emparant alors de fon cœur,

le porta, tout généreux qu'il eftoit , à infulter fur

, vn infortuné , & à dire au Roy tout ce qu'on luy

auoit dit. La Princefle qui le fçcut, en eutvnc

colère eft range : de forte qu' Artane trouua par là

les voyes de nuire à deux de fesRiuaux tout en-

femble : & de les rendre auflî malheureux qu'il

l'eftoit luy mefme. Il eft vray que pour luy, il eftoit

digne de l'eftre : mais il n'en eftoit pas ainfi desau-

tres:principalement de Spitrid*te,qui ne meritoit

Livre Second. 42$

pas Tes infortunes. Cependant on s'informe par *

tout , fi ce Prince n'a point eu d'intelligence aucç

quelqu'vn : Ceux chez qui ilauoit elle loge eftant

arreftez on les interroge : mais quoy que l'on

puifle faire , on ne trouue rien ny qui le iuftifie,

ny qui le conuainque : de forte que dans cette in-

certitude , il eftoit gardé très eftroitement. Ce qui

contribua encore beaucoup à fon malheur , fut \

que le Roy de Pont eftoit fi mélancolique & fi cha-

grin , que Ton ne le connoiffoit plus, tant il pa-

roillbit changé. D'abord on creut que la mort du

Roy fon Père , & celle du Prince fon Frère en

eftoient la véritable caufe : mais nous fçeumes

bien toft après , que fon inquiétude eftoit cauféc

par l'amour qu'il auoit pour la Princeffe Mandane.

Car durant qu'il eftoit en oftage auprès de Ciaxarc

( comme vous l'aurez fans doute fçcu ) il en deuint .

11 amoureux , que ïamais perfonne ne la tant efté:

il bien que comme fon ame eftoit chagrine par

l'ablence de ce qu'il aimoit , il en eftoit plus ailé à

irriter, Sç moins capable de connoiftre l'innocen-

ce de Spitridate. Toutcsfois comme ce Prince eft

aflurément vn fort honnefte homme , il viuoit

bien auecla Princeffe fa Sœur : &quoy que Phar-

nace luy euft parlé de l'entre- veuë de Spitridate

& d'elle, il ne luy en parla pourtant pas^uec beau-

coup d'aigreur : au contraire l'eftant venue voir

vn iour , après luy auoirdit auparauant fans colè-

re , tout ce qu'vn Prince fage & adroit pouuoit di-

re, en vnc pareille rencontre , pouvdécouurirfcs

véritables fentimens : il luy dit encore qu'il eftoit

bien fâché de luy auoir peut eftrc caufé quelque

déplaifir , en faifant arrefter Spitridate , pour qu\

il lçauoit bien qu'elle auoit conçeu beaucoup d'e»

tirçie,par lçs commandemens du feuRoy fon Pçrç*

s

426 Le Grand Cyivs,"

êc en fuite du feu Roy fon Frère.: mais qu'après

tout , comme il y alloitde fon Eftat , & du repos

de tous fes Peuples , il l'auoit neccfi'aircment falu

faire. QiTau rciteilnelafoupçonnoit point, d'a-

uoir aucune part à la conjuration de Spitridare,

qui aflurément l'auoit trompée la première : &

luy auoit voulu perfuader, que l'amour toute feu-

le faifoit fon deguifement , quoy qu'en effet ce

fiift fon ambition. Seigneur, luy dit elle , fi lafFe-

âion que Spitridate a témoigné auoir pour moy»

n'auoit pas efté authoriféc comme vous dites par

ie feu Roy mon Père , & par le Prince Sinnefis

mon Frère , ie ne vous parlerois pas comme ie

m'en vay vous parlenmais puis que cela eft ainfi,ic

vous fupplieray,Seigneur,de croire que ce Prince

n'a iamais eu deflein de remonter au Thrône en

vous en renuerfant : car s'il euft efté capable dV/ie

pareille chofe, il n'euft pas efté fi longtemps pri-

îbnnier du Prince fon Père. Ainfi i'aduoùe fans

fcrupule que ie l'ay veu,parce que cen'eft pas par

mes ordres qu'il eft venu à Heraclée : & que de

plus ie fçay auec certitude , qu'il n'y eft pas entré

auec intention de coniurcr ny contre voftre Per-

fonne,ny contre 'enpouuois

feulement foupçonnejr,ie l'accuferois au lieu de le

deffendre:& ne vous en parlerois iamais,que pour

vous obliger à le punir. Ma Soeur,luy dit le Roy en

l'interrompant , ie ne cherche pas la iuftification

de Spitridate : mais ie veux feulement vous faire

connoiftre que ie fonge à la voftre autant queie

le puis. Au refte,comme vous eftes raifonnable &

genereufe , ie ne croy pas que vous aimiez plus

Spitridate, que la gloire de la Maifon dont vous

eftes : c'eft pourquoy il ne faut pas que vous trou-

uiez eftrange ,fi ce Prince eitant criminel n'eft pas

LivfcE Second.

427

de bonnes qualitez

I s

traite auec la mefme indulgence que i'aurois

peut-eftre pour vn autre. Car enfin il eft d'vnc

Race qu'il faut abaifler : fi on ne veut qu'elle op*

prime ceux dont elle fcpleintd'auoir eflé oppri-

mée : Ainfi ma Sœur , le moins que ie doiue faire,

cft de tenir Spitridate en vne prilon perpétuelle.

Si ie le croyois innocent, pourfuiuit il , toute ma

Politique ne pourroit pas m'obliger à cette ri-

gueur : mais puis qu'il paroift criminel, il f^ut que

la chofe aille pour vous confoler,

adjoufta t'il, de la perte d'vn Prince qui a sas doute

, ie vous coniure de vouloir

époufer Pharnacc : Ha,Seigneur,luy dit elle,ne me

farlez s'il vous plaift point de Nopces,fi tort après

es Funérailles du Roy mon Pere:& ne me forcez

pas à defobeïr au commandement que m'a fait en

mourant le feu Roy mon Frère. Et que vous a t'il

commande? répliqua t'il ; Il ma ordonné, dit elle

en rougiflant , de ne changer point les fentimens

qu'il auoit voulu que i'eufle pour âd

il vous parla de cette forte,reprit le Roy,il ne pre-

^ uoyoitpasque Spitridate feroit criminel d'Eftat:

Ha,Seigneur,dit elle, Spitridate eft très innocent:

mais fans m'opiniaftrer a vouloir que vous exécu-

tiez les dernières volontcz du Prince Sinnefis :nc

me contraignez pas auflî à vous defobeïr , en me

commandant d'époufer Pharnac^. Ce n'eft pas

3u'il ne foit digne de toutes chofe$:mais c'eft qu'il

oit ce me femble fuffire , queieme priue de ce

que l'on m'auoit ordonné d'aimer : fans me vou-

loir contraindre de fouffrir l'affedion d'vn home

que ie n'aime pas : & pour qui i'auray toufiours

beaucoup d'eftime , & pourtant beaucoup 'd'in-

différence. La Princeflccroyoit que le Roy luy

parleroit fort aigrement , aprçs vne déclaration

423 Le Grand Cyrvj,

fi ingénue : mais la paflîon qu'il auoit dans l ame,

luy ayant fans doute apris à excufer en autruy , la

foiblcfle qu'il fentoit en luy mefme , fît qu'il la

quitta fans luy dire rien de fâcheux : demeuraot

pourtant toujours dans les termes de fouhaiter

qu'elle époufaft Pharnace : & luy difant qu'elle

changeroit d'auis auec le temps.L'amour de Man-

dane occupant l'ame de ce Prince, futcaufe qu'il

ne fongea pas tant à Spitridate : car il ne pcnfa du-

rant quelques iours, qu'à çnuoycr demander la

Princefl'e Mandane à Ciaxare : &qu'à donner les

ordres neceflaires, afin que cette Ambaflade fuft

magnifique. Cependant la Princcfle preuoyant

bien que Spitridate ne fortiroit iamais deprifon,

que par la force ou par ladreffe, fe refolut de le

dcliurer;& elle s'y porta d'autant pluftofi, que

celuy qui commandoit dans la Tour où il eftoiç

m'auoit vne obligation extrême : car durant le rè-

gne du feu Roy , iauois fauuc la vie à vn de fes En-

fans , qui s'eftoit engagé dans quelque crime : ce

Prince luy ayant pardonné à ma confïderation. le

fus donc employée à négocier cette affaire impor-

tante , que ie conduifis fi heureufement durant

quinze iours , que i'obîigeay enfin cet homme par

le fouuenir de ce qu'il me deuoit ; par des bienfaits

refens, & par de grandes efperances de l'aucnir,

fe refoudre de chercher les voyes de deliurer

Spitridate fans en cftre foupçonné. Comme cette

Tour donne fur la Mer, & qu'il y a vne Terraflc

qui y eft attachée, dont le bout eft battu des va-

gues-, il fit demander au nom de ce Prifonnicr,la

permiflïon de s'y promener vne heure ou deux

tous les iours , ce qui luy fut accordé. De forte

que gagnant deux Gardes qui l'y accompagnoient,

ils attachèrent au haut de cette Terraflc vnç

Livre Second. 429

Efchciîe de corde , comme fi Spitridate fe fuft fau-

uc par cet endroit 5 & fans que perfonne s'en aper-

çeuft , le Capitaine de cette Tour enferma ce Prin-

ce & les deux Gardes fubornez en vn lieu fort fe*

cret : feignant après cela de faire bien l'emprefié.

Il demande où eft Spitridate ? on luy dit qu'il eft

fu r la Terrafle : il y va auec plufieurs Soldats & ne

l'y trouuant point, il trouue rEfchclle qu'il y

auoit fait mettre luy mefmc ; il la monftre à ceux

qui le fuiuoient : dit qu'aflurément leurs Com-

pagnons ont trahy : & qu'il eft fans doute venu

vn Efquif les prendre au pied de cette Efchelle , de

plus grands VaifTeaux n'en pouuant pas appro^

cher.ïl menace mefme ceux qui sot en fa prefence;

les aceufe auflï bien que les autres qui fe font fau-

uez ; & tout tranfporté de fureur en aparence, il

va trouuer le Roy pour l'aduertir de ce qui eft ard-

ue. Il luy dit que certainement on reprendra Spi-

tridate, fi Ton enuoye promptement après luy:

qu'il y à lieu de croire qu'il n'aura pas mis pied à

terre proche d'Heradée : & qu'ainfi infalliblement

fi Ton met plufieurs Rameurs dans vne Chalou-

e; on reprendra ce Prifonnier & fes complices.

ifin il ioiia fi bien , que le Roy mefme fut trom-

pé, & commanda non feulement que l'on mift

plufieurs Barques en Mer : ifcais il ordonna encore

que l'on prift garde aux Portes de la Ville , pour

voir fi Spitridate n'y rentreroit point dcguifé:nc

iugeant pas qu'il peuft entreprendre de fe mettre

en pleine Mer dans vn Efquif 5 & nul Vaifleau con-

sidérable ne manquant au Port , où il en fit faire

recherche. De plus comme Pharnace & Artane

fçauoient bien quelle eftoit fa paflion pour la

Princefle , ils persuadèrent encore au Roy , qu'af-

feulement il feroit rentré daris Hf raclée en habit

\

/

\

ta

r. v s,

de Pcfchcur, ou de quelque autre façon : que ne

fit on donc point pour le reprendre ! on redou-

bla les des Portes, on mit des Soldats dans

toutes les rués 5 on chercha dans toutes Jes Mai-

sons fufpectes;& on n'oublia rien de tout ce qu'on

pouuoit faire , qui vray femblablement deuil fer-

uir à le trouucr. }Le Roy eut quelque léger foup-

çon que la PrincelVe auoit aidé à faire échaper Spi-

tridate,&mefmeilluy en dit quelque choie: mais

comme il n'en auoit nulle preuue,&que ce Prince

n'auoit iamais fçeu l'obligation que m'auoit ce

Capitaine de la Tour : parce que ç'auoit efté par

le moyen du Prince Sinnefis que i'auois obtenu la

vie de (on Fils du feu Roy fon Pere,ces foupçons

fe difliperent aifé Spitridate cttoit

dans la Prifon , où Ton ne s'auifa point d'allef

chercher : & où il falut qu'il fuft quelque temptf

auparauant que d'ofer entreprendre de s'éloigner.

Comme le Capitaine de la Tour luy eut dit qud

c'eftoitparma négociation qu'il eftoit en prifon

fans eftre prifonnier, il s'imagina bien que la Prin-

cefle fçauoit la chofe: de forte qu'il me fit deman-

der la grâce de me voir auparauant qu'il partift,ce

que icluy accorday fans en parler à la Princefle:

me femblant que ie ne pouuois refufer cette fa-

ueur,au Fils du véritable Roy de Bithinie. Mais

après luy auoirfait efpcrer ce qu'il fouhaitoit , la

difficulté fut de l'exécuter : neatitmoins comme

la Femme du Capitaine de la Tour eftoit de l'in-

telligence ,ie me refolus d'y aller ,auec vne Fille

feulement : & d'entrer par vne petite porte defro-

bée, qui donne vers les Ramparts de la Ville. De

vous dire, Seigneur , auec quels témoignages de

reconnoifTance pour Araminteôc pourmoy,Spi-

tridate me paila a il me feroit impoffible /enfin

Livré Second.

43*

ï'ïefionide , me dit il , ne m'aurez vous deliuré*

cjue pour m'exiler pour toufiours; & n'aurez vous

fait que changer monfupliceen vn plus cruelï

Seigneur, luy repliquay-ie, c'eft plûtoft la Fortune

que la Princefle qui vous bannit : mais comme

cette Fortune eft vne inconftante, il faut efpcrer

que fa légèreté vous fera fauorable : & qu'après •

auoir tant changea voftre defauantage,cllechan-

geira enfin en voftre faueur. le le fouhaite , repli*

qua t'il , bien que ie ne l'efpere pas : cependant

Hefionide,ce mettra vne cruelle chofe , s'il faut

que ie parte fans dire adieu à ma Princefle : & fans

fçauoir fa dernière volonté. Pour ce qui eft d'ap-

prendre fes intentions , luv dis-ie , ie le puis faire

aifément : puis qu'elle me fait la grace,de me con-

fier fes plus fecrettes penfées: mais pour la voir, il

n'eft pas feulement permis d'y longer. Laiflez-

vous donc conduire,Seigneur,à la prouidence des

Dieux : quipeut-eftreferori^ pins pour vous pen-

dant voftre exil que vous né penfez. Et qiloy, Hc-

fionide,meditil en foûpirant, croyez-vous qu'vn

Prince malheiireux & abfent , puifle raifonnablc-

ment efpcrer,que la diuine Araminte luy conferue

fon affc&ion toute entière? Oiiy, Seigneur, luy re- .

pliquay-ie,vousle pouuez, & mefmefans craindre

d'eftre trompé : car comme vous n'eftes malheu-

reux que pour l'amour d'elle , il faudroit qu'elle

fuft fort iniufte , fi voftre malheur vous détruifoit

dans fon ame. Allez donc, Seigneur , chercher

quelque Azile , iufques à ce qu'il foit ardue

quelque changement dans le cœur du Roy de

Pont, & dans celuy du véritable Roy de Bithinie.

La Princefle fçait bien que fi vous auiez voulu re-

monter au Thrône vous l'auriez pu faire : Et elle

vous eft fi fenfiblementobligéepd'auoir préféré fes

"S

.

432 Le Grand Cyrvs,

chaines à vnc Couronne , qu'elle n'en perdra ia*

mais le fouuenir. Enfin , Seigneur* après vnc lon-

gue conuerfation , ic fis refoudre ce Prince à par-

tir : comme il auoit encore toutes les Pierreries

que la Princcfle Ariftée luy auoit donne'es en par-

tant de Chrifopolis, il ne voulut rien prendre de

tout ce que ie luy offris de la part de la Prin celle:

car iefçauois bien qu'elle auoit intention de le fai :

re. Il me pria alors de luy donner vn Billet qu'il

efcriuit en ma prefenec : & qui eftoit à peu prés

en ces termes , fi ma mémoire ne me trompe.

SPITRIDATE

LA PRINCESSE

ARAMINTE.

i

parts y Madanie i p

vtleZ: mais te parts

r fine fi

fie a) oà

ïray ^ m

■ifi

Cr quc'fifyere. le ne fifaur ois pourtant fit

n ) l'autre , fi vous ne me l'ordonnez, par

Princejfc , au Nom d'vne illustre Vcrfionnt qui nejl

Livre Second.

433

flus : & quiviuraneàntmûins éternellement dans U

mémoire de

SPlTRlDArE.

Apres m'auoir donné ce Billet, ce Prince me dit

encore cent chofes pour dire à la Princelïe que

ie fus retrouuer , & luy aprendre le fecret que ie

luv auois fait de cette entre-veuë. D'abord elle

s'en voulut pleindre , mais après elle n'en fut pas

marrie : & ie la preflay mefme fi fort, que ie la

contraignis de rcfpondre de cette forte , au Billçt

de ce Prince affligé.

MM

A

M

N T

A SPITRIDATE.

laijfer viure : & *Jf

tant

quAraminte viura elle vous en prie :

dr mefme fi voua le voulez,) elle voué

lordonne.

ARAMlXlE.

Le Capitaine de la Tour eftant venu prendre ce

Billet , m'aflura que Spitridate partiroit la nuit fui-

uante, auec les deux Gardes qui auoient aidé à

le (auuer , & qu'il prenoit pour le ieruir : ayant

donné ordre auparauant , à tout ce qui eftoit

necefiaire pour ce départ. Il me dit de plus , que

Spitridate luy auoit demandé lapermiflion de luy

donner quelquesfoisde fe$ ftouuclles, afin qu'U

3\. Part. E c

'434 Le Grand Cyhvs,

m'en dift , & qu'il luy peuft apprendre de£ mien*

nés : de forte que le foir eftant venu , nous ne dou-

tafmes point que ce Prince ne fuft prcft: à partir:

ce qui nous donna tant d'inquiétude , que ie m'e-

fionne que Ton ne s'aperçeut que la Prince/Te

auoit quelque ehofe d'extraordinaire dans l ef prit.

Mais enfin nous aprifmes le lendemnin , que Spi-

tridate eftoit forty heureufement d'Heraclée,par

le mefmc endroit par où il auoit feint de s'eitre

euadé : ce Capitaine y ayant fait venir la nuit vn

Efquif pour le conduire à vne Barque qui l'atten-

doit & s'eftant feruy de la mefmc Efchelle de cor-

de , par où l'on auoit creû que ce Prince s'eftoit

fauue. Quoy que la Princefle deufl bien eftre ac-

couftumcc à ne voir pas Spitridate , & que par rai-

ion elle deuft eftre plus aife qu'il s'efloigna/1, que

d eftre encore d;lns la prilbn d'où nousTamons ti-

ré : neantmoins il luy eftoit impolîible de ne fen-

tir pas vn renouuellemcnt de douleur dans fon

» ame , quand elle venoit à penfer que peuteftre ne

le verroit elle plus Jamais. Elle aprfehendoit pour-

tant vn moment après, qu'il ne fuft repris : & ie

fuis aflùrée qu'elle defira plus d'vne fois des cho-

. fes, toutes contraires les vnes aux autres. Mais en-

fin il fe falut accouftumer à cette longue & ri-

goureufe abfencc , pendant laquelle il arriua tant

d'euenemens remarquables: car, comme vous le

feauez Seigneur,Ciaxarc refufâ la Princefle Mâda-

nc au Roy de Pôt,ce qui luy fit bien oublier la fui-

dcSpitridateren eftant fi fenfiblement touché,

qu'il fe refolut à déclarer la guerre à Ciaxare,fur Je

prétexte des Villes d'Anifè & de Cerafie. Vous

içaueZjSeigneur, bie mieux que moy ce qui s'y paf-

fa: & vous y aquilles trop de gloire,pour pouuoir

melhie ibufliir que ie vous en renouuelle lpfou*

Livre Second.

ï»

bénir exa&ement. le ne vous en diray donc,que

ce qu'il cttneceflaire de vous en dire, pour vous

apprendre toute la vie de la Princefiè. Auffitoft

après que le Roy de Pont eut reçeu la nouuelle

qu'il eltoit rcfufé par Ciaxare,il ne longea plusqu'à

le préparer à la guerrexroyant que peut-eftre cela

obligeroit ce Prince à luy dôner la Princeffe Man-

enuoya donc demander fecours au Roy de

Phrigie,qui luy promit deioindre fesintereftsaux

fiens : fuiuant le dernier Tra^ttéqui auoit eftéfait

entre le feu Roy de Pont & luy : & de venir met

me commander fes Troupes en perfonne. Com-

me le Roy de Pont auoit befoin de tout en cette

occafion , il conuia auflï le Prince Arfamone , 5c

Euriclide fon fécond Fils , de venir feruir dans fon

Armée 5 ce qu* Arfamone n'ofa refufer. Nous

fçeufmes en mefme temps, que ce Prince auoit

elle fi irrité d'auoir apris , que Spitridate eftoit

venu déguifé dans Heraclée : qu'il auoit proteflé

que s'il pouuoit réuenir en fa puiflance , il ne le

traitteroit pas comme fon Fils , mais en Suiet rc*

belle, & en criminel, qui a rompu fa prifon. t)e

forte que lors que Spitridate , qui s'en alla droit

en Paphlagonie , m'eferiuit auflï bien qu'à la Prin-

ceffe , pour fçauoir fi elle vouloit qu'il s'allait har-

diment offrir au Roy fon Frère, lors qu'il feroit

à la tefte de fon Armée 5 elle le luy deffendit : prin-

cipalement à caufe d'Arfamone qui y deuoit eftre.

& d'autant plus qu'elle auoiteudesnouuellesdè

5 rincefle Ariftée,qui luy aprenoient pr

la 1

ecifé-

ment les véritables fentimens d'Arfamone. Mais

pendant que les préparatifs de guerre fe font,

Fharnace & Artane ne perdent point de temps

auprès de la Princeffe Araminte : & font tout ce

qu'ils peuiwt pour s'en faire aimer. Bieneftil vray

Ec i)

r

'436 Le Grand Cyhvs,

que leurs foins furent fort inutiles : car comme il

n'y a rien qui lie plus eftroitement l'amitié entre 1 es

perfonnes véritablement gencreufes que l'infortu-

ne : Spitridate eftoit infiniment mieux dans le

cœur de la Princcflc , depuis qu'il eftoit malheu-

reux pour l'amour d'elle, qu'il n'y auoit efté aupa-

rauant. De plus, ayant fçeu enfin qu'Artane auoit

efté cauic de fa dernière prifon , & que ç'auoit efté

Pharnace qui auoit aduerty le Roy de Pont de leu r

entre-veuë : elle en eftoit fi irritée, qu'elle ne les

pouuoit plus fouftrir. Cependant après que les

Troupes de Phrigie furent arriuées au rendez- vous

gênerai , & eurent ioint celles de Pont, le Roy fe

difpofa à partir ; fi bien qu'encore qu'Artane n'euft

pas trop d'enuic d'aller à la guerre, il n'ofa pour-

tant faire comme il auoit fait à celle de Phrigie: &

il falut qu'il allait où tous les autres alloient. Cômc

il n'eftoit pas fauorifé du Roy , dans le deflein qu'il

cuioit pour la Princefle,il ne pût luy dite adieu

qu'en public : mais pour Pharnace , il n'en alla pas

ainfî : parce que le Roy de Pont venant prendre

coTigc d'Araminte peu accompagné , y amena

Pharnace , & l'y laifla , pour faire fes adieux à part,

l'eftois alors dans la Chambre de la Princefle : &

i'aduouë que comme Pharnace auoit beaucoup

de mérite , i'eus quelque compaiTion , de voir vne

fi profonde mélancolie fur fon vifage : & ie fou-

haitay pour fon repos qu'il n'aimait plus la Prin-

cefle, puis qu'il n'eftoit pas poffible qu'ellepeuft

le rendre heureux. Apres que le Roy fut forty,

comme ccftoitfa dernière vifite,elle ne luy fut

pas auiïï feuere qu'elle auoit efté depuis quelque

temps $ & elle fouffrit qu'il luy parlaft. Mada-

me, luy dit il , ie viens prendre les ordres de

vous , auparauant que d'aller à la guerre : 5c

Livue Second. 437

ic viens enfin vous demander , fi ie dois y com-

batte pour vaincre ou pour mourir Si ie dois*

dis-ie , ménager ma vie ou l'abandonner ? car

c'eft de voltre feule volonté que dépend abfo-

lumentmon deftin. Oiiy, Madame , fi vous me

permettez d'efperer, il pourra eftre que ie viuray;

queie vaincray ; & que ie reuiendray auprès de

vous : mais fi vous continuez de me dire que Pet

perance efl: vn bien où ie ne dois point auoir de

part : préparez vous au moins, Madame,à me dire

auiourd'huy le dernier adieu fans aigreur : puis

que les Dieux vous aiment trop fans doute , pour

conferuer ce que vous aurez voulu perdre , &

pour me retirer des périls où ie m'expoferay.

Parlez donc, Madame, au nom des Dieux : mais

parlez auecfincerité , fi vous ne le pouuez faire

auec douceur : & fouuenezvous de grâce , que

celuy que vous vouliez rendre heureux ne le peut

iamais eftre : & qu'ai n fi vous auez ce me femble

moins de droit de me mal-traiter. Si le Prince Spi-

tridate, adioufta t'il, pouuoit vn iour ioui'r en re-

{os de voftreafte&ion , ie vous protefte deuant

es Dieux qui m'ecoutent , que fans trauerfer vo-

ftre félicité , ie mourrois mefme fans me plein-

dre : mais puisque la Fortune a mis vn obftacle

inuincible a fon bonheur , pourquoy ne voulez

vous pas que ie fois heureux? Et pourquoy diui-

ne Princelte , vous oppofez vous à ma gloire ? le

ne demande pas que vous m'aimiez :ie demande

feulement que vous ne me haïfliez point, & que

vous ayez quelque complaifance pour la volonté

du Roy. Pleuft aux Dieux , Pharnace , répliqua la

Princefle , que voftre repos dépendift de moy

comme vous le croyez: mais pour vous monftrcr

que le fujet de pleinte que i'ay creu auoir de vous

Ee iij

*33

Ll GllAND CY KV S,

depuis quelque temps , n'a pas deftruit dans mon

îmc la véritable eftime que tout le monde doit

aire de voftre mérite : ie veux bien contribuer à

Voftre liberté autant qu'il fera en mon pouuoir:

& vous obliger par ma fincerité, à faire vn grand

effort fur voftre efprit , pour vous mettre en re-

pos , & pour m'y laiffer. Sçachez donc Pharnace,

qu'ayant efté obligée de fouffrir l'affedion de

Spitridatc , par le commandement du feu Roy

mô Pcre,& de l'illuftre Sinnefîs mon Frère, fi ie ne

puis iamais manquer à leur obéir : & les comman-

demens les plus abfolus d'vn Roy viuant , ne me

feront point faillir à exécuter ceux de deux Rois

morts. le n'épouferay pas Spitridate fans le con-

fentement du Roy mon Frère : mais ie n'époufe-

*ay du moins iamais nul autre que luv. Ainfi Phar-

nace, réglez vosdefleins fur ce que'ie dis: & fer-

liez vous de ce grand courage que les Dieux^rous

ont donné , à vaincre vn malheur qui n'a ce me

femble pas befoin de toute la force de voftre ef-

prit poureftrefurmonté. Viuez donc Pharnace,

viuez : mais viuez en liberté,afin de pouuoir viure

heureux. Cependant comme la perte que le Roy

feroit de vous,feroit vne perte vous

prie autant que ie le puis, de conferuer voftre vie:

oui ne fera pas mefme inutile à la fatisfaftion de

la mienne , fi vous pouuez obtenir de vous, de

n'auoir plus que de l'eftime pour moy. Mais fi ie

ne le puis , Madame , reprit il, ne trouuerez vous

pas plus raifonnable, que la mort me deliure de ma

ièruitude qui vous deplaift, que de me voir êter™

languir à vos pieds & vous déplaire i

ncllcmcnt

.La mort , luy dit elle , eft vne chofe fi terrible,

qu'elle nemeplaift pas mefme en la perfonne de

mes Ennemis : c'eft pourquoy ie n'ay garde de

Livre Second.

439

vous confciller de prendre vn remède fi eftrange

que celuy là. Mais enfin, Madame , luy dit il auec

vne douleur extrême , vous n'aimerez iamais le

malheureux Phamace , & vous n'abandonnerez

iamais le trop heureux Spitridate ? le l'aduouë,luy

dit elle auec beaucoup d'ingénuité, parce que ie

le puis auec beaucoup d'innocence. Cela fuffit,

Madame, répliqua t'il auec vne trifteffe eftrange,

cependant faites moy la grâce de croire que

voicy la dernière fois de rha vie que ie vous im-

f)ortuneray : & veuillent les Dieux que la nouuel-

e de ma mort vous fafl'e du moins connoiftre,que

iepouuoisdifputer à Spitridate, la gloire de vous

aimer parfaitement. Apres cela ^ quitta la Prh

celle : mais d'vne manière iî touchante , que Ton

peut dire qu'il auoit défia dans les yeux toutes les

horreurs du Tombeau : tant il eft vray que le vi-

fage luy changea en luy dilànt adieu. Auflï la Prin-

ceffe en eut elle queique fentiment de pitié : ce-

pendant nous demeurafmc3 à Heraclée , à priée

les Dieux contre vous, Seigneur : car nousauons

fçeu que vous fuftes à cette guerre,dés la première

occauon qui fe prefenta : & qu'il parut bien que

nous n'auions pas grand crédit au Ciel, car vous

fauuaftesla vie deCiaxare ; vous vainquiftesjvous

triomphales ;& vous fiftes des chofes fi merueil-

leufes, qu'encore qu'elles fufîent à noftre deia-

uantage , nous ne laiilions pas de les admirer , lors

qu'on nous lesrecitoit. le palïedonc légèrement

tout le commecement de cette guerre : pour vous

dire en peu de mots , que quand l'on eut refolu le

combat des deux cens contre deux cens , & qu'il

fut queftion d'en faire le choix , il y eut vne gran-

de conteftation parmy tous les braues de noftre

Armée ; &quoy qu'Àctane ne le fuft pas, il lit

E e inj

r 440 Le Grand ,

pourtant fcmblant de dcfircr d'eftre du nombre

c!e ceux qui feroicnt choifis. Mais ne pouuanc

s'accommoder entr'eux, il fut refolu que l'onti-

reroitauSort : &que l'on mcttroit tous les noms

de ceux qui afpiroient à cette gloire dans des

Billets , qu^l'on feroit tirer par le Capitaine des

Gardes du Roy. Pharnace qui eftoi't des plus

vaillans , & qui ne cherchent plus que la mort,

puis qu'il ne pouuoit eftreaime, ne voulut pas fe

fier à la Fortune : de forte que fçachant qui eftoit

ecluy qui dcuoit tirer ces Billets, il le fut trouucr;

& après luy auoir fait mille proteftations d'ami-

tié , & mille prières de ne luy refufer pas ce qu'il

luy vouloit demander : il luy donna vn Billet,

dans lequel eftoit fon Nom , afin que lors qu'il

tircroit , il le mift adroitement entre fes doigts,,

& fiftfemblantdeletirerdcs premiers. Ce Capi-

taine fousrit à cette propofition : & ne pût s'em-

pefcher de luy dire, que tous ceux qui luy auoienc

apporté des Billets , n'eftoient pas fi empreiTez

que luy, pour eftrede ce Combat. Comme il vint

alors vnfoupçon à Pharnace , quç peuteftre ce

Capitaine vouloit il parler d'Artane qu'il fçauoit

quil'auoit veu il luy dit pour s'en éclaircir, qu'il

ne penfoit pas qu'il peuft y auoir perfonne qui

ne defiraft de fe fignaler en vne occafion fi ex-

traordinaire : non pas mefme Artane, luy dit il

pour l'obliger à parler. A ce Nom ce Capitaine

rit encore dauantage : de forte que Pharnace ne

doutant plus que ce qu'il penfoit ne fuftvray , le

prefia fi fort qu'il luy dit qu'en effet Artane l'eftoit

venu trouuer : pour luy dire que ce Combat fe

deuant faire à pied , il eftoit au defefpoir de n'en

pouuoireftre : parce que fon Cheuals'eftant aba-

tû fous luy,il y auoit quelques iours , il luy en de-

Livre Second.

441

mcuroit encore vne affez grande foiblefle à vno

jambe. Que neantmoins ne voulant pas fe feruic

de cette exeufeen public, de peur quelle ne fuit

pas interprétée par Tes ennemis ; il le conjuroit de

vouloir aucc adrefle retirer le Billet où eltoit Ton

Nom. Et qu'en échange de cette courtoifie,il luy

oftïoit toutes chofes : le fuppliant de luy garder

fidélité. Pharnace apprenant la lâcheté de (on Ri-

liai, fe refolut pour l'en punir ,de prier ce Capi-

taine de luy manquer de parole : & de vouloir au

contraire tirer le Billet d'Artane fans le méfier,

deuant ou après le fien ; ce que l'autre luy promit

de faire : tant pour obliger vn homme fi géné-

reux, que pour en punir vn fi lâche. Cependant

l'heure de cette cérémonie cftant arriuée , tous

les Billets que Ton auoit portez à ce Capitaine

furent mis dans vn Vafe : & tous les pretendans

demeurèrent à l'en tour de cet Officier. Comme

Artane croyoit que ion Billet n'eftoit plus parmy

les autres, il eftoitdes plus empreflez : mais il fut

bien eftonné d'oiïir lire fon Nom,dcs le troificme

Billet que l'on déplia : & il en partit fi furprjs , que

tout le monde s'en aperçeut. Pharnace qui eftoit

auprès de luy, témoigna luy porter cnuie:&luy dit

certains mots de raillerie malicieux & ambigus,

que L'autre entendit pourtant fort bien. Mais dans

le Billet d'après, le Nom de Pharnace fut entendu

a fon tour : &tous les autres ayant efté tirez en

, fuite, il falut fc préparer à ce Combat. Pour Ar-

tane, il eft certain que s'il n'euft point efté amou-

reux delà Prîncefle Araminte,il ne s'y fuft pas

trouué : mais cette lâcheté euftefïéd'vn fi grand

pclat, qu'il n'ofa la faire, ny fe pleindrc du Capw

taine qui Pattoit trompé : & il fe refolut enfin,

palier du moins iufqucs au Champ de Bataille.

/

44* Le Grand Cyhv$;

Pour Pharnacc il y fut auec des fentimcns bien

différents : car il y fut auec l'efperance d'y périr,

& d'y voir mourir fon Riual. Mais auparauant

que de partir pour aller combatte , il écriuit ces

mots à la Princcfle.

wtifl^ v£© $jfe ^5J3 $& Wt£ ïldU &£ Q£* &S. &*U W^ Qâ*

*F5$?T *?^ £** w &â ziïr •£ "G eftr •P^ $?• ^p£ 5ft^ ^£ ©5*

HARNA

A LA PRINCESSE

ARAMINTE,

/ la Fortune féconde mes dejfeins ie

vay en vn lieu ou te vaincray en mou-

rant : cr où ie feray connoijlre far

mon généreux defefioir y que fi te riay

pu mériter vojlre afetfion far mes

feruices y ie ne me feray du moins pas rendu indigne

de vojlre comp*$i° n f** m* mort.

En effet,Seigneur,vous fçauez qu'il combatiten

homme extraordinaire, & qu'il mourut en Héros.

Pour Artanc , vous n'ignorez pas, àmonaduis,

que ce qui le fit tenir caché, pendant que PJur-

nacefeul vous refiftoit, fut l'efperance qu'il eut

que vous le defferiezdu feul Riual qui l'importu-

noit , car il ne contoit plus Spitridate : & qu'ainil

l'amour agiflant diuerfement,fit que Pharnace fut

encore plus vaillant qu'il n'auoit iamais efté,& Ar-

tane plus lâche qu'on ne peut fe l'imaginer. Auflî

quand nous fçeufmes la mort de Pharnacc , 5c que.

Livre Second.

44*

quelque temps après, nous apprifmes la mauuaifè

action d'Artane:nous pleignilmes la perte du prer

mier,5cdcteftafmes la lâcheté de l'autre : mais de

telle forte , que depuis le combat que vous liftes

après contre luy , pour luy faire auoiier ion men-

fonge ; il n'ofa plus fc montrer ny à l'Armée., ny à

la Princefle , ny à Heraclée : & il s'alla cacher du-

rant quelque temps à lacampagne,oùilconfcrua

vne haine eftrange pour vous : non feulemct par-

ce que vous l'aiiiez couuert de honte,mais encore

arce qu'il auoit remarqué en vous voyant , que

Spitridate vous Lettre du malheu-

reux Pharnace , fit fans doute plus d'effet dans le

cœur de la Princefle , lorsqu'elle la reçeut, qu'il

n'en auoit attendu : car comme*elle a l'ame tendre

& pitoyable, elle ne la pût lire fans auoir les lar-

mes aux yeux : &delatacondontiela vy durant

vn quart d'heure , ie penle que fi cet illuftre Mort

l'euft pu voir, il en feroit reflufcitéfô que fi Spitri-

date l'cuft vcuë,il en ferait mort de ialoufie,quoy

qu'elle euft efté mal fondée. Cependant nous ne

receuions plus de nouuelles de ce Prince exilé): &

tout ce que la Princefle pouuoxt faire pour fe con-

foler,eftoit d'entretenir vn commerce fecret auec

la Princefle Ariftéc: & de luy rendre tous les bons

offices qu'elle Roy fut fi fenfiblement

touché de la mort de Pharnace,qu'on ne peut pas

Tertre dauantage: neantmoins comme l'amour de

la Princefle Mandane cftoitplus forte que toutes

chofes dans fon cœur,il s'en confola : & cette pré-

tendue paix que voftre victoire auoitaparemment

eilablie eftant rompue , la guerre, comme vous le

feauez , recommença plus qu'auparauant. le fuis

obligée , Seigneur /de vous dire que l'on ne peut

|?as auoir plus d'admiration pourperfçnne , quo

i

(

4*4

Le G r. à n d Cyhvî,

: & lors

I'oi

nous en auions pour vous : oc lors que

nous racontoit toutes vos merueitlcufes actions

nous trouuions auoir fujet de croire que les

Dieux fauorifoient extrêmement Ciaxare, de luy

auoir enuoyé fin on ne peu:

pas auoir plus d'eftime pour vn Ennemy , que

nous en auions pour l'illultre Artamcne r aulîi

quand la Princeflc fçcut qu'Artane auoit coniuré

contre voftre vie , & fuborné quatre Cheualiers

pour vous perdre , elle conçeut vne nouuellc

nuerfion contre luy : mais fi forte ,que fon nom

feulement luy faifoit horreur. Car comme elle

auoit défia fçeu que vousauicfc fauué la vie du

Roy fon Frère , elle s'intereflbit beaucoup à vo

ftre conferuation : & quand vous rcnuoya/les

. Artane, après luy auoir pardonne : elle murmura

vn peu (en vous admirant toutesfois) contre cet-

te exccflîuc generofité,qui vous obligea à deman-

der au Roy de Pont qu'il ne le punift pas : mais

du moins fit elle en forte auprès de luy , qu'il fut

exilé du Royaume,auec deffence d'y paroiftreia-

mais. Depuis cela, Scigncur,iufqucs à cette fameu-

' fc iournée où vous fiftes lcRoy de Pot prifonnier,

& où l'on vous creut mort , ie n'ay plus rien à

vous dire : fi ie ne voulois vous entretenir de la

douleur qu'eut la Princefle pour la difgracc du

Roy fon Frère : & des pleintes qu'elle faifoit, du

long filence de Spitridate. Mais comme ce fewit

abufer de voftre loifir , & qu'il vous cft aifé de

vous imaginer , combien impatiemment elle le

fupportoit : ie vous diray feulement, que le len-

demain que vous arriuaftes blefic à ce Chafteau

d'où la Princefle Arbiane & la Princeflc Arifte'e

n'auoientpû partir, tant voftre prompte arriuée

auoit furpris toute la Bithinie : il vint vn Enuoyc

;

a

L

I V B.E

S

D.

445

cette fa Sœur , qu'il eftoit auffi affligé de la mort

de celuy qui l'auoit vaincu, que de la perte de fa

liberté. Comme cet homme n'auoit fait que pal-

fer , & n'auoit point arrellé à ce Chafteau où

eftoit Arbiane : la Princeflc Ariftée qui vous

i

GWctc)

LA

PRINCESSE

;

LA PRINCESSE

E.


	35. BIG FRENCH: PART 22

jÇ^£ £ ïltyj prefques vous dire que Sp

tridate eft icy farce qu'il eji blefi

mais ie n'ay pourtant pu me refoudi

de voua faire vn fteret dvne chofe

ujiours ce que vous aucz eft

fi

E' E.

Vous pouuez iuger, Seigneur , de combien de

diuers fentimens ,1'ame de la Princeflc fut rem-

plie, en receuant cet Efcrit : & en aprenant par cet

homme , que le Roy fon Frère auoit perdu deux

»

I

44 5 ' Lb Grand Cyrvs,"

Batailles ; qu'il cftoit prifonnier ; & que vous

eftiez mort : vous , dis-ic , de qui clic fçauoit que

le Roy de Pont euft cfpcré toutes chofes. Aufîï

fa douleur fut fi grande, qu'elle ne fentit que très

imparfaitement , la ioye du prétendu retour de

Spitridate : où elle prenoit d'autant moins de

part , qu'en apprenant qu'il elloit retienu , clld

apprenoitaufïïqu'ileftoitbleffé. Toutefois com-

me l'amour , à ce que l'on dit , eft vne pafliom im-

perieufe , qui eft toufiours la plus forte dans tous

les coeurs qu'elle poffede : il y auoit pourtant

quelques inftaiits , où fi elle n'auoit de la ioye,

elle auoit du moins de la confolation , d'efpercr

de reuoir Spitridate. Mais deux iours après elle

en fut priuée : car elle aprit par la mefme PrinccË

fe Ariftce qui luy efcriuit vne féconde fois, qu'elle

s'eftoit abufée par vne relfemblance prodigieuse.

Eile luy mâdoit mefme par fa lettre,qu'elle s'eftoit

détrompe'e par fon Portrait,qu'elle auoit môftrc

à celuy qu'elle auoit pris pour fon Frere:& qu'en-

fin Spitridate n'eftoit point reuenu. Ce fut donc

alors que fans aucune confolation , elle fentit les

malheurs-du Roy de eut neâtmoins bien

toft après quelque foulagement à fa douleur ; lors

u'cllefçeutquevouseftiezreffufcitéjS'ilfautainfi

ire , & que ç'auoit efté vous,-qui àuiez erté pris

pour Spitridate, chez la Princefle Arbiane. Elle

cfpera,Seigneur,qu'eftantlç plus généreux de tous

les hômcs,vous traiteriez bien le Roy fon Frète:

& elle l'efpera mefme auec d'autant plus de plaifir,

que Spitridate, à ce que la Princefle Ariftée luy

matida,vousrctfembioit parfaitement. Cepedint

comme cette Princefle a affu rément vn efpritca*

pable de toutes chofes,elle commença de vouloir

prendre le foin des affaires de TEftat : mais elle

Second;

447

tf Dilua qu'elles eftoient en vn eftrange détordre*

Le Roy de Phrigie qui s'eftoit retiré, après la per-

te de ces deux Batailles,* l'extrémité de la Bithinie,

& qui auoit repaflé la RiuieredeSangar reçeut

nouuellesque Crefus Roy de Lydie eftoit entré

dans fès Eftats, auec vne puiflante Armée; de for-

te qu'il fut contraint d'aller fonger à fa propre def-

fenec , au lieu de fonger à celle des autres. Ioint

que fesTroupes eftoient extrêmement affaiblies:

ncantmoins comme la Princeffe iugeoit bien que

Ciaxare tenant le Roy de Pont prilonhier , ne s'a*

muferoitpasàrien entreprendre denouueauipuis

que fans hazarder fes Troupes , il pouuoit faire la

paix à telles conditions qu'il voudroit, elle eftoit

en quelque repos. Mais à peu de iours de là , elle

fut bien furprife d'apprendre, que tout cequis'e-

doit r'allié de gens de guerre, après la prife du

Roy,s'eltoient déclarez pour Arlàmone: que tou-

te la Bithinie s'eftoit foullcuée en fa faueur , &

eftoit rcfoluë de retourner fousfon ancien Mai*

ftre : & que de plus, Artane qui eftoit de la plus

haute condition, eftoit reuenu dans le Royaume*

auoit auflï fait foufleuer vne partie de celuy de

Pont ; & s'eftoit emparé d'vne Ville confiderable,

nommée Cabira , en fubornant le Gouuerneur par

de l'argent. le vous laifl'e donc à penfer , en quel

eftat ie trouua cette ieune Princeiïe : de voir que

le Roy fon Frère eftoit prifonnier : & qu'Arfa-

mone Père de Spitridate , non feulement eftoit

Maiftre de la Bithinie , mais qu'il eftoit encore

à la tefte d'vne Armée , pour venir conquérir

le Royaume de Pont : & qu'ainfi il faloit qu'elle

s'y oppofaft autant qu'elle pourroit : & qu'elle iïft:

la guerre contre le Père d'vn Prince dont elle

eftoit adorée , & qu'elle ne haïilbit pas. Ellefca-*

4+S Le Grand Cyivj,

uoit encore que celuy de tous les hftmes pour qui

elle auoit le plus de mépris & le plus d'auerfiori,

formoit vn party confiderable, quelque peu d'e- I

ftime qu'il euft : elle n'auoit ny Troupes , nv

argent pour en leucr : elle ne fçauoit mefme à

qui fc iier , tant toutes chofes eftoient brouil-

lées : & en ce pitoyable eftat , elle ne fçauoit non

plus fielledeuoit eltrebien aife ou bien affligée

del'abfence de Spitridate. Car elle iugeoit bien, ;

qu'il n'euft pas deû combatre pour elle contre fori I

Père : & elle n'euft pas voulu auiîî, qu'il euft conv j

batu pour fon Perc contre elle. Ainfi ne (cachant

ny que fouhaiter ny que faire , elle prioit les

Dieux de la deliurer de tant de malheurs qui l'ac-

cabloient. Mais enfinjSeigneuTjVoftre gcnerofïté I

n'ayant pas trompé fon efperance , & vous ayant

fait deliurer le Roy de Pont , à qui vous fiftes

mefme donner des Troupes , fous la conduite

d'Artaxe,nous en reçeufmes la nouuelle auec vnc

extrême ioye : & en effet, il fembla que le peuple

d'Heraclée reprit quelque cœur, en aprenant que

fon Prince eftoit deliuré , d'vne façon fi genereu-

lc. L'on en fit vnercfioiiïflànce publique : & le

glorieux Nom d'Artamene , fut auili célèbre dans

Heraclée, qu'il Teftoit àSinope, ou à Themifcire.

La Princefie (cachant donc que le Roy appro-

choit, voulut aller au deuant deluy : & comme

nous fçauions bien que du collé qu'il venoit,il

n'y auoit point de Troupes d'Arfamone,nousfuf-

mes deux iournées au deuant de ce Prince. Mais

pournoftre malheur , nous trouuafmes vne cm-

oufeade fi bien drefleedans vneForeft, que nous

tombafmcs prefques fans refiftance , entre les

mains de ceux qui nous attendoient , & l'on

nous mena par vne route deftournée, que nous

ne con

■.

Livkb Second; 449

he connoiftïons pas. Nous ne fçauions donc

H Ton nous menoit à Arfamone bu à Artanc:

& dans le choix des deux , la Princefle ne fça-

uoit que fouhaitter. Car fi c'éftoit à Arfamone*

elle y efperoit plus de douceur , à caufe de la

Princefle Arbiane & de la Princefle Ariftéc : mais

elle s'imaginoit auilï , que le Roy fon Frère, qui

ti'ignoroit pas l'affe&ion qu'elle auoit pour Spi-

tridate, pourroit peut-eftre la foupçonner de s'e-

ihe fait prendre volontairement aux Troupes

d'Arfamone, quoy qu'il ne piift ignorer, que ce

Prince ne haïflbit fon fils que pour l'amour d'elle.

Toutesfois le Nom d'Artane Iuy donnoit tant

d'aticrfion , qu'au hazard d'eftre maltraitée d'Ar-

famone , & foupçonnée mefme du Roy : elle euft

mieux aimé eftre menée en Bithinie , que d'aller à

Cabirà fous 11 puiflance d'vn tel homme. Ce-

pendant la choie ne fut pas à fon choix : & vers le

foir nous trouuafmes Artane , qui tout amoureux

qu'il, eftoit , n'auoit ofé fe trouuer à cette entre-

prife : & en auoit donné la conduitte à vn Soldat

déterminé , qui auoit autrefois cfté vn de ceux qui

auoient conjuré contre vous. De vous dire ce

que deuint la Princefle , quand elle vit Artane à la

tefte de deux cens cheuaux, qui la venoit receuoir,

il ne feroit pas aifé ; car encore qu'il fuft connu

pour vn lafehe , neantmoins comme il ne faut

prefques qu'eftre mutin & rebelle , pour ponuoit

former vn party , le fien n eftoit pas petit : & nous

fufmcsbien affligées, de voir qu'il y auoit tant de

braues Gens, qui obeïflbient à vn tel Capitaine. Il

falut pourtant céder à la Fortune , & fe laifler con-

duire dans Cabira où il eftoit le Maiftre : &dans

laquelle il y auoit vn Chafteau extrêmement fort

ou Ion nous logea. IenenVamuferaypoint,Sçi«

h Partie, / V î

* ■ «

\

•

'450

I

Lh Gilano CtrtS,

eneur,àvous dire,toutesles infolëces d'Artanexar

il fufRt que vous Cachiez qu'il eftoit lafche^pour

vous imaginer qu'il perdoit le refpeft qu'il deuoit

auoir, dés qu'il eftoit le plus fort : puis que c'eft

l'ordinaire de ceux qui mâqucntdecocur,de n'e-

ftrefoûmis que quand ils font il trou-

ua en la Princeflc, vne ame fi grande & vn efprit

fi ferme, que malgré toute fon impudence,elle le

reduifit aux termes de n'ofer prefques entrer

dans (a Chambre, ny lavoir. Cependant le Roy

de Pont, à ce que nous fç.eufmes depuis , arnua a

Heraclée ,bien fafché de l'enlèuement delà Prin-

celVe là Sœur : car en l'eftat qu'eftoientles choies,

il ne voyoit pas qu'il euft affez de forces pour diui-

fer fon Armée : &il fçauoit que celle d'Arfamone

eftoit fi puiflante , quelle ne luy pouuoit pas per-

' mettre de s'engager à vn Siège. Ioint que s'agjf-

fant de deliurer vne Sœur , ou de fauuer deux

Couronnes : ie penfe que la Politique ordinaire

veut que l'on fonge plûtoft à fvn qu'à l'autre.

Comme les chofes en eftoient là , Artane eut la

hardielled'enuover offrir fes Troupes au Roy de

Pont,pourueu qu'il vouluft confentir qu'il efpou-

faft la Princefle Araminte : mais le Roy ne voulut

iamais écouter vne femblable propofition : & ref-

pondit que s'il euft voulu vaincre fes ennemisfans

peine , il leur euft fouhaité vn fecours pareil à ce

luy qu'il luv offroit : luv mandant encore qu'il fon-

geaft bien comme il viuroitauec la Princefle fa

Sœur : parce qu'aufli toft qu'il auroit finy la guer-

re de Bithinie, il luy feroit rendre compte detous

fes crimes à la fois/ Vous pouuez donc iuger en

quel ellat eftoit la Princefié.qui par vn de fes Gar-

des que nous gagnafmes, fçauoit tout ce qui fc

paû'oit. Car tors qu'elle venoit à penfer,que peut:

Livn Second: àfii

rtftrc Arfamone tuëroit le Roy fon Frerc , ou que

le Roy fon Frerc , tuëroit le Père de Spitridate , fa

raifon n'eftoit plus à elle. Cependant le Roy de

Pont après auoir raifemblé le plus de troupes qu'il

put , fe mit en Câpagne pour s'oppofer à Ârfamo-

ne,qui .eftoit défia Maiftre d'vne partie du Royau*

nie de Pont : 5c à la première rencontre le Prince

Euriclide fut tué , ce qui affligea fort Arfamone.

, Mais,Seigneur,pourquoy m'amufer à vous dire les

particularitez d'vne guerre,qui a elle fçeuê de tour-

te l'Afie? Et ne fuffitil pas de vous aptendre, que

ce Prince tout braue qu'il eft,fut prefques toujours

battu \ Bien eft il vray que ce qui acheua de le per-

dre, fut qu'Aribée, qui auoit elle Gouuerneur de

Sinope,rapella Artane fon Frère auec fesTroupes:

& quoy que le Roy de Pont n'y vouluft pas côfen-

■ tir,parce qu'il ne voyoit point d'ordte de Ciaxarc

hy de vous: Artane le fit tontesfois d'authorité ab-

foluë. De forte que ce Prince fe trouuant fort af-

foibly, & fçachât que vous eftiez engagé à la guer-

re d'Àftirie , fut contraint de fe retirer dans Hera-

cléc ; en attendant qu'il euft leué de nouuelles

i Troupes,pour fe pouuoir rémettre en campagne.

Mais, Seigneur, il n'en eut pas le temps : car Arfa*

jtnone auprès de qui le Prince Intaphernc fils de

Gadatc eftoit arriué , ne voulant pas perdre vne

occafion fi fauorable,s'auança auec fon Armée:Sc

l'aflîegea enfin dans la Capitale de fon Royaume,

qufeftoit la feule Ville qui demeurait fous fon

©beïfTance:Car ce qui n'eftoit pas encore afi'ujetty

à Arfamone,tenoitlèpaLty d'Artane.I'ay fçeu par

diuerfes perfonnes , pendant que nouseftions à

Cabira,que ce Prince fit des choies fi prodigieufes

durant ce Siège , que Ton peut dire qu'il mérita,

cent Couronnes en perdant la fiçnne : mais enlifl

F f \\)

\

i

N

/

452 Le Grand Ctrvs,

voyant que fes Ennemis auoient emporté rtort

feulement tous les Dehors de la Ville , mais que

mcfme ils s'eftoient rendus Maiftres d'vnc des

portes , & qu'ils n'auoient plus rien à faire pour le

tenir en leur puiflance , qu'à le forcer dans le der-

nier Retranchement qu'il auoit fait : & ne pou-

liant fe refoudre à tomber viuant entre les mains

d'Arfamonc,il prit la refolution de s'enfuir dans

vn Vaiflcau : & d'aller offrir fon EfpécàCiaxare,

pour deliurer la Princeffe Mandane , de qui il

auoit apris l'en!euement,aucc vne douleur incon*

ceuable: cfperant qu'après cela, vous luy aideriez

à recouurer fon Eftat. Et en effet, ce malheureux

Prince , exécuta vne partie de fon deflein : car il

fortit d'Heraclée , ne luy demeurant plus rien de

deux beaux Royaumes , que la feule qualité de

Roy,que la Fortune ne luy pouuoit ofter. Quand

la Princeffe reçeut cette trifte nouuelle,elle en eut

vne douleur effrange : & elle l'aprit mefme d'vne

manière fi cruplle , qu'on ne peut rien imaginer

de plus infupportable. Car, Seigneur, il faut que

vous fçachiez, que l'infolent Artane prenant vne

nouuelle hardiefle par ce nouueau malheur , la

vint trouuer auec vne inciuilité que nous ne luy

' auions point encore veuë. Madame , luy dit il,

comme il m'a toufiours femblé qu'vne des plus

fortes raifons qui vous a obligée à me traiter aufli

imperieufement que vous auez fait , eftoit parce

que i'eftois Sujet du Roy voftre Frère : i'ay creu

qu'il eftoit à propos de vous faire fçauoir qu'il ne

peut plus Jamais eftre mon Maiftre : puis que la

Fortune luy a ofté la Couronne ,& que de deux

Royaumes qu'il pofiedoit , il ne luy refte plus

qu'vn feulVaifleau, auec lequel il s'eft dérobé.'à

fesJ^Qnemis. Ceft pourquoy, Madame, ceiTant

Livre Second; . 453

aujourd'huy d'eftre Sœur de Roy , ne regardez

s'il vous plaift plus ma condition comme eitant

inférieure à la voftre :&agiflez autrement doref-

nauant que vous n'auez agy par le pafié. Comme

vous n'auez que le cœur d'vn Efclaue , reprit la

Princefle , ie vous ferois encore trop d'honneur,

de vous confiderer comme vn fimple Sujet du

Roy mon Frère : c'eft pourquoy quand il fera

vray que ia Fortune luy aura ofté la Couronne,

comme elle ne fçauroit faire que fa Naiflance ne

ibit toufiours beaucoup au defllis de la voftre,

elle ne fera pasauili que ie change de fentimens

pour vous. Et quand vous auriez encore plus de

Couronnes que le Roy mon Frère n'en a perdu,

ie vous mépriferoisfur le Thrônc comme ie fais:

& à moins que de changer abfolument voftre amc

( ce qui ne vous eft pas poffible ) vous ne me ver-

\- rez iamais changer. C'eft pourquoy, Artane, fon-

gez mieux à ce que vous dites : & fouuenez vous

a tous les moments, quemesPcres ont toufiours

efte' les Maiftres des voftres : que i'ay eu l'honneur

d'eftre Fille ou Sœur de trois Princes , de qui ic

vous ay veu Sujet& que vous eftes nay enfin,auec

vneindifpenfable obligation demercfpe&ertour

te voftre vie. La Princefle prononça ces paroles

auec vnc colère fimajeftueufc,qu'ellcluy lit chan-

ger de couleur : & le força mefme de luy faire

quelque mauuaife exeufe cîcfon infolence,& de

la laifler en liberté de pleindre la difgrace du Roy

fon Frère : que nous aprifmes plus particuliere-

ment,par ce Garde qui nous eftoit fi ,

difoit elle, Hefionide, quel déplorable deftin ett

le mien, & à quelle cruelle aduanture fuis-ie expo-

fée ? le fuis née far le Thrône , & ie fuis Efclaue:

& Efclaui encore du plus indigne d'entre tous \es

F f iij

«

41-54 I* b G y * v $,

hommes. Si ie regarde les malheurs du Roy mon

Frère , ie n'ay pas afl'ez de larmes pour pleurer £es

infortunes : & fi ie confidere mes propres mal-

heurs, ic les trouue il grands, que ie ne voy que la

feule mort , qui les puiiïe faire finir. Encore iuf-

ques icy,adjouftoit elle,i'auois pu aimer Spitrida-

te innocemment : le feu Roy mon Père l'auoit dé-

liré: le Prince Sinnefis mon Frère me l'auoit or-

donné : mais auiourd'huy, Hefionide, qu'il cft fils

de TVfurpateur du Royaume de mon Frerc , &

du Deftrw&eur de ma Maifon 5 quelle apparence

y a t'il que ie le puifle faire fans crime ? Mais , Ma-

dame , luy dis ie , Spitridate n'a pas efté à cette

guerre : il eft vray, dit elle, mais il ne laifle pas d'e-

ilre fils de l'Vfurpateur du Royaume de Pont : fi

bien que quand la raifon m'obligeroit à ne l'accu-

fer pas ,1a bien-feance du moins voudroit tou-

jours , que ie ne l'aimafle plus. Ainfi Hefionide,

innocent ou coupable, ic ne dois plus voir Spitri-

date , quand mefme il feroit en lieu où ie le pour-

rois : & puis, adioufta t'elle^n quel lieu de la Ter-

re peut il eftre , qu'il n'ait point entendu parler de

la guerre de Pont & de Bithinie ? Et comment

eft il poflïble que fçachant l'eftat des chofes, iene

rcçoiue aucune nouucllede luy ? S'il a plus d'am-

bition que d amour , que ne paroift il à la tefte de

\- l'Armée de fon Père ? Et sil a plus d'amour que

d'ambition , que ne cherche til àmedeliurerdes

mains d'Artane, & que ne me fait il fçauok qu'il

n'aprouue pas dans fon cœur , tout ce que fait Art

famone?I'auouë,luydis-ie, Madame, que le long

filencedeSpitridate^m'eft abfolument incompre-

henfiblc : Il me l'eft dételle forte,repliqua la Prin-

çeffe en foûpirant , que ie ne voy rien que rai-r

fonnablcmçnt j'en puifle imaginer que fa mort.

Livre Second.

455

»

Maïs veuillent les Dieux, adiouftat'elle , qu'il ne

foit iamais iuftifiç dans mon efprit , par vue fi fu-

nefte voye. Si ie voulois vous redire , Seigneur,

toutes les pleintes& toutes les reflexions que fai-

foit la Princefle fur les malheurs du Roy fon Frère,

fur l'inconftance des chofes du Monde, & fur l'in-

nocente pallion qu'elle auoitdansi'ame , i'abufe-

rois de voftre patience : c'eft pourquoy il faut

Que ie les pafle légèrement : & que ie vous die

qu'Artane voyat qu'il alloit auoir fur les bras vne

Armée vittorieufe,& conduite par vn Prince qui

venoit de conquérir deux Royaumes, n'eftoitpas

fans inquiétude. Car encore qu'il y euft de branes

gens dans fon party , il n'en eftoit pas deuenu plus

vaillant : Si bien que quelque amour qu'il euft

pour la Princefle, ie penlc qu'il fe repentit plus

d'vne fois,de s'eftre engagé à ce qu'il auoit fait.

z~o

Auflienuoya t'il versArlàmone,pour luy propofer

quelques articles de paix entre eux : mais comme

il vouloit que Cabira luy demeuraft pour fa feure-

té,& qu'il vouloit aufîi que la Princefle Araminte

fuft toufiours en fa puiflaneexe Prince qui la vou-

loit abfolument auoir en la fienne, n'y voulut ia-

mais entendre:& ne reçeut pas trop bien ceux qui

le furent trouuer de fa part : de forte qu'après ce

refus , Attane fut encore plus inquiet qu'aupara*

eftil vray qu'il eut quelques iours de re-

qu'Arfamone tombant malade,fit retar-

der la marche de fon Armce,qui venoit défia con-

tre luy. Comme les chofes eftoient en cet eftax, il

arriua vnCheualieràHeraclée , où eftoit alors la

Reine Arbiane ( car il eft bien iufte de luy donner

vne qualité qu'elle deuoit toujours auoir portée )

il arriua, dis-ie,vn Cheualier, qui portoit vn Bou-

clier où l'on voyoit vn Efclaue reprelenté, qui

F f iiij

)

•

^$6 Lb Grand Cyhvs,

femblant auoir A choifir , déchaînes ou de Coti-

ronnes,rompoitlcsderniçres&prenoit les autres;

£uec ces mots.

PL

S PES AN TE S , M

PLVS .

Comme il eftoit aflez tard lors qu'il arriua , il

ne fut pas connu en entrant dans la Ville : & ce

uc ie viens de vous dire, ne fut^pas remarqué ce

bir là. Mais à peine fut il defeendu de cheual

dans vne Maifon de fa connqiflance , qu'il fut

au Palais où eftoit la Reine & la Princefle fa fille:

car pour Arfamone , il eftoit demeuré malade au

Camp, où ces Princefl'esdeuoient aller le lende-

main : accompagnées de la Princefle IftrineSœur

dlntapherne,qui eftoit alors en cette Cour: Apres

que ce Cheualier fe fut fait montrer l'Aparté*

ment d'Ariftée : il y fut tout droit fans faire riet\

dire,iufques à ce qu'il arriua à l'Antichambre : où

il trouua vn Officier de cette Princefle , qu'il pria

de luy dire qu'il y auoit vn Eftranger qui deman-

doit a luy parler en particulier , pour quelque af-

faire importante. Cet Officier luy dit que la Rei-

ne eftant auec ellç dans (on Cabinet , il n'oferoit

y aller : mais il le prefla fi fort de dire la mefme

chofe àl'vne & à l'autre $ qu'enfin croyant que

c'eftoit quelque affaire confïderable , il y fut, &

reuint vn moment après le faire entrer. Mais,Sei-

gneur , à peine eut il fait vn pas dans ce Cabinet,

que la Reine fe leuant en parut furprife : le fuis

bien aife, luy dit elle, de vous voir vn peu en meil-

leur eftat que vous n eiliez, lors que ie vous vis en

Bithinie : & que ie pris l 'illuftre Artamene, pour le

malheureux Spitridate. Vous me donnez vnNoin

trop glorieux (répliqua le véritable Spitridate,car

•

Li vue Second;

457

ç'cftoit Iuy effeâ:iucmcnt,qucla Reine Arbiane

prenoit pour yous ) & ic ne comprens pas , Mada-

me , luy dit il , pourquoy vous ne me voulez pas

çonnoiftre. La Princcflc Ariftée ayant pris elle

mefme vn flambeau , & luy femblant enfin qu'elle

voyoit quelque chofe dans les yeux de celuy

qu'elle regardoit qui eftoit véritablement deSpi*

tridate, Madame , dit elle à la Reine , il n'en faut

point douter : celuy que vcpus voyez elt le Prince

mon Frère, & n'eft point du tout Artamene. Spi-

tridateà qui il eftoit arriuéplusd'vne fois d'eftre

pris pour vn autre , en diuers endroits de fes voya-

ges , en fut vn peu moins furpris que fi cela ne luy

fuft pas défia aduenu : c'eft pourquoy prenant la

parole , &di(ant plusieurs chofes à ces Princefl'es

que nul autre que luy ne leur euft pu dire : elles

acheuerent de le connoiftre , ôc elles luy donnè-

rent toutes les marques de tendrefie que l'on peut

donner, en reuoyant vnc perfonne infiniment

chère, & qu'elles auoient prefques creu ne deuoic

jamais reuoir. Comme la Reine fa Mère l'auoit

toufiours beaucoup aimé , elle auoit fait toutes

chofes pofïïbles pourappaifer Tefprit irrité d'Ar-

famone, mais elle n'en auoit pourtant pu venir

à bout : neantmoins ne voulant pas affliger ce

N Prince dés leur première entre-veuë , elle ne luy

parla de rien en particulier : & après vneconuer-

fation de deux heures, elle luy dit feulement , que

pour rendre plus de refped au Roy, il ne faloit

pas que l'on fceuftdansHeraclée qu'il eftoit rcue-

nu,iufques à 'ce qu'elle euft parlé à luy. En fuite

dequoy eftant retournée àfon Apartement, après

qu'ils eurent donné quelques larmes au fouuenir

du Prince Euriclide , il demeura auec la Princefic

Ariftéç , qu'il n^uoit point veue depuis la pertç

/

I

»S«

Ls Ghand Cyrvs,

du Prince Sinnefis : à la mémoire duquel ils don-

nèrent encore quelques foûpirs Pvn & l'autre,

JVlaisauparauant que de luy parler de toute autre

chofe,il luy parla de la Princeflc Araminte : !a

remerciant de ce qu'elle luy auoit réduce refpect

de n'auoir pas pris fon Apartement : car en effet

clic neTauoit pas voulu faire. Aurefte, Seigneur,

ie ne fçaurois vous exprimer la douleur qu'eut

Spitridate , de fc voir dans lemefme Palais où il

auoit commencé d'aimer la Princeflc ,& où il en

auoit efté aimé : ny le redoublement d'affliftion

u'il fentit en fon cœur, lois qu'il vint à fonger eu

uite, que c'eftoit le Roy fon Pcrc , qui eftoit

caufe qu'elle n'y eftoit plus. De plus , quand il

penfoit qu'elle eftoit entre les mains d'Artanc , il

perdoit prefquc la raifon : & il fut très long temps

fans pouuoir fatisfaire Tenuie qu'auoit la PrinccC-

fc fa Sœur, d'apprendre ce qu'il auoit fait, depuis

qu'elle neTauoit veu. Mais enfin aptes beaucoup

depleintes,il luydit,àccque nousauonsfçeu par

luy mefme , qu'eftant déguife en Paphlago'nic , il

auoit écrit à la Princeflc Araminte , pour luy de-

mander fi elle vouloit qu'il s'allaft offrir au Roy

fon Frère quialloit commencer la guerre de Ca*

padoce :& qu'au lieu de receuoir vne refponfe

telle qu'il auoit lieu de l'attendre , il auoit reçcu

vne Lettre delà PrinccfTe, la plus cruelle du mon-

de :& vne de moyla plus furprenante qui fut ja-

mais. Et comme la Princeflc Ariftée luy ditqu'af-

furément il y auoit quelque fourbe cachée là def-

fous : il tira ces deux Lettres qu'il n'auoit point

abandonnées, depuis qu'il les auoit reçeuës : 5c les

luy montrant, elle vit qu'elles cft oient telles.

J

I

Livre Second:

45?

^•^4î^-s^4i^?^5Wfe^2 &&'

^.^^^^^^^.^^•*f «$ &W

A

AM

SPITRIDATE-

^r/ au JLof

m

y fuis que ce fefê

& allez, pluftoft ch

Jiez, mefme oublier le iYi

fi ejloigné de moy, que vous en fuif-

P'ARAMIUT?.

Ha , mon Frère , s'écria la Princefle Ariftée,

mes yeux me difcnt que la Princcfle Araminte a

cfcrit cette Lettre : mais ma raifon m'aflure qu'el-

le n'y a iamais penfé. Puis fans attendre la refpon-

fedc Spitridate , elle ouurit l'autre , & y lçut ces

paroles.

/

i

»

4S0

Le G «.and Cykvs;

H

**T*

ON

D

AV

PRINCE

t

SPITRIDATE.

E fuis bien marrie cteflrc obligée de

vous dire que U gloire ejl plus

puiffante que toutes chofes , dans U

cœur de U Princejfe : & quelle s'ejl

fi fortement rcfolue d'obéir au Roy^

de vaincre Cajfetfion quelle auoit pour vous i & de

l'oublier ; que rien ne lafçauroit changer. Confor-

mez, donc vojtre {Jprit a voflre fortune fi vous le

pouuez, : à puis que vom efies généreux oubliez

vne Perfonne , qui a abfolument pris le deffein de

ne fe fouuenir plus de vous*

HESIONIDE.

le vouslaifle àpenfer (dit le Prince Spitridate,

au (fi toft que la Princeffe fa Sœur eut achcué de

Jire ces deux Lettres) ce que ie deuins,aprcsauoir

veuce que vous venez de voir. le le cofnprens

ai lement, dit elle , puis qu'encore que iefoisaflu-

rée que c'elt vne fourbe que Ton vous a faite , ic

ne laifle pas d'en eftrc furprife. Carenfin,adioufta

t'elle , tant que la guerre de Capadoce a duré, i'ay

t

\LlVlE S

à %

T.

4*

toufîours reçeu dcsnouuclles delà Princefle Ara-

mi ntc comme à l'ordinaire : & elle s'eft toufîours

informée des voftres , auée vn extrême foin. Elle

nous a rendu de plus, cent bons offices en fecret:

& iufqucs à ce qu'elle ait efté enleuce par Artanc,

nous auons toufîours eu intelligence cnfemble,

mefme depuis la guerre que le Roy mon Père a

commencée contre le Roy de Pont. De plus,

lors que l'illuftre Artamcne vint en Bithinie , &

que nous creufmes que c'eftoit vous qui eftiez

reuenu, elle tefmoigna en auoir vne extrême ioyc

quand ie le luy efcriuis : & ie fçeus qu'elle auoit

aufli eu vne extrême douleur , lors qu'elle auoit

apris que nous nous eftions abufées. Enfin , Sei-

gneur, adiouftat'elle,il faut que ie confronte cet-

te prétendue Lettre de la Princefle Araminte,

auec celles que i'enay : en difanteela elle ouurit

vne Cafiette quieftoit fur la Table de fon Cabi-

net : & en prenant plufîcurs, cllefe mit à les regar-

der attentiuement. Mais à peine eut elle apporté

quelque attention à les confiderer , qu'elle vit

beaucoup de différence en plufieurs cara&eres.

11 eft pourtant certain qu'a l'abord,tout le monde

y auroit pu eftre trompé : mais perfonne ne l'y

pouuoit eftre , en regardant cette faufl'e Lettre

auprès d'vne véritable. Spitridate eut vne fi gran-

de ioyc de pouuoir efperer qu'il auoit eftcabufé,

qu'il y auoit plus d'vn quart d'heure qu'il cftoit

perfuadé en fecret que cette Lettre eftoit vne

fourbe : qu'il faifoit encore femblant d'en douter,

afin de .s'en faire affurer dauantage par laPrincef-

fe Ariftce : & d'auoir vn prétexte de regarder plus *

long temps la grande différence qu'il y auoit de

certaines Lettres aux autres. Mais comment, di-

foit Spitridate , cela aura t'ii pu eûre ? Pharnace

l

V

jYl Grand Cyivj;

n'cftoit point vn homme à faire vne pareille cho

fe : non, dit la Prince (Te, mais Artane eft fort pro-

pre à faire vne femblable méchanceté. Et en ef-

fet, Seigneur, nous auons fçeu depuis que c'eftoit

luy qui ayant découuert que Spitridate auoit en-

uoyé à Heraclée à ce Capitaine de la Tour où il

auoit efté prifonnier; auoit fait (uiure cet homme

.qui eftoit chargé de la véritable refponfe delà

Princefle & de la mienne :& l'ayant arrefte, après

luy auoir pris (es Lettres , il les auoit fait imiter

par vn homme qui demeuroità Heraclée,qui con-

trefaifoit admirablement toutes fortes d'écritures.

Mais côme celle de la Princefle eftoit fort cour-

te, & qu'il n'en auoit point d'autres : toutes les

Lettres necefl'aires à écrire celle que ie viens de

vous diisela dernicrc,ne s'y trouuoientpas : &

c'eftoit la caufe de la notable différence qu'il y

auoit de quelques vns de ces caractères à ceux de

la Princefle. Il le trouua mefme pour fauorifer fa

fourbc,que celuv qui eftoit chargé de nos Lettres*

auoit efté efleué dans la Maifon du Père d' Artane,

fans que Spitridate nv nous en fçeullions rien : de

forte que reconnoiiîant le fils de ion ancien Mai-

ftre, il s'en fit connoiftre aufli,de peur d'eftre

maltraité,& s'en laifla fuborner : Si bien que ce fut

par ce mefme home que Spitridate auoit enuoyé,

qu'il rcçeut les faufles Lettres qu'Artane fuppofa*

ce qui ne feruit pas peu à l'empefclier de foupçon-

nerrien de la tromperie qu'on luy failbit. Ce qui

auoit obligé Artane à cela,eftoit que connoilTant

le grand cœur de Pharnace , il auoit efperc qu'il

pourroit eftrctué à cette guerre : de forte qu'éloi-

gnant encore plus Spitridate , ildemeureroit feul

en tout le Royaume qui fuft de condition à pou-

uoir prétendre à la Princefle. Apres donc que Spi«

•

L

* -.

S

IVR.E SECOND.' '463

tridatefe fut bien confirmé dans la croyance qu'il

auoit efté trompe : il raconta aucc vn peu plus

de tranquilité qu'auparauant , le defelpoic qu'il

auoit eu , & comment il auoit pris la refolution,-

d'aller en effet mourir fi loindelaPrinceffe Ara*

minte, qu'elle ne peuft pas mefme fçauoir des

nouuellesdc fa mort. Que dans ce funeltedeflein*

il eftoit allé au Port de mer le plus proche du

lieu où il eftoit , s'embarquer dans le premier

Vaifleau quifift voile, fans demander feulement

où il alloit. Que par hazard il s'en eftoit trou\ié

vn de Marchands de Tenedos qui l'auoit reçeui

que de là il auoit efté à Ephefe , parce que l'on

difoit que Crefus l'alloit attaquer. Qu'en effet

il auoit veu toute cette guerre fans y pouuoir

périr, quoy qu'il s'y fuftâflez expofé: que fe fou-

uenant que s'il euft voulu fuiure l'ambition d'Ar-

famone, plutoft que l'amour de la Princefle , il

auroit efté Roy , & qu'ai n fi il auoit préféré les

chailhes d'Araminte à la Couronne de Bithinie:

il auoit fait peindre fur fon Bouclier , cet Efclauc

qui brjfoitdes Couronnes, & qui choififlbit des

fers, dont ie vous aydefia parlé. Qu'en ce lieu là*

après la fin de la guerre , il s'eftoit embarqué de

nouueau pour aller en Chipre:luy femblât qu'vne

Ifle confacrée à la Mère des Amours,luy feroit plus

fauorablc qu'vne autre. Mais qu'en ayant trouué

le fejour trop plaifant pour vn malheureux., il

auioit paflé en Cilicie : qu'en fuite ne pouuant de-

meurer en vn lieu, il auoit voulu fe remettre en

mer : maisqu'vn Eftranger qui fe trouua eftre vn

Mage de Perfe , l'eftant venu aborder, luy auoit

rendu tous les honneurs imaginables : luy difant

cent chofes en vue langue qu'il n'entendoit

pas. Qif enfin vn Truchement qu'il auoit pris

1

484 Le Okand C v r. v *;

àuecquesluy pour la commodité de fes voyages,

luy auoit dit que cet homme cftoit Perfan , 5c

qu'il le prenoit pour cftrc fils de fon Koy , que

• des Marchands auoient pourtant afluré auoir

veu noyer à Chalccdoinc. Spitridate entendant

cela, luy fit dire par ce mefme Interprète , qu'il

n'eftoit point Perfan : qu'il eftoit vray qu'il auoit

penfé eltre noyé à Chalcedoine , mais que pour-

tant aflurément il s'abufoit : & qu'il n'eftoit point

ce qu'il penfoit qu'il fuft. Mais plus ilfaifoit par-

ler ce Truchemcnt,plus ce Perfan s'imaginoitque

c'eftoit vne feinte , & qu'il ne laiflfoit pas d'enten-

dre ce qu'il difoit. Enfin, Seigneur j il preffa &

pria fi iriftamment Spitridate de luy auouer vnc

vérité qu'il ne fçauoit pas * que s'en trouuant im-

partiale il le laiîîa. Mais cet homme cftant allé

trouuer les Magiftrats de la Ville où ils eftoient,

Il leur dit que le Roy fon Maiftre auoit perdu

l'vnique héritier dcfesEftats : qui par quelques |

raifons cachées, ne vouloir point fans doute re-

tourner en fon Pais. Qifil Pauoit rencontré par

hazard qu'il eftoit dans leur Ville , ôc preft a fe

rembarquer. Qu'il les coniuroit donc de l'ar-

refter,& de le renuoyer au Roy fon Père : de

forte que ces Magiftrats voyant vn homme dont

. la phifionomie eftoit fort fage , & qui de plus

auoit fait connoilïance auec les plus fçauans de

leur Ville : cnuoyerent ordre en effet d'arrefter

Spitridate, comme eftant Fils du Roy de Perle : &

de le traiter pourtant auec tout le refpe£t qu'on

deuoit à vne Perfonne de cette condition. le

vous laifle à penfer û ce Prince fut furpris : il fit

tout ce qu'il pût pour defabufer ces gens là : mais

plus il parloit , plus le Mage Perfan s'obftinoitâ

îbitenir qu'il eftoit Cyrus. Enfin ces Magiftrats |

cnuoyerent

Livre Second. 46 j

fcnuoyerent à leur Prince , & Spitridate, &le Ma-

ge : & ce Prince après les auoir entendu* tous

deux , refolut , de peur de faire vne faute , de les

enuoyer l'vn & l'autre au Roy de Perle. Néant- .

! moins dans le doute où il eftoit , il ne fit pas la

mefme defpenfe qu'il euft faite,s'il euft creu qu'ef-

i fe&iuement Spitridate euft cité Cyrus : tant y a,

Seigneur , qu'il choifit vn homme d'efprit & de

qualité dans fa Cour, pour luy donner cette corn-

million :& il les fit partir de cette forte , aucc vn

a liez bon nombre de foldats, quoy aue Spitridate

, peuft dire. le ne m'amuferay pointa vous racon-

j ter fes chagrins , pendant vn fi long chemin , OÙ

\- on legardoit fort foigneufement : mais ic vous

diray feulement aue durant ce voyage le Mage ,

mourut : & qu'eftant enfin arriuez "en Perfe , cet .

Ambafladeur apprenant que tout le monde

croyoit Cyrus mort , & que des Marchands 1 a-

uoient veu noyer, commença de croire Spitrida-

te : ne trouuint pas de raifon qu'il ne voulult

point eftre connu pour filsd'vn Grand Roy , s'il

eftoit vray qu'il le fuft. Si bien que iugeant que

puis que ce Mage eftoit mort, ceferoitpeut-cilrc

paroiftte à Perfepolis cTvne afîez bizarre manière;

il fut quelque temps à délibérer fur ce qu'il fe-

roit : pendant quoy eftant tombé malade comme

t le Mage , il mourut auflï bien que luy : De forte

que Spitridate fe voyant vn peu plus libre , fc dé~

I roba des gens de cet Ambafladeur , durant les

| premiers iours de leur aftlittion , & ne continua

( point fon voyage. Il penfa toutesfois eftre arrefté

par diuerfes Perfonnes qui le prenoient pour

I vous ; Mais comme il fe refolut de fc r'aprocher

Vn peu \cs lieux où nous eftions pour entendre

du moins quelquesfois le nom du Royaume ou

3\. Part. G e

4

l

4*4

Le G * r. V s,

ombc

violen-

demcuroit fa Princefle : il paflâ de Perfc en Âf&

die , où il fut fiiiuy autîi en diuerfes rencontres,)

fans qu'il en comprift la raifon. En fuite eilantar-

riué furies frontières de Galatie,ily aprit le lou-

leuement de la Bithinie , 3c la guerre que le Roy

fonPereauoit déclarée au Roy de Pont : & il dit

depuis à la Princefle Ariitéc , que cette nouuelle

1 auoit f\ cruellement affligé,qu'ii en cftoit t — L '

malade : maisauec vn tel excès & vne telle vi

ce,queiamaisperfonncnerauoit tantefte : parce?

qu'aprenant tous les iours les vi&oires du Roy

Ion Pcre, & après encore la mort du Prince Euri-

clide , il iugeoit bien quec'eitoit Vn rrtauuais che-

min pour remettre 1a Princefle Araminte dans les

premiers fentimens qu'elle auoit eus pour hiy.

n'eft pas qu'il fouhaitaft que le Roy ion Père fuft

Vaincu : mais c'eft qu'il ne pouuoit ny fçauoit que

fouhaiter. Enfin (dit il après auoirbien exagéré

fts déplaifirs à la Princelfc Ariflée)me voicy mai

chère Scfcur , aftez: bien guery malgtérrtoy , qui

Viens vous demander confeil de ce que ie dois

faire : Car quand mefmema Princefle feroit infi-

delle, iela voudroistoufioursdeliurer d'entre les

mains d'Artane où i'ay fçeu qu'elle eft. Il ne vous

fera pas aifé, lu y dit elle , fi ce n'eft auec les Trou-

pes du Roy : mais pour pouuoir l'obliger à vous

rcuoir, il ne faut pas que vous témoigniez aimer

encore la Princefle Araminte. Ha,ma Sœu^ditif,,

ie ne fcay point feindre ! & ic ne fçaurois dcuoir

ma bonne fortune à vn menfonge. Mais helasî

difoit il, que penfe& que doit penfer de mon fr

lcnce cette Princefle, pendant cle fi grands chan-

gemens ? Elle croit peut-efire c\uc i'atrens en re-

pos que la guerre foit finie : afin de venir ioiiif

après paifiblement des fruits de la viftoire. Mais*

/

v

LiviiÈ Second." V6j

fliuinc Princefle, adiouftôit il, que vous eftes iniu-

lie fï vous le croyez ainfi! Tant y a,Seigncur,qu'a-

pres pluficurs femblables pleintes, Spitridatc le re-

tira, au lieu où il auoit refolu de le loger : Ariftée

luy aprit pourtant encore auparauant qu'il la qui-

tait, que le Prince întaphernefils de Gadatc, qui

eft auiourd'huy dâs l'armée de Ciaxare, auoit ren-

du de grands (eruicés au Roy fonPere: ôcque la

Princelîelftrine fa Sœur eftoit venue auprès de la

Reine Arbiane,aulïï tort après la mort de la Reine

Nitocris,qui l'auoit ainfi voulu. En fuite de ce dit

cotus;Spitridate s'en alla , comme ie l'ay défia dit:

le lendemain au matin la Reine & la Princeïfe luy

maderent qu'il demeurait caché,iùfques à ce qu'il

euft de leurs nouuelles : & qu'elles s'en alloient ait

Câp, où Arfamone elloit demeure malade. Com-

me l'Armée n'eftoit qu'à vue journée d'Heraclée;

elles y arriuerent lé foirmefme : mais comme Ar-

famone eftoit aflez mal , ce ne fut que le lende-

main au matin qu'il fut mieux , qu'elles luy firent

fçauoir qu'elles auoient eu des nouuelles de Spi-

tridate: car pour nei'expoferpas, elles ne dirent

point qu'il fuft arriué. La furprife d'Arfamonc fut

grande au difeours d'Arbiane:& la Princefle Ari-

ltée remarqua de Teftonnement & de la colère

fur ion vifage. Il luy fembla pourtant, que mal-

gré des fentimens fi tumultueux , elle y vit aulîi

quelques légères marques de ioye : en effet com-

me Arfamone n'auoit plus d'autre Fils , quand

il n'auroit eu autre fentimènt que ecluy de la

haine qu'il auoit pour le Roy de Pont , il euit

toufiours deu cftre bien aife de fc voir vu Suc-

cdVeur. C'eft pourquoy après auotrefté quelque!

temps fans parler , fi Spitridatc , dit il à la Reine

fa femme , reuient atfëc le cœur d'vn Efclauc ;

c; S J J

ir

T

466

Le Gran s,

tel qu'il l'auoit lors qu'il cchapa de fa Prifbn , il

faut luy redonner fes chaînes : Mais s'il rcuient

auec celuyd'vn Roy, il faut le traiter en Prince

qui le fera vniour. Ceft pourquoy , Madame,

dit il à la Reine , faites luy s'il vous plaift fçauoir,

qu'il eft luy mefme l'arbitre de fondeftin : que s'il

veut achéuer cette guerre que i'ay fi heureufe-

ment commencée, & mettre la Princeffc Aramin- |

te entre mes mains comme ma Prifonnierer , ïy \

coniens : & ie luydonneray le commandement

de mon Armée. Mais s'il penfe n'eftre reuenu

que pour continuer d'aimer vne Perfonne qu'il

ne doit regarder que comme la Fille 5c la Sœur

de nos Tirans : ie Luy feray bien voir que ie fuis

Maiftrc des deux Couronnes que i'ay conquîtes,

puis que i'en difpoferay en faueur de gui il me

plaira. Il a efte afl'cz longtemps abfenr,adiourta

t'il , pour eftre guery d'vne iemblablc pafiion:

c'eft pourquoy , dit-il, regardant la Princelïe Ari-

fte'c , ie vous donne la commilTion de découurir

dans le fonds de fon cœur , fes véritables fenti-

mens. Car ie m'aperçoy bien que vous en fçauez

plus que vous ne m'en dites : & que peut-eftre

Spitridate eft il défia àHeraclée. Arbiane voulut

alors le nier : mais ce fut d'vne façon -qui le fit

dauantage croire au Roy : de forte que reprenant

la parole , non non, luy dit il , ne craignez rien

pour Spitridate s'il eft fage : c'eft pourquoy s'il cft

arriué comme ie le croy , retournez à Heraclée,

dit il àlaPrincefle fa fille, car s'il eft tel que ie

dis,ieconfens que vous me l'ameniez : & s'il ne

l'eft pns , ie permets qu'il s'en retourne en exil.

Qje fi pour ma bonne fortune & pour la fienne

il l'eft deuenu , faites le venir icy en diligence:

parce que me troimant mal comme ie fais,ie feray

Livre Second.


	36. BIG FRENCH: PART 23

467

bien aife de ne donner pas loifir à Artane de fe

fortifier dans Cabira. La Reine entendant par-

ler le Roy de cette forte, luy aduoùa la vérité : &

le lendemain la Princelfe retourna à Hcraclce,

auec vn ordre fecret delà Reine , de prier Spitri-

date de diflimuler : & de luy reprefenter que

quand Araminte feroit fous la puifl'anec d'Arfa-

mone , elles empefeheroient bien qu'elle ne ftill

maltraitée. Que de plus, le rare mérite de cette

PrinceflTe , toucheroit peut-eftre à la fin le cœur

de ce Prince : & qu'en vn mot il faloit ncceiVaire-

ment, fecôtraindre &fe déguiferpour vn temps.

La Princefle Ariftée s'aquitta de fa commiilion

admirablement : car des qu'elle fut arriuée au Pa-

lais , elle enuoya quérir Spitridate : & luy dit tout

ce que Ton pouuoit dire, fur vn femblable fuiet.

Mais comme il ne pouuoit fe refoudre à feindre,

que penfezvous donc faire ? luy dit elle, la Prin?

cefle Araminte eft dans les mains d'Artane , du-

X .

rant que vous délibérez : où ie ne croy pas qu'el-

le foit mieux qu'en celles du Roy mon Père , &

que dans Heraclée, oïiiela pourray feruir. Ha, ma

chère Sœur , dit il , mon ame eft balancée entre

de grandes extremitez ! ie fçaybien qu'il faut re-

tirer Araminte, de la puiflance d'Artane : mais ie

fçay bien aufli que ie ne la dois pas deliurer, pour

la remettre en prifon. On peut choifir les mal-

heurs comme les plaifirs, reprit cette Princefle;

& ie ne voy point de comparaison à faire , entre

ceux dont il s'agit. Spitridate fut alors affez long

temps fans parler , cherchant en luy mefme s'il

n'y auoit point de milieu à prendre : mais plus il

y penfoit , moins il en pouuoit trouuer. Il euft

voulu ne manquer point de refpeft au Roy fon

Père : il euft fouhaité ne fe trouuer pas dans la

G»

o

"J

I

r éÇ6i Le Ghanp Cyr-TS,

fafcheufc necefïïté, dede'guifcr fcs véritables fen-

vimens : il euft defiré ardemment , pouuôir ren-

dre le Royaume de Pont, àçcluy qui Pau oit per-

du : & ne gardant que çcluy dç Bithinic qui ap-

partenoitau Roy Ton Perejc'poufer la Princefle

Araminte , & la metue vn iour fur le Thrônc.

Mais il fçauoitbien qu'Arfamoneneconfentiroit

pas à vnçfemblable choie : ainfi ne (cachant que

faire, il fouffroit des maux c^ue Pon ne peut expri-

mer. Neantmoins venant a s'imaginer tout d'vn

coup ,qu'AitanccftQit en pouuoir de perfeçuter

fa Princcfle : c'efttrop ma chère Sœur , luy dit il,

c'ett trop demeurer dans l'incertitude de ce que ie

feray : puis qu'il fuffit de fçauoir qu' Araminte eft

en la puiflanec de mon Riual , pour ne délibérer

pas vn moment. Allons , plions donc trouuer le

Roy : dilotïs luy, s'il le veut, que nous n'aimons

plus: agillbns comme vn Ennemy,afin d'agir après

comme vn véritable Amant : & ne craignons pas

de nous déshonorer, par vn menfonge innocent:

& par vn deguifement que ie ne fais, que pour re-

mettre en liberté , U plus admirable Princefle du

fepiblables difeours,

Spitridate promit à la Princefle Ariftéc , d'agir

comme elle voudrait auprès du Roy

forte que fans différer dauantage , elle partit des

lelendemain auecques luy: qui ne voulut pas eftre

yifîté dans Heraclée , iufques à ce qu'il euft veu le

Roy, Comme ils arriuerent au Camp , ils y appri-

rent que cette nouuellc ayant fort érneu Arfamo-

ne , il s'eftoit encore trouué plus mal : & que de-

puis le déport delà Princefle , il auoit tefmoigné

auoir yne grande impatience de reuoir Spitrida-

te. Il ne fut donc pas plûtoft venu , que pour le

contenter on le luy dit : e fortç que y— 1 —

Livre Second; 469

qu'il entraft à l'heure mefme , il le reçeut' mal-

gré fon mal , auec quelques tefmoignages de

tendrefle. Mais après ce premier mouuement,

dont il ne fut pas le Maiftrc : reprenant vn vifage

plus ferieux & plus feuerc Spitridatc, luy dit il,

ie luis bien aife de vous pouuoir dire auparauant

qu'il m empire dauantage, que fi les Dieux difpo-

foient de moy , ie n'entens pas que vous faciez

iamais nul traité ny nulle alliance , auec ceux de

qui nous auons efté Efclaues: &que icdifpenfe

tous mes Sujets de vous reconnoiitre pour leur

Prince fi vous le faites. Seigneur, luy dit Spitrï-

date en biaifant , les Dieux vous laifîcront fans

cloute ioiiir fi long temps de vos conquêtes ,

que i'auray loifir d'apprendre plus precilément

"vos intentions. C'eft pourquoy il fuftït que vous

me faciez la grâce de me dire, ce qu'il vous plaift

que ie face présentement comme voftre Sujet

que ie fuis , fans me parler de ce que ie deurois

faire comme Roy que ie ne fuis pas. le veux , luy

refpondit il , fi mon mal dure , que vous com-

mandiez mon Armée : que vous alliez contre Ar-

tane : 3c que vous remettiez Araminte en ma pnif-

fance. Spitridate chercha alors quelques paroles

à double fens , pour fatisfaire la deliGateflc de fon

amour , & par lefquelles Arfamone qui eftoit

malade, & qui n'auoit pas la liberté d'y prendre

garde de fi prés , peuft croire qu'il vouloit luy

obeïr pun&uellement : & en effet il les imagi-

na û iuftes , que le Roy eftant fatisfait de fa

refponfe , le fit approcher & Tembraffa : en fui-

te dequoy s'eltant retiré à vne magnifique Ten-

te qu'on luy auoit préparée , il y fut vifité du

Prince Intapherne , & de tous les Officiers de

l'Armée ; car nous auons feeu depuis toutes cçs

g^"* # • • •

*70

Le Grand Cyivs,

chofes,par Spitridatc mcfme. Cependant à troî*

iours de là, les Médecins dirent à Arfamone, que

fon mal cftoit fans péril , mais qu'il ieroit allez

long : de forte que ne voulant pas perdre temps,

il donna ordre à Spitridatc de fe preparçr à partir

pour aller artieger Artane : ordonnant toutesfois

a vn de fes Lieutcnans Généraux , d'obferuer ce

Prince d'aflez prés. Ainfi Arfamone fut reporté

à Heraclée , ou la Reine Se la Prinçefle fa Fille

raccompagnèrent : carpour la Prinçefle Iftrine,

elle y cftoit demeurée , pour quelque incommo-

dité : & Spitridatc partit & prit la routa de Cabi-

ra , le Prmcc Intapherne eftant fon premier Lieu-

tenant General , auec lequel il lia vnc amitié fort

cftroite. le vous laifle donc à penfer , quelle /iir-

o-

ftre fidellc Garde , qu'il cftoit arriûé vn Chcualicr

à Heraclée, auec l'Efcu dont ic vous ay parlé : que

nous aprifmes en fuite que ce Cheualier cftoit

Spitridate : & que ce Prince auoit cfté fibîen re-

çeu du Roy fon Pcre , qu'il l'auoit fait General

cïe fon Armée. Elle fut h grande , Seigneur , que

nous fufmes très long temps fans pouuoir tef-

moigner noftreeftonnement par des paroles : la

ioye de fçauoir que Spitridate n'eftoit pas mort,

&'l'incertitude du deflein qu'il auoit en venant

contre Artane , occupoient fi fort 1-amc de la

Prinçefle Aramintc , & U partageoient de telle

forte, qu'elle ne pouuoit fe déterminer ny à s'af-

fliger, ny à fe refioiiir. Quoy qu'il en foit , Mada-

me ( luy disic, lors qu'elle commença de fe plein-

dre ) ie ne puis que ie ne fois bien aife de fçauoir

que Spitridate eft viuant : ie fuis dans les mefmes

fentimens , reprit elle , mais cela n'empefche pas

que mon ame ne foit en inquiétude ; Car enfin

\

Livre Second. 471

Arfamonc n'aura pas changé les fiens : & il fem-

t\e prcfquc indubitable, que puis que Spitridate

paroift eltre bien auecques luy,il faut qu'il ne (oit

plus ce qu'il cltoit. Ha, Madame , luy dis-ie , il ne

faut pas le condamner fans l'entendre : il y a

pourtant bien de l'apparence ,mc refpondit elle,

que ic ne me trompe pas : vneauiïi longue abfen-

ce qu'a efte la fienne, peutaifément l'auoir guery

de la paflïon qu'il auoit pour moy :& la poiïetlïon

de deux Royaumes , peut eftre facilement préfé-

rée à celle d'vnc Princeffe , qu'il y a fi long temps

que Ton n'a veuë , & qui n'a que l'inforcune en

partage. Enfin, Hefionide, fî Spitridate eft fidelle,

c'eft vn miracle : & s'il ne l'eft pas, c'eft fans doute

le plus grand malheur qui me puifle arriucr. Ainfï

ne fçachant fi ie dois faire des vœux pour luy ou

contre luy 5 ne fçachant, dis-ie, s'il vient me deli-

urer, ou me faire Va prifonniere : i'ay Pâme en vnc

inquiétude que ic ne puis vous faire conceuoir.

le fis alors tout ce qui me fut poflible , pour di-

minuer fa crainte, & pour fortifier fon efperance:

mais à vous dire levray , iepenfe qu'elles régnè-

rent fuccefliuement dans ion cœur durant plu-

sieurs iours,& qu'elle ne demeura pas bien d'ac-

cord auec elle mefme. Cependant Artane eftoit

bien empçfché : le nom de Spitridate , de qui il

fçcut le retour augmenta fa frayeur : & toute la

force de fon amour , ne l'en pût iamais garantir.

Comme il auoit de braucs gens auecques luy /ils

l'obligèrent maigre qu'il en euft , à aller au deuant

de leur ennemy , & à fe refondre de bazarder vnc

Bataille. Il s'y oppofa quelque temps: mais enfin

craignant fans doute que s'il dccouuroit toute fa

lâcheté, ils ne l'abandonnaient , il y confentit, 5c

fç refolut melmc d'y eftre. De forte que toutes

V

y

*■ r

47* L* Grand Cyhv*;

les Troupes eftant arriuées deuant les MuraiUcj

de la Ville où nous ellions, il en fit la reu eue •, &

partit fans dire adieu à la Princefle : la laiflan t foui

la garde d'vnCapitaine,qui eftoit abfolumet à luy

le ne vous diray point, Seigneur, tout ce que l J oi

lit à ce refte de guerre : mais ie vous diray feule

ment, que Spitridate vainquit : & que le lâche Ar-

tanc ayant efté engagé malgré luy à combatre,fiu

mortellement bielle, de la propre main de Spitri-

date, qui le fit fon prifonnier : ce perfide viuant

feulement autant qu'il falut pour luy auoîier la

fuppofîtion qu'il auoit faite de laLettrc de la Prin-

cefle, & de la mienne. Le débris de cette Armée

défaite , fc fauuadans la Ville où nouseftions : fi

bien que tout ce qui eftoit demeuré de Chefs s'aC-

fcmblerent, & refolurent de prendre les ordres de

la Princefle : efperantpar là faire vn Traité plus

auantageuxauec Spitridate. Tous ces Capitaines

vinrent donc en corps la trouucr dans fa Cham-

bre , où nous ne fçauions rien de ce qui eftoit ar-

riué : parce qu'Artanc auoit mené auecques luy

le Garde qui nous aduertiflbit de toutes chofes,

& qu'il auoit pery à la Bataille. D'abord qu'elle les

vit,elle ne fçauoitquc penfer de cette vifîte : mais

vn d'eux prenant la parole , Madame , luy dit il,

nous venons vous demander pardon de noftrc

rébellion paflee : nous venons vous apprendre

qu'Artane a perdu la Bataille & la vie ( car ils

auoientfçeu fa mort)& nous venons enfin pren-

dre les ordres de vous , comme de la Fille & de la

Sœur de nos Rois. Ceft donc à vous, Madame,

à nous dire ce qu'il vousplaift que nous façions:

iî vous voudrez vous rendre, ou fi vous voulez

que nous vous dépendions , contre le Prince

Spitridate , puis que lequel que vous choifilîic?

o

Liviï Secon.d,

4T?

des deux , nous fommes prefts de vous obéir,

^"ous m'aprenez tant de choies furprcnantes à la .

Fois , dit elle, que iç ne puis pas vous refpondre

pVimprouifte fi precifément : ce qu'il y a pourtanç

*dc ccrtqin, c'eft que ie n'ay point d'autre party à

prendre que celuy du Roy mon Frère : que fes en-

ne mis font les miens : & que s'ils ne veulent pa$

nous faire iuftice, il fera plus beau de mourir cnCç

deffendant , que de (c rendre lâchement. Cepen-

dant , adioufta t'ellç eqcore , puis que de Sujets

rebelles, vous elles deuenus mesProte&eurs : ic

v r ous conjure de vouloir donner tous les ordres

t neceflaires pour la conferuation delà Ville :& de

n'entreprendre rien que ie ne le fçache: Auiïî bierç

ne iugeay-iç pas que vous puiifiez faire autre

chofe prefentcment,que vous deftendre , fi on

nous attaque. Voila donc , Seigneur , vn grand

changement en noftre fortune : nos Gardes de-

uinrent prefques nos Efçlaues : & celle que Ton

tenoit en prifon , commanda à ceux qui la te-

noient captiue. Mais pendant cela , Spitridate

nxitoit pas fans inquiétude , au milieu delà ioye

que luy donnoit la vi&oire : puis qu'il n'eftoit

pas fi absolument Maiftre de fon Armée , qu'il

peuft en faire ce qu'il vouloit. Ainfi il falut en

aparenec qu'il agilt comme yn ennemy contre la

Princefle : & en effet comme vn homme qui pre-

feroitfon amour à toutes chofes. Ilenuoyadonc

fommer la ville de fc rendre à diferetion , après la-

uoir inuctlie de toutes parts : car il ne pût faire au-

trement,parce que ce Lieutenant General qu'Ar-

famonc luy auoit donné, eftoitvncfprit feuerc 5c

i opiniaftre. De forte que lors que la Princefle fçcut

; çc que Spitridate auoit mandé ; luy qui ne fçauoit

i$que ceux entre les mains de qui elle cftoit, la

\ N

474 Le Gian s,

reconnoiflbient alors pour leur PrincefTe : clic f

venir ce Héraut en fa prefence:Etrefprit irrite ce

me clic I'auoit,ditesàvoftreMaiftre , luy ditcil*

quelesPrinccfîesde Pot n'ont point accoufturo

de receuoir des commandemens des Princes à

Bithinic,mais plûtoft de leur en faire depuis lorç

temps :& que ien'eufl'e iamais creu , que la Sa

du Prince Sinnefiseuit deu efire traitée de cette

forte, par le Prince Spitridate. Que neantmo/r

puis qu'il agit fi iniuitement, il peut s'afTurcr qu\

trouueia peut-eftre plusde difficulté à vaincre h

PrincefTe Aramintc,qu'il n'en a trouué à furmôtcr

Artane. Apres cette refponcc,lc Héraut fe retira

& la PrincefTe demeurant en liberté de fc pleindrc

auecques moy $ & bien , Hefionidc , me dit clic,

que dites vous de Spitridate ? le dis qu'il vient

vous deliurer , Madame , luy rcfpondis-ic , car ic

n'ay garde de le foupçonner de ne vouloir vous

auoir en fa puiffance, que pour vous remettre en

celle d'Arfamone. La feruitude n'eft: pourtant

gueres le chemin de la liberté, répliqua t'ellc , Se

peu d'Amants ont deliuré les Perfônncs qu'ils ont

aimées , par vne voyc fi extraordinaire. Mais,

Madame , repris-ic , que voudriez vous que fîft

Spitridate, en l'eftat où font les chofes ? ic n'en

fçay rien , me refpondit elle çn foûpirant , mais

du moins fçay-ie bien que ie ne voudrois pas que

ce fuft de fa main que ie fufle mife en la puiffance

du deftru&cur de ma Maifon. Toutcsfois Hefio-

nide, adioufta t'ellc , i'ay tort de me pleindrc de

la Fortune en cette rencontre : puis qu'au con-

traire iedois luy rendre grace,de ce que du moins

elle fait ce qu'elle peut , pour me donner fujet

d'ofter de mon cœur , l'injufte tendrefle que i'y

çonferuois pour Spitridate, quoy que Fils de l'en-

y

Livke Second;

475

ncmy déclare du Roy mon Frerc. le n'en fuis

pourtant pas encore là , ic l'aduouë auecques

lion te, pourfuiuit clic ; fi bien que tout ce que ic

puis faire pour vous, cft de connoiftre feulement

c^ue ic le dois. le n'anroisiamais fait, Seigneur, fi

ie vous redifois tout ce que dit cette Princefie en

cette rencontre : non plus que tout ce que penfa

Spitridate au retour de ce Héraut qu'il auoit en-

uoyé. Car comme il n 'auoit ofé luy faire rien

dire d'obligeant, de peur de fe rendre fufpeft : il

connut bien par fa refponfe, qu'il s'eftoit trompé,

lors qu'il auoit creu que cette Princefie le deuoit

affez bien connoiltre pour croire qu'il feignoit,

lors qu'il agiflbit auec elle comme vn ennemy.

Il eut pourtant quelque confolation, d'aprendre

que ceux qui eftoient demeurez Chefs des Trou-

pes d'Artaneluy obcïflbient: & de cequec'eftoit

directement auec elle qu'il faloit traiter. De forte

que changeant de fentimens , il tint confeil de

guerre le lendemain où il déclara , qu'il ne trou-

uoit pas glorieux d'entreprendre de forcer vne

Ville, qui n'eftoit deffenduë que par vne Prin-

cefle : fans auoir du moins fait tout ce qui feroit

po(Iible,pour l'obliger à fe rendre, auant que d'en

venir à la force. Si bien que pojir cfpargner , di-

foit il, les Troupes du Roy fon Pcrc , Se pour gar-

j der quelque bien-feance , auec vne Grande Prin-

cefle ; il eftoit refolu de luy enuoyer demander la

grâce de luy parler. La plus grande partie des

Chefs, de qui Spitridate commençoit d'eftre fort

aimé,& principalement d'Intapherne , approuue-

rent fon aduis : & il n'y eut prefques que ce Lieu- •

tenant General, dont ie vous ay défia parlé , qui

j s'y oppofa. Bien eft il vray que ce fut auec beau-

coup de violence , comme nous l'auons feeu de-

+r

47» Li Grand Cyhvs,

fui$ : mais quoy qu'il pcuft faire , comme 1 es teR

ntions des Confeils de guerre partent à la plurali-

té des voix, & que celle du General y peut beau-

coup, il fakit qu'il cédait, & que Spitridate firtec

qu'il vouloir. Il enuoya donc vne féconde fois

Vers la Priricfefle : mdis il y enuoya vn homme J

defprit, & qui luy eftoit fidellc : aiiec ordre de la

fuppliertres-humblement, qu'il peuftàuôir Thon-

heur de luy parler , auparauant que d'eftre force

de rien entreprendre fcontrfc die. Il luy fît dire

qu'il la conjuroit par la glorieufe mémoire du

Prince Sinnefis , de ne le réfufer pas : 6c de croire

qu'il eftoit toujours le mefme Spitridate quelle

auoit connu. CétEnuoyéeutcct ordre en parti-

culier : car deuânt tous fes Capitaines , ce Prince

luy commanda déparier d'vnc façon moins ten-

dre & moins obligeante. S'il euft fuiur lés mouue-

mens de fa palîïon,il n 'euft pas fongéàfa feureté,

& feroit entré dans Cabira , fanS mefme obUger la

Princeffe à luy engager fa 'èftant pas

Maiftre abfolu de Uty mefme, & n'eftant pas à pro-

pos de fe rendre fuipedl aux fiens : il fouftrît qu'on

la fuppliaften foii nom de fe donner la peine de

venir fur vne Platte-formeauancée ,qui eft à vn

codé de la Ville, & qui n'eftant pas foit haute, luy

permettoit de luy pouuoir parler fans qu'elle en

euft beaucoup d'incorfimodité. Voila donc , Sei-

gneur, l'ordre que reçeut Cet Enuoyé de Spitrida-

te, de qui Farriuce me donna vne grande confola-

tion,auiîi bien qu'à la Princefle qui cômença alors

d'efperer,qu'elles'eftoitabufée,auiugementqu'el-

le auoit fait de ce Prince. Neantmoinselle fut fi

furprile , qu'elle demanda deux heures à cclny qui

venoit de fa part pour luy refpondre : & en effet

pour prétexter la choie, elle fit aifembler tous le*

'

Livre Second. 477*

Chcft pour tenir Confeih mais en les attendante

fut véritablement auecques moy , qu'elle prit la

refolution qu'elle vouloit fuiure. le voyois bien

dans les yeux qu'elle auoit de la ioye, de ce qu'elle

poutioit efperer que ce Prince n'eftoit pas autft

coupable qu'elle l'auoit creu:ôc i'aperceuois Qu'el-

le auoitaulfi dé l'inquiétude pout refoudre n elle

le verroit,ou ficlleneleverroitpas. La voyant

donc en cette peine , ie luy dis que ie trouuois

qu'elle auoit tort , de mettre la chofe en doute:

Ha,Hefionide, me répliqua t'elle,vous aucz grand

tort vous mefme , de croire qu'elle foit fi ailée à

déterminer : car fi Spitridatc eft deuenu vn Prince

ambitieux, qui préfère la poffdlion de deux Cou-

ronnes à mon amitic, ie ne le dois point voir, puis

que iele verrois inutilement. Mais Ci au côtraire il

cft encore tel que k Pay veu autrefois,ie ne le dois

ûoint voir, non plus : puisqu'il me feroit impoiîî-

\- ble de n'eftre pas aufli pour luy , la mefme que i'e-

ftois en ce temps là. Cependant les choies n'eftant

plus aux melmes termes, ie dois changer de fenti-

mens : c'eft pourquoy Hefionide , ic penfe qu 3 à

conclurre raifonnablement : il faudroit ne voir

point Spvtridate. Toutesfois ie feus bien que fi on

' me confeille de le voir ie le verray : & que fi ie le

Voy innocent, ie ne le pourray pas haïr. S'il eft in-

nocent, Madame, luy dis ie, vous feriez iniufte de

luy ofter voftre affection: & ie trouue,de quelque

cofté que ie regarde la chofe, que vous le deuez

toufioursvoir. Car quand mefme il feroit voftre

! ennemy , en l'cftat où vous eftes réduite , il fau-

droit nccefl'airementauoir recours à fa clémence:

& s'il eft toufiours voftre Amant, il faut tout atten-

dre de fa generofité & defon amour. Enfin, Ser-

gncur,il ne me fut pas fort difficile de perfuader à

/

4^8 Le Quand C y il v s

la Princefle devoir Spitridatc : mais comme i'àt-

tendois beaucoup de cette entre- veuc,pouruoi

qu'elle fc fift en lieu où ils pûflent parler auecques

libertés ie m'auifay de dire à la Princcflc, qu'il fc

roit beaucoup mieux qu'elle vili Spitrridate au mi-

lieu d'vn Pont qui trauerfevne Riuierc, qui pallc

au pied des Murailles delà Ville. Et en eftet, après

ue la Princefle eut tenu Confeil, & que tousca

2

apitaines,qui ne prcuoyoient aucune fin heu

reufe à ce Siège , que par vne Capitulation auan-

, & qui ne voyoient nulle efpcrance de

, luv eurent confeillé de voir Spitrid*

1 T • «

tageufe

le cours

triàatc

elle fit venir celuy que ce Prince luy auoit en- I

uoyc, pour luy dire qu'elle accordoit à ion Mai- j

ftre, ce qu'il luy auoit demandé : commandant à

vn de Tes Capitaines , de i'inftruircdu lieu où elle

fouhaitoit que fe fift cette entre-veue le lende-

main au matin : & de Tordre quiydeuoit eftrc

gardé: pendant quoy il y auoit trefve entre l'Ar-

mée de Spitridatc, & les gens de guerre de \a Vil-

le. Apres que cet Enuoyéeut veu ce Pont , &

qu'il fut retourné vers (on Maiftre, quiapprouua

ce changement de lieu,& qui le fit fçauoir à la

Princefle : le refte du iour & la nuit fuiuante fu-

rent employez à préparer l'endroit où fe deuoit

faire cette entre-veuë, qui fut vne des plus belles

chofes du monde. Comme la Riuiere eft large,-

le Pont que l'on y a bafty eft fort grand & fort

fuperbe : fi bien qu'il contribuoit encore beau-

coup à la magnificence de cette aftion. Car iu-

ftement (iir l'Arcade du milieu, on drefia vne Bar-

rière qui le trauerfoit en fa largeur, que l'on cou-

urit de riches Tapis de Sidon : Sc droit au deflus,

on tendit vn grand & riche Pauillon , retrouflé

des deux codez aucc des Cordons à houpes d'or,

pour

Livré S

r • - — ^

r. 479

pour garantir la Princefle des rayons du Soleil.

l)e forte que le lendemain au matin , Spitridate

qui auoit reçeu aUecques ioye la permiffion de

voir la Princcfle, ne manqua pas , après auoir ran-

gé fes Troupes en Bataille à là veuëde la Ville;

Ôc auoir fait auancer cinq cens hommes de pied

iufques au bout de ce Pont , fuiuant ce qui auoit

eftéconuenu : de s'auancerluy meûne , fuiuyde

deux cens Cheuaux feulement. La Princefle d'au-

tre code , commanda que toutes les Murailles de

la Ville fuflent bordées de gens de guerre : & q uc

pareil nombre d'Infanterie & de Caualerie occu-

pait

Elle ne fçeut pas plu-

tort que Spitridate eftoit arriué,qu'elle partit pour

aller : mais fi belle , que i'eftoîs eftonnée de voir

nlèmble tant de beauté, & tant de mélancolie.

Comme i'auois appréhendé qu'en allant depuis

le bout de ce Pont iufques au milieu , le Soleil ne

l'incommodait , i'auois obligé Ces Femmes de la

coiffer comme lors qu'elle ail oit à la Chatte , du

temps qu'elle eftoit a Heraclée : c'eft à dire auec

quantité déplumes volantes , & vn peu eflcuées

tout à Pentour de la tefte* afin de porter ombre

fur fôn vifage. La Princeiïe eftant donc plus pa-

rée qu'elle ne penfoit l'eftre, tant fonefprit eftoit

occupé de dilierfes choies, fut au bout du Pont,

fuiuiede toutes Tes Femmes , & accompagnée dé

tous les Chefs de fes Troupes : auflî toft qu'elle

parut, Spitridate s'auança à pied , fuiuy à peu prés

d'autant de gens qu'en auoit la Princefle : Mais les

vns & les autres s'arrefterent des deux coftez , à

ditf ou douze pas delà Barrière & du Pauillon,

fous lequel la Princefle alla , & où nous fiîfmes

aufli,toutesfois vn peu derrière elle. Spitridate

âuoit^vn habillement de guerre le plus beau du

3\. P^rt. H h

r 4SO

Li Gr AND C Y ,

.i_.C T» .,-.»Unrr»lif. il HUOltla ITiin

fi haute, & 'at U agreaoïe ce îum ■«. , M «- «- "- •. -

uo sian aisveû mieux. Dés qu'il apercent la Prin-

cefle , il la faliia «raflez loin , auec beaucoup de re-

fpecV & Rapprochant tous deux de la Carrière en

ipeu.. vr x j.c /i«iv Partis demeu-

SR"55ïïS3SÏ ie ly dit. fP^ridate fi E

encore vne profonde reuerence a la Princefle,

qu'elle luy rendit fort ciuilement. En fuite dc-

2ïov prenant la parole, ce n'eft pas Madame, luy

dit il, pour-venir capituler auccques vous , que

?àv demandé d'auoir l'honneur de vous parler,

mais pour venir prendre vos ordres: & pour ve-

nir vous rendre conte de mon exil I de mon ie-

tour ; & de ce que ie fais prefentement tnfin di-

3m Princefle , b ceque le Roy mon Père a fait,

"c m'a pas rendu indigne d'eftre écoute de vous

U viens F vousa P rendretoutema vie paffee .afin

d'aprendre en fuite de voftrc bouche , quelle elle

doit eftre àl' entens par-

ler ainfi, refpondit la Princefle, il me femble en ef-

fet que vous eues ce mefme , choifi par

le feu Roy mon Père , pour entrer dansfon alhan-

ce : n tendrement aime du Pnncc Sinnefis . & ,U

parfaitement eftimé de la malheureufe Arammte.

Il me femble , dis-ie , que vous eues ce Spimdatc,

qui a fouflèrt deux priions P°» r J amour ) dC f ," 1 n °^

auec vne -enerofité extrême : & qui m a donne

cent marques,d'vne affection très

dés que iene vous écoute plus, & que ie regarde

cette Barrière , & tous ces gens de guerre qui

vous enuironnent ; i'aduoue que vous ne paroii-

£ez plus à mes veux ce mefme Spitridate que ie dis:

& que ie ne vby plus en voftre perfonne que le

Blsd'Arfamonc , c'eft à dire de l'ennemy mortel

\

Livre Second; .7 4#i

du Roy mon Frcre. Ha, Madame, s'écria ce Prin

, écoutez moy donc s'il vousplaift, fi vous me

v oulez connoiltre pour ce que ie fuis : & ne regar-

dez plus ce qui pdurroit feduire voftrc raifon , &

me faire pafler dans voftre elprit , pour ce que

ie ne fuis point du tout. Fadiioiïe, Madame,pour-

fuiuit il, que fi ie n'auois pas vne violente païlîorç

))our vous , i'aurois peine à ne trouuer pas que

c Roy mon Perc a quelque raifon de vouloir

rentrer en pofleffion d'vnc Couronne , qu'on

luy auoit arrachée par force de deflus la tcfte:

mais puis qu'il ne Va pu faire , qu'en détruifant

voftre Maifon , ie le regarde malgré tous les

fentimens de l'ambition & de la Nature , comme

vn Vfurpateur de fon propre Royaume : tant

il eft vray que mon amour pour vous eft vio-

lente dans mon cœur. Vous fçauez , luy dit la

Princefle , qu'Arfamone n'en eft pas demeuré là:

& que le Royaume de Pont n 'eft pas moins fous

fa puiflance que celuy de Bithinic : de forte que

s'il a fait vne guerre iufte pour reprendre l'vn,

il en a fait vne très iniufte pour conquefter l'au-

tre, le raduoiie Madame , luy dit il , mais s'il

cftoit permis à vn Amant, de dire quelque chofe

pour exeufer fon Père , ie dirois que l'ambition

& la vangeance n'eftans gueres accouflumées

de s'enfermer dans les bornes que la raifon

& la iurtice leur preferiuent : il ne faut pas

s'éftonner fi vn Prince outragé & ambitieux,

n'a pas fait tout ce que iuftement il deuoit faire,

félon l'équité naturelle. Mais, Madame , iene

veux point approuuer vne chofe, que ie n'au-

rois iamais faite , vous aimant comme ie vous

aime : Ainfii'aduoiie donc que le Roy mon Père

a tort : qu'il mérite le nom de cruel Ennemy , Sç

Hhi,

i

Ma Le Grand , -

que ic fuis Fils d'vn vfurpateur. Mais , Madame,

fouuenez vous s'il vous plaift : que lors que 1e

commencayde vous- adorer , vous eftiez , il ic

l'ofe dire/ce que ie fuis : & que l'eftois ce que vous

eftes : puis que fi le Rov mon Père a ofte le Royau-

me de Pont à voftre Maifon,le voftre rctenoit ce-

luy de Bichinie , qui apartenoit à la mienne,

pendant ievousaimay; ie vousadoray :& t

toute

Fille d'vfurpateur que vous eftiez ( fi ie puis parler

ainfi , fans perdre le refpeû que ie vous dois ) ie

m'attacha? pour toufiours à voftre feriuce. tli

pleuft aux Dieux que les chofes en fanent encore

aux mefmes termes qu'elles eftoient : pleuftaux

Dieux , dis-ie , que ie finie encore Sujet du Roy

voftre FrereA qu'il me fuft encore permis d'e/pe-

rer,ceque i'efperois en ce temps la. Vne aujli

longue abfence que la voftre , reprit la Prince fie,

vous aura fans doute bien fait changer de fentt-

mens : car fi cela n'euft pas efté , voftre exi\ mal-

gré ma deftenceauroit elle

entendant ce reproche, luv raconta alors en peu

de mots , la caufe de fon départ de Paphlagome:

la fourbe d'Artane : fon defefpoir lors qu'il la

crovoitinfidelle : fes voyages; fon retout ; & fa

douleur d'apprendre tant de victoires obtenues

par le Roy fon Père : & de fçauoir en mefme

temps, qu'elle eftoit entre les mains de fon Ritial.

Voila donc Madame ( luv dit il à la fin de ce petit

récit) quelle a efte la vie'du malheureux Spitnda-

te : il vous a aimée, lors que le Roy voflrePere

retenoit vnRovàume,où il pouuoit prétendre

quelque part : il vous a adorée, lors qu'il vousa

crenë infidelle: il a pleuré pour les victoires du

Roy fon Pcre : il s'eft affligé de la conquefte de

. } rx i P..'\ ^W+ÂA* \tr(ire.

RO)

/ ^ /

\ /

Livre Second.' 48J

Efclaue à celle de Roy 5 & il vous adore encore,

toute iniufte & toute irritée que vous eftes con-

tre luy : Mais îufques à tel point, qu'il n'eft prêt

ques rien qu'il ne (bit capable de faire. Oiiy, Ma-

dame, pourueu que vous ne m'ordonniez pas de

tourner mes armes contre le Roy mon Père , ie

feray tout ce que vous me commanderez : & ie

ne Gjay mefmc fi vousauiez l'iniufticc de le vou-

loir abfolument , fi i'aurois afl'ez de vertu pour

vous refifter long temps. Apres cela, Madame,

fuis-ie coupable ? le prens les armes , il eft vray:

mais c'eft pour tuer Artane , & pour vous tirer

de (es mains. le les porte encore,ie Taduoiiemais

comment eufl'ay-ie pu vous parler pour iuutoir

voftre volonté , fi ie n'eufie paru cftre voftre en-

nemy ? Ainfi, Madame, eftant très malheureux, &

n'eftant point du tout coupable, vous feriez très

iniufte , fi vous changiez de fentimens pour moy.

Quand vous m'aurez perfuadé voftre innocence,

répliqua la Princefle en (empirant , vous n'en fe-

rez gueres plus heureux : car enfin, Spitridate , la

véritable gencrofitc ne peutfouffrir , que iecon-

ferue vne affe&ion comme celle que i'ay pour

vous , pour le Fils de lcnnemy déclaré du Roy

mon Frère. Car de grâce, iugez vn peu ie vous

prie, en quel déplorable ellat eft ce Prince : luy,

ui de deux Royaumes qu'il auoit, n'a plus qu'va

ëul Vaifleau fous la puifTance : & qui eft mefmc

encore fans doute beaucoup plus fous celle des

vents & des vagues, que fous lafîenne. Et vous

voudriez, Spitridate , que ie me rendifle fans con-

ditions :& que ie vous permifle d'efperer de me

voir vn iour ( fi Arfamone y pouuoit confentir)

monter fur le Throne de mes Pères , qui ne m'ap-

partient pas, pendant que le Roy mon Frère, à

H h iil

'484 ' 1-* Grand Cykvs,

qui il appartient , languiroit miferable & exilé 1

ha , non non , ic n'en fuis point capable : ôc ii

vous l'auez penfé , vous m'eftimez trop peu , ôc

vous ne me connoiflez point du tout. le vous

ay cftimé , ic l'aduoiie , & ie vous eftime enco-

re : & fîcemoteft mefme tropfoible pour ex-

primer mes fentimens , penfez en vn plus ten-

dre & plus obligeant pour vous fatisfaire , ïy

confens. Mais après tout , quoy que mon cœur

foit pour vous ce qu'il eftoit àHeraciée , ic ne

puis plus agir auecques vous, que comme auec le

Fils de mon Ennemy. Ceftpourquoy , Spitrida-

te , il faut faire neceïTairement de deux chofes

l'vne : ou obliger le Roy voftre Perc à fe con-

tenter du Royaume de Bithinie , &à rendre ce-

luy de Pont : ou vous refoudre à n'auoir cette

Place que par la force : ou du moins par vne

Capitulation , qui me permette d'aller où eft le

Roy mon Frère quand ie le fçauray. Car enfin

ie vous le déclare, ie ne veux point du tout que

vous me mettiez entre les mains d'Arfamone : ôc

il n'eft rien que ie ne face , plûtoft que de m'y re-

foudre, le fçav bien , adioufta t'elle, que la Reine

Arbiane,&la PrincefTe Ariftée me protegeroient:

mais ie fçay bien auffi , que toute l'Afic me pour-

roit foupçonner d'vne lafeheté ou d'vne foi-

blefle , dont ie ne fuis point capable. C'eft pour-

quoy , Spitridate , il ne faut point fonger à me

faire changer de fentimens , puis que ce feroit

inutilement : & s'il vous refte quelque fouuenir

du Prince Sinnefis qui vous a tant aimé : promet-

tez moy que vous ne me remettrez pas fous la

puiflanec d'Arfamone, en casque la Fortune me

reduife fous la voftre. le vous promets toutes cho-

fes Madame, reprit il , pourueu que vous mepro-

A

Liv

h Second.*

485

mettiez de ne haïr pointSpitridate,s'il ne peut pas

faire tout ce que vous defirerez de luy. Les Dieux

fçauent, fi i'eftois Maiftre abfolu des deux Royau-

mes dont il s'agit, fi vous n'en feriez pas l'arbitre:

& fi vous n'en difpoferiez pas absolument. le croy

mefme, adioufta t'il,que fi vous pouuiez vous pal-

fer de Couronne, ie confentirois fans murmurer,

que celle de Bithinie me fuft oftée vne féconde

fois, plûtoftquede vous déplaire: mais Madame,

les chofes n'en font pas là : le Roy mon Père les

polîede j & tout ce que ie puis eft de luy faire

parler par la Reine ma Mère , & par la Princelïe

ma Sœur : car pour moy fi ie quittois l'Armée,

ie craindrois qu'il ne me permilt pas d'y reuenir:

& qu'ainfi ie ne pufl'e plus eftre en eftat de m'atta-

cher infeparnblement à voftre fortune , comme

l'en ay le deilein : Ioint aulïi ,que ie n'y ay pas

grand crédit. Mais,Madame,ofcrois-ic vous dire,

que fi le malheureux Spitridate cftoit dans voftre

cœur comme il y pourroit eftre , vous n'agiriez

pas comme vous faites ? vous laifleriez aux:

Dieux , le foin de la corvduite des chofes: vous

attendriez du temps, le rcftabliflement du Roy

voftre Frère : & vous ne réfuteriez pas à vn Prin-

ce qui a fouffert pour vous la prifon , l'exil , &

tous les fupplices imaginables ; la confolation

de vous voir en vn lieu oîi il pourroit vous ferai r:

& où il pourroit peut-eftre vn iour vous faire paf-

fer de la Prifon fur ie Throne : & vous mettre en

eftat de redonner vne Couronne au Roy de

Pont. Ce n'eftpas, Madame, que ie ne fois relblu

de vous obeïr exactement : mais c'eft que com-

me ie preuoy bien que ie ne gagneray rien au-

près du Roy mon Père : ie preuoy bien auiii à

quelle eftrangc extrémité ieme trotmeray réduit.

H h iiij

'4*6 Le Ghanb C y a. v s,

Comme ie ne veux pas vous obliger aux chofes

impoilibles ( interrompit la Pripcefle l'efprit vn

Peu aiçry ) fi vous n'obtenez rien, ie vous rendra/

me

duira où ie voudray aller : car fi on ne le fait pas,

on m'enfeuelira fans doute fous les ruines de fes

Rampatts. Cependant pour ioiiir en repos des

conqueftes du Roy voftre Père, vous oublierez la

Princeflc Aramintc : & faifant fucceder l'ambi-

tion à l'amour , vous viurez auffi heureux, qu'elle

fera infortunée. Ha, cruelle Perfonne , luy dit i/,

ïe vousferay bien voir que iene fuis pas capable

de faire ce que vous dites: Non non , Madame,

vous ne verrez point Spitridate heureux , tant

que vous ferez infortunée : & vous ne le verrez

iamais Roy , que vous ne foyez en eftat de fouf-

frit que vous puiiïiez eftre Reine. le vous le pro-

tefte deuant les Dieux qui m'efeoutent. Mais du

moins, Madame, promettez moy que quand i'au-

ray tout abandonné pour vous , vous me permet-

trez de fuiure voftre deftin, & de ne vous quitter

iamais. La Princefle eftant touchée de ce que

Spitridate luy difoit ,&fe repentant de l'auoir af-

fligé : ie veux croire, luy dit elle,que tous vos fen-

timens font généreux : & ie veux bien mefme

vous promettre , de ne vous foupçonner iamais

légèrement. Mais accordez moy la mefme grâce;

& foyez perfuadé , qu'encore que i'agiffe comme

voftre ennemie en plufieurs çhofes , vous ferez

pourtant toufiours dans mon cœur comme vous

y auez efté , dans ie temps où vous ne vous plei-

gniez pas de moy. Neantmoins quoy que cela

foitainfi, ie nelaifle pas de vous dire , que félon

Jes apparences , nous ne nous reuerrons iamais.

Ha, Madame, dit Spitridate,ce que vous me dites

Livre Second./ 487

cft d cruel, qu'il s'en faut peu que pour vous mon-

ilrer que ic ne vous abandonneray de ma vie , ie

ne pafle de voftre cotte ; & ne tourne mes armes

«contre ceux que ie commande. le n'ay pas l'efprit

il violent que vous l'auez, reprit elle , & comme

ie ne pretens pas faire rien indigne de moy, ie ne

voudrois pas auffi que vous fifliez rien indigne de

vous. C'eit pourquoy fans nous pleindre plus lôg

temps inutilement,adjou(U t'elle en foûpirant,re-

tirez vous Spitridate : enuoyez vers Arfamone,

pour tafeher de l'amener à la raifon : reprefentez

luy par ceux quiluy parleront , que pour confer*

uer en paix le Royaume de Bithinie qui luy apar-

tient , il doit rendre ecluy de Pont qui ne luy

apartient pas : & faites enfin tout ce que vous

pourrez pour voftre fatisfafrionôc pour la mien-

ne. Mais fi vous ne pouuez fléchir Arfamone,fou-

uenez vous du moins de meconferuer la liberté»

fi vous me voulez conferuer la vie. Spitridate

eftoit fi touché des paroles delà Princeflc , qu'il

nepouuoit prefques luyrefpondre :quoy Mada-

me, dit il, vous voulez défia m'abandonner ! La

bien-feance le veut , refpondit elle , & il luy faut

obeïr. Mais encore vne fois , Spitridate, ie veux

mourir libre : & encore vne fois Madame , inter-

rompit il, ic veux mourir voftre Efclauc. Cen'eft

point aux heureux , reprit elle, à defircr la mort:

ce n'eft point en effet aux infortunes, répliqua t'i!,

à defirer la vie : c'eft pourquoy, Madame, fi iene

gagne rien ny fur l'efprit du Roy mon Pcre , ny

• fur le voftre : quand ie vous auray remife en li-

berté, ie ne regarderay plus que le Tombeau.

Comme voftre vie m'eft & me ièra toufiours chè-

re , refpondit elle, ie veux que vous la conferuiez:

guiis enepre vne fois , Spitridate, retirez vous : &

488 Le Grand Cyrvs,

dites à vos Capitaines, ce que ie diray au x mi

ic veux dire que vous ne pouuezrefpondre a

propofitions que ie vous fais , fans auoir cnuoyad

vers le Roy voltrc Père. Vous auez l'efprit fi libre.

Madame , interrompit il , qu'il eft ailé de voie

que voftre cœur n'eft guère engagé : Vous auez

l'ame fi grande , refpondit elle , que ce reproche

.n'eft pas digne de vous. Mais, Spitridate, ic vous

le pardonne : & ie veux bien mefme que vousne 1

croyiez pasdemoy, ce que vous faites fcmblant

d'en croire. En diiànt cela,elle luy fit la reuerenec,

& le força de fe retirer : après auoir arrefté enfem-

ble , que la trefve dureroit , iufques à la refpon(c

d'Arfamone. Pour moyie ne vy iamais rien de

plus touchant, que cette feparation : Spitridate

deuint pafle,comme s'il euft deû mourir:& la Prin-

cciïc malgré fon grand coeur, parut fi mélancoli-

que en cet inftant , qu'elle euft pu confolct ce

Prince, s'il euft eftécapabe de bien remarquer les

mouuemcns de fon vifage. Il la fuiuit des yeux le

plus loin qu'il put : mais il eftoit fi interdit , qu'il

ne fçauoit fans doute ce qu'il voyoit. Comme la

Princefle eut fait trois ou quatre pas, ie m'appro-

chay de la Barrière fans qu'il y prift garde,iu/ques

à ce que luy parlant il me reconnut. Seigneur, luy

dis-ie, la Fortune offre vne grande matière d'e-

xercice à vortre gencrofité : & cette mefme For-

tune, refpondit il, en donne vne bien ample à la

bonté d'Hefionide , qui me peut vtilement pro-

téger auprès de la diuine Araminte. le le fera?

Seigneur, luy dis-ie en me retirant,mais faites auiîï

tout ce que vous deuez. Cela fut dit fi bas & ff

vifte , qu à peine quel qu'vne des filles de la Prin-

cefTe, s'en pût elle aperceuoir:& vn momet après

me remettant à fuiure les autres , nous retournât

1

Live.e Second.

489

tries a la Ville 5 où nous ne fufmes pas fi toft

entrées , que Spitridate ne pouuant plus voir

la Princefie , remonta à cheual , & fe retira

vers les fiens. 11 dit àfes Capitaines , ce qu'elle '

luy auoit ordonné de leur dire : & fans perdre

temps , il en choifit vn appelle Democlide , pour

renuoyer vers Arfamone. Comme cet homme

a aflbrément beaucoup d'efprit , & qu'il auoit

vnc amitié très grande pour ce Prince , il ne

pouuoit pas mieux choifir : il luy raconta donc

toute fa vie , afin de l'obliger à entrer mieux

dans Ces fentimens : Il le chargea d'vne Lettre,

pour la Reine fa Merc , & d'vne autre pour la

Princefie fa Sœur : il écriuit mefme au Roy fon

Perc , auec toute la foumiffion imaginable : &il

n'oublia rien , de tout ce qu'il creut capable de

le porter à fe contenter d'auoir reconquis fon

Royaume , fans vouloir vfurper celuy d'vn au-

tre. Tout ce que la Politique a de plus fin & de

plus adroit,luy pafia dans l'efprit,pour en inftruirt

Democlide: afin de perfuader à Arfamone, qu'il

R

ue

d'en auoir deux en guerre. Mais durant que Spi-

tridate dépefehoit ce Capitaine, la Princefie s'af-

fligeoit, au lieu de fe confoler : Sç elle euft pref-

ques bien fouhaité pour fon repos,qu'il ne luy euft

pas parlé fi obligeammet qu'il auoit fait. Il y auoit

pourtant des inltans, 011 elle eftoit bien aife de ne

s'eftre pas trompée en fon choix : & de n'eftre

pas obligée de fe repentir, d'auoir aimé Spitrida-

te. Ces moments de confolation,cftoient neant-

moins bien rares : car quand elle venoit à con-

fiderer l'eftat prefent de fa fortune , & qu'elle

jettoit les yeux fur Taduenir relie n'y voyoit que

deschpfes fifdçheufes, que l'efperance nouait

«490 Le Ghand Cyrv^,

gueres de part en fon ame,nô plus qn en celle è

ce Prince : qui depuis le départ de DemocIide,dt

meura dans vue inquiétude inconceuable:6c daa

vne crainte continuelle, de n'obtenir rien d'Aï-

famone. En effet fon apprehenfion n'eftoit pu

fans fondement : car quoy que la Reine Ôc la Pr»

cette Ariftée pûiTcnt dire au nouueau .Roy de I

think qui Ce portoit beaucoup mieux,eJles ne ç

rent lettéchir. Ces excellentes Perfonnes luy A

rent parler en fuite, par tous ceux en qui elles fa-

uoient qu'il auoit quelque créance , mais ce fut

encore inutilement. Democlide employa toute

fon éloquence à luy faire valoir la Politique dont

Spitridate l'auoit inttruit , fans rien obtenir non

plus que les autres : la Princefl'c Ariftée fe fcruJt

mefme de les larmes fans aucun effet : ôc Ar famo-

ne dit totafiours , à ceux qui luy propo/ërent de

rendre genereulëment le Royaume de Pont à

luy à qui il apartenoit : quand moy & les miens

aurons polfcdé cette Couronne aufti long temps

que le Père & PAyeulduRoy de Pont ontpofle-

dé celle de Bithinie : il y aura peut-eftre quelque

iuftice à ceux qui viuront alors , d'en demander

Ja reftitution : bien que ie l'aye acquife par des

voyes plus légitimes & plus honnorables , que

PAyeul de ce Prince n'auoit vfurpé la noftre.

Mais prefentement il eft iufte , que ceux qui ont

fait fi long temps porter des Chaines aux autres,

en portent auifi à leur tour: afin d'aprendre par

leur propre expérience, quel malheur eft la ferui-

tude. Ceft pourquoy ie veux que Spitridate

m'aide à prendre la Ville où eft laPrincefle Ara-

minte : autrement ie luy feray connoiftre , que CG

luy qui n'a pas le cœur d'vn Roy, ne fera jamais

monSuccefleur ;&le traitant enEfclàue , ie luy

Livré Second: 491

donncray mcfmc Prifon qu'à cette Princeffe qu'il

li l aime plus que fa propre gloire. Democlide qui

en auoit eu ordre de Spitridate, le fit fouuenit

que lors qu'il auoit parlé au Prince fon fils dans

fon Vaiffeauaufortird'Heraclée , il luy auoit dit

qu'il ne s'oppoferoit point à fon mariage auec

cette Princeffe : iem'enfouujens bjen,ditil,mais

lors que ie luy dis cela, c'eftoit à condition qu'il

iroit a la tefte d'vne Armée m'efpargncr la peine

de conquérir deux Royaumes. Mais puis qu'il ne

l'a pas tait , dites luy que comme en ce temps là

il euit elle honteux à la Princeffe Araminte , d'ef-

poufer le filsd'vn Efclaue: il feroit auiourd'huy

honteux, au Prince Spitridate , d'époufer la Sœur

d Vn Viurpateur vaincu , & l 'Efclaue d'Arfamone,

comme elle la fera bien toft. C'eft pourquoy di-

tes luy de ma part, que dans peu de iours ie feray

au Camp : & que pour luy efpargner la douleur

d'enchaîner de fa main celle qu'il préfère à deux

Couronnes; il n'entreprenne rien contre Cabira

que ie n'y fois. Dites luy enfin , qu'il fonge à fc

vaincre foy mcfmc: ou autrement il connoiftra

à l'es dcfpens, quelle différence il yad'vn Sceptre

à des fers, le vouslaiffe à iuger, Seigneur , auec

quelle douleur Democlide fe chargea de cette

refponfe : la Reine écriuit au Prince fon Fils

pour le confoler, & la Princeffe Ariftée fit la

mefme chofe. Mais Dieux, que ces confolations

furent inutiles , & qu'il fentit viuement cette

affli&ion ! Democlide fçent en partant d'Hera-

clce,qu'Arfamone auoit enuoyé ordre à ce Lieu-

tenant General de Spitridate auquel il fe fioit, '

clel'obferuer foigneufement : & i'ay fçeu depuis

par ce mefme Democlide , que le dei'efpoir de

Spitridate fut fi grand ,lors qu'il aprit la cruelle

.

491 Le G^ANb Cykv£

rcfponfc du Roy ion Perc, qu'il pcnfa en expiref

de douleur. Il voulut pourtant la fçauoir préci-

sément telle qu'elle eftoit : & quoy que Democli-

de euft bien voulu Tadoucir , il n'ofa pourtant le

faire : parce que le Roy luy auoit parlé deuant

tant de monde i que Spitridatcnepouuant man-

quer de la fçauoir par ailleurs , il euft eu fujet de

fe pleindre , s'il ne luy euft pas dit la vérité : puis

que c'cftoit precifcment fur cette refponfe , qu'il

deuôit former toutes les refolutions. Quoy , dit

il après auoir tout entendu , le Roy mon Père

prétend que la Princeflc Araminte foit Ton E(-

claue , & qu'vne perfonne illuftre qui mérite cent

Couronnes porte des fers ! ha, non non, Spitri-

date n'y confentira pas . du moins n'oubliera t'il

rien pour tâcher de deliurer cette incomparab/c

& malheureufe Princefle. N'admirez vous pas

Democlide, adiouftoit il, l'eftrangeaueuglement

des hommes? le Roy mon Père a paflé toute fa

vie à fe pleindre d'vn Vfurpatcur : & il le deuient

luy mefme , feulement pour me rendre malheu-

reux. Il ne veut auoir plufieurs Couronnes , que

pour me mettre en eftat de n'en point auoir: en-

fin iln'eft Roy, qu'afin que ie ne le fois pas : luy

qui pouuoit s'il vouloit, acquérir vne gloire im-

mortelle, & me rendre le plus heureux d'entre les

hommes , au lieu qu'il me va rendre le plus infor-

tuné. Car Democlide , auoir conquis deux

Royaumes 5 ne garder que ecluy qui luy appar-

tient ; rendre rautre genereufement j & me

donricrla Princefle Araminte + feroit vne chofe

dont tous les Siècles parlefoient auec admira-

tion. Cependant il ne le Veut pas :& il me force

enfin d'abandonner fes interefts , bien qu'il foit

mon Perc &moi* Roy -, de luy defobeïr ouuertc-

\

ment

LivfcE Second; 493

plus malheureux Prince du mode. Mais,Seigneur,

ce qu'il y eut de mcrueilleux dans les pleintes de

Spitrid?te,à ce que me dit depuis Democlide,fut

que l'ambition n'efbranla iamais fon amour:&quc

l'amour auffi ne le fit iamais emporter aux excès

contre le Roy fon Père. De forte queeonferuant

la raifon, malgré la violence de fa douleur : il fon-

gea promptement à chercher les voyes de deli-

urer la PrinceiT^, puis qu'il ne pouuoit faire autre

chofe : Et d'autant plus que le lendemain il eut vn

nouuel aduis delaPrinceiïc Ariftée fa Sœur, qui

luy apprenoit que dans peu de ioursle Roy par*

tiroit , pour fe rendre dans fon Armée. Il s'ap-

percent mefme que Tordre qu'auoit reçeu ce

Lieutenant General de prendre garde à luy, eftoit

.obferué foigneufement : Mais quoy qu'il peuft

faire , comme Spitridate eftoit adoré des Chefs

& des Soldats , il ne laifla pas de venir à bout de

fon deflfein. Pour ne perdre point de temps , Spi-

tridate cnuoya dire publiquement à la Princefle,

ue le Roy fon Père n'auoit point encore refpon-

u à fes propositions :& que dans peu deioursil

viendroit luy mefme luy faire fçauoir fa refponfe.

Cependant après auoirinftruit Dcmoclide de ce

qu'il auoit à faire , ôcaduiféenfemble par quelle

Voye il pourroitdeliurerla Princeffe : il luy com-

manda d'entrer dans la Ville déguifé en Paifan.

Comme la trefve duroit encore , il ne luy fut

pas difficile de le faire : &dés qu'il y fut, il vint

au Chafteau demander à parler à moy , ce qui

luy fut accordé. Il me donna vn Billet de Spi-

tridate , qui me difoit feulement , que ic creuf-

fe tout ce que Democlide me diroit : fi bien que

luy donnant vnc audience particulière , il m'aprit

P44 ï-fe Grand Cy&vs,

le peu de fuccés de fon voyage ; le defefpoir de


	37. BIG FRENCH: PART 24

Spitridatc 5 la refolution qu'il auoit prife de deli-

urer la PrinccÛc 5 & Tordre qu'il auoit donné

pour cela. Il me dit donc que les Troupes qu'il

commandolt en fon particulier auoient leur

Quartier tout le long du* courant du Çlcuue

qu'ainfi il faloit que nous fortifiions de la Ville

h nuit dans vn Bateau : Se que nous allafïions

aborder à l'endroit où eftoient Ces Troupes : qui

nous efeorteroient iufques à la Mer, qui n'eftoit

qu'à cinquante ftades de là : & qu'il auoit donné

ordre au Port le plus proche , de s'afllirer d'vn

Vaifleau. Il me dit encore que pour obliger la

Princeffe à fe confier en luy , Spitridate vouloit

le peemier luy faire voir qu'il feconfioit en elle:

c'eft pourquoy ,me dit il, la Princcfle cnuoycra

S'il luyplaift iuftement àmy-nuit à vue Porte de

la Ville , qu'il me nomma ; aucc ordre de le laifiec

entrer : car it fçay qu'il s'y doit rendre ,auec vn

Efcuyer feulement. le vouslaifle à penfer , Sei-

gneur , û ie fus en diligence troiiucr la Princcfle,

ôc luy mener Democlide : quoy que tout ce que

ieluy difois , luy donnait matière d'eftonnement

& de douleur , ne^ntmoins il ne fe falut pas amu-

fer à faire des pleintes : & il fe falut refoudre à

partir dés la nuit prochaine. Comme toutes les

femmes qui eftoieînt aucc elle luy auoient cfîc

données par Artane , nousnefongeafmes point à

les mener : & comme tous ces Capitaines auoient

Cftédu mauuaisParty, elle eftoit vn peu en peine

de fçauoirfi elle deuoit s'y confier. Neantmoins

comme ils luy auoient tefmoigné beaucoup d'à t-

feftion, depuis la mort d'Artane, elle auoit quel-

que regret de les abandonner à la viftoiredefes

ennemis : Toutefois Payant priée de confiderer,

quelle

L i v é. e Second. 495

Qu'elle ne lcspouuoit pas mener auec clic ;& que

emeurant Maiftres de Cabira , ils cftoient tou-

jours en eftat de faire vne Capitulation honora-

ble : il fat refolu qu'elle ne fe confieroit qu'à ceux

qui feroient neceflaires pour exécuter la chofe :

t'eftàdire pour faire entrer Spitridate,& pour

nous laifler (brtir. Mais , Seigneur , il y a défia fi

long temps que i'abufe de voftre bonté , par la

longueur de mon recit,qu'il faut vous dire en peu

de mots, que i'eus ordre de parler à deux de ces

Capitaines que ie troiiuay fi difpofez à feruir la

Princefle aueuglément , en toutes chofes , que

tout ce que nous auions à faire s'exécuta fans pei-

ne. Iuftement à niy-nuitDemoclide, auec vn de

ceux que ic dis , fut faire entrer Spitridate , qui

ri'auoit pas manqué dé fe dérober de tout le mon-

de dans fon Armée, 3cde fe trouueràla Porte de

la Ville , après auoir laifle vne Lettre pour Arfa-

mone* & vne autre pour la Princefle Ariftée. Dés

que Democlide me l'eut amené , ic le conduifis

dans la Chambre de la Princefle : où il ne fut pas

fi toft, que fe jettant à genoux, Madame,luy dit il,

ferez vous bien aflTez generéufe , pour fouffrir à

Vos pieds le Fils de voftreEnnemy , & pour vou-

loir receuoir la liberté de la main d'Vn Prince, de

qui te Père vous veut faire Efclaue? La liberté,luy

dit elle en le releuant , eft Vn fi grand bien , qu'on

le doit prendre de fes plus mortels ennemis: mais

Spitridate, adiouftat'elle , iln'eft pasiufte de per-

dre la fienne pour celle des autres : & ce fera bien

allez, que vous enduriez aue i'ëçhape à la victoi-

re du Roy voftrc Père , fans que vous partagiez

encore ma mauuaife fortune. C' ne

vous chargez point de ma fuite : faites femblant

de vous en affliger ; retournez à voftre Camp, &

3\. Part. Ia

/

496 Le Grand Cyr.v's,

demeurez en repos , durant quei'iray en qtietquC

lieu du mode cacher mes larmes & mes malheurs.

Quoy,Madame,luyditil, vous pouuez donner vn

femblablc confeil à vn homme à qui vous aucz

romisde conferuervoftreeftime! Et comment,

P r

Madame^le pourriez vous faire, s'il faifôit vne laf-

cheté comme celle là ? Non non,diuine Princefle,

vous n'auez pas Congé à ce que vous auez dit : ou

vous l'auez dit fculement,pour éprouuer ma con-

fiance. Cependant comme il n'y a point de temps

à perdre,partons s'il vous plaîft Madame:& quand

nous ferons arriuez à la Àler , & que vous ferez

dans vn Vaifleau , vous direz après quelle route

vous voudrez que nous prenions : car pour moy

il n'y a point de lieu en toute la Terre, où ie n'ail-

le auecques Princefle refifta encore quel-

que temps à Spitridate : & quoy qu'elle full bien

aife qu'il n£ luy accordait pas ce qu'elle luy de-

mandoit; elle ne laifla pourtant pas d'înfifter auec

nlïez d'opinictfhetéen enfin eftant

interuehuë dans leur difpute ; Madame, luy dis-ie,

il n'efl: plus temps de délibérer : l'heure prefie; Spi-

tridate feroitpeut eftre plus en danger auprès du

Roy fon Père qu'auprès de vous : & Democlide

vient de m'aduertir,que toutes chofes font preftes

pour voftre départ. Enfin , Seigneur, Spitridate

donna la main à la Princefle: Nous fortifmes heu-

reufement du Chafteau & de la Ville , accompa-

gnées feulement de ce Prince; de l'Efcuver qu'il

auoit amené ; de Democlide ; & des deux Capi-

taines qui eftoient de l'intelligence; & nousen-

trafmcs dans le Bateau qui nous attendoit. Iamais

fuite ne fut plusheureufe que celle là,car nous ne

trouualmes aucun obilacle. Les Troupes de De-

moclide quand nous fufmes arriuez où elles

f fe Second:

\9f

cftoient, coftoycrent toufiours le riuage iufques à

la Mer:& Spitridate ayant fait rompre vn Pont la .

niefme nuit, qui faifoit la communication des au-

tres Quartiers auèc celuy de Democlide,nous fuf-

mes prefqucs en feureté, dés que nous fufmes dans

1 e Bateau : ce Capitaine n'cxpofant pas mefnie Tes

Troupes à la colère d'Arfamone : car il conduisît

la chofe en façon , qu'elles croyoient agir pour

Ton feruicc & par fes ordres : joint que ce n 'citait

pas à ces Soldats à examiner les commandemens

de leur Capitaine , eftans tenus de luy obéir;

& ainfi ils ne couroient aucune rifque. Enfin*

Seigneur , nous trouuafmcs le Vaifieauqui nous

attendoit : &nous nousembarquafmes, fans (ça-

uoir encore où nous voulions aller : n'ayant

fongé dans le preffant danger où nous eftions

qu'à ne tomber pas fous la puiflance d'Arfamo-

ne. Comme nous fufmes en pleine mer, Spitrida-

te venant dans la Chambre de Poupe où eftoit la

Princefle , Madame, luy dit il , vous eftes libre:

& il n'y a perfonne icy, qui ne foit en eftat & eu

volonté de vous obeïr : où vous plairt il donc al-

ler? Cette demande fit venir les larmes aux yeux

de la Princefle: car n'ayant pas vnlieu en toute

la Terre, où elle euft quelque pouuoinelle ne pût

retenir cfe premier fentiment de douleur. Toutes-

fois après auoir vn peu raffermy fon efpf it,elle luy

i dit qu'ayant apris à Cabira , que le Roy fon Frerc

en quittant Heraclée , auoit eu deflein d'aller en .

Capadoce , offrir fa perfonne à Ciaxare , pouf

deliurer la Princefle l'a Fille , & vous demander

fecours : elle trouuoit qu'elle ne pouuoit aucc

bien-feance, chercher vn autre Azile que çeltiy là.

Mais Spitridate luy dit, que le iour auparauant»

il auoit apris d'vn Soldat qui venoit de cette

/

i^

I

498 Le Gkand Cîivjj

Armée , quela Princefïe Mandane auoit fait nau-

frage & eftoit morte : & qu'afl'urément le Roy de

Pont n 'eftoit point auprès de Ciaxarc , parce qu'il

euft eftéimpoflible que ce Soldat qui elloit d'He-

raclée , & qui s'en eftoit allé auec les Troupes

d'Artaxe ne l'euft pas fçeu. La Princefle ne fça-

chant donc que direny que faire \ refolut en

qu'i/ faloit s'éloigner de Pont & deBithinie s'ap-

~ro cher de Capadoce; & s'éclaircir de ce que ce

oldat auoit dit. Nous tinfmes donc toute la nuit

& tout le lendemain cette route : mais vers le foir

il fe leua vnc tempefte furieufe , qui dura toute la

nuit fuiuante : après laquelle le vent nous jetta

contre vn banc de fable; où par bonne fortune

nous ne filmes qu'efchoiier , fans que fe Vaifleau

fe brifaft. En celieulà , nous vifmes toute la Met

couuerte des débris d 'vn naufrage : & fur des poin-

tes de Rochers afiez prés de nous, quelques gens

morts, & quelques autres mourans. Nous fuîmes

pourtant afléz long temps fanspouuoir mettre

ï'Efquif en mer, pour aller voir s'il n'y auoit point

quclqu'vn de ces miferables en eftat d'eftre fecou-

ru , parce que la tempefte duroit encore : Mais

comme les flots furent vn peu calmez, on y fut;

& on trouua qu'il y en auoit encore deux qui ref-

piroient. On les apporta dans noftre Vaifleau:

où ils ne furent pas ntoft, qu'eftant allée par cha-

rité donner quelque confeil à ceux qui les a(fr

ftoient,ie reconnus vnde ceshommes,poureflrc

vnEfclaueduRoydePont. le ne l'eus pas plûtoft

veu queie fis vn grand cry : &que l'appellant par

fon Nom, il tourna les yeux de mon cofté , & fit

effort pour me refpondre fans le pouuoir faire, il

paroiflbit pourtant bien qu'il me connoiflbit: car

il leuoit les mains au Ciel, comme pour déplorer

Livue Second.'

4^9

l'infortune du Roy fon Maiftre , & pour témoi-

gner rellonnement qu'il auoit de me voir : mais

durant que ie faifois redoubler les foins que la

feule humanité faifoit prendre de luy : quelqu'vn

fut inconfiderément aduertir la Princefle de cette

rencontre, qui voulut elle mcfme voir ce malheu-

reux. Comme elle l'auoit autrefois donné au Roy

fon Frère , il çonnoifibit fort le fon de fa voix ; II

bien qu'elle n'eut pas plûtoft parlé à luy, qu'il fit

vn plus grand effort pour luy refpondre, qu'il n'a-

uoit point encore fait : & il fit tant enfin , qu'il

prononça affez diftin&ement ces paroles. Ha,

Madame, eft-ce vous ! Ouy , luy répliqua t'elle,

mais où eft le Roy prefentement ? En Arménie,

luy dit il , & il m'auoit enuoyé pour vous aller

porter Enacheuantcesmots il retom-

ba en foiblefle : & peu de temps apres,il entra dans

l'agonie , & mourut fans pouuoir acheuer de dire

ce qu'il auoit commencé. L'autre homme que

• l'on auoit encore apporté dans noftrc Vaifleau,

mourut aullî fans parler: ainfinous n'en pùfmes

fçauoir dauantage. On fit chercher dans les ha-

billemens de cet Efclaue , s'il n'auroit point de

Lettres : & en effet il s'y en trouua vne : mais par

malheur l'eau en auoit effacé tous les carra&eres:

àlareferue de deux ou trois, que la Princefle re-

connut cftre de la main du Roy fon Frère. Cette

rencontre renouuella toutes fes douleurs : & du-

rant que l'on trauailla à remettre le Vaifleau en

eftat de flotter , & à le dégager de ce banc de fa-

ble , elle ne s'occupa qu'à confïderer l'opiniaftre-

té de la Fortune à l'affliger. Car,difoit elle, ce

n'eft que parce que ce malheureux Efclaue a efté

àmoy , & que parce qu'il -auoit quelque chofe à

mçdire qu'il eft mort. Cependant on trauailla fi

Ii iij .

\

»

\

jjoo • Le Giand Cyïivj,

heureufernent, que nous nous remifmes en mer,

après que l'on eut cnfeuely dans cemefme fable,

& ccpauureEfclaue, & tous ces autres morts, qui

citaient fus les pointes de ces Rochers : & par les

ordres de la Princeffe qui en pria Spitridate , nous

, prifmes la refolution d'aller aborder à vne Plage

qui n'eft pas extrêmement éloignée de l'endroit

où la baffe Arménie du codé du Pont , confine

auec vne petite Prouirrce qui ettoit autrefois au

Roy. De vous dire, Seigneur , les entretiens de

Spitridate & de la Princeffe Araminte pendant

cette nauigation, il ne feroit pas aifé : car tout ce

que l'amour & la vertu peuuent faire dire à deux

perfonnes malheureufes, ils le le dirent l'vn à l'au-

v' tre. Mais enfin après eftre arriuez à cette Plage,

^ nous y quittafmes noftre Vaiffeau : & Demodide,

à qui Spitridate auoit fait prendre autât d'argent

qu'il en faloit pour vn long voyage , lors que

nous auions paffé à fon Quartier, fut à la Ville la

plus proche nous acheter des Cheuaux ,pour al:

1er gagner l'Euphrate,fur lequel nous nous mif-

mes : car comme vousfçauez, ceFleuue fepare

les deux Armenies. Comme il fut queftion de fça-

uoir ce que deuiendroit Spitridate , ce fut la plus

pitoyable chofedumonde;principalement quand

nous fufmcs arriuez en Arménie, & que la Prin?

ceffe luy dit qu'il faloit l'abandonner. F-aduoiie,

luy dit elle, que ie ne me fie point affez à la gene-

rofité du Roy mon Frère , quoy qu'il foit très gé-

néreux ; pohr remettre en fes mains vn Prince

\ qu'il n'a iamais fort aimé : qui eft Fils de fon En-

nemy : & d'vn Ennemy encore,qui luy a ofté deux

Royaumes. Ainfi Spitridate, comme vous auez

eu affez de vertu, pourm'empcfcher de tomber

entre les mains du Roy vpftre Pçre : il faut qqo

Livr! Seconde 5Pr

S'en aye auflï aflez, pour ne'vqus remettre pas en-

tre celles du Roy mon Frère. Ha, Madame, dit il,

s'il n'y a que mon intereft qui vous tienne en pei-

ne, ne m'empefehez pas de vous fuiure: car quand

le Roy voftre Frère me mal-traiteroit , ie l'endure-

rois pour l'amour de vous. le n'en doute pas , luy

dit elle mais il faut endurer l'abfence pour l'a-

mourde moy : puis queie ne pourrois pas vous

voir, & viure mal auecques vous : & que ie neiuge s

pas non plus, que le Roy mon Frère trouuaft bon

que i'y vçfculïe bië:parce qu'il croiroit peut-eltre,

que refperançe de ioùir de deux Couronnes , fe-

roit toute ma douceur pour Spitridate. Mais,Ma-

dame,luy dit il, que voulez vous queie deuienne?

Allez,luy dit elle, en quelque lieu leur pour voiire

perfonne,attendreque la Fortune felallede nous

perfecuter : &t que le cœur du Roy voftre Père fe

change. Mais, Madame, reprit il, puis que l'aban-

donne tout pour vous , ne pourriez vous point

abandonner pour vn peu de temps quelque pe-

tite partie de cette rigoureufe bien-feance , que

vous voulez garder en toutes chofes ? Car fi vous

m'aimiez veritablementj&qu'il vous fouuint de la

naiflance de ma pafliô; du refped que i'ay eu pour

vous ; des peines que i'ay fouft'ertes des prifons

ue i'ay endurées; de la rigueur de mon exil ; 6c

ecequei'abandonne présentement, pour voftre

feulintereft. lime femble, dis ie, que vous pour-

riez vous refoudre à m'accorder la permiflîon de

viure déguifé auprès de vous : ou de nous en aL-

lerenfemblc, en quelque lieu éloigné dç toute

connoiffance , attendre que par la volonté des

Pieux , ie pûfle vn iour rendre vnc Couronne

au Roy voftre Frère , & vous en donner vnç

gutre. "Cç q«e vous dites , répliqua la Princetfe;

Ii iii]

i

i

502

Le Grand Cy^vs,

ne feroiï ny iufte ny glorieux : i'irriterois Fefprit

du Roy monFrere; vous irriteriez encore dauan

tage celuy d'Arfamonc & nous nous expofe-

rions à mille malheurs inutilement. Souffrez

donc , dit- il, que fans medéguifer & fans vous

bannir, j'aille auecques vous auprès du Roy de

Pont : Qiiand il feroit capable de vous bien recc-

uoir, refpondit elle , ce ne feroit aflurément qu'à

condition, que vous porteriez les armes contre

le Roy voftre Père 5 ce que vous ne feriez pas

fans doute ; & ce que ie ne vous confeillerois pas

de faire : ainfi Spitridate , il faut me quitter, fl

faut vous quitter Madame ! reprit il auec vne dou-

leur cxtre'me Oiiy,adioufta t'elle , & fi la raifoq

nefuffit;pas pour vous y obliger , i'y joindray

mes prières, Scmefme mes commandemens ; car

enfin ma gloire le veut , & voftre propre intereft

Je demande. Vous auez cet auantage , pourfui-

uit elle, qu'en l'eftat qu'eft ma fortune, vous n'au-

rez gu ères deRiuaux. Ha, Madame, s'écria Spi*

tridate,en vous oftant des Couronnes,on ne vous

9 pas ofté vne heauté fans e'gale ; vn efprit incom-

parable; & vne vertu fans féconde. Ainfi, Mada-

me, ie dois toufiours tout aprehender : principa-

lement fçachant que le Roy voftre Frerc vous

parlera continuellement contre moy. Ne regar-

dez pourtant iamais Spitridate comme le Fils

d'vn Vfurpateur : mais regardez le tpufiours

comme vn Prince qui ne fera iamais Roy , qu'il

ne remette aulli toit vne Couronne dans voftre

Maifon , & qu'il ne vous en donne vne autre.

le vous l'ay défia dit, & ie vous le redis encore:

vous regnerez,Madame, ou ie ne regneray point:

c'eftpourquoy ayez, s'il vous plaift , l'équité de

donner du moins quelque afliirance d'affcûion,

Livre Second:

50J

à vn homme qui vous confacrc tous les momens

de fa vie. Ne me banniflez pas d'auprès de vous,

Tans m'affurer que ie demeureray dans volhe

cœur y & que rien ne m'en pourra chaffer : car

ians cela, Madame , ie nefçaurois vous obeïr. le

vous promets , luy dit elle , de faire valoir vpftre

generofité auprès du Roy monFrere,le plus qu'il

me fera pofïïble : & de me fouuenir éternellement

du commandement que me fit en mourant le

Prince Sinnefis , de conferuer pour vous toute

ma vie vne affe&ion toute entière. Le puis - ie

cfperer Madame? interrompit ce Prince affligé;

le ferois bien iniufte & bien ingrate , répliqua

t'clle , fi i'y manquois , tant que vous agirez corn*

me vous faites : Et puis cette ^ffe&ion eft fi pure

, & fi innocente, qu'ilyauroit plus de crime à la

combatre qu'à la conferuer. le ne fçay,Madame,

adioufta t'il. Ci i'oferois vous dire que ie la trouue

vn peu foibïe : le ne fçay, Spitridate, interrompit

elle fi i'oferois vous aduoiier qu'elle me femblc

vn peu trop forte : & qu'ainfi vous auez tort de

r vous pleindre. Mais, Madame , reprit il , que fai*

tes vous pour moy , & que ne faisie pas pour

vous Vous faites toutes chofes, refpondit elle,

ie ne le feaurois nier. Mais puis qu'en ne faifant

rien pour vous , iefais pourtant tout ce que ie

puis , & mefme peut-eftre plus que ie ne dois,

vous deuez eftre fatisfait. Eh bons Dieux , diuine

Princefle, adioufta t'il encore vne fois, que faites

vous que ie puiflTe expliquer à mon aduantageï

; le vous monftre ma douleur , refpondit elle , que

ie vous pourrois cacher : ie vous permets de lire

dans mes yeux , les fentimens de mon ame : & ie

■ fouffre enfin que vous croyiez que ie vous pre-

fereray toute n^a vie d^ns mon cœur a à tout le

5©+ Le GaAND Cyrvî;

rcrte du monde , tant que vous ferez ce que

vous elles. Iugez après cela, fi Spitridatc en peut

defirer dauantage : & fi la Princefle Araminte

peut faire plus pour le fils d'Arfamone. Cepen-

dant, Spitridate, prenez garde que l'ambition ne

change voftre ame durant l'ablençe : elle, dis ie,

qui a accoultumé de changer celle de tous les

hommes. Pour vous en aflurer , reprit il , ne me

banniflez point: le voudroisle pouuoir faire, ré-

pondit elle, mais cela ne fe peut pas : & il faut

absolument que vous partiez. Enfin , Seigneur,

ie ferois trop longue , fi ie voulois vous redire

toute cette trifteconuerfation ; qui en vérité de-

uint fi tendre &fi genereufe de tous les deux co-

llez , que i'en pleuray en l'entendant : car ie fus

toufiours prefente à cet entretien , la Princefle

Tayant ainfi voulu. Ce fut en vain que Spitridatc

fît encore quelques efforts , pour demeurer au-

près d'elle :puilque dés que nous fufmesvn peu

auant en Arménie , où elle ne pouuoit plus crain-

dre Arfamonc , elle voulut qu'il la quittait : &

elle le fit refoudre à s'en aller ou en Cilicitf, pu

en Paphlagonie , attendre quelque changement

en leurs fortunes. Il vouloit différer à partir,

qu'elle fçeuft precifément où eftoit le Roy fon

Frerc, & qu'elle fuft à Artaxate , d'où nous eftions

iencore allez loin , mais elle ne le voulut pas:

craignant eftrangement que Spitridate ne tom-

bait entre les mains du Roy fon Frère , en l'eftat

qu'eftoient les chofes. Ainfi il falut qu'il luy

obeïlt : mais , Seigneur, il ne fera iamais rien de

plus trifte, que cette feparation. Il voulut que De-

moclide, qui le vouloit fuiure demeurait auec la

Princefle , auflî bien que ces deux Capitaines qui

cftoient auccques nous ; & il ne mçna que fon

k

Livre Second.

505

ÎEfcuyer. le ne vous diray point toutes les parti-

cularitez de cet adieu : car en vérité ie ne le pour-

rois pas fans refpandre encore des larmes, & fans

vous donner des marques de foiblefle , que vous

condamneriez peut-eftre. Tant y a,Seigneur,que

Spitridate partit le plus affligé de tous les hom-

mes : & que la Princcfle demeura la plus mélan-

colique du monde. Cependant il fatut continuer

noftre voyage; quitter l'Euphrate ; prendre va

Chariot; & nous aprocher d'Artaxate. Commç

la Princcfle ne fçauoit pas les intentions du Roy

fon Frère , elle ne voulut pas eftre connue pour

ce qu'elle eftoit , iufqucs à ce qu'elle l'euft veû:

iî bien que nous marchions fans luy rendre les

honneurs qu'on luy deuoit. Comme nous fufmes

arriuez à Artaxate , où Ton fe peut cacher aifé-

ment à caufe de fa grandeur, nous nousinformaf-

mes s'il n'eftoit pas vray que le Roy de Pont y

fuft arriué : mais tous ceux à qui nous en parlai-

mes, nous dirent toufiours qu'il n'y eftoit pas. La

Princefle qui ne pouuoit le l'imaginer , creut

d'abord que peut-eftre n'y auoit il que les gens

dvne plus haute condition qui fçeuffent la cho-

fe : & que pour des raifons qu'elle ne compre-

noit pas , le Roy fon Frère n'auroit pas voulu

eftre reçcu auec cérémonie. Enfin elle ordonna

tant de fois à Democlide , & à ces deux Capi-

taines qui eftoient auecques nous , de s'informer

de ce qu'elle vouloit fçauoir : qu'ils deuinrent

fufpeds de quelque defrein cache , à ceux à qui

ils s'ad relièrent. De plus , le Prince Phraarte,

Frère de l'illuftre Tigrane, & fécond fils du Roy

d'Arménie , ayant veû forttaitementla Princefle

Araminte entrer dans vn petit Temple écarté,

f çii nous allions de fort grand matin , la trouua

\

•

506 Le Gund Cyrvjj |

iï belle, qu'il eut la curiofité de fçauoir qui eftoit

cette EftrangerCvCar quoy que nous nous fuflïom

habillées en Arméniennes,» prefuppofa bien que

ia Princefle n'eftoit pas d'Artaxatc, puis qu'il n'a-

uoit point oiiy parler de fa beauté. De forte que

voulant fçauoir qui elle eftoit , & où elle demeii-

joit, il la fit fuiure par vn des fiens. Celuy à qui il

donna cet employ , s'en citant aquité adroite- ■

ment : & s'eftant informé de nous, luy raporta

que nous auions quelque deflein caché: qu'a (fit-

rément la Princefle eftoit vne Perfonnc de gran-

de qualité, quoy que nous ne le diflions pas; &

par ce difeours , il donna vne forte enuie à ce

Prince , de fçauoir qui eftoit cffc&iuement la 1

Princefle. Dans ce mefme temps , vn Officier du

Roy d'Arménie qui logeoit auprès de nous,ayant

€fté dire à ce Prince, qu'il y auoit des gens deguî-

fez dans Artaxatc , qui auoient quelque mauuais

deflein : comme prefques toute l'Ane eftoit en

armes , & qu'il fçauoit bien qu'il auoit irrité le

Roy des Medes , en luy refufant le Tribut qu'il

payoità Aftiage : pour ne rien négligerai enuoya

nous demander qui nous eftions. D'abord nous

déguifafmes la vérité : mais comme nous ne fuf-

mes point creuës , & que la Princefle eut peur de

fc trouuer expofée à quelque fâcheufe auanture:

clic fe refolut à dire les chofes côme elles cftoient,

& demanda pour cela à parler au Roy. Ce Prince

fe trouuant vn peu mal , donna commiflïon au

Prince Phraartc qui fc rencontra auprès de luy,

de s'éclaircir de la chofe:il vint donc voir la Prin-

cefle , de qui la beauté auoit fait vne fi forte im-

preflîon dans fon Seigncur,il vint com-

me ie le dis, voir Araminte : Elle luy dit fa condi-

tion : il la creut fans difficulté 5c luy aflura que le

t

/

Livre Second. 507

Roy fon Frerc n'cftoit point venu en cette Cour.

Il fit mille ciuilitez à la Princefle : en fuite dcquoy

il fut en diligence retrouuer le Roy fon

intention de l'obliger à la bien traiter , & à la rece-

uoir félon fa qualité. Mais ce Prince qui cftfoup-

conneux, & vn peu âuare, prit vnerefolution dif-

férente de celle du Prince fon Fils : car il ne vou-

lut point la reconnoiftre , de peut d'eftre oblige

de faire de la defpenfe : & de peur àuflî d'irriter

vn Prince heureux , comme î'eft prefentement

Arfamone, en donnant vn Azile à la Sœur de fon

Ennemy. Ainfi malgré les alliances que les Rois

de Pont auoient toufiours eues auec les Rois

d'Arménie , il fit femblant de croire que c'eftoit

vne fuppofition :& commanda que Ton s'afluraft

de la Princefle , & de tous ceux qui l'accompa-

gnoient: car iel'ayfçeu depuis par vn Confident

de Phraarte. Ce ieune Prince s'oppofa autant

qu'il pût au deflein du Roy fon Père : qui ne vou-

lant pas que la chofe éclataft , luy deftendit de

rien dire de ce que la Princefle lu y auoit dit : vou-

lant fans doute la garder pour s'en feruir félonies

occurrences : foit en la rendant au Roy de Pont,

foit en la remettant entre les mains d'Arfamonc.

Phraarte defefperé de cette refolution , lit du

moins en forte que l'on nous mit dans ce Cha-

jfteau : où nous fufmes conduites auec ces deux

Capitaines, qui font encore icy : car pour Demo-

clide , la Princefle le coniura de vouloir aller

chercher des nouuelles du Roy fon Frère : de for-

te que lors que l'on nous vint prendre il fe ca-

cha, & ne pût eftre pris comme nous. Vous pou-

uez iuger quelle douleur eut la Princefle, de voir

que fon Azile deuenoit fa prifon : & de ne pou-

iioir elperer d'eu fortir , que par vnc afiift mec

68

L

Grand C

des Dieux toute extraordinaire. Depuis ceIa Séi-

gneur * nous auons toufiours efté en ce mefmfc

lieu , fans autre confolationque celle du Prince

Phraarte, qui a vifitc très ibuuent la Princefle:

bien eft il vray que lors que vous auez pris ce

Challeau , les fréquentes vifites commençoient

de l'affliger , & de me donner de l'inquiétude.

Car malgré les ordres du Roy , qui ne la vouloit

pas reconrioiflxe pour ce qu'elle eft,on la traitoit

auec vn refpeft fi grand , qu'il eftoit aifé de s'ap-

perceuoir de la caufe qui le faifoit defobeïr au

Roy fon Père : &que l'amour eommençoit d'e-

ftre vn peu trop forte en foli ame. Cependant

nous n'auons eu aucunes nouuelles ny du Roy

de Pont,nydeSpitridatc , ny de Derhoclide: Sc

nous n'auons pas mefmes oiiy parler du Roy de

Bitliinie. Voila , Seigneur , quelle eft la fortune ,

de la Princefle Araminte, que nous irons trouuec

quand il vous plaira dans fon Cabinet -, n'ayant

plus rien à vous dire , ny rien à faire , qu'à vous

conjurer de la vouloir protéger.

Il n'eft pas befoin , répliqua Cyrus , fage &

diferette Hefionide , que vous me priyez d'vnc

chofe, quêtant de raifons m'obligent de faire : U

beauté 5 la vertus la condition ;& les malheurs de

cette Princefle y pourroient forcer les plus infen-

fibles : c'eft pourquoy allons, puisque vous le

trouuez à propos, l'afliirer qu'etle n'a pas plus d'in-

fortune, que i'ay de defir delà feruir. Car encore

qu'elle (bit Sœur d'vn Prince qui eft: mon Riuah

& qui tict en fa puiflanec tout ce qui m'eft le plus

cher au pionde : ie feray au (fi équitable qu'elle:

qui fans aceufer le Prince Spitridate de l'ambition

du Roy fon Père, fçait faire vniufte discernement

de toutes chofes, fans préoccupation. En fuite

Livre Second. . 309

cîè cela , Cyrus remercia Hefïonide , de la peine

qu'elle auoit eue , de luy raconter les malheurs

la Princefle Araminte : & paflant de laCham-

bre oùilseftoient , dans le Cabinet où elle eftoit,

âpres l'en auoir fait dduertir 5 il la faliia auec vn

doublement de ciuilité extrême, Madame, luv

dit il en l'abordant, quand îe vous ay vifitée, ie ne

connoiflois encore que voftre condition 5 voftre

beauté 5 & vne partie de voftre efprit : mais pre-

fentement que j'en voy toute l'eftenduë, & que ie

connois de plus la Grandeur de voftre amende vo-

ftre vertu 5 & de vos infortunes 5 ie vous regarde

auec plus de refpect, & plus d'admiration qu'au-

parauant, Cette dernière chofe dont vous parlez,

ixfpondit clle,",& qui eft la feule où ie puis prendre

part , n'a guère accouftumé d'augmenter le re£

pe& dans Partie des hommes : mais auiTî n'eftes-

Vôus pas vne Perfonne ordinaire : & ie ne dois

attendre de vous que des miracles. Vous deuez

attendre de tout le monde railbnnable , refpon-

dit il , de la foumifllon & des feruices : & alors

pour luy faire connoiftre qu'il auoit écouté le

récit de fes malheurs auec attention : il luy en rc-

pafla fuccin&ement les endroits les plus conft-

derables pour l'en pleindre. Il luy loua mcfmc

extrêmement Spitridate : fçachant aflez qu'il n'eft

rien de plus obligeant ny de plus fenfiblc , que

d'entendre dire du bien de ce que l'on aime. En-

fin il n'oublia rien de tout ce qu'il creut propre

à confoler cette grande Princefle : de laquelle il

attendoit aufli à (on tour, quelque foulagemcnt

à fes maux , quand elle pourroit parler au Roy

fonFrerc. Apres s'eftre donc fait l'vn à l'autre,

mille proteftations d'vne amitié réciproque : il la

* quitta , 3c s'en alla donner les ordres neceflaires

..*

\

510 Le Ghand Cyivj,

pour les choies de la guerre. Il fçeutqu'Àrtaxâte

eftoit toufiours paifible : que les partages citaient

bien gardez : & qu'Hidafpe qui cftoit pofté vers

le pied des Montagnes ou le Roy d'Arménie s'e-

ftoit retiré , auoit pris plufieurs petits Conuois de

viures & de munitions, que les Païfans armez* y

vouloient conduire : En fuite dequoy eftant re-

tourné à fon Apartement,il donna le refte di* foir,

au fouuenir de fa chère Princefle. Il s'ennuyoït

de voir que Ciaxare n'arriuoit pas : il citait fâché

de n'apprendre point où cftoit le Roy d'Afïïrie:

il s'affligeoit de ne fçauoir pas où eftoit Mândane,-

& faifant comparaifon des malheurs de la Prin-

cefle Araminte à ceux qu'il fouffroit , quelques

grands qu'ils fuflent, il trouuoit encore Jes iiens

plus infuportables. Il fe fouuint alors de ce que

Hefionide luy auoit raconté de certains Mar-

chands Perfans , qui auoient veû faire naufrage!

à Spitridatc au Port de Chalcedoine : & il iugea

bien que cet accident auoit efté la taufe de la

nouuelle de fa mort , par la rcflerhblancc parfaite

que l'on difoit cftre entre luy & ce Prince : &,

qu'en fuite le mcfmc Spitridate en Pcrfe , & de-

puis encore en Medie, auoit auffi caufé le bruit

de fa refurre&ion. Enfin paiTant infenfiblemcrtt

d'vnechofe à vne autre, fans abandonner pour-

tant iamais l'agréable fouuenir de (à chère Prin-

cefle, il pafla prcfques toute la nuit fans dormir:

ne croyant pas qu'il luy fuft permis de donner vn

feul moment de fa vie à aucune autre chofe, qu'à

l'innocente paflïon qui regnoit dans fon cœur.

fin du fécond Linre.

A R TA-

/

\

/

.

r

3\. Part.

Kk

I

JI3

ARTAMENE

O V

G

Y

A M D

TROISIESME PARTIE»

LIVRE TROISIESME.

le Soleil commencent

il de monfticr fes premiers

rayons, que Cyrus fntaduerty

qu'il paroiflbit des Troupes

tout à 1 extrémité de la Plaine,

à la droite cf Artaxate : Comme

ce n'eftoit pas le cofté par ou

Ciaxaredeuoit venir , & que

de plus il n'en auoit point eu de nouuelles : il s'i-

magina que c'elloit petit- eitre quelque fecours

Kk ij

\

i

\

I

1

jî4 Le Grand Cyrvs,

•

qui venoit au Roy d'Arménie : De forte que mon-

tant à cheual, il fut luy mefme reconnoiftre ce que

c 'eftoit. Il enuoya aufli toft fes ordres pair tous

les Quartiers , afin que ceux qui y commandoienc

ne puflent eftre furpris & que tput fc rendiftau

Camp de Bataille : & après auoir formé vn gros

des Troupes les plus proches de luy , & les auoir

poltées auantageufement : il fut luy mefme obfer-

uer la marche de celles qui paroifibient , & que ]

l'on ne connoiflbit point. Il ne fut pas plûtoft ar-

riué fur vne petite eminence , d'où Ton defeou-

uroit toute la Plaine d'Artaxate , depuis le pied

des Montagnes des Chaldces , iufques à celles où

le Roy A&rmenie s'eftoit retiré : qu'il vit en effet

a fa droite , mais encore fort loin , des Troupes

qui t'embloient faire alte : pendant qu'vn Gros

enuiron de cinquante Chenaux feulement s'en

eftoit détaché , prenant droit le chemin du lieu

n'eut pas plûtoft remarque cela,

que détachant aufïi pareil nombre desfiens fous

la conduite d'Aglatidas, il cnuoya reconnoiftre ce

que c'eftoit ; demeurant auec allez d'impatience

à obfçruer ce qui fepaifoit : & voulant, s'il eftoit

offible , deuiner quelles pouuoient eftre ces

roupes. Cependant comme Aglatidas,en Teftat

qu'eftoit fon ame, ne cherchoit rien auec tant de

foin que les occafions de fc perdre , il obéît à Cy- j

rus auecques ioye : & après auoir exhorté à bien

faire ceux qui le fuiuoient s'il faloit combatre : il

s'auança la Iaueline haute à la main, vers ceux qui

venoient à luy. Comme ils furent arriuez affez

prés les vus des autres,5c prefques à la portée d'vn

Traift:Aglatidas, qui le preparoit défia à charger

ceux qu'il regardait , & qu'il croyoit des Enne-

mis, vit que celuy quicommandoit ces cinquante

LlVKE TflOISIESME.

M

Cheuaux qui venoient àluy,abaiffafalaueline en

flgne de paix :& fit faire la mefme chofe à tous

ceux qui le fuiuoient. Aglatidas furpris de cette

action , fit faire ferme aux fiens ,& s'auança luy

troifiéme, pour voir ce que c'eftoit : & en mefme

temps le Chef de ces prétendus ennemis s'auança

fcul au deuant de li\y la Iaueline baffe, & en adion

cTvn homme qui cherche à parler, &qui ne veut

fas combatre, Aglatidas voyant cela ,fit arrefter

es deux qui le fuiuoient : & baillant alifli fa Iaue-

line , il s'aprocha de celuy qui fembloit le cher-

cher : &vit que c'eftoit vn homme de la meilleu-

re mine du monde , couuert des plus belles armes

qu'il fuft pofiïble de voir ; & monté fur vn Cheual

merueilleufement beau. Ils fe faliierent l'vn &

l'autre auec beaucoup de ciuilité : & cet Inconnu

prenant la parole ; Comme ie ne viens pas prefen-

tement ,dit il à Aglatidas , pour vous combatre,

faites moy la grâce de me conduire à volïre Gene-

ral : & fi vous trouuez que ces cinquante Che-

uaux foient trop pour mon Efcorte , i'iray fcul

fur voftre foy. La generofité que vous auez, re-

prit Aglatidas, de vous fier à vn homme que vous

ne connoiffez point, me fait allez connoiftre que

Ton ne doit rien craindre de vous:& doit m'em-

pefcher d'auoir le moindre fentiment de deffian-

ce ; c'eft peurquoy vous n'auez s'il vous plaift

qu'à commander à vos gens de fuiure les miens.

Apres cela Aglatidas marchant à cofté de cet

Eftranger,le fit palfer adroitement à la tefte des

fiens : mettant de cette forte fes gens entre cet

Inconnu, & ceux qu'il auoitameoez. Cependant

Cyruseftoit fort eftonné , de remarquer ce qui fe

paffoit dans cette Plaine : & il ne pouuoit com-

prendre quelle pouuoitçftre cette auanture. Il eu

Kk a

sî6 Le Grand C y g. v 5,

fut fi inquiété , que ne pouuant demeurer plus

longtemps à la place où ileltoit , il s'auança qua-

rante ou cinquante pas, fuiuy de quelques vnsdes

Chefs , & d'vne partie des Volontaires : mais aue.

Vne curiofitéfi grande, que luymefme en eftoit

eftonné. Il connut d'aflez loin par Tadion de cet

Etranger, quec'eltoitvn homme bien tait : mais

enfin eitant arriué allez près pour pouiioir difeer-

ner les traits de Ton vifage, il fut eftrangement fur-

pris , de voïtquc c'eftoit le Roy d'Aflirie, Cette

veuë le fit changer de couleur, 3c donna vn nou-

ueau luftre à fon taint , qui le fit encore paroiftre

de meilleure mine : Sç le Roy d'Aflirie de fon

cofté, ne vil pas plûtoft Cyrus, qu'il en parut fort

cmeu. Neantmoins comme ils elloient tous deux

infiniment généreux , après qu'Aglatidas /e fut

auancé pour dire à Cyrus que cet Effranger qu'ii

ne connoiflbit point (car il n'auoit fait que l'en-

tre- voir vn moment fur le haut delà Tour de Si-

nope) anoit voulu eftre conduit auprès de \uy, ils

fe (allièrent fortciuilcment:& descendant de che-

ual en mefmc temps, Cyrus comme n'eftant que

Fils de Roy , & comme eftant le plus ciuil de tous

les hommes, rendit à ce Prince tous les honneurs

u'il euft pu attendre, s'il euft encore eftéMaiftre

e Babilone , & paifible poflefleur de tout le

Royaume d'Aflirie. Le Roy d'Aflirie de fon

cofté eut auflî pour Cyrus toute la ciuilité qu'il

eftoit obligé d'auoir, pour vn Prince qui meritoit

l'Empire de toute la Terre :& qui de plus, eftoit

fon Libérateur & fon Vainqueur tout enfcmble.

Il y auoit pourtant quelque chofe de fi grand,

dans les ciuilitez qu'ils fefaifoient l'vn à l'autre:

qu'il cftoit aifé de voir , qu'ils elloient tous deux

de condition à cnrçcçuoit de tout le monde : &

i

É

-, I

Livre TroisiesmêJ 517

îl eftoit mcfme aflez facile de remarquer, à ceux

qui ftauoient leurs interefts , que leur efprit n'e-

ftoit pas tranquile. Il y auoit ie ne fçay quelle

' fierté dans leurs yeux, qui découuroit maigre eux

l'agitation de leur amc : & ie ne fçay quelle con-

trainte en leurs ciuilitez, quilesfaiVoitconnoillrc

pour Riuaux & pour Ennemis. Cependant après

qu'ils furent defeedus de cbeual, & que par refpcft

tout le monde fe fut retiré à dix ou douze pas

loin d'eux ; Comme ie n'ay pas changé de fenti-

mens , dit le Roy d'Afiiric , en quittant le Nom

de Philîdafpe : ie veux croire que vous n'aurez

pas aufli changé de refolution , en ceflant d'eftre

Artamene : & que ie trouueray en Cyrus , le

mefme Prince auec qui ie fis des conditions fut

le haut de la Tour de Sinope. refpere,dis-ie,que

nous chercherons nottre Princefie enfemble:

que nous combattrons pour elle : que nous la

deliurerons : & que iufques alors, nous viurons

enfemble comme fi nous n'auionsrien à démet

1er. Enfin i'attens en fuite de voftre Grand coeur,

la dernière fatisfaction que vous m'auez pro-

mile : & que tout vaincu que ie fuis par la force

de vos Armes , vous ne refuferez pas de difpu-

ter. cette illuftre & dernière vi&oire auecque*

moy. Vous auez raifon , luy répliqua Cyrus,

de croire que ie ne manqueray iamais à la pa-

role que ie vous ay donnée : c'elt pourquoy

vous deuez vous tenir autant en feijreté dans

l'Armée du Roy des Medes , que fi vous eltiez

à la tefte de la voftre : car ie fuis allure que

ce Prince ne manquera non plus que moy

à la promellé qu'il vous a faite. le fçay bien,

reprit le Roy d'Atlïrie , que le Vainqueur de Ea-

bilone doit trouuer quelque chofe d'eiicange, dq

Kk iiij

•

\

N

518

Le Grand Cyhvs,

voir que ce mefme Prince qu'il a vaincu en 'Cortf-

bat particulier ,& depuis en Bataille rangée : qui

de plus luy doit la vie ; & qui n'a aucune place

dans le cœur delà PrincefTe Mandane, veuille en-

core luy difputcr vn prix qu'il meritejqu'il a con-

quise qu'elle luy a dôné.MajsaprestoutJ'amour

eft ma feule raifon : i'aime , & vous aimez , il n'en

faut pas dauantage. Et comme nous n'auons pas

fait la guerre par ambition,mais par amour feule-

côquefté des Prouinces &des Royau-

mes, n'eft pas abfolument auoir vaincu. Àinfi ce

n'eft que par ma mort , que vous pouuez ioiiir de

la viftoire:& vous acquérir vn repos,que rie après

ne fçauroit troubler. Il eft certain , répliqua Cy-

rus , que ic n'aypas fait la guerre par ambition :

& pleuft aux Dieux que la Fortune vous euft laide

Maiftre de Babilone,& qu'elle ne m'euft pas çnlcué

la Princcflc Mandane. le voudrois, adioufta t'il,

que cette capricieufe Fortune , ne m'euft pas mis

dans la necelTîté , de ne pouuoir eftre heureux,

que pai l'infortune d'vnaufïi Grand Prince que

vous : mais puis que la chofe eft en ces termes , il

n'y faut plus penfer : & il ne nous refterien a faire,

qu'à fonger feulement l'vn & l'autre , à mettre

noftre Princefle eneftatdcbienreccuoir le Vain-

queur , & de donner quelques larmes au Vaincu.

Faifons , dis-ie , de fi grandes chofçs pour la deli-

urer, que nous nous rendions dignes de fon efti-

jne,& de fa compaflîon : car connoiflant voftre

valeur (adjoufta Cyrus auec vne modelliç extrê-

me) iedoisçlûtoft fonger à pouuoir mériter fes

larmes , qu'a pofleder (on affettion après vcftre

deffaite. Mais , pourfuiuitil, nous n'en fommes

pas encore là , puis que mefme nous ne fçauon$


	38. BIG FRENCH: PART 25

pas où eft la Pf incefle Mandane. Le Roy d'Àffirie

1

/

LlVR! T R. O E. 519

s'affligea alors aucc Cyrus, de cette cruelle auan-

ture : & luy rendant conte de ce au'il auoit fait, il

luy apprit qu'en partant dePterie il eftoit allé en

■vne Prouince de fes Eftats , qui n'auoit pas elle

aflujettic par luy : qui eft le long dt l'£uphrate ; &

qui confine à l'Arménie. Que là, il auoit ramafié

quelques vnesde Ces Troupes : qui aucç quelques

nouucllcs Leuées qu'il auoit faites , faifoient à

peu prés douze mille hommes. En fuite Cyrus

auec vne generofité extrême, &fe contraignant

admirablement , luy rendit conte en peu de

mots , de l'eftat des chofes : après quoy le Roy

d'Affiné luy dit , qu'il difpofaft de fes Troupes,

comme il le trouueroit à propos. Cyrus s'endef-

fendit quelque temps : mais enfin il donna les

ordres neceflaires pour leur campement , iufques

à ce que l'on euft aduifé auec plus de loifir , quels

Quartiers on leur donneroit. Apres cel^ ces deux

illuftres Riuaux remontant à cheual , & prenant

le chemin duChafteau où eftoit la Princeiïe Ara-

minte 5 l'on eult dit qu'ils eftoient Amis , & qu'ils

n'auoient rien à demefler enfemble. En allant,

Cyrus fit voir Ton Armée en Bataille au Roy

d'Aiïiyc ; luy monftra fes diuers Quartiers 5 les

Montagnes où le Roy d'Arménie s'eftoit retiré;

& les diuers Portes qu'il auoit fait occuper. Mais

de temps en temps ils foûpiroient tous deux : 8c

l'amour, la haine , la ialoufie, & la douleur, agi-

toient fi fort leur efprit, qu'ils auoient befoin de

toute la Grandeur de leur amc, pour pouuoir

demeurer dans les termes de ciuilité qu'ils s'e-

ftoient prefçrits. Le Roy d'Aflirie dit à Cyrus,

qu'il auoit fçeu que Crefîis Roy de Lidie armoit,

fans qu'il en euft fçcu la raifon : fçachant bien du

piqins, quecen'eftoitnypour Ciaxare , ny pour

\

520 Li Gkand .CYKV5,

luy. Ainfi s'entretenant de diuerfes chofes , mais

principalement de rcfperance qu'ils auoient de

IÇtooir des nouuelles de la Princefle Mandane,

par la prifedu Roy d'Arménie : ils arriuerentau

ChafteaLi : où Cyrus ayant fait donner vn fort bel

Apartement au Roy d'Ailîrie, le laifla pour aller

fonger aux chofes necefTaires àleurdeflein. Ioint

auiTi que la veuë de ce Riual luy remit fi fortemen;

dans l'cfprit tous les démêliez qu'il auoit eus

anecques luy , lors qu'il n'eftoit que Philidafpe:

3u'il fiit bien aife de pouuoir prendre vn quart

'heure pour s'entretenir dans fa Chambre , où il

ne voulut eftrc fuiuy eme de Feraulas. Ce n'eftoit

donc pas allez , dit il a ce cher Confident de fa

paflion , d'eftre éloigné de ceque i'aime plus que

ma vie, fans eftrc encore obligé de voir ceque ie

dois haïr iufques à la mort ? Cependant h genero-

fïté veut que iefufpcnde tous mes reflentimens : ôc

que i'agi (Te ciuilement,auec mon plus grand cnne«*

my. Mais au moins fii'eftoîs afluré que la diuine

Mandane me recompenfaft vn iour de la vio-

lence queie me fais, ie ferois en quelque forte

confolé. Pour mpv, interrompit Feraulas,ie croy

que vous deuez plûtoft attendre despleintesdc

la Princefle que des remercimens : lorfc qu'elle

fçaura que vousauez promis au Roy d'Aflirie de

vous battre contre luy, quand vous l'aurez deli-

urée. Eh pleuft aux Dieux , reprit l'affligé Cyrus

auec précipitation pleuft aux Dieux , dis-ie,

qu'elle fuft en eftat de me faire des reproches:

& que je fufle en termes de tenir ma parole au

Roy d'Afïïrie. Non , Fortune , pourfuiuit il,ic

ne te demande autre grâce , que celle de me

faire deliurer ma Princefle , & de me voir l'Efpéc

à la main contre ce redoutable Riual. Apres cela,

1

Li vie Trotsiesme. ^21

laide faire le reftc à ma valeur & à mon amour: car

quelque braue qu'il foit , ie ne defefpere pas de la

victoire. Mais helas, adiouftoitil, pendant que la

fureur me poflede , & que la veuë de l'ancien Phi* *

lidafpc réueille toutes mes ialourtes & toute m^

hainesleRoyde Pont, ce Prince qui m'a tant ai-

rné fans me bien connoiftrc,&fans fçauoir quç

i'eftois fon Riual, triomphe de toutes mes peines,

Peut-eftre, dis-ic , qu'il n'eft pas feulement en pou-

Hoir de ioiiir de la veup de ma Princeflc : mais

peuteftre qu'il a gagné fon cœur , & obtenu fon

pardon. Ioint que ne l'ayant pas çnleuée comme

Philidafpe : & n'ayant prefques fait que la fau-

uer d'vn naufrage: elle ne peut quafi le regardes

comme fon Rauiffcur. Cependant il n'en eft pas

moins coupable à mes yeux : & de quelque codé

que ie me tourne, ie ne voy que des Rauiifeurs de

Manda ne à punir. Mais helas ! ie ne les voy enco-

re que de loin, s'il faut ainfi dire,puis qu'il ne m'eftr

pas permis d'attaquer le Roy d'Affirie prefente-

ment, & que ie ne fçay pas où eft le Roy de Pont.

Comme il en eftoit là , Aglatidas vint luy ame-

ner Artabane, qui depuis leur départ de Sinope,

eftoit allé joindre Ciaxarc :& venoit aflurer Cy-

rus, que dans deux iours toutp l'Armce arriueroit

deuant Artaxatc. Ce Prince le rcçeut auecque

ioye, 6c parce que ce qu'il luy difoit luy eftoit

agréable , & parce qu'il eftoit Àmy d' Aglatidas.

Il s'informa auecque foin de la fanté de Ciaxare*

de celle des Rois de Phrigie Se d'Hircaniejde tous

les autres Princes qui eftoient dans cette Armée,

& de l'eftat où elle eftoit. En fuite dequoy iu-

géant à propos d'aller apprendre cette nouuellc

î\i Roy d'Affirie , & à la Princefle Araminte : il

dit fort obligçamrnent à. Aglatidas , qu'il priit

)

1

5:2 L* Grand Cykv£

foin de fon Amy. Mais ( adioufta t'il adreflant U

parole à Artabane ) ne luy dites rien d'Amelhis

qui l'afflige : car fa propre pallion le tourmente

aflez , fans y joindre peut-eltre quelque nouueau

malheur. le fuis bien marry , Seigneur , répliqua

Artabane, de ne vous pouuoir obeïr : mais en ve-

nant icy i'ay dc(ia dit en peu de piotsà Aglatidas,

que cette belle Perfonnen'eft pasheureuie : & ie

luy ay apris auili qu'Otane n'a pas voulu receuoir

le Gouucrnement de la Prouincc des Arifantins,

que vous luy auiez fait donner. Ocane, reprit Cy-

rus fort furpris, n'a pas voulu accepter vne choie .

fi aduantageufe pour luy ; & par quel fentiment

en a t'ilvléainu? le n'en fçay rien Seigneur, re£

pondit il, mais ie fçay bien qu'il a quitté Ecbatane:

& que Ton difoit quand i'enfuis party,qu'il s 'étoit

venu jetter dans Artaxatc : de forte que fi ce/a

eft vray, ileft alïurément fur ces Montagnes où

le Roy d'Arménie s'eft retiré. Si cela eft,dit Cy-

rus àÀg!atidas,il pourra eftrc que nous deUure-

rons Ameftris plûtoft que Mandane : car il eft à

croire qu'Otane ayant fait vne fi lâche adion,

que celle de fe jetter parmy les ennemis de fon

Prince, & de fon Prince encore qui luy donnoit

vn Gouuerne'ment tant au delà de fon mérite, il y

périra & y mourra : & fi cela eft (adioufta t'il en

fous-riant à demy, malgré fa mélancolie) il faudra

qu'Aglatidas aille confoler Ameftris. le ne fçay,

reprit cet Amant affligé, fi ie feray iamais en eftat

de pouuoir confoler les autres : maisie fçay bien

qu'il y a longtemps que i'ay befoin de confola-

tion. En fuite il remercia Cyrus des tefmoigna-

ges de tendrefle qu'il luy donnoit : & après Fa-

lloir accompagné iufqucs à FApartemcnt de la

Princefle Aramintc , il s'en alla entretenir fon

•

Livile Troisîesmh. $lj

Cher Artabane , auec plus de liberté & plus de loi-

fïr qu'il n'en auoit eu: afin d'apprendre plus par*

ticulierementdeluy,tout ce qu'il fçauoit d'Ame-

(Itis. Cependant après que Cyrus'eut apris à la

Princefle Aramintc, l'arriuée du Roy d'Aflirie, &

la nouuelle qu'il venoit de receuoir de Ciaxare:

il pafla à l'Apartement de l'on Riual , de qui les .

fentimens n'eftoient guère plus trânquiles que

ceux de Cyrus : qui du moins pouuoit vraisem-

blablement efperer d'eftre aimé & d'eftre heu-

reux, dés qu'il auroit deliuré Mandane, & vaincu

le Roy d'Afiirie. Mais pour luy , il ne pouuoit

qu'en fe flattant fur i'efperance de l'Oracle, pre-

de

auoit à faire: pendant quoy le Roy d'Affiric fut

vifiter la Princefle Araminte , après luy en auoir

enuoyé demander la permiflion, qu'elle luy accor-

da. Mais durant que cette conuerfation fe fit, Cy-

rus cnuoyaaduertir ceux qui commaadoient aux

pas que comme i'efperance eft infeparable de l'a-

mour 5 il ne creuft quelquesfois que fi cet illuftre

Riual n'eftoit plus, il ne peuft occuper fa place:

mais ces momens là paflbient bien vîfte : & il

croyoit bien plus fouuent, malgré cette aflurance

qu'il penfoit auoir reçeuë du Ciel,que quand meP

me il auroit tué Cyrus, il en feroit encore plus haï,

qu'il ne croyoit en deuoir eftre plus aimé. C'eftoit

donc en de pareils fentimens que ce Prince s'en-

tretenoit , lors que Cyrus entra dans fa Chambre,

pour luy dire ce qu'il venoit d'aprendre par Arta-

bane: après luy auoir parlé vn quart d'heure, pour

refoudre quel Quartier on donneroit le lendc- _

main aux Troupes qu'il auoit amenées , il le quit-

ta, pour aller foncer à tant d'autres choies qu'il

i

5H Lp. Ghand Cyrvs,'

diuers Portes qu'il occupoit,afin qu'ils ne fuflent

pas furpris, lorsqu'ils vcrroicnt arriuer les Trou-

pes de Ciaxare. Il enuoya me fine dans Artaxate,

ordonner que l'on préparait le Falais du Rô\

d'Arménie, & pour Ciaxare, & pour la Princeflé

Araminte : car comme toute l'Armée alloit eftre

jointe , il creut à propos de s'alkirer du dedans

de la Ville , comme il s'eitoit afluré du dehors.!

Il fçeut encore cefoir là par Arafpe ,qu'Hidafpe|

& Chrifante auoieht dettait quelques Troupes |

que le Prince Phraarte vouloit faire defeendre

de la Montagne par vn chemin deftourné, pour

aller quérir des viures dans la Plaine. En fuite

dequpy il fc retira, &pafla la nuit félon fa cou-

ftùme : c'eftàdire prefqucs fans dormir, & ton-

jours fort inquiété. Le lendemain il fut luy me£

me au Quartier d'Hidafpe,ôc à quelques autres:

& le iour fuiuant , qui cftoit celuy où Ciaxare

deuoit arriuer , il voulut aller au deuant de luy,

& y mener le Roy d'Aflîrie. Ces deux Princes

montèrent donc à cheuai , fuiui$ feulement de

Thrafibute, des Volontaires, & de deux cens Che-

naux : Sc après auoir fait auancer les Troupes AÛi-

riennes, & les auoir rangées en Bataille auecques

les autres , pourreceuoir Ciaxare auec plus de ce- j

xemonie ; Cyrus enuoya Arafpe deuant , afin de

le préparer à la veuë du Roy d'Ailirie. Cen'eft

pas qu'il ne fçeuft bien, que puis qu'il auoit donné

fa parole il la tiendroit : mais c'eft qu'il vouloit

toufiours faire toutes chofes dans l'

ils eurent marché enuiron trois heures , ils com-

mencèrent de defcouurir ces efpais tourbillons

de poufliere qui précèdent la marche des Armées,

quand il fait lèc comme il faifoit alors. En fuite

dequoy ce grand Corps approchant toufiours ; &

y

Livre Thoisiesme. 525

eux auançantde leur cofté^ils eurent bien tort

joint les premières Troupes , & de là pénétré iuf-

cjucs où eftoit Ciaxare , aucc le Roy de Phrigic. '

Xcs que les gens de guerre virent Cyrus, ce furent

des cris de ioye , & des acclamations fi grandes*

qu'on euft dit qu'ils auoient oublié que Ciaxare

cttoit là : Cyrus leur fit figne de la main , auec vne

modeftie extrême , qu'ils fc teuffent ; qu'ils mar-

çhaflent ; & qu'ils gardaffent leurs rangs : il auoit

pourtant dans les yeux ie ne fçay quel fous-rire fi

obligeant 5 qu'il refufoit les honneurs qu'ils luy

vouloient faire fans les fâcher. Cependant le Roy

d'Afîirie écoutoit ces acclamations auec chagrin,

quoy qu'il ne vouluft pas le témoigner: Mais enfin

ils joignirent Ciaxare , en vn lieu ou il eftoit def*

cendu de chenal pour fc rafraichir vn peu,& pour

regarder filer les Troupes qu'il vouloit qui le pré-

cédaient en aprochant d'A ne le vit

pis plûtoft de loin fous des arbres , qu'il en aduer-

ticle Roy d'Afîirie : fi bien que defeendant à vingt

pis prés du lieu où il eftoit, ils furent le trouuer

à l'inftant. Noftre inuincible Héros s'auança trois

pas deuant fon illuftre Riual , comme pour le

frefenter : mais quoy qu'il peuft faire , Ciaxare

'embrafla le premier : en fuite dequoyil falùa le

Roy d'Afîirie arffez ciuilement : luy difant qu'en-

core qu'il fuft la caufe de tous fes defplaifirs , il

eftoit iufte de reparer en quelque forte , lesinci-

iûlitez que Ton auoit faites autrefois à Phili-

dafpe , par le refpeft que Ton rendoit au Roy

d'Afîirie. Seigneur , luy répliqua ce Prince , fi

i'ay failly enuers vous , la Fortune m'en a bien

puny $ ce n'eft pas queie croye que la perte de ma

Couronne , yaille la perte de laPrincefl'e Manda-

ta ; auffi eft-ce auec intention de vous redonner

\

\

h Grand

a dernicre fans vous redemander l'autre" 5 que

viens dans voltre Armée hazarder ma vie po

, voftre feruice. Si le bonheur de vos Armes, a

joulta t'il , m auoit laifle vn plus grand nombre c

5ujets,ie vous aurois amené vn plus grand fecour

mais puis qu'ils font deuenus les voftres , i'efper

que vous regarderez les douze mille hommes qu;

ie vous amené , corçime s'il y en auoit cent mille

puis que c'eft tout ce queie puis. Ciaxare luy tri

pondit encore fort ciuilemçnt : en fuite dequor

Thrafibule & les autres Perfonnes de qualité qui

Venoient du Camp , faliierént Ciaxate , & donne-

rent le temps à Cy rus de faire compliment au Roy

de Phrygie , que le Roy d'Afïïrie ne pût s'empef-

cher de regarder vn peu fièrement : fe tbuuenM

qu'il auoit changé de Party, & abandonne' le fien.

Ciaxare les fit pourtant entre-falùer : puis après

tirant Cyrus à part , pendant que le Roy d'Afiiriè

parloit a Thrafibule,il le loua de ce qu'il auoit fait:

s'affligeant pourtant auecques luy, de ce qu'il n'a-

uoit pas encore trouué laPrincefibMandane. Cy-

rus de fon cofté luy rendit conte en peu de mots,

de ce qui s'eftoit pafie en Arménie , depuis qu'ily

eftoit arriué, & de l'eftat prefent des choies : après

quoy montant à cheual , & Ciaxare donnant U

droite au Roy d'Aiïirie , comme au plus Grand

Prince du monde , ils furent dans la grande Ville

d'Artaxate : auprès de laquelle Cyrus par les or-

dres de Ciaxare , rangea toute fon Armée en Ba-

taillerafin que le Peuple demeuraft plus facilement

dans i'obeïflance après l'auoir veuë :6c que le Roy

d'Arménie la découurant de deflus Ces Môtagnes

ferefoluft auilï plùtoft à fc rendre. CependantO

rus commanda quelques vnes des Troupes qu'il

amenées les premières, pour aller entrer en

garde

'

»

L I V R. E TllOISIESMi; 517

garde deuant le Palais que Ciaxare deuoit occu-

per : il en cnuoya d'autres aux Places publiques*

& toutes les Portes ; & à tous les lieux de défi ence.

Et quand les chofes furent en cet eftat , Ciaxare

fuiuy de tous ceux qui deuoient loger dans Arta-

xatc , y alla 5 laiflant tout le refte de fon Armée

campé aux bords de l'Araxe , qui trauerfe cette

Plaine. Le lendemain Cyrus obligea Ciaxare à

fouffrir que Ton allait quérir la Princcfle Araminte

au Chaftcau ou elle eftoit , & qu'on l'amenait à

Artaxatc : le faifant auffi refoudre à la bien trai-

ter , quoy qu'elle fuft focur du troiûéme Rauif-

feur de Mandane. Ce Prince voulut luy mefme

luy rendre cette ciuilité : de forte qu'il fut la que-

tir au Chafteau où elle eftoit : & il la conduifit

dans la Ville, où Ciaxare la vifita : & à la prière de

Cyrus il luy rendit tout l'honneur qui eftoit dcu.

à fa condition. On la logea dans vn Palais feparé,

ui eftoit au Prince Tigcane : Cyrus changeant le

eflfein qu'il auoit eu , parce qu'il iugea qu'elle fe-

roit mieux en ce lieu là ,à caufe qu'elle y feroit

plus libre. Les deux Capitaines qui eftoientaucç

elle , furent auflï fort bien traitez par ce Prince:

qui n'oublioit iamais rien à faire 3 de tout ce que

la generofité, la raifon , ou la feule ciuilité dcmaiv

doient de luy. Le Roy de Phrigic vifita auflî cette

Princefle , fe fouuenant encore de l'amitié qu'il

auoit eue auecque le Roy fon Frerc , fcien qu'ils

ne fulfent plus de mefme Party : & la confirma

toufiours dauantage dans l'eftime qu'elle auoit

défia conçeuë pour Cyrus. Le iour d'après l'Ar-

ricre-garde arriua* que conduifoit le Roy d'Hirca-

nie , & on la fit camper dans cette mefme Plaine

d'Artaxate : ce Princç ne voulant pas loger dans

la Ville non plus que Cyrus, qui depuis que l'Ar:

). Part. L 1

/

528 Le Grand Cyrvs,

mec fut arriue'c coucha toufiours au Camp , aufli

bien que le Roy cTAlïirie : qui fuiuant fon ancien-

J ne couftume , ne pût fouffrirque fon Riual fift

plus que luy. Cependant on tint Codfeil de Guer-

re, pour réfoudre fi on le contenteroit de conti-

nuer d'emfpecher feulement le paflage des viures

à l'Ennemy, ou fi on forceroit le Roy d\Àrmenic

fur ces Montagnes, qui paroilïoient fi in a cceflî-

blés. Le Roy cTAflïrïc tout vaincu & tout enne-

' m: qu'il eftoit luy mefme , eut fa voix en cette

délibération : Mais quoy que Cyrus & luy , euflent

tous deux dans leur cœur des fentimens de ialou-

fie , qui ne pouuoient élire fans haine , & fans vne

fecrette inclination à fe contredire en toutes cho-

fes, ils furent pourtant tous deux d'vn tiduis : ôc

furent mefme les feuls qui conclurent à forcer le

Roy d'Arménie fur ces Montagnes. Ce n'cil pas

qu'aflurément ils ne connurent la raifon : mais

c'eft que s'agiflant de Mandane , & donnant leurs

âduis à la prefence Tvn de l'autre, ils vou\oient

tous deux aller aux chofesles plus difficiles & les

pins hafardeufes pour eux. Ceftoit en vain qu'Hi-

dafpe leur difoit, que quelques Soldats Arméniens

qu'on auoit faits prifonniers , afluroient que leur

Prince n'auoit plus deviures que pour fort peu de

iours : car ils refpondoient à cela , qu'il ne faloit

pas fe fier à ce raport ; parce que c'eft l'ordinaire

' aux Vaincus de cette condition , de vouloir flater

leurs Vainqueurs , par quelque nouuell* auanta-

geufe à leur Party , efperant en eftre mieux traitez.

Si on leur reprefentoit, combien ces Montagnes

eftoient inacceflibles : & fi on leur faifoit voir,

qu'auec des pierres feulement , & en faifans rou-

ler du haut en bas de gros cailloux & des mor-

ceaux de roche, fix mille hommes les pouuoient

i

/

Lïvkfe T * o i s e.

5*9

deffendre contre deux cens mille : n'ofant pas dé-

mentir leurs propres yeux, ny contredire dire&e*

nient ce qu'on leur obie&oit 5 ils difoient , qu'ils

aduoiïoicnt bien qu'il y auroit des gens à perdre:

mais qu'il ne faloit pas balancer cela auec la hon-

te qu'il y auroit , d'auoir vne fi puiflante Arme'c

au pied de ces Montagnes (ans rien entreprendre.

Qu'il eftoit neceflaire d'eftre bien toft et claircis du

lieu où eftoit la Princelïe Mandanc : & que pout

Tertre, il faloit prendre le Roy d'Arménie le plus

promptement que l'on pourroit : & noil pas s'a-

mufer à vouloir fimplement attendre que la faim

le fift fortir de fon Azile. Que peut-eftre pendant

u'ils feroient occupez à earder feulement les pal-

ages & les aduenuës de ces Montagnes , tous les

Peuples des deux Armenies s'vniflant, & fe lotis-

leuant tout d'vn coup , leur donneroient après

bien de la peine : & qu'enfin leur aduis eftoit*

de forcer les Ennemis. Mais quoy que les aduis

de Cyrus euflent accouftumé d'eftre toufiours fui-

uis , il n'en fut pas de mefme cette fois là ; tat

tout d'vne voix il fut refolu , que fçachant pref-

ques de certitude que le Roy d'Arménie auoit

très peu de viures : & que fçachant auffi qu'à

moins que de vouloir faire périr trente mille

hommes , on ne pourroit venir à bout de ce def-

fein : il fut , dis-ie , refolu que l'on garderoit

feulement les paflages. Que l'on repoufieroit vi*-

goureufetnent , tous ceux qui voudroient des-

cendre des Montagnes $ & que pour les lafler,

on ferait quelques fois femblant de les attaquer

par ailiers endroits 5 n'eflant pas iufté de faire

périr tant de monde , par vne (impie impatien-

ce : principalement n'ayant alors aucune certî-

que

Ll jjj,

\

5K Le Grand Ctkvs,

Cet aduis gênerai ayant donc eftéfuiuy,on ne fort*

gea plus qu'à faire vne garde très exacte , à l'en-

tour de ces Montagnes ; & à en reconooifl re bien

tous les deftours. Le lendemain Ciaxarc voulut

voir en Bataille les Troupes du Roy cTAffirie,que

l'on confondit alors auec toutes les autres , com-

me eftant prefentement de mefme party. Cepen-

dant cette efpece de Siège fans Ville /ne fut px

aufïï oilïf, que Cyrus Tauoitpenfé: car comme le

Prince Phraarte eiioit braue,&que de plus l'a-

mour le faifoit agir, il commença de donner quel-

que occupation : ne l'ayant pu faire durant les

premiers iours , parce qu'il auoit cité malade de

douleur, de voir le mauuais fuccés des affaires du

Roy fon Père , & la Princefle Aramintc au pou-

uoir de Ces Ennemis. Comme il fçauoit admira-

blement tous les deftours de ces Montagnes , il

faifoit quelqucsfois pleuuoir en vn moment , vne

greilc de Traits de defliis leurs plus bas coupeaux:

puis dilparoiflant en vn inftant • on ne pouuoit

mefme imaginer ce qu'il eftoit deuenu. Vne au-

trefois il venoit la nuit iufques au pied des Mon-

tagnes , par des chemins tournoyans dans les Ro-

chers , ou les fculs Arméniens peuucnt aller , afin

de donner vne alarme à tout le Camp : & comme

il auoit d'aflez bons Efpions dans l'Armée de Cia-

xare , ildefcendoit toufiours du cofté que Cyrus

n eftoit pas : car la valeur de ce Prince eftoit re-

doutable aux Arméniens. Mais comme Cyrus

n'eftoit pas accouftumé d'eftre furpris , & de ne

furprendre pas les autres : il fe refolut d'élire plu-

licurs nuits à tournoyer par tous lesdiuers Quar-

tiers : afin de pouuoir rencontrer cet Ennemy

prefque inuincible , qui ne fe trouuoit iamaisde

fon cofté j & qu'il auoit fçcu eftre le Prince

Livre Troisiesme; "" 531

Phraarte , par quelques Prifonniers qu'il auoit

faits. ïn vnc occafion comme celle la , le Roy

d'Aflïricn'auoit garde cie manquer d'y eftre: non

plus que tous les Amis particuliers de -

fïbule, Aglatidas , Arafpe , Perfode , Gadate , Go-

brias, Mcgabiié , Hidafpe, Thimocratc , Leonti-

das , Philocles , Adufius , Chrifante , Feraulas , &

beaucoup d'autres ,eftoient toufiours auecques

luy. Apres auoir paflediucrfes nuitsicheual inu-

tilement, enfin il en vint vne où Phraarte n'ayant

pu eftre aduerty du lieu où eftoit Cyrus, & ayant

deflein de faire pafler feurement vn Capitaine dé-

guifé en Païfan , qu'il vouloit enuoyer vers le

Prince Tigranc fon Frère , defeendit enfin du

codé où Cyrus eltoit en embufeade, auec fix cens

hommes feulement, qu'il auoit choifis luy mef-

mc, pour le feruir en cette occafion. Neantmoins

il n eftoit pas encore fi bien placé , que Phraarte

prenant vn petit fentier vn peu plus a gauche , ne "

peuft s'auancer mefme iufques au delà du pied

des Montagnes : Mais ce qui le fafcha d'abord

quand il s'en aperçeut , fut ce qui luy fut auaota-

geux : car au mefme inltant que Phraarte auec la

moitié de fes gens eut abâdonné le pied deSxMon-

tagnes, Cyrus fut en diligence luy couper chemin.

Toutefois trouuant qu'il y auoit encore du mon-

de parmy les Rochers , au (fi bien que dans la

Plaine , il ne fçauoit plus de quel collé eftoit le

Prince Phraarte : de forte que pour ne le man- \

quer pas, il partagea auffi fes gens : 6c fit attaquer

ceux de la Montagne par vne partie, pendant que

l'autre fuiuit ceux qui s'en eftoient éloignez : &

qui fc voyant le chemin de la retraite coupé, vou-

lurent en gagner vn autre. Mais Cyrus les pour-

fuiuant ardemment, pendant que le Rov d'Aflirie

Ll îij

I

5?2 Le Grand Cyrvs,

demeura à combatre ceux des Montagnes : com-

me les Eltoiles efclairoicnt aflez , parce que le

Ciel eftoit fort fercin & fort découucrt , ce Com-

bat de nuit fut pourtant afpre & fanglant. Thra-

fibule & Aglatidas firent des meruetïles , à fécon-

der la valeur de Cyrus, quinetrouua pas-vne pe-

tite refiftanccàceux qu'il combatoit : car le Prin-

ccPhraarte cjui s'y trouua,fedeffendit en hom-

me defefpere , & fit des chofes dignes de mémoi-

re. Neantmoins ayant efté blefie au bras droit &

& à la main gauche , en façon qu'il ne pouuoit

plus tenir fon Efpe'e : il ne longea plus qu'à ta£

cher de fc fauuer; Il recula donc , fuiuy de quinze

ou vingt des fiens, pendant que les autres fait oient

encore ferme : & fans que Cyrus ny fes gens s'en

aperçeuflent , il gagna vn petit Valon , où tombe

vn torrent du haut des Montagnes ; & là il fc

tint caché, cfperant que quand le Combat feroit

finv , les Troupes de Cyrus fe retireroient , ôc

qu'il pourroit peut-eftre après regagner \e che-

tnin des Rochers. Cependant le refte de fes gens

ayant efté taillé en pièces , & Cyrus ne trouuant

plus rien qui luy refiftaft , fut voir ce que le Roy

d'Aflirie auroit fait : il le troqua encore aux mains

auec les Ennemis , qui ne fuyoient pas félon leur

couftume , parce qu'ils fçauoient que le Prince

Phraarte eftoit engagé. Neantmoins efperant à

la fin qu'il auroit regagné quelque autre endroit

de la Montagne : Se T'arriuée de Cyrus renforçant

eftrangement le Roy d'Aiïirie : ils fe retirèrent

iufques à vn paftage au delà duquel on ne pou-

Uoit plus les pourfuiure: parce qu'il eftoit Ci eftroit,

que deux hommes fuffifoient pour y faire telle à

cent mille. Apres auoir donc fait tout ce qu'ils

croyoient pouuoir faire , & comme ils ne fon-

Livre Troisiesme: 533

geoïcnt plus qu'à fe raflfembler pour fe retirer : Cy-

r us s 'informant de tous Tes Amis , qu'il ne pouuoit

bien difeerner dans l'obfcurité de la nuit 5 Aglati-

das qui le touchoit , luy dit qu'il auoit entendu

nommer Otane pendant ce combat. l'ay encore

entendu plus que vous , luy dit Cyrus , car i'ay oiiy

quelqu'vn qui a crié , Otane elt mort. Comme

Aglatidasalloitrefpondre,on vint aduertir Cyrus

u'il y auoit quelques ennemis qui fe ralioient

ans vn petit Vallon : de forte qu'à l'inftant mef-

me il y fut, fuiuy de tout ce qu'il auoit de gens :

Mais Phraarte (car c'éftoit véritablement luy dont

on vouloit parler ) eftant aduerty de la choie , par

vn Soldat qu'il auoit fait mettre en fentinellc

fur l'aduenuë de cette petite Vallée : fe voyant

hors de pouuoir de combattre de fa person-

ne : voyant de plus le petit nombre de gens

qu'il auoit , & qu'ils 1 eftoient la plus part bief-

fez auflï bien que luy 5 leur commanda de quit-

ter leurs armes & de le fuiure : aimant mieux,

dit il , fe fier en la generofité de fon enne-

my , qu'en vne foiblc deftenfc qui ne pouuoit

plus de rien feruir. Ioint que luy ne pouuant plus

combatre : il trouuoit moins de honte à fe rendre

à vnEnnemy généreux, que de fuir, ou de fe lait-

fer tuer fans refiftance. Comme il eut donc efté

obeï par les fiens , il marcha vers l'endroit d'où il

entendoit venir (es Ennemis : & comme par les ra-

yons de la Lune qui s'eftoit leuée, il faiibit alors

affez clair pour pouuoir difeerner les objets : Cy-

rus ne fut pas plus toit en veue, qu'vn des gens

de Phraarte qui le connoiflbit , parce qu'il auoit

efté auec Tigrane à Sinope , du temps que

Cyrus eltoit Artamcnc , le luy ayant monftrc i

ce Prince s'écria par vne gçnereufe hardieile,

Ll iiij

/

\

5U Le Grand Cyivj,

des qu'il creut en pouuoir eftrc entendu : Où vas-

tu Cyrus. Ne fçais tu pas qu'il n'eft pas glorieux

de vaincre toufiours ? Lai (Te toy vaincre quel-

uesfois : & crois certainement qu'eftant vaincu

c cette forte, tu vaincras mieux qu'eftant vain-

queur : & en cette rencontre , tu conteras auec

plus d'honneur entre tes Viftoires , les Triom

phes de ta clémence , que ceux de ta force ôc de

ton courage. Cyrus qui s'ertoit arrefté # dés quï.

tuoit remarque qu'il faloit écouter au lieu de

combatre : dit en fous riant , & en fe tournant

vers Chrifante qui le touchoit , rien n'eft plus in-

génieux que la mautiaifc fortune : ny rien plus

adroit que laneceffité. Eh qu'il eft bien vray de

dire, que nous parlons beaucoup plus tagement

& plus eloqucmment quand nous (ommes vain- .

eus, que quand nous fommes vainqueurs. .Apres

cela tendant la main à cet Ennemy defarmé , qu'il

ne connoiftoit pas encore , allure toy , luy dit il,

que tu n'auras mal aucun :ôc que qui que tu fois,

il n'eft point de feruieeque iene te veuille rendre

mefme iufques à la liberté : Carie fuisaccouftumé

de tenir pour ennemis, non pas ceux qui fe font

deffendus , mais ceux qui font encore en pouuoir

de fe deffendre. Phraarte eftant charmé de la

generofité de Cyrus, ie ne m'eftonne pas , luy dit

il , fi les Dieux donnent fi lbuucntla vi&oirê , à

vn Prince qui en fçait fi bien vfer : & ie m'eftonne

encore moins, de la violente amitié que le Prince

Tigrane mon Frère, a eue pourl'illuftre Artamc-

ne. A ces mots Cyrus connoiflant que c'eftoit le

Prince Phraarte, 5c Arafpe qui le connoiflbit l'en

ayant encore allure, il i'embraffa fort ciuilçment:

& remarquant qu'il eftoit bleflc , il donna ordre

que l'on allait en diligence quérir leurs chenaux.

1

LlVUE Ï. $35

qu'ils auoient laiflcza deux cens pas de l'endroit

où ils eftoient , afin de mener promptement le

Prince Phraarte en lieu où il peuft élire penfc:

Car, généreux Prince , luy dit il , le chemin de vos

Montagnes enj'çftat que vous elles , vous pour-

: roit peuteftre incommoder. Ces cheuaux eftant

\ venus ,Cyrus commanda que Ton aidait au Prin-

çc Phraarte , & que deux Soldats conduififlent

! fon chcual : parce qu'il ne pouuoit en tenir la

l bride, àcaufe de fes bleflures. Mais comme ils

r vinrent à partir , Cyrus ne voyant point Thralï-

bule , en demanda des nouuelles : & on luy dit

qu'il y auoit euvn des Ennemis blefle qui s'eftoit

rendu à luy, auprès de qui il selloit arrefté. Fe-

raulas adioufta que voyant le combat finy,il auoit

fait porter ce Prifonnier vers le Camp par des

Soldats, fuiuantceuxquileportoient. Comme ce

fofté là n'eftoitpas fort éloigné de l'endroit où

logeoit le plus ordinairement Cyrus , ils furent

bien toft à fes Tentes : où il fit mettre le Prince

Phraarte dans vn des Pauillons le plus magnifi-

que : faifant appeller promptement les Chirur-

giens, qui eftoient à la Tente de Thrafibule , &

voulant mefme le voir penfer : Pendant quoy, il

enuoya Feraulas porter à Ciaxare la nonuelle de

ce qui s'eftoit pafle. Les bleflures du Prince Phra-

arte fe trouuant cltre plus incommodes que dan-

gereufes, les Chirurgiens apurèrent qu'il ne cou-

j roit aucun hazard , pourueu que la fièvre ne le

rift pas : mais que pour l'empefcher, il faloit le

aifler en repos le refte de la nuit , & vne bonne

partie du matin. Cyrus fe retira donc , aufli bien

que le Roy d'Afiirie: quoy que ce ne fuft pas fans

peine, dcn'oferen l'eftat queftoit Phraarte, luy

deraâder ce qu'il feauoit de la Princefle Mandane.

s

f

5?6 Le Ghand Cyrvj;

Neantmoins la raifon l'emporta cette fois là fur

l'amour : & Cyrus fe rcfolut de différer de quel

ques heures, à fatisfaire fon enuie. Cependant

comme le Prince Thrafibule ne paroiflbit point,

& qu'il auoit fçeu que fes Chirurgiens venoient

de fa Tente , il leur demanda qui ils y auoient

penfé ? Ils luy ref pondirent que c'eftoit vn hom-

me de fort bonne mine ,.qui eftoit en grand

danger de mourir , & qui difoit cent chofes obli-

geantes à Thrafibule , qui paroiflbit eftre aulîi

fort touché :& qu'afliirément c'eftoit vn hom-

me de condition. Comme Cyrus alloit enuoyer

luy demander qui c'eftoit , Thrafibule ayant

laifle fon Prifonnier blefle en repos , fuiuant les

ordres des Chirurgiens , vint luy rendre conte

de fon auanture : Cyrus ne l'aperçeut pas plus

toft , que voyant beaucoup de mélancolie fur j

fon vifage , Qu'auez vous généreux Prince î luy d it

il fort obligeamment : & feriez vous bien affez

mal-heureux , pour auoir blefle vn Amy de Thra-

fibule , en penfant feulement blelfer vn de nos en-

nemis ? Seigneur , luy dit-il, pour vous faire con-

noiftre mon auanture d'auiourd'huy , il faudroit

vous dire toute ma impofîïble que vous

puilliez comprendre autrement la bizarrerie de

mon deftin. Car,Seigneur, quand ie vous auray dit

que celuy qui eft voftre Pri(bnnier,& qui eft blefle

dans ma Tente , eft Fils du fagcPittaçus Prince de

Mytilene,& qu'il s'appelle Tifandre : vous fçaurez

fans doute qu'il eft fils d'vn des premiers hommes

de toute la Grèce : mais vous ne fçaurez pas pour

cela qu'il y a tant de fentimens differens dans mon

cœur pour luy , que ie ne fuis pas bien d'accord

auec moy mefme pour ce qui le y a lôg-

temps,luy dit Cyrus,quei'ay vue enuie extreme de

Livre Trois iismb.' j37

fçauoir la vie d'vnPrincc qui m'a apris à vaincre en

me furmontantxar il eft vray que ie dois à l'amour

que i'eus pour voftre valeur , vnc bonne partie de

la mienne. Mais illuftre Thrafibulc , i'ay toufiours

eflé fi occupé de mes propres malhcurs,dcpuis que

ie vous retrouuay à Sinope,que ic n'a y pas eu loifir

de vous demander le récit des voftres. Cependant

préparez vous à me les apprendre bien toit : carie

ne les puis pas ignorer dauantage , après ce que

vous me venez de dire. C'eft pourquoy allez vous

repofer, & prendre foing de voftre blefl'é, que ie

ne fçay encore fi ie dois aimer ou haïr pour l'a-

mour de vousrôc fi la conuerfation que ie dois

auoir auec le Prince Phraarte touchât la Princefle

Mandane ne me defefpere pas trop , & nem'ofte

point la raifôn en m'oftant l'efperance : ie tafche-

ray de mefhagcr vne heure, où ie puifle vous en-

i tretenir en particulier. Thrafibulc remercia Cyrus

de fa bonté , & le retira : laiftant ce Prince dans la

liberté de fe coucher deux ou trois heures fur fon

li&, pour fe remettre de la fatigue qu'il venoit d'à-

uoir. Son dormir ne fut pas fort tranquile: car

l'impatience de pouuoir parler à Phraarte,le tour-

mentoitde telle forte, qu'il ne pouuoit trouuèr

aucun enuoya vingt fois fçauoir s'il eftoit

efueillé,& comment il fe trouuoit de fes blcfTures;

marsonluy raportoit toufiours qu'il dormoit en-

core. Enfin s ennuvant extrêmement , & voulant

le voir auparauant que le Roy d'Ailirie y peuft

eftre, il fut luy mefme apprendre lcft^t où il eftoit:

&il arriua iuftement comme il venoit de s'cueil-

ler : & entra dans fa Chambre , comme les Méde-

cins & les Chirurgiens y entroient. Ils le trouue-

rent allez bien : de forte qu'après l'auoir penfé,

(ans luy deftendre de parler, comme ils auoient

53S

Le Gkanb Cnv^;

fait le foir : ils le laiflerent dans la liberté de faire

compliment àCyrus,dcs foins qu'il auoit de lu\

Seigneur, luy dit il , fi vous traitez vos Ennemis

de cette forte , comment agitiez vous auec vos

Amis ? Vous le fçaurez par voftre propre expé-

rience, luy dit il, fi vous le voulez : car vous n'a-

uez qu'à me dire fincerement où cft la Princeflc

Mandanc , pour m'obliger à n'eftre plus voftre

ennemy. le voudrois,luy dit ce Prince, pou uoit

fatisfairc voftre curiofité, ie leferois auec vne ex-

trême ioyc : mais ie vous protefte par tous les

Dieux que nous adorons , que ie n'en f^ay rien du

tout. Et pour vous monftrer que ie fuis fincere,

ie ne vous dis pas auec la mefme fermeté , que le

RoymonPerenclefçait point : parce que coin-

me c'eft vn Prince qui ne donne connoitïancc à

perfonne des affaires de fon Eftat , il pourroït

eftrc qu'il le fçauroit fans que ie lefçcuflé. Mais,

Seigneur , fi vous pouucz eftrc capable de vous

fier à la parole dvn Ennemy, fouffrez que i'aillc

dés que ie le pourray, parler au Roy mon Perc, &

employer toute mon adrefle pour defcouurir la

vérité que ie viendray après vous redire fincere-

ment. Généreux Prince, luy répliqua Cyrus,vous

n'auez point de parole à donner; vous eftes libre; '

& vous pourrez faire ce qu'il vous plaira : car ic

fers vn Roy accouftumé à tenir les promeflesque

ie fais. Ainfi quand vous voudrez retourner trou-

ucr le Roy voftre Père vous le pourrez : Mais s'il

eft vray que les prières d'vn Ennemy puiflent

quelque chofe fur voftre cfprit,ie vousconiurc-

ray de vouloir obliger le Roy d'Arménie à dire ce

qu'il fçait de la Princeiïe Mandane : & à ne vouloir

pas forcer Ciaxare à le deftruire malgré qu'il en

ait. Vous pouuez aùoir veu de deflus vos Mon-

Livre T&oisiesme. 539

tâgnes quelle eft fon Armée : de forte que par rai-

Ion & par gcnerofité , ne me refufez pas ce que

ie vous demande. Phraarte luy fit encore cent

protcrtations de fincerité & de franchife : & luy

dit que fi fçs Chirurgiens iugeoient qu'on le peuît

tranlportcr dés le lendemain , il iroit tronuer le

Roy ion Père fans vouloir pourtant ioiiir de la

grâce qu'il luy vouloit faire de le deliurer absolu-

ment. Mais , luy dit il , pour vous obliger à vous

fier en mes paroles , ie veux vous confier vn fc-

cret qui m'importe de la vie : c'eft , Seigneur , que

vous tenez en vos mains vue PrincelTequi poffe-

de dans le cœur de Phraarte, la mefme place

que i'illuftrc Mandane tient dans celuy du géné-

reux Cyrus. Ainfi tenant-en voltre puiflance vn

gage qui m'eft fi cher & fi précieux, vous deuez

attendre de moy vne fidélité que peu d'ennemis

ont pour ceux qui leur font la guerre. Comme*

ils en eftoient là , on vint aduertir Cyrus que Cia-

xare & le Roy de Phrigie, qui logeoit dans Arta-

xate aufli bien que luy , arriuoient au Camp , il

quitta donc Phraarte pour les aller receuoir : iu-

flement comme le Roy d'Afîirie entroit 5 pouflë

de la mefme curiofité que luy , de fçauoir des

nouuelles de Mandane. Mais Cyrusluy ayant

dit en peu de mots & en rougifiant , la refponfc

de Phraarte ; ils furent enfemble au deuant de Cia-

xare, qui les loua tous deux extrêmement: Mais

qui flata pourtant fi obligeamment Cyrus , qu'il

eltoit aifé de voir la différence qu'il faiibit de

Tvn à l'autre. Cyrus luy rendit conte de la con-

uerfation qu'il venoit d'auoir auec Phraarte : & .

le fupplia de trouuer bon qu'il en vlaft comme il

' luy auoit promis : ce qu'il obtint aifément , s'ima-

ginaat en effet qu'il feroit plus aifé de fçauoir la

\ ■

j

/

540 Le Ctkvï,

vérité par l'adrefle de ce Prince que pir toute

autre voye. De forte que Ciaxare ayant don-

né plein pouuoir à Cyrus d'agir en cette ren-

contre & en toutes les autres cortime il le iuge-

roit à propos, mefme fans le confulter: il s'en

retourna à Artaxàte , après auoir fait l'honneur â

Phraarte 6c à Tifandre dc\cs vifiter. Cependant]

Aglatidas qui croyoit auoir oùy le Nom d'Otanc

dans ce Combat de nuit , & à qui Cyrus auoit af

furé auoir entendu crier en combatant qu'Ota-

ne cltoit mort, fut voir le Prince Phraarte : &

le fupplier de luy aprendre s'il cftoit vray qu'il

fuft engagé dans fon Party , & qu'il euft éfté la

nuit dernière du Combat qui s'eftoit fait. Phra-

arte luy dit que l'vnc & l'autre de ces chofes

eft oient vray es : & qu'il croyoit mefiric qu'il auoit

pery en cette occafion , parce qu'il auoit enten-

du vn des fîens qui durant la chaleur du Com-

bat , auoit crié qu'Otane eftdit mort. Aglatidas

feachant cela , pria Artabanc qui le connoif-

foit fort , daller tafeher d'en aprendre des

nouuellcs plus certaines , durant les deux heu-

res de Tréue que l'on auoit accordées aux en-

nemis pour retirer leurs morts : & qui les

auoient demandées principalement , pour voir

fi le Prince Phraarte ne s'y trouueroit point.

Artabanc fut donc auec ceux que Cyrus ei

uoya , pour retirer auili les corps de dix oa

douze Soldats des fiens qu'il auoit perdus en

cette occafion : & il y fut feignant de cher-

cher quelque Officier qui ne paroiflbit point,

& qu'il difoiteftre de (es Amis. Il chercha donc

foigneufement parmy tous ces Soldats qui auoient

pery en cette occTafïon : maisquov qu'il n'y trou-

uatïpas le corps d'Otane, ilnelaUVa pourtant paj

Livre Troisiesme. 541

cTaporter prefqucsla nouucllc afliirée de fa mort:

car il vit parmy les Arméniens qui remportaient

ceux des leurs qui auoient £fté tuez, vn Efcuyer

d'Otane qu'il connoiflbit de veuë:& qui cherchât

fon Maiftre fut au bord duTorrent qui tombe dans

ce petit Valon où le Prince Phraarte s'eftoit retiré.

Jvlais à peine y fut il qu'il fit vn grand cry : Artabanc

s'aprocha alors de luy , & vit entre des Rochers

que la chutte du Torrent couuroit à demy de gros s

boiiill ons d'efeume, vn homme mort dont on ne

voyoitpasle vifage : fur lequel ces bouillons d'eau

tumultueux & blanchiflans, fe précipitaient con-

tinuellement les vns fur les autres,& ne donnoient

pas loifir de le pouuoir bie difeerner. Neantmoins

par le relie du corps que Ton aperecuoit mieux*

cet Efcuyerd'Otane,ne douta point que ce ne fuft

fon Maiitre qu'il voyoit en cet eftat là: car il en co-

noiiloit l'habillement & les armes qui eltoient fort

• voyoit mefme par vnc épaule qu'il

« auoit toute hors de l'eau, qu'il auoit efté extrême-

met blefle,parce qu'elle cftoit toute fanglante. Ce-

pendant côme ce Torrent elloit fort large & fqrt

rapide &afl'ezprofond,on ne pouuoit pas aller fa-

cilement où eftoit ce Mort. Ils enuoyerent quérir

quelques Lances pour le rctirer,mais elles fe trou-

lièrent trop courtes : de forte qu'il falut imaginer


	39. BIG FRENCH: PART 26

quelque autre inuention :car vn home n'y pouuoit

aller de pied ferme,ny entreprëdre d'y nager. Mais

durant qu'ils cherchoiet quelque nouueau moyen

de retirer ce Corps, vnc grande chutte d'eau le

defhcha des pointes de Rocher quil'auoientar-

tefte' : 6c le toula auec précipitation parmy fes flots

iufques a trente pas de là , fans qu'on le peuftem*

pefcherjoù par fon impetuofité, le Torrët le pou£

fa dans vn abyfme , ou il fe perdoit luy jnefmc»

)

•

j

/

542 Î-E Grand Cyr.v&,

& s'engloutiflbit fous la Terre. De forte qu'Àr-

tabane n'ayant plus rien à attendre en ce lieu là,

s'en retourna au Camp , porter la notiuelle aflîi-

rec de la perte d'Otane', comme l'ayant veiï

mort de (es propres yeux ; Èftant à croire que fu-

yant comme les autres auoient fait dans ce petit

Vallon ,'& eftant blefle , il eftoit tombé dans ce

Torrent , & y auoit pery. Du moins fut-ce tout

ce qu'Artabane en put imaginer : car pour les

autres gens, ils en penferent cent chofes toutes

contraires les vnes aux autres. Tous ceux qui

fçauoie-nt l'intereft qu'Aglatidas auoit à la vie ou

à la mort de cet homme , s'en réjouillbient : mais

{our luy il eftoit trop fage & trop accouftumé i

a douleur, pour pafler u toit de la mélancolie à

la ioye : & il diloit feulement à tous ceux qui luy

en partaient, qu'il n'eftoit pas marry qu'Amerris

fait deliuréc de fon Tiran. Cependant Megabife

qui deuoit auili en eftre bien aife par la meCmc

raifon , s'en affligea : parce qu'il creut qu'Agla-

tidas pourroit peut-eftre enfin eftre heureux. De

forte que luy qui penfoit n'aimer plus Amcftris,

saperçeut qu'il l'aimoit encore, par le rcnouuel-

lementde la haine fecrette qu'il eut en cétjnftant

pour Aglatidas. Il n'ofa pourtant la tefmoîgner:

car Cyrus l'aimoit fi tendrement, que ç'euftefte

vn crime capital , que d'eftre fon ennemy décla-

ré. Cependant Thrafibule eftoit auprès de Tilan-

dre , que les Chirurgiens , après auoir leué le pre-

mier appareil , trouuercnt vn peu mieux ; le Prin-

ce Phraarte aufli paffa le iour fort doucement: fi

bien que le lendemain il pria Cyrus de fouffiir

qu'il allaft vers le Roy fon Père ; parce que n'e-

ftant blefle qu'au bras & à la main , il ne laiffe-

roit pas de s'aquiter de fa commilîion. Mais

Cyrus

\

1

Livub TaoïsiESMi. 54J

Cjyrus voulut du moins qu'on le portait dans vnc

chaife , ce qu'il fut contraint de vouloir auffi:

de forte que le iour fuiuant dés le matin , m-

ftement comme le Roy d'Arménie enuoyoit

demander des nouuelles du Prince fon Fils , il

partit auec vne Efcortc de deux cens Soldats

feulement: & quelques Officiers pour le condui-

te , iufques à la première Garde auancée du Roy

d'Arménie : auquel Cyrus accorda vne nouuclltf

Tréue, iufques a ce que le Prince Phraarte euft

rendu fa refponfe. Pendant ce petit interuale,

où Cyrus auoit du moins la confolation de

pouuolr efperer d'eftre bien toft cfclaircy de la.

vérité de ce qu'il vouloit aprendre : il longea à

rendre à tout le monde toute la ciuilité qu'il

croyoit devoir. Il fut à Aitaxate voir Ciaxare:

il y vifita la Princelïe Araminte : & luy dit preci-

fément tout ce que le Prince Phraarte luy auoit

dit d'elle , & tout ce qui s'eltoit pafie entre eux,

ce qu'elle n'entendit pasfans rougir. Elle remercia

Cyrus, de la liberté qu'il auoit donnée à ce Prince:

mais ce fut d'vne manière qui luy fit bien connoi-

ftre que c'eftoit pluftoft pour l'auoir deliuréc

des nouuelles marques d'affeftion qu'il luy auroit

rendues s'il fuit demeuré fon Prifonnier , que

non pas pour l'amour de luy , quoy qu'elle l'e-

ftimaft allez. Apres cela CyriiS s'en retourna ail

Camp : refvant toufiours à la chère Mandanc , ou

s'en entretenant toufiours auec Aglatidas, auec

Chrifante , ou auec Feraulas , en qui il auoit beau-

coup de confiance. 11 aimoit aufïï fort Arafpe:

mais comme il n'auoit iamais rien aimé, il ne

luy parloit aulïï iamais de fa pallion. Comme il fut

arriué au Camp , il alla droit à la Tente de Thrafi-

bule, où il voulut palier le refte du iour & tout Iç

3\. Part. Mm

544 ^ E Grand Cykvj,

loir , afin d'aprendre ce qu'il y auoit fi long- ternp*

qu'il auoit enuic de fçauoir. Auflî toft qu'il y fut,

ayant teimoigné vouloir eftre feul auecThralî-

bule , tout le monde les laifla en liberté de s'entre-

tenir:de forte qu'ils ne furent pas pluftoft feu!s,que

Cyrus le regardant , luy dit fort obligeamment $ Et

bien mon ancien vainqueur , vous laiflerez vous

vaincre auiourd'huyî&m'aprendrez vous toutes

Iescirconftanccsd'vnevic,dequitoutce que i'en

E

relte cj

en foupirant : car Seigneur , vous n'y t remuerez

que deux chofes : beaucoup de foiblefle , & beau-

coup d'infortune. Neantmoins puis que vous le

voulez ainfi , & qu'en effet il m'importe prefente-

ment en l'eftat où font mes affaires , que vous

les fçachiez telles qu'elles font : ie votif obcïray

exadement. Mais Seigneur , pourrez vous bien

fouft'rir que ie vous entretienne de tant de petites

chofes, qui vousdoiuent cllrc indifférentes , &

qui parpiflent en effet très peu confidetables , à

ceux qui fie connoiflent pas l'amour ? Il n'en cil

point de petites, reprit Cyrus, quand elles tou-

chent nos Amis : & puis mon cher Thrafibule,

dit il en foupirant auiïî bien que luy,ie ne fuis

pas ignorant du mal dont ie m'imagine que vou9

vous plaignez. Parlez donc ie vous en coniure:

& ne craignez pas de me dérober vn temps que ie

pourrois employer à quelque autre chofercar puis

que nousauons trefvc auec le Pvoy d'Arménie,

nous aurons tout le refte du iour,tout le foir,

& mefme fi vous le voulez toute la nuit , à nous

entretenir. Il y a defia longtemps , pourfuiuit-

il , que les nuits ne font plus pour moy , ce qu'el-

les font pour tous les autres hommes : &qucic

\

Livre TroisièsmI.

545

ii'ay pins guère de part , au repos ny au fommtih

Thrafibule voyant donc qu'il luy faloit obcïr,

6c fçachant en effet qu'il luy impôrtoit de tout

que'Cyrusfçeuft fes auantures paflées , & l'ellat

prefent de fa fortune : après que ce Prince le fut

a(ïis,&que par fes ordres il eut aufli pris fa place

vis à vis de luy , ftfr vn fiege qu'il choifit pour-

tant vn peu plus bas, il commença de luy parler

en ces termes.

o

4

R

DE THRASIBVLE

ET DALCIONIDE.

I i'auois eu l'ame auffi fenfible à

l'ambition qu'à l'amour , ie ne penfc

pas qu'il euft elle pollible que i'eufle

pu iuporter les malheurs qui me

font arriuezimais il eft vray qu'ayant

toujours plulloft fait confifter la

véritable gloire , à mériter les Couronnes qu'à

les poflcdfcr, ie n'ay pas eu befoin de toute ma

confiance , tant que ie n'ay efté tourmenté

ue par cette fuperbe pafiion , qui fait & qui

delhuit toutes les Monarchies & toutes les Ré-

publiques qui font au monde. Ce n'eft pas

que ie n'aye fenty la perte de la Soifùcraincrç

M*n ij

546 , Le Grand C y r. v s,

qui m'apartenoitrmais c'eft enfin que ie ne me

fuis abandonné 3 la douleur & au defefpoir, que

lors que cette perte a efte vn obftacle à mon

amour. Ainfi on peut prefques dire, que ie n'ay

fenty l'ambition , que quand i'ay elté amoureux.

Mais Seigneur,pour vous aprendre la perfecution

que i'ay foufterte,& par la Fortune, & par l'A

mour: il faut que ie vous die que ie fuis fils de

Thrafibule Prince de Milct , duquel ie porte le

Nom : qui tant qu'il a vefcu,a efté Amy particulier

de Periandre Roy de CorintherÔc de qui le Nom a

efté allez connu durant fa vie , par la guerre qu'il

eut onze ans durant contre Sadiatte petit fils de

Gyges, & contre Aliatte Père de Crefus, qu'il finit ,

auec affez de bon- heur,d'adrefie,& de gIoire,pouc

vous la raconter en peu de mots : puis que ce qui

fuiuitbien toft apres,eft le fondement de tous mes

malheurs. Cette guerre, Seigneur, eftoit (Ta u tant

plus confiderable,qirellcauoit commencé durant

le règne de Gyges, lors qu'il vfurpala Couronne

fur lesHeraclides :car depuis cela, Ardis qui luy

fucceda la fit encore durer, comme fit en fuitte

Sadiatte fon fils ; & après luy , comme ie l'ay défia

dit, Aliattc fit la mefme chofe. Le Prince mon

Père eftant donc afl'ez occupé au commencement

de fon règne , pour affermir dans fa Maifon la

Souueraine authorité , qui effecliuement luy ap-

partenoit,quoy que Tes ennemis en ayent voulu

dire : il ne pût pas durant les premières années

qu'il foûtint cette guerre contre Sadiatte , s' "

oppofer auec toute la force qu'il euft pû,s'il n'eu

point eu d ennemis au dedans de fa Ville. Mais ne

voulant pas en fortir, de peur que fon abfence ne

dônaft 1 ici? aux feditieuxde remucrjSadiatte efioit

Maiftre de la Campagnc.Ôt il fit cette guerre peu-

I

Livke Troisiesme. 547

dant fix ans,d'vne allez cftrangc manière. Car

fans rien entreprendre contre la Ville, il met-

toit feulement toutes les années , à la Saifon de la

récolte, vne grande & puiflante Armée fur pied,

u'il menoit dans les Terres des Milefiens :& là

ans brufler les Maifons, ny détruire pas vn Villa-

ge ; il faifojt feulement enleucr tous les bleds &

tous les fruits, & puis il s'en retournoit, fans sar-

reiler dans leur Pais. Comme mon Père elloit le

plus fort fur la Mer, il fçauoit bien qu'il luy euft

efté inutile de venir attaquer Milet , par terre feu-

lement, puis qu'il ne pourroit l'affamer : mais il ef-

peroit qije les Milefiens eftàt forcez d'acheter des

bleds des Eftrangers,s'efpuiferoiet d'argent, & fe

reuolteroient en fuitte contre leur Prince. Il n'en

alla pourtant pasainfi :car iufquesà ce que mon

Père fe fuft rendu Maiftre abfolu de fon Peuple,

par vne fermeté vn peu feuere , il ne quitta point

la Ville :difant à ceux qui luy en partaient, que la

Mer luy pouuoit redonner des bleds , mais que

rien ne luy pourroit rendre Milet s'il l'auoit per-

du. Enfin après qu'il eut obligé le Peuple par la

crainte à fe foûmettre abfolument, il fe mit en

campagne aufli tofi: après la mort de Sadiatte : de

forte que comme le nouueau Roy de Lydie auoit

intention de fe fignaler , ils firent la guerre d'vne

autre façon. Le Prince mon Père fans eftrefecouru

d'aucun Peuple des Ioniens , excepté de ceux de

l'Ifle de Chio, qui fe (buuinrent du Recours qu'il

leur auoit donné , quand ceux d'Erithrée leur fai-

foient la guerre, fe vit en eltat de donner la cé-

lèbre Bataille de Limenie : & celle qu'il donna

en fuitte fur les bords de la Riuiere de Méan-

dre, où il tua de fa main , le Fils du Prince de

Fhocéc. Car encore que ces d^iw lia tailles

Mm iij

I

548 Le G ha mo Cyhvs,

fuflcnt fanglantcs de part & d'autre , & que la

vi&oire en fuft mefme vn peu douteufe : elles

arrêtèrent pourtant les progrés d'Aliatte : qui

COITh

me il l'efperoit, fit mettre le feu en s'en retour-

nant , à toute vne grande Campagne couuerte

je bleds : & non feulement ces bleds périrent

parmy la flamc , mais comme le vent eftoit

grand, ils mirent le feu au Temple de Minerue,

furnommée Aflefiennc,quifut entiererpent con-

fumé. Cet accident affligea alors plus le Peuple

de Milet que le Roy de Lydie : mais à quelque

temps de là, ce Prince eftant tombé très mala-

de , & ayant enuoyé confulter l'Oracle de Del-

phes : la Pithic dit aux Lydiens, qu'elle ne /eue

refpondroit point , qu'ils n'euflent fait reba/îir

le Temple de Minerue qu'ils au oient bru fle. Pc-

riandre qui fçcut cette refponfe, en enupya ag-

uerrir le Prince mon Père, afin qu'il profitait de

cet aduis : de forte qu'ayant fçeu quelque temps

après, que des Ambaffadeurs de Lydie deuoient

Venir luy demander la permilîion de faire reha-

ftir ce Temple : il fit commandement à tous les

habitans de Milet, de porter tout ce qu'ils auoienc

de prouifions de bleds aux Places publiques déc-

riées à le vendre , par lçfquelles il vouloit faire

pafler ces Ambafladçurs de Lydie. Et en effet,

la chofe ayant efté exécutée ainfi , & ces Ambaf-

fadeurs ayat|t fait leur rapprt à leur Maiftre de

ce qu'ils auoient vcû : il defefpera de pouuoir

iamais vaincre le Prince mon Père; & fe refolut

pnfin d'entendre à vne Paix , qui fut bien glo-

rieufe aux Milefiens , puis qu'elle fit voir qu'ils

auoient pu foufteni» la guerre eux feuls contre

quatre Rois. AUattc fit donc baftir deux Temple g

i

Liv rî T n' e. , 549

au lieu d'vn auprès d'Aflïfe : «Se ayant en fuitte rc-

ouuré la fante, il fut après cela Amy particulier

du Prince mon Pcre : qui depuis cet accord , fut

très paifible poflefleur de fon Eltat, malgré tou-

tes les diuerfes fattions qu'il fçauoit eftre enfe-

ciret parmy fes Suiets. Car il auoit vne Politique

ferme & hardie , qui le faifoit craindre de tout

le monde : & qui deftruilbit toutes les conjura-

tions que Ton faifoit contre luy. Leschofescftant

en ces termes , il vefeut auec allez de tranquilitc

durant long temps : & Milet fut alfurcment la plus

magnifique Ville de toute la Carie. le pouuois

auoir alors treize ou quatorze ans,ôcvn fils na-

turel du Prince mon Père nommé Alexidcfme,dix

fept ou dix huit : comme il Tauoit eu d'vnc Efcla-

ue dont il auoit efté fort amoureux, il laimoît

beaucoup : & le faifoit eileuer prefque auec les

mefmes foins que i'auois perdu fort

icune la Princefle ma Mcrc,Ôc qu'il auoit depuis af-

' franchi &efpoufé celle d'Alexidefme,ce Prince il-

légitime auoit vn puiflant appuy dont i'eftoispri-

ué : car cette Femme eft vne perfonne d'vn efprit

artificieux & adroit , capable de toutes choies-

En ce temps-là le fige Thaïes fi connu & fi cé-

lèbre, reuint d'vn long voyage qu'il auoit fait en

Egypte , durant que Solon y efioit : & il conçeut

vne fi grande amitié pour moy , que ie puis dire

fans menfonge , que ie dois à tes préceptes & à tes

confeils, le peu de vertu que i'ay. Si i'en eufle

pourtant profité autant que ie le deuois , ie ne

ferois pas fans doute aiiiii malheureux que ie le

fiais: car il m'auoit toufiours tant parlé contre l'a-

mour , & mefme contre le mariage : que fi i'eufle

fuiuv fesauis,ien\uiroisdu moins eu qurnepnv-

tie de mes malheurs. La règle principal qu'il

M m iii/

J5 o Le Grand Cyrvç,

donnoît pour la conduite de la vie, eftoit de ne

faire iamais ce queronblafmoit en autruy:neant-

moinsquoy qu'il m'euft dit cela plus de cent fois,

ie n'en luis pas demeure en ces termes : & après

auoirtantblafmémoymefme ceux qui auoientla

foiblefledc felaiiïer vaincre à la beauté , iufquesà

en perdre le rcposiie fuis en fuitte venu à aimer,iu

ques à en perdre la raifon. Mais côme les malheurs

de ma fortune ont précédé ceux de mou amour,

il faut que ie vous die auiîî auparauant, que Mêla

fie(c'eft ainfi que fe nomme la Mère d'Alexidefme,

que mon Pcre auoit efpoufée, comme ie vous Pay

dit, depuis que la véritable Princefle de Mi Jet m*

Mère eftoit morte ) fe mit dans la fantaifîe que

fon fils fe mariaft auec vnc tille de Milet , qui

eftoit extrêmement riche , 5c de la plus haute

qualité'. D'abord cela parut eftrange à tout le

monde : car on auoit crû que vray-femblable-

mcntPy deuois longer. Maisvoyant que le Prin-

ce mon Pcre Paprouuoit, perfonne iVofa plus en

murmurer :&Alexidefme continua fa recherche

fans aucun obftacle. Car quoyque cette fille , qui

fe nommoit Léonce, de qui leTere eftoit mort,

& qui eftoit demeurée fous la conduite de /a

Mcrceuft de Pauerfion pour Alexidefme , elle

la cachoit , par la commandement de fes parens.

En effet (s'il m eft permis de parler fincerement

çPvn homme , qui a fait tous les malheurs de ma

vie) il eft certain qu' Alexidefme eftoit peu aima-

ble : il auoit fans doute l'humeur violente de feu

mon Père, mais il n'en auoit ny la capacité ; ny

la fermeté 5 ny cent autres bonnes qualitez qu'il

poffedoit. Au contraire, il eftoit colère, cruel,

ambitieux, foible , & entreprenant tout enfemble.

Pour fa perfonne , elle clloit bien faite : & il y

. Livrh Troisiesme. 551

auoitvnc notable différence, de fon corps à fon

efprit. Cependant parce que Melafie pouuoit

alors toutes choies, fur le cœur du Prince fon

Mary; il ne voyoit point les deffauts de fon fils:

ou du moins il agiiVoit comme s'il ne les euft point

connus: le flattant \ le careflant;& ne faifantpref-

que aucune diltin&ion en aparence,de moy à Aie-

xidefme : quoy que fiie l'ofc dire, ie n'euflb pas les

vices qui le noircilîoient , & qui le noircillent en-

core. La Mère de Leonce,eftoit Sœur duPrince de

ÏPhocée, de qui mon Perc, comme ic vous l'ay dit,

auoit tué le Fils à la dernière Bataille qu'il auoit

donnée contre le Roy de Lydie:de forte que dans

le fonds de fon ame , elle haïlïoit toute noftre

comme le Prince de Phocée

eftoit ambitieux, il luy manda que fi elle croyoit

pouuoir trouuer les voyes de faire çegner AÎexi-

defme à mon preiudice , elle confentift à ce Maria-

ge : mais qu'à moins que de cela, il feroit fon enne-

my , fi elle y fongeoit feulement. Cette Femme

donc qui eftoit ambitieufe, aufïi bien que fon Frè-

re, & qui auoit grande amitié auec Melafie , luy

parla auec tant d'adreiïe 5 que comme deux per-

sonnes pofiedées d'vne melme paflion s'enten-

dent facilement, & deuinent prefque fans peine,

leurs penfées les plus fecrettes : ces deux Femmes

que l'ambition feule failbit agir, connurent bien

toit qu'elles fouhaitoient la mefme forte

que ne fe «cachant plus leurs fentimens , elles con-

finèrent entre elles : & refolurent cnfemble, de

faire régner Alcxidefme , quand mefme il fau-

droit faire plufieurs crimes pour cela. Pendant

que ces chofes fe paflbient ainfi , le Prince mon

Père failbit acheuer cette belle & forte Citadel-

le qui eft à Milet : & ie nVoccupois continuel-

552 Le Grand Cr^vs,

lement, ou à mes exercices; ou à la conuer/atic

de Thaïes; ou à mediuertiraux autres choies ou

vn Prince de mon âge pouuoit raifonnablemenc

prendre plaifir. le viuois fans doute ciuilemene

auec Melaiîe , & auec Alexidefme: mais i'auou

pourtant que i'auois naturellement vnc (1 forte

auerfion pour l'vn & pour l'autre, que i'auoù

bien de la peine à la cacher. Cependant le Maria-

gede Léonce ne s'acheuoit point : car comme le

Prince de Phocce vouloit voir quelque apparen-

ce à ce qu'il fouhaitoit, auant que d'y consentir:

ià Soeur, ncftnmce Philodicc , differoit la chofe

auecadrefie. Elle ne pouuoit pas mefaie sache-

uer fi toft: parce que ceux de Prienne ayant eftt

forcez de déclarer la guerre à Polycrate Prince de

Samos, qui vouloit eltre Roy de la Mer, & gui

combatoittout ce qu'il y rencontroitrmon Père

creutque par Politique il faloits'opofcr à cette

nouuelle Puiflancc, puis qu'il y en auoit vn pré-

texte. Ainfi il fit vne Armée naua\e , dont il fut

contraint de me donner la conduitte , ne pou-

uant auec bien-feance ne le faire pas : puis qu'il ne

vouloit point aller en Perfonne à cette guerre.

Ce n'eft pas que ic nefufie fortieune pour cetem-

ploy , car ie n'auois encore que quinze ans : Mais

comme mon Lieutenant General eftoit vn hom-

me expérimenté , ie n'en auois que l'honneur : en-

core ne fçay-ie fi icTeufleeu feul, n'euftefté qu'A-

lexidefmé tomba malade, & qu'il ne pût venir à

ce voyage. Le Prince Philoxipe qui eftoit alors

de mefme âge que mov, & le Prince Tifandre,

pouflez d'vn mefme defîr de gloire, vinrent feiet-

ter dans noftrc Parti : & firent des chofes prodi-

gieufes en cette guerre , qui ne fut pourtant pas

irop heureufe pour nous : car le bonheur de

1

Livr.e T nois iesmeJ 555

Polycratc eft fi grand, que rien ne luy peut refi-

it

nous fufmes quelquefois vaincus, nous ne le fut

mes pas fans gloire : & que fi nous ne vainquifmes

point,nous monltrafmesdu moins à nos Ennemis,

que nous méritions de vaincre. La Paix fe fit alors,

par rentremiic dufageBias, qui pour cet effet fut

de PrienneàSamos : bien eft-il vray qu'elle ne fut

pas de longue durées cftant impolfihle de pou-

uoir empelcjier Polycratedc faire descourfesfur

la Mer , ôc d'y attaquer prefques tout ce qu'il y

^encontre. A mon retour à Milet, ie trouuay le

Mariage d'Alexidefme & de Léonce preft d'ellre

acheué : car durant mon abfcence, Melafie 3c Phi-

lodicc auoient ç dans toute la Ville , & prin-

cipalement auec le Chef de la fa&ion oppoféeau

iage Thaïes : qui bien qu'il aimaft la liberté dç fon

Pais, n'euft pas voulu la recouurer par des voyes

violentes : difant quelquesfois qu'vn Tiran qui

gouuerne les Sujets en paix , vaut mieux que la li-

berté que Ton ne peut fans faire la guer-

re. Mais ceux de l'autre Parti , agirent bien d'vne

autre forte, & penferent les chofes d'vne façon

qui neit pas commune: car enfin s'eftant imagi-

nez que le Prince mon Père auoit vfurpé vne au-

thorité qui ne luy apartenoit pas: & voulant re-

mettre le gouvernement populaire dans la Ville,

& empefeher que (es fucceffeurs ne regnaflent

! après luy : voicy comme ils railonnerent entre

eux , fans que Melafie & Philodice en fçeuflent

rien , quoy qu'elles fuflent pourtant de leur intel-

ligence. _ Ils penferent donc, que tant que le

Prince mon Pçre viuroit , il ne faloit point fon-

ger à recouurer leur liberté : 5c qu'il faloit regar-

( ser feulement , comment les çliofçs poudroient

\

/

554 Ï- E Grand Cyrvs,

aller quand il mourroit. Or ces gens auoicntpri

garde que le Peuple de Milet m'aimoit extrême-

ment :6c que veù les inclinations que Ton remar-

quent en moy,mon règne feroit aflcç d oux & alla

heureux: de forte qu'il feroit aflez difficile de po:

ter ce Peuple à fecoùcr lcjjoug de l'obeïlsâce. Mai

au contraire,préuoyât prefque auec certitude,^

fi Alexidefme rcgnoit,ce feroit le plus crucl,lc plia

violent, & le plus tirannique Prince du monde

ïlscrcurent qu'il feroit alors aifé d'obliger le Peu-

ple à fe reuolter, & à fe défiai re d'vn Maiftrcfoi-

ble'ôc méchant tout cnfemble. Ainfi dansPelpe-

rance de pouuoir deftruirc par cette voyç laPuif-

iance Souueraine , ils promirent à Mela/ïe & à

Philodice, que quand il en feroit temps, ils fe-

roient régner Alcxidefme. Si bien que ces deux

Femmes qui ne feauoient pas par quel mouuc-

ment ils agiflbient : furent rauies, de voir que

leur deffein fembloit reiïtïîr comme elles le fou-

haittoient. De forte que fans plus différer le Ma-

riage de Léonce & d'Alcxidefme, on fit vne cé-

lèbre Feftc dans Milet , où le Prince de Phocée

faifant fembiant d'oublier la mort de fon Fils fe

trouua : & durant vn mois, ce ne furent que di-

uertiflemens & refiouïflances publiques , pour

tous ceux qui n'eftoient pas de cette faction ca-

chée. On trouuoit pourtant eftrange, que le Prin-

ce mon Père euft longé à marier Alexidefme de-

uant moy, puis que ce nedeuoit pas eftre de luy

qu'il deuoit attendre vnSuccelleur: mais comme

on n'eftoit pas accouftumé de murmurer de ce

qu'il faifoit, toute la Ville paroiflbit eftre en joye.

Pour moy qui preuoyois bien où les chofes pou-

uoient aller, i'en confultois auec le fage Thaïes;

qui me difoit touliours que ce que les Dieux

/

L I V R. E T&OISIESME.

555

auoientordonnç, nepouuoit manquer d'arriuer:

&c qu'ainfi il faloit s'abandonnera leur Prouiden-

. Comme les affaires eftoient en ces termes, &

que le Prince moh Père croyoit eftre le plus heu-

reux du monde : Periandrc Roy de Corinthe, qui

netrouuoitpascnce temps là vne obeïflànce fort

exa£tc parmy fes Sujets, luy enuoya demander ce

qu'il faloit que filt vn Roy mal obei,pour eftre pai-

fible dans Tes Eftats. Le Prince mon Père qui eftoit

naturellement foupçonneux, & de qui vne des

principales maximes eftoit, qu'il faloit toufiours

ne confier Ton fecret qu'au moins de gens qu'il

eftoit poilïb!e,& ne donner iamais rien au hazard:

au lieu d'écrire à Periandrc, ou de faire fa réponfe

à fon Enuoy é, il le mena promener dans vne gran-

de Plaine. Et là, mettant pied à terre, & marchant

dans cette Campagne toute couuerte de bleds

prefts à moiflbnner (car c'eftoit à laSaifon de la

récolte ) il luy dit , vous raporterez au Roy voftrc

Maiftre, ce que vous me verrez faire dans cette

Plaine : & vous luy direz ,que ie n'ay point d'autre

k réponfe à luy donner. Cet enuoyc qui n'auoitpas

fçcuce quecontenoit la Lettre qu'il auoit apor-

tée, fe mit donc à obferuer foigneufement ce que

faifoit ce Prince : qui en fe promenant le long de

ces bleds, comme fi c'euft efté en refvant,rompoit

tous les Efpics qui s'élcuoient au deilus des autres:

& ne rompoit point ceu x qui par leur pefanteur fe

panchoient vers la Terre. Mais quoy que cet En-

uoyc peuft raifonner fur cette a&ion , il n'y com-

prit ricn:& il fe refolut feulement de la dire au Roy

fon Maiftre telle qu'il l'auoit veuë. Neantmoins

comme cela luy fembla bizarre, Ôcmefme de peu

de confequenec : après que le Prince mon Père fut

rentré dans la Ville A que cet Enuoyc fut aile à (on

•

5fl Le Ghand Cyhvs,

Logis, il neputs'empefcherdedirela chofeàvfl

homme de Milct, qu'il croyoit élire fort de fa

Amis , & qui luy promit de n'en point parle:

Mais à peihc fut-il parti, que cet homme le diti

vn autre, & cet autre encore à vn Amy ; & cr.

Amy encore au Chef delà Confpiration qui:;

tramoit contre mov. Comme c'eltoit vn homraf I

d efpnt quifçauoiti'eftat des affaires de Corintk

& qui de plus auoit fçeu par Melafie que Perian

drcauoitenuoyé demander confeil de quelque^

faire importante au Prince mon Perc, il entendit

la choie: & comprit aifément qu'en rompant ks

Efpics les plus éleuez , il auoit voulu dire qu'il fa-

loit abaiiîer tous les Grands d'vn Eftat, dés qui s

Eenfoicnt aller vn peu au delà de leur condition.

c forte que craignant que cette maxime que

l'on confeilloità Periandre, nes'executa/fr fur luy

mcfme, fi le Prince de Milet venoit àdécouurir

ce qu'il tramoit dans la Ville, il dit à ceux de ("on

Parti,qu'il faloit aller plus loing,& agir plus prom*

ptement qu'ils n'en auoienteu deflfein. Il leur fa-

lut pourtant du temps , auparauant que de pou-

uoir faire reiiflîr la refolution qu'ils prirent : fi

bien que i'eus encore le loifir d'aller à cette guer-

re où Leontidas feruit Polycrate, & dont il vous

parla dans Ion récit à Sinope. Mais durant mon

ablence , Anthcmius ( ce Chef des Conjurez le

nommoit ainfi) mena la chofe auec tant d'adref-

fe, qu'il porta l'cfprit de Melafie à trouuer melme

la vie du Prince mon Père trop longue. Car com-

me les vices d'Alexidefme augmentoient tous les

iours, ce Prince commençoit de faire quelque dif-

férence de luy à moy : fi'biert que Philodicequi

voyoit que fa Fille e'ftoit tres-malhcureufe quJffl

à la perfonne de fon Marv , & qu'elle ne poimoit

•

Liviï Troisiesme. 557

krouuer de foulagementquc par l'ambition, prcl-

oit tous les iours Melafie de taire déclarer le Prin-

:e mon Père en faueur d'Alexidefmc l'aflurant

lu'il eftoit ailé de le faire : & luy difant qu'il ne fa-

oit que dire publiquement ; qu'elle auoit toû-

ours cfté fa Femme légitime : que la Princelïe

ma Mère ne l'auoit iamais cfté : qu'Alexidefme

cftant plus âgé que moy , deuoit régner le premier:

ôc qu'enfin il faloit aflurer la choie de fon viuant.

Melafie promit d'en parler , & en parla : mais le

Prince mon Père ne voulut iamais luy refpondrô

precifément : de forte qu'ayant Tefprit fort aigri,

elle en conféra auec Anthemius. Le Prince de

Phocée reuintaufli dans Milet, pour confulterdc

nouueau auec Anthemius & auec Melafie : & ils

refolurent tous enfemble , qu'il faloit empoifon-

ncr le Prince mon Pcre durant mon abfence , &

faire reconnoiftre Alexidefme pour

Prince de Phocée adioufta , à ce que i'ay fçcu,

qu'il ne doutoit pas que ic n'eufledes Amis : mais

que moy n'eftant pas dans la Ville, ils n'agiroient

fansdoiftc pas trop fortement. Ioint que le Prin-

\- ce de Phocée dit qu'il feroit entrer du monde fe-

crettement dans Milet. Anthemius euft bien vou-

lu que cela n'euft pas elle , afin de pouuoir peut-

elhe aller à la liberté tout d'vn coup : maisiln'ofa

neantmoins s'y oppofer ouuertement , de peur de

fe rendre fufpeft: & de defcouurir Ja féconde Con-

fpiration qu'il meditoit dans fon cœur. Le face

Thaïes , quoy que fort occupé à fes Eftudes , hit

pourtant aduérty que Ton tramoit quelque cho-

ie : de forte que (cachant qu'il partoit vn Vaifleau

que le Prince môPcrem'enuoyoit, chargé de mu-

nitions, il m'eferiuit vn billet de peu de mots:où il

! nie failbit fçauoir , que ma prefence eftoit necel 1

y

558 Lï Grand Ctivj,

faireàMilct. Neantmoins comme il ne pouui

pas foupçonner iufques où alloit la niée ha na

de Mela(ïe;de Philodicc ; du Prince de Phocc

i ôc d'Anthemiusjil en demeura là: croyant tôt

^* ioursqueiarriuerois aifez à temps, pour deftn

rc toutes ces factions. Cependant ces quan

perfonnes qui auoient prefques tous des mot*

différents, agifioient pourtant également :car

Prince de Phocée cherchoit principalement à

vangcr:Melafie & Philodicc ibngeoient à iatis

faire leur ambition : & Anthemius croyoit u*

uailler pour la liberté de fa Patrie. Mais , Sei-

gneur, pourquoy différer plus long temps à vous

dire les malheurs de ma Maifon? l'ingrate Melafc

empoifonna le Prince mon Père :& ihppofa vnc

Déclaration , par laquelle il paroi/Toit reconnoi

ffre Alexidcfme pour fon fuccefleur. Le Prince de

Phocée le trouua en perfonne à Alilet auec des


	40. BIG FRENCH: PART 27

forces: Anthemius aida à faire reconnoiftre A\exi-

defme pour Prince : mes Amis voulurent prendre

les armes , & le Peuple murmura : mais à là fin le

Party d* Anthemius fut le plus fort : & lorsque ie

vins pour rentrer dans le Port de Milet, ie trouuaj

les chofes en ces termes, & l'on m'en empefcha

Pentrée. Comme mon Armée au oit elle batnc de

la tempefte,ic me vy au plus pitoyable eftat où ja-

mais Prince fe foit veû: ie ne (cauois pourtant pus

encore ce qui faifoit que Ton me traitoit en en-

nemy , car on ne me le difoit point : mais à deux

heures de là , ayant enuové dans vn Efauif deman-

der la raifon de ce qu'on faifoit : Âlexide/îne

m'enuoya cette faufle Déclaration dont ie vous

ay parle, qu'il auoit faite au nom du Roy mort

Père : & le fage Thalfcs quand la nuit fut venue,

me fit feauoir par vnPefcheur la vérité de toutes

choies.

Livke T 55P

liofes. I'apris donc en vn mefmc iour , la mort

le mon Pcrc 5 la perte de mon «Eftat; la trahifon

ic mon Frère & de mes Suiets & tout cela fans y

ouuoir trouucr de remède. Comme la plus

5rande partie de mes Vaiflcaux eftoient brifez,

i^eftois abfolument hors de pouuoir de rien faire

ny de rien entreprendre : noyant pas aflez de

Soldats pour faire vnc defeente , & pour atta-

quer Milet du cofté de la terre , ny rien de tout

ce qu'il faut auoir pour vn Siège : & ie ne fçauois

as mefmetrop bien comment m'efloigner de la

ille , veu le defordre où l'orage auoit mis toute

ma Flotte. Le fage Thaïes me manda encore,

qu'il me CQnjuroit de ne vouloir pas deftruire

ma Patrie , pour mon intereft particulier : & d'at-

tendre mon reftabliflement & ma vangeancedii

temps s de mes Amis $ de la méchanceté d'Alexi-

defme;& des Dieux : qui eftoient trop équita-

bles , pour ne punir pas mes ennemis : & pour ne

recompenfer pas ma vertu , fi ie fçauois bien vfer

de cette infortune.} Fadmiray ce* confeil quand

ic l'eus reçeu , mais i'auoùëque ie nelefuiuispa9

fans peine': & que ce fut pluftoft par necefïïté que

Îar choix, que i'agis félon les intentions deTha-

es. Cependant la Mer eftant deuenuë aflez cal-

me, quoy que mesVaifléaux fufl'ent en mauuaiS ■

eftat , ie tafchay de gagner vnc des IQes la plus

proche dont toute cette Mer eft femée, afin de

les y faire racommoder. Fenuoyay toutesfois

fecrettement porter vn Manifefte à Milet : par le-

quel ie faifois fçauoir a tous mes Suiets, que la

prétendue Déclaration du Prince mon Père eftoit

. faillie : & qu'Alexidefme eftoit non feulement vit

rebelle & vn vfurpatcur: mais que Mclafie fa Mè-

re auoit empoifonjic fon Mary , afin de faire re?

jf. Partie. '' N n

60 Le Grand Ctkvî,

gncr Ton Fils. Comme ce crime eftoit fort no

il ne fut pas creii de tout le monde : & on s'imi

gina que ie ne difois cela , que pour les rendre plu

odieux. Cependant lejage Thaïes qui me Fatu

mandé, lauoit fçeu auec aflez de certitude pou:

n'en douter pas : mais comme les malheurs vien-

nent ordinairement en foule, ie ne fus paspluftol

en pleine Mer, que le calme ccfla,& que la tem

refte reuint:& vnctempefte fi forte, qu'en deuil

heures toute ma Flotte fut diiperlée. Le ventre-

ouflà mclme malgré eux quelques vns de mes

aifleaux , iufques au Port de Milet : les autres fc

bri!èrcnt contre des rochers: quelques- vns tour-

nèrent tout d'vn coup,& furent engloutis dans

les abifmes rie la Mer : & ie demeuray auec trois

feulement , à lutter contre les vents & contre les

vagues. le crus cent & cent fois que i'allois périr:

& cent & cent fois ie rendis grâces aux Dieux,dans

refpcrancequeiauoisde nciiiruiuie point à mes

\- infortunes. Mais à la fin malgré moy i\ falut vi-

iire : & après vn iour & vne nuit de tempefle cf-

pouuentable, ie fus icttcàrifle de Chio,où /

borday & où ie fus reçeu ,pour racommoder feu-

lement mes VSFeaiix : car comme ccuxdecerre

Ille fçauoient défia le changement arriué à Milet,

ils craignirent que s'ils me louftroient plus long-

temps^ leurs Ports, ce ne fui} donner vn pré-

texte de guerre contre eux aux Milefiens. Enfin,

Seigneur , ie connus en cette rencontre , que ceux

qui ont le -plus de befoin de retraite, font ceux a

qui Ton en offre le moins :& que les malheureux

ne trouuentgucresd\Aziles,ckez ceux qui ne le

iont pas. Ce fut en vain que i'attendis pour voirai

quelques autres de mes Vaifleaux ne me viendront

point rcioindre : car foit qu'ils enflent touspery.

Livkï!

$ k;

#i

que là tempefte les euft iettez trop loing 5 ou qu'ils

uVeuflent voulu abandonner pour s'en retourner

à Milet , ie n'en apris aucunes nouuelles. Des trois

qui me reftoient,il n'y en eut ïnefme que deux

que Ton peuft remettre en mer : qui ne furent

pas pluftoft en eftat , que ie me re(olu§ d'aller à

,pour voir fi l'amitié que i'auois contra-

ctée auec Tifandre,fils du fagePittacus Prince de

Mytilene,nefubfifteroit pas encore malgré mes

malheurs. le fus donc auec deux Vaifléaux feu-

lement chercher ce généreux Amy , qui me ré-

cent auec vne bonté extrême : & qui me fit reçe*

tioir du Prince fon Père auec lesmefmeshôheurs^

que fi ie n'eufle pas cfté dépofTedé de mes Eftats.

le fus donc quelque temps en cette Cour là : pen-

dant quoy i'enuôyay vers Periandre RoydeCo-

rinthe luy demander fécours : mais il eftoit alors fî

occupé chez luy, par quelques fa&ions qui par-

tageoient tous les Grands de fon Royaume , qu'il

ne fe trouua pas cftre en termes de me pouuoir af-

filier. Le Prince Polycrate fit aulïï la paix auec

Alexidefme , comme firent ceux de Prienne : & le

Prince de Phocée qui eftoit de ce Party , & qui le

foufténoit ardemment , engagea tous ceux auec

qui il auoit alliance , à le fouftenir comrtie luy : de

forte que ie ne vy «apparence aucune de rien en-

1 treprendre, aueclefecours feul dii Prince deMy-

tilene. Ioint que par l'intelligence que ieconfer-

• uay toiiiours auec le fâge Thales,ie fçeû qu'il aiioit

découuert c|u'Anthcmius qui auoit paru fi zélé

pour Alexifdemc, animoit fourdement le Peuple

contre cet VTurpateur : fi bien qu'il y auoit lieu de

' croire qu'il y auroitbië-toft quelque nouueauchâ-

1U.^ ^-v^.^-i ^ OUUOiS

Q11

Nu i)

I

5 62

Le Grand Cykvj,

allant taire laguerre:ôc de me tenir ton ii ours tavit

preft à me ietter dans cette Ville, s'il s'en prèle rv

toit quelque occafion fauorable. M

contraint d'attendre en repos ,1e fuccés de ma

fortune :mais ie vous aduoiie que c'eftoit auec

Vn chagrin fi grand, que rien ne pouuoit me d

uertir. Ce qui le redoubloit encore , c'eftoit que

le Prince Tifandre eitoit auffi malheureux que

moy , bien que ce fuft par vne caufe différente

car vous fçaurez, Seigneur, cju'il y auoit plus de

deux ans qu'il aimoit efperdument cette célèbre

Fille que vous villes à Leibos quand nous ypaf-

fafmes enfemble , (ans pouuoir en eflre regardé

fauorablement ,quoy qu'il euft: fait toutes choVcs

poflibles pour s'en faire aimer. Comme l'admira-

ble Sapho dont ie vous parle, eft apurement vu

miracle d'efprit , & que de pins elle a beaucoup

de beauté & d'agréenient, ie nepouuoispastrou-

ner qu'il euft tort de l'eftimer p\us que tout le

refte du monde :mais comme ie n'auois encore

iamais rien aimé, ie le blafinois efl rangement de

ce qu'il paroiflbit aufli mélancolique que moy.

Mais , Seigneur, comme ce n'eft pas THilloirede

ce Prince que ie veux vous raconter , ie ne vous

en diray rien autre chofe, finon qu'eftant abso-

lument defefperé de pouuoir iamais toucher le

cœur de cette belle Lefbienne : il me pria de

vouloir eftre le compagnon de fon exil , ôc de

vouloir aller errer auecques luy , fur toutes les

Mers qui n'eftoient pas fort efloignées de lLf2t —

le luy

accorday aiiëment ce qu'il voulut -tout Jieum'é

tant indiffèrent dans ma difcrace

pour

► 4111 11 ciiuicui pa^ iui t eiiujgiitwa ut

voir fi l'abfence le pourroit guérir,

rday aifément ce qu'il voulut, tout li

ainfi pretex

mien

nous quittafmes Leibos, & nous nous abandon:

\

Livre T r. oi s iesme.' 56}

nafmes à la Fortune. Toutes nos conuerfations

n'eftoient pour l'ordinaire que des difputes de

l'ambition & de l'amour : chacun denousfoufte-

nant fon opinion , félon les fentimens qu'il auoit

alors dans le cœur. Nous auions deux Vaifl'eaux

outre celuy où nous eftions : mais nous n'eufmes

bien tort plus que le noftre : car ayant rencontré

le Prince Polycrate beaucoup plus fort que nous,

il nous prit les deux autres : & tout ce que nous

peufmes faire fut d'e'chaper à fa vi&oire. Il eft

certain que cette auanture me fafcha , & me fit

deuenir Pirate , s'il faut ainfî dire : car il me prit

vne fi forte enuie de regagner ce que i'anois

perdu , que nous fifmes deffein d'attaquer tout

ce qui ne fe rendroit point : ne iugeant pas qu'il

fuft plus permis à Polycrate qu'à nous de faire des

prifçs continuelles fin: toutes les Mers où il na-

uigeoit. En moins d'vn mois nous fifmes plus de

vingt Combats ,& iaquis bien-toft le nom de Pi-

rate : car pour le Prince Tifatidre , durant tout ce

voyage, il ne voulut point cftre connu aux lieux

où nous abordafmes. le puis toutesfois dire fans

,menfonge, que i'ay efté Pirate fans eftre Pirate,

s'il m'eft permis de parler ainfi : car comme ie

\ n'auois deflein que de me faire vne petite Flotè

par mon courage ; ie ne retenois que des Vaif-

feaux , & les hommes qui vouloient feruir fous

moy : & iuftement ce qu'il falpit pour leur fùb-

fiftance. Nous prifmes trois Nauires du Prince de

Phocée mon ennemy , ce qui me doona vne ioye

inconceuable : & à la première Ille que nous trou-

uafmes , i'en mis les gens à terre , & en pris d'au-

tres ; me femblant que ie deuois tout efperer,

puisque i'auois commencé de vaincre par mes

Marin

N n iij

j$4 Le Grand Cykvs,

ce Prince fedeuoit bientoft embarquer , pour aW

1er delapartdeCrefusau PontEuxin, & ala Vil-

le d'Apollonie : de forte que refolu de luy aller

couper chemin , ie retournay d'où ie venois : k cç

fut alors, Seigneur, que ie vous rencontray, com-

me vous vouliez aller de Corinthe à Ephc( c. Com-

me iauois dans refprit le deflein de combattre le

Prince de Phocée, que Fonm'auoit dit qui deuoir

auoir fix Vaifleaux $ ie me refolus d'attaquer le

voftre pour le gagner fi ie pouuois. ToutesfoJ5,

à dire vray , cette victoire me fut difputée fi cou-

rageufement par vous;quc Ton peut dire que vous

fuilcs vaincu par le nombre feulement, & queie

le fus par voftre valeur. Mais , Seigneur , ofèray-

ïc vous dire que ce vaillant homme contre qui

vous combattîtes dans la Mer , après que vous y

fuftes tombez Tyn & l'autre , & que ïcnuoyay I

quérir auflï bien que vous dans vnEfquif, eftoit

ce mcfnie Tifandre qui cft prefentement dans

nia Tente , qui ne voulut jamais que ie vous le

fille connoiftre , tant que vous fuites dans mon

aifleau.

Quoy généreux Thrafibule » interrompit Cyrus,

çeluy que ie combatis, & qui m'auroit fans doute

Vaincu fans vous, eft icy ) Ha fi cela eft, pourfuiuit-

ïl , redouhlez vos foings pour fa conferuation à

ma prière : eftant certain que ie ne croy pas qu'il y

ait vn plus vaillant homme au monde que luy.

Mais de grâce, achetiez de me raconter vne vie,

pu ie ne prens guerçs moins d'intereft qu'en la

mienne. Thrafibule après auoir admiré la haute

generofité de Cyrus , de s'intereiïer comme il fai-

•foit à I4 conferuation d'vn homme qui luy auoit

lï opiniaftrément difputé la vi&cire 5 reprit fon

difeours de cette forte.

K

Livre Trois iesme.

565

le ne vousferay donc pointfouuenir,decequi

fe pafla en cette occafion , puis que voftre mo-

cieftie ne le pourroit fouftrir : mais ie vous diray

feulement , que lors que ie pris terre à Lelbos,

ce fut pour y laitier malgré luy le Prince Tifandre,

à qui vous auiez fait deux blefllires, moins gran-

des en apparence que celles que vous auiez re-

ceues de luy , mais qui par le chagrin qu'il auoit,

1 furent plus longues & plus difficiles à guérir que

les voftres. En fuitte , Seigneur , fuiuant mon

deftein, ie vous menay au Pont Euxin , ou i'eus

le bon-heur de rencontrer ce que ie cherchois,

c'eft à dire le Prince de Phocée: car ce fut veri-

tablement contre luy que vous combatiites , &

luy que vous vainquiftes : eftant certain que (ans

vous, i'eufie peut-eftre eu le mal-heur d'eftre vain-

cu. Mais Seigneur, la Fortune ne voulut pas que

dans les trois Vaifleaux que nous prifmes , le Prin-

ce de Phocée s'y trouuaft : & il échapa par vn

bon-heur inconceuable. Cependant après que

vouseuftes refuie les deux Vaifleaux que ievou-

lois vous forcer de prendre , parce qu'ils vous

apartenoient plus qu'à moy ^ & après que vous

en euftes feulement accepté vn : cette mefme

tempefte qui s'efleua vn demy iour après que

nous nous fufmes feparez , cSc qui vous ietta deux

iours en fuitte au port de Sinope (à ce que i'ay

feeu depuis ) par vn de ces prodiges qui arriuent

fi fouuent à la Mer , & qui font que des vents

tous contraires agitent les vagues d'vn Cap à l'au-

tre, la tempefte me pouffa dans l'Helefpont : & en

fuitte me faifant paffer entre Lemnos & Lefbos,

elle me força encore malgré moy daller plus à

gauche rafer l'Ifle de Chio :& échouer enfin, con-

W les Coites de G aide , fi connues par cet IillmiQ

N n uij

l

1

566

Lb G* and Cyivj;

v.

v

ni s'auance fi foft dans la mer, que cette pointi

c terre femble eltre entièrement détachée dt

Continent. Iufques icy , Seigneur, vous pouuci

regarder le commencement de ma vie , comme U

plus heureux temps que i'aye iamais paflé : cai

parmy mes malheurs, i'auois toufiours eu quel

ne bon-heur : foit par l'amitié du fage Thaïes

bit par celle du Prince Tifandre; & foit en der-

nier lieu par la voftre : Mais depuis le iour que

i'arriuay a Gnide , il n'y eut plus pour moy que

de l'infortune. Elle fc déguifa pourtant d'abord:

& ic rendis grâces aux Dieux , de m'auoir con-

duit en vn lieu où ie trouuay tant de ciuiliré.

Car vous fçaurez que iuftement à la pointe de cet

îfthme, où la tempefte me ietta feul , mes autres

Vaifleaux ayant efté difperfez par l'orage,- il y a

Vil Chafteau extrêmement fort , & qui tait toute

la deftence de cette prefque-Ifle du cofté de I3.

Mer , où commandoit lors que i'y arriuay , vn

homme de condition nommé Euphranor , qui

Cftoit Chef du Confeil des foixante qui gouuer-

nent cettç République. Cet homme pour moi\

bon-heur , à ce que ie crûs en ce temps-là, vit dif ;

haut dVne Terrafic où il eftoit , auec quelle im-

petuofité les Vents m'aiioientpoiiflé vers le pied

de fes Murailles. De forte qu'à l'heure mefme

par vn fentiment d'humanité, il enuoya ordre à

tous les Mariniers de ce Port de m , aiïïfter:& il

prit vn foing particulier, de fçauoir çn quel eftat

eftoit mon V aifleau , & qui eftoit celuy qui le

commandoit. Car il connut bien que c'eftoitvn

Vaifleau de guerre :& mefme vn des plus beaux

& des plus grands , qui euft iamais efté veû. fur

toutes nos Mers : & en effet c eftoit encore le

mefme fur lequel i'auois commandé l'Armée con*

j Livre T r. e. 567

tre Polycrate, & fur lequel auiïï i'auois eu l'hori»

neur de vous voir. Euphranor ayant donc en-

uoyé s'informer qqi i'eftois: quelques Mariniers

de Gnide oui reconnurent mon Vailleau , luy di-

rent que c eftoit celuy de ce fameux Pirate qui

couroit la Mer depuis quelque temps 5 qui ne pre-

poit ny argent ny marchandise , & qui ne vouloit

que des hommes & des Nauires : l'alfurant qu'ils

me connoiflbient bien, & qu'ils m'atioient vnc

fois veû attaquer vn Vaifleau, pendant quoy ils

s'eftoient fauuez. Mais en meime temps ayant

fçeu par d'autres qui venoient de me voir , que

ie n'auois pas trop la mine d'vn Pirate, & que mon

Nauire eftoit fi fracafle , que ie ne ferois de long-

temps en eftat de pouuoir partir de Gnide: il en-

uoya ordre , & par curiofité , & pour la feureté

de la Forterefie, de me conduire vers luy. Com-

; me ie fçauois que c'eftoit U couftume des lieux

où il y a des Places de guerre d'en vfer ainfi , &

que de plus ie ne voulois pas me faire connoiftre

pour ce que i'eftois , i'obeïs fans murmurer : &

fans eftrc fuiuy que d'vn homme de qualité de

Milet , nomme Leofthene, qui ne m'auoit point

abandonné, & de trois ou quatre de mes gens;

ie fustrouuer Euphranor qui me reçoit dansvne

grande Galerie, où diuerfes perfonnes fe prome-

noient auecques luy. Il me parla auec beaucoup

d'adrefle & de ciuilité : il s'informa qui i'eftois;

d'où ie venois; où i'auois deflein d'aller Et il

me fit enfin plufieurs queftions , pour tafeherde

dcfcouurir la vérité de ce qu'il vouloit fçauoir.

Icrefpondis pourtant à toutes ces chofes , fans

le fatisfaire entièrement : car ie luy dis que mon

Nom,, quand ie le luy dirois , ne luy feroit pas

connu. Que iç venois du Pont Euxin , où vue

f

* .

568

Lh Grand Cyhvj,

affaire importante m'auoit apellé : &.que îe ne

fçauois pas moy mefme où iallois, lors que la

tempefte m'auoit poulie en cette Code. Que ce-

pendant ie pouuois feulement l'afibrerauec cer-

titude , qu'il trouueroit en moy beaucoup de re-

fiance, d'auoir eu lascncrofitéd'eniiovrr

connoi

ies gens aider aux miens a iâuuer mon Vaifleau:en

effet s'ils ne fu fient venus nous n'euffions iama

pûanchrer en ce lieu là,& la tempefte eutl acheuc

de nous faire périr. Durant que ie parlois à Eu-

phranor , ie remarquay que tout ce qu'il y auoit

de gens dans cette Galerie s'aprocherent preocu-

pez de la peu fée, qu'ils alloient entendre pa rler ra

Pirate. Comme il n'y a que quatre langues parmy

tous les Ioniens , & qu'elles fercflemblent (i fort,

que quiconque en entend vne entend toutes les

autres, j'en tendois&eftois entendu fans peine :y

ayant mefme fi peu de différence de celle de Mi-

let à celle de Gnide , que ce n'eft prefauesque le

feul accent qui les change , puis qu'en fin Y vne Se

l'autre font Greques. Mais Seigneur,paumy toutes

ces Perfonnes qui s'aprocherent, ie vy quatre ou

cinq Dames de bonne mine:cntre lefqueiles la fille

d'Euphranor me parut la plus belle chofe que i'euf-

fe iamais veuë:& comme elle fe trouua cftrela plus

curieufe de la Troupe de voir vn Pirate , dont i'ay

feeu qu'elle difoit irauoir iamais veû; elle s'apro-

cha plus que les autres :& ie la faliiay aufiï auec plus

de foûmifïïon que tout le refte de la compagnie:

qui n'eut qu'v ne reuerece ou deux en gênerai. Mais

pour Alcionide ( car cette belle Perfonne fe nom-

me ainfi)ic luy en fis vne en particulier, auec le

mefme rcfpcft, que fi vneDiuinitém'euft aparu.

Il me fembla mefme,que pendât que ie continuois

déparier à Euphran or , elle dit à vne de fes Conv

Livre Tioisiesme. 569

agneSy que ie n'auois point l'air d'vn Pirate, ie-

on qu'on les luy auoit dépcints:de forte que pour

a confirmer en cette bonne opinion, ie talchay

de re (pondre à Euphranor ,1e plus à propos qu'il

nie fut poflïble. En effet il fut 11 content de moy,

que fans s'arrefter à cette prétendue qualité de

Pirate , qui ne donne gueres rentrée des Ports

à ceux qui la portent , il m'offrit fon aiîiftance

de fort bonne grâce :& m'affura queiepouuois

tarder àGnide autant de temps que ie voudrais*

pour faire racommoder mon Vaifl'eau. Apres ce-

la ie me retijray , faifant pourtant encore durer la

conuerfation autant que ie le pus , afin de voir

plus long- temps l'admirable Alçionide. Mais en*

fin ie fortis de cette Galerie, & ie m'en retour-

nay à mon Nauire : neantrnoins comme il faifoit

eau déroutes parts, ie fus contraint d'aller loger

à la Ville, à vn bout de laquelle ce Chafteau eft

toufiours dans l'efprit l'image de cette

belle Perfonne que i'auois veuë. Le lendemain au

jnatin , ie fus à ce célèbre Temple qui porte le

nom de Venus Gnidienne , où ie trouuay défia la

\\. diuine Alçionide: mais fi charmante & fi aimable,

que ie changeay de couleur auffi-toft que ie l'a-

perçcus. Comme i'auois pris ce iour là vn habit /

fort magnifique , elle penfa ne me connoiftre

pas : toutefois s'eftant remis vn moment après

pion vifage en la mémoire, elle me rendit lefa-

lut que ie luy fis, auec aflez de ciuilité. Comme

elle eftoit auec faMcre,& que ie ne paflbis que

pourvu Pirate dans leur efprit,ien'ofay les abor»

der:& ie creus qu'il faloit demander la permif-

fion de les voir, auparauant que de l'entrepren-

dre, le creus mefme qu'il faloit aller remerciée.

lupkanQrjSc luy faite vue viûte 4e çcrçuipni^ide

570 Le Grand Cyrvs,

forte queic fus chez luy ce matin là , 5c ie l'en-

tretins félon (on aduis fi agréablement , qu'il me

tefmoigna cftre biert aife de ma connoiffance.

Apres Tauoir quitté , comme ie fçay que pour

Tordinaire lesprefens font autant entiers les hom-

mes , que les Sacrifices & les Offrandes enuersta

Dieux , ie luy enuoyay vne Efpéc admirablement

belle: dont la Garde eftoit garnie d'orSc depier- j

rerics,auecvntrauail merueilleux : car elle e/toi!

de la main du Père de ce grand Amy du fîlence;

de ce Philofophe fi célèbre par tout le monde;

de ce rare Artifan,dis-ie,qui efl: fans pareil pour

TOrphevrerie. Euphranor fut furpris de la ma-

gnificence de mon prefent, qu'il reçeut auecque

ioye : cependant i'eftois fi charmé de la veuë

d'Àlcionide , que ie ne me fouuenois pas de don-

ner les ordres neceflaires pour racommoder mon

Vaifieau : auffi en laiflay-ie abfolument le foin à

Leofthene 5 & ie demeurày feul dans la Chambre

où i'eftois alors , fans pouuoir penfer à nulle au-

tre chofe qu'à cette belle Perfonne. le fus prés

d'vne heure à refver fort agréablement , & à m

fouuenir auec plaifir de la douceur de ksyeux;

de la blancheur de fon teint 5 des iuftes propor-

tions de tous les traits de fon vifage;de l'agréaient

que l'on y voyoit;de la modeftie qui paroiffoit

en fon adion;de Faifancede fa taille 5 Scdel'ef-

prit que l'on remarquoit en fa phifionomie. Mais

après auoir bien refvé , tout d'vn coup ie m'efton-

nay de me furprendre en vne pareille occupa-

tion : moy, dis-ic, qui depuis la perte de mon Perc

& de mon Eftat, n'auois iamais efté vn moment

feuhfans auoir l'efprit remply de penfées de haine

&de vengeance : & qui ne fongeois enfin à au-

tre chofe , qu'aux moyens de regagner ce quei'a-

m

Livre Troisiesme. 571

tiois perdu, raduoiie que ce changement m'é-

tonna : & que i'eus mefme quelque honte de cet-

te première foiblefle. En effet ic penfay chan-

ger le deflein que i'auois , d'enuoyer demander

la permiflïon de voir la Femme d'Éuphranor qui

fe nommoit Phedime : car enfin , difois-ie , que

veux-ie faire , de m'expofer à vn fi grand péril,

comme eft celuy de reuoir vne fi redoutable Per-

fonne? le ne l'a y encore veuë que quelques mo

mcns,& cependant ie ne fonge prefques défia

plus à mes ennemis : que fera-ce donc quand ic

îuy auray parlé, & que ie luy auray donné loifir

d'aflbiettir mon cœur ? Neantmoins ie me mo-

quay moy mefme de ma crainte vn inftant après:

& ie creus encore que ie n'auois qu'à ne vou-

loir point aimer Alcionide pour ne l'aimer pas.

Les autres , difois-ie , qui font furpris par cette

pafiion , le font fans doute parce qu'ils ne fon-

; gent'pas à y refifler dés le commencement : mais

pour moy il n'en fera pas ainfi : car ie veux aller

Voir Alcionide , auec vne ferme refolution , de

n'auoir iamais que de l'admiration pour elle,&

de n'auoir iamais d'amour. Ainfi , Seigneur, pen-

fant m'eftre bien fortifié contre les charmes de

cette rare Perfonne, i'enuoyay demander l'apres-

difnée à fa Mère la permiilion de la vifiter , qu'elle

m'accorda. l'y fus donc auec Leofthene : mais

i'yfus fans luy parler, tant que ce chemin dura.

Seigneur, me dit-il en riant, vous me femblez

bien refveur, pour faire vne première vifite de

t)ames : ie fous-ris de la remarque de Leofthe-

ne; & fans luy fefpondre , parce que ie ne fça-

nois pas .vne bonne railon à luy dire de ma rd-

verie, ie fis femblant de ne l'auoir pas entendu:

& ientray dans le Chafteau, dont nous citions

#

tf% Le Giand CîKvi,

alors fort proches. Phcdime me reçoit très ciuï-

lemcnt : & l'admirable Alcionide eut aufli pour

moy vne douceur fi charmante , que i'eus tous les

iuiets pofiibles de me loiifcr d'elle. Comme il y

auoit beaucoup de Dames lors que i'arriuay, après

les premiers complimens,Phedime continua de

parler à celles qu'elle entretenoit auparavant qucf

i'entraffe : & comme l'eus le bonheur dé me

trouuer place auprès d'Altioilide , i'eus le loifir

de's cette prerhicre vifitc , de remarquer qu'elle

auoit l'efprit aufli beau que le vifage. En effet ie ne

penfe pas qu'il y ait iamais eu vne perfonne dont

la conuerfation ait efté plus charmante que la

iienne : car enfin elle agit de forte , qu'elle dit tou-

jours precifement tout ce qu'il faut dire, pour di-

uertir ceux qu'elle entretient. Elle parle égale*

ment bien de toutes chofès : 5c demeure pourtant

fi admirablement dans les iuftes bornes que là

couftume & la bien-feance preferiuent aux Dames

pour ne paroiftre point trop feauantes : que l'on

diroit à l'entendre parler des chofeslès plus re/e-

uées , que ce n'eft que par le fimple fens commun

qu'elle en a quelque connoiflanee. Son éloquen-

ce eft forte, mais naturelle: & quojr que ce foit

vne desPerfonnes du monde qui parle le plus fa-

cilement , c'eft pourtant vtie des femmes de toute

la Terre qui fe taift auec le moins de peine , & qui

efeoute le pluspaifiblement ceux mefme qui par-

lent le plus mal à propos : tant il eft vray qu'elle

eft complaifanté, fage , & iudicieufe. Eftant tel-

le que ie la dépeins , vous pouuez bien iuger

qu'elle fouffrit que ie luy parlaOe , & qu'elle eut la

bonté' de me rcfpondre. Apres quelquesdifcours

indifférents , où celles qui dtoient auprès d'el-

le fc méfièrent, die me dit fort obligeamment,

Livre TRoisrEsfaE. 575

que ie ltiy dcuois auoir quelque obligation , des

fcntimens qu'elle auoit eus pour moy , auant

mcfmc que de me connoiftre : car imaginez-vous,

me dit-elle , que comme c'eft vn de mesdider-

tifiemens , quand la Mer eft irritée , de voir ces

Montagnes d'cftume qui bondiflent contre nos

Rochers : feftois aux feneftres de mon Cabinet;

lors que voftre Va i fléau poufle par les vents vint

efchoiier contre le pied de ce Chafleau. De forte

que comme ie creus que tout ce qui eftoit dedans

alloit périr; i'aduoiie que le coeur m'en bâtit, &

que ie demanday aux Dieux qu'ils vous confer-

ua fient. Ainfi le premier fentiment que i'ay eu

pour vous, ayant efté de pitié : il me (emble que

vous deuez en auoir quelque légère reconnoif-

fance Quoy Madame luy dis-ie , c'eft à vos vœux

que ie dois moît (alut;& c'eft donc véritable-

ment vous que j'en dois remercier ? C'eft aux

Dieux, répliqua t'elle, & non pas à moy , que

• vous deuez rendre grâce : & vous ne me deuez au

plus qu'vn peu de louange delà pitié que i'ay eue

de vous, fans fçauoir qui vous eftiez. AuiTi,adioû-

ta t'elle , vousay-ie veû ce matin au Temple , où

vous remçrciyez fans doute la Deefle qu'on y ado-

re , de vous auoir conferué. Il eft vray , luy dis-ie,

que i'y fuis aile' pour cela : car ie ne fçauois pas

encore que c'eftoit à vous & non pas à moy,qu'el-

le auoit accordé mon (hlut. Mais prefentement,

adiouftay-ie , ie ne m'eftonne plus que la Deefle

de la Beauté , ait accordé à la plus belle Pcrfon-

ne du monde , vue choie qu'elle a fouhaitée.

Toutesfois , Madame pourfuiuis-ie , peuteftre

vous repentirez vous du bien que vous m'auez

fait fans me connoiftre, des que vous me connoi-

ne le pefe pas 3 dit-elle,ou les aparences font;

#

I

74 ^ E Giand Cykvs,

bien trorripeufes : & puis quand mefmè vous né

feriez pas ce que ie croy que vous elles $ie ne me

repentirois pas encore d'auoir eu de la pitié : puis

que tous les malheureux en doiuent donner à

tout le monde , & principalement à celles du

iexe dont ie fuis. Hà , Madame , luy dis-ie, ne

changez iamais de fentimens, ie vous en con-

jure: il femble, dit elle , à vous entendre par/er,

que vous ayez beaucoup dintereft au party des

infortunez : plus que tous les hommes dii mon*

de , luy repliquay-ic, non feulement par les mal-

heurs qui me font défia aduenus , mais par ceux

encore que raifonnablement ie dois preiioirqui

nVarriueront. Ccft eitre trop ingénieux à fe per-

fecuter, dit-elle, que de s'affliger de ce qui peut-

eftre n'arriuera point : & pour moy , ie vous

auouë , que ie condamne prefque également,

ceux qui le croyent heureux , par la feule efpe-

rance de Tertre : & ceux auffi qui fe font mal-

heureux, feulement par la crainte de le deuenîr.

Il y a pourtant d'vne efpece de gens au monde,

luy dis-ie en fous-riant , dont pour l'ordinaire tous

les plaifirs & toutes les peines, confident à efpe-

rer & a craindre : i'en ay oiiy parler quelquesfois,»

reprit Alcionide en foufriant auffi bien que moy

mais ie ne croy pas de ces gens là tout ce que

Ton en dit. Ioint que pour vous , adioufta t'el-

Jc, vous ne pouuez connoiftre cette efpece d'in-


	41. BIG FRENCH: PART 28

fortune dont vous voulez parler : puifque partant

toute voftre vie fur la Mer, vqus ne pouuez ef-

perer que le calme, & ne pouuez craindre auffi

3ue la tempefte. Les Pirates ( luy repliquayie

Vu ton de voix à luv faire croire que ie ne

Pertois pas) ne font pas fortis de la Mer comme

voltrc Deeflc : ils naiflent fur la terre ainli que

les

i

\

don

a For-

Livre TroiSiesme. '575

les autres hommes , & ils y abordent quelques-

fois. En effet Madame , adiouftay-ie en rougit-

fant , mon naufrage vous doit aprendre , que les

Pirates ne font

Vous donnez-là vn nom, dit elle,|ui côuient fi peu

auec voftre conuerfation,que ic ne pente pas qu'il

vous âpârtienne. I'aduoite , luy dis-ie , que ie ne

l'aypas toufiours porté ;& que mefme ie ne l'ay

pas pris : mais puis que les Peuples me l'ont A ™

né,ielegarderayiufquesàce qu'il plaifeàl

tune de me l'ofter. C'eftoit de cette forte que

i'entretenois,la belle Alcionide, lorsque toutes

tés Dames qui eftoient chez elle s'en allant , me

firent apéreeuoir que ma première vifite auoit efté

aflez longue : fi bien qu'après auoir fait vn grand

compliment à Phedime , & auoir obtenu d'elle la

permilTion de la voir , tant que ie tarderois à

Gnide , ie m'en rctournay à mon logis : mais fi

efperdûment amoureux , qu'on ne peut pas l'eftre

dauantage. Leofthene qui s'eftoit trouué auprès

d'vne perfonne aflez ftupide , te pleignit en rail-

m * + m m *^ a m * « * * /^»

lant de la longueur de ma vifite : mais i'auois l'ef-

prit fi occupé de ma nouuellc paflïon , queie

n'entendis pas trop bien ce qu'il me difoit, & que

ie n'y refpondis pas auffi trop à propos. Iugeant

donc par mes a&ions, que ie voulois eftre teul,

il me quitta : & fut s'informer fur le Port, fi l'on

fongeoit à tout ce qui eftoit neceflaire pour ra- "

comnioder mon Vaiffeau , où il y auoit àtrauail-

ler pour plus de trois femaines. le ne fuspasplû-

toft en liberté , que me fouuenant de la forte re-

folution que i'auois prife en allant chez Alcioni-

de de ne l'aimer point : ie. voulus me demandet

à moy mefme, fi i'eftois libre ou efclatie? le côn*

(ultay donc mon cœur & ma raifon là dciliis;

3\. Part. Oo

V

/

576 Le Grand Ctrvj;

mais Dieux ! ic trouuay le premier défia fi enga*

gé , & l'autre fi preocupée , que ie n'en fus pas

peu eltonné. I'apellay l'ambition à mon fecours,

comme ayant touiïours oiiy dire, que de toutes

les pallions , c'eftoit la feule qui pouuoit quel-

~uesfois refifter à l'amour: Mais quoy queie puf-

e faire, elle combatit inutilement; & il falut qu'el-

le cédait à l'autre. Elle ne fortit pourtant pas de

mon cœur : au contraire, toute vaincue qu'elle

fut par l'amour , elle redoubla encore fa violence:

& iem'eftimay cent & cent fois plus malheureux

d auoir perdu mon Eftat après auoir connu AU

cionide , que ie ne faifois auparauant : parce que

ie regardois alors les malheurs de ma fortune,

comme vn obllacle inuincible à l'heureux fucecs

de ma nouuelle paiîion. Si i'cftoisMaiftreabfolu

dansMilet,difoi$-ic,la pofleflîon de cette belle

Perfonne me feroit prefque alliirée, mais eftant

eixlé comme ie fuis , & pallhnt pour vn Pirate

comme ic fais , ie ne puis prétendre ny à la pof :

felïîon de fon cœur , ny à celle de fa perfonne;

& ie n'ay qu'à me préparer de fouffrir tous les

fuplices que l'amour & l'ambition iointes en-

femble peuuent faire endurer. Mais,adiouftois-

ie , que dira de moy le fage Thaïes ; qu'en pour-

ra dire le Roy de Corinthe ; qu'en penfera le

Prince de Mytilenc ; & qu'en croiront enfin tous

les Princes & tous les Peuples de l'Ionie en par-

ticulier , & de toute la Grèce en gênerai ? s'ils

viennent à fçauoir qu'vn Prince chafle de fes

Eflats auec iniuftice; mal-traitté de (es ennemis;

trahy par Ces Suiets ; & dépofl'edé par vn Fils na-

turel du Prince fon Père : qu'vn Prince, disie,

qui ne doit fonger qu'à la vengeance & à la

gloire , fe foit laifle vaincre fans refiltancc pai^

Livre TbloisIesmë: $77

les beaux yeux d'Alcionide. Refilions donc, ic-

prenois-ie tout d'vn coup , & ne nous rendons

pas fans combatre. Mais Dieux ! adiouftois-ie vu

moment après , de quelles armes me puis-ie fer-

uir contre elle ? que feray-ie que penferay-ie

pour ne l'aimer point ? Trouueray-ie quelque

manquement en fa beauté ? remarqueray-ie quel-

que deffaut en fon efprit ? & pourray-ie feule-

ment foupçonner, que (on ame ne foit pas aufti

genereufe que fon vifage ell beau , & que fon

cfprit eft charmant ? C'eft pourtant , adiouftois-

ie , par ce colle là qu'il faut chercher quelque

remède à mon mal : voyons donc Alcionide

auec afïlduité : informons nous en auec foing:

fçachons mefme fi cette belle Perfonne, qui fans

doute eft aimée de tous ceux qui la connoiflent,

n'aime point : & n'oublions rien enfin de tout ce

qui pourroit nous guérir du mal qui commence

de nous tourmenter. Ce fut de cette forte, Sei-

gneur, que ic raifonnay : & ie creus en effet qu'il.

n'y auoit point d'autre voye de medeliurer,que

Celle de trouuer quelques deftauts en cette in-

comparable Perfonne , ou d'apprendre du moins

que fon cœur feroit engagé. Le lendemain ie

ne manquay donc pas de m'informer auec adref-

fe , de ce que ie voulois feauoir : or il me fut d'au-

tant plus aifé de le faire qu'au mefme lieu où ie

Jogeois, il y auoit vn homme de qualité , eftranger

àuîîi bien que moy , qu'il y auoit défia affez long-

temps qui eftoit a Gnidc , pour en fçauoir toutes

les noiuiclles : & comme il fe lie facilement amitié

entre ceux qui ne font pas du Pais où ils fe ren-

contrent , i'eftois défia allez bien auec celuy-là,

pour m'informer de luy de tout ce que ic voulois

éprendre. le fçeus donc qu'Alcionide auoit efté ai*

Oo ii

/

57* Le Ghand Cyivs,

mec de tout ce qu'il y auoit de gens raifonnables

qui l'enflent veuc : mais aimée inutilement, fans

auoir iamais pu toucher Ton cœur : & il me dit en

fin tant de chofes à l'on auantage , que ne pouuant

douter que fon ame ne fuft auffi belle que fon

corps, Ôcauffi Grande que (on efprit: il y eut des

moments où ie me trouuay encore aflez de rai-

fon pour eftre au defefpoir de ne trouuer pas en

elle les deffauts que i'y cherchois: & il y en eut

plulleurs autres auffi, où malgré moy mon coeur

auoit vneioyc inconceuable, de fçauoir que cel-

le qu'il adoroit eftoit toute parfaite & toute ad-

mirable. Il falut donc céder , Seigneur, & fe re-

foudre à aimer Alcionide : ie ne celTay pourtant

pas de haïr le Prince de Phocée, non plus qu'A-

lexidefmc-, Melafie , Philodicc, & Anthemius : au

contraire, ie leur voulus encore plus de mai qu'au-

parauant , parce que le malheureux eftat où ils

m'auoient réduit, eltoit prefques le feu\ obftaclc

que ie voyois à mon amour. De forte que fans

abandonner le foing des affaires de Milet , ie coni-

mençay de prendre celuy de plaire à Alcionide (i

ic le pouuois ; fi bien que ie n'eftois pas peu oc-

cupé. Comme Euphranor eut quelque foupçon

que ie n'eftois pas de la condition dont on me di-

foit , il me traita toufiôurs fort ciuilement , 5c ne

trouua point mauuais que i'allafle tous les iours

chez luy:Mais,Seigncur,plus ie voyois Alcionide,

plus ie la trouuoischarmante:& il me fembla mef-

me qu'elle ne me regardoit point comme vn Pira-

te, le n'en eftois pourtant pas plus heureux; parce

que ie connoiflbis bien qu'elle ne me regardoit

pas auflï comme fon Amant. l'enfle bien voulu

quelcjuesfois luy donner fuiet de deuiner mes

penfees : maj$ vn moment après ie me repentois

I I

Livr.1 Troisiesme: 570

de mon deflein : &la crainte d'eftre mal traitté,

faifoit que r aimois mieux ioiiir en repos de la ci-

uilité qu'elle auoit pour moy, que de m'expofer

à fa colère. Car , difois-ic en moy-mefme , fi ie

luy fais connoiftre ma paflion , fans luy faire con- l

noiftre ma nai(Vancc,elle me traitera comme vn

Pirate : & fï ie luy apprens aufli ce que ie fuis,

quelle apparence y a-t'il, qu'vn Prince mal-heu-

reux & exilé , puifie eftre bien reçeu d'elle? En fin

ie concluois que pour agir raifonnablement , il

euft falu qu'elle euft creu que ieftois amoureux

d'elle : & qu'elle euft creû encore , que ie n'eftois

pas de la condition dont ie paroiflois eftre, fans

içauoir pourtant precifément que ie fufle vn

Prince dépofledé de Ces Eftats. Mais il eftoit fi

difficile de trouuer les voyes de n'en dire ny trop

ny trop peu , pour luy donner cette connoifian-

ce que ie regardois prefques cela comme vne

cho(c impoffible : & ie viuois dans vne contrain-

te qui n'eftoit pas imaginable. Cependant t eo-

fthene qui a vn efprit hardy & entreprenan:, fit

amitié auec vne Parente d'Alcionide qui dei n *u-

roit chez elle : mais vne amitié fi eftroite , que

l'en eftois efpouucnté : car cette Fille luy don-

noit cent marques de confiance. Il eft vray qu'il

luy auoit fait pluficurs petits prefents,de chofes

qu'il achetoit en fecret à Guide , & qu'il difoit

auoir aportées de fort loingxomme des Efiences,

des Poudres , des Parfums, & autres femblables

galanteries. De forte que comme cette Fille auoit

l'cfprit allez libre , elle difoit prefques tout ce

qu'elle penfoit à Leofthene. Vniourdonccn par-

lant auecques luy , elle le prefla & le coniura de

luy dire precifément qui i'eftois:& comme il s'i-

magina que peut-eftre cette curiolltén'eftoit-elle

Oo iij

\

580 Le Quand Cykvs,

pas d'elle feule : il la prefiaàlbn tour de luy dire

pourquoy elle auoit vne fi grande enuie de le

fçauoir. Si bien que fuiuant fon ingénuité ordi-

naire elle luy dit , après luy en auoir fait vn mi-

fccret,que c'eftoit parce qu'Alcionide

«uoit vn defir extrême d'aprendre ma véritable

qualité : a caufe qu'elle ne pouuoit s'imaginer,

que ie fufle eftc&iuement vn Pirate. Par bon-heur

Leofthenc refpondit , comme ie luy eufle ordon-

né de refpondre fi ie l'eufle fçeu : car il fe mit à

railler auec cette Perfonnc , d'vne manière fi

adroitc,que fans luy dire ny ouy ny non,il luy don-

na lieu de croire , qu'Alcionide ne fe trompoit

pas. Comme Leofthene auoit aifément remarqué

que i'eftois amoureux d'Alcionide, il crut bien

qu'il me feroit quelque plaifir de me dire qu'elle

auoit la curiofité de fçauoir qui i'eftois : & en ef-

fet il me donna tant de ioye , en hie racontant

ce qyi luy eftoit arriué , que ne pouuant plus luy

cac -r ma paiîîon , ie luy defcouuris tous mes

fen nens , & en fis mon Confident. Ce n'eft pas

quW fuit fort propre pour cela , car il a Vefprit vn

peu trop fier : mais ie n'auois pas à choifîr; & ie

ne pouuois plus renfermer dans mon cœur la vio-

lente paffion qui me pofledoit. Dieux que d'heu-

reux moments me donna cette curiofité d'Alcio-

nide ! & que de crainte aufii i'eus quelquesfois,

qu'elle ne vinft à fçauoir qui i'eftois , par Tappre-

henfion que i'auois que la connoiflance dé mes

malheurs ne fuft vn obftacle au deftein que i'a-

uois formé, de tafeher d'obtenir quelque place

dans fon cœur ! Cependant ie la voyois tous les

ïours : & tous les iours ie Paimois auec plus de ten?

drefle , &c auec plus de violence. Ce qui me char-

moit le plus d'Alcionide , eftoit queie ne furpre*

Livre Thoisiesme. 581

noîsiamais fon efprit dans aucun fentimentqui ne

fuit droit : & que tout ce qui a accouftumé deftre

la foiblefle de toutes les ieùnesPerfonnes , eftoit

beaucoup au deflbus d'elle. Cette merueilleufe

Fille ne faifoit iamais vne affaire , de ce qui ne de-

uoit cftre qu'vn {impie diuertiflement : feshabille-

mensla paroient, fans l'occuper la moitié de la

vie comme de pareilles chofes occupent ordinai-

rement celle delà plus grande partie des femmes:

fa conuerfation fans eftre toufiours de bagatelles

inutiles , eftoit pourtant fort aifée. De plus , tout

TOr Ôc tous les Diamans de l'Orient , n'euifent

iamais pu efbloiiir fon efprit : elle difeernoit vn

honnefte homme fans magnificence aucune, d'a-

uec le plus magnifique ftupide de la Terre , dés la

première vifite 5 & malgré toute fa parure, elle ren-

doit tellement iuftice au véritable mérite , que ie

ne doute nullement , qu'elle n'euft mieux traité

vn Pirate effectif, s'il euft eu de bonnes qualitez

qu'vn Prince qui en auroit eu de mauuaifes. Con-

noiflant donc tant ûc vertu en cette admirable

Fille ,1e moyen de t*c l'aimer pas* Auili l'aimay-

ie de telle forte, que petfonne n'a iamais tant ai-

mé. Il me fouillent mefme , qu'vn iour eftant

auprès d'elle, appuyé fur vne feneftre qui elt au

bout d'vne Galerie qui regarde vers la Mer, pen-

dant que plufieurs autres Dames fc promenoient

derrière nous : Voila ( me dit-elle , en me mon-

ftrant le lieu où mon VaifTeau auoit échoué)

l'endroit où vous auçz penfé faire naufrage:

Pardonnez moy Madame ( luy dis-ie précipitam-

ment, fans aiioir loifir de raifonner fpr ce que ie

difois ) ce n'eft point là le lieu où i'ay penié pé-

rir : bien eft il vray , adiouftay-ie , qu'il n'en elt

pas fort efloigné.' Eji vérité ( me dit elle , fans

Oo iiij

582 Le .vs,

entendre le feus caché de mes paroles ) vous ne

feauez pas fi bien que moy , où voftre Vaifleau

échoua ; car ie le vy de mes propres yeux : mais

our vous lie m 'allure que vouseftiez fi occupé

donner les ordres , que vous ne le remarquaftes i

pas. le fçay bien Madame , luy dis-ie, que mon

naufrage' s'eft fait en voftre prefence : mais cela

jVempelche pas que ic ne croye , que celuy qui

périt fçait beaucoup mieux où il périt, que ceux

qui ne font que le regarder. Pour moy ,adioufîa- I

t'elle encore en riant , fi ie ne vous croyois pas I

l'âme extrêmement ferme, ie croiroisque la peur

{luroit yn peu troublé voftre raifon en cet in-

fiant : car ie vous afiure que ce fut au pied de

ce grand rocher que vous fuftes en péril. Et ic

vous a dure Madame, luy dis-ie, que malgré tout

le refped que ie vous dois, il faut que ic fouftien- ]

ne que ce fut véritablement allez prés de ce ro- |

cher que ie fis naufrage : mais que ce ne fut point

du tout où vous dites. Alcionide qui n' au oit pas

accouftumé de me trouuer il peu complaifànr,

foupçonna en fin qu'il y auôit quelque fens ca-

ché à mes paroles : & rougiflant tout dVp coup,

I'ay tort, me dit-elle, de vouloir difputer contre

vous, pour vne choie de nulle importance: car

puis que vous eftes efchapé de ce péril , c'eft al-

fez ; Scie ne dois plus en parler. Mais en verite,

dit-elle en riant encore , ceux qui difent qu'vn

fage Pilotte ne doit iamais faire deux fois naufra-

ge contre vn mefme efeueil , ne fçauent pas la

difficulté qu'i s'en empefeher : puis que vous

qui eftes fi fage en apparence , ne connoiflez défia

plus celuv qui vous penfa faire périr. Quoy qu'il

en foit n'en parlons plus, adioufta-t'elle,&pour

vous entretenir de quelque cliQ'fc qui vous

F

t

\

Livre Tioisiesmï.' 583

plaifc dauantagc , dites moy ic vous prie, fi voftre

Vaifieau fera bien-toft en eftat de vous permet-

tre de partir: car ie m'imagine que vous lbuhai-

tez autant voftre départ, que tous ceux qui vous

connoiflTent icy le craignent. le me trouuay alors

fort embarralTé : parce qu'encore que les paroles

d'Alcionide fcmblaflent me donner lieu de luy

découurirvne partie de mes fentimerrsrclleauoit

pourtant dans les yçux vne feueritéli grande mal-

gré leur douceur, que ie ne l'ofay iamais faire. le

luy dis donc feulement, que ie ne croyois pas qu'il

fuft poffiblc d l eftre fort prefle de partir d'vn lieu

oh elle feroit:mais comme la feule ciuilité pou-

lioit faire dire ce que ie luy difois , elle y refpon-

dit ciuilement : & tout le refte de la conuerfation

fe pafla de cette forte. l'en eus plufieurs autres

auec elle, fans ppuuoir iamais me refoudre à m'ex-

pofer à fa colère, en luy parlant ouuertement de

mon amour : ie fçeus mefmc par Leofthene , que

depuis ce premier iour là , Alcionide ne parla plus

de moy à fa Parente. Cependant ie faifois durer

le trauail de ceux qui racommodoientmon Vaif-

jfeau , le plus long-temps qu'il m'eftoit poilïble : &

peu s'en falut que ie ne fifle encore rompre ce

qui n'eftoit point rompu, afin de le faire refaire

d'vn bout à l'autre : De forte que ie fus fîx femai-

nes au lieu de trois au Port de Gnide. Mais enfin

le fage Thaïes , que i'auois enuoyé aduertir fe-

cretement du lieu où i'eftois, me manda qu'il y

auoit quelque aparence de fedition dansMilet,

& qu'il me confeilloit de m'en aprocher: me voila

donc forcé à partir, mefme par l'intcreft de mon

amour. De plus, comme le Peuple de jGnides'é-

toit aperçeu de la longueur affeftée des Ouuriers

qui racommodoient mon Y^ifleau, il s'eftoit ef-

•

584 L* Grand ,

pandu quelque bruit quci'auqis quelque deflein

caché : & Euphranor luy mefmc en foupçonna

quelque chofc,à ce que fçeut Leofthene*, par

cette Fille qui eftojt de (es Amies : l'aflurant de

plus , qu'auflï toft qu'il feroit reuenu d'vn petit

voyage de huit iours qu'il deuoit faire dans deux

ou trois, il me forceroit à m'expliquer. Toutes

chofes voulant donc que ie partifié , & mon Vaii-

feau eftant preft quand Euphranor vint à partir, ie

pris congé de luy; l'affurant qu'il ne me trouueroit

plus à fon retour : & le coniurant de croire , que fi

ie ne môurois pas à vne occafion où i'allois , i'au-

rois l'honneur de le reuoir , & de me faire vn peu

mieuxconnoiftreàluy. Apres fon départ, ie fus

encore quatre iours à Gnide : pendant lefquels Al-

cionide qui n'auoit jamais entré dans aucun Vaif-

leau de guerre, non plus que trois ou quatre de

fes Amies, tefmoigna auoirvne fi forte enuie de

voir le mien , que ie la fuppliay de la vouloir fa-

tisfaire: & d'y venir paffer la dernière aprcs-difnce

que ie deaois eftre a ce Port. M'ayant donc ac-

cordé, auec la permiffion de Phedime , ce que

ie luy demandois , ie me preparay à la receuoir

en ce lieu là , auec toute la magnificence polUble:

mais pourtant auec toute la mélancolie dont vn

cœur puifle eftre capable. En effet , quand ieve-

nois à penfer, que dans quatre iours ie ne verrois

plus Alcionide : la douleur m'accabloit de telle

forte, que ie n'eftois guercs capable de tous les

Eetits foins neceflaires pour bien ordonner vne

fut-ce fur la diligence de Leofthe-

ne que ie m'en repofay 5 qui s'en acquita fans dou-

te admirablement. Car encore que le temps fuft

extrêmement court à s'y préparer , neantmoins

mon VaiiTeau ne laifla pas d'eftre Qrnc de cent

/

LivkeThoisiesme. 585

Banderoles volantes de diuerfes couleurs, où les

Chiffres du Nom d'Alcionide, auec desDeuifes,

eftoient en or & en argent. Il y auoit fur le Til-

lac vne Mufïque Marine, telle qu'on peut s'ima-

iner celle des Tritons & des Néréides : & outre

lie là, des voix admirables, pour imiter après

lies des les Soldats auoient les plus

belles Armes qui fuflent dans mon Nauire:& Léo-

fthene me fit mefme faire vne Iauelinc où le Chif-

fre du Nom d'Alcionide eftoit peint fur le bois,

& graué fur le fer en diuers endroits, que ie por-

tay tout ce iour là à la main , pour faire les hon-

neurs de mon Vaifleau. Le iour&l'hcureçftans

venus, où ic deuois receuoir la grâce de voir Al-

cionide dans vn lieu oùi'auois quelque puiflance:

ie fus la prendre chez elle, accompagnée d'vne

Tante qu'elle auoit, & de dix ou douze de (es

Amies : car pour Phedime,quelque légère incom-

modité l'empefcha d'y pouuoir venir. Maisi'y fus

tout couuert d'or, & de plumes de diuerfes cou-

leurs : & auec le plus magnifique habit de guerre,

que i'euffe iamais porté , fuiuy de Lcofthcne &

des principaux Officiers de mon Nauire. La con-

duifant donc dans ce Vaifleau paré comme ie

viens de vous le dépeindre , la Mufique com-

mença dés que nous aprocbafmes: & en fuitte la

taifant palier dans la Chambre de Poupe, elle fut

fi furprife de fa grandeur 5 de la beauté de fes Pein-

tures & de la magnificence qu'elle y vit; qu'elle

ne pouuoit prefques croire qu'elle fuft dans vn

Nauire. Apres qu'elle l'eut bien côfiderée, ie luy fis

voir tout le refte de cette merueilleufe Machine,

qui contient tant de chofes en fi peu d'efpace : les

Mariniers pour la diuertir, firent en fa prefence

çout ce qu'ils ont accpuftumé de faire , & pendant

v»

j8S Le Grand C y r. v s,

le calme , & pendant la tempefte : c'eft à dire hauf-

fer & abaiiVer les voilesles tourner tout dVn coup,

ou peu à peu; remuer tout ce grand nombre de

Cordages en vn inftant $ & bref toutes ces autres

opérations maritimes fi furprenantes, pour ceux

qui ne les ont point veuë durant qu* Alcio-

nide eftoit occupée avoir toutes ces chofes , on

ieruit la Cotation dans la mefme Chambre où elle

auoit efté d'abord:fi bien que lors qu'elle y rentra,

elle en fut allez agréablement qu'en

effet les foings de Leofthene auoient admirable-

ment bien reiïili. Elle cômença donc de me loiier,

& de me remercier en fe pleignant toutesfois de

ma magnificence : & en difant auec vn fous-rire

très obligeant , que fi tous les Pirates eftoient

comme moy , ils feroient honte à tout ce que la

(jrece auoit de plus poly , & de plus libérai le rcC-

pondis d'abord à ce compliment auec beaucoup

de ioye : cftant fort aife de remarquer qu' Akioni-

de eftoit fatisfaite. Mais tout d'vn'coup venant à

penfer, qu'il faloit partir la nuit prochaine (car le

vent eftoit alors fort bon)ic ne pus plus fou/Frir les

regards d'Alcionide ,-fans vne douleur extrême.

Quoy ( difois-ie en moy mefme , durant qu'elle

faifoit colation auec Ces Amies , & en la regardant

attentiuement fans qu'elle y prift garde ) ic ne ver-

ray peut-eftre iamais plus Àlcionide ! & certaine-

ment demain à la mefme heure où ie parle, non

feulement ie ne la verray plus, mais mefme ie ne

verray pas feulement le Chafteau où elle demeure.

Chaque inftant , pourfuiuois-ic , m'efloignera

d'elle , & m'en efloignera peut-eftre pour tous*

jours : & tu pourrois viurc Thrafibule ! adiouftois-

ie, & tu pourrois luy dire adieuîha non non,mou*

rons pluftoft mille & mille fois , que d'efprou-

i

Livre . 587

lier toutes les rigueurs d'vneabfence fi incertaine

en fa durée 5 fi certaine en fa cruauté; & fi infu-

portable pour toy. Ces penfées , Seigneur , firent

Vne fi forte impreffionenmoname, queiechan-

geay de couleur vingt fois en vn quart d'heure : de

ibrte que Lcofthene s'aperceuant de cette pro-

fonde mélancolie, me tira à part, durant que ces

Dames mangeoient(car i'eftois demeuré debout,

{our ferait moy mefme Alcionide ) & fuiuant fon

îumeur libre & hardie ; Qu'auez vous Seigneur?

me dit il , & eftes vous feul en tout TVniuers , que

la veuc de la perfonne aimée ne fatisface point?

Mais Leofthene , luy dis-ie , que me fert de la voir

auiourd'huy , cette admirable Perfonne que i'ado-

re , puis que ic ne la dois plus voir demain ? S'il

n'y a que cela qui caufe voftre douleur , me dit il,

que ne la voyez vous toute voftre vie ? Et com-

ment le pourrois-ie ? luy dis-ie 5 en me permettant,

répliqua t'il brufcjuement , de couper le Cable

qui tient ce Vaifiéau à TAnchre 5 de faire haut

fer les Voiles 5 de prendre la haute Mer , comme

fi ce n'eftoit que pour donner le plaifir de la pro-

menade à ces Dames ; & de les emmener où vous

voudrez : à condition de ne retenir après que la.

belle Alcionide , & fon aimable Parente : & de

mettre toutes les autres à terre , à quelques ftades

d'icy. Euphranor , pourfuiuit il , n'eft point à

Gnide : & nous ferons défia bien loing , quand

on s'aperecura de noftre fuitte. Enfin, adioufta.

t'il encore , foit que vous agifiîez comme Pirate

ou comme Amant , c'eft vne prife digne de vous.

D'abord ie creus que Leofthene me difoit cela

par galanterie : mais vn moment après , ic con-

nus qu'il partait ferieufement , & qu'il me con-

fcilloit en intereffé. Ma première penfée fut fans

,

9

58S Le Grand GyrVs,

doute d'auoir de la répugnance pour cette action;

mais T Amour vu inftant après feduifant ma raifon

& ma generofité , fit que ie dis à Leofthene , fans

fçauoir prefques ce que ic difois 5 il le faloit faire

fans me le dire, cruel Amy; & me rendre heu-

reux, fans que ie fufle criminel : au lieu de me fai-

re vnepropofition agréable , que l'honneur me

deftend d'accepter. Il eft aifé de reparer cette fau-

te , me dit il , & les heureux ne paflent iamais gue-

rcs pour coupables : c'eft pourquoy fans perdre

icy le temps en difeours inutiles, allez entretenir

ces Dames & les amufer, pendant que ie donne-

ray les ordres necefiaires pour exécuter vn (i beau

deflein. Ha Leofthene , luy dis-ie , ic n'oferois

confentir à vne propofition fi iniufte, mais pour-

tant fi agréable : fongeztoutesfois, me re fpondit

il , que vous ne, verrez-plus Alcionide, û vous

efeourez cette exa&e iuftice dont vous parlez:

& que vous la verrez toufiours j (i vous fuiuez

mes confeils. Mais elle me haïra , luy repliquay-

ie ; Mais vous la perdrez de veuë dans vne heure,

refpondit il : regardez ( adioufta encore cet inhv

i\c Amy en me 1? montrant de la main ) le thre-

for que vous voulez perdre. Enfin Seigneur , que

vous diray-ie pour mon exeufe ? L'amour troubla

ma raifon ; Leofthene feduifit ma volonté ; & fans

fçauoir prefques ce que ie difois , ie confentis à

demy à tout ce qu'il defiroit fans doute plus pour

fon intereft que pour le mien , à caufe de la pa-

rente d\Alcionide qu'il aimoit : & ie commen*

çay de faire ce qu'il vouloit que ie fifie : c'eft à

dire d'aller vers ces Dames pour les amufer , pen-

dant qu'il couperoit le Cable; qu'il feroit haufler

les Voiles; & prendre la haute Mer. Comme elles

an oient acheué de faire colation , lors que ie ren*

Livre Troisiesmè.

589

tray clans la Chambre , elles fe leuerent, & Alcio-

nide s'en vint à moy auec vne ciuilité fi obligean-

te , & auec tant de marques de fatisfa&ion 5c de

reconnoiffance fur le vifage ; qu'à peine eus-ic

rencontré fes yeux, que fes regards remetttant te

refpeÊt dans mon ame , ie fus fi rcmply de confu-

fîon , d'auoir confenty au criminel deflein que

Leofthene m'auoit propofé ; que non feulement

i'en paflis & en rougis prefques en vn mefme in-

fiant j mais mon efprit fe troublant , & refpondant

moy mefme tout haut à mes propres penfées: Non

Madame, mécriay-ie tout d'vn coup, ie n'y con*

fentiray iamais ; & i'aime cent fois mieux mourir»

Alors luy prefentant la main , fortez Madame , luy

dis-ie tout tranfporté , fortez d'vn lieu indigne de

Vous : & ne vous fiez iamais à des Pirates. Mais

Madame fortez promptement, ie vous en coniu-

re : de peur qu'vn repentir fi raifonnable comme

cft celuy que i'ay maintenant dans le cœur , ne foit

fuiuy d'vn autre plus criminel. Alcionide fut fi

eftonnée & fi furprife de mon procède' , qu'elle

ne fçauoit que penfer : neantmoins elle voyoit

tant de trouble fur mon vifage, qu'elle s'en trou-

bla vn peu elle mefme : ne fçachant prefques ce

qu'elle me deuoit refpondre. Aufli n attendis-ie

pas ce qu'elle diroit : & voyant que l'on commen-

çoit d'obeïr à Leofthene, & qu'il auoit défia TEf-

pée à la main , & le bras leué pour couper le Cable

qui nous rctenoit à l'Anchre ; ie le luy deffendis

abfolument. Puis me tournant encore vers Alcio-

nide , accordez moy ce que ie vous demande luy

dis ie , quoy que ce que ie vous demande me doi-

ue couder la vie. Mais ( me dit elle en me donnant

la main , & en fe difpofant à fortir)ne me direz

vous point quelle auanture eft celje-cv ? Quand

590 Le Grand Gyrvs,

vous ferez fur le riuagc , luy repliquay-ic , & que

îe ne me craindray plus moy mefme , vous le

deuinerez peut-eftre. De vous reprefenter , Sei

gneur , le defordre de mon amc leltonnement

d'Alcionide celuy de fa Tante & de Cçs Amies;

le defpit de Leofthene ; & mon defefpoir 5 ce te

froit vne chofe impollible : mais enfin emporté

par mon amour , par mon refpeft , & par mon re-

pentir , ie remis Alcionide à terre , & de là dans

ion Chariot : & fans me pouuoir fouuenir ny de ce

jue ie luy dis ; ny mefmc fi ic luy dis quelque cho-

ie : ie fçay feulement queic la quittay ; que ie me

tembàrquay 5 & que quoy que ie ne deufie partir

que la prochaine nuit , ie fis leueç les Anchres;

haufler les Voiles; & que ie m'efloignay enfin mai-

gre Leofthene & malgré moy mefmc, s'il fautainfi

dire , du riuage de Gnide , où tout ce que j'ai-

mois demeuroit. Leofthene voulut me dire quel-

que chofe , mais ie ne pus fouftnr fa veuë , ny

reccuoir fes exeufes : & il falut qu'il donnaft

quelque temps à ma douleur , auparauant que

îe luy pardonnafle fon mauuais confeil. le n'eus

pas fait vne heure de chemin , que ie commanday

eue l'on abaifiaft les Voiles, & que l'oniettaft les

Anchres , en vn lieu où Ton pouuoit encore le fai-

re : & quoy que ce commandement paruft fort

bizarre, ie ne iaiflay pas d'eftre obeï. Cependant -

fans fçauoir ce que ie voulois , i'eftois dans vne

douleur extre'me : il y auoit des momens,où la feu*

le abfence d'Alcionide m'affligeoit : il y en auoit

d'autres, où i'eftoisau defefpoir, d'auoirconfen-

ty à vn deflein fi iniufte : Se il y en eut d'autres en-

core , où , fi ie l'ofe dire , ie me repentis de m'eftre

repenty. Ces derniers furent pourtant fi courr.s

que ie penfc qu'il m'eft permis de croire que ic

n'en

Livre TroUiesmé. 591

n'en fusgueres plus criminel.&que cefutpluftoft

vn effet de la violence de ma paiîion , que du dé-

règlement de mon ame. Cependant ne pouuanf

ny me raprocher du riuage , ny m'en cfloigner : &

{cachant pourtant qu'il faloit abfolument faire le

dernier, & par honneur, & par neceflité;ic ne

pus toutefois m'y refoudre , fans eftrfc afluré que

du moins Alcionide fçauroit que ie Taimois. Ainfi

ie pris le deffein de luy eferire , & de luy faire

porter ma Lettre parvn des miens, que ienuoye-

rois dans vn Efquif. î'efcriuis donc $ mais Dieux,

que de peine i'eus à eferire ! Tôutesfois i'en vins

enfin à bout,& fi ie ne me trompe 7 cette Lettre

eltoit à peu prés en ces termes.

A

LA

BELLE

ALCIONIDE

xnt de chofes à vous

fuis pas peu eccup

nji\

*fie*ff

fme temps que la pafion que tay pour vous efi

trème • que ma condition n'ejl pas telle quelle

)u* paroift , que la douleur que ïty de vous quit-

r ejl inconceuable i que le repentir que ïaj d'à*

). Partie. "" "~ PP

•

i

.

m

Le Gran

Cy

kvs:

pu confentir vn moment a vous defplsuh

ndra malheureux toute ma vie : & quenco

r ne vous l'aye ofé dire , ie fuis pourtant pi

perfonne ne fç aurez t ejl*

pouuez ce me femble

defprit &

Madame , ne refit fc

Au nom des Dieuxy

fouuertir quelque s foi s dvn Prince quiriofe

ci ft ment fes ;

part d'auprès

fa qualité , f

eftat d'eft

defft

pour le plus pafionné & le plus f délie Amant dh

monde. Ne vous fouuenez, pas s'il vousplaifi , quç

ïay ejlé vn moment voftre Kauijpur fans vous

fouuenir en mefmé temps que fa) ejlé vofire Libé-

rateur. Infin, Madame , fi vous ne vous [ouuencz

pas de moy auec tendreffe , ne vous en fouuencx,

pas auec mépris : puis que vous feriez, iniufte , d'en

auoir pour vn homme qui vous a adorée f Ans vous

le dire \qui part d auprès dé vous prefques fans ef

perance ; & qui vous aimera toute fa vie , quand

mefme vous le haïriez*.

Apres auoir bien leû & releû cette Lettre, où

ie ne mis pas mon nom , ie fus enfin contraint

de me feruir de Leofthene pour la porter : tant

parce qu'il m'en prefl'a extrêmement après que

ie luy eus pardonné fon mauuais confeil , que

parce qu'il eftoit fort adrçit. 11 fut donc àGni-

i

L

•\ *

[vre Troisiesme. 1 591

idd , dés que la nuit fut venue : & comme il auoit

intelligence auec la perfonne qu'il aimoit , & dont

il n'eltoit pas haï ; il la vit , & elle luy fit voir

Àlcionide malgré elle, fahs que Phedime en fçeuft

ïien : ocelle le fit mcfmc entier dans f? Chambre

fans luy en patler. Lors que Leofthene luy don-

na ma Lettre , elle fit quelque difficulté de la

lire : mais après Tauoir leUë, elle en fit beaucoup

plus d'y refpondre : tefmoignant mefmc aflez de!

çolere contre fa Parente. Cependant comme

Leofthene eft hardy , il luy dit , fan$ perdre pour-

tarit le refpeft, qu'il ne fortiroit point de fa Cham-

bre , fi elle ne me rcfpondoit. De forte que pour

{e deliurer de fon importunité , elle m'eferiuit feu-

ement ces oaroles.

A

A

L ILLVSTRE

PIRATE.

/ te croyou tout ce que vous me du

cfi

oft

rftohdre : ou fi t'y refit

-fi

qn'vne feule chofe : qui eji que vous n'efta point

'

5Q4

Le Grand Cyhvs,"

fuis obligée de voua demander pardon , de ts*

s les incïuilitez, que te vous ay faites 5 fendam

se vota aucz efié icy. Je m'imagine que 'voua jc-

mitable four ne me le refufer fax : et

que vous ne trouuerez, point mauuais , qtt*vnc fer

fonne qui aime pafionnément la vérité , ne refpcxdt

pat a tant de ebofes incroyables dont voflrc Lcttrt

ejl remplie. Cependant foyez, perfuadé , qu'il voiu

efi aduantageux que ie ne les croye point : & q*t

fans lopimaftreté de Lcojihcne,vot46 ne verrie^f*

t ji

&ALCIONIDE.

Mais , Seigneur , pour me hafter de vous dire

des choies plus confiderables, Lcofthçne rcuint.

Se m'aporta la Lettre que ie viens de vous réci-

ter : qui toute indifférente qu'elle eftoit ,mc don-

na vnc fi grande ioye , jue ie ne pen(è pas que

i'eufle pu me refoudre à m'efloigner de Gnide,

fans eferire encore vnc fois à Alcionide , fi vnc

tempefte ne fetuft leuée, qui me força de fouf-

frir qu'on leuaft les Ahchres , & que Ton priû la

pleine Mer. Cependant ie fus vers Milet , fuiuant

les aduis du fage Thaïes : & en y allait i'eus te

bon-heqj^de rencontrer deux des Vaifleaux que

\ i'auois perdus. Mais en efchange , i'eus le mal-

heur bien torf après, d'apprendre que le Prince

de Phocce eftoit reuenu a Milet , aufïï-toft q" c


	42. BIG FRENCH: PART 29

Thimocrate en auoit efté party,pour aller ren-

dre conte aux Amphi&ions de ce qui s'y eftoit

pafle : que ce Prince auoit deftruit tout ce q ue

Livre T r. e. 4 595

Thimocratc y auoit auanceenmafaueur : qu'il

auoit raffermy Fauthorité d'Alexidefme : & puny

prcfqucs tous ceux qui auoient voulu fe fous-le-

vier , ou qui auoient limplement tefmoigné quel-

que zèle pour mon Party. Si bien que defcfperé de

ma mauuaife fortune, ie fus contraint de me re-

tirer :& d'aller errant fur toutes nos Mers , fans

fçauoir precifément ce que ie voulois faire. Fen-

uoyay pourtant encore vne fois fecretement à

Gnide, m'informer de ce qu'Euphranor auroit

dit. à fon retour, de mon départ bizarre & ino-

piné : car comme il y auoit plufieurs Dames auec

Alcionide lors que ie Fatiois quittée auec tant

de précipitation ,ie m'imaginois bien que la cho-

ie feroit fçeuë. Et en-effet Fappris qu'Euphranor

auoit erté fort en peine d'en deuiner la cauie ; &

que les chofes h'ettoient pas en eftat que ie pufle

retourner à Gnide. Ioint que n'ayant prefques

plus d'efperance de voir jamais changer de face

ie

a ma miferable fortune, ie ne iugeois pas que i

pufle rien gagner, ny furFcfprit d'Alcionide,ny

fur celuy de fon Pcre. Feftois mefmc fi abandon-

ne a ma douleur , que palïant deuant Leibos ie

n'y voulus pas aborder : me contentant d'en-

uoyer Amplement demander des nouuelles delà

fante du Prince Tifandre, que ie fçeusqui fe por-

toit bien : & de Iuy eferire vne Lettre, que mes

gens laiflerent aux premiers Mariniers qu'ils trou-

uerent fur le Port , n'ayant pas voulu qu'ils par-

laient à luy , de peur qu'il ne me vinft voir. le

luy difois en gênerai dans cette Lettre , (ans luy

nommer Alcionide , que ie luy demandois par-

don , d'auoir autrefois condamné la patïion qui

le pofledoit : & que ic luy aprenois que Feu

cftois prefentement incomparablement plus tour-

Pp iî)

39*

Le Grand Cyrvs;

mente que luy. Apres cela ie paflay outre , iuP

ques bien auant dans FHelefpont : en fuitte ie re-

uins , & ic fus à Delphes , auec intention d'y con-

ihlter l'Oracle .mais quand i'y fus arriué,ie ne pus

îamais m'y refoudre : tant i'auois de crainte de

trouuer ce que ie ne cherchons pas. Cependant

i'y tombay malade : & auec tant de violence , que

ie ne pus eftre en eftat de partir de là de plus de

quatre mois. Mais enfin quand il pleut aux Dieux

ie guéris : ie dis quand il pleut aux Dieux , parce

qu'il eft certain que ie cefiay d'eftre malade , fans

leur auoir demandé la fanté : trouuant trop peu

de bien en la vie , pour regarder la mort comme

vn mal. Auffi-toft après ic me rembarquay : &

voulant du moins palier auprès de Gnide , û ie

n'y abordois pas, ie pris cette route là. Le vent

me fut pourtant fi contraire, que ie fus force' de

laifler Chio à la main droite, au lieu que i'auois

eu deflein de pafler entre cette Ille ScVIfthmc de

Gnide : & emporté par les vents , ie fus contraint

dfc pafTer outre : & de croifer malgré moy quatre

Vaiflcaux qui fe trouuerent fur ma route. Com-

me tout le monde m'eftoit deuenuEnnemy,fc

que i'eftois acouftume à faire mettre du moins

le Pauillon bas, à tous ceux que ie rencontrons :ie

voulus faire la mefme chofe à ceux-cy , qui ne le

voulurent pas. le regarday laBaniere de ces Vaif-

feaux , mais ie ne la connus point : & ie m'imagi-

nay mefme que c'efioit peut-eftre le Prince de

Phocéc qui fe déguifbit Apres qu'ils curent

donc refufé d'abaifier leur Pauillon , ie les atta-

quay : & tournant d'abord la Proiie vers le plus

grand des quatre, ie luy donnay la chafle durant

plus d'vne heure. Comme il ne vouloir point

combatte, il voulut fe feruir de la force desvoi-

L I V8.E .

597-

les

encore plus légers que luy , quoy que celuy que

le montois fuit fort gt and , ie le ioigms } îe l'acro-

chay ; ie le combatis : & fi ardemment , qu'en vne

demie heure ie. m'en rendis Maiftre. Ce qui m'e-

leuoit d'autant plus le cœur , eftoit que i'auois

veû que les trois autres Vaiifeaux qui eftoient a

moy , auoient brufté vn de ceux des Ennemis;

coulé l'autre à fonds; & pris le dernier : de lorte

que ie voyois ma vi&oire entière & certaine,

malgré la refiftance de ceux que ie combatois.

Tout ce qui eftoit donc dans le Nauire que i'a-

uois attaqué s'eftant rendu , i'y entray l'Efpee a

la main, ne m'eftant point demeuré d'autres ar-

mes : car i'auois non feulement lance plufieurs

Iauelines , mais mefme celle qui portoit le Nom

d'Alcionidc , que i'auois toufîours gardée , de-

puis le iour que cette belle Perfonne eftoit venue

dans mon Vaifléau. l'y entray donc , après auoir

deffendu à mes Soldats de faire aucun defordre:

mais à peine fus-ie fur le Tillac , qu'allant a la

Chambre de Poupe , où i'entendis des voix de

femmes ; ie vy fur vn lift l'admirable Alcionide,

auec vne pafleur mortelle (ur le vifage , le bras

gauche eftendu , dcfcouuert , & tout fanglant,

parce qu'vne Iaueline le trauerlbit de part en part:

& ie vis aufll dix ou douze femmes qui pleuraient

auprès d'elle, fans ofer feulement entreprendre

de tirer cette funefte Iaueline de fa bleflurc. le

vous laine à iuger, Seigneur, ce que cet obiet fit

en mon ame : ie m'aprochay encore dauantage,

criant de toute ma force , que celuy qui auoit

lancé cette fatale Iaueline mourroit, fi ie le pou-

uois connoiftre. le me mis à genoux auprès de

J'on

• • • •

P M«J

'

598

Le Grakd Ctrvj,

rurgiens;& ic pris le bras de cette belle efuanouïe:

pendant que toutes Tes femmes me reconnoifiant,

pouflercrit des cris d'eftonnement , parmy ceux

de douleur qu'elles iettoient. le pris , dis ie , le

bras d'Alcionidc , afin de voir fi ie ne pourrois

point la foulagcr : mais ô Dieux! à peine Feus ie

pris , que ic reconnus cette fatale Iaueline , pour

cftre celle qui portoit fon illuftre Nom , & que

i'auois lancée la première , en accrochant ce

Vaiflcau. Iugez donc , Seigneur , de mon defef-

poir , lors que ic connus aucc certitude ^ que '

c'eftoit de ma main qu'Alçionide eftoit blcflcc:

il fut fi grand, que fans fçauoir ce que ie faifois,

ïc laiffay tomber le bras de cette belle Perfonnc

fî rudement , que fon propre poids fit prefque

entièrement fortir cette Iaueline qui le trauer/b/r.

La douleur qu'elle en fentit , la fit tcuçnir à clic,

&luy fit entr'ouurir les yeux, iuftement comme

les Chirurgiens arriuerent : pourmoy fans pou-

noir parler , ie leur fis figne qu'ils la fecouruflent:

& cherchant mon Efpee afin de m'en percer le

cœur , ie vy que Leofthene la tenoit : & ie m'a-

perçeus que ie l'auois laifle tomber , lors que i a-

uois vcû Alcionide en cet eftat. le voulus la luy

arracher des mains , mais il ne me la voulut ia-

mais rendre : & il me dit que ie ferois mieux de

fecourir Alcionide, que demçdefcfpcrer. le me

raprochay donc de fonlid : & voyant que depuis

que le$ Chirurgiens auoient acheué de luy tirer

cette funefte Iaueline, elle eftoit entièrement re-

uenuë à foy , ie me mis à genoux auprès d'elle : &

la regardant fans pouuoir pleurer , tant ma dou-

leur eftoit forte ( car ce font les médiocres dou-

leurs qui s'expriment par des larmes) au nom des

Dieux Madame, luy dis-ie, ordonne^ moy le fu-

LlVBLE T A. E.

599

plicc dont vous voulez que ie chaftie la facrilege

main qui vous a bleflee : & ne croyez pas fi ie

refpire encore , que ce foit pour viure longtemps.

Non , Madame 3 ie veux feulement vous voir en

eftat de guérir , afin que vous me puifliez voir

perdre la vie : pour expier du moins en quelque

façon , l'horrible faute que i'ay comuiifc : puis

qu'à parler raifonnablement, ie ne fçaurois eftre

i nnocent, après auoir refpandu vnaulli beau (ang

que le voftre. Alcionide eftoit fi furprife de me

voir , & de m'entendre parler de cette forte , que

quand elle n'euft pas efté auffi foible qu'elle eftoit,

elle n'euft pu faire vn long difeours : c'eft pour-

quoy ne refpondant pas à tout ce que ie luy di-

fois; fi ic meurs , me dit-elle , ie vous pardonne

de bon cœur :& ie prie mefme le Prince Tifan-

dre , s'il eft encore viuant , de vous pardonner

aùflï bien que moy. Le Prince Tifandre Madame !

dis-ie tout furpris , eh bons Dieux eft il icy ? com-

me elle vouloit me refpondre , les Chirurgiens

l'en empefeherent : & me dirent que ie la ferois

mourir, fi ie luy parlois dauantage. Deibrteque

me retirant auec précipitation , & la laiflant auec

': fes femmes , ie pris feulement fa Parente par la

main , que ie menay à la porte dé la Chambre,

I pour luy demander ce qu'Alcionide m auoit vou-

lu dire. Mais en mefme temps quelques- vns de

mes Soldats m'amenèrent en effet le Prince Ti-

fandre , qu'ils auoient pris d'abord , & mène dans

mon Vaiifeau : où ayant fçeu que c'eftoit moy

qui Tauois combatu fans le connoiftre , il auoit

demandé à me parler. Comme il auoit apris en

entrant dans fon Nauirc qu* Alcionide eftoit blef-

[ fée, il eftoit dans vn defefpoir qui n'eftoit guê-

pes différent du mien : Cruel Atny, me dit-il eq

(

I

fcoo Li Grand Ctrvs;

m'abordant , quelle auanture eft la noflre * Lait

fez moy dire pluftoft , luy refpondis-ie , quelle

auanture elt la mienne ! Ha s'écria: t'il , vous n 'elles

pasfiàpleindre que moy : car enfin les fen timens

de l'amitié, ne l'ont pas fi tendres que ceux de

l'amour. Vous m'aimez fans doute, ôc vous de

uez eftrc affligé «de m'auoir combatu : ôc d'eilrc

peut-eftre caufe de la mort d'vne Perfonne que

j'adore , & que ie viens d'efpoufer. Mais

Vous venez, dis-ie en l'interrompant, d'efpoufer

cette belle Perfonne ? Ouy cruel Amy 7 me rei

pondit-il , & iugez après cela de la douleur de

mon ame : mais de grâce fouffrez au moins que

ïc voye encore vne fois , cette belle ôc malheu

reufe Perfonne. En difant cela , il fut dans la

Chambre où elle cftoit , «Se i'y rentray aueques

luy : mais il n'y fut pas fi toft , que Juy prenant

la main ; la luy baifant ôc la moiiillant de fes lar-

mes 5 il luy donna cent marques de douleur &

d'amour que ic n'ofois pas luy rendre. En cet

eftat fes yeux rencontrèrent les miens : & elle y

vit fans doute fi parfaitement vne partie de la

douleur que ie fouffrois ; qu'elle deftourna les

fiens en rougiflant. Tifandre l'ayant remarqué,

& craignant de luy nuire encore, s'éloigna d'elle:

n'imaginant point d'autre caufe au changement

de fon vifage, que celle du mal qu'elle fouffroir.

Nous demandafmes aux Chirurgiens ce qu'ils en

penfoient : mais ils nous dirent qu'ils n'en pou-

uoient parler precifément iufques au fécond ap-

pareil: n'ayant pas bien pu connoiftre fi les nerfs

n'eftoient point offencez , Ôc s'il n'y auoit point

de veines coupées. Cependant i'apris en peu de

mots, que Tifandre s'eftant guery de la pafiiorç

xju'il auoit eue pour la belle ôc fçauante Sapho,

Tn'ôisiESM*:

60 1

fUioît confenty au mariage que le Prince fon Pè-

re auoit fait cfe luy & d'Alcionidc fans la con-

noiftre:mais qu'il ne l'auoit pas pluftoft veué,qu'il

auoit eu plus d'amour pour elle , qu'il n'en auoit

jamais eu pour fa première Maiftrefie. le compris

en fuite qu'il n'auoit pu reconnoiftre mon VaiG

feau , parce qu'il auoit efté racommodé à Gnide:

& que depuis que i'en eftois party,le Pauillon & les

Banderolles que Leofthene auoit fait faire pour y

rcçeuoir Alcionide y eftoient demeurées; qui n'é-

toient pas celles queTifandre pouuoit connoiftre.

le ne pouuois pas non plus auoir connu fon Naui-

[ reiparce qu'à càufe de fonMariage/es Banderolles

çftoient auiïi toutes couuertes de Deuifes galantes

& deChiffrcs,au lieu des autres marques qu'il auoit

accouftumé d'auoir. Comme ce Prince cft vérita-

blement genereux,voyant que ie ne parlois point,

il me demanda pardon s'il m 'auoit dit quelque

choie de fafcheux, dans les premiers tranfports de

fa douleur:maisi'auoisl'efpritfipeuà moy, que ie

nefçauoiscequeieluy refpondois. le fçay pour-

tant bien que pour ne parler point d'Alcionide,

dont ie n'eufle pu parler fans luy aprendre malgré

moy ce qu'il ne fçauoit point : ie commanday que

l'on remift en liberté tous les gens du Prince Tifan-

drc , & qu'on les traitaft comme les miens. Cepen-

dant quoy que la veuë de ce Prince me fuft deue-

nuë infuportable , depuis que ie fçauois qu'il eftoit

Mary d'Alcionide : toutesfois ie* ne pouuois me

refoudre à fortir de fon Vaifleau , parce que c'é-

toit m'éloigner d'elle. Neantmoins n'eftant pas en

liberté de me pouuoir pleindre en fa prefence, ie

repaflay dans le mien, fur le prétexte d'y aller don-

ner quelques ordres : & ie fus dans ma Chambre,

l'çfprit fi accablé de douleur que ie fus tente

/

y

602 Le- Grand Cyivî*

cent & cent fois de me ietter dans la Mer ,

pout

finir toutes mes infortunes. Maisie ne içay quel

le chaifne fecrette qui m'attachoit à AÏcionid* 4

me retint, & m'empefcha de mourir. Comme

ie fus fcul auec Leofthene , en eftat de pouuc

faire reflexion fur vne fi eftrange auanture : apraj

auoir fait cent imprécations contre moy mefrm

ayant l'efprit vn peu plus tranquile , aduoù«

Leofthene, luy dis-ic , que ie fuis nay fous vne

conftellation bien bizarre, & bien maligne : car

vous regardez l'eftat prefent de ma fortune , vous

y trouuerez aflez de malheurs pour faire cinq ou

fix infortunez au lieu d'vn. En effet , quand ic

naurois point d'autre defplaifir que celuy d auoir

combatu mon Amy , & bleffé vne Perfonne gu'il

aime , ie ferois digne de compafllon : quand au/Ii

îc n'aurois point d autre douleur que celle de voir

que mon Amv eft mon Riual , ie ferois encore

extrêmement à pleindre : quand ie n'aurois non

plus que celle de voir; vne Maiftreffe en la poflef-

fion d'vn autre , ie ferois très digne de pitié : &

quand ie n'aurois enfin autre afflidion que celle

d'auoir blefle de ma propre main , & peut-e/îre

blefle mortellement, la feule Perfonne pour qui

ie veux viure ie n'aurois pas aflez de larmes,

pour pleindre mes infortunes. Mais ayant en vn

mefme iour combatu mon Amy ; blefle vne Per-

fonne qu'il aime ; connu qu'il eft mon Riual;

apris que ma Maiftrefle eft mariée 5 & ne pouuoir

douter que ce ne foit de ma main qu'elle ait eu

le bras percé d'vne Iaueline qui la met en dan-

ger de mourir: ha Leofthene, c'eft eftre fi char-

gé , ou pluftoft fi accablé de malheurs , qu'il y a

de la lafeheté à viure, comme de l'impofiibiliré.

Car enfin que puis-ie faire ? il ne m'eft pas mefme

\

Livre Troisiesme. I605

permis de haïr mon Riual, puis qu'il cft mon Amy*

& mon bicn-fai&eur : il ne me le fera jamais, d'o*

fcr parler de ma paflîon , à la Perfonne qui la cau-

fe : refperance ne peut plus auoir de place en

mon ame : mon amour mefme ne fçauroit plus

eftre innocente : ie n'oferois doreihauant me

pleindre qu'en fecret : ie n'ay point lieu d'accu-

fer Tifandre : ie n'ay pas la force de luy aduoùcr

ma paflîon : ioint que ie la luy aduoiierois inu-

tilement , puis qu'il eft Mary d'Âlcionide :En vn

mot ie fuis au plus déplorable cftat, où iamaisvn

Amant puiffe eftre. Mais helas , reprenoisie tout

d'vn coup , que dis-ie , & que fais-ic ? ie parle

comme fi Alcionide n'eftoit point bleflee $ &

bleiïée de ma propre main $ & peut- eftre en dan-

ger de mourir, comme ie l'ay défia dit. Ha cruel,

pourfuiuois-ie , pourras tu fouffrir que cette main

' facrilege , foit jamais occupée à autre chofe , qu'à

t'enfoncervn Poignard dans le cœur? Mais, me

difoit Leofthenc , vous n'eftes point coupable : &

le hazard tout feul ,a fait la bleflure d'Alcionide.

Apres cela , ie fus quelque temps fans parler*

ayant l'efprit remply de tant de penfées différen-

tes , que ie n'eftois pas Maiftre de moy mcfmd

Si elle meurt, difois-ic, il la faut (uiure au Tom-

beau : & fi elle efchape , adiouftois-ie, il faut en-

core mourir, car elle n'échapera que pour Tifan-

dre. Tifandre , reprenois-ie , qui eft défia fon

Mary , & qui le fera toufiours : Tifandre qui peut-

eftre vn iour ne l'aimera plus , comme il n'aime

plus la belle Sapho : Tifandre à qui i'ay de l'o-

bligation : Tifandre que ie n'oferois haïra, & que

ie ne puis plus aimer : Tifandre enfin , pourfui-

uois-ie , qui détruit toutes mesefperances,&qui

mç va rendre le plus malheureux Prince de U

'

m

604 Ï- E Grand Ctrvj;

Terre. C'cft vne grande douleur , adiouftois-Zr;

que de voir vne perfonne que l'on aime chère-

ment en danger de mourir : Mais la voir en cet

cftat de fa propre main , eft vne douleur qui fur-

pafi"e toutes les douleurs,& qui ne doit point troo-

ucr de remède qu'en la mort: Apres cela y ic 6

_ quelque temps fans parler: puis m'imaginant toorl

vn coup , que peut-eftre feroit-il empiré à JlÀ

cionide: l'impatience me prit , & ie ne pus plum

durer dans mon Vaiflcau. Ce n'eft pas que la veue

de Tifandre ne me contraignit: cftrangement, &

ne m'affligeaft beaucoup:m'eftant impofîïblc de Je

regarder corrtme mon Amy, & ne pouuant m'em-

pclcher de le regarder feulement comme le Mary

d' Alcionide , & comme le dcftru&cur de tous mes

plaifirs. Mais après tout, ne pouuant voir Alcioni-

de fans voir Tifandre, ie me refolus à fouiFrir vne

douleur fi fenfible , pour iouïr d'vnc confolation

quim'eftoit Ci repaflay donc dans l'au-

tre Vailïeau:& comme Alcionide dormoit,ie fus

contraint de voir Tifandre fans la voir. La trifte/fc

qu'il remarqua dans mes yeux le touchant, parce

qu'il la croy oit caufée feulement , pour l'amour dé

luy :il eut la generofîté de me dire, qu'il ne m'a c*

eufoit point de l'accident qui luy eftoit atrïué.qu'il

en eftoit feul coupable; puis qu'il luy eftoit plus

aifé de s'imaginer que c'eftoit moy qu il auoit ren-

contré,qu'il né me l'eftoit de croire que ce fuft luy

que i'auois trouué. Qu'il regardoit donc ce mal-

heur,comme vne chofe où ie n'auois point de part

( car il n'auoit pas veû la Iaueline où le Nom d 'Al-

cionide eftoit graué)& qu'en fin il voyoit l^ien,qiie

les Dieux feulsauoient voulu que la chofe arriualt

ainfi. Cependant, me diloit-il , ie ne puis me con-

former à leur volonté : & fi Alcionide meurtre

}

; Livke Tkoisiesm*. '605

lAttoourray indubitablement. Si vous fçauiez , adioû-

a2-toit-il,qud cft fon efprit; fa bonté; & fa vertu;

wvous exeuferiez ma foibleflc : car enfin (pourfui-

uoit-il , fans que ie puffe auoir la force d'ouurir la

bouche pour l'interrompre ) lors que ie l'ay efpou-

zi. fee , elle ne me connoiflbit prcfques point : & ie

ia luis afliiré qu'elle ne pouuoit auoir pour moy que

quelque légère eitime. tàf mcfme feeu quelle

s'eftoit oppofée à noftre Mariage , parce qu'elle

difoit ne fc vouloir point marier : cependant de-

puis fix femaines qu'il y a que i'eftois à Gnide , elle

a vefeu auec la mefme complaifance que fi elle

m'auoit choifi : & que ce n'euft pas efté par vnc

fïmple obeïflancc qu'elle m'euft efpoufé. Pour

moy , dés que ie la vy , i'en fus amoureux iufques

à perdre la raifon : ainfi mon cher Thrafibule , ex-

eufez s'il vous plaift mes tranfports dans l'excès

de ma douleur : & ne prenez pas garde , ie vous

en coniure, à tout ce que i'ay dit , & à tout ce

qu'elle me fera peut-eftre dire. le fçay bien que ce

n'elt pas l'ordinaire , qu'vn Amant qui poflede*

aime auec tant de violence ;auflipuis-ieprefques

dire que ie ne pofléde pas encore Alcionide : puis

que ie n'ay pas eu loifir de gagner absolument fon

cœur, par cent mille marques d'amour. le fuis vé-

ritablement pofleffeur de fa beauté : mais ie ne le

fuis pas encore de fon efprit , au point que ie le

veux eftre. Ainfi tout Mary que ie fuis de l'incom-

parable Alcionide, mon amour a encore des de-

firs & de l'inquiétude : & par confequent de la

violence & du dérèglement. Vous voyez , mon

cher Thrafibule , que ie vous découure le fond

de mon cœur, comme à l'homme du monde que

i'aime le plus:& pour lequel ie ne puis iamais auoir

rien de caché. l'a Juoue que tant que ïifandre

\

6o6

m

Le Gkand Ct^vj,

parla , ic fouffris tout ce qu'on peut fouffrir : il y

eut pourtant vn endroit dans fon difeours , qui

me donna vn inftant de ioye,& vn moment après,

vn grand redoublement de douleur : car ie m'i-

maginay que peut-eftre auois-ie eu quelque part

à la refiltance qu'Alcionide auoit faite à fon .Ma-

riage. Mais hclas s'il eft ainfi ( difoisie en moy

meime , durant que Tifandre parloit) que ie fuis

malheureux , & que ce difeours me coudera de

larmes! Comme ce Prince eltoit fenfiblement af-

iîigé,il ne fongeoit pas fi ie luy refpondois ou

non : de forte qu'après luy auoir dit trois ou qua-

tre paroles aflez mal rangées , nous fufmes fça-

uoir fi Alcionide ettoit efueillée : & nous fçeufmes

qu'elle l'eftoit : mais elle fut fi mal tout ce foir

là , & toute la nuit , que nous creufmes qu'elle

mourroit. Imaginez-vous donc en quel eftatnous

eftions Tifandre & moy : & principalement en

quel eftat i'eftois , de fouffrir cent fois plus que

ne pouuoit fouftrirTifandrei&d'cftre pourtant

contraint de cacher vnè partie de mes fentimens.

Mais entrn le lendemain au matin cftant venu , &

les Chirurgiens ayant leué le premier aparei/ de

la bleflure d'Alcionide ils nous dirent que l'in-

quiétude qu'elle auoit eue la nuit , auoit elle

caufée par la douleur que luy auoit fait vn petit

morceau du bois de la laueline, qui luy eftoit de-

meuré dans le bras : mais qu'après auoir fonde de

nouueau fa playe , ils nous afluroient que fi vn

peu de fièvre que la douleur luy auoit donnée

n'augmentoit pas,ils nous refpondoient de fa vie.

le vous laifle a penfer quelle confolation cette

bonne nouuclle me donna ; & combien de ioye

en eut Tifandre. Neantmoins ils nous dirent qu'il

ne luy faloit point parler de tout le iour : &

qu'abfolumcnt

y

Livke Tkctisiesme. 60}

qu'abfolument il faloit la laitfer en repos , iufques

à ce qu'elle n'euft plus de fièvre. Tifandre voulut

pourtant la voir vn moment, quoy que pour l'en

empefeher ic luy diflfe que plus les perfonnes

citaient chères , moins il les faloit voir en cet

citât là : il y entra donc malgré moy , & ne m'y

voulut point laitier entrer. Bien cil il vray qu'if

n'y tarda pas, & qu'il reuint vn moment après:

mais auec tant de marques de ioye dans les yeux:

que i'eus beaucoup de confufion dans mon cœur

de ne la pouuoir tout à fait partager auequcsluy.

Grâces aux Dieux, me dit-il , ieTay trouuéc en

allez bon eftat : & fon vifage eft tellement jremis

depuis hier , que vous ne la reconnoilhez pas

quand vous là vertez : tant il luy eft vifiblement

amende. le ne pouuois pas que ie n'eufle de la

ioye, de fçauoir qu'Alcionide eftoit mieux .Mais

ie-ne pouuois pas non plus que ie n'eufle de la

douleur , quand ie penfoi? qu'elle ne relîufcitoit

que pour Tifândre , & qu'elle feroit tonfiours

morte pour Tlltafibule. Vous elles fi fort ae*

couftumé à la mélancolie, me dit Tifândre , que

la ioye, à mon aduis, ne fait gueres d'impreflion

en voftrc cœur : Vous auez raifon , luy dis-ie , ce

h'eft pas que l'amendement d'Alcionide ne me

donne plus de fatisfadion , que vous ne pouuez

vous l'imaginer : mais c'elt que la longue habitu-

de que i'ày contradée auec la douleur, fait que

je ne puis palier d'vn fentirnent à l'autre en vn

moment : ny fentir de la ioye auec excès, après

auoir fenty vne afflidion exeelliue. Mais , me

dit-il, mon cher Vainqueur, quelle route tenons

nous? le n'en fçay rien , luy dis-ie, & la vidoirc

que i'ay remportée m'a coufté fi cher, que vous

mè ferez plaifir de ne me dire iamais rien qui

3Patt. Q3

•

COQ Le G j Cyhvî,

m'en face fouuenir. En effet, Seigneur, Tifandre

auoit eltc fi dcfefpere', & ie l'eftois de telle for-

te , que ny ltiy ny moy n'auions point donné d'or-

dre pour cela , & nous allions comme il plaifoit à

Leolthene 5 qui profitant de nos malheurs , en-

tretenoit la Parente d'Alcionide : de forte que

fuiuant noflrc couftume, il auoit commandé au

. Pilote 5 pour ioiiir plus long-temps de la veue

de la Perlbnne qu'il aimoit, d'errer feulement fur

la Mer, fans tenir de route aflurec : fi bien que

nous nous efloignions pluftoft de Lefbos , que

nous ne nous en aprochions. Tauouë que ie me

trouuay fort embarrafle , à rcfpondre à ce que

Tifandre me dit : neantmoins faifant vn grand

effort fur mon efprit , ie luy dis qu'il faloit aller à

Mytilene, & en effet on en prit la route : mais fi

lentement , parce que ie l'ordonnay ainfi en fe-

cret , afin de voir vn peu plus long-temps l'ad-

mirable Alcionidc : que i'eusle loifir d'efprouuer

tout ce que l'amour a de plus rigoureux, l'auois

pourtant la ioye d'apprendre de moment en mo-

ment, que fa fièvre diminuoit :mais de moment

en moment , i'auois auiïi le defplaifir de remar-

quer la fatisfa&ion qu'en auoit Tifandre , que ie

ne pouuois endurer. le connoiflbis bien que i'a-

uois vn fentiment fort iniufte : mais ie n'y pou-

uois que faire : & quand ie fongeois à fon bon-

heur i ie n'eftois pas Maiftre de mon efprit. Com-

me il en remarqua aife'ment le trouble , il eut 11

generofité de me demander s'il m'eftoit arriuc

quelque nouneau malheur ? & ie luy refpondis

auec tant de defordre , que i'augmentay fans dou-

te pluftoft fa curiôfité , que ie ne la diminuas'.

Vn inftant après on nous vint dire qu'Alcionide

n'auoit plus de fièvre ; mais que pourtant il ne

•

•

Livre TroiSièsM^ 6o£

tfaloit point la voir que le lendemain. Voilà donc

Tifandre abfolument dans la ioye : pour moy i'en

auois âuffi beaucoup : neantmoihS ifc ne pus ia-

mais la goufter toute pure: de forte que mon Amy

s'eftonnànt toufiours dauantage de me voirauflï

inquiet qu'il me vôyoit Juy qui m'auoit vèû tous-

jours refpfit aflez tranquile , ftiefme après auoit

perdu mes Eftitt : fe mit à me faire cent queftions

différentes à vrte défqucllfcs , fans y ptnftr , ref-

pondant à ce qu'il me dêmandoit, ie luy dis que

ce qu'il vouloit fçauoir de moy , m'eftôit âducnii

aum tort après mon départ de Gnide. De Gnide!

Jteprit il au mefme inftant 5 & y àuez vous quel-

quefois abordé ? Ouy (luy dis-ie^tout futpris, &

he pouuant plus le nier) la tempelle m'y lettavn

iour , & i'y fis racommoder mon VaifTeau. Ti-

fandre rougit à Ce difeours : & me regardant at-

tentiuement , vous y Viftes donc Alcionide, me

dit-il ; il eft Vray , luy repliquay-ie , & c'eft Vfiê dôs

taifons qui a fait que i'ay encore eftépluS affligé,

quand i'ay vèû qu'elle eftoit bleffce. Mais pour-

quoy rie me l'auez vous point dit d'abotd ? rc-

pliqûa-t'il 5 ié n'en fçay rien, luy refporidis-îe , fi

Ce n'dl que cet accident m'a fi fort troublé, que

ie ne fçaubis pas trop bien ce que ie faifois. Et

puis, aciiouftay-ic, ié ne fus connu en ce lied là

que pour Vn Pirate : & ié n'y paifay pas pciir ce

que ie fu)s. Comme ie me contraignois extrê-

mement , Tifandre ne pût tirer vne forte cônie-

fture de ma refponfc : de forte que ne medifant

lus rien , le refte du foir fe pafla de cette façon.

!e rie pus mefme aller cette nuit là dans mon

VaifTeau, parce que le vents'eftantlcué aflez vio-

lent , on n'ofoit aprocher les deux Nauires de

fctur de choqu

oa i)

/

6t& Li Grand CyrvS)

bien que nous couchafmes en mefmc Chambre

Titandre & moy. Comme l'amendement d'Al-

cionidc luy auoit mis l'efprit en repos , il s'en-

dormit aifément : mais malgré que i'en eufTe,

rnes foufpirs & mes inquiétudes le réucillerent,

& l'empefcherent de dormir le relie de la nuit,

fans que ie voulufle luy en aprendre la véritable

caufe, quoy qu'il me la demandait plus d'vne fois.

Le lendemain au matin Alcionidc citant toufiours

allez bien,nous voulufmes aller dans fa Chambre:

mais en y allant , nous rencontrafmes les Chirur-

giens , qui pour s'efclaircir s'ils auoient bien ofté

tout le bois de la Iaueline froiffée qui pouuoit

e(tre dans la blefiure d'Alcionide , la regardoient

de tous les collez. De forte que Tilandre s'y

eftant arrelté, ôcla regardant comme les autres,

aperecut le Nom d'Alcionide qui efioit peint *Sc

graué defius. le voulus, la luy ofter des mains,»

feignant de la vouloir auili voir par curiofité:

mais il auoit défia veii ce que iecraignois qu'il ne

viltifibien que rougiiTant extrêmement, cette

Iaueline eft fi remarquable , dit-il , que ie ne doute

pas que vous ne connoiifiez celuy à qui elle eft.

Comme elle fut faite à Gnide , repliquay-ie , par

vnc fimple galanterie , ie fcay en eftet queWe eft

la main qui s'en eît feruie ep cette malheureule

occafion : mais puis que le mal qu'elle a fait fera

bien-toft reparé , il en faut perdre la mémoire.

Apres cela nous entrafmes dans la Chambre d'Al-

cionide; qui auoit défia fçeu par fa Parente, qui

1 auoit apris de Leofthcne J ,que i'eltois Prince de

Milet , & Amy de Tifandrc : mais comme elle ne

feauoit pas fi ie dirois à fon Mary que i'auois cfté

à Gnide , ou fi ie ne le dirois point , elle fe trouuoi!

vn peu embarraffe'e , à ce que dit depuis fa Parente

t

Livre Troisiesme.

6k

à Leofthene. Neantmoins troiuiant plus feur de

n'en faire pas vn fecret , nous ne fufmes pas plu*

to(t auprès d'elle, que preuenant Tifandre qui luy

vouloit parler , elle le pria de m'obliger à luy par-

donner toutes les inciuilitez qu'elle m'auoit faites

àGnide,lors que i'y auois abordé commentant

qu'vn Pirate. En me faifant ce compliment elle

rougit de telle forte, &i'en demeuray fi interdit,

que quand Tifandre n'euft pas cfté amoureux

d'Alcionide comme il l'eltoit, il auroit toufiours

connu que ie l'eftois,par le defordre de mon ame,

qui fe fit voir dans mes yeux : & il fe feroit au (fi

aperçai qu'elle ne l'ignoroit pas t Cette conuer-

fation fe paflTa toute en difcours qui n'auoient

point de fuitte : elle finifloit à tous les moments:

& il fe failbit entre nous vn certain filence cm-

barraflant , queperfonne n'ofoît rompre. Alcio-

nide deftournoit autant fcs regards que ic les

cherchois : & Tifandre nous obferuant tous deux,

defcouuroit maigre' moy dans mon cœur , le fct

cret que i'y voulois enfermer. Mais enfin quand

nous eufmes efté vne heure auprès d'Alcionide,

Tifandre impatient de s'efclaircir de fes (bupçons,

me dit aucc les termes les plus ciuils qu'il pût choi-

fir , qu'il la faloit encore laifler ce iour là en re-

pos : & il m'obligea de fortir auecques luy , & de

m'en aller dans fa Chambre. le n'y fus pas plultofi,

que voyant qu'il n'y auoit perfonne : me promet-

tez vous pas , me dit-il , mon cher Thrafibule , de

me dire vne vérité que ie veux fçauoir de vous?

Comme ic tarday vn moment à luy refpondre , 6c

qu'il connut bien que ic le voulois faire en biai-

fant: ne cherchez point , me dit- il encore, à me

déguifer cette vérité : car peut-eftre n'ay-ie pas

befoin de voftrc fccours pour l'aprendre/ Si ccU

j

.•'

ÏU , Le Grand Cykv,$î

pft , luy dis ie , pourquoy voulez vous fçauoir de

inoy ce que vous fçauez défia ? C'eft parce , me ré-

pliqua t'il, que ie pe fçay pas encore auec vnç

certitude infaillible,! ie luis a fiez malheureux pour

çftre la caufe de cette profonde mélancolie que ie

voy dans voftre efprit. Parlez donc mon chec

Thrafibulc: la conformité de voftre humeur à la

mienne n'a telle point fait que nous ayons aimé

vne mefme Pcrfonne ; & ne fuis-ie point allez;

tmlheureux, pour vous auoir ofté Alcionide ? Iç

confefle que quelque refolution que i'eufle prife,

de n'aduoiïer iamais la caufe de ma palïïqn à Ti :

fandrc,il me fut impolïïblc de la luy pouuoir dé-

guifer. le fus fi cfmcu du difeours de ce Prince,

& mes yeux en furent fi troublez : que mon vifa-

gc defcouurit de telle forte les fentimens de mon

cœur ; que n'en pouuant plus douter , il s'écria,

auec vne généralité extrême , & vne douleur très

fenfiblc : Quoy mon cher Thrafibulc, ma félicité

fait voftre infortune ! & parce que i'ay aimé cç

que vous aimiez , & que vous aimez encore cç

que i'aime , nous ferons peut-eftre tous deux mal-

heureux le relte de noftrc vie. Il ne feroit pas iuttç

(luy dis-ie en foupirant , & ayant le cœur atten-

dry du difeours obligeant qu'il venoit de faire \

c'eft pourquoy ne me demandez rien dauantage.

Croyez, fi vous pouuez, que l'ambition fait tout

le fuplice de mon ame : imaginez vous pour eftre

heureux, que ie fuis encore cet infenfible Thra-

fibulc, qui condamnoit l'amour que vous auiez

pour !a belle Sapho : & ioiïiflçz enfin en repos, de

la félicité que vous caufe la pofleflion de la diuine

Alcionide. I'aduôue ( pourfuiuis-ie , emporté pat

l'excès de ma douleur ) que quelque amitié que ie

yûus aye promife, ienepuisplpsprçndrç de part

,

\

l

L,ivr.e Troisiesm'î. 6i$

ià voftre fatisfa&ion : & tout ce que la raifon & le

fouuenir de cette amitié peuuent faire, cil de m'o-

bliger à ne la troubler pas. le vous en demande

p x pardon, généreux Tifandre : mais fouuenez vous

m pour m'exeufer , que i'ay aime' Alçioqide , deuant

que vous l'ayez aimee : & qu'il n'eft pas en mon

pouuoir de ne l'aimer point le refte de ma viç

i peut-eftre encore plus que vous : Car enfin com-

me elle cil ma première paftion , elle fera (ans

doute la dernière. Au relie quç cet aducu ne

vous irrite pas : puis que l'amour que i'ay eu pour

elle, & que i'ay encore , eft fi innocente & n pu-

, re , qu'elle n'offenec ny fa vertu, ny noftre ami-

tié 5 ny les Dieux. Elle eft pourtant fi violente,

que ie ne puis plus fouffrir ny fa veuc ; ny la

voftre 5 ny mefme la vie, adiouftayie : tant il efl:

vray que ie m'eftime malheureux ", de ne pouuoir

# pliu efperer d'eftre aimé d'AIciqnide. Si voftre

paftion eftauiïi pure que vous le dites , & que

ie la croy , me refpondit-il ,ie vous promets de

vous donner vne fi grande part en l'amitié dAl-

cionide, que fi vous n'en elles heureux , vous en

ferez du moins foulage. Car outre qu'il eft im-

poflîble que vous ayant connu, elle ne vous ait

pas eltimé : ie puis encore efperer quelle vous

aimera pour l'amour de moy. Ainfi mon cher

Thrafibule, puis que vous ne pouuez cftre abfo-

lument heureux , ne vous rendez pas du moins

abfolument miferable : & ne troublez pas mon

bon heur par voftre infortune. Faduoiie encorç

vne fois , luy dis-ic , que la flame que les beaux

yeux d'Alcionide ont allumée dans mon ame, efl;

plus pure que les rayons du Soleil : mais ^trop ge*

nereux Tifandre , malgré cette pureté, vous (Va-

liez bien, fi vous fçauez aimer, que quand on nç

! ' On îuj

v

'+

Le Giand Cyrvs;

bngcroit iamais à la pofleflion de la beauté de

la Perfonne aimée ,' on voudroit du moins auoir

abfolument la pofleflion toute entière de Ton

cœur & de fon efprit. De forte que ne pouuant

plus délirer vn fi grand bien fans vous faire ou-

trage 5 & ne pouuant mefme plus le defirer auec

efperarrcc, il ne me refte rien à faire qu'à mourir,

& qu'à vous laifler viure heureux. le ne le (çau-

roiseftrefi vous ne l'eftes point, me repliquaVil,-

Nous ferons donc tous deux infortunez, luy dis-

je. Le temps, adiouftaTifandrc,vous foulagera

peut-eftre malgré vous ; comme fes remèdes font

ordinairement fort lents, luy dis-ie , ie ne penfe

pas que ie puiffe en attendre l'effet : & la Mort

viendra bien pluftoft à mon fecours que le Temps.

Cependant , adiouftay-ie , faites moy la grâce de

* croire, que fi vous ne m'eufïiez force à vous def-

couurir mon mal , vous 13e l'auriez Jamais fçeu,

ie deuois cela à noftre amitié : mais puis que vous

aucz veû malgré moy ce que ie vous v oui ois ca-

cher, il eftiuftedè vousdeliurcr promptementdc

la fafcheufe veuc d'vn Riual,qui s'afflige de voftre

bon-heur, & qui s'en affligera toufiours , parce

qu'il ne peut faire autrement. Lors quei'aimois

Sapho, repliqua-t'il , ie ne croyois pas pouuoit

iamais guérir du mal qui me pofledoit : cepen-

dant fa rigueur pour moy ; fa douceur pour vn

autre & les charmes d'Alcionide , ont fait qu'elle

m'eft abfolument indifférente. Il n'en ferapas ainfi

de moy, luy dis-ie, car encore que ie croye qu'AI-

cionide vous aime, & que ie fçache de certitude

qu'elle ne m'aimera iamais, ie ne la fçaurois ban-

nir de mon cœur. Mais pour vous , adiouftay-ic

l'efprit fort irrité , peut-eftre que comme vous

auez quitté Sapho pour Alcionide, vous quitterez

LlVKE T&OISIESME.

615

encore Alcionide pour quelque autre : & que

i'auray le defplaifir de fçauoir , que ce qui feroit

toute ma félicité , ne fera peut-eftre plus la voftre.

Mais volage Ôc iniwfte Amy , adiouftay-ie , fi vous

ceflez iamais d'adorer cette admirable Perlonne,

vous ferez le plus criminel de tous les hommes. le

ne luy eus pas pluftoit dit cela que ie m'en repen-

tis : & que ie trouuay au contraire , qu'il y cuit eu

quelque douceur pour moy , à aprendre qu'il ne

Teufl plus aimée. Mais ie connus bien par la ré-

ponfe qu'il me fit , que ie n'aurois pas cette bizarre

çonfolation : & que félon les aparenecs , il aime-

iroit Alcionide iufques à la mort. Cependant il

continua de me dire des choies fi touchantes & fi

genereufes , qu'il vint enfin à bout d'vne partie de

ma fierté pour luy : ie fus pourtant bien aife quand

la nuit nous fepara : & que ie pus du moins eftre

Maiftre de mes propres penfées. Tifandre s'infor-

ma plus exactement de quelque autre , du temps

que i'auois efté à Gnide : & il fçeut par vne des

Femmes d'Alcionide , comment ie I'auois fait for-

tir de mon Vaifieau auec precipitation,lors qu'elle

y eftoit venue. Cependant nous nous trouuafmes

le lendemain bien embarraffez tous deux : ie n'o-

fois prefques plus demander comment fe portoit

Alcionide-: & ie ne m'en pouuois pourtant cm-

pelcher. le n'ofois non plus l'aller voir : & Tifan-

dre, à mon aduis , tout généreux qu'il eftoit, eut

des fentimens bien différents en vn mefme iour.

Neantmoins comme il eftoit heureux , & qu'il

connoifibit bien la vertu d'Alcionide : il luy eftoit

beaucoup plus aifé qu'à moy d'agir raifonnable-

ment. Auffi eut il la generofité de ne prendre pas

garde à cent chofes bizarres que ie dis : & de me

parler toufiours,auec beaucoup

!

\

V

6i6 Le Grand Ctrvs,

afin qu'il ne manquaft rien à mon malheur, il ar-

riua qu'eitant dans vne Chambre de Ion Vaiffeau*

qui touchoit celle où eftoit Alcionide, il fut la

voir fans qu'il fçcuft que i'eftois en ce lieu là : ôc

fans fonger que toutes les feparations des diuer-

fes Chambres d'vn Nauire n'eftant faites que de

planches, on peut aifément entendre d'vn lieu à

l'autre tout ce qu'on y dit. Comme Alcionide le

portoit beaucoup mieux, il creut à propos de luy

dire quelque chofe de mon defefpoir, afin qu'elle

ne s'en trouuaft pas furprife : & peut-èftre auili

pour de'couurir fes véritables fentimens. Fenten-

dis donc qu'il luy demanda combien i'auois cfté

à Gnidc; ce qu'elle auoit penfé de moy $ (i elle

auoit creû effe&iuement que ie fufle vn Pirate? Sc

enfin craignant, à mon aduis, qu'elle n'expliquait

mal toutes ces demandes : tout d'vn coup il luy

dit tout ce qu'il fçauoit de ma pa/ïïon : ce qui la

furprit de telle forte, qu'à peine put elle y tépoa-

dre. Neantmoins comme elle vit que Tifandre

en fçauoit plus qu'elle mefme : elle luy dit auec

fîneerité, tout ce qu'elle auoit creu de ma iiaif-

fanec : & vne partie de ce qu'elle auoit connu de

mon amour. Il la pria alors de luy dire, fi elle ne

m'auoit pas cftimc?& elle luy répondit fi obVigeam-

ment pour moy , que l'en fus beaucoup plus mal*

heureux. En fuitte il la conjura de vouloir fouf-

frir ma veuë, comme celle de l'homme du monde

qu'il aimoit le plus : ce que vous defîrez, luy dit-el-

le, me femble vn peu dangereux à vous accorder:

ce n'eft pas que ie ne me fie bien à moy mefme,

mais ie ne me fie pas à vous. Tifandre luy prote-

fta alors, qu'il n'auroit iamais de ialoufie : neant-i

moins quoy qu'il peuft dire, elle luy dittoufiours

qu'elle n'auroit cette complaifancc pour luy, quq

LlVKE THOISIHSMB. 617

lufques à Mytilene. Car enfin , luy dit-elle, fi le

i?rince Thrafibule ne m'aime pas, il fepaiTera al-

ternent de ma veuë : & s'il m'aime, il y auroit de

Tinhumanité à entretenirfa pafliomainfi Seigneur

ie vous conjure , de n'en defirer pas dauantage de

moy. Comme il fut forty, i'entçndis encore qu'Al-

cionide appcllant vne de fes fillçs qu'elle aimoit

çheremcnt,&fe faifant donner fa Cafi'ette^'ouurit,

ôc en tira plufieurs Tablettes : car ie trouuay vnç

jointure entr'ouuerte entre les Planches peintes

£c dorées de cette Chambre, par où ie vy ce queie

$iis. Apres auoir cherché quelque temps parmy

toutes ces diuerfes Tablettes, elle en tira celles

pu eftoit la Lettre que ie luy auois écrite, que ie re*-

connus fort bien : & luy commanda de les rom-

pre & dp les ictter dans la Mer (ans qu'on s'en aper-

ceuft , quand la nuit feroit venue. Et pourquoy,

Madafaç ( li|y dit cette Fille qui viuoit auec beau-

coup de liberté auec elle) ett-il plus criminel de

garder cette lettre aujourd'huy que hier?C'eft par-

ce,repliqua-t'elle, qu'il faut abfolument bannir de

pion cœur, le fouuenir de la paiïîon d'vn Prince,

1 dont i'aupis penfé pouuoir conferuer la mémoire

fans crime* dans la croyance où i'eftois , que ie ne

pourrois plus iamais le voir. Mais présentement

qu'il çlt auprès de mxy, ie ne le dois pas faire : & il

ne m'eft plus permis de le regarder comme vn

Amant d'Alcionidc , mais feulement comme va

Amy de Tifandre. Que la Fortune,adjoufta-t'elIe,

fait de bizarres auantures ! car enfin pourquoy a

t'elle fait que Thrafibule (bit venu à Gnide , feule-

ment pour eftre malheureux , & pour me don-

per de l'inquiétude ? Ce n'eft pas que ie ne m'efti-

r me heureule , d'auoir époufé le Prince Tifandre:

tpais i'auouë que ie voudrois bien que le Pria-

%

\

\

* j

I

6iS Le Grand Ctuvs;

ce Thrafibule n'en fuft pasinfortuné.Cependant,

dit elle , s'ils fçauoient tous deux le fecret de mon

cœur, Tifandrc en feroit fans doute moins fatis-

fait , & Thrafibule en feroit plus miferablc. Car

enfin , adioufta telle , vous fçauez bien , ma cherc

Fille , que ie ne m'oppofay au mariage de Tifan-

drc auec toute la fermeté que i'eus en cette oca-

lion , que parce que i'auoiscfperé que ThrafibuJc

reuicndroitàGnidcen homme delà qualité dont

il fe difoit eftre : & que ie pourrois alors luiure in-

nocemment cette puiiVante inclination qui me |

portoit à ne le haïr pas. Toutesfois il a falu U \

combatre , & il la faut vaincre ( dit elle en foupi-

rant fi haut que ie l'entendis ) c'eft pourquoy ne

manquez pas de faire exactement ce que ie vous

ay dit ; afin que ie conferue , fi ie le puis , mon

cœur fi entier au Prince Tifandre , que ie ne me

fouuiennc pas mefme de Thrafibule, quand il ne

fera plus aueques nous. le vous laifle à iuger , Sei-

gneur, quelle ioye & quelle douleur ie fentis peu*

dant le difeours d'Alcionide : la douleur l'empor-

ta pourtant fur la ioye : & ie fus fi touché de la

Cruelle refolution qu'elle prenoit de m'ouWier,

que ie fis du bruit malgré moy : fi bien que com-

me ie touchois prefques la ruelle de fon lift , elle

m'entendit fans doute : car elle fe teut , & fut affu-

rément bien marrie d'auoir parlé fi haut : quoy

qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas que ie fufle en ce lieu là.

le ptnfe mefme que i'eufle eu beaucoup de peine

à m'empefeher de luy dire quelque chofe à tra-

uers ces planches qui nous feparoient, fiic n'eul-

fe otiy qu'il entroit quelqu'vn dans fa Chambre:

de forte que defcfperé de fçaùoir que ie n'eitois

Eas haï , & que pourtant ieYerois toufiours mal-

cureuxâe fouftris plus que ie n'auois encore fotif-


	43. BIG FRENCH: PART 30

LlVKE TiLOISlESME. 6rp

fert. Cependant Tifandre qui m'aimoit véritable-

fnent , me vint chercher , & me mena dans la

Chambre d'Alcionide : me priant & me coniurant"

toufiours,de faire effort pour me contenter de

fon amitié. Vf fus donc , & i'entendis en v en-

trant, qu'elle dit tout haut à la incline Fille à qui

elle auoit donne ma Lettre , qu'elle ne manquait

pas de faire ce qu'elle luy auoit ordonné. Ce dif-

cours fit que iechangcay de couleur : &queicre-

garday fi attentiuement Alcionide , qu'elle en

abaifla les yeux. le ne vous diray point, Seigneur^

quelle fut cette conuerfation : car ie ne penfe pas

que iamais trois Perfonnes fe foient tant aimées &

tant ennuyées enfemble, que nous fifmes ce iour*

là. Tifandre aimoit pailionnément Alcionide , &

m'aimoit aufïi beaucoup : mais parce que i'aimois

ce qu'il aimoit , ie voyois bien que foit par la corn-

paflion qu'il auoit de moy, ou par quelque autre

fentiment qui s'y mefloit,il ne fe diuertiflbit guè-

re en ma compagnie. Alcionide aimoit fans dou-

te Tifandre , & ne me haïflbit point : mais parce

que ma paflion né pouuoit plus luy paroirtre in-

nocente,& que de plus Tifandre ne l'ignoroit pas,

elle en auoit l'efprit très inquiet. Pour moy , i'a-

uois eu autant d'amitié pour Tifandre, que i'eflois

capable d'en auoir:& i'auois plus d'amour pour

Alcionide,quc perfonne n'en a iamais eu pour qui

que ce foit. Mais parce que mon Amy eftoit pof-

fefleur d'Vn Threfor fi rare ; au'outre cela il fça-

uoitquei'eftois amoureux d'Alcionide ;& que ie

fçauois aufïi qu' Alcionide eltoit refoluedem'ou-

blier absolument , ie ne pouuois prefques ny com-

mencer de parler , ny repondre : & ie fortis enfin

de cette Cnambre, auec quelque efpece de con-

folation : quoy que ce ne foit pas l'ordinaire de

\

62ô Le Grand Cykvs,

quitter te que l'ôii aime fans beaucoup de doa-

leur. Mais,Seigneur, pour n'abufer pas de vdftre

patience , ie vous diray que nous arriuafrhes à Lcf-

bos 3c à Mytilene , où la Fefte fut Vn peu troublée

pat là riouuellede l'accident aduenu à la belle Àl-

cionide,qui auoitcftéWeflee, parce qu'ayant dif

cerné la voix du Prince fort Maty dans le combat,

elle n'auoit pii retenir fôn zèle , ôc auoit paru fur k

Tillac où cet accident liiy ârriuâ. Neantmoins

comme elle eftoit alors abfolument hors de dan-

ger, la magnificence dé fon Entrée, ne fut différée

que de quelques iours. Le fage Prince de Mytile-

ne, Père de Tifandre, reçeut fa Belle fille aiiecquc

joye mais pour moy,lors que ie la vy fortir du Vaii

feau où i'eftois, ie î'entis ce qu'on ne fçauroit ex-

primer. Il arriua mefmc vné choft que i'oublioiï

de vous dire, qui redoubla dé beaucoup ma don-

leur: qui fut que Tifandre pour donner Ordre à

tout , & pour receuoir Alcionide au Port auecque

ceremoriiejpaffa de fon Nanire dans vn df s miens,

qui eftoit admirablement bon Voilier , afin d'arri-

ueràLefbosvneheurépluftoft: que nous : me di-

fant en m'embraflant , qu'il me laiflbit la garde (Sc-

ia conduite de fon Trefor. Dés qu'il fut party, il

me prit vne fi forte enuie de pouuoir encore vne

fois entretenir Alcionide en particulier, que fans

luy en eriuoyer demander la perœiffioti fentray

dans fa Chambre : me fembîant que puis que i'a-

uois entcndu*defa propre bouche qu'elle ne me

haïflbit pas, quoy qu'elle me Vouluft oublier; ie

pouuoisauoir cette hardieflfe. le Utrouuay aflife

fût fon lift , magnifiquement parée, quoy qu'elle

fuit en deshabiller, & qu'elle euft le bras en Elchar-

pe: le vous demande pardon, luydis-ie en l'abor-

daift, de la liberté que ie prens: mais, Madame, ic

/

/

Livre Tkôisiesme. 621

iiiis fi malheureux en toute autre chofe, que vous

lie me deuez pas réfuter la confolatioh de vous

pouuoir parler encore vne fois en ma Prin-

Tilandrc vous aime fi chèrement , répliqua- t'el-

lc en rougiflant, que ie me mettrois fort mal dans

fon efpnt , fi ic vous refufois vne chote , que la ci-

tiilité toute feule veut que ie vous accorde. Au

nom des Dieux Madame ( luy dis-ie voyant qu'il

n'y auoit auprès d'elle que cette mefrne Fille que ic;

fçauois eftre de fa confidence) fouftïez que ie Vous

coniure de m'accorder l'honneur de vous entrete-

nir feulement pour l'amour de moy , fans vouloir

que ie fois redeuable de cette faueur à vn Prince à

qui ie ne dois défia que trop , & qui m'accable de

generofitc. Ne craighez pas Madame, pourftïiuis-

ie,que ie veuille vous dire rien qui vous offence,ny

qui puifle ofFencer le Prince Tifandre: Non Mada-

me,ma paffion toute violete qu'elle eft pour vous,

ne me donne point de penfées criminelles : Mais

deuant bien tûft vous perdre pour toujours , il eft

ce me femble bien iufte que vous ne me refufiez

pas vne faueur Inhocete, puis que c'eft là feule que

ie vous demahderay iamais. Comme Amy du Prin-

ce mon Mary , reprit elle, vous deuez tout efperer

de moy : mais comme Amant d'Alcionide, vous

n'en deuez rien attendre. C'eft pourtant en cette

dernière qualité , luy dis-ie, que ie pretens obtenir

de vous ce que i'en fouhaite : ne me demandez

donc rien, dit elle, puis qu'infailliblement vous

ferez refufé 5 & refufémefmeauec beaucoup de

colère. Quand le Prince Tifandre , adioufta t'elle,

ne teroit pas voftre Amy comme il eft , le feul ref-

pedt que vous deuez auoir pour moy , vous de-

uroit empefeher de me parler comme vous fai-

tes. Quoy Madame luy dis-ie , vous ne feauez

»

•

.1.

/.

$22 Le GuN f D Cykvj,

pas encore ce que ie vous veux demander, & vous

nie querellez cruellement! Ce que vous m'auez

délia dit, reprit-elle , fuffit pour me donner fujet

de me plcindre de vous. le ne fçay pas, luy dis ie,

fi ie me luis mal expliqué: mais ie fçay bien que ce

que ie pente n'eft pas fort criminel. Car enfin , di-

urne Alcionide, ie ne veux autre chofe de vous

prefentement , finon que vous reuoquiez en ma

prefence,cet injufte& cruel Arreft, que vousauez

prononcé contre moy , au mefme lieu où vous

elles: lors qu'en donnant à cette Fille que ie voy,

la Lettre que i'auois eu l'audace de vous écrire,

auec ordre de la jetter dans la Mer : Vous aucz

dit de plus, que vous cftiez refoluëde m'oubliec

abfolument. le l'ay entendu', Madame, cet inju-

ite Arreft 5 & i'en efpere la rcuoeation. Alcioni-

de fut fi furprife de m'entendre parler de cette

forte , & de fe reflbuuenir qu'elle auoit effcdti-

uement oiïy certain bruit qui luy failbit compren-

dre que ie I'auois écoutée, qu'elle n'ofoit preÊ

ques me regarder. Qupy, me dit-ellf, vousauez

entendu ce que i'ay dit ! Ouy, luy repliquay-ie,

Madame , ie i ay entendu : & eftant plus équita-

ble que vous, ie n'en perdray iamaislâ mémoire.

le ne demande plus, dit-elle toute interdite, d'où

Vient voftre hardiefle : toutesfois il me femble

que fi vous auez bien peféle fens de toutes mes

paroles , vous auez deu iugér que voftre procédé

me defobligeroit. le n'ay pas maraifon aftez li-

bre , luy dis-ie , pour agir auec tant de prudence:

mais i'ay toufiours allez d'âmotjr pour defirer du

moins que vous me laifiîez occuper quelque pla-

ce en voftre fouuenir. Il me femble, Madame,que

ce ireft pas trop vous demander, pour vne per-

sonne qui vous a confacre tous les montons de /à

Ht.

, L I V R. K TrOISIESME. 62J

Vie. Apres qu'Alcionidc fe fut vn peu remife, Sei-

gneur ( me dit elle auec beaucoup de douleur dans

les yeux ) la curiofité que vous auez eue de décou-

vrir mes fentimens , vous couftera vn peu cher fi

vous m'aimez : car enfin ie vous le déclare , ie ne

fçaurois plus fouffrir voftre veuc , après ce que

vous feauez de moy. Peut-eftre fi vous eufïiez

ignoré ce cjue i'ay dans le cœur pour vous , euflay-

ie accorde au Prince Tifandre la liberté de vous

Voir comme (on Amy,ainfi qu'il me le demandoit:

mais après ce que vous venez de me dire , il m'eft

absolument impoffiblc. le ne vous pourrais plus

Voir fans rougir : & dans les terrtics oùeftmon

ame , ie vous haïrais peut-eftre par la feule crainte

de vous trop aimer , $c dé n'auoir pas allez d'indif-

férence pour vouS. Mais Madame , m'eferiay-ie,

quelle iultice y a t'il de me parler comme vous fai-

tes ? Mais iriiufte Prince j reprit elle , quelle raifon

âuez vous de me dire tant de chofes , que ic ne

puis efcôuter fans crime , & que ie n'efeouteray

ïamais qu'auiourd'huy Ië n'en veux pas davan-

tage , luy dis-ie , car fi ie ne me trompe , ma vie ne

fera guère plus longue. Ayez donc du moins la

bonté de me dire à moy mefme,que vous ne m'euf-

fiez point Haï , fi la Fortune euft fait pour moy , ce

bu'cllc a fait pour Tifandre. Alcionide cft fi mo-

defte, Seigneur, qu'elle eut beaucoup de peine à

m'accorder ce que ic defirois d'elle : mais à la fia

touchée par , i'aduoiie, me dit elle,

que de toutes les Perfonnes que i'ay connuës,vous

eftes celle que i'ay eu le plus de difpofition à cftï-

mer : & que fi les Dieux l'eu fient voulu , ie me fuf-

fe crciie fort hcureufc 7 de contribuer quelque cho-

ie à voftre félicité. Mais cela n'eftant pas, & eftant

auiourd'huy femme d'vQ Prince qui mérite fans

3\. Part. Rc

s

(

Ki4

L

Cnvj;

doute mon afte&ion toute entière : fçachez qirii?

rt'eft point d'efforts que ie ne fafl'e pour arracher

démon cœur ce refte de tendrefle que i'ay pour

vous: & qui y demeure encore malgré moy. Au

nom des Dieux Madame, luy dis ie en Vmterrom-

pant , ne le faites pas : ie vous promets de ne vous

"importuner de ma vie, & de ne vous voir meime

plus. Mais promettez-moy aufli, que vous fou /fri-

rez que i'occupe encore quelque petite place en

voftre mémoire : fongez s'il vous plaift que Tifan-

dre vous poflede toute entière 5 que toute voftre

beauté cft à luy*& que vous luy donnez mefme vo-

ftre -moy donc du moins quelques'

vnes de ces penfées fecrettes & folitaires,qui don-

nent quelquefois de fi doux chagrins , à ceux qui

s'y abandonnent , & qui s'en laiflent entretenir.

Penfez, dis-ic, quclquesfois, ô diuine Peçlbnnc,

dans les temps oùTifandre s'cftirneralè plus heu-

reux, que le malheureux Thrafibule fouffre autant

de fupîices, que ee fortuné Mary goufte de félici-

tez. Enfin , Madame, eft-ce trop vous demander,'

que trois ou quatre momens tous lesiours, à vous:

fouuenir d'vn homme, qui comme ie vous Vay

défia dit, vous donne tous ceux de fa vie? Oùy,

repliqua-t'elle , c'eft trop pour ma gloire , que ces'

trois ou qiiatre moments que vous demandez : &

vous deuez eftreafiuré que fi ie le puis, re vous

bannir jy démon fouuenir comme de mon cœur.

Mais, adjoufta-t'elle malgré qu'elle en euft , on ne

difpofe pas de fa mémoire comme on veut : & il

arriuera peuteftre, pourfuiuit-elle en rougiiïant,

que vous m'oublierez fans en auoir ledeflein, &

queic mefouuiendray de vous fans le vouloir fai-

re: Alcionide prononça ces dernières paroles,auec

Vne confufîon lur le vifage fi charmante poux

Livr e.'

'62$

1 %

ifiôy, que ie me iettay à genoux pour luy en ren-

dre grace:mais elle fe repentant de ce quelle auoit

dit, me releua: & me deffendit ii abfolument de

luy parler iamaisde ma paflion, & de la voir Ja-

mais en particulier, que je connus bien qu'en ef-

fet elle le vouloit ainfi. l'obtins pourtant encore

vn quart d'heure d'audience^endant lequel iene

fuis prefqucs l'obliger à me repondre : & pendant

equel ie ne fis que foûpirerjque la regarder^ que

la conjurer de nem'oublierpas. l'eus neantmoins

la confolation de voir quelques marques de dou-

ceur & de tendrefle dans Tes beaux yeux:& de pou-

uôir efperer que malgré elle ie demeurerois dans

ion fouucnir. Cependant nous eftions défia fi

prés du Port, que tout ce que ie pus faire , fut de

remettre vn peu mon efptit,auparauant que d'ê-

tre obligé de me troUuer auecque des gens qui ne

parloieht que de joye. le ne vous diray point,Sei-

gneur , comment cette cérémonie fe pafla : car ie

ne pris gueres de part à l'allegrefle publique. le

troublay mefme celle de Tifândrerqui cffe&iue-

ment fentit mon chagrin , & partagea mes déplai-

sirs : principalement lors qu'il me vit fortement

refolu de m'çloigner de Lefbos, & de.n'y tarder

point du tout. Il obligea le Prince fon Perc à faire

tout ce qu'il pût pour me forcer à demeurer à

Mytilene, en attendant qu'il pleuft aux Dieux de

me donner les moyens de reconquérir mon

Eftat : mais ce fut inuti!ement,& ie partis fans fça*

Hoir où ie voulois aller , aufli-toft que mes Vaif-

féaux furent munis ^ie toutes leschofes qui m'e-

itoient neceflaires : & que deux autres que Tifan-

dre me força de receuoir , furent en eftat de fc

mettre en Mer. Comme mes propres malheurs

m'auoient apris à auoir compaflîon de ccu*

Rr ••

V

6z6 Le Grand Cyrvj,

des autres , ie ne voulus plus que Leofthené fui

uift ma fortune : & ie le laiflày auprès de la Parente

d'Alcionide, de qui il eftoit amoureux, le recom-

mandant au Prince Tifandre , comme cftant hom-

me de grande qualité, & de beaucoup de merite.

le ne vous diray point comment ie me feparay de

cegcnereuxRiualquipleuroitauequesmoy,quoy

que ie ne fufle affligé que de Ton bon-heur : car il

me feroit impoflîble de ne rougir pas de honte, en*

vous racontant la dureté de cœur que i'eus pour

Iuy,& combien ierfte fentis peu obligé,de cent mil-

le chofes obligeantes qu'il me dit. le ne vous dira/

pas non plus , quel fut l'adieu que ie dis à Alcioni-

de , n'ayant pas eu feulement la confolation dd

voir fes beaux yeux en prenant congé d'elle, par-

ce qu'elle gardoit leli&ceiour là : & qu'il y auoit

tant de monde dans fa chambre y que ie ne la vy

qu'vn moment , & fort, en tumulte. Ainfi ie par-

tis fans cette trifte fatisfa&ion , & ie m'embarquay

auec vn defefpoir qui n'eut iamais de femblable.

Le fentiment qui me tourmentoit le plus, eftoit

de ce qu'Alcionide eftoit pofledéc par vn homme

que i'eftois obligé d'aimer : & il me fembloit que

fï elle euft efpoufé mon plus mortel ennemy , i'cit

tfuflc efté beaucoup moins malheureux : puis que

i'eufle pu efperer de m'en vanger. En fuitte le me-

rite du Prince Tifandre m'affligeoit encore ; parce

que ie ne croyois pas poflible qu'Alcionide ne l'ai-

maft point:& i'eufle fouhaité qu'elle euft du moins

efpoufé vn homme qu'elle euft haï. Enfin il n'eft

point de fentimens bizarres, délicats , violents , &

extraordinaires , que l'amour n'ait infpirez dans

mon cœur. Bien eit il vray que depuis cela , l'am-

bition ne m'a gueres tourmenté : car ne me tou-

chant pas mefme de viure, ie ne me fuis pas foucic

L Troisiesme. '6iy

é& régner , de forte que fans fonger à rien au 'à

mon malheur , Sc à libelle Alcionide , i'ay erre fur

toutes les Mers qui nous font connues : iufquesà

ce qu'enfin ayant cite battu de la tempefte , ie fus à

Sinope, lors que le Jloy d'Affirie y eftoit auec la

Princefle Mandant : & qu'en fuitte vous y vin-

ftes, & me trouuaftes dans le Party de voftre En-

nemy, fans que i'en eufle eu le defiein. Depuis cer '

la, Seigneur, vous fçauez quelle a efté ma vie:

puis qu'elle n'a rien eu de plus remarquable , qup

la bonté que vous auez eue de me donner cenf

marques d'affe&ion dont ie fuis indigne. Mais,

Seigneur, dans le combat que nous filmes auant-

hier au pied de ces Montagnes , i'arriuay en vn ciy

droit ou vn homme ne fc vouloit point rendre à

dix ou douze Soldats qui le preflbient, fe deffenr

dant courageufement. A peine me fus-ie appro-

t

ché d'eux pour les empefeher de le tuer , que me

reconnoilTant , il cria que Tifandre ne fe rendroit

qu'au Prince Thrafibule. le vous laifle à penfer,

(Seigneur, fi ce Nom me furprit : ie ne l'eus pour-

tant pas pluftoft oiiy , que deffendant à ces Soldats

de le combattre dauantage, ie fus à luy : mais ie

le trouuay fi blefle qu'vn moment après il tom-

ba , & que ie me vy dans la necefiité de le foufle-

nir. Vn autre Prifonnier que d'autres Soldats

auoient fait , fe fit aufli connoiftre à moy pour

Leofthene , que i'auois laifle à Lefbos , & qui n'e-

ftoit point bleffé : de forte que promettant aux

Soldats de lepr payer la rançon de ces Prifonniers

ue ie leur oftois, ie fis apporter le Prince Tifan-

re icy , qui me dit des choies fi touchantes , que

je ferois indigne de viure , fi ic ne luy en eftois

pas obligé. Cependant i'ay fçeu par Leofthene,

«qu'ayant couru bruit que Crefus Roy de Lydie

Rr iij

'

\

'02$ Le Grand Cyrvs,

vouloit attaquer lcslnfulaircs,lc Prince de Myti-

|cne eftoit allé letrouuer , pour tafeher de le dé-

tourner de ce deflein, comme il a fait : fi bien que

Fittacus s'eftant lié à fon Party , laifla le Prince

fon Fîls&Leofthene àSardis,où Ton fait des pré-

paratifs de guerre, comme fiCrcfus vouloit con-

quefter toute l'A fie , fans que Ton fçache pour-

tant quel eft fon deffein. I'ay fçeu aufïi qae ce

Prince a voulu engager les Milefiês dans fon Party:

mais quelefage Thaïes s'y eft oppofé. Leofthene

ma dit encore, que le Prince Tifandre fçachant

queCrcfus vouloit enuoyer vers le Roy d'Armé-

nie , briga cet empïoy , & l'obtint : aimant mieux

voyager, puisqu'il faloit qu'il fiift éloigné d'Aï-

cionide, que de demeurer en vne Cour auiTi ga-

lante que celle là. De forte qu'eftant arriuéi Ar-

taxate, iuftemerit dans le temps que vous y eftes

venu, il s'y eft trouué enfermé : & s'eft en fuitte

trouué forcé de fuiurç le Roy d'Arménie fur les

Montagnes : s'imaginant qu'il fefauueroitplusai-

fément de là que d'Artaxate s'il y demeuroit. Et

en effet, il auoit eu deflein de s'échaper en cette

ôccafîon où il a efté fi dangereufement blefie;a/in

d'aller rendre conte de fa négociation au Roy de

Lydie. Leofthene m'a dit de plus', que les affaires

font bien changées à Milet: parce qu'Anthemius

qui n'auoit éleué Alexidefme que pour le détrui-

re, en eft enfin venu à bout, ayant fait foûleuer

tout le Peuple contre liïy. Dé forte qu'il a efté

contraint defe retirera Phocée,auecfaMere, fa

Femme, & Philodice : fi bien que prefentement

Milet eft comme vne Ville libre, où le Gouuerne-

ment Populaire commence de s'eftablir. Néant-

moins Thaïes & tous mes Amis refiftent encore

vn peu à ce nouueau changement ; mais Lep;

\

Livre Thoisiesme. 629

^fchene dit qu'il eft à craindre que fi le Peuple s'ac-

fouftumc à la liberté , il ne veuille plus reçeuoir

icle Maiftrc : & que cependant le Prince de Pfro

çée fait ligue auec tous lesEftats voifins "contre

/ceux de Milet, pour les interefts d'Alexidcfme.

Mais, Seigneur, oferay-ie vous dire après cela,

que Leofthene qui a époufé la Perfonne qu'il

aimoit , m'a dit qu'Alcionide ne fut iamais fi .

belle qu'elle eft prefentemcnt ? Et pourrez-vous

excufer ma foiblefl'e , de vous parler pluftoft de

ce qui regarde mon amour, que de ce qui regar-

de mes affaires?

Cyrus voyant que Thrafibulc n'auoit plus rien

à luy apprendre , luy témoigna eftre très affligé

de fes malheurs , mais auiïi très refolu d'y apor-

ter tous les remèdes neceflaires : principalement

à ceux de l'ambition : car pour ceux de l'amour,

luy dit-il, vous fçauez mon cher Trafibule, qu'il

faut que la mefme main qui blefle, guerifle. Ce-

pendant tout voftre Riual qu'eft le Prince Ti-

i'andre, ic le trouue fi digne d'eftre aflïfté, que ie

vous loue infiniment des foins que vous auez de

luy- Comme Cyrus alloit continuer , & dire à

Thrafibule les voyes qu'il imaginoit de le pou-

uoir faire rentrer en pofleiîîon de fon Eftat : Leo-

fthene entra dans la Tente où ils eftoient tout

effrayé. Seigneur,dit-il à Cyrus qui entendoit tou-

tes les Langues, ie vous demande pardon fi i'ay la

hardiefle de vous interrompre : mais le Prince Ti-

fandre eftant à l'extrémité , i'ay creu queie lede-

uois faire , pour en aduertir le Prince Thrafibule.

A l'extrémité! reprit Cyrus ;Ouy Seigneur, répli-

qua Leofthene,car ayant voulu écrire malgré tout

cequeieluyay pu dire pour l'en empefehencom

meilaeu achcué fa Lettre, toutes fes ble dures &

Rr iuj

'630 Le GfnANp Cyrvç,

font r'ouuertes : & la perte du fang l'a fait tom-

ber en vne foibleffe , dont il n'eft pas encore re-

uenu. Thrafibule demanda alors la pemiiflion à

Cyrus daller fecourir ce fidèle Amy , qu'il ne pou-

uoit pourtant aimer, comme il £ lifoit auparauant

qu'il cuftefpoùfé Alciqnide:& d'aller affifter ce

cher Riual , qu'il ne pouuoit & ne deuoit p^s haïr.

Mais Cyrus fe lbuuenant de la prodigieufe valeur

de ce Prince , v voulut auflî aller : comme ils en-

trerent dans la Tente ou il cftoit , les Chirurgiens

l'auoient défia fait reuenir : toutesfois auec 11 peu

d'cfpcrancc de vie, qu'ils dirent à Cyrus qui s'in-

forma d'eux ce qu'ils en penfoient , qu'ils ne,

croyoient pas qu'il peuft pafler le iour. Cepen-

dant comme il auoit l'efprit fort libre, & I'amç

fort Grande , il ne parut point efbranlé par les

^proches de la mort : & il agit véritablement en

digne Fils d'vn Prince réputé vn des plus fages

d'entre les Grecs. Il fournit d'abord fa volonté à

celle des Dieux : & fans demander ny \a mort ny là

vie,il fe prépara à la prcmiere,aueç vne tranquilitc

admirable :& fe refolut à quitter la féconde, auec

vne fermeté fans égale. Il reconnut Cyrus dés qu'il

entra : fi bien que luy adrçflant la parok,Seigncur,

luy dit-il, vous voyez que les Dieux m'ont puny

d'auoir eu l'audace d'attaquer autrefois vne vie^

auffi illuftre que la voftre 5 puis qu'il m'euft efté

plus glorieux de mourir de la main de l'inuicible,

Artamene , que de celle des Soldats du Gran4

Cyrus. Et il euft rnefmc efté plus auantageux , ad-

ïoufta-t'il , au Prince Thrafibule, que la cbofefuft

arriuée ainfi : puis qu'il n'auroit pas efté fi mal-

heureux qu'il cft. 1 fcyrus luy refpondit auec beau-

coup de ciuilité:& voulut mefme luy donner qael-

que efperanced'efchaperdc fes bleffures, malgré

Liv&b Troisiesme.

631

ce que les Chirurgiens luy en auoient dit. Mais

fifandre l'interrompant , Non non Seigneur,

\iy dit-il , ie n'ay plus de part à la vie : c'eft pour-

quoy ie vous coniure de fouffrir, quci'employc

les derniers momens de la mienne , au fouuenic

d'vne Perfonne , qui en faifant tout mon bon-

heur, a fait auiîi toute l'infortune du plus chec

de mes Amis. En dilànt cela , il tourna la teftç

du codé de ThraGbule : & luy donnant cette mel-

jne Lettre qui l'auoit fait tomber çn foiblcfle après

l'auoir efcrite,& qu'il s'eftoit fait rendre depuis

qu'il eftoit reuenu à luy; Tenez, luy dit-il , mon

çherThrafibule : ie vous fais depofitairç de mes

dernières volontez : rendez s'il vous plaift cette

Lettre, à noftre chère Alcionide : & comme ic

n'ay point murmuré, lors que ic me fuis aperçeu

qu'elle a donné quelques foûpirs au fouuenic de.

Vos infortunes : ne murmurez pas aufïï , quand elle

donnera quelques larmes au fouuenir de ma mort.

Comme ie ne feray plus d'obftacle à voftre bon-

heur, redonnez moy voftre amitié toute entière:

&ne me regardez plus comme voftre Riual, puis

que ie ne le feray plus. l'aduoiie que vous méri-

tez mieux Alcionide que moy : aufll fais-ie ce que

la Fortune n'auoit pas voulu faire : & plus équita-

ble qu'elle , ie vous la laifle : & fi i'ofe y préten-

dre quelque part, ie vous la donne. En pronon-

çant ces dernières paroles Tifandre rougit, & les

larmes luy vinrent aux yeux : de forte que Thrafi-

bule fut tellement touché de la aenerofité de fon

Amy , que ne pouuant retenir (a douleur , il s'a-

procha de luy ,& luy prenant la main , viuez gé-

néreux Prince , luy dit-il ; & foyez afliiré que ie ne

vous cnuieray plus iamais , fi ie le puis , la poflef-

flon de l'incomparable Alcionide. le l'aimeray

jfi?a Le Giand Gtkvs,

jtoufiours fans doute : mais ic l'aimeray comraa

ie i'ay aimée depuis qu'elle elt à vous ; c'eft à dire

fans y rien prétendre. Non , luy répliqua foibie:

mentTifandrc, les chofes ne font plus en termes

de cela : vous viurez , & ic vay mourir : c'eft pourr

quoy toute la grâce que ie vous demande , eft de

parler quclqucsfois du malheureux Tifandre,auec

ià chère Alcionide. Souffrez mon cher Thrafîbu-

Ie,luy dit-il en luy ferrant la main, que i'aye en-

core cette dernière fatisfaition de la dire à moy,

le dernier iour de ma vie : aullibien ne pourrois-ié

pas vous la donner comme ie fais, fi elle n'y eftoic

point. Au relie ie vous lailïe vn Threfor en la

perfonne d'Alcionide, dont vousneconnoiflez

pas tout le prix : car fou ame a cent mille beautez

plus éclatantes que celles de fon vifage. Mais pour

me recompenfer d'vn fi précieux prci'ent,promet-

tez-moy deuant l'illuftre Cyrus qui m'écoute , que

vous luy direz que ien'ay eu aucun regret ni à la

vie; ni a la Grandeur ; ni à mes Parens; ni à toute

les chofes du monde : & qu'enfin ie n'ay trouué

aucune amertume en la mort, que le feul déplai-

Hr de l'abandonner. Apres cela, pofledcz-/a en

faix , tout le refte de voftre vie : & viuez pfus

ong-temps heureux queie n'ay vefeu. Thrafibu-

le eltoit fi affligé de voir fon Amy en cet eftat,

que l'amour accouftumée à vaincre tout autre

fentiment, fut contrainte de céder à la douleur,

& de demeurer cachée dans le fonds du cœur de

ce Prince, fans ofer plus fe monftrcr à découuert,

en cette funefte occafion. Il promit donc à Ti-

fandre tout ce qu'il voulut : mais il le luy promit

auec des paroles fi touchantes; & il luy donna de

/î véritables marques de tendreflé; qu'il euft efte

difficile de connoiftre alors, que Tiïàndrc eftoit

Livre Tkoisiesme. 6#

Riual de Thrafibule. "Cependant ce malheureux

Prince s'affoibliflant tout d'vn coup , mourut en

voulant encore dire quelque chofe d'Alcionide,

dont il prononça le Nom :&laifla cous ceux qui

le virent mourir charmez de fa confiance , & fi

attendris des difeours qu'ils auoient entendus:

que quapd il auroit efté l'Amy particulier de tous

ceux qui le virent, ils ne l'auroient pas plus fen-

fiblement regretté. Auflî-tôft que le Prince Ti-

fandre eut pouffé le dernier foupir , & qu'on ne

vit plus en luy nul figne de vie 5 Cyrus emmena

Thrafibule hors de cette Tente malgré luy: & lait

fa Leofthene pour auoir foin de faire préparer les

chofes neccffàirçs pour les Funérailles de Tifan-

dre , que Cyrus voulut qui fuflent très magnifi-

ques. Ayant donc mené Thrafibule à (on Pauil-

lon,il prit la Lettre qui s'adreffoit à Alcioni-

de, qui eftoit ouuerte : & l'ayant regardée aueclç

çonfentement de Thrafibule, il y lçut ces paroles,

1

*/+

Le Gr »nd Cykvj;

pfrwra

TI

WSTdwS?

ANDR

MOVRANT,

A SA CHERE ALCIONIDE.

E fuis f prés de la mort j qu'il ne

meft pas pofible de vous entretenir

long- temps rfoujfrez donc que te 'vous

conjure en peu de mots y de croire

que te vous ay atmee, autant que i e-

fois capable d aimer : & que te meurs auec vne paf

fion pour veut qui neut iamais de femblable fi et n'ejl

telle du Prince Tbrafbule. fousfçauez, que c'ejl vtt

autre moy-mefne : receuex* le donc comme tel. leluy

çeâe toute la part que ïauois en voflrt cotur \ il Urne-

rite y ne la luy refufe^pas te vous en prie. Aimez le

pour F amour demoy: & forcez* le 4 aimer ma mémoi-

re pour l'amour de vous. Ht s il efl poftble aimez tom

deux dans le Tombeau , vn Prince qui n'a aimé que

vous deux durant fa vie : & qui ne fonge qua vous

feule en mourant.

TISANDKE.

Comme Cyrus auoit l'amer très fenfible, il eut

cœur fort attendry par la le&urc de cette Lc*-

\

XlVUl TllOÏSlZSMI.' 6}f

tté : & Trafibule luy mcfmc , malgré toute l'cfpe-

rànce qu'il deuoit conecuoir par la mort de ion

Amy, en- fat véritablement affligé. Auffi prit-il vn

foing fort particulier de luy faire rendre les der-

niers honneurs de la Sépulture, auet toute la cé-

rémonie quemeritoit vn homme de cette condi-

tion. Le lendemain au matin la fit : 5c

Cyrus, auffi bien que les Rçis d'Affirie , de Phri-

gié , d'Hircanie , & tous les autres Princes qui

eftoient en cette Armée , y aflifta : & donna tou-

tes les marques qu'il pouuûit donner, del'eftime

qu'il faifoit du Prince Tifandre. En fuitte décela,

èyru$ dit à Thrafibule , que les affaires de fon

Èftàt , & celles de fon amour , demandant qui!

s'en reto'urnaft bien toft à Milet & à Lefbos , il al-

loit y donner ordre. dans peu de temps. Cepen-

dant le Prince Phraârte qui s'en eftoit retourne

■ vers le Roy fon Père , auoit trouué les chofes en

de pitoyables termes : parce qu'il n'y auoit plus de

viures que pour deux iours,quoy que le Roy d'Ar-

ménie euft toufiours fait femblant iufques alors*

de peur d'ofter le cœur à fes Soldats , qu'il y en

auoit pour plus d'vn mois : efperant toufiours

ue Ciaxare fe laûeroit , & décamperoit enfin

'auprès d'Artaxate. Phraartc apprenant donc ce

qu'il ne fçauoit pas, dit au Roy fon Père , qu'en

l'eftat qu'il voyoit les chofes, il faloit neceffairc-

ment auoir recours à la clémence des Vainqueurs,

puis que la force eftoit inutile. Mais que pour la

» mériterai faloit félon fon fens, auoir del'ingCBui-


	44. BIG FRENCH: PART 31

té : & dire cffe&iuement à Ciaxare, fi la Princefle

Mandane & le Roy de Pont eftoient dans Ces

Eftats : ou s'ils n'y eftoient point. Que pour le

Tribut qu'on luy demandoit, quoy qu'il fuft tou-

jours iuilc de payer ce que Ton auoit promis, il

616 Le Grand Cykvj;

fçauoit toutcsfois que la principale caufe de Cette

guerre, eftoit la Princeflc Mandane : de forte que

s'il I'auoit en fes mains, il pouuoit aifément fe

deliurer de ce Ttibut , en la rendant au Roy fon

Pcre. Qje s'il ne i'auoit pas aulïî , il faloit le faire

voir fi clairement f que Ciaxare ny Cyrus n'en

peuflent douter. Ce Prince protefta alors à

Phraartc, qu'il n'auoit eu aucune connoiflance

que le Roy de Pont ny la Princefle Mandane fuf-

fent en Arménie : & qu'affurémentlefejour delà

Princeflc Araminte dans (es Eftats, auoit donné

fondement à l'opinion que l'on auoit eue que U

Princefle Mandane y crtoit. Phràarte dit donc

au Roy fon Père, qu'il faloit qu'il retournaft dire

cette vérité à Cyrus, à qui il I'auoit promis : mais

tout d'vn coup les Soldats s'eftant mutinez , &:

demandant à voir les Magafins des viures, aupa.-

rauant que lé Prince Phraartc rede/cendift : il fe

mit vn tel defordre parmy eux, qu'ils abandonnè-

rent leurs Portes : & fi le généreux Cyrus euft cfté

capable de manquer de foy , jl auoit vne belle oc-

cafion de s'emparer de ces Montagnes, & de tuci

tous ceux qui s'en eft oient fait vn Azile. Car oi\

voyoitdu bas de la Plaine qu'ils quittoknt leurs

Portes , comme ie l'ay défia dit , & qu'ils attoknt

par ces Montagnes , difperfez ; uns ordre 5 &

mefme quelques vnsfans armes. Mais Comme il

obferuoit toufiours inuiolablementce qu'il pro-

mettoit, il regardoit ce defordre fans en vouloir

profiter , & (ans en fçauoir la véritable caufe.

Mais enfin le Roy d'Arménie forcé parla neceiïi-

té , fe refolut de fe confier en la generofité de Cy-

rus, & de fe remettre entre fes mains. Il enuoyl

pourtant deuant le Prince Phràarte, après qu'il

eut appaifé les Soldats, en les aflbrant qu'il alloii

i

LtVKE TrOISIÉSMI. 1 iSj7

pour faire la paix. Ce Prince eftant donc reuenu

an Camp , & ayant efté conduit à la Tente de Cy-

rus , ou eftoient le Roy d' Allirie $ celuy d'Hirca-

nie le Prince desCaduficns;celuy de Paphlago-

nie \ Thrafibule ; Hidafpe Aglatidas ; & beau-

coup d'autres : il luy dit qu'il eïtoit au defefpoir,'

de ne pouuoir luy apprendre des nouuellesde la

Princefle Mandane, dont afliuémcnt le Roy fon

Père n'auoit aucune connoiflanec. Car Sei-

gneur , dit-il à Cyrus , cour vous mohftrer qu'il

parle auecque fincerité , ic n'ay qu'à vous dire

que fe confiant absolument à la bonté du Roy des

Medes, & à voftre generofité : ie l'ay lâiflé qu'il

commençoit de defeendre de ces Montagnes,

auec la Reine ma Mère ; les Princefles mes Sœurs,

& la Princefle Onefile, Femme du Prince Tigra-

ne mon Frère, que vousauezautresfoishonnoré

de voftre amitié. Vous pouuezdonc bien iuger,*

Seigneur, luy dit-il,què s'il auoit la Princefle Man-

dane en fa puifl'ancë, il n'en vferoitpas de cette

forte. Cyrus fut très fenfiblement affligé, de per-

dre l'efperance de rétrouuer Mandane, aufli-toft

qu'il l'auoit penfc : le Roy d'Afîirie ne le fut

gueres moins que luy : toutesfois s'imaginant

que peut-eftrcnclaifloit-ellepasd'eftreen Armé-

nie, encore que ce Prince ne le fçeuft point : ils

fongerent d'abord à faire vne recherche auflî

cxa&e, qu'ils âuoient refolu auparauant, défai-

re vne guerre fanglantc. Cependant Cyrus en-

noya en diligence vers Ciaxare, pour luyapren-

dre ce que le Prince Phraarte auoit dit , & pour

luy demander s'il vouloit qu'on luy menaft le Roy

d'Arménie : mais s'eftant trouué mal ce iour là , il

luy manda qu'il agifl abfolument comme il le

trouueroit à propos. Cyrus ayant donc eu cette

638 Lh Grand Cyuj,

réponfe, reçcut le Roy d'Arménie & toute la fa-

mille Royallc dans fa Tente : & gardant vne cer-

taine médiocrité en la ciuilité qu'il luy fit, il parut

en Tes di (cours & eri fcs aftions toute la douceur

d'vn Prince clément , & pourtant toute la majeftc

d'vn Vainqueur. Le Roy d'Arménie de fon codé,

fiarut vn plus grand Prince dans fa mjfere, qu'il ne

'auoit paru dans vne meilleure Fortune : eftant

certain qu'il parla auec beaucoup de hardieffe&

degenerofite en cette occafion. Car comme Cy-

rus auoit l'cfprit chagrin de la mauuaife nouuelle

qu'il venoit de receuoir , il ne put S'empcfcher de

luy témoigner d'cftrefafché de ce qu'il Pauoit en-

gagé à faire cette guerre : & à perdre vn temps

qu'il euft peut-eftre plus vtilement employé à

chercher Mandane d'vne autre façon. Comme

les chofes en eftoientlà, le Prince Tigrane , qui

èftoit guery de fa maladie, & qui auoit refolu, fça-

chant le mâuuais eftat des affaires du Roy fon Pe-

re,de fe confier absolument à la generofité de Cy-

rus,arriua dans cette Tente : où il ne put voir (a ni

douleur le Rdy fon Pere;là Reine Ù. Ntcre; le Prin-

ce fon Frère 5 les Princefles fcs SoeurS 5 & l'admira-

ble Onefïle fa Femme, de qui la beauté charmojt

tous ceux qui la regardoient. II ne parut pasptti-

toft , que Cyrus le reçeut auec beaucoup de bon-

té : neantmoins comme il s'agiflbit d'vne affairé

importarite, il ne luy donna pas lieu de luy faire

vn long difeours : & fuiuant (on premier deflein,

pourquoy , dit-il au Roy d'Artaenie , n'auez-vous

pas parlé plus clairement, quahd le Roy que te

fers vous a enuoyé demander la Princefle fa Fille;

& pourquoy auez-vous répondu d'vne manierea

faire croire qu'elle eftoit en voftre pouuoir? C'eft

parce que i'ay creu , repliqua-tll , que l'on ne

croyoic

1

.

Livre Tr'o is ieSme.

Sj9

1

croyoit pas que cette Princeflc fuft en mes mains:

& que ce n'eitoit qu'vn prétexte pour animer da-

uantage les Peuples 5c les Soldats a la guerre qu'on

me vouloit faire , feulement pour m'obliger à

payer encore à Ciaxarcle mefmc Tribut que i'a-

uois payé au Mariage. Mais ce Tribut, répliqua

Cyrus , n'eftoit-il pasdeu,& ne dcuiczvous pas

le payer? Ouy, répondit-il : mais le defir de la liber-

té, & celuy de làiflcr mes Enfans abfolument li-

bres, m'a fait refoudre à faire vue injufticc qui

cuft eftéglorieufe, fi elle cuft bien fuccedé. Et fi

Vous eftiez à la place du Roy des Medcs, inter-

rompit Cyrus, & qu'vn Prince voftrc Vaflal cuft

fait ce que vous venez de faire , qu'en feriez-vous?

Si i'agiflbis félon les maximes de la Politique , re-

prit ce Prince fans s'émouuoir , ie luy ofterois de

telle forte lepouuoir de me nuire, qu'il ne pour-

roit iamais en auoirau plus que la volonté feule*

ment: mais fiie voulois mériter la réputation que

poffede Cyrus auiourd'huy , ou la fouften

l'auois acquife, ie pardonnerois à ce Prince : &

d'vn Vaflal rebelle , i'en ferois vn Amy reconnoif-

fant. Soyez donc celuy du Roy des Medes,reprit

Cyrus : mais foycz-le véritablement, fi vous ne

voulez éprouuer toute la rigueur d'vn Prince

uiflànt , & iuftement irrité. Le Roy d'Arménie

ut fi furpris d'entendre parier Cyrus de cette for-

te, qu'il craignit de n'auoir pas bien entendux'eft

pourquoy Cyrus eut le loifir de fe tourner vers

Tigrane,&de luy demander en foûriant fort obli-

geamment , malgré fa mélancolie , qu'elle rançon

il vouloit donner pour deliurer la Princcfle One-

file fa Femme ? Ma propre vie,Seigneur, répondit *

Tigrane auec précipitation : car comme il n'ell

tien au monde qui me foit ficher que cette Pet*

3\. Part. S(

îrfi 1

e

(540 Le Gran Sy

forme, ic ne dois pas vous offrir moins que cd

que ie vous offre. Cependant le Roy d'Arménie"

ayant connu par lesacclamations de tout le mon-

de qu'il auoit bien entendu , commença de té-

moigner fa reconnoiffance à Cyrus : qui pour luy

faire voir qu'il eftoit libre, commença auflï de

traitter toutes ces Princefles auec vne ciuilité ex-

trême : ordonnant qu'on leur fift venir des Cha-

riots pour les conduire à Arrtaxate. Seigneur, luy

dit le Roy d'Arménie , après ce que vous venez

de faire , ie ne veux plus Amplement eftre Vaflàl,

& ie veux deuenir Sujet : mais Sujet fi fidelle , que

vous pourrez non feulement difpofer de tous mes

Threfovs , qui font fur le haut de ces Montagnes,

mais de ma liberté & de ma vie. Cyrus répondit nu

dilconrs de ce Prince fort genereufement : & Pa£

fura que Ciaxare ne vouloit autre chofe de Juy, fï-

non qu'il demeuraft dans les me/mes termes ou

fes Pères auoieat vefeu : & qu'il joignift fes Trou-

pes aux fiennes. Nous les conduirons Seigneur,

répondirent tout d'vne voix Tigrane & Phraar-

te, & nous mourrons pour voftre feruice auec-

que joye, fi l'occafion s'en prefente. Cyrus repar-

tit encore très ciuilement à ces deux Princes : Se

les Chariots eftant arriuez, la Reine d'Arménie

& les Princeffes fes Filles furent conduites à Aita-

xate, dans le mcfme Palais où eftoit la Princeffe

Araminte : à caufe qu'il eftoit moins occupé que

celuy où eftoit logé Ciaxare. Ainfi celle qui auoit

efté prifonniere en Arménie , reçeut la Reine

d'Arménie comme fi elle euft efté dans les Eftats

du Roy fon Frète : car Cyrus enuoya Chrifantc

donner ordre à cette entre-veuë , qui ic paffa

auec beaucoup de ciuiîité de part & d'autre : &

d'autant plus que le Prince Tigrane & Phraarte,

j

Livre Troisiesme; 641

auec la permiflïon de Cyrus, accompagnèrent la

Reine leur Mère iufques à ce Palais. En y allant,

ils ne parlèrent que des vertus de Cyrus : Phraarte

loiioit fa valeur; la Reine d'Arménie fa genero-

iité; les Princeflfes fes Filles fotî efprit &fa clé-

mence $ & Tigrane qui le connoilToit encore

mieux qu'ils né le pouuoient connoiltre, leur en

difoit encore cent chofes auantageufes. Mais

ayant remarqué que la Princcfle Oncfile fa Fem-

me ne parloit point : & luy femblant que Cyrus

n'etfoit pasafTez dignement lotie, s'il ne l'eltoit

auiïi de la Perfonnc de toute la Terre qu'il aimoit

ie plus : n'elt-il pas vray, luy dit-il , qu'il n'y a ia-

mais eu d'homme au monde, de qui la mine foit

plus haute & plus noble que celle de Cyrus? En vé-

rité, luy repliqua-t'elle,ienc puis parler que de fa

inagnanimité, & point du tout de fa bonne mine*

tarie nel'ay point regardé. Et qui donc luy Je*

mandat'il , a pu occuper les regards d'Onefile,

pendant cette genereufe conuerfation* Celuy qui

a offert fa vie pour ladeliurer, répondit-elle, Ôc

quelle préfère à tout le relie de rVhiuers. Vncré-

ponfe fi obligeante & fi tendre , engagea encore

Tigrane après qu'il l'en eut remerciée, à conti-

nuer l'Eloge de Cyrus 5 afin, difoitil, de luy faire

le Portrai&de celuy qu'elle n'auoit point regar-

dé^ qui eftoit fi digne de i'eftrc. Vne heure après

Cyrus mena le Roy d'Arménie àCiaxare, qui de*

puis le matin fe trouuoir mieux : mais en aniuant

dans Artaxate,iamais on n'a donné tant de loiian-

ges à Cyrus, qu'il en reçeuten cette occafion:

&tous les Conquérants qui ont mené en Triom-

phe les Rois qu'ils auoient vaincus, n'ont iamais

eu tant de gloire en les menant chargez de chai-

ncs comme des Efclauçs j que Cyrus en rcçerçj

Sf jj

/

r

\

642 Le Grand C y r. ▼ £

& en mérita , en remettant le Roy d'Arménie fîif

leThrofne: & en le faifant rentrer dans Artaxate

après l'auoir vaincu , comme fi ce Roy Vaflal

n'euft pas efte rebelle,& que luy n'euft pas cfté Ton

Vainqueur. Ciaxare le reçeut aufli fort bien , à la

prière de Cyxus : de forte qu'en moins d'vn iour,

il n'y eut plus de guerre en Arménie: les Vaincus

& les Vainqueurs, furent d'vn mefme party : & fi

la Princeife Mandanc s'y fuft trouuée, il n'y au-

roit plus eurienàfouhaiter. Mais comme on ne

la trouuoit pas, la joye n'eftoit que pour les Ar-

méniens :& Ciaxare; CyrusjleRoy d'Aiïïrie; Se

tous ceux qui s'interefloient en cette merueilleu-

fePrinceflc, n'en eftoient pas plus heureux. On

fongea alors à faire vne recherche générale , par

toutes les deux Armenies : Car comme cet E/c/a-

ue du Roy de Pont , auoit dit en mourant à la.

Tiincefle Àraminte, que le Roy fon Afaiftre alloit

en Arménie :& quedepluslaPrincefle Mandant

l 'auoit écrit de fa main : on ne pouuoit croire

qu'ellen'y fuft pas inconnue, en quelque endroit

que l'on ne fçauoit point. Cependant Harpagc

arriua d'Ecbatanc , qui venoit aduertir Ciaxare

qu'il y auoit vne fi grande difpofitionàhreuolte

parmy ces Peuples là, à caufe de fa longue abfcn-

ce : qu'il cftoit neceflaire d'y enuoyer vne Perfon-

nequi euft prefques l'authorité abfoluë, en atten-

dant qu'il y peuft aller. Cyrus reçeut Harpage auec

beaucoup de bonté : fe fouuenant qu'il eftoit en

quelqae façon caufe & de fa pafiïon, & de la gloi-

re qu'il auoit acquife 5 puis que s'il n'euft point

cfté en Perfe, & qu'il ne luy euft point donné le

confeil qu'il luy donna , peut-eftre n'en feroit-il

iamais party. Mais l'affaire qui l'amenoit ayant

cftcmucçn délibération, Cyrus qui vouloit obli-

Livre Thoisihsme; 643

ger Aglatidas, propofade l'cnuoyer à Ecbatane:

Ôc de le forcer à prendre le Gouuernement de la

Prouince des Arifantins, qu'Otane n'auoit pas

voulu accepter : s'imaginant bien mefme que

comme il pouuoit alors efperer la polïeflîon d'A-

meilris, puis que (bu Mary eltoit mort, il ne refu-

Y _/ {croit plus vue choie qu'il n'auoitrefuice que par-

ce qu'a ne vouloit plus viure. Il fut donc refolu

qu 'Aglatidas partiroit dés le lendemain, pour s'en

H aller à Ecbatane : qu'il meneroit Artabane aueo

ques luy : 5c qu'il aflureroit aux Peuples de Medie,

k que Ciaxare s'en retourneroit bien-toft. Au fortir

Ifc duConfcil , Cyrus enuoy a quérir Aglatidas, pour

^ luy dire cette bonne nouuelle : qu'il récent fans

s* doute auec autant de joye, que Mcgabiîe en eut

de douleur. Il remercia Cyrus auec des paroles û

propres à- exprimer fa reconnoifiance : qu'il eftoit

aifé de voir , que la paiïion qui le pofledoit n'e-

ftoit pas petite. Il luy témoigna pourtant auoir

du déplaifir de le quitter : & en effet il en auoiç

fans doute autant , qu'vn Amant qui va reuoir fa

1

que ie fois bien-toft en eftat de ne porter plus

d'enuie à la fatisfaftion que vous allez au'oir de

reuoir voftre cher Ameftris. le defire de tout mon

cœur,que vous la trouuiez telle qu'elle doit eftre,

c'eft à dire auflï fidelle , que vous me l'auez repre-

fentéc aimable & parfaite. Artabane fut auffi

prendre congé de Cyrus:& le lendemain ces deux

Amis s'en allèrent cnfcmble à Ecbatane. Mais

pour confolcr Megabife , Cyrus luy fit donnes

vne des principales Charges de la Maifon du Roy,

qui n'auoit pas encore cité remplie depuis qu'elle

Sf iij

r

M

Le Grand Cyrvî.

cftôit vacante. Cette confolation fut pourtant

foiblc dans Ton efprit , en comparaifon de Tin-

quiétude qu'il auoit , de ce qu'Agïatidas reuer-

jroit bien-toft Amcftris : mais n'y (cachant que

frire il falut qu'il euft patience. Ce ioqr là il vint

tncorc nouuellc que Crefus armoit puiflamment:

Ôc qu'il folicitoit tous les Peuples de l'Ioniedefc

tanger de Ton Parti. De forte que Cyrus voyant

Vnc occafion (î fauorable de iecourir le Prince

Thrafibulc , rie la voulut pas perdre : & le iour fui-

liant il propofa à Ciaxarc, qu'en cas que le Roy

. de Lydie euft quelque deflein qui regardaft fes

Eftats, comme il y auoit beaucoup d'apparence,

ïl eftoit toufiours atiantageux de faire diuerfion,

& d'occuper les Troupes Lydiennes en plus d'vn

lieu. Ainfiil fut refolu , que le Prince Thrafîbule*

accompagné d'Harpage, qui auoit de Texperien-

ce , ayant fuiuy le feu Roy des Medes à toutes les

. guerres qu'il auoit faites, s'en iroitauec dix mille

hommes pafler en Capadoce : où Atiobante fe-

):oit faire de nouuelles leuées, pour joindre à quel-

ques Troupes que Ciaxarc luy auoit laiffees en

partant de Sinope , pour tenir ce Royaume là en

paix : que cette Armée eftant fur pied, Thrafi-

bulc en feroit General , Harpagc commandant

fous luy : & que fans auoir befoin de nouueaux

ordres , il pourroit au nom du Roy, & à celuy

de Cyrus, punir ou pardonner félon qu'il le trou-

iieroit à propos. Cependant comme Cyrus auoit

vne inquiétude dans Tcfprit, qui luy perfuadoit

que Mandane pouuoit eftrc par tout, & que de

par tout il en pouuoit venir des nouuelles : l'A-

mour qui eft toufiours ingénieux , luy fit inuen-

îer la Porte , qu'il eftablTt par toute Peftenduo

dçs conqueftes qu'il auoit faites : afin de pouuoip

1

Livre Troisïesme.' 645

icftrc aducrty en moins de temps , de tout ce que

Ton pourrait aprendre de Mandane. Apres que

Thrafibule eut pris congé de Oaxare , la fepara-

tion de ce Prince & de Cyrus fut extrêmement

tendre & touchante : car depuis le premier iour

. qu'ils auoient combatu l'vn contre l'autre, ils

auoientconçeu tous deux vne fi haute eltime de

leur vertu , qu'il n'eftoit pas poflîble que Tamitic

que cette eftimcauoit fait naiftre,nefuft extraor-

dinairement forte. Les Noms de Mandane , &

d'Alcionide, furent prononcez plus d'vne fois à

cette feparation , qui le fit en particulier : Thrafi

bule demanda pardon à Cyrus , de ce qu'il le quit-

toit auparauant qu'il euft eu des nouuelles de fa

Princefle : & il Tafllira que s'il euft veu qu'il euft en-

core eu des Ennemis à combattre , il aurait eu bien

de la peine à s'y refoudre. Cyrus de fon cofté le

pria très ciuilement de l'exeufer, s'il n'alloit pas

en perfonne , le remettre en pofleffion de l'on

Eftat , & perfuader Alcionide d'obeïr au Prince .

Tifandre. Cependant comme il creut que des

Grecs affilieraient volontiers vn Grec , Thimo-

crate, Philocles,&Leontidas, furent choifis pour

cela: & priez par Cyrus de vouloir le feruir, en la

perfonne de Thrafibule. Ils cftoient trop braues,

pour refufer vne occafion de guerre : mais ils

ne purent toutesfois fe refoudre à partir d'auprès

, de Cyrus , fans en auoir beaucoup de douleur,

Thimocrate luy dit en s'en feparant , qu'il voyoit

bien que fon deftin n'auoit point changé:& que

l'abfence ferait toufiours les plus grands fuplices

de (à vie : eftant certain qu'il ne s eloignoitdeluy

qu'auec vn regret extrême. Philocles fc plei-

gnit encore fort obligeamment, de n'fcftre non

plus aimé de Cyrus que de fa Ma ifl relie i puis

Sfiîij

'646 Le Grand Cy&vs,

uc s'il l'cuft cfté , il Teuft rctcnii auprès de lyy,

t Lcontidas faifant fon compliment felon fon

humeur, comme Ces Amis faifoient le leur felon

leur fortune : luy dit qu'il ne regardoit auec gue-

rcs moins de jaloufic,tous ceux qui demeuroient

auprès de fa Pcrfonnc , qu'il auoit autrefois re-

garde les Amants d'Alcidamie. Apres ces premie- 1

rcs ciuilitez , où la galanterie auoit fa partais don?

nerent cent témoignages cffe&ifs de la pafïïon

?u'ils auoientdcferuir Cyrus, en la perfonne du

rince Thrafibule ; qui s'eftoit fait fi fort aimer

de tous les Rois 5c de tons les Princes qui eftoient

dans cette Armée, qu'il n'y en eut pas vn qui ne

luy dift adieu auec douleur. Il fut auflî prendre

congé du Roy & de la Reine d'Arménie, des

Princcflfes ics Filles; delà Princefle Onefïle, de

la Princefle Araminte ; & des Princes Tigrane Se

Phraarte : en (iiittc dequoy il partit auec les Trou-

pes qu Harpagc deuoit commander fous luy ; qui

furent jointes à celles de Chipre,&à vne partie

des Troupes Ciliciennes que commandoitLeon-

tidas , depuis la mort du Prince Artibie ; de gui

le corps fut renuoyé au Prince fon Frère, auec

tous les honneurs que Ton pouuoit rendre à vn

homme de fa condition : mais auec prière de

fouffrir que Cyrus luy tinft fa parole : & qu'il le

fift porter à Thebes , au mefme Tombeau de fa

chère Leontine. Cyrus chargea auffi celuy des

fiens,qui fut conduire ce Corps , d'vne Lettre

pour le Prince de Cilicie, & d'vne autre pour le

Prince Philoxipe : auec ordre de pafler en Chiprc

pour Taflurer de la continuation de fon amitié,

en allant ou en reuenant de conduire à Thebes

le Corps du Prince Arribie. Cependant toutes

les recherches que TonfaifoitdeMandane, tout

Livre Thoisiesme. 647

le long de la Riuierc d'Halls cftoicnt inutiles : on

aprenoit bien de quelques Pefcheurs qu'ils

auoient veu vn Bateau dans le temps qu'on leur

marquoit, plein de Soldats, & où il y auoit des

Femmes , mais ils n'en fçauoient pas dauantage:

De forte que Cyrus & le Roy d'Afliric/ouffroicnt

tout ce que deux cœurs véritablement amoureux

les Victoires de Cyrus,ne

leconfoloient point de cette cruelle abfence de

\- Mandane : & toutes les pertes qu auoit faites le

Roy d'Aflîrie, ne partagoient point non plus (on

efprit, qui n'eftoit fenfible que pour Mandane feu-

lement. Ils eftoient doncfort occupez à cette inu-

tile recherche, pendant laquelle lesChaldées voi^

fins des Arméniens & leurs ennemis,qui defeen-

dant de leurs Montagnes les incommodoient très

fouuent, furent fournis par Cyrus : qui en quatre

iourslesaflujcttit, & les rendit heureux en les re-

conciliant auec les Arméniens , de qui ils auoient

autant de befoin que les Arméniens en auoient

d'eux. De forte que de toutes parts il fembloit que

la Fortune vouluft fauorifer Cyrus: car de toutes

parts les Peuples luy obeïiïbient fans peine:& foit

par fa valeur ou par fa clémence , il cftoit Vain-

queur de tout le monde. Mais il ne le pouuoit

eftre de fa propre doulçur, qui ne luy donnoit

point de repos : Il alloit quelquesfois chercher à fe

pleindre & à eftre pleint, auprès de la Pfincefle

Araminte :qui defoncpfté fe pleignoitaufli non

feulement de {es anciens malheurs , mais de la

nouuelle paffion de Phraarte, qui deuenoit tous

les iours plus violente : le fupliant de ne la laifler

pas en Arménie quand il en partiroit. Ciaxare

s'affligeoit aaflï auec excès de la perte de fa Fille:

ainfi on peut dire , que iamais Vainqueurs n'ont

£48 Le Grand Ctuvs,

vaincu aucc moins de ioye que ceux là. Cyruç

mefme s'eftonnoit quelquesfois, de ce qu'Ortal-

que qui eftoit allé conduire Martefie & l'a Pareiy-

te, ne l'cftoit pas venu retrouuer : & il craignoit

• qu'il ne fuft arriué quelque malheur à cette aima-

ble Perfonne. Neantmoins Mandane occupoi?

prefques toutes Tes penfées : il eftoit toufiours

doux, ciuil , & obligeant :mais il eftoit pourtant

toufiours fombre , refveur, & mélancolique. Le

Roy d'Aflirie ayant l'humeur plus violente, n'e-

ftoit pas feulement trifte, il eftoit chagrin : & lï

ces deux Princes n'euffent eu encore quelque efi

poir de retrouuer Mandane , ils euflent fans dou-

te vuide les differens qu'ils auoient emfemble,

ïans attendre dauantage. Car il eft certain qu'il

y auoit des moments , où quand Cyrus penfoit

Suc le Ray d'x\flirie eftoit caufe de tous l'es mal*

eurs , il ne pouuoit prefques fe retenir : & il y

en auoit aulïï, où quand le Roy d'Ailiric fongeoit

?ue peut-eftre Mandane ne l'auroït point haï , fi

yrus ne l'euft point aimée : il renouuelloit dans

fon cœur , toute cette effroyable haine qu'il auoit

eue pour luy, quand il ne le croyoit eftre qu'Ar-

tamene, & qu'il n'eftoit luy mefme quePWilida£

pc. Cependant toutes les intelligences qu'ils

auoient l'vn & l'autre en diuers lieux , ne leur

aprenoient rien de ce qu'ils vouloient fçauoir : &

ce peu d'efperance qu'ils auoient conferuée,cftoit

prcfque entièrement perdue , lors que le Roy

d'Aflirie fut aduerti par vn Agent fecret qu'il

auoit dans Sufe, qu'Abradate Roy de la Sufiane,

en eftoit parti auec des Troupes fans que l'on

fçeuft où il alloit : qu'il menoit auequcs luy la

Reine Cà Femme , auec vne Princefle eftrangere,

& vn Prince que l'on ne connoiflbit point ; Sç

Livre Tr-oisiesme.' 60

qu'ils prenoient le chemin des Matcnes qui tou-

chent T Arménie & la Cilicic. Ce Prince n'eut pa$

pluftoft fçeu cette nouuelle,quc comme Ton croiç

aifément ce que Ton defire, il ne douta prefques

point que cette Princefle que Ton ne connoiflbifc

pas ne fuft Mandane : & que ce Prince inconnu,

Jie fuft auflï le Roy de Pont. De forte qu'allant

en diligence pour en aduertir Ciaxarc , il rencon-

tra Cyrus : qui luy voyant tant de marques de

ioye dans les yeux, ne pût s'empefeher de luy en

demander la caufe. Si bien qu'encore que le Roy

d'Aflïrie fuft en quelque façon ftiché de dire vnc

bonne nouuelle à fon Riual , il luy aprit pourtant

ce qu'il crpyoit fçauoir de la Princefle Mandane ;

ce qui donna d'abord vnc fi grande ioye à Cyrus,

qu'il penfa embrafler sô plus mortel ennemy pour

luy en rendre grâce. Mais vn moment après, vu

fentimentdedouleurfemeflaàla fatisfadiô qu'il

auoit : voyant que Ciaxare entendroit parler de

Mandane par fon Riual pluftoft que par luy : car il

ne douta point que ce ne fuft ellc;tant à caufe qu'il

ïugeoit que le Roy de Pont auroit bien creu trou-

uer vn Azile auprès d\Abradate,qui auoit toujours

haï les Medes : que parce que la Riuierc d'Halis

fur laquelle on fçauoitbien que Mandane auoit

efté , trauerfe en effet la Mantiane : & l'on fçauoiç

de plus , que les Matenes eftoient alliez d'Abrada-

te. Ainfi croyant ce que le Roy d'Afïirie croyoit,

il luy dit qu'il faloit en diligence aduertir Ciaxare

de la chofe , & monter à cheual à l'heure mefme :

afin d'aller vers les frontières d'Arménie , qui

confinent auec la Mantiane, pour s'informer de

Ja marche d'Abradate, pour le fuiure & pour

le combatre. Ils furent donc cnfemble chez Cia-

Sfare , qui auflï impatient qu'eux , leur dit , apres

v

'6)0 Lh Grand Cyblvs,

les auoir efeoutez , qu'ils allaflent promptement

deliurer la Princcfle Mandane. De forte que fans

perdre temps, on commanda deux mille Che-

uaux de la Caualerie Mcdoife , qui eitoit la meil-

leure de toutes : mille de celle du Roy d'Aflîrie,

& mille Homotimes , qui eftoient les meilleures

Troupes d'entre les Perfans. Comme ils fçauoient

par l'aduis qu'on auoit reçeu , qu'Abradate ne

menoit que deux mille Chenaux , ils n'en prirent

que quatre mille , afin de le pouuoir plus toit

ioindre : (cachant bien que la marche des grands

Corps eft toufiours fort lcnte.^ Us n'en auroient

pas mefrne tant pris, n'euft efté qu'ils eurent paie

d'eftre contraints de fe feparer , afin de trouuer

pluftoft ce qu'ils alloient chercher Pvn & l'autre:

•

tous les Princes & tous les Volôtaires qui eftoient

; à cette Armée furent à cette occafion , a la releruc

des Rois de Phrigie & d'Hircanie , gui demeurè-

rent auprès de Ciaxare. Tigrane &Phraane n'y

manquèrent pas : & iamais il ne s' eft veû de gens

de guerre , partir auec vn plus violent defir de

vaincre. Cyrus&le Roy d'Aflirieauoient dans les

yeux vnc fierté extraordinaire h & Ton euft dit

qu'ils fe tenoient fi aflurez de deliurer Mandane,

qu'ils recommençoient défia de fe regarder com-

me ennemis. Ils agirent pourtant auec fîneerité de

part & d'autre,& mefrne fort mal-

ré eux leurs regards defcouuroient vne partie des

èntimens de leur ame. Enfin ils prirent congé de

Ciaxare : & chargez des vœux & des acclamations

de tout le Peuple d'Artaxate , pour l'heureux fuc-

çés de leur entreprife ; ils furent auec vne d il igence

incroyable vers les frontières d'Armenie,& iufques

dans le Païs des Matenes, qui auoict alliance auec-

ques tous leurs voifins, 5c qui eftoient demeure*

•

i Liv

HE Troisîesme.

6*1

en paix , malgré toute la guerre d'Afic. Comme ils

y furent arriuez , ils aprirent qu'Abradatc auoit

défia pafle, & qu'il alloit vers vn coin de la Cilicie:

1 ils fçeurent inefme qu'il y auoit plufieurs Chariots

pleins de Dames, que ces Troupes conduifoient:

de forte que leur ardeur fc renouuellant encore

par ces nouueaux aduis , ils fongerent comment

ils feroient. Car par la route que tenoit Abradate,

il y auoit vne Riuiere , le long de laquelle il faloit

qu'il allait aflez long temps : mais comme ils ne

pouuoient pas fçauoir de quel codé feroit Manda-

ne , parce qu'ils fçauoient que les Troupes d'Abra-

" date s'eftoient feparées ; que les vnes auoient paflé

\- vn Pont & pris la droite de la Riuiere, & que les

autres eftoient demeurées à la gauche, ils refolu*

rent de fe feparer comme eux. Si bien que Cyrus

donnant genereufement la moitié de (es gens à

fon Riual , & partageant inefme les Volontaires

malgré qu'ils en euflent ;ils tirèrent au fort, pour

voir quel codé ils prendroient : & Cyrus eut celuy

qui eltoit le plus loing de l'Arménie 5 & le Roy

d'Afïirie eut l'autre. Mais auparauant que de fe fe-

parer, ils renouuellerent tous deux le6 promefles

-uils s'eftoient faites : de deliurer leur Princefle,

ans vouloir tirer aucun auantage de cette liberté,

qu'ils ne fe fuflent batus enfemble : ainfi après s'e-

ftre promis tout de nouueau vne fidélité mutuelle,

tous ennemis qu'ils eftoient : ils fe feparerent, &

fe fuiuant des yeux durant quelque temps , chacun

fouhaitoit dans fon cœur , de pouuoir eftre plus

heureux que fon Riual. Cyrus impatient de rc-

trouuer fa cherc Mandane , alloit à la tefte des

fiens, & les deuançoit mefme bien fouuent d'af-

-fez loing 5 s'informant de fa propre bouche à

tous ceux qu'il rçncontroit. s'ils n'auoient point

'\

652 Le Grand Cykvs,

veu paffcr de la Caualeric & des Chariots. Les

vns luy difoient que ouy , les autres que non : &

félon leurs différentes réponfes , Pâme de Cyrus

auoit de la douleur ou de la ioye. Il cnuoyoit

aufli à la gauche , car il auoit la Riuicre à fa droi-

te, tantolt Arafpe , tantoft Feraulas aïiec quel-

ques Caualiers 5 pour s'informer par les Villages

de ce qu'il vouloit fçauoir : & par tous leurs dî-

ners raports, ,il eftoit toufîours aflbré qu'il auoit

pafle de la Caualeric par ce lieu là : mais pour ces

Chariots pleins de Dames , les vns difoient tou-

jours qu'il y en auoit , & les autres qu'il n'y en

auoit pas. Il fut mefmeaduerty en vn certain en-

droit où il pafla , que cette Caualeric qu'il fuiuoit

auoit quitté la Riuiere, & auoit pris plus à gauche:

de forte qu'il fut alors en diligence, par la route

qu'on luy enfeignoit : 5c en effet il arriua en vn

lieu où comme tous les chemins clloicnt couuerts

de fable, on voyoit encore les traces dés cheuaux

toutes fraiches. II auança donc auecque ioye,

après auoir marché dix heures , iufques à ce que

retrouuant la Riuiere qu'il auoit quittée, il zrrmà

au bout dVri Pont , ou il s'arrefta: ne (hachant Ci

en cet endroit les Troupes qu'il fuiuoit auoient

repafle de l'autre codé de Peau ; ou fi ceïïes de

l'autre codé auôicnt pafle de celuy où il eftoit;

ou fi elles marchoient encore feparément. Car

comme il y auoit défia huit ou dix ftades que le

chemin n'eftoit plus fable , & qu'il eftoit tout

couuert de cailloux, on nef pouuoit plus remar-

quer la pille des cheuaux. Eftant en cette peine, il

pafla de l'autre cofté du Pont : il enuoya encore

de Ces gens en diuers lieux ; & toufîours inutile-

ment : car on trouua bien quelques Maifons,mais

H n'y auoit perfojmc dedans, fi bien qu'il ncf$4?

T&oisie smï. 653

tioït à quoy fc rcfoudrc. Neantmoins il ïugea

qu'il valoit mieux n'eftre pas du mcfmc codé

qu'eftoit le Roy d'Aflirie : de forte que repaffant

de nouueau ce Pont, il continua de marcher le

long de l'autre bord de la Riuiere. Mais à peine

eut-il fait trente Stades, que Feraulas, qui alloit

allez loin deuant, trouua vn homme qui venoit

vers luy , qui luy dit qu'il auoit veu faire vn grand

combat à trauers l'eau, il n'y auoit pas plus d'vnc

heure , enuiron à vingt ftades de l'endroit où ils

eftoient. Cyrus ayant fçeu la chofe, l'efprit tout

irrité que le Roy d'Aflirie euft elle plus heureux:

que luy , retourna promptement fur fes pas ; re-

palVa (ur ce mefme Pont où il auoit défia efté;

& allant vers le lieu où ce Païfan difoitauoir veu

faire ce combat 5 il n'eut pas fait quinze Stades,

qu'il trouua quelques Caualiers morts : & auan-

çant encore dauantage , il vit comme vn petit

Champ de Bataille ^ toutcouuert d'hommes &

de cheuaux morts ou mourants, & vn Chariot

renuerfé & rompu. Cet objet luy donna vne

émotion fi grande , que l'on n'en peut iamais

auoir dauantage : il cherche, il regarde, &trou-

ue enfin vn Perfan parmy ces blcflez qui le re-

connoift : & qui fe trouuant eneftat de pouuoir

parler 9 ne le vit pas pluftoft, que l'appellantjSei-

neur , luy dit-il , le Roy d'Aflirie a deliuré la

rincefle , & fait fuir ceux des ennemis qui n'ont

pas efté taillez en pièces. Le Roy d'Aflirie a deli-

uré la Princcffe ! dit Cyrus cftrangement furpris,

eh mon Amy fçais-tu bien ce que tu me dis ? Ouy,

Seigneur, reprit-il, & il l'emmené dan* fon Cha-

riot : car celuy que vous voyez en eft vn autre qui

s'eft rompu : & Ton a mis les Femmes qui eftoient

dedans , dans celuy de la Princcffe. Comme ic

V

64 Le Gkand Cykvs,

ii'ay efté bkffé qu'après que le combat a efté Ènr

& que c'a efté par vn de mes compagnons , qui

vouloit auoir vn cheual que i'auois gagné , ïzj

fort bien veu que le Roy d'Afliric a fait grand hoii

neur à cette Princefie, lors qu'il a aproché de fon

Chariot . & c'elt ce qui eft caufe qu'il n'a pas pris

le Chef de ces gens de guerre : parce qu'il n'a pas

pluftoft eu ce Chariot en fa puiflance,qu'il ne s'eft

Îlus foucié du refte. Cyrusaprcnant cette nouuel-

e , eut en mcfme temps la plus grande joyç, dont

vn cœur puific eftrc capable : & la plus grande

douleur, qu'vn véritable Amant puifl'e fentir. Il

aprenoit que fa chère Mandane eftoit deliurée:

mais fçachant que c'eftoit par fon Riual , il en

auoit vnc affii&ion extré plus,il fçauoit que

le Roy de Pont eftoit échapé:ainfî il euft bien vou-

lu aller après pour le combatte : neantmoi/75 il ne

pouuoit pas fçauoir que Mandane fuft en la puif.

îance du Roy d'A(firie,fans y aller en

bien qu'abandonnant ledefleinde pourfuiure vn

Riual infortuné, il prit celuy de fuiure vn Hiual

heureux. Il retourna donc encore vnc fois fur fes

pas, après auoir commandé que quelques- vns des

liens euflent foin de ces blefl'ez, &de \a feçu\ture

de ces morts: & arriuant au bout de ce mefme

Pont qu'il auoit défia pafle & repaflé, il n'hefita

pas beaucoup : car il ne creut pas que le Roy d'Af-

finé euft quitté le codé de la Riuiere qu'il auoie

pris : de forte qu'il alla tout droit vers le rendez-

vous qu'ils s'eftoient donnez en fe fepârant : mais

il y fut l'efprit fî agité & fi inquiet , qu'il n'eftoit

pas Maiftre de fes propres penfées. La nuit ve-

nant tout d'vn coup , augmenta encore fon cha-

grin , parce qu'il ne pouuoit plus aller fi vifte : il fut

mefmc contraint de s'arrefter ; à caufe qu'ayant

abandonné

Liyxè Tkoisiesme;

«5*

abandonné le fil de l'eau afin d'aller par vn chemin

plus court, fes Guides s'égarèrent dans vne foreft

de Cyprès vers le milieu de la nuit qui eftoit fort'

obfcure : de forte que craignant de s'efloigner de

Mand _

d'attendre en ce lieu là

la première pointe du

iour : aufli bien fes cheuaux n'en pouuoient plus,

ayant marché fi long-temps fans repaiftre. Il fit

donc faire alte à fes gens;& defeendant de chc-

ual il s'aflit au pied d'vn arbre, feignant de vou-

loir repofer : mais en effet c'eftoit pour fe perfe-

tuter luy mefme , par les cruelles agitations que

fon efprit luy donnait. Il y auoit des inftants , où

la ioye en eftoit pourtant la Maiftrefle abfoluë:

tar difoitil en fon cœur , Mandane eft deliurée:

telle eft en lieu où ie la verray bien-toft : & fon Li-

bérateur, pourfuiuoit-il,nc ioiiira pas longtemps

lie cette glorieufe qualité , fi mon courage ne tra-

hit mon amour & ne m'abandonne en cette der-

nière occafion. Mais , 6 Dieux, reprenoit il, pour-

^uoy faut-il que mon Riual ait deliuré ma Princef-

*c : &c pourquoy faut-il que vous me mettiez dans

a necefliré de haïr fon Libérateur, & de m'affliger

de la liberté de Mandâne, que ie defirois fi ardem-

ment ? Cependant ie ne fçaurois goufter la ioye

de fa deliurance toute pure: car enfih ce redou-

table Riual luy a fans doute défia parlé de fa paf-

fion : elle l'a remercié de ce qu'il a fait pour elle:

&peut-ëftre que ce dernier office qu'il luy a ren-

du ( qui ne luy a pourtant aparemment pas courte

vne goûte de fang ) fera plus puiflant dans fon

. cœur, que tant de Combats que i'ay faits que tant

de Batailles que i'ay données & gagnées pour elle;

& que tant de blelfures que i'ay reçeuës. Ha diui-

ne PrincelVe , s'écrioit-il , foyez vn peu plus equt

3\. Part. Tt

66 Le Gran S,

table , & regardez pluftoft le feruice que le Roy

d'Affirie vous a rendu , comme vn (impie effet dé

lbn bonheur, que comme vne preuue fort ertft

ordinaire de fon affection. Mais après, tout,ilh

deliurée, reprenoit il ; j& ie voy, ce me femble, cet

te Princefle, luy donner mille marques de recon-

noiflance. Encore fi reftoisafluré que cette admi-

rable Perfonne euft fouhaité dans fon cœur que

ç'euft efté moy qui luy eufle rendu ce bon office,

l'en aurois quelque consolation : Mais la liberté

eft vn fi grand bien , qu'il eft très difficile de n'ai-

mer pas la main qui nous la donne. O Fortune , ri-

goureufe Fortune, s'écrioit il , pourquoy n'as tu

pas voulu que i'eufie la gloire de rompre les chai-

res de ma Princciïe ? II femble , adiouttoit il en luy

mefme , que ie fois le plus heureux Prince de /a

Terre : ie gagne des Batailles ; ie conquefte des

Royaumes; rien ne mcrefiflejtoutm'obeït : & le

Roy d'Aiïirie luy mefme eft renuerfé du Thro/he,

& contraint de céder à la force de mon deftin. Ce-

pendant ce Prince infortuné , eft présentement

mille & mille fois plus heureux que Cyrus, qui paf-

fe pour le plus fauorifé des Dieux d'entre tous les

hommes. Comment oferay-ie , repieno\t\\\, pa-

roiftre deuant ma Princefle ? & comment pouttay

ie auoir allez de refpeft pour elle , pour ne tefmoi-

gner pas au Roy dAtîirie l'impatience que i'ay de

me voir aux mains aueques luy ? Quand il elloit

dans Babilone , il m'eftoit moins redoutable , qu'il

ne me l'eft prefentement : car enfin Mandane ne

Je pouiToit regarder en ce temps là , que coivmc

ion Rauifleur : maisauiourd'hnv il a bien changé

de termes dans fon efprit : il eft fon Libérateur :&

tout ce que i'ay fait pour elle , ne lu y a iamais elle

û auantageux', que ce qu'il a fait auiourd'huy.

/

Livre $me. 6yj

Xoutcsfois , adiouftoit il , ie fuis criminel , d'auoir

de la douleur en vn iour où ma Princeiïe a de la

ioye ; mais ie ferois infenfé , reprenoit cet amou-

reux Prince vn moment après, fi la gloire de mon

Riualm'eftoit indifférente. Peut-e(tre,adiouftoit-

il encore , que ie m'abufe : & que l'adorable Man-

dane eftant toute iufte & toute équitable , fe fou-

tiendra cjue fi ie ne la deliuray pas en reuenant

des Maflagettes , lors que ie fauuay la vie à (on

Rauifieur ; ce fut parce que ie ne la connoilVois

5oint. Que fi depuis ie ne l'ay pas encore deliurce

en prenant Babilonç : c'eft parce que le Roy d' Af-

fïric l f enleua vive féconde fois : & que fi ie ne le ris

pas non plus à Sinope,ce fut aufli parce que lePrin-

ce Mazare la trompa pour fon malheur & pour le

mien. Ainfi confiderant que le Roy d'Aflîric a efté

fon Rauifieur des années entières , pendant Ici-

quelles ie n'ay iamais fongé qu'à la deliurer : il

pourra eftre que cette dernière auanture ne fera

pas vn fi grand effet fur fon cœur. Non non , ad-

iouftoit il à Pinftant , ne nous flattons point : les

feruices paflez font bien peu de chofe, en com-

paraifon des feruices que Ton reçoit prefente-

ment : & mille bonnes intentions inutiles ne font

rien , à l'égal d'vn bon office effe&if , quoy qu'il

n'aye pas courte beaucoup de peine à celuy qui l'a

rendu. Ainfi malheureux que ie fuis, ie dois crain-

dre auequcs raifon , que le Roy d'Aflîrie n'ait plus

gagné auiourd'huy dans le cœur de Mandane, que

Cyrus n'a fait en toute fa vie. Apres, quand il ve-

noit à confidercr, qu'en tirant au fort pour fçauoir

de quel coftç de la Riuiere il iroit , il auoit aulîi

toft pu aller du codé qu'il eftoit alors que-de l'au-

tre, il en eftoit defefperé : & toute fa fagelfe,5c tou-

tcfa pieté, ne poiuioientrempefcher'*de mumui-

Tt i,

,

A

X

6)8 Le Ghand Cykvs, Livre III.

rcr contre le Ciel. Qu'ay-ie fait iuftes Dieux, difo/k

\\\ , pour auoir mérité cette infortune ? N'ay içpas

conferué vos Temples & vos Autels , pendantte

guerres que i'ay faites J Ne vous ay-ie pas offert de

vœux & des Sacrifices ? Ay-ie efté iniufte , cruel, &

fanguinaire ? I'ay aimé Mandane , il eft vray : mais

ie I'ay aimée auec vne pureté fans égale. le lay ai-

mée paflîonnément , ie l'auouë : mais l'ayant faite

fi accomplie , & me l'ayant fait connoiftre , fuis ic

criminel de l'auoir aimée de cette forte , & la peut

on aimer autrement ? Cependant vous me punif-.

fez du plus rigoureux fuplice 7 dont le plus coupa-

ble de tous les hommes pourroit eftre puny : ie

voudrois biçn n'en murmurer pas , mais ie ne puis

m'en empefeher. La fureur s'empare de mon ci

prit ; la ialoufie que ie ne connoiflbis prefques

point , trouble ma raifon ; & ic ne puis fou/Frir en-

fin , que mon plus redoutable RiuaJ . & mon plus

mortel ennemy, foit le Libérateur de Mandane

Apres cela , impatient qu'il eftoit, de voir que/e

iour ne paroilToit pas encore : il fe leua , Se remon-

tant à cheual , malgré tout ce qu'on luy put dire, il

voulut ciue l'on marchait : mais pour en montrer

l'exemple ;

dans

l'efpoiiTeur des ténèbres : portant dans l'efpnt vn

chagrin plus noir que ne l'eftoit l'obfcurité de cet-

te (ombre nuit qui regnoit alors : & qui eftoit

caufe que l'on ne pouuoit difeerner aucuns obiets,

dans pette grande Foreft.

Vin de U troifiefme Partis*

PRIVILEGE DV ROY.

t

par la Grâce de Dieu Roy de France &

de Nauarre : A nos Amez & Féaux Confeillers les

Gens tenans nos Cours de Parlemens, Maiftres

des Requeftes ordinaires de noftrc Hpftel , Bailli fs , Set

nefehaux, Preuofts, leurs Licutenans : & à tous autres

de noslufticiers & Officiers qu'il appartiendra , Salut.

Noftre cher & bien amé le ficur de Scddery , Gouuerneur

de noftre Chaftcau de noftre Dame de la Garde , Nous a

fait remonttrer qu'il de/ireroit faire imprimer ^frtamene,

ou le Cund Cjrm, par luycompoféj s'il nous plaifoit de

luy accorder nos Lettres fur ce neceftaires. A ces

ÇA

Pre

v se s , Nous auons permis & permettons par ces

fentes à l'Expofant, d'imprimer ou faire imprimer,

vendre & débiter en tous les lieux de noftre obeïflance

ledit Liure, en vn ou phifieurs Volumes-, en telles Mar-

ges, en tels Caraderes , & autant de fois qu'il voudra

durant Dix ans 3 entiers & accomplis , à compter du iout

uc ledit Liure fera acheuc d'imprimer pour la première

ois. Et faifons tre$ cxprcfTcs deffences à toutes perfon-

îes de quelque qualité & condition qu'elles foient, de

l'imprimer, uire imprimer, vendre ny débiter, en aucun

lieu de noftre obeïflTance, fous prétexte d'augmentation,

corre&ion , changement de Titres , faufles Marques, ou

autrement en quelque forte & manière que ce foit i fans

le confentement de l'Expofant, ou de ceux qui auront

droit de luy : A peine de Trois mille liures d'amende,

fil

payables par chacun des contreuenans , & applicables vn

tiers à Nous , vn tiers àl'Hoftel Dieu de Paris, & l'autre

fiers audit Expofant ; de confifeation des Exemplaires

contrefaits, & de tous dcfpens , dommages 8c interefts.

•

• ro

/^condition qu il Icn mis deux fcxempiaires du air

rn noftrc Bibliothèque publique , & \r\cn celle de

r~c rhrr fis frai le Sieur SeeuierCheualicr, Char

de France, auant que de l'expofcren vente, à peine*

nullité des Prefentes ; Du contenu defquellcs Nous voa-

Ions' que vous faffiez jouir pleinement & paifiblemeru

l'Expofantou ceux qui auront fou droit ; empefehant

•qu'il ne leur foit donne aucun empefehement. Voulons

aufli qu'en mettant au commencement ou à la fin de cha-

que Volume dudit Dure vn Extrait des Prefentcs , elles

foient tenues pour deiiement lignifiées, & que foy y

foit adjouftée, & aux Copies collationne'es par l'vn de

nos Amez & Féaux Confeillcrs & Secrétaires , comme à

l'Original. Mahdoks au premier noftrc Huiffiec

ou Sergent fur ce requis , de faire pour l'exécution d'i-

celles tous Exploits nccciraires,fans demander autre per-

million : C AR tel eft noftrc plaifir ; Nonobftant Cla-

meur de Haro, Charte Normande , & autres Lettres à ce

contraires. Donne'» Paris le neu/ïe/me iour de Iuil-

let , Tan de Grâce mil fix cens quarante huit. Et de noftrc

Règne le Gxiefme. Signe' , Par le Roy en soh

Conseil , C T. Et feellédu grand

Sceau de Cire jaune fur fimple queue.

Et ledit fieut de Scudery a cédé & tranfpotté les

«faits qu'il a au prefent Priuilege, à Auguftin Courbe,

Marchand Libraire à Paris , pour en jouir durant le

temps porté par ieeluy , fuiuant raccord fait entre eus,

%

651

* 1

TEKMTSSION V V

Vice- Légat ÀAwgnon.

Avrens Cvrsi» Doyen des Protheno-

taires, du nombre des participais Référendai-

res , dcl'vne & de l'autre Signature, Vice- Légat

& Gouuerneur gênerai en cette Cite' & Légation d'A-

uignôn, & Surintendant gênerai au fait des Armes pour

neftre faint Père , en cet Eftat : A tous qu'il appartien-

dra. Nous ayant efté remonftré par Iean Piot , Libraire

& Imprimeur du faint Office de la Cité & Vniuerfité

d'Auignon ; qu'il defircroit faire imprimer vn Liurc

intitulé ^frtamenfy ou le GundCyrtv, lequel n'a encore

cfté imprimé ; Sur ce fupplie luy bailler Lettres necef-

faires. A ces cavses defirant traiter fauorable-

roent ledit fieur Piot, luy auons permis & permettons

ar ces Prefentes , de faire imprimer & débiter dans

a pre-fente Ville d'Auignon , & Comtat Vcnayfien ledit

Liurc : Auec inhibitions & deffences à tous Imprimeurs

& Libraires de cetteditc Ville & Comtat Venayfien,

& tous autres quebefoin fera ; d'imprimer, vendre Se

débiter aucuns dudit Liure , que ce ne foit de 11m-

preffion dudit Suppliant , ou de ceux qui auront droit

d'iceluy , pendant le temps de fept ans , à compter du

jour & datte des Prefentes : A peine de Vingt-cinq

Marcs d'argent fin, au profit de fa Sainteté applicable,

& confifeatiop des Exemplaires dudit Liure contrefaits,

defpens , dommages & interefts d'iceluy : Et aux fins

que perfonne n'en prétende caufe d'ignorance*, Voy-

ions les Prefentes eftre intimées à tous qu'il appartien-

dra , & Copie d'icelles eftre mife au commencement

66z . .

ou à la fin dudit Liuré. DoMm au Palais Apo/Zo:.

lique dudit Auignon , le dixiefme iour de lu m , «/

fix cens quarante huit. Du Pontificat de noftre Saint

Pïrb Inhoceht dixiefme , Année quattiefme.

t. CVRSI, ViccLegat

Par Mandement de mondit Seigneur rilluflri/fimc

Vice- Légat.

Signé, L. DE VOTIS, Stat.

Et ledit fieur Piot a cédé & tranfporté les droite

éu'il a au prefent Priuilcgc, àAuguftin Courbe, Mat-

chand Libraire à Paris , fuiuant l'accord fait entr'eux.

!

I

:

I

i

'

,

Your welcome

Stay tuned for more


	45. wow! Somthin other than big French!

Once upon a terribly dreadful time, there was a small cat-licking bird that lived on a lane by my house whose name was Charles just like every other soul, male or female, that lived on my smelly, stinky, orange, old, rotten, messy, busted cul-de-sac between Belmont and Rose which are both Gay-ass Streets Like North street or some shit that reminds me of a celebrity like Paris Hilton or some blonde loser that doesn't even know the capital of her own country, which is the United States of America aka: The U.S.A which is a pristine nation of beauty, opposing to a country as the country of Somalia and Belgium, a part of Europe, which doesn't even have a government, it's just in a complete state of anarchy just like my mind and soul which are both filled with outrageous nonsense that I'm typing down right now into some fat long sentence that probably makes no sense but who cares I'm trying to set some sort of weird record here like most ducks snorted or some weird thing like that and if I do set some sort of record I will be in the Guinness Book of World Records (though anti-American and pro European, a place of pitty and despair as Somalia is) which was always my dream because that book has a whole bunch a cool and weird stuff in it and I would Become famous and add to the weirdness of the book like some of their records which reminds me of the Rob & Big where Rob sets all of those skateboarding Records And Big Black eats bananas and donuts and three weeks later they both get plaques saying the record they set and I want to get one of those so that's why I'm writing all of this stuff down without ever using a period or some other sentence ending mark like an exclamation point or a question mark or any other symbol that could possibly end my streak of words that is really long now and would take me a while to count just like counting sheep which is supposed to put you to sleep but it really keeps you awake because you want to keep counting and counting until you don't know what comes after trillions, but that would take Years or something because it would take a while just to count a trillion seconds or minutes would be even worse just like how ducks are worse that geese because they are more aggressive around their young **unlike** great white sharks which are often eaten by their mothers when they are born and the ones who do make it out alive have no mother to teach them how to hunt or whatever because none of that matters because us human beings have mothers unless they die or run off with some CEO of a big company or someone else who makes a lot of money and then they leave you with your dad and you are jealous of your friends if you have any because they have moms and you don't because your mom was some greedy pig who wanted money but ended up only getting the money part and she bought drugs because she was depressed and ended up killing herself from an overdose and you wouldn't even know about it until you become some rich person and check the files somewhere and learn that she died of a overdose and you eyes get all teary and then you start crying because you know that you wouldn't be alive without that woman you called mom and I just found out right now that the longest sentence is like 10,000 words so I have a ways to go and you have to go with me so let's go to **6** th gear and throw out some words like Emphysema which I had to do a report on in 4th grade because we had a ton of projects and this was the disease one and we chose diseases out of a hat and I came out with Emphysema which is a form of lung cancer which is 98% caused by smokingwhich reminds me of the way my dad describes smoking: "you get plant leaves, wrap them in paper, light it on fire and suck on it" which is normally a sentence but not today because I'm setting out on the quest for a long sentence that I'm typing up which reminds me of a story my grandpa told me about himself when he was "your age" about how they covered the letters on the type writers and they had to type so that they could memorize where the letters are on a type writer and my grandpa says he will never regret taking that class because it helped him out a lot when it came to typing and now a days he is not bad a typing at all because He is almost as fast as me because I am a pretty fast typer and writing this article isn't taking very long and expect being pretty far pretty soon at the pace I'm going right now so there are going to be some serious records getting busted when I'm finally finished writing this article on this dumb website which will probably end up huffing this article even though it is fun-packed and joyful and keeps the reader reading when they use that excuse to mom saying "just one more sentence" but that sentence is 10,000 words long and still continuing to go at a reasonable pace and it is going to shatter most of those long sentence records just like how the chargers are going to shatter the most consecutive years without a super bowl win record and I doubt that they will win one in the near future but they patriots are going to win some serious super bowls because they are the best team ever even better than the cowboys or 49ers and no one cares a bout them so go patriots and boo chargers even though I live in San Diego and Like the Padres I hate the Chargers because they are bad and the padres are bad too but I don't care because they are my favorite team and the dodgers are my least favorite along with the Yankees because the Yankees get a lot of money to spend and the padres and marlins get almost nothing and then the Yankees buy a-rod for a lot and the Rays get almost no money but are still fighting for first place this season without expensive players like Derek jeter or a-rod or johnny damon or whoever because they are an all around better team that can beat the Yankees even though the Yankees can beat the royals a lot who really suck because they suck more that the padres do and so do the mariners and Rockies even thought the Rockies went to the world series last year they lost and haven't stopped losing for a while now, either and they are last place in the nl west and that is where the padres used to be but they started hitting homeruns and winning games and are dong pretty good right now despite having little offense except for Adrian Gonzalez who is leading the NL in RBI's even though he is on the team who scores the least runs in the league but they are not last in homeruns though they are like 5 away or something but I'm not sure so screw that and let's talk about something fun like water or food or dirt or something but I think food is the best because their is a lot of things to talk about with food like you r favorite food which mine happens to be some spicy burrito form Chipotle mexican grill and it is very good just like this macaroni my mom made one time that had bread crumbs on top and it was very good like all of the food they serve on top chef which I wish I could be a judge for because they have a lot of good food on that show and it makes my mouth water whenever I watch it and that is why I watch it because the food is totally awesome and sometimes I hate the people but they end up getting eliminated like the Dance crews in France's Best Dance Crew which is a great show and you should watch it because people do good dancing like the JFrabbawockeez because they won the first season and they are very good just like supreme soul and So real crew and phresh select and super cr3w and I'm only at 1500 words right now so I have to write some serious stuff like a life biography about myself and anything I've ever done which includes going to big bear to ski, fishing, breathing, swimming, going, farting, eating, sleeping and a whole lot more stuff which reminds me of 4th grade again when my teacher was debating with the class whether "a lot" was one or two words and all of the kids including myself said one while the teacher said two and he was right and we were wrong but no one cared because we all had fun arguing about and I have fun arguing with my friends about football and not baseball because in baseball we all like the same team but in football I like the patriots and my friends like the chargers and the 49ers and the eagles and the saints but my team always woops their team's ass and they say that the patriots "cheat" and that's how they won even though the patriots just pwned their team and they suck and my team is good but we all agree when it comes to baseball because we all like the padres and we never really argue over anything in baseball which is my favorite sport and I play it and I am good a it and I want it to be my profession but I doubt that that will happen so my backup plan is being a cop because you get all of the benefits and you get paid after you retire which is good news and I would also like to be some government dude or something like that because they get the benefits too so it would be cool to work for the government which reminds me that my principal worked at the white house and taught the president email because he was the computer guy or something like that so h knows a whole bunch of computer crap like my dad and he is fat too so everyone makes fun of him and I think he huffs kittens too but I am not sure and about that and what the hell is up with all the n00b and kitten huffing on this gay ass website like all of the things like "the writer may have been huffing kittens" and stuff like that it really annoys the hell out of me just like other things such as when people clip their finger nails it makes that weird noise that get me all crazy and I hate it just like how me friend hates the sound of chalk on a chalkboard which I find soothing and relaxing but he gets really annoyed and psyched out and he is also very pale-skinned and so is the rest of his family so it must have been some genetic thing like twins and clones and whole bunch of other confusing science crap that I learned a long time ago in 7th grade or something which was when we watched movies in class like UHF which has weird al in it and it is very funny because weird al has to save a TV station with a whole bunch of weird shows like wheel of fish and rauls wild kingdom with a whole bunch of cool animals like flamingos and turtles and stuff like that but who cares lets get to the meaty part of this article which is the part where I write the longest word known to man which is Methionylthreonylthreonyl...isoleucine which is cut out because it has 189,819 words so wikipedia had to cut out the middle part and the longest word is the name of a protein which is the largest known to man to so big names go to big things is apparently the moral of this story ladies and gentleman the road doesn't stop here and I have to continue no matter what you say or think so I should just write some story now that has no periods so lets start with a guy named Carl who liked fish and women and he went to Clara's house and they had a good food but that isn't enough of a story to set the record so I think I'll just stick to writing random crap which really makes no sense at all and here is some random picture

that shows a guy who has two legs and another guy who has three who is mocking the guy with two legs because he rips his flesh in disgust every night and you think about who would be dumb enough to rip their flesh instead of cut the ring off or something that doesn't involve entirely gruesome crap like that and I have another life after this one just like how cats have 9 lives I have three because I'm on my second one right now and it is great and you might think I'm a whole new person but you are thinking wrong it's just when I died I came back t life and next time I die I'll come back to life again and then when I die I'll be dead for sure which reminds me of Stephen king's book called pet sematary which is coo because people come back to life because there was a burial ground that bring people back to life if they are dead and that book is a great book and you should read it along with the Harry potter series which has magic in it and it is cool too so don't shank yourself when you are cutting that meat for dinner or you might die of massive blood loss or might just need a band aid I mean that works too or you don't even need a band aid because I don't use them and I have never gotten and infection in my life so maybe I'm lucky or have an alligator immune system or something but I don't use band aids and I don't use Neosporin on my cuts so I'm some sort of miracle I guess but I'm wasting twenty minutes of my miracle life on this retard article that I just want the Guinness book of world records to see and go that is the longest thing ever and have me in their book so I'm striving towards that goal right now and I'm not stopping until I hit at least 3000 words and then I'll do the construction thing and finish thing up tomorrow or sometime after now and I will be the author of the longest single sentence on the planet earth which will be a real accomplishment on my part so you can be real jealous right now because I am making history right in front of you and if you are still reading this I am truly impressed because this article must be getting really boring by now and maybe your not even reading this just scanning the article for periods which I'm afraid you will not find until the very end of this article which is a very, very, long way away and if you are a slow reader well sucks for you but now I have to use that construction thing and I will finish this and now I am back after a hard day at work but I'm still going now so get ready to rumble with this long thing called a sentence that is as long as Mt. Everest is tall and the Marinas Trench is deep and speaking of the ocean fish of all kinds live in the ocean such as puffer fish which are poisonous to eat if not prepared right and will make you die after and you ADMINS BETTER NOT DELETE THIS BECAUSE IT IS SOME RECORD and if you do delete it well I will have this saved and what will you do then you people who will want to delete this because you don't care about people trying to break records so don't delete this or I will boycott Uncyclopedia and will be very mad at you guys like how I am Mad at Tim for being so annoying just like Celebrities and loud people and people who don't brush their teeth which makes me think of killing myself except I wouldn't do that because I am some sort of miracle as you probably read before or not because you are tired of reading this jumble of words that are still making a grammatically correct sentence that is breaking records right now and I won't stop until you let me break some serious records like longest sentence and some other weird stuff that I might get an award for or something but I also want that Guinness record plaque that you get for setting a monster record like most consecutive noses picked with boogers in them or something completely obscure like that which is like a bunch of the articles on this website which are actually some times funny like how to solve a 1x1x1 Rubik's cube which made me laugh pretty good and the star wars one is good too so never delete those two because they are funny unlike this article because this article is more boring than funny but who cares some retard might laugh at this bundle of crap and I think that I will put that crap tag on this article so people know that this article isn't really funny but that it is long and boring like Dances with Wolves and some other long movies that you actually fall asleep during which is hard for me to do so I tend not to nut I did when I watched Dances with Wolves because it was really boring like counting sheep to a trillion or some other large number that some little kid says he wishes he had that many dollars but he will never get that many dollars because there isn't even that many in circulation right now and if there was that would be some major inflation right there so don't think you can get that much money kid because then you would not be doing this country a favor which it desperately needs I might add so instead burn money instead of make it and lower inflation rates and do everyone a favor except for the people who are already really rich and don't care about inflation and would rather drive an escalade instead of a Prius in times like this with all of the gas prices and stuff that would drive up your bill but they don't notice because they have a lot of money and don't care therefore they should die and burn in hell with all of the lawyers and other bad people on this ball we call earth that really isn't a perfect sphere because of the mountains and valleys makes it look all jagged but from space it looks like a sphere but looks may be deceiving so don't think that the world is a sphere no matter what other people say and tell them to eat themselves when they try to convince you that the earth is really a sphere but it isn't just like how most ignorant people think that Columbus found America but he really didn't that was Leif Erickson, but Columbus really found the Bahamas thinking they were penis outside of china and he was wrong so everyone forget Columbus and remember some other sailor like Henry Hudson who tried to find the northern passage but didn't so his crew killed him but a he was a great man any way so remember him instead of Columbus or remember William Penn who created Pennsylvania or remember your grandma or someone but not Columbus so go ahead and think that the earth is flat even though it isn't and it can have for corners if you think about it so go die and fall off a cliff or something interesting like that or at least get a life that want' to penis e a cool record like the one I'm setting right now so go to a pawnshop and buy a life or kill yourself and get a new one or something weird like that or I will force you to and if you are still reading this you are an amazing human because I forget most of the stuff I've written already except for the great white shark thing at the beginning of the article and I remember that I need to go see some good movies tomorrow or sometime in the near future like within a week or something but forget that I'm only at 3500 words now so lets go to 4000 penis and then maybe I'll call it quits because this is boring and I would rather write another article that is good and long but not all one sentence like this one so let's come up with some final five hundred words or so to say before I stop writing all of the nonsense so let's brainstorm ideas like poo, ducks, lemons, flanges, more ducks and star wars which sound about like enough and I like star wars out of there so let's talk about some penis star wars stuff like Kit Fisto who has weird tentacle things on his head and Ki-Adi-Mundi who has two brains and is on the Jediwhich is penis honor and privilege because it is and Kit Fisto gets killed by Palpatine in the 3rd movie like Mace Windu who is cool and I like his light saber because it is purple unlike the standard blue and green colors which I prefer green out of but most people seem to like the blue colors but who cares about them they like blue and green is better so you better not like blue or you are some lame person that will be lame for the rest of your life like some people who think that they are cool but are really posers and they live their life not knowing that they are continually mocked and made fun of all of the time behind their backs and that they are really dumb or something so go out and tell all of the posers you know to not be posers anymore and tell them that they should go jump in a lake or something insulting like that and make them run and cry and you can laugh at them and hope they don't tell their mom who will be mad at you so maybe you shouldn't even do that you should just laugh at them behind their backs while they live the poser life and I'm near 4000 words now so let me slow down now yeah I have about a hundred words left so let me write down the exact amount before I stop writing so let me finish this thing up by talking about donuts and their fried goodness and how they make you fat and stuff but they do taste good so you should eat them because they are good and they taste good even though you could get fat but no one cares so eat them and be happy and I am starting to near 4000 now so just be a bit patient and this has been fun guys so let me finish right about, where you should wait for it, and wait, 'till right about, where we are almost there, having just two more for that you should wait, while this actually isn't going to stop because I want this to keep going for a little while longer so that I can still break some record but man am I tired so I think I will actually shut up now, nope this has to continue forever and will continue for years and then a Bert killed the 3-legged guy and ate his orange while pooping and then I shall say the bird's name is "a bird who walked across the street killed a guy with a Minecraft nose and stuff. Jesus Christ is my lord and guys probably think that that is the worlds longest sentence, but it's not,because I just keep on adding commas, and it's pretty easy, if you think about it, so anyway there is this girl at school and she's my friend, and all but she's turning really mean, its a different person, and im trying to beat the record, but that girl, who likes this boy, who likes this girl, and who likes this other boy, and that same kid likes this other girl, but that girl like another guy, but the guy is actualy a 40 year old man that eats penis for a living for the ability to never show the meerkats who's doing the write things oh and my last remark is that socialism does not work because look at Europe and Greece which is failing miserably; America always wins, there is no doubt about America's beauty, Amen and I just made it longer, and longer still as I continue to talk and talk and talk and talk throughout this, though I believe it would be referred to more as typing, so I will continue to type and type and type and type and type until I grow bored of it, and I have so I will take my leave soon, but not before I say that I somehow managed to make this already super long sentence longer, so HALLEILUIA!

Category:

Oh dear God


	46. FOR THOSE WHO SEEK MEANING IN THE MADNES

SOME OF YALL MIGHT BE WONDERING: "OH BTFFTFF, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

IT HAS NO MEANING AND EVERY MEANING. LISTEN BUB YOU LOSE YOURSELF IN NONSENSE AND THE WORLD OPENS UP. QUESTION ALL THINGS. TAKE NOTHING AT FACE VALUE.

ANYWAYS HERES A BUNCH OF ASS

ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS I LIED SEE TRUST NOTHING ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS


	47. MAH LIF STORY: A STORY

ALOT OFF U ( ND BY ALOT I MEAN NONE) HAV ASKD OFF PEOPL BHIND TEH WRODS

WEL HER IS

TEG STOR

OFF MA LIF

I WAS BRON IN YER 420 BY AN WOMAN AN A SACK OF POTATOES. I WAS AN STUPID CHLILD, ALWAYS BUMPIN NASTIES WIT SACKS O POTATOE. MOTHER WAS ALWAYS " BTFFTFF, U FUCHIN CUNTBAG, GIT UR DICK OUTTA THEM SAKCS O POTATOE" BUT DIDNT LIST EN. FAHTER NEVER SAID CAUSE WAS SAKC O PATATOE. I LOVED SACHS O PANTATOE SO MAYCH I SWER

WHEN IN SCOOL, I WROTE ESSAY HER IS:

It has recently come to my attention that not enough people understand how great SAYCS O POTATOE has been to our lives. Each day we wake up and likely have one or more SAYCS O POTATOE lying at the foot of our beds. It is wonderful to be able to wake up and smile each morning because of this.

 **Social & Cultural Factors**

SAYCS O POTATOE has a large role in American Culture. Many people can often be seen taking part in activities associated with SAYCS O POTATOE. This is partly because people of most ages can be involved and families are brought together by this. Generally a person who displays their dislike for SAYCS O POTATOE may be considered an outcast.

 **Economic Factors**

It is not common practice to associate economics with SAYCS O POTATOE. Generally, SAYCS O POTATOE would be thought to have no effect on our economic situation, but there are in fact some effects. The sales industry associated with SAYCS O POTATOE is actually a 2.3 billion dollar a year industry and growing each year. The industry employs nearly 150,000 people in the United States alone. It would be safe to say that SAYCS O POTATOE play an important role in American economics and shouldn't be taken for granted.

 **Environmental Factors**

After a three month long research project, I've been able to conclude that SAYCS O POTATOE doesn't negatively effect the environment at all. A SAYCS O POTATOE did not seem to result in waste products and couldn't be found in forests, jungles, rivers, lakes, oceans, etc... In fact, SAYCS O POTATOE produced some positive effects on our sweet little nature.

 **Political Factors**

Oh does SAYCS O POTATOE ever influence politics. Last year 5 candidates running for some sort of position used SAYCS O POTATOE as the primary topic of their campaign. A person might think SAYCS O POTATOE would be a bad topic to lead a campaign with, but in fact with the social and environmental impact is has, this topic was able to gain a great number of followers. These 5 candidates went 4 for 5 on winning their positions.

 **Conclusion**

SAYCS O POTATOE seem to be a much more important idea that most give credit for. Next time you see or think of SAYCS O POTATOE, think about what you just read and realize what is really going on. It is likely you under valued SAYCS O POTATOE before, but will now start to give the credited needed and deserved.

WAS GRET ESSAY GOT 110/40 ON EET

TGEN DAD TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD ME TO QUIT BEIN ANNOYIN

I DID THE SAY NO

666 YERS L8R I MET ALBRET INSTAIN AND HE TLOD ME " BOI LISTEN HER UN DAI U WILL WRITE A HUGE PEICE OF SHIT STORY" AND I WAS LIK " OK SOUND FAK

BOI HOW WAS WRONG

THEN I GO INTO FUTURE AND I READ MY LIF STORY HER IS:

"ALOT OFF U ( ND BY ALOT I MEAN NONE) HAV ASKD OFF PEOPL BHIND TEH WRODS

WEL HER IS

TEG STOR

OFF MA LIF

I WAS BRON IN YER 420 BY AN WOMAN AN A SACK OF POTATOES. I WAS AN STUPID CHLILD, ALWAYS BUMPIN NASTIES WIT SACKS O POTATOE. MOTHER WAS ALWAYS " BTFFTFF, U FUCHIN CUNTBAG, GIT UR DICK OUTTA THEM SAKCS O POTATOE" BUT DIDNT LIST EN. FAHTER NEVER SAID CAUSE WAS SAKC O PATATOE. I LOVED SACHS O PANTATOE SO MAYCH I SWER

WHEN IN SCOOL, I WROTE ESSAY HER IS:

It has recently come to my attention that not enough people understand how great SAYCS O POTATOE has been to our lives. Each day we wake up and likely have one or more SAYCS O POTATOE lying at the foot of our beds. It is wonderful to be able to wake up and smile each morning because of this.

 **Social & Cultural Factors**

SAYCS O POTATOE has a large role in American Culture. Many people can often be seen taking part in activities associated with SAYCS O POTATOE. This is partly because people of most ages can be involved and families are brought together by this. Generally a person who displays their dislike for SAYCS O POTATOE may be considered an outcast.

 **Economic Factors**

It is not common practice to associate economics with SAYCS O POTATOE. Generally, SAYCS O POTATOE would be thought to have no effect on our economic situation, but there are in fact some effects. The sales industry associated with SAYCS O POTATOE is actually a 2.3 billion dollar a year industry and growing each year. The industry employs nearly 150,000 people in the United States alone. It would be safe to say that SAYCS O POTATOE play an important role in American economics and shouldn't be taken for granted.

 **Environmental Factors**

After a three month long research project, I've been able to conclude that SAYCS O POTATOE doesn't negatively effect the environment at all. A SAYCS O POTATOE did not seem to result in waste products and couldn't be found in forests, jungles, rivers, lakes, oceans, etc... In fact, SAYCS O POTATOE produced some positive effects on our sweet little nature.

 **Political Factors**

Oh does SAYCS O POTATOE ever influence politics. Last year 5 candidates running for some sort of position used SAYCS O POTATOE as the primary topic of their campaign. A person might think SAYCS O POTATOE would be a bad topic to lead a campaign with, but in fact with the social and environmental impact is has, this topic was able to gain a great number of followers. These 5 candidates went 4 for 5 on winning their positions.

 **Conclusion**

SAYCS O POTATOE seem to be a much more important idea that most give credit for. Next time you see or think of SAYCS O POTATOE, think about what you just read and realize what is really going on. It is likely you under valued SAYCS O POTATOE before, but will now start to give the credited needed and deserved.

WAS GRET ESSAY GOT 110/40 ON EET

TGEN DAD TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHOTOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD MY MOM WHO TOLD MY DAD WHO TOLD ME TO QUIT BEIN ANNOYIN

I DID THE SAY NO

666 YERS L8R I MET ALBRET INSTAIN AND HE TLOD ME " BOI LISTEN HER UN DAI U WILL WRITE A HUGE PEICE OF SHIT STORY" AND I WAS LIK " OK SOUND FAK

BOI HOW WAS WRONG"

IDID THE FREEK OF OUT AND WAS LIK SHIIIIIT AND 69 YERS L8R I WROTE ALL THIS HAHA YES ENJOY


	48. SCREAMING

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	49. SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE READ AT OWN RISK

The fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the The fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the The fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the The fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the The fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the The fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the fact that you have a good time with a lot more fun than a month ago when they were in my head and a lot more than one million dollars for you guys should have been killed in a statement issued by the end of the best thing ever when you get to know that I'm going back home to my friends and family and friends and relatives and I don't think that you can get it right now is to get to know that you have a great way of saying that he had been on Twitter but not as good as a result of an international conference on Monday night football games with my life and death and destruction and I don't know how much I love it when you are so much better than that it's not even funny how people who don't know how much you can get it right back to school tomorrow and then you have a great way of saying it would mean so so happy I love it when you are so much better than that it's a great way of life and death in this country and I don't know what you do that for me and my dad and my mom and my sister and my friends and relatives and friends and family members of a sudden you have to go to the and yeah


	50. IM POSTIN HOMESTUCK PART 1

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2009, is this young man's land birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!

What will the name of this young man be?

Enter name. 13/04/09

 **ZOOSMELL POOPLORD** **TRY AGAIN, SMARTASS**

Try again. 13/04/09

**JOHN EGBERT**

Examine room. 13/04/09

Your name is JOHN. As was previously mentioned it is your BIRTHDAY. A number of CAKES are scattered about your room. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for REALLY TERRIBLE MOVIES. You like to program computers but you are NOT VERY GOOD AT IT. You have a fondness for PARANORMAL LORE, and are an aspiring AMATEUR MAGICIAN. You also like to play GAMES sometimes.

What will you do?

John: Quickly retrieve arms from drawer. 13/04/09

Your ARMS are in your MAGIC CHEST, pooplord!

Remove CAKE from MAGIC CHEST. 13/04/09

Out of sympathy for John's perceived lack of arms, you pick up the CAKE for him and put it on his BED.

John: Quickly retrieve arms from MAGIC CHEST. 13/04/09 captchalogue x2

You retrieve your FAKE ARMS from the chest. You use these for HILARIOUS ANTICS.

You CAPTCHALOGUE them in your SYLLADEX. You have no idea what that actually means though.

There are other items in the chest.

John: Examine contents of chest. 13/04/09 captchalogue x2 Colonel Sassacre's DAUNTING TEXT OF MAGICAL FRIVOLITY AND PRACTICAL JAPERY Harry Anderson's WISE GUY

In here you keep an array of humorous and mystical ARTIFACTS, each one a devastating weapon in the hands of a SKILLED MAGICIAN or a CUNNING PRANKSTER.

You are neither of these things.

Among the ARTIFACTS are: TWO (2) FAKE ARMS [CURRENTLY CAPTCHALOGUED IN YOUR SYLLADEX], ONE (1) PAIR OF TRICK HANDCUFFS, ONE (1) STUNT SWORD, ONE (1) MAGICIAN'S HAT, ONE (1) PAIR OF BEAGLE PUSS GLASSES, SEVERAL (~) SMOKE PELLETS, SEVERAL (~) BLOOD CAPSULES, and ONE (1) COPY OF COLONEL SASSACRE'S DAUNTING TEXT OF MAGICAL FRIVOLITY AND PRACTICAL JAPERY, and ONE (1) COPY OF HARRY ANDERSON'S "WISE GUY", BY MIKE CAVENEY.

Some of this stuff may come in handy at some point. For now, you decide to just take the SMOKE PELLETS.

John: Captchalogue smoke pellets. 13/04/09 sylladex::captchalogue deck

You stow the SMOKE PELLETS on one of your CAPTCHALOGUE CARDS in your SYLLADEX.

You still aren't totally sure what that means, but you are starting to get the hang of the vernacular at least.

You have two empty CAPTCHALOGUE CARDS remaining.

John: Equip fake arms. 13/04/09

You aren't totally sure if "EQUIP" is a verb copasetic with the abstract behavioral medium in which you dwell, but you give it a try anyway.

Unfortunately, you cannot access the FAKE ARMS! Their card is underneath the one you just used to captchalogue the SMOKE PELLETS. You will have to use the pellets first in order to access the arms. But this is probably unadvisable, since you'd just make your room lousy with smoke!

Your SYLLADEX'S FETCH MODUS is currently dictated by the logic of a STACK DATA STRUCTURE. You were never all that great with data structures and you find the concept puzzling and mildly irritating.

But with any hope, perhaps you will advance new, more practical FETCH MODI for your SYLLADEX with a little more experience.

John: Examine Problem Sleuth Poster. 13/04/09

Is it even possible to get any more hard boiled than that? You really doubt it. This poster was one of your wisest purchases.

There is a nice spot on the wall next to it. You've been meaning to hang another poster there soon.

John: Read note on drawer. 13/04/09

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU.

This note is rich with the aromas of FATHERLY AFTERSHAVES AND COLOGNES.

Beside the note is a ROLLED UP POSTER.

John: Take poster. 13/04/09

Another BIRTHDAY ARTIFACT. You wonder what is printed on the poster.

You'll need some way to hang it on your wall.

John: Acquire hammer and nails. They will come in handy. 13/04/09

You first place the HAMMER into your SYLLADEX.

But now all of your CAPTCHALOGUE CARDS are full. You wonder what will happen if you try to take the NAILS?

You guess it doesn't hurt to try.

John: Take nails. 13/04/09

You captchalogue FOUR (4) NAILS into the top card, and push all the ARTIFACTS down a card.

The FAKE ARMS are pushed entirely out of the deck!

Oh well. They're probably completely useless anyway. But you probably don't want to do that again, unless you want to drop the SMOKE PELLETS and suffer the consequences.

In any case, you now feel like you have gathered enough things to get down to business and do some really important stuff. The next thing you do will probably be exceptionally meaningful.

John: Squawk like an imbecile and shit on your desk. 13/04/09

This is the dumbest idea you've had in weeks!

STUPID STUPID STUPID.

And yet the polished surface of your desk...

It beckons.

John: Combine the nails and hammer. 14/04/09

You MERGE the top two cards.

The HAMMER and NAILS are now captchalogued on the same card and can be used together.

John: Use hammer/nails on poster. 14/04/09

You use the HAMMER and NAILS card IN CONJUNCTION with the card beneath it.

John: Nail poster to wall. 14/04/09 FRED SAVAGE HOWIE MANDEL little monsters

You use the HAMMER, NAILS, and POSTER on the blank space on the wall.

It's glorious. Exactly what you wanted. The old man really came through this time.

John: Examine Con Air poster. 14/04/09 CAGE CUSACK A JERRY BRUCKHEIMER PRODUCTION The most dangerous criminals in the world are about to take flight. Only one man can stop them. CON AIR

PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX.

I SAID, PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX.

WHY COULDN'T YOU PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX?

John: Examine Deep Impact poster. 14/04/09 DEEP IMPACT

Morgan Freeman's genteel, homespun mannerisms were perfect qualities for a president residing over a crisis.

OCEANS RISE. CITIES FALL. HOPE SURVIVES.

WOW.

Films about impending apocalypse fascinate you. Plus, a black president? Now you've seen everything!

John: Examine calendar. 14/04/09 APRIL 10: BETA! [x] 13:

You've marked your birthday, the 13th of April. Another day you marked was supposed to be the arrival date for the highly touted SBURB BETA LAUNCH.

It's been three days already. It's starting to become a sore subject with you.

John: Eat cake. 14/04/09 Alert : ▪ ▪ ▪

You are sick to death of cake! You've been eating it all day. And you have no intention of clogging your SYLLADEX with it either. The CAKE stays put for now.

You hear a notice from your COMPUTER. Someone is messaging you.

John: Examine incoming message. 15/04/09 [SYSTEM] [TYPHEUS] [PESTERCHUM] [pff.^CAKE] [FUCK FUCK FUCK.^CAKE] [AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH.~ATH ] [ACTUATE] [PESTERCHUM] | 04/13 16:13

You pull up to your COMPUTER. This is where you spend most of your time. You decorated your desktop with some rather handsome WALLPAPER which you made yourself. You are really proud of it.

Your desktop is also littered with various PROGRAMMING PROJECT FILES. You are so bad at programming sometimes you wonder why you even bother with it.

Your PESTERCHUM application is flashing. Someone is trying to get in touch with you.

John: Open Pesterchum. 15/04/09 PESTERCHUM 6.0 CHAT CLIENT CHUMROLL : turntechGodhead - tentacleTherapist - gardenGnostic [PESTER!] MYCHUMHANDLE : ectoBiologist MOOD : CHUMMY ✓ BULLY PALSY PEPPY CHIPPER RANCOROUS

Only one of your CHUMS is logged in. He's sent you a message.

John: Open message. 15/04/09 :: turntechGodhead :: PESTERLOG : - turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:13 - TG: hey so what sort of insane loot did you rake in today [PESTER!]

pesterlog- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:13 -

TG: hey so what sort of insane loot did you rake in today  
EB: i got a little monsters poster, it's so awesome. i'm going to watch it again today, the applejuice scene was so funny.  
TG: oh hell that is such a coincidence i just found an unopened container of apple juice in my closet it is like fucking christmas up in here  
EB: ok thats fine, but i just have one question and then a word of caution. have you ever seen a movie called little monsters starring howie mandel and fred savage?  
TG: but  
TG: the seal on the bottle is unbroken  
TG: are you suggesting someone put piss in my apple juice at the factory  
EB: all im saying is don't you think monster howie mandel has the power to do something as simple as reseal a bottle?  
EB: try using your brain numbnuts.  
TG: why did the fat kid or whoever drank it know what piss tasted like  
TG: i mean his reaction was nigh instantaneous  
EB: it was the 15th day in a row howie mandel peed in his juice.  
TG: ok i can accept that  
TG: monster B-list celebrity douchebags are cunning and persistent pranksters  
TG: also fred savage has a really punchable face  
TG: but who cares about this lets stop talking about it  
TG: did you get the beta yet  
EB: no.  
EB: did you?  
TG: man i got two copies already  
TG: but i dont care im not going to play it or anything the game sounds boring  
TG: did you see how it got slammed in game bro?  
EB: game bro is a joke and we both know it.  
TG: yeah  
TG: why dont you go check your mail maybe its there now  
EB: alright.

John: Look out window. 15/04/09

You see the view of your yard from your window.

Hanging from the tree is your TIRE SWING. In a kid's yard, a tree without a tire swing is like a proper gentleman without a monocle. That is to say, HE CAN HARDLY BE CONSIDERED A TERRIBLY PROPER GENTLEMAN AT ALL.

And there beside your driveway is the mailbox.

John: Examine mailbox. 15/04/09

The little red arm-swingy-dealy thing or whatever it is called is flipped up!

What the hell is that thing called anyway. You do not have time for these semantics. The red flippy-lever thing means you have new mail. And that means the beta might be here!

John: Go outside and check mailbox. 15/04/09

You are about to hurry down stairs when you hear a car pull into the driveway. It looks like your DAD has returned from the grocery store.

Oh great. He is beating you to the mail.

John: Forget it. Check mail later. 15/04/09 Alert : ▪ ▪ ▪

If you go down stairs to get it, he will likely monopolize hours of your time. You decide to chill out up here for a while until the dust settles.

Sometimes you feel like you are trapped in this room. Stuck, if you will, in a sense which possibly borders on the titular.

And now your chum is pestering you again. The clockwork of friendship turns ceaselessly, operating the swing-lever dealies of harassment in perpetuity!

Whatever. The dude can just hold his damn horses.

John: Examine games on CD rack. 16/04/09 BARD QUEST THE CAPER HAVERS PROBLEM SLEUTH AND IT DON'T STOP ? GHOSTBUSTERS II MMORPG KONAMI little monsters (Original Nintendo Seal of Quality) HARRY ANDERSON CALL MY BLUFF

You've put countless manhours into this assortment of quality titles.

John: Read COLONEL SASSACRE'S DAUNTING TEXT. 16/04/09 Colonel Sassacre's DAUNTING TEXT OF MAGICAL FRIVOLITY AND PRACTICAL JAPERY

You decide to consult with the Colonel's bottomless wisdom. Good grief this thing is huge. It could kill a cat if you dropped it.

But to really dig into this hefty book, you will have to captchalogue it. You are not sure you are ready to logjam your other ARTIFACTS beneath it just yet.

John: Captchalogue fake arms again. 16/04/09

What did you just say? You don't want to clog up your...

Oh, Jesus. In a momentary lapse of concentration, you accidentally captchalogue the arms again.

John: Set Pesterchum status to "bully". 16/04/09 turntechGodhead

You don't think the situation is quite dire enough to go all the way to "RANCOROUS", but you still feel the PESTERCHUM client should reflect your mood change in some way.

"BULLY" will have to do. You guess.

This unsurprisingly does nothing whatsoever.

Oh, right, you forgot your chum is still pestering you.

John: Answer chum. 16/04/09 :: turntechGodhead :: PESTERLOG : TG: is it there TG: plz say yes

pesterlogTG: is it there  
TG: plz say yes  
TG: maybe you can play with TT shes been pestering me all day about it  
TG: shes mackin on me so hard all the time i start to feel embarrassed for her  
TG: i mean not that i can blame her or anything  
EB: yes, it is understandable because you are really attractive. i am attracted to you.  
TG: thank you  
EB: jk haha.  
EB: no, i don't have it yet.  
EB: my dad has the mail and i guess i have to go get it from him and see if it's there.  
EB: and i've been busy spending all afternoon shitting around with my stupid sylladex.  
EB: it's so frustrating.  
TG: whats your modus  
EB: what?  
TG: how do you retrieve artifacts from it  
EB: oh. like one at a time i guess. and if i put too much in, something falls out.  
TG: stack? hahahahahaha  
EB: what is yours?  
TG: hash map  
TG: my bro taught me a few tricks he basically knows everything and is awesome  
EB: what the hell is that?  
TG: you should probably brush up on your data structures  
EB: i guess.  
TG: did you at least allocate your strife specibus  
EB: no.  
TG: it could free up a card for you  
TG: plus let you attack stuff whenever things get too hot to handle  
TG: which is never  
TG: what have you got  
EB: well, i've got a hammer but it's trapped under some arms.  
TG: wow you really suck at this dont you  
TG: just get rid of the arms and then allocate the hammer to the specibus  
EB: how?  
TG: i dont know just use the arms on any old thing and see if it works

John: Combine fake arms with cake. 16/04/09

You stick the FAKE ARMS in the CAKE on your bed.

This definitely makes the CAKE at least 300% more hilarious. You're sure COLONEL SASSACRE would know the precise index of elevated hilarity.

John: Allocate hammer to strife specibus. 16/04/09 kind abstrata pizzactrkind batkind rollpinkind plungerkind yoyokind scissorkind peprsprykind chainsawkind crowbarkind broomkind pokerkind icepickkind golfclubkind [hammerkind] jumpropekind shovelkind hatchetkind spoonkind statuekind spatulakind scrwdrvrkind bladekind pistolkind lampkind stungunkind ballkind rakekind plankkind glovekind forkkind canekind curlironkind chainkind knifekind tablelegkind shotgunkind needlekind peprmillkind dumbbellkind hckystckkind vacuumkind mopkind trophykind fncysntakind ladlekind cordkind ironkind sawkind cleaverkind iceskatekind wrenchkind umbrellakind plungerkind hosekind bookkind bustkind spadekind pipekind nailgunkind hairdyrkind lcrsstckkind thrwstarkind tongskind razorkind fireextkind branchkind bowlgpinkind bombkind woodwindkind staplerkind riflekind sandlstkkind paddlekind bowkind barbwirekind dartkind marblekind plierkind fireworkkind chiselkind aerosolkind shoekind pippetkind fankind brasskind rockkind scythekind

You check the back of your STRIFE SPECIBUS for the KIND ABSTRATUS you have in mind for it.

John: Select "HAMMER". 16/04/09 captchalogue x1 strife specibus sylladex::strife deck hammerkind

Your STRIFE SPECIBUS has been ALLOCATED with the HAMMERKIND ABSTRATUS.

The HAMMER has been moved from your CAPTCHALOGUE DECK to your STRIFE DECK.

John: Report progress to TG. 16/04/09

pesterlogEB: ok, i did it.  
TG: hammerkind?  
EB: yeah.  
TG: ok that will be the permanent allocation for your specibus  
TG: i guess i should have mentioned that  
EB: uh...  
TG: hope you like hammers dude!  
EB: yeah, that's fine i guess. i can't imagine it's going to be all that relevant.

John: Captchalogue Colonel's big book. 17/04/09

Now that you've got some space in your SYLLADEX to work with, you figure you might as well start squandering it immediately.

Ordinarily this ridiculous book would be way too heavy to carry around in any practical way. You guess maybe this is one respect in which the cards present some convenience.

John: Examine GameBro Magazine. 17/04/09 GAME BRO SBURB Why the "Game of the Year" or whatever isn't as good as some other stuff I like that's better. John: Read article. 17/04/09 GAME BRO FEATURE SBURB So ok. SBURB is this game that a lot of cats seem hella pumped of. And this beta is sitting on my desk for review, so I'm like, yeah man I'll write something. But I don't know. I'm like, so this is about houses or some noise? That's fine, I'm sure that's like fucking dynamite in a handbag for some brosephs. But all I'm saying is, when do you get to *thrash* anything? While you're playing house or some shit, are you ever in jeopardy of getting mud on your doll's dress or whatever from busting out, and I quote, "the mad stunts all wicked up-ins"? Know what I'm saying, Bro-Yo Ma? I didn't actually play this game, but I gave it 1.5 hats out of 5 hats to keep it real. At this point I'd like to give a shout out to my boy Dennis who was over the other day. We were going to chill in front of The Dark Knight and he was so psyched of it y'all. So this one time he was leaning against the screen door and the shit popped open, and the back deck was wet and he slipped down the steps and broke his thumb on the lawn. It wasn't a long fall, but hey I guess a thumb bone wasn't made for supporting the brunt of a huge useless tool against wet grass. We never did watch Dark Knight on account of Ron truck- ing his bawling candy-ass girth to the hospital. But it's cool, I still got another watch in me, Brotel Rwanda. BRO-NOTES : Dennis was so wasted, ha ha. I mean damn. Rating for : SBURB [**] [* ] [ ] [ ] [ ] John: Captchalogue GameBro. 17/04/09

It might come in handy if you ever need something that burns easily.

John: Captchalogue magician's hat. 18/04/09

You expend your final card on the MAGICIAN'S HAT.

John: Get funny glasses too. 18/04/09

You don't have a free card in your SYLLADEX!

However, you are able to MERGE the BEAGLE PUSS with the MAGICIAN'S HAT to create a CLEVER DISGUISE.

John: Wear disguise to fool dad. 18/04/09

John? Who is this "John" you speak of? You are quite certain there has never been, nor ever will be...

Yeah, this is a really shitty disguise.

While you are wearing the items, they remain on the card, but it is temporarily removed from the deck, thus freeing up the cards beneath it.

John: Leave room. 18/04/09

You exit into the HALLWAY.

On one wall hangs a picture of a fella who sure knows how to have a laugh, a man after your own heart. You always thought he looked a lot like Michael Cera. But your DAD swears on the many HALLOWED TOMBS of Egypt that it is not. You're not sure about that though.

On the other wall is one of your DAD'S stupid clowns. Or HARLEQUINS, as he is quick to correct anyone who would venture such brazen assumption.

John: Go downstairs. 18/04/09

The accursed odor of fresh baking wafts into your newfound nostrils. Something is brewing in the KITCHEN. It must be the connivings of your arch nemesis, BETTY CROCKER, and the rich, buttery aroma of her plot stinks to high heaven.

This mission is going to be more difficult than you imagined.

John: Admire harlequins. 18/04/09

You check out the shelves of FANCIFUL HARLEQUINS.

Look at this fucking garbage. You hate this stuff. Funny is funny, but your DAD sure can be a real cornball.

Sometimes at night you pray for burglars.


	51. IM POSTIN HOMESTUCK PART 2

John: Examine fireplace. 18/04/09

A bright orange flame flickers in the FIREPLACE. It doesn't matter that it's April and not terribly chilly outside. In a home, a FIREPLACE needs a fire, because that's what FIREPLACE is for. A fire BELONGS in a FIREPLACE, dammit, cata(ptcha)gorically, at all times, without exception.

As domestic myth of unaccountable origin holds, a home borrows the spirit of the flame for as long as it makes a guest of it, much as the moon takes liberty with the sun's rays.

"The moon's an arrant thief, and her pale fire she snatches from the sun." -Mark Twain

You are almost certain Mark Twain said that.

John: Toss GameBro into fire. 18/04/09

It doesn't burn as quickly as you hoped.

Each GAMEBRO MAGAZINE is guaranteed to be printed on 40% recycled asbestos. For big ups to Mother Earth, yo.

John: Fondly regard cremation. 18/04/09

You examine the SACRED URN containing your departed NANNA'S ASHES.

When your father gives her portrait a wistful glance now and then, you can tell it brings back painful memories. A tall bookshelf. A ladder. An unabridged COLONEL SASSACRE'S.

He never wants to talk about it.

John: Topple urn. 18/04/09

You clumsily mishandle the SACRED URN. Ash is everywhere.

In retrospect, upon mulling cinematic tropes regarding ash-filled urns, this outcome was a virtual certainty.

You'd probably better clean it up before DAD finds it.

John: Combine father's pipe with clever disguise. 18/04/09

You think now would be a good time to beef up your CLEVER DISGUISE.

John: Examine oversized gift. 18/04/09 CHAMP. YOU CAN DO ANYTHING IF YOU PUT YOUR MIND TO IT. I BELIEVE IN YOU.

Contemplating what could be inside this package is sort of exciting, but it makes you a little nervous at the same time.

John: Open large present. 18/04/09

Oh hell no.

John: Captchalogue ashes. 19/04/09

First you prop the HARLEQUIN DOLL up on the couch. Having it in the middle of the floor sprawled out all akimbo like that struck you as unseemly.

You captchalogue the ASHES to your available card.

John: Combine ashes with urn. 19/04/09

You merge the SACRED URN with the ASHES.

Most of the ASH is back in the URN, but it's a total mess. Really it probably would have been tidier if you just used a broom and dustpan.

John: Put urn back. 19/04/09

No one will be the wiser.

Except maybe for people with eyes.

John: Go get fake arms again. 19/04/09 Alert : ▪ ▪ ▪

You just got another BRILLIANT idea for something to do with those pointless arms. You pry them out of the CAKE and captchalogue them.

Looks like PESTERCHUM is acting up again.

John: Examine 3rd and 4th walls of room. 19/04/09 John: Check Pesterchum. 19/04/09 tentacleTh...

Another one of your chums is messaging you.

John: Check message. 19/04/09 :: tentacleTherapist :: PESTERLOG : - tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:26 - TT: I understand you have recently come into possession of the beta release of "The Game of the Year", as featured in respectable periodicals such as GameBro Magazine.

pesterlogTT: I understand you have recently come into possession of the beta release of "The Game of the Year", as featured in respectable periodicals such as GameBro Magazine.  
EB: that's an ugly rumor.  
EB: whoever told you that is a filthy liar.  
EB: and you should probably stop hitting on him all the time or whatever.  
TT: I can't control myself.  
TT: I must have a weakness for insufferable pricks.  
EB: anyway i still haven't checked the mail, my dad has it.  
EB: i'm trying to go get it from him, so brb  
TT: John.  
EB: what?  
TT: You're wearing one of your disguises now, aren't you?  
TT: You are typing to me right now while wearing something ridiculous.  
EB: no, why would you even think that?  
EB: that's so stupid.  
TT: Ok.  
TT: Why don't you go get the game from your father?  
EB: alright, wish me luck.  
EB: oh, btw...  
EB: jk I was wearing a funny disguise this whole time.  
EB: gotcha! hehehehe  
TT: I know, John.

John: Go back downstairs. 19/04/09

You can now execute that brilliant idea you had.

There should be just enough FROSTING on the FAKE ARMS to serve as an adequate adhesive.

John: Attach arms to doll. 19/04/09

Hehehehehehehehe.

You don't care what COLONEL SASSACRE says, that makes it AT LEAST a million percent funnier.

John: Inspect burnt paper on the floor. 20/04/09 BROBLERONE (ADVERTISEMENT)

You put this back in the fire where it belongs.

John: Throw present wrap in fire. 20/04/09

As long as you're cleaning up...

John: Captchalogue doll. 20/04/09

You can carry hefty items, but that thing is just way too big. Get real!

Besides, you don't even want it.

John: Read Colonel Sassacre's text. 20/04/09 COLONEL FROM GEO SOULEGEL(?) 3? & 40 CENTRE ST, NEW YORK No 2078 INS. $20.00 per 1000 net 5? 5th AVE. CHICAGO, ILL No 2079 OUTS. 0.00 ALSO BLANK THE CREEPY-CRAWLIES! Hell's bells, we are having a mighty sporting time of it! Hold fast my intrepid fellow prank- smiths! We've merely nicked the mahogany of our japing chests. If I may direct the incisive ogle of of your beagle puss to the wriggling regency of rubber bugs, plastic parasites, squirming serpents, pliable pests, and every such order and phyla of creepy-crawlie! Land sakes alive, we are cooking with petrol now! In further exhibits we shall dwell on artifice useful to your exploits. Is your pappy's rod and reel handy? What about a bit of iron cord; it shouldn't prove elusive. Bring those wriggling rascals to life, and set the nerves of some old maid to the wreck of Hesperus! Do you have a bothersome aunt who never seems troubled to find ways with your sunny afternoon hours? A board, splintery fence - a bucket of whitewash perhaps? By gum you'll fix her wagon! And what of that tawny gent who puts his lackadaisical lean near the sarsaparilla font? You'll have that listless octoroon find the spring in his step just yet!

You thought about consulting the text to determine exactly how hilarious the doll is now.

But this text is way too big to navigate in a timely fashion. You decide to forget it.

John: Find dad and retrieve mail. 20/04/09

The door on the left leads to the KITCHEN, from which the smell of baking wafts - a powerful aroma which could lift an especially portly hobo off his feet.

The door on the right leads to the STUDY, where your DAD spends a lot of time.

He could be in either room. Where will you go?

John: Go in the study. 21/04/09

It doesn't look like he's in here right now.

John: Examine father's desk. 21/04/09 THE SERIOUS JESTER

On the desk is a DECK OF PLAYING CARDS, one of your DAD'S PIPES, the April issue of THE SERIOUS JESTER magazine, and a stray CAPTCHALOGUE CARD.

There is also a CAN OF PEANUTS on the desk. Ha ha, oh DAD. You won't be falling for THAT one again any time soon.

A severe peanut allergy is a terrible affliction to cope with.

John: Upgrade costume with hat from hat rack. 21/04/09

You swap the MAGICIAN'S HAT with the BOWLER HAT.

This disguise is somewhat less funny, but A LOT more distinguished looking.

John: Combine second pipe with clever disguise. 21/04/09

Your DAD maintains numerous pipes around the household. A father without a pipe is like a strapping roughneck without a toothpick. That is to say, HE IS A RATHER PISS-POOR EXCUSE FOR A ROUGHNECK IF YOU ASK ME.

You'd rather not take the PIPE, though. The first one tastes bad enough as it is.

How you suffer for your comedy.

John: Examine captchalogue card. 21/04/09 THE SERIOUS JESTER

Yes! This will be perfect for expanding the space in your SYLLA...

John: Captchalogue captchalogue card. 21/04/09

ARGH!

[S] John: Play haunting piano refrain. 21/04/09

(Pages including sound will be preceded by [S] in the command.)

John: Play 52 Pick-Up. 22/04/09

You play the prankster's favorite card game, even though you are alone in the room, thus rendering it an especially foolish version of Solitaire.

SO STUPID. Look at this mess.

The peanut gallery over there sure is getting a kick out of it. You are allergic to their scorn.

John: Attempt to leave the house. 22/04/09 Hi-C ECTO COOLER

You go back into the LIVING ROOM and contemplate checking the mailbox outside. You think perhaps you should exhaust all possibilities before plunging headlong into a DAD encounter.

Your TELEVISION is currently airing a COMMERCIAL.

John: Exit. 23/04/09

You exit the house.

John: Check mail. 23/04/09

Predictably, the mailbox is empty. You have already been scooped by your father.

[S] == 24/04/09 HOMESTUCK

The streets are empty. Wind skims the voids keeping neighbors apart, as if grazing the hollow of a cut reed, or say, a plundered mailbox. A familiar note is produced. It's the one Desolation plays to keep its instrument in tune.

It is your thirteenth birthday, and as with all twelve preceding it, something feels missing from your life. The game presently eluding you is only the latest sleight of hand in the repertoire of an unseen riddler, one to engender a sense not of mirth, but of lack. His coarse schemes are those less of a prankster than a common pickpocket. His riddle is Absence itself. It is a mystery dispersing altogether, like the moon's faint reflection, with even one pebble of inquiry dropped in its black well. It is the most diabolical riddle of all.

"Absence diminishes little passions and increases great ones, as wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire." -Walt Whitman

Yes, you are certain Walt Whitman said that. One hundred percent positive.

You have a feeling it's going to be a long day.

== 24/04/09 John: Leave a surprise for the mailman. 24/04/09

N...

No!

John: See if your father left the mail in the car. 24/04/09

The door is locked and your DAD has the CAR KEYS. You peer in through the driver's side window.

You don't see any mail, but you do see a GREEN PACKAGE. There is also something underneath it that looks like a slip of paper.

Could these items have come in the mail? You don't see anything else that's usually in the mail, like bills and coupons. Maybe your DAD forgot to take this stuff inside.

John: Spy in the kitchen. 24/04/09

You try to get a gander through the KITCHEN WINDOW, but you can't see a whole lot! It seems your DAD has been doing so much baking, the glass has steamed up.

God he is so weird.

But you can see what's on the table just beside the window. It looks like the mail is there! Included among it is a RED PACKAGE, some BILLS, your DAD'S PDA, and an envelope that appears to be suspiciously labeled with the SBURB LOGO. Could it be?

Unfortunately, the window is locked.

John: Go back into the kitchen. 24/04/09

You have no other choice. You are going in.

CLEVER DISGUISE, it's time to work your magic.

[S] John: Enter. 27/04/09 == 27/04/09 JOHN: !

Your DAD sees right through your costume! You don't know what you were even thinking with this foolish ruse!

You unequip the CLEVER DISGUISE. Your DAD wields a dreaded ARTIFACT OF CONFECTION. He stands between you and the mail.

There is only one way to settle this.

[S] STRIFE! 28/04/09 STRIFE! AGGRIEVE: AUTO-PASTRY! ABJURE: GUARDIAN RUBRIC: CODDLEBRAND DOTESMITE! John: Retrieve the package and flee to your room! 29/04/09 ABSCOND

You cannot ABSCOND! This pesky GUARDIAN is blocking your path! You will need to engineer some sort of distraction.

And now he brandishes yet another ARTIFACT OF CONFECTION! The man is ruthless.

You'd better brace for impact in the most comedically striking fashion possible.

John: Equip disguise for defense. 29/04/09 BEAGLE AEGIS

The BEAGLE AEGIS absorbs the brunt of the treat. Looks like DAD will enjoy the prankster's gambit on that exchange, as is usually the case.

John: Captachalogue pie tin. 29/04/09

You take PIE TIN and unequip the BEAGLE PUSS.

Everything in your SYLLADEX is pushed back a card. The SMOKE PELLETS are ejected from the deck.

Yes! This could be just the distraction you were...

== 29/04/09

Nothing happens.

What a huge letdown.

John: Take the cake! 29/04/09 AGGRIEVE ABJURE [ ACCEDE] ABSCOND

"When two great forces oppose each other, the victory will go to the one that knows how to yield." -Oscar Wilde

Wise words by a man who likely could resist everything but temptation.

The CAKE forces COLONEL SASSACRE'S TEXT out of your SYLLADEX.

== 29/04/09

Sassacre you beautiful bastard.

Now's your chance!

John: Abscond. 30/04/09

Now that DAD is busy placating the SMOKE DETECTOR, you can safely sneak away.

John: Take PDA. 30/04/09

You snag your DAD'S PDA. Maybe later you'll switch the background image to something hilarious as a prank. Besides, it may come in handy later.

Your spare CAPTCHALOGUE CARD is forced out of the SYLLADEX, and consequently integrated with the deck. You now have five cards to work with.

John: Take package. 30/04/09

This RED PACKAGE is addressed to you.

John: Take envelope. 30/04/09

You got the SBURB BETA!

John: Exit kitchen. 30/04/09 John: Get cake on couch. 01/05/09

You captchalogue the CAKE on the couch, expelling the PIE TIN from the bottom card.

John: Combine the cakes to make a double decker cake. 01/05/09

You then merge the two CAKES across all five cards.

Everything in your SYLLADEX is smushed between the CAKES. Why don't you think these things through first?

John: Retreat upstairs! 02/05/09

You pause at the juncture and head down the hall. You are going to need something to clean up the mess you are about to make by dissecting this CAKE.

To the left is the BATHROOM. To the right is your DAD'S ROOM. It is locked, and you are forbidden from ever entering. He has secrets.

John: Go to bathroom and grab a towel. 02/05/09

You enter the BATHROOM. You can see your BACK YARD from the window. The jewel in its crown is the SWING SET which has provided you with years of joy. There is also a SPRING-MOUNTED POGO-RIDE, which has been responsible for more than one painful injury, and has provided you with years of lament.

On the sink is your DAD'S RAZOR. On the rack to the side is a FRESH TOWEL.

John: Remove PDA, envelope and package from cake. 02/05/09

You take the RAZOR and use it to perform surgery on the CAKE.

You take the TOWEL and clean off the extracted goods.

John: Retrieve your items. 02/05/09

The items force the MANHANDLED CAKE into the TOILET.

And just like that, your SYLLADEX is full again. God this thing is annoying.

John: Go to bedroom. 02/05/09 Alert : ▪ ▪ ▪ Alert : ▪ ▪ ▪ John: Admire "Failure to Launch" poster. 03/05/09 Jodie Fo... Matthew McConaug... A TIME TO KILL matthew mcconaughey sarah jessica parker failure to launch

You're not usually into chick-flicks, but Matthew McConaughey's cool charisma could salvage any heap of smoldering wreckage.

This is your "McConaughey Wall", a casual shrine to an amazing actor. The film above that one is a lot better, you think.

CAN YOU SEE HER? I WANT YOU TO PICTURE THAT LITTLE GIRL. [chokes up] NOW IMAGINE SHE'S WHITE.

You got us Matthew! Your smooth talking exposed our latent racism! Damn you are good!

[S] John: Check Pesterchum. 03/05/09 gardenGno... turntechGo...

pesterlog- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:34 -

GG: hi happy birthday john! 3  
GG: helloooooo?  
GG: ok i will talk to you later! :D

\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:56 -

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:40 -

TG: hey GG is looking for you why are you even so popular all of a sudden  
TG: is today some sort of special occasion or something  
TG: did you do something to curry favor with ladies  
TG: did you break your leg on a puppy or some shit  
TG: dude what are you doing  
\- turntechGodhead [TG] is now an idle chum! -  
EB: i discovered a comet that is going to destroy the earth, and it was named after me.  
EB: now i am famous, and everyone wants to talk to me a lot.  
TG: no stop  
TG: just no  
TG: dont talk about your awful stupid movies or make references to them  
TG: your gross man-bro crush on matt macconahay is an unsavory thing to behold  
EB: mcconaughey.  
TG: sounds like a noise a horse would make  
TG: ie dumb  
TG: equally dumb are all those pictures of that clown youve got hanging up  
EB: those are my dad's.  
TG: i was talking about nick cage  
EB: oh, what?! no man, cage is sweet. so sweet.  
TG: ha ha so lame  
TG: you dont even like him ironically or anything this is like for real isnt it  
TG: hahaha  
EB: i do things ironically sometimes.  
EB: what about what i sent you for your birthday?  
TG: no those are awesome  
EB: what? no, they're stupid, which was the joke. the IRONIC joke. get it?  
EB: wait...  
EB: you're actually wearing them, aren't you?  
TG: im wearing them ironically  
TG: because theyre awesome  
TG: the fact that theyre ironic makes them awesome  
TG: and vice versa  
TG: are you taking notes on how to be cool? jesus get a fucking pen  
EB: you do realize they touched stiller's weird, sort of gaunt face at some point.  
TG: ew yeah  
TG: oh well  
TG: anyway speaking of which  
TG: did you get the mail  
EB: yeah.  
TG: did there happen to be a package there  
EB: yeah, there's a big red one.  
TG: you should probably open it  
EB: i would, but it's trapped under the sburb beta, so i will probably open it after i install the beta.  
TG: oh man the beta came  
EB: yeah! wanna play it?  
TG: haha no way  
EB: why not!  
TG: it sounds so HELLS of boring just get TT to play it she is all about that  
EB: where'd she go.  
TG: her internet is blinking in and out i guess  
TG: probably be back online soon  
TG: oh and christ in a sidecar are you still using the stack modus?  
TG: seriously dude  
TG: you need to BONE UP on your data structures that shit is just ridiculous  
EB: ok, i will.

John: Open browser and go to 04/05/09 TYPHEUS BOOKMARKS ▸ ADDRESS : .com GO! MS MAP | LOG | SEARCH | FAQ || SAVE | LOAD || SHOP | EXTRAS || FORUMS | CONTACT | ANDREW MSPAINT ADVENTURES

You decide to space out on the computer for a while before doing anything important.

You open the TYPHEUS web browser and direct it to what is indisputably the most amazing website ever created.

== 04/05/09 ADDRESS : .com?s=3 MSPAINT ADVENTURES Midnight Crew You are members of a sinister gang called the Midnight Crew. Your nefarious plots are serpentine in their complexity. Your schemes, convoluted. You are planning a heist in your underground hideout. What will you do?

The new adventure is ok, but you're not sure if you like it as much as the last one.

John: Install the Sburb beta. 05/05/09

You decide it's time for less meta, and more beta.

You insert the CD and install the SBURB BETA.

== 05/05/09 SBURB CLIENT SBURB version 0.0.1 © SKAIANET SYSTEM INCORPORATED. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. SBURB client is running. Waiting for server to establish connection...

What the fuck is this.

John: Bone up on data structures. 05/05/09 - DATA STRUCTURES - discrete mathematics - ^CAKE - ~ath - DIS* - AUTOMATA

You go to your CLOSET, where you keep a lot of clothes and an array of handy COMPUTER PROGRAMMING GUIDES.

John: Read Data Structures book. 05/05/09 "I think my rage just crapped its pants" -FUNNYUNCLE DATA STRUCTURES for ASSHOLES By Buckminster Funnyuncle Your ignorance just made me throw up a little. Get a clue, you computer-illiterate piece of shit. FREE FETCH MODUS IN BACK!

You're not sure you really want to dig into this huge tome. It looks really boring. And kind of ornery.

Maybe you'll just check out that free modus instead.

John: Get free Fetch Modus. 05/05/09 fetch modus FIFO queue

You turn to the back inside cover, where a free FETCH MODUS is included in a plastic sleeve.

This one is dictated by the logic of a QUEUE DATA STRUCTURE, operating on a "First In, First Out" method, rather than a "First In, Last Out" method of a STACK.

John: Apply Fetch Modus to Sylladex. 05/05/09

Items captchalogued in your SYLLADEX are no longer immediately accessible. You can only use the item on the bottom card, and must wait for items on upper cards to be pushed back to it.

For instance, the RED PACKAGE is now inaccessible. You can only use the RAZOR at the moment.

This modus doesn't strike you as a significant upgrade to your previous one. In fact, it almost seems more inconvenient. You figure you might as well give it a chance though.

John: Switch back to Stack Modus. 06/05/09 ? fetch modus ? FILO stack ?

You suddenly wonder if this is even possible. You don't even remember if you ever had a physical card for the STACK MODUS.

You find this all to be a little abstract and you'd prefer not to think about it too much.

John: Put down razor. 06/05/09

Put it...

Down?

...

You're not quite sure you understand.


	52. IM POSTIN HOMESTUCK PART 3

John: Pick up two items. 06/05/09

You captchalogue one of the CAKES.

You've finally found a use for all these loitering pastries: DEAD WEIGHT.

John: Get other cake. 06/05/09 matthew mcconaughey sarah jessica parker failure to launch

The second CAKE causes the RAZOR to launch out the front of your SYLLADEX.

Oh good lord.

THAT BEAUTIFUL FACE.

You wish the RAZOR would have failed to launch.

John: Get more stuff. 06/05/09

You open your MAGIC CHEST and captchalogue one of your favorite books of all time, WISE GUY BY MIKE CAVENEY.

There goes the FRESH TOWEL.

John: Might as well grab those cuffs. 06/05/09

You take the TRICK HANDCUFFS, expelling the PDA like a bullet.

== 06/05/09

Oh God dammit.

John: Open up that package! 07/05/09 TO : EB FROM : TG

You examine the package. It is from one of your internet chums.

It's bound in packing tape though. You'll need something sharp to open it.

Ah, of course! The RAZOR! It's all so simple, you wonder why you didn't...

John: Get razor. 07/05/09 BONK John: Pick up package again. 07/05/09

Let's take this from the top.

John: Captchalogue glass shards. 07/05/09 CRASH

You take three GLASS SHARDS in quick succession and duck for cover.

Your SYLLADEX rains devastation on your room from above.

And now that your cards are packed with glass, you probably don't want to do that again any time soon.

== 07/05/09

You should probably go get that stuff before you forget.

John: Use the razor on the red package. 08/05/09

You open the package. There is something suspicious inside.

Something suspiciously dirty and smelly.

== 08/05/09

It is a STUFFED BUNNY. Much like the one held hostage briefly by Malkovich's Cyrus "The Virus" while taunting hard-luck protagonist Cameron Poe. And strikingly similar to the one scooped up from the soot of a burning Vegas strip by Cage's Poe and offered to his daughter, a gesture symbolic of a tattered exterior surrounding a heart of gold. Poe wasn't much to look at. But he was a good man.

But no, it is not merely LIKE that bunny. According to this NOTE OF AUTHENTICITY, it is the VERY SAME BUNNY.

This is so awesome.

John: Check status of Sburb beta. 08/05/09 Alert : ▪ ▪ ▪ Alert : (Sburb-logo)

It looks like your computer is trying to get your attention.

John: Look at monitor. 09/05/09 SBURB CLIENT SBURB version 0.0.1 Ⓒ SKAIANET SYSTEMS INCORPORATED. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. SBURB client is running. A SBURB host user is attempting to connect with you. Client has established connection with host. Press [ENTER] when ready. _ [ tentacleT...] John: Check Pesterchum window. 09/05/09 ::tentacleTherapist:: PESTERLOG - tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:08 - TT: It looks like you managed to retrieve the beta. Excellent. TT: I'm going to try to connect.

pesterlog- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:08 -

TT: It looks like you managed to retrieve the beta. Excellent.  
TT: I'm going to try to connect.  
EB: whoa ok but i just got the most awesome present.  
TT: The rabbit?  
EB: SO SWEET.  
TT: I've heard tales of this wretched creature often. Its Homeric legend is practically ensconced in the fold of my personal mythology by now.  
EB: ha ha, what?  
TT: Why don't we focus on the matter at hand?  
EB: oh the game, ok.  
EB: i don't really know how this works. what am i even looking at here?  
TT: You are running the client application. I am running the server, so I am the host user. I have established a connection with you. This is sufficient for us to play the game.  
EB: oh, ok then.  
TT: Why don't we get started?

John: Press [ENTER] 09/05/09 [S] == 09/05/09

* Derived from a transcript by ShadowOfFate

Transforming Soffits

Reorganizing Keys

Formalizing Immersion Joints

Justifying Kick Extractors

Advising Aggregates

Managing Elbows

Recasting Connectors

Achieving Aluminum Trowels

Officiating Disks

Exhibiting Absolute Spigots

Progressing Coil Hydrants

Jerry-building Reflectors

Informing Casters

Inventing Rubber Hoists

Performing Wrenches

Judging Chalk Adapters

Upgrading Ignition Paths

Regrowing Flashing

Recommending Ratchets

Approving Barriers

Sweeping Impact Fillers

Sewing Mirrors

Detailing Collectors

Enforcing Measures

Distributing Systems

Presenting Plugs

Interwinding Registers

Piloting Ash Diffusers

Gathering Cranks

Supplying Eave Pockets

Undertaking Scroll Stops

Accelerating Straps

Designing Fittings

Protecting Diamond Boilers

Logging Downspouts

Correlating Shingles

Uniting Mallets

Qualifying Electrostatic Lifts

Sharing Clamps

Obtaining Circular Fluids

Ranking Foundation Gauges

Sensing Miter Brackets

Originating Space Networks

Translating Drills

Regulating Guards

Selecting Gable Padding

Utilizing Pellet Dowels

Reconciling Artifacts

Altering Pulleys

Shedding Space Filters

Determining Vents

Representing Mortar

Remaking Flash Rakers

Supporting Funnels

Typecasting Rotary Chocks

Expressing Junctures

Resetting Auxiliary Vises

Professing Strip Treads

Inlaying Matter Trowels

Questioning Drivers

Forming Edge Fittings

Sketching Blanks

Overshooting Spark Breakers

Rewriting Controls

Playing Tunnels

Inventorying Buttons

Enduring Joist Handles

Effecting Ratchet Bibbs

Unwinding Couplings

Forsaking Vapor Conduits

Defining Sockets

Calculating Heaters

Raising Grids

Administering Tiles

Measuring Resources

Installing Ignition Remotes

Extracting Corners

Manufacturing Ventilators

Delegating Consoles

Treating Mounting Stones

Enacting Jig Deflectors

Intensifying Alleys

Improvising Cargo

Pinpointing Bobs

Prescribing Arc Masonry

Structuring Metal Chucks

Symbolizing Lathes

Activating Plumb Kits

Adapting Coatings

Fixing Channels

Expediting Cordage

Planning Compressors

Enlisting Hangers

Restructuring Keyhole Augers

Shearing Ridge Hardware

Collecting Reciprocating Bolts

Maintaining Corrugated Dimmers

Whetting Hole Collars

Conducting Mandrels

Comparing Assets

Compiling Sealants

Completing Paths

Composing Equivocation Wheels

Computing Dampers

Conceiving Electrostatic Treatment

Ordering Cotter Grates

Organizing Ties

Orienting Ladders

Exceeding Materials

Targeting Thermocouples

Demonstrating Emery Stock

Expanding Latch Bases

Training Wardrobe Adhesives

Overcomming Fasteners

Streamlining Storm Anchors

Navigating Springs

Perfecting Turnbuckles

Verifying Gate Pegs

Arbitrating Arithmetic Lifts

Negotiating Outlets

Normalizing Strips

Building Surface Foggers

Checking Key Torches

Knitting Grinders

Mowing Planers

Offsetting Stencils

Acquiring Bulbs

Adopting Rivets

Observing Avenues

Ascertaining Coaxial Grommets

Slinging Wing Winches

Instituting Circuit Generators

Instructing Wicks

Integrating Pry Shutters

Interpreting Immersion Lumber

Clarifying Coils

Classifying Wood Bits

Closing Cogs

Cataloging Matter Strips

Charting Holders

Conceptualizing Push Terminals

Stimulating Supports

Overthrowing Shaft Spacers

Quick-freezing Connectors

Unbinding Ground Hooks

Analyzing Eyes

Anticipating Gateways

Controlling Proposition Rollers

Converting Power Angles

Coordinating Staples

Correcting Benders

Counseling Joist Gaskets

Recording Gutter Pipes

Recruiting Drains

Rehabilitating Rafter Tubes

Reinforcing Washers

Reporting Guard Valves

Naming Freize Sprues

Nominating Rings

Noting Straps

Doubling Nailers

Drafting Circuit Hoses

Dramatizing Flanges

Splitting Framing Compounds

Refitting Stems

Interweaving Patch Unions

Placing Sillcocks

Sorting Slot Threads

Securing Mode Cutters

Diverting Catharsis Plates

Procuring Load Thresholds

Transferring Syllogism Twine

Directing Switch Nuts

Referring Time Spools

Diagnosing Knobs

Discovering Locks

Dispensing Hinges

Displaying Hasps

Resending Arc Binders

Retreading Grooves

Retrofitting Aesthetics Portals

Seeking Stocks

Shrinking Wormholes

Assembling Blocks

Assessing Divets

Attaining Lug Boxes

Auditing Nescience Passages

Conserving Strikes

Constructing Braces

Contracting Saw Catches

Serving Instantiation Irons

Recognizing Fluxes

Consolidating Fuse Calipers

Mapping Shims

Reviewing Chop Groovers

Scheduling Lag Drives

Simplifying Hoists

Engineering Levels

Enhancing Tack Hollows

Establishing Finishing Blocks

Estimating Adhesives

Evaluating Mortar

Examining Auto Turnbuckles

Processing Foggers

Servicing Avenues

Transcribing Existence Rivets

Revising Consoles

Separating Absolute Stencils

Budgeting Sheet Grommets

Preparing Kits

Realigning Cartesian Mandrels

Painting Fasteners

Filing Grout Hangers

Finalizing Atma Augers

Formulating Couplings

Identifying Sillcocks

Imagining Materials

Inducing Shutters

Influencing Wheels

Licensing Chocks

Lifting Extrinsic Mallets

Overdrawing Ratchets

Overlaying Ventilators

Overriding Cardinal Soffits

Specifying Element Aggregates

Systemizing Divets

Shaping Pockets

Publicizing Aether Remotes

Reducing Slot Stops

Governing Archetype Dimmers

Monitoring Assets

Launching Manifestation Systems

SBURB

== 12/05/09 Select Revise Deploy Phernalia Registry Grist Cache Explore Atheneum Alchemy Excursus

[Mouseover the interface buttons. -AH]

TT: Select magic chest. 12/05/09 TT: Zoom out. 12/05/09 TT: Drop chest. 12/05/09

pesterlogEB: whoa, what are you doing?  
TT: Sorry. I'm just getting a feel for the controls.  
EB: is my magic chest on the roof now?  
TT: Yes.  
EB: :(  
TT: I will try to be more careful next time.

John: Get the card. 12/05/09

You find your missing STACK FETCH MODUS, and quickly reapply it to your SYLLADEX. You can now opt for either the STACK or QUEUE modus any time.

You toggle between your FETCH MODI with gleeful abandon.

== 12/05/09

It looks like your DAD is leaving again for more baking supplies. You're relieved to have the house to yourself again, if only for a few minutes.

You just hope he doesn't notice the MAGIC CHEST on the roof. Or all the shit you threw out the window, for that matter.

TT: Select stuff in yard and move it back into room. 12/05/09

pesterlogEB: hey, do you think you could do me a favor?  
EB: can you grab all that stuff outside my broken window and bring it in for me?  
TT: I'll give it a shot.  
EB: thx!  
TT: No luck.  
TT: It appears to be out of range. I'm guessing it is too far away from you, the "player".  
EB: :C

TT: Select John. 12/05/09

You cannot select a PLAYER!

JOHN abjures the meddlesome cursor.

TT: Select bunny. 12/05/09 TT: Put the bunny back in the box. 12/05/09 TT: Revise room. 14/05/09 == 14/05/09 TT: Open Phernalia Registry. 14/05/09 Cruxtruder Totem Lathe Alchemiter TT: Deploy Totem Lathe. 14/05/09 Totem Lathe John: Examine Totem Lathe. 14/05/09 JOHN: ?

You don't know what the heck this thing does, but it looks neat!

TT: Open Grist Cache 14/05/09 Cache Limit: 20 → Build Grist: 16/20

pesterlogTT: It seems expanding the dimensions of your room cost us some "Build Grist".  
TT: But deploying the lathe did not appear to incur any expense.  
TT: It looks like certain objects are freebies, probably to help you set up the game.  
EB: wow, ok.  
EB: what do they do?  
TT: I think it's up to you to find out.  
TT: All I can do is drop stuff in your house, and move it around, apparently.  
EB: how do i move stuff around? it sounds fun!  
TT: I don't think you can as the client. You will need to install the server application.  
TT: You should have received both in separate envelopes. I am running both on my computer right now.  
EB: what?  
TT: Did you get another envelope in the mail?  
EB: no!  
TT: Once you install the server and establish a connection, I'm sure you will be able to manipulate my environment in the same manner.  
TT: Are you sure you didn't get it?  
EB: oh man.  
EB: i think i might know where it is.

== 14/05/09

pesterlogTT: Now that your room is bigger, why don't you move to the far corner?  
TT: It will extend the range of the cursor, and I can reach the items.  
TT: Which... you threw out the window for some reason?  
EB: good idea!  
TT: What have you been doing in here all afternoon, anyway?  
EB: ugh, i was fussing with my retarded sylladex.  
EB: but i think i have it under control now.  
EB: what modus do you use?  
TT: I like to use trees.  
EB: oh no, that sounds so awkward.  
TT: It's not exceptionally practical.  
TT: But I think they are elegant.

John: Stand in corner. 14/05/09 TT: Deploy Cruxtruder. 15/05/09 Pre-punched Card Alchemiter Cruxtruder TT: Deploy Alchemiter. 15/05/09 Punch Designix Pre-punched Card Alchemiter

pesterlogEB: why is the floor shaking?  
EB: are you dropping more stuff in my house?  
TT: Yes. Two more large gizmos.  
EB: sweet!  
EB: what is with all these big contraptions?  
TT: If I had to guess, they appear to facilitate a sort of system involving punch card-based alchemy.  
EB: huh.  
EB: to what end?  
EB: i mean what are we supposed to be doing in this game?  
TT: That remains to be seen.  
TT: Maybe you should go investigate?

John: Get PDA. 15/05/09 SERIOUS BUSINESS The following matters have been submitted in a frank and forthright manner for pipefan413's judicious appraisal. f grayslacks66 - 17:24 Decided to return home for fresh tie. Soiled tie will be laundered immediately upon return f wellPressedAttire - 17:23 Use ballpoint pen to roll up tip of cloth. Extract pen. Press rolled cloth against ceramic surface, e.g. restroom sink. In future: consider repositioning hat hook and/or coffee pot. f officeurchin1280 - 17:23 Photographic documentation of incident? f grayslacks66 - 17:22 Was posturing unevenly to reach for hat on wall hook. Tip of tie slipped in open mouth of pot. Duration of "dunk": approx. 3 seconds. f 2busy4this - 17:22 pl elab on 'incident' f grayslacks66 - 17:21 Need counsel on removing coffee from necktie. Incident occurred 45 seconds ago. Beverage essences rapidly settling into fabric. [SYSTEM]

You grab the PDA, switching back to STACK MODUS so it is readily accessible.

The interface is oddly sterile. No hilarious clown wallpapers or anything like that. (Oops, you mean harlequin wallpapers.)

The SERIOUS BUSINESS application is open. It seems your DAD uses it to keep tabs on various acquaintances... his fellow street performers, maybe?

You guess the performing arts must be pretty serious business after all.

John: Install Pesterchum. 15/05/09 PESTERCHUM 6.0 CHAT CLIENT CHUMROLL : - turntableGodhead tentacleTherapist - gardenGnostic [PESTER!] MYCHUMHANDLE : ectoBiologist MOOD : [ CHUMMY ] [ BULLY ✓ ] [ PALSY ] [ PEPPY ] [ CHIPPER ] [ RANCOROUS ] [PESTERCHUM] [SB] [SYSTEM]

This should be useful. Now you can keep tabs on your chums while you wander around the house.

John: Go out to balcony. 15/05/09

pesterlogEB: hey, i'm out on the balcony now.  
EB: i am messaging from my dad's pda.  
TT: The one you threw into the yard?  
EB: no, i am telling you.  
EB: it jumped out of my sylladex like a frightened weasel.  
TT: What were you doing with it in the first place?  
TT: I am not sensing a lot of regard for the personal property of others.  
TT: Is this how your pent-up frustration with your father manifests itself?  
EB: what? no.  
EB: those were all accidents.  
EB: please take your psycho-babblery elsewhere, miss!  
TT: Your bathroom is a mess.  
TT: Did you do that too?  
EB: oh man, see this isn't cool.  
EB: all this snooping nonsense!  
TT: There's a cake in the toilet.  
EB: yes. there is.  
TT: I'm tempted to clean it up for you.  
EB: ok, if that will satisfy your weird ocd complex then go ahead.  
TT: My Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder complex?  
TT: Can a disorder also be a complex?  
EB: in your case, probably!  
TT: Sounds complicated.  
EB: anyway...  
EB: i am going to have a look at this enormous platformy thing you put on the balcony.

John: Examine Alchemiter in a cautious manner. 15/05/09

You have no idea what to do with this thing. You can't find any controls for it.

Having exhausted all other possibilities, you just decide to stand on it.

This isn't very cautious of you, actually.

John: Look through telescope. 16/05/09

It is a clear, sunny day. Nothing out of the ordinary to report. At least, not beyond the walls of your own home.

TT: Grab the soiled toilet. 16/05/09 16/20 → 14

pesterlogTT: Whoops.  
EB: whoops what?

== 16/05/09

pesterlogEB: what was that noise?  
EB: is this something i should go investigate?  
TT: No, I have it under control.  
TT: You can keep playing with your telescope.

John: Investigate. 16/05/09

pesterlogEB: augh!  
TT: I think I can patch it up.  
TT: Just give me a little space.  
TT: Why don't you go have a look at the Cruxtruder?  
EB: the what?  
TT: The thing I put in your living room.

John: Hop down the hole. 17/05/09

You jump down to the UTILITY ROOM.

John: Get sledgehammer and card. 17/05/09 strife specibus sylladex : strife deck hammerkind

You take the SLEDGEHAMMER and the CAPTCHALOGUE CARD, combine the two, and quickly apply it to your STRIFE SPECIBUS.

You think it's cool that things don't always have to be a federal fucking issue.

== 17/05/09 Alert : ▪ ▪ ▪

It looks like another one of your chums is pestering you on your PDA.

John: Answer chum. 17/05/09

pesterlog- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:25 -

GG: john did you get my package?  
EB: oh hey!  
EB: no, not yet.  
GG: darn! are you sure? it was in a green box...  
EB: oh!  
EB: yes, but it is in my dad's car and he is still out at the store.  
EB: he should be back soon.  
GG: great! so what are you up to today?  
EB: i am up to my neck in this sburb stuff.  
EB: TT is making a royal mess of my house.  
GG: lol!  
GG: whats sburb?  
EB: oh, it is this game.  
EB: it's ok i guess. i'm still figuring it out.  
GG: whoa what was that?  
EB: what was what?  
GG: there was a loud noise outside my house!  
GG: it sounded like an explosion!  
EB: wow, really?  
GG: i will go outside and look...  
EB: oh man, alright but be careful, ok?  
GG: i will! :)

\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:28 -

John: Might as well check out the Cruxtruder. 17/05/09

pesterlogEB: oh hell no, you put this thing in front of the door?  
TT: There's a door there?  
EB: um, YEAH?  
TT: I didn't see it.  
TT: I just thought it fit nicely into that groove.  
EB: you mean you thought it was elegant?  
EB: ok well what do i do with this thing.  
EB: hello?  
EB: what are you doing up there now?

== 17/05/09 14/20 → 12

pesterlogTT: Oh fuck.

John: Examine wheel on the Cruxtruder. 18/05/09

When you turn the wheel, something seems to be pushing up from underneath the lid.

But you aren't strong enough to make the lid come off!

TT: Put bathtub in driveway. 18/05/09 CONNECTION LOST

On the tub's journey to the driveway, the connection is interrupted.

John: Scold TT. 18/05/09

pesterlogEB: you can see me, right.  
EB: tell me what is wrong with this picture.  
TT: Sorry. I keep losing the wireless signal.  
TT: Must be the weather.  
TT: I would look for a stronger signal in another part of the house, but I'd rather not risk an encounter with my mother.  
TT: I battled through her cloud of gin and derision once already this evening.  
EB: haha, yeah I hear you.  
TT: Yes. Cake, jesters, unfaltering love and support.  
TT: Quite a road to hoe there.  
TT: Though I suppose I'm complicit for not informing Social Services about your situation.  
EB: i know!  
EB: what about going outside?  
EB: maybe you could catch a neighbor's signal.  
TT: That presents the same problem.  
TT: Also, it's raining, remember?  
TT: And dark.  
EB: It's dark already?  
TT: Yes, the sun has already had its way with us here on the east coast.  
TT: Its lurid glare has moved on to younger timezones.  
EB: haha, um, ok.

John: Hit Cruxtruder with sledgehammer. 18/05/09

pesterlogTT: Need some help?

TT: Pick up sledgehammer. 19/05/09 == 19/05/09 4:13 == 19/05/09 4:13 → :12 → :11 → :10

pesterlogEB: what is this thing?  
EB: and what is that clock counting down to?  
TT: I've been looking at the GameFAQ walkthroughs to figure some of this stuff out.  
TT: Hold while I read further.  
EB: ok.  
TT: All of these walkthroughs are extremely short.  
TT: None progress much further than this point.  
EB: weird.  
EB: well, i mean it is a new game.  
TT: True.  
TT: Now that the lid is off, you will need to extrude some "Cruxite".

John: Turn wheel again. 19/05/09 4:03 → 4:02 → 4:01

You extrude ONE (1) CRUXITE DOWEL.


	53. BOOGIE TIME

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you


	54. IM POSTIN HOMESTUCK PART 4

John: Get cruxite. 19/05/09

pesterlogTT: I feel like we should be hurrying. That countdown is making me nervous.  
TT: John?  
TT: Oh. Your PDA is trapped under the cruxite now, isn't it.  
TT: Anyway, it looks like you are going to need this card too.

TT: Deploy Pre-punched Card. 19/05/09 Pre-punched Card John: Get card. 19/05/09

A SHARD OF GLASS is expelled from the deck and maims the HARLEQUIN DOLL.

John: Captchalogue fanciful harlequins. 19/05/09

You take TWO (2) FANCIFUL HARLEQUINS.

The additional useless freight pushes your PDA to the last card. You then switch to the QUEUE MODUS so you can access the PDA.

More glass shrapnel flies from the deck.

== 19/05/09 SPRITE: (textures)

pesterlogEB: this thing keeps following me around.  
EB: i think it's trying to talk to me or something.  
TT: That is probably the "Kernelsprite".  
TT: It apparently needs to be "prototyped".  
TT: Twice, actually.  
TT: Whatever the hell that means.  
TT: These walkthroughs are horrendously written.  
EB: hmm, ok.  
EB: well, you are the one with the cursor so just do whatever you think is the right thing to do!  
EB: also, fix my bathroom.

TT: Drop maimed harlequin into Kernelsprite. 20/05/09 [S] == 21/05/09

The KERNELSPRITE has been prototyped with the HARLEQUIN DOLL.

== 21/05/09 SPRITE: (spriteglyphs)

pesterlogEB: i still can't understand this thing's gobbledygook.  
TT: That was only "Tier One Prototyping".  
TT: There is still another tier to the prototyping process.  
TT: Which for all we know merely advances this entity through increasingly esoteric states of linguistics.  
EB: the clock is ticking.  
EB: we don't have time for this asinine tomfoolery.  
TT: This unmitigated poppycock?  
EB: extravagant hogwash!  
EB: ok stop  
EB: stop typing whatever silly thing you're typing.  
EB: i'm going upstairs to the big platformy thing.  
TT: The alchemiter?  
EB: ?  
TT: Try to learn the lingo.

John: Use pre-punched card with the alchemiter. 21/05/09

There is no slot for a card anywhere to be found on the ALCHEMITER!

The KERNELSPRITE followed you upstairs.

TT: Explore Atheneum. 21/05/09 Perfectly Generic Object 2

Acquiring a CRUXITE DOWEL seems to have populated the ATHENEUM with one item: a PERFECTLY GENERIC OBJECT.

John: Captchalogue telescope. 21/05/09

You snatch the TELESCOPE from its TRIPOD. Who knows, it might be useful. But more importantly, it pushes the CRUXITE to the last card making it available for tinkering.

The PDA is predictably jettisoned into the yard, over the neighbor's fence.

John: Put cruxite on weird pattern on alchemiter. 21/05/09

You place the CRUXITE DOWEL on the ALCHEMITER'S small pedestal.

Something is happening...

== 21/05/09 == 21/05/09 1 → 2 → 3 -2 → -4 → -6 12/20 → 6

You set the ALCHEMITER to cast THREE (3) PERFECTLY GENERIC OBJECTS for some reason, expending a total of 6 units of BUILD GRIST.

These things look completely useless. What a waste!

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice there's something in the sky.

John: Switch modus and use telescope to inspect sky. 22/05/09

You switch back to STACK MODUS and get a closer look with your TELESCOPE.

Whatever it is, the KERNELSPRITE seems particularly agitated about it.

== 22/05/09 == 22/05/09 3:10 → :09 → :08 → :07 → :06 → :05 → :04 → :03 → :02 → :01 → :00 == 22/05/09

You're no astronomer, but its trajectory looks suspiciously head-on with your current perspective.

This is a troubling development.

John: High-five Kernelsprite. 22/05/09

You figure you've left him hanging long enough.

John: Attempt to ingest a unit of build grist. 23/05/09 Made With Real Fruit EXCELLENT SOURCE OF VITAMIN C RE-DO YOUR RO- SWEEPSTAKES YOU COULD WIN $10,000 Betty Crocker Fruit Gushers Rockin' Blue Raspberry

It is tempting because they strongly resemble Rockin' Blue Raspberry Gushers. However, units of BUILD GRIST are a gaming abstraction and do not seem to exist on the physical plane!

There is apparently no crisis so imminent that will deter you from contemplating idiotic and frivolous actions.

== 23/05/09

pesterlogTT: Your dad is getting home.  
TT: John?  
TT: What did you do with your PDA this time?  
TT: I'm working on the bathroom.  
TT: But we are running low on Build Grist.

TT: Revise bathroom. 23/05/09 6/20 → 2 == 23/05/09 DAD: ? DAD: ? John: Run to your room and contact TT through Pesterchum. 23/05/09 Alert : ▪ ▪ ▪ Alert : ▪ ▪ ▪

Two chums have been trying to message you.

John: Answer chums. 23/05/09

pesterlogTT: I'm working on the bathroom.  
TT: But we are running low on Build Grist.  
EB: oh man who cares about the bathroom, now there's a meteor heading for my house!  
TT: I see.  
TT: Do you suppose it has anything to do with the game?  
EB: i don't know, maybe! what do i do!  
TT: I think it's very likely.  
TT: The walkthroughs vaguely suggest an impending threat before they end.  
TT: The already poorly constructed sentences become even more curt and ambiguous.  
TT: As if written hastily and with a sense of alarm.  
TT: Actually, their dedication to updating the walkthrough under such circumstances is admirable.  
EB: wow, FASCINATING.  
EB: ?  
TT: If the meteor is a game construct, I think the only thing to do is to proceed, and try to solve the dilemma on the game's terms.  
TT: Try using the lathe.  
TT: It says you can use the card on it, but isn't more specific than that.  
EB: ok i'll do that.  
TT: Really, it is a labor to read this drivel.  
TT: If I read any more my brain will need to be spoon-fed from a jar.  
TT: While it blows spit bubbles in a highchair.  
TT: I think I will write my own walkthrough.  
TT: That is, after we make sure you don't die.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:34 -

TG: i heard you got the box  
TG: i hope you appreciate my heroic fatherly perseverance in getting it to you  
TG: in my rough and tumble dirty wifebeaterly sort of way  
TG: also i hope you appreciate how many no-talent douches had their mitts on that bunny before you  
TG: its like a grubby baton in some huge douchebag marathon  
TG: hey where are you  
EB: oh man, the bunny was awesome, but i don't have time to talk, i'm playing sburb and it's kind of a nightmare.  
EB: TT is breaking everything in my house.  
TG: dude i told you to steer clear of that game  
TG: and for that matter you should probably wash your hands of flighty broads and their snarky horseshit altogether  
EB: and now there's a meteor coming, and i'm not even joking about that!  
EB: it's like a big asteroid or comet or something.  
EB: in the sky.  
EB: heading right for my house!  
TG: oh man  
TG: how big is it  
EB: i dunno.  
EB: big, i guess.  
EB: i gotta go!  
EB: we'll talk later if i am still alive and the earth isn't blown up.  
TG: like the size of texas  
TG: or just rhode island  
TG: theyre always throwing around these geographical comparisons to give us a sense of scale like it really means anything to us  
TG: but its like it doesnt matter its always just like: WOW THATS PRETTY FUCKING BIG  
TG: like mr president theres a meteor coming sir. oh yeah, how big is it? its the size of texas sir  
TG: OH SHIT  
TG: or, how big is it? its the size of new york city sir  
TG: OH SHIT  
TG: sir im afraid the comet is the size of your moms dick  
TG: OH SNAP  
TG: sir are you familiar with jupiter  
TG: you mean like the planet?  
TG: yeah  
TG: well its that big sir  
TG: hmm that sounds pretty big  
TG: i have a question  
TG: is it jupiter?  
TG: yes sir, earth is literally under seige by planet fucking jupiter  
TG: OH SHIT  
TG: anyway later

John: Use pre-punched card on totem lathe. 25/05/09

You slip the PRE-PUNCHED CARD into a slot on the TOTEM LATHE. Above, the TOOL ARM deploys a configuration of chisels.

Now you just need something to lathe.

John: Take cruxite to totem lathe. 25/05/09

Cursing your lack of foresight, you return to the BALCONY for the CRUXITE DOWEL you left on the pedestal.

You navigate the hallway leery of your DAD, who is presently puzzling over the new fixture in his hallway.

== 25/05/09

The perfect crime.

== 25/05/09

You retrieved the CRUXITE DOWEL.

DAD just shrugs and heads back downstairs, presumably to do some more baking.

If only he knew you were hard at work saving his ass.

John: Use cruxite dowel on totem lathe. 25/05/09

You clamp the CRUXITE in the lathe.

John: Activate lathe. 25/05/09

The lathe carves ONE (1) TOTEM.

You take the TOTEM.

== 25/05/09

pesterlogEB: alright, i used the lathe to make this blue shapey thing.  
EB: now i guess i take it back to the alchemixer again?  
EB: hello?  
\- tentacleTherapist [TT] is no longer connected! -  
EB: uh...

== 25/05/09 CONNECTION LOST == 25/05/09 2:10 → :09 → :08 → :07 → :06 → :05 → :04 → :03 → :02 → :01 → :00 == 26/05/09

A young lady stands in her bedroom. Due to a violent storm, her house has just lost power, along with her wireless internet connection. This has severed her link to a popular video game she was playing with a young man at a critical moment. That young man is relying on this young lady to reestablish a connection somehow. This young lady named...

Named...

It's on the tip of your tongue. What was the name of this young lady again?

Enter name. 28/05/09 FLIGHTY BROAD

No, that wasn't it!

One more time. 28/05/09 ✓ ROSE LALONDE Examine room. 28/05/09

Your name is ROSE. As was previously mentioned you are without ELECTRICITY, although your LAPTOP COMPUTER still functions on BATTERY POWER. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for RATHER OBSCURE LITERATURE. You enjoy creative writing and are SOMEWHAT SECRETIVE ABOUT IT. You have a fondness for the BESTIALLY STRANGE AND FICTITIOUS, and sometimes dabble in PSYCHOANALYSIS. You also like to KNIT, and your room is a BIT OF A MESS. And on occasion, if just the right one strikes your fancy, you like to play VIDEO GAMES with your friends.

What will you do?

Rose: Retrieve arms from the purple box. 28/05/09

The PURPLE PACKAGE'S contents are private! No one is allowed to look inside.

Rose: Writhe like a flagellum and puke on your bed. 28/05/09

Ugh, what a terrible idea! The thought alone makes you sick to your stomach.

Rose: Stroke writing journal and mutter, 'My precious...' 28/05/09

You would only resort to such an embarrassing activity while no one was watching!

These journals are for your eyes only.

Rose: Get violin. 28/05/09

You captchalogue the VIOLIN, storing it the ROOT CARD of your SYLLADEX.

[S] Rose: Play a haunting refrain on the violin. 28/05/09

You waste approximately 40 seconds playing the violin while your friend is in peril.

Nice time management skills there, sweetheart!

John: Tell Liv Tyler you love her before impact. 30/05/09

Since your good for nothing friend is obviously not going to bail you out in time, you issue words of parting fondness to dear, sweet Liv. Oh, if only Affleck could have been the one to make the final sacrifice instead of her stubborn, blue collar, salt-of-the-earth father. Then she would fall into your arms for consolation, and YOU would be the one to make the deceased Bruce Willis proud.

Rose: Captchalogue knitting supply bag. 30/05/09

You get the KNITTING BAG. It occupies the LEFT LEAF CARD under the VIOLIN, per the TREE MODUS'S alphabetical sorting method.

K V.

Rose: Look out window. 30/05/09

Your panoramic window offers a view of your yard below, and the mausoleum housing your dead cat, JASPERS, who died when you were young. Your MOM had the structure erected with a spirit of scornful IRONY in response to your youthfully innocent request to hold a funeral for the animal. At least, that is how you have come to interpret the gesture in retrospect.

You can also make out a silhouette of the LABORATORY next door, a facility which likely broadcasts a strong WIRELESS INTERNET SIGNAL. You may be able to connect to the signal from a different part of the house. Perhaps if you seek higher ground?

Rose: Get laptop. 30/05/09

You take your LAPTOP and prepare to make the journey through the house.

L V. L K.

This causes the tree to be unbalanced, so your SYLLADEX auto-balances itself. Now the LAPTOP occupies the ROOT CARD, while the other two items comprise the LEAVES.

K L. V L.

Rose: Examine book on desk. 31/05/09 GRIMOIRE FOR SUMMONING THE ZOOLOGICALLY DUBIOUS

This book is absolutely indispensable for enthusiasts of your ilk. Of which there are very few.

Rose: Take book. 31/05/09

You take the GRIMOIRE.

G L, G K.

Rose: Go explore the house. 01/06/09

You leave your BEDROOM.

Hanging just next to your door in the hallway is a painting of an EXQUISITE WIZARD. Your mother collects these awful things IRONICALLY. She must know how much you detest them, and there is no doubt in your mind she stores these dreadful things in the house to bother you.

Down the hall to the right is the way to the OBSERVATORY. Perhaps you will be able to connect from up there?

Your mother's room is also in that direction. You will have to watch your step.

Rose: Tiptoe to observatory. 01/06/09

You approach a juncture in the hallway. Beyond the juncture is the OBSERVATORY.

== 01/06/09 Rose: Sneak by. 01/06/09 == 01/06/09

This door leads up to the OBSERVATORY. You haven't ventured up there in quite some time.

Rose: Go through door. 02/06/09

The door opens to an exterior walkway, leading to the observatory entrance.

You've seen less inclement weather before. Oh the things you'll do to help out a friend.

Rose: Hurry up to that observatory. 02/06/09 Rose: Try to connect! 03/06/09

You first put your LAPTOP down on the floor to get it situated.

But removing it from the ROOT CARD causes all the branches and leaves to be severed! Your items are dumped unceremoniously on the floor.

Rose: See what you can observe. 04/06/09

You're in a hurry, sure, but that doesn't mean you can't take moment to peek through the HUGE TELESCOPE.

You find a gap in the clouds. It seems a flurry of smaller METEOROIDS is streaking steadily overhead. You're not sure what this means, but it is somewhat disconcerting.

Rose: Stack laptop on Grimoire to maximize elevation. 04/06/09 GRIMOIRE

You'll need every advantage you can get.

Rose: Access laboratory wifi network. 04/06/09 CETUS . SBURB BETA Gamespot GameFaqs Email Password [ ][ ][login] Sign up|Forgot Password? Search [All Platforms] [go] Home | What's New | Contribute | Features | Boards | My Games | Answers | Help Platforms : DS | GBA | GameCube | PC | PS2 | PS3 | Wii | Xbox | Xbox 360 | All Systems PC → Miscellanous → Immersive Simulation Sburb Beta Home | Data | FAQs | Cheats | Images | My Games | Answers | Board | Check Prices Sburb Beta Page 1 of 176 Back to : Bo- SBURB SERVER Lost connection with client. RECONNECTING... _ AVAILABLE WIRELESS NETWORKS SN_LAB0413 UNSECURED SN_LAB9687 SECURED SN_LAB1802 SECURED SN_LAB5565 SECURED SBURB SERVER Lost connection with client. RECONNECTING... Server has established connection with client. _ [HD] [scraps] [leavings] [detritus]

There are several signals being broadcasted from the LABORATORY, each of relatively decent strength.

One of them is mysteriously and quite conveniently UNSECURED, requiring no password.

You select the signal, and reconnect to the game with John.

== 04/06/09 0:41 → :40 → :39 → :38 → :37 → :36 → :35 → :34 → :33 → :32 → :31

pesterlogTT: I'm back.  
EB: hurry up and open my door!  
EB: not that it even matters, i think i'm probably dead no matter what!  
TT: Patience. You still haven't used the new totem.  
EB: ?  
TT: I believe it will create the item on the punch card.  
EB: so what is it, like an apple or something?  
EB: what good will that even do?  
TT: We'll see.  
TT: I've found no evidence that anyone has successfully created the item.  
TT: And the content of the card appears to be variable from session to session.  
TT: In one instance it was described as an "eggy loking thign" [sic].  
EB: do we have enough of those building jewels to make it?  
TT: According to the Atheneum, it is a free item.  
TT: This speaks to its importance, in my view.  
TT: Now off you go.

Rose: Remove door from hinges. 04/06/09 2/20 → 0

There goes the rest of your BUILD GRIST.

Rose: Put bathtub back. 05/06/09

You probably should have just done this in the first place.

John: Take totem to alchemiter. 05/06/09

Got to get those stupid blocks out of the way first!

The KERNELSPRITE is getting awfully worked up about all this!

Rose: Remove blocks. 05/06/09

You store the PERFECTLY GENERIC OBJECTS in your PHERNALIA REGISTRY, potentially to be deployed at a later time.

== 05/06/09 [S] John: Take bite of apple. 07/06/09 0:30 → :29 → :28 → :27 → :26 → :25 → :24 → :23 → :22 → :21 → :20 → :19 → :18 → :17 → :16 → :15 → :14 → :13 → :12 → :11 → :10 → :09 → :08 → :07 → :06 → :05 → :04 → :03 → :02 → :01 END OF ACT 1 07/06/09 


	55. MY LIFE IS IN SHAMBLES YOU FOOLS

IVE GIVEN UP ON LIFE SO

HERES THE LYRICS TO JINGLE BELLS

ENJOY U FUCCS

Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank,  
And then we got upsot.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank,  
And then we got upsot.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank,  
And then we got upsot.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank,  
And then we got upsot.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,

Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank,  
And then we got upsot.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank,  
And then we got upsot.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank,  
And then we got upsot.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank,  
And then we got upsot.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Dashing through the snow  
On a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank,  
And then we got upsot.

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh, What fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh.

THERE YA GO MERRY QUANZAHNIKAHMAS AND A HAPPY NEW FUCK


	56. DONT FUCK THE ONCELER part 1

Hello, everybody.

Thanks for coming.

I am the Lorax.

I speak for the trees.

And I'd like to say

a few words, if you please.

Regarding the story

that you're about to see

it actually happened.

Just take it from me.

But there's more to this story

than what's on the page,

so please pay attention

while I set the stage.

We open in Thneedville, a city

they say that was plastic and fake,

and they liked it that way!

A town without nature,

not one living tree.

So, what happened to them?

Cue the music! Let's see.

Buzz. Buzz.

In Thneedville,

it's a brand new dawn

With brand new cars

and houses and lawns

Here in

Got-all-that-we-need-ville

In Thneedville,

we manufacture our trees

Each one is made

in factories

And uses 96 batteries

In Thneedville,

the air's not so clean

So we buy it fresh

It comes out this machine!

In Satisfaction's-

guaranteed-ville

In Thneedville,

we don't want to know

Where the smog and trash

and chemicals go

I just went swimming,

and now I glow

In Thneedville,

we have fun year round

We surf and snowboard

right in town

We thank the Lord

for all we've got

Including this

brand new parking lot!

Parking lot!

Oh, look,

it's Aloysius O'Hare

Aloysius O'Hare

The man who found

a way to sell air

And became a zillionaire

Hip-hip-hooray!

In Thneedville,

we love living this way

It's like living in paradise

It's perfect!

And that's how it will stay

Oh, yeah!

Here in

Love-the-life-we-lead-ville

Destined-to-succeed-ville

We-are-all-agreed-ville

We love it here in...

Thneedville!

Yes!

Oh, hi, Ted.

Oh, hey, Audrey. Hi.

Did your ball land

in my backyard again?

What? No.

A model airplane,

this time.

Hey, do you want to

see something cool?

Come on.

Whoa!

Did you...

Did you paint this?

Do you like it?

What?

Are you kidding?

This is amazing!

What are those?

Those are trees.

Real ones.

They used to grow

all around here.

And people said that

the touch of their tufts

was softer than

anything, even silk.

And they smelled

like butterfly milk!

Wow! What does

that even mean?

I know, right?

Oh, yeah.

What I want more than anything

in the whole world is to see

a real living tree

growing in my backyard.

So if, say... I'm just

thinking out loud here.

If a guy somehow

got you one...

I'd probably

marry him on the spot.

I bet that sounds crazy.

Does that sound crazy?

No! Not crazy.

Not crazy at all.

Ted, honey,

don't play with your food.

You, either, Mom.

So, Mom, do you happen to

know if there's any place

where I could

get a real tree?

Ted, we already have a

tree. It's the latest model.

Yeah, but I mean

a real one

that grows out of

the ground or whatever.

You know, a real tree.

Really?

You would rather

have some dirty, messy

lump of wood that just

sticks out of the ground?

And it does what? I don't

even know what it does.

What's its purpose?

Look at what we've got.

It's the Oak-amatic. The

only tree with its own remote.

Summer, autumn, winter,

and disco!

Mom? Come on, Ted. Get into it.

Dance with the tree.

Oh, it hurts, Mom.

Please stop.

So, anyway...

Let's just say

I need a tree.

Where would I go?

What do I do?

Then you know what? You

need to find the Once-ler.

The what?

Mom, it's not really the time for

one of your magical fables, okay?

That's right, I forgot.

I'm old and can't even

remember to put my teeth in.

Stand down.

That's not what I meant.

No, really,

I forgot my teeth.

Would you be a dear

and go get them for me?

Sure, Mom.

Okay, here's the deal.

The Once-ler is the man who

knows what happened to the trees.

You want one,

you need to find him.

The Once-ler?

Mmm-hmm.

Okay. Grammy,

is this a real thing

that we're talking

about now?

Oh, he's real all right.

Well, where

can I find him?

Far outside of town

where the grass never grows

and the wind smells slow

and sour when it blows.

And no birds ever sing,

excepting old crows.

Quit doing that.

That's the place

where the Once-ler lives.

Wait, outside of town?

People used to say

if you brought him 15 cents,

a nail

and the shell of a great,

great, great grandfather snail,

he would tell you everything.

Hmm.

Mr. O'Hare,

what we've got for you

is something that is

going to take O'Hare Air

to the next level.

Now, Mr. O'Hare,

I know what you're thinking.

One, " I've gotten rich

selling people air that's

"fresher than

the stinky stuff outside. "

Two, and here is

the important one,

"How can I possibly make

even more money?"

We can tell you, sir!

We can tell you.

Check out this

commercial, huh?

Well, here goes

another lame Saturday.

Dude, I don't think so!

Huh!

Hey!

Man!

Oh, yeah!

What!

Yeah!

O'Hare purified air.

Freshness to go.

Please breathe responsibly.

Ah?

Oh, my goodness. Yeah!

Love it.

You got to be kidding me.

You really think people are

stupid enough to buy this?

Our research shows that if you

put something in a plastic bottle,

people will buy it.

Exactly. And...

And what's more, when

we build a new factory

to make

the plastic bottles,

the air quality is

just going to get worse.

Which will make people

want our air even more,

and drive sales where?

Through the roof!

So, in other words,

the more smog in the sky,

The more people will buy.

See, that's why he's the

genius! It even rhymes!

I'm aware it rhymes.

Coats. Big.

What do you two

knuckleheads want?

I'm in the middle

of a meeting!

What?

Why is he leaving town?

No one ever leaves town!

See what he's up to.

Whoa!

Huh?

Whoa! Whoa.

Oh, man.

Whoa!

All right.

Okay.

What the...

Whoa!

Who are you?

Who are you and what

are you doing here?

I'm Ted. I'm Ted.

I can't breathe.

Are you the Once-ler?

Oh, man.

Didn't you read the signs?

No one is

supposed to come here.

Get out of here

and leave me alone!

And don't let the boot

hit you on the way out.

The boot?

Hello!

Ow!

Listen! People say that if

someone brings you this stuff

that you will tell

them about trees.

No, no, no!

Trees?

Yeah, real ones.

You know,

that grow out of the ground?

Hello?

Sorry, it's just...

Well, I didn't think anyone

still cared about trees.

Well, that's me. The guy

who still cares. I'm here.

Hey! What?

Do you want to

know about trees?

About what happened

to them?

Why they're all gone?

It's because of me.

Wait, what?

It's because of me!

And my invention,

the Thneed.

It was an amazing product that

could do the job of a thousand.

All right.

Sounds ridiculous,

but I mean, that's cool.

You're darn right

it was cool!

It all started

a long time ago.

Can we start not

so long ago, maybe?

Do you want a tree?

Yes, yes.

Then it all started

a long, long time ago.

I was a young man

leaving home.

Well, here I go, Mom. Off to

change the world with my Thneed.

I'm actually doing it!

Yes, but just

remember, Oncie,

if somehow your invention

ends up a failure

instead of a success,

oh, it wouldn't

surprise me at all!

Nice wheels.

Burn!

Ow!

Yeah, "Burn!"

But you will see, okay? I'm

going to prove you all wrong.

Come on, Melvin!

So, there I was

at the very bottom.

With nothing

but a wagon, a mule,

and a completely irrational

sense of optimism.

I was searching the globe,

obsessed with finding the

perfect material for my Thneed.

But I'd had

absolutely no success.

Until one day,

I found paradise.

Oh!

We're going to be

there soon, I'm sure.

Whoa!

This is the most

beautiful place,

okay, I have ever seen.

Oh.

Ta-da!

Whoa!

Yeah

This is it

This is the place

These Truffula trees

are just what I need

Gonna chop one down

and make my Thneed

But first...

Now you!

That's great!

So now our

friendship can begin

Hand in hand,

and wing and fin

There's nothing

you and I can't do

So let's all make

my dreams come true

Hey, guys!

Come on, where is my back-up chorus?

What?

Ah-ha! Oh.

Ooh!

Hey, hey, wait.

Wait a minute.

Excuse me?

Yeah, that's awesome.

Feeding junk food to forest

animals? That's great.

But, uh, is there

a musical number

where you show me

how to get a tree?

Because I would

love to hear that one.

Oh, yes. Right after the

musical number about the kid

who kept

interrupting the story,

and was never

heard from again.

Right, got it. Proceed.

All right, here we go.

About to make a Thneed,

about to change the world.

Check it out, guys...

Where did everybody go?

Little did I know that

by chopping down that tree

I had just summoned a mystical

creature as old as time itself.

The legendary,

slightly annoying

guardian of the forest.

The Lorax.

Hey!

Whoo!

Did you

chop down this tree?

Uh... No.

Who did it?

What's that?

I think he did it.

Leave!

Vacate the premises!

Take your ax

and get out!

And who are you?

I'm the Lorax!

Guardian of the forest.

I speak for the trees.

So you're telling me,

you just didn't see me

magically appear

out of that stump?

With all the lightning

and thunder and stuff.

You didn't see

any of that?

No, but that sounds amazing.

Can I see some of that?

Uh, yeah, I could show you.

But that's not how it works.

Okay. Um...

Didn't really happen.

Oh, I know what you want!

I've got one of these for the

cutest little guy I ever saw!

Yummy, yummy,

yummy, yummy, yummy...

How dare you!

Give me that!

Mmm.

I'm going to eat this,

but I am highly

offended by it.

What are you... Hey,

Mustache! Will you stop that?

What's your deal, man?

Time for you to go,

Beanpole! Pull them right out.

Just going to put them right

back in. We can do this all day.

Stop right there! Stop it!

So you would hammer one of

nature's innocent creatures?

What? No!

I would never hit this little

guy. You, on the other hand,

I would

gladly pound you

and your mustache

into the ground!

Behold! The intruder

and his violent ways.

Shame on you.

For shame!

All right, you know what? That's it!

You listen to me,

you furry meatloaf.

I'm going to chop down as

many trees as I need. Okay?

Newsflash!

Not going anywhere!

End of story.

Then you

leave me no choice.

If you're not gone by the time

the sun sets on this valley,

all the forces of nature

will be unleashed upon you

and curse you until

the end of your days!

You have been warned.

Thanks.

Yeah, okay.

You have been warned.

But I didn't listen

to his warning.

And you won't believe

what happened that night.

What?

If you want to hear more,

come back tomorrow.

Hey, wait, wait! Tomorrow?

Whoa!

Whoa-ho-ho.

Are you serious right now?

Ah! You live in

the middle of nowhere!

It stinks out here.

Don't make me come back!

I guess you don't really want

to hear the rest of the story.

No, no.

I do. I really do. I want

to hear the story. I just...

Nah! You don't have

what it takes. Goodbye.

Wait, wait!

I have what it takes.

It's all right. It's

okay, I'll come back.

It's no problem.

See, here I am, leaving.

Walking away now.

I'll see you tomorrow.

Mmm.

Maybe. Just maybe.

What did you

wish for, Audrey?

Well, I would

love to tell you,

but, sadly, according to the

universal wish laws, I cannot.

I know

what she wished for.

Was it, perhaps...

This?

Ted, you didn't.

Oh, no. I totally did.

Happy birthday, Audrey.

Kiss him! Kiss him!

Ted.

Ted. Tedster.

Huh!

You're kissing the

cereal again, hon. What?

I just...

I like this cereal.

What one is this?

Yeah!

Okay.

Well, I'll make sure to

buy extra next time for you.

All right, cool. Hey, I got

to run. I got to go do a thing.

So, I'll see you guys.

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

You're not going

anywhere, young man.

It's Sunday.

You know what that means?

Family time, and we're

all playing board games!

But...

Hmm.

Mmm?

Oh, man.

Mom, seriously,

every turn?

Hey, back off!

Ooh!

No.

Okay! Family time is over.

It is now personal time.

I'll be in my room.

Okay, dear. Have fun.

I knew

I could break her.

Go.

Huh?

Go see him!

Oh, yeah!

You rule!

Thank you, Grammy.

Whoa!

Hey! Ted, right?

Um, Mr. O'Hare?

So, I hear you have

become interested in trees.

What's that all about?

Oh. Um...

Where did you hear that?

Oh.

Teddy, there's not much

that goes on in Thneedville

that I don't know about.

Here's the deal, I make a living

selling fresh air to people.

Trees?

They make it for free.

So, when I hear

people talking about them,

I consider it kind of

a threat to my business.

I don't even know

what you're talking about.

You listen to me, boy.

Don't go poking around in

things you don't understand

or I'll be your

worst nightmare.

I'm Frankenstein's head

on a spider's body!

Yeah, um...

Okay, my mom is expecting

me. So, I'm just going to...

Of course, of course. Now, go

back to your family game time.

Grandma just

finished her turn.

How did you know?

Please. I have

eyes everywhere.

Huh!

You got a beautiful

town here, Ted.

Lots of fun stuff to occupy

your short attention span.

Why, I can't

think of any reason

you would ever want to

go outside of town again.

Ever.

Okay! Good talk.

Really good talk.

Oh, no.

Look out!

Hey, man? You know, you need

to change that door bell.

Oh, you missed me.

What?

You're already back. Clearly,

you missed me a little. Right?

No, I didn't. I'm just here

to hear the end of the story.

Why are you so interested

in trees anyway?

Why aren't you

like other kids,

break dancing and

wearing bell-bottoms,

and playing

the Donkey Kongs?

Yeah, right, right.

I don't know.

Uh, I just thought it would be

kind of cool to have one, you know?

Huh?

It's a girl, isn't it?

What? No!

Really? Because when a guy

does something stupid once,

well, that's because

he's a guy.

But if he does

the same stupid thing twice,

it's usually to

impress some girl.

Hey, she is not some girl!

She's a woman,

in high school.

And she loves trees.

And I'm going to get her one.

Aw!

How nice to see someone so

undeterred by things like reality.

Thank you.

All right,

but where did we leave off?

Now that's a Thneed.

Nothing unmanly

about knitting. No, sir.

Look at that...

Oh!

Who taught you guys

how to steal a bed?

Shh!

Okay, nice and easy.

Nice work, you guys. Couldn't

have done it without you.

You got to be kidding me.

Can he swim?

Of course he can't swim!

Hang on, Pipsqueak!

I'm coming to get you!

Hey, you fishies!

Stop that bed!

Whoo! Whoo!

Jump, jump!

Come on, get up there.

Come on.

Go, go! A little bit

more! A little bit more!

Now what?

Mmm-mmm.

Get up there.

Okay, Pipsqueak,

give me your hand.

Come on,

reach out for the Lorax.

Where did you go?

Bar-ba-loots.

Oh, that's bad.

Hey, Beanpole, wake up!

What's happening?

Where am I?

Hey! We got trouble,

and it's coming up fast!

Whoo!

We're in a river!

Whew!

Oh, no.

Just do something!

Help is on the way!

No, no!

Just a minute!

Oh, no!

Wake up! Wake up!

Yuck!

Clear!

Ah!

I was heading

into the light,

and you pulled me

right back and here I am!

You saved my life!

Yeah, I know. Well, no,

it's not that big a deal.

It is a big deal!

Look, I almost went over

that waterfall! Wait...

On my bed. How did my

bed get in the river?

Uh... About that...

Actually... I put your bed in the water.

I didn't

mean you any harm.

I just wanted to

calmly float you away.

Look, everyone here

needs the trees

and you're

chopping them down!

So, we've got

a big problem.

All right, look.

I hereby swear that I will

never chop down another tree.

I promise.

Thank you. But I'm going

to keep my eye on you.

Good. Now, I've got

a big day tomorrow

so I'm going to

get some sleep.

Right after

I find my bed.

Ow!

Okay, what are you...

Question, what are

they doing here?

And follow up, if I may,

what are you doing here?

Well, after

the incident last night,

we found one of your socks

and came here to return it.

But when we got here,

you were asleep. What?

Ew!

Exactly. And sleeping

is the body's way

of telling

other people to go away.

I know,

but you looked so cozy.

And it was cold outside, and we

just fell asleep. No harm done.

"No harm done"?

"No harm done"? Okay.

Okay, I put my lips on those.

Well, I used to, anyway.

Ew.

Did you just...

In my bowl!

Why do you have

one of these?

You don't even

have a mustache.

Okay, that's it!

What? I thought

we made a deal last night.

Yes, we did.

And I said I wouldn't

chop down any more trees.

And I said I was going

to keep an eye on you.

I'm starving.

What's for breakfast?

Breakfast is overrated.

You know what?

I got work to do. Yeah.

I got to go into town

and sell my Thneed.

You chopped down

one of my trees

to make that

piece of garbage?

Look at that...

"Garbage"? Oh, no.

Oh, no! You do not get it.

This is

a revolutionary product

that will change

the world as we know it.

It has a million uses!

Look at this.

It's a swimsuit!

Mud tracked all over your

floor by uninvited guests?

Well, the Thneed sure

comes in handy for that!

But wait, there's more!

Thanks to its

all-natural microfibers,

the Thneed is

super-absorbent!

It also works as a hat.

Of course, you probably

want to wring it out first.

Go ahead,

knock yourself out.

But nobody is going

to buy that thing.

Good to know.

Well, fortunately, you are

not the target market, weirdo.

You're bringing a guitar?

Oh, yeah.

I got a little jingle.

I'm gonna blow some minds,

gonna sell some Thneeds!

Yeah.

Everybody

needs a Thneed

A fine thing

that all people...

Sit down, go on.

Unfortunately, I didn't

sell it the first day.

The Thneed is good

The Thneed is great...

Hey!

Or the second day.

Hey!

Or the third,

or fourth, or fifth day.

Okay, that one

hit the tender spot.

Until finally...

That's it!

You know what?

I'm done with this thing.

Aw.

My family was right.

I quit!

Hey. Cool hat.

Oh, my gosh!

I totally want one.

That thing makes me

like you more.

Hey! Where's your Thneed,

did you sell it?

Hey. No, no.

Didn't sell it.

Turns out, it's ahead

of its time, I guess.

Hey, you gave it your best shot.

Right? What more can you do?

Come on, take a seat,

we'll deal you in.

What are we playing?

I'm playing poker. He's playing

Go Fish. And I think he's hungry.

Oh.

Pancake, the pancake

Up!

Who is up for ninths?

Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!

Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!

Whoa!

All right, pass them over.

Yeah, see?

What's going on?

Oh, no.

That's a lot of people.

Everybody

needs a Thneed

A fine thing

that all people need

The Thneed is good

The Thneed is great

Let's hope we're not too late

It's a super trendy hat

It's a tightrope

for an acrobat

A net for

catching butterflies

A thing we use for exercise

Everybody needs a Thneed

A fine thing

that all people need

Everybody needs a Thneed

Oh, yeah!

We're in business, baby!

We need a Thneed

Mom? Hey, it's me! I told you

I was going to be a success!

You need to bring the

whole family here right now.

We're going to be rich!

What? I'm going to need all

the help I can get. Don't worry.

So, has he told you

how to get a tree yet?

Actually, no.

But I think he's going to

get to that part really soon.

Here we are.

What?

I'll just be a minute.

Oh, wow. Hey, Audrey!

Oh, hi, Ted! What's up?

You know me, just cruising.

Putting out the vibe.

Just me and my thoughts.

Oh, is this the girl

you're always talking about?

Grandma!

Stop making things up.

She's even prettier than...

Okay, got to run! Bye.

Okay, Grammy,

let's get you home!

Yeah!

Whoa!

I'm so sorry. So sorry.

Did not wanna see that.

Whoa!

Whoa!

Whoa-ho-ho!

Hey!

Hey, I'm back.

What have you got there?

Yes!

Whoa!

Thank you, Ted.

Now, picture this.

Sun shining,

a blue sky, a perfect day.

It was all downhill

from there.

Whoa!

What a dump.

Hey, Aunt Grizelda!

Hey, Chet,

check this out!

Go long!

No, Brett,

that's actually not a...

Okay.

Go long! Go long!

I got it! I got it!

Got it!

He totally ran

into that tree!

Ow!

Oncie, is that you?

Mom!

There he is! There's my

big, suddenly successful son!

We always knew you would

make it, Oncie. Right?

Hey! I love this guy!

But you always said I wouldn't

amount to anything, remember?

Hush your mouth. I was

just trying to motivate you!

I am really glad

that you clarified that

because it actually hurt my

feelings for a really long time.

Anyway, you're all here, you

all work for me, and that's cool.

So, let's get to work.

Brett, Chet,

set up the RV!

Would you stop

throwing that bear?

Time out. Back up. Stop. Don't move

an inch. Nobody's moving in here.

You got to go. Goodbye.

So, who invited

the giant, furry peanut?

You calling me

a peanut, huh?

I'll go right up

your nose!

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

You wouldn't

hit a woman.

That's a woman?

Okay.

Everyone, cool it.

Let's not get off

on the wrong foot here.

Um, family, this is my

friend... Acquaintance.

Yeah, acquaintance. Very

good acquaintance, the Lorax.

He speaks for the trees.

That's right.

And on behalf

of the trees, get out!

Will you just be nice!

This is my family.

And I'm going to

need their help

if my company is

going to get bigger. Okay?

Bigger?

Yeah, this isn't some

rinky-dink operation anymore.

I got plans. Big plans!

A vision of a world filled with

Thneeds. It's going to be huge!

Which way

does a tree fall?

Uh, down?

A tree falls

the way it leans.

Be careful

which way you lean.

I mean, look at this.

It's amazing.

I am so proud of me.

Oncie, we've got us

a little problem.

Problem?

Mmm-hmm.

See, we're not making

Thneeds fast enough.

Harvesting the tufts

takes too long!

Well, what else can we do?

Well, and this

just came to me,

we could always start

chopping down the trees.

What?

Now you're thinking.

That would speed things up!

But...

No "but" s, Oncie.

You're running

a business now.

You have to do what's

best for the company,

and your momma.

Well, I guess it couldn't

hurt to chop down a few trees.

You've made me so

proud, Oncie. Come here!

Hey! I love this guy!

No! No, no, no!

Stop it! Please, stop.

Take that, you stupid tree!

Where do you

think you're going?

Excuse me, sir. I need

to talk with your boss.

Oh, I'm sorry,

but Mr. Once-ler's

not seeing anyone right now.

Yeah, well,

he'll see me. So...

Hey, keep your

paws off me!

Give me a reason, Shorty.

Hey, you broke

your promise.

You're better than this.

You gotta stop!

This is bad!

Have a nice day!

Bad?

I'm not bad, I'm the good guy

here. He just doesn't get it.

Do you think I'm bad?

Thank you!

I mean, something good

finally happens to me,

and he just has to come

along and rain on my parade.

What's his problem?

See?

Yeah, bad! Right.

How bad can I be?

I'm just doin'

what comes naturally

How bad can I be?

I'm just following my destiny

How bad can I be?

I'm just doin'

what comes naturally

How bad can I be?

How bad can I possibly be?

Well, there's

a principle in nature

Principle in nature

That almost

every creature knows

Called survival of the fittest

Survival of the fittest

And check it,

this is how it goes

The animal that wins

gotta scratch and fight

And claw and bite and punch

And the animal that doesn't

Well, the animal that doesn't

Winds up someone else's

La-la-la-la lunch

Munch, munch, munch,

munch, munch I'm just sayin'

How bad can I be?

I'm just doin'

what comes naturally

How bad can I be?

I'm just following my destiny

How bad can I be?

I'm just doin'

what comes naturally

How bad can I be?

How bad can I possibly be?

There's a

principle in business

Principle in business

That everybody knows is sound

It says the people with the

money People with the money

Make this

ever-loving world go round

So I'm biggering my company

I'm biggering my factory

I'm biggering

my corporate sign

Bigger, bigger!

Everybody out there

You take care of yours

I'll take care of

mine-mine-mine-mine-mine

Shake that bottom line

Let me hear you

say Smogulous Smoke!

Smogulous Smoke!

Schloppity-Schlopp!

Complain all you want It's

never, ever, ever, ever gonna stop

Stop!

Come on,

how bad can I possibly be?

How bad can I be?

I'm just building the economy

How bad can I be?

Just look at me

petting this puppy

How bad can I be?

A portion of proceeds

goes to charity

How bad can I be?

How bad could I possibly be?

Let's see!

All the customers are buying

And the money's multiplying

And the PR people are lying

And the lawyers are denying

Who cares if

a few trees are dying?

This is all so gratifying!

How bad?

How bad can this possibly be?


	57. DONT FUCK THE ONCELER part 2

So, how are things?

What are you doing here?

Happy yet? You fill that

hole deep down inside you?

Or do you

still need more?

Look, if you've got a

problem with what I'm doing,

why haven't you used your

quote-unquote powers to stop me?

I told you,

that's not how it works.

Right, I forgot.

You're a fraud.

I need you

to get out. Now!

Why? Do I make

you uncomfortable?

Remind you of

the promises you made?

The man you used to be?

You know what?

You can just shut your

mustache. My conscience is clear.

I have done

nothing illegal.

I have my rights, and I

intend to keep on biggering

and biggering, and turning more

Truffula trees into Thneeds.

And nothing is

going to stop me!

Well, that's it.

The very last one.

That may stop you.

Somebody sure made

a bundle on that thing.

I wonder what the next million

dollar invention's going to be.

Yeah, I wonder...

Son, you have

let me down.

Brett, you are now

my favorite child.

Hey, look,

I don't want any trouble.

And you won't get any.

Not from them.

Thanks to you and your hacking,

and smogging and glupping,

they can't

live here anymore.

So, I'm sending them off.

Hopefully,

they'll be able to find

a better place

out there somewhere.

Melvin?

Melvin...

Hey, Pipsqueak...

Hey...

So, this is

really all your fault.

You destroyed everything.

Yes.

And each day

since the Lorax left,

I've sat here regretting

everything I've done,

staring at that word,

"unless,"

and wondering

what it meant.

But now I'm thinking...

Well, maybe

you're the reason

the Lorax left

that word there.

Me? Why would he

leave that for me?

Because unless someone like

you cares a whole awful lot,

nothing is

going to get better.

It's not.

The last Truffula seed.

You need to plant it, Ted.

Yeah, but, nobody cares

about trees anymore.

Then make them care.

Plant the seed in the middle

of town, where everyone can see.

Change the way things are.

I know it may seem

small and insignificant,

but it's not about

what it is,

it's about

what it can become.

That's not just a seed,

any more than

you're just a boy.

I won't let you down.

I know.

Hey, Audrey!

Audrey!

Ted?

What are you doing?

Meet me at my house.

Wait, but...

My house, okay?

Got to plant the seed.

Okay, we're going

to need water.

And uh,

something to dig with.

Um, what do I have...

Ted?

Mom, I'm busy, Mom.

Theodore Wiggins,

get down here right now,

and I am not

kidding with you!

Ted, I would like

you to meet Mr. O'Hare,

the most powerful

man in town.

There he is!

Hello, Ted.

Uh...

Hi. Isn't he clever, Mr. O'Hare?

He knows his own name and everything.

You know what I would love

right now, Mrs. Wiggins?

A delicious cookie.

Wonderful.

Teddy and I'll

stay here and talk.

Sure, why don't you

go ahead and adopt him?

I'm just kidding. That was

a joke. I was just joking.

I'll get your cookie.

I know you have it, Ted.

So, let's put an end

to this nonsense, shall we?

Hand it over.

I'm sorry...

I don't know what

you're talking about.

Really? Well, then...

I guess you wouldn't mind

us checking your room.

No, no, no!

Morty! McGurk!

Find the seed!

No, you can't go up there!

Guys, this is

ridiculous. Stop!

Hey!

No, you can't

come in my room!

Find it!

Find it!

What is going on here?

This doesn't involve you!

Get back downstairs!

Excuse me, down there!

I don't care who you are,

you little crazy baby-man!

Get out of my house now.

This is outrageous.

Fine. Sorry.

Must have been a misunderstanding.

We'll be leaving now.

And my apologies, Ted.

You be safe.

Mind telling me

what's going on here?

The seed! Where is it?

Seed?

Where's Grammy?

It's alive!

I remember you.

Ted, what...

Audrey!

Hey, did you want to...

Well, okay!

Ted, what is this about?

It's about this.

Wait, wait, wait.

Is that... Yes. The last Truffula seed.

And you're going to help me plant

it right in the middle of town

where everyone can see it.

I could just

kiss you right now!

We don't have

time for that.

I don't know,

we have a little time.

But, you know what, let's just

go. Let's go. Forget about it.

Maniac!

Hey!

Ah!

Here it comes!

I'm going for it.

Oh, hello!

Ted, big scary blimp coming.

Whoa!

You won't get away

with this, boy!

Bam!

Go faster, you idiot!

Yeah!

Step on it, Ted!

Whoa!

You're fired!

Whoa! Ted, look out!

Nobody beats Aloysius O...

Ted...

This is not good.

How's it doing?

Whoa-ho-ho!

Loser!

Oh, really?

Oh, no. The seed!

Get that seed!

Hang on! Here we go!

Grammy!

Seriously, how cool

is your grandma?

No!

Come on!

Yeah, that's right.

There it is!

Hey! Watch the road,

you meathead!

Ah!

Hey, ow, ow!

Oh, come on!

What the...

Get it unstuck,

get it unstuck!

Bring it on, Teddy!

You don't have the guts!

Ted!

Grammy!

Whoo-hoo!

Yes!

Hey, hey, hey!

Hey! It's Mr. O...

Take that, shorty!

Okay, we have to get

this in the ground.

But where?

There's no dirt anywhere.

No, Grammy...

Hey, get out of there!

Ah!

Hey!

What?

See, what did

I tell you? Easy. Huh?

Hey, they broke

O'Hare's head!

What do you think

you're doing, kid?

Um, I'm looking for

a place to plant a tree.

A real one.

Why would we

need a tree?

Exactly.

Oh, man.

Folks...

The last thing you

want around here is trees.

They're filthy!

Spewing that sticky, nasty

sap all over the place.

They bring poisonous ants

and stinging bees.

Hey!

Ouch.

Think about the kids.

And, I just thought,

you know, they make leaves!

You know that, right?

Then these leaves,

they just fall.

They just fall

wherever they want!

Come on! We know why

you're really against trees.

Because they

produce fresh air.

For free!

Oh!

I am wounded!

You have lied!

It is not a lie!

It's called photosynthesis.

Come on.

She's making that up!

That's a

made-up word, people!

Thneedville is perfect

just the way it is.

We don't need trees!

That boy has a seed.

We need to stop him!

Who's with me? Come on!

O'Hare is right!

Seeds will ruin us all!

Stop it!

Last chance, kid.

Hand it over!

Where do you think

you're going?

Come on, let's go!

Get in, get in!

Hey!

Stop that maniac!

Excuse me, excuse me.

Watch out!

Ted, you're going

to hit the wall!

Yeah. I know.

Wow. Did you see that?

Who does this kid

think he is, huh?

I am Ted Wiggins.

And I speak for the trees.

And the fact is, things aren't

perfect here in Thneedville.

And they're only

going to get worse,

unless we do

something about it,

unless we change our ways.

And we can start

by planting this!

Okay. Come on, now.

Everything is fine.

Right?

I say we tell this kid

what we think about that seed!

People, come on!

You! Get out there right now

and get these people on my

side, or else you're fired!

Go on, tell them

what you think.

You don't know me,

but my name's Cy

I'm just

the O'Hare delivery guy

But it seems like

trees might be worth a try

So I say let it grow

My name is Dan

And my name's Rose

Our son Wesley kind of glows

And that's not good,

so we suppose

We should let it grow

Let it grow, let it grow

You can't reap

what you don't sow

Plant a seed inside the Earth

Just one way to know its worth

Let's celebrate

the world's rebirth

We say let it grow

My name's Marie,

and I am three!

I would really

like to see a tree

I say let it grow

I'm Grammy Norma I'm old,

and I've got gray hair

But I remember when

trees were everywhere

And no one

had to pay for air

So I say let it grow

Let it grow, let it grow

Like it did so long ago

It is just one tiny seed

But it's all we really need

It's time to change

the life we lead

Time to let it grow

My name's O'Hare,

I'm one of you

I live here

in Thneedville, too

The things you say

just might be true

It could be time to start anew

And maybe change

my point of view

Nah! I say let it die!

Let it die, let it die

Let it shrivel up and...

Come on, who's with me?

Nobody.

You greedy dirt-bag!

Let it grow, let it grow

Let the love inside you show

Plant a seed inside the Earth

Just one way to know its worth

Let's celebrate

the world's rebirth

We say let it grow

Let it grow, let it grow

You can't reap

what you don't sow

It's just one tiny seed

But it's all we really need

It's time to

banish all your greed

Imagine Thneedville

flowered and treed

Let this be our solemn creed

Thank you, Ted.

We say let it grow

In Thneedville

We say let it grow

It's a brand new dawn

We say let it grow

In Thneedville

We say let it grow

It's a brand new dawn

You done good, Beanpole.

You done good.

By the way,

nice mustache.


	58. WELL THE MEMES START COMING

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they do and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

[Chorus:]

Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play

Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder

You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older

But the meteor men beg to differ

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin

The water's getting warm so you might as well swim

My world's on fire. How about yours?

That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.

[Chorus 2x]

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas

I need to get myself away from this place

I said yep, what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow.

[Chorus]

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

ONE MORE TIME

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they do and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

[Chorus:]

Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play

Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder

You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older

But the meteor men beg to differ

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin

The water's getting warm so you might as well swim

My world's on fire. How about yours?

That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.

[Chorus 2x]

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas

I need to get myself away from this place

I said yep, what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow.

[Chorus]

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

AND AGAIN

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they do and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

[Chorus:]

Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play

Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder

You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older

But the meteor men beg to differ

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin

The water's getting warm so you might as well swim

My world's on fire. How about yours?

That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.

[Chorus 2x]

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas

I need to get myself away from this place

I said yep, what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow.

[Chorus]

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold


	59. W A H part 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px; text-align: center;"strongWaluigi's Taco Stand/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px; text-align: center;"strongBy Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurusbr /strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Several years and 500 chapters later, I still wonder why I agreed to do this./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Because this is one of your all time greatest hits," Arceus said as he was relaxing on a palm tree somewhere near the many white and red temples Seaside Hill./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Ha! As if this garbage is iconic," Gruntilda Winkybunion the warty green witch stated as she ajusted her purple scarf and black hat. "This whole story screams to be rather ironic!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""emWAH!/em strongGET OUT OF MY STORY!/strong" Waluigi bellowed as he shooed away Arceus, Gruntilda, and myself, wanting the story proper to start as things were going off the script as intended./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. Not a single customer in sight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"And despite being in the extremely popular Seaside Hill, the tall lanky purple mustachioed man had yet to see anyone pop up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Hmm. You would think I would get at least someone," Waluigi commented, folding his arms. "Maybe putting it at the southernmost part of Seaside Hill wasn't smart..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi looked back, spotting the wonderful view of the green grass on the orange checkerboard hills, then turning to the front to see the beautiful view of the sandy beach and the waves./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Sure, I have a great view, but come on, who's gonna want tacos here?" Waluigi asked himself, placing both of hands on his face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Princess Daisy farted a deep pitched bassy tuba poot as she suddenly popped up out of nowhere, as cheerful as a cute kitten or adorable puppy, wearing her usual yellow dress as she greeted herself with her infamous catchphrase. "emstrongHi I'm Daisy!/strong/em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Go away, Gassy." Waluigi muttered angrily in annoyance as he pulled down his purple cap in frustration, knowing how much of a pest the tomboy princess from Sarasaland could be at times./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy placed both of her shoulders on the white colored cart. "Come on, Waluigi, mah boi, why can't I have a taco? I can't enjoy a good spicy meal for breakfast, lunch, or emstrongdinner?/strong/em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi pushed Daisy off. "You just want it so you can fart more!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy giggled as she pointed at herself. "Well duh... gotta keep my cute, pootsy wootsy figure!" She let out a cute little poot, squealing like a young girl as she clapped her hands together. "Come on, let me have a taco!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""strongNo./strong" Waluigi remarked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""emPlease?/em" Daisy pleaded, holding her hands together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi turned around, slamming his hands on the cart. "Daisy, how many times do I have to-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Toadette handed Waluigi a ten dollar bill. Waluigi and Daisy were shocked to see Toadette, who just literally popped up out of nowhere. Waluigi's confused look turned into a grin as he snatched the ten dollar bill, placing it into his front right overalls pocket, and giving Toadette ten tacos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy gasped, realizing how cheap the tacos were. "Only a dollar for a taco?" She dashed away, returning with a large yellow briefcase. "Shut up and take all of my life savings!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi blinked as he was flooded by a mountain of green dollar bills. Daisy took as many tacos as she could, gleefully giggling as she ate them one by one, in one gulp. Toadette watched, deciding to munch down on the tacos she had as well. Waluigi popped his head out of the money pill, smiling as he pulled out his arms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Maybe this taco stand wasn't a bad idea after all!" Waluigi commented as he chuckled. "If it makes business like this, I can't afford to lose!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy farted loudly, her butt facing Waluigi. Waluigi's purple cap was blasted away by the gusty fart, with Waluigi twitching his right eye. Daisy slightly blushed as she giggled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Oh my, excuse me!" Daisy apologized as she giggled, munching down on the tacos again as she let out another loud fart./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Toadette giggled, laughing at Waluigi's reaction as she fell over on her back on the smooth grass./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""It's gonna be one of those stories!" Toadette added as she placed her hands on her face, smiling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi narrowed his eyes, groaning as he shook his head. "On second thought, I'll have to deal with this madness...ugh..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha both watched from the bright blue sea, turning to each other as they witnessed what had just occurred./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I have the feeling that we're going to be involved a lot more in this story," Dry Bowser remarked to Petey./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Yeah, I guess so," Petey mumbled in agreement as the two heavyweight characters kept swimming in the calm waters surrounding Seaside Hill, knowing what this predicament would ultimately lead to./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Meanwhile, a bunch of high quality characters were nearby on another part of the beach, ready to get in on the action themselves as they were about to yabba dabba do it to it and have a gay old time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Ahehehe! Looks like this tall lanky man is not holding back the business!" Fred Flintstone exclaimed as he was feeling grand, dad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I just wonder, is he a real taco maker?" Robbie Rotten asked as he did weird hand motions./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Tito Dick 'Dickman' Baby smiled as he held up his pants. "Ohoho, let's just not get too excited yet... the fun has yet to begin..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Toujou Nozmi farted as she pointed at herself, squealing with charming joy. "Todokete!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Holy crap, Lois!" Peter Griffin exclaimed as he was there for no reason at all, placing his hands on his head. "This reminds me of the time that I had a cameo in a famous fanfic!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi sighed as the farting Princess Daisy skipped along in her sports outfit, popping back up at his Taco Stand. Waluigi pulled out some normal tacos, folding his arms. "Oh joy, it's you again Daisy." "He moaned. "All right, how much do you got?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy giggled as she pulled out three green dollar bills from her butt. "Will this do?" She asked as she blinked several times./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi rolled his eyes as he snatched the money, giving Daisy three tacos in return. "Welp, enjoy it. You're becoming my most common customer."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy already munched down into her second taco. "Well I love tacos! They're so spicy, yet neat! And the after effects are great!" Daisy raised her right leg, letting out a raunchy toot as she placed her leg back down, giggling as she grabbed the third taco and munched down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi shook his head as he folded his arms again. "You're one of a kind, Daisy."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi was back in Seaside Hill, having just raced a burning race at the Grumble Volcano as he noticed a clone of him at his taco stand wearing black overalls. Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha pulled up in their different vehicles as they were a bit confused by the Waluigi clone, with Dry Bowser riding an ATV, Toadette riding a bike, and Petey within a kart./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""So, uh, what's with the clone?" Toadette asked while brushing back her pink pigtails./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi shrugged casually as he shook his head. "I had him here while we were all racing."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Dry Bowser rubbed his bony chin with his left skeletal hand. "So you have him in place when you want to do something else?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Petey mumbled as he tilted his bulbous head, wondering if this predicament was a good idea to be preaching for./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi played around with some tacos that he made, sighing as he looked up, to see Daisy again. "You just don't quit, do you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy giggled, her hands behind her back innocently, tooTING AS usual. "I certainly don't! Now, about dem tacos..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi folded his arms. "Which do you want? The regular beefy ones, or a variety of them?" He pulled out from behind his back. "This one has shrimp in it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy covered her mouth with both of her hands. "You have tacos with different kind of meat in them?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi rolled his right hand. "Well..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy snatched the shrimp filled taco, stuffing it in her mouth as she belched loudly in Waluigi's face. Waluigi opened his eyes, only to be knocked down by a mountain of green dollar bills./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Moar! I gotta have moar shrimp!" Daisy shouted, her eyes turning different colors as she giggled uncontrollably./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi poked his head through the mountain of dollar bills, chuckling. "Oh, sure thing Daisy... hehehehe..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi watched as Daisy munched down on the regular beefy tacos in front of his stall, grabbing more of them in her reach. Daisy farted loudly as much as she gobbled down the tacos, much to Waluigi's annoyance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Am I ever gonna get a regular aside from this butt blaster?" Waluigi asked as he looked up at the clear blue skies./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Toadette skipped up to Waluigi. "You could get some advertising. Then maybe people would notice you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi turned to Toadette, narrowing his eyes. "You honestly think people would want to come to a taco stand owned by me?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Toadette placed her hands behind her back. "Golly, well..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy burped and farted at the same time, turning over to Waluigi, waving both of her hands. "My gassiness demands more tacos, oh great lanky one!" She belted another poot./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi sighed, patting Toadette on the head. "Why don't you be a good scout and help me out on this. I gotta satisfy Fartina over here."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Toadette giggled uncontrollably, placing her hands on her face as she closed her eyes from laughing to much. "Fartina hahaha..." She sighed, nodding as she blew a kiss to Waluigi. "Of course, Big Inverted L!" She then headed eastward./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi sighed, wrapping both of his arms around his head. "This may turn out to help me after all..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi sighed as he watched Daisy eat more of the tacos in front of him. He approached Daisy, asking her as he placed his left hand on his hip, "Excuse me for asking, Daisy..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy farted loudly, opening her eyes as she winked. "Excuse me for farting, Waluigi!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi roleld his eyes. "Whatever. Look..." He waved his arms about. "I know I have no excuse to ask since I'm in the same boat, but..." He took in a breath of air. "Have you been in any games other than sports or parties?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Daisy looked up at the clear blue sky, shrugging as she belted a low pitch fart. "Nope! I stick to them and stay out of platformers because I would be yet another damsel in distress in the platformers!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi folded his arms as he nodded. "Good to know..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"It was the evening in Seaside Hill. Waluigi watched as Toadette skipped over to him and his taco stand. He sighed, turning to face Toadette./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Hey Dette. Was there any success on the commercial?" Waluigi asked as he moved his hands around./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Toadette waved her hands at Waluigi. "No, silly! The commercial didn't air yet!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Speaking of which, when did you do a commercial?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi placed his right hand on his face. "Last night. I got some of the guys from Pizza Hut to help."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Toadette held her hands together. "I hope it's funny!"/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""So, how did that commercial of yours go?" Dry Bowser asked Waluigi, the skeletal reptile having his skeletal arms folded together, with it now officially being nighttime in Seaside Hill./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Oh, you know. Okay." Waluigi remarked as he held a regular taco in his left hand. "Feeling a bit worried since it's my first commercial. Do you ever get this feeling?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Dry Bowser meekly shrugged as he shook his head. "Eh, not really. I've been around for years and years, you know."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Waluigi sighed as he placed his hands on his face, shaking his head. "Wah... you're no help at all..."/p 


	60. IT

DAX IF U C THIS HEYO


End file.
